When I Look Into Your Eyes
by CityOfClace01
Summary: Clary and Jace dated from 7th grade all the way through high school, they broke up when Jace wanted to become a rockstar and Clary wanted to be an artist but something Clary didn't tell him will bring them back together five years later. Their son... Clace in later chapters. Complete
1. Chapter 1 When Life Happens

**Clary and Jace dated from 7th grade all the way through high school, they broke up when Jace wanted to become a rock star and Clary wanted to be an artist but something Clary didn't tell him will bring them back together five years later. Their son**

Clary's Pov

My eyes snap open when a loud bang comes crashing down from outside my bedroom sighing I get up to see what's happening, walking into the living room I see my little five year old son covered in paint standing on a stool.

"Ryland Jace Herondale what do you think you are doing?" I yell

"I was just trying to make pretty pictures like you make mama" He says his bright green and gold eyes looking at me making all the anger I had simmer away. I could never get over looking at his eyes and seeing two different colors everyone always noticed it first saying it was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. I looked at him and saw his father.

"Come on my love let's get you cleaned up you have a big day today" I say as he rolls his eyes at me and walks towards the bathroom "What Ry? Kindergarten is a very big deal" I say as he laughs at me. My phone rings while I was in Ryland's room looking for something for him to where I look at the number not recognizing it so I send it to voicemail and walk into the bathroom where I hear singing coming from the shower smiling at my silly boy I say "Hurry up or we will be late"

"Kay" he says and goes back to singing I shake my head and go into the kitchen and make him some eggs when my phone rings again this time it was Chris my boyfriend

"Well if it isn't a handsome stranger calling" I say

"Hi baby i'm sorry I haven't called you back just been busy with work but I want to come over and take the big man to his first day of school if that's okay with you?" I smile thinking about how much Ryland loves being around Chris especially when he takes him to play baseball or ride his bike around. Chris and I have been dating for almost two years now and Ry seems to love him something I was so worried about when Chris and I first got together but now it's like I actually have a little family.

"Of course you can come with i'll be leaving my apartment in a half hour and i'll meet you over at Java Jones" I say as Ryland comes up to me looking for his food I point to the table where he goes and sits.

"Okay I will see you and Ryland when I get there I love you both"

"We love you too. Bye" I hang up my phone and take Ry his eggs.

"Thank you mommy… Who was that? Was it Simon?"

"No buddy you know Simon isn't coming back till Wednesday.. It was Chris" I say and his face lights up

"Is he coming with us?"

"Yeah baby he is once you're done and brush your teeth we are gonna leave okay?" He nods shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth I laugh.

twenty minutes later we are at Java Jones sitting down I looked at my phone to see that the number called me again but this time left a voicemail I listen to it while watching Ry wave at everyone coming in and out.

 _Hey Clary it's Isabelle, I know what you're thinking I haven't talked to you since you and Jace broke up and I am so sorry I don't know what happened it all just fell apart after Jace and Alec left for California and you and Simon stayed in New York I went to Florida our little group just vanished and I am so sorry I want to be friends again I miss you and Simon so much if you can just call me back at this number I am in New York for awhile and I want to see you or if you are around Java Jones that's where I will be for a little bit so either give me a call back or just come over if you are not busy. I love you Clary. Bye._

"Ryland come on we are leaving" I say standing up that's when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Isabelle sitting a few tables down eating a muffin… "Isabelle" I say she was about to say something to me when she looked at Ryland and her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth


	2. Chapter 2 Moving To Fast

"Is this your friend mommy?" Ryland asks but I ignore him looking at Isabelle I can see tears in her eyes while she looks at my son

"Izzy please say something? Anything at all…" I sit down across from her and Ry takes the seat next to me I hand him my phone which he gladly takes and starts to watch YouTube videos with my headphones on.

"Is he?" She asks stopping herself

"Jace's? Yeah he is" Her tears fall while she stares at my blond little boy

"Does he know?" I shake my head and her eyes narrow at me

"I knew if I told him he would give up his dream of being a super famous with millions of girls screaming his name and singing his music he deserved that Iz he really does and I didn't want to crush his dreams and I didn't want him to resent me or our baby."

"You honestly think he would have resented either of you? You were his world Clary" she says

"And now it doesn't matter, he's THE Jace Herondale now and i'm just me I want him to be happy and I am glad he is I don't want to come barreling into his life and turn it upside down now"

"So what you're just never going to tell him he's a father? He has a right to know Clary" She yells

"How do you think he would react to that now Izzy should I just call him up out of the blue and say: Hey remember me we dated for six years and after we broke up I found out I was pregnant and now five years later I thought it was a very good time to call and say you have a five year old son have a nice day… Is that what you want me to do?"  
"No it isn't what I want you to do. What I want you to do is meet him in person and tell him or I will Clary and believe me when I say it will be so much better coming from you then from me. Don't you think he should get to know his own son? I mean what does he think happened to his father?"

"I told him that his father is an amazing man who would have loved him more then anything in the world.. He isn't at the stage where he actually notice that he is missing a father because he has-" I stop myself before I can talk about Chris but Isabelle seemed to pick up on it and nods

"He doesn't care he doesn't have a dad because you have a boyfriend who is like a father to him?" I nod "I'm glad he has a father figure I really am I just- Jace is my brother Clary and it will hurt him when he finds out and if it's from someone who isn't you it will kill him" She says and looks over to Ryland who is in his own world I tap his shoulder and he looks at me

"I want you to meet someone who is very important" I say and he looks over at Isabelle and this is the first time she gets a good look at him she sees his eyes and she smiles "Ryland this is Isabelle Lightwood she's your dad's sister" His eyes widened as he walked over to her and hugged her

"You are the cutest little boy ever" She said to him and he blushed

"I know I am there isn't anyone cuter than me" He said with a smile just then someone walked into Java Jones and Ryland looked yelled Chris' name and ran to him Chris picked him up and kissed his cheek and walked over to Izzy and I.

"Hey sorry i'm late had some trouble at the hotel so I had to talk to like ten people before I could even get out of there.. Oh who is your friend?" He asked just noticing Izzy

"This is Isabelle we used to go to school together back in the day" I said and he nods

"Nice to meet you Isabelle I am Chris" She shakes his hand and they have a little conversation before Chris puts his hand on my back and says "It's getting late and we gotta get the little man to school" he says I nod and look at Izzy

"Here lemme see your phone so I can put my address down in it meet me there in an hour and we can talk okay?" She nods and hands me her phone after I put my address in we say goodbye and walk out and head toward Chris' car to take him to school.

"I don't want to go mama" Ryland says holding onto my hand tightly

"Baby you have to go you're gonna make new friends and you're gonna learn a bunch of new stuff but you can't do that if you don't let go of me okay?"

"No I think I may still be too young maybe next year when i'm six I will go"

"I'm sorry but you have to go class is gonna start soon and you don't wanna miss anything"

"Mommy please I wanna go home" He says with tears in his eyes

"How bout this little man if you go i'll pick you up after school and we will go get ice cream?" He looks at Chris and smiles and nods he let's go of me wipes his face and runs off and goes to the playground

"Thank you but you don't have to do that Chris I can take him-" He leans in and kisses me softly

"You talk too much and anyway I want to take him to get ice cream after I haven't seen him in awhile and i'm gonna be leaving soon back to Utah have you thought about my offer at all?" He says with a hopeful smile.

"I have thought about it and you know I would love to move in with you but it's just so far away and Ry just started school and there is so much stuff going on right now please just give me some time to really really think about what i'm gonna do it's not just me Chris it's Ryland to and I want to be with you every day believe me I do but I just need time that's all okay?"

"I would wait a thousand years for you Clary Fray… I love you" he says and kisses me again

"I love you too. Are you heading back?"

"Yeah I am i have a few meetings and then a lunch with my boss so maybe we can do something tonight?"

"I think Izzy and I will be together for most of the night but I will be free tomorrow after I drop Ry off at school" He nods and kisses my cheek

"Well I will see you later when I drop Ryland off at your apartment then"

"Just let me know if you change your mind okay?" He nods and walks off towards his car.

"I know you are not about to try and walk home are you? Get your ass in the car now" He says as he holds my door open for me I roll my eyes and get in.

When I get home I see Izzy waiting for me I wave to Chris as he leaves and turn back to Izzy who stands up and follows me.

"Nice place" she says looking around

"Thanks… So what do you think I should do about Jace?"

"I want you to tell him obviously"

"I know that but you said that it shouldn't be over the phone so?"

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what? I don't know a thing about him anymore I knew teenage cocky Jace not grown up famous Jace and it's not like I can stop my life and go see him wherever he lives and tell him so what do you want me to do?"

"That is where I come in my dear friend. We are going to his concert tonight I called him and said that my friend and I wanted to come see the band play so he said to just come backstage and you will get to tell him and all will be well"

"Um no all will not be well Isabelle I have a five year old son to take care of and it's a school night did you not think of that?"

"Oh uh I kinda yeah I mean I thought"

"You thought what?"

"That your boyfriend could watch him and we could go was that a bad move?"

"No I will call him and see what he says just hold on" I walk into my room and sigh I wish Simon would come back from visiting his sister and her boyfriend in London already he would be able to watch him and I wouldn't feel awkward about asking him to watch him instead of asking my boyfriend to watch my son so I can go meet with my sons father who will be hating me by the end of tonight. He picks up on the third ring.

"Couldn't get enough of me huh?" He says answering

"You wish"

"What can I do for you babe?"

"Can you watch Ryland tonight? Izzy wants me to go to this concert with her and usually I would say no but I haven't seen her in forever and you can bring him back here and stay if you want or leave when I come home"

"Of course I will watch the little man tonight and I would love to stay I have my key so I will just pick him up after school take him to the park or something let me know when you leave okay?"

"Okay thank you so much it means a lot to me"

"You deserve to go out and have some fun."

I walk back into the living room and tell Izzy that Chris said he would watch Ryland she tells me that we need to go shopping so I can look amazing tonight. I shake my head but grab her arm anyway and head out the door with her talking like we use to.


	3. Chapter 3 Here Comes The Son

**Before I get to the story there are a few things I would like to say... Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed it, it means a lot to me since this is my first story i'd love your guys input into what you would like to see happen.**

 **To Flora. Silverthrush I didn't read what you said til after I made this Chapter so I will try and shorten some of the sentences thank you for your input I appreciate it**

 **I don't know if you guys want me to stick to just Clary's Pov or should I do Jace's and Ryland's and maybe throw in Chris now and then? I don't really know... This Chapter is kind of short but i'm already working on four so it will be here later tonight.. Thank you :)**

Izzy is driving ranting away about her life in Miami I was only half paying attention we are going to the concert I was about to see Jace for the first time in five years I honestly never thought I was going to see him again I wanted him to live his life become what he wanted and he did and now I was coming in to drop this bomb on him and I didn't know how he would take it. I have never more in my life wanted to go home and curl up in my bed with Chris and Ryland and watch Disney movies.

"We're here" Izzy said with a smile I groaned

"Maybe we should just forget about this and we can go home I mean chances are he doesn't even remember me or that he would even care to see me"

"Okay first of all of course he remembers you and he does want to see you so please let's just go okay?"

"Ugh fine" I say as she drags me past the screaming teenagers and up to the security officer who she tells her name to and he let's us in and we headed back. "I might throw up all over the place I hope you know that" She rolled her eyes and kept pulling me until we turned the corner and there they were I knew all of them. They once played at my birthday party when I was seven under the name We Like Rocks now they were known as Kings For A Day. Alec Isabelle and Jace's brother who played the guitar, Jordan who played the drums, Sebastian who also played the guitar, Eric who played the bass and then there was Jace who sang I looked at them remembering how I had grown up with all these guys and now they are all over the news and magazines it's just crazy to think about.

"C-Clary?" Someone said and I looked up to see beautiful golden eyes looking at me my heart started to hammer as I looked at him and I smiled a little bit not trusting my words I just simply nodded how can he still have this effect on me after all this time he walked over to me and through his arms around me. "You look amazing as always what are you doing here?" He asks with a smile

"Clary has some important things to talk to you about Jace so that's why we came a little earlier then planned so you two could talk"

"What? No I mean it can wait till after the show definitely after" I say in a quick rush of words

"We will be busy after the concert with a Meet and Greet so we can go and talk now that way you don't have to wait all night" Jace says and takes my hand pulling me to his dressing room and closing the door behind him I look around and head for a small couch and sit down looking at my hands and feet anywhere that isn't him. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"First of all congratulations for following your dreams and making it big I would of sent you I dunno an Edible Arrangement or something if we were still talking back then" I say kind of coldly I didn't mean for it to come out that way I am just too nervous

"I'm sorry Clary when I moved I wanted to stay in contact I mean I tried for a month I called you and texted you and I guess I gave up hope"

"Well you did break up with me so there's that"

"Clary I-" I cut him off when I put hand up to his mouth

"I know it was suppose to be a mutual agreement we both wanted different things in life I know I just always thought we were forever but that's not why i'm here and I just want you to know how sorry I am there were so many times I could have just sent you or Izzy a message about all of this and not wait this long to say what I have to but i'm going to tell you the whole story okay and I want you to listen and try and understand why I did what I did i'm hoping you won't hate me?"

"There isn't anything I would hate you for Clary" He said softly I looked at him with tears in my eyes "What is it you can tell me anything"

I was just about to open my mouth to tell him when my phone starts to ring I look at it and it's Chris "I'm sorry I have to take this" I say and he nods looking slightly aggravated "Hey is everything okay?"

"No Ryland's got a fever and I don't really know what to do I mean I gave him medicine but it's not working and he threw up and i'm really really freaking out like what do I do maybe take him for a walk or something?"

"Okay first of all calm down he's five year old boy not a dog he doesn't need a walk I will come home i'll bring some soup for him"

"I don't want to ruin your night out Clary"

"It's fine I will be home soon" I hang up my phone and stand up to leave

"Is everything alright?" Jace asks

"No I have to go my son is sick and my-" the look on his face makes me stop talking and just stare at him

"You have a son? A five year old that means-" Jace face expression was not hard to read at all hurt, anger, sadness, fear "Clary" He said slowly

"I'm so sorry Jace I didn't want to tell you like this and I just I have to go" I turned quickly to walk out but Jace was right behind me he slammed the door shut once I opened it I turned to look at him

"I have a son? I'm? I'm a father?" He said with tears in his eyes and all I wanted to do was hug him and keep apologizing for all that I have done.

"Yes… Jace I am sorry for not telling you and everything that is happening but I have to go"

"You can't just drop that kind of bomb on me Clary and then walk away like you said nothing at all!" He yelled

"I'm not walking away Jace my son is at home sick and I need to go to look ask Izzy for my number and address and we'll talk tomorrow but right now I really do have to go"

"Clary please" He sounded so desperate the last thing I saw before I ran out was tears falling streaking down his face I run past Izzy who was going to say something but I kept running I had to get away from all of it.

I hailed a cab home once I into my little home I immediately relaxed I put the bags in the kitchen of Ry's soup and went to check on my little boy he wasn't in his room so I was about to go ask Chris where he was when I see them sleeping together in my bed Ryland had his head on Chris' neck and his arm was over his face his little feet on my side of the bed I smile at the sight and push him over and lay down silent tears falling I see Ryland move and he looks at me

"What's wrong mommy?" He whispers

"Nothing baby I just had a bad night that's all" Ryland takes a moment to process what I just said then he nods and comes close to me and wipes my tears and kisses my cheek

"You don't have to be sad mommy I will always be here"

"I love you RyRy" I said pulling him close to me

"I love you too mama" He says snuggling into my side

 **I don't know if this is going to be a Clace story or if she will stick it out with Chris some major news coming up in the next couple of chapter for Clary and Chris :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Nice To Meet You

"Mama… Mommy… Mama!" Someone yells into my ear I look up and see Ryland sitting next to me shirtless

"Hey bub what happened to your shirt?"

"I threw up on it so I put it over there" He points over to the floor where his spiderman shirt was crumpled up my pile of clean clothes that were just washed. Sighing I get up and move the clothes back to the dirty pile. "Is it time for school mama?"

"I think you're gonna have to stay home okay? Then tomorrow after school Simon and I are going to pick you up and we are going to go see a movie or something but that's only if you're feeling better then"

Ryland and I spend a lazy day watching TV and painting together when a knock on the door brings me back to reality I kiss Ryland's head as I pass by him and open my door and i'm meet with golden eyes.

"Jace" I say

"Can I uh come in?" He asks

"Sure" I move to the side and Jace walks in looks around until his eyes land on the small boy with his back turned to us singing

"Is that? Is that him?" All I do is nod "Can I?"

"Maybe we can talk first?" I ask grabbing his arm pulling him towards my room

"Go ahead talk" He says coldly

"Please Jace don't be like that"

"Tell me what i'm being like? How do you expect me to react to this Clary! I just found out I have a son. Me a father for the past five years and you want me to just what? Pretend like you didn't tell me? Go on with my life like you just didn't rip my heart out and smash it with a meat cleaver?"

"I never wanted to hurt you Jace I wanted you to live your dream and look at you now you did it you became something even when everyone said you couldn't I wanted you to have that future"

"Maybe I wanted a future with you and my son but you took that from me"

"Jace i'm really-"

"I don't even know his name Clary what kind of father does that make me? I don't know anything about him!" Tears started to fall and I put my hand on his face to wipe them away he looked up at me with glimmering eyes

"His name is Ryland Jace Herondale he is one of the sweetest little boys in the world with a big heart and so much love to give he's an amazing child Jace"

"Can I meet him? Please?" I give him a small smile and grab his hand and pull him out of my room and back into the living room where Ryland is still painting I drop Jace's hand and go to Ry I pick him up and walk back over to Jace.

"Ryland this is Jace" I say

"Nice to meet you Jace" Jace doesn't say anything he just stares at him "Guess what?" Ryland says with a smile

"What?" Jace asks

"I've seen you on TV before singing" Ryland says

"Have you?" Jace asks and Ryland nods smiling

"Yeah and guess what else?" Jace smiles

"I'm awesome?" Jace asks with a smirk and I roll my eyes

"No" He laughs "You kinda look like me" He says with amazement. Jace didn't say anything just looked at Ryland

"Yeah he kinda does doesn't he?" I ask and Ryland nods his head smiling

"My mama made some soup want some?" Ryland ask as I put him down as he pulled Jace into the kitchen

"Uh i'm not really hungry right now" Jace said and Ryland frowned

"Okay then we'll go play in my room come on"

 **Jace's Pov**

Ryland pulled me toward his room after he whispered something into Clary's ear I didn't get a chance to question her what he had asked or said. I look around my sons room _My son._ It sounds so strange that I can say that i'm a father I have a kid with Clary the only person I ever loved more than anything we created something beautiful and I can't help but feel terrible for not being in his life earlier to see him walk to hear what his first words would of been I missed so much.

"Here" A little voice said I looked up to see Ryland handing me something I looked at it and it was a note.

"What's this?" I ask

"When I started asking about you mommy wouldn't answer sometimes she'd get really sad so I asked her if she could help me write a letter to my daddy and I want you to have it now mama didn't know your address and I wanted you to have it's got some pictures of me as a little baby"

"But I never said I was…" Ryland smiled and walked over to the other side of his bed to his little nightstand and picked up a picture and handed it to me. I looked down at it and smiled it was a picture of Clary and I she was on my back with her arms wrapped around me kissing my cheek and I was smiling. I looked up at Ryland and he had a small smile on his face.

"Mama gave me that for my birthday"

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for you…" I say looking at the floor but his little hands come up to either side of my face and pushes so I look at him

"It's okay daddy you didn't know" He hugged me and held him tight as tears fell and I kissed his head not wanting to ever let go.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace stayed for three hours before he had to leave for a different state but he promised he would be back when his tour ended at the end of the month. Ryland was bouncing around smiling all day. It still amazed me that when he touched my arm or when I seen him rolling around the floor with Ryland how my heart melted and I felt pure happiness. Maybe just maybe we could be a little family one day.

"Hey mommy did you say yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"When Chris picked me up from school yesterday he got me ice cream and said that he needed to ask me a very important question"

"And what did he ask you?"

"He wanted to know if he could marry you he told me not to tell but i'm not very good with secrets" Ryland said with a smile and ran away to his room yelling about how awesome his dad was.

 **Thank you for reading I will try and update as soon as possible I might do Ryland's pov let me know who you'd like Clary to end up with... Next Chapter Clary and Ryland take a vacation to see a certain someone rock the stage... Family Clace time...**


	5. Chapter 5 I Wont Give Up Pt 1

**Hello everyone thank you for the reviews and everyone who reads my story it means a lot to me I love you guys**

 **I honestly don't know at this point who Clary is going to end up with... She's in love with Chris but she has always been in love with Jace... I'm not sure if it will be 2 or 3 parts to the family Clace time... Thank you and hope you enjoy**

The rest of the week went by fast with Simon being back, we took Ryland to the movies Simon insuring that his nephew had to see the new Star Wars movie. Isabelle had tagged along with us if felt like old times although it was a little awkward in the beginning she had asked if Ryland and I would go with her to Miami for the weekend to see Jace and the guys play I was going to say no but she asked in front of Ryland and he was so excited to see his dad that I couldn't crush his dreams.

Chris stirs and I move my head from his chest to see him smiling at me he leans down and kisses my forehead pulling me close to him and hugging me

"Good morning my love" Chris said pulling me closer when I tried to get up "No no no, it's way too early babe" he closed his eyes

"Ryland has to get up for school then I have to go to the store to get some stuff for the beach" I try to get up again but he's grip tightens on me

"Or you can stay here in this bed with me and we can have some more fun" his lips moving down my neck soft slow kisses moving to my bare shoulder

"We have to- oh god please stop Chris we have to take Ryland to school and-" he stopped kissing me when Ryland's voice rang out calling for Chris

"Maybe later… Oh wait you won't be here" he says as he put on his sweatpants and walks out the room

"You're the one who has to go back to Utah on Sunday" I call out to him following him

"We wouldn't have this problem if you would move in with me you know" he says stopping short of Ryland's door and turns to look at me

"Chris please I don't want to fight with you about this right now"

"I'm not trying to fight with you I just want you with me everyday of my life"

"Hi mommy hi Chris" Ryland said walking past us yawning

"Hey buddy" Chris says walking after him picking him up and tickling him

After dropping Ry of at school we head the store walking around hand in hand when I suddenly stop and look at the baby clothes with a smile on my face

"Look at how adorable this is" I held up an onesie with a t-Rex on it that said I love you this much and Chris smiled

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked kissing my head and I frown "What's wrong?"

"I miss having a baby to take care of Ryland's in school now next thing you know he will be grown up and having babies of his own"

"Soo this is you trying to tell me you want another baby?" He asked

"I don't know I just miss it that's all" I said with a sigh

"I'd have a hundred babies with you if that's what you wanted"

"That's too many babies they would just be falling out of me by then and that is just nasty" he laughed shaking his head. My phone started to ring I looked down and it was Jace.

"Is that Isabelle again?"

"Yeah… It is I have to take it" he nodded as I walked away

"Hey Jace"

"How are you?"

"I'm good just doing some last minute shopping and then just waiting til Ry gets out of school so we can head to the airport"

"Are you shopping alone?"

"No uh I'm actually with my boyfriend" he doesn't respond "Jace?"

"Oh…. Um look I have to uh go do some stuff before you and Ryland get here so yeah I just I'll see you later"

"Jace wait-" but the line already went dead I sighed and went over to Chris who was still looking at the baby stuff "Hey sorry it took so long"

"That's okay I was just thinking about babies…"

"What about them?"

"When we first got together I always wished I met you sooner so I could have seen Ryland as an baby to have seen him take his first steps his first words the look on his face when he first eat something sour.. I love him to death he's a part of me and I just wish I could have seen him grown up that's all" he said with a sad smile

"I wish you would of been there too it would of been so much easier if I had someone with me to deal with Ry when he was a baby but i'm happy that I met you when I did, even if Ryland did wreck your date when we first met"

"Ah yes I never did thank him for throwing pudding at me did I?" He asked with a smile that was pure happiness but then his smile faded and said "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Not telling him about Ryland don't you think he would of stayed with you and helped you with him?"

"He would of but that's exactly why I didn't do it he was so happy to go to California to become a star who was I to take that away from him?"

"I get it but what happens when he finds out? I mean do you think he would want custody of him?" Chris asked and I got nervous I never asked Jace what he wanted he lived in LA I live in New York, Chris could tell by my face that I was upset he took my hand and kissed it. "Hey look at me" I looked up at his blue eyes that were full of love and hope. "Let's not dwell on things that don't even exist yet we will cross that bridge when we get there if we ever do okay?" All I can do is nod at him

 **Jace Pov**

I got to the airport just as Isabelle had texted me that they landed I was waiting by the baggage claim looking at my phone people passing by me doing a double take to see if it was really me I was only stopped by a few people who actually had the courage to come up to me.

"You're Jace Herondale" A girl with brown hair said looking at me then looked down at my tattoo with my band's name and smiled

"What can I do for you?" She held out her phone with her eyebrow up and I nodded as she leaned in to take the picture I heard a small voice

"DADDY!" Ryland yelled and everything else faded from existence as I seen Ryland running toward me and Clary trailing behind laughing with Izzy, Ryland jumped to me once he was close enough I caught him and kissed his head he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too bud" He smiled at me and looked at the girl her mouth was practically on the ground

"Oh.. I didn't know you had a son" She said with a frown, thank god for Clary who could sense that I was feeling uncomfortable she came up to my side and put her hand on my back.

"We should probably get going Ry has been complaining for a hour that he was hungry"

"That's cause I am mama" He said looking at her with his two different color eyes shining brightly

"Well… I am not hungry I actually have some things to do so i will see you guys at the show.. Bye Ryland give your favorite aunt a hug" Izzy said hugging Ryland and whispering something in Clary's ear then she turned and walked off in the opposite direction

"So anywhere certain you want to go?" I ask Clary as we walked to the car Ryland holding my hand and Clary's

"I don't know you are the one that has been here before so you tell me what's a good place to eat?"

"Chuck E Cheese!" Ryland yelled before I could even think about what she just said Clary glared at him and he frowned "We never get to do anything fun" He said pouting

"Maybe someone needs a nap"

"Mommy!" Ryland whined tears forming in his eyes and Clary groaned I looked down at him and he was silently crying

"Come here buddy" I said picking him up and he closed his eyes

"You should've just let him cry it out you know"

"I'm still getting use to this all" I said bitterly, I don't want to be mad at her I have tried understanding her reasoning and it hurts so much that I have this beautiful little boy and I can't take any credit in how amazing he is. "There is a pretty good place down the street small cafe if you'd like to go there" She nods and we walk towards my car with Ryland still in my arms and is sound asleep now, he looks so peaceful. After Clary gets him situated in the back she gets in the front seat and we leave

"Jace we have something to talk about" She says suddenly

"Oh?"

"Custody" She states

"Custody? What about it?"

"I don't know what you want here Jace… Do you want to get to know him or is this just a pastime for you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean pastime?" I ask starting to get angry

"What happens when the paparazzi find out? What happens when your reputation gets ruined because you had a secret child? What happens when your parents find out? What happens when you are off tour and all the way in California and we're all the way in New York what happens Jace? I don't want our son sitting around all day waiting for you to Facetime him I want you to be in his life to get to know him and everything a father is suppose to do with their son but how can you when you live on the other side of the country?" I stay quiet thinking about everything she just said

"I don't care about the paparazzi I don't care about my reputation I don't care about what my parents will think I don't care about any of it you wanna know what I care about you and my son, _My Family._ I let you go once Clary I won't give up on us I can promise you that"

"Jace…" She says as I put the car in park and I look at her and lean in slowly waiting to see if she pulls back, when she doesn't I lean forward and brush my lips against hers


	6. Chapter 6 I Wont Give Up Pt 2

**So I know I said this was chapter was going to be kinda about Clace but its more about Jace bonding with Ryland and getting to know his sweet little boy... As always thank you for reading and reviewing**

Clary pulled up against me her hands going around my neck as we kissed slowly my heart beating rapidly just as it always does when ever she is near me but all too suddenly she pulls away and looks out the window and sighs

"Jace I can't I'm sorry I have a-"

"Yeah…. Boyfriend I know but Clary you can't tell me you don't still feel it the connection between us I know you do" I looked at her begging her with my eyes to just come back to me

"I love Chris I don't want to hurt him" she says looking in the back seat at our sleeping son

"You're not denying it then that you still feel something for me?" I ask hopeful

"Of course I do Jace you were my first everything, you're the father of my child but this won't work out you know it I'm no good for you anymore"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She looks at me with an expression I can't read she opens her mouth to say something but closes it when Ryland whines I look back at him and he is staring at us through half-lidded eyes

"Daddy are we there yet?" He asked softly

"Yeah buddy we are here mommy and I were just talking about what we were gonna do today"

"Oh" he said as I got out of the car and Clary went back to get him

The small cafe was quiet when we sat down in the booth Ryland sitting next to me and Clary facing me she smiled at us when Ryland looked up to me and smiled

"You two have a handsome little boy here" the waitress said as she walked up to us

"Thank you" Clary said with a smile staring at Ryland who smirked at the waitress and it was like looking at a mini version of myself

"I am handsome like my daddy" Ryland said proudly "That's what my mama always said to me" I look at Clary with a raised eyebrow and she blushes. After she takes our order she leaves normally I would watch her go but all focus was on my family. "What are we doing today?" Ryland asked

"Well today I don't know about but tomorrow you are spending the day with your dad while I go shopping with Izzy"

"He is?" I ask surprised

"I'm not gonna ignore the fact that you're his father you can spend the day with him without me supervising everything you do…"

"Okay well in that case why don't we go back to my house after we eat?"

"Your house? I thought you lived in LA?"

"I do. I'm here a lot so I bought a little house by the beach" Clary nodded as our food came she looked at Ryland's choice in food and frowned at him she was about to say something when her phone rang she looked down and answered it

"Hey Chris sorry I missed your call earlier" _Chris._ My blood feels like it's boiling at the thought of Clary being with some other guy, he's the guy who walked into my sons life and tried to be his father tried to take what's mine I won't sit back and let it happen my anger only gets worse when she passes the phone over to Ryland. I glare at her and she frowns "Can you stop" she whispers to me

"Stop what? And why are you whispering?" I ask just then Ryland stops talking

"Oh no that's mommy and-" he's cut off by Clary who takes the phone stands up and walks away with it "Hey I wasn't done" he whined

"Ryland can I ask you something?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"You're mom and Chris are they serious?" He looks at me confused "What I mean is are they really really in love?"

"Well Chris wants to marry mommy he asked me and then I told mommy he said that but she didn't say anything"

"When was this?"

"After you left mommy was happy then I told her what Chris said and she wasn't happy anymore" I looked down at my son and he looked sad really sad

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me this time but with tears falling down his face

"I don't want mommy to marry Chris cause then we won't be a family" He was really crying now and I was at my whits end I didn't know how to comfort him I didn't know what to do so I said the first thing that popped into my mind

"No matter what happens between your mom and Chris I will always be there Ryland forever I am your father and nothing will ever change that" I said as Ryland hugged me and cried into my shirt I just held him right stroking his back when I looked up I seen a hint of red "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" She said looking at Ryland who calmed down a little he still had his head against my neck and his arms wrapped around me"Maybe it's time to go?"

"You didn't really eat though"

"I'll take it to go it's fine" I nodded and tried to get Ryland to let go but he wouldn't budge so I stood up with him in my arms I looked at Clary and grabbed her hand I figured she'd let go but she didn't we walked out hand in hand this is how I want my life to be every day.

"This is as you say small house?" Clary says as we pulled up to my getaway house, this is where I come to write music

"Uh yeah?"

"It's huge!" She yells and I laugh

"Well if you think this is huge you should see my house in LA… Come on" I reach my hand out for her but Ryland ran towards me and pulled me pointing towards the beach

"Can we go?" He asked pulling me towards the beach I looked at Clary

"You two can go i'm hungry now… Do you mind if I?" She pointed towards the house and I smiled handed her the keys and followed Ryland down the path towards the beach

"Come on daddy you're going slow!"

"Shouldn't we get change first?" I ask him

"Why?"

"You know to go in" I point to the ocean and Ryland shakes his head rapidly

"I don't know how to swim I want to build a sand castle"

"Do you want to learn how to swim?"

"Yeah I do but we don't have a pool around us"

"Would you like me to teach you?" I asked and Ryland's face lit up as he nodded. We were building our sand castle in silence for about fifteen minutes Clary had brought down some buckets and shovels then said she was going to walk around the beach find the perfect spot to read I know she just wanted to give me some time alone with Ryland

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Will I still see you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mama says that you're away a lot and that means I won't get to see you a lot right?" He says with a pout looking out at the ocean

"I'm gonna try and see you as much as I can and maybe you can even visit me in California"

"With mama?"

"Maybe or just you I don't know yet bud your mother and I have to work all that out"

"What are we doing today?" He asks changing the subject which I am thankful for

"Well later tonight we are gonna go to my concert so you can see me and my band play and then maybe you me and Clary can go out to dinner and then tomorrow me and you are gonna hang out is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I wanna go to Legoland" Ryland yelled

"I'd have to ask your mom about that one"

"Why?" He asked

"Well because maybe she won't want me going that far with you it's a few hours away"

"But you're my dad" He replied simply

"Hey" Clary said walking up to us

"Mama can daddy take me to Legoland?"

"Doesn't daddy have a concert tonight?"

"He wanted to go tomorrow while you were with Isabelle"

"Oh and I don't get to go on this little trip?" She said looking a little angry

"Well you can if you want"

"I was just kidding" She said but I don't feel like she was

"Mama come with it will be my first ever family vacation" Ryland looked at Clary with pleading eyes

"I'll think about it"

"So we should probably get inside Ryland needs to take a shower before we leave because he is sandy" We walked up to the house with Ryland running in front of us while I carried all the beach stuff. Clary had gone to get Ryland in the shower I looked down at my phone going through my twitter feed when I noticed some people asking me if I had a son, I looked up to see Clary walking back in she sat on the couch next to me putting her feet up on my lap

"Can we talk Clary about something?"

"This isn't about Chris again is it?" I shake my head "Okay then what?"

"Why were you so upset about me wanting to take Ryland to Legoland?"

"Because it made me feel like a terrible mother"

"What how?" I ask confused

"This will be his first time getting to go somewhere like that I mean the most extravagant thing I can do with him is take him to the Discovery Museum he loves that place that's where I took him for his fifth birthday he wanted to go to Legoland he begged me to go to Legoland and I couldn't afford to do something like that I tried so hard to save up enough money for the plane ticket and then a hotel and then the actually place and I couldn't do it I didn't even come close to having enough and he was so sad I remember crying because I wanted to give him what he wanted just once I wanted him to be able to do something he wanted but I was to broke he came in when I was crying and said that we didn't have to do anything for his birthday that it wasn't important and it made me feel even crappier even though he was trying to make me feel better"

"I didn't know" She now had tears running down her face I pulled her close to me and kissed her head

"I was upset because you can do those things with him without worrying about if you have enough money and it just made me feel" She stopped talking and looked around the living room

"Bad?"

"More like super poor compared to your millionaire status" She said with a laugh

"I'm all ready" Ryland said walking into the living room in only batman underwear

"You going like that?" I ask

"No I want you to help me pick out what to wear" He says and I smile as Clary gets up and tells me she's going to go change so we can go all I do is nod and follow Ryland back into the room he picked.

"So I talked to your mom and we are all going to Legoland tomorrow"

"We are?" He said with a big smile

"Yeah we are" I said as I looked through his ninja turtle suitcase

"Mama wants to go?" He asked as I found a cute shirt that said had a monkey on it I looked at Ryland and threw it at him and he tried to catch it but it hit him in the face and he laughed

"Well not exactly but she's not getting a choice she's coming" I said smiling at my little man

"We will be like a real family" He said smiling at me. I can get use to this everyday being with him and Clary I will prove to her that I am worth the second chance not just for us but for our son, we never got the chance to be a family and I need her to see how much I need them both in my life.

"Yeah we will" Ryland smiled at me and then he said something I didn't expect

"I love you daddy" My heart felt like it was being crushed by a weight as I smiled at him and hugged him tightly

"I love you too little man" He smirked at me as I kissed his head and whispered "So much"

 **Next chapter we will see some legoland fun not only with Clace but with Malec also and Ryland will get to meet his cousin for the first time little Max :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Max and Ryland Concur Legoland

**In this chapter you will find out how Magnus and Alec came to adopt Max a little insight into how they found him and everything... Max and Ryland get into a some trouble in this chapter so get ready for Ryland's Pov... Thank you for reading and reviewing.. Let me know what you would like to see in future chapters**

 **Clary's Pov**

I wake up to my alarm going off at five in the morning I groan feeling like I have to throw up I take a few deep breaths and hit snooze turning back around in the bed and cuddling up to the pillow trying to fall back asleep when suddenly the door creaks open and Ryland jumps on me and tickles me.

"Hi bubbie did you sleep good?" He nods as I cuddle up to him

"Come on mommy we are going to Legoland today! And I get to meet my cousin" Ry jumped off the bed "I'm gonna go wake up daddy again." He said running out of the room. Alec and Magnus were coming with us to Legoland besides Jace and I, they were the only other ones in our little group of friends that dated, Alec had been not so friendly with me in the beginning because he thought I had a thing for Magnus, so when Jace and I started dating Alec and I became really close friends I felt bad when Jace and I broke up Alec had tried to stay in contact trying to hang out when he came to New York. When Ryland and I went to the concert last night Alec was so surprised to see me with a little boy, Magnus refused to call him anything but Jace Jr. because Ryland kept following Jordan's girlfriend around. I was even more surprised to find out that Magnus and Alec had adopted a little boy and named him after Alec's little brother Max who had passed away when he was nine. Max wasn't at the concert he was spending time with Izzy and when Ryland told Alec that we were going to Legoland he begged Jace to let them come telling him he wanted to meet Max and Jace couldn't say no to him when he gave him the puppy dog eyes

"Mommy! Get up! There gonna be here soon" Ryland said walking back into the room looking at me I sighed and got up following him into the kitchen.

"Morning Clary" Jace said

"Morning" I grumbled and Jace laughed

"Alec, Magnus, and Max will be here any minute" I nod and put my head down on the table. I feel Jace's hand rubbing my back softly, I look up at him and smile I look over at Ry who is staring at us smiling. Just then there was a knock on the door and Ry ran towards the door Jace following him I stayed back rubbing my temple trying to get my headache to go away. I ended up dozing off for I don't know how long but when I wake up I see Alec rounding the corner and smile at me

"Hey you look like shit" He said with a smile

"Ha ha very funny… Where is Max?"

"Max has already declared Ryland as his best friend and took him up to the game room so they could hang out I tried to follow them but apparently you have to be six and under in order to go with them" He said laughing.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Only about fifteen minutes.. You ok?"

"Yeah I didn't feel good when I woke up but now i'm a lot better so what have you been up to? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you before you went on stage."

"Oh no you don't you know what I've been doing. How about we talk about what you have been doing young lady."

"What do you mean?" I ask with a smirk.

"I mean why didn't you ever tell me about Ryland?"

"Alec" I groan

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I didn't tell you because you are Jace's brother you would have told him and it would of ruined everything."

"Ruined what?" He asked.

"Your guys band at least that's how I thought about it." I said slowly remembering that Max was six months older than Ryland. "I didn't know that you and Magnus adopted a baby it would of been so much easier if I had someone else who also had a baby to raise when I was raising Ry."

"Magnus and I we didn't expect Max I mean who would do that to a baby? Just leave them out in the rain like that. We found him and took him to the hospital he was crying and shaking for hours in the hospital crib and my heart broke for him and we thought that was the last time we were gonna see him that he would of went to a good home and everything would be great for him."

"So what happened?" I asked

"I was on tour it was about a month after we found him and I got a call from the social worker who had been called after we told them what had happened she wanted to thank us for saving his life, I didn't know what she meant so I asked her and she told me that he was born addicted to drugs because his mother couldn't stop using while she was pregnant and that's why she left him, she couldn't put up with him screaming from being in pain from withdrawal of a drug he never had a choice to be on I was so shocked and I didn't know what to say I asked if he was gonna be put up for adoption but she said no one would want him and I just I couldn't leave him after I hung up with her I called Magnus and we went through with the adoption."

"I'm so glad that you and Magnus adopted him I couldn't think of anyone better to raise him then you two" I said and Alec smiled at me.

"Soo… Jace tells me you have someone special in your life" He says with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah I do… Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Jace."

"Cross my heart" He said.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting all the way in the back of the car with Max on the longest car ride of my entire life I kept asking if we were almost there because it was very very boring in the car when mama's phone started to ring I could hear her groan as she answered it she was talking very quietly so that daddy and Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus couldn't hear her.

"Bubbie it's for you" Mama said and passed the phone back to Uncle Alec who then passed it back to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey little man" Chris said and I smiled.

"Hi Chris" I yelled into the phone smiling.

"What are you doing?" Mommy told me I wasn't aloud to tell him about daddy because he would of been upset I didn't know why though my dad was awesome mama said she was going to tell him when we went home.

"I'm just going somewhere with mama."

"You excited to come back home tomorrow?"

"No I don't want to leave I like it here" I said with a sigh and Chris laughed which made me smile.

"Well how about when you come back you and I go to the park and play soccer? I know you been dying to play since your starting on a team soon."

"Yeah! I made a friend at school his name is Kyle can he come to? I want him to meet you."

"Of course just have your mom text me his mom's number and i'll see if he can come with us when you two get home."

"Okay I will"

"Alright little man I have to go I just wanted to see if you wanted to do that before I go."

"Go where?"

"Back to Utah."

"You're leaving?" Tears watered in my eyes

"RyRy it's only for awhile I got a lot of work to do but I will be back in a few weeks and we will be together again okay?"

"Okay" I say softly.

"I gotta go bub I love you little man."

"I love you too" I said as he hung up the phone.

I remember one time when I was four, at daycare it was going to be dad day everyone was going to be bringing their dads, and I was gonna be left out I remember mama holding me while I cried saying it was all her fault as to why I didn't have a dad I also remember Chris coming over that night and I asked him to come with me to dad day he was surprised I asked him I always wanted him to be my dad cause I thought I would never meet my real dad.

"Ryland we're here" Max said excitedly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hold on there Jace Jr." Magnus said and I smiled I really liked being called that "We have to have a little talk before we go in there." I was confused and Max groaned.

"Papa I know the rules." Max whined.

"Yes but Jj doesn't does he?" He asked looking at me I shrugged.

"I can do it then." Max said "No going out of sight from the adults, no running to places where we can't see you, no this, no that, be good, don't be bad, blah, blah, blah" Max said pointing his finger and shaking it back and forth I laughed and Uncle Magnus sighed.

"That is not how I talk" Magnus said with a glare and Max laughed "Okay well let's go" I was about to run towards the entrance but mama took my hand there was a giant welcome sign made out of Lego's, there were life size statues made completely out of Lego's I always tried to make my legos look that cool but they always turned out not so great. I was pulling my mom towards the entrance I just wanted to get in and ride the rides.

The first two hours were really fun I got to ride so many rides and eat stuff mama never let's me eat, but then it happened we were walking towards Land Of Adventure when a group of girls screamed my dad and Alec's name and they ran up to them asking for pictures and autographs and it was really annoying all I wanted to do was ride the huge roller coaster and then go on the Lego car ride but more people kept coming up to him now. I looked over and Magnus and mama were talking some of the people asking my mom to take pictures for them I sighed I was about to go up and ask if we could go when this big guy pushed me out of the way to get closer to my dad.

"You ok?" Max said

"Yeah does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah for my fifth birthday I went to Disneyland and my dad got trapped by a bunch of people my papa and I waited for forty minutes but there was still more people coming so just went on without him"

"But it was your birthday why didn't he just say i'm sorry but I gotta go?"

"Cause when you're famous it's what happens."

"Wanna go?" I ask with a smile

"We can't we don't have an adult."

"You're almost six that's like practically a grown up right?" Max thought about it for a second and then slowly he smiled.

"You're right let's go get our Adventure on" Max says running towards Land Of Adventure and I chased after him. Max and I went on a few rides and then we were walking back to where our parents all were but they were gone.

"Uh Max where did they go?" I asked looking around worried.

"It's okay Ryland look let's go on the water ride and then we will go find them okay? Or do you want to be stuck standing in the hot sun while our dads take pictures with people instead of spending time with us?"

"Yeah let's go" I said still worried about what my mama will say when we find them she won't be happy but Max's excitement for the ride makes me forget about everything, we wait in life for what seems like a billion hours and I was sweating when we finally get to the front the front the worker looks at us and frowns.

"Are your parents with you?" She asked looking around

"Our parents don't like water rides there waiting at the exit" Max says with a smile she didn't look convinced but she nodded anyway and let us on I was scared at first I've never been on something like this before but it was one of the funnest things I've ever done. When we got off we were soaking wet we walked around looking for our parents for a few minutes until I seen a show playing with a really funny looking guy in a hat was on a ladder telling unfunny jokes Max and I sat down and watched it.

"Ryland Jace Herondale!" I heard someone call me I turned around and seen my mom looking really mad with daddy beside her also looking angry and Max had already walked over to Magnus and Alec and they were yelling at him "What were you thinking?" She yelled

"I just wanted to have fun, it was taking forever and we came here to have fun right?" I say

"So that gives you a right to disappear for over an hour?"

"I'm sorry mommy" I said

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ryland I was so scared something happened to you"

"I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to have some fun i'm really sorry" I said to both of them

"Let's go" mommy said taking my hand and walking past everyone

"Are you mad at me to?" I asked daddy

"You left without telling us Ryland and we even told you not to go anywhere without an adult" He said

"But you didn't even notice me!" I yelled "That one kid pushed me to get to you and you didn't care so why care that I was gone at all?"

"Ryland" Mama said in her i'm done voice

"You do not talk to your father like that now say sorry"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just wanted to spend the day with you" Tears started to fall down my face and daddy picked me up and kissed my cheek

"Hey Jj it's okay i'm not mad alright… I'm sorry someone pushed you down i'm sorry I didn't notice you but you can't do that what if something happened to you or you got hurt or something? How would we know?" He asked

"I'm really sorry" I said and daddy kissed my head and mama smiled a little I could tell she was still mad at me "Can I get on your shoulders?" I ask and he lifted me up and I put my hands on his head I looked over at mommy who was smiling at us she took her phone out and took a picture of us and then daddy pulled her in and took our very first picture with all three of us in it.

 **You will get to find out what Clary talked to Alec about in future chapters, Ryland will also be getting punished in the next chapter when they go home and we will see Chris try and defend his favorite little man... Also there will be a flashback coming soon on how Clary found out she was pregnant and how she and Jace broke up and lastly major things will happen for Clary and Chris soon... Thank you once again and I will see you soon**


	8. Chapter 8 Important Years For Clary

**So this Chapter is the flashback chapter it goes over Clary and Jace's last time they really talked and how they left things with each other.. Also Clary bonding with her baby boy on some important dates and lastly how she meet a certain guy saving him from a terrible date**

 **Clary's Pov six years ago….**

Leaning over the toilet puking my guts out for the second time this morning, the first time had been when my mom had made eggs and bacon for me for breakfast I didn't feel good when I sat down just the smell of it alone made me want to throw up I just wanted to crawl back into bed but with high school being over in a week and Simon and I moving into an apartment together I have been trying to spend as much time with my mom as I can as once I move out she will be leaving to travel with my step dad, Luke I had only taken a few bites when the feeling came over me again and this time I couldn't stop it I ran out of the kitchen and into the nearest bathroom almost missing the toilet; Now here I am again but this time in the school bathroom's Simon and I had been talking about what we would be doing this summer when the feeling came up again I ran as fast as I could with Simon hot on my tail but stopped just short of the bathroom.

"You okay Clary?" Simon's face was full of concern

"Yeah i'm okay that's the second time i've thrown up today"

"Maybe you're pregnant" He joked with a laugh but I stopped dead in my tracks thinking about the last time Jace and I… "Hey it was just a joke you know" My face had gone white trying to calculate everything and I wanted to throw up again

"Simon…" I said slowly with tears in my eyes

"What's wrong? Wait- You're not really pregnant are you?"

"No… No I can't be right I mean it was just we- when we said." I stopped talking and I looked at my shoes, Simon grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a bench and sat down beside me hoards of people passing by coming and going.

"You just what?"

"You know how Jace and I said that since he was leaving for California and i'm staying here it would just be to hard to work a long distance relationship"

"Yeah but what does this have to do with-?"

"The last time we had sex we didn't you know"

"Oh please tell me you're joking!" He yelled

"It was only one time that we didn't use protection and I figured hell why not once?" He glared at me and stood up walking away "Where are you going?" I yell after him

"We are going to the store to get a test so you can find out" He said not bothering to turn around I had to run to catch up to him

"And what about class?"

"You have P.E first period i'm sure you are just dying on the inside because i'm forcing you to miss it" Simon was all mockery

 _Two lines… Oh god… A baby inside me… Growing in me… I'm going to be a mother… I'm only eighteen… Jace… Theses where the only thoughts that had crossed my mind as I looked down at the stupid little stick in my hand how could I have been so dumb?_

"You okay?" Simon asked as we walked back to the school already missing three periods due to me crying for an hour and a half.

"Okay? Simon i'm pregnant, i going to be responsible for a human life."

"Deep breathes Clary you will be amazing"

"How do you know? Remember my fish you got me for my sixteenth birthday he died in a week Si A WEEK!" I yell freaking out.

"Calm down Clary you won't be alone you will have me and your parents and Jace-"

"I won't have Jace, he's leaving after school Wednesday they all are." My voice was barely a whisper

"Why are they leaving so early?"

"That guy, the one that might sign them once their demo CD done by the end of the next week and so they are leaving early to go there and start their new lives as rockstars" I sigh

"You're not going to tell him?" Simon asked in disbelief

"Why would I he's the one leaving"

"He's following his dream"

"Of course and I am happy he is but what about my dreams Simon? I wanted to be a great artist to live and breathe art but now I will have a tiny little human to take care of. I want one of us to follow and achieve the dreams that we have wanted and I know it won't be me any time soon, so who am I to stop him from following his?"

"Clary it's his baby"

"Simon who's side are you on?"

"I'm on no one's side, but think of how he will feel when he finds out he's a father how do you think that will go?"

"Simple. He's not going to find out, once he leaves he's gone out of my life"

"And when your kid is old enough to know that there are suppose to be two parents around what will you tell them?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's not fair to Jace or the baby Clary and you know that!"

"Simon you and I both know this is what Jace has wanted since we were in kindergarten. Every week at show and tell he would bring his little guitar and sing us a song he made up about his favorite cartoon. He has always wanted this and I have always known that, I'm giving up our six year relationship for him to follow this dream, and now you want me to go and tell him that i'm pregnant, everything he and the guys worked so hard for will be for nothing you know Jace he would throw it all away for me and this baby and I can't do it, he will resent me and most importantly, the baby."

"Clary-" Simon had started but by then we were already back at the school and walking towards where our friends hang out in between classes as we walked up Jace spotted me and smiled brightly he walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey baby." He said as his arms grasped my waist.

"Can we not today please." I said pulling away from him and he frowned looking at me as if I had grown another head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just getting myself ready for the obvious thing that is going to happen in two days so whatever."

"Clary we talked about this you and I agreed that-"

"YES! I know what we agreed on Jace but it's nice to know I have wasted the last six years of my life" I said with tears in my eyes that threatened to fall.

"Wasted the last six years? Clary what's wrong with you?" He asked pulling me away from the group of people.

"Nothing" _I'm pregnant and it's all your fault, you get to live your life go out and have the time of your life while i'm stuck cleaning dirty diapers and cleaning up toys, you get to live a life that's what's wrong_ my mind screamed "Like I said just getting ready for you to be gone from my life"

"Gone from your life? I thought- well I figured that we could still be friends you know you could come out and visit me and I could see you when I came to New York"

"What's the point? It will only hurt us more, go live your rockstar life forget about me, meet some beautiful girl that makes you happy, be happy Jace and always follow your dreams" I leaned up and kissed him slowly trying to pour everything emotion I felt into that kiss his hands snaked across my waist trying to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?"

"Because it is" I said he opened his mouth to say something but I leaned up kissed his cheek and walked away.

 **Five months later**

"What about Vader?" Simon asked

"How about no I will not have my son named after Star Wars." I said patting my belly, Simon and I were sitting on the floor of our apartment watching some weird anime trying to come up with the perfect name for my lil' fella

"Well how about as a middle name?"

"I want his middle name to be after Jace."

"Who's last name are you using?"

"Jace's I think I mean it has a nicer sound than Fray don't you think? Also I want him to know that he has a father who would have loved him to death"

"Ooh what about Roland?"

"Roland? That's kinda cute but I like Ryland better" I said with a smile and just then I feel him kick"Hmmm, you like that name bubbie? Ryland Jace Herondale?" Just then another swift kick that feels like he's trying to break my ribs.

"I think you found the perfect name for him but I will still call him Vader." I sighed loudly throwing a pillow at him.

 **Four months later**

June 14th is the day I looked down at the smallest cutest face in the world my little baby boy he looked so much like his father. I wish more than anything that he could be here to look at this precious little baby that we had made. Ryland whined and opened his little eye and I seen it as green as grass and I smiled brightly then he opened his other eye and I gasped, golden like the eyes of a lion.

"Hi my beautiful baby boy, i'm your mommy. I can't wait to watch you grow up, it's just me and you for now, but I promise one day I will tell you about one of the best people I know, your daddy." I kiss his small head as he falls asleep in my arms, and I now this is what my life is suppose to be, me and my baby boy

 **One year later**

"Mama" I look down to see my little baby covered in cake, frosting in his hair and a smile plastered on his face.

"Happy first birthday, my prince" I said to him as he smiled showing off his two little teeth.

"Ah so Vader loves the cake" Simon said as he walked into the living room looking at Ryland in his high chair.

"Yeah I mean we aren't doing anything to special at my mom's house for him tonight so I at least wanted him to have some cake"

"Can I have some?" Simon asked with his hand out and Ryland looked at him confused but picked up a piece of cake that had fallen out of his mouth earlier and handed it to Simon which he gladly ate,

"He Sm" Ryland said handing him another piece, I know Simon wasn't Ryland's father but I was so thankful I had him here in the house to help me out I don't know how I would have made it through the first year alone.

 **One year and ten months later**

"Come on RyRy you have to eat I know you don't want it but look it's pudding it's yummy" I say to my almost three year old who looks at the pudding with disgust

"No momma" Ryland yells as he takes the spoon and throws it, it hits someone in the face and I gasp getting up with a napkin in my hand

"I am so so sorry he's going through this phase and I thought that maybe if I gave him something he liked he'd finally eat and I am so sorry" I say rambling fast when I finally get a good look at his pudding free face he is gorgeous his light brown hair still had traces of said pudding but his ocean blue eyes made my heart stop.

"It's okay really" He said looking across from him to a blond girl who was on her phone her food untouched completely ignoring everything around her. "I should be thanking you i'm pretty sure you saved me" He joked and nodded towards the girl again who finally looked up and frowned at the specks of vanilla pudding on his face, She excused herself and he let out a sigh of relief.

"First date?"

"My friend set me up on a blind date said she was a real talkative outgoing person, she said about three words to me and that was it. I think she might be sneaking out the bathroom window seeing me covered in pudding was probably a deal breaker." He said with a small smile.

"Hey I think it look good. I'm Clary" I said with a smile.

"Chris" He smiled back at me

"Wanna sit with me and my pudding throwing troublemaker?" He nods picking up his plate and moves over to sit with Ryland and I who smiles at him

"Hi" Ryland says

"Hello, thanks for the pudding" Ryland doesn't answer he just smiles at Chris.

 **So this is kind of short and jumps around but I just wanted people to see Clary's reaction to some of the important days in her life.**

 **The next chapter will be when Clary and Ryland are back at home and he is getting in trouble for events that happened at Legoland… The next Chapter will be up later today and there will be a lot of Chris and Clary, so until then… I love you guys and enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9 Time To Move On

**So say hello to major drama in this chapter...**

 **Clary's Pov**

After the long plane ride home, Ryland and I caught a cab back to my apartment, Ryland still upset with Jace for being gone when he woke up in the morning and not bothering to say goodbye to him at all. The second we got in I was greeted with the smell of taco's. I walked into the kitchen and seen Chris with his back turned to to me, I smiled and went up behind him wrapping my arms around his body running my hand up and down his chest, he turns to look at me his eyes look sad for some reason.

"Where's Ry?"

"In his room" I leaned up to kiss him but he backed away from me. "Is everything okay? You seem a little upset."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" I looked up at him puzzled he just sighed. "About Jace."

"How did you?"

"It's all over social media that he has a son. I just can't figure out why you wouldn't tell me. Is it because you still have feelings for him or something?"

"Don't do that Chris. He's Ryland's father, he had every right to meet his son you even told me that once."

"I know and you're right but why lie to me?"

"I don't know I didn't want you to feel like crap with Jace walking into Ryland's life. I'm sorry, I should've told you."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Chris."

"Just answer the question Clary, am I wasting my time here with you now that he's in the picture? I don't want to stay around if you're just using me."

"I'm not using you Chris I love you, and what you said about Jace I don't feel like I know him anymore he's a different person now; with a life I don't think I can see myself in I already have this amazing life here, I want him to get to know his son, I should have told you sooner about Jace I know I should have I was just so scared you would have left me. Please forgive me." I looked up into his blue eyes dreading what he would say, I didn't want to lose him.

"I made lunch" He said leaning in to brush his lips against mine. "Than after I figured i'd take Ry to the park to play soccer with his friend Kyle I called his mother and she was okay with it and then maybe tonight you and I could go on a date my flight isn't until midnight so we have time."

"Ry is grounded."

"Grounded why?"

"Because I left mama and went on roller coasters at Legoland without her permission" Ryland said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Legoland?" Chris asked with his eyebrow up.

"Yeah Jace wanted to take him, you know spend time with him and then he got bombarded with fans and a certain little blond boy decided to run off and go on rides himself."

"It wasn't my fault that he had to stop for all them people." Ryland said with his little brows knit together.

"Can't he be grounded after the park?"

"No, he has to learn that if he's going to be bad there will be consequences."

"But-" Chris started.

"No. I will not have him getting away with that." I walked into the living room and sat down scrolling through my facebook feed when something stops me: _Jace Herondale back together with long time girlfriend Ashley Monroe_ I click the link and see it was posted hours ago, apparently while Ryland and I were asleep he decided to go see this Ashley girl and she was more then happy to put it all over her social media how they are trying to work it out and how she cannot wait to meet his son. _Over my dead body_. My body feels tense all over. _I'm a idiot for thinking he actually cared._

"Mama please can I go?" Ryland whined, I looked up Chris was holding him seeing Chris with Ry made me relax a little bit.

"Yeah fine you can but I mean it Ry after you come home your punishment continues you understand?" He nods as Chris puts him down he runs to me kissing my cheek. "Come on let's go get you changed" I grab his hand and walk to his room to look through his clothes finding some black shorts and a cute blue shirt.

"Mama?"

"Yeah bubbie?"

"Are you and daddy gonna get back together?" He asked with his gold and green eyes fully focused on me.

"Ryland some things are really hard to understand, and I know you love him but we just aren't- I don't think that-" I stopped I couldn't come up with the right words for how I was feeling right now, well I could but the words I wanted to say shouldn't be spoken to a five year old.

"Oh." He said with a mixed and puzzled look on his face, the look he gets when he wants to know something else but doesn't feel comfortable asking it.

"RyRy is that really what you wanted to ask?" He shakes his head no and looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why can't Chris be my daddy?"

"Ryland-"

"Chris loves me and he loves you he would be a good daddy he doesn't like to leave us, he wants us with him all the time."

"It doesn't work that way Ryland"

"It can. Max said he was adopted because Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec loved him and wanted him to be their son, why can't Chris adopt me?"

"Because you have a father already and-"

"Well I don't want him anymore!" Ryland yelled. "Chris has always been there for me and he always says goodbye."

"You're just upset right now Ry"

"No i'm not mommy, daddy doesn't care about us, he wouldn't have left." I wanted to say something to make him feel better, anything to get him to stop crying Chris walked in the room and seen him crying went straight to him and picked him up kissing his head, Ryland wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asks rubbing Ry's back, before I can answer Ryland stretches upwards and Chris puts him down.

"I'm okay… Can we go now? Please?"

"Yeah let's go little man" Chris says leaning down to kiss me but Ryland already pulling him towards his door.

 **Jace's Pov**

It was after 2 am when we get back to my house Clary and Ryland had fallen asleep I had left and ended up at the last place I thought I would be, slowly I walked up and knocked on her door.

"Jace… What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I don't really know I just I need-" I stopped. What do I need? I left my house because I was upset that I couldn't go out because I had a son to make sure didn't wake up in the middle of the night that shit wasn't me, I partied all night did what I wanted to, so when I told Clary I was going to go out when we got back she had gotten pissed and said that it doesn't work that way, I couldn't just leave in the middle of the night. She was there what difference did it make if I was there?

"Is it true? You have a son?" All I do is nod not trusting my words, we dated for almost a year before she dumped me out of the blue two months ago. "Wow, Jace Herondale a father who would have ever thought that."

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I ask

"Hmm, can I pick?" I nod slowly and she smiles.

We end up in some nightclub there's paparazzi everywhere taking pictures asking about Ryland but I don't care all I see is Ashley, she had answered their question what ever they had asked and then she was walking up to me until our faces were inches apart she put her hand on my heart and smiled up at me. "I know you have missed me Jace, i've missed you too." She leans into me and kisses me slowly, sweetly, my arm comes around her as I deepen the kiss trying to make myself forget everything, to remember my life before Clary and Ryland.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had text me about an hour after Ryland and Chris left asking when he could see Ry next I ignored it, I didn't want my son around some girl I knew nothing about, I also will not have him being hounded by stupid press. I just want my boys to come home so we can cuddle up and watch movies, but Chris is leaving and I desperately want him to stay more than ever. My phone rings thinking it's Chris I blindly answer it before I look at the caller I.D

"Babbyy I miss you come home and take a nap with me. Maybe have some fun before you have to go" I whine.

"Uh it's Jace" _Fuck._ "You didn't answer my text and I just wanted to know what you thought?"

"About?" I ask dryly

"When I can see Ryland again I miss him." _Yeah, right._

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want MY son being trampled by paparazzi I want him to be a normal little boy Jace, and that also means I want him to feel like you give a fuck about him!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What does it mean? Do you know how hurt he was when he woke up and you were gone Jace?"

"He will get over it, I just wanted to go out and have some fun that's all."

"He will get over it? That's really all you have to say about hurting him?"

"Clary-"

"No Jace you do not get to treat my son like that."

"He's my son to Clary."

"Yeah. I know, i'd just feel better if we wait awhile until maybe the press cools off from this newly found information that you're a father. I want him to be safe Jace and right now it's not an option."

"So you're denying me the right to see my son? Again."

"If I was truly doing that i'd say you could only see him on my terms which i'm not saying that at all."

"Why can't he just come see me in California for awhile?"

"He has school Jace i'm not letting him skip school."

"Clary." Jace's voice was rough and I could tell he was angry "Can I at least talk to him?"

"He's not home right now. He's at the park with Chris playing soccer." I said and Jace laughs but without humor.

"So he can spend as much time with my fucking son as he wants but when I ask it's the end of the world right?"

"He can spend time with him because he is in New York, He can spend time with him because he actually fucking wants to and not just introduce him into some slutty bitch. I do not want my son by her Jace and so help me god if you do, it will be the last time you ever see him." I yell into the phone before hanging up and throwing it halfway across the room. I slide down on the couch closing my eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up." Someone says as the tap my nose repeatedly I open my eyes to see Chris standing over me with wet hair. "It's date time." He said smiling.

"Where is Ry?"

"My mom is here she was knocking on the door but I guess you didn't hear her, so Ryland and I came home and he begged me to let her watch him and I said that if it's okay with you, she's in his room right now she bought him a some kind of board game and they're playing it in his room. If you don't want her to watch him we can call Simon or something."

"No, no of course she can watch him, he loves your mom and besides we have a long awaited date to get going." I say kissing him quickly, running into my room to change.

"Well this place is super fancy." I said as we walked into a beautiful french restaurant.

"Only the best for my girl." He said as he pulled my chair out for me.

"So what is the special occasion? I didn't forget our anniversary or something did I?" I joked.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice because you deserve it." He said with a nervous smile.

I had let Chris order for me because I was firmly out of place, for the most part we ate in silence just as I was about to ask about dessert Chris clears his throat I look up at him.

"Clary I have something important to say okay?" He looks at me with big blue eyes full of love.

"Yeah what is it?" I say as he unexpectedly drops to his knee and pulls something out from his jacket pocket.

"I have been complete ever since you and Ryland came barreling into my life, when a sweet little boy threw pudding at my face and from that day I have belonged to you I would move heaven and hell to get you what you want, I want you and Ryland forever… Clary what I'm trying to say is…. Will you marry me? I want to be your husband and I want to be there for Ryland every day of my life… I know you, I know you need time to think about this and I will give you it, I'll give you anything you want Clary it doesn't matter if I have to wait ten years for an answer I will wait for you. It doesn't matter if we live here or in Utah I will go wherever you want as long as I have you and Ryland it will be home."

"You don't have to wait I have an answer already" I say and he looks at me with hope in his eyes.

 **I felt like this was a good place to leave it for now... I will update as soon as possible thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me**


	10. Chapter 10 New Beginnings

**Hello first of all sorry its taken this long to get this chapter up had family over for awhile... As always thank you for reading and reviewing it means the world to me! :)**

I look at him with love and hope in my eyes tears falling slowly, a flash of fears comes over his face as I smile at him slowly "Yes" I say as I lean down and kiss his lips slowly people around us clapping and cheering "I love you so much" All I can concentrate on is Chris people around us still clapping and cheering but he's the only thing that matters in world was him and this moment.

"Oh thank god I was so scared" He looked so relaxed now.

"You thought I was gonna say no?"

"Well. with everything that has been happening I just figured."

"Everything that's happened made me realize that I need you in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too." He leaned closer to me and kissed me one last time before he went back to his seat.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv with my Gigi- that's what I call Chris' mom- we were watching bubble guppies and I just wanted my mama and Chris to come home, he asked me if he could ask mommy to marry him today at the park and I was really happy, maybe if mama and Chris get married he will want to be my daddy, since my real daddy doesn't care.

"Ry you okay?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah." I said I didn't feel okay.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Chris to be my daddy but I already have one."

"Blood doesn't make you a father, it's about who is there for you, to watch you grow up, and loves you unconditionally. Just like i'm not your grandma but I love you as if you were my grandson and I will always be there for Ryland."

"I love you Gigi" I said with a smile.

"I love you more." She kissed my cheek and I cuddled up next to her, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep on her.

I woke up to someone picking me up and walking me to my room, I looked up and seen Chris putting me in my bed and mama was standing next to him she kissed my head.

"Goodnight baby boy." She said.

"Night mama."

"Night buddy I will be seeing you and your mom soon okay? I love you."

"Goodnight daddy i'll see you soon. I love you" I said to Chris closing my eyes.

 **Chris' Pov**

 _Daddy._ He called me daddy there was a flood of emotions going through me right now, i've know this sweet little boy for a long time and I always imagined what it would be like if he ever called me daddy and it felt a million times better, I looked at Clary and she was smiling at me as I looked at Ryland with awe.

"I don't want to leave you guys." I said softly not taking my eyes off Ry.

"It's only for awhile you will be back before you know it. I'm gonna start looking at jobs and schools in Utah tomorrow while Ryland's at school."

"Utah? I thought we would talk about it maybe stay here in New York." I asked confused.

"You hate New York and I think Utah would be an great place to start a family and what not. I'll look around and tell you if I find anything." I nod as she leans up on her toes to kiss me. Just as I went in to deepen the kiss my alarm goes off and I hear Clary groan.

"You know, you and Ry can come right now i'll smuggle you on the plane." I said as she put her head in the crook of my neck I felt her laugh.

"I would love to take you up on that offer." She said with a smile.

"I'll see you soon baby."

"I hope so I'm already missing you." She said as I kissed her again.

 **Clary's Pov**

It's been three weeks since I said yes to Chris and the job hunting was going a lot better than I imagined it would I sent in a few portfolio's to studios and I got a offer to come and tour a studio at the end of this week, I had found a really good school around where Chris lived, when I told Ryland he jumped up and down on his bed and said we needed boxes to start packing. Simon had come over to help us pack some before he went down to Miami to see Isabelle they were getting close again. There was a knock on the door when I went to open it I almost dropped my phone I was holding in my hand.

"Hello Clary." Maryse said.

"Uh hi what are you uh?"

"My son wanted me to come talk to you, since i'm a lawyer."

"You have got to be kidding me right? He hasn't called in three weeks and then he sends you over here out of the blue?"

"He deserves a chance to get to know his son."

"Than where is he? Please do tell?"

"He's in Spain right now." She said softly.

"His tour is over right?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's been over for two weeks he's had two weeks to come and see his son but he hasn't this is why I never told him I will not have my son come second in his life."

"Two month ago my son didn't know he was a father, you have to give him time."

"Time? For what? To ignore his son some more? I'm sorry but a five year old boy doesn't belong in a party world! He's a little boy who wanted his father in his life but trust me he's over it!" I yelled.

"May I come in? Please?" I nod moving away from the door and she walked in looked around and seen all the boxes. "Going somewhere?"

"Moving." I stated.

"Somewhere in town?"

"No, i'm actually moving to Utah with my fiance."

"You? You're getting married?" I nod. "Does Jace know?"

"What does Jace have to do with this?"

"Nothing i'm sorry… Is Ryland here?"

"Would you like to meet him?" She nods and I call for Ryland and he comes running out.

"Is Chris here?" He yelled but stopped when he seen Maryse. "Oh, hello." He said with a unsure look on his face his eyes studying her trying to figure out if he's seen her anywhere.

"Hi Ryland it's nice to meet you." She says smiling at him, she has tears in her eyes and I can't tell if it's because she's meeting her grandson for the first time, or if she's thinking about Max, her nine year old son who had been killed by a drunk driver. I was lost in my own thoughts of playing with Max when he was small taking him to the comic book store and laughing at him when he spilled juice on his shirt when he was trying to talk to his crush. I remember the day he died, we were all in school I was walking down the hall with Simon after our first period when I seen Izzy crying holding onto Alec and Jace who had his head in his hands, I never would've guessed that Max was hit walking to school.

"Clary?" Maryse said pulling me out of thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

"Max."

"It's so hard for me to believe it's been seven years since I've felt him hug me and tell me he loved me." She said with tears falling.

"He would of been a handsome young man." I said with tears in my eyes thinking of losing Ryland, I shake the thought quickly.

"I want Jace to get to know his son Clary, please just give him a chance at trying to be a good father."

"I've never told him he couldn't see him. He hasn't come to see Ryland he thinks that he can be a father when he wants it doesn't work that way i'm not gonna have him coming in and out."

"I understand."

Maryse. Ryland. And I ended up going out to eat just spending time together she decide against telling him she was Jace's mother since any time she brought up Jace, Ryland would get mad. We went to the park after eating then she dropped us off back at home.

"Mama your phone is ringing."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. It's me uh Jace." I look over at Ryland who is happily watching spongebob so I get up and walk into my room.

"Wow he has returned." I said sarcastically.

"Please, don't be like that i'm sorry for everything."

"Don't apologize to me Jace say sorry to your son."

"I know I am I just- can I talk to him?"

"I'm not sure he's gonna wanna talk to you."

"Please Clary just try… Please?" I sigh and walk back out and see him laughing at the tv he looks up at me and smiles.

"Mama Patrick is gonna jump off a cliff look!" He said laughing.

"It's for you bub."

"Hello? Chris?" He said excitedly but then his smile dropped. "Oh. It's you." I couldn't hear what Jace was saying but Ryland wasn't having it. "I have to go to bed." He handed me back the phone with tears in his eyes and went back to watching tv.

"Hello?"

"He hates me now." Jace said softly and I felt for him.

"He doesn't he just needs to know you care."

"Hey i'm gonna be back from Spain in about two weeks maybe I can stop by your place take him out to the movies or something?"

"I- i'm actually moving soon."

"Moving? Moving where?"

"Utah, Chris and I are getting married."

"Oh… Wow… I uh I didn't realize that you two were so serious…"

"We have been together for almost three years it's the longest relationship I've had other than you."

"I'm.. I'm happy for you Clary really if he makes you happy I am glad you found someone you want to spend your life with."

"Thanks." I said looking at Ryland who still had tears falling down his face. "I'll talk to you later okay? Um i'll send you our new address when we move and we can set up a time okay?"

"Yeah okay… Bye Clary"

"Hey you okay RyRy?"

"Can we call Chris?" He asked softly, I nodded calling him and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Hi Chris!" He yelled automatically smiling when Chris laughed

"What's up my little man?"

"Nothing I missed you and I want to come home." He said.

"Soon buddy just a few more days and we will all be together again." Chris and Ryland talked for almost two hours before he started falling asleep on the phone I poked him in the side and told him to say goodnight.

"Goodnight RyRy. I love you."

"Goodnight daddy I love you too" He said with a smile and hung up the phone running into my room and dove under my covers.

 **So its kinda short but there will be more up way sooner than this was up... Next Chapter Clary and Ryland move to Utah and the family might get bigger in the next few chapters ;) Thanks for reading. Until next time I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11 Time Will Heal Wounds Pt 1

**This chapter is the turning point in the story so I hope you like it even though its not that long part 2 will be up really soon and it will be a lot longer...**

I woke up in the morning way too early but I couldn't get back to sleep something didn't sit with me right I decide to ignore it and lay back down closing my eyes.

"Mama school time." Ryland said poking me in the side I opened my eyes to see his golden green eyes staring right at me smiling some. "Come on mommy I don't want to be late." He whined I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

After getting Ryland dressed and fed we were out the door walking to his school hand in hand.

"Have a fun day baby boy." I said ruffling his hair. He shook his head and fixed his hair right away and ran after some of his friends, on the way home I decided to call Chris to see what the plan was for today, I was about to hang up and try again when he answered.

"Hello?" Said a female.

"Who is this?" I asked dryly.

"T-this is Rachel… Who is this?"

"Clary i'm Chris' fiancee."

"I- i'm sorry I have to-" She hung up… You have to be fucking kidding me tears ran down my face, this can't be happening. I dialed the only person I knew who would answer this early.

"Simon…" I said weakly into the phone.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I called Chris to see what we were gonna do and there was a girl that answered and god i'm so fucking stupid!" I yelled crying hard now.

"Clary i'm so sorry."

"I'm a idiot I wasted two and half years of my life on a guy that doesn't-" I stopped talking and cried into the phone sitting down on a bench I took a few deep breathes.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna throw this stupid ring at his head the next time I see him which I hope is never god what am I gonna tell Ryland?"

"Don't just blurt it out Clary you know how much he loves Chris."

"I know I just i'm so stupid Si."

"You're not stupid you were in love." My phone buzzed against my ear and it was Chris I sighed "I have to go Chris is calling me…"

"Okay call me back after okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Hello?"

"Clary please i'm-"

"Do not… Do fcking not Chris I cannot believe you would do this to me and not only me but Ryland? He loves you so much and you threw it all away for what?"

"Please Clary it was one time and I was-"

"I don't care I told you how many times cheating is a deal breaker… Go fuck yourself I am so done! Do not call me do not text me. Nothing were done." I say before he can answer I hang up the phone and run as fast as I can when I bump into someone.

"Oh god i'm so sorry."

"It's okay, are you alright you look sad?" A older looking lady said to me.

"My fiancee and I just broke up so i'm just trying to figure out life right now."

"I might be able to make you feel better."

"Umm, I don't…"

"My dog had puppies were here at the park trying to give them to good homes and you look someone who could use some puppy love." The lady said with a smile.

"Have any boys? My son has always wanted a little brother maybe a puppy will ease all this." She smiled at me and I walked over to the puppies and she was right I immediately felt better.

"What kind of dogs are they?"

"German Shepherd's." She said softly as I looked down at one of the puppies who was trying to pull me away from the other puppies.

"I'd like this one." I said with a sad smile.

Walking home with the puppy made me feel better once I got inside he wandered away checking out the house I called Simon back.

"How you feeling?"

"I decided to bring home another man to get over my problems."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I sent you a picture of my new man"

"Hold on…" I smiled a bit. "A dog? Clary I thought you really meant that you had some random dude in your house."

"Well he's not random he's part of my family and he won't go behind my back and fuck some bitch… Is it wrong to sell the engagement ring online?"

"Yes that's wrong you also have to send him a picture of you doing it saying eat shit and die!" Simon said and I burst out laughing causing the puppy to run to me.

"Hi puppy." I said with a smile.

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Don't know yet I might let Ryland decide."

"I'll talk to you later Si."

A few hours later and my phone rang again I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Hey." Jace said

"Oh, hi what's up?"

"I'm coming back a little sooner than I expected and I was wondering if I could get your new address so I can see Ryland?"

"You don't need a address."

"Clary please I know I haven't been around that much but I want to try and be better and I-"

"No Jace you don't need a address because i'm not moving…"

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing that matters."

"Clary-"

"Please Jace I really can't do this with you right now…"

"O-okay."

"If you want you can come and take Ryland for the weekend or something okay?"

"Yeah.. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah i'm good I have to go get Ryland soon." I hang up as tears started to fall again. I head to my studio to paint until it was time to get Ryland.

 **I know a lot of people weren't happy with Chris and Clary being together so i'm hoping that now people will be a little more happy that Clace may have a chance... I dunno... And lemme know what you think the puppies name should be**


	12. Chapter 12 Time Will Heal Wounds Pt 2

**Hello everyone thank you everything as always you guys are the best... The next chapter will be up soon.**

"Hi mommy." Ryland said with a smile as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly, grabbing his hand we make our way back home.

"How was school?"

"It was great, I'm kinda sad about leaving I have a lot of friends." He said sadly.

"We actually have to talk about that okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"We can talk about it at home, and there's a surprise waiting for you." His face lit up.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Not telling you."

"Awe mom come on!"

"Ewh don't call me mom it makes me feel old."

"Come on we gotta get home!" He yells as he pulls my arm.

When we get home he runs to the door holding it jumping up and down.

"Mama, come on hurry up."

"I'm right behind you Ryland." I laughed as I opened the door and he ran in nearly falling over the puppy, he took one look at the dog and he dropped to the floor to let the puppy jump all over him and lick his face.

"Is he mine?"

"Yeah bubbie."

"This is the greatest day of my life. What's his name?"

"I was waiting for you to come home so you could decide."

"Hmmm," he tapped his little finger against his cheek clearly thinking. "I got it Sir Fluff Bottom."

"No."

"Why not? It's cute."

"For a kitten maybe, not a dog I will not walk around a dog park saying 'Come here Sir Fluff Bottom' not happening."

"Fine. I will think of different names… Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"How's he getting to Utah? Is he coming on the plane with us? He can sit on my lap if he wants."

"RyRy…"

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to cry."

"Sit with me," I said patting the sofa he sat down looking up at me confused. "Something happened today between Chris and I and well we broke up baby."

"No." He said with his eyes now glistening with tears "Mommy call him and un-break up."

"Baby, it doesn't work like that."

"Please mommy." He said as tears started streaking down his cheeks slowly.

"I'm sorry Ry I really am I know how much Chris meant to you."

"I take it back, this is the worst day ever."

"Ry…" I said softly.

"First daddy, now Chris why does everyone I love leave me?" He asked looking down at his feet.

"Ryland look at me." He looked back up at me.

"It was my fault that your daddy wasn't in your life I never told him about you and then he meant you and he realized he had such a big responsibility now, and he freaked out. It's scary becoming a parent."

"So it's not my fault daddy hasn't been here?" He asked softly.

"Your daddy loves you so much Ry. He's coming by on Friday to see you."

"Really?" He asked wiping his tears away and smiled slightly.

"Yeah and he is gonna spend the weekend with you."

"And you?" He said smiling.

"Maybe I dunno."

"Was it my fault you and Chris broke up?"

"It was his fault."

"What happened?"

"Just some stuff…"

"I'm sorry mama." I looked at him and he kissed my cheek. "You will always have me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm really sad I won't see Chris anymore, but daddy's coming over to see me and I've missed him." I smiled at him and wiped the last of his tears away.

The rest of the week went by slowly, Ryland had moped around for the first few days, and every day Chris called me I never answered I didn't care what he had to say. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, who could it be at 5 in the morning? Walking to the door I look through and my heart speeds up as I look at who's standing outside.

"Jace? What are you doing here so early?" I say flinging my door open.

"I got a early flight because I wanted to see you and Ryland I couldn't wait till the afternoon. I'm sorry it's so early I asked for the earliest flight and with the time difference I had no idea it would be this early if you want I can come back later."

"No, it's okay I thought you were someone else at first."

"Expecting someone?"

"Only this certain rockstar, have you seen him?" I look behind Jace and he laughed at me.

"Oh, so funny. Is Ryland up?"

"No, but you can wake him up if you'd like."

"It's not to early?"

"No he is usually up at 5:30 anyway go ahead I assume you remember the way?" He nodded as he went into the house walking past me straight for Ryland's room.

 **Jace's Pov**

I walk into my sons room and see him sleeping with one hand above his head and the over his stomach just like I sleep. It amazes me how similar we are and it also scares the hell out of me.

"Hey buddy." I say shaking him softly he grumbles something I can't hear and turns over on his back. "Ryland." I try again, this time he lifts his head and looks at me.

"Daddy?"

"Hey bud."

"Daddy!" He jumps on my lap and his arms went around my neck. I dropped a kiss on his head and close my eyes. I can't believe I let him down so much already and I've only been in his life a month and a half. I made a silent promise to never be a let down in his eyes ever again. "I missed you." He said softly looking up at me.

"I missed you too Ryland so much. I'm really sorry that I haven't been here i'll make it up to you I promise." I looked up to see Clary standing the doorway she had a sad smile on her face.

"Ryland you need to get in the shower." Clary said and Ryland groaned.

"Mama, daddy's here can't I stay home? Please?"

"Ask your dad."

"Can I? Please? Please? Pleaseee?"

"I think you should go to school bud, we have all weekend to be together me and you buddy."

"And mommy?"

"I uh-" I looked at Clary but she had her head turned away from me yelling at someone I frowned wondering who it was I got up and followed her out of the room to see her on her knees with a puppy on her lap licking her face. "You guys have a dog?"

"Yeah daddy his name is Sir Fluff Bottom!" Ryland said proudly.

"No, it is not we went over this Monday Ry, we still haven't figured out his name. Ryland keeps picking weird names like Swimmington and Fish. Although he had a good one which was Patches I liked that but Ry wants Sir Fluff Bottom"

"I kinda like Sir Fluff Bottom." I said with a smile when she glared at me.

"See mama two to one we win!"

"How about you and daddy come up with a better name for him this weekend?"

"Fine." Ryland sighed walking to the bathroom.

"So uh can we take him to school together and then i'll go back to my hotel until after he gets out?"

"You can actually stay here I wanted to talk to you about some stuff anyway." Clary said and all I could do was nod.

After we dropped Ryland off at school we went to Taki's for breakfast, Clary slid into the booth across from me and looked down at her hands. We ordered our food and then sat in silence until it started to kill me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine I just…" She took a deep breath and started over. "I'm sorry Jace."

"F-for what?"

"Everything, I took it all away from you, every chance you had to see your son grow into the amazing little boy that he is, and I told myself that I was doing the right thing. I wanted you to go be that famous rockstar you have always wanted to be since I meet you in kindergarten. I seen you so close to that goal and I would have completely crushed your dreams by telling you I was pregnant and I know you, you would have dropped everything and told me that you would always be by my side and I couldn't do that to you no matter how much I wanted to. You would have resented me and the baby."

"I wouldn't have resented you or the baby, I would have been freaked out like I was when you told me, but Clary I would have loved our baby from the very beginning."

"I also want to apologize for how it was after you found out about Ryland."

"What do you have to apologize for about that?"

"Even after you were in his life I never gave you a say, I still made all the decisions and never even gave you a second thought or asked your input. He's your son to and I guess I forget that sometimes because I raised him alone but, Jace I want you to an active part in his life I want your family and friends to get to know him."

"Wow, I don't know what to say to all that." I said trying to think of the right words to say and she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "What's this?"

"Well I talked to your mom a few days ago and we worked this out. It's a custody agreement, basically you will get him for most of school breaks. Christmas, spring, summer. We would alternate Christmas' though so i'd get him one year you'd get him the next."

"What about when i'm on tour, I tour a lot in the summer would he have to stay with you?"

"No, as long as he doesn't stage dive or anything he can go with you. It's your time with him Jace to be his father you decide what you guys do."

"Are you sure Clary like really sure?"

"Didn't you hear my whole speech about letting you into his life and being his father?"

"What about his birthday?"

"Well that's the only thing that's not in here, I wanted to talk to you about that, it's in the summer so that would mean that you would have him but I wanted to see if we could celebrate his birthday together, so he would have all three of us together at least for one day being a family."

"Of course we can do his birthday together, but this right here won't work." I said pointing to the part about Christmas.

"You want it to alternate different or something?"

"I don't want it to alternate."

"Jace-"

"I want to do it together to."

"You do?"

"Yeah I love Christmas and I wouldn't want to spend it with Ryland alone I want you there to."

"Thanks Jace."

"As long as that's okay with your soon to be husband." I said jokingly but Clary looked like she was going to cry. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"We broke up Monday."

"What happened?"

"You don't have to pretend to care. You never liked him anyway."

Of course I didn't like him, you belong with me I wanted to say but decided against it and kissed her hand "Of course I care please tell me."

"He cheated on me with some bitch named Rachel so I left him and then I got a puppy on the way home because I was heartbroken and I didn't want Ryland to hate me, he hasn't said it but I know he misses him so much and maybe if I just forgave him Ryland would be more happy right now."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't."

"I know but god I thought he was my forever maybe I truly lost that after we broke up." That hit me hard like a blow to the face.

"Do you miss it, miss us?"

"Everyday."

"Clary maybe-"

"Jace I just got out of a two and half year relationship I need some time okay?"

"Like what a week?" I said smile and Clary through peice of her beagle at me looking the happiest I have seen here since I got here. "Want to go on a walk in the park?"

"Like the old days?" She said with the kind of smile that made my heart feel like it was turning into puddie.

"Yeah like the old days." I said getting up and reaching my hand out she smiled slightly and took it as we walked out hand in hand.

"Jace?"

"Hm?"

"You and Ashley how uh serious is that?"

"Jealous?" I asked with my eyebrow raised and she punched me in the shoulder. "Ow."

"I would just like to know who my son will be around that's all."

"Oh you mean 'some slutty bitch' I believed you called her." Clary winced as the words came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry for that to."

"Don't be, you were completely right about her and I haven't seen since after that night I don't even know why I went to her house I was just so overwhelmed and pissed off at you that I did something stupid and-"

"Jace were not dating you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I just want you to know that she doesn't mean anything to me, you're my one and only." She closes her eyes and puts her head back. "I'm sorry I know it's too soon after your break up but i'm just letting you know Clary you will be mine again." She looked at me this time and smiled slowly.

"Hmm well I look forward to whatever romantic gesture you will do in the future to declare your love for me."

"Go on live television and tell the world?"

"Okay I said romantic gesture not super embarrassing gesture."

"Thank you." Taking her hand again and squeezing it lightly.

"For?"

"Giving me a chance."

"I'll always give you a chance Jace" We walked around the park hand in hand waiting to pick up our son to take him to the movies.

 **In the next chapter some father son bonding... Jace will be teaching his little mini me how to swim and there will be some family Clace time too... Love you guys thanks for reading and reviewing...**


	13. Chapter 13 Father Son Bonding

**Hello everyone i'm back... So a few things before this chapter starts off thank you to the person who gave me the pups name. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted this story to be long or short? Also Babies? Lemons? Lemme know... Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace and I were outside of Ry's school waiting for him to get out when a group of girls would look at Jace, whisper and point at him.

"Does that ever get annoying?"

"What?" He asked looking at me as I pointed to the girls looking at him. "No, I mean at first yes it was annoying and awkward, like when I'm trying to eat and there's someone that comes up to me screaming my name. Now not so much it's nice to see people who enjoy our music."

"I'm proud of you for following your dreams." I said as I put my hand on his chest he looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, so I was figuring that after the movie we could take him over my mom's house, she's in Cali visiting Alec and I wanted to teach Ryland how to swim and I want you to come with. Is that okay with you?"

"You want me to come with you guys? It's your time with him you know I don't have to be there, I trust you."

"I know you trust me, I want you to be there with us, he deserves to spend time with the both of us, I want our son to know that we can still do things as a family just because we aren't together."

"Yeah, okay."

"I mean you don't have to I just want us all spend time together."

"It's okay with me really. I just I don't know-"

"You don't know what?"

"Nothing…" The truth is I no idea what I was feeling right now, all the old emotions and feelings I had for Jace had flooded back to me, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him so that those girls would know that he was mine. One of them looked like she had gotten the courage and started walking towards us.

"Hi, my names Kayla, I was wondering if you were uh doing anything later." She asks Jace, completely ignoring me.

"He's busy." I say with blood boiling.

"And you are?" Instead of answering I pull Jace to me and bring his lips to mine at first he is frozen for a second then I feel his hands on my waist gripping me tightly as he nips at my lower lip I pull back and turn to Kayla.

"Like I said, he's busy." I say coldly.

"I love it when you get jealous." Jace says as his hands went around me and he kissed my neck.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I look up and see Ryland running towards us, quickly I pull out of his embrace and lean down to catch Ryland in a hug kissing his head lightly.

"How was school baby?"

"It was okay, i'm glad it's the weekend though." He looked up at Jace and smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, first we are going to the movies then after that we are gonna go to my mom's house and i'm gonna teach you how to swim."

"Really? I'm gonna go swimming?"

"Yeah."

"Can Rocky come?"

"Rocky?" Jace and I said in unison.

"Well, his whole name is Rockstar but Rocky for short that's what I named the puppy because that's what daddy is." Ryland said simply and started to walk.

"Well I for one love the name Rockstar." Jace said with a smile.

"Only because it had something to do with you." I said bumping my shoulder into his and he laughed.

"Mama are you coming with?"

"Not to the movie, you and daddy are gonna go but I will come over to the house with you, I wouldn't want to miss hanging out with my boys." I said and Jace's golden eyes gleamed he leaned forward to take my hand and I grabbed his tightly, I looked over to Ryland who noticed this and smiled brightly.

When we got back to the apartment Ryland went to change leaving Jace and I sitting on the couch.

"So, what was all that back at the school?" Jace asked while flipping through a photo album.

"I honestly don't know."

"Does this mean…?"

"I don't want to rush into another relationship Jace if I give us another chance it has to be a while and I want to go slow not just jump into it, that wouldn't be fair to Ry."

"I don't want to make you rush into anything, but in my defense you were the one who kissed me."

"Let's just call that a don't move on kiss."

"Don't move on?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"As in, i'm willing to try again with you so don't go get another girlfriend because I may want a future with you."

"Well, in that case, can I give you a don't move on kiss to?" He asked leaning into me and before I could answer his lips met mine softly. I pushed him back against the couch getting on his lap and his lips parted as my hands went around his neck and into his hair, his hand moved from my waist to my thigh rubbing it, I groaned into his mouth as his lips left my mouth and kissed my cheek he moved downwards leaving sweet kisses down my jaw to my neck.

"Jace…." I groaned letting my head fall back as he continued to kiss his way down pulling my shirt down a little kissing my shoulder. "It's not suppose to be a don't move on make out you know that right?"

"I'll stop then." He says lifting his head up and smiles at me.

"Fuck it." I say pulling him back towards me and kissing him long and hard just as I put my hands underneath his shirt I hear Ryland yell for Jace. "Sorry, it looks like you're on daddy duty." I say getting off of him. Jace stands up and smirks at me before running off towards Ryland.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Daddy?" Ryland asks as we make our way to the food court after getting out of our movie.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you and mommy dating?" Ryland asks as we find a seat after ordering our food.

"Dating? No… Your mom and I we are just friends."

"Do you kiss all your friends?"

"I uh no. How did you?"

"I'm five, not one."

"I know how old you are."

"You like mommy right?"

"Of course I do."

"And she likes you. So ask her out."

"Well, it's not that easy Ryland. After what happened with Chris I don't think she's ready to date right now."

"But, I want the four of us to be together. A family."

"Four?"

"You, me, mommy, and Rocky."

"Oh yeah we can't forget Rocky." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"And I want a baby brother." I choke on my drink coughing and Ryland smiles. "You know mommy wants a baby? Do you?"

"I uh I don't know I mean I…"

"You're a good dad."

"Thanks, that means a lot but how do you know your mom wants more kids?"

"I once heard them talking about it mama thought she was pregnant and she said she wanted another kid but then they broke up. Can't you give mama a baby? You gave her me."

"Yeah but I live all the way in California it would be hard to raise a baby when i'm over there and she's over here."

"You come here to visit me, you can visit my baby brother here to."

"Ryland it's not like I can just go and have a baby with your mom."

"Why not? How does a baby get into a mommy?"

"Maybe you should ask your mother."

"But I want you to tell me."

"You know, your baby brother might be a baby sister." I say hoping to get his mind off the subject of how babies are made.

"That's okay because then she would be beautiful like mama."

"Yeah, she would." I say ruffling his hair thinking about what it would be like to actually raise a baby, with Clary.

"Soo does this mean i'm getting a baby brother or sister?"

"No."

"Daddy." Ryland whined, making the same exact face Clary makes when ever she doesn't get her way.

"Eat your food." I say and he sticks his tongue out at me giggling.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was laying on the couch with Rocky laying on top of me dozing off when I felt something on my face opening my eyes slowly I see golden green eyes and I smile.

"How was the movie?"

"It was awesome!" Ryland said. "Mama come on we got to get going, i'm gonna swim today!" Ryland said jumping up and down. I looked over to see Jace walking in the room with a smile on his face.

"Looks like you too had fun today."

"Yeah, we did. You ready to go?"

"We're staying the night there right?"

"Yeah did you pack a bag?" He asks as I nod and walk over to the table to get Rocky's leash.

"I'm ready if you two are."

"Let's go." Jace says taking the dogs leash from me and walking Rocky ahead of us, I grab onto Ryland's hand.

"Can I sit in the front?" Ry asks.

"No you can sit in your car seat."

"Fine." He sighed.

"It's crazy to be back here after so long."

"We had some great times here didn't we?"

"Some of my best memories were from hanging out with you, Alec, Izzy, and Max."

"I miss those days, you know back when we had no responsibilities and we could do whatever we wanted without thinking about it."

"And now we're parents."

"Yeah…"

"I remember when you use to have the cutest race car bed ever." I said with a laugh and he glared at me.

"I was six! You were just jealous that you didn't have one."

"So very very jealous."

"Daddy this is where you grew up?"

"Yeah bud."

"Wow it's big." He said in awe looking around. "Where's the pool?"

"Out back but you need to go change first."

"Okay come on Rocky." Ryland said running towards one of the rooms and Jace chased after him scooping him into his arms and tickling him causing him to burst into giggles.

I took a moment to go into my favorite room in the house, the library, I remembered spending hours in here getting lost in the books, I sat down in the familiar chair where Jace read to me when we were little kids making up stories about the future and space monkeys.

"There you are." I look up and see Jace in just swimming trunks and my heart sped up.

"Sorry, I was just reminiscing about the old days."

"We are going to the pool. Coming?" He held out his hand to me and I took it holding it lightly. We walk to the backyard in silence when we get out there Ryland is sitting on a chair looking at the pool with Rocky by his feet. "Ready to go swimming bud?"

"Maybe we can just all sit out here."

"What's wrong RyRy?" I ask softly.

"It looks really deep and I don't want to drown."

"Hey look at me, I will never let anything happen to you." Jace says pushing his hair out of his face and taking Ryland's hand.

"Okay." He says in a hushed tone. He walked to the steps and got in while Jace had jumped in and swam over to meet Ryland who was now sitting in the water.

"Come on give me your hands." Jace said smiling at Ryland.

"Okay, don't let me fall okay?"

"I got you buddy."

Ryland and I swam around for a few hours he was getting good but soon asked for a floaty so he didn't drown when I wasn't around him, Clary ended up getting in the pool for a little while, She wasn't gonna get in she had her feet in the pool when I pulled me in at Ryland's request. Now we were sitting on the couch watching Scooby Doo, Ryland's head was on Clary's lap and his legs were on my lap he had fallen asleep within fifteen minutes of the movie.

"I'll take him and put him in the guest room by Isabelle's room since you're sleeping in there." I said as the movie ended, I lifted him up and walked him up the stairs and into the room with Rocky and Clary following behind.

"Goodnight Ry" I said softly kissing his head.

"Night baby boy." Clary said kissing his cheek and moving his hair out of his face. Rocky had gotten onto the bed and laid down next to Ryland.

"I guess this is goodnight?" Clary said as she closed Ryland's door.

"Yeah I uh guess so." I said walking to my room I was about to close the door when Clary walked in and went to my bed. "Uh i'm not complaining but what are you doing?"

"Your bed is so much more comfy." She says leaning back against the headboard.

"I can sleep in the guest room with Ryland or something."

"Why? Is there not room for two?"

"Clary…"

"I just want to sleep with you Jace. Just sleep that's all. Is that okay?" All I do is nod trying to control my heartbeat. I was already in sweatpants and a plain t-shirt I moved towards the bed and Clary stood up shimmying out of her jeans.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked getting in the bed.

"I don't like sleeping with pants on. Can I borrow your shirt?"

"You're killing me you know that right?" She smiled and got in beside me cuddling into my side and I immediately relax. "Goodnight Clary."

"Night Jace."

I have no idea how long I was sleeping when I hear the door creak open and I feel a slight pressure on my chest I open one eye to see Ryland squeeze his way in between Clary and I, his arm goes up to my neck and as he turns around onto his stomach cuddling into my side. I put my arm over him and let it rest on Clary's stomach. I fall into a deep peaceful sleep something I haven't had in years.

 **Thank you as always I love you guys.. If you would like me to input something you would like to see let me know and I will try, in the next chapter Ryland's first soccer game it will be up soon i'm already working on it.**


	14. Chapter 14 Camping and Soccer

**Hello everyone so I had originally made a lemon in this chapter but then after I read it I didn't like it so I took it out... They still get it on but well not in detail I will try again and hopefully my next one comes out better... This will be a Clace story and it will be a happy one although the next Chapter will end at a cliffhanger that will change the game for Clary and Jace. Enjoy :)**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up to someone licking my face, my eyes fly open and i'm greeted to Rocky's face right in mine. "Good morning my little Rockstar." I said petting him and I hear a light chuckle I look over and see Jace staring at me smiling with Ryland cuddled up into his side. "And, good morning my big rockstar." I said and Jace laughed shaking his head.

"Morning beautiful." He said as I looked over and seen it was only five in the morning.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"We are going camping."

"Have fun with that Rocky and I will be missing you guys."

"You and Rocky are coming too."

"Jace the last time I went camping with you, you pushed me into a lake."

"Okay, we were twelve when that happened and you were being annoying you didn't want to play with me."

"How long is this gonna last for us camping?"

"Well, we leave after breakfast it's not to far away and we stay the night."

"Are you going to Ry's soccer game on Sunday?"

"I leave on Sunday, we are starting our new album this month and I haven't started writing yet and I-"

"Hey, it's okay there will be other games… So camping, are you gonna make me fish again?"

"No," He said laughing. "I was gonna try and teach Ryland, my father and I use to fish all the time." He said looking down at our sleeping boy.

"Well, how bout we go out for breakfast?" I said sliding out of bed and I heard Jace groan softly. "What?"

"You're killing me." He said looking down my body.

"Well, if you play your cards right tonight you might get lucky." I could hear a low growl come from his throat as he slipped out of bed and walked to me; I backed away smiling. "Come and get me, if you can." I said as I ran out of the room. I was fully aware he was chasing me and he caught me with ease wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up.

"Come take a shower with me." He said leaving sweet soft kisses on my lips.

"Ryland will be up soon." I said as I tried to push him away but my arms ended up going up his biceps and snaking around his neck kissing him full on. He pushed me up against the wall and really started kissing me, his hands go underneath my shirt. "Jace we can't-" I stop as his hands travel up my back and to my bra he pushes back and looks up at me.

"You want to stop?"

 _No._ "We don't have enough time Jace."

"Mmm, okay." He said but his lips didn't move from my neck and his hands were still on my back.

"Fuck it." I said and pulled him back to me our lips crash together and he lifts me up walking us toward the bathroom flinging the door open he sets me down on the counter and slowly closed the door locking it and turning back to me.

"God, I missed you." Jace said pulling me into another kiss this time when he pulled away his hands were at the hem of my shirt -his shirt- and he pulled it off the cold air hitting my skin I shudder and look at him and then down his body and back up at him giving him a knowing look; he smiles and pulls his shirt off and comes back to me kissing me slowly as he pulls down his sweatpants.

"I missed you too" I say against his mouth as I disregard the rest of what I had on, Jace picks me up again and walks us into the shower. I smiled inwardly knowing I still had a major effect on him.

As soon as we are in the shower Jace waist no time bringing his lips back to mine.

"Clary, tell me now if you want to stop because I don't think I will be able to stop myself if we go any further."

"I've wanted you since you came back into my life. Everything about you is home to me. Even after all this time I still-" _Love you._

"You still what?"

"Nothing… Just shut up and kiss me already."

After our shower Jace had gone to take Rocky on a walk and I checked on Ryland who was still sound asleep finding my phone I went and sat on the couch when I seen I had two missed calls from Izzy.

"Hey, sorry I was kinda busy." I say as she answered the phone.

"Oh? Busy or _Busy_?"

"Izzy!" I groaned.

"Oh. My. God. You had sex with Jace didn't you?"

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"No, okay i'm sorry so uh are you to officially back together or what?"

"I don't know I mean he said he missed me and I said I missed him."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't think I ever stopped, I mean I loved Chris I really did but it was different from how it was with Jace; I always felt at home with him and I never had that with Chris."

"Did you guys use protection?" She asked and I froze. "Clary? Hello? Please tell me that you guys-"

"Oh, i'm a idiot, a huge idiot." I groaned leaning my head back.

"You think you'd learn from past mistakes."

"Isabelle so not helping right now."

"Well I mean it's not like you're a teenager again, I mean you are in a much better place then when you had Ryland and think about it. I could have a niece! Go back for a round two there are so many cute baby girl clothes ooh and-" Izzy continued to ramble on about babies and I sat there thinking about how stupid I was, we were caught up in the moment and I didn't even think about it. I tried to envision having another baby but this time having Jace there to see everything for him to be able to raise his child.

"It was only one time."

"Isn't that how you ended up with Ryland?"

"...Yes," I took a deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of my mind. "I'm on the pill so I should be fine."

"Key word: Should be."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like?"

"Like you and Simon."

"Me and Simon? There is no me and Simon."

"Yeeeahhh, okay so he just went to Miami for what reasons?"

"Okay so we hung out."

"Hung out or _hung out_?"

"I hate you." She said and I laughed I looked up to see Ryland walking into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Hi bubbie did you sleep good?" He nodded and came over to hug me.

"Is that Ryland?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

After Ry and Izzy talked we ended up going to this nice little breakfast place that we seen on the way, we were sitting outside on a picnic bench because we didn't want to leave Rocky alone who was sitting at my feet looking for food.

"So what can I get for you?" Says the male waiter who was really cute.

"Um, french toast please."

"And you little man?"

"Pancakes!" Ryland said happily.

"Is that it?"

"No my-" My what? Boyfriend? No he wasn't my boyfriend… Then what was he? "My uh- friend just went to the bathroom he will be back in a minute." I said and the waiter smiled.

"So you are single." He said and I looked up at him in surprise.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was walking back to where Clary and Ryland were and I see some asshole handing _My Girl_ a piece of paper and smiles at her. I walk up and he doesn't pay any attention to me just to Clary, I clear my throat and he looks at me I give him the fuck off look but he ignores it completely and turns back to her.

"It was lovely meeting you."

"Oh, you must be the friend, what can I get for you?" I order quickly and take the seat in between Clary and Ryland.

"Give me this." I say when he walks away and Clary fumbles to get it back but I push her hand away and throw it into a trash can close by us.

"Hey! For all you know I could have wanted to call him."

"Haha yeah."

"Jealous?"

"What of that?"

"Oh please, you beat up Tony for asking me to the dance in middle school."

"I was your boyfriend of course you were going with me."

"Well it's hard to go to something with someone when they never properly asked now is it?" I said jokingly and Ryland frowned.

"Are you guys fighting?"

"No bud, we are just joking with each other."

"Oh okay, good."

An hour and a half later we are at the campsite and our tents were up, Clary had watched Ryland and I set them up saying she was supervising.

"Daddy can we go over there?" I looked over to the lake.

"Yeah bud we are gonna fish."

"Are you gonna teach me?."

"Yeah I am."

"Is mama coming?" I looked over at Clary who was playing with Rocky.

"No I think it will be just you and me."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you coming to my soccer game?"

"I uh well i'm leaving Sunday and I-" I stopped when I seen him turn away from me hiding his face. "Ryland I-"

"It's okay…" He said his voice cracking. "You're too busy to come to a stupid soccer game." He looked at me and tears were falling down his face and my heart broke.

"Of course i'll be there."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Ryland hugged me and ran over to the boat and the two of us set off to fish.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"I haven't caught anything." I said sadly.

"It's your first time bud it's gonna take some time."

"Daddy are you still in love with mommy?"

"Ryland…"

"Are you?"

"I- It's- I don't know kid."

"You do."

"I do?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you didn't love her you wouldn't of wanted to spend all this time with her and you wouldn't be sharing a tent with her."

"I wouldn't?"

"Nope. My Gigi broke up with her husband and we all went to the movies with them and Gigi didn't even want him to sit next to her, so if you didn't love mommy you wouldn't want her to sit next to you."

"Your Gigi? Is that Clary's mom?"

"No, that's Chris' mom she was like my grandma but I don't think i'll get to see her anymore." I really miss my Gigi maybe mama would let me see her again if i'm really good.

"Oh, I didn't know you were close with his family."

"Yeah I was."

"You miss them?" I looked up at my dad and I could see he was sad.

"Not really." I lied.

"So we have been out here for awhile maybe we should head back? Make a fire? Roast marshmallows."

"Yeah!"

After eating more marshmallows than I could fit in my mouth mama told me it was time for bed I sighed and walked into my tent with Rocky following behind me, before I closed it mama and daddy came in to say goodnight to me and kiss me.

"I guess it's just me and you tonight Rocky." He looked up at me and then back at the floor. "Yeah, it's kinda scary but it's okay daddy is sleeping over there and he won't let anyone hurt us okay?" Rocky came up to and licked my face laying down beside me. "Goodnight Rockstar."

I woke up when Rocky licked my face, I opened my tent and mommy and daddy are still asleep I look around and the suns up so I decide to wake them up. I walk to there tent and open it going in and they are still asleep cuddling, So I jump on them.

"Good Morning!" I yell shaking mommy. "Wake up, wake up. WAKE UPPP!"

"Okay, Ry we're up."

"Hi mama."

"Hi baby."

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up come play with me."

"What do you want to play?" He asked stretching.

"I want to play soccer so I can get ready for my game."

"Alright give me a minute okay?"

 **Clary's Pov**

Back home Ryland disappeared into his room to get ready for his first game leaving Jace and I sitting on the couch.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we uh talk about some stuff?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we dating again or are we friends with benefits or friends raising a kid what are we?"

"I don't know…"

"Move to California."

"What?"

"Be with me."

"Jace I just can't pick everything up and leave."

"You were going to do exactly that for Chris!"

"No, I waited almost a month after we got engaged looked for a job and schools for Ryland I didn't get engaged and decide to move the next day, I took time. Give me time."

"I just want you with me all day every day."

"Just give me some time."

"Okay…" He said softly.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not I knew you wouldn't move to California."

"We should get going we will be late."

"Yeah."

Once we got to the park my stomach dropped reporters and fans crowded around us and Jace leaned down and picked up Ryland and grabbed my hand pulling me through the swarm of people. They were yelling out questions and taking pictures. Luckily the fans had mostly backed off when they seen Ryland but the paparazzi no luck there.

"I'm sorry Clary I didn't know that they would be here."

"It's okay Jace it's not something you have control over but I don't think Ryland's gonna want 15 cameras pointed at him and about 50 screaming fans."

"I know but-"

"Got any idea's how to make them leave then?"

"I'm okay." Ryland said lifting his head up from the crook of Jace's neck where he had hid when all the yelling started.

"RyRy-"

"I want daddy to stay even if that means that they are going to stay to" He said pointed to the people who were treading behind us and the fans that were still looking at us.

Once we got to the soccer field most of them had left some still remand until Jace walked over to them I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell it wasn't nice.

"What did you tell them?" I asked as he came back to me and sat next to me on the grass.

"Nothing." He said with a smile.

"Okay fine don't tell me i'll just watch E! News and they will tell me." I said and Jace laughed shaking his head.

"Come here." He said pulling me in between his legs and kissed my cheek.

Ryland's team lost and he was really upset so Jace insisted that we take Ryland for ice cream to cheer him up.

"You okay bud?" Jace asked as Ryland looked down at his ice cream and messed around with it with a spoon.

"I sucked."

"You didn't suck buddy, when I come back next time you and I will practice some more and you will be the best five year old soccer player ever."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Jace said with a smile that matched his sons.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know buddy I don't want to leave either but I have work to do at home I will try and be back as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay." Ryland sighed into his ice cream.

When Jace dropped us off at home he kissed me lightly he was about to say goodbye to Ry but he turned and ran into the apartment crying.

"I'll talk to him Jace. Go you will miss your flight."

"I can't leave when he's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you, he's sad."

"Same thing." Jace said pushing past me and walking into Ryland's room. I looked in and seen Jace sitting on Ryland's small bed.

"I don't want you to go daddy. Please stay?"

"I wish I could stay Ry I really do but I have to go."

"Can I come with you?"

"You have school tomorrow if you didn't I would have no problem taking you with me for a few days. We had a fun weekend right?"

"Yeah we did."

"I'll be back soon okay? I promise."

"How soon?"

"I'll make you a deal, I have to work on my new album for a few weeks but if you're really really good I will talk to mommy and see that if at the end of the month if you can come stay with me for a few weeks okay?"

"And Rocky."

"And Rocky, but only if you are both really good."

"I promise I will be. I love you daddy." Ryland said hugging Jace tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to Ry." Jace said and walked out of his room and looked at me. "I know I should've asked first about him staying with me but I just felt terrible about leaving and-" I leaned in and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"For being a good daddy." I said and Jace's eyes lit up and smiled.

"I'll see you guys soon."

"I know. Text me when you get home okay?" He nods walking out the door.

"Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah bubbie you can."

"You're sad. Is it because daddy left?"

"Yeah, I didn't want him to go either."

"Want to watch a movie?" Ryland asked with a smile that made him look just like his father.

"Nothing would make me happier."

 **Thank you everyone as always for reviewing** **and reading my story in general I love you guys. The next chapter will be up very soon already working on it and it might be short because the major part will be in Jace's Pov and next chapter will be all in Clary's. As always I love you guys and see you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 I Should Tell You

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this chapter is the turning point and in the next few chapters there will be a lot of changes for Clary and Jace's family. Enjoy :)**

It's been about a month and a half since Jace last came but he calls Ryland every night to talk to him and play him a new song he's been working on and even though Ryland misses him he knows that Jace is busy and once his new album is done being recorded at the end of this week that Jace is coming to stay here for a week and then he will be taking Ryland back to Cali for a week.

"Mommy do you think we will win tonight's game?" Ryland asked in a hushed tone. Ryland's team had played three games and lost all three he wanted to give up and said that if they lost again that he was done.

"Remember what your father said? You just have to try your hardest and have fun."

"I know but it sucks losing."

"I know Bubbie but i'm sure your team will do great this time so come on." I say reaching my hand out to him and he smiles and grabs it and we head out the door.

"Uncle Simon is coming right?"

"Yeah he's waiting downstairs."

"Let's go mama we will be late."

"Ryland it's still early we are fine."

"What up Vader?" Simon said as Ryland got into his car seat.

"Simon can't you pick a different nickname for him?" I whine getting into the front seat.

"He's been Vader since before he was born there will be no changing it."

"Fine…."

"You okay? You seem a little down?"

"Think i'm getting sick."

"It's flu season."

"I don't have the flu I have a cold."

"It's the flu, maybe the plague or you could just simply be dying."

"God, you're an ass."

"You love me."

"Hey can we stop and get some food i'm hungry."

"I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm not but i'm still hungry just please? You are trying to starve me and I don't appreciate that."

"Fine…" He said and then mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said that I haven't seen you like this since you were pregnant with Vader always forcing me to go out and buy you-"

"Bacon cheeseburgers… Mmm can we go get some?"

"I uh I don't think we have enough time maybe after his game okay?" He said giving me a weird look and I frowned. _What's his problem?_

"What now?"

"Nothing."

Ryland had gone to practice with his team and Simon and I were sitting in the chairs he had brought with, he kept looking at me and then back at the kids playing then back at me. Finally I couldn't take it.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on Clary, you're not feeling good but yet you want to eat a bacon cheeseburger and i'm sure that if I would of gotten it for you, you would've eaten it then cried into my shirt saying that you were fat."

"I'm not pregnant Simon."

"I don't believe you and i'm sure you don't believe yourself."

"Okay Jace and I had sex more than a month ago and well now all I can think about is the fact that I might be pregnant."

"What are you gonna do if you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you gonna tell Jace?"

"Of course i'm gonna tell him. I mean it's not like I can just keep it from him this time, he sees Ryland all the time what's gonna happen when he comes once and i'm as big as a balloon? I can't just say oh it's not yours have a nice day can I?"

"Does he want more kids?"

"He didn't even want Ryland in the beginning what makes you think he'd want this one?"

"Well have you guys talked about it?"

"No we aren't even together."

"Okay don't freak out you could just be sick, after we go out to eat i'll stop by the store on the way to drop you guys off and you can get a test and I want you to call Jace and tell him if you are. Don't wait."

"Yes Father." I said jokingly and Simon threw grass at me.

The game was tied two to two with only a few minutes left before it was over when a boy kicked the ball to Ryland and he ran with the ball kicking it just as the whistle was blown it went into the goal and Ryland's teammates all crowded around him yelling.

"You did it baby boy i'm so proud of you." I said kissing his face and he smiled brightly.

"Can we go celebrate?"

"Of course anywhere you want to go we will go okay?"

"Can we go get pizza?"

"Pizza it is."

"Can we call daddy so he knows I won?"

"Sure baby." I said as I put the phone to my ear hoping he would answer.

"I'm so full." Ryland said putting his head down on my lap.

"Looks like someone is all pizza'd out." Simon joked taking another slice and putting it in his plate. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I ate way too much."

"I know I asked about Jace but do you want more kids?"

"Yes, you know I do Si I always wanted a big family and after I had Ryland I knew that I wanted another baby someday, I was an only child and I was always lonely I never want that for Ry, I mean the timings not perfect but i'm in a good spot to raise another baby with or without the father."

"For the record I think Jace would love to raise a baby with you be a real family."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm moving to California."

"You are?" Simon looked stunned.

"Well not like tomorrow but yeah I am after Jace left all I did was miss him so I found an apartment and a school close by it."

"An apartment? Why not just live with Jace?"

"I'm learning from past mistakes, I was gonna move in with Chris I should have gotten my own place and taken time in Utah hell if I had gotten a place there I think I still would of moved. I need to get out of this town I need a change. I want to be with Jace but I don't think he's ready for that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He says he wants Ryland and I there all the time right?" I said and he nods. "But the most he's spent with Ry is a weekend how is he gonna feel when he wants to have a party in his house but has a son at home? I don't want to push Ryland onto him so I figured just moving to California would give us the start to be a family."

"Wow, that's very grown up of you. I'm proud of you Clary. I'm also gonna miss you."

"Maybe you don't have to."

"What?"

"I know you and Izzy have been seeing each other and well I talked to Izzy and she's moving to California to start her fashion empire and well I told her I was moving and we are gonna live together. It's three bedrooms."

"Are you asking me to move in with you guys?"

"Oh come on you are so in love with Izzy she's in love with you. Plus you said you wanted to move like three months ago so come with us."

"It's three bedrooms though where would I sleep?"

"Really?"

"You don't even know if Izzy wants me there."

"She was the one who came up with this idea!"

"She was?"

"Yes… Look it isn't for another few weeks think about it then give me your answer. Okay?"

"Okay. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah are we still stopping at the store?"

"Yeah, i'll take Vader." Simon said getting up and picking Ry up and carrying him to the car. "It would be nice to live somewhere nice and warm and be with Izzy." He said clicking Ry into his car seat and then hopped into the front seat and started to drive. "So the store first then home?"

"Yeah." I said dreading this part right here. Part of me wants a baby more than anything but the other part of me is terrified if Jace doesn't want it.

"You will be fine I know it." Simon said pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Simon watch out!" I yell and he stomps on the break as a car jumps over the medium and barrels right for us. Then everything goes black.

 **The next part will be up soon and it will all be in Jace's Pov. As always I love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16 Stay With Me

**Hello everyone first i'd just like to say thank you for the over 100 reviews I honestly didn't think that anyone would like this story so thank you everyone. So now back to the story, Enjoy. :)**

 **Jace's Pov**

"So you and Clary? Hows that going?" Alec asked as we walked heading towards the studio to record our new song.

"It's going really well I think, I mean we text all the time and we Facetime at night. We actually just talked like maybe a hour ago Ryland scored the winning goal at his soccer game and her and Simon are taking him out to celebrate."

"You must be proud." Alec said with a smile.

"I am, I just feel like i'm missing it all, he's growing up and i'm here, you're a father you must know what i'm talking about right?"

"Every time we go on tour I feel just like that."

"I just want them here with me."

"You think you're ready for that?"

"Yeah, it's gonna take some getting use to it's just me in this huge house i'm ready for my family to be here. To really be a father."

"Max would love to have Ryland here, he is always asking to go to New York to see Ryland." Alec said laughing.

"Ry always asks about Max when we talk at night."

"Let's go get this done so you can go see your son."

I was sitting in my studio with the band getting ready to record one of our new songs when our manager Bat comes in the room, I groaned and looked up at him.

"What now? You know we only have till the end of the week to get this done."

"Sorry, but someone keeps calling you." He said holding up my ringing phone I sigh and grab it sitting back on my stool.

"Hello."

"Is this Jace Herondale?" _Oh great a crazy fan?_

"Yes, how did you get this number?" I ask while Eric and Jordan were cracking jokes about me needing to change my number.

"You are listed as an emergency contact number for a Ryland Herondale."

"Yes…. I- Is he okay?"

"What's your relation to him?"

"He's my son, please is he okay did something happen?"

"There was a car accident."

"I- is he okay?" Tears welled in my eyes thinking of all the worse case scenarios in my head.

"Your son has been taken into surgery." The tears start to slowly fall as I sank to floor, all the joking and the laughing stopped as they all stared at me. I think back to my last conversation with Clary and Ryland.

" _Hello?"_

" _Ryland scored the winning goal in his game today."_

" _He did?"_

" _Yeah he wanted me to call you and let you know."_

" _What are you guys doing?"_

" _Simon and I are taking Ryland to go eat to celebrate."_

" _I wish I could come with you guys."_

" _I know, we do to but he knows that you are busy and that he will get to see you next week so it's all okay."_

" _Give my boy a hug and kiss for me and tell him i'm proud of him."_

" _I will, i'll have him call you when we get home tonight alright?"_

" _Thanks Clary i'll talk to you when you get home."_

" _Hold on."_

" _Ok."_

" _Did you hear I won daddy? I really did it!"_

" _I'm so proud of you I told you that if you tried hard you could do it."_

" _I love you daddy."_

" _I love you more Jj i'll see you soon. I gotta go okay?"_

" _Okay bye daddy."_ Click.

"Mr. Herondale, are you still there?"

"His mother is she okay?" I say after taking a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry I don't know that information at this time."

"I'll be on the first flight to New York" I say hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Clary and Ryland got in a car accident I have to go."

It feels like on that plane for days instead of five hours, I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't know what to do, Alec had come with me said he didn't think I should go alone in case something was really wrong with them. He drove us to the hospital. Once we got out of the car we were swarmed with paparazzi yelling and taking pictures asking why if Ryland and Clary are okay.

"How did they even know?"

"I have no idea, come on Jace lets get inside before you kill someone."

"Can't they leave me alone for one goddamn day? That's all i'm asking for." I say to Alec who is pulling me across the parking lot.

"When do they ever leave us alone?"

"I don't know I thought maybe they had some respect."

"You know it's going to be hard to get Clary and Ryland out of here without them getting trampled by these guys."

"I'm not letting that happen."

"I'm gonna head to the hotel maybe they'll follow me. I hope."

"Thanks Alec i'll call you if I need a ride or something."

"Hi I um i'm looking for my son and his mother."

"Last name?" She asks not bothering to look up at me.

"Herondale." I said and her head snaps up and her eyes widen looking at me.

"O-one second." She stutters as she types into the computer fastly. "Ok can I see an ID?"

"Yeah here." I hand her my ID and her hand shakes as she grabs it slowly.

"Your son is in the Peds ward in room 629."

"And his mother?"

"Does she have the same last name?"

"No, it's Fray."

"One second." She goes back to typing. "A doctor will come into your sons room to talk to you about Ms. Fray."

"I-is she ok?"

"Yes sir, since you are not immediate family we cannot let you into the ICU until she gives permission."

"Okay thanks."

"I just wanted to say I love Kings For A Day. I already bought my ticket for your guys next tour." She said with a smile and I had to force one on my face. Now was not the time to talk to me about my job when my entire life; my reasons for living could be hurt.

"Thank you I appreciate that but I uh have to go." I say running as fast as I could to the elevator and taking it up to find my son.

Walking into Ryland's room and seeing him laying in that bed with a cast on his arm and a bruise on his face, must have been the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I sat down next to him on a small chair and grabbed his hand lowering my head to his hand I breathed a sigh of relief.

I have no idea how long I was sitting in Ryland's room for when a woman came in and smiled at me she was checking Ryland over and ever few seconds or so she would glance at me and it was starting to make me mad.  
"Let me guess, you love my band and you just wanted to tell me that?" I said bitterly with tears running down my face as I looked down at my helpless little boy.  
"Well yes, my daughter and I listen to your music in the car all the time, but what I was going to say was I was the one who operated on your son, he's a very strong little boy and I believe that he will make a full recovery."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that so harshly."  
"This is the first time you're seeing your child in a position like this. It's completely understandable Mr. Herondale. I think I would be the same way if it was my daughter."

"What happened? Do you know?"

"He had a pretty bad broken arm we had to go in and fix it up."

"So he will be okay?"

"Yeah he will be."

"Thank you." I said as she walked out of the room and I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Daddy?" A soft voice says and I sit up quickly.

"Ryland…"

"I thought you weren't gonna be here until next week. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember falling asleep in the pizza place on mommy-" He stopped and looked around the room. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know buddy we have to wait for a doctor to come and tell us."

"I want my mommy."

"Ryland please I know-"

"I want mommy." He said tears falling down his face.

"Okay, i'll go find out where she is and see if we can take you to see her okay?" He nods quietly. Before I leave his room I find the remote and put a cartoon on for him then walk out and go up to the nurses station.

"Could you tell me where Clarissa Fray's room is please?"

"Sure hold on," She said walking away from where I was standing a few moments later she back. "Sorry it took so long, since she's in the ICU we had to get her permission to let you down there. Fourth floor room 412."

I walked into Clary's room and see her sitting up on the bed rubbing her forehead slowly, she looks over at me and I can see her relax.

"Is Ryland okay?"

"Yeah he is, he broke his arm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"And Simon?"

"He's okay too."

"What happened to your head?" I ask looking at the bandage.

"When the car hit us I hit my head and I had to get stitches. I also have a concussion."

"Ryland was asking about you. He wants you."

"I should be able to go to him soon, I hope."

"Are they keeping you here over night?"

"No I wasn't even going to be admitted but then-"

"Then what?"

"Sit down." She said moving over and patting the bed next to her.

"Clary is there something wrong with you?" I said as I sat down beside her.

"No I mean nothing wrong I just-"

"You what? You're really freaking me out right now."

"I'm pregnant Jace."

"W-what?" Did she just?

"That's why i'm still here they have been monitoring the baby."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah the baby is fine."

"Oh thank god." I said dropping my head onto her shoulder. I'm gonna be a daddy. Again.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know we didn't really talk about babies and stuff."

"Clary i'm happy you have no idea how happy I am. I mean yeah maybe we could have waited but I am, we are having a baby." I said pulling her to me kissing her softly. My hand went down to her stomach and she smiled against my lips. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Were having a baby."

"Yeah we are." She said smiling at me.

"Hi baby, i'm your daddy." I said rubbing Clary's stomach I leaned in and kissed her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." I looked up at Clary and she had tears running down her face. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Jace." My heart starts to race and I feel like all the air just went out of me.

"I love you too." I said pulling her back to me and she winced. "I'm sorry are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just need to go home and sleep. Do you think they will let me leave?"

"I can go find out." I said getting up kissing her head walking out of her room.

"I was wondering if my girlfriend can leave?" I ask walking up to a nurse.

"What room is she in?"

"412." She nodded and walked away to talk to someone who ended up walking up to me.

"Hello, you must be the father."

"Yeah."

"We would like to keep her overnight just to be 100% then she will be able to leave tomorrow. It's all up to her if she would like to leave we can start the discharge papers."

"I'll talk to her but I think we will be staying."

"Just let me know what she decides."

"You're staying." I say walking back into the room and Clary pouts.

"I don't want to. I want to go home!"

"They want you to stay so they can make sure the baby is okay."

"They already made sure the baby was okay."

"It's just one night Clary you will live." I said as she leaned back against the bed.

"I'm mad at you."

"No you're not."

"I am." I sat back on her bed and she put her head on my chest.

"Move to California, be with me."

"Jace…"

"Clary we are having a baby, I want you and Ryland with me."

"I will move but…"

"But?"

"I'm gonna live with Izzy."

"Why?"

"Just please Jace give me time okay."

"Well I guess it's one step closer at least we will be in the same state."

"Yeah and Ry and Rocky can come stay with you more."

"And both of you?" Jace said looking down at my stomach.

"Yeah us to."

"Try and get some sleep Clary."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep and then go stay with RyRy I don't want him to be scared."

"He was crying for you, he doesn't want me."

"He does, he's just a mama's boy."

"Sleep baby." I said throwing my arm over her and closed my eyes.

I stayed until she fell asleep like she asked then I slipped out called Alec to tell him I was staying here then went to my boys room. I walked in slowly and he was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Daddy where's mommy?"

"She's okay Jj she wanted to come but the doctors told her she needed to rest. In the morning we can all go home okay?"

"Okay. Can you read to me please?"

"Where'd you get the book?" I asked taking it from him and he climbed onto his bed.

"The nurse brought it to me because I was bored and you weren't here."

"Once upon a time-"

"Daddy no!"

"What?"

"Come up here and lay with me." He said moving over, I got onto the bed laying back and Ryland moved cuddling into my side putting his arm across my chest getting closer. "I'm glad you're here daddy." He said with a yawn.

"I'm glad i'm here to buddy." I kissed his head and smiled, soon i'd have two kids to read to at night. "Once upon a time in a far away kingdom…"

 **As always I love you guys... Next Chapter the five of them move to California and Clary and Jace go on a date while Izzy babysit Max and Ryland.**


	17. Chapter 17 Brand New Start

**Hello everyone sorry its been so long I've been babysitting for my sister and no internet at her house so i know I said last chapter that Clary and Jace were gonna go on a date but that will be next chapter. So I hope you enjoy.. Thanks for the feedback and leave me suggestions for the baby's name :)**

 **Clary's Pov**

It's been two weeks since the accident and even though I told Jace about a thousand times to go back home he refused he didn't want to leave us he was the one who packed everything claiming he didn't want me lifting anything because of the baby, hello overprotective Jace.

"Mama?"

"Yeah bubbie?"

"Is the baby a boy?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"It's too early to tell."

"Oh…"

"Do you want the baby to be a boy?" I asked and he looked at me and he tapped his fingers against his chin thinking.

"I'd like a baby brother so we can play and build legos and stuff but I would also like a baby sister so we could I dunno stuff girls like to do and I could protect her and beat up any boy who looks at her."

"That's my boy." Jace said from the kitchen.

"Are you excited?" I asked glaring at Jace.

"Yeah! Rocky and I are gonna be big brothers!" Ryland said jumping up and down.

"Are you excited to move today?"

"Yeah, I get to see Max!" Ryland yelled jumping on my back.

"JJ please be careful." Jace said.

"Sorry mommy."

"I'm okay." I said as Ry rubbed my back.

"Mommy is all our stuff at daddy's house?"

"No it's at aunt Izzy's."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we are gonna live."

"I thought we were gonna live with daddy and be a family." He said sitting next to me on the floor.

"Well, we will but daddy still has to finish his work and-"

"Don't you want us to live with you?" Ryland said looking at Jace.

"Of course I do but your mom thinks it will be better if you guys lived with Izzy for a little bit before moving in with me."

"But, I want to stay with daddy."

"You can ask and see if he will let you stay at his house tonight."

"Can I daddy?"

"Of course." Jace said and Ryland ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm gonna go play in my room."

"There's nothing in your room."

"I'm gonna play fetch with Rocky." Ryland said running Rocky behind him.

"He's right you know." Jace said softly.

"About?"

"I want you and him with me in the house."

"We have been dating for what two weeks, and you want me to already move in with you? I'd like to see how fast you ask me to marry you." I said jokingly.

"Marry me than."

"WHAT!?"

"I have no problem marrying you today, tomorrow, next year."

"Very funny Jace." I said but there wasn't a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm not kidding, I told you when you came back into my life, i'm not letting you go ever again."

"Once again, we've been dating for two weeks."

"We dated for six years." Jace said crossing his arms.

"Yeah and we were broken up for five and half years."

"You act like i'm a complete stranger. I've known you since I was five."

"Okay and I doubt five year old Jace wanted to marry me."

"He did."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "You didn't like me in kindergarten."

"I did too, we had playdates and everything."

"Because our mom's forced us to because of what you did to me on the first day of school."

"What I did? You were the one who dumped milk on me, then told everyone I peed on myself." He said and I laughed.

"You made fun of me." I said still laughing and Jace through a dog toy at me shaking his head.

"I just wanted to know why your hair was so red."

"No, you said and I quote 'why is your hair so red it looks weird' so you got milk dumped on you."

"And then our mothers decided to punish us by making us be friends." Jace said looking at me, I couldn't read his expression. "That was the best thing my mother ever did for me." He said softly.

"Jace… Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just I wish I could thank her if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have you, Ryland and our baby." Jace pulled me onto his lap and put his hand on my stomach rubbing it slowly.

"You know i've only ever heard you talk about your mom a few times after she died."

"When I got that call about you and Ryland I thought it was happening all over again I was gonna lose you and Ryland too like i've lost everyone in my life. My dad, my mom, Max." He dropped his head to my shoulder and sighed.

"Did you ever tell your mom- Maryse about the baby?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did I called her, she cried and said how happy she was."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you know that."

"I remember the day when you first called Maryse and Robert mom and dad and from that day you always called them that but before that you only called them by their names… What changed?"

"They were my parents best friends, my godparents, when my dad died I was to young to remember it but Robert always told me stories about my dad and how great of a person he was and how he would of been so proud of me. Then when my dad died and I went to live with them, they didn't have to adopt me they could've just let me stay until my eighteenth birthday but they wanted me to be a part of their family, to be able to call me son. I seen how much they loved me and that's what made them my parents." He said with his hand still resting on my stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing my head. "I want my kids to know that I will always be there for them and that I will never leave them and make them feel the way I did back then."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay."

"Are you gonna introduce Ry to your dad?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him a few weeks ago he said that he was gonna come over for dinner one day and that he wants to meet JJ and of course see you again."

"I'll make you a promise."

"Okay? What is it?"

"I'll move in with you once we have the baby."

"Before?"

"After."

"Before."

"Jace…"

"Yes?"

"You act like it's that long of a wait."

"It is!"

"It's seven months."

"I want you and Ryland to live with me Clary, I've already missed so much of his life and I don't want to miss anymore."

"I just need time."

"For?"

"...Nothing."

"No, you don't get to do that. Something's bothering you what is it?" I sighed and just as I opened my mouth a loud crash came from Ryland's room.

"Mommy!" Ryland yelled.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up from Jace's lap.

"Were not done with this conversation Clary." Jace said nothing but seriousness in his voice and I smiled.

"Oh of course baby." I said and he glared at me as I kissed his cheek and walked into Ryland's room.

 _Six hours later…_

I walked into the apartment and Izzy ran from the kitchen I held my arms out to hug her but she went right past me and picked up Ryland hugging him tightly.

"I missed your cute little face." Izzy said as she kissed him over and over.

"Wow hello to you to, thanks for saying hello to me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, hi Clary." Izzy said and smiled at me.

"Izzy guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm spending the night at my daddy's house tonight and then tomorrow i'm having a sleepover with Max!"

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah!" He said and went to check out the rest of the apartment.

"Is Max coming over here?"

"I don't know yet, He asked Alec on the phone before we got on the plane and we haven't worked anything out yet."

"Let him come over here I want to hang out with my nephews."

"I'll ask Alec."

"Well, since you won't have Ryland tonight want to come out with me and see what kind of bars and clubs they have?"

"I can't drink."

"Of course you can you don't have responsibilities tonight let loose have some fun."

"I can't."

"Give me one good reason."

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "It's gonna be a girl."

"Mama I don't have anything to wear at daddy's." Ryland said walking back to us.

"I'll help you find some in a minute okay?" He nodded and ran back into the direction of his room.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks… Hey can I borrow your phone real quick I have to call Simon and tell him we made it but mines dead, I tried to call him earlier but he wasn't answering."

"Well, that's because he's sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's in my bed."

"What?"

"Simon moved in."

"When?"

"About a week after the accident he showed up and said he wasn't gonna wait any longer and now he's here."

"Well now I know why our conversations are no more than three minutes long."

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Definitely surprised."

"When is Jace coming to get Ryland?"

"He's outside on the phone with his manager."

"Oh i'm gonna go say hi real quick."

"Take your time, i'm gonna go help Ry."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"This is your house?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it so huge?"

"I don't think it's that big."

"It is daddy."

"It's not just my house it's your house too."

"Are there people with cameras here too?"

"No JJ."

"I like when you call me that."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I said waiting at the door with Rocky's leash in my hand.

"Well here we are." He said opening the door and my eyes widened.

"Wow, I think I might get lost." Daddy laughed. "Do you have a map?"

"No I don't have a map but come on i'll show you your room."

"I have my own room here?"

"Of course. Come on." I grabbed daddy's hand and walked beside him as Rocky went to check out the rest of the house. I really hope he doesn't get lost.

When daddy opened the door to my room I ran in and jumped on the bed that looked like a rink with hockey sticks on the wall and pictures of all my favorite players. There was even a dog bed with little bones on it.

"How did you know I liked hockey?"

"I asked your mom, I was gonna do a soccer themed room but your mom said you were a hockey fan."

"Yeah! I love hockey when I grow up I want to be a hockey player."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Can you ice skate?"

"Yeah Chris taught me. I was gonna be on a team this year but mama didn't have the money for it so I did soccer instead i'm not very good at soccer."

"Do you like my tattoos?"

"Yeah they're awesome I like looking at them."

"I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Remember the day I met you."

"Yeah."

"And you gave me that letter you wrote for me."

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to see something." Daddy said and he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and I looked at his arm it was two hockey sticks in a x and there was a hockey puck in between them and it had my name and birthday on it, but my name looked like my handwriting. "You like it?"

"That is awesome! Is this my handwriting?"

"Yeah they copied it from your note."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Making it the coolest tattoo you have."

"Is it?"

"Yep it's the best. I think you may need a few more."

"Oh yeah where?"

"Right here." I said giggling as I point to his forehead and he laughs.

"Just your name right across my forehead?"

"No it should say coolest son ever." I said still laughing.

"That you are."

"Can we play?"

"Sure what do you want to play?"

"Uhhh can we go in the backyard and play."

"Sure."

"I'll race you." I said already running, but unfortunately I didn't know how to get to the backyard and I slowed down and he ran ahead of me and ran to a glass door.

"That wasn't fair I didn't know where I was going."

"Maybe next time then."

"Rocky come here." I yell as daddy walks into the backyard leaving the door open for me. "Come on Rockstar." I say as he runs up to me I close the door. The backyard was big there was a basketball court to one side and steps leading somewhere. Then a large grass area to the other side. "Daddy let's play basketball."

"Hold on JJ." Daddy says answering his phone. "Hey Bat what's up?" Daddy said walking away from me and went to go sit at one of the chairs beside the door.

"Why come over if you aren't gonna spend time with me?" I say to myself and decide to go back inside and go to my room. I end up getting lost when I walked up the steps so I started to open doors and see what was what. Most of them were just rooms but one door I opened had a giant tv that took up the entire wall and really comfy chairs I walked in and tried to find a remote for the tv.

"Ryland?" I heard him yell after a while.

"Don't care." I said pushing buttons on the remote all it seems to be doing is changing the lights.

"Hey. Why'd you leave?"

"You were to busy talking on the phone to play with me."

"I'm sorry I won't answer the phone anymore okay?"

"Okay. How does this tv work?" I ask holding up the remote.

"That's the remote to control the lights." Daddy said laughing and I smile.

"I knew that."

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay what?"

"Nightmare On Elm Street!"

"No."

"Why?"

"That's not a kids movie."

"Mommy let's me watch it all the time."

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, you want popcorn? Candy?"

"Yes please."

"Take a picture with me real quick." I said and Ryland smiled as I snapped the picture everyone on my instagram was asking why I didn't have any pictures with my son so I put it on with the caption: _Movie night with my mini me Nightmare On Elm Street time_.

After the movie I was terrified, daddy had ordered pizza and after that we went outside and played basketball I wasn't really good but it was fun.

"Goodnight JJ I love you." Daddy said tucking me into bed.

"Night daddy love you too." He kissed my head, turned the light off, and closed my door. "DADDY!" I yell.

"What's wrong."

"I'm scared."

"Your mom doesn't let you watch scary movies does she?"

"No."

"Ryland-"

"I'm sorry please don't leave me I don't want to get dead."

"We are never watching another scary movie ever again."

"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Daddy said and walked over to me and laid in my small bed with me I cuddled up next to him and closed my eyes.

"Night daddy."

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up with a very stiff neck, it takes me a few seconds to remember i'm in Ryland's room I look down and he's still sleeping I tried to move but Ryland whined and moved closer into my side. I frowned and tried to reach into my pocket to get my phone.

When I finally get it I have three missed calls from Clary and one from Alec I called Clary back.

"Are you gonna drop him off soon? Max is already here."

"Why'd Alec drop him off so early?"

"Early? Jace do you know what time it is?"

"No… Ryland and I didn't go to sleep last night to really late."

"It's after noon Jace please don't tell me Ryland is still asleep."

"No…"

"Wake him up."

"Shouldn't I wait for him to get up?"

"He isn't like you Jace he doesn't like getting up at the crack of dawn he hates waking up and if you let him he will sleep all day."

"So he's like his mother?"

"Shut up." She said laughing.

"He really likes to be on top of people when he sleeps doesn't he?"

"Welcome to my world… He slept in your bed?"

"No, I slept in his he was scared so I stayed with him, well I was suppose to stay until he fell asleep but I ended up falling asleep too."

"Why was he scared?"

"New place and you not being here just got him a little scared." I lied.

"My poor baby."

"Speaking of babies… How are you two?"

"We are fine, hungry but fine."

"Want me to pick you up something?"

"Ummm, I want ice cream."

"Okay… Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Where we go."

"Okay where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to Jack In The Box."

"That's not really romantic… "

"Want to know what's romantic?"

"...Yeah…"

"There curly fries which I want now…"

"So fries instead of Ice cream?"

"But I want them both!" She said and she sniffled.

"A-are you crying?"

"I want both Jace." She whined.

"Okay uh i'll drop JJ off first and then run to the store and get what you want okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'll see you soon baby."

"Ryland come on it's time to get up." I said shaking him and he whined pushing my hand away and turning to the other side. "Come on buddy it's time to get up."

"No."

"Max is already at your mom's." Ryland shot up and ran to his bag grabbing clothes.

"Come on daddy! Get up, let's go."

"Hi baby." I say kissing Clary on the cheek.

"Yeah hi is that my fries?" I laugh and nod she takes them and walks away.

"Where's Max and Ryland?"

"Izzy and Simon took em to the park."

"Good so we can finish our talk from yesterday morning then."

"Jace…"

"No has been bothering you since you found out you were pregnant what is it?"

"Everything."

"Clary please don't shut me out."

"What are we gonna do when it's all out when the fans and the paparazzi realize i'm pregnant I mean I said I wanted to go slow and now i'm having a baby and I don't know what you want, I pushed Ryland on you and now i'm pushing this baby on you."

"Where is this all coming from?"

"Am I trapping you?"

"What? Clary why would you think that?"

"That's what everyone is saying! God my twitter is filled with people saying he's only with you because of the kid and maybe they're right I don't know; but what I do know is I don't want to trap you I want you to actually want to be with me and not just for our kids but because I make you happy so i'm giving you an out."

"An out?"

"As in you can leave."

"Leave my family you mean? You think that's what I want?"

"I don't know what you want Jace! We never talked about it. We were hanging out, being friends and then we had sex and I got pregnant and suddenly you wanted to be with me. Was it because you thought you weren't gonna get to see the baby like you don't get to see Ryland? Do you want to be with me really? I don't know but I don't want to wake up in five years and have you tell me you never wanted any of this so if you're not 100% in this -raising a family, being a family- than just go before anyone gets more hurt."

"Clary I- do you think I would ask you to move across the country if I didn't want to be with you? Do you think I would do any of this if I didn't want you and my kids here. You three are my world-" Clary puts her hand to my mouth.

"Four, you can't forget Rocky."

"Okay you four are my world and I know that it may seem like it's all a rush and that you wanted to go slowly, hell I did too. I know i'm my heart I belong to you and there is no one else for me. I don't care what people are saying on social media it's our family not there's. Even though a lot of people are gonna be watching our kids grow up soon everyone will get over it."

"By the way I seen that picture you posted on your instagram with you and Ryland…"

"Ohh…"

"You let him watch that? No wonder he made you sleep with him."

"Are you mad?"

"No, just be careful with what he watches please."

"Yeah…"

"Everyone thinks we have the world's cutest kid though."

"Do they?"

"Yeah everyone wants to meet him and wants to know if he will be at your next concert."

"What should we name the baby if it's a boy?"

"Nothing to Hollywood please."

"Oh come on i'm famous, famous people always name their kids something crazy."

"No."

"Please?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Okay."

"If it's a boy you can name him any crazy name you want but if it's a girl it has to be normal."

"Can we switch that up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it." She said leaning in to kiss me. "Now we have about twenty minutes before Izzy and Simon get back come on." Clary said dragging me to her room.

 **As always I love you guys and thank you for all the love back on this story see you all soon and I promise it won't take a week for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Family Times and Goodbyes

**So at the end there is a time jump because I don't want Clary to be pregnant for to many chapters since this definitely will not be the only baby they have ;) also Debra Williams your entire comment made me smile... I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max and I have been at the park for a long time playing with my uncle Simon who was a space monster and Max and I had to kill him before he could get to earth.

"Get him!" Max yelled jumping onto Simon.

"Vader help me." Simon said and I laughed.

"Why do you call him Vader?"

"It's from Star Wars he's always called me that."

"Are you my uncle to?"

"Well, no not really but uh you can call me Uncle Simon if you really want."

"Cool, Ryland and I are gonna go play on the playground, come on."

"So what do you want to play?" I ask.

"Tag?"

Just as i'm about to answer two older looking boys comes up to us and pushes Max.

"Where are your two dads at Max?" One of them ask.

"Leave me alone."

"Or what your gay daddy gonna come yell at me?" The other said.

"Please just leave." Max said with tears in his eyes.

"Leave him alone."

"Who are you? His boyfriend?"

"I'm his cousin, and so what if he has two dads? They love him and that's all that matters."

"Shut up you little bitch it's not about you it's about this little f-" Before he could finish I pushed him to the ground and punched him with my good hand hitting him over and over. The other boy tried pulling me off of his friend so I hit him in the face with my cast and he fell to the floor.

"Ryland stop." Izzy said pulling me off him so I kicked him instead. "Stop."

"Who's the little bitch now?" I yelled as he ran away.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked the other boy who I hit with my cast, his nose was bleeding I smiled. "How about we go find your parents okay?"

"Ryland you know we're gonna have to tell Clary what happened." Simon said.

"They were bullying Max they made fun of him for having two dads they got what they deserved!"

"You really hurt that kid Vader." Just as Simon said that a tall man approached us looking not so happy.

"Is this your son the one who thinks it's okay to hit my boys?" He asked Simon.

"N-no he's my nephew."

"I'd like to have a few words with his parents."

"Your son started it calling my cousin names and pushing him around." I said with my arms crossed.

"I'll uh call her."

"Great… Now i'm gonna get yelled at." I said to myself.

Mama and Daddy showed up a few minutes later, mama walked up to me while daddy went and talked to Simon when mama got to me she asked what happened I told her and she looked at the man.

"Maybe if you would teach your sons a little thing called respect they wouldn't have gotten beat up by a little five year old now would they?" Mama said with her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe if your son stayed out of other people's business we wouldn't have this problem would we?" Mama slapped him in the face.

"He was defending his cousin, a little boy who has two amazing parents who love him…"

"Do you know who I am lady?"

"A douchebag?"

"Is there a problem here?" Daddy asked walking up beside mommy.

"Mr. Herondale funny seeing you here, how are you?"

"I'm good, what's the problem here?"

"Just trying to get this women to have better control over her little brat."

"That little brat is _my son._ "

"I uh I didn't mean-"

"Clary can you take Ryland over there so I can talk to him."

"Yeah come on baby."

"I wanna see daddy beat him up." I whined but mommy pulled me away and walked to where Izzy and Simon were sitting with Max.

"Am I gonna have to go home now?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Am I in trouble mama?" I asked sitting on mommy's bed as she was looking for what to wear on her date with daddy.

"You know you're not suppose to be fighting with people I don't like that."

"They were being mean and saying things about uncle Alec and uncle Magnus and they were gonna call him the f word."

"I'm glad you stuck up for Max but no more fighting okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." I said with a smile.

"I love you bubbie."

"I love you too mama. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Am I ever gonna see Gigi again?"

"I don't think so baby."

"But she was my only grandma."

"I know she was."

"Can I meet your mommy?"

"You have and you know I don't talk to her anymore."

"Because of me."

"Hey, look at me." She said softly I looked up at her and sighed. "It wasn't because of you she had a way she wanted my life to turn out and I had other plans and she didn't like that it had nothing to do with you."

"What about your daddy can I meet him?"

"He died a long time ago."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Ryland dinners done!" Max yelled.

"Go on baby boy."

 **Clary's Pov**

"So where would you like to go eat at?"

"I want a bacon hamburger."

"You're making it hard to go on a romantic date."

"Bacon hamburgers can be romantic with the right lighting." I said and Jace laughed.

"I missed you last night."

"You and Ry didn't have fun?"

"Of course we did but it isn't the same without all of us together."

"Soon."

"Yeah, seven months."

"I uh have a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you'd like to come."

"I'd love to go."

"Good, could you also take me to Ry's school tomorrow to? I have to fill some paper work out."

"What school?"

"Woodcrest."

"Woodcrest?" Jace said with a look of disgust and confusion.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?"

"I want him to go to NDA."

"NDA?"

"Notre Dame Academy."

"That sounds like a rich private school."

"It is."

"I can't afford to send Ryland there."

"I can."

"No."

"No? He's my son to."

"I don't want him going to a private school."

"Why not? The education is better there, and Max goes there so he'd already have a friend"

"Hold on." I said and took my phone to look up this school. "Jace this school is too far away from where I live."

"But close to where I live."

"Jace…"

"I want him to have a good education Clary so he can be a lawyer or a doctor or something, I want Ry to have the opportunities we never had growing up don't you want that for our son?"

"Of course I do but do you think I want you to pay for it all? It makes me feel shitty."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"I don't."

"Of course because you aren't poor you have all the money in the world. "

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"I don't even know… We will go check out the school tomorrow than."

"So you wanna stay at my house tonight?"

"I have no one to watch Ry all night."

"Izzy?"

"Her and Simon are going on a date after I come back."

"So can I stay with you then?"

"What's the point of not living together if we are gonna end up spending the night with each other almost every night?"

"Don't know, just move in with me."

"Nice try."

"I'll get you to move in with me somehow."

After eating Jace and I headed back to my house and watched a movie with Max and Ryland all four of us had fallen asleep on the couch; it was about 3 am when I woke up hungry, I looked at Jace and he looked so peaceful so I threw a pillow at him.

"Wha- Huh?" He said groggily.

"I'm hungry."

"There's food in the fridge." He said closing his eyes.

"Can you make me something?"

"What would you like?"

"I don't know."

"Well than how can I make you something if you don't even know what you want."

"Stop yelling at me." I said with tears falling down my cheeks.

"No, no baby i'm sorry don't cry." Jace said kissing my head and bringing me closer into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Am I driving you crazy yet?"

"Just a lil' bit." He said with a smile.

"I want a pickle."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Jace had grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him and into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Jace said in almost a whisper.

"Oh great…"

"Well I just wanted you to know that we have our new tour coming up, at the beginning of next month."

"You mean in two weeks?"

"I- uh yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was afraid it would change your mind about moving here."

"How long is it gonna be?"

"Four months….."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It was before I knew you were pregnant it's not like I can cancel the tour; it's my career and my life."

"Oh i'm sorry that you feel like our unborn child is now ruining your life."

"When did I ever say that? I didn't!"

"God why did I move here?"

"Would you just stop I didn't say that and if I did I didn't mean it like that."

"Than what did you mean Jace?"

"I'm happy we are having a baby believe me I am. I'm gonna take time off after our baby is born to be there for you my family I just it's gonna be hard."

"Well if it will be so hard to not tour for a while, while we raise a baby then maybe you should just leave now."

"Would you shut up for one damn second and let me explain?" He said grabbing my hand again and pulling me into my room closing the door lightly.

"Go ahead."

"When I said it's my career and my life I didn't mean that my career was my life I meant my life _our family,_ it's going to be hard to be away from you and Ryland and this little one," His hand went to my stomach and he closed his eyes. "The next time I see you, you'll be very pregnant and I won't even be here to feel the baby kick or know what we're having and it's going to kill me to be away from you guys that long."

"I'm sorry I over reacted."

"It's okay babe." He said kissing my cheek. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Yeah just let me go put the boys into Ry's room."

"I'll do it."

When he came back into the room and laid down next to me I cuddled into his side and immediately relaxed."Jace?"

"Hmm?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist tighter.

"There's one thing I have to say."

"Okay what is it?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"You know cheating is a deal breaker for me right?" His eyes flew open and he got up on his elbows looking down at me.

"You think i'd cheat on you?"

"I don't know Jace I mean maybe I dunno it's four months who knows."

"I know you Clary better than anyone well other than Simon but still I know you and I know that if I were to do that I wouldn't get to see my kids. I would never put us through that."

"We all know you haven't gone more than a month without getting laid."

"I'm not going to cheat on you Clary."

"I'm just worried that's all, I mean look what happened with Chris-"

"I'm not Chris I want a future with you I will never throw that away Clary so please calm down and get some sleep babe."

"Hello you must be Mr. And Mrs. Herondale." The doctor said with a smile.

"N-no we aren't married."

"Yet." Jace said with a smirk.

"Oh my apologies."

"Alright let's get a look at that baby and see when your due date is." She said way to happy in my opinion. I held onto Jace's hand as she moved it against my belly and on the screen was our little blob.

"Very strong heartbeat." The doctor said with a smile and Jace kissed my head.

"That's our baby." Jace said with tears in his eyes.

"And just one baby." The doctor said and my heart sped up thank god I don't think I could of handled twins I would have freaked out.

"I love you." Jace said kissing me softly. The doctor had given us the picture of the baby.

"Okay so from what I gather i'd say your due date is around July 12th but in your next few appointments we will just make sure." A month after Ryland's birthday.

"Thank you." We said in unison and she walked out giving us a moment.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Hey uh do you mind if I share this?" I said walking out hand in hand.

"Share it?"

"Like on instagram or something?"

"Oh…"

"I mean it will be out in the open soon enough and I just feel like if we do this now we won't have to worry about it later."

"You're right and I have the perfect idea."

"I'm right?" I asked surprised.

"I'd much rather get it over with sooner so I don't have to deal with that stress while i'm heavily pregnant."

"Where to know?"

"The school so we can check it out and then you can drop me off at home."

"But-"

"No buts."

The tour of the school was nice i've seen the inside a few times when I had picked Max up Clary liked it but she didn't like the idea of how much money it is.

"So thought?" I asked Clary as we got in the car and started making my way back to her place.

"It's okay."

"Okay?"

"Fine he can go here but I have no way to get him here."

"Want me to buy you a car?"

"No I will buy my own car."

"How?"

"I've been looking for jobs."

"You're pregnant."

"So that means I can't work?"

"No i'd just like it more if you didn't."

"You know I am gonna be paying rent still and everything right? And don't even dare say you will pay for it because I will hurt you."

"Okay I won't say anything."

"Good."

The rest of the drive was quiet for the most part when we got back to her place I turned the car off and she frowned at me. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in to say hi to JJ."

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Your brother came to pick up Max and Ry begged Alec to take him with so he texted me and I said sure, he'll be back later tonight Alec took them to the beach or something I don't remember."

"So uh maybe we could." I said leaning into Clary but she pushed me back.

"I don't feel like it. Text me when you get home okay?" She said kissing my cheek and then walked into the apartment.

"Love you too." I said to myself before turning the car back on and heading home.

I ended up taking a nap when I got home I woke up to a text and a missed call from Clary.

 _C: Like I said you were right check my instagram, We love you :P_

I smiled and went to her profile and seen the picture she was talking about, Ryland was holding the ultrasound picture and he was smiling the caption said: _Baby Herondale number 2 hurry up he's ready to be a big brother._ I smiled at the picture and reposted it to mine, it's in the open now and I was happy and scared at the same time, the amount of reporters already on me was insane now this, it will be even worse and I won't be here to protect them.

I wandered around my house bored I could of gone out, the guys had texted me asking to go to a club but all I wanted to do was be with Clary and Ryland.

 _Two weeks later…_

I'm leaving today for four months I don't know if I will be able to survive that long without them but Clary promised to Facetime me every night so I could talk to Ryland we decided to wait until I came back to find out what the baby was going to be, Clary just didn't want me to feel bad.

"Daddy?" Ryland said as we stood by my gate in the airport.

"Yeah JJ?"

"I made this for you." He said as he handed me a piece of paper I looked at the picture it was me on a stage.

"Thanks buddy."

"Can't I come with you?"

"We talked about this you started you have to wait until the summer than we can go on tour together."

"Me, you, mama, and Rocky?"

"And the baby."

"Oh it has to come to?"

"Yeah buddy it does."

"I love you daddy." Ryland says and wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too JJ, be good for mommy." I hugged and kissed Clary and sighed as I walked away from them all I wanted to do was turn around and go home with them, I turned back just in time to see Clary pick up Ryland and start to walk away.

 **Clary's Pov**

 _2 months later_

It's been two months since Jace left and I miss him more than anything so does Ryland so we decided to surprise him in Texas even if it is only for the weekend, I looked over at Ryland who was sitting in a chair waiting for my doctor to come in; he had begged me to come so he could see _his_ baby.

"Hello my names Rita i'm a student at the local college and I will be doing your ultrasound today. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No thank you i'm waiting for when my boyfriend can be here." She nods and puts the cold jelly on my belly and the picture of my baby comes on the screen. Ry moved closer and was watching the baby intently smiling.

"She sure does love to move around." Rita said with a smile.

"Yeah she does especially when i'm trying to-." I stopped and replayed what she said. " _She?_ It's a girl?"

"I'm a so sorry."

"I'm gonna have a sister." Ryland said with a sour expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." I'm gonna have a daughter, a little girl. Tears filled my eyes.

When we got home Ry was happy with the idea of a sister and said he would teach her to love boy things. Izzy was over the moon excited and said that she needed to go shopping and left dragging Simon behind her.

"Can we call daddy and tell him?"

"We are gonna see daddy in a few days so let's surprise him." I said and Ryland smile was a mirror image of Jace I wondered if when my daughter smiled would it remind myself of me?

"Can we still call daddy?"

"Yeah we can." I said grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" Jace said answering the phone almost immediately, he sounded tired.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey bud."

"You okay Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't get much sleep."

"Daddy guess what I did today."

"Ummm what?"

"I seen the baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Ryland said with a yawn laying down beside me.

"Everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah, I didn't have my regular doctor it was some student so when she looked at the baby I told her I didn't wanna know the sex and accidentally told me anyway."

"What is it?" Jace asked and before I could open my mouth he spoke again. "No, no I want to be surprised."

"Good because I wasn't gonna tell you anyway."

"JJ what's the baby?"

"He's sleeping." I said with a laugh.

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too."

"Can you please tell me what the baby is?"

"You said you wanted to wait so i'm gonna make you wait until the next time I see you." I said as Rocky came up to me and whined and ran to the door and back to me.

"You're killing me."

"I know, I gotta go Rocky wants to go out."

"Okay babe I love you, give Ryland a hug for me."

"I love you too and I will."

 **As always I love you guys and next chapter they go visit Jace and Clary might get a visit from someone she doesn't really want to see...**


	19. Chapter 19 Baby Names and Birthdays

**Hello everyone thanks for all the love last chapter sorry it took so long but here it is chapter 19... Enjoy :)**

 **Clary's Pov**

Ryland and I were walking through the hotel when I noticed Alec sitting talking to a group of people I went up to him and nudged him. "Do you know where Jace is?"

"Sorry but he's in his room and no I can't tell you where that is." Alec said with his back turned to me.

"Well than I guess Ry and I will be crashing with you this weekend."

"Wha- Clary?" He said with a smile and hugged me. "What are you guys doing here?" He ruffled Ryland's hair and picked him up.

"We are here to see daddy!" Ryland said with a grin.

"Does he know you guys are coming?"

"No, we wanted to surprise him."

"Maybe now he won't mope around and be all sad."

"Mama let's go see daddy." Ryland whined.

"We don't know where daddy is do we?"

"Room 510" Alec said putting Ry down.

"Thanks Alec." He nodded and was about to turn back around when Ryland yelled.

"Chris!" My eyes darted up and landed right on his he stopped dead in his tracks there was a girl beside him asking him something he whispered something and then walked up to us she stayed behind.

"Hey little man." Chris said bending down to give Ry a hug but I pushed him behind me.

"Clary…" Chris said softly.

"Of course I end up in this same damn hotel as you." I said, Alec was looking between Chris and I confused. "Can you take him for me?" He nodded and picked up a protesting Ryland.

"He's gotten big since i've last seen him."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Clary."

"For what cheating on me? Breaking my heart? Or breaking Ryland's?"

"Everything."

"Why? That's all I want to know just why?"

"Everything changed when Jace came back into your life it was like I wasn't important to you anymore."

"Not important to me? Do you honestly think I would have agreed to marry you if you weren't important to me?"

"I know you didn't want to marry me, you never even wanted to move in with me before I asked you."

"You're right I didn't want to marry you and that wasn't fair to you." I said softly.

"Than why say yes?"

"Jace-"

"Of course it's always about him isn't it?"

"Would you shut up and let me talk." I yelled and he instantly stopped talking. "Jace and I had fought earlier in the day before we went out and I was upset and it was all a blur, I never should have said yes but that doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"Just answer this one question honestly. Did you ever love me more than you loved him?"

"No."

"So if he came back into your life at any point you would have always choice him in the end?"

"I'm sorry."

"I hope you too are happy you deserve that."

"I'm happy, Jace and I are having a baby."

"How far along are you?"

"Were not friends we don't have to make casually conversations-"

"Is that my baby?"

"What? You're kidding right?"

"You got with Jace right after we broke up right? Is that baby mine?"

"No she's not."

" _She?_ "

"Yeah, it's a girl and trust me she's not yours…."

"How do you know?"

"We have been broken up longer than i've been pregant she's not your baby. Go fuck Rachel again have a baby with her."

"Clary."

"This conversation is over, we are over." I walked away from him but he was following me by the time I reached Alec and Ryland, Chris was beside me.

"What are you doing here?" Ryland said with his arms crossed.

"I just wanted to say I missed you."

"Well I hate you." Ryland said and Chris made an incoherent noise and nodded.

"I deserved that… I'll always love you little man." Chris said looking down at my stomach and then at Ryland and pushed his hair out of his face. "Bye Clary." He said as he walked away, Ryland looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yeah bubbie?"

"Can I have Timmy?" He said rubbing his eyes trying not to cry, I nodded and took his backpack from Alec to find his little stuffed turtle that Simon bought him the day he was born, he never goes anywhere without Timmy and when he's sad he clings onto his turtle.

"Can we go see daddy?" He asked hugging Timmy.

"Yeah baby let's go."

 **Jace's Pov**

We had the day off in Texas and i'm just laying in bed in my hotel bored, I miss my family and all I want to do is be home. I had texted Clary four times but she hasn't responded to me yet. I was gonna go out eat when someone knocked on my door I frowned and went to it I opened the door slowly and was greeted with Ryland holding a stuffed turtle and Clary who didn't look so happy but she gave me a small smile when I looked at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"We missed you." Clary said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"I missed you guys too. Hey JJ." I said but he just looked at me and then back down at the floor. "Is he okay?"

"I picked him up from school and then we left and he didn't sleep on the plane so he's grumpy." Clary said ruffling his hair and Ryland mumbled something looked up at Clary and raised his hands wanting her to pick him up.

"Come here bud." I said raising him up to me so that Clary wouldn't have to. "I was just about to go get something to eat wanna come?"

"Sure i'm always hungry now."

"Speaking of which am I gonna find out anytime soon what the baby is?" I asked and Clary laughed at me I raised an eyebrow but all she did was take my hand. "How does JJ like NDA?"

"He loves it his class is with Max so they get in trouble for talking all the time, the only thing he doesn't like is the uniform says it makes him look stupid."

"I seen the pictures I thought he looked really cute."

"Jace?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't want to wait anymore, I want to live with you, be a family and besides I already picked the baby's room and painted it."

"What color?" I asked hugging her again

"Not telling."

"You said you would tell me the next time I seen you, so tell me."

"Nope." She said with a smile and I glared at her.

"I'm glad you are gonna move in, but how did you get into my house?"

"We broke in." Clary said laughing. "Kidding Iz has a key she gave it to me and I was gonna surprise you when you came back telling you what the baby was by taking you into the room but I thought of something better."

"Which is?"

"Not telling you,"

By the time Clary found a place she actually wanted to eat at Ryland had woken up in a seemingly better mood than before still grumpy but not as much. "What do you want to eat?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Uhh, they don't have that here."

"Do they have pizza?"

"No."

"This place sucks." Ryland said putting his head on the table and hugged the stuffed turtle into his chest.

"RyRy please just look at the menu." Clary said and slid the menu over to him and he picked it up then put it back down.

"I can't read."

"Yes you can."

"Not very well." Clary glared at him and he stopped talking and looked down at the menu intently running his fingers down the list then looked at the turtle said something to him then nodded and said; "We want tacos."

"We?"

"Me and Timmy." Ryland said holding up the stuffed turtle.

"He's had him since he was born, grew up with him and never goes anywhere without him."

"He was trapped inside one of the boxes inside my room he wasn't to happy." Ryland said laughing he sat up on the chair and I caught a glimpse of his shirt.

"What does your shirt say?"

"Finally." I heard Clary whisper and I looked at her puzzled, Ryland got up to show me his shirt and it said; _Soon to be brother of a little princess._

"We're having a little girl?" I said tears filling my eyes as I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Yeah we are."

"She's gonna be beautiful." I said looking down at her stomach smiling.

"Daddy I'm gonna teach her to play hockey and ride skateboards and build Legos." Ryland said taking a bite of his taco that fell apart and went onto his lap.

"My taco!" Ryland cried.

"It's okay bubbie." Clary said getting up to clean the mess he just made.

"You want to get something else?"

"I want my taco." Ryland said with a pout.

"Okay so let's fix it." I said scoping the parts of his taco that didn't fall on the floor back into his tortilla. "There taco fixed."

"Thanks daddy." Ryland said with a smile but he kept looking at me his little brows knitted together.

"Is something wrong?"

"You won't leave us will you?" Ryland asked and Clary looked at Ryland and then closed her eyes resting her head on the table.

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

"Because everyone leaves mama and me." I looked at Clary and she had tears falling she got up and brought Ryland close to her whispering something in his ear all he did was nod.

"I'm gonna go to the room take a nap is that okay?"

"What's wrong?" I asked handing her the key card but she just kissed me and walked away. "JJ?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Chris."

"What about him?"

"He's here and they talked and mama is really sad."

"What did they talk about?"

"I don't know I wasn't there mama had Uncle Alec take me."

"Would you mind going back with Alec so I could talk to her?"

"As long as you promise to make her happy again cause I don't like mommy sad."

After dropping Ryland off with Alec I went to my room and Clary wasn't in bed she was watching tv she looked up at me and smiled a little but her eyes were glistening with tears I walked over to her and sat beside her pulling her close to me and kissed her head just letting her cry into my shirt.

"Please tell me what's wrong Clary."

"I'm fine Jace just stupid pregnancy hormones. Where's Ryland?"

"With Alec I wanted to talk to you about whatever it is bothering you."

"I want our daughters middle name to be Isabelle."

"Really? You know that will go right to Izzy's head."

"I know and if it was a boy his middle name would of been Alexander."

"That would mean a lot to both of them." Clary just nodded. "What happened with Chris?"

"Of course Ry said something…"

"He just said that you guys talked so what happened?"

"We did just talk."

"Please Clary don't push me away."

"Fine i'll tell you what happened but let me talk first." I nodded and let Clary talk.

After Clary was done talking she fell asleep on me I had texted Alec asking him to bring Ryland back so when there was a knock on the door I carefully moved Clary to the pillow and went to go get my son.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy."

"Is mama okay?"

"Yeah we talked but now I wanna talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No buddy you're not in trouble. Why would you think i'd leave you guys?"

"Everyone leaves us and I don't want you to leave me."

"I will never leave you or your sister."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"What if you and mama break up."

"That doesn't mean that I will leave you, just like when mommy and I weren't together you still seen me I will always be there for you guys no matter what and I will never let you down."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too RyRy."

"I know what I want for my birthday?"

"Oh really what?"

"Another dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah Rocky needs a friend." He said with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

"We still haven't come up with her first name." Clary said as we laid in bed Ryland in between us already fast asleep.

"I know."

"Any suggestions?"

"No idea."

"Jace." Clary groaned and I smiled.

"Yes?"

"This will be her name forever so can we work together and try and come up with something?"

"Alright uh how about Julia?" I said.

"No."

"Emma?"

"No."

"Emily?"

"No."

"Rylie?"

"No."

"I give up." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Well sorry for not liking any of the names." She said, I sat up and put my hand on her belly.

"Your mother is driving me insane. Please don't have her stubbornness."

"I like the name Jessica." Before I could answer her the baby started kicking like crazy, it was the first time I ever felt her move.

"I think she liked the name." I said and moved over to Clary's side carefully so Ryland would wake up. "Hmm, Jessica Isabelle Herondale." I stated and looked down at Clary's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you my little princess." I said placing a kiss on Clary's stomach, then on Clary's head, and lastly on Ryland's cheek before I laid down beside them and fall asleep.

 _A few months later…_

Today was Ryland's birthday the first birthday I was ever celebrating with him it had to be perfect I needed it to be perfect I didn't want to let him down. "You know I can't walk that fast right?" Clary said walking behind me well more like waddling behind me.

"Hows my baby girl?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"I'm ready for her to get out like now."

"Only one more month to wait and then she will be here."

"Are you sure about taking time off after she's here?"

"Very sure."

"And are you sure about Ryland's birthday present?"

"She's a good puppy."

"Yeah, but she will also be a huge dog."

"I asked if you wanted a big or small dog you said big so I got a big dog."

"No you got an enormous dog."

"She's actually pretty small right now."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh come on JJ will love her."

"I know he will but St. Bernard's get big Jace."

"Okay I know it was Ryland who wanted the dog but I remember you said you always wanted one and your parents always said no so it's kinda yours and Ryland's."

"Thank you I love her."

"You're welcome."

"Let's get to the party." She said taking my hand and we walked out back where everyone was, last time I seen Ryland he was in the bouncy house with Max and a few other friends. Rocky was walking around trying to get people to drop food and my parents were sitting down watching their grandsons play Ryland had gotten out and ran to my dad and said something to make him get up and chase him and Max around.

"Hi mama hi daddy." Ryland said as he ran up to us. "Hi Jessie." He said patting Clary's stomach and kissed it lightly before running away as my Max chased him.

"Wait come back bub." Clary said and Ryland stopped running and Max collided right into him they both fell over and laughed.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Daddy and I want to give you your present now."

"Ooh what is it? What is it?"

"Come on." I said and Ryland grabbed my hand and we walked into the house and up to his room.

"Go on." He opened his door and his eyes widened when he seen her, he ran over to her and sat down so that she could sniff him out. Rocky had somehow wandered in and went to the puppy he sniffed her and she tried to pounce on him, Rocky backed away from her and laid down as she jumped all over him.

"Look they love each other." Ryland said, I can't believe he's six today, I may not have known him for the whole six years but I couldn't be more proud of the boy that Clary had raised and I could wait to help raise him and our little girl.

 **Next chapter the baby will be born and Jace becomes supreme leader of over protective dads. As always I love you guys... See you soon**


	20. Chapter 20 My Girl

**Happy belated birthday Downworlderkittymia, our birthdays are close together mine is tomorrow, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Clary's Pov**

"What are you doing up so early?" Jace asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"She wouldn't stay still and I just felt uncomfortable so I got up."

"You only have one more week and then she will be here." He said rubbing my belly and smiling when she kicked but I groaned.

"I'm sorry she's hurting you but I love feeling her move around."

"Do you want more kids?"

"Yeah do you?"

"Maybe one more in a few years."

"What's the plan for today?" He asked pulling me in close to him so my head rested on his chest.

"Well, after the party Ryland is going over to Max's house because they are taking him somewhere tomorrow morning I think I don't remember."

"Hmm anything you wanna do after he leaves? Maybe go out to eat or something?"

"Can I just stay home? Do I even have to go to the party?"

"It's the fourth of July, you can't the party."

"I don't want to go."

"Tessa and Jem will be there and they're bringing their baby."

"They had a baby?"

"Yeah his name is Henry I think he's about two months old or something." There was a sharp pain in my side and I grabbed onto Jace. "Ow wanna lighten up on the grip some babe?"

"Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine." I said leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm gonna make breakfast what do you want?"

"Um, eggs please."

"I thought you were off eggs?"

"What Jessie wants Jessie gets."

"That she does." Jace said with a smile.

"You know you can't spoil her to much right?"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Sometimes you are gonna have to say no to her."

"Well how about when she wants something she can't have i'll send her to you."

"Really?"

"No, i'd end up saying yes."

"Jace."

"What my princess wants she gets."

"She hasn't even been born yet and you already spoil her."

Jace was about to say something when Ryland came in the room with his turtle in his hand the dogs were following him, he came up to Jace and sat in his lap and leaned against him and yawned.

"Good morning daddy."

"Morning little man."

"Morning mama, morning baby." Ry said blinking a few times

"You still sleepy?"

"Yeah I wasn't gonna get up but Lyric jumped on my head and I fell out of bed so I got up cause she just wanted to get up so I had to get up to."

"The next animal we get is gonna be named after my job."

"So what paint? Color? Ooh maybe Acrylic." Jace said with a smile.

"Maybe Jackass since that's what you are."

"Ohhh mommy said a bad word."

"Mommy is bad." Jace said shaking his head and Ry nodded in agreement.

"Mama don't say bad words." Just as he said that another sharp pain shot through me and I gasped and put my hand on my belly leaning forward.

"Fuck."

"Mama what did I-"

"What's wrong?" Jace said putting Ryland next to him and moved closer to me.

"Nothing i'm fine Jace."

"You are not fine, please just tell me what's wrong."

"Just a little bit of pain i'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, can you go make breakfast now? I'm hungry."

"Of course." He said kissing my head and walked into the kitchen the dogs walking behind him in hopes for food.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah bubbie i'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look like you're hurt. Do you have a ouch?"

"No baby boy i'm okay it's just your sister."

"Does she have an ouch?"

"No baby I think she wants to get out."

"Is she coming out today?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so."

"You excited?"

"Yeah and when she's here i'm gonna play with her and teach her how to ride a skateboard, well I have to learn how to ride a skateboard but then I can teach her after daddy teaches me."

"What if she wants to do girl things with you like play dress up and have tea parties?"

"Than we play dress up and have a tea party as long as after we can play superhero's."

"You're gonna be a great big brother."

"Mama?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"What if daddy likes her more than me because he is gonna see her grow up like he never seen me as a baby and then he won't love me just Jessie."

"That will never happen JJ I love you and your sister the same and that will never change." Jace said leaning against the wall I smiled at him and Ryland looked at his father and then hugged Timmy closer to him and tears slipped down his face.

"Don't cry baby." I said as he tried to lay on me. Jace came up to him and picked him up, whispered in his ear and Ry laughed.

"How bout you come help me cook?"

"Yeah."

"Clary look at how big you are." Izzy said as soon as she walked in the house.

"Nice to see you too…" I grumbled.

"You need to have her already so I can dress her up and do her hair."

"Well tell her that."

"Maybe she's comfortable and she will be late."

"Oh god please don't say that."

"I'm just kidding."

"Is Jace ready?"

"You should see her room, he went over board."

"That's Jace." Izzy said shaking her head laughing..

"He's out back with everyone if you wanna go see him."

"Is Tessa here yet?"

"Yeah they got here a while ago."

"Let's go see them I wanna get my hands on that baby."

"You and babies."

"I love them."

"Maybe you should have one then."

"Haha no I like giving them back to their parents after I spoil them, speaking of spoiling them. I wanted to know if I can take Ryland on Friday,"

"Sure I don't care, is he spending the night?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine with me." I said as Tessa walked up to us as we entered the backyard.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Can I hold him." Izzy said already reaching for the sleeping baby.

"Of course."

"What's his name?"

"Henry."

"I know I haven't seen you in forever but I thought you had a son named Zach?"

"I do he's playing with Ryland and Max." She said pointing in the direction of the treehouse Jace and Ryland were building together it wasn't done yet but that didn't stop Ry from playing on it.

"How many kids do you have?" Izzy said.

"Just two. Do you have any kids yet Iz?"

"No… I don't think Simon and I are ready for that."

"Well you're very good with Henry. You'd be an amazing mother."

"Aww, thank you."

"Has Ry seen the baby yet?"

"No, Henry was asleep when Ryland asked to hold him he seen him but he didn't get to hold him."

"Mommy." I looked up but it wasn't Ryland, but a little boy with brown curly hair and light gray eyes

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I spend the night at Alec's house?"

"Did you ask Alec?"

"Not yet."

"Ask him first please." He nodded and ran off.

"He's adorable." I said and the familiar pain came back and I sat down quickly this time the pain didn't go away.

"Yeah he is." Tessa said watching him run around.

All the boys were playing football while we just watched and talked about what we have been doing for the past couple of years when I felt it.

"Oh fuck."

"What?" Tessa, Izzy, and Maia said at the same time.

"My water just broke."

"When I said have her already I didn't mean like in the next hour Clary." Izzy said I tried to laugh but I was uncomfortably wet.

"I'm gonna go change can some please go tell Jace." I said walking away and trying to make it up to our room.

"Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" Jace came in running yelling looking freaked out.

"Yeah I just need to change my pants got all wet." Jace laughed.

"Not funny."

"Kinda funny."

"I hate you."

"No you don't let's go."

"Wait I want to say bye to Ryland." I said trying to walk in the opposite direction and Jace grabbed my hand making me stop and look at him confused he just kissed my head and ran towards the kitchen, next thing I know he comes back with Ryland on his back laughing.

"Mama you are gonna have the baby?"

"Yeah daddy and I are going to the hospital."

"Can I come to?"

"After the baby gets here daddy will come pick you up and you can come see your little sister."

"Okay," He whispered leaning over Jace's head to kiss my cheek than he almost fell off of Jace trying to get down. "Bye bye Jessie I can't wait to meet you." Ry said with his forehead on my belly I had my hand on Ry's head I heard a snapping sound and I looked up to see Jace with his phone towards me taking a picture.

"Really?"

"Before you get all crazy."

 **Jace's Pov**

"I fucking hate you so much this is all your fucking fault." Clary yelled as her contraction hit her squeezing the hell out of my hand I learned my lesson already I asked her to lighten her grip and she threatened to cut off a certain body part of mine.

"You need to push on the next contraction." The doctor said and Clary shook her head.

"I can't do this."

"Look at me," I said and she looked over at me breathing heavily. "Just a few more pushes and our little girl will be here. You can do it baby."

"I didn't mean it Jace I love you."

"I know baby, I know."

"Okay Clary it's coming I need you to push."

"Fuuck…"

"I can see the head one more push you can do it." I felt like it took hours to see her told up the baby, my little girl, crying she was laid on Clary and she was crying stroking her daughter's head.

"Hi Jessie." She said tears slipping down her face.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The doctor said holding the scissors towards me and I wiped away my tears and cut her umbilical cord then they took her away.

"She's so beautiful." I said to Clary who was holding her. She moved her little hat to the side to look at her hair it was red just like Clary's and I smiled.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Of course I do." I said taking her sitting in the rocking chair next to Clary's hospital bed, I looked down at my little girl and I couldn't help but wonder what color her eyes would be, I watched her as she yawned and stretched out I looked over to Clary who had fallen asleep her steady breathing and the baby's coos made my heart speed up, looking at my sleeping daughter tears had fallen from my eyes I never wanna leave this sweet little girl ever.

"Hello Mr. Herondale." The nurse said with a smile.

"Hello."

"So I hear this isn't your first child so i'm assuming you know the drill."

"I umm no I don't really know…."

"They didn't do the test when your son was born?"

"I uh wasn't there when he was born." She made an unpleasant face at me and nodded.

"Oh, okay well we just have to take her to check her eyes and ears." Great she thinks i'm a shitty father.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No it's just something we have to do." I looked down at Jess and I didn't want to let her go.

"Uhh okay….." She leaned over and took the baby from me I sighed as she was lifted from my arms and watched the nurse put her back and wheel her out of the room.

"You look like someone just stole your candy." Clary said with a lazy smile.

"Not my candy, my baby."

"She'll bring her back after the test."

"What are they for the test."

"To make sure she can see and hear."

"That nurse thought I was a shitty father."

"No she didn't."

"When I said I wasn't there when Ryland was born she gave me that look."

"I think you're overthinking Jace."

I spent the whole time Jess was gone talking about the kids and everything we would be doing in the next few months, it felt good knowing that I was going to be there for Clary and the kids and not far away in a different country I could spend time with them be a normal family for awhile before the craziness of touring picks back up. "Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking when our next tour starts the baby will be about four almost five months. Do you think you guys can come with us on tour."

"Ryland will be back in school by then."

"Can't he miss a few weeks?"

"Jace." Clary said with the look.

"I'm just saying we could pull him out for two maybe three weeks get him a tutor to travel with us and he would still be doing all his work and everything."

"I don't know Jace let me think about it for awhile." I didn't get a chance to answer the door opened and the nurse wheeled the baby back in I got up from Clary's hospital bed and immediately went to Jess.

"So her eyes are perfect passed with flying colors." The nurse said and I smiled but it faded when Clary sat up and looked at her with a sour expression.

"And her ears?"

"So the hearing screening there were some complications."

"Are you saying she can't hear?" Clary said calmly how can she be calm?

"She did fail the test but that can be for a number of reason we are going to schedule a rescreen for her in the morning."

"Thank you." She said and the nurse nodded walking out. I looked down at Jessie and frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it just surprised me that's all."

"Hey she will be fine Jace…"

"I know, I know."

"Do you wanna go get Ryland our wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I'll call Alec see if he's awake right now." I nodded not really paying attention to Clary just looking down at the baby and she opened one eye and looked at me and I smiled.

"She has my eyes." I said softly and Clary looked at the baby and smiled too.

"Daddy I can't wait to meet my baby sister." Ryland said walking into the hospital the next morning he had called Clary at six asking to come so I had to leave even though I didn't want to leave my girls. Walking back into the room there were a few doctors in the room and Jessie was screaming her head off Ryland covered his ears and hid behind me I could really make out what they were saying but they were looking at her ears and Clary was nodded her head.

"Okay little one we are all done you can go back to your mother now." One of them said handing her back to Clary she continued to wail even when Clary tried to sooth her. "We will get back to you in a few hours." They walked out one smiled at Ryland but he clung onto me pushing himself farther into me until they left,

"Shhh baby girl it's okay, it's okay." Clary said softly but she wasn't having it, walking over to her slowly Ryland looked at the baby and than up to me.

"Can we get a baby that doesn't cry?" He asked and I laughed but shut up when Clary glared at me.

"Let me have her." I said and Clary handed me the screaming baby once she was in my arms she settled down a little and began to hiccup. "Look at that she's a daddy's girl already." I said proudly.

"Daddy can I see her?" Ryland said and I said down on the side of Clary's bed so he could take a good look at her he smiled as he brought his head close to her and whispered.

"Hi baby i'm your big brother you can call me RyRy like mama does i'll always keep you safe and if any boys try and mess with you daddy and I will beat them up." He said kissing her small head.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Clary?"

"She is going to be fitted with hearing aids in a few weeks they said that she has hearing loss."

"How long will it take?"

"With my insurance? Months."

"Why not use mine?"

"Well Ryland is under my name and I just figured i'd put her on mine too."

"I don't want her to have to wait months for something she needs."

"I can't afford to pay out of pocket." She said looking at the baby in my arms.

"I can and I-" She glared at me and shook her head.

"Can we for once not fight about money?"

"Whos fighting?" I asked. "I don't want her to have to wait that long if we can get it sooner."

"Okay."

"Now you're mad?"

"Why would I be mad? She needs them you have the money."

"You seem mad."

"I'm fine Jace."

"Daddy why are you and mama fighting?"

"We aren't buddy…" I said and he looked at the baby.

"Wanna hold her?" Clary asked stroking his hair.

"Yeah I do."

"Jace give him the baby."

"I'm holding her." I said with a smirk and she groaned.

"Give him the baby." She said again this time glaring at me.

"Here." I placed the baby in his arms as he sat by Clary

"Mama she looks like you." Ryland said then poked her in the side.

"Ryland you can't do that." I said

"I want her to wake up and play with me."

"She's a baby she can't play right now."

"Why not?"

"Because she is a baby."

"Babies don't play?"

"When they get older they do."

"So I can't play with her till she's older?" I nodded. "What's the point then? Here mommy." Ryland said as Clary took the baby laughing. "Can I play on your phone daddy?"

"Sure." I handed him my phone and he moved away into a chair.

"Well at least he likes her." Clary said with a smile.

"Are we gonna talk about what the doctor said?"

"Is there anything to talk about?"

"She's perfect Jace, she has a hearing problem it's nothing we can't deal with."

"I know but-"

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course not it's just-" I stopped I couldn't think of the words to describe how I was feeling right now.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"She's fine once she gets her hearing aids she will be okay you don't need to freak out."

"What if in the future something goes wrong and she can't hear?"

"Than we deal with it when and if that happens."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"She's healthy Jace yeah her hearing kinda sucks and she is gonna have trouble hearing but she's a healthy little girl who's gonna make our life brighter stop freaking out about something neither of us can help."

"I love you Clary"

"I love you too."

"Uh oh daddy…"

"What?"

"I accidently bought something." Ryland said handing me my phone.

"Accidentally bought what?"

"This." He said pointing at a game.

"You bought a game? I already had this game for you."

"No I ran out of coins and it said get more and I clicked it and I don't know what happened.. I'm really sorry." He said tears welling in his eyes.

"It's fine JJ."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No buddy I'm not mad."

"Daddy when am I gonna see grandma and grandpa again?"

"They are gonna come over next week to see the baby."

"And me too?"

"Of course."

"Good cause I only have your mommy and daddy are my only grandparents did you know that?"

"What about your mom's parents?"

"They-"

"Jace." Clary said sternly I looked up at her I was gonna ask her what she wanted but she wasn't looking at me but staring at Ryland.

"Mama I didn't say anything…"

"Why are you calling him Jace?"

"Mama calls me that when I'm bad."

"It's his middle name."

"I know that."

"Where is the baby?" Izzy said as soon as she entered the room. "Ooh give me her!" She took the baby before I could say anything. Tessa, Jem, Alec, and Magnus walked in.

"You owe me ten bucks Jem I told you she'd be the first one to get to the baby." Magnus said.

 **So I thought it would be cool to add the twist of Jess being hard of hearing because Jace's career is in music and he wants to pass that along to his kids so he will be struggling with it but he loves his kids... As always I love you guys**


	21. Chapter 21 Arugments and Parties

**Hello lovely people first thank you all for almost 200 reviews you guys are awesome! In this chapter you will get to see why Clary doesn't like when Ry brings up her parents and some other things happen... Enjoy :)**

It's been about a month and a half since we brought Jessie home and Clary won't let me do anything. I go to feed her and Clary tells me to let her breastfeed, I change her diaper but she has already done it. It's making me pissed she won't let me be there for my own daughter.

"I'll be back later." Clary said I looked over at her she had the baby in the car seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Grocery store to get stuff for dinner tonight."

"You can leave the baby."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's getting her hearing aids today."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't know."

"Okay that's it I'm done with you treating me like she's not my daughter to!"

"I know she's your daughter Jace."

"Really? Cause you won't even let me change a goddamn diaper."

"It's not that I'm not letting you it's just you've never done any of that before so I was trying to make it easier for you."

"And who's fault is that?"

"That was a low blow."

"It's the truth, you took every chance I ever had to see Ryland grow up away from me and now you're pushing me away from OUR daughter."

"I raised Ryland all alone I had nothing Jace, nothing while you were living your dream I gave mine up to raise that little boy even when they told me I couldn't do it, when they told me to give him up, I gave all my dreams up for his."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you care? Since you think i'm some horrible person who took your chances at being a father away from you, what do you care?"

"Clary-"

"What are we doing? Maybe we should just go back to the way it was before Jessie it was so much easier back then."

"No, i'm not letting you walk out on our family."

"What's the point if we can't even get along anymore?"

"We get along Clary it's just ever since the baby came all we've been doing with each other is fighting and I want it to stop, Ryland wants it to stop."

"And how do we do that?"

"We both need to realize that Jessie is our baby, not just yours not just mine, ours. I know you raised Ryland on your own and you did an amazing job raising our son, but you don't have to do the same with Jess let me help you have been so tired lately because you are always up with her, just let me help, let me be there for our family. Please Clary."

"I'm so sorry." She said and dropped her head into my shoulder.

"What did you mean they told you to give him up?"

"Nothing that matters."

"Clary-"

"We are gonna be late for Jess' appointment."

"Okay…"

"We also have to pick Ryland up later tonight from his friends house." Clary said putting the baby in the backseat.

"Let me drive." I said and she nodded and got into the car, I closed her door and got in the driver's seat silently listening to the radio and the coos for Jess until I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Please tell me what you meant by that."

"Ryland's first birthday I went over to my mom's house she wanted to have a little party for Ryland but when I got there she and Luke told me to sit down that we needed to talk about something important."

"And?"

"There was this guy there who owned a art gallery and he said he loved my work, wanted me to move there and work for him make paintings for him to sell to high paying collectors."

"That's amazing why didn't you just-"

"He wanted me to move to London."

"Oh…"

"I asked my mom how would I of been able to take Ry with me after he left and then she told me I wouldn't be. She wanted me to leave him, she said that if I left she would raise him as her own and he wouldn't have to know who I really was to him he would have her as a mother someone who could actually take care of him. I told her she was insane if she thought I would ever leave Ryland so she said that if I didn't go follow my dreams she wouldn't help me out anymore and that I wasn't to contact her ever again so I took my son and I left."

"I'm sorry."

"I have dreams sometimes of what it would be like if I did leave him, you know follow my dreams of being an amazing artist but then I go and visit him and he calls me Clary and calls her mommy and Luke daddy and i'm his sister and I feel like i'm dying on the inside and I just want to scream you're my son and I never should have left you. He would have hated me if I ever left him."

"But you didn't leave him Clary."

"I always wanted what was best from him I took you, my mom, Luke, even Chris away from him I always seem to mess everything up all the time."

"No you don't."

"I do." She said looking out the window, I put my hand on her thigh to get her to look at me but all she did was place her hand on top of mine and squeeze it. "I love you." She said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too."

The rest of the car ride was silent, when we had gotten to the place Clary had started making way for the entrance telling me to get the baby and she would check us in. I looked at Jess expecting her to be asleep but her big golden eyes meet mine when I took her car seat out I smiled at her and ruffled her red curls. When we got in I sat down next to Clary putting the baby in front of us Clary smiled down at the baby and looked at me.

"Next time i'm being an overbearing bitch let me know so we don't spend weeks fighting okay?" She said and I couldn't help but smile I couldn't think of what to say so I pulled her in close and kissed her over and over.

"I love you even when you're an overbearing bitch."

"That's when everyone loves me the most." She joked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herondale the doctor will see you know."

"Maybe one day." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay everything is set now we just need to turn them on and see if she can hear with them."

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Clary asked

"Yes, if you could hold her so when we put them in she won't freak out." Clary nodded taking the baby out of her car seat she looked around the room just like any seven week old baby would or at least I think any seven week old baby.

"Alright let's get ready to hear little one." The doctor said as he moved closer and started doing something with her ears all my focus was on my little girl.

"Jace?" Clary said nudging me and I looked at her confused. "That was the fourth time I said your name have you not been listening to me?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"The doctors told us that before she could hear our voices when we talked muffled and not clearly but with her hearing aids she will be able to and the first voice I want her to hear is yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah you deserve that."

"Okay now we are going to turn them on." The doctor said and then looked at me and nodded. I looked at Jessie who had her head turned to the side looking at the flickering light.

"Hey baby girl, it's daddy…" She turned to me and smiled. "Can you hear me princess." Her smile gets bigger and for the first time ever she laughed. My heart felt like it was knotting as Clary moved the baby so Jessie can see her.

"Is daddy being funny?" Clary said and Jess smiled again.

"Our baby can hear us." I said and Clary had tears in her eyes she leaned down and kissed the baby's head then leaned towards me and kissed me lightly. "I love you so much Clary."

"I love you too." I looked down at Jess in between us.

"Okay and now good news, with her hearing aids she can hear perfectly and clearly." I put my head back and sent a silent prayer that she would be able to hear.

"So she shouldn't have a problem talking?"

"No as long as she wears them when she's awake she shouldn't have a problem since she got them so young, if she was older when she got them I would recommend speech therapy."

After we leave the doctor's office we head over to pick up Ryland he came out with his hair all scruffed up and his shirt on backwards.

"Hi mama hi daddy." He said getting in the back seat.

"Hey baby boy you have fun?"

"Yeah we went swimming and I almost drowned."

"You have to be careful JJ."

"I know I jumped into the pool and then Matty jumped on me so we kind of drowned."

"Ryland you need to be careful."

"Mama guess what!"

"What bubbie?"

"Matty is gonna play hockey! Can I too?"

"I don't know baby, daddy and I have to talk about it."

"But why?"

"Because it cost money."

"Daddy has lots of money." He said and I laughed.

"That doesn't matter Ry daddy and I still have to talk about it."

"Fine," He said with a huff. "Hi Jessie." He and then he laughed. "She smiled at me! Usually she just frowns all the time and looks like a little grumpy baby." He said and Clary laughed. "It's not funny mommy she's always so mean to me."

I was walking past our room to Ryland's to read him a story before bed when Clary called out to me I leaned against the door. "Can we talk about something?" Clary said as she nursed the baby.

"Can it wait one minute… Ryland wanted me to read him a bedtime story."

"Yeah go ahead." She said leaning back against the headboard.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She said it looked like she had been crying.

"You are not fine.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing go read to Ryland i'm fine." She said looking down at the baby taking her hearing aids out and putting them on the nightstand.

"Baby if something is bothering you."

"We will talk about it after Ryland falls asleep."

"Okay." I walk away from the room sighing walking into Ryland's room he's laying upside down hanging off his bed.

"What are you doing crazy?"

"All the blood is rushing to my head." He said laughing.

"Ready for your story?"

"Can I read to you?"

"Sure little man."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace walked back into the room twenty minutes later with a smile on his face but it dropped when he seen me and he sighed. "Are we gonna fight right now?"

"Why would we fight?"

"I don't know… I just don't want to fight and you said we needed to talk so I just figured we were about to fight."

"We aren't gonna fight.." I said and he nodded looking exhausted.

"What's bothering you?" He asked I looked down at Jessie sleeping on my chest and patted the bed next to me.

"Can you just lay by me for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He said lifting the covers up and moved next to me, I shifted so my head was on his chest and the baby was right in between us sleeping peacefully. Jace ran his hand along Jessie's red curls he looked at me and he smiled but it wasn't one of his ones that made my heart stop it was the smile that said I know something's wrong and I need you to tell me. "I can't wait till she's older and can talk." Jace said with a yawn. "What's wrong Clary?"

"It has nothing to do with you it's about my mother." I said softly and when Jace didn't answer I looked up and he was sleeping his hand holding Jessie's. "Goodnight Jace." I said kissing his head and picked up the baby to put her in her room.

"Mama, come on it's school time."

"It's summer still Ryland…"

"No it's not it's the first day of school today." _Oh shit._

"Fuck I'm up."

"Mama…"

"Right sorry I'm sorry. Go downstairs so I can make you something to eat okay?"

"Kay."

After Ryland and I ate and he got dressed I ran up to my room Jace was still asleep so I shook him and he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking Ryland to school, want me to leave the baby?"

"Yeah, you can leave her. Is she in her crib?"

"Yeah I'll be back soon." I said kissing him lightly he smirked and wrapped himself in the covers.

"Did you want me to come?"

"No it's okay I'm just dropping him off." He nodded and went back to sleep.

"Mama next week can we go to the store so I can buy stuff?" Ryland asked on the way to school.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff to have a party."

"You're throwing a party?"

"Yeah for daddy."

"Why?"

"It's been one year since I've met daddy and I want to have a party so he knows I'm happy he's in my life."

"That's really sweet RyRy and I think your dad will love the party. How about after I pick you up we go over to aunt Izzy's house and she help us plan the party?"

"Yeah!" He said with a big smile.

"Are you ready for 1st grade?"

"Yeah Max, Zach, Matty, and I all have the same class."

"Really?"

"Yeah last year just Max and I were in the same class but now we all are."

"I'm happy your friends are in the same class with you but remember you are there to learn."

"I know mama I know."

"I love you bubbie." I said as he was getting out of the car.

"Love you too mama." He kissed my cheek and jumped out running into the building I sighed and texted Iz before heading home

 _C: Ry and I are gonna come over after he gets out of school_

 _I: What's the occasion?_

 _C: Ry wants to throw a party for Jace next week because it's the one year anniversary of when he meet him_

 _I: He is the sweetest thing ever!_

When I got home the tv was on and Jessie was laying on the floor and Jace was playing with her, he had her stuffed giraffe that he bought her and he was making noises moving it around her head and making the giraffe 'kiss' her and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi." I said and Jace looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay.."

"Hey after JJ gets out of school I figured we could take him over to the ice rink let him ice skate and we can talk about him playing hockey."

"Uh I was actually just gonna pick him up and go over to Izzy's house."

"Oh… Um can't you go tomorrow?"

"I already told her I'm coming today…"

"Okay whatever."

"Jace please I don't wanna fight any more I'm tired of fighting."

"We aren't fighting.. We can do it tomorrow or if you get home earlier we can go."

"You aren't mad?"

"No I'm fine."

"No you're mad."

"Okay yeah I'm mad we don't go out any more we just stay inside now I wanted to do something today and-"

"We will but I just have to see Izzy first and then we will be home."

"Are you taking the baby with?"

"Do you want me to? I don't have to you can keep her we won't be gone that long."

"Yeah I'll keep her. Why don't you go take a nap."

"I don't need one."

"How many times did you wake up with her last night?"

"Just a few."

"Go." He said point towards the stairs.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really I slept really good last night, I'm sorry I didn't wake up when she cried."

"It's okay, I'm use to getting up at night with baby's."

"Because I was never there?"

"I- that's- I didn't mean it like that Jace… I meant I'm just use to getting up when the baby cries I didn't mean to upset you please.."

"I'm not, I understand baby."

"Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"Somehow I don't think you're just offering a nap here."

"Do you want more than just a nap?" I asked rubbing his back. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Mmmm maybe." He said leaning his head all the way back and I kissed him softly. "But the baby is still awake." I kissed him again. "Please stop kissing me." He begged and I leaned down and kissed him again then kissed his cheek moving down his neck.

"You're stressed let me help with that." I purred in his ear and he growled. Just then the baby started to cry and Jace groaned sat up and picked the baby up.

"You have the worst timing my little princess yes you do." Jace said in the cutest baby voice then when he seen me looking at him he coughed and said. "Mmhm stop crying right now young lady." Her bottom lip quivered and Jace kissed her face. "No, no daddy was just kidding baby."

"She has you wrapped around her finger already." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go lay down for awhile join me if you want when she falls asleep."

"Okay enjoy your nap."

"Mama you didn't tell daddy did you." Ryland asked as soon as he got in the car.

"No baby I didn't."

"Okay, what's Jessie doing here?"

"Daddy fell asleep on the couch with her and I didn't want to wake him up so I took her."

"Oh cause she missed Auntie Izzy and Uncle Simon two so she wants to go see them?"

"Yeah."

"Grandma!" Ryland said as he ran to Maryse and hugged her tightly.

"Hello my sweet little boy."

"Give me the baby. I bought her something." Izzy said taking the car seat and walking into her room.

"Is grandpa here to?"

"No he's not here he's at home."

"Oh…"

"Hi."

"I was gonna come see you guys later today and then Izzy told me about the party that Ry is planning for Jace."

"Are you gonna come Grandma?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Hey, why'd you take the baby?" Jace said as soon as we came in the house.

"You were asleep when I left to go get Ry so I let you sleep."

"Did you still wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"Ryland come on we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jace said.

I was watching Ryland and Jace ice skate with the baby sleeping in her car seat, every so often Ry would come over and tell me how much fun him and Jace were having. I couldn't help but smile, Jace and I have been fighting for so long that it felt amazing to just spend time as a family. "Hey." Jace said as he sat down next to me.

"You done?"

"Ryland made a friend so I have been excluded from the fun."

"So, him playing hockey?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"As okay as i'll ever be with it."

"I'm gonna go out some time this week is that okay?"

"You don't need to ask permission to go somewhere."

"I know but we just stopped fighting-"

"Yeah we did and i'm tired of talking about fighting too so how about we just forget that we fought and just enjoy the next few months before you go back on tour."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said taking the baby from me and nuzzled her.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Today is my daddy's party and mama made him take Jessie to her doctor's appointment so that we could set everything up and he wouldn't know. Everyone was already here all daddy's family and even his band they were all outside in the backyard daddy had told mama he was on his way home so I was waiting on the steps for him to get back. I seen his car pull up and I ran down and hugged him as soon as he got out of the car.

"Hey buddy. What's with the hug? Are you in trouble or something?"

"No I just missed you." I said and daddy ruffled my hair. "Come on I have a surprise for you." I said trying to pull him towards the house.

"Hold on JJ I have to get your sister." He got her out of the car and then I dragged him inside the house, when we got to the kitchen he put Jessie's car seat down and I handed him the present that I got for him. "What's this for?"

"One year ago I met you and I wanted to do something special for you." I said and daddy closed his eyes then picked me up and kissed my head.

"Open it." He smiled and unwrapped the book. "It's a book mama made for me when I was small it has lots of baby pictures and things and there is a note for you that I wrote and I made you a song."

"You made me a song?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah but Uncle Alec and I are still working on it so you can't hear it yet okay?"

"I'll wait until it's done. Thank you buddy I really love it, we should go out tonight and celebrate… Where is your mother at?"

"Out back with Rockstar and Lyric." I said running outside closing the door. "He's coming."

Daddy walked outside with Jess in his arms and looked up as everyone yelled surprise. "What is all this?"

"Ry did it for you." Grandma said with a smile as she kissed daddy's cheek. He handed Grandma the baby and picked me up.

"You truly are an amazing boy." Daddy said hugging me.

"I'm happy you're my daddy."

"And i'm happy you're my son."

 **So I have been thinking about doing a time skip to when Jess is older but I don't know what age I know I want them to have another baby when she is little but I don't know what age to make her so let me know and as always I love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22 Jessie's First

**Okay so this chapter is really short but its just going through some one Jessie's milestones and the familes and to get her to the point where I want her for the next few chapters... The next chapter will be up really soon... Enjoy**

 **Jace Pov**

 **6 Months**

I go back on tour next week for two months and I really don't want to go, I want to stay home with my kids and Clary but I know I have to go. Clary had gone to pick up Max for the weekend because Magnus and Alec were in Utah at a adoption agency, and Ryland was up in the game room playing.

"Hi princess." I cooed to my little girl who was in her jumper bouncing up and down pulling on the little toys that hung down. "I'm gonna miss you I haven't really been away from you, but I promise I will be home soon and you and I will go get ice cream." I said and she did her little baby talk smiling. The front door opened and Clary and Max walked in.

"Hey baby. Hey Max."

"Hi…" He said looking sad Ryland ran down the steps and hugged Clary like she'd been gone for years.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a little sister…"

"Really?" Ryland said with a smile.

"It's not a good thing! It's a girl I don't want a girl living in my house. Playing with my toys and ruining everything."

"Jessie is a girl and she doesn't ruin everything."

"That's cause she's a little baby I wanted a brother but no I get a sister." He said crossing his arms and huffing.

"Sisters aren't so bad here hold Jess." Ryland said and tried to pick her up but she pulled his hair whining. "Owwww let go! Mama help me."

"This is the worst thing to ever happen." Max said throwing himself down on the couch next to me.

"Having a sister isn't the worst thing, think about it at least you will have someone to play with and you won't be lonely." I said and Max nodded.

"That's true and she isn't really that much of a baby."

"Do you know how old she is?"

"I think Papa said she's two I stopped listening after he said _Girl._ "

"Maybe after her you will get a brother." Ryland said still struggling to get the baby to let his hair go, Clary thought it was funny.

"Maybe…"

"I'm free." Ry said when Clary picked Jess up kissing her cheek and brushing her hair out of her face. Clary put her down on the floor on her back and Jess rolled over crying.

"Don't cry baby girl." I said picking her up kissing her and Clary frowned at me. "What?"

"You should let her cry it out."

"You see this face?" I said pointing her in Clary's direction. "She's way to cute to just let her cry it out."

"She has you whipped." Clary said and I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We will be right here when you get back."

 **Clary's Pov**

 **8 Months**

We were at the airport waiting for Jace to get off the plane Ryland was bouncing around and Jess was in my arms sleeping peacefully. Ryland seen him first and ran Jace wasn't paying attention to Ryland someone had stopped him and was talking to him so Ryland crashed into him and Jace had the biggest smile on his face as he picked Ryland up and hugged him tightly like nothing else mattered in the world just a father and his son. He looked up searching the crowded area for me when he spotted me he made his way towards me with Ryland still in his arms.

"Hi." I said and he kissed me.

"I missed you so much." He said and looked down at the baby I could tell he wanted to take her but didn't want to wake her.

"Take her she's slept long enough." He nodded and put Ry down and he picked her up from my arms she whined opened her eyes and her face lit up.

"Dada." She said and my eyes widened.

"Did she just say dada?" Jace said.

"Mommy Jessie talked." Ryland said.

"She said dada." Jace said kissing her face.

"I find that very rude." I said bopping her nose. "I gave birth to you. Say mama." She looked at me like I was crazy and then dropped her head onto Jace's shoulder. "Come on Jessie say ma ma."

"Dada da." I groaned and Jace laughed.

"That's my little princess yes it is." Jace said bouncing her.

"I can say it see mama." Ryland said.

"You're my favorite." I whispered in his ear.

"Yay!" He said and hugged me.

When we got home Jace was going to go out back with Ryland but he stopped when he seen Jess crawling. "When did she learn how to do that?"

"She's been doing it for a few weeks she has gotten a lot better she use to lay on her belly and drag herself around it was adorable."

"I wish I could of been here to see it." He said looking sad.

"I have a video of it on my phone if you want to watch it." He nodded and kissed my head.

 **9 Months**

Jace and I were laying on the couch watching a movie while Jess was on the floor playing with her giraffe she was babbling away to the stuffed animal she crawled over to the couch and pulled herself up and smiled at us.

"Jace look." I said nudging him he looked at Jess and jumped up and kneeled down a few steps in front of her.

"Come here baby come to daddy." She smiled and tried to reach her hand out to him and when she couldn't she took a step forward towards Jace and his face lit up she tried to take another step but fell down and Jace picked her up and kissed her head.

 **Ryland's Pov**

 **10 Months**

"Okay you remember what I told you right?" Daddy asked.

"Yep I go in and tell mama I have a present for her and then I give her this and when she opens it I leave."

"Good boy now go on before she comes down here." Daddy said and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and ran into mommy and daddy's room.

"Hey bubbie."

"Hi mama. I got a present for you."

"Oh really? What is it?" She asked.

"Here." I handed her the box daddy had given to me and she smiled as she opened it and then her smile dropped as she seen what was inside.

"RyRy where did you get this?"

"Bye." I said and ran just like daddy told me I went into my room and played with the basketball hoop grandma got me.

 **Clary's Pov**

I'm sitting on my bed stunned looking at this beautiful ring inside the box I got up with the box in my hand and went down stairs into the kitchen where the music was playing and Jace was standing there in the middle of the kitchen out of the corner of my eye I seen Ryland peeking into the kitchen.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I've loved you since I was five you were there when my mom died you held me up through all the bad times you were my rock and I love you more and more every day. You gave me two beautiful kids. You made my life so much better and I want to make yours better by being your husband. I was gonna take you out to a fancy dinner and ask you but well someone already did that." He said and I laughed. "So I figured the best thing to do was make you spaghetti since it's one of your favorite things and pour my heart out to you. I want you with me forever whether it's 10 years or 60. I want to be with you til the end and I don't want to wait anymore so marry me?"

"You know what's funny? Guys have to come up with the perfect speech, the ring, the place, all for a girl to give them a one word answer i'm so happy that I am not a guy because that is way too much stress for me."

"Yeah it is stressful but not as stressful as not knowing your answer."

"I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Wha-" I held up my hand that already had the ring on my finger and he relaxed. "How long were you gonna wait?"

"I was gonna wait until the tears but I figured that's probably pushing it." I said as Jace picked up some noodles and threw them at me.

 **12 Months**

"Mama, mama." Jessie said bouncing up and down in her crib.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey baby." Jace said walking into her room and took the baby from me and hugged her. "Hello to you my little birthday girl."

"I miss Ryland…." I said sadly.

"He's coming home today." Izzy and Simon surprised Ryland last month on his birthday with a trip to Hawaii and he's been gone for almost three weeks with Izzy, Simon, and Max. Max was happy to get away he had adjusted to life with his new little sister Rylie but he was happy to leave.

"I know he is I want him home right now. I thought it would be a nice break you know but I have never been without him for this long I want my baby boy back with me."

"He'll be home soon baby. For now let's just enjoy our little munchkin turning one."

 **The next chapter will be set a few months after Jessie's second birthday... As always thank you for reviewing and reading I love you guys! Jace and Clary will already be married in the next chapter I will be doing a flashback of there wedding in future chapters just because I am not anywhere near being done with it... But just a little glimpse of it Ryland will be walking her down the aisle.**


	23. Chapter 23 Babies and Reunions

**Hello lovely people so before we begin Jessie is 2 and Ryland is 8. Clary and Jace are married. I wanted to start a new story but im at a loss for what I want to do next. If you have any suggestions you can PM me or review and I would be glad to give it a shot.**

 **Clary's Pov**

I had my head against the wall praying this wasn't happening right now I don't feel like i'm ready for this again. I looked at Jessie who was playing on my phone or breaking it most likely.

"Mama look." She said holding my phone up.

"Yeah baby." I said as the doctor came back in.

"Okay I got your results back." She said and paused and I felt like I was gonna faint. "Congratulations Mrs. Herondale you're pregnant." My heart started pounding so fast. "How about we take a look and see how far along you are." I nod and lean back Jess is too busy with my phone. The jelly was cold on my belly and the screen was turned around so I couldn't see and the doctor kept 'Humming' so I was getting worried.

"Is something wrong?" She turned the screen to me and pointed to the screen.

"There heartbeats are very strong."

"Oh thank god that they are okay…. I'm sorry they?"

"You're having twins i'd say you're about seven weeks. We will setup another appointment in a two weeks just to confirm it is twins." She said and walked out the room.

"Twins… Two babies… And I was freaking out about just having one… How are we gonna tell daddy?" I asked Jessie and she just looked at me and then looked back at my phone.

"Dadda." She said.

"Yeah how we gonna tell dadda?"

"Don no."

"Me either baby girl me either."

"We go ee dadda?"

"Daddy and RyRy are in London right now well I think there still in London." Jace had taken Ryland on tour with him for a few weeks and I missed my little man but I am happy he's having fun so it's just me and my baby girl. I grab her hand as we walk out of the doctors office. I was looking down at Jess when I bumped into someone. "Oh god i'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and- Izzy?"

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"I'm just uh…"

"Oh. My. God." I said and she put her hand on my mouth and pulled me out of the building. "You're pregnant? Does Simon know? Are you freaking out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and because I took the test and today was my first appointment."

"How'd it go how far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"I'm so happy for you." I said hugging her tightly.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mama baby." Jessie said before I could answer. I looked down at Jess shook my head and then looked back at Izzy.

"Seven weeks."

"I can't believe we are both having babies. Ahhh! Can you imagine two little babies running around and growing up together."

"I think you mean three babies." I seen the look of confusion on her face and then she shrieked.

"You're having twins?!" I nod and she grabs my hand. "We are going out to celebrate to all the new babies coming into our family."

"Can we eat? I'm hungry." I said and she laughed picking up Jess.

By the time we got home it was a little after five so I figured Jace and Ryland would be asleep so I didn't call him to say goodnight, I had a missed call from him earlier but decided just not to call.

"Come on baby girl bed time." I said and Jess started to whine. "Yeah I know…" I said and picked her up and she started to cry. "Wanna sleep with me?" She nods her head and laid down on me.

I woke up at five and ran to the bathroom to throw up like I have for the past week. I went back to my bed and just laid there my stomach was hurting. I went back to sleep after thirty minutes of feeling shitty.

"Mama, mama, mama, maaa ma." Jessie kept saying in a sing song kind of voice.

"Hi baby."

"Mama." Jess said with her face right up against mine and she licked me.

"Oh yeah thanks for that." I said rubbing my face. The dogs came running in the room whining. "Okay, okay i'm up." I got up with Jess following behind me her hair bouncing up and down. I let the dogs out in the backyard and put Jess in her highchair looking for something for her to eat.

"Good job Jessie!" I said as she ran around her first gymnastics class laughing. My phone started to ring I fished it out and seen Jace's name pop up and I sighed ignoring the call just enjoying the time with my baby girl. By the time Jess was done with her class Jace had called four times I decided to call back once we got home Jess had fallen asleep in the car.

"Finally you call….." He said as he answered.

"I've been busy you know taking care of Jess she had her first day of gymnastics today and then yesterday I was out with Izzy."

"And what you couldn't just text that to me?"

"Why does it matter? I have a life to Jace."

"God you are being a fucking bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what i'm done right now I will talk to you later or whenever."

Jace and I haven't talked in three days and I felt like I needed to tell him about the babies but how when we weren't even talking? I finally figured out the perfect way. Even though we are not speaking to each other he text me and lets me know what country or city they are in and this week they are in Germany and it's perfect because it's a nine hour time difference, it's 7 p.m so that makes it about 4 a.m there I pull my phone out and stare at the text message wondering if I should hit send or not. After looking at it for what seemed like an hour I finally hit send.

 _C: I know it's late but there is something I have to tell you and I don't know how you will react so maybe it's best if you're in a different country when I say this but… I'm pregnant…_

I decide to go to sleep early that night so I didn't have to deal with anything that he would say until I woke up.

I could hear my phone ringing and ringing it seemed to not fucking stop groaning I turn over in bed and try and find my phone on my nightstand. "Hmm?" I answer it not looking at who it is.

"Clary?"

"Hmmm."

"Why aren't you answering any of my damn text." I know now who it is without a doubt, my annoying husband.

"It's one o'clock Jace why would I be answering text messages."

"Oh damn baby i'm sorry I forgot about the time difference."

"It's okay. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"I'm calling because my wife sends me a text message in the middle of the night saying she's pregnant well I think I am obligated to call her."

"I what? Oh. Yeah that." I say yawning.

"I'm sorry for what I said Clary I felt shitty right after I said it and I am just so sorry."

"Are you only saying this because i'm pregnant or because you really mean it."

"I really mean it baby."

"I'm sorry to for ignoring you."

"We are gonna have another baby. I hope it's a boy."

"Or two."

"Two?"

"Two."

"Two what?"

"Two babies. We're having twins Jace." He didn't say anything. "Jace? Are you still there?"

"Twins? Two babies? Are you sure?"

"Yeah i'm sure I have another appointment in two weeks to confirm it's twins but the doctor is pretty sure that we are having two babies."

"Holy crap…."

 **Two weeks later…**

"Mama we daddy?" Jessie asked looking around the airport.

"He's getting off the plane with Ryland."

"Rywan." She said softly.

"Yeah you excited to see your dad and brother?" I asked and she nodded. She reached for her ear pulling her hearing aids out and handing them to me, it seems like that's all she does lately it's a constant fight to get her to wear them all day. After putting them back in she started running around the baggage claim making weird faces at me and people passing by she'd say hello to. I seen Jace and Ryland walking towards me, Jace was looking down at Ryland laughing at something he was saying. "Jessie look it's daddy." I said pointing to Jace and she looked and smiled.

"Daddy!" She said and ran toward him Jace caught glimpse of her and scooped her up kissing her cheek over and over.

"Oh look at how big you have gotten, stop growing princess." Jace said as he wrapped his arm around me. "Wow you already are getting big."

"Gee just what every girl wants to hear from her husband."

"Not that you look bad you just look pregnant that's all-"

"Just stop please."

"Mama I missed you." Ryland said.

"I missed you more bubbie."

"Daddy said that i'm gonna have another little brother or sister is that true?"

"Yeah but you might have two brothers or two sisters or it could be a boy and a girl."

"Why do you have some many babies in there?" Ryland asked tapping my stomach looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Ask daddy."

"Daddy?" Ryland said who was having his own conversation with Jess.

"Huh?"

"Why does mama have so many babies in her tummy?"

"Umm well I uh…" He stuttered and I laughed.

"How did they get in there?"

"Oh god." He said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah daddy how'd they get in there?" I asked poking him in his side and he glared at me as we walked through the airport. Ryland seemed to forget what he asked when we put them in the car because he was playing with Jess making her say words.

"Daddy?" Ryland asked when Jess fell asleep.

"Huh?"

"I have another question." I could hear Jace sigh.

"What's your question?"

"Well when you told Uncle Alec mama was having a baby he said congratulations but mama is the one that has the baby in her tummy so why did he say it to you?"

"Well I uh helped…."

"Helped?" He asked and I had my head on the window laughing so hard I couldn't breathe Jace had his hand in mine and he squeezed it tightly.

"Help me?" He mouthed and I shook my head.

"This is great." I said and Jace groaned.

"Daddy, why aren't you answering me."

"I put the baby in mommy's belly that's what makes me your dad."

"How'd you do that?"

"Please help me i'm dying here."

"RyRy you're too young for that talk right now."

"But i'm eight that's old mama."

"Daddy will tell you when you are older."

"Why me?"

"We can switch i'll tell Ry and you can tell Jess."

"Nope i'll stick with JJ."

"That's what I thought," I said and Jace smiled I sat back just listening to Ryland and Jace talk about the tour. "Can we go there?" I asked pointing to Olive Garden.

"You hungry?"

"All three of us are." I said and Jace smiled. When we got there he got Jess out of the car and tried to put her down but she wouldn't let him go. "She's telling you that you can't leave her again."

"Daddy's sorry princess." He said and she smiled.

"Daddy's a little baby when it comes to Jessie huh?" I whispered to Ryland and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah mommy."

"I'm not gonna feed you." Jace said and I gave him a pouting look.

"Didn't you make a vow?" I said as Jess pushed against Jace to get down and she took her brothers hand.

"That should have been the whole vow, I promise to feed you when you get hungry."

"And rub my belly when I eat too much." I said grabbing his hand and bringing it to my face kissing it. "You love me." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm starting to second guess myself there." He said gripping my hand tighter when I was about to let go. We entered the restaurant and waited to be seated when a girl came and looked at Jace and her mouth dropped open. _Here we go again._

"You're Jace Herondale." She said. "You're Jace Herondale." She said again.

"You already said that." Ryland stated.

"Oh my god I am a huge fan."

"Congratulations want a cookie?" Ryland said and I tried so hard not to laugh but I did and Jace glared at me.

"I'm sorry about him he's hungry."

"Oh um right you can follow me." She said just looking at Jace. He followed her talking about what was next for the band and the album they are gonna be starting.

"Dadda!" Jessie yelled and ran after him grabbing him by the leg, he bent down and picked her up.

"She's so cute and big now." She said.

"Yeah she's getting big." Jace said and I sat down pulling Ry down next to me as he glared at the girl.

"Are we even gonna get to eat she's being rude." Ry said to me in a hushed tone so Jace wouldn't hear. "Sometimes I hate daddy's job cause when people start talking to him he forgets about us." Ryland said putting his head on the table.

"He would never forget about you guys."

"Thank you so much." The girl said and hugged him before leaving. Jace sat down next to Jess who had the salt shaker in her hand.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"Nothing." Ryland said putting his head down.

"What's wrong with him."

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with you?"

" _Mama mad_?" Jessie signed and I shook my head. Over the last two years i've been teaching her and Ryland sign language so if she ever loses her hearing aids or something she can still talk.

" _I'm mad._ " Ryland signed and Jace looked at him puzzled.

"What did he say?"

"You would know if you learned."

"Why do I need to she can hear us?"

"That's not the point Jace."

"I know I've just been busy lately maybe when all the craziness with new album is over i'll learn can you teach me JJ?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I've gotten really really good."

"I know buddy."

"Mama how did you learn?"

"When I moved to Oregon to live with my dad for a few years there was this boy who lived next door and he was deaf and he taught me how to sign."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Ryland asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah was he your boyfriend?" Jace said making the same face as Ry.

"Yes he was and he took me to my first dance." I said and Jace glared at me.

"Is he still your friend mama?"

"We talk sometimes." I said and this got the death glare shooting laser beams at me. "What?"

"Nothing…."

"Awww is my little Jacey jealous." I said in a baby voice and Jess laughed.

"That's not funny." He said.

When we got home Jace put the kids to bed and I sat in the backyard while the Rocky and Lyric chased each other around. The door opened and Jace came out with a beer in his hand and a bowl in the other. "What's that?" I asked.

"For you." He said handing me the bowl filled with ice cream.

"Mmm thank you."

"So…."

"So?"

"Other than me how many other guys have you uh?"

"What had sex with?" I asked and he said nothing. "First of all John and i never had sex we dated in sixth grade and it wasn't even really dating I mean all we did was make out and go to the movies and stuff."

"So only me?"

"No."

"Well I mean I know about Chris obviously you slept with him."

"Still no."

"Who else?"

"Does this matter?"

"Anyone I know?"

"Please don't make me answer that."

"Who?"

"Sebastian."

"When?" He said without expression.

"Okay so do you remember back in 11th grade when we broke up for like a month? Well we sorta kinda…."

"You didn't…"

"I assumed you were with other girls while we were broken up and he was over at my house and it just happened."

"I can't believe this."

"You act like it was last week it was years ago Jace you can't be mad."

"Oh, I can be."

"Jace…"

"What?"

"Don't be mad it was stupid and it didn't mean anything."

"Was it more than once?"

"Why does this matter? It was years ago."

"It matters to me. You're my wife."

"And back then I was your ex-girlfriend so it didn't matter what I did."

"Yeah my best friend."

"Once again years ago Jace."

"Was it only once?"  
"I'm going to bed." I said getting up and walking inside the house.

"Twice?" I kept walking. "Three times?" Still kept walking. "Oh god four times?" I walked into our room and locked myself in the bathroom. "Okay if it's more than five I will beat the fucking shit out of him."

"I'm your wife can't you just trust me? It was years ago I don't know why you are all pissy."

"Can you open the door?"

"No cause i'm done fighting with you."

"So what are you gonna stay in there until I leave?"

"Yes i'll sleep in here."

"Baby please come out of the bathroom."

"No i'm tired of fighting all the time." I said sniffling.

"Please don't cry Clary i'm sorry just come out of there." I opened the door a little bit so he could see me a little bit. "I'm sorry I got mad about something that happened years ago."

"I'm sorry my hormones are already going crazy." I said pushing the door open and putting my head into his chest breathing him in.

"The next seven months should be fun."

"Don't ruin the moment Jace just kiss me." I said and he pulled me closer and his lips brushed against mine then he pulled away smiling. "You are a dick." I said hitting him in the arm and he laughed.

"Can we talk about names?"

"Okay."

"If there boys…"

"Oh god hold on let me sit down when you say the names." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's not that bad."

"They will have these names forever Jace you wanted to name Jess; Rocket."

"Rocket is a cute name. If we have a girl and a boy we can name them Rocket and Rebel."

"Oh god." I said leaning back on the bed and threw my hand over my face.

"That's it we have their names." Jace said throwing his hands up. "Goodnight." He said walking to his side of the bed and getting in.

"Um, no we do not have their names... "

"Okay can we do that later i'm tired now, jet lag."

"Night babe." Jace said throwing his arms around me.

"Dadda." Jess' cries came out through the baby monitor and I sighed slipping from out of Jace's light grip.

"I'll get her." Jace said with a groan.

"It's okay you are really tired." I said kissing his cheek. "Go to sleep Jace."

"What's the matter baby girl." I said to Jess who was sitting in her crib crying.

"Dada." She said putting her head into the pillow crying harder. "Daddaa."

"Daddy is asleep." I said loud enough for her to hear me, hopefully.

"Wan dada." She said whining. Just then her door opened and Jace came in rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep you were on a plane for eleven hours."

"And for the past month and a half you have been taking care of her let me do it."

"She won't go to sleep."

"Daddaaaa." Jess said looking at the roof. He came up and leaned over the edge of her crib and she smiled at him. "Daddy!" She yelled sticking her hands up in the air. He leaned down and picked her up and she laid down on him closing her eyes as he pat her back.

"She's such a daddy's girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"She's gonna sleep with us." Jace said walking to the door.

When we got back in bed and Jace cuddled up with Jess and fell asleep almost immediately Jess threw her arm over Jace's neck and closed her eyes.

"Who do I get to sleep with?" I asked myself turned and wrapped myself in my blanket.

 **Thank you all for reading my story I love you guys so much and I just realized this story is gonna be really long it's gonna end when the kids are in college or if you guys want me to end it sooner I could just let me know.**


	24. Chapter 24 Neglected and Lonely

**Hello beautiful people this chapter is not so long but i'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up very soon.**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when Ryland sat on the couch next to me with a juice box, I was scrolling through my news feed on twitter when I heard Ryland sigh loudly I looked at him then went back to looking at my phone. He sighed again this time louder.

"Is something wrong?"

"Girls."

"Girls?"

"Yeah." He sighed and took a sip of his juice shaking his head.

"What's her name?"

"Alexa." He said blushing.

"Is she in your class?"

"Yeah and she is very pretty, but she doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"Because she always steals my cookies and runs away from when we play. How did you get girls to like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Girls always come to you and say they love you how do you do that?"

"Well they love the music I make." I said and Ryland jumped up.

"That's it! Thank you daddy." He said running towards the stairs.

"You're welcome I guess…" I said sipping my beer when my phone rang I looked at it and it was Sebastian.

"Hey bro i'm having a party tonight."

"Again?" For the past two weeks he's been having parties.

"Hey we start our new album next week so party until it's work time."

"You're insane."

"You gonna come?"

"I don't know I think i'm gonna stay home with Clary and the kids. She got mad because I haven't been spending time with her."

"Clary can come." He said.

"I'll ask her." I said and then a loud crash came from upstairs and someone started to cry. "I have to go someone's crying."

I dropped my phone on the couch and ran up the steps to see Jessie banging on Ryland's door and crying. I went to pick her up but she pushed my hand away and kept banging on his door. "Jessie come on." She kept banging on the door so I pulled her away and she signed something to me and I had no idea what she was saying. "What's wrong?" I asked and she said something I couldn't understand and went back to pounding on his door.

"What's going on?" Clary asked I guess she had gotten home early from her day out with Izzy.

"I don't know Jessie won't tell me and Ryland won't open the door." Clary signed something to Jess and she said something back and Clary sighed.

"Ryland Jace Herondale you open this door now or you will be grounded for the rest of the week!" Clary yelled and the door opened and she walked in and came back out a few minutes later with Jessie's hearing aids and Ryland next to her crying.

"Here baby." She said putting them back in her ears. "Apologize to your sister now."

"Mama she was being bad she came in my room and threw my stuff around and look she bite me!" Ryland yelled.

"Why weren't you watching her?"

"She was napping I didn't hear her get up."

"Dadda." Jessie said trying to get to me but Clary grabbed her arm.

"Say sorry to Ryland." She said and Jessie just looked at her.

"Soww Rwa." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Jess." He said.

"How bout I take the kids to the park and you get some sleep?" I asked thinking maybe she won't be so mad with me going out tonight if I spend some time with the kids.

"Oh uh okay then…." Clary said walking away.

"JJ put your shoes on and take your sister down stairs i'll be right there." He nodded grabbing Jess and walking with her as I went into our room to see Clary under the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just tired." Clary said.

The kids were running around playing everyone was trying to play with Jess but she just ran away from them yelling at them when they tried to pick her up. "Dadda." She said running up to me laughing.

"What baby?"

"You monter?"

"You want me to be a monster?"

"Yeh." She said running away from me laughing. "Monter!" She yelled I got up and ran after her, soon all the kids on the playground were running away from me and yelling, Jessie didn't like sharing she sat down in the sand with her arms crossed.

"Come play Jessie." Ryland said trying to pick her up but she pushed him out of the way. "Stop being so rude."

"She's just grumpy." I said walking up to them and she wrapped her arms around my leg when Ryland tried to hug me.

"My dadda!"

"He's my dad too Jessica." Ryland said trying to get to me but she pushed him away.

"No! Mine!" She yelled and started to cry. I picked her up trying to get her to stop crying and Ryland looked at me.

"Daddy that's not fair."

"I'm just trying to get her to stop JJ." I said and figured it was about time to leave the park, now all I wanted to do was hang out with my friends and get away from all the yelling and fighting. I grabbed Ryland's hand and pulled him protesting behind me.

 **Clary's Pov**

After they left I was feeling lonely so I decided to Facetime John like we do every month, we talked for an hour when the front door opened and slammed shut. " _Got to go Toby talk to you later._ " I signed and he smiled, I never called him by his first name I always called him by his middle name Toby, he never liked it he would always get mad.

" _You better come visit me soon I miss you Clarbear._ " He signed back I cringed he laughed and then hung up the call.

"Hi mama." Ryland said kissing me. "Hi baby brothers."

"Or sisters."

"Nope I am done with sisters." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey have fun at the park?" I asked and Jace nodded and tried to put Jess down but she clung to him. "Someone needs a nap." I held my hands out to her and she came to me dropping her head onto my chest sniffling. Jace looked at her and sighed.

"Well I am gonna go change." He said and I nodded.

"Can you go put her in the crib please?"

"Why can't you?"

"Can you please just do it."

"Fine…" He said taking the baby with him.

"Mama why do you look so sad?"

"I'm just bored."

"Why didn't you come to the park?"

"Daddy didn't want me to."

"He didn't?" Ryland said loudly and I frowned knowing I shouldn't have said that because he will run and yell at Jace.

"I was kidding." I said laughing but my heart wasn't in it.

"There I put her in her crib." Jace said running a hand through his hair.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, the guys are having a party so i'm gonna go for a while."

"Great, I hope you have fun."

"Yeah." He said walking away from me.

"I had a great time spending time with you." I whispered to myself as tears threatened to fall.

"Mama who are you talking to?"

"No one RyRy no one."

"Oh…"

It was after three in the morning when Jace stumbled into the house making so much noise. "Can you keep it down the kids are asleep."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't why would you?"

"I never wanted kids but then you come back into my life and surprise I have a kid." He stuttered and I knew he didn't mean the things he was saying but it was hurting. "I'm Jace Herondale, I can do what I want if I want to scream in my own damn house then I will do just that!" He yelled.

"Come on let's just get you to bed." I said trying to pull him towards the room, we made it into our room but he pulled his hand out of mine.

"I don't want to go to sleep why do you always tell me what to do?"

"If you want us to leave then we will just say it."

"Good," He hiccuped. "Go. I don't care i'll be happier that way!" He yelled again this time throwing his phone at the wall. "I was so much happier when you guys weren't here." He said plopping onto bed and he groaned

"Get to sleep, you'll need it for that hangover you're gonna have." I put my shoes on and went into Ryland's room and shook him a few times he groaned and sat up.

"Is it school time already? I thought it was Saturday."

"No, we are gonna go to Uncle Simon's house for the weekend.."

"Why?"

"Just get dressed please while I get your sister." I go into Jessie's room and put some of her clothes into a bag. I picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a note onto it for sober Jace about all the things I wanted to say to him right now but couldn't, then I picked Jess up sleeping still and walked out the house with her and Ryland.

I knocked on their door not expecting them to answer so when Simon opened the door to see me teary eyed he pulled me and the kids in. I had told them what happened and how I just needed to clear my mind.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Get away for awhile?."

"No, I want to sit on your couch and cry all weekend because my husband hates spending time with me now because i'm a fat ugly whale." I cried.

"Okay we are going to do something tomorrow." Izzy said getting up and pulling me up with her. "You are beautiful and Jace is being dumb he's probably stressing about twins so we give him a few days to cool down and we will all be okay."

"I'm fat that's why Jace can't stand me… You're farther along than me but I look twenty times more pregnant than you."

"Once again you are having twins so yeah…"

"I don't wanna go I wanna sit down and hate myself."

"No, no you are not gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself because your husbands being a dick it happens you made the right choice to get away for awhile.. How about we take Ryland and Jess to the beach tomorrow?

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up with my head killing me I was still fully dressed sleeping in the middle of the bed tangled up in the blankets I sighed and got up and changed and went downstairs to see what the kids were doing. I walked through the hole house calling for the kids and Clary but they weren't here I went into Jessie's room to see if maybe they were all in there playing with her or something. All I found was a note.

 _Jace,_

 _If you're reading this it means you're sober right now and_

 _You have no idea what's going on… You wanted us out of the house_

 _So i'm giving you what you wanted you can now scream at night all you want about how you didn't want our kids and how much better life is without them I hope you will come to your sense and talk to me, your wife. You have been making me feel like shit since you've been back the only time we spend together is when you are telling me you're leaving so this is me telling you i'm leaving for a while please don't try and call me because I won't answer I think we both need this time to decided what we want._

 _Clary_

I tried to remember last night but everything is in a haze. I told her I didn't want our kids? What the hell was wrong with me? I found my phone but it was broken the screen smashed so I ran downstairs to the home phone and called Clary but it went straight to voicemail.

"Come on." I yelled and punched the wall out of frustration. I called Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, even Simon but no one answered. So I called Clary again and left her a message.

"Baby please call me back everything I said last night I didn't mean I don't even remember what happened but I love you and the kids and I wouldn't change anything about our crazy life I love it and I love you, i'm so so sorry for being distant with you lately and I will explain everything if you and the kids just come home please."

I sighed dropping the phone onto the counter the dogs were sleeping on the sofa I sat down feeling empty inside like a piece of me was missing, I just wanted my family home. I turned a movie on to get my mind off things but I was bored if the kids were here Ryland would be telling me how he could do everything Ironman was doing and i'd ask him to show me and he would bounce around the living room. I dropped my head into my hands and tears started to fall. I leaned back against the sofa and drifted off.

I was awoken by the slamming of a door, I got up quickly and ran up the steps were the noise came from I walked into our room and seen Clary standing there. "You're home."

"I forgot Jessie's hearing aids last night so i'm just here to get them and then I will be leaving." She said walking towards the nightstand.

"Clary can we talk please?"

"What's there to talk about? You said all you needed to say last night."

"I was stupid last night, I was drunk."

"And maybe it was true who knows."

"It wasn't."

"Do you even remember what you said last night?" She asked and I shook my head.

"You said you never wanted kids and that I come back into your life and boom you have a kid. You said you would be happier without us congratulations you got your wish."

"Clary please-"

"No fuck you Jace I will not have someone who doesn't care about MY kids in their life you want to go out and party all the time well go ahead I don't give a fuck anymore you do whatever you want I am so done with it, you have been home for over two weeks and you have been ignoring me like the plague I am tired of it." She said as tears streamed down her face she dropped her head and I walked closer to her.

"I'm so Clary so so sorry that i've been acting like captain of the douchebags lately but please just come home and we can fix this."

"I don't know if I want to…"

"You don't mean that."

"I'll bring the kids over next weekend and you can drop them off Sunday." She said standing up walking away from me, I jumped up ran to the door getting in front of her.

"No i'm not letting you leave before we get a chance to work this out."

"Oh so now you want to spend time with me?"

"Having twins is terrifying and once their born we won't get out much and I just wanted…"

"You wanted to have fun before you had two more kids and couldn't go out anymore?"

"Well-"

"That's what this is about?" She said looking surprised.

"Yes and i'm sorry look i'll stay home and do everything become your slave." I said and she wrapped her arms around me crying.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"That you didn't want to be with me because i'm a fat and ugly."

"No your not."

"I am I look like a whale."

"Well then you are the most beautiful whale I have ever seen in my life."

"You think?"

"Yeah and i'm so happy to be married to you, i'm sorry I should have come to you and told you I was freaking out but instead I acted like a dick."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too." She put her head on my chest and breathed me in, I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come home?"

"I seem to remember you saying you'd be my slave." She said rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"Oh yeah what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking.."

"Mhmm?"

"That you could take Jessie to gymnastics for the rest of the week."

"You are evil." I said laughing.

"And RyRy has hockey." She said kissing my neck.

"Anything for you." I said tilting her face up so our eyes locked. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"What about the kids?"

"They can come to. Family date night." I said placing my hand on her bump.

"I think they'd like that."

"You can pick."

"Well can we go later today? Izzy and I are taking the kids to the beach."

"We can go whenever. But uh can I uh?"

"I'd love it if you would come to." She said pulling away and reaching her hand out for me to take.

 **There will only be a few more chapter with Jessie being this little because most of the stuff I want to happen is when she's older and her Pov will be done to some super cute Daddy Daughter stuff and Over protective Jace... Next chapter the family will go on a little vacation with Tessa and Jem and their kids..**


	25. Chapter 25 Here Comes The Twins

**Hello everyone now this chapter is very short because I wanted you guys to help out with the names of the babies cause i'm kind of stuck right now.. So this is what they were doing before the twins were born... Enjoy**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up groggy it took me some time to realize where we were, Jace wanted to take the kids on vacation before the twins came and things got crazy. We decided to take them to Disneyland and Ryland was so happy he wouldn't stop talking about it the whole car ride here. I had invited Tessa and Jem because Ryland wanted Zach to come. Jace was sleeping huddled in the covers I looked over at the other bed and Ryland and Jessie were cuddled up in the other bed of the hotel his arm was around her holding her close to him I smiled at the sight.

"Why are you up so early?" Jace asked. I looked at him he was peeking at me with one eye open.

"I don't know I just woke up." I said stretching moving closer to him well as close as my stomach allowed.

"I can't believe they're gonna be here so soon."

"A month and a half and we will have twins." I said kissing him softly.

"I can't believe we still don't know what they are…"

"I want it to be a surprise." I said and he shook his head.

"Having two is surprise enough."

"We have a boy we have a girl so the surprise will be nice just you wait and see." I said and he put his hand over his head groaning. "At least we know something about them."

"Oh yeah what's that?

"They're identical so we will either be having two little boys or two girls."

"Well I still blame baby A for being in the way when we were trying to find out."

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"No."

"Jace…"

"It's what you want so it's what I want.."

"I think our family is complete now don't you think?"

"Four is the perfect number for us."

"So you don't want anymore kids?"

"Do you?"

"We are already gonna be outnumbered." I said and he laughed.

"We should get the kids up and dressed." Jace said stretching.

"So get up." He didn't move.

"The beds so warm." He said throwing the covers over his head.

"Jace we need to get up." He groaned and slipped out of bed.

"Mama let's go on that!" Ryland said running around bumping into people. Jessie was on Jace's shoulders looking around watching her brother run around with Zach.

"You have to go with daddy."

"Why? I want you to go with me."

"I can't bubbie."

"Why?"

"Because of the babies I can't get on rides."

"Daddy can we go?"

"Yeah bud." He said putting Jessie down on the bench next to me and taking Ryland's hand.

"Daddy you come to!" Zach said pulling Jem.

"Oh my god it's Jace Herondale." Someone yelled.

"Oh great…." Ryland sighed dropping Jace's hand and sitting next to me. "This is why I ran away at Legoland.." He said softly pushing his way behind me and put his head on my back.

There were about ten people surrounding Jace asking for his autograph and pictures and he looked at them and then looked over at Ryland. "I'm sorry normally I would love to but I promised my son i'd take him on a ride." He said and Ryland popped his head up and ran to Jace.

"Come on daddy!" He said pulling him towards the line.

"Hewwie." Jessie said getting down and walking over to Tessa and Henry.

"That was fast."

"The line wasn't that long and he wasn't as dirty as I thought.

"Here." Henry said handing Jess a lollipop.

"Mama open." She said handing it to me.

"Did you say thank you to Henry?"

"Tank you." She said she took the lollipop and licked it and put it in Henry's face and he licked it then she licked it going back and forth.

"How cute are they." Tessa said smiling.

"Super cute.. She's acting like she's grown. Is Henry your boyfriend?" I asked and she nodded taking his hand.

"He my boy fren." Jessie said just as Jace and Ryland came walking back to us.

"No, no, no." Jace said picking her up quickly.

"She's two Jace." I said and he glared at me he put her down and she went right back to Henry who grabbed her hand and started walking with her. "You can't tell me they're not adorable."

"She's not aloud to date until she's 25 and even then I won't be okay with it." He said.

"You are being so overdramatic-" A sharp pain coursed through my body and I stopped talking, stopped walking.

"I am not overdramatic." Jace said as he kept walking but Ryland noticed.

"Mama what's wrong?" Jace turned around.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I think…" I closed my eyes. "I think there's something wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know but I had these same pains before my water broke with Jessie."

"Okay it's okay." He said trying to sooth me.

"No it's not it's too early for them to be born." I said as tears started to fall.

"Baby please you have to stay calm if they see you freak out they will freak out please for me and them. Breathe." I nodded as he ran ahead to talk to Tessa and Jem.

"Mommy are you okay?" Ryland asked me with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah bubbie I'm sorry if I scared you. Your little brothers or sisters are just giving me a hard time right now." He nodded and put his head to my belly.

"You guys can't be so mean, you're hurting mommy and that's rude." He said softly and then kissed my belly.

"Thank you baby boy." I said and he nodded. Jace came back and whispered something to Ryland and he ran off to Tessa and walked away with them. "Where are they going?"

"They are gonna stay here so the kids don't get worried and I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No.."

"Clary."

"They are okay they have to be." I said as new tears formed.

"Please Clary I know you're scared I am too but we have to." He said and I nodded letting him lead me.

 **Jace's Pov**

I've been trying my best not to show her how scared I am, she needs me to be strong right now and I can't let her down. They had taken her into a room to look at the babies while I filled out the paperwork. "Mr. Herondale?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife is calling for you." She said as leads me in the direction of Clary who's in a room hooked up to an machine.

"Hey are you okay?"

"They gave me medicine to try and further along there lungs because they're in distress and I'm having them today.."

"It's- but you're only.."

"Jace?"

"I'm okay…"

"Jace."

"Yeah?"

"I want to know their names before they come."

"We don't even know-" she put her hand up and struggled to sit up.

"Their boys."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"We are gonna have two boys." I said thinking that over and how much happier I got, having girls wouldn't of been bad but Jessie was my little girl, my world. It would have been strange to have two more little girls when I have the most perfect little lady I could ask for, having two more sons I could picture it now playing basketball and hockey with all three of my boys.

"What were the boy names you liked?"

"I liked Liam and Logan, Kyson and Kayden, or Kayden and Hayden."

"Okay I liked all of them… Well middle names I know I want one to be Alexander and the other well I haven't come up with it yet I thought we would have more time."

"I know just keep thinking okay?" I nod and kiss her softly as tears fell down my own cheeks.

I was standing in front of two incubators my two little sons hooked up to machines. Baby A was only 2 pounds and baby B was 3 pounds, I don't know how long I was standing there looking at them trying to figure out what there names would be all I knew was I was so thankful they are alive.

 **As I said it was really short due to the fact im at a loss for what their names should be so let me know what you guys think I already have most of the next chapter done but im just waiting for their names... Also let me know if you want me to have them as babies for a while or time jump ahead till their a little older... As always I love you guys and i'll see you soon**


	26. Chapter 26 Babies Come Home

**So I have been in a writing mood lately so I hope you guys like this chapter the ending is super cute.. This might be the only chapter I do with the twins being babies i'm not sure yet.**

 **Thank you to Trisherondalemorgenstern who gave me the idea for the boys names.**

The twins had to stay in the hospital for a month after they were born Clary insisted that she stayed with them and told me to take Ryland and Jess back home I didn't want to leave her and the boys but I didn't want to stay in a hotel with the kids so I went home reluctantly, today there are coming home and I was running around trying to make everything perfect for them. Clary and I went back and forth on what there names should be but we decided with, Liam Alexander Herondale and Logan Christopher Herondale I was sitting around waiting for them to get here. Ryland came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Morning daddy."

"Morning buddy."

"Is mama here yet?"

"She's on her way."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna get one for Liam and Logan?" He said pointing to my tattoo for him and I smiled.

"Yeah I am."

"Where at?"

"I don't know yet. Where should I?"

"Uhhhh…. I don't know." He said and I smiled. "Can I see Jessie's?" He asked and I moved my shirt, a few days after she was born I got a tattoo of her hands and feet with her name and birthday going around it's one of my favorites. "I like hers but mine is the best."

"It is one of my coolest." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Daddy are you and mama gonna have another baby."

"I think we are done having kids."

"So I don't have to have anymore sisters?"

"Haha no buddy more sisters."

"Did you know-" He stopped when the doorbell rang I frowned getting up and walking to the door wondering who it was I opened the door expecting to see Clary but it was Ashley."

"Jace!" She said throwing her arms around me and I stood there frozen.

"I uh what are you doing here?"

"I was traveling around for the last few years remember I asked if you wanted to come but the whole thing with just finding out about your son and what not you left me alone in spain." She ran her hands up my chest and I snapped out of it pushing her away from me.

"Yeah I left to go be with my family."

"Oh come on-" I heard Jessie's cries coming from upstairs.

"I'm sorry but you have to go,"

"I really need to talk to you." She said pouting I use to find it cute now it annoyed me.

"Just stay right here." I said running up the steps. "Hey baby girl." I said and she lifted her arms to get to me. I picked her up and walked back to the door I opened it but she was gone before I could sigh in relief I heard her voice and Ryland laugh. I walked into the living room and she was sitting on the couch with Ryland talking to him.

"Ryland take your sister outside for a little while please."

"But daddy mama is gonna be home soon with-"

"Please." I said and he took Jess' hand and walked outside with her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't know you had him with you…" She said standing up. "Did you have another kid with someone?"

"Not someone Clary."

"Wow I thought you two didn't get along."

"Things change we're married now."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you. Wife two kids."

"Four."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a wife I wouldn't of came here I think I should go." She said standing up walking towards the door.

"You wanted something what was it?"

"Nothing you'd be willing to give me anymore." She said looking down and I felt uncomfortable. "Unless you aren't happy?"

"I am very happy and I need you to leave." I said motioning for the door and I opened it and she walks out the door.

"I have a new number so if you ever-"

"Like I said I don't need it i'm happy." I said slamming the door and walking out to get the kids. Jessie and Ryland were chasing the dogs around I sat out with them for a while before she said she was hungry.

The kids were eating when another knock came on the door Ryland looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I sighed walking over to the door and swinging it open.

"I'm happily married and I don't care what you say so please leave."

"I'd be happily married too if my husband would get the babies out of the car." Clary said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you call me I would of been out here waiting." I said walking towards the car getting one of the car seats, Clary got the other one she waved towards Simon who had just left. "I still wish you would've let me drive you home."

"You had Ryland and Jess it would of been hectic it's okay, but anyway what was with the happily married thing?" She asked walking towards the door.

"Can we talk about that later please?" I asked and she eyed me but nodded anyway.

"MOMMY!" Ryland yelled and jumped on her. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, did you take care of daddy and Jessie?" He nodded very intently and I smiled ruffling his hair. "Wanna hold your little brothers?"

"Yes." We walked over to the couch and she took the baby out of his seat and placed him in Ryland's arms. I only seen pictures of them or from their incubators never got to hold these sweet little boys. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Logan, I think."

"That's Liam." Clary said from the kitchen.

"How do you know?" I asked as she came back in holding Jess.

"Liam's hair is longer and his hair is a little lighter." She said rubbing his head I was sitting on the other couch picking up Logan and settling down with him in my arms looking around the room.

It was nice having all four of the kids in the house, Clary and I put the boys to bed then I went and put Jessie to bed because Jessie didn't want Clary to do it. When she was finally asleep I went to the room and Clary was already sound asleep wrapped up in the covers. I dropped into bed cuddling up to Clary and falling asleep from exhaustion.

 **Clary's Pov**

It was a little after one when the cries started to come through the baby monitor I groaned just wanting to sleep. I was about to get up when Jace's hand gripped my thigh. "I will get them."

"They're probably hungry if you want to make one a bottle and i'll feed the other?"

"Yeah." We get out of bed and feed the boys it took about half an hour to get them both back to sleep so when we fall back into bed we were out within minutes.

The next time we woke up it was three I looked over to Jace who was sleeping with the pillow on his head I tapped him a few times but he didn't get up I got out of bed and went into the boy's room but they were sleeping peacefully I went into Jessie's room and she was sitting up crying in bed.

"What's the matter sweet pea?"

"Mhaa." She said, one thing Jace and I noticed is when she doesn't have her hearing aids on she tries to make out her words but stops midway because she can't hear what she says and it frustrates her.

" _What's wrong?_ " I signed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jace said walking into her room rubbing his eyes.

"Jess had a bad dream I think." She seen Jace and her arms went up reaching towards him.

"Hey princess." Jace said bouncing her up and down and she laid her head on him. "Go back to bed I got her."

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded going over to her rocking chair and started to sing softly to her rubbing her back.

I woke back up at five and Jace wasn't in the room I went back into Jessie's room and he was sleeping in her rocking chair with her on his chest drooling all over him. I took a picture and then one of the boys started to cry I backed out of the room and went into his room, Logan was crying I picked him and hurried out of the room so he wouldn't wake up Liam, I went downstairs and nursed him then put him in his bouncy chair as I made my way back up the steps to check on Liam they always woke up around the same time. I peeked into his crib and he looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Hello my little love." I cooed at him and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Did you sleep good? Cause mommy didn't. No she didn't." I said and he smiled at me.

Ryland had woken up a little after I had gotten Liam he was now playing peek-a-boo with Logan I was dozing off when I seen Jace walk downstairs with Jessie running behind me talking his ear off. "Sleep good?" I asked with an amused smile and he laughed.

"You didn't wake me up."

"They didn't get up that long ago so it's okay."

"Hi dad." Ryland said to him waving as Jace pasted by.

"Hey little man."

"Mama can you turn the tv up some." Ryland whined as soon as Liam started to cry.

"You know you use to cry all the time to."

"Did not!"

"Yes you did." I said and Jessie came up to look at the Logan who Jace picked up and she started to cry.

"Daddy!" She yelled trying to push Logan out of Jace's hands I had to get up and take the baby from him, once he was out of Jace's arms Jess got on top of him and laid her head in his lap holding onto one of his hands holding it close to her face.

"Well that was unexpected." Jace said and he looked down at Jessie who was still crying silent tears. "Hey look at me." Jace said poking her a few times until she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Bad baby." She said.

"No he's a good baby, you're the bad baby." Jace said and Jessie really started to wail.

"I no like you." She said hitting him and pushed off him I looked at Jace and it looked like someone just slapped him.

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale you do not hit people say sorry to daddy right now." I said and she just looked at me. "Fine go to your room." I said picking her up and walking her up into her room I put her back in her crib where she was screaming her head off when I left she had already started to get out of her crib, I walked down stairs and Jace was sitting there with an expression I couldn't read.

"Jace-"

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

"She's only two and a half Jace it's not like-"

"She hates me." He said getting up.

"She's not use to you saying those things to her, hell I don't even think you've ever even really yelled at her."

"She's my little girl-"

"And she was being bad and you told her. Jace she isn't gonna like you 100% of the time."

"Maybe I should take her and go buy her a new toy and she'll-

"No you will not… If Ryland did that you'd tell him he was bad and he wouldn't get anything so she doesn't."

"But-"

"No." I said but he got up anyway. "Jace…"

"I'm just gonna go check on her that's all." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

 **Jace's Pov**

I walked into Jessie's room and she was crying on her floor holding the stuffed giraffe I bought the day she was born and my heart crumbled into a million pieces. "Hey princess."

"Go way." She said turning around.

"Jessie." She turned away farther. "Jess." She whined as she moved her shoulder in a jerking motion. "I'm sorry baby girl.

"You mean me."

"Daddy didn't mean to be mean to you."

"I cry."

"I know I made you cry." I said moving closer to her but when she seen me she crawled away from me into the corner of her room. "Jessie come on i'm not leaving until we hug."

"You no ike me."

"What?"

"New baby."

"You think because there's new babies I don't like you anymore?" I asked and she just looked at me with a sad face that made me feel even shittier.

"I you baby." She said crawling towards me pointing at herself.

"Of course you're my baby." I said picking her up and she hugged my neck.

"Oh daddy."

"What?"

"Caa eeee." She said as she signed something. I had no idea what she said I still haven't learned so i'm lost but then she points at her ear and her hearing aid is gone.

"Wheres it at?"

"I donuuu.." She said slurring her words together, she started crawling around her room and I started looking to I don't know how long it was when I looked up when I heard laughter Clary and Ryland were standing there watching as Jess and I crawled around her room.

"I take it you too made up?" Clary said.

"Yeah but she lost her hearing aid I don't know where it is."

"It's right here." Clary said holding it up.

"How?"

"I guess when I was taking her up here it fell out."

"How about we watch a movie or something?" I said getting up from the floor as Jessie grabbed Ryland's hand pulling him towards his room.

"You realize we are both gonna end up falling asleep during this movie."

"That's the plan." I said kissing her cheek.

 **Ryland's Pov**

It's been forever since i've gotten out of the house since the twins were born right now daddy has the twins and mama, Jessie, and I are out. We had to take Jessie to gymnastics and my hockey practice doesn't start until after Jess' practice so I had to stay and watch but it was kinda fun, Uncle Magnus and Max was there too since Rylie was in gymnastics too she got done earlier then Jessie did so when she was done I was gonna leave with Uncle Magnus.

"Ryland wanna go bounce?" Max asked pointing at the trampoline.

"Are we aloud to?" I asked.

"Yeah when Rylie makes me come they let me come on." He said hitting my arm and pulling me with him I thought mama would of yelled at me but she let me go. Max and I bounced around until Uncle Magnus came and told us we had to go.

I was skating around the rink with Max and Matty when Sam comes up to us I don't like him because he has a crush on my mom and that is nasty. "Did your mom bring you today Ryland?"

"No she's at my little sisters gymnastics practice so my uncle brought me." I said and Max and Matty were laughing.

"He thinks your mom is hot." Matty laughed and I looked at him getting mad.

"Don't call my mom that."

"Matty stop, Ryland's getting mad."

"Your mom is really pretty Ryland." Sam said.

"You can call her her pretty I don't care but don't call her hot."

"She's hot-" Matty didn't get to finish I slammed into him and we both fell over.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled hitting him. The coach pulled me off of him and made me get off the ice and go sit down.

"What was that about?" Uncle Magnus asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Daddy was waiting outside when I got dropped off so I sighed knowing I was gonna get yelled at. "I heard you and Matty got into a fight." He said taking my hockey bag from me.

"He was being rude so I hit him that's all."

"You know how your mother feels about fighting."

"Please don't tell her daddy."

"This will be our secret just this once but no more fighting." I nodded and ran up to my room.

"Rwa." I heard Jessie yell.

"Hi Jessie."

"Won play?" She asked and I nodded.

"What do you want to play?"

"We have tea par."

"A tea party?"

"Yeah."

"Can I bring some of my toys?"

"Yeah." I ran into my room and grabbed some of my superhero toys and went into Jessie's room where the cups of tea were set up, she picked up a stuffed animal that was sitting at one of the chairs and threw it then pat it for me to sit. She did the same thing with a few of her other toys so my toys would have room at the table. "He caa go he." She said pointing to the empty spot next to her stuffed giraffe I placed Timmy there carefully and Jessie sat at her spot.

"Cheers!" I said holding my plastic tea cup of water up to hers.

"Chees." She yelled clinking our cups together laughing.

 **Thank you for everyone who said anything about the names and who read my story you guys are amazing and I love you... I cant wait for Jessie to be older because a lot of cute stuff will be happening with her and Jace but most importantly... Over protective Ryland of his little sister... I can't wait for you guys to read it in coming chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27 Daddy's Little Girl

**Hello everyone, i'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up I didn't think this chapter was going to be so long but I hope you guys like it... It's mostly about Jace and his little princess.**

 **Jace's Pov**

 **A few years later…**

I was sleeping curled up to Clary when I heard the door creak open and the next thing I know is someone's poking me in my back. I groan and turn around to see Jessie staring at me. "Good morning daddy." She said with a smile.

"Hi princess."

"Is it time to go yet?"

" _Go?"_

"It's Daddy Daughter Saturday!" She said trying to pull me out of bed. I smiled at her and pulled her into the bed and she started laughing. "Daddy we have to get up and make pancakes come on." She hopped out of bed and ran out the door, we started daddy daughter day earlier this month I'm always doing things with the boys and I felt like Jess and I didn't have anything special so every Saturday we make pancakes and then go out and spend the day together. I walk into the kitchen and she was standing on top of a box trying to reach something.

"You want me to get that for you?"

"Yes please." She said reaching for me and I picked her up pulling her to me hugging her tightly. "I love you daddy." She said kissing my cheek.

"I love you more." I placed her on the counter. We started making the pancakes when Jessie started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I put pancake mix on your face." She said giggling. I wiped my face and sure enough there was mix on it. I looked at her and she was leaning over laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

"That's not funny." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yes. It. Is." She said still laughing I dabbed my finger in the mix then put some on her nose and she squealed.

"Daddy!" She said with her mouth open staring at me. "That's rude."

"You did it to me first."

"Is it done yet? I'm starving!"

"You ate four pieces of pizza last night."

"Because Ryland said I couldn't do it so I did."

"You're crazy."

"I know.. Daddy when do I get to go to school?"

"When school starts you're gonna be going. I can't believe you're already five." I said just looking at her, her hair was long and curly going down her back almost to her waist I refused to let her get her haircut I loved how long it was.

"I know I'm so old." She said shaking her head and sighing.

"What would you like to do today my love?"

"I want to…." She tapped her chin thinking. "I wanna go horse riding!"

"Anything for you princess." I said picking her up and putting her in a chair at the table. "Let's eat baby girl."

By the time we finished eating Clary and the twins were up Jessie had ran upstairs to go get dressed and I walked over to my boys.

"Hi daddy!" Liam said jumping on the couch. "Want to play with us?"

"I would love to but Jessie and I are gonna go out."

"Can we come?" He asked pouting his lip.

"No." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"Why not."

"Because you have to be a girl and you are not a girl."

"I girl."

"No you're a boy." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me. "Come on daddy." I walked over to Clary and kissed her.

"We will be back later." I said and Jessie ran towards the door.

"You wanna come say goodbye to your mother?" Clary yelled after Jess who walked back in and ran to Clary.

Once we got there Jessie ran to the horse she was in love with a white and black horse named Alaska, she was petting her by the time I walked up to them and Jess looked at me. "Daddy can I have a horse?"

"A horse?"

"Yeah that's what I want for my birthday."

"Your birthday just passed."

"Oh… Can I have it still?"

"I don't know how mommy will feel about me getting you a horse."

"She will love my horse." Jessie stated.

"I don't know baby."

"But you said I can have whatever I want on my birthday.."

"Like I said your birthday is over."

"Daddyyyyy!" She said throwing her head back and sighing.

"I know but a horse? What about a turtle or an hamster?"

"No thank you, I want a horse just like Alaska."

Jess and I rode on a trail talking about her upcoming gymnastics compilation and how she was gonna place 1st. When we finished we went to go get something to eat, while we were eating a boy came up to her.

"Hi Jessie." He said.

"Hi Marcus." She said blushing. They had a little conversation before he handed her his cookie and left with his parents.

"Who was he?"

"No one." She said giggling.

"Who was he?" I asked again and she signed something and I frowned. "You know I don't know what you said, who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend." She said laughing with her hand over her face.

"No."

"No what?"

"No boyfriends."

"Why?"

"Because daddy said so."

"I only have two."

"Oh god." I said dropping my head on the table. "No, no, no, no…." I looked up at her and she was laughing. "I will beat a little boy up don't think I won't who is the other boy?"

"Henry." She said blushing even harder.

"Henry? Tessa and Jem's son?" I asked and she dropped her head laughing. "You are never allowed to hang out with him again."

"I'm going to."

"No you're not."

"I am I have a play date with Henry next Friday." She said sticking her tongue out at me knowing I wouldn't be there we were going back on tour after a really long break and I didn't want to leave Clary and the kids but I'm really excited to get back on the road with my band for 3 months.

"Don't do this to me… You're my little girl right?"

"Yes."

"Then promise me you will never have a boyfriend."

"No daddy anything but that." She said and I sighed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Why don't you learn sign language?" She asked.

"I've tried before when you were two but I just didn't understand it and I messed up a lot."

"Oh." She said looking down at her food.

By the time we got home Clary was waiting by the door. "You guys are late, Jessie go get ready for gymnastics we have to go pick up Rylie."

"Kay." She said running up the steps.

"The twins are in their room playing and Ryland is outside with the dogs did you want me to take them?"

"I didn't know she had practice today I would have taken her."

"It's okay." She said just as she was about to lean up and kiss Jessie ran back towards me hugging my waist.

"I'll see you later daddy." She said standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss I smiled and picked her up spinning her around causing her to scream.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." She said walking out the door with Clary.

I went out back to see what Ryland was up to when I walked up to him he smiled and threw the ball for Rocky who ran after it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Wanna play football with me and the twins?"

"Sure dad." He said shrugging.

"I'll go get the boys."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was doing my beam routine when Rylie came over and sat down on the floor watching me I jumped down and went over to her. "I thought you were suppose to be doing floor."

"I got bored coach Mary kept saying 'do it again, do it again' so I got mad and walked away." Rylie said shrugging.

"Maybe you should do it right the first time and you wouldn't have to do it again." She laughed pushing my shoulder.

"Are you mad at your dad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Didn't he promise to take you to your first day of school?"

"Yeah."

"But he's going back on tour so he won't be here to take." She said and I frowned what did she mean he wouldn't be here?

"He'll come back and take me just like we have daddy daughter Saturday's he wouldn't miss it."

"There gonna be in a different country I don't think he can come back every Saturday."

"Oh.. I don't like this." I said looking down at the floor.

"You'll get use to it." Rylie said as if it was nothing.

"Don't you miss Uncle Alec when he's gone?"

"Of course I do but I have my papa and that's why I'm not always so sad because I still have a dad at home to play with me."

"Great I need another dad." I said sighing and Rylie laughed.

"Girls." Coach Mary said coming up to us. "Back to work not a time for slacking." She said and we jumped up and I went back to the beam doing my routine.

After practice mommy and I dropped off Rylie I asked if I could stay but mommy said since daddy is leaving so soon she wanted us all to spend time together but I don't wanna spend time with daddy anymore since he's leaving me. When we got home daddy and the boys were watching a movie so I went up to my room and went and laid under the covers.

"What do you think about daddy leaving?" I asked my stuffed giraffe named Spots. "I know it sucks and daddy's a big liar." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks I pulled him closer to me. My door creaked open and I peaked through the covers to see who it was, Liam was standing in the middle of my room looking for me, he ran to the bed and jumped on top of me.

"Get off me." I yelled and he laughed.

"Mommy wants you she say we might go out eat."

"I don't want go." I said pulling the covers back so he could see my face and he frowned.

"Why crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm sad." He nodded and left my room.

A little while later daddy walked in my room and I felt the tears coming back up. "What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Jessie something's bothering you."

"I'm just tired." I said pulling my hearing aids out and turning around I could hear muffled sounds my daddy was talking to me but I didn't know what he was saying I started to cry again and I felt him try and pick me up but I pushed him away grabbing for Spots. I had my eyes shut tight the next time I opened them daddy was gone. I looked around my room at my picture wall it was mostly of me and daddy when I was small some of the pictures are of Ryland and I when we were on vacation in the Bahamas and one of me riding Alaska a few with me and mommy and only one of us all together it was for Christmas grandma wanted a family picture and mommy gave me one too.

My door opened again I was about to throw the covers over my head when Ryland walked in and I smiled.

" _What's wrong?"_ He signed.

" _Daddy's lied to me."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _He promised to take me to my first day of school but he lied he won't be here and we won't get to do daddy daughter Saturday anymore."_

" _You're mad he's leaving?"_

" _He doesn't wanna spend time with me anymore."_ I said as tears started to fall.

" _Dad loves us, and his fans love him he has to go Jessie."_

" _I don't want him to."_

" _How about Saturday becomes; Ryland and Jessie Saturday? We can go swimming anything you want."_

" _Play princess?"_ I asked and he groaned but smiled.

" _Yes."_

" _Princess Ryland."_ I laughed and he threw one of my stuffed animals at me.

" _Put your hearing aids on and come out of the room, dad's worried."_

" _I'm still mad at him for leaving us."_ I got up picking my hearing aids up and walking down the steps mommy, daddy, Liam, and Logan were all sitting on the couch about to start a movie daddy smiled at me and held his hands out for me to sit on his lap but I went over to mommy and sat by her she looked at me and then at daddy with a puzzled look. Daddy got up and picked me up walking into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

He asked something but I couldn't hear him I held my hearing aids out to him and he helped me put them back in. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Jessica.." Daddy said with serious expression and tears came to my eyes.

"You're leaving me." I said as I started to cry. His eyes softened and he picked me up holding me tightly.

"Baby I don't want to go but I have to it's my job."

"But it's not fair you are breaking your promise to me you lied."

"I lied about what?"

"You said you would take me to my first day of school and you lied to me."

"Jessie…"

"Can I go back to mommy now?"

"Yeah go ahead.." He said putting me down and I ran back to mommy sitting on her lap she looks at daddy and he shook his head and mommy sighed.

Daddy was leaving today and I was not very happy we were going out to lunch after I got done with gymnastics and I didn't want to go because I didn't want him to leave. I walked over to Rylie who was getting water and I sat down next to her sighing loudly.

"You okay?"

"No my daddy is leaving today."

"So is mine but papa said that we will get to do fun stuff when daddy is gone so I'm not really sad."

When we went to lunch I didn't say a word to Daddy because I was still upset I sat by Ryland signing to him and daddy looked miserable. "Jessie come with me." Mommy said.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on." She grabbed my hand and we went into the bathroom.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom mommy."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"The way you are being with your dad."

"I'm not-"

"You are Jess. What's wrong?"

"I already told him he's leaving me and I'm sad."

"And you are making him sad by not talking to him."

"He's making me sad by leaving."

"I know you don't want him to go I don't either but it's what he loves to do and if you act like that he's not gonna go and a lot of people will be sad that they don't get to see him on stage."

"What will we do when daddy is gone?"

"Well Magnus and I were talking and we are going on a little vacation."

"Where to?"

"It's gonna be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises mommy."

"Just like your father." Mommy said laughing. We went back to the table and daddy looked at me but looked away and I felt bad I got off my chair and went over to him.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course baby girl." He said pulling me up and he hugged me. "I love you princess."

"I love you more daddy."

"Are you still mad that I'm leaving?"

"I just want you to take me to my first day of school but you won't be here and that makes me sad that's all." I said leaning my head into his chest.

"Foods here baby." Daddy said poking me in my side and I laughed.

"Liam can I sit by daddy?" I asked and he frowned.

"No." He said.

"That's rude."

"I want sit by daddy." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Here you can sit in my spot." Mommy said moving over to where I was sitting.

"Thank you mommy."

After we are we went to the airport to drop daddy off. "Bye daddy!" Liam and Logan yelled at the same time.

"Bye be good for your mother." Daddy said. Ryland got out of the car to sit up front and daddy hugged him and whispered something into his ear. He came around to my side and opened my door. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." He kissed my head and closed my door.

"Bye princess."

"Bye."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace has been gone for a few weeks and at first it was really lonely without him at night but then I'd wake up with all the kids in my bed.

It was five when my alarm went off groaning I sat up Rocky was sleeping in Jace's spot and Lyric was at the edge of the bed I smiled and got up both of them jumped off the bed running down the stairs either toward to the backyard or to their food bowl.

"Come on bubbie." I said shaking Ryland and he groaned and opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Come on it's time to get up."

"Why?" He asked stretching.

"We are going on vacation."

"Oh yeah." He said rolling out of bed. I walked into the twins room and went over to Logan's bed but he wasn't in his bed I looked over at Liam's bed and they were cuddled up in his bed I smiled and went over to them.

"Time to get up." I said and Logan whined throwing the cover over his head. "Come on." I said pulling Logan out of bed.

"Noo." He said trying to get out of my grasp.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes." He said running his eyes.

"Than we got to go." I said and he nodded. "Liam come on." I said and he didn't move. "Okay you're gonna stay home."

"No!" Logan yelled. "Li ake up momma go leave you." He said jumping onto Liam.

"Owww!" He yelled and pushed Logan off of him and he landed on the floor.

"Mommy." Logan said with tears in his eyes.

"You okay LogieBear?"

"Yeah." He said putting his head on my lap.

"Liam come on." I said and he got out of bed. Ryland came into the room dressed and the boys chased him out of the room. Lately I went to Jessie's room and smiled she had all her teddy bears in the bed and she was cuddled up with her giraffe and dog. I went over to her bed and shook her a few times and she stirred and opened her eyes and sat up.

" _Morning mommy."_

" _Morning my love."_ She smiled at me and got up.

" _Where are my hearing aids?"_ She asked and I looked on her nightstand and frowned when they weren't there, I turned her light on and looked under her bed and found them.

" _You need to be more careful with them."_

" _Sorry mommy."_ I helped her put them in and she smiled. "So much better." She said. "Mommy can I call daddy later?"

"Yeah baby when we get off the plane you can call him."

"Okay."

We landed in Hawaii and all the kids were running around the airport. Izzy and Simon ended up coming with us to with their son Jordan and baby girl Ariabella. Tessa and Jem had caught an earlier flight and we're gonna meet us tomorrow.

"Mommy?" Jessie said grabbing Liam's hand.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want a baby sister." She said.

"I think daddy and I are done having babies."

"Why?"

"Because we like the ones we have."

"But I'm the only girl and I want a baby sister to play with." She said crossing her arms.

"How about you ask daddy when you talk to him?"

"Okay." She said.

By the time we got to the hotel Ryland and Max changed and ran to the beach the twins stayed by me complaining they were hungry Jess was playing with Ariabella and Rylie on the bed she had begged Izzy to let her come with us.

"Did you wanna call him now Jess?"

"No thanks mommy I will later." She said going back to playing.

The kids played in the ocean and made sandcastles for most of the day Ryland and Max got surf lessons from an extremely sexy man who Magnus and I debated if we would go after him if we weren't both married, I ended up in the sand with Liam in my lap when Jace called me.

"Hey baby."

"Hey. Did you guys just finish the concert?"

"A little while ago, we went out to eat after."

"You going back to the hotel to to sleep?"

"You know me so well." He said with a small laugh.

"I'll let you go."

"No… I wanted to talk to the kids before I fall asleep."

"Liam it's daddy wanna say hi?"

"I go play with Logi." He said getting up running away.

"I'm sure Jess wants to talk to you hold on."

"Jess?"

"Yeah mommy?" She looked at me then back at her sandcastle that her and Ryland were building.

"Daddy's on the phone. Want to talk to him?"

"Um, I'm just a little bit busy right now."

"Sorry Jace she's a little bit busy right now."

"Oh.." He said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just miss you guys that's all."

"We miss you too."

"No one wants to talk to me."

"We are in Hawaii they just wanna have fun and play, beside this really hot guy was teaching Max and Ryland to surf earlier."

"Really….?" Jace said.

"What?"

"Really hot guy?"

"He asked me out to dinner I might end up running away with him and having hawaiian babies."

"I'm gonna come to Hawaii and beat the-"

"I was kidding Jace well not about him being hot but the running away thing."

"Hotter than me?"

"Hmmm…."

"Clary?"

"I'm thinking."

"Is it really that hard?"

"No I just wanted to see how long it took you to say something."

"I don't like you right now." He said and I smiled.

"You love me."

"I do… I'm gonna take a shower and try and get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, kiss my babies for me."

"I will." I said hanging up the phone, I went over to Jess and Ry and started to build with them.

"Henry!" Jess yelled running to him and practically knocking both of them to the ground, he smiled at her and hugged her back.

"I got you a present." He said handing her a pink flower headband. She smiled and put it on asking him how she looked. "Like the prettiest girl in the world."

"Want my sucker?" She asked handing him her lollipop Logan had given her.

"Thanks." He said taking her hand and walking towards where Ryland, Max, and Zach were.

"You are gonna have your hands full with that little beauty." Tessa said shaking her head.

"I know, I know. Jace already wants to put her in a bubble and never let her grow up."

"I believe Jem would be that way if we had a daughter to." She said looking over to Jem who was playing with the boys.

"We should go Magnus is gonna get tired of waiting." I said pulling her towards the kids.

 **Jace's Pov**

I made a promise a long time ago to never disappoint Ryland when I first met him but I never made that promise to my other kids. I promised Jessie I would be there to take her to her first day of school and I was going too. We had the day off so I flew home and went straight to the house, it was five when I got home. I walked through the house silently making my way towards the room I opened the door and Clary was asleep cuddled up to my pillow I smiled and went on my side sitting on the bed and I tapped her on the nose.

"You look like you could use a cuddle buddy." I said and her eyes snapped open.

"J-Jace?"

"Hi baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping my promise."

"You came all this way to take Jess to school?"

"Yes, well no honestly I missed you guys." I said putting my head on her shoulder and breathing her in she smelt like home everything about her was home to me.

"You are a big softy now." She said pulling me down and kissing me.

"It's your fault."

"My fault? How?"

"You always make me like this, and you gave me kids which ruined my asshole reputation even more.." She laughed.

"I'm sure there are still plenty of people who think you are an asshole still." She said kissing my neck.

"I'm sure you're right. I missed you." I said pushing her down.

"The kids need to get up." She said as I was about to kiss her.

"Can you go get Jessie up?"

"I thought you'd want to get her up."

"I wanna surprise her." I said and she nodded leaving the room.

I went into Ryland's room and was attacked by the dogs jumping and licking me, Ryland say up rubbing his eyes looked at me and smiled.

"You're home."

"Yeah we had a few days off so I decided to come back and spend it with you guys."

"I missed you." Ryland said getting out of bed and running over to me.

"I missed you too buddy." I said hugging him and kissing his head.

We talked for a little bit and then I heard Jessie crying and the bathroom door slam shut. I walked out and Clary was leaning against the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah she's upset that you're not here…" She said and I mouthed to her to go get everyone else ready and I knocked on the door.

"I want my daddy." She said, I knocked again and I heard her sigh and the door unlocked I opened it and she was standing with her back turned to me holding her school uniform in her hands.

"I'd never break a promise princess, and I certain will not miss your first day of school." I said and she dropped her clothes turned looked at me and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy!" She cried into my shirt.

"You miss me baby girl?"

"Yes." She said wrapping her arms around me holding me tight.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too." She said.

I went into the kitchen were the twins were eating breakfast and Clary looked miserable. "What's wrong?"

"Ryland's starting sixth grade Jace he's in middle school I'm not ready for that, Jessie is in kindergarten, and the boys are starting preschool today I'm not gonna have anything to do now when the kids aren't home."

"Baby sister!" Jessie said skipping into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Mommy wants me to have a baby sister." I looked at Clary with my eyebrows raised.

"No, she wants and little sister."

"I've got no one to play with."

"You can play with me." Logan said and Liam nodded along in agreement.

"Eww no you're boys."

"You play with Henry and he's a boy."

"Because Henry is cute." She said and I groaned.

"You're five no one's cute to you, no one will be cute to you until you're 25 maybe older."

"But daddy-"

"No buts." I said and the twins laughed.

"Can we go out after school?" She asked my heart started beating faster at the pouty lip and her eyes batting she knew I couldn't say no to her I could hear Clary laughing at me.

"Of course princess."

"I don't think I'd like to go here, can we go home?" Jessie asked her big golden eyes staring right at me.

"Baby you have to go now come on." I said practically dragging her into the classroom she hid behind me when the teacher came up to us.

"And who is this adorable little girl." She asked.

"Go ahead tell her your name."

"Jessica Herondale." She said peeking from behind me.

"Okay baby girl I have to go, you have fun."

"No daddy don't leave me." She said grabbing on my leg.

"Look at all the fun these kids are having."

"But I don't know them."

"Isn't Henry in your class?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh yeah! Where is he?" She asked bouncing up and down.

When I got back to the house Clary was already back from dropping the twins off at preschool I sat on the couch pulling her close to me and kissing her head then I heard a cry coming from upstairs. "What was that?"

"I'm babysitting Ariabella."

"When did that happen?"

"Well I forgot to tell you earlier, her and Simon are celebrating their anniversary so I said I'd watch her today so they're gonna pick her up sometime tonight." She said and I nodded.

"I'll go get her."

"No it's okay.." She said about to get up but I pushed her back on to the couch. I ran up the steps and she was sitting on Jessie's bed crying.

"Hey little lady." I said and she held her hands up to me. "Did you sleep good?" I asked and she nodded.

"Did you have a good day at school baby girl?"

"Yeah we played games and I was teaching Henry to sign today."

"I'm glad you had fun baby."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna go home."

"But I thought-"

"Well Ariabella is over so I figured we would go home and you can play with her."

"Yeah!"

We have been home for awhile and I was playing with Ariabella while the kids ate, Jessie came over to me and tried to sit on my lap but Ariabella pushed her hand away. "Daddy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Da." Ariabella said and Jessie crossed her arms.

"I've changed my mind."

"About?"

"I do not want a little sister at all." She said and I laughed.

"I thought you wanted a baby sister."

"Not anymore."

"Why don't you and Ariabella go play in your room for awhile before aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon come pick her up."

"She has to play with my toys?"

"Yes sharing is caring."

"Fine.." She said getting up and walking towards the steps with Ariabella following her.

After they picked her up we watched a movie and the kids fell asleep Clary and I put them to bed and I dropped into bed feeling super exhausted I was about to pull Clary close to me when Jessie jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to me. "Night daddy." She said closing her eyes. I smiled as Clary came closer to us and I wrapped my arms around both of them, my girls.

 **Let me know what you guys would like to see in up coming chapters... I've also been looking for new idea's for a new story so if you have any idea's let me know... As always I love you guy and I will see you soon**


	28. Chapter 28 Interviews and Dress Up

**I'm sorry its taken so long I had family in town and they just left so i'm back... I was thinking about doing a spin off of this when it is done with one of their kids so let me know which one you'd like to see in a story all their own... I am working on a new story the summary is at the end of this chapter... I hope you guys enjoy..**

 **Songs mentioned: Finley's Lullaby- Bryan Lanning**

 **Miles Away Acoustic- Memphis May Fire**

 **Let me know if you have any song suggestions I love everything.**

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was playing in my room when Liam and Logan walked in and looked around. "Want to play?" Liam asked

"Yeah we can play." I said walking over to my dresser and pulled down dresses. "Logan you can be Anna, and Liam you are gonna be Snow White."

"Can we play superheroes after?"

"We can play princess superheroes."

"How does that go?"

"We have to save the prince from evil!" I said and Liam jumped up and down.

"Yeah from zombies!" Liam said and I handed him the dress "I don't want be Snow White!" Liam said crossing his arms.

"Who do you want to be?"

"Elsa."

"No I'm gonna be Elsa."

"I want be her." He said with a huff and I went back got my Elsa dress and handed it to him.

"Don't you get it dirty." I said and he nodded.

We were running up the stairs when Logan fell down and started to cry Liam ran to him and tried to calm him down.

"You okay LogieBear?" I asked.

"I hurt my hand." He said holding it out and I took it rubbing his hand kissing it.

"Feel better?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you Jessie." He said wiping the tears away and getting up.

"Do you want to come in our room and play?"

"Yeah." I walked into there room and jumped on top of the bed yawning.

"You sleepy?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I was running around a lot at school." I said yawning again, Liam and Logan climbed into the bed to on both sides of me.

"We can tell stories." Logan cheered.

"Okay I'll go first… Once upon a time there were two little prince's…

 **Clary's Pov**

It was quiet and when you have kids quiet was not good I walked into Jess' room but no one was in there I went into the twins room and Jess, Liam, and Logan were sleeping. Jessie had her head against the back of Liam's head and Logan had his legs on top of Jessie's I smiled and took a picture of them, Jace had left a few weeks ago and he took Ryland with him against my protesting he got him a tutor so he wouldn't get behind in school he said he felt like he hasn't really been spending time with Ryland that much and missed him so I agreed even if I didn't like the fact. I sent the picture to Jace backing out of the room quietly I went back down to the living room flipping through channels when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Clary?"

"Yeah.. Who's this?"

"It's me Jocelyn your mother."

"Wh- what do you want?"

"I'd like to see you."

"I don't think…"

"You're still my daughter Clary."

"Mom-"

"Do you still live in the same place?"

"I live in California with my husband and our four kids.." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're married? And have four kids? Wow I guess my invitation got lost in the mail?"

"No I didn't send you one."

" _Clary._ "

"You don't get to do this, you don't get to make me feel like shit mom."

"You could have been an amazing artist Clary the world would have known who you were."

"I only care that my kids know who I am so they know I will always be there for them. That's all I need."

"You gave all your dreams up and for what?"

"I have to go.."

"Think about it I'll call you again later." She said and hung up I dropped my phone and curled into the blanket closing my eyes.

 _I knocked on the door feeling so nervous I don't know why I'm so scared I don't know where I am, Ryland opened the door I smiled at how bright his smile got and hugged me. "Clary!" He said and I frowned._

" _Mama Clary's here." He said and my mom walked up to the door and hugged me._

" _Hi baby girl. How was the flight from London?"_ London? _I went to London I left him? I left my baby boy._

" _I uh it was fine…"_

" _Clary mom bought me a new game for my birthday we have to play it!" He said with a smile that was all his father._

" _Yeah.. We can.."_

" _Are you okay? You seem sad?" He said._

" _No I'm fine."_

" _Ryland."_

" _Yeah dad?" He said running to Luke and I walked over to the couch sat down rubbing my temples. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

" _Ryland who am I?"_

" _You're my sister, correction you're my weird sister." He said with smile and my heart broke tears came to my eyes and he frowned and touched my cheek. "What's wrong?"_

" _Ryland I'm not your-"_

" _Ryland go to your room while I talk to your sister."_

" _Okay.."_

" _What was that Clary?"_

" _He's my son!"_

" _You didn't want him."_

" _No, I did he's all I ever wanted don't try and twist things mom you wanted to keep him you took him from me!"_

" _You- you're my mom?" Ryland said from the hallway with tears in his eyes._

" _Ry-" I said and he ran out of the room._

I shot up with tears in my eyes I looked around the room remembering where I was and I grabbed my phone dialing the number.

"Hey babe it's kinda late I was slee-"

"I need to talk to Ryland."

"He's asleep."

"Please Jace." I said tears falling I could barely hold on to a word.

"What's wrong?"

"Just let me talk to him." I heard rumbling and a groan.

"Hi mama." He said and the tears started to pour down my face as I sobbed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby boy I just I miss you and I wanted to hear your voice." I said trying to calm down.

"I miss you too mama."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." He said yawning.

"Go back to sleep bubbie."

"Night mommy I love you." He said and my heart sped up.

"I love you so much RyRy."

"What's wrong?" Jace said immediately once he got the phone back."

"Nothing Jace everything's fine go back to sleep."

"Everything's not fine. Don't make me ask one of the kids what's wrong."

"They are all napping, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine please Clary."

"I just had a bad dream and I needed to hear his voice I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm gonna watch tv and then take the kids to the park after they wake up."

"Give them hugs for me."

"Give RyRy one for me."

"Mommy!" Jessie screamed as Logan chased her around the slide.

"I'm a zombie mommy and i'm gonna eat Jessie's brains." He said grabbing on to her and she screamed at the top of her lungs then laughed as she chased Liam around. My phone started to ring Jace's name popped up and I smiled. "Mommy you aren't watching us play." Logan whined.

"I'm sorry baby boy go ahead i'll watch." I said putting my phone back down.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"When is daddy and Ry coming back?"

"Well Ryland is coming back on Friday but daddy will have to leave Sunday."

"Why?"

"Because his tour isn't over yet."

"Can we go with daddy?" Logan asked shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"I don't know buddy."

"Can we ask daddy when we go home?"

When we got home I made Jess go take a shower since she was covered in dirt and sand and the boys were watching minecraft videos waiting for Jess to come down so they could watch her play my phone rang as I was making dinner I picked it up without looking to see who it was.

"Hey baby." Jace said with a yawn.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah what are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner then the kids and I are gonna watch a movie and then it's bed time."

"I feel like we barely talk anymore."

"Just the rest of the week and you will be home for what the weekend?"

"Yeah and then we tour around the states for a month and then I will be home for good."

"Well until the next tour."

"We haven't decided when that will be yet but I wanted to let you know i'm making a detour so we will be home earlier than Friday."

"Detour where?"

"Well I just got a call from a talk show and i'm gonna be on it promoting the album."

"Wow that's great Jace you deserve it."

"Thanks.. You're gonna watch it right?"

"All of us will be watching it. I have a question though."

"What's that?"

"You said the tour was over Thursday and you'd be coming home Thursday night Friday morning."

"Haha yeah about that I kinda said that so you wouldn't get mad about me wanting to spend time with Ryland over here.

"So you lied to me?"

"Are you mad?"

"No I just don't know why you lied."

"I thought you would of been pissed if I said I wanted to take a few extra days with him."

"I'm happy you are spending time with him if I was mad I would of told you so already."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay so when is the tour really over?"

"Today, I was gonna spend the rest of the week sightseeing Belgium with him but we are gonna be leaving a few hours after the show."

"So is this you asking for a vacation to Belgium?"

"I'd love that baby."

"Mommy is that daddy?"

"Yes Liam it's daddy."

"Logan daddy on the phone."

"We want to talk to him!" Logan yelled running into the kitchen and straight into me.

"Logan Christopher Herondale, do you run around in the kitchen?"

"No." He said softly.

"And why not?"

"Cause I can get hurt." He said sniffling.

"Mommy can we say hi to daddy?" Liam asked I put the phone on speaker and handed it to him. "HI DADDY." He screamed.

"Hi bud." Jace said laughing.

"Daddy we went to the park today."

"You did?"

"Yeah and we played Princess with Jessie I was Elsa and Logan was Anna and Jessie was Cinderella."

"Did you have fun as a princess?"

"Yeah cause we uh we had to um fight zombies and save all the princes."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It was I got hurt on my hand and Jessie kissed it for me."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"We want to come with you like Ry."

"Mommy and I will talk about it when we come back on Friday okay?"

"Kay, bye daddy." They ran off back to the couch.

"Oh okay bye I guess."

"They left you to watch minecraft videos." I said and Jace sighed.

"That game I bought JJ?"

"Yeah, it's Jess' new obsession."

"Speaking of her where is my princess?"

"You're talking to her." I said and he laughed.

"I'd say you're more my queen."

"Jess was in the shower but now she is playing minecraft." I said looking in on the kids.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Baby girl."

"Yeah?"

"Daddy's on the phone." I said and she just nodded.

"Tell him I will talk to him after i'm done."

"Jess I don't think he has that much time he has things to do today."

"Okay i'll talk to him later."

"She said she will talk to you later."

"I've been replaced…"

"Yeah and if you don't come home soon i'm gonna put an ad somewhere for a cuddle buddy I don't like sleeping alone in our bed."

"What about the kids they don't sleep with you?"

"Sometimes but it's not the same I want you."

"I'll be there soon babe and I will lay with you all day if you'd like."

"Good because the dogs don't cuddle back Rocky gets mad when I put my head on him."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Mama can I call daddy to say goodnight?"

"No you didn't even want to talk to him earlier."

"No mommy I was-"

"Goodnight Jessie."

I snuck out of my room and went into my mom's room she was sleeping on daddy's side of the bed I grabbed her phone and ran back to my room before I made too much noise. I called daddy's number and waited. "Hey babe we are getting ready to go on stage soon to warm up so I don't know how long I can talk."

"It's me daddy."

"Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing awake and where is your mother?"

"Mommy is asleep."

"Jess go to bed."

"I want you to sing my lullaby."

"Will you go to sleep then?"

"Yep." I said and laid down as he began to sing.

 _Oh these little hands,_

 _they don't know what hurt is._

 _And these little eyes,_

 _They see the world in different colors_

 _And all I can think about is_

 _How I can't live without you_

 _Time is but a loom in this hospital room_

 _Where I see you for the very first time_

 _And if you ever see me go_

 _I hope you'll always know_

 _You're mine_

 _Yea these little lips,_

 _They don't know how heartbreak taste_

 _And this little heart,_

 _It sees the good in everybody_

 _And all I can think about is_

 _How I can't live without you_

 _Time is but a loom,_

 _In this nursery room,_

 _Where I rock you for the very first time,_

 _And if you ever see me go_

 _I hope you'll always know_

 _You're mine all mine_

 _Oh these little hands,_

 _they don't know what hurt is._

 _And these little eyes,_

 _They see the world in different colors_

 _And all I can think about is_

 _How I can't live without you_

 _Time is but a loom in this hospital room_

 _Where I see you for the very first time_

 _And though you'll never see me go_

 _I hope you'll always know_

 _You're mine_

I closed my eyes as daddy ended the song and snuggled up to all my stuffed animals.

 **Jace's Pov**

Today was the last day on the Europe part of the tour and I was excited to go home and do the talk show and then spend most of the week with Clary and the kids then Sunday i'd be taking the boys with me to our shows in a couple of states I was gonna take all the kids but Clary said she wanted to have some time with just her and Jess. I looked over to Ryland who was playing his guitar that Alec and I been teaching him to play.

"I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to play the guitar when I play Miles Away tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" He said jumping up with the guitar in his hand and he started to practice.

After the show Ryland and I went out to eat at a nice little restaurant before heading to the airport. He was excited that he was gonna be able to go on the rest of the tour with us, I missed spending time with him this amazing kid who came to me six years ago I always wonder where i'd be if Clary never came to the concert and told me, would she of married Chris? I know Ryland called him dad he told me because he felt bad and I can't help but feel if I came into his life later that I wouldn't have this bond with him he'd be someone else's son and I couldn't help the feeling inside me, my heart was heavy and I looked at me smiling he was playing a game on my phone smiling, a smile that looked like mine his eyes shone when the waitress came up and asked what we wanted he gave the Herondale smirk and I smiled when she ruffled his hair, saying he was a carbon copy of me and my heart swelled with pride that this kid was my son.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About?"

"How much different my life would've been if you and your mom didn't come back into it?"

"I think it would of been better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you didn't have mama and I you could've toured more and you could of been able to go out and have fun, but our life would of been different to mama would of married Chris and maybe i'd still have a Jessie but I don't think she would of been as cute as she is."

"JJ you know-"

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Having me." He said not looking at me but the table he picked at a napkin he had.

"You were the greatest thing to come into my life Ryland, before I met you I was going down a bad path and you and your mom saved me from becoming like most people who let fame go there head it was like I opened my eyes for the first time in years and I could finally see the world again. You and your mom gave me back so much that was missing."

"Do you think you guys would of been together now if she told you about me and you stayed?"

"Honestly I was young and stupid I feel like I would of messed it up and I would only of seen you once in awhile I would of been a terrible father, I think."

"I'm glad you're my dad and that you and mama love each other."

"I'm glad that we love each other to, you, your sister, and your brothers are my world and I am so happy I have you all."

"Everyone please welcome multi-platinum recording artist Jace Herondale!" Kelly said clapping I walked on stage and everyone started cheering and chanting the band's name and I smiled I hugged her. "Oh you are even more handsome in real life." She said and I laughed sitting down.

"Thank you."

"Now before we talk about the band and the album and all that I have been dying to hear about your kids."

"You and everyone else." I said laughing and she laughed to.

"It's not a subject many people ask you about in interviews is it?"

"No and I have really no idea why, I feel like they think because I try and keep my kids out of the spotlight that I just don't talk about them."

"How old are they and what are there names for anyone who doesn't know."

"My oldest Ryland he's eleven, my daughter Jessica is five, and then the twins Liam and Logan are three."

"And baby number five? When is that one due?" She asked and I laughed.

"Uh not any time soon we are done having kids."

"You have all them boys and your daughter doesn't have anyone to play with."

"She dresses up her brothers and she plays with them." The crowd 'awed' at something I turned my head and it was a picture of Jess and the boys in the princess costume and I smiled. "Liam actually had to beg her to be Elsa because Logan was Anna so he had to be close to what his brother was or he wasn't having it."

"They are so adorable and I love how you don't have a problem with it so many parents nowadays see there boys playing dress up and they get mad and yell at them."

"There kids if they want to wear a dress and save princes from zombies with their sister i'm not gonna yell at them for being who they are. That's also a recurring theme in our house is Zombies my kids are obsessed with them."

"That's to cute."

"It really is." The crowed cheered again as a picture of me and Jess popped up from her fifth birthday party i'm holding her up in the air and she's looking down at me smiling.

"She is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, I really don't know why i'm thanking you she looks like her mother the only things she got from me was her eyes and her attitude."

"Now she's deaf right?"

"Um no she is hard of hearing so she wears hearing aids."

"Does that have an effect kind of when your job involves music and she has trouble hearing?"

"Not at all I always let her listen to our new songs when I write them we will sit down and i'll sing them to her and I can tell when she doesn't like something because she will just take her hearing aids out and just stare at me." I said and the crowd laughed. "She's my little girl and no matter what that bond between us will always be there it doesn't matter if she can or can't hear she will always be mine."

"So who would your kids say was the favorite child?"

"If you asked my boys they'd say Jessie and if you asked her she'd say herself as well."

"So is she?"

"No, I don't have a favorite." I said laughing.

"Okay let's talk about the band because if you let me i'd just talk about your kids and your beautiful wife, you are going to be singing a brand new song that no one's heard yet right."

"Speaking of my beautiful wife ever since we were little kids she asked me if I was ever gonna write a song for her and well that's what i'm gonna be singing today."

"Oh, that is so romantic she sure is one lucky girl." She said we talked about the band and our new music some and then she asked if I was ready to play the song.

"Yes and if everyone could please welcome my son he's gonna be playing the guitar for me." I said getting up and as Ryland came out and sat by me.

"Oh my you look just like your father."

"Thank you." He said smiling. They handed me a microphone and I leaned into Ryland.

"Just like we practiced okay?" I asked and he nodded gently strumming the guitar. "This song is called Miles Away the Acoustic version."

 _I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time._

 _They said it gets easier, but they lied._

 _She looks at me and says "Really baby? I will be just fine,"_

 _but then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry._

 _And that is when I ask myself;_

 _How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone,_

 _cause I left my heart at home._

 _She needs me, but I know they need me too._

 _So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

 _Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet,_

 _the places I've been and the things I've seen,_

 _but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream._

 _I know they say that no one is perfect,_

 _but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave._

 _How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone_

 _cause I left my heart at home._

 _She needs me, but I know they need me too_

 _So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

 _If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away._

 _Please be strong, be strong for me._

 _I need you to show me how to change the inside of me._

 _For my heart, for their sake. Be strong, be strong for me!_

 _How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone!_

 _How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone,_

 _cause I left my heart at home._

 _She needs me, but I know they need me too_

 _So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

 **New story summary:**

 **Clary is an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Conner who beats her and their six year old daughter Emmi, Jace is a doctor he meets Clary when Emmi is hospitalized and he wants to help them. Its gonna be a sad story.**

 **The new story will be up sometime tomorrow.**

 **As always I love you guys and in the next chapter Jace will be spending his time bonding with his sons and one of them is gonna sing a little song with his dad... And Clary and Jess will be having a girl bonding day and we will also get to see Jess with Henry again.**


	29. Chapter 29 Songs and Spa Days

**Hello everyone first of all thanks for all the love on my new story it means a lot... I was wondering a few chapters ago I mentioned babies and some people wanted them to have one more baby.. I wasn't gonna have them have anymore just because I love that they have all these boys and one princess but if you guys want another baby let me know... I love you guys... Enjoy.**

 **Clary's Pov**

I thought that Jace and I would at least get to spend some time together but when he got home he was stressed so he went upstairs to sleep I frowned following him up the steps and into our room and slammed the door. "You're being a really big douchebag right now." I said and he sighed.

"I'm tired."

"So that gives you a right to ignore your kids?"

"Clary-"

"No you wanna know who is tired… Me… Logan had the flu and then he gave it to Liam who gave it to Jessie who can't even eat because she will throw up I stay up with her most of the night because of it and now i'm not feeling good but do you see me complaining?" I said on the verge of tears but I forced them back I wasn't going to cry in front of him right now.

"Clary…"

"Why do I feel like i'm the only one in this stupid marriage." I said storming out of the room. I heard him call after me but I went downstairs into the living room and sat down Jessie came and laid on top of me. "How you feeling today baby girl?"

"A lot better but i'm tired." I looked over at the clock.

"It's too early for you to go to sleep."

"But daddy went to bed."

"Cause daddy is a asshole." I said before I could stop myself and she looked at me with her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but Jace walked into the room.

"Daddy why are you an asshole?" She asked. _Oh god._

"Hey. You don't talk like that." I said.

"But that's what you just said." Jace looked at me and then walked into the kitchen I sighed and followed him.

"Really?" He asked.

"I thought I said it in my head.' I said shurgging. "Go to sleep Jace you're crabby."

"I am not crabby."

"Yes you are, you are a crabby patty."

"I'm a what?"

"Sorry that's an inside joke with me and the kids ever since that one episode of spongebob." I said smiling at the memory.

"I'm sorry i'm a asshole." He said softly.

"It's okay i'm sorry I was a bitch."

"I didn't say that."

"No but I knew I was being one, go on go to bed."

"I'm fine you should be the one sleeping you said you didn't feel good."

"Just an upset stomach that's all."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked and he just looked at me and then looked down, "First of all you'd need to have sex to get pregnant which hasn't happened in forever."

"We have sex."

"Yeah okay can you remember when the last time was?" I asked and he started to think about it. "It really shouldn't have to take that long should it?" I said and he pulled me into him and kissed me sweet and slow. "Jace." I said against his lips but he lifted me up and put me on the counter. "Jace the kids." I said as he kissed my neck.

"You were the one that said we haven't had sex in forever."

"Maybe the last time was before the twins were born." I joked and he pulled away and raised an eyebrow

"No it hasn't." He said kissing me again.

"Ewwww…" Ryland said standing there looking at us. "My eyes." He said and dramatically threw his hands over his face.

"Very funny kid." Jace said and Ryland laughed.

"Can we go out to eat?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I said and looked at Jace and said. "Say bye to your dad though."

"What?" Jace said.

"Well you are crabby and tired so i'm letting you stay home to sleep."

"I'm coming with."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He said and I walked away from him telling the kids to go get dressed they all ran up stairs and within minutes they were back and we headed out the door I got them into there car seats and Ryland was about to sit in the front seat when Jace came out and got in the car. "Told you i'm coming."

"You're annoying,"

"You love me."

"Ehh…" I said and he laughed.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the restaurant Jace had Liam on his shoulders and Jess was chasing Logan around Ryland was by my side asking me what i've been doing in the weeks he's been gone.

The next thing I know there are cameras and people talking Jessie covered her ears Jace put Liam down and tried to get to her but they were trying to crowd him so Jessie ran and hid behind me and we tried to walk away but the cameras drew attention to people around us and everyone was coming in the direction we were.

" _They are to loud mommy it's hurting my ears."_ Jessie signed.

" _Take them out for now."_ She pulled them out and I heard her sigh as she handed them to me. " _Better?_ "

" _Yes."_ I look over and Jace finally got through the swarms of people he looked at the kids and then to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, I signed up for it I guess. I knew marrying you wasn't gonna be easy."

"I love you." He said and he kissed me and another camera snapped a picture.

"I love you too but can we please go inside?" I said and Jace smiled he picked Liam back up and I grabbed Jessies hand.

By the time we got home the kids were tired and ended up going to sleep they didn't want me to put them to bed they wanted their dad so I used this time to take a shower and I went and laid in bed feeling relaxed.

"No, no, no." Jace said coming in as I was drifting off.

"Huh?"

"You are not going to sleep, we don't have that long together before I have to leave again."

"I'm tired."

"Weren't you the one saying we don't have sex anymore?"

"Yeah but I didn't say I didn't want to have sex, I'm perfectly fine staying abstinent for awhile."

"Abstinent?" He said laughing. "Funny."

"I'm not joking, kinda like the old days back when we first got together we always wanted to be together and it just wasn't about sex you know our relationship was…. Special."

"So you're saying our relationship isn't special anymore?" He asked.

"I never said that I'm just saying we never do anything anymore we have the kids and we hang out with them and then you leave and I hang out with the kids and then you come back and we do the same thing, it just it feels like you're my friend more then my husband that's all… I'm tired…" I said turning around pulling the cover over my face.

"Can we talk about what you just said?" He asked.

"Jace…"

"No you don't get to shut me out."

"I'm not but I'm just not in the mood to have sex."

"I don't want to have sex I want to talk to you… Wow I never thought I'd ever say that… Ever."

"Can we just cuddle and go to sleep?" I asked and he sighed but came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Night Jace." I said and fell asleep in his grasp.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was sitting on the tour bus with the boys laughing at something Eric said and Logan told me the joke but my heart wasn't in it my mind kept going back to what Clary said she didn't feel like our relationship was special anymore I asked her about it a few times but she just pushed it off and said we'd talk about it later.

"Bro I've asked you the same question like ten times." Alec said shaking his head.

"Sorry. What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Clary she said she didn't feel like our relationship was special anymore because we never do anything together anymore oh other than have sex apparently."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know what I can do, I mean I've tried talking to her but she won't say anything she just says it doesn't matter what she said or we have the kids let's talk about it later. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"If she's not happy… I don't want to lose her and the kids."

"She loves you maybe you too just need a vacation just the two of you."

"And do what with the kids?"

"Ask mom you know she's been dying to have an reason to come out here."

"I don't know where I'd take her."

"I dunno where does she want to go?" I thought about it.

"She's always wanted to go to Australia she's talked about that since we were kids she told me that it was her dream vacation."

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked as I pulled my phone out.

"Already ahead of you." I said looking at hotels.

"Daddy my shoe." Logan said holding it up waving it around.

"Come here bud." I said pulling him on my lap and he laughed.

"I miss mommy." He said we've been gone for a few days and they've been having fun but they do miss Clary they haven't really been away from her this long.

"I miss mommy to buddy." I said and he nodded.

"Can we call her?" He asked and I nodded and called her but she didn't answer. "Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know we can try again later okay?" I asked and he nodded.

The boys were running around the hotel room I was sitting in the chair trying to figure out what to do about Clary but the kids were playing and I decided to worry about it later and went over to the kids.

"Daddy play with us." Liam said jumping off the bed and I caught him and threw him back on the bed and he screamed.

"Do that to me!" Logan yelled and I laughed picking him up and throwing him on the bed. "RyRy come play with us." He said but JJ was sitting on a chair playing his guitar.

"Daddy I know what we can do!" Liam said and jumped off the bed and sat on the table Ryland was at. "Daddy sing with me." Liam said.

"What do you want to sing?"

"Uhhh Bingo!" He said and I smiled.

"There was a farmer had a dog and bingo was his name-o." I sang

"B-I-N-G-O!" They all sang well yell sang and I laughed.

It's been about a week and a half since we left home and Clary still hasn't called me back once I was getting worried I called her but she didn't answer so I checked my Instagram to see if she has been on I was scrolling through my news feed when I seen a picture of Jessie sitting on some dudes lap laughing as she put a clip on his nose, I looked at the caption _best friends already_ who the hell is this guy? My mind started racing at all the possibilities I looked over to Ryland who was watching laying in my bed on the back of the bus.

"Hey JJ do you know who this is?" I asked showing him the picture.

"No." He said looking at it some more. "Is he your friend?"

"No."

"Then what's he doing with Jessie?" I sighed and laid down on the bed trying to get my mind off this he sat closer to me and the twins came and jumped on the bed and we watched the movie together.

 **Clary's Pov**

A few days after Jace left we were bored so I decided we needed a vacation Toby had been complaining I never see him anymore so Jess and I had gone to see him she loved the fact that she met another adult who could sign she had taken her hearing aids off when we got there and said that we aren't aloud to talk this trip only sign Toby had taken my phone and said that it was against the rules to talk for the two weeks we'd be here I figured what the hell, I think Jess' favorite part was when she met Toby's boyfriend Jack who was also hard of hearing the two shared stories and became a duo on all the adventures we had taken.

I felt someone shaking me and I groaned loudly. "Hmm?" I said but I just felt more shaking I popped my head up and Jess smiled.

" _Uncle Toby and Jack said we are gonna go to the spa today and we are gonna get our nails done."_ She signed and bounced up and down. " _Come on mommy we have so much to do today!"_ I reluctantly got up and went downstairs Toby and Jack were already dressed and ready to go.

" _Thanks for the wake up call earlier."_ Toby laughed at my comment.

" _We thought the beauty needed her 12 hours of sleep."_ Jack said Jessie started to laugh and I smacked his arm.

" _Don't listen to them Jess."_

" _It was funny right Mini?"_ Toby asked and Jess nodded still laughing. That was her new nickname Mini cause she looks so much like me. It stuck right when they said it she asked me if I could start calling her that to which I thought was adorable.

" _I hate you all."_

We spent the day at the spa Jess got her nails done and then we went out to eat Jessie was sitting on Jack's lap they were making jokes when she reached over and grabbed my hair clip and stuck it on his nose, Toby handed me my phone and motioned towards them I took a picture of them and put it on my Instagram, I noticed Jace had called me twice today but looking over to them I knew they'd get upset if I called him back, I slipped my phone into my pocket as we left. They said they had a surprise for Jess she was excited and when we got there she was in awe, there was an amazing deaf community here in Oregon that I got to be part of when I lived here all those years ago and for Jessie to get to meet people who are like her warmed my heart she was so shy when meeting people but right now she was running around asking people if they were deaf or hard of hearing and what it was like for them.

By the time we got home she was sleeping Toby had carried her up to the bed we shared and said goodnight. I couldn't sleep so I pulled my phone out and called Jace, time to face the music I guess.

It was only 9 so I was surprised he didn't answer I sighed and put my phone down about to go to sleep when my phone lighted up and Miles Away started to play. "Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey? Don't hey me, you have not answered the phone in almost two weeks Clary what the hell?"

"I know, I know I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"Oregon."

"Why?"

"You remember my friend I was telling you about the deaf one?"

"You mean your old boyfriend?"

"Yeah that one, I wanted Jess to meet him."

"And you've been ignoring me because?"

"It's kind of hard to follow a conversation in sign language if you're glued to your phone I wasn't ignoring you on purpose but I don't get to see him a lot."

"I don't like the fact that you're there with him alone."

"He's gay now sooo.."

"Oh uhh.."

"Yeah."

"Can you not ignore me anymore? I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? What did you do?"

"I don't know that's why I thought you were mad!"

"Oh.."

"How's my baby girl?"

"She's good she's asleep right now she's all pizza'd out." I said and Jace laughed. "How are my babies?"

"Their good they came out on stage today and Liam danced, Logan hid behind Alec, and Ryland played the guitar for one of our new songs."

"I'm glad there having fun with you."

"Is Jess having fun?"

"Yeah we went to the spa today and then we went to well you wouldn't understand or care but it's this deaf thing they do here the deaf community comes out and they have like a big picnic and they just have fun, so Jess loved it she made some friends that I'm sure she's gonna beg to come back here and see them again."

"Why would you say I don't care? That's amazing."

"I don't want to fight anymore Jace we've done enough fighting this year to last the next three."

"Do you still love me?"

"What?" I asked floored by his question.

"It's not that hard a question."

"No- I mean yes I mean.. God why do you do this to me… Of course I love you Jace I always have and I always will but it doesn't even feel like us anymore you know? I just want us to be us again, I don't know if that will happen you're always so busy and we never have time for each other anymore I just miss.. You.." I said as tears started to fall.

"Baby.." He said softly and I started to sob. "Clary please don't cry.. I have a surprise for you when I come home."

"What kind of surprise?" I ask sniffling.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"No…"

"When are you two going home?"

"Friday." I said sadly.

"Why don't you and Jess come with us for the last week of the tour then?"

"I was gonna go home and sleep and lay on the couch watching Supernatural on Netflix."

"Please?"

"How bout I send Jess with you and I stay home alone." _Alone?_ When was the last time I was alone do I even know what alone is? "Never mind I don't want to be alone."

"So both of you come."

"Uhhh you're killing me."

"Do you want to leave from Oregon?"

"No, Jess has an play date on Saturday so can we leave like Saturday night or Sunday?"

"Sure.. Who does she have an play date with?"

"Henry."

"No!" Jace yelled and I jumped because it scared me.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry.. I've banned her from ever seeing him again." He said and I laughed.

"Why?"

"She told me he was her boyfriend and I do not approve of that."

"Oh I hope you are out of town when she goes on her first date."

"No i'll be in town ready to kick that kids ass."

"Well I already said yes and she's excited so I guess I overrule you."

"So not fair."

"Thank you." I said.

"Huh? For what?"

"Making me smile, it feels like it was before when we would just talk for hours."

"I've missed this too I didn't realize how much until now.. I love you so much Clary I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be a little lost puppy." I said and he laughed. "Speaking of puppies I miss our four legged furry babies."

"Who has them?"

"Izzy and Simon, she text me like maybe three or four hours after we got here and said they wanted to keep Lyric. I was like yeah not gonna happen."

"Definitely not gonna happen she's my girl."

"I thought I was your girl?"

"You my queen."

"Mm, don't forget it." I said and I could feel him smile.

"Never forget." He said with a yawn and I frowned.

"Get some sleep Jace."

"I don't want to go I want to talk just for a little while longer." He said and Jess stirred next to me and sat up. I pulled her next to me rubbing her back she laid her head on my chest huffing.

"Clary?"

"Sorry… Jess woke up I was trying to get her to lay back down."

"Oh want me to let you go?"

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too baby." He said and I hung up and cuddled into Jess.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Let's play a game." I said to Henry who was sitting on my bed.

"What kind of game?"

"House I'm the mommy you're the daddy." I looked around my room and found my baby. "And this is our baby."

"What's it's name?"

"I don't know.. You chose."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I like Elias." He said with a small nod and I smiled.

"I like that too. Okay now you go to work and I take care of the baby."

"What do I do for work?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna be a astronaut."

"That's dumb, you can be a lawyer."

"Oh and that's not dumb."

"Lawyers help people."

"So do astronauts!"

"No they don't if I'm gonna be your wife when we're big you have to do what I say."

"Just because you're my wife doesn't mean I have to do everything you say."

"Yes you do, my mommy tells my daddy what to do and he does it so you will too." I said crossing my arms and he huffed.

"Well maybe I don't want to marry you then."

"Then I'll find someone else because I don't love you anymore." I said walking out of my room and he chased after me.

"You really don't love me?"

"Not when you're being a big poop head."

"I'm sorry I'll be the lawyer." He said with his head down and I jumped up and down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but in real life I'm gonna be something cooler."

"Like a policeman?"

"I said something cooler.." He kissed my cheek and said. "I'm off to work.."

Mommy and I made it to New York before daddy and the boys did so she asked me what I wanted to do and I told her I was hungry and she said she would take me to her favorite place in New York.

"This is your favorite place mommy?" I asked looking around Taki's not very impressed.

"Well the foods good and this is where your brother meet Izzy for the first time."

"When he was a little baby?"

"No he was older than that."

"Oh why was he older?"

"Because daddy didn't know about Ryland until he was older."

"Daddy didn't want Ryland?"

"No baby I didn't tell daddy about Ryland…"

"That's not very nice."

"I know."

"Why'd you do something mean like that?"

"I don't think you'd understand right now baby."

"I'm not dumb." I mumbled and she tapped my head and made me look at her.

"I never said you were I just don't think you're old enough for this conversation."

"I'm five that's super old."

"Of course it is.."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Mini?" She said and I smiled I liked when Toby and Jack called me that because mommy is really pretty and I want to look just like her when i'm big.

"How did you and daddy meet?"

"In kindergarten.. He made fun of my hair so I dumped milk on him and told everyone he peed in his pants." Mommy said and I laughed so hard.

"When did you become friends?"

"Your dad's mom and my mom forced us to have a playdate and be nice to each other."

"You knew grandma when you were in kindergarten?' I asked and mommys eyes looked sad she looked at me with soft eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Baby there are somethings you don't understand about daddy's life when he was small."

"Like what mommy?"

"I don't think your-"

"Old enough.." I said and crossed my arms. "I won't tell daddy you told me I promise."

"Grandma isn't daddy's real mom."

"Who is she?"

"She adopted him do you know what that means?"

"Yeah kind of how like Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec adopted Max and Rylie and made them their kids… But what happened to daddy's mom?" I asked and mommy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She died baby girl."

"I don't think I like this story anymore.."

"Jessie." Mommy said and I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Why did she die?'

"Sometimes accidents happen."

"I'm glad you and daddy aren't dead."

"I'm glad we aren't dead too."

"What was her name mommy?"

"Celine."

"That's pretty."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I wish I could of met her but i'm happy that Grandma and Grandpa adopted daddy cause she's the bestest in the world."

After we ate daddy had text mommy and told her they finally made it to the hotel and I was excited to see daddy I hadn't seen him in forever we were waiting in the lobby I had my head on mommy and she was playing with my hair. "Well if it isn't the two prettiest redheads ever." Daddy said and I ran to him.

"DADDY!" I yelled jumping into his arms and wrapped my legs around him, he kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"You need to stop growing." He said kissing my cheek again. I put my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes happy he was here.

"Hey baby." He said to mommy and she hugged him and grabbed his arm as we walked towards the elevator.

"Why is she being so clingy?" Daddy asked Mommy.

"We were talking about how you and I meet and she asked me about your mom."

"My mom what does my mom have- Oh.." He said and hugged me a little tighter.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?"

"I'm happy that you're mommy made you be friends with mommy because maybe you wouldn't be my daddy if you and momma didn't become friends."

"I'm happy she did that too baby girl." He said kissing my head and then he looked at mommy. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mommy said and kissed daddy and he smiled at her. I hope someone smiles at me like that when i'm older maybe it will be Henry he says he loves me and we will get married when we are bigger but i'm only five and I don't think daddy will let me get married anytime soon.

 **Jace's Pov**

The day was spent just being all together with the kids and Clary we ordered room service and watched a few movies all the kids fell asleep in our bed. Jess was up against me, Ryland next to her and the twins smashed themselves on either side of Clary, My hand was over everyone else's heads holding onto Clary's hand as everyone slept peacefully. I sent a silent prayer to my mother to thank her for everything if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have these beautiful kids and Jessie helped me see that. I looked down at her and smiled I wrapped my other arm around her bringing her in close to me and whispered in her ear. "Love you princess."

I was about to drift off when I heard her little voice say "Daddy love you more."

 **In the next chapter Jace and Clary spend some one on one time with each other and the kids get to spend some time with their grandparents.. As always thank you so much for reading my story and all the love I get...**

 **There will be another time jump soon so let me know what ages you would like the kids to be.. See you guys soon.**


	30. Chapter 30 Dream Vacation Pt 1

**Hello everyone I know it's been awhile i'm sorry... I have decided to hold off on the time jump for a little bit because Clary's mom will be in some of the upcoming chapters... Enjoy Clary and Jace having some alone time finally... Part 2 will be up soon...**

"Clary it's time to get up." I said pushing her she groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Babe it's time to get up."

"No." she mumbled. I pulled the blanket down and she pouted. "Let me sleep." She said pulling the cover back up.

"Remember that surprise I was talking to you about well today is the day you get to find out what it is so get up and dressed."

"What time is it?" She said resting her head on her hand looking at me sleepily.

"4:15."

"It's four in the morning? You woke me up at four in the morning? What kind of surprise happens at four in the damn morning."

"A fun one."

"Well I don't want it." She said plopping back down on the bed and I sighed and picked her up and put her over my shoulder. "JACE!" She yelled and hit my back trying to make me put her down. "Put me down Jace the kids are asleep we can't go somewhere right now unless there coming with… Are they coming with?"

"Nope just me and you babe." I said slapping her ass and she yelped I put her down in the living room and she crossed her arms.

"We are going somewhere without the kids?" She asked surprised. "Is that the surprise?" She said and I laughed.

"No baby you will see… So we need to leave before five to get to the airport."

"Airport? Jace you could of told me this like yesterday so I could of packed." She said and was about to stalk back up the steps but I grabbed her hand.

"Izzy packed for you to keep it a surprise."

"Great everyone knows where we are going but me." She said as my phone went off. "Who's calling you this early?"

"Her name is Kayla she's the other lady in my life along with our twenty-five kids named after each letter of the alphabet… We are still working on little baby Z." I said jokingly and Clary smiled shaking her head.

"Well I hope you make enough money to pay all that child support." She said laughing.

"I don't think I could handle twenty five kids…" I walked to the door to let me parents in.

"Plus the four we have." She said following behind me.

"Oh god…" I opened the door and my mom went to Clary wrapping her in a hug, my dad hugged me and looked around.

"Where are the kids?"

"There asleep and-"

"Grandpa!" Jessie yelled running to him and he picked her up kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing up?" Clary asked her.

"I had a bad dream so I went to sleep with you and daddy but you weren't there so I came down here and yeah."

"Bed. Now." Clary said and Jess frowned.

"It's okay pumpkin your parents are leaving right now you can stay up and we can watch movies and have ice cream for breakfast." He said and Jess cheered.

"Dad… Please don't do that." I said.

"It's okay Jace that's why i'm here to make sure your father doesn't do anything."

"And what she means is anything fun. Right Pumpkin?"

"Yeah." She said nodding her head in agreement. I looked down at my watch and sighed.

"We have to go." I said to Clary who nodded and then looked down.

"I need to get dressed and apparently find my suitcase."

"It's already in the car go get dressed i'll be waiting in the car." I said about to leave.

"Wait." Jess said and hugged me. "I love you Daddy." I picked her up and kissed her head.

"I'll see you in a few weeks okay?"

"Kay.. Love you."

"Love you too princess."

I was sitting in the car waiting for Clary to come out which was taking forever, my phone rang with Bats name popping up. "You ever heard of a thing called Vacation? That's what i'm on right now I don't want to hear about work."

"It's big though kid your interview blew up this was the first time you opened up and talked about your family. They want to get a camera crew and follow the band's home life."

"You mean my private life?"

"You're a rockstar Herondale, you don't have a private life."

"And everyone is okay with this?"

"The only ones who seem to be hesitant about this is you and Alec."

"Cause we're the only two in the band who have children to think about here."

"It's only for two weeks."

"I don't know Bat…"

"You have til the end of the month to give me an answer." He said Clary came out of the house walking towards the car.

"I'll talk to Clary about it.." I said as she got in.

"That's all i'm asking.. Enjoy your time off."

"I will if you stop calling me…"

"Bye." He said laughing.

"Bye Bat."

"Is it gonna be one of those vacations where you spend more time on the phone then talking to me?"

"No, just some last minute business." I said with a sigh I knew she'd never go for this she doesn't even like when the paparazzi follow us around when we have the kids.

"Is everything okay?" She asked taking my hand.

"Everything's fine baby."

"Maybe you're so stressed because of all the kids you have." She said laughing.

"Ay don't hate on my twenty-five kids, well twenty-nine including ours but still don't hate on all my babies."

"What would you do if we had that many kids?" She asked as we got on the highway.

"Never say that again.. I can sometimes barely handle the four." I said and she laughed.

"But you're happy right?" She asked and I was confused.

"Happy?"

"With the life you have you know…."

"I should be asking you that question."

"Is-Is that what this is about… This vacation?" She asked I know she was looking at me but I didn't want to answer that question. "Jace?"

"You said our relationship wasn't special anymore."

"I didn't say-"

"You did you said, you felt like I was your friend more than your husband and that it was special when we were younger… This trip isn't because I feel like if I don't do this i'll lose you, okay that's part of it but I want to do this because you're right. We always have the kids in everything we do I leave you have the kids, I come back we have the kids. I don't want to wake up months from now wondering where my life went wrong and how I lost the one thing in my life that was right, _my family._ I don't want to lose you and our kids. I can't."

"Jace-"

"If you can tell me right now that we are perfectly fine I will turn this car around and we can go home." I said but she looked out the window and closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't say perfectly fine but we are okay.."

"That isn't enough Clary I've been an ass for the past few months we never do anything together anymore and this is me making up for all of that."

"Do you think it would be stupid to let my mom back into my life?" She asked out of the blue.

"Do you want her back in your life?"

"I don't know I mean I miss her but I don't know if I want her to be part of the kids life…"

"It's your choice babe but I will support you in whatever you do."

"Are we almost there?" She asked and I laughed.

"And here I was wondering where the twins get it from." I said shaking my head and she hit me.

"Hey no hitting the driver."

"You're an ass." She said laughing.

When we got to the airport Clary kept asking where we were going as we walked through the airport getting mad that she couldn't figure it out. "Are we going to Florida?"

"No."

"Babbbeeee." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh the whining." I said and she pouted her lip and I smiled. "You are too much sometimes."

"Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"I'll give you a hint."

"Okay…"

"You have always wanted to go there, you told me when we ten that when I got famous I had to take you to this place."

"Oh my god….. You're kidding right?"

"You know where we are going?" I asked with my eyebrow raised she was all smiles now.

"We are going to Australia?" She asked and I nodded.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." She said hugging me tightly. "Come on!" She said pulling me.

"Do you even know what way to go?"

"No… Okay you lead the way."

Seven hours into the flight and Clary had fallen asleep her head on my shoulder I smiled as I brushed her hair out of her face feeling elated this was the first time going on a vacation with just her since our honeymoon in the bahamas. She stirred and sat up slowly rubbing her neck.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Uh no about seven more hours."

"Oh god." She said putting her head back sighing. "What are we gonna do for seven hours?" I could ask her now about them coming and following us around for a few weeks but I don't want to ruin our vacation so I decide against it.

"They are playing movies." I said shrugging taking a sip of my water.

"Wanna become part of the mile high club?" She asked and I choked on my drink coughing. "You okay?" She asked laughing.

"Don't say things like that when i'm drinking something."

"So was that a no?"

"You want to have sex? Right now?"

"Well do you have a better way to pass the time?"

"I can't believe you really said that."

"Hey I offered." She said shrugging and I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Finally… We are off the plane god that felt like it took an entire day." She said sighing.

"Well it kind of did… Well most of the day.. Come on." I said holding my hand out to her and she took it smiling.

"Can we go get something to eat?" She asked and I nodded.

"We just need to stop at the hotel to check in."

"Okay…" She said and followed me through the airport and to the rental car place by the time we got the suitcase's in the car and we were on our way Clary couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Australian accents… I'm in love." She said.

"Am I gonna have to be worried here?"

"Maybe, I love accents."

"I guess I need an accent."

"Noooo… I love your voice." She said kissing my hand.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Grandpa had picked me up from school I said hi to Liam, Logan, and Jess the twins said hi back but Jess had her arms crossed looking out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Grandpa and he shrugged.

"She's been that way since she got in the car she won't talk to me." He said and I looked at her she had tears in her eyes.

When we got home Jessie ran up the steps with Lyric following behind her. "Ryland want to play with us?" Liam asked as Logan went into the backyard.

"Yeah i'll be right there." I said and he nodded as I ran up the steps into Jessie's room she was laying on her bed with her arm over Lyric. "What's wrong?"

"Go away." She said not looking at me.

"Is it because you miss mom and dad?"

"No, it has nothing to do with them leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving until we talk so I guess I should get comfortable." I said sitting at her little table where we have tea parties.

"Henry's moving…." She said sadly that means Zach's leaving to I frowned at the thought of one of my best friends leaving.

"Maybe we can still see him where is he moving to?"

"China."

"China?"

"Yeah, Jem was born there and he misses it so they are moving at the end of the month."

"I'm sorry Jess I know how much you like Henry."

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Maybe you will see him again one day if he moves back or sometimes dad goes to China for concerts I think and you might be able to see him sometimes." I said trying to cheer her up but it didn't seem to be working.

"Now I have no boyfriends." She said and I was happy about that.

"What happened to Marcus?"

"He wouldn't give me his Juice box at lunch." She said shaking her head.

"How dare he." I said jokingly and she smiled.

"I know right?"

"Wanna go play with me and the tornado's?" I asked and she nodded sniffling.

"Get your fat butt off of me." Jessie yelled at Logan who was sitting on her back.

"I'm not fat." He said standing up and lifting up his shirt Jessie poked him in the stomach and he screamed and ran away.

"Guys dinner's ready." Grandma said peeking her head outside and we all ran in and sat down at the table.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a call from Tessa she was wondering if you wanted to have a playdate with Henry tomorrow since they are moving soon." Jessie sighed and dug into her food.

"No thank you." She said and I frowned.

"Oh, okay."

" _Why not?"_ I asked.

" _What's the point?"_

" _It will be nice to say goodbye to him."_

" _No thanks."_

" _Jessie."_

" _You can tell Zach to tell Henry I said goodbye."_

" _Won't you see him at school still?"_

" _His last day is tomorrow, i'm gonna ignore him."_ She said and I frowned I was about to tell her that she had to talk to him when grandma taped me.

"Yeah?"

"How about we have a conversation everyone can get in on."

"Sorry grandma." Jess and I said at the same time and she laughed.

"Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"No, you cannot."

"But grandma."

"No buts young lady."

"She said butt." Liam said and laughed.

"Fine…" Jessie grumbled and finished her food. "May I be excused?"

"Go on." Grandpa said. "And if you have any homework do it now please."

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up mostly on top of Jace I groaned trying to move to the other side of the bed but he had a tight grip on me I looked at him and he was smiling at me. "How long have you been up?"

"I didn't really get much sleep there was this super hot girl all over me last night." He said with a lazy smile.

"Shut up you know what I mean." I said straddling him and he put his hands on my thighs.

"I couldn't get comfortable but I got a few hours." I looked at my phone to see the time it was after two I don't even remember the last time I slept until two of course there is a huge time difference but still.

"You should of just pushed me off of you." I said leaning down kissing him slowly.

"Mmmm, you know we aren't here to just have sex."

"I know that it's just been forever."

"Did you miss it."

"Yes." I said kissing his neck and he groaned.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go the opera house, the zoo, the beach, I want to shop, I want to go the museum, I want to go to the national park, scuba dive, and a lot more other things." I said and he smiled.

"And this is why we are here for two weeks."

"What first?" I asked and he looked at the time.

"You tell me."

"I just listed like seven things I wanted to do, pick one or something you'd like to do."

"We can go the beach for now and then shop and eat and maybe the zoo a little later in the day." He said and I slid off of him.

"Come on bub."

"Don't call me that."

"You're my bub."

"Stop." He said smiling.

"You have been my bub for years and you will always be my bub." I said and he threw his shirt at me.

"Sometimes I don't like you." He said

"You always love me."

After about an hour or so at the beach Jace and I went to a little restaurant and had a quiet lunch it was weird going places without the kids I missed them a lot but it was great to have this time together alone. "So shopping or zoo?" He asked.

"How about we go shopping and then check out the nightlife here?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He said and checked his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about the kids.. You think there up?"

"No.. They should be in bed by now at least I hope they are in bed by now." I said and Jace laughed.

"You know you do a kickass job raising them when i'm gone."

"Thanks."

"I mean it i'm really thankful I have you as the mother of my kids." He slid something over to me and I frowned.

"I didn't know we were getting gifts…" I said and he laughed.

"It's a super late mother's day gift." He said and bobbed his head towards the little box I sighed picking it up he knows I hate when he buys me things, especially when they are expensive things. It was a necklace with four hearts I picked it up and took a closer look at it, on each heart was one of the kids names and on the back was their birthdays.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thank you." I said against his lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Jace and I ended up in this club called the Q where we danced and drank way too much I think Jace carried me back to the hotel because I was trying to run away from him anytime he said we should go back to the hotel and sleep so he ended up dragging me out and carrying me back and tossed me into the bed and I was out like a light.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Grandma woke me up for school in the morning and all I wanted to do was cry I needed to come up with a way to get out of going to school but I didn't know how I couldn't pretend to be sick because grandpa is a doctor and he'd know I was faking it so I had no other choice but to go to school and see Henry I sighed as they took the twins into their preschool leaving Ryland and I alone in the car.

"I have an idea for you Jess."

"What?" I ask.

"When you get to school turn your hearing aids off and tell your teacher the battery in them is dead and they will bring in your translator and you won't have to talk to Henry because he doesn't know how to sign." He said and I smiled the school had a translator because there was a few deaf students in the school none that I ever meet and they were there when any of them needed help.

"You are a genius RyRy." I said and he smiled.

When I walked into class I looked around and I didn't see Henry I sighed in relief and did what Ryland told me to do I turned my hearing aids off and scribbled a note on a piece of paper and walked up to the teacher and handed it to her she read it and looked at me and patted my head and called one of the students up and asked them something and they left the room I sat back in my chair and waited looking around but Henry wasn't here maybe he wasn't gonna come today I thought and I was gonna turn my hearing aids back on when I seen him come in the classroom with Tessa and Jem and they went to talk to the teacher and he looked around the room seen me and smiled and walked over to me I frowned and tried to hold my tears in. He said something to me but I couldn't hear him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was April she was my translator.

" _How are you today?"_

" _Good thank you."_

" _Would you like help with what he's saying?"_ She asked looking at Henry and I shook my head.

" _I'm hoping he will leave me alone."_ She gave me a half smile and nodded and went to the front of the class to talk to the teacher, Tessa and Jem were done and walked over towards me and started talking to me and I looked at April and then back at them.

" _I can't hear you guys."_ They looked at each other and April came back over to us.

" _Are you sure you don't want to come over after school?"_ April signed to me what Tessa was saying.

" _I have gymnastics I can't."_

" _Well we hope you and Henry will get to spend some time together before we leave."_ All I did was nod and put my head down.

I made it the entire day without talking to Henry, I didn't talk to anyone whenever my hearing aids don't work or I forget them at home people ignore me and pretend I don't exist they don't like it that I can't hear it makes me feel lonely sometimes but at the end of the day Ryland is always waiting for me and I ran to him and hugged him and pulled him away from the classroom.

"Aren't you gonna be sad when you realize he's gone and you never really said goodbye to him?" He asked as I turned my hearing aids back on.

"He's not my friend anymore.." I said.

"Don't worry Jess you will always have me, Logan, and Liam."

"My hero's." I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Grandma said we can go to the park after we do our homework and eat lunch."

"Do you miss mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think their doing?"

"Sleeping cause they're old." Ryland said and I laughed.

"Can we have a tea party today?" I asked and Ryland sighed but then he smiled and ruffled my hair which I hate.

"Of course as long as you ask grandpa for cookies."

"Deal." I said shaking his hand waiting outside the school for them to come pick us up.

 **Let me know what you think Clary's reaction should be when Jace asks her about a camera crew following them around for two weeks..**

 **I think when I do the time jump I will have Ryland 13, Jessie 7, Liam & Logan 5 I wanted to do it so they are still small and not rush the story along to much but that wont be for a little bit... As always I love you guys and I will see you soon **


	31. Chapter 31 Dream Vacation Pt 2

**So in this chapter Clary finds out about the camera crew and Ryland gets in trouble at school find out what happens... And I would like to thank everyone for almost 300 reviews it means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this story thank you again and I hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up earlier then Clary so I ordered us breakfast she was fast asleep when they came so I walked over to her and kissed her head rubbing her back. "You hungry babe?" I asked and she nodded. "You gotta get up." She groaned.

"I'm hungry." She said and opening one eye and I smiled.

"Well then you gotta get up." I said and she groaned even louder but got up. "You look really good in only a shirt." I said and she threw a pillow at me laughing my phone started to ring she picked it up and sighed.

"It's bat." She said handing it to me and she sat down and started to eat.

"Hey… Right now is not really a good time."

"You're on vacation?"

"Yeah I already told you that."

"I thought you meant spending time with your kids.."

"No, Clary and I are in Australia right now."

"Jace that would've been perfect for tv… Everyone seeing you and your wife having alone time so they know even though you're a busy man you still make time for your wife." He said, I looked over at to Clary who was silently enjoying her food and I walked out onto the patio.

"I haven't really talked to her yet about it.."

"The end of the month is in two weeks Jace we need an answer."

"I don't want to ruin our vacation."

"Ask her before she finds out from someone else." He said and hung up I walked back inside and Clary smiled at me.

"If you don't hurry im gonna eat your food too."

"Don't touch my bacon." I said and she grabbed it anyway but leaned forward and fed it to me.

"So what did Bat want?"

"N-nothing.."

"Jace?"

"Huh?"

"What did he want?"

"Just going over new tour dates and stuff that's all." I said and she frowned.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"Clary.."

"Just tell me the truth."

"I don't want to ruin our vacation."

"Fine…" She said grumbling and pushed her plate away.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Yes, because you won't tell me what the phone call was about."

"Because I don't want you getting mad at me like I know you will."

"You don't know that unless you tell me and see what my reaction will be." She yelled at me.

"We will talk about it when we get home next week I promise."

"Whatever.."

"Clary-"

"I want to go to the zoo today." She said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and she looked at me with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just I hate when you tell me things last minute like your last tour you told me a week before you were leaving and I hate when you do that because then the kids and I got get to spend much time with you becuase you are always running around with tour prep and I just don't like it."

"I just know you aren't gonna say yes to what i'm gonna ask and you are gonna get mad so I figured i'd ask when we got home so our vacation can stay perfect without my job ruining it."

"So if you know I won't say yes why are you gonna ask?"

"Because I don't want to go behind your back."

"Jace it's your job it has nothing to do with me so do what you want, it has nothing to do with the kids so why does it matter what I will say?" She asks and made it so much more harder for me to tell her.

"Haha yeah.." I said.

"Can we go now?" She asked and I nodded.

"I want a bear, can we get a little bear cub?" She asked as we walked around the zoo hand in hand.

"Where would we put a bear?"

"Well it would sleep with us obviously."

"Oh sorry cause that is the most obvious thing to do."

"It could be our little baby." She said smiling. "Or we can get a little monkey!"

"A monkey? What about an animal we can actually have like a cat or a bird."

"You won't buy me a monkey?" She said pouting her lip and batting her eyes and it was like looking at Jessie.

"That only works with Jess." I said and she frowned.

"Fine i'll ask her to ask you."

"She wants a horse you know and I was thinking about it."

"Oh, she can get a horse but I can't get a bear or a monkey?"

"What would we do with a monkey?"

"We'd love it and feed it and it can wear little clothes and stuff." She said clapping her hands. "Please Jace?"

"You know what else can do that?"

"What?"

"Babies."

"Yeah but I have to wait nine months for a baby as for a monkey we don't."

"We could always adopt."

"Very funny." She said laughing but stopped when she seen my expression.

"Oh wow, you're not joking are you?"

"Well I mean there are a lot of kids who need parents and well…."

"I thought we said four was enough?"

"It was just a thought you know, we don't have to actually do it." I said and she stopped walking and stroked my cheek.

"You have an amazing heart Jace and I love you so much." She pulled me closer and kissed me, my heart sped up as I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her closer to me.

"I love you too babe."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace took me to one of his favorite places in Australia a restaurant he said he comes here every time when they come here and I felt really out of place at this really fancy place I always felt out of place at these types of things especially when Jace left me alone to go to the bathroom so I'm sitting here playing with a napkin so no one will look at me, I looked up when someone coughed.

"Hello." Said an extremely cute watier.

"Oh uh hi."

"My names Oliver."

"Clary."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"I noticed you sitting here alone, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone." He said and I blushed.

"Thank you, but I'm not really-"

"Hey…" Jace said glaring at Oliver.

"Jace this is Oliver."

"Oliver." He said with a nod and then fixed his gaze back on me.

"So you are?" He asked Jace.

"Her husband." He said nodding towards me.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't know you were…"

"It's okay really.." I said as practically ran away.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what my love?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just because you are jealous doesn't mean you can be an ass."

"I'm. Not. Jealous."

"Mhmm.."

"How would you like it if the waitress started flirting with me."

"Well, I'd calmly ask her to get her eyes off what's mine."

"I'm yours?"

"Forever." I grabbed his hand squeezing and he smiled.

"Forever's an awfully long time."

"Not when I have a man child husband."

"Man child?" He said laughing.

"You are just as bad as the kids, maybe worse."

"That's insulting."

"It's true."

"Hey so I wanted to uh talk to you about something.."

"This isn't about babies is it?"

"No, it's about.."

"About?"

"You know I love you right?" He said and my smile faded.

"Okay this conversation took a different turn then what I was expecting."

"I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me. You always have."

"I know that Jace what's going on?"

"I just want to make sure we're okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry I got jealous." He said frowning.

"We are perfect Jace."

"Perfect?" He asked.

"Perfect."

"Perfect, Perfect?."

"Jace." I groaned and he smiled. "We are great, I love you so much this has been the best vacation I ever had and it's been great to have sometime away from the kids but I miss my babies."

"I know, I miss them to anytime I call my parents they say the kids are busy."

"Awe, look at you you're adorable when you pout."

When Jace and I got back to the hotel I wasn't feeling good so I laid down in the bed while Jace worked on a new song. "Bub?"

"Huh?"

"My stomach hurts." I whined, he got up and climbed in the bed with me and started rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe because you eat way too much."

"less talking more belly rubbing."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know. It's hard to imagine what my life would be like if I didn't marry your crazy ass."

"What do you think it would be like?"

"Less crazy, I wouldn't have people following me around trying to get my picture, but I love our crazy life and I wouldn't change it ever."

"I love you baby."

"Do you want to go to the beach later with me I need to work on my tan."

"I thought you don't feel good."

"I don't, but I'm not gonna let that stop our fun." I said as he started to sing a song in my ear softly while rubbing my stomach, my eyes became heavy and I slowly drifted off listening to Jace's sweet voice.

 **Jace's Pov**

I let Clary sleep and went back to working on new songs most of what I could come up with had to do with Clary and the kids, I had been writing down songs for a while mostly ripping them up afterwards. Clary started to whine in her sleep I looked over at her and she started whining more I got up and rubbed her back gently shaking her. "Come on baby, it's just a bad dream." I said kissing her head she opened her eyes and tears started to fall. "Hey baby."

"Hi."

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing."

"Babe."

"Really Jace it's just a stupid dream… Can we go to the beach now?" She asked stretching.

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Better."

We were walking down the beach and this guy stares at Clary with a knowing smile and I feel my blood boil I decided not to say anything because she would of gotten mad at me but when another guy looked at her I couldn't help myself.

"Is today national stare at someone's wife day?" I yelled at him and his eyes widened and he immediately turned away.

"Jace what the-"

"I'm getting tired of people staring at you he's lucky I didn't beat the shit out of him."

"I didn't even notice anyone looking at me."

"They always do." I said my phone started to ring and I sighed thinking it would be Bat but it was my mother I smiled and answered. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie I don't want to bother you while you're on vacation but something happened."

"Is everything okay?" I asked and Clary looked at me her eyebrows knitted together wondering what was going on.

"Everything's okay but well something happened today with Ryland in school and he won't talk to us."

"What happened?"

"He got suspended for fighting." She said and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"Ryland got suspended for fighting."

"What happened?"

"What happened mom?"

"I think you need to talk to him because if I tell you it will just make you mad and I don't know the full story."

"Can you put him on please?" I heard her knock on the door and music playing one of our new songs I smiled.

"Hello?" Ryland said miserably.

"Why do I have to get a call from grandma telling me that you got suspended?"

"I don't know…"

"Ryland."

"It wasn't my fault they started it!" Ryland yelled.

"Well, you won't tell me what happened."

"You will be mad at me."

"Just talk to me JJ."

"You won't tell mama will you?" I looked over at Clary and she was sitting in the sand reading a book.

"I won't just tell me what happened."

"They wanted Max and I to smoke something with them and we said no and he called us words I can't say and I got mad that he was calling us names and they punched Max in the face and then we just kept fighting."

"Who?"

"Calvin and Scott and a few other kids." He said and I sighed it was the two kids who Ryland has gotten into multiple fights with the first time when he was five at the park..

"Why didn't you tell grandma and grandpa what happened?"

"Because grandma was mad because they said that Max and I were smoking and even Zach did it and he told the dean that Max and I were the ones smoking and tried to get them to smoke I don't even know why he did that I thought he was my friend but we weren't I promise."

"Zach? Tessa and Jem's son?"

"Yeah, he was there too but he didn't fight he went and got the teachers telling them it was Max and I."

"You know when your mother and I come back you're gonna be grounded."

"But dad-"

"No buts Ryland, grounded, you know what we say about fighting." I said sitting down and Clary reached her hand out and took my phone.

"What happened Bubbie?" She asked and Ryland told her the same story and she listened to the entire story and then said. "When we get home you aren't gonna be grounded maybe we will take you out for pizza or ice cream or something." She said and I could tell Ryland wasn't buying it. "I'm not mad at you, they wanted you to do something bad and you didn't and you stuck up for Max, i'm proud of you." They talked a little while and then she hung up.

"Pizza? Ice cream?"

"Jace he didn't do anything wrong, yeah he got into a fight but he didn't smoke god knows what those kids had but he didn't do it which means we're doing something right."

"What if he did do it and he's just not telling us."

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do." My phone chimed and Clary looked at it frowning. "Who is it?"

"Bat, he wants to know if you asked me yet."

"Oh…"

"Ask me what?"

"Nothing…"

"Jace do I need to treat you like a kid and teach you about honesty."

"That depends on what kind of lesson you have for me." I said running my hand up her thigh and she smacked my chest.

"The only lesson will be how long can you go without having sex and sleeping on the damn couch."

"Aww, come on-"

"Just tell me Jace."

"Maybe later."

"Fine." She said standing up and walking away from me and I sighed and followed her back into the hotel room but when I came in she started throwing stuff at me.

"Okay we have something to talk about please just stop throwing stuff at me." I said and she stopped and sat on the bed.

"Good, talk." She said.

"The interview I did everyone loved it and they want the band to sign a tv contract for them to follow us around for two weeks to see our home life.." I said and she glared at me.

"To follow you around?"

"Well… Not just me but our family…" I said and she looked like she was going to kill me.

"You must be outta your damn mind if you think i'm gonna let random people into our house and let them film our life. Our private life."

"Clary-"

"No, I try and keep them away from all of that shit Jace I don't want TMZ all in our fucking business I want to raise our kids alone. Me and you, not me, you, and the entire world. There are already so many people who tell me how to parent on the internet. People I don't even know, and i will not let my kids be part of that. You can do it but we won't be there."

"Clary please."

"How long have you known about this was it before we came here? Was this what it was a way to get me to say yes?"

"No, god no, I just wanted us to have alone time and when you went to change when we were leaving Bat called and asked if it would be something we could do because all the guys signed contracts all but Alec and I, and I thought if I asked you when we got home you would consider it."

"Consider having people barge into our home and shove cameras in our faces."

"It's not like that."

"You have no idea how pissed I am right now and if we were home i'd kick your ass out."

"Out of my own house?"

"Fine then the kids and I would leave and you can have the fucking house since that's what you want."

"When did I say that?"

"Give me one good reason why I should even consider it?" She said with a death glare.

"The fans have watched them grow up since Jess was a born they have been there seen ever picture of her we post and every video people love our kids and love watching them grow up because they feel like they were part of it, and it means a lot to them." I said and she turned her back to me looking at the bad picked up a pillow and threw it at me.

"You can sleep on the floor or something.." She said and slipped into bed turning the light off.

I stood there for awhile even after she had fallen asleep I could see where she was coming from I didn't like our kids in the spotlight being hounded by the paparazzi but I also know how much it would mean to our fans. I was about to lay on the floor when I heard Clary whimper in her sleep again she cried out for me and I walked slowly towards the bed and got in and pulled her to me her stiff body relaxed in my embrace I knew I would get yelled at in the morning for being in the bed when she told me to sleep on the floor but it didn't matter to me as long as she felt safe when she slept I closed my eyes and drifted off.

 **In the next chapter Clary and Jace are going home and we will find out if she will agree or not and see the kids reactions and some daddy/daughter time... As always I love you guys and I will see you soon.**


	32. Chapter 32 Home Is Where The Puppy Is

**Okay so first of all this chapter is really short because all the main stuff happens in the next chapter which is gonna be called Lights Camera Tantrum... Which kid will it be? Or is it even one of the kids?**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up relaxed and well rested for the first time in what seems like years Jace had his arms around me his head on my shoulder his hand rested on my stomach I was about to wake him up but I felt like I had to throw up so I jumped over him and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jace moved my hair out of the way and rubbed my back. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah I think I'm getting sick, I've been feeling crappy for awhile."

"When we go home I'll get you some medicine for your stomach okay?" He asked kissing my neck as I brushed my teeth and I remembered what happened last night and I wanted to push him away but the kisses felt good.

"You know I'm still mad at you right?"

"You don't seem mad."

"That's because you're distracting me and I don't feel good."

"Want to lay down and I'll order room services and we can watch movies until we have to go to the airport?"

"I'm mad at you."

"No you're not."

"Yes Jace I am, you don't get why I don't want to do this. I don't want our kids being followed around."

"I know you don't really like the idea of it but it would mean a lot to me."

"Jace…"

"We made a vow to support each other. So will you support me?"

"I hate when you use that against me.."

"Soo?"

"Before I agree to anything I need time okay? Also we need to talk to the kids and see what they think about it."

"Okay.. Can I get a kiss now?" He asked leaning into me kissed me slowly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mommy and daddy were coming home soon and it was taking forever when I went to sleep grandma said they were on the plane and when I woke up grandpa said they were still on the plane why was it taking so long?

"Jessie it's time for gymnastics." Grandma said and I sighed I wanted my mommy home to take me because she stays and watches my practice, grandma just leaves after she drops me off I went downstairs dressed in my new leotard that uncle Magnus bought me it was cheetah print and I loved it.

I fell off the beam and landed on my leg wrong and I started to cry they called my grandma to come pick me up and I had to sit and wait for my grandma to come get me.

"Hi princess." Someone said and I sighed I missed my daddy and I wished he was here. "Are you ignoring me Jess?" I looked back and my daddy was smiling at me.

"Daddy!" I said jumping up but my leg hurt and I fell down and daddy quickly picked me up and I kissed his cheek. "I missed you so so so much."

"I missed you too little lady." I leaned my head into his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"I fell off the beam and hurt my ankle.."

"We should go to the-" Daddy started to talk but I covered his mouth.

"Don't you say it."

"Jessie."

"I'm not going to the doctor."

"It could be broken."

"It's not."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it would hurt lots and lots and it doesn't." I said and daddy sighed but nodded. "Where is mommy?"

"She's at home with the boys she isn't feeling good so we have to stop at the store and get her some medicine before we go home."

"Yay daddy daughter date." I cheered and daddy smiled kissing my forehead.

"I didn't know going to the store would be a date. I should have worn fancier clothes."

"I think you look very handsome."

"Oh really?"

"The most handsomest man ever."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you more."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was laying on my mom watching a movie waiting for dad and Jess to get back home when Liam ran up to me and jumped on top of both of us and mama groaned and I pushed Liam off.

"She's not feeling good stop." I said and Liam frowned.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay baby." She said and he ran away and I sat up and looked at her.

"Sometimes I miss when it was just you and me."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, well sometimes I do."

"Why?"

"We would go on adventures just the two of us and we would have fun and we were super close."

"Are you saying we aren't close anymore?"

"We are close but back then I just had you. Now I have a dad and uncles and an aunt and grandparents. It's just crazy how everything changed so quickly."

"So if you could back and change it you would?"

"Nope, I love how our life turned out."

"So do I bubbie, so do I." The front door slammed and you could hear Jessie's laughter from the second the door opened I smiled as she limped in the room and ran to me.

"RyRy guess what happened today?"

"What?" Jess told me about what happened at gym class and I pretended to care while I watched dad give mom her medicine and the way she smiled at him that's how I want someone to look at me one day.

"Are you even listening to me?" She yelled hitting my arm.

"Ow, yes I was."

"Oh really then what did I say?"

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought, and for being rude now you have to play princess with me."

"Oh come on I don't want to-"

"Don't go anywhere we need to talk." Dad said looking at me and Jess laughed.

"Ooh you are in troubleeee." She said in a sing song voice.

"I was talking to both of you."

"Ooh you're also in troubleeee." I said and Jess crossed her arms and huffed.

"I didn't do anything daddy Ryland did it!"

"What? I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes-"

"Both of you enough." Dad yelled loudly making Jessie jump. "Where are the boys at?"

"Upstairs playing." I said and he ran upstairs coming back down with Logan on his back and Liam in his arms upside down laughing. He dropped them both down and told us all to sit.

"So your mother and I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"No, your father wanted to I still haven't decided."

"Clary-"

"I'm just saying my answer is still undecided." Mama said and Dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you guys what you would think about if a Tv crew came here and taped us for a while."

"What you mean taped?" Liam asked and Logan nodded in agreement.

"I mean they will film us and then we will be on Tv."

"Were gonna be on Tv?" Liam asked with big eyes and dad nodded.

"That's awesome!" Logan said jumping up and down.

"For how long?" I ask.

"Two weeks."

"Oh okay I thought it was like a tv show or something."

"No, it's just a one time thing."

"All my friends at school are gonna be jealous." I said and I looked over to Jess who tapped on me.

" _I do not like this."_ She signed.

" _Why?"_

" _People will make fun of me for not being able to hear."_

" _No one will make fun of you."_

" _You don't know that."_

" _I do because if anyone talks about you i'll beat them up."_

" _I don't want to do this."_

" _But it will make dad happy and that's what we want right?"_

" _I want to do it but i'm scared."_ I looked at mama who was watching us and she got up and went to Jessie and started stroking her hair.

" _I know how you feel baby girl and daddy and I will be right there so if you don't feel comfortable we can just tell them to stop and they will go away."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

"Okay daddy." Jess said and sat down on the couch and the twins ran off chasing each other Jess got up and ran after them.

"What did she say?" Dad asked mom.

"She's scared that people will make fun of her."

"Make fun of her?"

"For not being able to hear." I said and Jess came back in the room.

"Princess time RyRy." She said and I groaned before I walked away I heard dad ask mom if she would agree and she sighed and said fine but I still hate this.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary started feeling sick again so I sent her to take a nap which made her mad but she reluctantly went I was playing hide and seek I found the twins in the kitchen cabinet eating cookies when I opened the door they started laughing and dropped a jar of pickles that got all over my pants I went up to the bedroom to change while the boys went to find Jess and Ryland. Clary was tossing and turning in the bed and I sighed she wouldn't tell me what her dreams were about but it happened most of the time we were in Australia and i'm pretty sure it's happened before that but she won't answer me when I bring it up.

"You're okay." I said rubbing her back moving her hair out of her face she sat up quickly breathing heavily. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Jace.."

"Clary come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there something you want?"

"I want to go back to Australia so we don't have to worry about the kids and we can just lay in bed and watch movies."

"We can still do that." I said and she covered her mouth and pushed me out of the way and ran to the bathroom I sighed and followed her. "You need to go to the doctor baby you're getting worse." I said leaning against the door she opened it while she was brushing her teeth.

"I've been sick since I ate that thingy there I told you not to force me to eat that.."

"You said you wanted to try something new isn't that what vacations are all about trying new things?"

"Well look where that's got me face first in a toilet."

"Well that's not the first time it was my fault you were face first in a toilet." I said jokingly and she glared at me.

"That's different." She said and I laughed.

"You going back to sleep?"

"No i'm hungry."

"Hungry? You ate like an hour ago."

"Yeah and I just threw up and I didn't really eat yesterday considering I was mad at you."

"You are always mad at me."

"Well if you stop doing dumb things I won't get so mad at you."

"Me? Do dumb thing?"

"Yeah you, yeah big oaf."

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked and she pushed me away and laid back down in bed.

"Because you won't rub my belly it hurts."

"You didn't ask me too."

"And i'm hungry and you haven't offered to make me anything to eat."

"Aww my poor baby." I said and she frowned at me and got out of bed grabbing her car keys. "Where are you going?" I asked as Ryland came in the room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat I want pizza."

"I can go Clary." I said about to take the keys out of her hand but she smacked me.

"I can do it, RyRy wanna come with me?" She asked and he nodded and ran out of the room.

"Clary I can go you aren't feeling good."

"Jace i'm sick not handicap."

"I know you aren't but you aren't feeling well and I just wanted you to stay in bed but if you wanna go you can." I said and she nodded kissing my cheek and left the room.

 **Clary's Pov**

We were waiting for the pizza when Ryland bounced up as he seen Matty and his mom walk in and I smiled. "I leave for two weeks and you have the baby." I said shaking my head and she smiled.

"I know you told me to wait until you came back but this little one didn't want to wait, would you like to hold her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Oh god she's so tiny! I miss tiny little babies." I said as she was placed in my arms. "She's beautiful." I said and Kate nodded looking at the little girl in my arms.

"I'm surprised you and Jace didn't have one more."

"I felt like our family was perfect with four."

"And now?"

"I don't think I can do it all over again and if it's twins again I might die from stress but I mean it would be nice to have another girl in the house someone for Jess to play with but I don't know…" I said thinking about what it would be like with another baby but my dreams flooded back to me and I quickly pushed the thoughts of babies out of my head.

When we got home Jace and the kids were dressed and waiting. "Mommy we are going to the pet store."

"Why?"

"Dogs have no food and the kids wanted to come, did you guys wanna come to?" He asked and I nodded grabbing a slice of pizza and walking back outside. "Really? You're not eating that in my car."

"I will beat you with this slice of pizza if you try taking it away from me I swear." I said and Jace held his hands up in defeat as the kids laughed.

"So much violence." He said as he started to drive.

"Daddy."

"Yeah princess?"

"Can we listen to frozen?"

"NOOO!" Ryland ,Liam, and Logan all yelled.

"Of course baby girl." He said as Let It Go started to play and Jace and Jess started singing as loudly as they could to annoy the boys I pulled my phone out and recorded them singing I stopped it before he could see me.

When we got there the kids had followed Jace and I walked around and seen the most cutest puppy ever, "Excuse me may I see that one." I said fastly so Jace wouldn't come and yell at me. I sat in the little room with the puppy bouncing all over the floor. "You are so cute yes you are, I think i'll call you… Zeus." I said and the puppy looked at me and sneezed. "You love it don't you." I said kissing his face. I heard Jace call me but I chose to ignore him maybe he would forget I was here.

"I leave you for three minutes and you find the puppies." He said looking in on me and Zeus.

"I have named him Zeus."

"No, don't name it Clary."

"Why not."

"You will get attached and we aren't getting another dog."

"Why not?"

"Because we have humans to take care of and two dogs we don't need another one."

"But look how cute he is right Zeusie, tell daddy you want us to take you home." I said in a baby voice and he licked my face I picked him up and brought him closer to Jace's face. "Isn't he the cutest little puppy ever?" I said and he licked him and he backed away.

"What kind of dog is this?" He asked and I felt hopeful.

"Great Dane."

"No."

"Jace…." I whined.

"We aren't getting another dog." He said and walked away and I sighed looking down at the sweet little face and I sighed. "We will be back for you." I said and handed the dog back and went to find Jace and the kids.

"I can't believe you." He said as we got in the car but I ignored him.

"Are you really ignoring me right now?"

"Yeah because I really wanted him."

"Oh the whining…" He said and I glared at him.

"Jaccceeeee."

"We can't get another dog because we are busy."

"You're busy not me I can have a puppy." I said sighing.

"Babe."

"I'm mad at you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You wouldn't let me get the puppy and I really wanted it."

"What would that teach the kids if I got you a dog just because you wanted it?"

"It would teach them if you want a happy wife buy her a puppy."

"So you won't be happy til I buy you that puppy?"

"Why does it matter? You don't love me enough to buy me that puppy."

"Don't do that, don't try and guilt me into a puppy."

"I'm not trying to guilt you i'm just saying…"

"I don't know why you want a puppy."

"I held a baby today I think that's why."

"A baby made you want to get a puppy?"

"No, you don't want to get me anything I asked for I asked if I could have a bear you said no, I asked for a monkey you said no, I asked for a puppy you said no."

"Maybe because you are asking for things we can't have."

"We can have a puppy."

"Can we stop arguing please?" He asked.

"Whatever."

When we got home the kids went in and ate pizza and got ready for bed I was sitting on Ryland's bed when he walked in his room and he frowned. "Why are you in here?"

"I figured since you miss old times i'd read to you." I said and he smiled brightly.

"Can I read some to?" He asked and I nodded and he came and laid down beside me. "Are you in here because you don't wanna sleep with dad?"

"No, i'm in here because when I sleep I have nightmares and I don't wanna sleep."

"Why do you have nightmares?"

"It's nothing bubbie."

"You can tell me mama I won't tell anyone." He said and I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about my dreams part of me wanted to talk to Jace about it but I knew if I brought it up it would just make him feel bad so I decided to trust the one person that was always there and never let me down my little boy. I pulled him closer to me and we just talked for what seemed like hours and I don't think I realized how much I really needed this just time with him I ended up falling asleep with him sleeping on top of me his head resting on my neck it was very uncomfortable but I didn't wanna wake him up I ended up drifting off to sleep.

 **Yes Clary will be telling Jace about her dreams soon let me know what you think is going on with her.. Lets see who's right... I'm sorry that this chapter isn't really long I have a lot planed for the next few chapters and a surprise guest will show up unannounced and make tensions high while the cameras are rolling.**

 **As always I love you guys**

 **p.s Thank you for the over 300 reviews I have big news coming soon!**


	33. Chapter 33 Lights, Camera, Tantrum

**First things first thank you to the people who told me about the other story the author PMed me and told me her story was going in a different direction then mine so i'm hoping that's true..**

 **I have decided that the days there shooting will be a few chapters I don't know how many chapters you guys want it to be so let me know what you guys want.**

 **Clary's Pov**

Today was the day we started filming and I was scared I guess you could say i've never really been one of the most favorite people amongst Jace's fans, most of them felt like I was trapping him in something he didn't want but he reassured me all the time that it wasn't true and I knew that but when you have thousands of people telling you that it sometimes starts to stick.. I looked over at Jace who still asleep with Lyric in between us and his arm thrown over her. I was about to go back to sleep when I seen Logan run into the room and jump on the bed landing right on top of Jace and he groaned and sat up.

"Morning Daddy!" Logan yelled.

"...Hi…."

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm okay." He said and I laughed. "Not funny." He said shaking his head.

"Daddy it's time to play." Jace looked over at the clock and laid back down.

"It's six in the morning it's time to sleep." Jace said and the fire alarm started to go off he got up and ran down stairs I picked up Logan and followed him I walked into the kitchen and Jess was sitting on the counter and Ryland was standing by the stove.

"We made breakfast!" Jessie said throwing up her hands and smiling.

"More like trying to burn down the house." Jace said and Jessie glared at him.

"Want some toast?" She asked holding up a plate of really burnt toast.

"No thanks."

"You don't like it?" She said and pouted her bottom lip and tears came to her eyes. "I tried really hard we even made eggs." She said and Jace sighed.

"I mean of course we want some… Right Clary?" He said looking at me and I nodded and sat down with Logan.

"Mommy do I have to eat that?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'll give you cereal later okay?" He nodded and ran away before Jess could force her food on him.

"Ryland watched me cook so I wouldn't start a fire I did it all by myself." She said proudly as she put a plate in front of Jace's face and he put on his best fake smile.

"It looks… really good baby." He said and she smiled and handed me a plate and sat down watching both of us with anticipation.

I looked over to Jace who took a bite of the toast and chewed it slowly and nodded, "It's really good princess but could you get me the butter please?" He said and she jumped up and ran to the fridge.

"I'm so telling Izzy."

"Telling her what?"

"You won't eat her food because she burns it but yet you eat toast that looks like it was left in the toaster for years."

"Because she's my little girl and it will hurt her feelings so you better eat yours to."

"Jace if I eat this I will throw up you know my stomach's been weird lately."

"Here you go daddy." She said handing him the butter. "Mommy what's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No baby of course I do it's just…" I looked over to Jace begging him with my eyes to save me.

"I asked her if I could have hers too because I'm super hungry."

"Yeah, and we would want daddy to starve would we?"

"You want me to make you something else? Like cereal?"

"I'd love some cereal baby girl." She left the table and the doorbell rang Jace got up and ran to the door with the dogs following him barking.

Jess came back with a little bit of cereal and a lot of milk. "Here you go mommy."

"Thank you baby."

"RyRy want me to make you some cereal?" He looked at my bowl and shook his head.

"No thanks I like mine with less milk and more cereal." He stated and she crossed her arms.

"Hey, so there here." Jace said as a group of men walked in with cameras and Jess hid behind Ryland as they gathered in the room introducing themselves Jace had gone to get the twins.

"Are we gonna have to talk to the camera like they do in all them tv shows?" Ryland asked.

"Well you don't have to but if you want to you can." Jace walked back in with both the boys in his arms he dropped them down. "So my name is Al i'm the producer I just wanted you guys to know who I was and yeah let's have fun, so we are gonna give everyone microphones." Al said and they started putting the little microphones on everyone. "So they go on the clothes so no one knows that they are there."

"Look Logan I got a choc chip." Liam said pulling off the microphone and sticking it in his mouth.

"No baby-" I said but Liam spit it out.

"Ewww you need better choc chips."

"That wasn't a chocolate chip." Jace said to Liam who was really confused.

"What is it?"

"A microphone."

"Oh… Sorry.." He said quietly.

"Okay so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Agenda?" I asked.

"Yes, what are we doing?"

"Uh well the boys are getting their hair cut and I think we're going to the mall and some stuff… Nothing really exciting." I said and Jace gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's get started, now everyone just pretend like the cameras aren't even there."

"Would be better if you weren't here." I whispered.

"Daddy you didn't finish your food!" Jessie whined coming out from behind Ryland who had walked away and two cameras followed him and the twins.

"Oh….." He said and sat back down looking at the food.

Jess looked at the camera and said: "I made my daddy breakfast; eggs and toast see." She pointed towards Jace's plate and he smiled as he took a bite.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was in the backyard playing basketball with my dad, Liam, and Logan well mostly my dad the twins just ran around the basketball court. "I want the ball!" Liam yelled and Logan pushed him.

"No! Me!"

"Don't push me." Liam said.

"Shut up." Logan said.

"Hey, both of you stop." Dad said and they both shut up.

"But daddy we want the ball."

"Okay but you don't have to fight over it, do you?"

"No.." They said in unison.

"Okay then Liam you can go first." Dad said handing Liam the ball and he threw it but it didn't go anywhere near the net.

"Daddy help me." He said and he picked him up putting him on his shoulders and ran towards the hoop and Liam threw it and it went in and him and Logan cheered.

"My turn! My turn!" Logan said jumping up and down. Dad flipped Liam over and placed him on the ground and picked up Logan and did the same thing.

"Hi RyRy." Jessie said coming out in her leotard.

"Do you have practice?"

"Yeah but mommy said I have to change now because we won't be home later and that daddy will drop us off after the mall."

"You're gonna go to the mall in that?"

"What's wrong with this?" She asked looking down.

"Well you should put clothes on over it."

"Why I look pretty."

"I'm gonna tell dad."

"Why? I'm not doing anything." She said crossing her arms and she marched over to dad and said. "Ryland's being mean." I sighed and went up to him.

"No i'm not."

"Yeah you said I couldn't go out like this." She said and dad looked at her outfit and shook his head.

"Your brothers right go change."

"I have gymnastics later I can't change." She yelled.

"Well go put a dress on over it or something you aren't going like that." Dad said and Jessie stormed back inside yelling for Mama.

"Aren't you glad you only have one daughter." I ask and he ruffled my hair.

 **Jace's Pov**

The boys and I walked into the house with the camera men following us and Clary was sitting on the couch dressed. "Are we ready to go?"

"Did Jess change?"

"Why would she change she has practice."

"Because I don't want her wearing that to the mall."

"I made her put shorts on." She said and I nodded.

"Okay let's go then." I said and the boys ran towards the door. I held my hand out for Clary and she took it and we left the house.

Jessie was waiting outside and I frowned when I seen the 'shorts' Clary made her put on. "You're kidding right?"

"What?"

"Look at what she's wearing." I said pointing at them.

"Oh come on Jace she's fine."

"They are too short."

"Jace there fine now get in the car or so help me I will leave you here." She said glaring at me and I sighed.

"Don't think I won't punch a little kid in the face for looking at her."

"You won't punch a kid."

"No, but when she's older I will get a shotgun." He said and Jessie's mouth dropped open.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"What?"

"You can't do that." She said and Jace smiled.

"Of course not baby girl." He said and I shook my head. I kept trying not to look at the camera that was right below the rear view mirror but it was hard Jessie kept calling for Jace as he was trying to explain to Ryland what we were doing. "What Jess?"

"Can we listen to Justin Bi-"

"No, no, no, no, no." Ryland said trying to cover her mouth.

"Daddy!" Jessie yelled and Jace sighed.

"Don't you just love when you're home." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said laughing as he put on Love Yourself and Jessie and the twins started to sing and Ryland groaned.

"I hate this song."

"Why?" Jessie said.

"Because you listen to it too much!" He yelled.

"Why is everyone so whiny today?" Jace asked and Jessie crossed her arms.

"I'm not whiny daddy Ryland's being rude and they are babies." She said pointing at the twins.

"I'm not baby." Logan said.

"Yeah.." Liam said.

"Well you are both annoying."

 **Clary's Pov**

By the time we got to the mall Jace was ready to pull his hair out, the kids were running ahead of us and the cameras were behind us people had stopped and looked trying to figure out who we were, Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him throwing his arm over my shoulder and kissed my head. "I love you and our crazy kids."

"We love you too."

"Mommy I don't want my hair cut." Logan said pushing his curls out of his face.

"Baby you need your hair cut it's to long."

"No mommy." He said with tears in his eyes.

"It will look really good I promise."

"No!" He yelled and started to cry.

"Logan come on." I said and he continued to cry.

"I don't want it mommy."

"It's not that bad baby."

"Why just me."

"Liam is getting his haircut to look." I said picking him up from the floor and pointing to wear Liam was sitting by Jace getting his haircut. "See." I said and he nodded wiping his tears away.

By the time we were done with their haircuts and shopping around for awhile Jess needed to be at practice within twenty minutes so I was trying to usher the kids along before they seen anything else they wanted when a group of teenagers screamed and ran towards Jace. "Oh great…" Ryland said with a sigh.

"Hi guys." Jace said with a smile and started chatting with them and taking pictures. The kids and I sat down on a bench a little bit away from him.

"Mommy i'm gonna be late." Jessie said.

"I know baby but we can't just leave daddy here."

"Can't you go tell him to come on?" She begged.

"No but i'll text him and tell him to meet us at the car okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Logan give me your hand." I said and he frowned.

"I'm Liam!" He yelled and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry buddy." I said now that there hair looked the same I was having a hard time keeping track who was who. "Maybe I shouldn't of let Logan cut his hair." I said to myself and headed towards the car with all the kids. "Jessie baby you have to keep up." I said as she ran towards me."

"Well you're walking to fast."

"You're going to slow." I joke and she stuck her tongue out at me.

We were waiting in the car for fifteen minutes when I finally seen Jace walking towards the car he got in and started the car. "Why'd you guys leave?"

"Because I figured that it would make you leave faster.. Jess has to be at practice in five minutes."

"I'm sorry it's not like I can just leave them there and then they think i'm an asshole."

"I don't care if you stay and talk to them but you knew she had practice and you didn't even take that into consideration."

"I'm sorry okay." He said starting towards the gym and I just looked out the window.

"I'll ask Magnus or someone to give us a ride home so you don't have to worry about it."

"I said I was sorry."

"That's not the point, when you're on tour that's the time you have with the fans and when you're home that's the time when you have with your kids."

"I know that Clary."

"Just get your priorities straight." I yelled and got out of the car. "Jessie come on." She got out of the car and we walked in she stopped before she walked into the gym and took my hand.

"It's okay mommy i'm use to daddy ignoring us when his fans are around."

"Jessie.."

"I don't like when you and daddy fight."

"I know baby i'm sorry."

"Are you and daddy gonna get a divorce?"

"No baby girl it's just sometimes we get mad at each other kinda like when you get mad that daddy has to leave."

"Maybe you and daddy need a timeout." She said and ran into practice. I sat down next to Magnus on the bleachers and sighed loudly.

"I know how you feel." He said and looked around. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They went in to film Jess… This is gonna be the worst two weeks of my life."

"I know how you feel I told Alec I needed some me time and if they followed I was gonna scream.."

"I'm pretty sure this is making Jace and I fight more than usually."

"You okay?"

"No i'm not okay everything he does lately has just been pissing me off."

"Maybe once it's over it will all be better."

"I hope so.."

"How are you feeling today? Any better?"

"Well I haven't thrown up so let's call it a win." I said and the camera crew walked and pointed at us so we knew they were filming.

"So… What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Ryland has a hockey game which you probably already knew but were going to that and then we're going out to eat."

"We are just gonna go home after the game."

"Come with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive."

"Jace won't mind?"

"Oh please he'd rather do anything then have to sit through a dinner with me and the kids. He will love having Alec there to talk about tour stuff."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine." I said putting my head down and thinking about how distant Jace and I have become since we came back from Australia, we went there to better our relationship and now it just feels like it's all falling apart and there's nothing we can do to fix it, I thought of my dreams every night the same: him getting tired of me, us and finding something better that can make him happy in a way I suppose I can't anymore, the look on the kids faces when I tell them that their dad isn't coming back and it's all my fault maybe that was gonna be our future no matter what me a single mother just like I started off.

"Earth to Clary?"

"Huh?"

"I said you don't look fine." I am I said wiping away my tears and the feeling came back in my stomach as I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Thanks Magnus." I said as he dropped us off back at our house.

"Mommy why couldn't I go spend the night at their house and play with Rylie?"

"We are gonna see them tomorrow after Ry's game and you can play then you have school tomorrow that's why."

"Can we go get our nails done tomorrow after school?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah baby girl." I said as we walked into the house.

"Mommy!" Liam and Logan ran to me I thought they were gonna hug me but Liam said. "We're hungry."

"I'll make dinner…." I walked into the kitchen and started dinner I still hadn't seen Jace or Ryland but I figured they were up in the game room playing or something.

"Mommy is it done yet?" Logan whined after about thirty minutes.

"Almost Logie."

"I'm starving to death." Jessie said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"I'm almost done guys I just need like ten seconds okay?" I said a little too loudly and it scared them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, mommy's just tired and isn't feeling good." I said and they nodded.

I set the food in front of them and they dug in I called the boys down and was about to sit down to finally eat when the smell of the food made me feel like I had to throw up. "Where are you going?" Logan yelled frowning.

"I'll be right back." I said with the camera following I closed the bathroom door and dropped down and sat on the floor breathing heavily. _What's wrong with me_? I thought and I started to count the days in my head. _No, no, no, no, no, no, please._ I stood up and left the bathroom and was gonna run upstairs when the doorbell rang I sighed and opened the door.

"Clary."

"Mom?"

 **I'm sorry I left it at a cliffhanger but I felt like I haven't done that in forever and felt like it was a good place to stop... Do you guys think Clary and Jace will take a time out like Jessie suggested? And why is her mom here? Well say hello to tension and break downs... Will it be the end of a relationship?**


	34. Chapter 34 You Never Know A Good Thing

**So this chapter isn't very long because it's full of drama but it needed to be done for them to get back on the right track so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **For anyone wondering Ryland is a huge mama's boy and will always take his mothers side so we will see a different side of him in this chapter**

 **Chapter 34:** **You Never Know A Good Thing Til Its Gone**

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well you never called me back so I figured i'd come and see you."

"Why it's not like you ever cared before?"

"Clary it's not-"

"You haven't talked to me in ten years because I was such a disappointment because I chose my son over what you wanted me to do!"

"I wanted you to make something out of your life, not ruin it."

"Ryland was the best thing to ever happen to me. Why can't you see that?"

"Who is it?" Jace called from the hallway walking towards me and I sighed.

"I still can't believe you would marry him." She said as he came up behind me and looked out the door.

"Jocelyn." He said in a harsh tone.

"I still can't see what my daughter sees in you."

"That's enough mom why are you here?" I asked pushing Jace back.

"I'm sorry Clary I just always wanted what was best for you and when you told me you were pregnant and he wasn't around to help you I just…" She trailed off

"Mom-"

"I've always wanted what was best for you Clary." She said and my heart sped up i've missed her so much no matter what she was my mother.

"And the best thing for Clary was trying to take Ryland away from her?"

"She was just a kid, how could she raise one and all alone on top of that."

"You act like that was my fault I wasn't there for him." He said and I bit my lip.

"Wow, thanks Jace…" I said and pushed him out of the way and ran up stairs into our room and locked the door I breathed a sigh of relief realizing I was all alone no camera men, no husbands, no mothers, just myself.

"Clary babe i'm sorry I was mad I didn't mean it." He said jiggling the knob. "Please open the door."

"Just leave me alone." I said with tears running down my face, I got up and walked into our bathroom and went to cupboard and pulled out the pregnancy test.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I heard my mom yelling at someone and dad told us to stay where we were and finish eating there was a door that slammed and dad walked back in the dinning room ten minutes later and sat back down. "Where's mom?"

"She wanted to be alone.." He said.

"What did you do?"

"Ryland." He said.

"Why do you always have to make her sad?" I yell and push away from the table and run up the steps the camera people followed me. "Mom?" I said knocking on the door but got nothing. "Mama." I said and banged on the door. "Mommy!" I sat down by the door. "I'm not gonna leave here until you open the door." I said and I heard a slight click and the door opened I got up and walked in closing the door halfway and they were still standing there mama was sitting on the bed her hair messy and tears running down her face and I ran to her and wiped her tears. "Don't be sad mommy." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Thanks baby boy."

"For what?" I asked.

"Always being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you." I said and she kissed my head. "What did dad do that made you sad?"

"He didn't do anything bubbie."

"Mama-"

"I don't think I can handle this anymore."

"Handle what?" I asked and her expression changed and she stroked my hair.

"Nothing RyRy."

"Don't treat me like a baby."

"I know you're not a baby trust me I know, but it's between your father and I and i'm not gonna drag you and your brothers and sister into it."

"But if you and daddy get a divorce we will be in the middle of it."

"Ryland-"

"I don't want you to get a divorce mommy, I know you and daddy fight but please don't." I begged and mom had tears in her eyes again.

"Ryland sometimes people fall out of love and-"

"No."

"No?"

"I know you love him."

"Of course I do but your dad…"

"He doesn't love you?"

"Ryland that's not what i'm saying.. I'm saying I don't know what he feels anymore because we can't have a conversation without yelling at each other."

"Want me to ask him for you?"

"No bubbie that's okay.."

"Are we going to leave?" I asked with tears in my eyes now, I didn't wanna leave my dad but if mom thought it was for the best.

"I don't know bubbie… I don't know how i'm gonna be able to handle five kids on my own."

"Five?"

"What?"

"You said five. They are only four of us."

"That's what I said. Four."

"No you said five."

"Did not." She said smiling a little bit and tickled me.

"Stop." I gasped through my laughs. "Mommyyyy." She kept tickling me and finally stopped and I gasped and glared at her playfully, "You said five."

"I know.."

"Are you and dad gonna have another baby?"

"Yeah.." She said and I tackled her. "I guess you're happy?"

"I love having brothers."

"And your sister."

"Yeah her too. I guess." I said with a smirk and mom kissed me.

"I know you love her.

"Yeah I do but i'll always be your favorite." I said with a smile that mom once said reminded her of my dad back when I didn't know him, it was my favorite smile back then because it made me feel close to him even though I didn't know him.

"I don't have favorites." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah and i'm a unicorn." I said and this time she laughed.

"Come on let's go eat dinner." She said standing up and reaching her hand out to me.

"Wait, I have to do something first." I said and kissed her stomach "You better be a boy." I whispered to the baby low enough so mama couldn't hear.

"I have to kiss the baby first." I said and mama kissed me.

"I kissed you first." She said with a smile and I took her hand, I had forgotten that the camera people were there so when we walked out of the room they backed up from us and followed us down the steps. "Bubbie?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"Don't tell your dad or anyone about the baby okay? I need to tell him, when i'm ready." She said and I nodded.

 **Jace's Pov**

I felt shitty, more shittier than I have felt in a long time the kids were eating silently when Clary and Ryland came back in she didn't look at me or say a word, her eyes were red and puffy from crying which made me feel even worse.

"My mom?" She said lightly.

"She said she'd be back tomorrow morning." I said and got up to get her a plate.

"I'm not hungry." She said and I sat back down I didn't feel like arguing anymore but Ryland gave her a look and pushed his plate away. "Ryland. Eat." She said.

"But you're not, so i'm not." He said and she sighed.

"Please just eat."

"Why is everyone at this table so mad?" Jessie said shaking her head.

"No one's mad." I said, "Right Clary?"

"Yeah i'm just tired it was a long day."

"I know what will cheer everyone up." Jessie said with a small nod.

"And what's that?" Ryland asked and she whispered something into his ear and he whispered something back to her and she smiled.

"And do we get to know?"

"Not yet." She said.

"That not fair." Logan said.

After the kids and I ate Clary said she was gonna go to sleep but Jess and Ryland grabbed her and wouldn't let her leave. "We are gonna have a dance party!" Jessie said and the twins started to dance without any music, Ryland went to the iPad that was synced the the speakers in the house and Jess whispered something to the twins and they sat down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are having a dance party.

A song started playing I didn't know it so I listened to it for a little while before I realized what they were trying to do.

 _Can't blame you_

 _For thinking_

 _That you never really knew me at all_

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing never made me feel so wrong_

 _I thought was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am_

 _with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

I looked over to Clary and held my hand out to her and she gave me a sad smile and walked towards me and I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed back and forth listening to the song.

 _What you mean to me_

 _Just know that I'm sorry_

 _I never wanted to make you feel so small_

 _Our story is just beginning_

 _We'll let the truth break down these walls_

 _Oh yea, yea_

 _And everytime I think of you_

 _I think of how you push me through_

 _And show me how much better I could be_

 _Here I am_

 _with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _Yea_

 _You make me feel like myself_

 _Instead of being someone else_

 _I wanna live that everyday_

 _You say what no one else was sayin'_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need_

 _Yea_

 _Here I am_

 _with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _So come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

When the song ended I looked down at Clary who looked happy, and content I kissed her head. "Do you love me?" She said softly and I pushed her back and looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question I don't know know the answer to anymore." She said closing her eyes again, I looked over to the kids and then back at Clary.

"Can we talk about this when they go to bed please they all look so happy right now and i'd like to keep it like that."

"So is that your answer pretend for the kids?"

"No that's why we aren't having this conversation now because I don't want it to end in us yelling." I said and I was so thankful that they stopped filming for the night when the song ended.

"Okay…" She said and pulled away from me and walked over to Ryland and put on Uptown Funk and Jessie jumped up started to dance, Clary picked up Logan and danced with him in her arms and Liam danced with Jessie. Ryland walked over to me and frowned.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." He said softly and I ruffled his hair.

"It's okay bud, I know why you got mad."

"Mama thinks you don't love her and she wants to leave." He said softly and I looked over at Clary my heart was pounding fast at the thought of losing her. "She says sometimes people fall out of love, will we still see you?"

"You guys aren't going anywhere."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not gonna lose you guys again." I said and looked over to her again and she kissed Logan and put him down.

"What if it does happen?"

"Remember when your mom and I first started dating and you asked what would happen if we broke up?"

"You said that i'd still get to see and nothing would change because you're my dad."

"I'll always be there for you guys no matter what." I said and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you daddy." He said and my heart sped up again, he hasn't called me that since he was eight.

"I love you too JJ."

The twins had fell asleep on me after I got done reading them a story Logan was already in his bed and lifted Liam up and walked over to his bed and carefully placed him in his bed and pulled the cover over him. I kissed his head and kissed Logan and closed there door slowly. I walked into Jessie's room to say goodnight but she was already fast asleep with her stuffed animals and dolls in her bed because she didn't want anyone to feel left out, I sat down on the edge of her bed and dropped my head I never really thought what it would be like if Clary left me and took the kids she did it before but that was different she came back this time I don't know if she will come back I leaned over and kissed Jessie and walked out of her room as Clary came out of Ryland's room looked at me and walked past me into our room, I followed her, she pulled the sheet off our bed and grabbed her pillow and was about to walk out but I was blocking the way.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to sleep in here."

"I thought we could talk." I said and she leaned her head back and sighed.

"I'll pretend to be happy when the cameras are on and everyone will think we have the perfect life but after there done, the kids and I are gonna go stay at a hotel for awhile, I just I can't do this anymore Jace I need time, we need time apart."

"Clary please-"

"No Jace I cannot do this anymore with you anytime i'm near you I get mad and I don't know why I love you so much but lately I just can't do be around you without getting mad."

"How am I supposed to know that when you don't talk to me?"

"Because when we talk we fight. I'm so stressed and it's not good…." She cut herself off and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry you're stressed baby I am but I don't get why you are so mad at me."

"I'm mad because you don't put our family first."

"You know I-"

"You wanna know who you put first your fans it's always about them and I can't stand that, Jessie told me she's use to you ignoring her when your fans are around, how do you think that makes her feel?"

"Clary-"

"I'm not finished yet." She yelled. "If you want to hold the fact that I never told you about Ryland over me go ahead because I can hold the fact that when you did find out about him you took off for a month and never bothered to see him, let alone call and tell him you missed him or anything. He cried himself to sleep every night because he thought you didn't like him, I never told you that because I didn't want you to feel obligated to be in his life. I wanted you to care about your son the way you cared about your fans and you did and now it's like you don't put effort into your family only your fans."

"Can I talk now?"

"Go ahead."

"I don't see it that way, I love my kids and I love you but my fans are the reason I have gotten this far, in my career and it's my life and I don't see why you can't see that."

"Oh my god… I thought for a second you actually seen my point…"

"You think I don't care about my kids. That's your point."

"No Jace the point is.. You take us for granted like we will always be here no matter how fucking shitty you treat us." She yelled.

"Why am I always the bad guy here?" I yelled back.

"Because you act like a fucking dick and you don't give a shit about us."

"Then just leave." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"If that's what you want.." She said and she opened the door and Ryland was standing there tears running down his face. "Go get dressed Ry.." She said and walked away down the hallway and I went to the bed and sat down.

"Mom's right."

"Huh?"

"You don't love us."

"Ryland-"

"I wish you never came back into our lives we were happy back then, I hate you so much." He said and backed away with tears falling as he ran down the hallway.

 _What the hell did I just do?_

 **The next chapter will be Jace trying to cope with his family being gone.. Will he love it? Will he hate it? And Clary goes to stay with her mom and has a doctors visit to check on little baby number five... But with all the stress and drama will they be okay?**

 **The next few chapters will be kind of short because it's going back and forth with them split up.**


	35. Chapter 35 Goodbye Family

**Like I said in the last chapter this is pretty short as will be the next few chapters but I hope you guys like it. Its been super hot here in Vegas so I've been staying inside and writing for most of the day I already have the next chapter half way done and it will either be up later today or tomorrow.**

 **I was thinking if I should do the time jump soon or keep going with the kids this young?**

 **Clary's Pov**

The kids were tired and crabby when I knocked on the door, my mom had texted me earlier telling me what hotel she was staying at if I wanted to go and see her, it was only nine so I was hoping she was still up. "Mommy I sleepy." Liam said leaning against me yawning.

"I know baby just hold on." I said and knocked again and she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jace wanted us to leave so we left and I had nowhere to go so can we stay here tonight and i'll try and find somewhere more permanent in the morning."

"Of course sweetie, there is only two beds though.."

"That's okay i've slept with the four of them, Jace, and two dogs before." She let is in and Liam ran towards the bed and laid down the other kids followed and all got in the bed.

"What happened?"

"You don't have to pretend to care mom."

"I do care, you're my daughter and they are my grandchildren even if I don't like there father."

"I'm tired of him not putting the kids first."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"Jace isn't dad and i'm not you."

"Clary not all marriages work."

"I'm not giving up mom. I just- we need time apart."

"Where are all the fancy cameras that were following you around earlier?"

"Can we not talk about that."

"Okay… You have friends here so why come to me?"

"I don't have friends here I have Jace's family and I feel like they will all be on his side so you were the only person I could think of at the moment."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know mom.."

"You can come back to New York." She said and I closed my eyes, that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Mom-"

"Do you have money to find a place out here?"

"No…"

"So come home." She said and I looked at her and sighed.

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up early to get the kids up for school but remembered they were gone I sat on the bed not knowing what to do the doorbell rang and I thought it would be Clary and the kids so i ran to the door but it was Al. "What do you mean she's gone?" He said referring to the text I sent him after I had woken up.

"We got in a fight and she took the kids and left."

"And we missed it? Damn."

"My wife just left me, and took my kids, so maybe you can be less of a fucking douchebag right now." I yell and he held up his hands.

"I'm sorry that your wife left you but come on that would've been gold."

"I just wanted you to know, you can leave now."

"But-"

"We are only scheduled to film Ryland's hockey game tonight so you can go."

"Can't you get her to pretend you two are a happy couple until this is over?"

"This is what fucking made her leave." I yell and slammed the door.

I tried to call her but her phone was off I tried to remember the last time I was here in this house all alone and I couldn't remember I walked around the house and seen the dogs laying on the couch I sat down by Rocky but he ran away from me. "Huh you're mad at me too?" I said to him but he came back with a toy rope that he used to drag Logan and Liam around with, everything reminded me of the kids and I missed them, I felt empty inside like a piece of myself was missing.

My phone rang and I picked it up without looking. "Are you going to Ryland's game?" Clary asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay you can pick them up from school and take them and then after i'll pick them up."

"You aren't gonna stay for the game?"

"I already told him one of us would be there." She said.

"Clary-"

"That's all I wanted… Bye."

"Please just-" She had already hung up I threw my phone and slumped back down on the couch.

"Way to go Jace you fucked everything up." I said to myself and let the dogs out and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mrs. Herondale?" The nurse said walking into the room and I nodded. "We have your results back and the doctor will be in a moment to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?"

"I think we should let the doctor answer that." She said and walked out and I started to freak out my hand went to my stomach and I closed my eyes.

"Please be okay, please, I don't think I can handle much more right now." I said patting my stomach.

"Hello Mrs. Herondale."

"Please, call me Clary." I said and he nodded. "Is my baby okay?"

"The baby is fine but your blood pressure is very high and your stress level if it doesn't get taken care of this will be a high risk pregnancy."

"So you're saying my baby can die?" I said and tears started to fall immediately.

"If you don't get your blood pressure under control there is a high possibility for miscarriage." He said and I started to hyperventilate. "These are the types of things we want to avoid."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe put yourself in a less stressful position."

"Stress has been my middle name for a few weeks."

"I'm gonna set you up with an appointment in two weeks just to make sure the baby is okay."

"Okay…"

"Does the father know?" He asked gently.

"No… Not yet.."

"I encourage you to tell him it might take some stress off you."

"Or add more." I said and he gave me a confused look. "My husband and I are going through a hard time."

"I'm sorry." He said and gave me a small smile.

I left the room and left the office when I heard someone on the sidewalk by my car say: "Oh my god are you Clary Herondale?" I stopped and looked around and this girl who appeared to be a teenager came towards me. "You're Jace Herondale's wife."

"Uhh yeah… I'm sorry this is weird people don't usually come up to me."

"Really? I don't know why they wouldn't you're so beautiful." She said and first the first time in forever I smiled a smile that wasn't brought on by a little human.

"Thank you."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked looking at the building I had just came out of than back to me.

"Ummm…"

"Oh my god I have to tweet this!"

"Wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'd rather you didn't… I mean it's still early and I haven't told Jace yet and i'd rather I tell him not him found out on a….. Tweet…"

"Yeah that's true." She said and my phone started ringing I knew it was Jace because of the song but the girl looked over and seen his name and squealed. "Oh my god… Oh my god… Answer it." She said pushing the phone towards my face and I really wanted to deny the call and tell her that he was the biggest ass in the entire world but I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I've called you like ten times… You can go to his hockey game he'd want you there more then me."

"I was at the doctor's office.."

"Doctor's why would you be there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said and turned to get in the car but the girl was still standing there smiling and rocking herself back and forth on her heals. "It was nice meeting you." I said and she smiled and waved.

"What?" Jace said.

"Wasn't talking to you, one of your fans recognized me and decided to talk to me when you called.."

"So this means we're gonna start fighting again?"

"I'm done fighting with you Jace. Why did you even call me?"

"You can go to Ryland's game i'll stay home and see them a different time I guess."

"Yeah we need to work that out…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have no money so I have no where to stay…"

"So you want money?"

"I don't want your money."

"Then where are you gonna stay?"

"My mom offered for me to stay with her."

"They live here now?"

"Not exactly.."

"Where?"

"New York."

"You can't take them to a different state Clary. This is there home."

"I can't do this anymore Jace the stress it's…."

"It's what? Because right now I haven't heard one good damn excuse for you to leave."

"Because our marriage is falling apart and your kids and I will be homeless in a few days… Is that a good enough excuse?"

"Just come home."

"I don't want to be in the same house as you."

"Then i'll leave and you can stay here."

"It's your house Jace not mine."

"You're not leaving with my kids."

"Then I guess we will sleep on the streets." I said.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn."

"I'm not coming back to the house because I can't stand you right now."

"Clary-"

"The fame has gone straight to that big head of yours."

"I'm sorry."

"That would be great if you really meant it."

"What do you want me to do here Clary?"

"When do you guys go back on tour?"

"Next month."

"I'll give you till then to decide what you want."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm not gonna be the only one in this marriage Jace i'm done feeling like the bad person because you don't call the kids when you are away and then I get the shitty end of things. I'm done."

"So what are you saying?"

"Decide if you're in this marriage or not because if you're not just ask for a divorce so we can both just move on."

"You think that's what I want?"

"I don't know we stopped talking after we got back from Australia."

"I love you and I love our kids, I'm sorry Clary please just come home. I miss you guys."

"But you still don't understand Jace…"

"I know I don't understand but I need you… I really need you." He said and he sounded so desperate but I knew if I went home nothing would change.

"You have until the end of the month… Then were leaving and going back to New York."

"Please don't do this to me."

"You can pick the kids up from school on Friday and then i'll pick them up in Sunday."

"Clary…"

"If there's a certain day or something you want with them let me know…"

"So what were just done?"

"I can't do this anymore Jace what part of that don't you understand? Why can't you see my fucking point in all of this? Our kids should come first but you'd rather care about your fans and ignore your children."

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"I'll find a place don't worry."

"Are you gonna go to his game tonight?" He asked softly.

"I thought you were."

"I am but no matter what happens you and I will have to bare each other at least until the twins are eighteen." Even longer then that I thought to myself and looked down at my stomach.

"Fine… I'll be there…"

"Are we still doing the dinner thing?"

"You can take them to dinner if you want."

"Magnus, Alec, and their kids are going to, you invited them remember?"

"Fuck… That's just what I need right now.."

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"Are you okay? You said you were at the doctor."

"Yeah… Uh some kind of stomach bug I should be better soon…"

"I'm glad you're okay.."

"Yeah… I'll see you at Ryland's game.."

"Okay.."

"What the hell happened?" Izzy asked as soon as she opened the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jace called this morning to see if you were staying with us."

"We got into a fight he told me to leave so I left."

"Are you guys okay?"

"I don't know Iz.. I love him so much but…"

"Where are you guys staying?"

"In a hotel with my mom…."

"Your mom?" Simon said.

"She showed up yesterday out of the blue and I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Um, you know where we live, you know where Alec and Magnus live."

"That's the thing Izzy, you are Jace's sister and alec's his brother so I figured you guys would just take his side."

"Clary you're one of my best friends." Izzy said.

"But he's your brother."

"Clary-"

"Plus you have Jordan and Ariabella, i'm not gonna knock on your door in the middle of the night with four kids and barge in on you guys."

"So what happens when your mom leaves? Are you gonna go back to the house?"

"No, Jace and I need time apart."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"My mom offered for me to stay with her for a while."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"If Jace gives me the answer I think he's gonna give me yeah…"

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him til the end of the month to decided if he wanted to get divorced."

"Clary-" Izzy said and jumped up.

"I know what you're gonna say…. Oh Jace loves you and yeah I know that but there is a huge difference between loving someone and wanting to be married to that person."

"I don't want you to leave.." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You'll still see us but if he wants a divorce I can't stay here I won't be able to stay here."

"And you think he's gonna ask you for one?"

"All we ever do is fight and he doesn't ever seem happy when he's at home I mean yeah with the kids of course but any time i'm around him it's like all of his happiness drains out of him. I thought the point of us going to Australia was for us to remind each other we still love each other but maybe it was a way of saying this is the end."

I leaned back on the couch and thought about everything that's happened over the past couple of days, the baby, the fight, the kids, Jace and I couldn't figure out how my life became such a trainwreck, the last thing I wanted was a divorce but i didn't want Jace to feel like he had to stay with me because of the kids and certain not because I was pregnant, I wanted him to be with me because he wanted it and maybe us leaving will be for the best and he will be happier without us but only time will tell.

 **Do you guys want Clary and Jace to stay together or have there faith in each other tested? And how will Jace find out about the baby or will he before he makes his decision?**

 **Next chapter we will see how the kids are adjusting with there parents not living together.**

 **Last thing before I go... Should I end the story soon? Let me know your thoughts... As always I love you guys thank you for reading and all the reviews and the love!**


	36. Chapter 36 New Home

**Jace finally makes a decision about his family and Clary gets a few new friends..**

 **A few things to some of the people who reviewed before we get into this chapter...**

 **Yuki kamea I know your pain last week I was forced to go to The Valley of Fire for my niece and nephews birthday they wanted to hike I also died it was so hot**

 **Daire123 I really liked your point so I hope you like how I incorporated what you said**

 **And lastly to the Guest about the fan that talked to Clary we will see her some more**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Jace's Pov**

I ended up taking a nap but being woke up fifteen minutes later to the doorbell I stalked to the door and threw it open and in walked the camera men and I groaned, i'm glad i'm a rockstar and not a movie star because this would drive me nuts twenty four seven. "So when are we leaving?" Al asked and I glared at him.

"Not for awhile his game doesn't start until six so I guess we have some time.."

"Well in that case want to see some of the footage we got from the past couple of days?" He asked and I nodded.

I got to watch some of the footage from Alec, Jordan, Eric, and Sebastian days and they all seemed to be doing better then me, well other than Alec him and Magnus fought a lot on camera because they were trying to adopt again but Magnus didn't want people butting into that. They finally started showing me some of the footage they talk from when we were at the mall with the kids and I seen the look on Ryland's, Jessie, Liam, and Logan's faces when a group of people came up to me I seen them walk over to Clary miserably and sit there I seen Jessie tell Clary she was gonna be late. I seen her tell Clary she was use to me ignoring her and how sad she was when she said it. I leaned back and was gonna ask them to turn it off when it switched to a different scene Ryland and Clary laying in bed talking about how she didn't feel like I loved her anymore. "Can we turn this off please?" I asked feeling terrible, I always felt like I was doing the right thing trying to put a barrier between my home life and my work life and now I realize that i'm destroying the one thing that makes me want to keep going. I pulled my phone out and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Herondale?"

"I've got somethings to take care of before Ryland's game." I said and headed out.

When I got to where I wanted to go Bat called me and I ignored it until I was done with what I needed to do to prove to Clary I understood her feelings and needed her to stay.

"Sorry I missed your call had some things to take care of."

"It's okay, so we need to talk about the new tour schedules so I need you to come over."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Ryland has a hockey game."

"What's more important here Jace, your job or a game the kid plays every week you can see it next week and it will be the same."

"Yeah but he was expecting me to be there and-"

"It will only take a half hour."

"I'm sorry Bat but I need to be at his game I already let him down enough in the past couple of days I can't i'm sorry call Jordan or Eric."

"You're kidding right Jace you're the lead-"

"I'm sorry but my family needs to be my priority right now before I lose them." I said and hung up and headed down towards the rink.

 **Clary's Pov**

The kids were waiting for Jace to get here that's all they were talking about in the car was how much they missed him and how they didn't like the hotel because it was creepy. "Daddy!" Jessie yelled and bolted off of Alec's lap and straight into Jace's arms.

"Hi princess. You being good for mommy?"

"Yep, but I left my blankie and spots at your house he must be really lonely without me."

"When you go over to your dad's house on Friday you can get them." I said and she nodded.

"Hi Clary." Jace said and I nodded towards him. "Please talk to me?"

"Hi Jace." I said and he sighed.

"Can I take to you real quick." Jace said and I shook my head.

"Don't you think we've done enough fighting already?"

"We aren't gonna fight. I promise."

"Fine…." I got up and he pulled me towards the entrance Magnus and Alec watched us go.

"Here." He said handing me keys.

"What's this?"

"There keys." He said and I smiled a little.

"I can see that."

"There to your new apartment."

"Jace-"

"Let me finish please." He said and I nodded. "You told me to decide what I wanted and I know you don't want to be with me right now and these keys are me saying I want you and I don't want you guys to leave." He said as tears came to his eyes. "I get what you mean Clary when I'm home I don't act like I'm home I'm always on the phone I act like a dick half the time and when we go out I ignore the kids when I see fans and I never realized how crappy that made them feel or you I always just thought I owed them that because there my fans and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have anything I have… I'm so sorry.." He said and he wiped my tears. "I'm not asking you to come home because I know you need time, I guess we both do but I don't want a divorce you are the best thing in my life and you keep me looking forward you're the better part of me and I can't lose that; I won't lose that. So take the keys and I'll be here when you want to come home." He held his hand out shaking with the keys in his palm and I took them from him.

"What made you realize?"

"They let me watch some of what they shoot and I realized i'm-"

"H-how much did they uh let you watch?" _The baby._

"Not much? Why?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Is something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"Do you already know? And you just want me to tell you?"

"Do I know what? This is all really confusing."

"Nothing i'm just going crazy I guess." I want to tell him but he's finally getting it and I don't want to ruin anything.

"When you go to the apartment it has a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"A way of me saying i'm sorry and I love you."

"Is it a fully furnished apartment? Because that will be a great surprise."

"Well it is furnished but that isn't the surprise."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you." He said with a smile and for the first time I didn't get mad when we talked I felt happy and stress free.

"The games starting we should go." I said and he nodded.

The camera men had gotten there a little before the game started and set up I wanted to be angry but for some reason I felt okay with it I don't know why but it didn't piss me off like I felt it would. "Let's go Maxie! And RyRy!" Jessie said when she seen them on the ice. She was sitting on Jace's lap, Logan was on mine, and Liam was on Alec's lap singing a song he made up about Ryland.

"Good job Max." Magnus said hugging him, Max had scored the winning goal.

"Thanks Papa."

"I didn't see Zach tonight, is he sick?" Jace asked Ryland and shook his head.

"They moved."

"Moved?" Jace and I said in unison.

"Yeah to China." Jessie said shrugging.

"Ah baby i'm sorry I know how much Henry meant to you."

"It's okay mommy i've moved on."

"Yeah now she's kissing some bow named Alan."

"Excuse me?" Jace said and Jessie hit Ryland.

"You pinkie promised you wouldn't say anything." She said and I started to laugh.

"That's not funny, even a little bit. You young lady are five and should not be kissing any boys."

"I kiss you, and Ryland, and Liam, and Logan."

"That's different no more kissing boys or even looking at them."

"Overprotective dad alert." Magnus said and Rylie laughed.

"I'm hungry." Liam said with his head back and tapping on Jace's leg.

"We are going to eat right now." He said and Liam nodded.

"It's Jace and Alec!" Someone said when we walked into the restaurant which attracted a few more people and they ran up to him.

"Can we have your autograph?"

"I'm sorry guys I can't right now but I appreciate the love." He said and picked up Logan and pointed towards a table big enough for all of us. Ryland's eyes were widened and he was shocked that Jace ignored his fans but he smiled and went over to his dad and sat beside him Jessie on the other side of him.

Jace had texted me the address of the new apartment and it wasn't far from the kids school at all which I really liked we were walking around the complex trying to find our number when I seen a familiar face. "Oh my god!" She said and ran towards me, Jace's fan from the doctor.

"Hi you live here?"

"Yes what are you doing here?"

"Um well…"

"My mommy and daddy are fighting so now we live here." Jessie said shrugging.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay really.." She turned her attention towards Jessie.

"I like your hearing aids." She said and Ryland moved closer towards her.

"If you're gonna make fun of her-"

"Oh no of course not." She said and moved her hair out of her face and turned her head showing off her own hearing aids.

"You have hearing aids too." Jessie said with a huge smile.

"Yeah ever since I was born."

"Hey me too." She said with a smile.

"I never really got your name." I said.

"Kelly."

"It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too." She was about to walk away.

"Do you think you can help us find 1001?" I asked and she smiled.

"That's right by me, this way." She said and we followed her and she pointed towards a building. "There you go."

"Thank you." I said and Jessie signed something to her but I couldn't see what she said.

"Mommy I like her, can she babysit us?" Jessie asked and Ryland nodded.

"You know she's a fan of your dad's band."

"Who isn't a fan of the best band in the world?" Ryland said and Liam and Logan said 'yeah' in unison.

"Well excuseeeee meeeeee." I said and they all laughed, I opened the door and we walked in Jessie and the twins ran down the little hallway and Jessie screamed.

"We have a puppy!"

"What?" I said and walked down the hallway and seen the puppy that I had begged Jace for a few weeks ago and I smiled he ran towards me with a little red bow on him. "Hi Zeus." I said scratching his head.

"Mommy do I have to share a room with the twins? Ryland said I had to." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"Yes you do."

"But mommy."

"Jess you don't always get what you want in life."

"But-"

"No buts you and your brothers are sharing a room end of story."

"Fine but I won't like it." She said and walked into a room I followed her on one side of the room were bunk beds and the other side was a regular bed with princess sheets. "I miss daddy already."

"You're gonna be at his house this weekend."

"Are you coming?"

"No baby, daddy and I are taking a break."

"Are you gonna get a boyfriend?" She asked and Liam and Logan stopped wrestling on the floor and looked at me with golden eyes that was all their fathers.

"What no Jess… Just because we aren't together right now doesn't mean i'm gonna get a boyfriend."

"I won't call him dad." Jessie said and gave a little nod.

"Okay sassy pants." I said and she smiled.

"I'm not wearing pants." She said and looked down at her dress.

I walked into Ryland's room and he was sitting on the floor playing with Zeus. "You okay bubbie?"

"It's like old days, well with more people but still."

"Yeah…"

"Do you think dad's mad at me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I was mean to him.. The night we left I said something really mean and I don't want him to be angry with me."

"If there's one thing I know about your dad it's that he can never stay mad at you kids. You guys are his world."

"And you too mama."

"Keep an eye on him for me this weekend he's probably lost without us." I said and Ryland laughed.

"Dad said he hasn't cooked since we left so that means we get to eat out ever night."

"Oh god no." I said and Ryland smiled.

"I miss Rocky and Lyric."

"So do I."

"Can I bring them here?"

"I think that will be too many dogs in this little apartment."

"We should get a chihuahua."

"Rocky would eat it."

"No he would not." Ryland said smiling and shaking his head.

"I'd tell him too."

"That's so mean."

The kids and I spent the night building with legos and playing games it made me really miss Jace but I was also thankful for the time I got with my babies.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary had texted me and told me they made it to the apartment, I walked around the house trying to find something to keep me busy I walked into the studio room and sat down at the piano and started to play trying to come up with a song for the kids when my phone buzzed.

 _Sebastian: Ayyy party at my house heard you and Clary were fighting come out man you ain't got no kids no responsibility right now.. COME ON!_

 **Do you think Jace will go to the party? Also i'm really not sure if Clary is gonna have the baby or have a miscarriage, I've been going back and forth on what should happen with the baby... Also I wasn't saying I was gonna end the story any time soon I still have to do Ryland and Jessie's rebellious teen years and come on who doesn't want to see Jace when Jessie gets her first real boyfriend? Its gonna be a really long story but I was just wondering your guys point on it since you guys read and send me all the love. As always I love you guys.**


	37. Chapter 37 Daddy Day Care Fails

**I have been on a writing binge guys I have been so deep in this story that I have updated for like three days straight of maybe four I don't even know im sorry if that's annoying if it is ill stop and update like weekly not sure yet... So I decided about the baby and you will find that out in this chapter... Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story it means everything to me.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Clary's Pov**

I couldn't sleep I kept tossing and turning so I pulled my phone out and started looking through my news feed on instagram I seen Sebastian's post about him having a party and I wondered if Jace had gone to the party my mind raced at the possible things he could be doing right now but I pushed them away I needed to stay away from stress for the baby. I tried so hard to go to sleep but nothing was working, Zeus was sleeping on my pillow with his head on my neck so I couldn't move. My phone started to ring playing Jace's ringtone and I fumbled to get it almost falling out of the bed. "Hello?"

"I didn't expect you to be up." He said.

"I didn't expect you to be home."

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian's having a party isn't he?"

"Yeah he is."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I went for about ten minutes and realized I have nothing in common with any of these people, they were telling me about how they just got back from backpacking across Europe and i'm like that's cool my son once stuck four jelly beans up his nose." He said and I laughed so hard it scared Zeus.

"You said that?"

"Yeah, they didn't find it as entertaining as I did and it made me realize that the party scene isn't really my thing anymore unless it's a kids party and talking about the weird things our kids do is normal then."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm at home.. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't so I called you just to hear your voice."

"I couldn't sleep either."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just couldn't get comfortable… I miss you." I said

"I miss you too.."

"I'm gonna miss the kids this weekend."

"You could uh come with…"

"Jace please….."

"I know you need time, I just thought i'd ask.."

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay… Night Clary."

"Night Jace."

I was woken up to yelling and the sound of someone crying and then someone throwing the door open and screaming. "Mommy." Logan said crying rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Liam being mean to me." He said and I unwillingly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Liam was standing on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for food."

"Get down and i'll make you guys food you don't have to climb on top of stuff you aren't part monkey."

"I can be." He said and started making monkey noises and walking around on all fours.

"You are crazy." I said and he nodded happily.

"Where is Jessie?"

"She's sleeping." He said, I walked into the room and she was falling off the bed.

"Jess baby time to get up." I said shaking her which scared her and she fell off of her bed.

She rubbed her head and put her hearing aids in and walked out of the room and straight into the bathroom. Ryland had walked out of his room with a Kings For A Day shirt on and I smiled at him. "That's not your school uniform.."

"It's music appreciation day, we get to wear clothes of our favorite musician someone who inspires us." He said. "Dad never gives up on his dreams and that's why I wanna be just like him."

"So your dad's band is your favorite?"

"Well he's in the top five." He said jokingly.

"Really?" I said laughing.

"Just don't tell him that he's my favorite it might go to his head." He said and Jess walked out in her uniform and frowned at him.

"Why does Ryland get to where what he wants and I have to wear this?" She asked pointing to her white shirt a dark blue skirt.

"Because you're in kindergarten, you're a baby."

"I'm not a baby, you went to kindergarten before too and I bet you weren't a baby."

"Chris always said I was a very mature five year old." He said with a smile and Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"No one…" He said frowning and walked away.

"Hey.. What's wrong?"

"It's Gigi's birthday today."

"Ryland-"

"I was just saying… Do you still have her number?"

"RyRy-"

"Please?" He asked and I sighed handing him the phone and he ran into his room and closed the door.

"Who's Gigi?" Liam asked.

"No one baby.." I said and he nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

The kids eat and we were out the door when I seen Kelly who was walking her dog looking miserable, "Hey, you okay?" I asked and she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

"Would you like to hang out after I come back from dropping the kids off at school?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god yes that would be so awesome!" She said and I seen her normal happy self come to and I smiled at her.

"I'll be home in like thirty minutes so just come by okay?"

"Yeah totally."

I dropped the twins off first since there preschool was closer than Jess and Ryland's school. "Bye mommy!" Liam yelled running into the building and Logan kissed me and hugged me. "Bye mommy." Logan said softly and walked slowly swinging his arms back and forth looking at the trees.

When we got to NDA there was a few camera men waiting there. "Dad never said they were gonna be with us at school too." Ryland said.

"I'm sorry bubbie I had no idea I can tell them to leave-"

"It's okay.."

"You don't have to do this."

"It's important to dad, and it will be cool like i'm a famous person or something." He said and smirked.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." We all go out of the car and one of the Cole one of the only camera men I liked came over to us.

"Hey Clary, kids."

"Hey… I didn't know you were gonna be filming here too."

"Well we didn't even know about it until this morning Al said it would be cool to see the kids at school for a little bit it's not the whole day so i'm with you today."

"Great.." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"You know you like me."

"You're the only one I don't wanna strangle." I said and he laughed.

"Be good you too."

"Yes ma'am." Ryland said and grabbed Jessie's hand and two of the camera men followed them into the school.

"We can start when you get back to your place." He said and I nodded when I got in the car Izzy called me.

When I got back home Kelly was waiting at the steps and when she seen the camera she quickly wiped her eyes. "What's this?" She asked.

"The band signed this contract for them to film home life." I said.

"Am I gonna be on tv or did you want me to go home?"

"You can stay, is that okay Cole?"

"Yeah she would just have to sign a contract saying she's okay with being on tv."

"Well I have nothing to lose so let's do it." She said making a face at the camera and then quickly saying. "That things not on yet is it?"

"No not yet.." He said and she sighed with relief.

"Good that would've been embarrassing."

"We can start whenever you two are ready." He said and we both nodded and he pointed at us to let us know he was recording.

"Come on, how long have you been sitting out here?"

"Only like five minutes, I was bored so I decided to just wait for you."

"Why were you crying.."

"I wasn't.."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Yes, you were.." I said and she sighed and plopped down on the couch and I sat down next to her.

"Well I think you can guess already why I was hanging around a OBGYN."

"But I seen you, you were with friends…"

"After my appointment I ran into them and then were questioning me why I was in there so when I seen you I said you were a friend of mine and I went towards you I was gonna ask you to pretend to know me until they went away but then I realized you were Jace's wife and yeah… They ended up waiting for me and I didn't want to bother you anymore then I already had so I went back to them.."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"I was seventeen when I got pregnant with Ryland and eighteen when I had him."

"I told him and he left me, I can't do it I can't take care of a baby."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm looking into adoption, someone can give this little one a better life then I can."

"Are you all alone here?"

"I moved from Texas here for college, so my parents are back there and when I told them I was pregnant they told me I couldn't handle being a mother and i'm pretty sure they are right.."

"Do you like kids?"

"I love kids, but i'm not financially stable enough for a kid, I just lost my job on top of all of this so now i'm gonna be homeless at the end of the month.."

"Would you like a job?"

"Doing what?"

"You know who Jace's sister is right?"

"Isabelle Lightwood queen of the fashion world." Kelly said with an expression that bassically said ' duh everyone knows that.'

"Yeah, she has this fashion show going on next month and she needs someone who knows there way around clothes and all that stuff and she asked me knowing very well I know nothing about it and you look like you'd be so much better at it than me."

"Are you joking right now?"

"No… You are really sweet and I think Izzy will love you, I told her i'd try and find someone, and you seem perfect for the job."

"Oh my god, thank you so much." She said and pulled me into a hug.

I sent a quick text to Izzy telling her I think I found someone perfect for the job. "So are they gonna make a spin off show called The Real Lives Of Band Wives?" She asked and I laughed.

"Oh god I hope not, I really hope not.

"Oh come on you could get a fan club."

"Really?"

"Teen boys would love you."

"Please stop, I almost have a teenager." I said and she laughed.

"So does Jace want it to be a boy or girl?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh he doesn't care?"

"He doesn't know.."

"What?" She yelled.

"I mean with all the fighting we've been doing it seemed wrong to just toss 'hey i'm pregnant' into a conversation."

"You need to tell him."

"I'm going to I just want to make sure we are okay when I do tell him I don't want him to feel like he's obligated to stay with me because of a baby it's already happened before and I don't need it happening again."

"He's crazy about you, he always tells stories on stage and it's always about you or his kids I always wanted to meet his kids just because his stories made them sound like they were his world you know." She said and I frowned I never really had a conversation with a fan before about Jace.

"No, I didn't know that.."

"Really?"

"Yeah it sucks he's canceling the new tour."

"He's doing what?"

"Something about family issues. I guess that's why you're living here." She said biting her lip.

"I'm sorry can you just stay here for one minute." I said and walked into my room with Cole following right behind me and I called Jace.

"Hey baby."

"You are the stupidest person in the entire world you know that?"

"Love you too…. What did I do?"

"You canceled your tour?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"That's not the point.."

"It is, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go on a date and I was gonna pour my heart out to you and tell you that if you wanted i'd happily go flip burgers if it meant you coming home."

"Jace I wanted you to make time for the kids when you're home not give up on your dreams."

"You and the kids are my dreams now."

"I'm not letting you cancel the tour."

"You're not?"

"If you cancel it I will never come home."

"Clary-"

"Jace I know how much you love being on stage, that's why i'd never _never_ ask you to give that up because I know how much that means to you. I don't want you to give up a part of what makes you being you just because you think it will better our relationship."

"What if I told you I wanted to do this."

"I'd say you need to go see a doctor because you have wanted this since you were five."

"I don't like the empty house and not having our kids running around screaming and pulling the dog's tails, if giving it all up means I get you and the kids back I will happily let everything go, for my family."

"I don't want you to do that."

"But-"

"What makes you the man I love is the fact that you can go on stage and people feel so much better with your music you help people and the band's music means so much to so many people I won't let you give up on something you love so much… What kind of message will that send our kids?"

"That I love them enough to give it all up for them."

"Today was music appreciation day for Ryland, he's wearing one of the band shirts from your band, he said you inspire him because you never give up on your dreams."

"I don't want to lose you guys."

"Jace we are here and we love you."

"I love you guys so much."

"I know you do…"

"I won't cancel the tour…"

"Thank you, don't be stupid anymore." I said and I heard him laugh a little.

"Also I didn't say this last night when we talked. Thank you for Zeus."

"Well you were right, why should my princess get what she wants but not my queen."

"Jace…."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you did not."

"Did not what?"

"I will kill you if you bought Jessie a horse."

"But you love me."

"She's five she doesn't need a horse."

"You didn't need a puppy but I got you one."

"Big difference between a puppy and a horse."

"Not the puppy I got you he's gonna be like a horse." He said and my phone vibrated.

"We aren't done talking about this but Izzy is calling me so I gotta go."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too." I said.

 **Jace's Pov**

The next time I see Clary i'm gonna have to ask her how she does this by herself for months at a time. Currently Liam and Logan were naked fighting over a pair of shorts they both want to wear, Jessie is yelling because she can't find her blankie, and Ryland is making jokes saying he hid it somewhere. "Guys come on." I said but the chaos continued. Ethan who was my camera guy was laughing really hard. "Ryland leave Jessie alone, Logan, Liam put some clothes on, Jessie baby stop yelling."

"He took my blankie and got his stupid boy germs all over it." She said and hit Ryland.

"Hit me again and see what happens."

"You aren't gonna hit her Ryland."

"Tell me where my blankie is?" She yelled and he shook his head and she jumped on top of him and kept hitting him over and over. "Tell. Me. Where. It. Is." She said as I tried pulling her off of him.

"You guys come on, please can't we all just be nice to each other?" I said.

"Once he gives me my blankie back."

"Nope."

"Fine." She said and ran up the steps.

"Ryland can you please give her the blanket back."

"It's fun messing with her." He said with the Herondale smirk as Clary called it.

"Ooh Ryland guess what I have?" She said and held up his stuffed turtle.

"You put Timmy down right now." He said and jumped up.

"My blankie now, or his head come off." She said and Ryland ran towards the tv and pulled her baby blanket out that she had when she was first born with little elephants all over it and he handed it to her and she gave him the turtle.

"Are you okay did she hurt you?" He asked Timmy and I frowned.

"You know it's just a stuffed animal."

"He was my only friend at one point." He said and I ruffled his hair.

Well I solved one problem the twins were still fighting and I had no idea how to get them to stop, finally I just picked them up and walked into there room and put them into there beds. "If you too can't behave then you can go to bed."

"But daddy."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Then stop fighting it's giving me a headache." I said and they both nodded and started towards the door.

"Put clothes on." I said and they both groaned.

I was heading back downstairs when my phone rang I didn't know who it was so I let it go to voicemail. Five seconds later Izzy called me. "Hey Iz what's up."

"I'm on my way to your house to watch the kids."

"Why?"

"Clary's in the hospital.."

"What the hell do you mean she's the hospital?"

"I was over at her place meeting Kelly and something happened and Kelly took her to the hospital and i'm coming to watch the kids while you go to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Jace please just get ready."

"I'm looking for my wife, please I don't know what's going on or what's happening please I just…" Tears fell as I talked to the lady at the information desk

"What's her name sweetie?"

"Clary… Clary Herondale." I said and she typed and nodded and made a call she asked me to wait for a minute for someone to bring me up to her I felt like it was taking hours when someone called my name.

"Are you Jace?" He asked and I nodded. "I'll take you to your wife."

"Is she okay, what's wrong?"

"Her blood pressure is very high and we believe that's what caused her to faint we are putting her on bed rest for the next few days so we can monitor them and make sure they are both okay."

"Both of them?"

"Your wife and the baby."

"B-baby? W-what baby?"

"Your wife is pregnant yes?"

"She's pregnant?" I know I sounded like a complete air head but I couldn't believe what he he was saying why wouldn't she tell me? I walked into her room and she was sleeping he nodded towards me and told me not to do anything to upset her so I sat down and put my hand on her stomach. We were having another baby I thought to myself and tears came to my eyes as I moved closer to her and kissed her stomach thanking god they are both okay right now. "I love you baby, both of you.." I rubbed her stomach and let her sleep taking her hand in mine and closing my eyes.

 **Okay so a few chapters ago I told you guys I had news to share and I was thinking that when this story ends i'd do a story that follows one of the kids and I've been going back and forth between Jessie and Ryland so let me know thoughts on that. I will do a summery for both the possibly stories and you guys can choose.**

 **Also im not sure many people will notice this but i'm starting to make the twins different so far they've only liked the same thing and I think its time to make them like complete opposites well working slowly up to that... As always I love you guys**


	38. Chapter 38 Friends and Bullies

**Thank you guys so much for the 400 reviews it means the world to me! In the past couple of chapters I have been saying that Jessie gets picked on a lot and doesn't really have many friends at school, she only had Henry but he moved away, we are gonna meet some of the little girls who pick on her and a new friend that has taken a liking to her.**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up super uncomfortably I was in a hospital I don't know what happened all I do know is Jace is sleeping with his head on the bed I run my hand through his blonde curls that are getting way too long and he looks up at me with sad golden eyes. "You're up. Finally."

"Finally? How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"What happened?"

"Izzy called me and said you fainted."

"N-no Jace I have something to… God i'm an idiot I should've told you but I was scared if I told you nothing would change and if something happens I couldn't-"

"The baby is okay." He said placing his hand on my stomach.

"How did you?"

"The doctors thought I already knew."

"I was going to tell you." I said with tears falling.

"No baby it's okay I know, look you need to stay calm okay i'll tell the doctors you're up but please baby calm down." He said and kissed my forehead and ran into the hallway I patted my belly giving a long sigh.

"How about we take a look at the little one okay?" A male doctor said wheeling in his equipment. The screen was turned to him so we couldn't see it at all and it made made very nervous. "Is this your first one?"

"No we have four."

"Oh really how old?"

"Eleven, five, and the twins are three."

"You guys have twins?"

"Yeah, so i'm really hoping that you see only one baby."

"I see three."

"What?!" Jace yelled and I laughed.

"He's kidding babe."

"Oh god, thank god."

"But the baby is okay right?"

"Yes, healthy and about three weeks I would say." He said and we thanked him and he left.

"Something else good came out of our Australia trip." I said to Jace and he kissed me.

"I love you and my new little son."

"Or daughter."

"No."

"What?" I asked and he put a finger to my moved his head closer to my stomach.

"Okay little one listen to me, daddy has the perfect little girl in the entire world so I would really _really_ appreciate it if you were a boy."

"Really Jace?"

"Jessie would hate having another girl in the house and you know it."

"I'd like to have another girl and maybe this baby will have my eyes no one has my eyes." I said glaring at him.

"Ryland has one of your eyes."

"Doesn't count.." I said and looked around the room. "When can I go home?"

"Not for a few days."

"Nooooooo…." I whined and Jace glared at me.

"They want you on bed rest Clary."

"I can rest in bed at home and what about Zeus?"

"I'll worry about him okay i'll get him and bring him back to the house, because you and our little Rebel in there are coming home."

"I like it there, we have a pool.. And I have a friend."

"Clary-"

"I have a friend one that I made that isn't related to you."

"How did you meet her? It is a her right?"

"Yes it's a her and she just so happens to be a fan of yours but she's a nice kid… She's going through alot right now she's pregnant and she's giving the baby up and she's about to be homeless because she lost her job… That's why Izzy was there I was trying to see if she could help her get a job."

"That's nice of you."

"If she doesn't get the job we can hire her as a nanny."

"A nanny?"

"That's a joke most husbands end up fucking the nanny and running away with them."

"I would not fuck the nanny, unless you want to roleplay as the nanny."

"No thanks."

"Worth a shot."

"She deserves a good job she's a good kid and leader of your fan club by the way."

"You are friends of the leader of my fan club?"

"Well one of the fan clubs, there are a lot of them. I get why you love your fans so much."

"You do?"

"The way she talked about you and the things she said, you may not know it but some people you're there hero you've helped them through dark parts of there lives when all they had was music and i'm proud of you."

"Thank you." He said.

"How were the kids?"

"Jessie and Ryland got into a fight and the twins ran around naked most of the night."

"Naked?"

"Logan wanted to wear these blue shorts but Liam wanted them to wear red and Logan didn't want to wear it so Liam was trying to rip the blue shorts that's all I got from that.."

"And Jess and Ry?"

"He stole her blankie so she took Timmy and threatened him with decapitation."

"Wow you should open up a daycare."

"I tried. It's hard."

"Tell me about it, now we are gonna be adding a baby into the mix."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were only fighting and I know you if I told you, you would have pretended everything was okay and we would of had a huge blowout fight and everything would've been terrible and I don't think we would of came back from that."

"If something happened to you-"

"I'm okay Jace, we are both okay."

"I know I just worry."

"Who took the kids to school?"

"Izzy but she can't pick them up."

"So you're leaving?"

"I don't want to.."

"I'll be fine… Just gonna sleep all day and watch movies since i'm not aloud to get up or anything."

"It's just for a few days." He said and kissed me softly.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was playing on the playground at recess when a really tall and big guy approached me. "H-hi i'm B-Ben, would you like to play?"

"My mommy and daddy say i'm not aloud to talk to strangers."

"N-no I just want to play I have toys." He said sitting in the grass with a few toy cars and looked up to me.

"Okay.." I said and sat down with him.

"I like your hair it's pretty." He said and reached over and handed me a car.

"Thank you my daddy says it's beautiful."

"W-what grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten. Do you work here?"

"M-my daddy got me a job c-cleaning, I d-don't like adults th-th-they aren't very nice." He said he talked funny but he was nice.

"I know how you feel lots of people make fun of me because I have hearing aids." I said turning my head for him to see.

"Wh-what's it for?"

"They help me hear, mommy says I was born special and it ain't nothing to be ashamed of, everyone's different."

We played for a little while but he had to go back to work, I was sitting alone in the grass when a group of girls came up to. "Oh look deafie in her natural habitat. All alone like the ugly loser she really is… Did you hear that or are you to dumb?" She said and they all laughed at me I turned away so they wouldn't see me cry.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was waiting at the school or Ryland and Jessie with the twins in the back eating a snack, I seen Ryland run up to the car and get in the front seat but no Jessie.

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know.." He said shrugging I was about to get out of the car when I seen her walking towards the car with her head down.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi…."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Jess…"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I made a new friend." She said with a with a smile, I was happy for her it was hard for her to make friends.

"Oh really what's your new friends name."

"Ben."

"Is he in your class?"

"No."

"How did you meet him then?"

"At recess he came up to me and asked if I wanted to play and we sat in the grass and played with cars, he likes my hair because it's soft and really red."

"Dad?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Are you dropping us off at mama's?"

"Not today.."

"Why I thought we were only staying the weekend." I was about to tell them what happened when my phone rang with Clary's name popping up.

"Hey baby."

"Can you come pick me up."

"Clary-"

"I told him I would rest at home and I have a doctors appointment next week to check on the baby, i'd feel a lot more comfortable at home, please Jace?"

"Fine.."

"Dad? Is mom okay?" Ryland asked and I nodded.

"She's fine buddy."

When we picked up Clary Ryland had questioned why we were picking her up from the hospital and why I wasn't gonna drop them off at the apartment but Clary told him we would talk to them once we got home, we stopped at the apartment to pick up Zeus who Clary's friend Kelly was taking care until we picked him up. "Stay in the car." I told her but she got out any way and I groaned. "You never listen to me."

"I can walk short distances I just want to say thank you to Kelly, that's all."

I was talking to Ryland when suddenly I was in a hug with some girl and she was holding me extremely tight I was trying to push her off of me because I didn't want Clary to kill me but when I looked up at Clary she was smiling with Zeus in her arms. "I'm sorry, i'm Kelly." She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I was about to when she squealed again and hugged me.

"Okay.." I said and Clary started laughing.

"Would you like to give me my husband back?" Clary asked and she shook her head.

"I love you." She said and hugged me quickly again and went over to Clary and hugged her and said something in her ear and she laughed and walked towards me.

"That might of been the most weirdest thing to happen to me."

"Realy?"

"Well no but it's up there. What did she say to you?"

"That's a secret." She said kissing my cheek and got back in the car."

At home I made Clary go lay down and Ryland went with her I was watching a movie with the twins and Jessie was playing her dolls I looked over at her and she was acting weird ever since I picked her up from school usually when we got home she'd ask for me to play with her but she didn't say much to me today other than her new friend I tried not to think about it too much but something wasn't feeling right. "Daddy look!" Liam said laughing at something on the tv I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"What did I miss?"

"Daddy?" Jessie said before Liam could answer.

"Yeah princess?"

"Am I pretty?" She asked.

"Of course you are pretty, you are the most prettiest little lady in my life."

"Okay…" She said and sat back down with her dolls.

I was gonna get up and go to her but Liam said. "Daddy pay attention."

"Sorry buddy.." I said and continued to watch the movie.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Daddy dropped me off at gymnastics he was talking to me asking me what was wrong but I didn't answer him I didn't have anything to say, he couldn't stay because the twins wouldn't sit still for that long. "Jessie!" Leah said who was the only one that was nice to me here other then Rylie was already here and practicing I looked around for Rylie but she wasn't there yet.

"Hi Leah." I said and sat down pulling my shirt off that daddy made me put on over my leo.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just miss my new friend."

"You made a friend?" Stephanie said in mocking voice. "Is she ugly like you?" She said really slowly.

"Why are you talking so slow are you an idiot?" She glared at me and was gonna push me when coach Mary came up to us.

"Girls enough chatting, time to work."

"Leah," Stephanie said pushing me out of the way. "I'm having a birthday party and i'd like it if you could come."

"Is Jessie invited?" She asked and Stephanie and the two other girls that were with her started to laugh.

"I don't want to catch what she has.." I pulled my hearing aids out and threw them and ran out of the gym and just kept running. I hate that i'm not like everyone why couldn't I just hear right why did my ears have to be stupid why did I have to be stupid. I kept running and running until I got tired and even then I tried to run more I stopped and looked around there were cars lots and lots of cars and people bumping into me. I was looking around trying to find something I remembered to get back to the gym, my mommy and daddy are gonna be so mad at me.

 **Let me know what you guys would like to see in future chapters... As always I love you guys.**


	39. Chapter 39 Ryland Has To Say Goodbye

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so usually I pick what the baby will be but since its their last baby i'm leaving it up to you guys right now it's at...**

 **Boy: 3 Girl 1**

 **So just review and let me know what you would like the baby to be**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Mom had come down and was laying on dad we were all watching a movie when his phone started to ring. "What's up Magnus?" He said and what ever uncle Magnus said made him mad. "Don't joke like that." He said and mom sat up and gave him a questioning look. "What the fuck do you mean, no one knows where she went? How the hell can they lose a five year old?" He yelled and stood up and grabbed his keys. "Did you call the cops?" He asked and mom got up to but he made her sit back down.

"What's going on Jace."

"Clary baby I need you to stay calm."

"Jace tell me what's going on.."

"Jessie's missing." He said and mommy dropped to the couch crying, the twins ran to her asking her what was wrong and why she was sad, I couldn't think tears came to my eyes as I looked up at my dad. "Magnus called the cops, when he got there to drop Rylie off she was gone."

"If anything happens to her." Mom said and dad shook his head.

"She's fine Clary-"

"My babies are my reason for living Jace I can't-" She scooped Liam and Logan into her lap and she was crying harder.

"I'm gonna go to the gym and see if I can find her okay we will find her and she will be okay. You hear me?" He told mom and she nodded still not showing her face I jumped up to go with my dad but he shook his head. "I need you to stay here."

"But Jessie she needs me."

"Your mom needs you."

"But dad-"

"Ryland, please bud I need you to look after them for me okay?" He asked and I nodded and he ran out of the house.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was trying to ask someone for help but they couldn't understand me I kept pointing to my ears trying to make them understand but I couldn't they wouldn't stop long enough to listen to me the woman was I was trying to get to understand what I was saying but she just kept shrugging and walking away from me.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was about to go into the gym the last place anyone seen my baby girl I wanted to kill someone no one in this damn place notices a little girl go missing? A cop approached me. "I'm sorry sir but this place is closed right now if you're looking for your child they will over there." He said pointing to a group of kids and adults

"My daughter's missing." I said and the words felt strange to me like something that would never come out of my mouth _ever._

"You're the father?"

"Yes.."

"The mother?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Sir, no one seen where your daughter it could be a possible-"

"My wife is at home, she's pregnant and in bed rest.."

"I'm not at home.." Clary said from behind me and I groaned.

"I told you to-"

"You think I'd stay home? While my little girl is God knows where?"

"Clary the baby."

"Will be fine.." She said putting her hand on my cheek.

"Are these your daughter's?" He said and handed us her hearing aids..

"Sh-she wouldn't go somewhere without them." Clary said clinging to me.

 **Jessie's Pov**

No one would help me I don't know why they won't I tried to talk to them but when I opened my mouth to say something no words came out and I was scared I wanted my daddy and I wanted to go home where everyone loved me and no one was mean to me.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Do you have a recent picture of her?" He asked and I pulled my wallet out and took the only picture I had of her and handed it to him it was of her with a flower in her hands smelling it and looking at the camera he nodded and walked away Clary dropped her head onto my shoulder she was trembling I wanted to help her but I couldn't do anything.

"Excuse me." Someone said and I looked up it was a women with a little girl standing next to her crying, she clung to her mother tightly. "My daughter has something to say." I looked down at the little girl who looked up at me she had brown eyes and really long brown curls her eyes were red and puffy.

"We didn't mean it, we were just joking around with her but she got really mad and ran out of here."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Stephanie doesn't like Jessie because she thinks she's prettier than her so she always makes fun of her and calls her names at school and we-"

"If anything happens to my daughter because you and your friends decided to be bitches I swear to god-"

"Jace please calm down. She's just a kid." Clary said and tightened her grip on me.

"And so is Jessie!" I screamed and Clary jumped. "Don't tell me to calm down Clary she's all alone and she's probably scared and I'm not there." I said and the tears fell I was trying so hard to hold them in and stay positive but I couldn't anymore I was crumbling. My little girl, my world she wasn't here and for the first time in forever I didn't know if I was gonna see that beautiful smile or the way she'd tilt her head and look at me when I said she wasn't aloud to have boyfriends, I was scared our last conversation ever would of been me reassuring her she was pretty.

Clary wrapped me in a hug tightly and kissed my head. "She's strong Jace and has an attitude like her daddy, she is the bravest little girl I know and I'm telling you she will be okay."

"How do you that?"

"She's the best parts of us Jace, she isn't stupid she knows not to go with strangers and she knows how to-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen." The little girl spoke again it was taking everything I had to not go off on this little kid and her mother how can someone be so cruel to such a little girl who never did anything but see the good and beauty in everyone.

"I can't do this.." I said and Clary looked at me.

"You can't leave Jace."

"I'm not leaving I'm going to find her they aren't doing shit to find her."

"Jace please-"

"Clary she's alone, she can't hear, please let me go look for her."

"I wasn't gonna say don't go," she said putting her hand on my cheek. "I was gonna tell you to find our little girl."

"Please don't follow me." I begged.

"I won't, i'm gonna stay here with Magnus in case she finds her way back here I'll call you okay." She said and I kissed her and ran in the direction I usually came when I drop her off.

 **Jessie's Pov**

" _Please?"_ I signed but they kept walking tears came to my eyes and I started to breathe faster the sun was starting to go away and I didn't like the dark I kept looking around for something familiar anything at all but I don't know where I am. There was a creepy guy with big glasses looking at me I don't know how long he's been there but he licked his lips looking around and stared to walk toward me I backed up and turned and ran but I didn't see the car coming before I could react someone pulled me back and I fell on top of someone my eyes were shut tight and I was hitting and kicking trying to get out of the grasp I was in but I couldn't get away I kept pushing and pushing I stopped when I felt someone tapping on me trying to get me to open my eyes but I wouldn't I wanted Ryland, he would know what to do he always protected me at school I felt whoever it was loosen the grip and I pushed myself away and landed on the floor and hit my head and someone was at my side again and picked me up I was gonna fight back again when I seen the face.

 **Jace's Pov**

I had Jessie in my arms trying to get her to notice it was me so she would stop fighting me and when she looked at me tears instantly came to her face and she cried as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and I walked back in the direction we came she had her grip tight on me she wouldn't let go and I didn't want her to let go I was so scared that if I let her go she'd somehow disappear again, by the time we got back to the gym the sun had set Clary was leaned against Magnus with her back turned to me I tapped on her shoulder and she looked at me I pointed towards Clary and she looked at her and she pushed away from me and started to run towards Clary. Magnus must of told her because she was on her knees in seconds and Jessie had her arms around her I seen her pull back and start signing really fast.

 **Jessie's Pov**

" _I'm sorry mommy I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_ I kept signing it over and over. "I _didn't mean to go that far i promise, I just wanted to stop feeling different I wanted people to be nice to me." I_ told her and she nodded and wiped my tears away.

" _I know how you feel baby but you can't run off what if something happened to you? Someone could have taken you and daddy and I wouldn't of known."_

" _They called me ugly and deafie. They make fun of me every day they call me fat and throw rocks at me mommy I want them to stop. Please make them stop."_

" _Why didn't you tell us about them?"_

" _I thought they would leave me alone if I ignored them but they don't stop."_ I said and before mommy could answer daddy picked me up and walked me towards the car and set me down on top of the hood and he sighed I could tell he had been crying, just another thing that's my fault that I messed up on.

" _I. Love. You.."_ He signed slowly and I started to cry again, he handed me something I looked down and it was my hearing aids I put them in and he said. "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Look at me." He said and I looked up feeling tired. "I thought something happened to you."

"I just wanted them to stop." I said and looked away from him with tears about to fall again. "Where did mommy go?"

"She said she was gonna go talk to that girl's mom one of them who was making fun of you."

"Is mommy gonna get in a fight?" I asked and daddy groaned.

"Get in the car." He said and walked towards where mommy had gone I got into my car seat and clicked myself in and waited for them to get in my ears were hurting a lot but I kept my hearing aids in. "You can't go around slapping people and threatening them Clary." Daddy said as he opened mommy's door and she got in looking mad.

"I'm not gonna let some rude little kid get away with treating my baby like crap."

"Clary you know your suppose to stay in bed and stay away from stressful situations."

"Oh trust me that wasn't stress I was the least stressed back there and if you would of let me finish my talk with her-"

"You slapped her in the face."

"She needs to teach her ungrateful little brat a thing or two about manners and being kind, Jessie never did anything to her."

"Put the claws away mama bear."

"She deserved to get slapped she deserved a lot more."

"When we get home you are going straight to bed." Daddy said.

"Okay…" I said and he looked at me.

"I was talking to your mother but yeah you too."

"Why does mommy need to go to bed? Were you bad too?"

"No.."

"Yes, I told you to stay home, who did you leave the kids with?"

"Ryland.."

"Clary-"

"He's eleven Jace he's capable of watching to three year olds for an hour."

"I never said he wasn't i'm just saying you should of stayed with them."

"You knew that wasn't gonna happen." Mommy said and daddy sighed but took her hand and kissed it I was feeling really tired so I closed my eyes feeling happy and loved.

 **Clary's Pov**

When we got home Jace had taken Jessie upstairs to bed and I went into the living room to see Ryland watching a movie and the twins asleep on the couch when he seen me he jumped up and looked around. "Where is Jessie?"

"She's asleep."

"Is she okay? Was she hurt?"

"She's fine bubbie."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you and I go out tomorrow for breakfast."

"You will be at school."

"Please it's really important."

"Ryland-"

"Please mommy?"

"We can't do breakfast because I have a doctor's appointment but we can go after.."

"Thank you."

"What's so important?"

"You will see."

"Go to bed baby boy." I said and he nodded but before he left he picked up Liam for me and I picked up Logan after we put them in their beds he went to sleep I went in Jessie's room but she wasn't in there my heart sped up and I ran towards our room and I sighed heavily when I seen her laying on top of Jace her head in the crook of his neck and her arm on his face he was asleep already with his arm on her and they both looked so peaceful. Rocky had gone with Ryland but Lyric and Zeus had come with me I had made room for Zeus on my pillow and laid down and put my hand over him and he started to lick me and I drifted off.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Mama had asked dad to drop off the twins and Jessie but he said Jess wasn't gonna leave his sight for the day so he dropped the twins off at preschool Liam wanted to stay home too but Logan cried to go to school so dad took them both, I was sitting in the chair in the office of little room where they show you pictures of the baby in your stomach I remember coming here with mama when she was gonna have Jessie and how happy I was when they said it was a girl, I liked having only one sister I think it would be weird to have another one. "Good morning Mrs. Herondale."

"Hello."

"And this handsome young man is?"

"Ryland." I said sticking my hand out and he shaked it and nodded towards me.

A bunch of boring stuff was going on he told mama he was doing some test and blah, blah, blah…. I was playing Pokemon on my phone when I heard the weird noise I looked up and mama was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"What was that noise?"

"That was the baby's heartbeat."

"Why are you crying then?"

"No reason bubbie." She said and I nodded.

After we were done I told her where I wanted to eat and she looked at me like was hiding something but she would see when we got there, we turned the radio up loud and started to sing loudly. "Next up Kings For A Day's new song coming at you." The Dj said and dad's voice came on the radio singing a song I helped him write when I went on tour with him.

"Do you think I can be like dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"A rockstar… Would you be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I always felt like you'd want me to be a lawyer or a doctor or something."

"I want you to be whatever would make you happy."

"Like a famous hockey player?."

"Or a movie star." She said and I laughed. "That was a joke, i'm gonna be proud of you no matter what you do RyRy."

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled.

When we got to the restaurant I ran in ahead of her and told the waitress we were looking for someone and when mom came in she had said. "They are at table four right this way." She looked confused but followed me any way and when she seen who it was she stopped and looked down at me.

"My sweet little man." She said and I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi Gigi." I said and she kissed my head.

"Hello Clary." Gigi said.

"How long have you too been planning this?" She asked hugging Gigi and sat down across from her.

"We talked on my birthday and I told him I would be in town and I wanted to see him and I knew if I asked you.."

"I would of let you."

"You would?"

"Of course look i'm not trying to force him out of your life, he's pretty much your grandson and I wouldn't keep you from seeing him even if Chris and I didn't work out.." She said looking sad and I frowned I really missed him I love my dad I do but Chris taught me a lot.

"Thank you, that means a lot and it will make asking you this so much easier."

"Asking what?"

"Billy he uh-" She looked at me and then to mama and I was confused.

"What's wrong with Poppy?" I asked and mom seemed to get it and she grabbed Gigi's hand.

"I'm so sorry.."

"He loved Ryland so much and it would mean a lot to him if you-" She stopped talking and she started to cry I went over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong Gigi?"

"RyRy.." Mama said and she had tears in her eyes to.

"What? What's wrong with Poppy? Is he sick?" I asked and she stroked my hair and mama looked at Gigi who nodded.

"Baby Poppy he died-"

"No…."

"Ryland-"

"I talked to him mommy a few days ago I talked to him he said he was gonna come and see my hockey game and take me to dinner… Please mommy he's not…" I stopped and leaned against Gigi and just kept crying.

 **Jace's Pov**

I spent the day watching movies with Jess who had been clung to me since last night, anywhere I went she followed. Clary and Ryland had been gone for a few hours and she wasn't answering her phone so I picked the twins up after they got out and even when we got back after that she wasn't home so I called her again and still got nothing finally after being gone the entire day she called me. "You never called me after your doctor's appointment."

"I'm sorry I had a lot going through my mind, we are both good, he said my blood pressure and stress look good and he's not concerned about it anymore and the baby is okay."

"Oh thank god."

"Um but there is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Ryland and I need to go somewhere.."

"Go where?"

"Just somewhere…"

"Why don't you wanna tell me?"

"Because you will be you… It's really important."

"Okay… When do you guys need to go?"

"Today.. Well tonight."

"Can you at least tell me where you are going?"

"Jace I give you your privacy in a lot of things okay i'm just asking for this one thing…."

"Okay.." I said and I heard her sigh.

"We are on our way home right now."

"Alright.. Dinner is cooking if you guys are gonna stay that long." I said and she didn't answer just hung up.

When the door opened Clary came and sat down at the table and the kids and her talked I looked at her and then back towards the door. "Where is Ryland?"

"He's upstairs packing a bag real quick."

"Are we going on vacation?" Liam asked.

"No baby boy."

"Why Ry pack?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ryland and mommy have to go somewhere so you and Logan and Jessie are gonna stay with daddy." She said and he was about to ask something else but Ryland came in and he was crying he handed Clary a picture and she looked at it and her eyes were sad and she pulled Ryland on her lap and she said something in his ear as held the picture close to him crying.

 **So I never really went into detail how close Ryland was to Chris' dad but I wrote a lot with him and his dad back in the beginning but I never put it in the story because I felt like that was going to far from where I wanted it to go but something that makes Ryland who he is, is how much he loves people and how big his heart is and he has never really lost anyone so be prepared for flashbacks of little Ryland when he was three to five and how he will handle someone who he holds dear to him being gone... As always I love you guys**


	40. Chapter 40 Memories and Father Son Time

**This chapter is mainly about Ryland remembering his Poppy and Jace being supportive and trying to get his son to open up to him... So pretty much a father son chapter and in the end a sweet little brother sister moment.**

 **Boy: 8 Girl: 6**

 **Review and let me know what you want the baby to be**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed looking at my picture mama took of me, Poppy, and Chris from when they came for Christmas when I was three it was my first time meeting Chris' parents and I was scared they wouldn't like me.

 _ **Ryland's 3rd Christmas**_

" _You need to be good, okay?"_

" _Kay." I said and mommy picked me up and Chris was behind her making faces at me sticking his tongue out and dancing in circles and I kept laughing and mommy was confused until she turned around and seen Chris doing the hokie pokie he laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head and took me from her._

" _Alright little man today you are gonna meet one of the greatest people in the world. My dad, he may seem a little scary but he's a great guy."_

" _Why sad?"_

" _Well my dad was gone a lot because he fought in the war and I didn't get to see him much."_

 _We got to the hotel and Chris knocked on the door and a really tall man with a scar on his face opened the door I put my head down on mommy and he looked at me and smiled. "I'm Clary.." Mama said and he shook mommy's hand and he looked at me and reached his hand out and poked me in the side and then tickled me and I laughed squirming in mama's arms._

" _I'm Billy, what's your name big time?"_

" _Ryland." I said and he ruffled my hair._

" _Strong name for a strong boy." He said and I smiled at him._

There was a knock on my door and dad came in and sat down on the bed with me and looked at me with soft eyes. "Can I uh see the picture?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Why not?"

"You don't care."

"Ryland-"

"You came back," I said and tears started to fall. "We were happy and you came back and mama and Chris started hating each other and it was because you came back."

"I know you're upset.."

"You don't know anything."

"Your mom told me, that someone really close to you died."

"I haven't seen him in six years and it's you're fault."

"You can blame me if you want, I don't mind."

"Mama didn't want to hurt your feelings by letting me still see my Gigi and Poppy it's all your fault!" I screamed and punched him he didn't move I kept hitting him and hitting him. I dropped to the floor and started to cry again.

" _Do you know how to ice skate?" Billy asked and I shook my head._

" _That's one of the things my dad and I would do when he would come home, he'd take me ice skating and we'd talk."_

" _Can we go?" I asked looking between the two of them and the looked at each other and then to me and Billy smiled and Chris picked me up._

" _Anything for you." He said kissing my head and we all left the hotel._

"Ryland?"He pushed himself off my bed and sat on the floor with me. "Tell me about him."

"No."

"Please?"

"He was coming to see me, he promised."

"Ryland-"

"I want him back." I said and dad pulled me to him and kissed my head he let me cry even though I was soaking his shirt and he rubbed my back I closed my eyes.

" _Mommy look." I yelled as Chris and Billy held my hands as we went around the ice._

" _Go baby boy." Mommy said and I looked up and Chris and Billy were smiling at me._

" _Alright now you are skate to me." Billy said._

" _Dad, I don't think he's ready yet."_

" _Of course he is, now Ryland don't look anywhere else but ahead focus on me and don't look back never look back it only slows you down." He said and I let go of Chris' hand and went towards Billy I was scared but I did it and Mommy and Chris' mom cheered for me and I was proud of myself. "I'm proud of you little man." Chris said and we skated around again with him holding my hand and sometimes i'd take Billy's hand and we would go fast and try and catch Chris._

"He taught me to ice skate." I said after a while and dad pushed me back and looked at me.

"I thought Chris did?"

"They both did, but Poppy told Chris to let me do it on my own, I was scared but he told me to just look forward."

"You were close to them?"

"He was in the Army, he always called me his little soldier because I always followed him around and made secret plans to steal the Christmas cookies when Gigi wasn't looking."

"You know i'd never stop you from seeing them right?"

"You'd get sad though.."

"Ryland they were a part of your life, a big part and i'm sorry if you feel that I kept you away from someone you were really close with, I really am I didn't know how close you were to them."

"I miss him."

"I know you do buddy, but you just have to think about the good memories and it won't hurt as much."

"How do you know?"

"Because i've been down this road enough times to know how it works."

"I've never had anyone I know die." I said and he wiped my tears away."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Tell me your favorite memory you had with him."

"My fifth birthday."

"What happened?"

 _ **Ryland's Fifth Birthday**_

" _Mommy wake up, wake up!" I yelled jumping up and down on the bed Chris was already up and making pancakes mommy was being lazy and kept pulling me to cuddle with her. "Chris help me!" I yelled and he walked in the room and picked me up and ticked me. "STOP! MOMMY! HELP!" I screamed and she laughed and got up kissing my cheek and Chris and went to the kitchen._

" _Ayy don't touch the pancakes those are for the birthday boy!" Chris yelled after her._

" _But not me? Your love?" Mommy said with a pancake and he took it from her._

" _It's not your birthday is it, my love."_

" _So rude." Mommy said and someone knocked on the door._

" _It's Gigi and Poppy!" i yelled and went to the door when I opened it they were arguing over who got me the best present and I did a little dance begging for them to let me open them now but mommy said no. "Poppy?"_

" _Yes my little soldier?"_

" _Reporting for duty!" I said and saluted him we went over to the couch and he sat down and patted the cushion for me to sit next to him. "What's the plan today Poppy?"_

" _Today we are going to the museum but before that we need to sneak away from a special mission."_

" _What kind of mission?"_

" _I'm so glad you asked, we are going to sneak out and we are gonna go eat as much cake and ice cream as we can possible eat."_

" _And cotton candy?"_

" _Of course we need a battle plan though." I looked around and seen who was all here now, Chris sister Emily was talking to him and her son Landon was sitting on the counter playing with cups and her daughter Kayley mommy was holding as her and Gigi talked._

" _Where is Peter?" I asked and Poppy looked at me Peter was Chris' little brother._

" _He had to go back to Iraq."_

" _Oh…"_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Maybe when i'm big i'll be like you."_

" _Nothing would make me happier."_

" _I have the plan!" I said and jumped up and ran over to mommy. "When are we leaving?" I asked and she looked at the clock on the wall._

" _Not for a few hours buddy, it doesn't open until 10."_

" _Poppy and I have to go to the store."_

" _Why?"_

" _Post card for Peter." I said and Gigi kissed my head._

" _Sweetest little boy ever." She said and I smiled at her._

" _See Poppy i'm a smartie." I said and he laughed._

" _The only thing on your mind is candy."_

" _Yep,yep."_

 _Poppy took me to dairy queen and we ate ice cream and cake after that he took me to the park and we sat on the swings together. "Thank you Ryland." Poppy said and I looked at him confused._

" _For what?"_

" _You have brought so much joy into our life never change my little soldier."_

" _Do you think Chris wants to be my dad?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _He loves me and cares about me, why can't he be my daddy?"_

" _Well because you have one."_

" _But I don't know him."_

" _Maybe one day you will."_

" _You think i'll meet him?"_

" _Do you want to?"_

" _I'm scared, if I meet him then i'll have a different life with aunts and uncles and grandparents and I already have you, Gigi, Peter, and Emily."_

" _You will always have us Ryland, nothing will change the fact you are my grandson, now, tomorrow, ten years or twenty you are my family."_

" _I love you Poppy."_

" _I love you more buddy."_

" _Mommy will be mad at you for giving me sugar."_

" _Well we did get the post card though didn't we."_

" _I want to be a hockey player when i'm older and i'm gonna play for your favorite team and you can come to every single game and get the best seats and when you get old i'll take care of you."_

" _You will take care of me?"_

" _You take care of me now, so when you aren't feeling good i'll there for you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Soldiers take care of each other." I said with a nod and Poppy stood up and picked me and put me on his shoulders._

" _Well where to next?"_

" _Can we go to the toy store?" I ask and I felt him laugh and he started to walk._

Dad listened to the story and when I was done I got up and went into my closet and brought out my box of pictures and looked through it and pulled out the one I was looking for and handed it to him, It was of me with ice cream all over my face and my Poppy pointing at me laughing, he had handed it someone and asked for them to take the picture. "It was special to me because he was always serious sometimes he would never smile but when we did things together he was always happy and laughed and made jokes Gigi told me I made him feel like he was human again, I don't know what that meant but it made a difference to my Poppy. Is it my fault he's gone?"

"Of course not Ryland, these things happen and people leave, it's no one's fault it was just his time to go…"

"Now i'm no one's little soldier…"

"Just because he's gone doesn't change what he is to you and what you were to him." Dad said and I nodded.

"You won't get mad that we are going to Utah?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Chris will be there and you get jealous.." I said and dad laughed and scratched his head.

"I trust your mother, and I think you need this."

"Need what?"

"To be with your other family."

"Other-"

"You said Chris' sister had a kid how old?"

"She was born when I was four, I got to hold her and Poppy and Chris made jokes that I would drop her but I didn't they betted and Chris lost." I said and he laughed. "She also has a son his name is Landon he was two the last time I seen him."

"I'm glad you have those memories JJ and don't ever feel like i'll be upset if you talk about the people who matter to you."

"Dad?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Can you come with?"

"Come with?"

"To Utah with me and mama.."

"W-why?"

"We need you." I said and he closed his eyes. "And I really want you to come so I won't be so scared, you don't have to come to the funeral."

"Let me talk to your mom okay?" He said and I nodded and went back to looking at my pictures, Jessie came in the room when dad left and she sat on the floor with me.

"Why are you so sad?"

"My grandpa died."

"Grandpa died?" She yelled and I shook my head.

"No, my grandpa, you don't know him."

"But i'm your sister we have the same family."

"He was my grandpa before I met dad he was…. He was my hero and I was his..."

"If you're sad you can cry on my shoulder." Jessie said and patted her shoulder and I went next to her and dropped my head onto her shoulder and she put her arm over my shoulder and patted my arm.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Thank you for telling me about him." I said as I went into our room and sat beside her.

"Did Ryland open up to you?"

"Yeah he did he said he wants me to come with."

"T-to the funeral?"

"No, to Utah we'd get a hotel room and the kids can come so maybe you guys won't feel so lonely there."

"Thank you, that would mean a lot."

"I'm sorry Clary."

"For what?"

"I never realized how important Chris' family was to Ryland and i feel terrible for-"

"It's my fault Jace all of this-"

"No baby it was both of us.."

"On a lighter note I was thinking about baby names."

"You have my attention."

"For a boy… Castiel? Sam? Dean?"

"Weren't all those names from that one show you watch all the time?"

"Okay first of all saying that one show is an insult to them."

"You mean the fictional characters?"

"I'm gonna hurt you…"

"What about girl names?"

"Oooh okay, Charlie? Anna? Or Jodie?"

"Let me guess all supernatural again?"

"I was gonna let you name Jessie, Rocket."

"You were not."

"I was to only because I liked how it all sounded together."

"Fine we name the baby Rocket if it's a girl."

"That ship sailed you had your chance."

"Then we aren't naming it Castiel if it's a boy."

"Why not?"

"You had your chance when Ryland was born."

"I can change his name to Ryland Castiel Herondale if you don't shut up."

"Wow I feel the love right now."

"Or we could name him after you if it's a boy."

"I already have a Jace Jr." He said with a smile and I groaned.

"So we are no where with the names."

"Nope."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had started packing a bag real quick and then went to go get the twins to pack them up and I went into Jessie's room but she wasn't in there so I walked into Ryland's room and she was sitting on the floor holding her big brother while he cried playing with his hair and trying to get him to laugh to feel better, I smiled at how close they were to each other and backed out of the room and let them have there moment.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and in the next few chapters i'll do a small time jump to when Clary is farther along and we find out what the baby is so we still have about three chapters before we find out so let me know... As always I love you guys**


	41. Chapter 41 Goodbye Poppy

**Hello so I got the boy and the girls name which we find out in this chapter... I didn't do much with Clary and Chris because I like where they ended with that talk but I didn't like how I ended things with him and Ryland..**

 **Boy: 19 Girl: 16**

 **Its close review and let me know, at chapter 43 there will be a time jump and we will find out what the baby is. (I have a story line for both a girl and a boy) So im super excited to see what it will be by then.**

 **Jace's Pov**

When we got to the hotel in Saint George late last night and we struggled to get the kids up to the room and then Jessie had a meltdown because she had to sleep with Ryland who was already asleep in the bed cuddled up with Logan and Liam wanted to sleep with Jessie but Jessie didn't want to so Liam slept in the bed with us and Jessie, I was woken up to the sound of the water running when I sat up Clary was still asleep I looked at the other bed and Ryland was gone I went into the bathroom and he was sitting on the floor crying. "JJ?"

"I'm fine." He said wiping his tears away.

"You're not."

"I don't want to cry at Poppy's fu-" He stopped talking and took a deep breathe and started again. "I found a bird when I was four and I wanted to keep him because his wing was broke I kept him for two weeks but he died and I cried and Poppy told me that I should celebrate his life not cry and feel sad that he's gone when we buried him." He looked up at me with red puffy eyes. "When your dad died did you cry?"

"I was really young when he died I don't really remember him, but when my mom died I cried a lot and grandma told me the same thing your Poppy told you to celebrate life because we don't know how long it's gonna be."

"How did she die?"

"Car accident."

"I don't know what i'd do if I lost you or mama."

"Look at me, you will always have us and we will always be there for you Ryland supporting you in anyway you need."

"You are a really good dad." He said and stood up and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ryland couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed up with him, he asked me a lot of questions about my mother and what she was like the few memories I had of her I clung to and it felt amazing to share them with my son to see the same smile on his face that it brought to mine. Ryland asked me to help him with something special that he wanted to do for Billy. "Morning daddy." Liam said as he leaned over Clary.

"Hey little man, you sleep good?" He nodded and yawned then looked down at Clary and laid back down and was talking to Clary trying to get her to wake up.

"What are you guys gonna do today?"

"We are probably gonna go out to eat and go to a park or something I don't really know… Are you gonna be okay today?"

"Yeah, I have mama, Gigi, and Chris." He said holding his stuffed turtle close to him.

 **Clary's Pov**

Ryland had a death grip on me as we walked into the church he was trying to be strong but the second he seen Chris he started to cry and he ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his back he turned around and looked down at Ryland and then up to me and his eyes were soft and even more blue then I remembered. "You came." He said softly.

"Of course."

"Look at you little man- i'm gonna need a different name for you." Chris said to Ryland and wiped his tears away.

"I missed you." He said softly and Chris closed his eyes and ruffled Ry's hair.

"You guys don't have to sit by me, my mom's up there if you guys want to uh go up there.." Chris said and blinked a few times when he looked in the direction of where his father lay I moved closer to him and took his hand.

"We can sit by you, I think Ryland would really like that." He looked at Ryland who was nodding he took Chris' hand and pulled him towards Emily, Peter, and Chris' mom. Ryland sat on Emily's lap she had her arms around him her chin in hair her hand was in mine holding it tightly as the pastor began to talk.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Billy Matthew Doddis." I looked at Chris who was sitting next to his mother his arm around her as she cried Ryland was looking at them too. The pastor talked about Billy's life and all that happened in between, he asked if anyone wanted to come up and talk about Billy I was surprised when Ryland pushed off of Emily and made his way towards the podium he stopped and looked at Chris and held his hand out to him. Chris got up and walked up on stage with him and held his hand as Ryland talked.

"He wasn't my real grandfather, but that didn't stop him from always saying that's my grandson. He said these words with pride and he was honored I was his family. He was my hero, he always made me laugh no matter what kind of mood I was in and he was always there for me when I moved away, I would sneak out of my room and steal my mom's phone to call my Poppy to tell him I missed him and he would tell me to do him a favor and go eat all the cookies in the cabinet because he knew it made my mama mad, he was not only my grandpa he was my friend and i'm gonna miss him but I will always cherish the memories I made with him and I promise to make him proud. Your little soldier loves you Poppy and I hope you aren't hurting anymore." He said and turned to Chris and said and said something to him and he leaned down and picked him up and walked him back towards us. He put him down and Chris' mom wrapped her arms around Ryland kissing him over and over.

"How long have you been practicing that speech?" Peter asked Ryland after the ceremony was over.

"I wrote it down in the hotel and I just read it up there, I didn't practice. That's why I asked Chris to come up incase I couldn't read it." He said and Peter smiled at me.

"You are raising him good." Peter said and I smiled.

"Thanks, how have you been?"

"Good, I am going back next week."

"I'm happy I got to see you."

"I'm happy I got to see you too Clary."

"And you aren't that little kid anymore, you're all grown up."

"I was grown up when you met me."

"You were seventeen." I said and he shook his head.

"Ryland tell your mom she's crazy."

"You're crazy." He said to me.

"You're corrupting him." I said and Emily laughed and grabbed my hand making me stop as Ryland, Chris, and Peter went on ahead.

"You okay Em?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Bringing Ryland i've missed him so much, everyone has." She said and she looked over to him and then back to me. "My dad left something for Ryland back at the house we were gonna mail it because we didn't know if you were gonna come or not. We can still mail it if you don't want to come to the house."

"We can come to the house, we don't have anything to do so."

"Congratulations, by the way I heard you got married a few years ago." She said and hugged me. "I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Of course I mean I get why you and my brother broke up trust me I beat him with a broom after he told me what happened."

"Thank you for beating him for me."

"I seen you too talking I was shocked to say the least."

"It's been years, i've let it go, we both made mistakes back then." I said remember the way I kissed Jace outside a cafe when Chris and I were still together.

"So are you saying we can still be friends?"

"Ryland misses Landon and Kayley."

"They are at the house, Landon didn't want to come and Kay she doesn't really understand he's gone and it would've been too hard for her."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Mama said we could go to Gigi's house for awhile and I was happy I missed them and I was really happy to get to spend time with them but Chris kept his distance from me and I remembered the last time I seen him I told him I hated him and I felt bad so I grabbed a cookie off the counter and went over to him and handed it to him he looked at me and smiled. "Thanks little man."

"I don't hate you."

"What?"

"I told you I hated you, but I don't."

"Ryland it's okay."

"I was sad because you hurt mama and me but i've never hated you."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you guys. I really am."

"I know you are." I said and hugged him again. "You were a good dad to me."

"I know I was never your-"

"You were, you were the only dad I knew for a long time and you were a good one." I said and he hugged me.

"Come with me." He said and grabbed my hand and leaded me into Poppy's study. "This is for you." He said it was a box and a note on top of it I looked up at Chris and he nodded towards the box I pulled the wrapping off and opened it and pulled out a helmet it had Poppy's name on the back I was confused and I looked up at Chris and he laughed. "You probably don't remember because you were too young but this was his helmet from the war and one time you had it on you were running around the house naked with a Nerf gun telling everyone you were gonna save them from evil, you asked him when we left if you could keep the helmet but he said no because it was really important to him but he wanted you to have it."

"What's this?"

"A note, he wrote it to you in the hospital. I'll leave you alone to read it."

"Stay. Please." I asked and he nodded as I pulled the note out and took a deep breath before looking at the familiar handwriting.

Ryland,

You are an amazing little boy who was brought so much in my life, happiness, laughs, tears, and so much more. You came into our lives unexpected and when we meet you we were wrapped around your finger you were the sweetest little boy ever you have such a big heart and you always want to help others. I see so much in you I see you doing amazing things as long as you put your mind to it and try hard you will go places in life, i'm just sorry I won't be there to witness what you become, I want the world for you my little soldier I want you to go out and see what life has to offer I want you to do things not many people can say they do. I know your mother and father will do a great job raising you into a young man and you will make your mark on this world, I will be with on your journey I will look out for you and I am smiling knowing you will give your mother a hard time (not all the time) for me as we use to when you were small. I love you with all my heart and i'm proud I got to see you grow up for a few years.

Mission Accomplished Soldier,

Poppy

After I read it I put the note down and cried and Chris pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back as I cried into his shirt like I use to when I was small, he let me cry for as long as I needed to and he didn't tell me to stop or ask if I wanted my mom he just held me.

"RYLAND!" Someone yelled and I was tackled to the ground by a two small kids I looked at them and smiled.

"Landon, Kayley." I said and Landon smiled and Kayley helped me up.

"Mommy said we can play outside." Kayley said pointing towards the door.

"Do you remember me?" I asked Landon he shook his head.

"Mommy says we are cousins, right?"

"Yep." I said and Kayley frowned.

"I need a girl cousin.."

"I have a little sister."

"Where is she?" She asked looking behind me and then back to me.

"She isn't here, she didn't know Poppy."

"Can I come to your house and play with her?"

"We don't live here we live in California."

"Mommy?" Kayley said running to where Emily and my mom were sitting laughing at one of Peter's stories and she asked Emily and mama something but she was to far away for me to hear what she was asking.

"How old are you?" Landon asked.

"Eleven, you?"

"Almost nine."

 **Jace's Pov**

The kids and I spent the day at the park and on a 'hike' as the twins called it but really we walked up a hill and then I had to carry the two of the back down in while worrying about Jessie falling down the hill the entire time, by the time we got back to the hotel I was so tired I just wanted to sleep but Clary had texted me and asked if it was okay if someone came back with her and I told her I didn't mind but I was nervous as to who was gonna back with.

"MOMMY!" I heard Logan yell and I opened my eyes not even remembering falling asleep. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Landon." The little boy said sticking his hand out to Logan and he grabbed it.

"Jace this is Landon and Kayley they are Emily's kids they wanted to come over and I thought it would be good for them to be together." Clary said and I nodded and yawned. "Sleepy?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Hi, i'm Kayley, I like those things in your ears they are pretty colors." Kayley said to Jessie who smiled.

"Thank you, they help me hear."

"Can you hear without them?"

"No, not very good."

"Can I see one?" She asked and Jessie pulled one out and handed it to her and she inspected it. "This is awesome."

"Really?" Jessie asked surprised no one really has ever taken interest in her hearing aids before.

"Yeah I wish I had one so when I get annoyed with my mommy and daddy I just take them out and don't have to hear them anymore and they can't even yell at me." She said and Jessie laughed.

"I never thought of it that way." She said.

"Want to play with me? I brought some barbies." She said and Jessie smiled, a smile I haven't seen in a very long time. There was a piece of paper on the bed Ryland had put down I picked it up and it was the obituary I looked at the name and I had an idea I picked it up and went over to Ryland who was playing a game with the twins and Landon. "JJ can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah, don't cheat, i'm talking to you Liam." He said and followed me away from everyone and sat down next to me as I handed him the paper. "What's this for?"

"I thought of something and I want to know your thought."

"Okay.."

"The baby… If it's a boy well I was thinking what about Matthew." I said and Ryland's eyes widened and he looked down at the paper and then back to me.

"You'd do that for me?"

"From what you told me he was a great man and that's the kind of name i'd like one of my sons to have." I said and he hugged me and pulled back.

"I have a good idea to." He said and called Clary who was playing with the girls.

"Yeah bubbie?"

"Dad and I picked out a name for the baby if it's a boy." He said softly so no one would hear since we still haven't told the rest of the kids."

"Oh really? And what might this name be?"

"Well I was only thinking about it and I haven't thought of a mid-"

"Matthew Stephen Herondale." Ryland said and I looked at him stunned.

"He should be named after two great people." Ryland said and I closed my eyes.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Her name could be after dad's mom and we can call her Cecily for a nickname. Jessie and Cecily, I like that."

"You really have thought of everything?" Clary said looking between the two of us and I shook my head.

"I just offered the name Matthew that's it Ry came up with the rest."

"Well at least we don't have to argue over names." Clary said.

"You mean-" Ryland said with a huge smile.

"Yeah." She said and he ran up to her and hugged her and then went back to the boys. Clary sat beside me and took her hand in mine. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"Billy must of been a really great man."

"He was."

"I'd like him to have that honor as a thanks for doing such a great job with Ryland, he gave him so many good memories and I can never thank him for that but I can do this and I guess it's sort of my way of saying thank you for being in my sons life." I said and Clary kissed my head.

"I also like what he suggested if it's a girl.." She said and I looked at her and she kissed my cheek. "Celine Sophia Herondale?"

"No, not Sophia."

"Why not?"

"Izzy's middle name is Sophia and we already gave Jessie her name I will not have both of my daughter's named after Isabelle."

"I guess we are gonna argue about names after all." She said and I laughed.

 **The next chapter the cameras come back at out and Ryland may get his very first love interest but it isn't what he expects... As always I love you guys... (Also I was gonna make one of them bi in the future but I don't know if I should so let me know)**


	42. Chapter 42 Jessie's Suprise

**I'm gonna try and go back to every day updating or at least every other day... Thank you guys for the over 500** **reviews** **it means everything to me..**

 **Boy 27 Girl: 26**

 **Jace's Pov**

I groaned when I heard the alarm go off I sat up and looked at Clary but she was sound asleep so I slipped out of bed and went to get the kids ready for school I usually didn't get them ready for school Clary was always the one to have them up and dressed by the time I got up, I walked into Ryland's room first and he got up without a problem, I went to the twins room next. "Come on guys it's time for school." I said and Logan didn't move but Liam whined and pulled the cover over his head. "Liam, Logan come on." I said and Logan started to stir but Liam didn't move so I picked him up and he yelled.

"Noooo.."

"It's time for school."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to go."

"It's just preschool." He said crossing his arms.

"You're going, now go brush your teeth." I said and Logan nodded and left the room but Liam sat on the floor and cried. I left the room and went into Jessie's room and smiled as I seen her sleeping peacefully with Zeus sleeping next to her. I shook her and when she opened her eyes she smiled at me and waved at me and stretched and then turned around and I laughed and stroked her hair before tapping on her again and she huffed and sat up, I picked up her hearing aids and gave them to her. "Morning daddy." She said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning princess."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes."

"Can I stay home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You haven't been to school in three days."

"But we got home late last night." She said and pouted her lip in the most adorable way and I had to turn away before I gave in.

"Get dressed." I said and she jumped out of bed and stood in front of me.

"Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top." She said and put her forehead against mine and batted her eyes at me.

"If you go to school i'll take you horse riding after." I said and she jumped up and down.

"Thank you daddy." She said and kissed my cheek and ran off.

I walked out of her room and went into the bathroom where the twins were suppose to be but with my luck they were nowhere to be found, I went downstairs and found them sitting on the counter with cereal spilled everywhere. "What are you guys doing?" I asked and the doorbell rang and I groaned and backed out of the kitchen and went to the door and opened it for Cole and a few other guys. "Just set up and let me know when you start." I said and they nodded and handed me the microphone and I clipped it onto my shirt and went back into the kitchen and the boys were gone. "Daddy!" Jessie yelled from upstairs I ran up the steps with them following behind me and went into her room where she was on the floor with Liam sitting on her and she was hitting him. "Tell him to get his fat butt off of me!"

"You called me stupid." He said.

"Because you are!"

"Stop it!" He yelled and hit her.

"Hey, that's enough." I said and picked him up and went into the bathroom and set him down. "Brush your teeth, now."

"You mean." He said and I shrugged.

"You will get over it." I said and he dropped to the floor and started to cry again I put my head back and closed my eyes wondering how Clary did this in like ten minutes when the bathroom door opened and Clary walked in with an amused smile on her face.

"Need some help?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can you go pick out something for them to wear." She asked and I nodded. "Make sure it doesn't match Logan is over the whole matching thing." She called out as I walked towards their room.

"Hello daddy." Logan said he was standing in the middle of his room naked and I laughed.

"Why don't you have clothes on?"

"Cause I don't know what wear." He said lifting a shirt and then dropping it again.

Once the kids were dressed Clary took Jess and Ryland and I took the twins since the preschool was in the opposite direction from their school and we were running late already. "Come on get in the car." I said to Logan who was looking in his backpack.

"I forgot my folder." He whined and I sighed.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." He said and I groaned.

"Logan we have to go bud."

"But I need it."

"Logan please."

"Daddy I need it." He said again.

"You don't know where it is I can't help you if you don't know where it is." I said and he frowned.

"I will get in trouble if I don't have it and I don't want to get in trouble." He said softly and I sighed.

"Where did you last have it?"

"On your bed I was doing my homework with mommy in bed and then I don't know where it went."

"Who gives preschoolers homework?" I ask myself as I run into the house and up the steps into our room and look around for a folder that I had no idea what looked like. I was about to go tell him I couldn't find it when I seen a yellow folder by the tv I picked it up and it had his name on it I ran back down the steps and when I got outside he was in the car I went back and made sure they were both clicked in and handed Logan his folder.

"Thank you daddy." He said with a smile and I ruffled his hair.

"Welcome buddy."

 **Clary's Pov**

After I dropped the kids off I went back to the apartments to visit Kelly I knocked on her door and she opened it up looking miserable but when she seen me she smiled. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, i've been talking to an adoption agency and it's hard but I know i'm doing the right thing but I just feel horrible."

"How's the job going with Izzy?"

"Amazing, it's like a dream come true, thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend." I said and she hugged me.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked and I was about to say yes when my phone rang I thought it would be Jace but it was Alec.

"Hey Alec what's up?" I said and Kelly's eyes got wider.

"Hey, do you want to get breakfast with me I need a friend." He said.

"Yeah, where at?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How about that little cafe we went to for Rylie's birthday."

"Yeah, okay i'll head over there now."

"Alright i'll see you soon." I said and hung up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said and was about to close her door.

"I came over here to ask you if you'd be willing to babysit for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, next week it's our Anniversary and we weren't gonna do anything because we don't have a babysitter and you could come over and stay the-"

"I get to come to your house?" She said practically screaming.

"Yeah.. If that's okay with you." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you!" She said.

"You're hugging me a little too tightly."

"I'm sorry, i'm just really excited."

"You mean to see Jace." I said laughing and she nodded.

"I might die of happiness."

"I'll text you the address or I can pick you up whatever you want.."

"Can Jace pick me up." She said with a wink and I laughed. Usually when people made flirty jokes about Jace i'd get mad but with Kelly it just made me laugh.

"I'm sure he would if I asked."

"I'm just kidding, you can pick me up." She said.

I walked into the small cafe and I seen Alec sitting alone with one camera guy on him and his head was down I walked over to him and plopped down and he lifted his head up. "Why is everyone so sad today?"

"I'm not sad i'm angry."

"Why?"

"You know we have been trying to adopt again right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it seems no one wants there baby to have two dads and Magnus and I are fighting about it all the time now and I don't know what to do.."

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"He says we should just wait and try again later, I know he wants another kid but he's getting frustrated and taking it out on me."

"And you don't want to wait?"

"No… I just feel like if we wait any longer it will never happen and we won't complete our family… I dunno maybe it's stupid and not meant to be."

"It's not stupid and i'm sure you guys will find someone who will be honored that their baby will have to very loving parents." I said and Alec nodded.

We spent the day together shopping for clothes for the kids then I went over to his house for a while and hung out with Magnus while Alec went to pick up the kids and then I left to go pick up the twins and Ryland, Jace had texted me earlier and told me he was picking up Jess because they were going out.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Daddy and I got to the trails we ride and I was gonna go run to Alaska but daddy picked me up and we went in the opposite direction. "Daddy, Alaska is that way." I said shaking my head and he smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." He said and I smiled I looked behind us and there was our two camera guys following us I didn't know what there names were I only knew they were funny when we weren't recording they'd tell us jokes and run around with Liam, Logan and I.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The surprising kind."

"Very funny." He said and he placed me on the ground.

"Close your eyes." He said and I did and he grabbed my hand and pulled towards wherever he wanted to go he stopped and turned me. "Okay open your eyes." I opened my eyes and there was a beautiful black and white horse. "Happy late birthday." Daddy said and I looked at him.

"For real?"

"Yeah princess, he's all yours."

"Thank you daddy!" I hugged him tightly and he kissed my head. "I'm gonna name you… Hmmmmm…. What's a good name daddy?" I asked him and he looked at the horse and then at me.

"You can name him whatever you want."

"Princess?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"You can name him any boy name you want."

"How about Oreo." I said and daddy laughed.

"Perfect name."

"Perfect snack to." I said and daddy picked me up and kissed my head.

 **Jace's Pov**

We stayed out on the trails for a few hours Jessie didn't wanna come home I had to force her to get in the car, when we got home Clary and the boys were watching a movie and Jess ran to Clary. "Mommy guess what?"

"What baby girl?"

"Daddy got me a horse, his name is Oreo." She said and Clary looked up at me and I turned and looked at the boys.

"Who wants to play a game called protect daddy from mommy." I said and Ryland laughed.

"Jace I told you-"

"I know but I didn't listen." I said and she laughed.

"Already kinda figured that."

"I'm so-"

"I think it's time to uh tell them about." She looked down at her stomach and then back up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Okay.."

"Daddy has something to tell you guys." Clary said and I looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? Are we moving?" Jessie asked.

"I don't want move." Liam said.

"No we aren't moving."

"Mommy is having a baby." I said and the twins cheered but Jessie looked down and started to cry. Clary went over to her but she ran to me and lifted her arms up I picked her up and she cried harder.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I don't want mommy to have a baby." She said through her sobs.

"Jessie-" Clary said but was cut off.

"I'm mad at you so i'm not talking to you." She said putting her head back down on me. I looked at Clary and she sighed and sat back down and the twins were on her in seconds asking her questions about the baby. I walked out into the backyard with Jessie still in my arms.

"What's wrong with you princess?" I asked when I closed the door that lead outside.

"I'm your baby girl."

"Of course you are.."

"And mommy's gonna ruin it by having another girl and then I won't be your little princess anymore, cause i'll just be your daughter not your baby." She said with tears filling up her golden eyes I was gonna say something but she pushed me away from her and walked back inside.

"She talk to you?" Clary whispered as I sat beside her.

"She thinks if we have a girl she won't be my princess anymore."

"You know I find it insulting that she's mad at me. You got me pregnant." Clary said and I laughed.

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes.."

"I didn't hear you complaining." I said and she slapped my chest. "Oww."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"I'm gonna try again I just wanted her to get use to the idea." I said and there was a loud thud and I stood up and walked towards the steps and Jessie was there pushing a suitcase down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out." She said and I could hear Clary laugh.

"Jessie…"

"I refuse to have a sister."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm gonna live with grandma." She said crossing her arms.

"You can't leave."

"I can." She said tapping her foot.

"I'll miss you."

"You won't because you and mommy are replacing me." She said and Clary walked over and sat down on the steps.

"Is that why you're upset?" She asked her.

"She'll be normal, she won't have trouble hearing like I do and you and daddy will like her more then me because she will be prefect and you will forget all about me." She said and silent tears started to fall and she shook her head. "I don't want you guys to forget about me." She said softly and sat down and really started to ball, Clary moved closer to her and pulled her into her arms and let her cry on her.

 **I'm pretty sure everyone can tell why Jessie's scared to if she ends up with a little sister... Ariabella will be in the next chapter in hopes Jace and Clary can ease their sweet little girls mind that no matter what they will love her... As always I love you guys**


	43. Chapter 43 Crushes and Ear Infections

**So I totally forgot about Ryland's crush in the last chapter so I put it in here also Ryland and Jessie's first fight find out how that goes.. So I know I said at the end of 43 we were gonna do a time jump and then 44 we would find out what the baby was but I am gonna but we will find out in chapter 45 what they baby is...** **Enjoy**

 **Boy: 36 Girl: 36**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Jessie just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we are replacing you if it's a girl.. Your dad and I love you so much." I said and she pushed away from me and shook her head.

"I don't want a sister mommy."

"It could always be a boy." Jace said trying to make her feel better but it made it worse.

"I already have three brothers!" She said and glared over at the twins.

"Jess-"

"We can give the baby away." She said nodding.

"No, we are gonna keep the baby and you will love him or her."

"I'm gonna hate him or her." She said matter of factly.

"No you're not." I said and got up and took her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Can you watch the boys for like an hour?"

"Yeah.." He said and I kissed his cheek and walked out dragging a protesting child with me.

"Where are we going? Are you gonna drop me off somewhere and go home?"

"What? No.." I said sending a text message and started to drive.

"Then where are we going?"

"You will see." I said and she groaned.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"I like when the camera people are here and when they follow me around."

"You do?"

"Yeah when they first came I was scared but I like them now and I have decided I want to be in movies!" She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Really?"

"Yep, can I be in a movie?"

"When?"

"Now well not right now because i'm upset but soon."

"I don't know Jessie."

"Why not?"

"Because I like to keep you away from paparazzi and all that kind of stuff."

"But there is a camera right there." She said pointing towards the camera that was hanging off the rearview mirror.

"What kind of movies do you want to be in?"

"Maybe a comedy i'm funny." She said with a smile. "Or a movie about what it's like to be hard of hearing in a hearing world."

"We will have to talk to daddy."

"If he says yes can I?"

"Maybe Mini."

"Kay.." She said and sat back.

I parked the car and got out and opened Jessie's door and she jumped out of the car and took my hand as we walked towards Izzy and Simons. "We are gonna spend the day with Auntie Izzy?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep, and Ariabella."

"Oh… I see what your doing." She said and stopped walking.

"I'm not your father Jessica I will pull you into their house while you scream if you do not start walking in three seconds." I said and she started to walk. "I don't like this attitude you have now." I said and she crossed her arms.

"I don't have an attitude."

"You do."

"Why are you being so mean to me."

"Because i'm getting tired of you throwing fits when you don't get something done your way."

"Daddy says-"

"Well mommy is saying if you don't stop you will get all your toys taken away."

"Fine." She said and as I knocked on the door and Izzy opened it and pulled Jessie into a hug.

"Hello my little love." She said to Jess who nodded. "What did you do to her?"

"Mommy's being mean." She said and Izzy looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's me." I said and she rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

"I take it you guys telling the kids didn't go well?"

"The boys are happy, she's not."

"Well Simon took Jordan to the park so it's just me and Ariabella." Izzy said and I nodded.

"Jeesse." Ariabella yelled and hugged her tightly. "Play?" She said and handed Jess a baby doll.

"Magnus and Alec are suppose to be coming by soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, have you talked to Alec?"

"Yeah we had breakfast he told me it wasn't going well between him and Magnus."

"They are amazing parents and I don't see why people have such problems just because they are two guys? They will love the kid just as any parent would. They even said they would be willing to do an open adoption so the birth parents could still visit and see the baby."

"Did you know Kelly is looking into adoption."

"Isn't she a little young to want to adopt?"

"No Iz she's pregnant and is looking into adoption."

"Why didn't you tell Magnus and Alec?"

"Well when she meet Jace she freaked out imagine if she meet Alec."

"True, but she's already met Magnus from when she was working on the project with us, thanks for her by the way."

"Did her and Magnus get along?"

"They got along talking about how hot Alec was." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah that's Kelly."

"I'm happy you made friends with her." Izzy said and looked over at Ariabella who Jessie was carrying around on her back.

"I'm happy I made friends with her too, she's gonna be watching the kids next week."

"Why didn't you ask us?"

"You to have your hands full with your kids and then add my four it will be a tornado, Logan and Liam have this new thing where they hate clothes."

"They hate clothes?"

"Yeah they are always naked any chance they have they just take off their clothes and run around." I said and Izzy laughed.

"That's to funny."

"Not when you have to chase them down and down and force them to put clothes back on." I said shaking my head.

"Do me a favor, text Kelly and ask her if she'd like to have lunch tomorrow." Izzy said and I was confused but I pulled my phone out and sent her a quick text.

 _C: You busy tomorrow?_

 _K: Nope_

 _C: Would you like to have lunch and hanging out for a while with Izzy and I?_

 _K: I'd love to text me the address_

"She's said can come." I said and Izzy jumped up and grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Simon to pick up some pizza on the way home it's gonna be a long night."

"Why?"

"Because do you know how long it's been since we've all hung out?"

"Umm like a month ago."

"No I mean just the gang without kids."

"Okay then years and years ago, like before Ryland, high school to be exact."

"See this is why you are staying and we are gonna have fun."

"You know I only told Jace i'd be gone for like an hour."

"He'll get over it."

"You're evil." I said and she nodded.

"Mommy my hearing aid!" Jessie yelled and I looked up and Ariabella had put it in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Izzy said pulling it out of her mouth and handing it to me.

"It's okay…." I said trying to dry it off.

"Does it still work?" Jessie asked looking at me with big eyes.

"I'm trying to get them dry and then we will see okay?" She nodded and rubbed her ear.

"I will totally pay for them to be fixed." Izzy said but I shook my head.

"It's okay Iz, she has a doctors appointment next week anyway."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…. Everything's fine." I said and Izzy looked at Jess who was giving me a stare and then back at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just routine. Here try it." I said and she put it back in her ear and nodded.

"Daddy would of been mad if I broke them." She said.

"Jace? Get mad at you? Has that ever happened?"

"She just got those hearing aids a month ago after she jumped into the pool with her last ones on when Jace told her ten seconds before to take them off."

"It was an accident mommy, I wasn't paying attention to daddy when he said that." The doorbell rang and Izzy went to get it and Alec and Magnus came in arguing.

"Uncle Magnus!" Jessie yelled and ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Pumpkin!" Magnus said with the same enthusiasm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine.." She said and once she seen Rylie she wiggled out of his arms and went over to her.

"Hey Magnus."

"Hey Biscuit." He said and patted my head.

"Don't do that. What's with you and Alec?"

"He's just upset about everything."

"Uncle Alec is grumpy." Jessie said.

"I'm not grumpy." He said crossing his arms.

"You guys need to hug and make up."

"We can say the same about you and Jace." Alec said.

"Jace and I are fine.. Now." I said and they both gave me a look.

"Pssh you don't know me." I said and Alec laughed.

"I've known you since you were in kindergarten."

"Why do you say it like you were so much older? You were in first grade." I said and he laughed.

"I was much more mature-" He said and was cut off by Izzy and I laughing.

"Oh you guys are so funny."

"Uncle Alec where is Max?" Jessie asked shaking her head.

"He's at his friend's birthday party."

"Ohh…"

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I wanted to play with him."

"You have Ariabella and Ryile to play with." I said and she shook her head.

"Max is more fun." She said and Rylie came over to her and stared at her.

"I'm fun to." She said and Jessie glared at her.

"You can't give me piggy back rides and tell funny stories like Max."

"Can too." She said pulling Jessie towards her. "Go ahead." She said and turned around and Jessie jumped on her back and Rylie fell. "Owwww! Daddy Papa help me." She said and Jess laughed and rolled off of her.

"See I told you." She said and Ariabella came up to Jessie and raised her hands to her for her to pick her up. "What? Mommy what does she want?"

"She wants you to pick her up." I said and Jessie sighed but picked her up and Ariabella kissed her. Alec's phone rang and Magnus groaned.

"Is that Bat again?"

"Well Jace has been ignoring him for the last week, so he's been asking me to do everything." Alec said and Magnus shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that." He said and Magnus glared at him.

"Be like what Alexander?"

"What do you mean Jace has been ignoring him?"

"Jace said he needed to make his family priority so now Bat has me doing everything Jace normally does before we go on tour all the business calls and stuff and Magnus is getting upset."

"I only got upset because we were having lunch and you walked out to answer a call.. That's why I was upset." He said crossing his arms.

"And I said sorry." He touched Magnus shoulder and I seen him relax at the slightest touch and all this made me feel terrible.

"I'll talk to Jace.. Tell him to start answering Bat."

"No, Clary it's fine." Magnus said.

"No it's not, i'd rather have it be us instead of you guys fighting, you guys don't need it on top of everything else you guys have going on." I said and Magnus looked at Alec sighing he pulled him towards his body and kissed his head.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

"And I love both of you!" Rylie said hugging both of them and they laughed.

"We love you too Monkey."

Jessie and I stayed for dinner and then we played pictionary which got violent when Simon was trying to draw a zebra and Magnus kept answering dog. Jessie had fallen asleep with Ariabella on top of her and Rylie right next to her while we watched a movie, Alec had put her in the car for me and I drove home. I dialed Jace's number from the driveway. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Can you come get Jessie? I've tried to wake her up but she won't budge."

"Yeah." He said yawning.

"That was the longest hour you have ever been gone." Jace said as he approached the car.

"I'm sorry I wasn't planning on staying at Izzy's that long, but Magnus and Alec came over and we talked and ate dinner and then played pictionary and then we watched a movie and I guess I just lost track of time."

"It's okay, i'm glad you had fun." He said and kissed my neck.

"What did you and the boys do?" I asked as he picked Jessie up.

"Well after two hours I figured you weren't coming home any time soon so we went to the park and played football and we went to that one Chinese place and ate dinner and then came home and watched Jurassic World."

"You let them watch that?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not scary… Well not that scary.. They loved it."

I walked ahead and went into Jessie's room to get her pyjamas and when Jace came in the room he was singing softly to her, the lullaby he had wrote for her. "She awake?" I asked.

"A lil' bit." He said as he placed her down and she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Go on back to sleep princess." Jace said and she plopped back down he put her hearing aids on her nightstand and looked at me and I put her clothes back in her closet knowing she wasn't gonna work with me and he pulled the cover over her and put Spots next to her and kissed her head.

"Let's go to bed." He said and I nodded following him into our room

"We need to talk." I said and he sighed and sat at the edge of the bed and looked up to me.

"This doesn't seem good."

"I want you to start answering Bat and-"

"Did he call you and put you up to this?" He asked.

"No, It's just you have been so focused on us that you are forgetting your job."

"Clary-"

"I'm going out tomorrow after I drop the kids off at school, call him and get back to being Jace Herondale famous rockstar i'm letting you put daddy mode on pause for a little while."

"And what if I tell you I don't want to put daddy mode on pause?"

"Jace-"

"I don't like leaving you guys."

"We don't like it either but I know how much you love what you do."

"You won't get mad?"

"No.. I know it's getting close to the tour date and you get busy." I said and walked toward him and sat on his lap and kissed him softly.

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Izzy and I are having lunch with Kelly." I said and he nodded.

I woke up to an empty bed and a note I picked it up and read it.

Took the kids to school so you can sleep in, have a meeting with Bat so I won't be home until later so text me if you want me to pick up the kids, love you -J

I looked at the time and it was almost noon I rolled out of bed and got changed let the dogs run around outside before I left the house.

"Sorry i'm late." I said sitting down at the table.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." Kelly said and I nodded.

"I did." I said and they both laughed.

"I was just asking Kelly how the adoption process is going."

"And I was telling her it's going terrible."

"Why?" I asked and Kelly sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well most people want a closed adoption and I wanted an open adoption you know so I could still get pictures and maybe see the baby once in awhile and I don't know I feel like it would be super hard to give my baby up to a random stranger."

"So are you not going through with adoption?"

"Oh no for sure I am I just don't know what do.."

"What kind of couples are you looking at like straight or?"

"Same sex couples I feel like they get the shitty end of things and i'd like to help them out but I just don't know… Would one of you two like to adopt my baby?" She asked with a sad smile.

"I'm already pregnant." I said holding my hands up.

"Simon doesn't want anymore kids."

"Really?"

"Well he said when they are a little older maybe."

"I'm back at square one." She said and put her head down on the table and Izzy looked at me and nodded her head towards Kelly.

"I might know someone." I said and she looked up at me.

"Someone?"

"Who uh wants to adopt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want I can call them and see if he'd be willing to come over here and talk so you can get a feel for them."

"Yes.. Hold on how do I look?"

"Like you have been crying for three days straight." Izzy said and Kelly laughed.

"Yeah that's about right." She said and nodded at me.

 **Jace's Pov**

Alec and I left the studio after two hours of writing and talking about touring we had one cameraman on both of us the entire time I was gonna head over to Bats house and he was gonna go home and watch tv and be miserable as he said so Richard our cameraman said he'd come with me. I was getting ready to head towards my car when his phone started to ring I looked over and seen Clary's name pop up and he answered it. "Hey Clary." He said and I could hear her voice but not what she was saying. "Are you serious?" He asked and I could see him tense up. "No no I mean uh yeah I can be there in like ten seconds well not that fast.." He said and stopped when she said something else. "Yeah i'll call him and tell him to meet me there.. Thank you" He said and hung up.

"What's going on?"

"You have the best wife ever."

"I know… What did she do?"

"I'll tell you later I have to go." He said and ran towards his car and almost fell on the curb.

"...Okay…." I said awkwardly.

 **Clary's Pov**

Alec came running in like a bat out of hell and skidded to a stop and said: "I'm sorry there was traffic." Kelly looked up to him with wide eyes.

"H-hi i'm Kelly."

"Alexander but you can call me Alec." He said extending his hand and she bit her lip i'm assuming it was so she didn't squeal in delight.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and he nodded and sat down.

"Magnus will be here soon. How far along are you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Three months."

"And you are sure you want to go through with adoption."

"Yes, I want my baby to have a life I could never provide."

"And you know that i'm uh.."

"Yeah I uh i'm a huge fan of your band I meet Clary outside the doctor's office and I never dreamed I would ever meet you or Jace or any of you guys." She said and Alec smiled.

"We have been trying to adopt again and it hasn't been easy." He said softly.

"I can't see how someone wouldn't want you to raise there child I see how much you love your two kids." She said and he looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said and Magnus came walking in with wet hair and no make up.

"Wow I think I should take a picture the most rarest creature ever to have come out from hiding." I said as he approached us and he flicked me. "Ow."

"I'm sorry i'm late."

"Kelly it's good to see you again." He said nodded towards her.

"You two already know each other?" Alec said confused.

"I working with Magnus and Isabelle on the fashion show."

"Oh I didn't know you were in the fashion industry." Alec said and she laughed.

"I-i'm not yet i'm trying to get there and to even have the opportunity to work with these two it was a dream come true." She said softly.

"Are you set up with an adoption agency already?" Magnus asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I am and I-" She stopped when she seen Izzy and I standing up. "Where are you guys going?"

"Our job here is done, you talk to them about everything and give us a call if you need us." Izzy said and I nodded hugging her.

"Bye Alec, bye Magnus."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Hi Ryland." I looked up and see Chloe starting at me with her big brown eyes and my heart sped up.

"Umm hi."

"Are you doing anything after school?" She asked scooting her chair closer to mine.

"Uh no I don't think so." I said and Max laughed.

"Would you like to hang out?" She asked and I looked around the room.

"I'd have to ask my mom." I said and she nodded.

"Just let me know." She said and the bell rang for lunch and I stood up and left the room as fast as I could.

"That was the worst thing I have ever seen." Max said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was flirting with you and your response was I have to ask my mom?" He said and laughed.

"Well I didn't know what to do."

"You should've said hell yeah."

"And you are the flirting expert because?"

"Well I have had a girlfriend before."

"A girlfriend who dumped you the same day for Zach."

"Well he's gone now and she's single so jokes on her."

"And so are you." I said and he looked at me and shook his head.

"Hey isn't that Jessie?" He said and I looked to where he was pointing she was talking to some tall guy and he was messing with her hair. "What is she doing out of class?"

"I don't know, stay here." I said and handed him my binder and walked over to Jess.

"Who are you?" I said pulling her away from him.

"H-hi i-i-i'm Ben." He said stuttering.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me? He's my friend."

"Jessie he's an adult."

"Well no one else here wants to be my friend."

"Jess-"

"Hey Ryland wanna sit with me at lunch." Chloe said walking up to me she looked at Jessie and she frowned.

"Oh look it's the freak." She said and I looked at her.

"Why did you call her that?"

"My little sister's in her class and she tells me stories about her, really Ryland you shouldn't associate with the weird ones." She said and reached her hand out for me and I looked at Jessie and then back at Chloe and I took her hand I looked back at Jessie trying to sign an apology but she was gone.

"You shouldn't be so mean to little kids."

"I wasn't being mean to her Ryland." She said and batted her eyes at me.

"Okay.." I said and smiled.

"You're lucky you don't have any little siblings."

"I do.. I have a sister and two brothers and my mom's pregnant."

"Oh… I didn't know that." She said and I was confused.

I sat down beside Chloe and pulled my phone out and sent a text to my mom.

 _R: Can I hang out with some friends after school?_

 _C: You told Jessie you would come to her practice_

 _R: I know… But I really wanna hang out with them.. Can I?_

 _C: yeah just let me know when you are going and when you are done to pick you up_

 _R: Thanks mama_

"So I uh can hang out." I said and she smiled at me.

"Cool… Hey Max wanna hang out with us after school? A group of us are going to the park."

"Sure." He said and she nodded.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was waiting outside for mommy to pick me and I ran towards the car and got in and slumped against the seat. "So RyRy isn't gonna be able to make it to your practice today sweetie."

"Good.." I said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tired." I said and mommy sighed.

"There still being mean to you at school aren't they?" She asked and I shook my head no but tears started to fall. "Jessie."

"I'm fine mommy." I said and she started to drive.

"Are you staying?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm not gonna run away again."

"I know you're not, I want to see you practice." She said and I nodded and walked towards coach Mary.

When I was done with practice mommy had said we can go out to eat but I didn't want to, Stephanie says i'm fat and maybe if I don't eat so much she will be nice to me, I asked her if she'd like to have a playdate so we could become friends but she laughed at me and pushed me down, Arianna was nice to me today though she was the one who's mommy got hit by my mom she tried to get Stephanie to stop being mean to me but that didn't work.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure mommy." I said and she sighed. "Are we going home?"

"I was gonna go pick up Ryland." She said and I sighed.

"Can't daddy pick him up?" I said and mommy looked at the time.

"He already picked up the twins Jess."

"Well can you drop me off at home, please?"

"You're lucky we are close to the house."

"Thank you." I said and mommy nodded.

Mommy dropped me off and I ran inside and went into the living room where daddy was with the twins. "Hey princess where is your mom?"

"She went to get Ryland."

"You hungry?"

"No thanks mommy and I already ate." I lied and he nodded. "I'm gonna go play in my room." I said and ran up the steps and closed my door. I went to my pictures and pulled the ones of me and Ryland down and threw them on the floor, why was he mean to me today? He didn't stick up for me like he usually does. I sat on the floor for a while wondering if I should rip the pictures up when there was a soft knock on my door I got up and opened it and Ryland was standing there so I slammed the door in his face, he tried to open the door but I was leaning against it he was pushing on the door so I opened the door. "Leave me alone."

"Jessie-"

"I hate you." I said and he looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"You are what mommy calls an asshole." I slammed the door again and this time I moved my toy chest in front of the door so when he tried to open my door again it didn't move.

"Jess please open the door." He said and I pulled my hearing aids out and went and sat on my bed, I looked at the stuffed animal Ryland got me for my birthday and I picked it up and threw it at the wall.

Maybe having a little sister wouldn't be so bad she would be nice to me and want to be like me the way the twins want to be like Ryland I laid down and wiped the tears from my face I put my hearing aids back in and I didn't hear anything I walked over to my door and pushed the chest away and opened my door slowly, Ryland was gone I went down the stairs and seen him sitting with mommy talking to her and I ignored him when he called me over.

"Liam, Logan?" They both looked at me. "Want to play superheros?" I asked and they both jumped up.

"Can I play?" Ryland asked and I looked at him.

"You are probably too cool to play with us." I said and Liam grabbed my hand pulling me towards the stairs.

"Come on we go play." He said and I followed him up the steps.

"Congratulations you two have been selected to be my new favorite brothers." I said and they looked at each other

"What that mean?"

"It means I like you more than Ryland."

"Oh." Said Logan. "Why?"

"Because you aren't mean to me and you don't let people make fun of me."

"That's rude."

"Jessie come here." Mommy said and I sighed and ran down the steps.

"Yeah mommy?"

"We have to go."

"Go where?"

"Your doctor's appointment."

"You said it wasn't until next week."

"Yeah I thought so too but they just called me and asked if we were gonna be able to make it."

"Oh.."

"Go put your shoes on."

"Can I come?" Ryland asked and I stopped.

"Mommy." I said and she looked at me and then back to Ryland.

"You don't have to RyRy it's just gonna be boring."

"Yeah and you might miss a text." I said and walked away.

"Hello little miss Jessie." Ron my ear doctor said and I smiled.

"Hello."

"So I have the results back from her last hearing test."

"And?" Mommy said.

"Now before I tell you the results I have to tell you there are many options-"

"I'm getting worse aren't I?"

"You were born with Sensorineural Hearing Loss, we knew it wasn't going to get any better but we weren't expecting it to get worse.

"Will she lose all her hearing?"

"Right now it's hard to say but I do wanna take a look at her ears and then we can talk about some of the things we can do.. I would recommend some therapy so they can get her comfortable with the fact that she might lose more hearing."

"I'm already moderately deaf." I said crossing my arms. "Am I gonna end up with profound deafness?

"We are trying everything to make it so that doesn't happen." He said and put the scope in my ear and sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Have your ears been hurting lately?"

"Yeah.."

"Jess why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know."

"You have a pretty bad ear infection." He said and mommy sighed. "We will give her some medicine for the pain and ear drops. I'm assuming you know the drill already."

"Yeah I do… So her hearing aids are we gonna have to get new ones?"

"We are gonna try a radio aid and what that does is when you are at school your teacher will put that around her neck and when she talks it goes straight to your hearing aids."

"That sounds cool.." I said and mommy stroked my hair.

"And if it does end up with profound deafness in both ears?"

"We can talk about cochlear implants if that's something that you want to lean towards if that does happen."

"I'll talk to my husband about it." Mommy said and he nodded.

"Now remember, only at school where the hearing aids you need to let your ears breath…"

"I know, I know, let my eardrums get some air young lady." I said and he laughed.

"I've known you since you were a baby and I can never get use to your little attitude." He said and I laughed.

After we left the doctor mommy said I could wear my hearing aids until I got home and she put the medicine in. "I don't want you to tell daddy I don't want you to tell anyone."

"Jessie he has a right to know."

"I know but he worries too much and he still thinks there is a chance my hearing will get better."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"

"I'm sure." I said and she sighed but nodded anyways.

When we got home daddy and the boys were wrestling and when they seen mommy and I they stopped and daddy smiled. "How'd the appointment go?" And mommy looked at me.

"It went good, she does have an ear infection though so she can't wear her hearing aids for long periods of time."

"Isn't that gonna affect her hearing though?"

"She's fine Jace." Mommy said but I don't think daddy bought what mommy said.

"Okay say goodnight to everyone." Mommy said to me and I looked at the clock and was about say something when she gave me the look and I sighed.

"Goodnight everyone." I said and mommy took me upstairs into her room and took my hearing aids out and put the drops in my ears, I didn't like them at all.

" _Want to watch Deafula?"_ Mommy asked pulling the movie out and I smiled it was a really old movie completely in sign language mommy and I watch it all the time, I laid down in bed with her as the movie started.

 **Clary and Jace celebrate their anniversary in the next chapter but since Jace is back in work mode will he forget all about it? And will Jess and Ryland make up? As always I love you guys!**


	44. Chapter 44 Happy Anniversary

**This is the last chapter for voting on the baby and I know everyone was upset with Ryland but he redeems himself in this chapter and Jace notices there is something a little off with Jessie will Clary tell him whats going on or keep her promise to Jessie?**

 **Boy: 39 Girl: 41**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was walking the halls of school when someone pushed me into a locker I turned around to see who it was. "What the hell Max?"

"You know you are being a real asshole?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been a week Ryland and you can't see that Chloe is using you?"

"She isn't-"

"And then there's Jessie."

"What about Jessie?" I said and he grabbed me and pulled me towards the kindergarten classrooms and I seen her sitting by a door crying into her lap.

"That's thanks to your little girlfriend."

"Why is she crying?"

"Now you care?" He said and was gonna walk over to Jess but I pushed him out of the way and went over to her and sat down.

"Jess?" She looked up at me and her face was red from crying.

"Go away Ryland."

"It's been a week, can't we be friends again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You picked her over me, she made fun of me and you didn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't because you are still hanging out with her." She said and pushed me away from her. "Go away!" She yelled.

"Jessie-"

"I wish I was dead." She said and stood up and ran away from me.

 **Clary's Pov**

When I got home from dropping the kids off at school Jace was still asleep so I leaned over and kissed his lips softly I felt him smile against my lips. "Mmm what's with the nice wake up call?" He muttered and I pulled back and gave him a look. "I'm kidding don't hit me, i'd never forget what today is."

"Oh yeah what's today?"

"Thursday." He said and I hit his arm. "Oww, it's the day I married an abusive women five years ago that's what today is." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." He said pulling me down on top of him.

"I love you too." I brushed my lips against his. "I have a plan for today."

"Oh do tell." He said kissing my neck.

"W-we are gonna go out to eat." I said.

"Mhmm." He keep kissing and biting my neck.

"Jace are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yes something about dinner."

"Jace-"

"I'm kidding baby we are going out for dinner." He said pulling away from me getting out of bed and walking into the closet and he came back dressed and with a little box.

"We are doing gifts right now?" I said and he gave me an amused smile.

"This is the first one."

"We agreed years ago one present." I said and he shrugged.

"I'm a rule breaker you know that."

"Open it." He said and I lifted the box open and there was a pair of keys.

"What is this?"

"Come on." He said and pulled me downstairs and to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To see what that key opens."

"You know I hate surprises." I groan and he laughed.

"Well you will definitely hate this part." He said and handed me a blindfold.

"What-"

"Just put it on for me." He said and I sighed but did.

We weren't driving very long when he parked the car and opened my door and walked me towards where ever we were going. "You know I didn't put my insurance policy in your name so if you are planning on killing me for the money you won't be getting it mister." I said as he led me somewhere.

"I have enough money and besides I would be lonely without you." He said laughing and we kept walking.

"Where are we then?" I asked and he took the blindfold off of me.

"Welcome to your new studio." He said with a smile. "Now you don't have to use the spare room in the house, I know you get mad when the twins go in there and paint all over your art."

"You are an amazing husband you know that." I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Dance with me Mrs. Herondale?"

"No music." I tried to back away but he pulled me close and started to sing softly to me as we swayed back and forth.

When we left the studio we were gonna go back home but I wanted to go for a walk around the park which Jace responded with 'what ever you what' we were close to the park when one of the band's new songs started to play and Jace turned it up and started to sing along with it in a terrible way and I couldn't help but laugh. "You know some people say I kinda sound like this guy." He said in an accent. "What you think baby?"

"I think you are insane." I said laughing.

"I know you know the words come on sing it with me."

"You know the lead singer of this band is kind of hot, you better be careful, I might leave you for him." I said and his mouth dropped open in mock hurt.

"I better start working on my singing voice then." The ridiculous accent was back and he started singing again this time shaking his arms and bobbing his head.

"Please stop." I gasped from my laughs unable to stop.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary and I were in the car waiting for Jess and Ryland to get out of school, the twins were in back fast asleep from a long hard day at preschool as they say. I seen Jessie walking towards the car she stopped when a little girl came up to her. "Isn't that the one from gymnastics?" I asked Clary and she nodded I was about to get out when I seen her hand Jess something and she smiled and hugged her and ran towards the car and got in. "What's that princess?"

"Arianna invited me to her birthday party."

"That was nice of her."

"I don't think i'm gonna go though."

"Why not?"

"What if it's a trick and I go there and everyone is just mean to me." She said her golden eyes soft and big. I was gonna answer when Ryland jumped into the car and looked over at Jessie and she glared at him and pulled her hearing aids out.

"What is going on with you two?" Clary asked looking at Ryland and he shrugged. "Ry?" He turned and looked out the window and put his headphones in and you could hear the music playing. "I swear they all have your personality and attitude." Clary said shaking her head.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, yes it is." She said and I laughed and drove home.

"Dad?" Ryland said when I closed the twins door I looked at him he had tears running down his face.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"Have you ever made a mistake that you wish you could take back?"

"I think everyone has made those kinds of mistakes."

"But I hurt someone I really care about and now she won't talk to me."

"Are you talking about your sister?"

"Yeah."

"She loves you bud."

"I didn't stop her though."

"Stop who?"

"Chloe, she was being mean to Jessie and she's a lot older than her and she was saying really mean things to her and I didn't do anything and all because I thought she was pretty and Jessie was really hurt by that and now even Max won't talk to me he says i'm being a asshole."

"First of all language, secondly i'm disappointed in you your sister looks up to you and she knows you will always be there for her and when she needed you, you what just stood there?"

"I know, i'm sorry." He said and I sighed.

"How are you gonna make it up to her?"

"She won't even talk to me she hasn't for the entire week."

"So make her listen. Do you think when your mom gets mad I just let her stay mad?"

"Sometimes you do."

"Well when you get married you'll learn sometimes you don't poke the bear with a stick when it's already mad." I said and Ryland laughed.

"I have an idea can you get Jessie to come up to her room for me please?" He said and ran off towards his room when I nodded.

I went downstairs and Jess was watching tv and eating animal crackers I smiled at the way she would decipher what animal it was before she would eat it just like I use to do as kid. "Hey baby girl." I said and she didn't look at me. "Jessie?" I said and still nothing I frowned, I seen she had her hearing aids on I tried again but she still didn't look. "Jessie." I yelled and she looked at me and frowned.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked shaking her head.

"I wasn't- you didn't hear me?" I asked her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I was just ignoring you." She said but I wasn't convinced. "Do you want to play?" She asked.

"Yeah your room, i'll be up there in a second." I said and she nodded and ran off towards her room.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I opened my door and was gonna set up for a daddy daughter tea party when I seen Ryland sitting on my bed and I huffed. "Do I need to put up a 'No Ryland' sign?"

"No, I just wanted to say you were right I am an asshole." It was hard to hear him the words were going in and out.

"You can leave now." I said pointing towards the door.

"You're my best friend Jess, and I shouldn't have done that to you i'm so sorry."

"You were mean to Ben too."

"Ben is an adult hanging out with a little girl that's creepy."

"He's my friend, he's like me."

"What do you mean like you?"

"A freak." I said and Ryland came over to me and sat down at my little table.

"You are not a freak, you are beautiful."

"You let her call me a freak."

"I'm sorry Jessie."

"They call me ugly and fat and push me and throw rocks at me 'to get my attention' and you are not there you don't care!" I yell and Ryland stood up and had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry they do that to you and I want them to stop I hate that you feel so lonely Jessie I hate it and when you said you wanted to die it hurt because you mean everything to me you're my favorite little sister-"

"I'm your only sister." I said crossing my arms.

"Well maybe not." He said and I glared at him and he smiled.

"You think i'm pretty right?"

"The prettiest girl in the entire world."

"As your favorite sister I think it's my duty to tell you that you can do better."

"Better?"

"Chloe, she may be pretty on the outside but her insides are ugly." I said and Ryland smiled and stuck his hand out to me.

"Friends again?"

"Best friends." I said and hugged him I pulled away and went under my bed and pulled out all the pictures of me and him. "Can you help me put them back up?"

"What were you gonna do with them?"

"Ask mommy to burn them and then I was gonna roast marshmallows." I said and he pushed me playfully.

"Jerk."

 **Clary's Pov**

Kelly had gotten to the house about fifteen minutes ago Jessie and Ryland showed her around while Jace and I got ready he was already done and waiting downstairs for me I had on a green dress that I bought a long time ago but never really got around to wearing it I walked down the steps and seen Kelly and the kids were playing a board game on the floor with music playing. "Wow, you look stunning." Jace said and put his arm out for me to take.

"Not so bad yourself."

"Ready to my love."

"Yeah, should we say goodbye?"

"No they will end up wanting to come with."

We got to the restaurant and got seated fairly quickly I was looking at the menu when I looked up and seen Jace staring at me. "Stop being a creeper."

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be married to you."

"Wow, you must really want to get lucky tonight." I said and Jace smirked.

"Trust me I will." He said.

"Your lucky I can't throw anything at you."

"Here." Jace said sliding a envelope towards me as I finished my food.

"Hold on." I said and grabbed my gift from my purse and slid it towards him.

"Ladies first." He said and I opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets.

"The Opera house but you hate Shakespeare."

"And you love him so I figured i'd suffer through it."

"You were right about the getting lucky thing." I said and he laughed and opened his gift I pushed the hair out of my face and seen his face expression when he looked in the box.

"How did you?"

"Your mom called me a few weeks ago she couldn't get ahold of you and she told me she found it and she thought you should have it so when it got sent here I took it to a shop and had it fixed and cleaned." I said as he pulled out the pocket watch from the box and traced over his father's initials.

"They left the scratch on it." He said softly.

"I told them too, I know it means something to you I just don't know what."

"One few memories I have of my dad is with this watch he told me one day when I was old enough he'd get me one and I wanted one so badly that I took his in the middle of the night and I ran downstairs and I tripped and it fell out of my hands and I was so scared I broke it but it was only scratched I put it back in hopes my dad wouldn't notice he did but instead of being mad he said it added character to it I didn't know what he meant back then." Jace said and opened it and he closed his eyes when he seen the picture of him with his parents. "Thank you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You should thank your mom, she found it."

"But you made it special." He said and kissed my hand.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please put your clothes back on Logan." Kelly said chasing Liam around the couch.

"I'm Logan." Logan said from where he was sitting on Jessie playing with her hair.

"Sorry Logan, Liam you do not run around naked."

"Why?"

"Because it's something you're not suppose to do."

"I no want pants."

"Okay you don't have to wear the pants just the underwear." she said and held up his spiderman underwear and he stopped running and tapped his chin.

"Otay."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yep one time in a park with grandma and she chased him all around and he fell in the sand and started crying." I said and she laughed.

"You don't run around naked?" She asked Logan.

"Not today." He said and she nodded.

"Good answer."

I was falling asleep when my door opened and shut I sat up confused and seen Jessie lay on my floor. " _What's wrong?"_

" _Bad dream, mommy and daddy still aren't home so I came in here."_ I got up and put my pillow on the floor and threw my blanket on top of her and got on the floor to and laid down beside her she plopped down next to me and patted my head.

The next day at school I was looking for Max when I seen Chloe standing with another little kid and Jessie was walking in there direction talk to another girl I haven't meet her before I ran towards Chloe. "Hey Ry, is it okay if I call you that? Oh and this is my little sister Stephanie." She said and Jessie looked up and seen her she looked sad. "Well if it isn't-"

"She's my little sister and i'm getting tired of the way you are talking about her and if you or your ugly sister are talking about her, way to go talking about a five year old when you're ten you must feel very proud. You wanna know why Stephanie is mean to Jessie she is jealous that she's prettier than she will ever be and if I ever hear you talking about her again I will hit you I don't care if you're a girl no one talks about her, she has enough to deal with without you two being fucking bitches. Now go." I yelled and they backed away and then ran down the hall.

"Thank you RyRy." Jessie said taking my hand and kissing it. "This is Arianna, she's my friend."

"It's nice to meet you." I said and she nodded.

"Ryland." I heard and I turned around and Max was there smiling. "You called Chloe a bitch, this is the greatest day of my life why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that I would've recorded it so we could of relived this day over and over again."

"I should've listened to you the first time you told me I was being an ass, i'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it." He said and slapped my back.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Hey can we talk?" I asked Clary and she nodded and sat on the bed.

"Is Jessie okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day I was talking to her and she wasn't answering she had her hearing aids in and then I yelled her name and she asked me why I was whispering." Her expression changed and she looked down.

"She was probably just playing a game with you."

"No.. I don't think she was."

"She's fine Jace."

"Clary-"

"She's fine." I didn't believe that for a second the way she was just brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I go to her doctor's appointments Jace she talks to me about how she's feeling I know she's okay."

"And you would tell me if she wasn't." I asked and she bit her lip quickly and stood up and kissed my cheek.

"You are overthinking things Jace." She said and opened the door Jessie was standing there she signed something to Clary and she looked back at me and then to Jessie and closed the door.

 **Jessie's Pov**

 **A few months later…**

"Who is this pretty little lady?"

"I'm Jessie."

"It's nice to meet you Jessie, are you here with your mom to find out what the baby is?" She asked and I nodded and mommy smiled at me.

"Well let's not keep you guys waiting.."

"Are you excited baby girl?"

"I guess…" I said softly.

"Alright it's a…."

 **I'm sorry for leaving it right there I know, I know i'm terrible... In the next chapter we find out what the baby is and Jace is already back on tour but he comes back and he will start to notice more and more that Jessie is acting differently... Will he find out and if he does how mad do you think he will be? As always I love you guys**


	45. Chapter 45 P For Prince or Princess?

**So this chapter is super short i'm sorry but we get to find out what the baby is.. Finally! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter its mainly Clary and Jessie.**

 **Clary's Pov**

The kids were up and ready for school all but Jessie I wanted to spend the day with her since I was finding out what the baby and even though she warmed up to the idea of a baby she won't answer us when we ask what she'd like the baby to be. "Mommy where Jessie?" Liam asked frowning.

"She's still asleep."

"We can ake her." Logan yelled and ran up the stairs with Liam running after him.

"Hey mom, are you finding out today?"

"Yeah I am."

"Can I come?"

"Jessie's gonna come with me I want to spend the day with her just so she knows that nothing will never change."

"I like that idea."

"What do you want the baby to be?"

"Boy!" Liam yelled running back in. "Mommy he a boy." He said and kissed my stomach.

"Morning mommy." Jessie said stretching her long red curly hair in her face she kept pushing her hair out of her face getting mad when it would fall back down in front of her face. "Am I gonna go to school like this?"

"No baby I figured you and I could have a mommy daughter day."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah we can get something to eat and you can come to my doctors appointment."

"For the baby?"

"Yeah.. If you want to come."

"Yeah, we don't get to have much alone time with all these stinky boys… Liam…" She glared at him.

"I am not stinky."

"You are."

"I had a bath." He said and she looked at him and nodded.

"Of course you did." She said sarcastically.

"Mommy she being mean."

"Am not."

"You guys stop… Jessie go get dressed."

"Can I wear anything?"

"Yes go on." I said and she jumped up and ran away.

"Mommmmyyy." Logan whined.

"What?"

"I want to come with you and Jessie."

"It's a girls day Logie."

"I can be a girl." He said.

"Logan you a boy." Liam said

"It's time for school go get your shoes both of you." I said and they both walked out.

"Mommy i'm all dressed." Jess came back in really short shorts and a shirt she got from Jace's last concert she went to.

"If your father was here he'd be having a heart attack at how short they are." I pointed at her shorts and she smiled.

"I know that's why i'm wearing them because daddy isn't here and he always tells me to change."

"Let's go."

After we dropped off the boys Jess wanted to get frozen yogurt she was eating her yogurt when she looked up at me and sighed. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm happy about the baby I know I said I was mad but i'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy i've been worried about you."

"Why?"

"You have been so sad for the past few months with the bullying and your hearing and they way you have been eating lately i've just been really worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"And your dad you know, he knows something is wrong with you."

"Daddy worries to much mommy he's worse than you."

"What do you want the baby to be?"

"I'm tired of brothers." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"You love your brothers."

"I love Ryland and Logan."

"You love Liam too."

"No he's mean and a big butt head."

"Even if he's mean you still love him."

"Only on Fridays."

"Really?" I said and she laughed.

"Mommy can I go to Oregon?"

"For what?"

"The parade is next week Toby and Jack are going and some of my friends in Oregon from the last deaf parade are gonna be there and I wanna see them."

"You know daddy is coming back next week right?"

"Yeah I know."

"And if you go to Oregon you won't be able to see daddy."

"That's okay because I can see all my friends and I won't even need to bring my hearing aids."

"I can call Toby and-"

"I facetimed him last week and he said he would be honored to for me to grace him with my presence."

"Of course you facetimed him without me knowing."

"You were napping with the boys when I did."

"So you don't mind not seeing your dad?"

"Well i'm gonna be sad I won't see him but it will be nice to hang out with people like me."

"You know we can meet with the deaf community here if you'd like."

"I like Oregon though."

"I know but I will miss you." I said and she smiled at me.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Who is this pretty little lady?"

"I'm Jessie."

"It's nice to meet you Jessie, are you here with your mom to find out what the baby is?" She asked and I nodded and mommy smiled at me.

"Well let's not keep you guys waiting.."

"Are you excited baby girl?"

"I guess…" I said softly.

"Congratulations." She said and turned and looked at me. "Looks like you are getting a little sister." She said and I smiled, maybe a little sister won't be so bad we could play barbies and maybe daddy won't be disappointed if I lose my hearing because he will have a different princess.

"You okay mini?"

"Yeah i'm okay mommy… It won't be so bad having a sister." I said and mommy smiled.

"You will always be my little mini me." She said and I smiled. everyone says I look just like my mom with my daddy's eyes.

"Do you think she will have daddy's hair?"

"Do you want her to?"

"I like being the only one with red hair like you."

"I like that too."

"Mommy are you gonna tell daddy?"

"Of course i'm gonna tell him."

"I know but I mean how?"

"I don't know I was gonna call him and tell him."

"That's boring."

"And what do you think I should do?"

"Ummmm…. You should call him." I said and mommy laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said and I laughed.

"Cause you're not as smart as me." I said and mommy kissed my nose.

 **Clary's Pov**

After the doctors Jess and I went home she was Facetiming with Toby telling him that I said yes and I called Jace he picked up on the first ring. "I have been sitting here in my hotel room pacing for an hour." He said and I smiled.

"You are adorable."

"How was the doctors?"

"It went well Jess came with me to find out the sex of the baby."

"And?"

"It's-"

"Wait I have something to say before you tell me."

"Okay."

"I love you so much and you have made me the happiest man in the entire world you gave me beautiful children who are my everything and I just I can't wait to have another baby and complete our family." He stopped talking and huffed. "Okay tell me?"

"It's a girl."

"Really? We are having another girl?"

"Ye-"

"Holy shit."

"Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when I first told you, you told the baby to be a boy because of Jessie."

"I know and I really did want a boy but i'm just as happy with having another daughter and Jess will have someone to play with."

"I think she's excited but just doesn't want to say it."

"I can't wait to come home… I was thinking before you told and I was wondering if you would be okay with me taking Jessie for a few weeks since school is over at the end of the week and i'll be home next week… Just so she knows she will always be number one in my heart."

"Oh ouch."

"Yeah sorry I love her more." He said and I laughed.

"That's okay I already knew that."

"So are you okay with that?"

"She won't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to Oregon for the deaf pride parade."

"When?"

"Well I was thinking about this Sunday and then she'd come back next Sunday."

"So I won't get to see her at all…"

"Jace."

"It's fine can I talk to her at least?"

"Yeah hold on." I said and handed her the phone.

"Hi daddy!" Jessie yelled and Jace said something and Jessie frowned.

" _I can't hear him mommy."_

"Jess?" Jace said and she was looking at me I closed my eyes and took the phone back.

"Sorry Jace she uh she-"

"What's going on?" He asked. "And don't you say nothing because I know something is up anytime the boys call me Jessie is never there to talk to me i've talked to her about four times in almost two months."

"Jace-"

"Just tell me."

"This is a conversation we need to have face to face not over the phone."

"Fine we can talk about it when I come home."

"Don't be mad… Today should be a happy day."

"I am happy babe I just if anything's wrong with Jess you know-"

"We will talk about it when you come home."

"Do you think she can still come with me?"

"How when she's gonna-"

"Well if she comes home on Sunday I can try and fly back home maybe Monday and pick her up or something… I really wanna spend some time with her before Cecily gets here." He said and this was the first time we could actually call the baby by her name.

"We can talk about it when you come home."

"I love you and our little girls."

"And boys."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he hung up I laid down with Jess and started to watch a movie Jessie sat up and looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah mommy i'm okay I just have to do something."

"Do what?"

"Give Cecily a kiss." She said and she pushed my shirt up and kissed my stomach. "I love you Cecily." She said and patted my stomach and laid down beside me with her hand on me rubbing my belly.

 **The final votes Boy: 60 Girl: 63**

 **In the next chapter Jessie sees all her deaf friends and some new ones a certain little boy catches her eye and maybe her heart. As always I love you guys**


	46. Chapter 46 Deaf Pride

**I just wanted to say Daire123 I always look forward to reading what you have to say you have given me so many ideas and positive feedback for my story thank you! And thank you to everyone for over 600 reviews it means everything to me.. Thank you guys**

 **Clary's Pov**

The house was quite the kids were all asleep I wanted to be asleep too but anytime I try and lay down Celine decides it's time to kick mommy and make her uncomfortable. I turned the tv on was falling asleep when the door opened and Jace walked in the room. "Jace what are you doing here?"

"Our show got canceled because of the weather so I came home."

"Well the surprise is ruined now…"

"What surprise?"

"The boys wanted to surprise you with dinner when you got home since you weren't suppose to be home until tonight ."

"I'm sorry I caught an early flight I missed you and the kids.."

"You miss Jessie."

"Not true I miss all of you guys."

"You said you loved her more then me." I huffed and he laughed.

"I was just kidding."

"I doubt that."

"You will always be number one in my heart and soul." He said and I pulled him towards me.

"Never forget that." I said kissing his cheek.

"How are two of my favorite girls feeling today?" He asked and his hand moved to my baby bump and I felt him smile.

"We are good."

"Has Jessie already left?"

"Yeah she left yesterday morning."

"I'm happy she's getting to spend time with her friends…"

"I told Jess about you wanting to take her on tour and she wants to go."

"But how if she's-"

"The parade is on Wednesday and she is coming home Thursday and you can take her with you when you leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are we gonna talk about what's wrong with her?"

"You wanna have that fight right now?"

"Who says we are gonna fight?"

"I know you and how you react when there is bad news about Jess."

"Can you just tell me please?"

"You know what she was born with right?"

"What do you mean born with?"

"She was born with Sensorineural hearing loss."

"What does that mean?"

"You know how you always thought with her hearing aids she'd get better?"

"Yeah…."

"She's not getting better with the type of hearing loss she has it can only get worse."

"How bad is it?"

"She's moderately deaf…"

"And you just thought I didn't deserve to know?"

"She didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"She says you worry too much and she knows you think there is still a chance that she will get better but she's not Jace."

"You should've told me."

"She made me promise Jace."

"I'm her father I have a right to know what's going!" He yelled.

"The kids are asleep Jace and if you wake them up I swear I will punch you in the face."

"It's not just you as the parent here Clary." He said sternly.

"You think I don't know that?"

"What's going to happen?"

"If she loses her hearing?"

"Yeah I mean what can we do?"

"She can get cochlear implants and she will be able to hear."

"She'd have to have surgery?"

"Yeah." He sat down and looked at me.

"You should have told me."

"It's a really sensitive topic for her right now Jace I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she didn't want you to know."

"Clary-"

"I know you're holding back from yelling at me."

"The kids are asleep I don't want to wake them up."

"How mad are you?"

"I'm pissed that you don't think I have a right to know that my daughter can end up deaf, I'm pissed that you've known for months maybe longer and haven't said anything. You let me believe that she had some chance at regaining her hearing."

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you known she wouldn't get better?"

"Jace don't."

"How long Clary?"

"Since she was one."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I didn't tell you because your music means so much to you and I thought-"

"You didn't tell me because you didn't want to tell me."

"I didn't want you to treat her any differently."

"I didn't learn sign language because I thought maybe she wouldn't ever need it and now… God i'm a terrible father." He said.

"No you are not.. You are an amazing father and Jessie looks up to you so much i'm so sorry Jace I knew this would blow back up in my face but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You weren't." He said and left the room walking downstairs I followed him and when he grabbed his car keys I got in front of him blocking the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to be here right now."

"You're really that mad at me?"

"Do you not understand why i'm mad?"

"I lied to you and your pissed and going to walk out on your children that's what you're doing."

"Oh that's really fucking-"

"Stop fighting." Ryland said standing on the last step looking between us. Jace's eyes softened when he looked at Ryland. "I hate it when you fight. Why can't you just be happy?" He asked.

"Ryland-" Jace said but he shook his head.

"You just came home and you and mama are already fighting.. Why?"

"Does he know?" Jace asked looking at me with cold eyes.

"No…. Jessie didn't want anyone to know." I said he put his keys down and paced Ryland ruffling his hair and going out back.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" Ryland asked and I sighed.

"You're gonna have to ask Jess bubbie."

"Is she sick or something?"

"No RyRy."

"Are you and dad okay?" He asked and I closed my eyes sighing.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Toby and Jack took me to a picnic with some of their deaf friends and some of them even have kids I remember from the last time I was out here a few of the kids that were here now but there was one little boy I didn't know i waved at him and he smiled. " _Oooohh Jessie and Calum sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ My friend Annie signed and I laughed her brother Lucas came over and sat beside me and handed me a piece of cake.

" _You kissed Calum?"_

" _No. Annie said I did but I didn't."_

" _My birthday is next month do you want to come?"_

" _I don't live here."_

" _My mommy is moving to California and we are moving with her."_

" _Why is just your mommy moving?"_

" _They aren't together anymore."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's okay.. But Annie and I will get to see you more and we can have playdates."_ He smiled at me and I looked away Annie was making kissy faces shaking her head so I threw my empty cup at her and she laughed.

" _Are you gonna go to N-D-A?"_

" _No, Marlton School for the Deaf."_

" _I didn't know they that."_

" _Wanna go play with me?"_ Lucas asked and I nodded and we ran towards the playground I fell and scraped my knee Lucas sat beside me and wiped my tear away. " _You okay?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _Are you sure do you need a hug?"_ I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. " _Don't cry Jessie."_ I smiled and took his hand he offered me and stood up.

" _Let's play zombies!"_ I jumped up and down and he smiled nodding at me. " _I'm the zombie."_ Annie, Lucas, and Calum ran away from me.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Mama and dad haven't talked for two days, mama tries and talk to dad but he ignores her and walks away from her she was sad and so was dad but they wouldn't say why they were both sad and when we are around they act happy. Logan was sitting with mama reading a book and Liam was outside play catch with dad I went over to mama and sat down beside her and put my hand on her stomach, when mama told me it was a girl I was sad because I liked the name I picked and then Jessie said when i'm big I could name my son after two of my grandpa's and I liked that idea. I was excited for Cecily to come but it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. "Mom are you okay?"

"Of course bubbie."

"Dad made you sad though."

"No bubbie I made dad sad."

"What do you mean?"

"I lied to him about something really, really important and now he's mad at me."

"But if you said sorry shouldn't he just forgive you?"

"Sometimes it's not that easy… I really hurt him."

"But he's hurting you by ignoring you."

"Can we talk." Dad said and mama looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I'm done arguing with you I said sorry I understand that you are pissed but I will not get into a fight with you while the kids are right here Jace if you want to yell go ahead."

"I don't want to yell Clary." Dad said and mama's phone started to ring. "Who is it?"

"It's Jessie." She said and answering the facetime call and handing the phone to me.

" _Ryland!"_ Jessie had a huge smile on her face and it made me smile.

" _Hi Jessie, you having fun?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What you do today?"_

" _I went and got my nails done. See?"_ She held her hand up for me to see.

" _That's cool."_

" _Is daddy home?"_

" _Yeah he's right next to me want to talk to him?"_

" _I don't have my hearing aids with me I left them at home."_

" _Oh."_

" _Can you tell him I said I miss him please."_ I looked over to dad who was sitting on the couch with mama whispering to her low enough so we couldn't hear. "Dad?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Jessie said she misses you." I said and daddy smiled.

"Tell her I miss her too and I love her."

" _He said he misses you and loves you."_

" _I have to go we are gonna go to a party."_

" _What kind of party."_

" _The fun kind."_ I laughed and she smiled.

" _Bye Jessie I love you."_

" _Love you too."_

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was sitting in between Annie and Lucas waiting for the parade to start when Jack picked me up and put me on his shoulder. They had bought me a new shirt for the parade that said 'deaf til death' and on the back said 'deaf pride' I loved the shirt and when I got it I put it on right away. I always thought my hearing problem made me different but now I see it makes me part of something so much bigger.

I wish my dad and mom were here with us because the parade means a lot to me and i'd like to share it with them just once. Lucas was standing on boxes signing something and Annie was sitting with Toby. " _Next year if you come back out maybe we can be in the parade too."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _That's gonna be awesome."_

 **Jace's Pov**

I was waiting at the airport for Jess I had her hearing aids in my pocket I was excited to see her I felt like it's been a year since I seen my little princess. I was scrolling through my instagram when someone jumped on my lap I looked up and seen her smiling face and I pulled her to me and kissed her head.

"Hi daddy!" She said as soon as she put her hearing aids back on.

"Hello pretty lady,"

"Daddy I missed you."

"I missed you more my love."

"Mommy said i'm gonna go on tour with you.. Was she right?"

"Yeah she was baby girl."

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"You are.."

"Mommy told me about your hearing."

"Oh…." She said softly and looked around avoiding me.

"Jess why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Jessie-"

"But it's okay because soon you will have Cecily and she will be perfect and you will have the perfect little girl."

"I already have the most perfect little girl in all the world."

"But without about Cecily?"

"Do you think I love Liam or Logan more than Ryland just because they are younger?"

"No you love them the same."

"And I will love you and Cecily the same too."

"Will she have to come with us when we have daddy daughter saturday?"

"Well when she is older she can come."

"Your mom tells me you haven't been eating a lot lately… What's up with that?"

"I want to be pretty…"

"Look at me." I said and she looked up with big golden eyes that made my heart melt. "You are absolutely perfect in every way you are the prettiest little lady in my life."

"And when i'm big I will look like mommy and be really pretty cause mommy is pretty."

"Mommy is very pretty."

"She's the prettiest person ever." Jessie said smiling fondly.

"Did you have fun baby?"

"Yeah so much fun I made new friends and Lucas and Annie are gonna be moving here they are deaf and so is their mommy she's really nice she took me and Annie to get our nails done." She held her hands out to me and her nails were pink. "And Uncle Toby got me a shirt I wore it to the parade it's really cool."

"I'm happy you had fun you deserve it."

"And now you and I will have fun together."

"I was thinking that you could teach me sign language."

"Really?"

"I think it's about time I learned and that way when you are having a bad day I will still be able to talk to you."

"Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed my cheek after every thanks.

"I take it you're happy?"

"Yes!"

Once we got home Jessie ran to Clary and started telling her about her trip Ryland ran down the steps and picked Jessie up squeezing her tightly. "I missed you." He said and Jessie laughed as he tickled her.

"Ry stop!" She screamed and laughed.

"Never leave again I was so bored without you."

"I'm going with daddy on tour."

"Oh great.." He said and Jessie laughed.

"Where is Logie and Liam?"

"Napping." Clary said she wouldn't look at me after our fight a few days ago.

"Can I wake them up?"

"Go ahead they have been sleeping for while." Clary said and she and Ryland ran upstairs.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm tired of fighting Jace that's all we do so no we cannot talk."

"I'm sorry I yelled it's just she's my baby and if something happens to her-"

"She has a chance at going deaf Jace it's not like it's set in stone that it's going to happen.."

"I know I just freaked out."

"You had every right to freak out… She's your daughter too." She said and I kissed her forehead she looked up and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled her to me and hugged her. The next thing I know all the kids are jumping on me and Clary hugging and kissing us, I never felt happier then I did in that moment with my family.


	47. Chapter 47 Everyone Loves Jessie

**This chapter is filled with Jessie getting all the love from everyone since Jace hasn't really ever just taken her on tour and no ones really 'meet her' like they have the boys. And a cute little flashback from before they left for Jace's tour.**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Like this?" I asked making the motion and Jessie fell over on the bed laughing.

"Daddy that was terrible." She said laughing harder when I dropped my head. "You need a lot of help." She said and I laughed she had gotten new hearing aids two days before we left she fell in love with them because they were green and pink and with them she could hear perfectly again which made me feel so much better, we now have to go in every two months to get her hearing tested to make sure it wont get any worse.

"Well it's a good thing I have a pretty good teacher." I said and she nodded again she jumped off the bed and ran towards the window.

"I like looking out the window and seeing where we are." She said softly, we left early this morning took a plane to Georgia to meet up with the band Jessie loved the tour bus she said she wished we were still filming so everyone could see the bus, She was standing on her suitcase that was filled with just stuffed animals.

 _I heard Jessie yelling from upstairs and I ran up to see what was wrong she was standing in the middle of her room crying while trying to pull the suitcase away from Clary. "What's going on?" I asked when I got in the room._

" _Mommy won't let me bring my babies." Jessie said and Clary sighed._

" _Jess I told you three."_

" _That's not fair to the rest of them mommy they will get lonely without me."_

" _Jessica-"_

" _Chance needs to be with Cindy they are married and Spots has to come and then Momo needs to come and Coco can't be without him and- and- and daddy tell mommy they need to come." She looked up at me and Clary sighed._

" _What if you just take Spots."_

" _Well everyone else will think I love Spots more." She said motioning towards all the stuffed animals._

" _Jessie-"_

" _Aspen says they all need to come with."_

" _Aspen?" I asked._

" _She's my friend she's standing right next to you." She said and pointed to nothing._

" _There is no one here."_

" _You can't see her daddy only I can." She said rolling her eyes like I was suppose to know that._

" _It's her imaginary friend." Clary said._

" _Oh…"_

" _Can we take them all?" She asked again and Clary sighed and held her hand to me._

" _Help me please?" She asked and I pulled her up and kissed her head. "She's going with you so you can decided what she takes.. I already packed her clothes." She said and I nodded._

 _I looked to Jessie who was having a conversation with herself. "Jessie how about we pick only a few of them to come with us." She looked at the suitcase and sighed and sat down and started to throw all her stuffed animals out of the suitcase until it was empty._

" _There." She said and stood up._

" _I didn't say you couldn't bring them."_

" _It's not fair if some can go so no one gets to go." She said and sighed and then laughed. "Aspen is coming though."_

" _Right your imaginary friend…"_

" _She's not imaginary." She said with a huff and I nodded._

" _I'll make you a deal.. Your stuffed animals can come but you tell your mother that only three of them are in there." I said and she smiled brightly._

" _Thank you daddy._

"Jess baby you are going to fall."

"But I like looking out the window." She said and I picked her up and she laughed and hugged me kissing my cheek. "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"What are we doing after your concert?"

"Well there is a meet and greet after the concert so you are gonna stay with-"

"Can I come with?"

"No."

"I will be good I promise i'll sit by you and color. Please?" She pouted her and brought her hands to her face and batted her eyes at me which I have never been able to say no to.

"As long as you promise to behave."

"Yay! Aspen we get to go!" She said and I sighed I knew it was normal for kids to have imaginary friends but it just seemed weird to me.

I was holding onto Jessie's hand as the paparazzi swarmed the band she kept looking back at them walking slower so I was kind of dragging her, we finally got passed them the security was holding them at bay when I dropped her hand when an elderly lady dropped something I picked it up and she thanked me I reached for Jessie's hand but she was gone my eyes darted up as I searched for her I turned around and she was back by the paparazzi smiling at them posing with a huge smile on her face I went over to her and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, needless to say they went crazy I walked away from them again and Jessie waved towards them. "Don't go off on your own Jessie."

"I'm sorry.. It's just they love me." She said shrugging like it was no big deal and I laughed.

"Of course they do." I said and she nodded.

We were about to play the last song when I looked over and seen Jessie smiling when she seen me looking at her she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed really hard I looked out at the crowed and then back at Jess. "Hows everyone doing tonight?" I asked and the crowd cheered. "I always have the most amazing time on tour seeing all the people who love the band and support us and one of my biggest supporters is with me tonight.. Wanna come out here?" I asked and Jessie looked behind her and then pointed at herself when I nodded she got up and walked out but when she seen everyone she stopped and shook her head and motioned for me to come to her I walked over to her. "You don't wanna come out?"

"It's to loud."

"If I ask them to be quiet will you?" I asked and she nodded. When they all come to one of our shows the boys run out on stage without me asking and they dance around and the crowd loves it, everyone always ask why I don't let Jessie come out and most people say it's because i'm too protective of her but it's really because she's always been to scared. I walked back out on stage and everyone cheered I could see why she was scared. "So she's a little scared right now so if everyone could be quiet and we will see if she wants to come out." I said and it went silent, the quietest I have ever had it at one of our concerts I looked over to Jessie who took a deep breath and walked out on stage everyone was amazed this was the first time they have seen her in 'real life' she came to me and I picked her up and she waved at everyone, I was surprised when she leaned forward towards the microphone.

"Hello." She said and laughed when everyone said hello back. "Daddy that's fun." She said to me and I smiled.

"I'm proud of you princess." I said and she smiled.

"I'm almost six so that means i'm a big girl now and i'm not scared no mores."

"You wanna stay out here while I play?" I asked and she nodded and pushed against me I let her go and she ran forward towards the crowd and sat down looking out at everyone some of them were signing stuff to her and she was happily responding to them I went and sat beside her she scooted closer to me put her face next to me ear.

"Can you sing them my lullaby?" She asked.

"Are you sure? I've never sang that to anyone but you."

"I'm sure." She said and sat back down and pulled my arm over her shoulder and snuggled into me.

"Okay guys i'm gonna be doing something i've never done before… This next song is a very special one cause I wrote it for this lovely little girl when she was born." I said and I started to sing softly looking down at Jessie who had her eyes closed and was smiling.

After the concert Jessie was running around waiting for the meet and greet to start she bumped into the wall and fell on the floor and laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine daddy."

"Come on it's about to start." I said and she ran and grabbed my hand everyone was already sitting at the table I took my seat at the very end and Jessie sat next to me, Bat came and handed her a coloring book and some crayons she thanked him and went to coloring.

When a group of girls came up to me they said hi but then directed there attention to Jessie. "You are the cutest thing ever." One girl said and Jessie smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are so pretty." Another girl said and she blushed.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Is it okay if we take a picture with her?" The first girl asked and I looked at Jessie I didn't know what to say so Jessie jumped up on table and handed me the girl's phone.

"Daddy take a picture of us." She said I nodded and stood up and took a picture of them.

"Thank you." They said and walked off.

"I think they liked me more than you." She said and I shook my head laughing.

More and more people kept commenting on how adorable Jess was and how her pictures don't do her justice I could tell she was happy because she couldn't stop smiling anytime someone asked if they could hug her or take a picture with her.

When we were done we went to the hotel for the night she had fallen asleep holding the stuffed horse one of the fans gave to her I smiled as I pulled her close to me and fell asleep.

The next day we had a long drive to the next city we were playing in so Jessie and I were laying on the bed she had all her stuffed animals all over the bed surrounding her I was flipping through channels when I seen that 'Band Lives' was about to air, that's what they ended up calling it we got a vote in what it was gonna be called. "Jessie want to watch it?"

"What is that?" She asked.

"Remember when the camera men followed us around?" She nodded. "Well this is it."

"Daddy put it on!" She said and she pushed some of her stuffed animals over so she could lay next to me.

While we were watching it I felt shitty in the beginning with how terrible I treated Clary and the kids, I smiled when I seen Jessie at gymnastics I never really sat and watched her practice and I know why now I was terrified at the things she was doing it looked like she could easily get hurt but she looked like she was having fun. I seen Ryland's reaction to Clary telling him about the baby and I smiled at my little man.

"Daddy that's me." Jessie said when she seen herself talking to Ryland she laughed. "That's so cool.." She said in awe.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels the twins kept telling me they wanted to watch Spongebob but I stopped on some talk show when I seen a picture of Jessie and Jace sitting in front of a crowd. "Jace Herondale and his daughter Jessica shared a special moment on stage the other night when she came out on stage for the first time, she captured the hearts of fans at a meet and greet with her father, she took pictures with some lucky fans and she was all smiles, she is absolutely beautiful and many fans of Kings For A Day say the best part of the meet and greet was meeting her and seeing how much light she brought to the room." The picture changed to Jessie in Jace's arms kissing his cheek he had a huge smile on his face. "She's on tour with her father for a few weeks and she is enjoying her time with him." I looked over to Ryland who was watching it with a smile on his face.

"She looks really happy." Ryland said as the picture changed again to her and Jace sitting at a table she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah she does."

"Ryland wanna go outside and play?" Liam asked him.

"What do you wanna play?"

"I want you teach me skateboard." He said and stood up trying to pull Ry off the couch.

"Wanna come Logan?"

"No thanks." He said and moved closer to me, Ryland and Liam went out front and Logan looked at me. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We watch Into Woods?" He asked and I smiled and nodded he loved musicals and plays.

"Of course baby boy."

 **Jace's Pov**

"Good morning Jace." Cody an interviewer said as we sat down on the couch on the tour bus he already had the camera rolling.

"Morning."

"So we interviewed the rest of the band earlier but we didn't get a chance to talk to you.."

"Yeah my daughter woke me up at six because she wanted pancakes for breakfast so we went to get pancakes."

"She has taken the world by storm everyone loves her."

"She's very easy to fall in love with she has an amazing personality and she sees the good in everyone no matter what."

"Are you jealous that she has taken over the spotlight on this part of the tour?"

"Oh no she's always been really shy and she's been having some trouble recently with bullying so to see her open up as much as she is with strangers is amazing… At home she's this bright happy kid and then we go out somewhere she's always beside me or her mother so to see this side of her it has me floored and I am happy to see her this way.." Before he could respond the bathroom door opened and Jessie walked out her hair wet and tangled her shirt said 'deaf til death' I couldn't help but smile she ran over to me and hugged me and waved to Cody and then went to the front of the bus where her stuffed giraffe was.

"Hi i'm Cody." He said to Jessie but she didn't turn around.

"She doesn't have her hearing aids in right now but i'm sure when she puts them on she will join us."

"What's it like to be away from your family?"

"When they are all at home it sucks because it's hard to keep in contact with them because we are always so busy with shows and meet ups and interviews and things like that so when I finally have a chance to call home the kids are usually already in bed and I usually have to check Clary's instagram to see what the kids have been doing and it just gets hard not being able to see them but when I have one of them with me it's different I get to share these experiences with my kids they get to do something there friends don't get to do and they love coming on tour."

"Do you normally just take one?"

"No it depends last summer I had all three of my boys with me and then my wife and daughter came the last two weeks I think it was."

"It's great that you have someone so supportive, now there has been some questions about how you and your wife meet?" Jessie had apparently put her hearing aids back in and ran over and jumped on top of me.

"Mommy dumped milk on daddy in kindergarten and told everyone he peed himself." She said and burst out laughing she leaned back and her wet hair soaked my shirt.

"...Yeah…" I said and even Cody laughed Jessie pushed her wet hair back and he smiled.

"I like your hearing aids." He said simply and she smiled.

"Thank you I just got them." She said showing them off.

"I also like your shirt." He said and she turned around so he could see the back. "That's a cool shirt."

"I got it at the deaf pride parade with my uncle Toby and Jack."

"So how long are you gonna be with your dad?"

"Umm I don't know probably until my mommy misses me to much and tells daddy I have to come home because my daddy does everything my mommy says. She has him whipped I don't know what that means but she tells my auntie Izzy that whatever she wants daddy does for her." Jessie said and I laughed.

"And what about you do you get what you want from your dad?"

"No." She said and I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked and she laughed.

"Sometimes."

"More like all the time."

"My daddy bought me a horse his name is Oreo."

"I'm sorry I feel like this went from a band interview to a all about Jessica-"

"It's just Jessie I only get called Jessica when i'm in trouble." She said.

"Which is never right?"

"I'm a perfect little princess." She said and then laughed. "I'm kidding." She said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be an Olympian in gymnastics and I want to be in movies." She said and I was shocked by that answer. "I asked my mommy if I could do a movie when i'm small like now but she said she'd have to ask my daddy but I don't think she ever did." She said looking up at me.

"This is the first time i'm hearing about it."

We talked a little while longer and Jessie ended up falling asleep on me while we started talking about the band and an upcoming album we were working on and rumors that one of my kids were gonna be on the new album which I didn't answer and after we were done I took a nap with Jessie on the couch. "Daddy, daddy wake up." Jessie said pushing me a little bit I sat up stretching and she smiled at me. "Can you do my hair in a braid?" She asked turning around.

"I don't think I can.."

"Please daddy, I really want a braid."

"I'll try princess." I said and she sat down at my feet and I started to 'braid' her hair.

"Owww daddy you are pulling on brains." She yelled.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can braid it." I said and she nodded.

"That's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah i'll leave it down." She said and shook her head and her hair went right in her face and she giggled. "How do I look?"

"Crazy."

"Ha ha ha." She said I laughed.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Daddy had a concert in California so we got to go home and I was super excited to see everyone I haven't seen my mommy in two weeks that's a really long time daddy opened the door and I ran inside. He didn't tell mommy we were coming home so when she seen me she cried I asked daddy why she was crying daddy said it's cause she missed me lots and lots. "Hi baby girl." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"Hi mommy, hi Cecily." I kissed the baby and mommy hugged me again.

"You have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah! I got to be on tv mommy did you see?"

"I seen baby you looked so happy."

"It was fun and everyone that met me said I was beautiful and funny and adorable."

"Where is RyRy?"

"He spent the night at his friend's house."

"Are the twins here?"

"Yeah they are in there room playing." She said and I ran upstairs and went into there room.

"JESSIE!" Liam yelled and tried to tackle me.

"Oww." I said as I fell to the ground. "That hurt."

"Sowwie. You kay?"

"Yeah i'm fine." I said rubbing my head.

"Hi LogieBear." I said and he waved at me.

"Can I get a hug?" I asked and he nodded and came over and lightly hugged me.

"Want play?"

"Jess your mom wants you she's in your room." Daddy said and I ran to my room.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Do you want to go to gymnastics?"

"Yeah I haven't practiced in a long time."

"Mmm you're not gonna go to the Olympics if you don't practice."

"I know that mommy but I was having fun with daddy."

"I'm just kidding baby girl."

"But you're right." I said and she smiled and handed me my leo.

Mommy was sitting with uncle Magnus talking to him while I was doing my floor routine Stephanie came up to me. "Hey Jessie." She said and I looked behind me and then back to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah I uh seen you on tv a few weeks ago that's pretty cool that your dad is famous… Maybe we can hangout sometime?" She asked and I was confused she didn't like me so why was she being nice to me?

"Uhh sure." I said and she smiled and walked away from me.

When gym was over mommy and I went to pick up Ryland when he seen me he pulled me into a big hug and kissed my head. "I missed you Jerk." He said and I laughed.

"I missed you too loser."

"Did you have fun with dad?"

"Yeah and I meet a lot of people and they were all really nice to me and some of them told me how they use to get bullied to."

"Yeah dad's fans are pretty cool sometimes."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Stephanie wants to come over and hang out."

"Why?"

"I don't know she said she seen me on tv it was cool and wants to hang out."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because Jessie she's using you."

"What does that mean?"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay RyRy."

We all went to daddy's concert that night even Max and Ryile went we were sitting watching the show when daddy and uncle Alec asked if we wanted to come out Ryland held his hand out to me and I took it and we walked out on stage together and he was spinning me around dancing with me while daddy sang.

 **So for anyone wondering the time jump will be very soon i'm gonna make it after they have the baby I don't know if I should keep the ages what I was originally planning Ryland 13, Jessie 7, Twins 5, and Cecily 2 or if I should make them a little older so let me know what you guys would like.**


	48. Chapter 48 Happy Birthday Cecily

**I feel like Clary has been pregnant forever and its the longest I have ever kept her pregnant.. So I am only gonna do maybe a chapter of two with Cecily being a baby and then I will do the time jump also welcome back protective Ryland in this chapter.**

 **Yuki Kamea- Clary's mom will be in the next chapter and yes she still hates Jace**

 **Vanessa Lightwood- Yes he is and we will actually get to see that in the time jump with his first Pov talking to Alec and Magnus about being 'different' from Liam.. Glad you noticed**

 **Guest- I haven't forgotten about my other story I just feel like more people read this story then the do my other one so I tend to update this story more but the next chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight.**

 **Clary's Pov**

 **A few months later…**

I woke up to a sharp pain low in my abdomen I sat up slowly trying not to wake the the kids, Logan next to me and Jessie next to him Liam was all the way on Jace's side spread out. There was a thunderstorm last night and the twins came to sleep with me Jessie had already been in my bed she fell asleep while facetiming with Jace. The doorbell rang twice I got out of bed slowly and went downstairs, when I opened the door I was met with Magnus and a crying baby. "Well good morning to you." I said as he walked in holding Rafael bouncing him up and down.

"You know I told Alec to go… He didn't wanna go back on tour even if it is only a week he said he wanted to stay home with the baby and I told him we would be fine and now Rafe doesn't wanna stop crying that's all he does is cry cry cry… How did you do it by yourself?"

"Ryland was the most colicky baby ever, he once cried for three hours straight I had a meltdown."

"And you what think it's that?"

"Can I see him?" I asked and Magnus gladly handed over the four week old baby. "Hi Rafe… Oh I know you're just so sad." I said and he stopped crying and made a sucking noise against me. "Oh… Uh you might wanna take him back."

"What why he stopped crying."

"He thinks i'm gonna breastfeed him."

"Oh I didn't know you even had.."

"It's called Colostrum it happens before you give birth.. Here." I handed Rafe back to Magnus and he started to cry again.

"Take him back."

"He's hungry.. Feed him."

"I tried he doesn't want a bottle."

"Have you called Kelly? Maybe she can come and nurse him for you."

"She went back to Texas for a few weeks."

"You know, I don't have to deal with a crying baby for at least-" I stopped as I felt the familiar pains of contractions as if the world hated me and wanted to slap me in the face with karma. "Oh fuck me."

"I'd rather not… I'm a married man."

"Fuck…."

"Are you okay?"

"No I think my water just broke…" I said and Magnus looked at me in horror.

"Are you serious? Okay umm what do I do? I have never been in this kind of poison Clary and i'm freaking out…"

"I have to wait Jace isn't coming home until tonight I have to…" Another sharp pain shot through me and I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. "I am gonna kill him… Oh i'm gonna kill him."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

"Mama? Why is their a baby crying?" Ryland asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh hey uncle Magnus hi Rafe." He waved and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah…"

"Good call your dad and tell him he needs to come home…" He looked confused and then Magnus handed him Rafe.

"Can you hold him while I get her on the couch?" Ryland was bouncing the crying baby up and watching me he looked scared he didn't understand what was going on.

"Are you okay?" His eyes big and full of concern.

"Yeah your sister doesn't wanna wait any longer to come out."

"You're having the baby today?" He looked down at Rafe and then smiled. "I'll get to hold my baby sister today." He said with a big smile and then it dropped. "I'll call dad right now but um uh.." He looked at the baby and then back to me and then looked at Magnus.

"Oh right i'll take him."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I sat on the bottom step and called dad he didn't answer the first time so I called again and he still didn't answer I sighed and put my phone down thinking of what to do now so I called uncle Alec and he picked up on the third ring. "Hey Ryland what's up?"

"Is my dad there?"

"Yeah he's asleep right now."

"Can you wake him up please?"

"Uh sure is everything okay?" I could hear mom swearing and yelling at Magnus and the baby crying and I wondered if Alec could hear it too.

"No everything is crazy." I said and yawned.

"Why what's going on?" He said laughing.

"Uh the baby is crying, mama is yelling at uncle Magnus, and dad won't answer his phone, and i'm just really confused."

"Wait what? Who's crying and why is Clary yelling at Magnus?"

"Rafe is crying, mama is yelling at Magnus because he's freaking out."

"Now i'm confused what's happening?"

"I just really need to talk to my dad."

"Jace… Wake up it's Ryland…" He said and I could hear my dad grumble something back he didn't sound like he was in a good mood. "Yeah I know you just went to sleep." My dad yelled at him to let him sleep. "Ryland i'm not gonna have any luck here."

"Can you let me talk to him?"

"What?" He asked.

"Uh hi dad I just-"

"Ryland I just went to bed what do you want? You know what i'll call you later." He yelled and hung up the phone. I ran to my mom and she looked miserable.

"Dad wouldn't answer the phone so I called uncle Alec and dad yelled at me because he's sleeping." I said and mom looked angry really really angry she took the phone from me when it started to ring.

"Alec are you next to Jace?" She asked and I couldn't hear his answer. "Can you put it on speaker please?" She asked and looked at me.

"Are you about to yell at dad?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jace Herondale I swear to god if you miss our daughter being born I will beat you to death with a stick…" She stopped and I could hear a loud noise and dad's voice. "No Jace i'm just telling you i'm in labor for the fucking fun of it… What do you think?" She said and I laughed she smiled at me softly even though she was really uncomfortable. "Your dad wants to talk to you."

"No thanks I don't feel like getting yelled at again." I said shaking my head.

"He doesn't wanna talk to you." She said and I felt bad but I really didn't wanna get yelled at by him again since he was grumpy.

"Clary who is gonna stay here and watch the kids?" Uncle Magnus asked when she hung up the phone.

"We can…." She stopped and put her head back and took a deep breath and then looked back at us. "We can drop them off with Izzy.."

"Izzy and Simon took their kids to Disneyland."

"Oh shit."

"I can stay and watch them." I said and mom looked at me.

"No bubbie.." She said and I sighed.

"I'm eleven not five I know how to watch a five year old and two three year olds."

"Clary I don't think we have a choice."

"They can come to the hos-" She stopped and she squeezed uncle Magnus hand and his mouth dropped open and he was muttering words under his breath but not loud enough for mom to hear.

"You think Liam and Logan are just gonna sit in a waiting room?"

"What about Rafe?" I asked and Magnus sighed.

"I can drive myself." Mom said and Magnus and I laughed.

"I'll can an ambulance and they can take you and I can stay with the kids."

"So I have to go by myself?" She looked scared.

"I can come with you and stay until dad gets here." I said and she looked at me and ruffled my hair.

"You sure?"

"Yeah and i'll already be at the hospital after she is born and i'll get to hold her." I said and she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you my sweet little prince." She said and I smiled she only called me that on special occasions.

 **Jace's Pov**

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any available flights to California until tomorrow."

"No, no, no listen I need to get home like right now."

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"My wife is in labor right now okay and I cannot miss my baby being born okay so please just check again." I said and she started to type into her computer.

"The only available seats we have are all in first class and that cost-"

"I don't care how much it cost just let me do it." I yelled and people started to look at me but I didn't care.

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard asked her and I sighed I really can't get a break today can I?

"No I just need to get home…"

"His wife is having a baby right now and he doesn't wanna miss it." She said.

"Congratulations." The security guys said and I nodded to him.

"Thanks…"

"Hey do I know you from somewhere? Are you famous or something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No not famous just a father." I said and he nodded.

"Oh sorry you just look like this one guy from a band my daughter is obsessed with."

"Well if I were him i'd say it was great to have awesome fans but yeah that's not me but uh hope your daughter gets to meet him one day." I said.

"Here's your ticket sir." I took it and looked at it the plane won't leave for another hour i gave her a small nod ran off in the direction of my gate.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting in the room with mama watching a movie we have been here for two hours a nurse came in and asked me to wait outside and when I came back in mama didn't look happy at all, I sat on her bed beside her and rubbed her belly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine RyRy." She said and winced in pain i'm glad she didn't grab my hand a squeeze it like she did to uncle Magnus.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm just thinking."

"About."

"Adult stuff."

"You can tell me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep cause i'm almost a teenager."

"Please don't remind me… I need a time machine so I can go back in time and just kiss your chubby little baby cheeks again." She pulled me close and started kissing me over and over.

"Mama stop it." I said laughing and she kept kissing me. "Mommmmmyyy." I yelled and she pulled away and smiled at me.

"You know you love it." She said and I wiped my face.

"Not when we are in public places."

"Oh are you getting too old to hang out with your mother?"

"No i'll never be too old to hang out with you just don't kiss me in public."

"That's never gonna happen."

"I know." I said and she kissed my head.

 **Clary's Pov**

"It's time to push."

"N-no my husband isn't here yet I can't I have to wait."

"You need to push Clary." The doctor said again and my heart started to race I was all alone, Ryland said he knew how babies were born and he was not staying for that and that he would come back when it was safe so a nurse to him to the waiting room.

"O-okay." I said and laid back breathing slowly trying to calm myself but it wasn't working.

"Alright at the next contraction we need you to push."

"I can't do this alone." I said shaking my head and contraction came and I pushed.

"That's good Clary come on soon you will be holding your little girl." The doctor said and the door opened and Jace came in and rushed over to me.

"I'm so so sorry… I tried to get here as fast as I could." He said kissing me and I relaxed as much as I could.

"I thought I was gonna have to do this all alone."

"I'm right here baby.. Are you here by yourself?"

"No.." The pain came again and I pushed with a death grip on Jace's hand I know I was holding it too tightly but he just kissed my head and whispered in my ear. "Ryland is in the waiting room he didn't want me to be here by myself." I said when the contraction stopped.

"I can see the head, one more big push and you will be holding your daughter." The doctor said and I looked at Jace and he kissed my head.

"It's a girl!" He announced as the room erupted with cries from our daughter she was laid on me tears started to fall as I kissed her head Jace had cut her umbilical cord and when the doctors took her to go measure and weigh her he followed them

Jace walked back over to me and sat down with her in his arms he kissed her little nose. "Wanna hold her?"

"Of course I do." I said and he handed her over to me. "Hi baby girl." I cooed I moved her little hat to see her blonde hair she didn't have as much hair as Jessie did when she was born so I wondered if it would be curly like Jessie's, I smiled down at her with tears in my eyes. "Hi Cecily." I said and looked up at Jace who was focused of the baby. "You're happy right?"

"Of course i'm happy… She's perfect Clary." He said and kissed me softly. "You gave me two perfect little girls and three handsome boys how can I not be happy with this life?"

"I'm just making sure." I said and he smiled at me.

"Would you like me to go get your son Mrs. Herondale?"

"I can go get him… I have to apologize to him anyway." Jace said standing up kissing me and then kissing the baby.

 **Jace's Pov**

I walked out of the room and down towards the waiting room I scanned the room but Ryland wasn't there, I called his phone but he didn't answer it so I went to the cafeteria to see if maybe he went there but I still couldn't find him I was walking back to Clary's room when I passed the hospital's chapel I thought it couldn't hurt to just look and I pushed the door open and seen Ryland sitting next to a chaplain. "I'm sure your father loves you just as much as he loves your brothers and sisters."

"He got to see them all grow up… Why would he care about me? My mom is the only one who does and Jessie, she's my little sister." I could hear him sinffle. "He doesn't like hanging out with me anymore when I was little he always wanted me to go on tour with him and we'd go to the movies and stuff and now it's like i'm just a kid who lives in his house."

"When was the last time you felt close to your father?"

"When my Poppy died, my dad was there for me but that was it so now i'm just-"

"Are you sure this isn't because of your new sister?"

"What difference does it make? He didn't do anything with me before Cecily and he sure won't do anything with me now that's she's here." He said sourly.

"Something else is bugging you."

"I don't want him to treat Jessie differently now that the baby is here she won't tell them but she's scared, she can't hear so well and has to wear hearing aids and she tells me stuff, stuff she won't tell my mom or dad."

"What kind of stuff?"

"A few months ago she told me she wishes she was dead she's only five and that really hurt, everyone so mean to her at school and she has always been really close with my dad and now that we have a baby sister I made her a promise that I will always be there for her since my mom and dad will be to busy with the baby… They don't get Jessie like I do she means the world to me and I hate seeing her this sad."

"You are a very good brother but why not tell your parents about this?"

"They wouldn't care."

"How do you know?"

"They would of noticed."

"You are a very good brother."

"Thank you I should get back to the waiting room before anyone notices i'm gone." He said softly I backed out of the room before Ryland could see me.

I waited about ten minutes and went to the waiting room he was sitting in a chair with his headphones on listening to music I tapped on his shoulder and he sat up he didn't take his headphones out he just stood up and walked out of the room and headed towards Clary's room.

"Can we talk?" I asked pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"I don't want to."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning I just-"

"Didn't get enough sleep I know… I don't care." He said and started walking again.

"Ryland-"

"If you treat Jessie different i'll never forgive you." He said and opened Clary's door and walked towards her and sat down in the chair that I was in earlier.

"Hey bubbie wanna hold your baby sister?"

"Yeah.." He said softly and Clary handed him the baby and he smiled down to her. "Hi Cecily i'm your big brother Ryland you can call me RyRy but i'm sure by the time you're old enough to talk I will not like that nickname anymore." He said to her and Clary laughed.

"You will always be RyRy."

"Mama she has your eyes." He said and I walked over to him and he looked up at me and handed her to me her eyes were open and they were as green as grass she blinked a few times and then closed her eyes again. "Can Jessie and the twins come?" Ryland asked Clary.

"Yeah i'll call Magnus and see if he can drop them off so he can finally go home." She said and he nodded and hugged Clary and whispered something into her ear and she kissed his head. "I love you too bubbie."

Clary was nursing the baby and Ryland was playing a game on his phone I heard kids arguing about something. "Well you definitely know that all that noise is coming from our children." Clary said and the door opened and the twins ran to Clary and Jessie ran to me and hugged me.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hey Princess." I said and she frowned for a second and then smiled she kissed my cheek and then ran over to Ryland and sat on his lap and watched something on his phone.

"Daddy that my sister." Liam said pointing towards the baby.

"Yeah buddy that's your sister."

"Jessie?" Clary said and Jess looked over to her. "Wanna hold her?" Before Jess could answer the doctor came in and said she needed to go take her test to make sure her ears and eyes were okay. Ever since Jessie I always get nervous when they take them. "When she comes back you can hold her okay?"

"Okay mommy." She said and went back to Ryland's phone.

Liam was on my back with his arms around my neck 'choking' me, Logan was sitting on the bed with Clary, and Ryland and Jessie were having a conversation in sign language I wasn't really good at it and there hands were moving really fast so I couldn't keep up. "Alright sorry that took a little longer than expected she got a little fussy but she is perfect." The nurse said and I seen Jessie's face expression change and she turned her head facing into Ryland's neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "Would you like her?" She asked Clary and she looked at Jessie and then back at the nurse.

"Um yeah… Jessie baby you wanna hold her?" Clary asked and Jess whispered something in Ryland's ear.

"She said she has to go to the bathroom." He said and she stood up and ran into the bathroom with her head down the entire time.

"I'll go see what's-"

"You aren't suppose to be out of bed yet.. I'll see what's wrong with-"

"She's doesn't want you." Ryland said glaring at me.

"Can we talk.. Outside." I said and he rolled his eyes and stood up and walked out the door.

"What?"

"I get it you're mad at me-"

"You're stupid! I'm not mad I miss you." He yelled. "I never get to spend time with you anymore you are always doing something and I just feel like I don't have a dad anymore." He said softly looking everywhere but at me.

"Ryland I always be your dad and if you ever feel like i'm treating you differently just tell me bud… Look how about you and I go on a trip once Cecily is a little older."

"What like going on tour with you?" He asked looking at me with big green and golden eyes.

"No like a vacation no concerts just us."

"We can bring the twins and make it a father and son trip."

"I'd like that." I said and he hugged me. "Now what's up with Jessie?"

"She's fine…"

"No she isn't." I said I didn't wanna tell him I overheard his conversation.

"She's just scared that she won't be your princess anymore that's why she doesn't wanna be next to you she's getting ready to be ignored…" He said and I went back into the room and knocked on the bathroom door but it didn't open. "Jessie baby come out." I said and Clary sat up looking at me confused.. Liam was holding the baby and Logan was sitting next to him talking to her.

"She's not gonna open it." Ryland said.

"How do you know?"

"Secret knock which you didn't do."

"Please?" I asked and Ryland knocked and the door opened and Ryland walked back towards Clary. "Hey baby girl."

"Ryland's a trader." She said sniffling.

"He's not a trader he's worried about you."

"I'm fine." She said and burst into tears I picked her up and held her close to me.

"I don't know what you are so scared about."

"I want to be your perfect little princess but Cecily is better because she doesn't have to have stupid ears that don't work."

"You have beautiful ears that work just fine baby girl and no matter if you have one sister or ten you will always be my first daughter, the first baby I got to watch grow up you mean everything to me."

"But Cecily will mean more… You don't have to learn a different language to talk to her you don't have to-"

"Stop Jessie, just slow down."

"I know you don't like yourself and I hate that you feel that way because when I look at you I don't see anything wrong with you I see a beautifully perfect little girl who looks just like her mom and I know Cecily will grow up thinking that too."

"You think she'll like me?"

"Who wouldn't?" I said and she smiled and wiped her tears.

"Thanks daddy." She said and wiped her tears when I put her down and she went over to Clary.

"What's wrong Mini?" She asked when she seen her puffy red eyes.

"Nothing…" She said softly and looked at Cecily. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Clary smiled.

"Of course… Liam it's Jessie's turn."

"No she's my baby." Liam said shaking his head.

"Liam stop being rude." Jessie said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stupid head." He said to Jessie.

"I'm gonna punch you." Jessie said lifting her arm and I quickly went over there and picked up the baby and took Jessie's hand and sat down on the couch away from Clary and the boys.

"Come on sit down." I said and patted the spot next to me, I handed her the baby and she smiled up at me.

"She's tiny and cute."

"You were this small once to and that cute."

"No I think I was cuter." She said and I smiled leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you."

"And don't forget Cecily's kiss." She said and I leaned over and kissed Cecily. "Guess what?"

"What Princess?"

"Now when I want to play dress up I won't have to force Liam and Logan into dresses." She said and she leaned over and kissed the baby's head and I don't think I have ever in my life smiled as hard as I did.

"You are gonna be the greatest big sister ever."

"Daddy I already am the greatest big sister ever right Liam?"

"No you are a poop head." He said and she sighed.

"Boys… You're lucky you have me Cece I can teach you all the things that stupid stinky brothers can't teach you." She said and Cecily made a noise which Jessie took for agreement.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out thinking it would be Izzy but it was Clary she tagged me in something I looked over to her but she was getting hugs and kisses from the twins. It was a picture of Jessie kissing the baby and me smiling down at them and a caption that said: _Don't be fooled he's a big softy when it comes to his two little princess'._ I smiled at the caption because it was completely true Ryland came over to us and sat down on the floor next to Jessie and started talking about what it was like to ride in an ambulance he told her it was really loud and she laughed and told him she could just take her hearing aids out. I looked around the room and I couldn't be anymore happier at how my life has turned out.

 **Next chapter is a little tiny time jump to when Cecily is about four or five months and the boys go on a father son trip to the snowy mountains to snowboard and the twins declare a snowball war on Jace and Ryland... As always I love you guys**


	49. Chapter 49 Ryland's First Kiss

**So I might do maybe one or two chapters more with Cecily being a baby and then she will be two just so we can kind of see her milestones a little bit and we can see Ryland's relationship with a certain someone grow as well ;) Enjoy**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to someone kicking me in the back I turned and seen Logan next to Clary and any time I tried to moved closer to her i'd get kicked, I was about to try and go back to sleep but I looked at the time and sighed the boys are I were going to Colorado for a week to spend some time with each other. I slipped out of bed and went downstairs and seen Ryland and Jessie were already up and watching a movie. "Good morning." I said and Ryland waved and Jessie ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Morning daddy."

"Hi Princess." I said kissing her head.

"Daddy before you leave we have to have a date."

"We are leaving in a few hours baby."

"We can have a breakfast date." She said and I smiled.

"Anything for you baby girl."

"Thank you daddy."

"JJ wanna help me?" He got off the couch and came into the kitchen.

"What are we making?"

"Pancakes."

"Daddy can you make me a mickey mouse pancake?"

"We can try right JJ?" I said and he nodded, after Cecily was born I made it a mission to have a special day with the kids on Fridays Ryland and I would go to ice rink and skate, Saturdays Jessie and I would do whatever she wanted Cecily comes with sometimes but since she's only six months she usually stays home, and Sunday the twins get to pick what they wanted to do although Logan mostly wants to stay with Clary because he doesn't like being away from her but Liam was always the adventurous one. I wanted these moments with them because I was gone so much and I didn't want any of them to feel like I didn't care about them.

"I miss the snow."

"Do you?"

"Mom and I use to go out and play in the snow all the time.. It's one of the things I miss the most about New York."

"I haven't ever been there." Jessie said coming into the kitchen with her blankie.

"I was born in New York."

"Daddy was I born in New York?"

"No my love you were born here."

"That's not fair…"

"What do you mean?"

"Were the twins born here?"

"They born in California but a different part."

"Aspen was born in California too." She said and I looked at her with soft eyes I really wish she would forget about her imaginary friend.

"Did she die here too?" Ryland asked and Jessie nodded and left the room when her movie came back on.

"Die?"

"Jessie says Aspen is a ghost that's why she gets mad when people call her an imaginary friend, but I think she made her up but i'd never say that to her."

"You're a good brother."

"Thanks." He said and smiled a bit, we have gotten close again but not as close as we use to be before we had Jessie and I want that relationship back.

We were eating when Liam came in and sat at the table in his underwear. "Where are your clothes?"

"I was hot."

"Where is Logie?" Jessie asked while she threw a piece of her pancake to Rocky and then Lyric and Zeus were right beside her staring at her until she threw them a piece too."

"He with mommy sleeping."

"Dad did you-" Ryland was cut off by Cecily's cries coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran up the steps and walked into her room and picked her up. "Good morning beautiful." I said kissing her blonde curls, after I changed her diaper and got her dressed I walked back downstairs and Jessie and Liam were fighting over a pancake and Ryland was recording them. "Hey, you guys stop." I said but they just kept fighting. "Ryland a little help?" I asked and he took the baby while I pulled Liam away from Jessie but she got up and punched him. "I said stop it."

"It was mine and he took it and licked it that's nasty." She said trying to hit him again and I kept her at bay.

"No it mine." He said and reached for her trying to grab her hair.

"What is going on?" Clary walked in with Logan in her arms. "Liam Alexander you leave your sister alone right now."

"Mommy she started it."

"I did not mommy I was gonna eat the last pancake cause daddy made it for me!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Because I wanted it to look like mickey mouse and then stinky over there licked it."

"I not stinky."

"Yes you are."

"Jessica enough." Clary said and Jessie stopped and crossed her arms.

"It was my pancake." She huffed.

"And you didn't have to hit your brother."

"I don't care." She said and Clary put Logan down and went over to her.

"Go now."

"Mommy-"

"I said go you wanna act like a baby then you are gonna get treated like one room now and you can come back out when you learn how to be nice."

"Mommy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Now." Clary said and Jessie ran out of the room crying I had to look away so I wouldn't go after her.

"Morning mom." Ryland said with a smile and Clary laughed.

"Good morning bubbie."

"Hi daddy." Logan said holding onto Clary's hand.

"You excited to go on vacation?"

"Yeah can I sit next mommy?"

"Mommy isn't going Logie." Liam said and Logan frowned.

"Why not."

"I'm gonna stay here with Jessie and Cecily."

"I want to stay with mommy."

"No you are gonna come with me." I said and he shook his head.

"I want my mommy." He said and Clary picked him up kissing his cheek.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She asked.

"Baby him he'll end up being-"

"Being what Jace? And you better be very careful what comes out of your mouth next." She said with a glare that meant for me to shut up.

"Never mind." I said.

"Yeah that's what I thought… He's a mama's boy I don't baby him anymore than you baby Jessie so i'll stop babying him when you stop." She said and I could tell she was mad.

"Okay sorry." I said and he put his head down on her. "I'm gonna go check on Jessie." I said and she gave me a look and I shrugged, I ran up to her room and when I went in her room she was laying under her covers crying. "Hey baby girl."

"Go way." She said through sobs.

"Jessie…"

"I don't like you right now."

"It was your mother who yelled at you."

"And I don't like her right now either." She said I pulled the cover off her and she picked up her pillow and put it over her face so I took the pillow and she glared at me the same way Clary does when she's mad at me. "Go away daddy." I picked her up and she struggled against me.

"Stop it I want to talk to you." She looked up at me with big golden eyes the only thing she got from me. "Your mom yelled because you were being mean and you can't act like that Jess no one will like you if you act spoiled all the time."

"No one already likes me so what's the point."

"Stop." I said and she put her hand on her hip and I swatted her hand. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so.. Now you go downstairs and you say sorry to your brother and your mom."

"And if I don't?"

"You can stay in your room all day." I said and she picked up her blankie.

"Aspen says you're being mean."

"Well you can tell Aspen i'm your father and what I say goes."

"Fine…" She said and stalked out of the room.

 **Clary's Pov**

The boys left a few hours ago Logan had screamed and cried insisting that he wanted to stay with my heart broke I told Jace just let him stay home but he said no and I understood why he wanted to take him but it was still hard Jessie was on the floor coloring and Cecily was in her bouncy chair when the doorbell rang I ran to the door and was surprised to see my mother at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a long time since I last visited and well I seen Jace on tv the other day talking about the kids and I missed them and I thought i'd just come by."

"Maybe next time you can ask."

"Clary-"

"Jace took the boys on a father son trip so I only have the girls."

"I'd like to meet my newest granddaughter if you would let me." Everything told me not to let her in but I sighed and pushed the door open and she walked in she looked around at all the pictures that hung on the wall of the kids and some of Jace and I.

"Mommy look at my picture." Jessie said running to me and she stopped when she seen my mom. "Oh hello."

"Hi Jessie." She said and she gave a little smile and then handed me the picture.

"It's beautiful baby girl."

"That's me and daddy and Cecily." She said pointing at the three people she had drawn.

"Who is that next to you?"

"Aspen." She said with a small nod.

 **Ryland's Pov**

When we got to the cabin we were staying I was so excited but dad said we to eat first before we could go and play in the snow Logan had calmed down and was finally happy to be with us as long as no one brought up mom he was fine. "Dad can we go snowboarding today?"

"Or course are gonna leave in about thirty minutes okay?"

"Kay.." I sat down on a couch while the twins fought over who was gonna ride what, Liam wanted to try and ski but Logan said he'd like to use a sled and Liam didn't like that answer very much my phone vibrated in my pocket it was Max.

 _M: Sup_

 _R: In Colorado with my dad and brother we are going snowboarding_

 _M: I hate you…_

 _R: Why?_

 _M: You get to have fun while i'm stuck at home with my dad's fighting_

 _R: Why are they fighting?_

 _M: Rafe hasn't been sleeping lately and they are both tired and now all the do is argue_

 _R: Fly to Colorado and meet us at the cabin_

 _M: Fuck you HeronDUCK_

 _R: Right back at you LightWorm_

"Ryland can you put your phone away we are here to have fun not be glued to technology."

"Okay…."

 _M: Dammmm you got jokes…_

 _R: You know it.. I gotta go dad's yelling at me to have fun_

 _M: You must feel so sad you are being forced to have fun boo hoo_

 _R: You are just jealous_

 _M: fuckkkkk youuuuuuu_

"Ryland don't make me take your phone away." He said and I sighed.

"Okay dad hold on one second."

"I swear you would be lost without that thing."

"Probably, I was talking to Max."

"Let's go have some fun boys." The twins had snow jackets on red and blue they looked funny.

We got up to the slopes and at first I was scared because I have never tried to snowboard before and I thought it would be just like riding a skateboard but no I fell on my face like ten times I was happy my dad and brothers weren't around because they would have laughed at me they were at the top of the mountain playing in the snow. I fell again and I seen someone come up behind me. "You are terrible." She said and I sighed.

"It's my first time."

"I'm Kayla." She reached her hand out and I took it and then slid and pulled her down with me and she landed on top of me.

"Uhh i'm R-Ryland…" I said and I seen her face for the first time she had the bluest eyes I have ever seen she pushed back and got up and reached hand down for me to take and when I touched her my heart sped up.

"It's nice to meet you Ryland."

"You too.."

"Are those your real eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen someone with two different eyes before."

"Yeah they are real."

"There cute." She said and I felt myself blush.

"So are you." I said and I felt like an idiot why did I say that why? Some please make an avalanche happen right now and just carry me away from this embarrassment.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at me. "Wanna get hot chocolate at the lodge?"

"S-sure.." I said and we started to walk through the snow it would take awhile but at least i'd get to know her.

"So where are you from?"

"California.. You?"

"Same.. what part?"

"Los Angeles you?"

"San Francisco. Have you always lived in California?"

"No I was born in New York but I moved when I was five because my dad lived in Cali and my mom wanted to be with him. What about you?"

"I live with my mom, my dad lives in LA I don't get to see him much though he's busy with his job."

"What does he do?"

"He runs some kind of business. What about your dad?"

"Oh uh I don't really pay attention to what he does." I said and she smiled.

"Is it some boring kind of job?" She asked and I nodded.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister she's fourteen, and I have a little brother he's four."

"I'm the oldest but I have a little sister she's six, two little brothers they are almost four, and a baby sister she's six months."

"Big family." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah but I love it."

"Okay ummmm favorite band?" She asked.

"I don't really have a favorite do you?"

"Kings For A Day.. I didn't like them at first but my sister is a huge fan and she took me to one of there concerts and I fell in love with the music." Oh this is awkward I want to impress her but I feel like if I say oh that's my dad it will scare her away.

"That's cool i've heard a few of their songs before they are cool."

"Yeah they had a tv show for a few weeks but I never got to see it I was bummed." She said.

"It probably wasn't good." I said and she looked at me.

"Are you kidding? It looked awesome."

"So do you know anything about the band members?"

"I mean I know their names and stuff i'm not like a super fan, my sister is she could probably give you Jace Herondale's life story if you asked her.. I really would like to meet him though his music helped me a lot when my parents got divorced.."

"What's your favorite song by them?"

"No brainier.. A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son."

"Did you know that song was wrote about m- his uh son…"

"Really?"

"Yeah he felt bad he wasn't in his son's life so he made that song from the point of view of his son."

"I bet that meant a lot to his son."

"It did…"

"I thought you didn't like the band? You seem to know a lot about them."

"Okay you can say I have been to some of there shows." I said and she laughed.

We walked back up talking and laughing when we got all the way back up I seen my dad and the twins playing in the snow I looked at Kayla and tried to make her go the long way so we wouldn't run into my dad we were talking about animals and I was explaining to her that I had three dogs when she suddenly stopped. "Oh my god….."

"What are you okay?"

"Th-that's Jace Herondale…" She said and I dropped my head, someone kill me please.

"Oh… Maybe we should go that way then."

"Are you kidding me no way my sister will be totally jealous that she didn't get to meet him she told my dad she didn't wanna come up here and oh this is gonna be so much fun come on." She said and started to walk towards him and I sighed there goes this friendship. The twins had run off in the distance pulling each other on the sled my dad turned around right as we were coming up to him he looked at Kayla and his eyebrows raised. "You talk to him… I can't do it." She whispered to me.

"Uh…. We were just walking and uh noticed you and she's a big fan and was wondering if she could get a picture with you before we go get hot chocolate." I said trying to hint to him that I do not know him at all.

"Oh sure… What's your name?"

"K-kayla and this is Ryland." My dad nodded understanding that I didn't tell her I was his son.

"It's nice to meet you Kayla, Ryland." He said and laughed. "So do you have a phone or something?" He asked and her smile fell.

"Oh I left it at the cabin…"

"We can use mine." I said and she hugged me.

"Oh thank you Ryland i'll give you my number before I leave."

"O-okay." I said and my dad went over next to her and I took a picture of the two of them.

"Are you sure you don't want a picture with him too Ryland?"

"Yeah Ryland would you like a picture with me?" He asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"No thank you i'm sure another opportunity will come for me to get a picture with you." I said and he nodded.

"Okay well you guys have fun."

"Thank you so much Jace." She said and he nodded. "Ryland say goodbye."

"Goodbye…. Jace…" I said that was really awkward I think I have ever only called my dad Jace once when I first met him.

"Bye." He said laughing and I tried to walk as fast as I could away from him.

"That was so cool." She said.

"Yeah.."

"Was that your first time meeting someone famous?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too." She said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lodge.

We sat and drank our hot chocolate and talked some more she had the prettiest dark wavy blonde hair I have ever seen everything about her was pretty when we finished she said she had to go but she gave me her number and told me to text her, I didn't want her to leave so I walked her out of the lodge and I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned over and kissed her and my heart felt like it was gonna explode out of my chest when she kissed me back it was a really fast kiss and when she pulled away she was blushing. "Bye Ryland." She said and ran away. I walked back to where my dad and the twins were and when he seen me he shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Do we know each other again?"

"Yeah we do." I said I couldn't stop smiling and he noticed.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm just happy." I said and he smiled.

"That's my boy." He said and slapped my back and I smiled even harder.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Mommy i'm gonna be late." I whined as I came back downstairs in my leo.

"Jess Cecily isn't feeling good."

"So?"

"Jess-"

"It's an important day mommy i'm getting ready for a meet and if I don't practice I won't place first and if I don't place first I can never go to the Olympics." I said and mommy sighed.

"I'm sorry baby but you're gonna have to stay home."

"Why does she have to ruin everything." I yelled and mommy sighed.

"I can take her if you'd like." Grandma said and mommy looked at her.

"Why would you do that?"

"She's my granddaughter and it will get me a chance to get to know her."

"Okay thank you.."

Grandma took me to my gymnastics practice and she stayed and watched she even clapped her hands when I landed my aerial for the first time I was so happy I had cried the last time I was at practice cause I couldn't get my aerial down and mommy said I just needed to keep practicing and I wish she was here to see me do it for the first time but that's okay. "You did so good." She said after practice.

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"How about we go get some pizza." She said and I nodded.

"Are you and your dad close?" She asked and I nodded and took a bite out of my pizza.

"He's a good daddy." I said and she laughed and I frowned.

"I beg to differ."

"Why don't you like my daddy?"

"He's an asshole, he only cares about himself, he ruined my daughter's life, the list goes on and on."

"He is not an asshole and my daddy cares about us very much and mommy says that daddy made her life better because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have us I don't like what you said about my dad." I crossed my arms and she looked at me and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you."

"No you shouldn't because he's the world's greatest dad and it doesn't matter what you think because I love him and he will always be number one in my heart."

 **Ryland's Pov**

We went back to our cabin about an hour after Kayla left and I ran to my phone and texted her the picture of her and my dad. "Daddy can we play outside?" Logan asked and dad nodded.

"Leave the door open so I can see you guys okay."

"Kay.." They said and ran back outside.

"So are we gonna talk about what happened today?"

"I wanted her to like me for me not because i'm the son of Jace Herondale." I said and dad nodded.

"And did she like you?"

"I uh kissed her." I said and dad smiled.

"Definitely a Herondale." He said and I smiled.

"DADDY! RYLAND!" Liam yelled and dad and I ran outside to see what was wrong and we were pelted with snowballs.

"This is war!" I yell grabbing snow and throwing it at them.

"Can't get me!" Logan yelled and ran trying to dodge dad's snowballs.

I was chasing after Liam when I seen dad tackle Logan to the ground and start tickling him so I caught up to him and whispered to him. "Let's go get dad okay?" He nodded excitedly and we ran and jumped onto him and he fell back into the snow laughing and then Logan jumped on top of all of us.

We went back inside all wet and cold we ended up by the fireplace listening to the twins tell us stories, it was the perfect end to a perfect day.


	50. Chapter 50 The Truth

**50 chapters already? Wow and the story isn't even halfway over thank you to everyone who reads this story and loves it and support me here's to 50 more you guys are the best :)**

 **Guest- Don't worry something coming up in the time jump will yes something will happen for a certain little boy we all love I feel like the twins haven't really had anything so the spotlight will be on them when the time jump happens and the question remains is it good or bad? I'll answer it's... We will find out...**

 **Yuki Kamea- I get what you are saying about Max and the swearing and I agree with you but they haven't heard him swear before which they do in this chapter... And now in days the words you hear come out of kids mouths is ridiculous I seen a seven year old the other day (My nephews friend) say I don't give a shit and I just looked at him like** -.-

 **The first time I got caught swearing I got a belt for using the F word on accident I was trying to say fun sucker and I ended up saying fun fucker... It wasn't a pretty day for me even to this day i'm not allowed to swear in front of my mom or I get hit upside the head.**

 **Anyway enough of me rambling on here is the chapter and Ryland tells Kayla the truth after getting some advice from his therapist Dr. Jessie...**

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting at home alone and bored Izzy had taken Cecily shopping because she wanted to get her clothes and Jessie had gone over to Annie's house four days ago and hasn't wanted to come home but I was forcing her to come home because I knew she'd want to see the boys when they got home. I was gonna go with Izzy but my boys are coming home today and I wanted to be home when they got back to kiss my sweet little babies. I think I ended up falling asleep because the next thing I know i'm being jumped on when I open my eyes Liam and Logan are on top of me hugging me and kissing me I pulled them against me and squeezed them tightly. "Mommy we misses you."

"I missed you guys too." I said and then they ran out of the room chasing the dogs.

"Hey mom." Ryland called and ran upstairs.

"Okay… What did you do to Ryland that he doesn't wanna talk to me?" I asked Jace and he shook his head.

"Hey at least you're his mom he called me Jace."

"What? Why?"

"He met this girl and he didn't want her to know I was his dad because she likes the band and he wanted her to like him for who he was."

"And you went along with that?"

"Well I mean he likes her so why not."

"He isn't old enough to have a girlfriend." I said and Jace laughed.

"He's not gonna stay a baby forever and she's a nice girl."

"I'm gonna remember this when Jessie is Rys age and goes on her first date."

"Wow she isn't allowed to date until at least sixteen."

"So our son can date at what age but you say our daughter can't."

"She's my-"

"Doesn't matter Jace, you can't say oh my son can do this but my daughter can't."

"Clary-"

"I really hope you are nowhere near California when she has her first date."

"I'll fly home and kill him the same thing goes for Cecily.. Speaking of Cecily where is my little girl at?"

"She went on a shopping spree with Izzy." I said and Jace laughed.

"So basically she's gonna come back with an entire new wardrobe."

"Yes." I said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go make my son say hello to me and give me a hug." I said and went upstairs. "Hello son." I said he was laying on his bed with his face glued to his phone.

"Oh hey mom." He said looking up for a second and then he looked back down.

"You know the old Ryland would of gave me a hug when he came back from a week long trip maybe would have even told me how it was since you know I gave birth to you and all." I said and he smirked and rolled off the bed and hugged me.

"The trip was fun I can't wait to go back sometime."

"Sooo… This girl do I get to know what her name is?"

"Dad told you?"

"Oh trust me as a mother it's my duty to know these things I would found out sooner or later."

"Her name is Kayla."

"My little baby boy is growing up." I said and he sighed.

"That's embarrassing mom."

"It's just me and you in the room." I said and he shook his head and kissed my cheek. "That's my bubbie. So why didn't you tell her who your dad was?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't wanna talk to me about it I get it." I said and he smiled.

"Is Jessie here?"

"Oh you won't talk to me but you will talk to Jess?"

"She's a good listener and always gives the best advice."

"She's not here she's at Annie's house i'm actually picking her up in a few hours so you can talk to her than."

"You should get Jessie a phone so I can just text her my problems."

"She's six she will not get a phone and don't you even put the idea in her head because you know she will ask your father and he'd be stupid and get it for her."

"I got a phone when I was small."

"You weren't six you were ten and she can wait til she's ten too maybe older with her attitude." I said and Ry laughed.

"She has dad's attitude." He said and I nodded Logan came in and looked around Ryland's room. "What?"

"I want my Jessie." He said.

"She's at her friend's house Logie."

"When she coming home?"

"Later today." I said and he nodded and ran back out of the room. "Speaking of that I need to call Ellie." I muttered to myself and facetimed Annie's mom.

" _Hey Clary."_

" _Hey El is Jessie behaving?"_

" _Of course she is she's a little angel."_

" _I was gonna see if she wanted to come home today."_

" _She doesn't have to if she doesn't want we love having her over."_

" _I asked her a few days ago if she wanted to come home and she said no and hung up."_ Ellie laughed.

" _I'll get her she's upstairs playing house with Lucas and Annie hold on."_ I walked back downstairs and Jace was in the kitchen with Liam giving him a snack when I seen Jessie's face her hair was braided and she had the flower headband on that Henry had got for her when we went to Hawaii.

" _Hi mommy."_

" _Why are you signing are your ears hurting?"_

" _No I just don't want to talk I like signing."_

" _I'm gonna come pick you up in a little bit okay?"_

" _I don't want to come home."_

" _Your dad and brothers are home."_

" _I don't wanna come home."_

" _Your dad misses you."_

" _He has Cecily and you to keep him company until I come home."_ She said and laughed.

" _Very funny."_

" _I don't wanna come home i'm having fun here and Ellie says we are gonna go see a movie today please mommy can I stay?"_

" _Fine but RyRy won't be happy he wanted to talk to you."_

" _I am having fun with my friend's."_

" _Did you wanna say hi to daddy at least?"_ I asked and she looked away to someone and nodded. " _I have to go mommy bye."_ The call ended and I sighed and put my phone down.

"Why do you look like so sad?" Jace asked.

"Our kids are getting too old they don't wanna spend time with us anymore."

"Liam and Logan do."

"I mean Ryland and Jessie."

"Speak for yourself Jessie loves spending time with me.. As a matter of fact I was gonna see if she wanted to go to the park later I miss her."

"She's not home and I just asked if she wanted to come home and she said no."

"Oh….. Did you tell her I was here?"

"Yeah she didn't care, she said you had Cecily and me to keep you company until she came back."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Four days.. I kept telling her that she had to come home but Ellie said Jessie can stay as long as she wants which means she might never come home."

"I'd go drag her home." Jace said plopping down on the couch next to me my phone vibrated with a text from Izzy.

 _I: Can I keep Cecily tonight?_

"Well now we are daughterless." I said and Jace looked confused. "Izzy wants to keep Cecily tonight." I said and he sighed.

"We can take the boys out somewhere." Jace said and then Ryland came into the room.

"Can I go over to Uncle Alec's when you go to pick up Jessie."

"Jessie doesn't wanna come home."

"Oh…. Well uh can I spend the night at Uncle Alec's house?"

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah he asked me if you guys said yes."

"Well we are already down two kids so why not." Jace said and I nodded.

"Thanks." He said and ran back upstairs.

"Maybe the twins will want to go somewhere to and you and I can have a date." Jace said and kissed my shoulder.

"Mommy." Logan yelled and ran into the room.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I want to play with you." He said and I stood up and picked him up.

"What do you want to play?"

"Can we play with the dolls in Jessie room?"

"You don't want to play with your superhero toys?"

"No I do but the princess too." He said and ran into Jessie's room and came back out with Elsa and Anna and then pulled me into his and Liam's room

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting outside waiting for Uncle Magnus to pick me up when my phone rang it was Kayla. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryland."

"Hey…"

"So uh I was wondering if you'd like to hang out soon."

"How you live-"

"My dad got my sister and I tickets to see Kings for A Day next week in LA and I was figuring after the concert or before we can hang out."

"Oh um sure i'd like that."

"I just need you to text me your address my dad has to meet your parents before." She said and I sighed.

"Okay…" I said.

"I can't wait to see you. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Kay.."

"Dude you look miserable." Max said once we got into his room.

"Kayla wants to hang out."

"And?"

"She doesn't know i'm a Herondale she doesn't know who I really am and I feel like if I tell her she won't like me."

"So don't tell her."

"She said she has to have her dad meet my dad in order for her to hang out with me."

"You're forgetting something important."

"And what's that?"

"Just tell her you're going to the concert too and hang out with her at the concert."

"I'm not going to the concert though."

"All you have to do ask your dad if you can go you act like it's hard." He said turning on his playstation and sitting down on one of his gaming chairs.

 _R: Hey dad can I go to your concert next week?_

"There I asked him."

"Did it kill you?" He asked and I hit him upside the head.

"Shut up." I said and he laughed.

"Look at you with your first girlfriend how cute."

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a girl who I like."

"Like I said how cute."

"You are a real-"

"Maxie can I play?" Rylie asked coming in and jumping on to his bed.

"No you cannot."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Daddy, Papa!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"I don't know how you guys don't get along."

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie she means everything to me."

"We get along it's just she sometimes gets annoying when she always wants to do what I want to do."

"Hmmm…"

"You're telling me you never get annoyed with Jessie?"

"Not when she wants to spend time with me it might be cause she's always so lonely that I never get annoyed with her or maybe it's cause I worry about her and I want her to know no matter what she will always have me."

"Can I have Ryland as my brother?" Rylie asked Alec who was walking into the room and i laughed.

"Max let your sister play too."

"Dad-"

"Max." He said sternly and he sighed.

"This is bullshit." He muttered and his eyes got wide when he realized what he just said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said this is great… I love spending time with Ryile."

"Give me your phone right now."

"Dad come on I just-"

"Phone now, and when Ryland leaves you are grounded you don't get to do anything you don't even get to go to hockey practice." He said glaring at him.

"Dude." I said once he left and Max sighed.

"Shut up Ryland don't say it."

"Even I know not to swear in front of my parents my dad would probably beat my ass with a belt."

"It just kind of slipped out."

"Well maybe it's cause half of your vocabulary involves bad words."

"Because you can't listen to music now in days without hearing-" He stopped and looked at the door to make sure no one was there. "Bitch and fuck in ever other sentence."

"That's true."

"Has your parents ever caught you swearing?"

"No and thank god because i'm sure i'd be dead." I said and he laughed.

When we were eating dinner my phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out under the table.

 _D: That's fine with me your brothers said they were gonna come to and I don't know if Jess will come since she doesn't wanna ever come back_

I laughed and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Oooohh Ryland's on his phone." Rylie said.

"You know the rules Ryland."

"It was my dad-"

"You get to do the dishes." He said and I sighed but nodded and Max laughed at me.

Later that night Max was having a conversation with his dad's about something so I took this time to call Kayla hoping she was still up.

"Hello?" She answered yawning.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I was just about to go to sleep.. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great my uh parents surprised me with concert tickets to Kings For A Day."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was gonna tell you earlier but I got busy."

"This is gonna be awesome now I won't have to hang out with my sister and all her friend's at the concert."

"Well I just wanted to let you know… I'll text you in the morning okay?"

"Okay goodnight Ryland." I said goodnight and waited for Max to come back in to play some more video games before we got yelled at to go to bed.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Clary did you call her?"

"I did Jace and they are going to some deaf thing they do in town here, Jessie was telling me about it but she was to excited so I couldn't understand what she was saying, so no she does not wanna come home and then I told Ellie if she was getting tired of having Jessie over to just tell me and I would come get her and she said that Jessie can stay as long as she wants and she wouldn't mind because the kids love having her over."

"It's been three days since we have been back." I said I looked down to Cecily who was sleeping on my chest lightly drooling.

"What do you want me to do Jace force her to come home?"

"We are her parents can't we do that?"

"When was the last time she spent the night at a friend's house?" She asked and I was about to answer when she said. "Who isn't her cousin." I shut my mouth when she said that.

"I haven't seen her in about three weeks."

"She will be at your concert."

"How do you know that maybe she won't wanna come to that either."

"Now you are being ridiculous."

"I just want her home."

"I'd hate to see what you will be like when she goes off to college."

"Well this sweet little munchkin will be." I stop and think about the age difference. "oh god a teenager when Jessie turns eighteen."

"Yeah she'll be what thirteen."

"I don't want to think about this…"

"Jace…"

"They have online colleges right? Because Jessie and Cecily can just stay right here and go to college."

"Jessie already knows where she's going to college."

"She's six…"

"At her school they talked to her about a deaf college and she said she wants to go to it."

"Does Ryland know where he wants to go to?" She looked at me frowning. "What?"

"He hasn't talked to you?"

"Talked to me about what?"

"Nothing.."

"Clary."

"You'd need to ask him."

Later that night we had just sat down for dinner when the doorbell rang, Ryland ran to the door the twins and I sat down at the table and Ryland came in and sat at the table before I could ask him who it was the twins jumped up. "Jessie." They yelled and ran to her and tackled her to the floor.

"You said she wasn't coming home today."

"I lied.. I wanted to surprise you." She said and I stood up and scooped her up and kissed her face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said and she gave me a kiss when I put her down she went over to Cecily who Clary was holding and gave her a kiss on the head. "I even missed you Cece but not a lot just a little bit." She said and kissed her head again when Cecily smiled at her.

"You hungry baby girl?"

"I already ate." She said. "Can Cecily and I go play?" She asked and Clary nodded and walked into the living room and put her on the floor. "Mommy watch her for a minute." Jessie said and ran up stairs and came down with her arms full of her toys and some of Cecily's toys she dumped them all on the floor and handed Cecily one of her barbies. "You can't put it in your mouth though okay?" She told her and Cecily laughed at her.

When we were done eating Logan went to go play with Jess and Cecily and Liam went outside with Ryland to go play basketball.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Jessie are you awake?" I asked as I snuck into her room and then I mentally slapped myself for thinking she could hear me I tapped on her shoulder and she sat up and put her hearing aids on.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about something." I said and she yawned.

"Okay.." She said rubbing her eyes and patted her bed for me to sit down next to her. "What's up?"

"There's this girl."

"You have a girlfriend?" She yelled and I had to put my hand over her mouth to shush her. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I don't have a girlfriend but I really like her."

"But?"

"She likes dad's band and what if I tell her that i'm Jace Herondale's son and then she gets all weird?"

"Than you find someone who doesn't care who your dad is." She said and I looked at her puzzled. "You told me when people are mean to me to ignore them and find friends who don't care that I can't hear very well… So i'm giving you your own advice back if she doesn't like you cause of daddy then she isn't good enough for you."

"You are a smart cookie." I said and she laughed.

"And you are a handsome cookie." She said and I laughed.

"Sorry you can go back to bed now.."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Mom and dad will be mad if they find us up."

"So we don't let them.." She said and slipped out of bed and went downstairs and turned the tv on and handed me the remote and I flipped through the channels.

"What's it?" She asked and I shrugged and put it on it had just started so I figured why not.

By the end of the movie I realized why it was on so late I looked over to Jessie and she was terrified. "I am never looking at a clown again." She said and pulled Spots closer to her.

"I think we should go to sleep now.." I said and turned the tv off but it was really dark and Jessie screamed and started to cry I tried to get her to stop before anyone heard her. "Jessie we will get yelled at if they wake up and they come down here." I said and pulled her upstairs and we were standing in the hallway when mom and dad came out of their room

Dad looked really concerned and when she seen him she ran to him. "What's going on?"

"A clown's gonna come eat me!" She screamed and kept crying.

"Well now that you are here I can go back to bed." I said and slowly backed away to my room when I seen him pick her up and mom started rubbing her back and the three of them went into their room and I went into my room.

Today was the day of dad's concert I had woken up really early I went into their room to see if Jessie was awake ever since we watched IT she had been sleeping with them because if she doesn't she wakes up screaming I felt really bad I let her watch that movie and she told me she doesn't want them to know she watched it because she'd get in trouble too.

When I went into the room Liam and Logan were also in the bed Cecily was laying next to Jessie and her arm was over her and Cecily had her little hand over Jessie's neck, but I seen that dad was awake he seen me and smiled and sat up. "Morning JJ."

"Morning dad."

"You excited for the concert today?"

"Yeah I am, I actually wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have pretended I didn't know you.. If she doesn't like me because you're my dad than I deserve better."

"I'm sorry things are different for you and that people will treat you different for your last name."

"It's not that bad I made a lot of people jealous that you are my dad." I said and he smiled.

"Two of my favorite boys." Mom said smiling over at us.

"I was just about to tell dad my business plan."

"Business plan?" Mom and dad said in unison.

"Yep i'm gonna turn our house into The Jace Herondale experience." I said and dad laughed really hard and mom hit him and pointed at everyone sleeping.

"And what does this experience include?"

"They get to come in and I will walk them through the house and say 'this is where he sits to watch movies' and 'this is where he stands when he is making dinner' and I do that through the entire house." I said and they both laughed. "I'm gonna make a lot of money."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mom said and dad threw a pencil at her that was next to his song book.

"Can I look at it?" I asked and he nodded, I sat on the bed and picked it up. "Are these for the new album?"

"Some of them I haven't gotten all the songs yet but i'm writing."

"Does that mean you're leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you have trouble with song writing you usually go to the house in Miami for a while to clear your head."

"No i'm not going anywhere well other than the three shows we have." It's gonna be the first concert he's done since Cecily was born he wanted to get back in the swing of things before he took off on a real tour again. "So I was thinking you have been practicing Fallen Angels right?"

"Yeah I learned the entire song uncle Alec helped me with some of the harder parts."

"How would you like to come on stage and play with me?"

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. The only time he let me play was when he was on a talk show I have never really played in front of a crowd before but I was so excited. "This is gonna be so awesome." I yelled and then Cecily started to cry. "Sorry.."

I was backstage at the concert with Max, Ryile, Jessie, Liam, and Logan we were playing a game that Jessie and Ryile had made up when my phone started to vibrate.

 _K: Where are you?_

 _R: Are you inside?_

 _K: They aren't letting anyone in yet_

 _R: Go to the front of the line and wait for me_

 _K: We can't just walk in_

 _R: Trust me go to the front_

After I sent that text I ran towards the entrance and I opened the door and when I got outside she was standing there with four other girls.

"Ryland why did you tell us to come up here now he says we have to go all the way to the back.." Kayla said and the girls behind her looked mad.

"She's with me." I said and he nodded and let her by but stopped the other girls.

"That's my sister and her friend's."

"I'm not suppose to leave her." Her sister said and I looked inside and nodded and he let them come in too.

"Ryland what's going on?"

"Wait a minute Kay this is your friend you were talking about?"

"Yeah why?"

"Kayla that's-"

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked and I pulled her away from her sister.

"I lied to you when we meet."

"What do you mean you lied to me?"

"When I told you I didn't know what my dad's job was I uh I do know what his job is and i'd uh I'd like it if you would meet him for real this time."

"What are you?" I sent my dad a text asking if he could come out here when I had went outside to get Kayla and he was walking up to us.

"Oh my god that's him that's Jace." One of the girls said I couldn't tell which one.

"What's up?"

"Kayla this is my dad… Dad this Kayla." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again." He said.

"You're his… I'm- Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd treat me differently because he's my dad it's happened before and I really liked you."

"I can't believe he's your dad." She said with a smile.

"I think i'll leave you too alone but you are welcome to come backstage and watch the show with everyone else if that's okay with you Ryland."

"Do you want to?" I reached my hand out to her.

"I'd love too." She said and took my hand.

"Kayla where are you going?" Her sister said with her friend's coming up behind her.

"Ryland said I can come backstage with him and watch the show from there."

"Can uh we come?" She asked and I was gonna say yes but Kayla answered before I could.

"I'm sorry but you said when we came to the concert we had to pretend like we didn't know each other." She said and pulled me away.

"Ryland look!" Jessie said and did a flip without her hands and dad looked like he almost had a heart attack.

"Don't do that you can break your neck."

"I am a gymnast daddy." She said and Kayla smiled.

"Do you do gymnastics?"

"Yeah do you?"

"I use to when I was small but when I seen what the older kids did I got scared and gave up."

"I'm gonna be an Olympic gold medalist." Jessie stated and then tapped her chin. "Well it's my dream to be that but Coach Mary says I have to practice lots and lots." Jessie said and then she narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you my brothers girlfriend?"

"Oh I um.."

"You are very pretty." Jessie said.

"Thank you so are you."

"If you make my brother sad i'll beat you up." She said and Kayla nodded.

"That means you care for your brother a lot."

"Yeah he's my best friend." She said and smiled at me.

"Bubbie can you help me with- Oh hello i'm Clary, Ryland's mom." She extended her hand out to Kayla who took it.

"Wow you and your daughter look so much alike." Kayla said and mom and Jessie smiled.

"Yeah she's a little miniature version of me."

"What did you want me to do mom?"

"Nothing I can do it.. Jessie come help me with something." Mom said and Jessie ran to keep up with her.

"You are pretty lucky."

"Why?"

"You have an amazing life."

"Yeah I do.. I get to do amazing things that most people can only dream of." I said and I looked at her and she smiled.

"You know I wouldn't have treated you differently if you told me from the beginning."

"Really?"

"Well I would of asked if I could get a picture with your dad but that's it.. I wouldn't want you to treat me differently if I had a famous parent."

"I'd never treat you differently."

"You're one of a kind." She said and kissed my cheek.

We were sitting backstage watch my dad's show Cecily was sitting in my lap this was her first time at one of the shows and she was small so she had to have headphones on so it wouldn't hurt her ears but she had a smile on her face the entire time. "This is our first show in awhile I took some time off to be with my family but it's great to be back and these are the moments I will always cherise being up here on stage but when my family is here supporting me it makes it mean something special to me and that's why this next song is going to be one of the best things I have ever played everyone for the first time ever my son on guitar." He said and the crowd went crazy mom took Cecily from me and when I stood up she kissed my cheek.

"Have fun bubbie."

"Thanks mom." I said and picked up my guitar and went out there everyone was screaming and I was nervous I didn't know how they could do this everyday without getting scared.

My dad gave me a look asking if I was okay and I nodded I looked over to Jessie " _You're gonna be awesome."_ She signed and I smiled at her and started to play it was the greatest feeling ever seeing everyone singing along and having a great time to something you created and I couldn't help but look up to my father even more he may be a lot of people's hero but he's mine for a completely different reason.

 **So I was gonna do the time jump here and then they will be 13, 7, 5, and 2 but if you want me to keep it here for a chapter or two more let me know.. I don't know if I will update really soon or next week so I wanted to let you know..** **As always I love you guys**


	51. Chapter 51 Sisterly Fights

**The time jump has happened ages are: 13, 7, 5, and 2**

 **Guest- Liam is older than Logan**

 **A Big Fan- The twins have blue eyes because I love Will and I decided that two of our favorite little guys should get something from him and don't worry by the end of this chapter everything is defiantly not 'calm' for a certain little boy.**

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting in my studio after I just finished a painting that has taken me a little over three hours to do but I was happy with the finished product, ever since the twins started kindergarten i've had a lot more time for my artwork and depending on if Jace is home or not Cecily sometimes comes with me but other times she stays with Jace. Today she was with him since he was about to be going on a six month tour so he's trying to spend as much time as he can with the kids before he leaves in two days. He wanted to take Jessie and Cecily, but I didn't want Jess missing that much school and he didn't want to just take Cecily by herself since she was still too small. I spent a few more hours at my studio before I left to go get the kids from school.

"Mommy!" Liam and Logan yelled as they ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"My sweet little princes." I said and Logan smiled.

"How was your day?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

"It was good how was your day?"

"I made a new friend his name is Austin." He said with a yawn

"So did I mama her name is Bella." Liam said and Logan shook his head.

"She didn't like you." He said and Liam glared at him.

"She did too."

"She did not."

"She did too."

"Hey come on why can't we all get along?" I asked and Liam pushed Logan.

"Liam Alexander you apologize to your brother. Now."

"Sorry Logan." He said and Logan blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes.

Once the two of them got in their car seats I seen Ryland walking over towards us with a group of friend's and he was laughing at something someone said I couldn't help but admire how good looking my son was and I still couldn't believe I was the mother of a teenager that I really _really_ didn't want to believe. "Hey mom." He said when he got in the front seat.

"Hi bubbie, have a good day?"

"Yeah it was a long but good… What's wrong with them?" He asked looking back at his little brothers who weren't talking to each other.

"They are mad at each other." I said and he laughed.

"Are we going to pick up Jessie?" He asked.

"No Magnus picked her up and took her to gymnastics and your dad is picking her up so I could spend sometime with three of my favorite boys."

"Where are we going?"

"Figured we could get some lunch and maybe go to the arcade so-"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Logie?"

"I wanna go home and sleep i'm tired…" He said softly.

"Nooo." Liam yelled.

"We are gonna go home soon okay?"

"Alright."

When we got done eating Logan was feeling a little better but he was still acting weird he kept telling me he seen two of everything and I was starting to get scared but after I gave him some water he said he felt better.

"Mommy I have to go potty." He said jumping up and down.

"You just went to the bathroom Logie."

"I really have to go mommy." He said and pulled me towards the bathroom.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Daddaa ook." Cecily said running from the slide to me with sand in her hand and she put it on my lap.

"Oh… Thank you…." I said and started to brush it off of me but she shook her head.

"No." She said and moved my hand and ran and got more sand and dumped it on me again.

"No baby daddy doesn't want sand." I said but that didn't stop her from throwing more on to me. "Okay we are done here.. Wanna go home and see if mommy is home?"

"Ya." She said and I stood up and let all the sand fall of me.

We were almost home when Magnus called me. "What's up?"

"Am I dropping Jessie off or are you or Clary coming to get her?"

"Getting her from where?"

"Gymnastics."

"Oh uh i'm pretty sure Clary is getting her."

"Are you sure because Rylie is done and-"

"Yeah it was Clary's turn to pick the kids up so she should be getting her after her practice."

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye bye." Cecily said and I laughed.

When we got home Clary wasn't home so Cecily and I took a nap and when she woke up she was hungry so I went into the kitchen and was about to start dinner when the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Coach Mary I was just wondering if anyone was going to be picking up Jessica?"

"Uh her mother hasn't picked her up yet?"

"No she's still here and she was done over an hour ago."

"Okay um i'm on my way.."

"Okay i'll let her know." She hung up and I called Clary.

"Why didn't you pick up Jessie?"

"What are you talking about Jace? I told you before I left this morning I was taking the boys out and I asked you if you can pick up Jessie and you said yes and then you said you her and Cecily would go out and do something.."

"Oh shit…" I said and picked up Cecily from her high chair and headed out the door.

"Did you forget to pick her up?"

"I'm sorry Cecily and I went to the park and then-"

"Just forget it Jace i'll pick her up."

"I can pick her up Clary-"

"Why you already forgot about her once you might get distracted by something and forget again."

"Can you just let me-"

"I'll get it her… Bye…" She hung up and I sighed and threw the phone.

"I hungry." She said and I put her back in her high chair.

"I know baby I know."

The door opened and I could hear the twins and Ryland talking about something they went into the living room and I walked out. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Dinner is ready." I said and the twins ran into the dining room and sat down but Ryland turned on his playstation. "JJ are you gonna eat?"

"Yeah I just need to download something really quick so when dinner is over I can play." He said and I nodded.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs with Jessie." He said and then walked away I was gonna go upstairs but I knew i'd get yelled at by her so I decided to just go sit and eat with the boys and Cecily. Clary came down and sat down beside Ryland and started to eat silently.

"Where is Jessie?"

"She's in the shower." She said and I could tell she was mad at me.

"Mama." Cecily said and Clary smiled at her.

"Hi baby girl you have fun today?"

"I go park." She said and shoved a handful of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." She said.

We were almost done eating when Jessie came down and sat beside Clary I could only assume she was mad at me too. "Hi daddy." She said.

"Hey princess, how was practice?"

"Fine." She said and Clary slid a plate towards her and Jessie just stared at it for a few minutes.

"Don't make me force you to eat it Jess." Clary said and Jessie rolled her eyes but started to eat it anyway.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts." He said on the verge of tears and I sighed.

"If you don't want to eat then just say you're full." I said and Clary looked at me and then back to Logan.

"You wanna go lay down on the couch?" She asked and he nodded and she took him over to the couch and he laid down.

"You need to stop babying him." I said when she came back to the table but she didn't respond.

"Daddy are you leaving soon?" Liam asked.

"Yeah buddy i'm leaving tomorrow."

"I thought you were leaving on saturday?" Ryland said frowning.

"Everyone else is leaving Saturday but I have a few meeting with Bat and some stuff." I said and Ryland nodded.

When dinner was done everyone went into the living room Ryland ended up putting a movie on since Logan still wasn't feeling good I tapped on Clary and she looked up at me with her big green eyes that made my heart feel like it was mush. "I'm sorry I forgot about Jessie… Forgive me?"

"I'm not mad Jace I just get pissed when I ask you to do something and you tell me you will do it and then you don't do it and it makes me even more mad when it's about our kids."

"I know Clary i'm so sorry I don't even remember having that conversation with you until you reminded me I have just had so many things going on in my mind and I should have remembered."

"It's okay but the next time you forget I will tell her that you were the one who forgot about her."

"You didn't tell her it was me?"

"She has your attitude she definitely wouldn't be talking to you if I told her you were the one that forgot about her." Clary said and I looked over to Jessie was sitting beside Ryland. "Jessie?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"Let me brush that mop on your head." Clary said and Jessie narrowed her eyes at Clary.

"It is not a mop." She stated.

"Well it sure looks like one." Clary said and Jessie sat down in front of Clary.

"Daddy I want that." Cecily said.

"You want what?"

"What Jees has." Cecily said and pointed at Jessie.

"I don't have anything." Jessie said and Cecily made a grumpy face.

"Dada I want it."

"I don't know what you want, show me." I said and she ran over to Jessie and pulled her hearing aid out of her ear and brought it to me.

"This." She said and tried to stick it in her ear.

"Hey that's mine." She said.

"No mine." Cecily said still trying to put it in her ear.

"Cecily that's Jessie's give it back to her."

"No mine." She said again and when I tried to take it from her she ran away.

"Cece give it back.. I need it so I can hear." Jessie said but Cecily wasn't having it and she hit Jessie when she got close to her.

"MINE!" She screamed.

"Give it back." Jessie said and was trying to pull it from her hand and Clary stood up and picked Cecily up and got Jessie's hearing aid back and took Cecily upstairs screaming and crying. "Daddy it has baby slobber on it." She said and handed it to me.

"Here." I said and she smiled and put it back in her ear.

"I want mommy." Logan said from the other side of the couch, I don't know why I wasn't close to him like I was close to Liam or Ryland , i've tried to do things with him but anytime I take him and Liam to baseball games he's not interested or when we go to the park and play catch he hates it but Liam loves it I never really can connect with him because anything I try and do with him he hates.

"Mommy will be back soon okay?" I said and he nodded and held his stomach. "How are you feeling any better?" I asked and he shook his head.

When Clary came back down Cecily wasn't with her, "Where is Cecily?"

"Asleep." She said and I nodded.

"I think i'm gonna take him to the doctor." Clary said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Clary he's fine just an upset stomach."

"And what if-"

"He's fine." I said and she nodded.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had taken the kids to school a few hours ago because he was leaving and said it would be easier if he took them and then went to airport so I was sitting on the couch watching Cecily jump off the couch onto a pile of pillows. "Mommy." She said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh when she would jump and then roll off of the pillows onto the floor.

"What are you doing crazy girl?"

"I jump mama." She said and did it again laughing and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Herondale?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Hi i'm Logan's teacher and I was calling to inform you that your son collapsed today during recess and we called an ambulance and he's-"

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said and hung up and practically pulled Cecily towards the door I called Isabelle and Kelly from the car crying I had tried to call Jace but he text me an hour ago saying he was about to board the plane for London so I knew he wasn't gonna call me back anytime soon.

I was sitting in the waiting room holding Cecily close to me just waiting for someone to come out here and let me see my little boy.

"Clary what's going on?" Isabelle said and sat beside me.

"I don't know he fainted at school and they won't tell me and i'm freaking out and Jace isn't here and I just want to see my baby."

"Okay calm down we will figure everything out okay? I asked Simon to pick up the kids from school later today."

"Thank you." I said and laid my head on her shoulder and kept crying Cecily was freaking out from all the crying so when Kelly got here she took Cecily and tried to get her to calm down as Izzy held me and let me cry on her.

 **What do you guys think is wrong with Logan? His Pov for the first time ever next chapter and it will be what he was doing before he fainted and we will see Liam's reaction to his brother in the hospital... As always I love you guys**


	52. Chapter 52 Hospital Blues Pt 1

**I feel like Clary may have a little to hard on Jace in this chapter but before anyone gets to mad at her she's in mama bear mode right now**

 **Trixie Blood- I'm sorry can you forgive me now? Please?**

 **A Big Fan- Your comment made me laugh really hard it was amazing, yes the twins are Jace's for sure.. And don't worry we will have some Malec in the next chapter... Also the story isn't even at a halfway mark so when Jessie is a teen id say thats about halfway mark for the story (and I try to answer anyone's questions if they have any)**

 **Logan's Pov**

 **An hour earlier…**

"Why are you being so weird today?" Liam asked me when we walked out onto the playground.

"I told you I don't feel good, I want to go home cause my tummy hurts."

"Well daddy said you're fine." Liam said and crossed his arms.

"I'm not fine." I said and Liam looked over to Bella who was yelling for him. "Why do you always have to play with her?"

"Because she is my girlfriend, and she's pretty. Don't you think she's pretty?" He asked me and I frowned I have never really thought any girl was pretty other then girls in my family and I don't know why i'm not like Liam all the girls like him and he likes all the girls.

"Sure... She's pretty." I lie.

"Come play tag with us."

"I don't want to.. I wanna sit down."

"Fine then lay down." He said and ran towards Bella I felt dizzy like when daddy spins me around and around and then sets me on the floor and I feel the world spinning except this time it wasn't fun and I didn't have my mommy or daddy to help me, I started to walk towards the shaded area to sit down when I started to feel really tired and when I blinked it was hard to open my eyes again I stopped walking and stood in the middle of some people playing hopscotch and I felt myself fall and someone scream I tried to move my hands to push myself back up but I couldn't move everything was getting dark when I felt someone at my side shaking me trying to get me to open my eyes I didn't know who it was or what was going on then the darkness took over.

When I was finally able to open my eyes I was in some kind of bed and they were pushing me somewhere I could see Liam trying to run to me but some teachers were holding him back and he was trying to punch them I was feeling tired again. "Hey little man can you tell me your name?" A guy asked and I tried to talk but I couldn't everything was blurry and I felt my eyes get watery and I wanted to stop crying because daddy says only babies cry and I have to be strong like boys are, I closed my eyes again.

The next time I opened my eyes there was a bright light in my face and a doctor put a needle in my arm and I screamed and tried to pull away from them but I couldn't because my body wouldn't let me move I tried to call for my mommy so she would tell these mean people to leave me alone but I couldn't get words out I don't know why no words would come out of my mouth I tried and I tried but nothing works i'm scared and I want my mommy I start to breathe really fast and then they put a mask on me I don't like the mask and if I could i'd pull it off and throw it at them.

 **Ryland's Pov**

It was a really boring day at school and all I wanted to do was go home so I could facetime Kayla she had tried out for the cheerleading team and I wanted to see if she made it I was looking for my mom's car but she wasn't here yet I was gonna sit down when I seen Uncle Simon's car and I ran over to it and knocked on the window and he unlocked the door. "Hey Vader."

"What's going on where is my mom?"

"I need you to do me a favor I need you to go get Liam for me they won't let him leave with me but if they see you they will let him leave with you."

"Where is Logan?"

"I'll tell you in a minute okay?" I nodded and walked towards the elementary entrance of the school and walked the familiar hallways until I was at their classroom when I walked in Liam was there with the principle and three teachers and he was throwing stuff and yelling at them.

"I want my brother." He was yelling.

"Liam what's going on?"

"Ryland! Where is Logan? Is he okay?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I was playing with Bella and I was gonna say sorry to him because I was being mean and when I seen him he was laying on the floor and you know he doesn't like to get dirty and I ran to him and tried to make him wake up but he wouldn't move and then these people came and they took him away in a big red car."

"You mean an ambulance?"

"Ohh I didn't know what it was called…" He said and his blue eyes wondered around the room as if he had forgotten what we were talking about but then he looked back at me with tears in his eyes now. "I'm scared."

"Hey he's okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because i'm your big brother and I know everything." We walked back to Uncle Simon's car and then we went to go pick up Jessie and she asked where Logan was and all the same questions Liam was asking but he was staying quiet until we got home and Liam ran inside ahead of everyone but when I walked inside Logan wasn't here but Kelly was and so was Cecily.

"I'm gonna head over to the hospital and see if they told Clary anything yet."

"I'm coming too." Liam said and Uncle Simon shook his head.

"You need to stay here."

"Logie needs me." He said and I felt really bad.

"I know you want to go see him but right now the doctors are taking care of him and when he feels better your mom will have Kelly bring you guys over and you can see him okay?" Simon said and Liam nodded Jessie didn't look to thrilled about having to stay here but she ran and brought back her blankie and Spots.

"For Logan so he won't be scared." Jessie said and handed them to Simon who gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure that will mean a lot to him.

 **Clary's Pov**

I felt like I was sitting out in a waiting room for hours when a doctor came out and lead me away from Isabelle and Magnus. "Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"Your son's has appendicitis he was taken into emergency surgery but when your son's appendix ruptured it caused Peritonitis."

"And what is that?"

"It a bacterial infection that sometimes happens when an appendix ruptures. We have given him some medicine to help fight the infection and he will be on an IV to get some fluids into him."

"This is all my fault." I said and his eyes softened and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault things like this happen."

"I knew something was wrong with him and I should have taken him like I was going to and my husband-" I stopped and tried to calm myself down.

"Would you like to go and see your son?" He asked and I nodded and he led me towards my baby boy's room I seen Izzy get up and follow behind me and when I walked into his room and seen him lying there so helpless I felt like the worst mother in the world. I went to him and laid down beside him brushing my fingers through his hair and kissing his head thankful that he's okay.

 **Jace's Pov**

After I landed Bat said he had set up a little live interview with some fans so I was excited to go there and meet some people and when I sat down everyone was looking at me weirdly. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, why don't we start with some questions for Jace." Bat said in attempts to get them to stop staring like I was some sort of science experiment. One girl raised her hand and was impatiently waving it back and forth so I decided to call on the kid next to her.

"Are you guys working on a new album any time soon?"

"We have a pretty long tour so I think after this tour we will spend some time with our families and then hit the studio again and make a pretty sick new album." I said and he nodded. "Next question?" The girl's hand flew up again and I smiled and nodded towards her.

"Is your son okay?" She asked with a serious expression.

"My son? I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Your sister instagrammed a picture of one of the twins and said he was in the hospital and if we could keep him in our-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because I ran off the stage and went to my bag and dug through it to find my phone and when I finally did I had ten missed calls from Clary, four from Isabelle and one from Alec which was three minutes ago I called Clary back but she didn't answer so I called Izzy but still no answer my heart was racing and I just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mommy?" Logan said in a soft voice and I was trying to keep it together but once I seen his eyes water I broke down.

"Hey baby." I said and wiped my tears away.

"It hurts." He said and started to cry.

"I know baby, I know but the doctors said once you were up they were gonna give you some medicine to make you feel better okay?"

"Kay." He said and kept crying.

"Look, Jessie said you can borrow her blankie and Spots so you won't be so scared." I said and he took Spots and put his head down on the little stuffed giraffe and held Jessie's blanket close to his chest.

"Where is Liam?" He asked through tears.

"He's at home he wanted to be here but I didn't want him to see you while you were hurting." I said and a doctor came in and smiled when he seen Logan awake.

"Hello my names Dr. Soni and I will be your son's doctor."

"Clary." I said and he looked at Logan.

"How are you feeling Logan?" He asked but Logan didn't say anything. "So we need to take some blood to do a few test and then we are gonna get him set up on an IV and get him some medicine and he should start feeling better soon." He said and I nodded and looked down at Logan who had his eyes shut tightly.

"Hey Logie the doctor needs to take some blood okay?"

"No mommy." He said and started to sob his face was turning red and he had a death grip on my hand.

"Logan-"

"No shots." He said and I felt terrible.

"They need to to make sure you are feeling better and once you feel better i'll get you some ice cream and when you are able to leave we can go to the toy store and you can get a new toy for being such a strong boy."

"Can Liam get one too?"

"Yeah Liam can get a toy too." I said and he nodded.

A nurse was trying to put the IV in Logan and he was not happy, he was screaming and crying Izzy and I had to hold him down and he was crying begging me to make her stop. "Please mommy." He said and I had to close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan I really am but they need to do this so we need you to stay really still okay?"

"No.. It's gonna hurt." He said and tried to pull his arm away again.

"How about we sing a song and we won't even have to think about what there doing okay?" He nodded. "What do you want to sing?"

"Daddy." He said.

"You wanna listen to daddy sing?" He nodded again and I called Jace but he didn't answer his phone. "What song?" He told me what song and I scrolled through my songs and put it on for him and he started to sing along with Jace's voice his head on my chest and his arm being held by the nurse and she nodded at me and I kissed Logan's head and started to sing the song with him to get his mind off of what was going on around him.

"All done, you're so brave." She said and he looked at his arm.

"Mommy why is still in me?" He asked scared.

"They are gonna give you medicine into that and it will make you all better." I said and he nodded but still wasn't happy.

"Clary, Jace is calling." Izzy said and handed me her phone.

"I'll be right back okay Logie?" He nodded and when I got up Izzy sat down with him and he cuddled up to her, I went outside his room and sat down and took a deep breath before I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Clary? What the hell is going on?"

"Logan had to have emergency surgery because his appendix ruptured."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be fine no thanks to you." I said bitterly.

"Clary-"

"No, fuck you I told you something was wrong I knew something wasn't right and you didn't listen to me Jace he could have died and it would have been all your fault."

"I'm sorry Clary I didn't know okay I thought he was just saying that so he didn't have to go to school or-"

"And that just goes to show how much you don't even know Logan, he loves going to school it's his favorite thing to do but you wouldn't know that because when was the last time you did anything with him."

"Why are you acting like I don't care my son's in the hospital?"

"Because if it isn't about Jessie or Cecily why should you care, right?" I yelled.

"That was a low blow and you know it."

"I have to go my son needs me you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Don't you hang up-" He said and I hung up anyways I walked back in the room and I knew I shouldn't have said anything I said I knew this was probably harder for Jace since he was in a different country and couldn't get back here but when I heard his voice I got angry, so angry and I needed someone to take it all out on.

"Clary Logan wants you." Izzy said and I nodded and handed her the phone and went back to my little man.

"Mommy can we sleep?" He asked and I nodded and laid down with him.

 **Ryland's Pov**

In the morning Kelly dropped Jessie, Liam, and I off at the hospital and mom was waiting for us Liam ran to her and she picked him up. "I'm gonna take Cecily to the park today, Magnus and Alec are meeting me there with Rafe."

"I'm glad your gonna go see him." Mom said and she smiled and nodded. "And I just wanted to thank you so much for watching them for me."

"That's what friend's are for. Text me later and i'll come pick them up, okay?" Mom nodded and we walked towards the elevator.

"Mommy where is Logan?"

"We are gonna go see him right now." Mom said and Liam nodded. I was holding Jessie's hand as we walked through the hospital we finally got to the room and mom set Liam down and he ran to Logan and jumped on the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Oww you're hurting me." Logan said.

"Sorry." Liam let him go.

"It's okay.." He said softly.

"Did they cut you open and rip stuff out of you?" Liam asked and Logan looked terrified.

"No they did not." Logan said.

"They did."

"They did not."

"They did."

"Are you okay mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am just worried."

"About Logan?"

"Yeah bubbie…"

"You are lying." I said and she looked at me and nodded again and started to cry I was gonna hug her but Jessie beat me to it she jumped onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Don't cry mommy." Jessie said.

"Thank you baby girl." Mom said hugging Jessie and kissing her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I said somethings to your dad yesterday and I just-"

"Kind of like when I get mad and say things I don't mean?" I asked and she laughed and nodded wiping her tears.

"Yeah like that, but I really messed up and I don't think he's gonna forgive me easily."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, he won't answer my calls." She said and kissed Jessie's again and dropped her head to her shoulder. Even if dad was mad at her he shouldn't ignore her, what if something else happened to Logan and he didn't answer the phone and then he had no way of knowing what's happening?

"Daddy doesn't care." Logan said and mom lifted her head and she went over to Logan.

"Of course daddy cares Logie."

"No he doesn't he didn't talk to me and ask how my boo boo was."

"He will call you baby boy but i'm sure right now he's to sad kind of how mommy was really sad when you were in surgery."

"You promise he will call?"

"I promise." She said and he nodded.

"Hi RyRy." Logan said to me and I smiled and sat on the bed with him.

"Want to play games on my phone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can I play too?" Liam asked from mom's lap.

"Ask Logan."

"Can I Logan?"

"Ummmmmm, yeah but after I have my turn." He said and took my phone.

We stayed the entire day and eventually Liam, Logan, and Jessie all fell asleep in Logan's bed together all cuddled up with Logan in the middle and Jess and Liam on both sides of him Jessie had her arms wrapped around him and Liam fell asleep holding Logan's hand. Mom had fallen asleep on a little couch thing by the window so I went over and put a blanket on her and laid down beside her and she wrapped her arm around me and hugged me tightly. "Night mama."

"Night bubbie."

 **So Jace wasn't really in this chapter that much but he will be in the next chapter and he will tell Clary what he thinks about what she said to him and its gonna be sad because he knows him and Logan aren't close and he's gonna blame himself for what happened to Logan... As always I love you guys and the next chapter will be up same time tomorrow night.**


	53. Chapter 53 Hospital Blues Pt 2

**Auguspapallini- Don't worry there will be a lot of Clizzy moments in the next few chapters because I love their friendship**

 **Nessa-Thank you so much for all the love it means so much to me :)**

 **Tyty- In this chapter Logan talks about being diffrent**

 **Clary's Pov**

I had woken up super early and everyone was still asleep and I didn't want to get up mainly for the fact that Ryland never cuddles with me anymore it's apparently 'not cool' so I was enjoying this time snuggling with him because i'm sure once he wakes up he will pretend like it didn't happen. My thoughts were all on Jace right now and how shitty i've been treating him lately, I don't know why he'd want to stay married to someone like me when all I do is yell at him. I wouldn't want to be married to myself right now so I can only imagine how he feels. After I hung up with him earlier I was so mad at him I didn't want to blame myself for what happened so I took it all out on him I took my wedding ring off and I was gonna throw it at the wall but Izzy stopped me and she pulled me to her and let me cry on her I felt like I cried for hours until I had nothing left in me and all I did was miss Jace after that. I was trying to come up with a way for Jace and I to be happy again but my eyes got heavy.

I woke up again to someone tapping on me I didn't even remember falling back asleep but I was still cuddled up with Ryland and Jace is standing in front of me looking like he hasn't slept in hours he pointed towards the door and walked out and I untangled myself from Ry and slowly left the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a terrible father."

"Jace-"

"No, don't say anything please let me say what I have to say." He said and I nodded and sat down and he took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his face.

"When I woke him up for school he was crying and he said it felt like his stomach was on fire you wanna know what I said to him? I told him to stop acting like a baby and that he would be fine, I don't know why I said that I was tired and aggravated with him and I told him-" He stopped and shook his head and I could see tears were falling down his face I wanted to do something comfort him in somehow. "I watched him walk into in classroom in pain and I should have known something was wrong but I just thought that once I left he'd drop the act, and then I ask myself if Jessie or Ryland were acting that way i'd believe them and it's because I know how they act when something is wrong but I can't tell that for my own son? Am I that much of a failure to him? I barely know anything he likes to do I am always trying to get him to do things Liam or Ryland loves to do and I never stopped to ask him what he wants to do, you were right Clary all this is my fault you knew he was acting differently and I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to him and I don't know how you can even look at me right now without wanting to kill me."

"Are you done?"

"Not yet." He said and I nodded. "You said I didn't even know Logan and you were right I don't know the first thing about him. What kind of father does that make me? And when I try and bond with him it's me forcing him to do something he doesn't even want to do because I don't know what he likes and that makes me feel shitty… You were right about everything."

"I never called you a bad father Jace because you aren't.. You don't have a close relationship with Logan because he likes girly things like playing dress up, having tea parties, and playing with dolls with his sisters but that doesn't make you a bad guy. Logan worships the ground you walk on they had to give him an IV and I asked him if he wanted to sing so he can wouldn't have to think about what was happening and you wanna know what he wanted to sing?"

"Frozen?" He asked and for the first time in what felt like forever I laughed.

"No, but I think it was high up on his list.. He wanted to listen to you and we sang one of your songs and he calmed down enough listening to your voice.."

"You don't think i'm a terrible father?"

"If you were a terrible father I wouldn't of had five kids with you I would of had one." I said and he laughed wiping his tears away.

"I'm so sorry." He said and I pulled him towards me.

"I should be the sorry one."

"Why?"

"All those things I said to you I was basically yelling at myself, I should have listened to my instincts and he wouldn't-"

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

"I'm happy you are here."

"After we hung up I told Bat I needed to come home and he was like what about the tour and I said fuck the tour and I came home and I argued with like ten people because visiting hours don't start until eight and I never want Logan to feel like I don't care about him because it's my fault he's laying in a hospital bed recovering from surgery and I will spend forever proving to him that I love him just as much as I love everyone else."

"I was so mad at you." I said and he took my hand and then frowned.

"Where is your wedding ring?" He asked.

"Like I said I was mad, I took it off and I was gonna throw it at the wall but Izzy took it away from me before I could throw it and she's holding onto it."

"I spent a lot of money on that ring." He said he didn't sound hurt so if he was I couldn't tell.

"And that's why I didn't throw it."

"I thought you didn't throw it because Iz took it?"

"Well that too."

"You've gotten mad at me plenty of times but you've never taken your ring off."

"This time was different Jace our son could have died and I don't think I can come back from something like that… To you your music is your life it's what you love doing and you wouldn't be you without it… To me my kids are my life and that's who I am and if something happens to one of them i'd die inside Jace I have never felt that feeling before of almost losing one of my babies and I never want to feel that again." I said and he kissed my head.

"I know baby I know."

"And i'm not saying you don't love the kids-"

"I know what you are saying Clary, being a mom is your job."

"I think we need help…"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you honestly happy Jace?" I asked and he made a face.

"I love you-"

"Being in love with me and being happy are two different things Jace.."

"All we do is fight I feel like if I make one wrong move you go off on me and no matter what I say it's not good enough for you."

"I was thinking about going to marriage counseling and we can both work at being better for each other because I don't want to lose you Jace I love you so much."

"I don't want to lose you either. I'd be willing to give it a try." He said and then the door opened and Jessie walked out of the room and when she seen Jace her face lit up and she ran to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess." He said kissing her cheek.

"Mommy Logan is awake and he's crying because his tummy hurts." She said and I was gonna get up but Jace put Jessie down beside me and he went into the room ahead of us and Jessie grabbed my hand and we walked back into the room.

"Daddy?" Logan asked softly and Jace nodded and sat down in the chair beside his bed and put his forehead on Logan's.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you when you said you weren't feeling good."

"That's okay daddy." He said and touched Jace's cheek.

One thing I loved about Logan was he never held anything over anybody he was always the sweetest little boy and seen the good in everybody, he always held the doors open for people and when someone said he was so cute he'd always blush since he was shy.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary had taken the kids to get breakfast leaving me with Logan he had just woke up since they gave him some pain medicine that put him to sleep he was watching a video on my phone when he paused it and looked at me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"That I don't like things Liam likes."

"You don't ever have to say sorry for not liking something, i'm sorry for forcing you to do things you don't like and being so hard on you all the time."

"That's okay daddy."

"No it isn't Logan you know mommy said I don't really know anything about you and she was right I don't know your favorite color or what you like to do for fun and i'm really really sorry for that."

"It's okay you're busy."

"I shouldn't be to busy for you guys and I should know these things.. I wanna ask you something but I need you to be honest okay?" He nodded and I looked down at the floor when I asked the question. "Do you think I love you?"

"Not as much." He said softly.

"As much as who?"

"As much as you love Ryland, Jessie, Liam, and Cecily."

"Logan-"

"Ryland loves hockey and you take him ice skating, Jessie loves horses and you take her horse riding, Liam loves sports and you take us to games, and Cecily loves the park and you take her there but you don't know what I love."

"And what do you love?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You will get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because i'm a boy and boys should like boy things."

"I promise I won't get mad, what do you love?"

"Musicals, mommy says when we go to New York she will take me to see my favorite one."

"What's your favorite one?"

"It's between The Newsies and Les Miserables." He said messing up the naming a litte bit. "I also like Into The Woods mommy bought the movie for me and we watch it together." He said softly looking at me to tell if I was mad.

"Have you ever seen Grease?"

"Of course I have daddy." He said shaking his head.

"I think that's the only musical I have seen."

"Really?" He asked with his mouth open.

"Yeah.."

"Mommy let me watch Sweeney Todd it was awesome but a little scary."

"Maybe we can watch it together."

"You'd watch it with me?"

"Yeah we can have a musical day and you can show me all your favorite ones."

"I don't think you'd like some of them, mommy says you don't like musicals because no one gets there heads blown off."

"Well i'm sure there is a musical where that happens."

"You can watch Cannibal the musical, mommy says i'm not old enough to watch that one, she's watched it before though." Logan said and I laughed.

"I mean it buddy I want to spend more time with you doing things you actually like I don't want to force you into things you don't want to do."

"I like when we go to the park and play catch."

"You do?"

"Yeah we can do that with Liam." He said and I kissed his head and he smiled at me. "Thank you for not getting mad at me."

"I'd never get mad at you for loving something Logan i'm happy you have something that makes you happy."

"Even if it isn't something boys are suppose to like?"

"You don't have to be a girl to like musicals Logan you don't ever have to be ashamed that you like something that people say is for girls because it doesn't matter what everyone thinks it matters what you think." I said.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can."

"Liam always asks me why I don't think anyone's cute but I do think someone is cute."

"Oh yeah what's her name?" I asked and his expression changed.

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't like them."

"Why not?"

"I just know.." He said and Alec and Magnus came in and Logan's face lit up when he seen them.

"Ahh my favorite little nephew." Magnus said and Logan smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy can you get me ice cream?" He asked and I nodded and kissed his head.

 **Logan's Pov**

"Uncle Alec?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"When did you know you liked boys?" I asked and he turned red and uncle Magnus coughed.

"Well I uh I just kind of- I um-"

"Why are you asking this Logan?" Uncle Magnus asked and uncle Alec sighed.

"Liam likes girls and he says they are pretty but I don't find girls pretty." I said softly looking at the door to make sure my daddy wasn't coming back.

"You're still really young Logan maybe you just don't like girls yet."

"I don't like playing with girls I like playing with boys… Is there something wrong with me?"

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked me and I nodded.

"Why would you ask us and not your dad?"

"He'd get mad i'm suppose to like girls and I don't want him to hate me and you love uncle Magnus and he's a boy."

"Your dad loves you no matter what."

"So nothing's wrong with me?" I said and uncle Alec smiled at me.

"Nothing is wrong with you Logan, you are perfect and it doesn't matter if you like boys or girls or if you don't like anybody. What matters is that you are happy and you love yourself."

"But I don't want my daddy to hate me."

"Does your dad hate me?" Uncle Alec asked and I shook my head. "So why would he hate you?"

"I can just like girls from now on if he doesn't want me to like boys. I think mommy knows i'm different she knows I like girl stuff and she knows I don't want daddy to know, grandpa didn't like you when you told him you liked boys so what if my daddy doesn't like me?"

"Logan-" My daddy walked back in with ice cream and Liam ran in and jumped on my bed.

"Logie daddy got you ice cream." He said pointing towards it and I smiled.

"I know." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Thank you daddy."

"Of course, what were you guys talking about that has you looking like a tomato."

"Uh we were talking about-"

"It's a secret."

"Yeah, it's a secret." Alec said and patted my head.

"Okayyy…" Daddy said and I laughed.

"Logan look who came to visit you." Mommy said and Austin came in the room holding his mom's hand and I smiled at him.

"Hi Austin." I said and uncle Alec started to choke on his water I looked at him and so did uncle Magnus and he whispered something to him and kissed his head and he laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked standing next to my bed.

"Yeah I had surgery."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit they give me medicine and then it doesn't hurt so much." I said and he nodded.

"My mommy says when you feel better we can have a sleepover if you want."

"Yeah can Liam come too?"

"Yeah he can come."

 **Clary's Pov**

They made Logan stay for three days to make sure he was okay and when it came time to draw blood again he put up a fight but Jace managed to calm him down by singing one of his favorite songs to him, when we were finally able to go home Logan reminded me about his toy that I said he could get and Jace and I took the twins to the store.

"I want this." Liam said walking towards us with a nerf gun and Jace just nodded and looked over to Logan who was walking up and down the aisle of toys.

"Find anything you like?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Why don't you go over there?" I told him and Liam grabbed Logan's arm.

"Mommy that's girl stuff."

"Why don't you let your brother pick what he really wants." I said and picked Liam up and tickled him and Logan ran straight towards something and picked it up and walked it over and handed it to me. "Is this what you want?" I asked looking at the pink bear.

"Yeah he's from toy story and he smells like strawberries." He said and pushed it up to my nose for me to smell.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked.

"Uh huh i'm having a tea party today with Jessie and Cecily and I need someone to come with me." He said and I put Liam down and picked him up.

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

When we got home Logan disappeared upstairs and Jace was out back with Liam and Ryland no doubt playing basketball because you could hear them all yelling at each other playfully, Jace came back in the house and stuck his head out and yelled something to the boys. "Aw did my poor baby lose?" I asked him in a baby voice and he leaned over and kissed me all sweaty. "Jace!" I yelled and pushed him away.

"Shh you're gonna wake Cecily up from her nap."

"She's already awake."

"Oh," He looked around the room and frowned. "Where is she?"

"Jessie's room they are having a tea party." I said and he nodded and went upstairs I was confused as to why he was going up there I didn't want him to yell at Logan for being in there so I followed him and when he opened the door and seen them all sitting around Jessie's small table he smiled. Jessie and Cecily had tiaras on and Logan had a crown fight for a king as Jessie calls it.

"I was just wondering if you had room for one more." Jace said and Logan looked surprised.

"It's invitation only." Jessie said and I laughed

"Wow, I don't think I have ever been turned down like this." Jace said and Jessie stood up.

"It's a princess tea party so you have to wear this." She handed him a tiara and Jace smiled at her.

"Well I think I look beautiful, don't you think so?" He asked when he put it on and Jessie and Logan laughed.

"Daddy you can sit by me." Logan said patting the chair next to him and Jace happily sat down beside him.

"Mommy would you like to join us?" Jessie asked.

"I'd love too." I said and took the last spot in between Jessie and Cecily.

"Mama crown." Cecily said touching her tiara and pointing at my head.

"Here." Jessie said and placed one on my head.

"Thank you." We were talking about some tv show the kids loved when Liam and Ryland came into the room.

"Oh I see how it is a family tea party and we don't even get invited, can you believe that Liam?"

"Bad mommy, bad daddy." He said shaking his head.

"Sorry we have no more room." Jessie said and Ryland put his hand to his heart.

"Ow, and here I thought I was your favorite brother."

"You can sit on the floor." Jessie said and pointed towards the ground and Ryland shook his head laughing but sat on the floor anyways and Liam sat in his lap. Jessie got up and ran to her closet and came back with two cardboard crowns.

"I want one like Logan's."

"I only have one like that and it's his… Daddy can you buy me more?"

"Of course princess." Jace said and I gave him a look which he smiled at and blew a kiss to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Next princess tea party you Logan and Ryland will all have the same crowns okay?"

"Kay." He said and put his on and Ryland reluctantly put his crown on too.

"You want me to take a picture so all your friend's can see?"

"Please don't, I like the friend's I have." He said.

Jace ended up going to get Chinese and we ate at the table everyone still in their crowns and when Jace got home he was ordered to put his back on, it felt amazing to be home with all the kids and Jace with us and I knew it wouldn't be for long because he still had a tour that was starting in a few days and he was suppose to already be in London but I was gonna enjoy the little time he was gonna be home.

 **Before anyone gets to mad saying Logan is still to young to know the difference I never said he knows he's gay, I'm saying he's realizing he's different from his brother because he doesn't like to be around girls as much as he likes to be around boys and it's confusing him.. I know from personal experience how it is to be really young and feel different from everyone else and I wanted to capture that struggle in Logan as he grows and tries to find out for himself and how he will come to terms with it and how he will tell his parents.**

 **Some exciting stuff will be happening in the next couple of chapters Jace and Clary will be going to therapy and deal with issues they have bottled up and the gang is gonna be going on a couples retreat Clace, Sizzy, and Malec**

 **Also I have officially finished the new summaries for Ryland and Jessie's stories but I don't know if I should post them yet or wait awhile since it kind of will be a little spoilery sooo I don't know what to do on that yet... But as always I love you guys**


	54. Chapter 54 First Day Of Therapy

**So everyone wanted me to wait to post Jessie and Ryland's summaries so when this story is over i'll post that and depending on what people want I might do both of them because I made the first chapter for both stories and I feel like one won't be complete without the other but I am leaving it up to you guys.**

 **Ruby9017- I think he does know and he's just scared to admit it because he wants to be the same as his twin and we will see that struggle as he grows older**

 **A Big Fan- I'm kind of leaning to the long lost cousin kind of thing but that will be in Jessie or Ryland's story**

 **Guest- Logan and Jace will definitely be having a musical day soon ;)**

 **Clary's Pov**

"You said you were willing to try." I argued as he we sat inside his car while he just looked at the building.

"And I didn't mean we could go the very next day I thought it would at least take a few weeks or something." Jace grumbled.

"First of all it's been four days since we've agreed to do this not a day."

"And why are we doing this so soon?"

"Because i'd like us to talk about everything before you have to leave again."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He said and got out of the car." He held out his hand to me and I took it and we walked in and I signed us in and sat down beside Jace.

"Well you're a piece of shit." Someone yelled at their husband I looked over and he was rolling his eyes at her.

"And you're a whore."

"I'm glad that's not us." Jace whispered to me and I hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't be rude."

"Well i'm being serious. I wonder how they got so bad?"

"How about we stay out of their business."

"You're telling me you don't want to know what's going on with them?"

"If you don't shut up I will make a scene next." I said and he shut up and sat back and started to play a game on his phone.

"Clary and Jace." She called for us and we got up and walked into the office and sat down on a couch and she sat on the opposite side of us. "My name is Karen, what seems to be the problem?"

"My wife can't seem to stop blaming me for everything that goes wrong." Jace said and I glared at him.

"Oh yeah that's it and my husband just happens to think the world revolves around him and nothing should ever be his fault."

"Okay why don't we start at the beginning, how long have you two known each other?"

"About twenty-five years." Jace said.

"And how long have you been married?"

"Seven years."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Well we were kind of always 'dating' back in kindergarten I always told everyone he was my boyfriend and growing up we were always together but I mean we didn't officially start dating until seventh grade."

"And you guys have been together all this time?"

"No, we broke up right before high school graduation we both wanted different things in life."

"Like what?"

"I got a big break to move to here and record a demo for the band i'm in so I left New York."

"And what did you want to do Clary?"

"I wanted to be an artist, but I gave that dream up to raise my son."

"And how long after Jace left did you get pregnant?"

"I was pregnant before he left."

"Oh you didn't-"

"She never told me I guess she figured I just would of been a shitty parent or something."

"Okay I never said that you know why I did what I did so don't-"

"Have you guys ever fully talked about what happened back then?"

"We kind of just pushed it out of the way." Jace said bitterly.

"So talk Jace, go ahead yell at me."

"Before we hear what Jace has to say, how was it for you Clary being a single mother?"

"I mean it was hard of course but I was also only eighteen, but I wanted Jace to live his dreams and not be stuck like me I wanted at least one of us to achieve our dreams."

"And Jace how was it for you when you found out you were a father?"

"I was hurt because I didn't understand at first I thought she was joking and then the next day I went over to her house and I met him he was this sweet little boy he knew who I was but I felt so shitty for not knowing him."

"And did you are Clary ever talk about that?"

"No…"

"Is there something you'd like to say to Clary about how she made you feel keeping that from you?"

"You broke my heart, I am so grateful our son had you but don't you think I wanted those five years with him too?" He said and I stayed silent.

"Clary would you like to respond to Jace?"

"Not really."

"You staying silent won't help your marriage."

"When you met Ryland I gave you every chance to get to know him and after Legoland you disappeared for a month."

"I left because you made me feel like a shitty father and all you did was yell at me just like now."

"Jace, the one thing we don't do here is put the blame on each other we are gonna talk everything out since I have a feeling you two don't do that you just forgive and forget but deep down these things are still hurting you."

"You left because you didn't let Chris that's why you left."

"Who is Chris?"

"My ex-fiance."

"And how long were you together?"

"Almost three years."

"And you are angry because he got time with your son when you didn't?"

"I use to be but now i'm not i'm actually grateful my son had people in his life that cared about him so much, I didn't like him back then and it was partly why I left."

"Are you still in contact with your ex?" She asked and Jace gave me a look.

"You still talk to him?"

"No."

"And now you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Ryland talks to him and his family."

"How long after you and your fiance broke up did you and Jace get in a relationship?"

"Well that's complicated because I think it was a month after we broke up we weren't in a relationship we had sex and I got pregnant and we kind of just got together."

"And did you both want to be together?"

"Of course." I said and I looked at Jace and he was nodding.

"She's all I ever wanted."

"And why do you think you guys are fighting now? We established the base of the problem being your son that's where your problems started."

"I know I yell at him to much, I find some way to blame him for everything that goes wrong."

"Would you like to comment on that Jace?"

"Half the time I do fuck up and I do something wrong but rather than us talk about it she just sits there and let's her angry grow." He said and she looked at me to respond to him.

"Because when we get into arguments you always tell me to leave and then you play the victim when I take the kids."

"Because there my kids too."

"The first time I took them was because you said you never even wanted them."

"I was drunk."

"And that makes it okay to say that about your own flesh and blood?"

"You know you always hold that over me that if we end up getting divorced I lose everything you get everything."

"I have never said that." I yelled getting angry.

"But you imply it so I have to try ten times harder to be a better husband and a better father because god forbid you think I am slacking and-."

"I'm a terrible wife." I said and he stopped talking and it was like all the angry just left him with my one sentence.

"Clary-"

"You always try and do the right thing and I always get mad and treat you like shit." I said and he took my hand and squeezed it softly.

"We are out of time but I would like you to look into this." She said and got up and walked over to her desk and walked back with a pamphlet and handed it to me.

"A couples retreat?"

"It let's you relax with your partner and have fun but also working on your problems I think you too would gain something from it and get closer." She said and I nodded. "All the information is in there." She said and we got up I didn't hold Jace's hand when he held it out for me.

"Can we talk about what happened in there?"

"I like the idea of the retreat, do you think you'd be able to take some time off so we can do? It's okay if you don't want to we can wait."

"You're asking if I want to go on tour or save my marriage, I think you know what i'm gonna pick."

"Definitely the tour." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Clary-"

"Can we save it for therapy please? Right now I just want you to hug me and tell me you love me." I said and he stopped walking and pulled me into him and kissed my head.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Jace."

"You wanna go get lunch or something?"

"Can we go get milkshakes?" I asked and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He said.

"Wow I think you've only said that to Jessie."

"Shut up i've said it to you too." He kissed my head again and opened my door.

"You know since you love me so much you should let me drive."

"No one drives the i8 but me."

"Just around the block?"

"No, I love you but this car is my baby and only I can drive her."

"I love you too and you're a jerk."

"You wanna know the difference between you and this car."

"Oh god, go ahead what?"

"I can ride her all night and she won't get mad at me." He said and I burst out laughing.

"You are a dick." I said laughing and he was trying not to laugh.

When we got home Isabelle and Simon were watching a movie with the twins and Cecily when they seen us they walked into the dining room and sat down. "How did it go?" Simon asked

"Mommy's home." Liam said and Logan jumped up and they ran to me and hugged me and kissed me.

"Hi were you guys good for Izzy and Simon?"

"Yeah mommy."

"You know I was gone too." Jace said and the boys ran over to him and hugged him.

Cecily had ran over to Jace and she was sitting on his lap playing with an empty salt shaker. "Mama look." She was shaking it and laughing.

"It went okay." I said when the twins went back to the movie.

"That doesn't sound like someone who just had a successful day of therapy."

"If you can call it that.." I said and took out the paper and slid it towards Izzy.

"A couples retreat?"

"Yeah she thinks it will do Jace and I some good."

"Simon do you want to go?" Izzy asked him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why? We are perfectly fine."

"It never hurts to get closer and think about it you said we needed a vacation."

"Yeah like a beach somewhere not therapy and stuff."

"Come on we can be there for support for Clary and Jace and it's in Bora Bora. We have never been there." She said and he sighed.

"Fine…." He said and she hugged him.

"Ooh I can totally talk Magnus into dragging Alec with."

"It's suppose to be for-"

"It doesn't hurt to better your marriage Simon."

"Are you saying Magnus and Alec need to better there marriage?"

"No i'm saying they need a vacation and when was the last time we all did something without our kids?"

"Never, I mean not all together."

"Okay and who would be willing to watch ten kids?" Jace asked.

"Well that's when you call mom and dad and they do grandparent duty."

"I don't need grandma and grandpa to watch me." Ryland said and I jumped because he scared me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You are not staying home by yourself."

"Please i'm thirteen practically an adult and I can watch myself."

"Your dad and I will talk about it okay?"

"Okay."

"I just asked Magnus and he told Alec about it leaving out the couples retreat detail and he said he was down and asked the same question about the kids."

"Well I can see if Kelly can come over and watch the kids she's been asking to babysit for awhile."

"What about-"

"I'd feel bad dumping five kids on your parents."

"Trust me they wouldn't mind." She said and then dug through her purse for something. "Would you like this back now?" She asked and held up my wedding ring and Jace took it from her and stared at it for a little while and then turned to me.

"Here." He said and took my hand and slid the ring back on my finger and leaned over and kissed the ring and then my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wuu you." Cecily said looking at Jace.

"And I love you pretty lady." He said and she kissed him. "Where is Jessie?"

"She's napping with Ariabella."

"It's only-"

"She was really grumpy trust me she needed it." Simon said making a face and Jace looked amused.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"We were gonna go home and keep packing so we can get officially moved in by friday."

"You guys get to move in on Friday?"

"Yes and i'm so excited i'm stealing Max on thursday so he can help us move do you guys mind if I take RyRy?"

"We don't mind." I said and Ryland popped his head back in.

"I'll do it for twenty bucks." He said and Jace threw a piece of paper at him.

"You'll do it for free."

"Okay fine i'll do it for pizza." He said and Simon laughed.

"You know when you were three that's how your mom got you to clean your room." He said and I laughed.

"That happened because you were eating pizza in front of him and he was 'dying' of hunger."

"I probably was dying and you just wanted my room cleaned like all mothers." Ryland said shaking his head.

"I'm gonna ban you from eating pizza if you keep it up." I said and he smiled and made a weird face.

"That should be illegal."

"What?"

"Banning pizza." He said and everyone laughed.

"Mommy?" Jordan said and ran to Izzy.

"What baby?"

"Can I spend the night?"

"Did you ask Clary and Jace?" She asked and his big brown eyes moved to me and he pouted his bottom lip.

"Can I please stay." He asked and put his head in lap and looked up at me.

"Of course you can."

"Yayy!" He jumped up and down and then ran out of the room. "Let's play minecraft." He yelled.

"Kids." Ryland said shaking his head Jessie had come down the stairs and went straight to Jace and he put Cecily down and picked her up and she cuddled into him and closed her eyes again.

"You sleep good princess?" Jace asked and she shook her head. "Why not?"

"I slept with my hearing aids in so my ears hurt now." She said softly and Jace started to rock her back and forth.

Izzy and Simon stayed for dinner and left after but Izzy said she'd be back tomorrow to take me shopping for the retreat. "Ryland come on you have school tomorrow." I said and he didn't look at me.

"Mom i'm killing zombies."

"And brain cells."

"Mommmmm.." He groaned.

"Hi Clary." Max's voice came from the tv.

"Hi Maxie."

"Can we please finish this?"

"Do Alec and Magnus know you're still awake?"

"I was suppose to be asleep an hour ago but come on does anyone listen to bedtime these days?"

"Um good kids?" I said and Max laughed.

"I'm a great kid." Max said and Ryland laughed.

"That's the biggest lie I have ever heard." Ryland said and a zombie jumped out of nowhere and attacked one of them.

"Son of a-"

"Max!" You could hear Alec say.

"Oh hey dad."

"Turn it off, now."

"I'm just-"

"Now." He said and you could hear Max sigh.

"Night Ryland."

"Night." He said and the game ended.

"Well you failed to save the planet from zombies so you now you can go to bed and get an education and become a lawyer since zombie killing isn't going to be on your resume."

"Oh ha ha ha very funny." Ryland said and I ruffled his hair.

"I love you bubbie."

"Love you too mom." He said and disappeared into his room.

I walked into my room and Jessie and Cecily were both in the bed. "You know when I said put the girls to bed I meant in there own beds."

"They wanted to sleep with us."

"You're a big ol' softy when it comes to them."

"Yeah and let someone ever try and mess with my babies." He said and pulled Jessie closer to him and kissed her head.

I got into bed and Cecily moved over next to me immediately and snuggled into me. "She didn't wanna lay with you?"

"No she wanted her mama."

"Oooohh you jealous." I said and he laughed.

"No I got my baby girl right here." He said and looked down at Jess who was already asleep.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you know that."

"If I didn't get pregnant do you think we would've gotten back together?"

"You mean pregnant with Ryland?"

"Yeah, I mean I would of never seen you again if I didn't have him."

"I think fate would have brought us back together because I never forgot about you and you were the only person I have ever wanted."

"You mean that?"

"I've thought about how my life could've been different from this and it never felt right to me like this does, you and our kids are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, you guys mean more to me then my career then my fans then anything and I will go to ends of the earth to make you see that."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you Clary."

 **The couples retreat will kind of be like the movie with a few differences thanks SuzyDMay for the idea and a lot of stuff happening for all the ships... Also very jealous husband and a party**

 **Also should they let Ry stay home alone?**


	55. Chapter 55 As Shes Walking Away

**Please no one kill me for how this chapter ends but I feel like it was needed but on a better note thank you so much for over 700 reviews it still amazes me how many people read this story and love it so much, I try and incorporate peoples ideas into the story and love hearing what you guys want so thank you so much for all the love**

 **A big Fan- Ryland will definitely throw a party but maybe when he's older**

 **Guest- Jessie is the only one to call Cecily Cece it's her own little nickname for her sister and Clary and Jace don't want to take that away from her**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Because I don't want him to stay home alone." Clary said glaring at me.

"He's thirteen if this was you, you'd be throwing a fit."

"And it's not me it's my son and I do not want him staying here alone."

"Why not? You don't trust him?"

"Of course I trust him Jace but i'd rather not be in a different country worrying about my son, like when if there's a fire? Or a robber?"

"We have three big ass dogs, who are very protective no one will break in."

"Jace… If we were going to stay at a hotel in town i'd let him stay home alone but being out of the country I just can't do it."

"Okay.. Whatever you say." I said.

"When he's older he can but probably not because he'll try and throw a party." Clary said and I laughed.

"Oh i'd love to see that happen, he's too much of a good kid."

"And everyone thought I was too and I ended up pregnant right out of high school." She said and looked at me and put her hand in my hair. I want him to be better than us."

"He already is." I said moving my head to kiss the palm of her hand.

There was a knock at the door and Ryland popped his head in he knew we were talking about him staying home because he kept bringing it up so finally Clary dragged me to the room. "Sooo?"

"Tell him Jace." She nudged me towards him and I sighed.

"Your mother and I think that you aren't-"

"No, no, no dad come on please?"

"Ryland-"

"I do everything you guys ask me I am on the honor roll and you guys don't trust me?" He asked looking really hurt.

"Bubbie of course we trust you but look this trip is very important for your dad and I and I won't be able to concentrate on making things better because i'll be too worried about you, I trust you I do and if we weren't going out of the country i'd have no problem letting you stay home alone." Clary said and Ryland sighed.

"I don't want to stay with grandma and grandpa." He groaned.

"You act like it's a prison sentence." Clary said and I tried not to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Grandpa always says well back in my day- like we get it you're old and you use to have a dinosaur as a pet." He grumbled and this time I did laugh and Clary hit me but JJ was smiled.

"That's not funny Ryland." Clary said but I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Please let me stay home alone?"

"No."

"I'll give you some more time to think about it."

"Ryland-"

"Thank you mommy." He said and ran out of the room.

"Oh he used the magic word that makes you cave every time."

"Oh I can't wait to see when Jess gets older and starts calling you 'dad' i'm gonna make fun of you then."

"She will never call me dad I will always be daddy."

"I'm gonna go tell her to start calling you dad."

"I'll tell Liam and Logan to start calling you mom."

"I'll beat you with a hammer."

"Why are you so violent today?" I asked pulling her towards me.

"Because you drive me crazy." She said and I pushed her onto the bed falling on top of her.

"You know we are gonna be in Bora Bora for a week, with no kids." I said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmmhmm it's like a little getaway for us." She said and brought my lips back to hers.

"MY EYES! STOP!" Ryland yelled and turned around. "Are you done?" He asked and Clary pushed me off of her laughing.

"What did you need?"

"Are we going to grandma and grandpa's house in New York?" He threw the phone to Clary still covering his eyes.

"They are coming here, I don't know who's house they are gonna stay at yet."

"Will I be able to hang out with Spencer?"

"That's up to them."

"Okay." He said and pulled out his phone.

"Can you at least spend a day with them before you go asking to leave?"

"I'm talking to Kayla."

"Aw how adorable." I said and Ryland blushed.

"Leave me alone." He said and Clary laughed.

"Leave my baby alone."

"I'm not a baby."

"You will always be my baby." She said and then there was a crashing sound came from downstairs and I groaned and ran downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked looking at the twins who were in the pantry climbing up to the top where we put the cookies and Jessie holding Liam up and Cecily was sitting on the floor eating cookies.

"Cecily wanted cookies." Jessie said with a smile.

"Really and she asked her brothers to climb up the pantry and get them for her?"

"Yes?"

"Jessie."

"What she did she said I want a cookie and I said no because it's too early and she didn't listen to me and then she asked them and they did it, i'm just here to help." She batted her eyes at me and then put Liam down.

"Woah, i'm gonna fall." Logan yelled and I moved just in time because he let go of the shelf. "Thank you daddy."

"Are you really gonna blame a baby?"

"Cece didn't you want Liam and Logan to get you cookies?"

"Yeah, I cookies." She said and stood up and pointed at the cookies.

"No cookies." I said and she frowned.

"Peas?" She asked and I sighed and pulled the cookies down and she clapped her hand.

"Can I have one?" Jessie asked and the twins were right behind her staring at the cookies.

"We want one too daddy." Liam said pulling Logan towards me.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I'm so excited." Izzy said pulling Simon towards her and kissing his head. "Aren't you?" We all decided to go get something to eat before we went to the airport.

"Sure…."

"Oh come on it's gonna be fun have you ever been to Bora Bora?"

"No I haven't actually, I guess it will be fun if it wasn't for the-" He was cut off by Magnus coughing loudly.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked looking concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"What were you saying Simon?" Alec asked.

"I was gonna ask how are the kids I haven't seen them in forever." Simon said and Alec frowned.

"Ryile and Rafe are good."

"And Max?"

"He's putting me through hell I tell him to do something and he does the opposite no matter what I say he just wants to make me mad and Magnus doesn't do anything about it."

"I do too, I have tried to talk to him but he just ignores me, he's a teenager Alexander you act like you always wanted to be with your parents when you were his age."

"Of course I didn't, but at least I was still nice to my parents." He said and Izzy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on Alec you and Jace put mom and dad through hell for years."

"When we were a lot older not at thirteen I just worry about Max, is Ryland that way?"

"He has his moments where he doesn't listen but he's a good kid, i'm sure when he's older it will just get worse."

"We are so lucky our kids are still small and cute." Izzy said to Simon who nodded in agreement.

"Now if we can get your mom off our backs."

"About what?" Jace asked.

"When we are gonna have another baby."

"Mom wants more grandchildren so Alec, Magnus start looking into adoption again."

"Why us? Why don't you ask the babymakers over there?' He pointed in our direction and Jace laughed.

"Well it's not like they even can anymore." Simon said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"Well uh I mean didn't you guys uh decided to um not have anymore kids?"

"Yeah we did, five is enough for me." I said and Jace looked at me.

"The way he said it made it seem like there was more."

"I think you are over reacting babe." I said and he sighed.

"You're probably right." He said and Simon gave me an apologetic look.

When we got to the airport Simon sat beside me and sighed loudly. "Next time let me know before hand so I don't make an ass of myself."

"I'm sorry, I only told you and Izzy."

"Well that would have been great to know earlier." He said and Izzy came and sat down beside us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Why you guys aren't having another baby." I said and Simon groaned.

"Because Mr. Grumpy doesn't want more."

"I'm just saying we have a boy and girl, I like having two kids."

"Jordan wants a brother."

"And Ariabella wants a sister." Simon said back.

"You guys can get lucky and have twins." I said and Izzy laughed.

"We could catch up to Clary and Jace." She said and Simon shook his head laughing.

"I didn't know it was a competition."

"Well…"

"Hey we are boarding." Magnus said.

I slept most of the plane ride so when we landed I felt well rested we took a boat to the resort Jace got off first and offered his hand to me helping me out of the boat. "You get enough sleep?"

"Yeah i'm good." I said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna go check us in okay?" I was gonna walk over to the rest of the group when I knocked into someone.

"Oh i'm so sorry." I looked up and was met with an extremly gorgeous man looking at me he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh please don't apologize to me, I shouldn't have been in the way of such a beautiful thing as you." He said and my heart sped up and I smiled.

"T-thank you."

"I'm Antony, and you?"

"Clary."

"Beautiful name Clary, I hope to see you again." He said and walked away to where a group of people were waiting for him I looked over to Jace and he had his back to me talking to someone.

I walked up to Jace, "Are we almost done here?"

"Yeah." He said and grabbed some papers and nodded towards the guy. "Thank you for the help." He said and the guy nodded back at him.

"Enjoy your stay."

"You okay? You look a little flustered."

"I'm great." I said and he smirked.

"We will take you guys to your villa now, this way." Jace went ahead talking to Alec about something.

"So who was that super hot guy you were talking to?" Izzy asked keeping her voice low.

"His name was Anthony." I said shurgging.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh come on you turned red when he walked away what happened?"

"He called me beautiful, do you know that I don't even remember the last time Jace called me beautiful?"

"Clary-"

"I guess I just enjoyed the attention of someone who actually thought I looked good."

"You do look good, you look amazing."

"As amazing as someone who's had five kids can look."

"You don't even look like you've had five kids."

"Now you're just being nice you're my sister you have to tell me I look good when I look bad, well you'd tell me the truth but you know what I mean for once i'd like to feel like i'm not pushing him to tell me he thinks i'm beautiful."

"Or we can go find that super hot guy and-"

"What are we talking about over here?" Magnus asked joining us.

"Clary feels like Jace doesn't think she's beautiful anymore because she's had five kids."

"Biscuit you know Jace loves you."

"I know that, look can we change the subject please?"

"How about we talk about how Alec is going to freak out when he finds out you guys are going to therapy."

"You still haven't told him?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the best way to tell him." He said and we caught up to everyone.

"Okay, here are the keys to your rooms. Your day starts at 7am with couples skill building."

"I'm sorry skill building? What is that?" Alec asked and Izzy and I laughed while Magnus groaned.

"Well I guess now is the perfect time for that talk." Izzy said and then coughed.

"What's she talking about?"

"Well you see it's kind of like therapy."

"Therapy? I'm sorry there must be some kind of confusion, i'm here for vacation not to talk about my feelings and stuff."

"Alec-"

"And you knew about it and you didn't tell me?" He asked Magnus and Simon laughed.

"Well now you too have something to talk about in therapy, Clary Jace we will see you guys later." He said and pulled Izzy towards there room.

"Yeah we are gonna take that cue to leave too." Jace said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the room. "So we have the entire day to ourselves." He said and kissed my neck.

"I want to go to the beach."

"The beach? We can do that at home."

"Please Jace." I beg and he sighs but nods anyways. "Come on." I said and try and drag him towards the door but he doesn't move. "Jaaaccceee." I whine and he laughed.

"Well can't we just check out our room first?"

"Fine but no funny business mister."

"Oh I wouldn't try it baby." He said and walked into the bedroom and I went out to the patio and seen a way down to the water. "You should see the bathtub in there big enough for both of us." Jace said coming up behind me.

"Didn't I say no funny business?"

"I was just letting you know, for later." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist and dropped his head letting his forehead rest on my shoulder.

"I'm happy we are here doing this." I said and he lifted his head.

"So am I." He said and then pushed me into the water.

"Jace!" I yelled and he was leaning over laughing. "Oh that was so not funny." I yelled but he couldn't stop laughing. "Help me out." I asked and he shook his head. "Don't be a dick, help me." I said and he reached his hand out to me and when I took it I pulled him into the water.

"I had a feeling you were gonna do that to me." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

"You know you love me." I said and he smiled.

"More than anything." He kissed me softly. "Did you know there was a ladder right there to get up?" He asked and I smiled and went underwater swimming away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Uh huh." He said and climbed up the ladder.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some dry clothes on, i'm hungry." He said and I sighed and floated on my back.

I got out of the water and went into the villa trying to find Jace I opened the door to our room and he wasn't there I was about to take my shirt off to change into dry clothes when Jace jumped up and scared the shit out of me. "I hate you I really really hate you right now." I said once I calmed down.

"That was hilarious." He said and dropping onto the bed laughing.

"It's not funny Jace."

"Oh come on."

"I swear you will be the death of me." I said and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

"I love you too baby." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him even if he couldn't see it.

The next day Jace didn't want to wake up so I had to push him out of bed and we went to meet everyone for our early morning session. "Morning guys." Izzy said waving Alec looked like he hadn't slept in days and Magnus looked well rested.

"Why do you look so grumpy?"

"He's afraid of going to therapy."

"I am not, I just feel like we don't need it."

"Well we will see what our therapist says." He said and then someone walked up to us.

"Ah it's nice to see everyone so awake and ready to start bettering your relationships with your loved one."

"What is that over there?" Jace asked pointing off in the distance a little island not far away with lights flashing and the faint sound of music coming from it.

"Oh over there is a singles island where people come to find love and have fun, it's always a party over there." He said and Jace nodded.

"Are we doing therapy in a group or something?" Alec asked looking uncomfortable.

"No I will be showing you to where you will be doing your sessions please follow me." He said and led us towards three doors and told us who goes where.

"Hello please take a seat."

"Hi…"

"So Clary and Jace right?"

"Yeah." Jace said a bit uneasy.

"Where would you two like to start?"

"Um I don't know." I said and Jace nodded.

"How do you feel your relationship is going?"

"It's okay." I said and Jace looked at me.

"Okay?"

"Well I mean-"

"Now Jace why don't we let Clary finish her thought before you say something." He said and Jace nodded.

"I mean yeah it's okay I don't know."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a stay at home mom and an artist but usually just a stay at home mom because i'm always busy with the kids that I don't get much time for my art."

"And what do you do Jace?"

"I'm in a band."

"And that pays the bills?" He asked surprised and I could tell Jace was mad.

"Well I have a mansion and my bank statement says i'm a millionaire so yeah it pays the bills." He said glaring at the guy.

"Can you stop being so rude he just asked a question."

"He's the one-"

"It's alright Clary." He said and I nodded.

"So you are gone a lot?"

"Yeah."

"And how does that make you feel Clary being home alone with your kids?"

"Um I guess-"

"Not I guess I want in one word how you feel when your husband is gone and you are looking after your children how do you feel?"

"Underappreciated."

"Underappreciated?" Jace said looking at me.

"And why do you feel that way Clary?"

"He thinks I have the easiest job in the world, I take care of the kids and that's it but it's so much more than that."

"I take care of them too when i'm home so I don't know why you feel under-"

"When you are home I have to beg you to take Ry to hockey or drop off the twins at there swimming class."

"And I do it."

"And when you are gone you have freedom to do whatever the hell you want you get to go out and hang out with your friend's but do you think about oh Clary has to take Ryland to hockey and then have him get mad when she has to leave his game early to take Jessie to gymnastics and then go halfway across town to take the twins to swimming all while having to make sure Cecily doesn't get cranky and start throwing a tantrum."

"Clary-"

"When you are home I don't ask you to do much, I do it all because you're tired and you don't feel good and I get that I don't judge you for that but god damn it i'm tired to but they all expect mommy to be there to do it and I always get the shitty end of it Jace because they see me do it and they always expect me to do it and when your home they don't stop and say let's ask daddy no it's always me and you don't get that and it hurts so much to feel like you don't care about the things I do."

"Of course I care Clary."

"Really? Because I don't see it, I told you awhile ago you take us and the kids for granted and you changed and you got better and now it's like you don't see how much I do for the kids when you are gone."

"I know how much you do for them."

"That's all the time we have today but we will pick this back up tomorrow morning." He said and I nodded and stood up and left drying my tears before Jace grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Jace."

"Aren't we supposed to isn't that the point of coming here?"

"What's the point when you will just say oh you know you're wrong and brush it off like you do everything else?" I yelled, the other door opened and Simon and Izzy came out holding hands.

"Well that actually went great, how about your guys session?" She asked and I looked at Jace and laughed.

"See you can't even respond to that because you know it's the truth." I said and walked away from him.

"Clary wait." Izzy said and was by my side. "What's going on?"

"I'm just so tired of it always feeling like the bad guy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'll be fine, go back to Simon." I said and she looked to Simon and then to me. "I'm fine Iz I promise go on go back."

 **Jace's Pov**

We have been here for three days and I feel like our relationship has gotten so much worse like these people just wanted us to fail we were suppose to go see some waterfall Clary wanted to see but I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep so when she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and seen me in pajamas she asked: "Are you going like that?"

"I'm tired Clary we had a long day."

"Oh sure let's all do what Jace wants."

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"I am so fucking done Jace."

"Clary-"

"No I have had it up to here with you, I can't do anything right by you everything I do I apparently just fuck up so you know what this is me telling you I promise I won't fuck up anymore cause we are done go fuck yourself." She said and threw her wedding ring at me and stormed out of the room.

"Clary stop would you just stop for one second."

"Don't touch me." She yelled.

"Look we can go to the waterfall tomrrow I promise-"

"I'm done Jace I have tried to talk it out with you and make you see that this isn't how a marriage should go i'm tired of the kids getting mad at me when you promise to do things with them like when you promised to teach Liam and Logan how to swim but then you couldn't do it because you left so they yelled at me and said it was my fault so I put them in swim classes can't you see i'm done with it all."

"Clary-"

"I don't remember the last time you called me beautiful, sexy, hell even pretty i'm tired Jace tired of it all."

"We can get better."

"I don't think I want to anymore… You can have everything, all I want is my kids."

"Please don't do this."

"I'm done." She said and went out the door closing it softly behind her.

I dropped down onto the sofa and just sat there thinking about the last couple of years coming home and not asking her how her day was or telling her I didn't want to go out to eat because I was tired from the concert that night I felt like the shittest husband in the world I got up I don't know how long I was sitting there but I ran outside thinking she'd be sitting there waiting for me but she was gone I ran to Magnus and Alec's room and banged on the door until Alec opened it.

"What's going on?"

"Is Clary here please tell me she's here."

"No I haven't seen her, Magnus have you seen Clary?"

"No why?" He came to the door and I groaned and ran and knocked on Izzy and Simon's door.

"I know you're in there." I yelled and Simon opened the door.

"Go away." He said.

"Just let me talk to her."

"She's not here she came here crying twenty minutes ago and Izzy suggested they go do something to get her mind off things so they left."

"Where did they go?" Alec asked coming up behind me.

"Well let's think if my husband was a big giant asshole and I wanted to let go and have fun where would I go?" Simon said.

"I don't-"

"She went to the other island?" Magnus asked and my blood started to boil as I stalked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Simon and Alec asked in unison.

"Oh should I just let my wife stay on hump island?"

"Hump island?" Alec asked and I glared at him.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I asked and they started walking towards me, I was gonna go there and bring her back even if I had to drag her.

 **Next chapter a very jealous Jace and a very drunk Clary**

 **I was thinking about doing some flashbacks from when they were younger like of how they fell in love and got together kind of like Jace taking a trip down memory lane since he thinks his marriage is over**


	56. Chapter 56 A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Clary will also be having some flashbacks but from when they first met in kindergarten and Jace will focus on when they were teenagers and a flashback about Clary and the kids a few months ago**

 **So I re-did this chapter because I didn't like how drunk I made Clary for the most part because things took a different turn then how I wanted them too so I kind of just made her tipsy and stuff in stead of full blown gone I hope no one minds**

 **Tyty- You will find out at the end of this chapter if they are gonna stay together or get divorced**

 **Tubba- Don't kill me please, you know you love me and you want to give me hugs, I gave you some fluff at the end Jace taking care of Clary (Just for you) Am I forgiven now?**

 **Yuki Kamea- The conversation about the kids will come up again and quite the opposite Clary did something not Jace**

 **MakenzieJeanann- I actually had that flashback in here but it was way to long so next chapter you will see their wedding**

 **Debra Williams- She will! And we will see how Jace copes with all the things Clary has to do daily when she's all alone**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Here drink this." Izzy said pushing a shot towards me.

"To stupid husbands who think they know everything." I said and she lifted her drink up. "We need a vacation, a momcation."

"That sound wonderful." She said and looked at the bartender calling him over.

"And I don't have to worry about who wants to sleep in my bed or who had a nightmare or who peed in whose bed."

"Stop thinking about things you aren't having fun if you keep making yourself sad."

"I think my marriage is over."

"Clary-"

"We can't talk to each other, we suck."

"Forget about Jace for right now let's just have some fun."

"You know what you're right, fuck Jace."

"I'll drink to that." She said and slid a martini over to me.

"You are a very good sister." I said and she smiled.

"And you are gonna be very drunk."

"I am not."

"Keep downing drinks like that and you will be." She said laughing.

"You are gonna have one hell of a hangover later, and we have to be up early for therapy." She said after she came back from the bathroom.

"What is the point all it does is make Jace and I fight even more so fuck it." I said downing the drink.

"That's enough Clary that's like the fifth one."

"sixth, when you went to the bathroom I had another."

"I get that you're mad at Jace but-"

"Last shot I swear i'll be good after."

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Someone said I looked up and seen Anthony.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully dancing with a pretty lady." He said and stuck his hand out.

"Um yeah she's gonna pass." Izzy said and I shook my head.

"No i'm good let's dance."

"She's married."

"Getting divorced, I think." I said and he pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry i'll take care of her." He winked at Izzy and pulled me to the dance floor. "So what's a pretty mama like you getting divorced for?"

"Have you ever felt like you have been with someone to long that the spark just goes." I made a motion with my hand but I don't think he understood me.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well that's my relationship with my husband everything's a fight with us, we once fought about a dish in the sink, one little cup and we fought I yelled he yelled, what kind of relationship is that?"

"How long were you guys together?"

"Seems like forever I met him in kindergarten, if only everything could be just like it was when we were kids." I said and put my head on his shoulder and when I breathed him in he didn't smell like Jace which just made me want to cry.

 _ **Clary Five Years Old**_

" _But why do I have to go mommy?"_

" _So you can become smart."_

" _I'm already smart."_

" _To get smarter, Simon will be in your class and you love him baby you will have so much fun when I pick you up after school you will be begging to stay."_

" _If you say so mommy." I said and she kissed my head and I walked into the classroom I was scared and I didn't see Simon so I sat down at a desk and played with a toy that was on the table._

" _Why is your hair so red?" A little boy asked with his eyebrows knitting together._

" _Why are you so rude?_

" _It looks weird, your hair." He said and I stood up and went over to the milk that they had out on the table and grabbed one and went right back to him._

" _And so does your ugly face." I said and poured the milk on him. "Everyone look he peed himself." I laughed and he looked down at himself and then ran away._

" _That wasn't nice." My best friend Simon said walking up to me, we met in preschool and we will always be best friend's._

" _He was making fun of me." I said and crossed my arms._

" _Still wasn't very nice."_

 _After school I was waiting for my mommy or daddy to come pick me up when I seen the little boy run to some lady and he pointed at me. "Clary honey come on it's time to go home." Mommy said and I nodded._

" _Excuse me hi i'm Celine Herondale it uh seems our children got off on the foot."_

" _She dumped milk on me!" The boy yelled._

" _You made fun of me!" I yelled back._

" _Would you like to come over for a playdate?" His mommy asked me._

" _No thank you i'd rather never seem him again." I said and started to walk away._

" _I'm sorry about her what she means by that is she would love to have a playdate."_

" _No I would not like to have a playdate." I said again and mommy looked at me and I huffed._

 _Mommy made me go to the stupid playdate even though I told her I did not want to go I was sitting on his firetruck bed while he sat on the floor playing with stupid cars. "This is boring." I said and he rolled his eyes._

" _Why are you so mean?"_

" _I'm not nice to people who make fun of me."_

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's restart i'm Jace, it's nice to meet you."_

" _Clary."_

" _That's a very pretty name."_

" _Thank you, i'm sorry I called you ugly."_

" _I'm sorry I made fun of your hair it's actually really pretty."_

" _I don't like it."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's to red a lot of people make fun of me."_

" _Well i'll protect you from all of them."_

" _Oh my hero." I said and he smiled._

" _Wanna see something cool?"_

" _Sure…" I said and he ran into his closet and came back out with a guitar._

" _My dad bought this for me when I was three, one day i'm gonna be super famous."_

" _Why do you want to be famous?"_

" _I like music and I like to sing and I want the entire world to know my songs and sing them."_

" _Can you write me a song?"_

" _Maybe one day."_

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Anthony asked and I blinked a few times.

"Umm no."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to drink." He said with a smirk, it wasn't as sexy as when Jace did it but I guess it worked.

"Sure led the way." I said and when he let go of me I stumbled trying to follow him.

"Oh better watch your step there." He said and I giggled. "Come on baby this way."

"Imma comin."

"Maybe you don't need anything else to drink."

"Oh no I do I have no life back home, i'm just a mother when I go home here i'm a person i'm Clary not mommy and I w-want to drink and I want to dance and I want to be free, do you want to be free with me?"

"Um okay sure."

"Good."

"Have you ever done a body shot?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Well you're lucky you have a good teacher then."

 **Jace's Pov**

"This is insane, do you know how much trouble we will be in if we get caught?" Alec asked.

"Live a little Alec, isn't that what our therapist said." Magnus replied.

"Oh don't you go there Magnus."

"Guys please." I said and Alec glared at me.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"If you would have listened to her in the first place this all could have been avoided."

"It's kind of hard when she won't talk to me."

"You guys are married, stop acting like kids and talk to each other. If you have a problem then go to her and tell her you have a problem."

"I've tried and she won't-"

"Have you ever thought she doesn't come to you with her problems because she feels like you don't care about them since you never once asked her how's she doing when you go away?" Simon said.

"And how would you know that?"

"Maybe because she comes over to my house crying when you start acting like a dick, we babysit more than you know just so she can take a nap for forty minutes without the kids waking her up because they 'need' her." He said and then he stopped walking. "How is it I know more about your own marriage then you do? And don't say it's because she doesn't talk to you because marriage is a two way street." He said and started to walk again.

I stood there for a moment feeling crappy but they were both right if Clary and I were gonna make it past this we both needed to admit our faults to become stronger, I couldn't help but let my mind drift off back to when we had no responsibilities back to when she first became my girlfriend, the best day of my life back then.

 _ **Jace Fourteen Years Old**_

I _sat down in my chair and put my head down even though school just started I couldn't wait for it to be over so I could go home and go to sleep. "Alright class we have a new student."_ Great, who cares? " _Please introduce yourself."_

" _Uh hi i'm uh Clary." My head snapped up and I seen her face and I felt like my heart was gonna rip out of my skin._

" _You can sit wherever there is an open seat and can get the notes from someone by you." He said and I looked at the kid next to me and I pushed him out of his seat._

" _What the hell dude?"_

" _Move." I said and he rolled his eyes but moved anyway._

" _Uh hi can I get the notes please?" She asked someone who was in front of her but I handed her mine. "Oh thank you."_

" _Anything for you little red."_

" _Please don't call me th- Jace?" She whispered and I smiled at her._

" _Hello." I said and she smiled brightly at me. "Miss me?"_

" _Oh please one year without you was like heaven on earth."_

" _You are so full of it, you missed me."_

" _Oh my little Jacey Wacey missed me." She said and I laughed._

" _Never call me that again."_

" _Don't call me little red."_

" _Fine we never call each other either of those names ever again, deal?"_

" _Deal."_

" _I can't believe you're back."_

" _Oh well living with my dad and brother wasn't all I expected it to be."_

" _No?"_

" _Let's just say they are dead to me."_

" _That bad?"_

" _I could go the rest of my life and never hear their names again."_

" _I'm sorry litt- Clary."_

" _It's fine it's just good to be back."_

" _I'm happy you are back, how long have you been home?"_

" _Three days."_

" _And you didn't tell me?"_

" _I told Simon and I thought he'd tell you."_

" _We don't really hang out I mean he was more yours and Izzy's friend then mine."_

" _And if you were better friend's with him then you would have seen me when I first got home." She said and I smiled at her._

" _Let me make it up to you, after school Taki's?"_

" _Sure." She said and the teacher looked at us. "Don't get me in trouble."_

 _After class Clary rushed to her next class I was gonna follow her when someone grabbed my arm. "So are you and new girl like best friend's or something now?" Aline asked._

" _New girl has been one of my best friend's since kindergarten."_

" _Oh well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight, there is this party and everyone has been asking if we are-"_

" _Not interested i'm actually going out with Clary after school so…." She walked away rolling her eyes._

" _So what is Jace Herondale up to know?" Clary asked taking her usual spot at Taki's._

" _Playing with the band a lot more and that's about it."_

" _Wow, you live a very exciting life there."_

" _Oh and what about you?"_

" _Just the same boring stuff and the same boring me."_

" _You have never been boring." I said and her green eyes sparkled I like when that happened that's how I knew she was happy I never wanted that sparkle to die._

" _Anyone special in your life?"_

" _No, you?"_

" _I had this friend in Oregon but now that i'm here I don't think that will go anywhere."_

" _Friend?" I asked I didn't even know who he was and I already hate him._

" _Ye- are you jealous?"_

" _What? Me? Why would I be jealous?"_

" _I don't know why would you be?"_

" _Well before you moved we were kind of-"_

" _All we ever did was kiss and we have been doing that since kindergarten."_

" _Okay and what if I said I don't want you to kiss anyone else?"_

" _You mean like you use to say back in kindergarten when you would get mad because I had three 'boyfriends' is that what you are talking about?"_

" _First of all, I was the best boyfriend you had back then. Secondly, you basically cheated on me."_

" _How did I cheat? We didn't even know what cheating was."_

" _Well now we do and you cheated on five year old me and I am not happy about that."_

" _Oh and what can I do to make you forgive me?"_

" _Kiss me." I said and she looked at me like I was crazy._

" _Jace-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because I leaned in and for the first time in a long time I kissed her but it was different it was more than just a peck on the lips like we use to do when we were kids, she put her hand around my neck and opened her mouth._

" _Wow that was intense." I said when I finally pulled away from her._

" _Oh please you've probably kissed hundreds of girls when I was gone."_

" _None of them ever made me feel like you do."_

" _Look I don't want to be kissing friends Jace because then when I find someone who actually wants to be-" I leaned in and kissed her again just a brush of lips to lips to get her to shut up._

" _I never said I wanted to be kissing friend's, I want you Clary, you are all I have wanted since I was five and you are all I ever need."_

" _You always seem to know the right thing to say."_

We finally made it to where Clary was suppose to be and I felt completely out of place here and I couldn't help but think why would Clary want to come here? "How are we gonna find her?" Alec asked.

"Well she came here to forget so let's head towards the bar." Magnus said and we all started walking towards the bar someone grabbed me and pulled me towards them.

"Mmmm hi want to dance?" A girl asked me her hair reminded me of Clary but also of Jessie and I wanted to punch something knowing that this one day could be somewhere my daughters would hang out.

"No thank you."

"It will be fun."

"I'm married." I said and she pouted.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Wow she's really persistent.

"No thank you." I said and walked away from her.

When we got to the bar there was no sign of Clary or Izzy. "I think this is hopeless, look she will come back-"

"I'm not leaving without her." Just then someone tapped on my back I was starting to get mad but when I turned around it was Izzy. "Oh thank god where is she?"

"Okay before you get all mad I tried to get her to stay but she didn't want to."

"Where is she?"

"I kind of lost her she went to dance with some guy named Anthony and then he bought her drinks and the last time I seen her they were at the bar over there but now she's just gone."

"What the hell do you mean just gone? She couldn't of just vanished."

"Maybe Anthony was a serial killer." Magnus said and I looked at him.

"Can you not say things like that at a time like this."

"Maybe she went up to his room."

"I like the serial killer thing more." I said and Izzy looked at me.

"I'm sorry she just wanted to have fun and I wanted her to feel better she kept talking about the waterfall and-"

"The waterfall?"

"Yeah it's suppose to be around here somewhere."

"I have to find that waterfall before she does something stupid." I said and looked around.

"Do you want us to come?"

"No I need to do this on my own." I said and everyone nodded. "Thank you guys for coming with me."

 **Clary's Pov**

"F-fuck him and his stupid beautiful face." I said and sat down in front of the waterfall.

"Can you move back before you fall in and drown?"

"Don't be pushy Andy."

"Anthony." He said and I laughed.

"I don't like that name i'm gonna call you Andy."

"Okay whatever you want." He said and sat beside me.

"Don't ever get married okay Andy?"

"I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon, but hey maybe once you're divorced I can hit you up."

"I have a lot of kids."

"I like kids."

"I al-" I hiccupped "eady have husb-and number two lined up."

"You are funny when you're drunk."

"Am I? I don't get drunk a lot."

"I can tell."

"Do you think that if I-" I slapped myself in the chest. "Owww that hurt." I whined and looked down my shirt. "Am I okay? Do I have a bruise here?" I asked pulling the shirt over my head but it got stuck.

"Oh okay we're doing that?" He asked and tried to put my shirt back on but I pulled it off.

"Why doesn't he find me pretty anymore?" I stood up and gestured up and down my body. "I'm just hideous right?"

"You are perfect and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."

"You are trying very hard to get me on this floor to have sex aren't you." I pointed towards the ground.

"Well, that would just be a bonus for my night but I like talking to you and i'd much rather you stayed here and talked to me then to go around drunk and stumble into a situation you couldn't get out of."

"You sound like my husband." I said.

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Here? I mean we can go back to the-" I pulled him towards me and he looked down. "Uh you have no shirt on and if your husband looking for you and he sees me and you like this he will kill me."

"You can take him." I said and laughed at the thought.

My head was spinning and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep next to someone who loved me. "So uh do you want to go back to my room?" He said and I shrugged.

"I'm not super drunk so if you think i'm gonna-"

"I know you kind of sobered up but you seem tired now and I just don't want you to pass out."

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"To go back to the days when you didn't have to care about being the responsible one because I am such a fuck up when it comes to being a mother I just want to be-" I stopped talking and started moving my hand around and even I don't know why I started to do that.

I pushed him away and looked back at the waterfall and beautiful blue water and tried to think of a time when Jace and didn't have to worry about anything all we did was have fun.

 _ **Clary Seven Years old…**_

" _I don't like when you go around kissing other boys."_

" _Well what am I gonna do just kiss you for the rest of my life?" I asked and He tapped his chin._

" _Yes because when we get married I don't want you going around kissing everyone."_

" _Why would I marry you?"_

" _Why wouldn't you marry me?"_

" _Because what if I don't like you when i'm grown up?"_

" _I'll make you like me."_

" _How?"_

" _I'll buy you flowers and everyday i'll tell you that you are the most prettiest girl in all the world."_

" _I'm sure there is someone prettier than me."_

" _Not in my world."_

" _Calvin says i'm his girlfriend and we are gonna get married so you might have to wait."_

" _I'll punch Calvin in the face."_

" _No! He has a cute face."_

" _I'm cute too." Jace said and I smiled._

" _Kinda."_

" _You love me right?"_

" _Of course I do."_

" _So marry me."_

" _I'm only seven."_

" _I don't mean today like one day and we can have a family."_

" _And doggies?"_

" _Maybe one."_

" _You promise?" He kissed me quickly and I laughed._

" _Promise."_

"Come on you are sleepy i'll take you back to your friend." He said and I nodded but tripped and pulled him down with me so he landed on top of me.

"Hello." I said laughing.

"Hi…" He started to move in for a kiss and I was gonna let him.

"What the fuck?" A voice came out of nowhere and I knew who it was without seeing them.

"Oh, I think you might want to run." I said pushing him off of me there were lights where we were so I could clearly see Jace standing there looking like he was ready to kill what's his name? "Hi Jace."

"I'm gonna give you three fucking seconds to get the hell away from her before I kill you." Jace said and I sighed.

"He said I can go to his r-room and sleep with him."

"N-no I didn't say that I said if she wanted to we could and she said no so I said i'd take her back to her friend and I was going to and she slipped-"

"And her shirt just magically came off?"

"I took it off because I slapped myself right here and it hurt." I said pointing to in between my breast.

"Leave. Now." He was mad really _really_ mad and I knew he was gonna yell at me.

"Wait, where is my shirt?"

"You threw it in the water when you were talking about his stupid beautiful face." He said and I laughed.

"That's funny, Jace he's funny."

"He's about to be dead."

"He's a big fluffy teddy bear don't worry he won't hurt you."

"Really because he looks like he wants to cut me in pieces."

"Baby be nice to- what's your name again?"

"Anthony but you changed it to Andy."

"Oh yeah Andy be nice to him he was very nice to me."

"Why are you even still here?" Jace asked him.

"Right i'm going right now." He said and walked away.

"What the fuck was that Clary?"

"He was gonna be my new boyfriend."

"Over my dead body."

"Don't be such a little baby."

"You are my wife."

"And you're annoying."

"Come on we are going back to our room."

"And bossy." I said and giggled.

"Clary come on."

"Why do I always have to do what you want?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about the waterfall okay I should have taken you." He said and pushed his hair back out of his face. "Now come on."

"No I want to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to you while you're drunk."

"I have to say this okay?"

"Fine what?"

"I always get mad and yell because I feel like if we aren't yelling at each other you will see i'm nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have an amazing career people know your name Jace you're somebody and i'm a big fat nobody and I always get so mad at you and I don't even know why I get mad half the times and I treat you like a pile of shit and you sit there and take it and then you find reasons to get mad at me and we argue and we say awful things to each other and we don't treat each other right.. You can hate me and I wouldn't even be mad at you because I deserve it all I do is take from you I take our kids I take your money i'm a terrible person and I should jump off this and drown myself."

"Don't jump and drown yourself, look i'm not gonna lie we both suck at communicating with each other and we hide stuff from each other that we know will just end up hurting us in the long run and I can't stand hurting you Clary it kills me to see you cry and the world might not know your name but that doesn't matter because our kids know your name and that's all you need."

"I'm also a terrible mother."

"Don't ever say that."

"I feel like one."

"When i'm gone you are everything to them Clary, mother, father, chef, doctor, negotiator, you make sure there up and ready for school, you drive them all around town to there friends houses and to sports you are everything to those kids so don't you ever say you are anything but a wonderful mother who tries her best for her kids to have an amazing life because that's what the kids and I see."

"I'm really emotional right now and you are making things worse." I said and he dried my tears.

"No more secrets from each other Clary."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you'd like to get off your chest?"

"One thing."

"If you tell me you and that guy did anything i'll find him and kill him."

"He actually helped me see that you are the best thing in my life, other than the kids."

"Then what is it?"

"Can I tell you in the morning?"

"Clary didn't you hear what I said about-"

"I just really need to be sober when I tell you this because I know you will be mad and I want you to be mad because you deserve to be mad but I don't want to tell you like this because I know i'll mix things up and it will sound terrible saying it right now and we need to get better at communicating without screaming at each other and this will be good practice."

"Is it something really bad?"

"It's something I know I should have talked to you about before I did it but I didn't want you to say no so I did it anyway without thinking about your opinion in the matter and i'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want a fight."

"Can I just ask one thing?'

"Okay."

"How long ago was this? And if it was like years ago just don't tell me."

"Six months ago."

"Okay then uh we can talk about this after you get some rest."

"Let's go." I said and tried to walk away but he stopped me. "What?"

"You have no shirt on."

"Oh right you're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"It felt good to have someone look at me like that, I feel like since i've had so many kids that my body isn't appealing to you."

"Appealing?"

"Well I don't know how else to put it without degrading myself."

"We can talk about this in the morning okay? You need some sleep."

"Do you want me to jump in there and get my shirt?"

"No i'll get it oh and my stupid face?"

"Stupid beautiful face, I complemented it."

"After you insulted it."

"Jokes on me the boys look like you." I said and he laughed.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know."

"And you know I find you the most sexiest person alive?" He said once he got out of the water and dropped my shirt on to the floor.

"Oh yeah?"

"Always have, always will be my queen." He said and kissed me softly.

"I can get use to that." I said nuzzling him.

"Let's go."

 **Jace's Pov**

I made Clary wear my shirt since when she put hers on it was see through and I didn't really want anymore assholes looking at my wife, I wanted to kill Anthony but I knew Clary would have just yelled at me if I did anything, when I seen them together on the floor I felt like my world was crashing down around me I could speak for a moment let alone breath.

When we got back to our room Clary was singing to herself a very bad rendition of a Katy Perry song I put her in bed and she pulled my shirt off of her and took her shorts off. "I need to take a shower."

"You need to go to bed."

"I smell."

"You're fine."

"I'm gonna throw up." She said and stood up and almost fell.

"Let me help you." She pushed me away from her.

"I can do it."

"Please just let me help you." I said and she finally let me help her to the bathroom.

She made it to the toilet just as she started to throw up. "Well, I never thought we'd be back in this situation." I joked and I could hear her mumble something.

"Can you help me up?" She asked and I pulled her up to me. "I'm sorry i'm a bitch."

"You're my bitch." I said and she smiled at me and walked towards the shower. "Need some help with that?"

"I'm not in the mood to have-"

"I don't want to have sex, just let me help you babe." She nodded and got in.

After her shower she took the shirt I was gonna put on and put it on and got into bed, I climb in bed and stayed on my side since I didn't know how she was feeling about me right now and I didn't want her to yell at me since I felt like we were okay right now. She sat up and looked at me. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"I didn't feel like you wanted me by you."

"I can always go find Andy and see if his offer stands?"

"Don't joke like that." I said and my heart started to speed up as I got close to her and pulled her to me.

"Can I ask a hypothetical question?"

"Shoot."

"If we got divorced would we be those parents who bad mouth each other to our kids?"

"No matter what happens to us I would never do that."

"Jessie once asked me if I had a boyfriend and she told me that she wouldn't call him dad." She said and I smiled at the mention of my princess.

"She's a daddy's girl to the core."

"I don't want to get divorced Jace."

"Neither do I."

"I don't want another women in my babies lives."

"And I don't want another man in their life I went through it once and I really don't want that again."

"Do you still harbor resentment because I kept Ry away from you?"

"No I don't it's just our therapist started bringing it up and it brought back all those memories and it pissed me off but we've dealt with that Clary and no matter what we go through I know we can make it out."

Clary fell asleep holding my hand I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't I just kept replaying everything Clary said to me about the kids I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep but I couldn't I just kept thinking letting my mind wander.

 _ **Four Months Ago**_

 _I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Clary asleep with her head on my lap when Ryland came running in the room. "Hey dad."_

" _Hey JJ what's up?"_

" _Nothing." He said and came closer and started to shake Clary. "Mom i'm gonna be late."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I have practice in thirty minutes."_

" _Okay um give me ten seconds to wake up okay?"_

" _Yeah i'll be in the car." She nodded and put her head back down before she rolled off the couch and stood up yawning._

" _I'll be back." She said and I nodded._

" _Mommy where are you going?" Liam asked._

" _I have to take RyRy to hockey."_

" _Can we come and watch?" Logan asked._

" _I was just gonna drop him off."_

" _Please mommy we like watching him."_

" _Okay come on." She said and they jumped off the couch._

" _Do you need anything Jace?"_

" _No i'm fine baby."_

" _Kay." She said and went into the kitchen._

" _Mom are you almost ready?"_

" _I'm just making coffee- never mind i'm coming."_

 _ **One Month Ago**_

" _Daddy where's mommy?" Jessie asked leaning on the couch looking at my songbook._

" _She's in the shower princess, did you need something?"_

" _No thank you." She said and ran upstairs._

" _I'll be back later."_

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Jessie has a playdate with Annie at skyzone."_

" _Jess baby I just asked if you needed anything."_

" _You don't know Annie's mommy though." She said shrugging and started to pull Clary away._

" _Mom can you sign this?"_

" _What is this?"_

" _Just something for school."_

" _This says you have detention next week, really Ryland again?"_

" _It wasn't my fault, Spencer was throwing stuff at me in class and we got in trouble."_

" _Mommy come on." Jessie said tapping her foot impatiently._

" _Don't get an attitude with me or you won't be going anywhere."_

" _Daddy can you tell mommy we are gonna be late."_

" _Do you want to stay here and I can just go?"_

" _Mommy-"_

" _Mom?"_

" _I'm suffocating right now."_

" _JJ I can sign it for you."_

" _The principal knows mom he's probably expecting her to sign it."_

" _Maybe because you forged your dad's signature before."_

" _One time and I only did it because you said I couldn't go."_

" _Because you were grounded for doing something else." She said and signed the paper and then started walking to the door but came back and kissed my head. "I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I put dinner on the stove before I took a shower it shouldn't be done before I get back but if i'm not can you just check on it in like thirty minutes."_

" _Uh huh."_

" _Oh and Liam has a cold so don't let him go outside I gave him medicine earlier and if he still has a fever make him lay down."_

" _Okay.."_

" _And sometimes he won't unless you lay with him."_

" _How long are you leaving for?"_

" _Like fifteen minutes I hope."_

" _You're not gonna stay?"_

" _I have to make dinner baby and then I have to help the twins with there homework because they won't do it if I don't help them and then I need to-"_

" _I can help the twins Clary it's not that big of a deal it's kindergarten homework." I said and she nodded she was gonna tell me something else but Jessie was already pulling her towards the door._

 _I went into the twins room after I finished writing a song I was working on and Liam was in his underwear jumping on the bed throwing toys at Logan who was sitting on the floor throwing the toys back at Liam. "Homework time you two."_

" _Where is mommy?" Logan asked looking behind me._

" _She had to take Jessie somewhere."_

" _How are we supposed to do homework without mommy?"_

" _I'm gonna help you." I said and Liam made a face._

" _I want mommy to help us."_

" _Mommy is busy right now."_

" _But daddy."_

" _Come on." I said and they both groaned and walked downstairs._

" _Okay go ahead." I said and pushed their homework in front of them and they both just stared at me._

" _Aren't you going to help?"_

" _Well yeah when you guys need help."_

" _That's not how mommy does it."_

" _Well i'm not mommy."_

" _We want mommy."_

" _Liam come on just do it."_

" _But mommy sits by us and she makes us read it out loud and helps us with the words we don't know and she uses fruit and goldfish for math and you don't."_

" _Fine I give up, wait for your mom." I said and they both ran out of the dining room._

" _Uh dad the pot is dripping on the stove."_

" _Fuck.." I ran into the kitchen and moved the pot but the food was burnt._

 _Clary came back an hour later with Jessie running around all over the house. "She had cotton candy so she's on 100."_

" _So I uh kind of burnt dinner." I said and she sighed._

" _I guess i'll go pick something up for dinner then."_

" _Mommy can you help us with homework?"_

" _Jace you said you would do it."_

" _I tried they didn't want me." I said and she nodded._

" _Mommy has to go get dinner okay and then we will do homework." She said and Liam started to cough. "Did you give him medicine?"_

" _Um I forgot." I said and she muttered something under her breath._

" _Come on Liam."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _You need some medicine."_

" _No mommy." He said and ran to me and held onto my pants._

" _Liam please I don't have time for this."_

" _I don't like medicine it's nasty momma."_

" _You want to get better right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Then we need medicine."_

" _Do you want me to do something?" I asked._

" _Yeah can you set the table? And your sister called me earlier she's keeping Cecily tonight."_

" _Okay."_

" _Can I come with you." Ryland asked Clary._

" _You're grounded."_

" _Mom I didn't even-"_

" _No phone, no playstation, no skateboard, no nothing for two weeks."_

" _Why can't you just be cool like dad?"_

" _Because i'm just the mean mother who makes your life miserable apparently." She walked to the door and then came back. "I don't even know what i'm getting for dinner."_

" _I want pizza!" Jessie said._

" _I want chicken!" Liam said._

" _I want a sandwich!" Logan said._

" _I'm gonna have a psychotic break down and go live in a crazy people place." Clary said and Ryland laughed. "What do you want for dinner?"_

" _Why don't you pick and whatever you want we will eat."_

" _But mommy I want sandwhich." Logan said and ran to her and put his head against her._

" _From where Logie?"_

" _That one place we went to for mother's day."_

" _What's he talking about?" I was out of town on mother's day so I have no idea where they went._

" _Oh I took the kids out to eat for mother's day we went to firehouse subs."_

" _Ohhh mommy I want to go there." Liam said and jumped up and down._

" _Can we come?"_

" _Please?"_

" _Me too." Jessie said._

" _Do you just want to go eat there?" I asked and Clary nodded._

Clary moved against me throwing her leg over mine pulling me out of my deep thoughts I looked down at her and I felt terrible I never once felt bad for her running around all day when she was tired I always felt like she was use to doing it and never asked me for help so I never offered it, god why am I so stupid?

 **So in the next chapter there is a long flashback of Jace remembering his wedding and Ryland and Max hang out with Spencer and he may do something his parents wouldn't like but the question is will he? As always I love you guys**


	57. Chapter 57 Breakthrough

**I like how this chapter turned out I feel like Jace and Clary are finally on the same page and can now work together to be better parents and spouses, some big news coming up for Jessie and Logan**

 **A Big Fan- I try and update daily but the most I go without updating this story is like four days**

The alarm went off at six for us to get up and ready for our therapy session I tried to get Clary up but she didn't move. "Clary come on we are gonna be late." I said and she groaned. "I know, you feel like shit but you need to get up." I said and she groaned again but opened an eye.

"Morning." She said and closed her eye.

"Morning beautiful."

"I look like shit right now." She said as I pulled her out of bed.

"Drink this, and take this." I said handing her a glass of water and ibuprofen.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my wife."

"I wasn't very nice to you last night."

"I don't want to argue about that right now okay." She nodded and got up.

"I can go for a hamburger right now."

"If only we were at home."

"I know, what time is it?"

"Time to go." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Clary, Jace so nice to see you." Alan our therapist said.

"Hi."

"So what would we like to talk about today?"

"Secrets." Clary said and he nodded.

"And who will go first?"

"I am but I uh know he's gonna yell when I tell him."

"Okay Jace if you feel like you are going to get upset and yell I want you to do the breathing exercise we learned a few days ago, you guys need to learn how to handle situations that normal you would yell and scream about and resolve them in a calm manner." He said and I nodded. "Okay Clary go ahead."

"Okay um six months ago I had a pregnancy scare."

"What?"

"I took a test and it said it was positive and I freaked out and then went to the doctor said it was just the one that I did and I was so scared because five kids is a lot you know and-" She stopped and looked down and then took my hand. "I got my tubes tied."

"You did what?"

"Jace-"

"And you couldn't tell me why?"

"It's not like we have the greatest track record with talking."

"And what if I did want another kid one day?" I asked and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you're upset but I felt it was for the best."

"But you didn't tell me, were you ever going to tell me?"

"It's my body Jace."

"And i'm your husband you don't just go do something without telling me."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" I asked and she dropped her head.

"I'm trying really hard not to yell right now Jace how about you try it too."

"Jace how do you feel right now?"

"Betrayed."

"Jace when you leave you have everything you want adoring fans, you get to-"

"You oblivious just don't believe in me anymore."

"If I didn't believe in you I couldn't have stood before all of our friends and said this is the life I choose." Clary said calmly and I knew she wanted to yell but she wasn't which was pissing me off.

"You know what-"

"Jace, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is your most cherished memory with Clary other than a birth of a child?"

"Our wedding."

"Tell me about that day please?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine…"

 _ **Jace's Pov**_

 _ **7 Years Ago…**_

 _I was sitting on a chair taking deep breaths trying to calm my heart down I was nervous more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life, I never thought about my wedding and what it would be like because I never thought about getting married when Clary and I broke up all those years ago I felt like my happily ever broke too. "Daddy, How do I look?" Ryland asked running up to me his bow tie was crooked but he had a huge smile on his face._

" _Perfect, now you remember what you have to do right?"_

" _Uh huh, I hold on to the ring until you give it to mommy." He said his eyes glistening._

" _And you also have to make sure Jessie follows you."_

" _I know mommy told me."_

" _Did you see mommy yet?"_

" _Uh huh I just seen her."_

" _How does she look?"_

" _Like a princess." He said._

" _Let me fix your tie." I said and got on my knees and started fixing it._

" _I love you daddy."_

" _I love you too JJ." He looked up at me and smiled and I heard the click of a camera I looked over and seen Izzy holding a camera._

" _I'm sorry it was just too cute not to capture." She said and Ryland smiled at her._

" _Take another one." He said and this time he looked at the camera._

" _Jace look at me." She said and I smiled._

" _I'm proud of you." She said slapping my shoulder._

" _Thanks Iz, now if I can just get through this day without having a heart attack."_

" _She looks beautiful." She said and I smiled thinking about Clary and what kind of dress she would be wearing and how Jessie looked, Clary said i'd have to wait until the wedding to see her and Jessie's dresses and I was a nervous ball of frustration. "You okay?"_

" _Nervous, excited, terrified."_

" _Why terrified?"_

" _I just don't want to fuck up my vows or something."_

" _You will do great." She said and I smiled at her._

" _Thanks." I said and she nodded._

 _I was standing at the altar and I felt like I was gonna pass out when I seen the groomsmen and bridesmaids walking down the aisle they took their places and then I seen Ryland and Jessie she was walking in front of him dropping flowers on the floor but stopped and took Ryland's hand, she looked beautiful she was in a white dress with a golden boy wrapped around the dress her hair was up in a bun and she had a crown on her head she looked at me and smiled but Izzy came down and took her hand making her stay beside her, the music changed and everyone stood up. This was it I thought and my heart began to race I seen a shimmer of red hair and I felt like I was gonna pass out._

 _Simon and Clary appeared at the end and when I seen her dress I felt my eyes water and I blinked a few times to keep myself from crying. She kissed Simon's cheek and then he went and stood with the rest of my groomsmen._

" _You look absolutely perfect." I said when she was close enough to me, she had on an amazing strapless golden dress her hair was down like I liked it but curler than usual._

 _The whole ceremony I couldn't stop looking at her I mean I have always thought she was the most beautiful perfect person in all of existence I thought I seen her every way I could see her but now it was like I was seeing her for the first time she was like coming out of water for a breath of fresh air after being trapped, she was my everything…. It felt like everything was going to quickly I just wanted to slow down time when he said it was time for the vows I took a deep breath and started._

" _You have been the love of my life since I was five and I never knew one person could bring me so much happiness, I always thought that true love was only in movies that you couldn't find your soulmate when you were just a kid but there was only ever been you, you helped me through life you have been the one constant thing at my side no matter what. You held me through my mother's funeral and let me cry on you when I thought I was gonna go live with strangers, you threw a dance party for me when I got adopted by the Lightwoods, you gave me my first kiss, my first kid, you mean everything to me and I will spend forever making sure I am the best, father, husband, and friend you have. I love you more than life." I said and she was already crying._

" _I don't know how i'm gonna top that." She said and everyone laughed._

" _That was the plan." I said and she laughed._

" _The first time I saw you I didn't like you." She started and everyone laughed. "You made fun of me for my hair and we were forced to be friend's. I remember begging my mom not to make go to your house because I didn't want to see you, I remember sitting on your bed telling you I thought you were boring and just like that everything changed, we started over you became nice which was a surprise in it's own." She said and everyone laughed again including me. "I remember when Kevin asked me to be his girlfriend you pushed him away from me and told him you were my boyfriend, I remember the first time I kissed you under the playground, I remember growing up with you and you were always by my side whether you were my boyfriend or my best friend I remember your face expression when I told you I was moving and how we didn't talk for an entire year because it just hurt to much to be away from each other. I remember when I came home you asked me to be your girlfriend and since that day I knew this is where I wanted to end up, standing here with you across from me as I poured my heart out to you, I never once thought by the time we got here we'd have two beautiful kids. You have no idea how much joy you have brought me over the years and I cannot wait to grow old with you." She said and I tried my hardest not to cry but I failed and she started to cry when she noticed the silent tears falling. "I love you so much Jace."_

 _The reception was in full swing Clary was dancing with Ryland and I had Jessie in my arms dancing around with her. "Dada." She said and kissed me._

" _You know maybe one day this will be me and you at your very own wedding but i'm just letting you know right now, I might tell you I like him but he will never be good enough for you." I said and she smiled at me._

" _Dada daa." She said and touched my nose._

" _I love you princess." Ryland had come over and pulled me towards Clary she picked Ryland up and pulled me and Jessie to her and we swayed back and forth._

" _Hello Mr. Herondale."_

" _Hello Mrs. Herondale."_

"And looking back when you and Clary got married you were happy?"

"Of course."

"And how would that Jace feel right now looking at your marriage?"

"He'd beat the shit out of." I said and looked at Clary she wasn't looking at me.

"May I bring something else up that seems like it's still a problem?"

"Of course." I said.

"When we first talked Clary said she felt underappreciated, we never talked about that again, Jace did you ever think about what Clary said?" I looked at Clary and she wouldn't look at me.

"I have."

"I'm sorry I brought that up, it was stupid I shouldn't have said that."

"Clary-"

"No Jace I was wrong i'm sorry."

"Can we take a break from the whole nice thing? I want you to yell at me, you deserve to yell at me."

"I don't want to yell anymore Jace."

"You were right, you do so much for the kids you are their everything."

"Would you like to say anything to that Clary?"

"What did we do last father's day?"

"What?"

"What did we do for father's day?"

"You took the kids out to the park so I could work on some songs, when you guys came home they gave me presents and then we all went out to dinner."

"What did we do for mother's day?"

"Uh."

"I took the kids to get dinner that's all, you didn't call me do you know how much that hurt? And when I called you do you remember what you said, you forgot." She had tears running down her face. "And then you wonder why I always get so mad."

"Baby I have never wanted to make you feel like that, you are the most important person in my life you are the love of my life the mother of my beautiful kids and I have never wanted to make you feel so small."

"I just feel like when you are gone i'm like a single mother and I don't want to feel that way."

"I have an idea." I said and wiped her tears away.

"What?"

"Go on vacation."

"I can't the kids have things they need to do."

"I can take care of them, you are gonna go and relax for a few days, you have been in mom mode for a long time and then we come here and you are stressed out because of all the shit going on with us and I want you to have time for yourself I have time when I go on tour but when do you have time for yourself?"

"When I go to the bathroom." She said and I laughed. "Well Logan waits for me and sits by the door asking when I will come out, and I can't even shower alone."

"You need this."

"And where will I go?"

"Anywhere in the world."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Grandma and grandpa let Max and I go over to Spencer's house, when we got there his parents were gone it was there anniversary and they went somewhere so it was just us. "You guys wanna have some fun?" Spencer asked.

"What game?" Max asked pointing towards the playstation games.

"No games I mean this." He said and stood up and went over to a draw and came back with something.

"Dude is that weed?" Max asked him.

"Yeah, wanna hit?"

"No."

"Aww, little Maxie is a bitch." Spencer said and he glared at him.

"I am not."

"Uh huh sure." He said and lit it.

"Give me this." He said and snatched it from him and took a hit and then started to couch and handed it to me. "Go ahead Ryland."

"No thank you."

"Oh come on." Spencer said.

"My parents wouldn't want me to-"

"Dude come on it's just a joint you act like i'm asking you to snort coke."

"I don't want to."

"Pussy." He said and Max laughed I was starting to get pissed so I took it, it didn't smell that bad I put it to my lips and breathed in and it burned I coughed and Spencer laughed shaking his head. "I take the pussy statement back." He said and I laughed.

 **RyRy is starting out his rebellious years and more to come but don't worry i'm not gonna make him like a super bad kid**


	58. Chapter 58 Back To The Busy Life

**Back to busy life for Clary and Jace**

 **Clary's Pov**

We landed home and I was tired Jace was holding my hand because I didn't wanna move. "We okay?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Of course."

"No I mean our marriage, are we okay?"

"I think we worked through a lot of our problems i'm happy, are you?"

"I haven't been this happy in a very long time I finally feel like we aren't gonna fight over ever little thing."

"I'm excited to see my babies I miss them so much, but i'm so glad that we went there and got better."

"So am I, have you thought about where you wanted to go?" He asked as we finally got to the car.

"Izzy and I are going to Vegas!" I said and he stopped in the process of opening my door and looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Vegas?"

"Yep."

"Uh okay not that i'm complaining but I really don't feel comfortable with you going to Vegas."

"You got to do the whole party scene Jace I had Ryland, I never got to go out for my 21st birthday I never really did any of that so I feel like going somewhere where I don't have to worry about the kids and just let loose will-"

"And I won't be there to beat the shit out of any guy who gets to close to you." He said opening the door.

"I love when you get jealous, it's really hot." I said when he got in the car and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He said and I nodded and leaned over and kissed his neck. "Don't do that." He said and I smiled as I kissed his neck again and he groaned. "I hate you."

"You love me, we have never had car sex before."

"Yes we have." He said laughing.

"When?"

"Like second time we ever had sex." He said and I started to laugh.

"Oh please that was like two minutes." I said and he looked at me.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." I said and he shook his head and mumbled something. "Oh what was that?" I asked and poked his side and he pushed my hand away. "Huh baby what was that?"

"I said you are so lucky I told my parents we were already on the way or i'd take this to the backseat."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise I intend to keep for a different day."

When we got home Liam and Logan ran to me and jumped on me, Jessie and Cecily had gone to Jace and he had Jessie in his arms and Cecily hugging his leg. "Mommy we missed you."

"I missed you too my sweet little LogieBear." I said and he smiled at me.

"And me too."

"of course Liam."

"Mommy we have swim class today." Liam said and did a little dance, back to busy mommy mode I guess.

"I know." I said and Jace scooped up Liam and kissed his head.

"Mama." Cecily said and lifted her hands to me and I picked her up and kissed her head.

"Hi my pretty little lady." I said and she smiled.

"Mommy come here." Jess said and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs Logan was following us.

"What's wrong?"

"We want to show you something." She said and made me sit on her bed with Cecily still in my arms.

"Okay what?" I asked and she went into her little desk where she does her homework and draws and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. _Movie casting ages 6-8 girls and 5-7 boys._ "What is this?"

"We want to be in a movie!" Logan said and jumped up and down.

"Jess, Logie daddy and I need to talk about this."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's your father and should have a say in letting his kids be in a movie."

"But he isn't always here, you are." Logan said and tapped the paper. "Please mommy?"

"I don't even know what kind of movie this is."

"It's about a brother and a sister who don't have a family and then they get adopted but they don't like the people who adopted them and they are mean and stuff." Jessie said.

"How do you know all that?"

"I used grandmas phone and looked at it."

"Jessie-" Jace opened the door and Cecily got off of me and ran to him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jessie and Logan said in unison and Jace looked at me and I knew this is where the whole communication thing came into play.

"Jessie and Logan want to audition for a movie." I said and handed him the paper.

"A movie?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Jace said and Jessie went over to him and gave him the look the one where she could ask for anything and he'd break. "Jessie don't do that."

"Please daddy?"

"Mommy and I will talk about it okay?" He said and she sighed and dropped her head and looked at Logan.

"And that means no." She said.

"If I wanted to say no I would have said no, but I didn't we will talk about it."

"But can't we just do it cause we may not even get the part." Logan said and looked at me with big blue eyes. "Please mommy?" He asked and he came and put his head on my lap and looked up at me and blinked and pouted his bottom lip.

"Logan, Jess go say bye to grandma and grandpa." Jace said and Jessie reluctantly left but Logan was still with his head on my lap looking at me. "Now Logan or you don't get to do anything." Jace said and he left the room.

"So what do you think?"

"Didn't you say you didn't want our kids in the spotlight?"

"I said I didn't want that when they were little, now Ryland goes on stage with you and I let him make his own choice when it comes to being in the light of the paparazzi, I don't like when they camp out and try and take pictures of us because I want our kids to grow up normal but let's be serious I know they won't. Ryland wants to be a rockstar like you, Logan and Jess want to be in movies, Liam wants to be a rockstar too and Cecily maybe she will be normal and become a lawyer or something."

"You think we should let them do it?"

"I guess it never hurts to let them try but do you think we should?"

"I mean it would be cool to say my kids are in a movie, but then again we do want them to have normal lives but this is what they want and if they can do it who are we to not support them?"

"So what we let them do it?"

"How about in like a few days if they still wanna do it."

"Alright."

"Mommy, I have gym in an hour." Jessie said coming back into her room.

"Shit okay uh take a shower please so I can fix your hair, what leo do you want today?"

"Uh my favorite one." She said and then left and then came back in. "Did you call about the stuff?"

"I haven't called about it yet baby but when I drop the boys off at swimming I will call and if it's there I will go and pick it up."

"And then when I come home you can put it together?" She asked and I sighed.

"We have to make room for it in here." I said and she looked around her room.

"Can you help me?"

"If it's here today." She nodded and ran out of the room and I went into the closet.

"What was all that about?" Jace asked.

"Since she's started to compete and stuff I bought her a beam and a bar and a few mats for her to practice at home."

"She has a trampoline outside."

"Have you ever seen Jessie at gymnastics?"

"Well no but don't they just do flips and twirls and stuff?"

"Don't say that infront of her." I said and he laughed. "She wants to get better so I bought all the stuff before we left and it should be here by now and I just have to figure out everything."

"Like what?"

"How i'm gonna, take Jess to practice, drop the twins off, go pick up Ryland from Spencer's, pick up all that stuff, and then somehow get all the kids, come home and make dinner, oh and do all this with Cecily." I said and tried to think of a way I could get all this done.

"You know i'm right here."

"You said you were tired."

"So?"

"I was gonna tell you to take a nap."

"You need help."

"No, I can do it." I said and he looked at me his eyes soft and full of love.

"You are the hardest working person I know, let me help you." He said and kissed my head.

"Alright how do you want to do it?"

"Well you can take the boys and I can take Jess or the other way around."

"What is today?"

"Sunday."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I'd have to take Jess, sundays parents have to stay it's kind of like the progress day so we can see how she's doing and the coach tells us what she needs to improve and stuff like that."

"Well I can do that."

"Do you even know what a back tuck is?"

"Is that like a backflip?"

"Jace."

"I'm kidding, look you were right I have never really went and supported Jessie so i'm going to take her you take the twins to swim class." Jace said.

"And what about Cecily? And Ryland?"

"We have too many kids." Jace joked and I laughed.

"Well Ry doesn't really have to be picked up at a certain time so he's fine until later tonight, did you want me to take Cecily since she gets kind of crazy at the gym because she wants to do what Jessie wants to do."

"Yeah you can take her, how long is her practice?"

"Two hours."

"And I have to stay for the entire thing?"

"Jace I can take her."

"No it's good it will be fun." He said and I laughed.

"Mommy i'm done." Jess said coming back with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Daddy is gonna take you so he's gonna do your hair." I said and Jessie laughed.

"That was funny mommy."

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Please don't." Jessie said and ran to me. "I love you but when you brush my hair it feels like you're pulling my brains out."

"Wow, I feel no love here." He joked but Jessie thought he was being serious and she looked like she was starting to cry. "No, no princess i'm sorry how about after we go get ice cream me and you a daddy daughter date." He said and she nodded. "Please don't cry."

 **Jace's Pov**

I felt really out of place here a lot of the mom's were looking at me and I felt uncomfortable on top of everything else. I was looking for Jessie but I couldn't find her so I kind of just stuck to my phone going through my twitter feed since we weren't allowed to use our phones on the couples retreat. "I never thought i'd see you here." I looked up and seen a guy and he sat down beside me.

"Uh hi?"

"Clary's husband right?"

"Yeah, you are?"

"Taylor, i'm friends with your wife."

"Okay…"

"You are a big hot shot famous guy so I never thought you'd take interest in gymnastics."

"Well my daughter likes it so here I am."

"I've just never seen you at any competitions or anything."

"I'm pretty busy."

"Yeah well i'd just like you to know your daughter strives for perfection."

"That's good to know."

"Well it was nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah you too." I said and he left, god that guy was weird I looked back down and seen Jessie on a large mat she was smiling talking to someone and she nodded and went to the edge of the mat.

The entire time she was down there I felt like my heart was inside my throat at the kind of flips she was doing I was terrified that she was gonna fall and hurt herself and it just got worse when she moved over to a beam and was flipping and stuff on that she fell off and I thought she was gonna cry but she got back up and had a smile on her face as she tried it again.

When her practice was over she ran to me with a smile on her face and she hugged me. "You stayed." She said with a smile.

"Of course I did."

"Hello i'm Mary your daughter's coach."

"Jace." I shook her hand.

"So she did perfect today, she's still having trouble with her back tuck though."

"I can do it on the trampoline." Jessie said defensively.

"Yes but you need to do it on the ground or else you won't get to do the dismount right."

"I know." She said softly.

After we left Jessie wasn't talking she just sat in the back quietly so when we went and got ice cream and she was still silent I couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong?"

"I suck."

"Jess-"

"It has to be perfect because if it isn't perfect I won't get to go to the jr olympics, and then everyone will think I suck and i'll never get sponsored or have a manager and then I will never be anything in gymnastics."

"Okay calm down there Jessie, you are seven it's suppose to be for fun okay baby girl if you keep thinking like that you're gonna lose all faith in what you love you need to keep it fun."

"But I have to be the best."

"No you don't Jessie you go out there and you have fun." I said and she nodded.

Clary asked me to pick up the stuff she bought for Jessie so I picked it up and when I brought it inside Jessie was practically begging me to put it together for her which I did because I didn't want Clary to have to do it, I moved everything out of my music room and put it up in my studio I had and let Jessie turn the music room into her own little gym which she loved.

Jessie and I were making dinner when Clary came back with the boys and a sleeping Cecily. "You made dinner?" She asked surprised.

"Uh huh and I put all of Jessie's stuff together and set it up upstairs and I even booked a hotel for you and Izzy, I had to call her and ask where you guys wanted to stay but year I took care of it all."

"Wow, thank you."

"And tomorrow I was wondering if I could let Logan stay home."

"Why?"

"I promised him we'd have a musical day and I have a special surprise for him and you."

"A surprise?"

"Call it a late mother's day present."

"What about the kids?"

"Already have that under control, Kelly is coming over tomorrow to watch them for the night and she will be taking them to school the day after."

"Why? We won't be done by then?"

"Just trust me."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"I've been a shitty husband to you and a shitty father to Logan so i'm gonna make it up to both of you."

"Thank you baby." She kissed me sweetly.

"Ugh you guys are giving me diabetes." Ryland said and I laughed against Clary's lips I pulled away and he was picking in the food.

"Ayy no, go." I said and shooed him away.

"I'm hungry."

"You can wait like everyone else."

"Mom do you see this? He's trying to starve me."

"Oh my poor little RyRy." She said and he smiled at her.

"Set the table please."

"Yes sir." He said and saluted me and went towards the cabinets.

 **Where do you think Clary, Logan, and Jace are going?**


	59. Chapter 59 A Very Musical Day

**Logan and all the cuteness is all I have to say about this chapter**

 **Yuki Kamea- Haha, I live in Las Vegas too and no we will get to see Clary and Izzy in Vegas and Jace taking care of five kids by himself until he calls in back up**

 **Tubba- I'm not sure what you mean about the six year old thing, but I know you love me and don't want to kill me**

 **Fangirl6301- Lol don't worry he wont be the super rebellious one i'm saving that for a certain little red head but RyRy will have his little moments don't worry he's a good egg**

I woke up to being pushed off the bed I sat up and Zeus was sleeping next to Clary sprawled out on the bed, Rocky in between her legs and Lyric in my spot looking at me. "Damn dogs." I mumbled and Rocky jumped off the bed and started licking my face. "Oh you feel bad? Did you tell her to do it?" I asked him and he waged his tail licking me again. "Bet you did." I scratched his ear and I heard Clary yawn.

"Who are you talking to? And why are you on the floor?" She asked and he jumped on the bed causing the dogs to wake up.

"Rocky, and it was a private conversation." I said and she smiled and put her arm over Zeus rubbing his belly.

"This bed isn't big enough."

"Yeah so maybe the three huge dogs should sleep on the floor?" I said and she laughed.

"I like the dogs sleeping with me, we can get you a dog bed." She said I thought she was joking but she looked serious.

"You'd miss me."

"Hmmm, no."

"I'm gonna get a cat and then she will sleep with us and push you out of bed and when you complain I'll say well I love sleeping with her more and buy you a cat bed."

"I'll remember that." She said and stretched she looked at the clock and I heard her groan and plop back down. "Go to sleep Jace."

"There's no room for me." I said standing up.

"At the foot of the bed down there."

"Get up."

"It's way to earlier, we have at least another two hours of sleep."

"Nope we gotta go."

"Why do you do this?

"What do you mean my love?"

"You always make us leave early when we go on trips." She groaned in the most cutest way throwing the blanket over her head.

"The early bird gets the worm."

"I'm the worm, I know when not to get up so the bird won't get me." I smiled and went into the twins room and shook Logan carefully so I wouldn't wake Liam up he stretched and sat up.

"Good morning daddy."

"Morning little man."

"Is it time for school?"

"No, today is all about you."

"Me?"

"Yep, mommy and I are gonna take you somewhere special."

"Is it my birthday?" He asked as I picked him and walked out of the room quietly.

"No."

"Then why do you want to do something special for me?"

"Because I haven't been a very good dad lately."

"You are the bestest daddy in all the worlds."

"Really?"

"Yeah and mommy is the best and the prettiest."

"That she is."

"Mommy is still asleep." He said pointing at Clary and I smiled.

"Uh huh go get mommy up so we can go." I said and put him down and he ran to the bed and stuck his face under the covers I couldn't hear what he was saying but when Clary moved the covers back he was brushing a hand through her hair.

"I love you too my sweet little boy." Clary said and got up. "Is Kelly here already?"

"She just texted me that she was on her way."

 **Clary's Pov**

We were at the airport Jace wouldn't tell us where we were going since Logan kept guessing and guessing he was a little upset that Liam couldn't come too but Jace said it would be something Liam wouldn't like so he said it was okay as long as Liam wasn't missing out, Logan was sitting on Jace's lap watching Pitch Perfect. "Mommy it's the funny part look." He said and leaned over showing me the phone.

"Can I see?" Jace asked and Logan nodded and showed him Jace laughed. "I've never seen this movie."

"You wouldn't like it, they sing a lot." He said with a disappointed look on his face I know how much he looks up to Jace and how he gets sad when he says Jace doesn't like the things he likes.

I leaned up against Jace and closed my eyes for what seemed like a second but the next thing I know i'm being tapped on my nose I open my eye and Logan is smiling at me.

"Daddy says we are getting on a plane now." Logan said shaking his body and bobbing his head.

 **Logan's Pov**

I woke up to my daddy carrying me I had to blink a few times because it was so bright wherever we were and mommy was holding daddy's hand she smiled at me when she seen me awake. "Hi Logie."

"Hi momma."

"Sleep good?" She asked and I nodded.

"Where are we?"

"New York." Daddy said and I was confused what kind of surprise was I getting all the way in New York and then I remembered?

"Are we gonna go see grandma?" I yelled with a smile on my face.

"Well we will get to see her but it isn't your surprise."

"That would be a very good surprise." I said and mommy smiled at me and pushed my hair out of my face, daddy says it's getting too long and makes me look like a girl but I like it, Liam doesn't like his hair long he has to have it cut short because he likes mohawks I don't.

"You will see." Mommy said and I nodded.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh? How hungry?" Daddy asked.

"Like a hungry hungry hippo." I said and mommy laughed.

"You are the cutest thing ever." She said and I smiled and dropped my head onto daddy's shoulder.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Daddy asked me.

"I don't know."

"Well it's your day so you decide."

"I've never been here mommy where should we go?"

"I don't know Logie, what do you want to eat?"

"Can we go to uh Olive Garden."

"Olive Garden?" Daddy asked with a frown and I think he's mad at me.

"I'm sorry." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You don't want to go there."

"No it's not that it's just Liam usually says buffalo wild wings or something like that, I just didn't expect you to say Olive Garden." He said and I knew he was disappointed in me.

When we got there there was a really nice waiter he had pretty blue eyes like me but he had brown hair. Daddy was going to sit down and I yelled. "No!" He stopped and I went up to him and pulled his chair out and then I pulled mommy's out for her.

"Oh thank you Logie."

"You're welcome mommy." She smiled at me.

"Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome daddy." The waiter was smiling at me and I put my head down.

He went away for awhile and then came back and said "What can I get for you guys?" We ordered and he left again.

"So should we tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what?"

"What your surprise is."

"Oh what is it?" I bounce in my chair looking at them waiting for them to tell me something.

"We are going to see a musical." Daddy said and I just looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"That's not a funny joke."

"I'm not joking, you said you wanted to see Les Miserables."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"This is the greatest day." I yelled and some people looked at me but I didn't care.

"And there's something else."

"What?"

"Well you remember when we were talking about musicals when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Well I had bought tickets for us to see one but your mom didn't think you knew what it was so we are gonna see two."

"I think i'm just gonna die of happiness right now." I said and put my head on the table. "What else are we gonna see?"

"Are we gonna see the Newsies?" I asked and mommy shook her head.

"Hamilton."

"The one from the Tony Awards?" I asked and mommy smiled we watched it together every year, I know she wanted to go see it.

"Yeah, it's okay if we go see that one to right?"

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome, thank you daddy." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah I hope you two enjoy them."

"Are you not coming?"

"Of course I am." He said and I was confused but I just nodded.

When we left daddy let me give pay with his credit card and I even got to write in the tip like mommy showed me we got to walk around New York and we even went to the park I was just waiting for it to be time to go see the show.

We got to grandmas house and I got to play with her and grandpa for a while but not to long cause mommy said I needed to have a nap because if I didn't i'd fall asleep during one of the shows which i told her wasn't true but she didn't listen to me but she took a nap with me so it's okay.

I woke up with my arm around mommy's neck she was holding me tightly against her I could feel her heartbeat against me it was one of my favorite sounds in the entire world.

"Mommy it's good moring time." I said and kissed her head. "Mommy." I kissed her again and she smiled and pulled me closer. "No not sleepy time mommy wake up. We are gonna go see Les Mis do you know how long i've wanted to see this mommy?" I shook her and she started to laugh.

"No how long?"

"Since I was born."

"Really a long five years."

"The longest five years of my life." I said and she pulled me up and kissed my head.

"Does this mean that after this we aren't gonna watch the movie twenty-five times a week?"

"Nope we will watch it thirty times, and the newsies, Into the Woods, Mama Mia, Sweeney Todd, Rent, Hairspray, The Phantom Of The Opera, West Side Story, Seven Brides For Seven Brothers-"

"You watched that movie one time."

"And I loved it." I said and she smiled.

"We will have a musical day."

"Just me and you."

"What about daddy?"

"He doesn't like them."

"He's coming tonight though."

"Because he thinks he's a bad daddy because he doesn't understand me but that's okay."

 **Jace's Pov**

Logan was sitting in between us in a green button down shirt and some black pants and his hair brushed to the side he really looked like me, he was excited for Les Miserables he was practically jumping up and down in his chair he kept telling Clary that he wouldn't sing but when it started he couldn't stop himself from singing along softly to most of the songs he had a face expression I have never seen before it was like pure amazement with a side of awe he looked happy which I have very rarely seen him.

He tapped on me and motioned for me to come down to him when I did he whispered to me. "This is one of my favorite songs." He said and went back to watching it had something to do with stars I don't know it was hard to follow with everyone just singing.

I think I might of fallen asleep at one point because when Logan tapped on me again and told me this was another one of his favorites it was a girl singing about how she was all alone and the guy she loved didn't love her back, _bummer._ The next time he told me about his favorite song they were singing about people singing songs about angry men, then his other favorite song was a sad one about empty chairs and dead friend's Logan was singing every word to himself and when I looked at Clary she was crying. I loved music but I never really got into musicals but I was happy to see Logan was enjoying it.

"How did you like it?"

"It was the greatest thing I have ever seen thank you so much daddy." He said and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now on to Hamilton." Clary said and I know she was excited to see it. "Don't fall asleep through this one."

"I didn't fall asleep."

"Yes you did, I looked over and you were asleep."

"Was not, I was just listening to the music."

"Uh huh."

"As long as you and Logan enjoy it i'm fine."

"We are, thank you for this after everything that's happened to him he needed this."

"Jessie's gonna be jealous." Logan said laughing.

"Huh why?"

"Jessie loves Les Mis."

"I didn't know she did." I said and I felt bad at the thought.

"Don't do that Jace, she needs to learn she doesn't get everything handed to her on a silver platter."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts she will survive."

"She will be upset with me."

"Like she hasn't before."

"Yeah but I don't like it."

"And I don't like when she throws tantrums."

"She does not she's a perfect little princess." I said and Clary and Logan both laughed. "What she is."

"Maybe to you she's a little devil."

"Don't talk about my baby like that."

"She's sometimes not nice, just sometimes."

"Daddy can I get on your shoulders?" He asked and I nodded and picked him up and held Clary's hand as we walked towards the other theater.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace fell asleep halfway through Hamilton even though he denies it I know he did because when I went to hold his hand he was sleeping I told him he was drooling but he says i'm lying which i'm not. "Did you like it buddy?" Jace asked him as we were sitting at a table waiting for Maryse and Robert for a dinner before we went to a hotel for the night before we headed to the airport really early in the morning.

"Yeah, now I know why they won all the awards." He said and I laughed and Jace just looked confused.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Daddy next time we have to go see Wicked."

"Oh so you can sing Popular?" I asked and he nodded.

"Greatest song ever."

"Really? I thought you liked Defying Gravity more."

"Yeah I do but Popular has a nice beat."

"Have you seen it already?" Jace asked.

"Only parts on YouTube."

"Maybe next time."

"When we are in the car going home tomorrow I will let you listen to my favorite song in Wicked." Logan said and Jace nodded. "Jessie and I duet on it all the time." He said and I smiled as I remembered them singing as high as they could to Defying Gravity.

"It's the cutest thing ever."

"I wish I could see it."

"Trust me they will be more than happy to put on a show for you."

"We sing My Eyes together from Dr. Horrible's Sing-along blog."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Jace asked and I laughed.

We went to the hotel and Jace was about to cuddle up with me when Logan jumped over him and wedged his way in between us, I put my arm over him and he reached out and took Jace's hand and held it. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, I love you very much." He said and closed his eyes and sighed peacefully.


	60. Chapter 60 An Old Friend

**Over 800 reviews? That is crazy I remember posting the first chapter being terrified because I thought no one would read this story I remember freaking out when I got my first review you guys are literally the best thank you so much for all the love and support**

 **Tubba- It goes by what level they are in not the age but yeah she doesn't do hard routines but she is a little perfectionist so she has to do everything right, the twins are five and Logan knows hes diffrent from his brothers and sisters it's not that he's dispointing his dad he knows how his grandpa treated Alec for being different and he thinks if he doesn't be the kind of son Liam and Ry are that maybe Jace will treat him differently too and he doesn't want that so he tries to be like Liam and Ryland and we will see that in the next chapter with a cute little father/son chat**

 **Clary's Pov**

We got home a little after noon Logan had ran inside to go see what Liam was doing and Jace sighed lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about Logan, you think he'll be okay?"

"What do you mean okay?"

"I mean with just me, he's so use to you hell they all are."

"Jace you're their father not a stranger."

"How often do I ever watch them all by myself?"

"It's only a few days Jace."

"I'm just scared that I'll screw up their routines and it won't be like having-"

"Stop worrying you got this if I can do it so can you, it's easy." I lied and he nodded.

"Mama!" Cecily yelled when she seen Jace and ran to me.

"Hi baby girl." I kissed her head as my phone started to ring. "Can you take her?" He grabbed her and went into the living room. "Hello?"

"Clary it's Tessa."

"How are you? It's been too long."

"I'm good we are actually visiting right now and Henry really wants to see Jessie, would you mind if he comes over for a few hours?"

"I'd love to have him over, how long are you guys in town for?"

"A week, I wanted to see if you, Izzy, and Maia maybe wanted to do lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love too."

"Alright I'll call everyone else and ask them. We will be over in about an hour."

After she hung up I went into the living room to see if Jess was in there which I knew she was since Jace was in there, she was sitting on his lap and Cecily was sitting on top of Jess playing with Jessie's hair. "Dada I want." She said and touched her hearing aid and she sighed.

"You can hear perfectly fine." Jessie said and Cecily frowned.

"Peas?" She asked and Jessie rolled her eyes and pulled her hearing aid out.

"Don't get no baby slobber on it." She said she knew she was getting new ones on Friday depending on her results from her last hearing test.

"Jessie is it off?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright go get dressed please."

"Why? Where am I going?"

"No where you are still in pajamas and you have a friend coming over."

"Annie?"

"No."

"Lucas?"

"No."

"Arianna?"

"No."

"That's all my friends mommy."

"You have a more friend's than that."

"I mean friends that like coming over and playing with me."

"Well you have a friend that's coming over to play with you and I don't want you in pajamas, and where did you even get them?" I asked noticing I never bought her that.

"Oh I did, we all went to the mall and she got that, Liam got a toy, Cecily got a dress and Ryland was to cool to come with us he was over at Spencer's house." Kelly said as she came in holding Logan his arms wrapped tightly around her hugging her. "I need to take him to get something though." She said and tapped his nose and he smiled at her.

"You're the best aunt ever." He said and she laughed.

"Don't say that to Izzy she might kill me." Kelly said and put Logan down. "Alright i'm gonna head on home." She said and I nodded and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for watching them."

"Anytime." She said and went to leave and Jace came over and handed her some money and she frowned. "I don't want it."

"Take it."

"No thank you."

"You watched our tornados for us literally last minute, it's the least we can do is pay you please?"

"How about you pay me with vip tickets to your concert at the end of the month and we can call it even." She said and Jace smiled.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Dada can put it in?" Cecily said handing him Jessie's hearing aid and smiling at him tapping her ear.

"Baby this won't fit in your ear." He said and she frowned crossing her arms and she threw herself on the floor and started to cry. "What is that?" He asked her and I shook my head.

"Terrible two's." I said and pulled her up. "If you wanna throw a fit you can do it over there, go." She started to scream. "Okay and that's cue for nap time." I said and we went upstairs.

"Mommy can you do my hair?" Jessie asked as I passed her room.

"Yeah baby hold on." I put Cecily in her crib and went into Jessie's room. "You look cute." I said looking at her she had mickey mouse pants on and a black shirt on.

"Thank you, uncle Magnus bought me these pants last month and I forgot I had them."

"Maybe because you have so much clothes."

"Izzy says I don't have enough and I need more."

"You have enough for right now." I said and sat down on her bed and motioned for her to come and sit down.

"Before my doctors appointment on Friday can we go get smoothies like always?"

"I think daddy is gonna take you."

"Why?"

"Because i'm not gonna be home."

Where are you going?"

"I am going on vacation."

"Like just by yourself?

"Izzy is coming with me, just like a little break." I said trying to say it in the nicest way possible since she was sensitive sometimes.

"I think you could use a break." She said and I smiled.

"You think?"

"Yeah, you do everything for us so it's nice that you are gonna have some fun."

"And then i'll be home and I will take you to get smoothies."

"And Cece and the twins, and RyRy."

"Yeah we will all go."

"Kay is daddy gonna come?"

"He put his tour on hold because of everything that happened with Logan and then the trip daddy and I went on so he has to get back to his tour or else all his fans will be sad that they don't get to see him."

"Wasn't yours and daddy's trip a vacation?"

"Well-" I started but she started to giggle so I stopped.

"You just don't want to go on vacation with daddy." She laughed again and I rolled my eyes.

"It has nothing to do with not wanting to go on vacation with him, I want to have fun."

"Daddy isn't fun?"

"Daddy gets jealous really fast and then he isn't fun."

"I hope you have lots and lots of fun." She said and I kissed her head.

"How do you want your hair?"

"Ummm braid please." She said and Logan came into the room. "Hi LogieBear."

"Hi." He said and came and sat down by her. "Do you want to play?"

"I have a friend coming over but we can all play together."

"Is it Lucas?" He asked blushing a little.

"No he's not coming."

"Oh." He said and sighed.

"Why don't you play with Liam?" She asked and he shrugged.

"They are playing basketball, I hate basketball." He crossed his arms.

"Who is?" She asked.

"Daddy, RyRy, and Liam."

"We can play dolls or superheros for right now." She said and he nodded and ran to her doll house and sat down beside it. "Would you like to play mommy?" Jess asked me and I shook my head.

"No thanks baby girl i'm gonna enjoy the calmness and read a book." I said and Jessie smiled and nodded and joined Logan.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mommy called me downstairs an hour later I left Logan in my room and ran downstairs and into the living room where she was at and the next thing I know i'm on the floor and someone is on top of me I turn and seen Henry's face I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Jessie." He said and hugged me back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I said and he kissed my cheek. "Want to go play in my room?" I asked and he nodded we were walking up the steps when he grabbed my hand and held it. "How's China?"

"It's fine I guess." He said shrugging.

When we got into my room Logan was still in there but he was sitting on my bed and when we came in he looked up and when he seen Henry he frowned. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Henry don't you remember me?"

"No."

"He's my friend, he moved years ago." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Two years." He said.

"Where do you live?"

"Shanghai."

"Where is that?" Logan whispered to me.

"China." I whispered back and he made a face it reminded me of daddy when he made that face.

"Then how does he know english?"

"I was born here but my dad is from Shanghai."

"You remember Jem and Tessa right?"

"No." He said and I dropped my head.

"They are mommy and daddy's friend's."

"Oh, well it's nice to see you again, I guess. Are we still gonna watch Into The Woods later?"

"Yeah after Henry leaves we can watch it."

"Okay, i'm gonna go play with Liam." He said and ran out of my room.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I do not know."

"We can play house?"

"We aren't friend's anymore." I said and he tilted his head.

"Why not?"

"We don't talk to each other and we don't see each other so that means we aren't friends."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Just because I live really far doesn't mean we aren't friends and I don't love you."

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do, you are gonna be my wife one day."

"And what if I already told someone else i'll marry them?"

"Well i'd say they had to wait in line." He said and went and picked up my baby doll. "Is his name still Elias?"

"Yeah." I said and he smiled.

"If we have a baby and he's a boy that will be his name."

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because you are the prettiest girl in the entire world." He said and I smiled and put my hand over my face.

 **Jace's Pov**

Ryland and Liam were outside with me playing basketball when Logan came running outside and sat down on the bench and just watched. "Do you want to play Logan?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Are you done playing with Jessie?" Liam asked.

"Yeah she has a boy in her room and they are playing so I left."

"A boy? What boy?"

"His name is Henry, I don't know him." He said and I went inside I could hear Ryland laughing. When I went inside Tessa was sitting on the couch and she smiled at me.

"Hey Tessa."

"Hi Jace."

"Uh where is Jessie at?"

"She's playing with Henry."

"And no one's watching her?"

"Jace she's seven not seventeen."

"She's still a girl he's still a boy."

"You are gonna have fun when she's a teenager." Tessa said and I groaned even thinking about that." Six years and my little princess would be thirteen I didn't want to think about that not at all I didn't want to think about the fact that one day my kids would grow up and be out of the house on their own with lives of there own.

"I'm gonna go check on Cecily."

"Jace-"

"She's probably awake."

"You're going to Jessie's room I already know it."

"I'm not." I said and ran up the steps and walked past Jessie's room slowly I peeked in and she was sitting at her tea table and he was feeding her grapes and she was laughing when he would throw one at her trying to make it into her mouth.

"Let me try." She said and threw one at him and it hit his forehead and she leaned forward and kissed his head and he smiled at her, I was about to go in and pull her away when I heard Cecily begin to cry. I went into her room and picked her up and went back to Jessie and went in. "Hi daddy." She said and Henry looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Jace."

"Hi Henry."

"Daddy can Henry spend the night?" She asked and I laughed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's a boy."

"So?"

"So I said no."

"But-"

"No buts Jessica." I said and it felt weird to say i've very rarely called her by her name and she crossed her arms when I said it and rolled her eyes.

"You are being mean."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Henry said pointing to Cecily who was staring at him.

"Yeah her name is Celine but everyone calls her Cecily."

"Hi Cecily." He said waving to her and she smiled and pushed off of me and I set her down and she ran over and sat down at the little table.

"No, go away."

"Stop being mean to her." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm not being mean i'm trying to play with Henry and she's gonna ruin my stuff."

"She can play too if she wants too."

"I don't get to see Henry a lot and she's being a bad little baby."

"If you keep it up you will be the next one to take a nap and Henry will leave." I said and she mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" I asked and she didn't say anything. "I don't know where this attitude came from but I don't like it."

"I don't have an attitude, I just want to play." She said.

"We can still play uh we can play hide and seek with your sister and your brothers."

"Fine." She said and stood up and walked out the room completely ignoring me.

 **Clary's Pov**

Tessa and Henry stayed for dinner and we made plans to meet up for lunch tomorrow and then go to the park to let Henry and Jess play since he didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to leave but I knew Jace would have a fit if I said he could stay and sleep in the twins room, they were getting ready to leave when Tessa told Henry to say goodbye he went to Jessie and kissed her and I could see Jace's face expression change he got up and picked Jessie up. "Yeah that's enough." He said and her cheeks were red and even Ryland looked mad, Jessie smiled at Henry saying goodbye to him and they left.

"Can you put me down now?" She asked Jace.

"You aren't allowed to kiss boys."

"You kissed mommy when you were my age."

"That's different, you are my daughter."

"I promise not to kiss boys in front of you." She said and I laughed but Jace glared at me.

"You shouldn't even be kissing boys."

"Do you want me to kiss girls?" She asked confused and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well you're confusing me."

"Just no more kissing boys."

"Kay."

"And no more boyfriends."

"Okay." She said.

"You're not gonna listen to me are you?"

"I don't even have any boys to kiss." She said and Ryland laughed this time.

"You aren't helping."

"Sorry, but it's kind of funny."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Ryland i'm gonna ground you." Jace said with a smile on his face and Ryland laughed.

"Alright i'm done."

"You are gonna have a fun few days with the kids." I said and Jace groaned.

"I don't know how you do this."

"I'm super mom." I said and Jace smiled.

"That you are." He kissed me softly and all the kids groaned.

 **Jessie is not use to Jace saying no to her and we will see that in full effect in the next chapter when she asks for something and he says no, how will she react?**

 **Also I don't know how long they should be in Vegas for I was thinking the weekend but if you guys want it to be longer with like two chapters or something let me know as always I love you guys**


	61. Chapter 61 Meltdowns

**So this is Jace's chapter with Clary being gone and the next chapter will be all Clary and Izzy that way its not going back and forth**

 **Yuki Kamea- Controlling in a good or bad way? And when Jessie is older he will be making another appearance maybe as a romantic intrested**

 **Sbooks- Yes Jessie is 7 so is Henry**

 **BooksAndFanfic3- No I should be thanking your for the idea, id really love to know what idea you gave me since I get a lot of them from guest's and I have actually read your story and love it I cant wait to see what you do next keep up the good work**

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary and Izzy left late last night well they were suppose to leave early but Clary stayed an extra hour giving me instructions on what the kids needed to do and things I already knew and what to do when someone does something and a bunch of other things I already knew but I know she was nervous I mean I never really watched them without Clary's help and they never really had to only depend on just me so this should be a very interesting weekend.

"Bye daddy." Liam yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran inside the school.

"Bye bud, Logan come on you are gonna be late." I said and he got out of the car and waved before heading off in the direction Liam was running.

Ryland was asleep in the front seat I shook him and he groaned. "Come on you gotta get up and get an education." I said and he groaned even louder.

"I don't wanna."

"Ryland come on."

"Fine, uh can I go over to Spencer's house after school?"

"You have been spending a lot of time over there."

"Yeah can I?"

"One less kid to worry about."

"Thanks, his mom is dropping me off at hockey practice." He left the car and I was left with just Cecily who was asleep and Jessie who had a doctor's appointment.

Traffic made us late getting there and when we got in and sat down Cecily woke up and was crabby when the doctor called her in I stood up and she looked at me. "You don't have to come in daddy."

"Yes I do." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah you must be Mr. Herondale?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I've been with your daughter since she was two."

"I'm sorry we haven't met earlier, my wife never told me how serious it was with her hearing loss."

"And you know she was just tested again for her hearing right?"

"Yeah I know she gets tested every two months now just to make sure she hasn't lost anymore hearing."

"And I have the results back for that."

"Am I profound yet?"

"Your test results came back the same as last time we tested."

"What does profound mean?"

"Profound Deafness is what she's talking about that would mean she would be deaf in both ears and hearing aids wouldn't do much good then we would move forward with our other plan."

"And what plan is that?"

"Surgery."

"For what?"

"Well it is still up to Jessie if she ends up with profound deafness she can get a cochlear implant but she hasn't really made up her mind yet."

"I don't want them to drill my head open." She said and crossed her arms.

"But you said her hearing results were the same."

"I'm sure your wife has told you with the type of hearing loss she has it won't be getting any better it can only get worse or can stay the same so we want to have a plan ready in case it comes to the worst case."

"Okay." I said and took a deep breath this entire thing was new to me I didn't understand half of what was going on all I knew was I wanted her to be fine I wished more than anything that her ears would've just been okay after a awhile.

"Alright so new hearing aids any certain colors?"

"Red and blue."

"Really? No pink?" He asked and she smiled.

"Red is my new favorite color and blue is Logan's favorite color."

"Okay well i'm gonna get the mold and we can get you going."

After she was done we ended up at the store Cecily was finally happy after we stopped and got something to eat, Jessie was walking down an aisle looking for toys which I already told her she couldn't have since it wouldn't be fair to the twins or Cecily but she didn't listen to me so when she went down the toy section I groaned and followed her.

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Sorry my hearing aid was off what did you say?"

"I told you that we couldn't be in the toy section because then your brothers and sister would have to get something too."

"No they don't."

"Jessie."

"I want this." She said and handed me some creepy looking doll.

"Jessie I already said-"

"Please daddy?" She gave me the look and I sighed and put it in the cart she smiled at me and hugged me. "Thank you daddy."

"Yeah…" We were about to leave the store when Jessie stopped and picked up something and showed me.

"Daddy I want this."

"I just bought you something."

"But I want this too."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but I want it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Do you have money to pay for it?"

"You do."

"I'm not gonna get you that when you don't even know what it is."

"But I want it."

"And we don't get everything we want." I said and she crossed her arms and huffed. "Now come on." I said and started to leave.

"No." She said and I stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"I want it."

"And I said no."

"I don't care what you said I want it."

"You don't talk to me like that i'm your father."

"Well I wish you weren't."

"Really you're gonna act like that because I said no to you? Do you want me to take back what I just got you too?"

"I don't care!" She yelled and I nodded.

When I went up to customer service and when I returned what I just got her she started to cry, Cecily was looking at her wondering why she was crying I took her hand and practically dragged her out of the store, I was putting Cecily into the car when I noticed that Jessie was standing by the car looking at the ground. "Get in the car."

"Don't talk to me."

"Where is this attitude coming from?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to you."

"Congratulations."

"Get in the car."

"I want mommy."

"Get in the car."

"I want mommy." She said again.

"You're making me mad get in the car."

"I don't care."

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale you get in the car right now or so help me god I will put you in there myself and then you will be grounded." I said and she just stood there looking at me. "Alright fine." I said and picked her up which resulted in her hitting me.

When we got home she ran into her room and slammed the door and I called Clary and told her what just happened and she laughed. "I'm sorry you find that funny?"

"You kind of deserved it."

"What? How?"

"How many times did I tell you to stop spoiling her Jace? She acts like she can get everything she wants just by saying I want it now you know what I deal with when I tell her no."

"But-"

"No buts Jace she will grow up to be a spoiled brat and then no one will want to be her friend."

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never disciplined them Clary."

"And this is why I don't go on vacations because things like this happen."

"Should I just wait till she apologizes?"

"No you go in there and tell her she is grounded not only for throwing a fit but for hitting you."

"Can't I just wait for you to come home and do that?"

"No because then she knows you aren't serious."

"I don't want her to-"

"Jace go up there and be a father stop trying to be her friend."

I went up to her room and when I walked in she had a bunch of her stuff in a pile and she was sitting on her bed with her back to me and she was facing the wall. "Can we talk?" I asked but she didn't turn around so I went over to her and sat down on her bed she looked at me and then back to the wall her eyes were red and puffy silent tears still falling she didn't have her hearing aids in so I knew why she was ignoring me. " _Where are your hearing aids?"_ I asked, even though I still sucked at sign language I could sign a few things, she pointed to the pile and I got up and shifted through her stuff and found them and handed them to her. "Can you hear me now?" I asked and she nodded. "Your mom says i'm suppose to ground you now because of what you did and to be honest I don't know what i'm doing Jessie i'm gone a lot and when i'm here I feel bad for missing out on things and I always say yes because I feel like somehow i'm making up for being gone all the time, do you understand what i'm trying to say?" She shrugged. "Can you say something to me?" I asked and she shrugged again. "What's with all that stuff?" I pointed to the pile and she looked at it.

"Everything you bought me, i'm giving it back to you." She pulled one of her hearing aids out and put it in my lap and then stood up while pulling the other one out.

"Jessie stop."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"This is your house I don't have any money I guess i'll be a hobo." She said and put her other hearing aid back on the pile of stuff, I ran after her and picked her up and took her into the living room where Cecily still was sleeping.

"I didn't mean the whole money thing like that."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and you took it out of context."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you didn't understand what I said."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant things cost money and you can't expect to get everything you want in life because there might come a time when you want something and you don't get it and if you act like that chances are you will never get anything."

"But you always get me what I want."

"And that's my fault for making it seem like you could have everything you want because I don't even do that with your brothers."

"I don't have money so I can't live here."

"I meant when you want things like toys and stuff."

"But houses cost money."

"They do."

"And I don't have any."

"You're just a kid, you don't need money."

"Are you gonna take all my stuff away?"

"Why would I do that?"

"When i'm bad mommy takes all my toys away and tells me some kids don't have toys or beds so I should be grateful for what I have instead of acting ugly."

"Your mom is much better at this then I am."

"Do you think i'm ugly on the inside?"

"What?"

"Mommy says you can be the most prettiest person ever but still be ugly on the inside, am I?"

"No princess you aren't ugly on the inside."

"But what if one day I get ugly on the inside?"

"You have all of us here i'm sure someone would tell you." I said trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"Am I grounded?"

"Yeah you are, no tv, no games, and no desert." I said and she nodded.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

The rest of the day was normal Jessie read a book and played with Cecily until we left to go pick up the twins. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I still allowed to go to gymnastics?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

We were waiting for the twins when Ryland came and got into the car. "I thought-"

"He got in trouble in class and had to go to detention."

"Oh."

"Yeah so i'm just gonna go home."

"That's mine Liam!" Logan yelled when they opened the car door.

"What's wrong?"

"Liam stole my homework!" Logan yelled.

"No I didn't, I already did mine."

"Did not you were to busy playing with Bella."

"It's not my fault you don't have friends."

"Shut up."

"Both of you stop, Liam give him back his homework." I said and Liam sighed and handed over a piece of paper.

We were home for less then ten minutes when Jessie came into the dining room while I was feeding Cecily apple sauce and yelled. "I'm ready."

"For what?"

"Gymnastics."

"Daddy are we leaving?"

"Wha-?" They came in swimming trunks and then Ryland came in with his hockey bag and dropped it.

"I didn't know you had hockey today."

"Yeah I told you before I went to school that I did."

"What time do you start?"

"An hour."

"Jessie what time does gymnastics start?"

"At three." She said I looked at the clock that was in thirty minutes.

"Do you know what time the boys start there swim class?"

"Mom usually drops Jess off me and then the twins." My phone started to ring I answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"Dude i'm bored, save me before I jump off a bridge or something." Sebastian said.

"Want to come over and help me watch my own kids?"

"You don't know how to watch your own kids?"

"Clary and Izzy went to Vegas for the weekend, please i'm begging you i'm in over my head."

"Fine."

When he finally got here I asked him who he wanted to take and he said Jessie she looked afraid for a second and I didn't know what that was about but before I could ask her he picked her up and they left. "Alright boys let's go before we are all late."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why doesn't grandpa like Uncle Alec?"

"What? Grandpa likes Alec."

"Not when he told him he liked boys."

"I think it just took him awhile to accept the fact that his son was different."

"Did you not like him when you found out he was different?"

"Why would I? He's my brother it never mattered to me."

"Oh."

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"No i'm just thinking about stuff."

"Well you know i'm always here for you right?"

"I know."

Later that night Sebastian stayed over for dinner he played with the kids while I cooked, ever since we got home Jessie has been acting weird but i'm pretty sure it's because I yelled at her I was counting down the days until Clary came back because I cannot do this by myself.


	62. Chapter 62 Tattoo Nightmare?

**So the last chapter was Friday for Jace this chapter is what Clary did on Friday, the next chapter will be Jace's Saturday and then Clary's since there was some confusion I hope that makes sense to everyone..**

 **So many questions regarding Jessie which I cant answer right now because that will get answered in a future chapter when Clary comes home..**

 **This chapter not much happens its just them having fun not really getting drunk and stuff but just hanging out and having a good time... The drunkness will be in Clary's next chapter**

 **Faeries232- Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **Guest- No, unfortunately Henry will not be back in the story until Jess is 14-16 somewhere in that time frame I already know what I want to do with that I just need to pick a age**

 **Carterallie- Thank you i'm glad you like the story**

 **Clary's Pov**

"I think you and Jace should fight more often because this room is amazing." Izzy said falling onto the couch. "Did he tell you about this?"

"You honestly think i'd let him get a penthouse?"

"Right I forgot who I was talking to for a second."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile. "Wanna check out the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Not like that though."

"Like what?" I looked down at my outfit and didn't see anything wrong with it.

"A homeless person."

"I do not."

"You do we are in Vegas you will dress like it." She went over to her suitcase and pulled something out. "This is why I brought extra clothes."

"Izzy-"

"It's nothing to crazy, I know you don't dress like that but I can't be seen with you dressed like that." I groaned and walked into the bathroom well got lost but then found the bathroom.

She gave me what I felt something I could never pull off but I put it on anyways and felt super uncomfortable I wasn't confident like Izzy was she's only had to kids and looks amazing i've had five and I look ehh I walked out into the room and she smiled at me. "You look perfect."

"I feel like I should be wearing more."

"You are wearing shorts and a shirt you act like I gave you something where you could see everything."

"It feels that way."

"You look amazing Clary you need some more confidence."

"I have five kids."

"And you don't look like you do, it's the baby face."

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"You love me." She said and pulled me towards the door and went to the elevators.

"What do you think the kids are doing?"

"No, we will not think about children or husbands this weekend, it's all about us and having fun, and thinking about how the kids are probably driving Jace crazy isn't fun, well it's funny but not what I mean."

"I'll just call and talk to-" Before I could finish my sentence Izzy takes my phone and puts it in her purse.

"Come on we have to go, she's down stairs." We went down and we were walking around Planet Hollywood looking for Kelly, we invited her kind of last minute but since she works for Izzy she got the time off and we both felt like she needed it her ex had recently gotten in touch with her Rafe's father and has been causing a lot of drama for her so she looked really excited to be here.

"Hi guys." She said and threw her arms over me and hugged me tightly.

"You ready for some Vegas fun?" Izzy said and pointed towards the bar.

"It's like ten."

"Oh, I thought it was later than that, okay then let's just go walk the strip."

"Can I go put my stuff in the room?" We went up with her and then we started to walk Kelly wanted to go to Fremont but Izzy wanted to stay on the strip. "I say we go to see the Thunder From Down Under." Kelly suggested.

"Half naked men? I'm down." Izzy said and I laughed.

"If I wanted to see a naked guy I could of stayed home and-"

"Please do not talk about my brother like that." Izzy yelled.

"No, please do continue." Kelly said and we both laughed.

"She's obsessed."

"You know I have over four thousand followers on instagram now and they all ask me what I did to become friends with Jace because I posted a really funny picture of him and Logan and I was like uh I become friends with his wife and everyone wanted to know how and i'm just like by being nice I guess."

"Is that why all my comments lately have been oh you're so pretty and stuff?" I asked and they both laughed.

"See look at you making friends." Kelly said and clapped her hands.

"I'm gonna push you into the water." I said pointing to the water where they use to do the pirate show.

"No thank you, oh we should eat at Senor Frogs, it sounds cool."

"Until they serve you frogs and you have to eat it and i'll be going ribbit every time you take a bite."

"I don't think they really serve frogs Iz."

"Shh she doesn't know that."

"You're a bitch." Kelly said and Izzy laughed and nodded.

"Right back at you."

Jace called me an hour later to tell me something Jessie did I found it hilarious but he didn't think it was all that funny, we walked into The D on fremont and it was loud as hell Izzy and Kelly were hungry so we were trying to find somewhere to eat when I noticed a sign that said dancing dealers and before I could ask what that meant I noticed them standing up dancing on a table.

"Do you think they all have to get together and learn the routine?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think there is a routine."

"They are all doing the same thing."

"Why are you planning on auditioning?"

"I mean I got the moves for it."

"Oh yeah? Come on show me." Kelly said as she sat down and Izzy gave her a lap dance. "Okay I can see what Simon likes." Kelly said and Izzy laughed. "Come on Clary."

"No thank you."

"She just needs some alcohol in her system and she gets a lot more fun."

"I thought today was just about fun and stuff?"

"We are going to The Men Of OG tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"Kinda like Thunder from Down Under but you get to have more fun with the guys."

"You know we are married right?"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Kelly said.

We were walking down fremont street when Izzy pulled us towards something. "We are going on the zipline."

"No."

"Don't be a party popper." I said to Kelly and she shook her head.

"That's not safe, i'll die."

"Your eulogy will be beautiful I promise." I said taking a sip from my long island ice tea.

"Fuck you." She said laughing. "You were right we should have just waited until tomorrow to drink."

"Clary would never be willing to do this sober."

"She's right I would be terrified."

"Fine, let's do it." She pulled out some money but I pushed her away. "You know I do have a job."

"This is a vacation and Jace told me not to let anyone spend any of there money."

"I need to get me one of them."

"One of what?"

"Your husband." She said.

"I think he might be one of a kind."

"Don't remind me, just let me daydream."

"Let's do this." Izzy said and she went up the steps.

I pulled my phone out and sent a message to Jace

 _C: They are making me go on a zipline I might die, so wish me luck_

I went up the stairs suddenly dreading my decision to do this. "Alright are you guys ready?"

"Not really."

"Now look whos a party popper." Kelly said.

"Fuck you." I said mimicking her words from earlier.

"You just have to give her a good push."

"Please don't push me."

I think I screamed I don't remember, all I know is that i'm never doing that again i'm terrified of heights. "We're gonna do that again before we leave."

"You two can I will never do that again." I said and checked my phone.

 _J: Haha, please don't die I need you I think I know why you are always so crabby now, finally got them all to sleep… Jessie came in like thirty minutes after I put her to bed crying and she's sleeping in our bed now_

 _C: My poor baby girl what's wrong with her?_

 _J: Don't know she's been acting weird all day_

 _C: What do you mean weird?_

 _J: I don't know how to explain it she's just not acting like herself_

 _C: I'll talk to her when I come home, how was your first day on full time daddy duty_

 _J: Hard, very hard Sebastian came over and helped me with the kids today he's actually spending the night because the twins didn't want him to leave_

 _C: Get some sleep, they will be up really early_

 _J: Oh great, love you baby_

 _C: Love you too_

We ended up going to this little nightclub close to Planet Hollywood because we all wanted dance and have some fun. "Clary dance with me." Kelly said pulling me towards the dance floor.

One of the things I loved about Kelly was she definitely pulled me out of my comfort zone and made sure I had fun while doing it, I think that's why her and Izzy get along so well because that's the definition of Izzy as well.

We left a little after three a.m and I can't even remember the last time I made it past two in the morning to make it past three I felt accomplished.

"You guysss!"

"What?" Izzy yelled really loudly.

"We should go get tattoos look." She pointed to a tattoo parlor and we walked in.

"What are you g-gonna get?" Izzy asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"A dragon eating grilled cheese."

"That sounds amazing."

"I know I like dragons and I like grilled cheese." I said and the tattoo artist shook his head.

"I think you will wake up regretting that one."

"You think?"

"Yeah how bout something else."

"Alright." I said and I thought about it for awhile and then I had a great idea. "I know what i'm gonna get."

"What?" Iz asked.

"It's a secret."

I sat down on the chair and closed eyes and waited to see the finished product.

 **Little story time- when I got my first tattoo I was gonna get a dragon eating grilled cheese because I thought it would be awesome but my mom said she would of never talked to me again so I ended up getting the angelic rune and my favorite q** **uote from the book**


	63. Chapter 63 My Sisters Keeper

**MakenzieJeanann- The quote is-** **Freely we serve because freely we love, as in our will to love or not; in this we stand or fall- and its inside the Angelic Rune.. I know it isn't originally Cassie's but I relate to it more with TMI then the originally text im also getting** **Ave atque vale for my brother who passed away**

 **Sbooks- Thank you**

 **Ruby9017- I'm sorry I didn't answer this when you asked I forgot but yes that is why Ryland wanted to go over to Spencer's house and we will be seeing that in upcoming chapters as well**

 **Tubba- Thank you so much for that idea I will definitely be using it in an upcoming chapter**

 **Soo for all the comments about Jessie we will find out in this chapter though she doesn't really say whats wrong with her I think most of get where she is going**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of crying I thought it was Cecily but when I sat up I looked over and noticed it was Jessie she was crying in her sleep she kept saying no and she was moving around a lot I rubbed her back but it just made it worse she screamed and shot out of bed onto the floor, I went over to her quickly and she held onto me her hands dug into my shirt balling it she looked terrified. "Hey it's okay, it's okay princess what's wrong?" I knew she couldn't hear me but that didn't stop me from trying to calm her down I got her hearing aids from Clary's nightstand and handed them to her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Jess-"

"I want mommy." She said and she went to the bed and laid down in Clary's spot crying into the pillow.

"Jessie I know mommy is the one who is already here and helps you but today it's me so I really want you to tell me what's going on and i'll try my best to fix it."

"A monster."

"A monster?"

"Yeah…"

"You're having bad dreams about a monster?" She nodded and then looked down.

"He hurts me."

"What do you mean he hurts you?"

"When's mommy coming home?"

"Jess baby what did you mean by that?" I asked and then Cecily started to cry I went to go get her when I heard Jessie whisper softly.

"You wouldn't believe me." I wanted to ask her what she meant but Cecily didn't sound happy.

"Dad? Who was that that screamed?" Ryland said rubbing his eyes.

"Jessie, she had a bad dream about a monster." I said and he frowned.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers from Jessie's head but she pulled them back up and I pulled them back down and when she turned around her shirt pulled up some and there was a big bruise on her back. "What happened to you?" I asked and she sat up quicker than I ever seen her move and she put her hand over my mouth.

"I fell."

"That doesn't look like you fell Jessie."

"I'm fine."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Go away."

"If someone hurt you why wouldn't you tell dad?"

"Because he'll get hurt."

"Who?"

"Daddy."

"You're not making any sense Jess."

"I just want mommy to come home she will help me."

"But dad-"

"Isn't a girl."

"Why would dad need to be a girl to-"

"I don't want to talk to daddy, i'm okay."

"You're not okay."

"I'm fine."

"Daddy is making pancakes." Liam yelled into the room and then ran.

"Come on." I said and pulled her out of bed she held onto my hand as we walked into the kitchen Sebastian was still here I was about to say good morning but I stopped when I noticed how hard Jessie was squeezing my hand he came over to us and ruffled her hair, she shut her eyes I looked over to dad but his back was turned I pulled her away from him and we went and sat down in the living room on the couch she wasn't talking just looking at the ground.

"Pancakes are done, how are you feeling princess?" Dad asked and she smiled although I knew it wasn't real her smiles were always warm and they made me smile but this smile she looked like she was forcing it.

"Better." She said.

"When is Sebastian going home?" I asked and Jessie looked at me her eyes wide.

"Uh I think after breakfast why?"

"Well I uh wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking between us and Jessie nodded.

"RyRy wanted to talk to you about Kayla."

"I did not."

"They are going on a date next Saturday."

"It's not a date!" I yell blushing. "We are going to the movies."

"Oh how romantic." Jessie said and I glared at her.

"Glad to see you back to normal baby girl." He said and went back into the kitchen.

"Stop it." She said.

"Dad should know that-"

"I want mommy because she's a girl."

"Jessie please."

"Please don't say anything."

Jess-"

"Pinky promise."

"Don't make me." She held out her pinky and I sighed and promised her. "If you don't tell mama when she comes home then i'll tell them both myself."

"I just want mommy here, she will believe me."

"And you don't think dad will?"

"Their best friends." She said and went into the dining room.

 **Jace's Pov**

Sebastian left after breakfast the twins didn't want him to leave but he didn't want to overstay his welcome he said and plus in about a week and half i'd be spending over three months with all them. My phone started to ring and I smiled when I seen Clary's name pop up.

"I'm an idiot."

"Well hello to you too, what did you do that's made you an idiot? Go ziplining again?"

"I got a tattoo."

"I'm sorry, you got what?" I said laughing.

"I was drunk and Kelly said we should get tattoos and I thought it was the greatest idea ever."

"You got a drunk tattoo?" I said laughing even harder.

"This isn't funny."

"Well i'm sure it will be funny depending on what kind of drunk tattoo you got."

"It's nothing too bad, I mean I was aware I was getting a tattoo but my judgement was all clouded I was gonna get a dragon eating grilled cheese."

"Please tell me you got that it will be the greatest thing ever to see because I will never let you live that one down."

"Kinda like I never let you live your drunk tattoo down?"

"Wow don't diss the most epic tattoo ever."

"Anyway I did not get the dragon."

"You got my hopes up."

"How about you get the dragon."

"I'll pass I will be made fun of." I said and she laughed.

"What did you get?"

"It's a secret."

"No fair."

"You have to wait until I come home to see."

"Give me a hint."

"It's a name of something or someone and then another thing around it."

"You just confused me."

"Dad is that mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Ryland wants to talk to you."

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too baby." I handed him the phone and he left the room and went upstairs.

Jessie and Cecily were sitting on the floor, Jess was playing with her American girl doll and Cecily was watching her trying to take her doll away from her and Jess was getting mad and kept pushing her away. "Jessie she just wants to play too."

"Yeah but mommy said I can't let her play with it because she will ruin her and I have to take care of her or else I won't get her dream house for chirstmas."

"A dream house?"

"Mommy said if I take extra good care of her and prove I am not gonna ruin her I can maybe get it."

"I want it." Cecily said and tried to pull it away from Jessie.

"No, you can't mommy bought her for me if you want one you have to be at least five."

"I five."

"You're a baby."

"I not baby."

"Yes you are."

"I not."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweet pea?"

"Have you ever been to jail?"

"Wha- what?"

"Have you ever been to jail?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"You have?"

"It was a long time ago." I said and Ryland came back in and handed me my phone.

"What was a long time ago?"

"When daddy went to jail."

"You've been to jail?"

"Okay changing the subject, did you know your mom got a tattoo?"

"Yeah I know she told me what it was."

"What is it?"

"She told me not to tell you."

"Betrayed by my wife and son." I said and Ryland laughed Jessie stood up and ran over to me.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you more princess."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than the entire world."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah all the way to the moon and back."

"That's a lot of love." I said and she smiled leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"Because I love you lots and lots." I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was playing with Liam when daddy called us downstairs we raced to him I lost because Liam likes running and I don't. "Yeah daddy?"

"Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to go I just want to stay here and lay down." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"Come on Jessie it will be fun, I promise." Ryland said and she looked at him and then nodded, I wish I was as close to Jessie as Ryland was maybe Cecily will close to me but she's mean and likes to hit me, push me, and tell me what to do and I already get bossed around by Liam because he's 'older' than me.

"Hi Logan!" Someone yelled and I turned my head and seen Austin I almost fell off the swing.

"H-hi Austin." I said and stopped swinging.

"Want to play with me?"

"What are we gonna play?"

"We can play tag or we can make a sand castle or something."

"Sure." I said and he nodded and he ran over to the sandbox and I started to walk over there and Jessie came over to me and looked at Austin.

"Is that him?" She's the only one I told that I liked Austin and thought he was cute, Liam would have made fun of me and called me gross and i'm not close with Ryland we don't play together that much but Jessie she's always there for me when i'm sad.

"Uh huh."

"He's cute." She said and I blushed.

"Shhh, he'll hear you."

"Go." She said and pushed me towards him I sighed and went over and sat with him.

"So are you going to dad day?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Isn't that your dad?" He asked pointing towards my dad who was talking to a girl.

"Yeah but he's not gonna be home."

"Why?"

"He's gonna be on tour."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah but it's okay he didn't come to our preschool dad day either we took our mommy."

"The pretty one with the red hair?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Your sister looks like her, she's pretty."

"You think my sisters pretty?"

"For a girl yeah."

"Oh…" I stopped scooping the sand and he looked at me.

"Nothing." I said and looked down at the sand.

"Hi Austin." Liam said and jumped into the sandbox.

"Hi Liam."

"What are we doing?"

"Building a sandcas-"

"I'm gonna go get a snack from daddy." I said and left and went to the bench and sat down next to daddy.

"What's wrong buddy."

"My heart hurts." I said softly.

"Your heart hurts?"

"Yeah." I said and he looked around and his eyes landed on a little girl that Jessie was playing with and he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"She's pretty." He said and I nodded. "It's okay buddy one day you will meet a girl when you're older and she will make your heart hurt a lot but it's a good kind of hurt a kind of hurt that would be unbearable if it went away."

"Like you and mommy? Or uncle Alec and uncle Magnus?"

"Yeah just like us and your uncles."

 **Jace's Pov**

The kids and I went out to eat Jessie was quiet throughout dinner she was moving around a lot I asked her over a thousand times what was wrong but she just kept saying her stomach hurt which I knew was a lie but I didn't want to start an argument with her and end up with her sassiness so I let it go Ryland was acting weird too anytime Jessie moved he'd look at her with sad eyes and then he'd look mad i've asked him what was wrong too but apparently my children feel like they don't need to tell me anything I was counting down the hours until Clary came home because I cannot handle them by myself i'm the fun dad the one who gets to do all the awesome and exciting things, I just really wanted her to come home.

 **What do you think Clary's tattoo is?**

 **How do you think Jace will react to the news about Jessie?**

 **And lastly someone asked when I will be doing another time jump and I don't really know I mean I was gonna keep them this age for a while but if you guys want another time just let me know what ages you were thinking... As always I love you guys.. Most likely be posting at the same time tomorrow**


	64. Chapter 64 One Last Day

**So this was originally suppose to be a lot longer and crazier but I cut out alot of stuff just because I didn't think it was really good but there will be more of the three of them hanging out in the future... I'm sorry im posting this at 4am crazy day**

 **If your ever in Vegas you should check out The Men Of OG I went there for my sisters bachelorette party and its awesome and crazy but fun**

 **MrsBelikova.18-** **Thanks for reading and don't worry the next chapter will have one since that's kinda where all the touchy subjects begin and at the end of this chapter**

 **Herondale-potter-jackson- I have something planned for him in the next few chapters I don't think its death though unfortunately**

 **A Big Fan- I love reading your comments, all questions about Jessie will be answered in the next chapter, also there will be a time jump later but it won't be Jessie as a teenager it will most likely be Ryland at 15 or 16 I haven't decided yet but when Jessie is older we will see Henry again along with some new boys and Jace will definitely not approve but I have some fun stuff coming up when shes older**

 **MakenzieJeanann- Thank you he was really young but he's in a better place now and that sounds like an awesome idea for a tattoo**

 **Nightreader1214- They will be the same age for awhile I didn't want to age them up I wanted to know if you guys thought I should**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up to my head pounding and my arm throbbing last night Izzy and Kelly and I all ended up in the same bed we were watching a movie and we all fell asleep, I sat up when I noticed the wrap around my arm and remembered last night at the tattoo shop even though my memory was fuzzy I knew I asked for a dragon eating grilled cheese and I pray that I did not go through with it I pulled off the wrap and looked at the tattoo there was some kind of mark and then Jace's name, Kelly started to move and she stretched and sat up.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Do you know what this is?" I pointed to the marking and she nodded.

"The tattoo artist said it symbolized marriage."

"Did you get one too?"

"All of us did." She said and pointed to her wrist I looked down at it and smiled Birth mom strong was on her wrist with a little heart next to it.

"It's beautiful."

"I wanted to get Rafe's name but since Alec and Magnus allow me to see him when I want I didn't want to overstep any bounds."

"Do you know what Izzy got?"

"I believe it was Jordan's name or it might of been Ariabella I'm not sure what one but it was either of them."

"I'm surprised I didn't get one of my kids names."

"You were gonna get Ryland's name but Izzy said then you'd have to get one for all your kids."

"I could do one for all of them."

"You want to get another one?"

"Maybe one day."

"You mean if you get drunk enough." She said and I threw my pillow at her. "Izzy get up we are going to get breakfast."

"I wanna sleep." She groaned and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna call Jace, you think you can get her up?"

"Yep just threaten to throw all her clothes off the balcony." Kelly said and Izzy jumped up and tackled her back onto the bed.

"It's kind of like girls gone wild." I said and got a pillow thrown at me.

I talked to Jace for a while when he told me Ryland wanted to talk to me I heard the phone but out and then static. "Hi mama."

"Hey bubbie."

"How's your vacation?"

"Good, I got a tattoo last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it of?"

"It's your dad's name."

"That's awesome, does dad have your name like he has ours?"

"No I don't think so I mean i've never seen it."

"He should get one for you."

"I don't think he has any room for another tattoo." I said and Ry laughed.

"You're coming home tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…."

"Ryland what did I tell you about lying?"

"That it's bad and it gets you nowhere in life."

"Okay then what's wrong?"

"I just want you to come home."

"Ryland-"

"I'm just worried about Jessie."

"Yeah your dad told me she was acting weird did she talk to you?"

"Yeah kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"She told me some stuff but said she wanted to tell you she said dad wouldn't believe her."

"About what?"

"I don't know she won't tell me, she wants you."

"I'll talk to her when I come home."

"Alright, do you think you'd be able to drop me off at the movies next Saturday."

"Who are you going with?"

"Kayla."

"Oh look at my little baby boy all grown up."

"Moooommmm!" He whined and I smiled.

"Clary come on we are gonna leave without you."

"I have to go bubbie."

"Bring me back something awesome."

"I'll try."

"Love you mama."

"Love you too handsome."

We went to a little restaurant and ate Izzy needed to go to the store to get some kind of cream to rub on her tattoo because it was all itchy I wasn't thinking about mine but when she said it itched i thought about mine and then started getting all itchy.

"So where is our next vacation going to be at?" Kelly joked as we walked down the strip.

"I was thinking of taking the kids to Atlantis for a week or so when summer break starts."

"I think the kids would love that."

"Yeah but I don't want to go alone."

"What about Simon?"

"He's trying to get a new job."

"Why?"

"He just isn't happy with what he's doing, you know how he gets."

"What happened to not talking about husbands?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry." We both said in unison.

"Okay so The Men Of OG starts at five so what do you want to do til then?"

"Can we go shopping? Ryland wants me to get him something."

"Yeah there is this gift shop I wanted to go too."

We got done shopping and went to a bar and drank for a little while before we took a cab to the club and when we got in I knew why Kelly didn't tell us what the show would be like because half naked was not the term to describe these men they were naked and dancing on top of girls. "I'm so getting a lap dance." Izzy said pulling me down to sit down.

"Alright ladies we need a volunteer." One of the guys said and hands went up I purposely left my hand down but Izzy and Kelly took that as I wanted to go up there and they started pointing at me and yelling I was shaking my head but one of the guys grabbed my hand and pulled me up on stage. He asked me something but I couldn't hear so I just nodded and he smirked and god was he hot as hell.

He started to dance on me and I had my hands grasping the armrests because I had no idea if I was allowed to touch him or what and then he took my hands and placed them on his abs and everyone started to cheer, he was moving my hands all over his body moving his hand lower and lower until my hand was on his 'member' I couldn't see Izzy and Kelly's face but I knew they were enjoying this way too much.

When I got back to my chair Izzy and Kelly were laughing. "Thanks guys really."

"I'm gonna buy you a lap dance." Kelly said and Izzy smiled.

"I'm gonna buy you one too." Izzy said.

"And I'll buy you one." I said back to her and she nodded.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas my dear sister."

We ended up at the ghostbar after the show everyone was buying Izzy drinks which she was sliding over to us, no matter how many kids she had she would always look amazing I wish I could look as good.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Kelly said when we got back to the hotel we all ended up back in the same bed I couldn't sleep alone I was to use to always having Jessie, Logan, or Cecily in bed with me.

"For what?"

"I kind of just barged into your life, I never expected to become friends since everyone always said you hated Jace's fans and I was nervous to go up to you but I'm so glad I did, thanks to you my son has amazing parents who will give him an amazing life, I'm an aunt to some pretty awesome kids and I have amazing friends I know will always be there for me, so thank you." She said and laid down beside me.

"I'm happy you're in my life too." I said and smiled and fell asleep almost immediately.

I was woken up to the sound of a phone I was gonna shove Jace but I remembered where I was I lifted my head and looked under my pillow and found my phone and Ryland's name was on the screen it was a little after four so I was wondering what the hell he was still doing awake.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Mommy?" Jessie said I could tell she had been crying and the way her voice sounded so soft I knew it wasn't good.

 **Disclaimer** **: In the next chapter there will be some very touchy subjects that some people may find triggering so you can skip the next chapter if you'd like I just thought I should put that out there- thank you**

 **I was wondering if you guys wanted Clary to get anymore tattoos or have her have a really weird/funny fan encounter the last couple of chapters have been sad so I wanted to have some fun in the future, give me some idea's I try and incorporate a lot of your ideas into the story as always I love you guys and i'll most likely be posting the day after tomorrow or really early tomorrow**


	65. Mommy's Here No More Nightmares

**This took a few days for me to write because I wanted to add something personal, Clary's story at the end is my story so that's why it took me so long I kept erasing it and then putting it back in I feel like I can share it and it was hard for me to write so as I sit here in tears righting this I just want to say as someone who has been through this, you aren't alone...**

 **Sbooks- No don't worry the story isn't almost over**

 **Guest- I fixed the Jelly thing lol thank you for telling me**

 **Guest- Hello**

 **SimplyMe- Yes we will see Henry when Jessie is older but no he will not be her 'main' love interest in the beginning also yes we will get to see Ryland's first date and lastly no the twins aren't going to have there own story basically Liam will be in Ryland's story and Logan will be in Jessie's**

 **A Big Fan- The only problem with a spin off is there are so many what ifs in this story like what if she never told Jace or what if she did marry Chris or what if she did leave Jace all those chapters ago... So I don't know how I would do that I mean I could do like a new story with just one shots on the what ifs but I don't know if anyone would be interested** **in that I don't know it sounds like a cool idea though**

 **Over 900 reviews? You guys are amazing thank you for everything I would have given up on this story a long time ago if it wasn't for the reviews and the support so thank you**

 **Disclaimer** **: Some people might not want to read this chapter due to things that happen but I put little warnings where they do talk about what happened in the chapter so you can just skip those parts and still understand what is happening in the story**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Jessie baby what's wrong?"

"I want you to come home."

"I'll be home later today Jess, what's wrong why are you crying?" I sit up carefully trying not to wake Kelly or Izzy.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Please come home."

"Jessie I promise I will be home later today but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." I said and she started to cry i'm surprised no one in the house has woken up because of how loud she is being and then I heard her gag and the phone sounded like it dropped.

"I just threw up." She said and I sighed.

"Where is daddy?"

"He's asleep."

"Go wake him up and tell him."

"No."

"Jessie you need-"

"He'll be mad at me."

"No he won't."

"I just want you." She said softly.

"I know you do but i'm not at home right now but I will be soon and I promise when I get home we'll talk okay and you can tell me what's going on."

"But you won't like me then."

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me not like you sweet pea." I said and she sniffled I heard a door creak open and someone mumble something.

"Daddy…. Daddy wake up…" Jessie said and I heard Jace groan.

"What?"

"I threw up in my bed." She said.

"You what?"

"Threw up in my bed."

"Oka- are you on the phone?"

"I'm talking to mommy."

"Jessie it's only 4:30 why would you call your mom?"

"Because I miss her and I want her to come home." She said and I knew she started to cry again.

"No. no don't cry baby girl." He must have taken the phone away from her and put it down because I could hear their voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"I'm sorry she woke you up?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's laying in our bed with Zeus."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up puke." He said and I laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's a nice change, at least she didn't throw up on you."

"Yeah that would have been bad."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No, I keep asking her but she just says nothing I know she talked to Ryland but other than that I can't get her to open up and i'm worried about her."

"I know so am I usually she's so sassy, stubborn, and sarcastic like her father."

"Sarcastic yes, sassy no, stubborn well she gets that from her mother."

"I am not stubborn." I argued and he laughed.

"Of course not baby."

"Thank you for watching them this weekend, it was a nice little break but I miss my babies."

"Trust me they miss you too, all I heard at dinner was when is mommy coming home and when I finally said tomorrow Liam said yay we don't have to have daddy anymore."

"Ouch."

"I mean I get why he said it, i'm not really home much."

"You know they love you."

"I know I just wish I was home more."

"Maybe we can have a date night before you have to go?"

"I have to leave when you come home."

"Oh…"

"We have to go to London for a week for some press since what happened with Logan kind of derailed everything I mean not in a bad way please don't yell at me, I mean like putting the tour on hold everyone is expecting more from us now and it's just hard."

 _Well i'm sorry your son's appendix rupturing made your fans upset_ I wanted to say but I knew that would only cause a fight and I didn't want that so instead I yawned. "Get some sleep baby." He said.

"Tell my little mini I love her and i'll see her later okay?"

"I will."

 **Jace's Pov**

"Dadda." Someone said and slapped me in the face I opened my eyes and Cecily was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning dad." Ryland said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear her."

"She climbed out of her crib came in my room and woke me up by licking my face." He said shaking his head when I laughed.

"That's nice." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Uh are you gonna be home next Saturday?"

"No i'm not i'm leaving when mom comes home."

"Oh okay never mind."

"Why what's up?"

"Kayla is going to be spending a few weeks with her dad and well we were gonna be going to the movies I already asked mom to take me but I forgot Jessie and the twins have practice around the same time as the movie."

"Did you see if Izzy or someone could take you?"

"I'll probably text aunt Kelly later and ask her." He said but I could tell he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry JJ."

"It's cool you're busy." He said brushing it off.

"Dadda." Cecily said as she sat on my stomach I looked at her and she smiled. "We go play?"

"You want to play?"

"Yeh."

"Alright, well how about Ryland takes you downstairs while daddy gets dressed and then i'll make breakfast." She nods and lifts her hands up to Ryland who takes her.

"Oh uh dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Your sister had it last night, well this morning she called your mom, it's on her nightstand i'm sorry I forgot to make her put it back."

"Oh, it's okay I was just wondering." He left the room and I looked over to where Jessie should be sleeping but she wasn't there I figured she had gotten up and went back to her room I went into the closet and almost tripped over Jessie.

"Jess?" I shook her and she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi daddy."

"Why are you in the closet?"

"I had a bad dream and the monster couldn't find me in here."

"Did you sleep with your hearing aids on?"

"So I could hear if he comes in again."

"Princess please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She said and stood up.

When I got downstairs the twins were already sitting at the table saying they were starving so I quickly made eggs and bacon and called everyone else to the table. Cecily was happily shoving food into her mouth and Ryland was eating making jokes with the twins but Jessie was sitting there just looking at the food on her plate. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't eat."

"Why?"

"Because i'm fat."

"What?"

"He says i'm fat and I shouldn't eat no more because then I won't look pretty."

"Who said that?" I asked but she shook her head and started to push the eggs around with her fork and a tear fell as she put a little piece of egg in her mouth and chewed it.

"I'm full."

"Jessie-" I tried to make her stop but she ran away and went to the couch, Ryland got up and ran after.

"Why is Jessie sad? She's not fat." Logan said crossing his arms.

"I don't know why she's sad she won't talk to me."

 **Clary's Pov**

We spent a few hours going to some shops and hanging out but my heart wasn't in it, ever since I talked to Jessie I just had this feeling that something was really really wrong and I wanted to get home to just hug my babies.

"Earth to Clary." Kelly said and tapped my nose.

"Huh?"

"Izzy asked if you wanted to go get something to eat our just wait till we go to the airport?"

"Um I don't care what do you guys wanna do?"

"Are you okay?" Iz asked folding her arms.

"No, there's something wrong with Jessie she's been acting weird and Jace and Ryland are worried about her so now i'm freaking out."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No but when I go home i'm gonna talk to her, i'm just worried."

"Hey i'm sure she's okay." Kelly said and hugged me.

"I hope so."

The plane ride home seemed to take forever instead of just an hour but it's because I kept looking at the time and wondering what the hell was going on with my sweet little girl I feel like I haven't seem them in months I really didn't like being away from my kids just because I wasn't use to it, when we landed Kelly gave me a ride home.

I walked into the house and instead of feeling peace I felt worried all I wanted to do was scoop my babies into my arms and apologize for leaving sense things always tend to get crazy and go wrong whenever I leave.

"Mommy!" Logan yelled and ran to me and hugged me tightly, Liam was next and pushed Logan off of me to hug me and then Cecily came and I picked her up and kissed her.

"Mommy we missed you."

"I missed you too." I said and bent over to kiss them I seen Jessie sitting on the steps I put Cecily down and sat down beside her. "Hi mini."

"Hi mommy." She said and hugged me, I seen Jace and Ryland watching movie so I kissed her head and went to say hello to my boys before I took her upstairs to talk to her.

"You guys watch this show way too much." I said and Jace looks up and smiles at me.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"Because you and Ryland are in a different world right now."

"Hi mama."

"Hey bubbie, did you have a good weekend?"

"It was cool, I guess." He said and Jace ruffled his hair and stood up grabbing my hand and pulling into the kitchen.

"How's Jess?" I asked before he could say anything.

"I wish she would just talk to me, she said she couldn't eat because he said she was getting fat."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know she walked away from me, i've tried so hard to her to talk to me but she tells me I won't believe her and I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean but I just want her to go back to the happy little girl she usually is."

"I'll talk to her, when are you leaving?"

"I have to be at the airport at three but I have to go pick up Eric and everyone else is meeting us at the airport."

"Well instead of a hello kiss can I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked and put my arms around his neck you could see just a little bit of my tattoo coming out of my jacket Jace noticed and smiled.

"If I can see it." he said and I nodded and pulled the sleeve up. "Y-you got my name?"

"Drunk me really likes you." I joke and he pulls me close and kissed me.

"What's this?" He asked touching the symbol.

"It symbolizes marriage." I said and he smiled.

"I love it and i'm honored." he was going to kiss me again but I steped back.

"You are gonna be late."

"I know but-"

"Don't do the sad goodbye thing, we will see you soon."

"Are you gonna join me and tour?"

"I don't know, the kids have school and sports and stuff maybe for summer we can come but for right now we have to stay."

"It's hard leaving you guys."

"You'd think it would be easier with how many times we do say goodbye." I said and kissed his cheek. "I love you, text me when you land okay?" He nodded and kissed me again before walking out to say goodbye to the kids.

"Jessie come on." I said I tried talking to her after Jace left but she was watching a Hairspray with Logan in the home theater she was happy so I left her, but now she had to get ready for gymnastics so I figured I would try right now.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah mini?"

"I don't want to go to gymnastics." She said and I stopped and looked at her.

"Since when don't you like going to gymnastics." I asked and she shrugged. "Does this have to do with someone telling you that your fat?" I asked and she shook her head. "Jessie please talk to me." I begged and she had tears in her eyes.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?" I asked and she pointed down to her private part. "Why does it hurt?" I asked trying to keep my tone calm but the look on her face as a single tear fell I closed my eyes and pulled her to me and kissed her head as she started to sob. "Baby I need you to tell me what happened okay?"

"Daddy we be mad."

"We don't need to worry about daddy right now okay?"

"Okay." She said trying to calm herself down.

"Di-did someone touch you?" I asked and I never thought i'd have to say those words in my life.

 **Jace's Pov**

Our flight was delayed an hour so the five of us were just sitting in the airport talking mostly Sebastian talking about groupies and Eric talking about his long distance relationship with his girlfriend of three months his stories made me very glad I was married. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket thankful to get me away from his conversation.

 _C: I don't know if you are already on the plane or not but I talked to Jessie_

 _J: Is she okay now? Our flight got delayed._

 _C: I had to take her to the hospital_

As soon as I read that I called her but she didn't asnwer so I called her again but she still didn't answer.

 _J: What the hell is going on? Answer your phone!_

I called her again but she still didn't answer.

 _J: I'm freaking out right now Clary you can't just tell me she's in the hospital and then not answer your phone_

 _J: Helloo?_

 _J: I'm coming to the hospital_

"I have to go." I said and stood up.

"Woah what?" Bat said glaring at me.

"Jessie is in the hospital I don't know what's going on, Clary won't answer my text messages and I need to go." I said and Alec and Jordan stood up too. "You guys don't have to come."

"She's my neice of course i'm coming."

"She's like my niece so of course i'm coming." Jordan said and I nodded.

I don't really remember the ride all the way to the hospital but all the guys ended up coming well Sebastian wanted to stay since someone should have went to London which I agreed with but Bat said he'd make a few calls and get everything moved to tomorrow.

"My daughter is here, I need to find out what room please."

"What's her name?"

"Jessica Herondale."

"One moment please." She said and walked away. "Okay someone will come and talk to you in a few moments."

"Why does someone need to come talk to me? Why can't I just go see her?"

"She's not allowed visitors right now."

"Did you not hear me when I said she was my daughter?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Herondale but right now only her mother is permitted to be in the room."

 **Jessie's Pov**

 **(Some may not want to read this part)**

"Hello Jessica my names Alexis and I work with the police talking to kids when bad things happen to them." She said and I nodded.

"I'm Jessie I don't like when people call me Jessica."

"Okay Jessie can we talk about what you told your mom?" I looked over to mommy she was holding my hand she nodded at me and I looked at Alexis and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I have some pictures so if you could point to where he touched you." She asked in a soft voice I liked her she didn't seem scary like the police officer who was here he looked mean.

There were two pictures one was a drawing of a girl and the other was one of a boy I pointed to the mouth on the girl and then moved my hand down to her private part and Alexis nodded "Can you tell me what he touched you with?" I pointed to the hands, the mouth and then to the boy part and I turned my head and cried into mommy she rubbed my hair and kissed me, I knew she was sad but she was trying to be strong for me so I felt safe.

"You have a bruise on your back, how did you get it?"

"I was trying to yell for my daddy but I didn't have my hearing aids on so I don't know if I was making noise but he got mad and he hit me and pushed me down into the pillow so I couldn't make noise and it was hard to breath and then after I was crying and I went and laid with daddy because I didn't want him to come back and daddy would protect me."

"Why didn't you tell your daddy?"

"He would of went to jail for hurting him and then daddy would of been gone."

 **Jace's Pov**

A cop came up to us and looked at us all before his eyes landed on me. "Are you Jace Herondale?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Can I talk to you." We got up and walked away.

"Does this have something to do with my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"What's going on?"

"Your daughter told your wife that someone has been touching her in an inappropriate way."

"I'm sorry are you accusing me of touching my daughter?"

"I did not imply that at all."

"Then why bring me over here and-" I looked over and there are a few more cops and they just put handcuffs on Sebastian. "What the fuck?"

"Sir-" I ran over there the cop I was talking to yelled something and the next thing I know I have four of them holding me.

"You son of a fucking bitch." I yelled trying to push them off of me. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." Everyone looked confused Alec kept glancing between us trying to figure out what was going on. "All this time she has been terrified it's because of you? Her coming into the room crying in the middle of the night scared of a monster- Let me go." I said to one of them.

"We can't do that."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said and I looked at him.

"You're sorry? You fucking touch my daughter and all you have to say is sorry? She told me I wouldn't believe her when I asked her why she was acting so weird, she honestly thought I wouldn't believe her because what you're my friend? I swear to god if you don't get him the fuck out of here i'll kill him." Alec seemed to put two and two together he stood up and tackled him to the floor punching him in the face the cop who talked to me ran up to Alec trying to pull him off which resulted in the cop being punched in the face.

 **Jessie's Pov**

 **(Or this part)**

"I don't what I did to him to make him-"

"Stop it Jessie." Mommy said and I looked at her. "You did nothing wrong this wasn't your fault."

"How do you know?"

"When I was younger, younger than you something happened to me and I never told anyone because I was scared that no one would believe me it went on for years and I didn't understand what I did, I blamed myself, I hated myself this was someone who was suppose to love and protect me and I was to much of a chicken to say anything to someone because I was scared what would happen, what people would think about me, when I got older it stopped but the memories didn't go away, I hurt myself to deal with the pain because I couldn't talk to anyone because no one knew."

"Is that why you have scars on your arm?" I asked and touched her arm.

"Yeah baby."

"Does daddy know?"

"He thinks it's because I was depressed I never wanted to tell him the truth."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yeah baby you are."

"I'm sorry someone hurt you."

"And i'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She said and she started to cry.

"It's okay mommy, it's not your fault." She picked me up and we laid down together and I didn't feel afraid anymore now that I had mommy.

 **Sooo many of you probably are asking why didn't Clary beat the hell out of him? Trust me she wanted to but she was more concerned** **with making sure Jessie felt safe and loved.**

 **I have a question for you guys: In Jessie's story what would you guys like her to be? I have a few idea's but im a little stuck I have a few options but id like to know what** **you guys think**


	66. Chapter 66 No More Monsters

**What makes Jessie, Jessie is how close she is to not only Ryland but Logan so I feel like when they are around her she isn't so scared and we get to see that in this chapter it's hard writing about her being so quiet and timid right now so we get a little flash of her old self at the end of this chapter..**

 **There was some confusion on what I meant by my question I meant what would you like Jessie's career to be what could you** **imagine** **her doing in life?**

 **Yuki Kamea- It was twice the first time when he took her to gymnastics the second was when he spent the night and that's why she went into Jace's room crying I forgot to make that part known in the end**

 **Debra Williams- I don't think im gonna go into to much detail on that unless you guys want me too**

 **Carterallie- So I don't think I am gonna have Clary tell her story I don't really know who she would turn to to talk about what happened to her since she doesn't want Jace to know but if you guys would like me to I would try..**

 **MakenzieJeanann- Thank you for your kind words**

 **A Big Fan- Haha, when Jessie is older Jace will be walking in on a situation he definitely doesn't want to be walking in on but i'm not sure if it will be with Henry or someone else since Henry has gone back to China**

 **Jace's Pov**

They wouldn't let me see Jessie until she calmed down a little bit and all the doctors and police were done talking to her I just wanted to go in there and hold my little princess, I was sitting outside her door just waiting until I could go in there I felt like I was sitting here for hours when a doctor came out and nodded to me I practically ran into the room. Jessie was asleep against Clary her head tucked into Clary she looked up at me and gave me a sad smile I sat down beside the bed and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Jace this isn't your fault."

"I let him take her to gymnastics I was running late and he said he would do it and I didn't even think twice about it, I let him stay the night and she was so scared how could I have not known?"

"No one would ever think that their friend who they have known since first grade would do something like that."

"You knew something was wrong with her, how am I not a shit father when I can't tell the same thing? She didn't think i'd believe her Clary she thought i'd take his side."

"She was afraid of what you would do."

"What do you mean?"

"She said she didn't want you to go to jail for hurting him."

"Speaking of jail I think Alec may have gotten arrested."

"For what?"

"Well they took me away to tell me what happened I guess they didn't want me around him, and I tried to beat the shit out of him but they wouldn't let me go so when Alec figured everything out he tackled him to the ground and when one of the cops tried to pull him off Alec punched him in the face, so he might be getting arrested for assaulting an officer."

"Whatever you do don't tell Jessie that." I nodded and dropped my head. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Huh?"

"About the band and tour?"

"Fuck the band and tour, I can worry about that later, right now she's the only thing that matters."

"You're a good daddy." She said I smiled and squeezed her hand Jessie started to move and her head popped up.

"Can you give me a minute with her?" I asked and Clary nodded leaned down and kissed Jessie's head before kissing me and she left the room.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you."

"I understand baby girl you were afraid to tell me but you have to know that I would have believed you, don't ever think I wouldn't believe you."

"But he's your friend."

"And you're my daughter, I would believe you if you told me the moon was made of cheese." I said and she laughed.

"No daddy I thinks it's a rock."

"Just a giant rock? Not cheese?"

"No cheese because then Liam and Logan would go and eat it." She said and started to giggle.

"Do you think they could eat the entire moon?"

"Yeah cause they eat everything like Rocky and Zeus."

"What about Lyric?"

"No she's a good girl."

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you too daddy."

"I was thinking that we could take you to therapy or something so you can talk about stuff you wouldn't want to talk about with me or mommy."

"I can talk to mommy, we are the same."

"The same?"

"Someone hurt her when she was small too but she never told any- oh, I do not think I was suppose to say that."

"Did mommy tell you what happened?"

"She doesn't want you to know I wasn't suppose to tell any body so you have to keep it a secret."

"Jess-"

"Please? Mommy will get mad I told you."

"I promise."

"Thank you, when can I go home?"

"I don't know I think you might have to stay here for a little while."

"I just want to go home, I want Ryland." She said and tears came to her eyes.

"I'll talk to mommy okay and see if we can let him come." She nodded and pulled her stuffed giraffe up to her and held him close.

I left the room and Clary was sitting crying I walked up to her slowly and sat down beside her. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"You know you can talk to me right? About anything."

"I know." She said and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "How is she?"

"I got her to laugh a little but she wants Ryland is he at home?"

"Yeah, Simon and Izzy came over to watch the kids."

"Do they know?"

"I told them enough for them to understand but I didn't say much since I didn't know much."

"And now?"

"Jace-"

"I just have to know Clary the cop made it seem like he just- did he ra- did he-" I couldn't get the words to come out I felt like the world's worst father.

"Yeah." She said and I closed my eyes. "I'm gonna go call Simon." She got up quickly and walked away I seen her wipe her face as she rounded the corner I got up and went back into Jessie's room she was sitting up looking around the room.

"You okay?"

"I'm thirsty."

"What would you like?"

"Apple juice." She said softly, I missed her sassiness and the way she bossed everyone around I wanted my little princess back but I knew it would take time.

"Alright i'll be right back okay?" She nodded and I went to the cafeteria and got her some Apple juice, when I was walking back up I seen Alec talking to the cop he punched in the face I knew Jessie wanted her drink but I went over to them real quick.

"Hey how is she?" Alec asked.

"She's tuff like her mom she will get through this, are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm good."

"I see you're not in handcuffs anymore." I said and he laughed and we walked towards Jessie's room.

"He let me go."

"Really after punching him in the face?"

"He asked me how I knew Jessie when I said she was my niece he just let me go since I didn't hurt him, he said if he was in my possession he would of done the same thing."

"Did you kill him?"

"I wish but no."

"She's a little sensitive right now so if you want to come in you can but-"

"No it's okay I wouldn't want to upset her or something." He said and I nodded. "Text me when you guys can go home and i'll come over maybe bring the kids if she's up to it."

"Daddy?" Jessie said when I walked back into the room.

"Sorry sweet pea I had to talk to uncle Alec real quick."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He didn't want to come in and upset you."

"Oh…."

"Mommy called uncle Simon to bring Ryland over."

"And Logan?"

"I don't know baby he's kind of small and he wouldn't understand why you're here."

"But I want him to come."

"I'll text mommy and ask her okay?"

She ended up falling asleep on me still holding her apple juice I put her juice on the little table I tried to get off the bed but she moved closer to me and held onto my shirt I kissed her head and ended up falling asleep.

"No… No…. Daddy…." I woke up to Jessie calling for me in her sleep and I felt like my heart was getting smashed over and over again.

"Hey, hey it's okay princess i'm here I promise i'll never let anything happen to you again." I kissed her head and she sat up breathing heavily. "It's okay baby."

"I had a bad dream."

"I know baby."

"Why don't we take your hearing aids out for awhile, your ears are gonna hurt if you keep sleeping with them in."

"But the monsters."

"No more monsters."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said and she nodded and pulled her hearing aids out and handed them to me.

She fell back asleep but this time she didn't look like she was having a nightmare she looked peacefully asleep I didn't know how long that was gonna last and I hoped when she seen her brother she wouldn't feel so scared anymore.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We got to the hospital and Logan ran over to mama and hugged her I didn't want to be here I didn't like hospitals and I don't like seeing Jessie in them but I knew she needed me we walked into her room mom told Logan that Jessie got hurt and had to come to the hospital kind of like when he got hurt, she was sleeping when we walked into her room. "Hey." Dad said when we walked into the room i've never seen him look sad before i've seen him mad and happy but never sad.

We were there for maybe twenty minutes when Jessie finally woke up she seen me and she smiled I sat on her bed across from her. " _How you feeling?"_

" _Tired."_

" _So go back to sleep."_

" _I don't want to have bad dreams anymore."_

" _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."_

" _Why does everyone keep saying sorry?"_

" _Because we are your family."_

" _I don't like when people say sorry."_

" _How about we just don't talk about it?"_ I signed and she smiled and nodded.

" _Are you planning on kissing Kayla on your date?"_ I rolled my eyes at her question but she took it as a yes and started to laugh and cover her face. " _Ryland and Kayla sitting in a tree."_ Now I laughed and threw a cup at her. " _K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

" _Stop."_

" _First comes love."_

" _Jessie."_

" _Then comes marriage."_

" _You're so funny."_

" _Then comes a stinky baby."_ She laughed again and mom and dad were watching us they both didn't look sad anymore.

" _You are a stinky baby."_

" _I'm not a baby!"_

" _Well I guess you just stink then."_

" _At least I don't smell like a boy."_ She stuck her tongue out at me, mom handed Jessie her hearing aids and she put them in and looked at me. "You are still stinky."

"I took a shower this morning."

"Yeah in garbage." She said and Logan laughed.

"Ewww…." He said and Jessie smiled and Logan jumped on the bed and kissed Jessie's head. "That's for your boo boo you gave me a kiss when I had to have surgery so I gaved you one too."

"Thank you LogieBear." She said and he laid down beside her and put his arm over her.

"I love you bessie." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I do not like that name." When Liam and Logan were small they couldn't really pronounce there J's so they called Jessie Bessie instead Liam doesn't call her that anymore but every now and then Logan does and it makes Jess mad but I know she likes it deep down _deep deep deep_ down.

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't." She said crossing her arms and Logan crossed his arms, Jessie stuck her tongue out at him so he did it too. "Mommy Logan is copying me."

"Mommy Logan is copying me." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Logan is stupid."

"Jessie is stupid." He said and she tilted her head.

"You lost."

"You lost." He said and Jessie laughed.

"Logannnnn!"

"Logannnnn!"

"Mommy tell him to stop."

"Mommy tell him to stop."

"Logan." Mom said.

"Logan." He said and Jessie and dad both laughed.

"Would you like to be grounded from going to Austin's birthday party?" She said and he shut up real quick Jessie leaned forward and whispered something to him and he turned red.

"NO!" He yelled and Jessie laughed.

"You have to do it."

"No way."

"But if you don't he'll never know that-" He put his hand over her mouth and looked at dad who was looking over at them.

"Shhh he can hear you."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm not doing that."

"You have too."

"No."

"Ryland don't I give good advice?"

"Uh sometimes."

"He's kidding i'm always the bestest at telling people what to do." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you ask me if you were just gonna say what you wanted to say?"

"I didn't like your answer." She said and everyone laughed.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Logan and Ryland stayed the night they fell asleep in the bed with me and daddy fell asleep on the chair and mommy on a little couch she told daddy to sleep there but he wanted her to be comfortable, I didn't get scared and wake up in the middle of the night I slept like a little baby because I knew I had my brothers and my daddy and mommy and they wouldn't let any monsters hurt me I leaned into Logan some more and he put his arm on top of my face I had to move a little because he drools in his sleep and I do not want to swim in his drool.

 **Who would you like to see in the band? I was thinking maybe Simon let me know if you guys would like that. Also Logan will be going to Austin's birthday party in the next chapter what do you think Jessie's advice to him was and what would you guys like to see?**


	67. Chapter 67 Logan's Secret

**This chapter is mainly about Logan and I do Liam's Pov for the first time ever it's small but just to give you a little insight into his mind… Logan and Austin have a little moment and Logan shares some big news with someone.**

 **Guest- I can see where you are coming from and yeah I might not be able to answer every single person who reviews but I try to and the reason most of the times I answer the same people it's because they are asking a question or telling me an idea that's why it's sometimes the same people or all different people and it's kind of hard to say something to 10 guest and then try and have them guess which one was meant for them I do not think you were being nasty or anything but I do try my hardest to answer people even if it is short I'm sorry if you feel that way but I do acknowledge everyone I know nobody has to review and they do it because they like my story but like I said I usually answer the people who ask me questions or give me ideas I appreciate every single person who reviews but sometimes it's hard to respond to everyone, I do appreciate that you have reviewed every chapter but at the same time I don't know that it's you since all it says is guest so I think you're a different person or something I'm sorry if I upset you by not responding but I hope you continue to read and thanks for loving the story**

 **Locer- Yes she was**

 **Malec4life- yes Logan is and we kind of see him tell Clary in this chapter but he's afraid to tell Jace**

 **Guest- don't worry there is a Logan/uncle Alec chat in this chapter**

 **Tubba- if you mean about him liking boys? Soon he's afraid to tell him since the little park incident**

 **Guest- I'm sorry you got weird looks from them lol**

 **AGuyOnAComputer- thank you for reading and I will enjoy to see your reviews in the future**

 **Hellomaya- in this chapter one person in the family will find out**

 **XNatsumiX- Logan is in this chapter although he only tells one person it's a start**

 **Logan's Pov**

Mommy dropped Liam and I off at the birthday party she had to take Jessie to therapy and daddy had taken Ryland and Cecily to his hockey practice she mommy couldn't stay but she was coming back when it was time to go, Liam ran off towards a group of girls i'm sure Bella is over there and getting upset that Liam isn't around to feed her cookies like her hands are broken, I was sitting by myself on a stool looking at everyone running around playing I don't know why i'm so different sometimes I get sad because i'm different but mommy says being different is good.

"Hey Liam want to play with us?" Someone asked coming up to me and I frowned.

"I'm Logan."

"Oh…. Never mind." He said and turned and ran away.

"You okay Logan?" I looked over to Austin he smiled at me and I felt my heart sped up.

"Y-yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"How did you know I was me and not Liam?"

"I don't know I just know you."

"I don't like being different from everyone else."

"I don't think you're different."

"Well everyone doesn't like playing with me because i'm not like Liam."

"You guys are twins not clones you don't have to like the same things."

"You don't look happy and it's your birthday."

"My daddy isn't coming."

"Why?"

"My mom and dad got divorced and he's with his new family so he doesn't care about me." He said and he blinked a few times but a tear fell so I moved forward and wiped his tears away like Jessie and mommy do for me when I cry. "Thanks Logan you're a good friend." He said and I smiled.

"You're welcome."

 **Liam's Pov**

I was playing football with Kyle, Jeremy, and Austin when I seen Logan come outside I was gonna invite him to play with us but he doesn't like football I threw the ball to Kyle who looked at Logan and laughed before throwing it at him it hit him and he fell to the ground. "What was that for?" Austin asked.

"We were just having fun."

"That wasn't nice." I said and Kyle looked at me.

"Oh come on he's fine it was just a joke."

"I don't care say sorry." I said and Logan stood up and walked towards us and pushed Kyle. "Logan I already-"

"I don't need you to stick up for me." He said and Kyle stood up and pushed Logan back.

"Okay just stop it." I said and stood in front of Logan. "He didn't do anything."

"He pushed me."

"Because you threw a ball at me." Logan said and got up brushing dirt off of him.

"Maybe you should learn how to catch." He said I looked at Logan and his head was bleeding I don't know how that happened but I tried to tell him but he pushed my hand away.

"Go play with your friends."

"Logan-"

"They treat me like crap they always push me around and make fun of me but you don't care."

"You don't tell me when they do that kind of stuff so how can I help if you don't tell me?"

"Just leave me alone."

"You need a band-aid for your head."

"I don't need you to do everything for me just go away." He said and ran away.

"Liam are you gonna play or not?" Jeremy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I just have to go check on Logan."

"He's fine now come on or we are gonna play without you." I started to walk back towards them and Austin pushed me.

"What was that for?"

"He's your brother and you are still gonna play with them after what they did?"

"It was just a joke." I said and he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked him.

"To go check on Logan since none of you care." He said and looked at me.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was sitting on the bathroom floor trying to make my head stop hurting when the ball hit me I fell and hit my head it hurts really badly but I can't cry daddy says boys don't cry because we are suppose to be strong, there was a knock on the door and I didn't open it because I thought it was Liam and I was mad at him. "Logan it's me." Austin said and I opened the door. "There are band-aids up there." He said and pointed to a cabinet I couldn't reach.

"Why are you helping me? It's your birthday party you should be having fun."

"You're my friend and when I spend time with you I am having fun." He said and climbed on top of the counter and got a band-aid and he jumped down and put it on my forehead then he leaned forward and kissed the band-aid. "There all better." He said and I remembered what Jessie said to me, I had to be brave I moved forward and our lips connected I pulled away after a second and I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room. I sat down on the side of the couch.

I don't know why I did that i'm stupid so stupid now he's never gonna talk to me again, it wasn't fair Liam likes girls liking girls is so much easier than liking boys Liam goes around kissing all the girls in our class and they all like him I didn't know why I couldn't just be the same as everyone else in my family.

"Are you okay Logan?" Austin's mom asked me.

"No I want my mommy." I said and started to cry she nodded and reached her hand out to me and we walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to your head?"

"They threw a football at me and I hit my head and it was bleeding." I said and she sighed, mommy and Jenna were friends so she knows a lot of people are mean to me because i'm shy and don't like to talk.

"Can I see?" She asked and I pulled the band-aid off and she sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hey Clary so uh Logan had a little accident and got a cut on his head I don't think he's gonna need stitches but I think he wants to go home." She listened to what my mommy was saying. "So your mom can't come get you because she's still at Jessie's appointment but she is gonna call Jace or Alec to see if one of them can come pick you up, would you like me to go get Liam?"

"No, he's not gonna wanna come with me."

Jenna made me put a ice pack on my head I didn't want to but she said it would help I was getting sleepy when uncle Alec came in and he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"So how's your head?" Uncle Alec asked we stopped for ice cream since no one was at my house.

"Fine."

"Is that why you left the party? Cause some kids were being mean to you?"

"I left because I kissed Austin." I said and he coughed.

"You kissed him?"

"Jessie told me that I had to be brave and let him know I like him so I kissed him and then I ran away."

"Why'd you run?"

"I don't know…."

"Have you talked to your mom or dad about liking boys?"

"Just Jessie she doesn't treat me differently she likes me."

"And you think they won't?"

"Daddy won't he thinks I like girls but I don't like them and I don't want him to know that because then he won't love me like grandpa didn't love you."

"Logan I know your dad i've known him for his entire life and I know he will not stop loving you because you like boys."

"I don't want to tell him." I said and he nodded.

"It's okay to be different some people may tell you it's not okay but don't listen to them."

"Thanks uncle Alec."

He dropped me off at home when I walked in daddy was home and Cecily was jumping on the couch. "Hey buddy."

"Hi…"

"Where is Liam?"

"Still at Austin's house."

"Why aren't you there then?"

"Because Liam is a big jerk and I didn't want to be there anymore." I said and he looked at me.

"What happened?"

"His stupid friends threw a football at me and he didn't even care and I was bleeding from my head." I said and he looked at my band-aid and picked me up and put me on the counter.

"Let me see it."

"No you will make fun of me too."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you will say it's just a scratch but it's not it really hurts."

"Just let me see it."

"No."

"Logan Christopher Herondale just let me see it." He said and pulled it off.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"You're fine." He said and when it was off he looked at it and I thought he was gonna make fun of me.

"A football did that to you?"

"I hit my head on the ground."

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor just to make sure you're okay." Daddy said and Ryland nodded.

"You could have a concussion and then you die in your sleep." He said and my eyes widened daddy hit his arm.

"Don't tell him he's gonna die." I started to cry and mommy came in she seen me crying and picked me up.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy said i'm gonna die." I cried and mommy looked at him.

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"Ryland said it not me."

"Really you're gonna blame Ryland?"

"Ryland said he could have a concussion and go to sleep and die and then I said don't tell him he's gonna die." Daddy said and I started to cry even more, Jessie came in and she looked confused.

"What's wrong with Logie?"

"Your dad and brother are idiots." Mommy said and Ryland huffed.

"I am not an idiot I may have some idiotic moments but i'm not an idiot." He said with a smirk.

"It's okay LogieBear daddy and Ryland were just joking."

"It's not funny." I cried trying to calm myself down.

"I know baby I know want mommy to hit daddy for you?" She asked and I nodded.

"I didn't even- Owww." He said as mommy hit him and I laughed. "Oh i'm glad you found that funny."

"Mommy did you pick up Liam?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Party isn't over for another hour I can take you back if you want and I can stay until it's over."

"No thank you." I said thinking about Austin and how much he must hate me right now I never want to see anyone again. "Mommy can we talk?" I whispered into her ear and she nodded and walked out of the room with me we went outside because mommy had to let the dogs out so they could run around.

"What's up Logie?"

"When i'm big i'll get married right?"

"Of course if you find the right person."

"I want to…"

"You want to what?" She asked mommy's eyes were always soft she never had hard eyes like daddy sometimes it scared me when I looking in his eyes but not mommy.

"I want to marry a-"

"Logan look at me." She said and I looked up and she picked me and put me on her lap. "I've known for a long time that you were different but you don't have to be afraid to tell me things." She said as she brushed her hand through my hair.

"I want to marry a boy, I don't like girls but I like boys and I think i'd like to marry one when i'm big." I said and I didn't want to look at mommy because I thought she'd be upset but instead she kissed my head and hugged me.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Always."

"Logan why did you keep it a secret then?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore, I told uncle Magnus and uncle Alec and they said you and daddy would never stop loving me but I was scared and then I told Jessie and she told me to be brave and then I kissed Austin and now he hates me."

"You kissed Austin?"

"I wanted him to know I liked him and now he's gonna tell everyone and i'll get made fun of even more."

"Austin is your friend he wouldn't do that to you and if he did then he was never a really good friend was he?"

"I don't know…"

"That isn't the point, I love you no matter what Logan you are the sweetest little boy and you have such a humble heart and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"You're not mad that I like boys?"

"No baby i'm not mad." I hugged mommy tightly and the door opened and daddy and Ryland came out.

"I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean what I said about the whole dying thing." Ryland said.

"That's okay."

"I think Logan has something he wants to talk to you about." Mommy said to daddy and I shook my head really fast until it hurt. "Why not?" She asked and I looked at daddy and then went next to her ear so wouldn't hear me.

"He will hate me like grandpa hated uncle Alec I don't want him to know yet mama." She looked at daddy and then me and nodded.

 **Clary's Pov**

After I went and picked up Liam I stopped to get something to eat since I didn't feel like cooking Liam kept asking why Logan wasn't with me and why he left but any time I told him it was because his head was hurting he would tell me it was because they had an argument and he was afraid Logan was mad at him.

When we got home Jace was in the room with Cecily playing on the bed.

"Hey you okay?"

"What happened to no more secrets?"

"I uh don't understand what you're talking about it's not like I haven't told you anything."

"Really? What did Logan say to then?"

"Jace." I groaned and he glared at me.

"Why am I always the last to know things in this house?"

"Maybe because they feel that can't come to you, like you will judge him."

"Is that what he said?" All his anger seemed to be gone and was replaced with a hurt look.

"He thinks you will hate him if he tells you and he's scared and I don't blame him."

"What you think I will hate him too or something?"

"He's a little boy who is the sweetest little thing ever he holds the door opened for people, he says yes ma'am and no sir, he likes shopping, and dolls, he likes girly things and you try and make him the opposite like Ryland and Liam but that isn't him Jace and do you not see how much that hurts him? Maybe that's why he doesn't want to tell you because he already feels like you don't like him so why should he tell you something he feels is very important to him when he thinks you won't care or worse hate him?"

"I've had a tea party with him before." He said defensively.

"Wow one tea party that's- that's great Jace how many times do you take Ryland and Liam to the park a week to play football? How many times a day are you outside with them playing basketball? Or how many times a day do you play with Jessie and Cecily? I know the answer it's a lot and when we aren't busy that's all you do, now how much do you play with Logan?"

"Not very often."

"I just feel like after New York you just stopped trying to be there for him."

"I don't understand him Clary it's hard to do anything with him when I don't even understand him."

"Then maybe you need to get to know your son."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary left the room with Cecily I sat on the bed and sighed I knew she was right what kind of father am I? I got up and went into his room but he wasn't there I was gonna go downstairs when I heard Jessie laugh her door was cracked open I looked in and Logan was sitting on her floor and Jessie was on her bed.

"Why would you do that?"

"You told me to!"

"I said be brave not go for it."

"Well I did it." He shrugged.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you like it?" She asked and I couldn't see his face but Jessie erupted into a fit of giggles and I smiled at my little princess when she was everyone she was okay but she didn't like to be alone. "You are turning red almost the color of my hair."

"You are a jerk." He said and Jessie fell onto her bed laughing.

"Did you tell daddy to?"

"No I don't think he would be very happy."

"Logie."

"It's okay he has Liam and Ryland they are his real sons i'm just me."

"Being you isn't so bad."

"Oh yeah what's so great about being me? All I do is get beat up and pushed around."

"You can pee standing up I can't do that." Jessie said and Logan laughed.

"All boys can do that."

"You wanna know what makes you great?" She asked and he nodded.

"You are easy to talk to you never have anything bad to say even about the kids who are mean to you all you are is nice to them even when they say bad things and push you around you still try and be their friends. You are the sweetest person in the world and i'm happy you are the way you are because Ryland and I may be close but you and me were the same."

"The same?"

"Were both different, everyone else is normal in the house." I backed away from her room and went downstairs.

I'm a terrible father, Clary was right I do try and change him I thought after our New York trip that everything would be okay that he would see I cared about him but after we came home what did I do? I broke my promises to him I told him we would watch musicals together and when he asked I told him I was busy he didn't look disappointed he smiled and said he'd let me get back to work, all he ever does is think about others before himself. Jessie and Logan came down for dinner he looked at me and smiled he went over to Clary and kissed her cheek. I needed to show him I care but I don't know what he likes, I turned and looked at Jessie and leaned over to her.

"I need your help surprising Logan with something." I whispered and she smiled and nodded. "After dinner we will talk." I wink at her and she smiles brightly.

 **Ryland will be having his first date in the next chapter! And Logan and Jace will have a father son day, do you think he should tell him or should he wait? I was gonna have him wait and tell him until he was older but let me know what you guys would like... As always I love you guys**


	68. Chapter 68 First Dates

**So I have made my decision if Jace should find out about Logan or not and that's in this chapter I kind of added a few people's ideas together to get what I came up with… Also i'm sorry this has taken so long i've been kinda obsessed with Throne of Glass lately and I just finished the first book today so i'm back**

 **Tubba- I was just thinking about the time jump maybe like four or five more chapters not completely sure yet**

 **Eelyr21- they will be embarrassing and the kids are 13, 7, 5, and 2**

 **Guest- Yes when Logan asked about getting married and Clary said to the right person she didn't say girl because she's had a feeling and that's why when he told her she wasn't really surprised**

 **MakenzieJeanann- Yes but with a little twist**

 **TheCatLover- Okay everyone's ages are…. Clary 32, Jace 33, Max 13, Ryland 13, Rylie 9, Jessie 7, Liam and Logan 5, Jordan 5, Rafael 2, Cecily 2…. If you'd like to know Simon and all the others just let me know I figured you were mostly talking about the kids but if you'd like to know everyone just let me know…**

 **Clary's Pov**

I was laying in bed with Jessie and Logan watching a movie when Jace came in and smiled at the kids and then looked at me and motioned for me to follow him I got up and walked into our bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I canceled the tour I think it would be best if I stayed home."

"Did you do this for Logan or for Jessie?"

"I did it for us all, we worked on fixing our marriage now I have to work on fixing my family."

"Jace-"

"I don't like being the bad guy baby, I hate that our kids don't feel comfortable enough to tell me things, I need to be a better father and I can't do that from the other side of the world."

"Are you sure?"

"There will be another tour in the future."

"It will mean a lot to them."

"I know, I was actually thinking about taking Jessie, Liam, Logan, and Cecily out today."

"Ryland isn't invited?"

"He has his date with Kayla today."

"Oh yeah." I said bitterly and Jace laughed.

"What? I thought you liked Kayla?"

"I do it's just he isn't my sweet little six pound baby anymore he's taller then me and he's growing up and I don't like it."

"I don't like it either but-"

"He's a Herondale and that's not a good thing."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said with a smile.

"He's gonna be just like you all the girls will drool over him."

"Well if he's like me he will find the prettiest girl in the entire world, marry her, have some kids, and always be happy even when she becomes a raging bit-" I punched him in the arm and he laughed and pulled me into him and kissed my head. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too."

"Mommy!" Logan yelled and we went back into the room he was sitting on the bed pointing at the tv he really wanted to go see Pete's Dragon and I told him I would take him when it came out, he was obsessed with Dragons he used to say he wanted to live in a magic world so he could have a dragon.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was nervous mom had said I looked just like dad when I came downstairs dressed she was sitting on the couch watching a movie, dad was getting everyone else dressed I don't know what they are going to do Jessie told me it was a surprise for Logan I was about to go find mom when dad grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the basement where he moved his home studio we sat on a couch and he took a deep breath. "So uh I don't want to do this but your mom thinks I should tell you and well you know that as you get older feelings start to change and-"

"Are we having the sex talk?" I asked laughing at he glared at me.

"This isn't funny Ryland."

"I'm sorry it's just this is weird I don't like it and if we can skip it I would appreciate it."

"Ryland-"

"I know about sex dad I took health we don't have to have this talk, i'm going to the movies not a motel."

"Just when you uh…. Do….. you're safe."

"Can I go now? Please?"

"Yeah you can go." I stood up and practically ran out of the room.

After they left I paced around the room I was nervous I don't know why I was so nervous I mean we have hung out before but this was the first time I will ever be on a date. "RyRy are you ready?" Mom yelled and I ran down the steps and to the door where she was waiting and we left.

I listened to music the car ride to her house and when we got there I got out and knocked on the door. "Hey Ryland." Kayla sister said she looked to the car and then back at me, she only liked me because of my dad and anytime Kayla and I hung out she would always ask if Kayla wanted her to come with.

"Sadie leave Ryland alone." Kayla said as she came out and my heart almost leapt into my throat she looked so beautiful she was wearing a white dress that made her eyes look even more clear blue and her braided she smiled and looked at me. "Well don't you look handsome."

"I uh yeah- thank you." I said and blinked a few times. "You uh look beautiful." I said and she blushed.

"Thank you." We walked back to the car and I opened the car door for her and she smiled as she got into the car. "Hi Clary." Kayla said once she put her seatbelt on.

"Hi Kayla how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Good thanks." She said and smiled as I got in and I hoped she doesn't say anything embarrassing.

The car ride was silent I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to make myself sound stupid or say something and have my mom comment on what I just said, when we got there I jumped out of the car and mom stopped us.

"I want to take a picture."

"Oh mom no please." I said turning red.

"Come on RyRy just one picture."

"Moooommmmm…."

"You can either take the picture or the next time Kayla comes over I can show her a picture of when you were three running around with batman underwear on your head while Chris was chasing you." She said and Kayla started to laugh and I looked at the floor.

"I'm gonna burn that picture." I said and Kayla wrapped her arm around my waist as my mom took a picture.

"Let's go." Kayla said and took my hand.

"RyRy." Mom said and I looked back at her and walked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Here." She said and handed me money.

"Dad already gave me money for the movie."

"It's for after go to the arcade and eat or something."

"Thanks mom."

"You are growing into a very handsome man." She said she looked sad but then she smiled pulled me towards her and kissed my cheek I groaned but I wasn't mad.

"You are really close to your mom aren't you?"

"Yeah she's all I had for a long time."

"Soo I don't mean to pry but uh who is Chris?" She asked looking at me with a brow raised.

"He was my mom's boyfriend before her and my dad got back together but he wasn't just some guy dating my mom, he was my dad."

"You miss him?"

"Dad doesn't know this but he came here a few months ago took me out to eat after school and we went to the park and played soccer like the old days, I want to spend the summer with him, my uncle his brother is coming back from Iraq but I don't know if my dad will be upset if I ask to go."

"I don't think he will be mad he's a good guy."

"Oh yeah I forgot your sister is the leader of his fan club." I said and she laughed and nodded.

 **Jace's Pov**

We were sitting at our table at Olive Garden waiting for our food Jessie was beside me and Liam and Logan were on the other side of me and Cecily was in her high chair. "Daddy?" Liam said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why did we have to get all dressed up to come here?"

"Because we are going somewhere after."

"Oh.. Are we going to the toy store to spend our moneys?" He asked I gave them all some money to get something from the store after the day was over, Logan was very quiet the entire time he was coloring on the kids menu.

"You okay Logan?" I asked and he looked up and nodded.

"Yeah i'm just really hungry." He said shrugging.

"The food should be here soon buddy." I said and if as on que the waiter came and I noticed Logan started to blush when he smiled at Logan.

"Daddy can I have some of that?" Liam asked pointing to my fries I nodded and put some on his plate.

"Logan?" I waved my hand by his face but he just started out the window I looked to see what he was staring at there was a homeless man standing outside asking people for something.

"I'll be right back." He said and stood up and picked up his plate I watched him walk out the restaurant and go up to the homeless man and put the food down next to him and give him a smile, I could tell what Clary meant when she said he had a humble heart. I thought he would come back in but he dug into his pocket and handed him the money he had gotten earlier the man tried to say no and not accept it but Logan put it down next to him and smiled before coming back into the restaurant and sit down. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I gave my food away." He said softly and looked over to Liam who was eating his hamburger.

"Can I ask you why you did that?"

"Everyone was just staring at him and ignoring him and being mean to him, all he was is hungry mommy says we should never look down on people and we should always help if we can, I don't need money I have everything I want and i'm hungry but I can eat later, he won't."

"I'm proud that you are my son." I said and he smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Of course." I said and he smiled. "Want my food?"

"No thank you daddy."

"We have a long day Logan."

"Then you will be hungry." He said and I smiled.

"We can share." I said and pushed the plate in between us and he picked up a fry.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We sat down in the movie theater she kept looking at me and then back at the screen I didn't know what she wanted or why she kept looking at me so I just smiled and went back to looking at the screen which hadn't started to show anything yet she sighed and shifted in her seat.

"Uh is everything okay?"

"Why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Uh…."

"Do you not like me like that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you live in a different part of California and it would be hard to be a good boyfriend if I barely saw you." I said and she turned and looked back at the movie as it just started.

 **Jace's Pov**

We had just finished eating I looked at the time and if we didn't hurry up we would be late I was about to tell the kids when Jessie looked behind her and smiled and looked at Logan. "Look Austin's here." She said and Logan who I thought would be happy ducked under the table and then came up in between my legs and shoved his head under my sweater.

"I'm not here!" He said to me.

"Hi Jace, hi Jessie, hi Liam." He said as him and Jenna walked by he looked around the table frowning. "Where is Logan?"

"He's at home." Jessie said defensively.

"Oh okay uh can you tell him I said hi?" He asked shyly which was weird anytime he ever came over to our house he was always loud and hyper I never seen this side of him.

"Can we leave please?" Logan asked from inside my sweater.

"Once you decide to come out." I said and he pulled his little body out and crawled under the table and stood up. He looked over to Austin and his cheeks atomically turned red he looked sad as he turned away and held his hand out to me I smiled and ruffled his hair.

We dropped Cecily off with Izzy since she wasn't old enough to come with us Liam had complained still about his clothes I thought he looked really cute in his white button up shirt that made his blue eyes look even more clear, Logan decided to dress the same as Liam which made Liam happy since he worried that Logan was upset with him about something.

"Where are we going daddy?" Logan asked.

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Liam asked.

"We are gonna be there in a few minutes okay?"

"Kay." Logan said.

 **Ryland's Pov**

In the middle of the movie I moved my hand and grabbed onto her hand I didn't look at her I kept my focus on the movie she squeezed my hand softly and I smiled.

That's how we watched the rest of the movie and when the credits started to roll we stood up still holding hands we went into the food court.

"Are you hungry?"

"I didn't really bring any money to eat."

"I'm offended you'd think I'd make you pay."

"Ryland-"

"I asked you on the date you shouldn't have to pay for it let me get you something to eat."

"Fine." She said and I smiled. "So Herondale how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"Just a lot of stuff happening in my family."

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Does this have to do with the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"About why Sebastian is in jail and why Alec beat the shit out of him."

"And what do these rumors say?" I asked dryly.

"Well most say he was stealing from someone in the band."

"Sure let's go with that."

"What happened?"

"You know I'd tell you if it wasn't a sensitive topic but I can't tell you."

"I understand I just want to make sure everyone's okay."

"We will be."

"Do you think he will be in jail for a long time?"

"For what he did he should never be allowed to breath fresh air, I wish he would've gotten worse but I guess him being gone is good enough." I said thinking about Jessie and how she's afraid of people when they come out behind her or when she gets woke up in the morning when she came home the first couple of nights she would wake up screaming now it got a little better she doesn't scream anymore she can sleep through the night as long as she has someone beside her she usually sleeps with my mom and dad but sometimes she sneaks into the twins room or my room and sleep I didn't mind it. It reminded me of our slumber parties we use to have when we were younger with all her stuffed animals, we have to do that again maybe with the twins and Cecily.

"Ryland? Hello?"

"Oh uh sorry I was in my own world."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No it's okay."

 **Jace's Pov**

We finally got there and when the kids got out of the car and walked to the Premier and Logan looked at me and then back at everyone. Jessie had told me how much Logan wanted to see this movie so I figured taking them to the premier would be fun. Logan's face expression made it all worth while he was jumping up and down he grabbed my hand and practically started to pull us down the red carpet. "Come on daddy."

"Wait buddy we got to take some pictures."

"But daddy I don't want the movie to start without us."

"Trust me it won't, just a few pictures and then we can go in, okay?"

"Kay." He said and smiled at the hoard of people trying to take pictures and ask questions I held onto Jessie's hand I didn't want her to be afraid even though I already warned her there would be a lot of people here she told me it was okay because it was all for Logan. I noticed the way Liam would look at the females and smile at them but when I turned my gaze to Logan he wasn't looking at the women but the men I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on my family.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla and I were playing air hockey in the arcade she was winning and I started to get mad, I hated to lose my mom says I get it from my dad but she gets that way when she loses too so I think it's a mix of them both.

"Oh Ryland let's take a picture." She said and pointed to the photo booth and pulled me in.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her and she nodded the camera snapped the first picture and she frowned.

"Well hurry before all our pictures turn out bad."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled looking down the camera snapped again.

I was waiting for her answer when the finally countdown started for the last picture and she leaned forward and kissed me softly her mouth was soft and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Is that a yes?"

"No I just kiss all my friends." She said and I smiled.

"Will you?"

"Okay." She said and I don't think I have ever been this happy.

 **Logan's Pov**

The movie was awesome even though daddy had to tell me to stop talking like ten times because I was so excited, Jessie and Liam liked it too and I think daddy liked it he didn't really go to the movies with us so it was nice to have him come with, there was a party after the movie and we got to hang out with the people who made the movie. "I could totally be an actor." I told Jessie and she nodded.

"Yeah I can see it." She said and I laughed.

"Hello kids." Someone said and Jessie grabbed my hand. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh Alex hi." Daddy said and shook his hand. "Jess, Logan this is Alex he makes movies he's a director."

"Did you make this movie?"

"No I didn't but i'm working on a secret project, i'm looking for casting right now." He looked at daddy and he sighed.

"Yeah i'd have to talk to my wife about that."

"About what?" Jessie asked.

"Alex he worked with Al you remember him?" Daddy asked and we both nodded. "Well Al told Alex that you and Jessie can act pretty well." He said I remembered the show sometimes it's on reruns and Jessie and I watch it, Al use to give Jessie and I scenes to act out it was a lot of fun.

"Do you want us to be in your movie?" Jessie asked and jumped up and down.

"Jessie that's not what he's saying."

"Well i'd love to have a chat with your wife and you together."

"Alex buddy you are killing me."

"Logan, right?"

"...Yeah…."

"You like musicals right?"

"I love musicals." I said.

"I'd love it if you, your sister, and your parents would accompany me to next weekend to see-"

"Finding Neverland?" I asked before he could say anything I was already excited and he smiled and nodded. "Daddy! Can we go please? Please? Please?" I wrapped my arms around his leg and looked up at him and pouted.

"Yeah we can go…"

"I can have two copies of the script."

"Get my wife to agree to that first and then we can talk."

 **Clary's Pov**

I was laying on top of Jace on the couch while the kids played outside he was humming to himself quietly and then he tapped on my head and I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay." I said and sat up a little bit.

"L-Logan he um."

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you think he's-"

"He's what?"

"I think he has a crush on Austin." He said and I opened my mouth to say something but shook my head.

"He talked to you?"

"N-no."

"So how did you?"

"I'm not stupid Clary."

"I didn't say you were, are you gonna go talk to him?"

"No, I don't want to feel like i'm pushing him I want him to be able to come to me and tell me."

"He's afraid you will be like Robert and hate him for liking boys that's why he doesn't want to tell you.."

"Do you believe that?"

"No, I think you will love him no matter who he chooses to spend his life with but he's just a little boy and it confuses him."

"How long do you think it will take him to come to me?"

"As long as you show him you won't care what he likes I think he will open up to you."

"So he does like Austin?" Jace asked.

"He kissed him at his birthday party and now he's afraid he lost him as a friend.

"No wonder he hid today."

"What do you mean he hid?"

"Austin was at the same restaurant we were at and Jessie told him he was there and he hid."

"My poor sweet little baby." I said and put my head back down.

"I want him to know i'd love him no matter what I mean I never cared when Alec told me he was gay so why would I treat my son differently?"

"You are a very good daddy."

"No… you are an amazing mother, Logan he is really something special." Jace said and before I could ask him what he meant the kids came in and jumped on top of us.

 **I have a few questions for you guys:**

 **What would you like Austin's reaction to be?**

 **In the time jump would you like Ryland to be 15 or 16?**

 **Do you think Clary and Jace should let Logan and Jessie be in a movie? As always I love you guys and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	69. Chapter 69 Rumors

**I'm sorry this is so short but don't worry because the next chapter will be up soon and it's a lot longer… I just wanted to say how grateful I am for every single person who reads this story and leaves a review because never in my wildest dreams would I think that anything I wrote would get over 1,000 reviews or even close, you guys are the best and it means so much to me so thank you.**

 **Also everyone seems to want Ryland to be 16 so i'm leaning towards that**

 **Debra Williams- Ryland will definitely be throwing a party sometime after the time jump**

 **Guest- We will find out who the new member of the band is in an upcoming chapter**

 **Guest- That would be cool if they did something with Youtube but im not sure what so if someone has an idea for that let me know**

 **PupPup WoofWoof- One of my friends who reads this is named Sadie and she wanted to be in the story so that's how I came up with the name**

 **Ruby9017- Haha that ship name is adorable**

 **A Big Fan- Welcome back**

 **Raven Speaks- That would be cool to have Jace and Chris finally meet since Ryland will be asking him in the next chapter to spend summer with Chris' family**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was sitting playing the piano softly when the door opened and Logan came in and put a plate on the bench next to me. "What's this?"

"I thought you could use a snack." He said softly and I smiled and picked up the sandwich and handed the other half to him which he gladly took. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"We don't have a lot in common do we?" He asked looking at me with big blue eyes.

"I'm trying to work on that."

"We both like music though, maybe you could." He stopped talking and looked at the ground.

"I could what?"

"Who taught you how to play the piano?"

"Before my dad died he was teaching me how to play I don't have many memories of him but the ones I do it's always us at the piano." I said softly looking down at the piano and taking a deep breath I looked back over to Logan who was staring at me.

"Can you teach me, like your dad taught you?"

"I'd be honored to teach you how to play the piano buddy." I said and he smiled, a smile that reminded me of Clary when ever she got really excited for something.

"Dad we need to talk, oh hey Logan." Ryland said coming in the room.

"Daddy's gonna teach me how to play the piano." Logan protested.

"Please, it's important." I nodded and looked at Logan.

"I'll be right back okay ten minutes."

"I'll wait." He said I ruffled his hair and followed Ryland out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Last night when I was with Kayla she told me something about a rumor going around."

"What kind of rumor?"

"About why Sebastian is in jail." He said.

"What are people saying?"

"Everyone's saying it's because he stole from someone in the band but people don't believe it because uncle Alec beat the crap out of him."

"I have to go talk to Bat, don't tell your mom about this right now."

"But-"

"She's downstairs with Jessie and I don't want Jessie to hear what you just told me, she's starting to get back to her happy bossy little self and she does not need this right now, if Jessie isn't around you can talk to her but I really don't want Jess to hear any of that."

"Alright.."

I kept banging out Bats door until it flung open he was half asleep he was rubbing his eyes as I pushed my way into the house. "Dude it's like almost nine."

"I'm sorry Jace not everyone has five kids to wake them up at the crack of dawn."

"Well only four out of my five were awake when I left the house, Liam he really likes his sleep."

"And so do I now what do you want?"

"There are rumors going around about Sebastian and I want them stopped, now."

"Jace-"

"If this continues i'm done, my family has been through enough now this?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know make it disappear or something Jessie doesn't need this."

"I don't want her to be any of this Jace you know that but what would you like me to do?"

"I don't care what you tell the media as long as my family is not part of it in any way."

"I would never do that you or your family because your wife scares me." He said and I laughed. "Speaking of media they are actually more interested in who we are going to be replacing him with now." He handed me a stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"A list of pretty skilled guitarist I know you want to be home with your family but if you could just go through this and we can find a new guy he can learn the songs and by the time we do a next tour he will know everything he needs to know."

"Yeah i'll look through this when the kids are at school."

"Alright thanks i'll call some people see if I can put an end to this rumor shit."

"Thank you."

 **Clary's Pov**

I closed the door to Cecily's room slowly trying not to wake her up once it was closed I sighed in relief she wasn't feeling well and has been whining all day long. I was gonna go back downstairs to see what Jessie and Ryland were doing when I heard coughing come from the music roomed I went in and seen Logan sitting on the bench by the piano. "What are you doing baby?"

"Waiting for daddy, he said he was gonna teach me how to play, he said he was gonna be back in ten minutes, I don't really know how long ten minutes is but it seems like it's been like eleven."

"Logie daddy left thirty minutes ago, have you been sitting in here since he left?"

"He's gone?"

"Yeah he had to go talk to Bat."

"Oh… Well I guess I don't have to sit here and wait anymore do I?"

"Logan-"

"It's okay mommy." He said as he blinked a few times and stood up and walked out of the room and then ran into his room and slammed the door which made Cecily start to cry.

"Just my luck.." I mutter to myself, Ryland came up the steps with Jessie and looked at me and then Cecily's door.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah could you go see if your brother is okay?"

"Which one?" He asked with a smirk.

"Logan."

"Okay."

Cecily ended up falling back asleep in her crib so I went and called Jace. "Hey baby sorry I left without telling you."

"Logan has been waiting in the music room since you left."

"Wha- Oh shit I forgot I told him I would teach him."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah i'm on my way right now, i'm sorry."

"It's okay Ryland explained to me. What did Bat say?"

"He's gonna make a few phone calls try and get rid of it."

"Good I don't want to keep worrying about this."

"I know baby."

 **Logan's Pov**

I wasn't upset or mad that daddy forgot about me I know he is busy and sometimes we can't do what we plan because he has to do more important things I was a little sad but he can teach me a different time, Liam was finally awake so we decided to build a lego city. "What's wrong with you?" Liam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting differently to me."

"Have not."

"Have to." He said glaring at me.

"When?"

"Ever since the party you have been ignoring me."

"Because you let your friends bully me."

"I do not!"

"And you never play with me at school I don't have any friends anymore."

"Austin's your friend."

"I don't think he will be my friend on Monday."

"Why? What happened?" He asked he looked like he cared I was thinking about telling him but daddy opened the door and came in the room and sat on my bed.

"I'm so sorry I left without telling you I didn't mean to I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay daddy you're busy." I said and kept putting legos onto a building we were making. "Want to play legos with us?"

"I was gonna teach you how to play I thought."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Liam want to come?"

"No thank you i'm gonna go see if Ryland wants to play basketball."

"Are you sure you don't want to go play with Liam and Ryland?"

"I want to spend time with you."

We went into the music room and spent some time playing daddy was fun to play with and it didn't feel like I was so different when we played together. "Daddy? Would you stop being friends with someone if they made a mistake?" I asked and his eyes shifted to me.

"Well I guess it would depend on what kind of mistake we were talking about."

"Like if someone kissed you and you didn't like them would you still be there friend?"

"Did you kiss someone and you think they don't like you?"

"Well I ran away before h- uh she could say anything and i'm scared that I messed everything up."

"Sometimes you have to put yourself out there because if you don't what if that person did like you but you running away made it seem like you didn't like them?"

"I never thought about it that way."

The next day when we got dropped off at school I remembered what daddy said but I tried to ignore Austin I didn't want to lose him as a friend but at recess I was sitting all alone and he came up to me and before I could run away he sat down beside me, he didn't say anything just looked at me. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"That's okay."

"I didn't mean to I just-"

"I don't mind that you kissed me."

"Y-you don't?"

"Why would I?"

"Because we are boys."

"So?"

"You don't like boys you kiss Lacey all the times."

"I don't think it matters you can kiss boys or girls."

"You can like both?"

"Well I think you can I don't know."

"Can we still be friends?"

"We will always be friends no matter how many times you kiss me." He said and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Do you want to go play?" I asked and he nodded.

 **Jace's Pov**

I felt shitty today because I knew what day tomorrow was and no matter how many years go by I can never feel okay on this day and to make everything worse i'm at home usually i'm on tour and I can just sit in my hotel room and be alone. "Jace are you okay?" Clary asked and I nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"OKay well tomorrow i'm having lunch with Kelly and Izzy so can you pick the kids up from school for me?" Does she not remember what tomorrow is?

"Yeah I can." There is no way she can forget what tomorrow is she always called me every year and we talked for what seemed like hours even though I was never much good at talking to she was always there for me, maybe she just didn't want to bring it up right now since the kids were close by.

"Thank you." She kissed my head and picked up Cecily and went back into the living room to finish a movie with Ryland, Liam, and Logan.

 **What do you think tomorrow is for Jace? As always I love you guys**


	70. Chapter 70 A Mother's Love

**So pretty much everything in italic is a flashback from when they were young, thank you once again Tubba for this idea and I hope you like how I did it, you are awesome!**

 **Guest- No Ryland isn't 16 yet that's when the time jump happens so right now he's still 13**

 **A Big Fan- No he won't be**

 **MakenzieJeanann- So it's not about Max but I liked your idea and I incorporated it into this so thank you**

 **Jace's Pov**

" _Mommy look!" I yelled and jumped off the top of the slide mommy got up and ran over to me when I fell and bumped my head._

" _You need to be more careful Jace." She said and kissed my head her blond hair came around my face and the familiar scent of lavender as she picked me up and hugged me tightly._

" _Sorry mommy…"_

" _It's okay sweet boy you just need to be careful, I don't know what i'd do if I lost you." She said as she pushed the hair out of my face._

" _You'll never lose me i'll always be here." I put my hand over her heart and she smiled._

" _And i'll always be here." She said and touched mine._

" _Just like daddy." I said her eyes changed they weren't happy anymore._

" _Your father would be proud of the handsome little man you are becoming."_

" _I miss him…."_

" _I know you do so do I, but he died a hero don't ever forget that."_

I sat up in bed feeling sweaty I looked over and Clary wasn't there I sighed and fell back against my pillow taking a deep breath before forcing myself out of bed I went downstairs Clary was in the kitchen with the kids they were all eating.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I said and she nodded and went back to putting food on Cecily's high chair.

"Daddy?" Jessie said looking up at me with ketchup smeared on her face.

"Huh?"

"After school can we go to the ranch so I can ride Oreo?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Are you busy today?" Clary asked me with her back towards me, she really forgot?

"Why can't we go today?" Jessie protested.

"I'm not busy but-"

"Excuse me daddy?"

"Clary I don't get why-"

"Daddy why can't we go?"

"Because I fucking said so." I snap and Clary turned around and looked at me and Jessie started to cry.

"Way to go Jace." Clary said as she went over to Jessie.

"Jess, baby."

"Just leave her alone, you've done enough."

"I'm sorry I snapped okay? I'm just not in a good mood today."

"Then take your shitty attitude and just go then." She said, Ryland looked down at his food he glanced at me but when our eyes meet he looked away fast.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." She said holding back her sobs.

"We can go today alright?"

"I don't want to go.." She said and pushed away from the table.

"Are you gonna yell at me some more?" I asked her and she shook her head before picking Cecily up.

"I'll take them to school, one of them might ask you for a hug and you might snap again." She said.

"You can leave the baby." I said dryly but she shook her head.

"That's fine I think you need some time alone." She said and looked at the kids. "Come on let's go." She said and they stood up and followed her out. "I'll clean the kitchen when I get home from dropping them off."

"It's fine I can do it."

"What's with the attitude today?" She asked coming over to me and putting her hand on chest. I can understand how she could forget she's always so busy with the kids.

"I said I was fine."

"And I know that's a lie."

"I just want to be alone." I said something in her expression she nodded and moved her hand and I felt like my heart was being pulled out of me as she pushed away from me and walked out.

" _How was school today?" Mommy asked and I smiled at her._

" _It was good, Clary and I played house at recess."_

" _Oh did you?"_

" _Yeah she was the mommy and I was the daddy."_

" _And was the baby a boy or a girl?"_

" _It was a boy I don't want a girl."_

" _Well i'm sure it was a very handsome little boy."_

" _Yeah because i'm handsome and Clary is pretty." I said and when mommy smiled at me I started to blush._

" _So am I gonna get invited to the wedding?"_

" _I'm only five." I said and she smiled at me._

" _You know what we should do today?"_

" _What?"_

" _We should have a mother son day we can do whatever you want."_

" _I just want to spend the day with you." I said and she pulled me onto her lap._

" _You have a good heart my little superhero." She said and kissed my cheek._

I shook my head to try and push the memories out of my head and grabbed my songbook and tried to write for a little while but the memories of my mother wouldn't stop coming, I always thought about her every single day for the last twenty-seven years, but this day no matter how many years go by I can't help but feel angry and pissed off at everything.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mommy did I say something to make daddy mad?" Jessie asked as we were nearing her school.

"No baby doll daddy is just grumpy today."

"Why?"

"Sometimes we just have bad days."

"I don't like when daddy has bad days."

"He didn't mean to yell."

"Okay." She said and jumped out the car.

"I love you baby, tell Annie and Lucas I said hi."

"I love you too mommy." She said as she ran towards the school.

"Mama?" Cecily said.

"What baby girl?"

"I go school."

"In three years you get to go to school."

"I go now."

"No you're still to small."

"I not small." She protested her frowning at me.

We got to Izzy's house a little later then I thought we would because I wasn't expecting to have Cecily with me but Kelly seemed happy to see her.

"That took you forever." Izzy said and I laughed.

"Sorry, Jace is in a bad mood today so I left earlier with the kids and then after I dropped them off she was hungry because I left before she was done eating and then she started to cry and scream so we went and she got something to eat and then we came here."

"You're like super mom or something." Kelly said and Izzy nodded.

"I have to agree because I don't know how you do it with that many kids."

"Sometimes I even don't know."

"So why is Jace in a bad mood?" Izzy asked.

"You know how he gets sometimes he just wakes up angry."

"You guys should've just had angry sex." Kelly said and Izzy gagged.

"That's disgusting I don't want to hear about their sex life, no thank you."

"Let's talk about yours." I said and Kelly smirked.

"That would be the shortest conversation ever-"

"Like small penis or?"

"Penis!" Cecily said and they all laughed.

"That's not funny you guys, hey you don't say that word."

"Penis." She said and they laughed again which made Cecily laugh.

"You guys aren't helping, please change the subject."

"Did Jace pick someone new yet for the band?"

"He doesn't want a stranger he said because he won't trust him and I suggested just having it be the four of them for awhile but he said no to that idea and now he's just stressed, that's probably what's wrong with him."

"I'm telling you angry-"

"I'm gonna hurt you." I said and she held her hands up.

"I love you." She said and I shook my head laughing.

 **Jace's Pov**

" _I don't see why you are so mad." Clary said and I looked at her and then looked at Jacob who was staring at Clary._

" _Because you are mine and not his."_

" _Jacob says sharing is caring."_

" _Well not when it comes to you."_

" _Well maybe I don't to be with you!" She yelled and I glared at her._

" _Fine! I don't care." I said and crossed my arms as she went over and sat down next to Jacob._

" _What's wrong with you?" Izzy asked and I looked at her._

" _Clary and I are no longer friends." I said and sat down on the floor._

 _I felt like I sat there forever I didn't want to move I just wanted school to be over so I could go home and watch movies with my mom and maybe take a nap._

" _Jace." The teacher said I looked up and there were two cops standing next to her. "Can you please come here." She said and I walked up to them scared._

" _How about we go talk outside."_

" _Talk about what?" I asked as they led me outside._

" _Sometimes things happen and we don't know why." My teacher said and I was confused but then I seen Maryse and Robert they were both crying I ran to them._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _You're gonna come stay with us for a little while."_

" _Why?"_

" _Jace-"_

" _Where is my mommy?"_

" _Sweetie."_

" _Why can't you tell me?"_

" _She was in a really bad car accident, she didn't make it." She said and I shook my head as tears started to fall._

" _No, no mommy wouldn't leave me."_

" _She never wanted to leave you Jace."_

" _Please I just want my mommy." I said and she pulled me to her and we both cried._

I blinked the tears away and pulled out my phone and called the closest thing to a mother I had left. "Hello?" Maryse said yawning.

"Were you asleep?"

"No I was watching a very boring movie with your father and I was falling asleep so thank you for saving me from it." She said and I laughed. "How are you holding up today?"

"I'm…. Ok…."

"You don't have to pretend Jace, you always think you need to be strong but you don't, it's okay to feel weak sometimes." She said and I had to close my eyes.

"It's hard, this is the first time i've ever been home on this day and I snapped at Jessie and made her cry."

"Did you and Clary ever explain to them about your mother?"

"I know Ryland and Jessie know, Liam and Logan don't I mean I talked about my dad with them but never my mom I can't talk about her."

"Is Clary there with you?"

"She forgot."

"Oh Jace-"

"I'm not mad though, I thought I would be but for some reason i'm not, she does so much and she's always tired and busy, she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her." I said and mom laughed.

"Are you gonna remind her?"

"So she can be upset about today to one of us needs to be okay for the kids?"

"I wish I was there to give you a hug."

"I wish you were here too."

 **Clary's Pov**

Kelly went and got the kids taking Cecily with her she said that she had promised to take them to the mall and when she said mall Izzy said she wanted to go to. When I got home the house was quiet so I assumed he was either sleeping or he went out I sat down on the couch and was scrolling through my instagram when I noticed something Jace had posted a few hours ago a picture of him and his mother the caption read: _Twenty-seven years ago today I lost one of the most amazing women in my life, my mother, through everything I have been through I know you watch over me and look out for me and my family I wish you could see the man I became and how beautiful my kids are, thank you for being my guardian angel I love you. Rest easy mom._

Tears came to my eyes as I realized why he was being such a dick, I am a terrible, terrible wife I ran upstairs and into our room he was asleep with the tv on the voices soft I looked at him and felt shitty I went over and sat down on my side of the bed and kissed his head, he jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, are the kids here?"

"No they are with Izzy and Kelly."

"Are they not here because I was being a dick earlier?"

"You weren't being a dick, I am so so so sorry Jace that I didn't remember what today was and if you want to yell at me i'm not gonna stop you because I deserve it because i'm a terrible wife right now and i'm just sorry." I said as tears started to fall again he sat up and pulled me into him kissing my head.

"I'm not mad baby."

"That's a lie you are always mad when I forget things and this is something big and I forgot-" He kissed me softly.

"In all the years we have known each other how many times have you forgotten?"

"This would be the first, even before we got back together i'd go visit her and bring her flowers since I knew most of them time you couldn't do it, I wanted her to have someone keep her company even her birthday."

"You went to visit her?"

"When Ryland was small I would bring him with and tell him stories about your mom."

"Like what?"

"Like the time when you got in trouble so you had to stay home with the babysitter and she took me out to eat and how we use to play I spy all the time in the car and how she was the nicest person I ever had the pleasure of knowing." I said and just as he closed his eyes a tear fell down his face I leaned forward kissing his forehead before wiping his tear away. "Your mom would be very proud at the man you have become."

"I miss her…"

"I know you do, I do too she always kept the sarcasm is check." I said and for the first time he smiled. "I have an idea."

"And what might that be?"

"Why don't we go to New York and visit your mom?"

"What about the kids?"

"They can come too, they would want to be there for you."

"We have to meet up with Alex about the kids doing that movie on saturday."

"We won't stay long just a few days we will be back in time for the play."

"Are you sure?"

"About wanting to go or about the play?"

"Both."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I haven't visited her in years I keep telling myself when i'm in New York I will but I can never bring myself to actually go and see her."

"Well then it's settled we are gonna go." I said yawning and Jace pushed me down onto his chest.

"Take a nap i'll look up everything and wake you up when the kids get home." He said and it didn't take much more then that.

" _Mommy what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked as I pushed my hair out of my face for the twentieth time._

" _Something happened today baby."_

" _What happened? Did daddy and Jon come home?" I asked looking around but she shook her head. "Oh, then what?"_

" _It's about Jace." She said and I crossed my arms._

" _Jace and I aren't friends anymore mommy."_

" _Baby Celine she got into a car accident."_

" _Is she in the hospital? We should go visit her and bring her one of my teddy bears so she can feel better soon." I said and ran into my room and looked at all my bears and picked up one my big brother won for me at the carnival and I took it back to mommy. "Here she can have this one his name is Rollie because he's kind of fat but he's cute." I said and mommy's eyes watered. "What's wrong?"_

" _She didn't make it Clary."_

" _What do you mean she didn't make it?"_

" _She's in heaven now." Mommy said and I shook my head._

" _No…"_

" _Clary."_

" _Where is Jace?"_

" _He's over with Maryse and Robert until they find someone to take him."_

" _Can we go see Jace?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

 _We had to wait awhile to go see him because he was taking a nap but when he woke up Maryse called mommy and said we could come over I walked into Alec's room and he was sitting on the floor by Alec's bed just looking at the floor._

" _Hi Jace…" I said softly and he looked up at me he looked tired._

" _Hi." He said and went back to looking at the floor._

" _I brought you something." I said and sat down next to him and put Rollie next to him._

" _Thanks."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _You know it's okay to cry."_

" _I have to be brave."_

" _Not always." I said and he leaned his head on my shoulder I put my arm around him and he started to cry and I just held onto him, i'll always hold him when he's sad._

 **Ryland's Pov**

We got home a little while ago and I went up to my room I was gonna listen to music and do some homework but dad came into my room. "Hey I need you to pack some stuff."

"Pack? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Well you and mom had a fight and now you're telling me to pack, are we leaving or something?"

"No we are going to New York for a few days."

"Oh… Okay when are we leaving?"

"In the morning."

"At least I get out of doing my Spanish homework."

"And yeah you have to do it."

"Oh come on."

"Sucks being a kid don't it?" he said and I shook my head.

"Why were you so grumpy this morning?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day my mother died." He said and I felt bad for not knowing.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay JJ."

"Is that why we are going to New York?"

"Yeah it is."

"You don't look like you want to go."

"I do, i'm just feeling really guilty right now."

"Why?"

"I haven't kept my promise to her."

"What was it?"

"At her funeral I promised i'd visit her every year bring her flowers and tell her about my year, I wanted a way to stay close to her and not feel like she was gone and up until I left New York your mom and I would go every year bring her flowers and have a picnic there."

"Want to know a good thing about moms?"

"What?"

"No matter if you break a promise they don't stay mad, I learned that from mom." I said and he came over and hugged me.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too old man."

"Woah, old man?" He said and I couldn't help but smile and nod. "I'm not even that old I can still kick your butt in a game of basketball."

"Oh really old timer?" I said and he pulled me towards the door.

"Don't cry when I don't take it easy on you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure your arthritis will let you move as fast as me?"

"You just have a world of smack talking going through you right now don't you." He said and I smiled.

I lost by a lot dad rubbed it in my face the entire night at dinner i'm glad he was acting like his old self I didn't like the whole I hate the world look he had going that night we all fall asleep together in there bed watching a movie.

 **Jace's Pov**

We landed in New York early Jessie, Liam and Logan had slept the entire plane ride and were still asleep as we landed Clary shook them awake and they were not happy. "I don't want to be awake." Liam groaned.

"I know you don't but you have to be, we are gonna go see grandma and grandpa today."

"Can we go swimming?" Jessie asked and I nodded and she jumped up and tried to pull us off the plane. "Sorry." She said when she bumped into someone.

"Be careful Jess."

"I said sorry."

"I know but you need to watch where you are going."

We got to my parents house and I already felt exhausted just being in New York right now made my heart hurt but when we got into the house I was surprised to see Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon and all the kids here. "What's going on?"

"We all wanted to be here for you, to let you know we are your family and will always have your back." Izzy said and I hugged her tightly before turning to look at Clary.

"You did all this?"

"I had some help with the idea." She said and ruffled Ryland's hair.

"Thanks JJ."

"We are family." He said as I kissed his head.

"Jordan!" Liam yelled and tackled him to the ground and they started to wrestle.

"You wanna join them?" I asked Logan who shook his head.

"I don't like wrestling very much I like to watch it but not do it I get beat up enough at school." He said and I frowned, he's never told me he gets bullied at school.

"Did you want to go visit them before or after the barbecue?" Clary asked me and I looked around at everyone.

"Would you mind if we went now?"

"Of course not."

I sat down on the familiar blanket in between the two headstones and just closed my eyes trying to remember all the good times my mom and I had I opened them when I felt a tap on my back I looked up to see Jessie. "Yeah princess?"

"How did your daddy die?" She asked pointing to his headstone.

"He was a firefighter and one day when I was three he had gotten called into work early because of a really really big fire at a school, he saved a bunch of people, but when he went back in to see if everyone got out he heard a little kid calling for help he found him and tried to get him out but were he was at collapsed he ended up pushing the kid out of the way, he died so that little boy could live."

"Do you miss him?"

"I don't really remember him much, I have little memories of him but from what I can remember he was a good dad and yeah I miss him."

"I'm glad you and mommy are alive." She said and I looked over at Clary she had just put the flowers on top of my mom's grave and placed a flower by my father's she smiled at me.

"I'm glad about that too." I said and she sat on my lap and looked over to the twins who were blowing bubbles.

"What if one day you die?" She asked her voice small I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere princess, and if something ever did happen to me just know i'll always be with you right here." I said and placed my hand over her heart she turned around dug into her pocket and then put something around my neck I looked down, it was a medal that said number 1 on it. "What's this for?"

"Being number one in my heart." She said and I couldn't help but smile tears started to burn my eyes. "It was suppose to be a birthday present but I didn't want to wait any longer, turn it over."

I flipped it over and the tears fell as I seen what was on the back. "Thanks for being my hero." I said out loud she looked at me and wiped my tears away and hugged me.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you more then you can imagine Jessie." I said and laid back on the blanket pulling her down with me she screamed and then the twins jumped on top of us and then Ryland, lastly Clary came over and kissed my head and took a picture of all the kids on top of me laughing. I sent a silent prayer to my mother.

 _Thank you mom for everything you have done if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this family._


	71. Chapter 71 A Movie Deal?

**Thanks for all the love on the last chapter it took me awhile to write it, I didn't like it at first and I kept trying to make it right I had a lot more flashbacks in there with Jace and his mom but I didn't want to make it seem to sad since it was about celebrating his mothers life and I know a lot of people didn't want Clary to forget but I think it kind of brought them closer in a way.**

 **5 Seconds of Clace- Thank you, I try and make it just the right mix of everything and I appreciate the support**

 **juliejustdance- Glad you liked it!**

 **Tubba- Was it what you expected it to be?**

 **If anyone has any suggestions just let me know and i'll try to incorporate it into the story**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mommy! Daddy! Time to wake up." Someone said and Jace groaned loudly I lifted my head up to see Logan on top of Jace.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay." He said as he pushed Logan off of him and onto the bed in between us and tickled him.

"DADDY! STOP!" He yelled squirming around.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked when he stopped tickling him.

"We have a big big day." Logan said leaning onto Jace and putting his arm over his neck and got close to Jace's face. "You gotta get up."

"Logan it isn't until tonight."

"Yeah but i'm up right now so you and mommy have to be awake."

"How about just daddy is awake? He can play the piano with you." I said and Logan jumped up and down on top of Jace.

"Yeah come on daddy, come on." He rolled out of bed and took Jace's hand and tried to pull him out of the bed. "Dadddddddyyyyyyyyy." He whined and Jace rolled out of the bed and looked down at me and smiled.

"Enjoy you your sleep." He said and kissed my head.

"You love me." I said and closed my eyes.

"Mommy where's daddy?" I jumped when I seen Jessie's face right next to mine.

"You scared me…."

"Sorry, where is daddy?" She asked pointing to his empty spot I pulled her to me and held her close to me and closed my eyes again. "Mommy, I don't want to go to sleep, I want daddy."

"Shhh, just sleep."

"Mommy."

"You are getting sleepy." I said and she looked at me her golden eyes narrowing.

"I just woke up I don't want to go sleepy."

"Fine… I give up i'm up." I said releasing her she kissed my head and sat up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I liked going to New York."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I liked it cause daddy was with us he doesn't really go on vacations with us."

"I know baby he's really busy sometimes."

"When is daddy going back on tour?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think he misses it, sometimes he doesn't seem happy being here but he's always happy when he's on stage."

"He's just stressed out."

"Why?"

"Because he has to choose a new person for the band and he's doesn't know who to pick."

"Poor daddy."

"You have gymnastics in an hour, go get in the shower and i'll get you some breakfast."

 **Jace's Pov**

"Good job buddy." I said as Logan played slowly.

"Why don't you call me Logie like everyone else?"

"Uh… I don't really know why I don't call you that."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it it's just-"

"You call Ryland JJ."

"Would you like me to call you Logie?"

"You don't have to I was just wondering."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you get bullied at school?" I asked he stopped playing and just shrugged. "Who bullies you?"

"Kyle and Jeremy."

"The two kids you invited to your birthday party?"

"I thought if I invited them then we could of been friends cause I was being nice to them but it didn't work but it's okay."

"Logan-"

"Liam is friends with them at school he plays with them and they are friends but they don't like me because i'm a freak, they call me names."

"What kind of names?"

"Mommy says i'm not allowed to use that kind of language."

"You know you don't have to put up with them."

"At Austin's birthday party that's who threw the football at me, and I pushed him because I got mad and I wanted to punch him in the face but mommy would have been angry with me."

"Sometimes you need to punch them in the face."

"But mommy says violence isn't the answer."

"Maybe we should get you in karate."

"I don't think I like karate."

"I'll make you a deal, if you try out karate and you don't like it we can take you somewhere and sign you up for something you do want to do." I said and his face light up he jumped up and ran out of the room I was gonna follow him but he ran back in and handed me a paper.

"I wanted to ask you for awhile but I thought you'd say no." He said as I looked at it.

"Theater?"

"They perform plays and I can learn how to be a good actor for the movie." He said jumping up and down.

"You know your mother and I haven't decided yet."

"Jessie and I really really want to do it daddy."

"I know you do but there is a lot of stuff we have to think about."

"Like what?"

"Well we already have the paparazzi surrounding us because of my job, and then if we say you guys can do this movie there will be an even bigger storm of people and then we still have no idea where the film would be taking place, it's just a lot we have to think about."

"I have the answers." He said and I smiled.

"Okay my smart little man what's your answers?"

"Jessie and I don't care about the paparazzi, mommy can come with us while we do the movie and you can stay with Ryland, Liam, and Cecily." He said.

"Why don't we find out everything first and mommy and I will talk about it okay?"

"Alright." He said with a sigh.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Clary you look amazing as always." Taylor said as I sat down beside him.

"I don't feel amazing I feel like a big pile of ugly." I said and he laughed.

"Jessie's getting good."

"I know she's hoping to make level three soon." I said and looked at her as she was doing some conditioning.

"So when does your husband go back on tour?"

"Not sure yet he's looking to replace someone in the band so I think once he figures that out he'd be leaving soon after."

"We are going on vacation soon and Leah wants to know if Jessie can come."

"When is it?"

"Next month Disneyland, and of course you and the kids can come."

"Well we have some things coming up so once we get everything settled I can see if i'm busy and if i'm not the kids and I would be more than happy to go."

Once Jessie was done with gym we went and got our smoothies like usual before we went home and it was a mess once we got inside, Liam was running around in just his underwear, Cecily didn't even have clothes on let alone a diaper and Logan was sitting on the couch with the box of cereal. "Where is your father?"

"Cecily went poop in the potty." He said and then laughed.

"Why's that funny?"

"She told daddy she didn't want his help and she missed the toilet." He said and Jessie laughed.

"What do you mean she missed?" I asked and Jace came in the room looking like he just had a very bad experience. "What happened?"

"You know when you told me you were potty training Cecily?"

"Yeah."

"Well I thought she could use the bathroom by herself and then she came out naked and I went in there and she went in the bathtub." He said and I started to laugh. "It's not funny." He said but I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry you're right." I said.

"How was practice?"

"It was awesome. Taylor and mommy and I are going on vacation." She said and Jace looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Okay she said that wrong, Taylor his daughter Leah, Jessie and the kids and I are going on vacation."

"Oh you're just going on vacation with some guy?"

"Daddy you meet Taylor when you took me to practice that one time."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"I'm not arguing with you right now I didn't even say yes so can we please not do this."

"We can talk about it later then."

"Yeah.. Logan did you take a shower yet?"

"No mommy."

"Shower now please."

"Kay." He jumped up Jace followed him up to help him.

"Penis!" Cecily said and Jace stopped and turned around.

"What did she just say?"

"Not again…."

"Again? Who taught her how to say that?"

"I was over at Izzy's and Kelly was talking about-"

"Please don't continue that sentence I get it."

"Right."

"Hey, little miss daddy doesn't like you saying that word."

"Sowwie."

 **Jace's Pov**

Jessie was wearing a really pretty white dress that made her hair look even more red and brought out her golden eyes even more, Logan was in a suit his light blue tie made him look adorable or at least that's what everyone was saying. Clary looked absolutely perfect she was wearing a black dress anytime I looked at her my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my skin even after all these years she makes me feel like she did when we were young.

"Clary, Jace." Alex said and lead us towards the balcony view. "So the kids can sit up here and they can watch and we can talk about everything unless you guys want to watch the show too, it won't take very long." I looked at Clary and she shook her head.

"No we are good let's do this first."

"Questions?"

"Yeah I have one, where is this movie being filmed?"

"We will be on location most of the time and we will also be traveling to, it takes place in London and New York so that will be our two places mostly London we will be filming mostly there it starts off in New York."

"Okay so we'd have to figure out that." Clary said and I nodded. "Would you be okay with staying with the kids while I go with Logan and Jessie or did you want to go with them?"

"Well i'm sure they would be more comfortable with you going."

"Do they have to audition for the movie?"

"I've seen what they can do and I know they will be perfect for these rolls, I knew it when we did the show. They can audition if they'd like but i'm telling you they already got the part if you agree to it."

"I'm just a little worried about how long it would take."

"We are looking anywhere between three to four months, the first two weeks or so weeks in New York the rest in London."

"Can we uh take some time to think about it?"

"Of course you can, I have the scripts for them." He handed two packets to Clary.

"When do we have to get back to you by?"

"We start filming the beginning of next month so definitely before then."

"Thank you we will talk about it and get back to you."

"No thank you, enjoy the show."

"What do you think?"

"Four months without you and them will be hard but I know we can come visit you guys with the kids, I don't want Ryland and them to miss that much school but I think Logan and Jessie should do it I mean they really both want to do it and who knows maybe this will be what they want to do with there life and who are we to hold them back if it's what they really want?"

 **With them filming the movie life's gonna get a little hectic and some big things will happen between Ryland and Kayla in the next chapter**


	72. Chapter 72 Putting It To Rest

**Thank you to the guest who gave me the idea for the interview I had fun writing that. So the time jump will happen after the movie premiere that way you can see them filming and see how Liam is coping with not having his 'little' brother there with him**

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had gone to see Bat since the rumors were still flowing around about why they canceled the tour and about Sebastian it was getting crazy and I just wanted it all to end, I wanted good news before Jessie, Logan and I left tomorrow for New York. Jace and I debated on whether not to let them but it came down to when Jace and I seen them practicing their lines they looked so happy and it was really good so we decided that i'd go with them to New York and London and he'd stay here and watch the kids, leaving them was going to be the hardest thing i've ever had to do even if it was only for a few months but the kids got a little time off before we had to go to London but I don't know if we will go home or if Jace would bring the older kids. The front door slammed shut and Jace came in and plopped down on the couch next to me sighing loudly.

"Did it go that bad?"

"It actually went really well."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"Bat says now everyone is asking why would we cancel the tour right after he went to jail if it didn't have anything to do with him, we could have easily hired a replacement until we found someone permanent."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna have an interview today at the house and tell people why I canceled the tour."

"Jace-"

"I'm gonna say since the kids are doing a movie I needed to be home for the other kids."

"Why today?"

"I'm tired of all the questions and I feel like it would be better to just get it out of the way so we can move on."

"Bat came up with that?"

"No I did."

"Well aren't you smart."

"Do I get points for being smart." He asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm maybe." I said and he pulled me towards him nuzzling his nose against me I laughed and pulled his face up to me and kissed him.

"Morning mommy, hi daddy." Liam said as he came down the steps rubbing his eyes and Jace groaned.

"Morning buddy." Jace said as I pushed him away and pulled Liam up to me to hug him.

"Did you ever find someone to replace him?"

"No one I like, I met up with one of them he was good but annoying."

"Can I give a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Simon."

" _Simon_? That's a joke right?"

"He knows how to play the guitar he's been playing just as long as you have and he knows all of the songs since he used to help Alec, and I know everyone will love him."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"He's looking for a new job and I told him about it and at first he hated the idea but he says he'd try it out."

"I'll think about it."

 **Jace's Pov**

I got dressed for the interview and went downstairs and sat down on the couch with Clary and the kids and Jessie jumped onto my lap and then Cecily came over and sat down right next to Jessie.

"Daddy, did you know we are gonna have a place in London cause mommy doesn't want to stay in a hotel all that time but we are gonna stay in a hotel in New York or with grandma and grandpa mommy hasn't decided yet."

"I know we talked about the other day, you excited?"

"Yeah i'm so excited but i'll miss you and RyRy."

"And Liam and Cecily?"

"I guess…"

"I know you will miss them you just-" I stopped talking when I heard Clary laugh I looked at her but she was solely focused on her phone. "Do you know who she's texting?"

"Taylor." Jessie said and turned her attention back to the tv, all I felt was anger flooding through me as I got up and looked at her and motioned for her to follow me.

"I'll be right back Liam I need to go talk to daddy for a minute."

"Kay."

"What's wrong why do you look so mad?"

"What's going on with you and Taylor?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said."

"You remember in therapy when they said if we were angry to just talk not yell?"

"Who's yelling?"

"You're angry."

"Maybe because I don't like the fact that _my_ wife is talking to some douchebag."

"He's my friend Jace am I allowed to have those?"

"You know if this situation was reversed you would screaming and yelling at me."

"No I wouldn't because I trust you."

"Oh really? So if I just started texting Ashley or-"

"You slept with her, you were with her, I am _friends_ with him."

"I don't like it."

"Would you like me to stop talking to him?"

"Yes I would."

"Fine." She said and walked away I trusted her I really did but I didn't trust him.

I sat down on the couch as they set up for the interview somehow they were doing it live which made it a lot harder to feel comfortable, i'm known for leading a very private life and to do an interview in my house while my kids were home it was a big deal, I didn't want them to leave since I only had until tomorrow I didn't want them to go anywhere so Clary had taken the kids and dogs outside to play.

"Alright are you ready?"

"As ready as i'll ever be." I joked.

"Let me know when we're good." He said and the camera man nodded.

"Hello everyone welcome to this last minute interview with none other than Jace Herondale lead singer of Kings For A Day, now before we start we know this isn't our normal place to do interview we are actually in his house so it's a pleasure to be here."

"You are actually the first media I guess to ever be in our house, no one's ever seen the inside before."

"Really? This house beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So the reason we are here, you have actually decided to kind of spill the beans on what's been going on with Sebastian and the band and the sketchy break right after."

"Yeah everything's been kinda hectic lately, all these rumors going around about why we decided to cancel the tour."

"And do they have any connection?"

"No they don't, the simple reason we canceled the tour is because two of my kids are actually leaving tomorrow to go and film a movie and I needed to be here for my kids they aren't use to there mom being gone and for us to hire a nanny or something I just don't want them to not have one of us home."

"Wow your kids are gonna be a movie?"

"Yeah, they are leaving tomorrow to go to New York for a few weeks to film and then they get a little break and then they will be going to London for a few months and then that's when it will get hard to see them."

"Which two?"

"Jessie and Logan." I said and before he could ask something else the back door opened and Liam ran in.

"I have to go potty!" He yelled and ran past us.

"I'm sorry about him." I said but he just laughed.

"It's okay i'm use to it I have a son."

"I'm sorry about him." Clary said from outside.

"Is that your wife?"

"Uh yeah." I said and she shook her head, she knew where this was going.

"Would you like to come and sit down?" He asked and I could tell she dreading answering.

"DADA!" Cecily yelled and I smiled.

"Daddy is busy." I heard Clary say.

"Celine Sophia Herondale." Clary said and Cecily ran to me and sat on my lap Clary came inside and tried to pick her up.

"Nooo my daddy." She said and I smiled.

"That my girl." I said.

"So would you like to sit down?" He asked Clary she sighed but sat down beside me.

"So we have some questions from some people watching live can we ask you guys some questions?"

"Yeah." Cecily said.

"Oh we can ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, question?" She said and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being.

"Well the first question is-"

"Daddy! Ryland cheated he pushed me out of the way to win and I told him he's a big cheater and he didn't even-"

"I did not cheat Logan you just suck."

"You suck."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"I think you both suck." Jessie said coming in and jumping over the couch right on top of me.

"Oh hi Jessie." Cecily said.

"Hi Cece, what are we doing? Oh a camera." Jessie said and smiled a smile that was all her mother.

"Hello!" Logan said waving.

"I'm sorry if this is a disaster."

"It's actually the greatest interview ever, I love your kids they are hilarious." He said and Clary laughed.

"Yeah that's our kids."

"Mommy I need help." Liam said coming towards us Clary jumped up and ran over to him when she seen he didn't have any clothes on.

"Can I be in the interview with you daddy?" Logan asked and I nodded and he came over and sat down beside me.

"So you and your sister are gonna be in a movie?" He asked Logan and he nodded.

"Yeah! And we are gonna move to London me and mommy and my Jessie."

"And me." Cecily said.

"No not you Cece."

"Yeah I go to."

"No."

"Jes I go." She said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy why is she lying?"

"Because she doesn't know."

"Because she's a little baby." Logan said.

"I'm okay now." Liam said and ran towards Logan and tackled him off the couch.

"Owwww! Liam that hurt."

"I won."

"Did not." Logan yelled and jumped onto him and he dropped to the floor.

"This is a never before seen look into my life." I said with a smile. "You can see why I want to stay home with my crazy kids, thank you everyone for understanding and I promise we will be doing a tour soon but sometime after the kids are done and we have a new guitarist who i'm sure everyone will love and we will be coming back with an all new album and it will be awesome so stay tuned and thanks for all the support. Say bye guys." I said and Cecily jumped up and yelled.

"Bye bye."

"Bye guys." Liam and Logan said in unison.

"Bye." Jessie said and as I stood up I picked her up she leaned down and kissed me. "Love you daddy."

"Love you more princess."

We went out to dinner with the kids I spent some extra time with Logan and Jessie and Clary spent her time with Ryland, Liam and Cecily it was gonna be hard to have them leave but I was excited for Jessie and Logan and I knew they were excited to.

The next day at the airport I was miserable I didn't want them to leave, Logan was running around so excited to leave and Jessie was holding my hand staying close to me but I knew she was happy to be going.

"Daddy come on." He said and ran faster.

"Logan come here." Clary said and he stopped and ran back. "Give daddy and Liam a hug." She said and he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Bye daddy." He said and I kissed his head.

"Bye buddy i'll see you in a few weeks okay?"

"Kay."

"Bye daddy." Liam said and tried to walk off with Clary but I grabbed him.

"You aren't going with Logan."

"Yeah I am."

"No you are staying with me."

"But daddy we are always together."

"You can't go bud." I said and he started to cry, I picked him up and tried to say goodbye to Jessie but Clary was yelling at them because they were gonna be late so she waved to me and ran to Clary with Logan following behind her.

"I don't want Logan to leave me." He said softly as his tears still fell.

 **Ryland's Pov**

It's been a week since they left and just having dad around was weird because he's not as fun as mom, and not having Jessie here wasn't any fun at all we always had fun together but now I had to look at mom's instagram to see Jessie she'd sometimes send pictures of them but she hasn't recently I sighed as my phone went off I jumped up hoping it was Jessie but it was Kayla.

"Hey."

"Wow you sounded so happy."

"Sorry, I just miss my mom and sister."

"What about Logan?"

"Well yeah him too but Jess most of all."

"I have good news to cheer you up."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We will get to see each other soon."

"We will?" I said and smiled.

"Yeah my mom's letting me come see my dad on the 13th."

"The 13th?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Jessie and Logan have some time off on the 11th we were gonna go out there and spend the weekend out there before they go to London and that's when they get really busy."

"So we won't be able to see each other?" She asked, she sounded mad.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay it doesn't matter."

"You know if it wasn't important i'd try and stay home so I could see you."

"I said it was fine Ryland." She said and I huffed.

"I don't get why you're upset." I said and I think I just made her even more mad.

"I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up, great now she's mad. If mom was here i'd do and talk to her or I could talk to Jessie she seemed to know a lot of things for only being seven I laid back in bed and wished I was in New York because here sucked.


	73. Chapter 73 A Day On Set

**Clary's Pov**

Jace had called earlier but the kids and I were in a hurry to make it to where we needed to be on time I forgot they were filming in central park so we had to rush out of the hotel and traffic was a nightmare and when we finally got there we had two minutes to spare so I was kind of stressed with rushing that I didn't wanna call him back but I felt like he would get upset with me if I didn't call him back so I sat down in Logan's chair which he gave me permission to sit in and dialed Jace's number.

"Hey." He said and then there was a loud crash and a cry.

"What was that?"

"Dogs fighting and knocked something over."

"Oh, how are my babies?"

"The dogs or the kids?"

"The kids." I said laughing.

"They are good they miss you, Jessie, and Logan."

"I miss them too."

"Right now Cecily is playing with some of Jessie's toys don't tell her though, Liam is watching the Lego movie for the thousandth time and Ryland is doing homework."

"Look at you go superdad." I said and he laughed.

"What are my babies doing?"

"They are just getting ready to start shooting, they stayed up late last night going over lines and then we all fell asleep and didn't wake up until late so it was like a mission trying to get down here in time."

"Did you?"

"With two minutes to spare."

"Look at you go supermom." He said mimicking my words.

"So are you enjoying your time with the kids?"

"It's hard to say the least I don't know how you do it I went to bed at ten and Cecily woke up at five and I wanted to cry with her." He said and I laughed. I watched the kids as they yelled action Jessie had really come out of that little barrier she built and Logan oh my sweet little man he was always asking everyone if he could get them water or some food and when they would say no thank you he'd pat them on the back and tell them how good they were doing I smiled at him as he looked over to me and waved even though he knew he wasn't suppose to do that I smiled and waved back. "Clary?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did you still want the kids and I to come down for the weekend?"

"Of course I do i'm sure Logan and Jess want to see you guys."

"Oh yeah that would explain why for the entire week you guys have been out there we haven't spoke to them once."

"We have just been really busy Jace it's even some miracle that i'm talking to you right now and not-"

"Clary we need you over here, Logan needs help with something." Alex called and I nodded.

"Sorry baby I have to go, give my babies a hug for me, I love you."

"I love-" I hung up when Alex gave me the hurry up look.

"What's wrong?"

"Come here." He said and I went over to him and he leaned up to whisper to me. "I have to go to the bathroom momma." He said wiggled around and I laughed but nodded taking his hand.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Is that mommy and Logan?" Liam yelled jumping up onto the couch and holding his hand out.

"Sorry bud they just hung up."

"Oh…. Did Logan ask about me?"

"I didn't get to talk to Logan he was busy I talked to mommy though she misses you."

"I know." He said and dropped his head onto my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Logan he's probably bored without me and lonely."

"You think?"

"Yeah he needs me."

"Well we will see them on Friday we are gonna go spend the weekend out there with them."

"I'm excited daddy."

"So am I."

"Everyone at school thinks it's awesome Logan's gonna be in a movie even Kyle and Jeremy think it's cool."

"The kids that bully him?"

"They don't bully him, they just like messing with him."

"And what do you think bullying is?"

"Hey dad can I go over to Spencer's house after school?"

"What for?"

"Project for school."

"Sure just let me know if you need a ride home, also tomorrow I wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie or hang out when I drop Liam off at swim." I asked him and he nodded and Liam shook his head.

"I don't like going without Logan daddy it's no fun."

"For someone who says Logan depends on you, you sure depend on him a lot." Ryland said and Liam looked at me.

"What does that mean daddy?"

"Nothing buddy, come on let's get ready for school." I said and went over and picked up Cecily.

"My Elsa." She said pointing at Jessie's Elsa doll I handed it to her and she hugged it tightly. "Look daddy." She said and put it right in my face.

"I know I see that baby girl." I said kissing her head.

After I dropped the kids off at school I took Cecily out to lunch, we had just finished eating when she looked at me and tapped on my hand so I grabbed her hand and tickled her.

"Daddy." Cecily giggled.

"What princess?"

"We play?"

"What do you want to play?"

"This." She said and handed me Elsa. "Sing." She said and I looked around the restaurant we were in and shook my head and she frowned. "Sinnngg." She yelled and tears formed in her eyes and I felt my heart knot as I started to sing let it go moving the little doll around the table she clapped her hands together singing along with me.

 **Liam's Pov**

I was still trying to figure out what Ryland meant but when I got to school and sat down at my desk I looked over to Logan's empty desk and sighed we would play rock paper scissors when the teacher wasn't looking or we'd poke each other and see who got annoyed first, it was boring without Logan here and then at recess I had all my friends who were in different classes, I forgot about how much I missed Logan and played football with Kyle and then played tag with Bella and Stella.

"Where is the other one who looks like you?" Stella asked looking around.

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Oh he's in New York with my mom and sister."

"What's he doing there?"

"Making a movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you in the movie?"

"I don't know." I said and her face expression changed but she just nodded and went to go play with someone else. What was that about?

 **Ryland's Pov**

After school I went over to Spencer's house with Max, Spencer's dad was 'on a business' trip with his secretary as Spencer put it and his mom was out with some friends probably crying over her failed marriage. "Dude it's so gay." Spencer said handing Max the pipe and Max glared at him.

"Why do you always have to use gay? Just say lame or fucking stupid not gay."

"Don't be a little bitch Max." He said and handed him the lighter. "Right Ryland?"

"I don't think you should use gay like that either."

"You'd think you were the one with the two dad's or maybe two mom's cause she is pretty hot."

"Dude that's nasty she's my mom."

"Just saying." He said and Max handed it to me I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised your dad _ssss_ haven't caught on yet Maxie."

"Oh please my parents have never tried drugs in there entire lives so they wouldn't know it if I waved it in front of them, well then they would but you get what I mean." He said and I didn't get to inhale because I started to laugh which made me couch.

"What?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"I'm saying they are clueless because they spend too much time worrying about Rafe and Ryile. I smoked out of an apple yesterday in my room and not once did they come in I really like the whole younger sibling thing because it takes all the attention away from me, speaking of which I got something I want to show you see if you can come over tomorrow and-"

"My dad wants to hang out with me after school."

"That sucks."

"That's torture I wish they would go back on tour.." Max said and I looked at him.

"You still arguing with uncle Alec?"

"Don't you think it should be my decision if I get to meet her?" He asked and I looked down at the floor, Max's mom had somehow found him and she's been calling Alec and Magnus trying to meet Max but they don't want her around him they won't tell him why but ever since then he's been butting heads with uncle Alec that's why he chooses to spend his time anywhere but home. "Fuck it who cares, let's play some siege." He said picking up the controller, I picked the lighter back up from where I left it and took a hit before passing it back to Spencer and picking up the other controller.

 **I know I want Clary and Jace to find out about Ryland but I don't know how that will happen yet, it might be some time after the time jump.**

 **What would you guys like to see happen in the time jump?**


	74. Chapter 74 Caught In The Act

**Jessie and Logan's parts were suppose to be in the last part and for some reason it wasn't I didn't even realize it until I was looking for a name I used and I couldn't find it did I realize it wasn't there so I put it in this chapter...**

 **Guest- In chapter 7 was the chapter where I talked about Max's real mom I am not gonna redo the whole story so if anyone did forget you can go back and look and I kind of put little snippets of it in this chapter but the full story is in one of my earlier chapters**

 **Tubba- after the time jump the ages are 16, 10, 8, 5**

 **Juliejustdance- they will soon**

 **tyty- I was thinking about it and if I do it won't be until Ryland and Jessie's stories**

 **Guest- Yes the twins and Cecily will be in the other stories... Logan will be in Jessie's and Liam in Ryland's for the most part but we will see them all together once in awhile and Cecily im not sure yet which one she will mostly be in**

 **Guest- your three words will definitely be used after the time jump it gave me an awesome idea thank you**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was gonna go pick up Ryland but Alec called and said he really needed to talk to me so I went over to his house, when I walked in he was pacing around and Rafe was sitting on the couch watching him I put Cecily down and she ran over to Rafe and got on the couch with him.

"You okay?"

"I try so hard you know to be a good father and I think i'm failing though."

"What are you talking about? You are an amazing father."

"Max."

"What's going on with him?"

"His birth mom is trying to get back in his life and he keeps putting up fights about why he's not allowed to see her."

"Did you tell him what she did?"

"How can I look my son in the eyes and tell him his mother left him out in the pouring rain, and now she thinks she can just march her way into my son's life? Where the hell was she when he was in the hospital going through withdraws from a drug he never had a choice to be on all because she was selfish and couldn't stop using, and she says she's clean now and wants to explain to him why she did what she did we told her that he doesn't even know about any of that and he's been through enough."

"You're worried about something."

"He's my son not hers what if she-"

"I know you and Max bump heads a lot Alec but maybe if you sat down with him and explained everything to him about how you and Magnus came to adopt him and everything that happened he will truly see what you saved him from." Before Alec could answer the front door opened and slammed shut and Max and Ryland came in laughing about something.

"Dude you're so fucking-"

"Ryland!" I yelled.

"Oh shit." He said and looked at the ground.

"You don't talk like that, let me hear another word like that come from you and so help me you will be grounded." I said and Max laughed.

"He told you." Max said and went into the kitchen.

"Max what are you doing?"

"Getting something to eat."

"We are going out when your father gets home."

"Well Pops won't be home for like an hour and i'm hungry now."

"Papa come home?" Rafe asked Alec and he looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah Papa will be home soon."

"Ryland you texted me like an hour ago asking to pick you up I thought Spencer's mom wasn't at home so how did you get here?"

"She came home and offered to take Max home and I came with I was gonna chill over here and play some videos games."

"And your project?"

"Finished it." He said shrugging still keeping his eyes off of me.

"Really? Max said it was gonna take like a week to do." Alec said frowning.

"Well yeah but I finished my part of the project."

"You honestly think i'm gonna believe that?" I asked and Ryland sighed.

"Why does it matter what we were doing?"

"Because you lied to me that's why."

"Why can't everyone just calm down?" Max asked coming back in with a bowl of cereal.

"When they leave we need to have a talk."

"Oh yay."

"Max."

"What I said yay i'm obviously super excited for this talk."

"You don't have to wait we were just leaving it seems I need to have my own talk with someone."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I managed to ignore dad the whole ride home but when we got home he seemed determined on talking to me but I really just wanted to sleep so when we got home from picking up Liam I ran up to my room ignoring him calling me and slammed my door shut and threw myself onto my bed and blinked a few times my eyes were stinging and I could start to feel myself close off and I liked this part right here when all the laughter and hungriness left I felt calm and it was easy to fall asleep or just think about stupid things you wouldn't normally think about but my door opened and dad came in.

"Did you not hear me yelling for you and don't say no because you know damn well you did."

"I don't want to talk."

"And I don't care i'm your father and you will listen to me."

"I'm sorry I lied about the stupid project okay now can I please go to sleep? I'm tired."

"It's only five."

"Well i'd like a nap then."

"What's going on with you?"

"What?"

"These past few days you've been acting different." He really wasn't gonna let up anytime soon I know that now so I sighed and looked at him hoping my eyes weren't so glassy and red.

"Kayla and I have been arguing a lot."

"Oh.. about what?"

"She's upset because we never get to spend time together anymore." I said with a yawn my eyes were getting harder and harder to keep open.

"Well she does live kinda far away."

"I'm over it, there are plenty of other girls out there and I have a famous dad so who wouldn't want me right?"

"Ryland-" I didn't get to hear what else he had to say because I fell asleep.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Logan and I just got done with our tutoring and had some time before we had to go on set so mommy was taking us to the park for awhile with Steven he was in the movie too and him and Logan became friends on the first day. There were some other kids who were in the movie but mommy says there just extras I don't know what that means but they are fun to play with on set but then Alex would get mad when we would laugh to much. "Hey Jessie look at what Logan and I built." Steven yelled and I ran over to them and jumped off of the steps of the playground and into the sand next to them.

"What is it?"

"A sand castle." Logan said proudly I just nodded, it didn't really look like a sand castle but Logan was proud of it.

"We need to put a flag on top of it." Steven said and Logan nodded looking around the sand.

"Oh yeah because a flag is just gonna appear out of nowhere." I said sarcastically.

"Hey it could you don't know what can happen."

"Yeah and fairies are real."

"They could be." Logan said nodding his head along with Steven.

"Oh brother…"

We didn't get to play for very long because we had to go back to our trailers so they could fix my hair, I really liked my hairstylist she was really nice and she always made my hair look really pretty since my hair wavy they sometimes had to curl it and it looked really really pretty. "Alright quiet on set!" Alex yelled and he nodded towards Logan and he took a deep breath and looked at me all trace of his funny joking side gone. "Action!" He yelled.

"Don't you think you should ask before we just leave they are going to be our parents and if we-"

"Let's get one thing straight Lucas these people aren't our parents they never will be they are just waiting to dump us off at the next home."

"You don't know that, they like us Ava."

"Just like the last family liked us?" I glared at him and he dropped his hand and then looked back up at me his eyes soft.

"They would of liked us if you didn't- " Logan tripped over something and I started to laugh. "Ouch." He said laughing and Alex and Sam the producer even laughed to.

"Cut." He yelled still laughing and came over to us. "You okay Logan?"

"Yeah i'm good." He said.

"Let's take five." He said and Logan limped his way back to mommy and Amy who played our mom in the movie.

"You okay baby?" Mommy asked him and he nodded and held his hands up and she pulled him onto her as someone handed him an ice pack.

"Mommy that's my chair." He said and mommy smiled.

"Oh yeah does it have your name on it?" She asked and Logan smirked.

"Actually yeah it does." He said and pointed at his name in big white letters.

"Would you like me to get up?"

"No you can sit here with me." He said and mommy smiled.

"Why thank you little bear."

 **Logan's Pov**

After we got done filming for the day we went out to lunch with the cast and I really liked making the movie because I didn't have to worry about people mistaking me for Liam or have someone always say my name _last_ it was always Liam and Logan, Liam and Logan never Logan and Liam, and everyone here thought I was cool because I didn't have Liam here to 'outshine' me as he always called it. I really did miss him since I wasn't use to not having him around but I liked when I was myself not just a twin and I liked when people got to know me and didn't expect me to be just like my identical brother.

"You okay Logie?" Mommy asked from the couch of our hotel room I nodded and went to her.

"I was just thinking about Liam."

"You miss him?"

"Not as much as I thought I would, it's nice that people don't think i'm a freak."

"You wanna know why that don't think that?"

"Why?"

"Because, here everyone is the same a lot of them got bullied when they were younger but look at them now."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting Jessie and I do the movie." I said and hugged her tightly.

"Logie come here." Jessie yelled from our room of the hotel I jumped off of mommy and ran to her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna practice?" She asked, I jumped onto the bed and grabbed my script, I had a hard time reading some of what I was suppose to say so mommy always helped when I didn't know a word or what that expression looked like, it was fun to have her with us.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting in Logan's chair which he so graciously offered me when we came on set today I smiled at them as they ran through lines with the cast I was scrolling through my phone missing Jace and the kids I only had a few more days to wait until I got to see them even if was only for the weekend. I put my phone down and watched Jessie running around playing with Steven and Logan was laughing when Jessie wouldn't catch up to him. My phone buzzed I looked at it and smiled when I seen Taylor's name pop up.

 _T: Your husband still hate me?_

 _C:Yep._

 _T: And here I thought I was a great friend he should be happy i'm your friend we all know you don't have many_

 _C: Oh ouch your words are hurting me, I have friends_

 _T: I'm sure you do little red_

 _C: Don't call me that, no one is allowed to call me that_

"Mommy look!" Logan said and ran over to me with a donut in his hands. "It's for you." He said and put it on my lap.

"Oh thank you bubbie." I said and he looked at me with a frown on his face. "What?"

"You don't call me bubbie you only call Ryland bubbie, i'm your little bear or LogieBear."

"Oh sorry Logie."

"I forgive you." He said and gave me the cutest smile ever.

 **Jace's Pov**

Alec and I went out to lunch with Izzy and Simon when Ryland text me and told me he was going over to Alec's house to hang out with Max and Spencer I groaned into my food and everyone looked at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ryland's hanging out with Spencer."

"I thought you liked him?"

"I did but now anytime he comes home he has an attitude and he just doesn't act like himself anymore I don't know if it's because Clary isn't home or if it's just him being a teenager."

"Well thankfully Max isn't with them." Alec said giving a small sigh.

"What?"

"Max texted me and told me he had to stay after school." He said and I looked at my message again and then looked at Alec. "What?"

"Did Max know we were going out today?"

"Yeah well he asked Magnus what we were doing today since we aren't speaking because i'm just a terrible person in his eyes right now and he told Max that he was taking Rafe and Ryile to go see some movie or something. Why?"

"Because Ryland said they were at your house with Max." I said and Alec pulled out his phone and called Max who didn't answer.

"Come on." He said and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you want to know what it is they are doing?"

"Yes and no."

"Jace come on." He said and I sighed and stood up.

It's not that I didn't want to know what Ryland was doing but I just had a bad _bad_ feeling about this I wanted to trust him, I needed to trust the fact that he wouldn't be doing anything stupid. When we got to the house it was quiet but when we got closer to Max's room we could hear laughing and a familiar scent hit my nose as Alec opened the door and we went in.

"What the hell." Was all Alec had to say to make everyone in the room look in Max's direction.

"Oh Maxie you are so totally fucked." Spencer said laughing.

"Anyone who doesn't live here, leave now." Alec said Spencer and three other kids i've never meet stood up and started to leave along with Ryland I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the room.

 **Ryland is gonna be getting a long lecture from Jace in the next chapter but will Ryland listen to his father or continue to do what he wants?**


	75. Chapter 75 Wrong Paths

**I got a lot of people still wanting to hear about Clary's story so I kind of put a little glimpse of it in here at the end so some may not want to read that part but it kind of gives you a little background on her childhood and also kind of went more into the Taylor thing which I know a lot of people are mad at her about but I have a story line for that and I really am excited for the tables will be reversed.**

Ryland went and sat down beside Max he wouldn't look at me, Alec ran his hands through his hair and glared at Max. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"It's just weed you act like we were-"

"Do you think it matters? It's still drugs Max!" Alec yelled and Max shook his head.

"Alright whatever."

"No Max not whatever, Jace can you give us a minute please?"

"Yeah, I have my own kid to talk too." I said and looked at Ryland and he finally looked at me his gold and green eyes had nothing but fear in them I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room and went outside, he came out with his head focused on the ground.

"How mad are you?" He asked softly and I stopped walking and turned and looked at him.

"Get in the car Ryland."

"Dad-"

"I said get in the car. Now." I yelled and he ran towards the car slamming the door. "What the hell you were thinking Ryland." I said once I got in the car but he was looking down at his phone, I took the phone from his hand and he looked at me. "Care to answer?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know? Really? Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself?"

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal?"

"I'm not even high." He said and I gave him a look. "I didn't even take a hit of it because you came in but I didn't do anything wrong."

"You honestly think i'm gonna believe you? I wasn't born last night Ryland."

"What's the big deal? Weed never killed anybody." He mumbled.

"I'll be sure to let your mother know that you said that when we talk later."

"You're gonna call mom?"

"Of course I-"

"Come on dad can't we just-"

"You have no idea how pissed off I am right now Ryland, do you not understand what you're doing? You're going to ruin your life like this."

"Dad-"

"I'm not done talking!" I yell he shut up.

"You don't get it dad it's not like I was doing hardcore drugs it's just-"

"What do you think drugs weren't invited when I was younger?"

"What?"

"We want you to better than us Ryland."

"You mean to tell me you and mom-"

"You're mother never has done drugs."

"But you have?"

"You remember when you asked if I ever regretted being in your life and I told you that before you and your mom came back into my life I was going down a bad path?"

"Yeah…"

"Before I met you I was doing things I wasn't proud of things that looking back on now i'm ashamed of I was an awful person back then and then you came into my life this sweet five year old with love and happiness and I knew that if I didn't change my ways I would never of been a good parent, that's why I left that month you didn't see me I was trying to get better I knew if your mother found out what I was doing she would never allow me to be around you and then she got pregnant and I realized that the path I was going down I didn't want that future for my kids, I want you and your brothers and sisters to be better than I was JJ, I don't want to see you throw your life away for drugs what kind of message will that send to anyone? Is that the kind of person you want to be? Because i'm telling you if you don't stop right now it's only going to get worse in the long run, don't make the same mistakes I made learn from them and be better than me."

"What kind of drugs did you do?"

"Something a lot worse then weed."

"Was it-"

"We aren't talking about that Ryland, you know your mother is gonna be furious with you."

"You don't have to tell her."

"You're right i'm not."

"Thank you so-"

"You are."

"What?"

"You were the one that fucked up you own up to that mistake and tell her."

"Is that why you're not yelling anymore because you know she's gonna yell, a lot."

"I was a walk in the park compared to anything your mother will say."

"How grounded am I?"

"Fort Knox."

"Oh…"

"You have no idea how disappointed I am in you." I said and something in his expression changed and he looked out the window.

When we got home he walked in the house and was about the head upstairs when I told him to stop. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Why?"

"Because you're grounded and I don't feel like taking everything out of your room right now so you aren't allowed in your room you aren't allowed outside, read a book, stare at the ceiling for all I care."

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mommy!" Jessie yelled and I looked up she was eating a donut and talking to the director I smiled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"What's up Mini?"

"After our shoot can we go to see grandma and grandpa?" They have been begging for a week to go see them but they were on vacation and just got home.

"I'll ask baby girl."

"Thank you."

"Clean your face off Min." I said and she used her shirt to clean her face I laughed and my phone started to ring I looked down at it and groaned, it was Jace the last time we talked we argued because I forgot to call him the day before and I really didn't want to start an argument right now but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi mommy…"

"Oh.." I looked at my phone again to make sure it wasn't Ryland's number but it was Jace's. "Why aren't you using your phone to call me?"

"Because dad-"

"Did you call me _mommy_?"

"What I can't call my lovely mother mommy?"

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Ryland you don't call me mommy unless you want something or you did something and I don't think you want anything so that leaves one other option."

"Dad caught me and Max and some of my friends doing something we weren't suppose to do and he has grounded me and that's why i'm using his phone because i'm not allowed to use mine anymore."

"Doing _what_?"

"S-smoking weed…" He said quietly and I had to bite my lip in order to not yell.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom-"

"Don't even Ryland I don't want to hear anything from you right now, in fact I don't even want to talk to you right now, tell your father to ask if you can stay with Isabelle this weekend."

"But what about seeing you and-"

"I don't want to see you right now."

"Mom…." He said and I could tell he was crying and usually that would of made my heart hurt but I was way to angry I stood up and walked off of set so I wouldn't mess up the scene they were doing.

"Do you have any idea how fucking mad I am right now? Did I raise you that way? No I did not it doesn't matter what kind of drug it is Ryland do you know how many people die because of drugs? And don't even think about saying anything because nothing and I mean nothing you could say right now would make a difference, I raised you to better than that and I cannot believe you would do something like that, what were you thinking? Did you think it would somehow make you look cool infront of all your friends because it's not cool Ryland drugs destroy people, make them into something some people can't even recognize as the person they once knew."

"I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

"Mommy."

"Goodbye Ryland." I hung up and slumped against the wall and sat down as tears came to my eyes, as I called the one person I never would have ever expected to call in a moment like this.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Clary?"

"I need you right now." I said and for the first time in what seemed like forever I just wanted my mom here to hug me as the painful memories of the past came back to me.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was sitting in the middle of the bed crying I have never made her this mad in my entire life. "Ryland did you-" Dad stopped when he seen the tears falling down my cheeks. "What did she say?"

"She said that you have to call Izzy and see if I can stay with her this weekend because she doesn't want to see me." I said handing him his phone and laying down putting the pillow over my head trying to drown out everything, it was moments like this when I wish I was like Jessie I could just turn off my ears and be in a sea of nothingness. I didn't think it was that big a deal mom always said no matter what I did she would love me but right now I think she hates me.

 **Jace's Pov**

I tried to call Clary after I seen Ryland crying I understand that she's mad at him and what he did was unacceptable but he really wanted to go see her and Jessie but she wouldn't answer my calls, Kelly had dropped off Cecily and Liam about an hour later and then after dinner Clary had text me saying Ryland was gonna stay with Kelly instead of Izzy I tried calling her again but she still didn't answer for me.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Where are the kids?"

"They had tutoring after filming so they stayed because they weren't done with their day yet…"

"Are you alright? You seemed out of it on the phone."

"How is it I managed to keep my kids away from them and they still might turn out like _them_."

"If your talking about your father and brother-"

"No i'm talking about the fairy godmother." I said sarcastically.

"I know you've always had a rocky relationship with both of them but-"

"But nothing mom, dad use to use us like his own personal punching bags when he got high or drunk and don't even get me started on Jon." I said and her eyes softened I always felt like she knew but she just never wanted to make it known that she did.

"What did Ryland do?"

"How did you know it was Ry?"

"Well I assumed it wasn't one of the younger ones."

"He's been smoking weed behind our backs."

"Have you talked to your husband?"

"Why so we can argue?"

"I thought things were better between you two now?"

"They were I mean they are, everything was great and then the kids got this movie deal and then we started getting busy and he gets mad when I don't answer the phone and then I get mad when he doesn't answer the phone."

"May I give you a bit of advise?"

"Since when were you ever interested in my relationship with Jace?"

"I've been a bad mother Clary I know that and I have no chances with your brother that I know for a fact but you, I want to make things right between us."

"There has to be ground rules."

"Like?"

"No more bad mouthing Jace in front of my kids, they are his children two no matter how much you dislike him he is an amazing father and no bringing up dad or Jon and no more with the I wanted the best life for you, my kids are the best life I have."

"I can do that, it might take some time but I can do that."

"Thank you, now what's your advice?"

"Set up a time with him were you aren't busy and he isn't busy even if it's for a few moments at least you will be able to talk to each other without getting frustrated when the other has to do something." She said and I nodded just then my phone started to ring I looked down and seen it was Taylor I smiled a little and my mom tried to peer over and see. "Is that him?"

"N-no it's uh my friend."

"A friend that you get that happy to see has called you?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Does this friend happen to be a man?"

"Oh mom not you too."

"Is there something going on with you and this _friend_ of yours?"

"He is my friend a friend who is going through a hard time right now."

"Okay I was just wondering." She held up her hands.

"Jace thinks I stopped talking to him, he got mad when he seen I was talking to him because he invited me and the kids to go to Disneyland with him."

"And he wasn't invited?"

"Taylor doesn't know Jace and while I understand that it was probably rude of me to not mention him but i'm so use to him being gone all the time that having Taylor around is normal, and I know if Jace ever found out that Taylor was the one who took the twins to the park and taught them how to play baseball he'd flip out but when he's gone they don't have anyone to do those types of things with and Taylor has a daughter who is friends with Jessie he doesn't have boys and the twins love him."

"I know Jace and he will not be happy when he finds out that you are letting his kids hang out with another man."

"It's not like i'm sleeping with him we are friends."

"I never thought in a million years i'd be defending your husband but those are his kids don't you think he will be upset when he finds out another man is taking them to the park and doing things he wishes he could do with them while he is away?"

"Yeah but-"

"I get that you are lonely when he's gone but as much as this pains me to say, Jace is good for you but if he finds out what you are doing it will put your entire relationship on the line." She said and picked up her drink and took a sip.

 **Questions:**

 **I don't know if you guys want me to do Alec or Max's Pov when he tells him about his mother or have Ryland at the house when Alec is telling him or just have Max explain to Ryland what his dad said about his mother**

 **Do you think Max should meet his mother?**

 **And what do you think Jace will do when he finds out Clary is still talking to Taylor?**


	76. Chapter 76 All The Lovin'

**Jace's Pov**

I was laying in bed watching a movie when my phone started to go off I rolled over and picked it up.

"Wow you remembered you had a husband?" I said jokingly and she laughed.

"I'm sorry things have been kinda crazy."

"It's okay."

"Are you busy?"

"Dropped the kids off at school and Cecily is taking a nap, are you busy?"

"Dropped the kids off at tutoring, came home took a shower got into something comfy and now i'm laying in bed and then when the kids get dropped off here I take them to where they are filming today."

"So you're all alone?"

"Mmhmm."

"Wanna have phone sex?"

"Jace." She groaned but started to laugh.

"I'm dying here."

"Ooh my poor baby."

"Keep talking like that."

"I called you for a reason."

"Is everything okay?"

"Was I to hard on Ryland? I mean I know I was I should have never told him he wasn't allowed to come because that isn't fair right? But he did do something unacceptable and I feel shitty for going off and I used words that no-"

"Baby slow down, he won't tell me what you said just that he isn't allowed to come this weekend because you don't want to see him and I know what he did was wrong believe me I know and i'm not saying you were too hard on him but he thinks you hate him and despite recent actions he is a really good kid."

"You think I should let him come this weekend don't you?"

"It's up to you my love."

"I want him to come."

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?"

"Just text me when he gets home and i'll call."

"Alright, do you still have time to talk or do you have to go?"

"I still have a little bit of time and no we are not having phone sex."

"I can facetime you and-"

"You just have to wait two more days."

"And you think we will have a moment alone?"

"We can make time."

"How have you been?"

"I had lunch with my mother yesterday."

"You did?"

"I needed someone to talk to yesterday and I found myself calling her and it was a good talk, she has invited us to her house for dinner on Sunday."

"Do I have to go?"

"I told her that if she says anything about you i'm done, this is her last chance."

"You needed someone to talk to? Why didn't you just call me?"

"I uh I don't really-" She stopped talking and Jessie's words came back to me _we are the same, someone hurt her when she was small_. I didn't want to pry right now I wanted her to tell me when she was ready to tell me.

"I miss you." I said softly and I knew if the guys had been here they would have made fun of me.

"I miss you too, guess what i'm doing?" The way she said that made me twitch.

"What?"

"Eating a sandwich." She said laughing.

"You are evil pure evil."

"You love me."

"Very, very much." I said slowly.

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I get mad i'm not home because we would be alone right now."

"What are you wearing?"

"You're incorrigible."

"You're hot." I said and she laughed and then I heard little voices and then a loud voice yelling for me.

"Hi Daddy!" Jessie yelled I smiled it's been forever since I got to hear my little princess voice.

"Hi sweet pea."

"Mini you need to go change because we have to leave in fifteen minutes okay?"

"But mommy I want to talk to daddy."

"You can talk to him in the car if he isn't busy okay?"

"Kay, love you daddy."

"Love you more princess, do you have to go?"

"Yeah because they don't know what to wear and are already complaining they are hungry, but if you aren't busy I will give you a call when we get in the car so they can talk to you."

"Yeah that's fine I miss them."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye baby."

"Oh and Jace?" She said as I was about to hang up.

"Huh?"

"Your earlier question, I was just wearing one of your shirts."

 **Ryland's Pov**

School was terrible I didn't talk to anyone Spencer came up to me and tried to talk to me but I felt like punching him in the throat, so when I got home I went into the guest room and laid down on the bed for ten minutes before I started to do my homework dad came in when I was doing my history essay his phone to his ear and then handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi bubbie." Mom said and tears came to my eyes.

"Hi…" I said trying not to cry.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry I shouldn't have said half the things I did but i'm just very disappointed in you right now, I want what's best for you and you doing drugs isn't what's best for you and I know I could have handled it a better way but I didn't and i'm truly sorry, I do want you to come to New York for the weekend but just know I am still mad and I have not forgiven you but that does not mean that I don't love you, no matter what you do in life Ryland I will always love you."

"What if I become a mass murderer and kill six hundred people?"

"Well i'd be highly disappointed for one but i'd still come visit you in prison." She said a little more lightly and I laughed through my tears.

"Dry your tears baby boy." She said and I wiped my face sniffling.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too RyRy."

 **Alec's Pov**

Magnus and I went into Max's room he was sitting on his bed reading a comic book. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"You mean can you yell some more at me while I pretend i'm off on some alien planet pretending parents don't exist? Sure."

"Max just stop for ten minutes and actually let us talk and hear what we are saying to you."

"Fine." He groaned.

"It's about your mother."

"Are you gonna let me meet her?"

"Are you insane?" I yelled and Magnus looked at me, I took a deep breath. "Max I think you're old enough to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"About how we came to adopt you."

"You said my mom was young and couldn't take care of me kind of like what aunt Kelly did for Rafe she wanted to give him a better life."

"We told you that because you were young and we didn't want to hurt you."

"What did she do?"

"We were going out to eat and it was pouring and when we passed by an alley we heard a baby crying but when we looked down the alley we didn't hear a baby so we went to go look and we found a box and in the box was you." I said and he looked down and mumbled something and then looked back up to us and gave a little nod as if saying please continue.

"We took you to the hospital the entire time there you wouldn't stop crying and we left, we thought it would of been the last time we ever seen you a month later I got a call from your social worker who thanked me for saving your life, I thought she was talking about being out in the rain but she told us you were born addicted to drugs because your mother was using when she was pregnant with you and a few times while you were going through withdraws they almost lost you I asked if you were going to be placed for adoption but she said that since that happened-"

"No one wants a crack baby." Max said looking down at his hands.

"Max-"

"Why did you guys take me?"

"We fell in love with you the moment we meet you blueberry." Magnus said referring to Max's dark blue eyes that were eyes to get lost in although he hated the nickname now.

"We never wanted you to know the truth because we didn't want how your life started to be a burden on you Max."

"Do you think she ever loved me?"

"Max."

"Why wouldn't she take me to a hospital? Why'd she leave me? Was I not good enough?" He said these things looking at the ground not daring to look up at us.

"Look at me." I said and he did look at me with tears running down his face, I moved closer to him and wiped the tears away.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks about you, you're not her son you are ours and we love you just the way you are, sometimes I would love a little less arguing but I get it teenagers don't love being around there parents but we love you Max and nothing will ever change that fact." I said I was gonna move away when he laid his head down on me, something he hasn't done in years, for so long I felt him pushing away from us never wanting to be around us and now I felt like I had my little boy back. "I love you Max."

"I love you too dad." He said I expected him to move his head but he didn't.

"I have to take a picture of this." Magnus said and Max shot up I felt my heart sink for a moment.

"I have a reputation to protect." He said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"May I meet her?" He asked and now I felt my heart sinking even more.

"You want to meet her still?"

"I'd like to know why she did what she did.."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did she even have me if she didn't care about me?"

"We will talk about it okay?"

"Yeah…."

 **Max's Pov**

I asked them if I could be alone for awhile after they were done talking to me, I felt like everything was a lie I always had this picture of my mother in my head someone who wanted me dearly but just couldn't have a baby right now, someone who wanted her son to have an amazing life, the kind of mother aunt Kelly was she knew she couldn't raise Rafe and she wanted him to have the best life possible but my mom, did she want the same for me? Or did she even care at all that she left me in a box while it was raining, did she miss me or come look for me? Silent tears fell as I thought about all my unanswered questions I felt alone but I knew I had my parents to talk to but I couldn't talk to them they wouldn't understand the pain I was feeling right now, I was thrown out like a worthless piece of trash, maybe I don't mean anything, maybe i'm just-

"Max! Do you want to play with me?" Rylie ran into my room and jumped on my bed, Rylie's mom died giving birth to her and then her father died when she was one we don't know how because she was living with her grandma until she got to sick to take care of her and wanted to give her a better life so my dad's took her. She wouldn't have to grow up feeling like nothing at least her family wanted her, not mine. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone says i'm a very good listener."

"I don't feel like it Roo." I gave her that nickname a long time ago when she first came to live with us she loved to jump and it reminded me of Roo from Winnie the Pooh and the name kind of stuck after all these years.

"But you're sad."

"And?"

"And when i'm sad you make up funny stories and make me laugh and tickle me until I almost pee my pants."

"It's different right now, I don't want to think."

"So don't think let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Who can do Rylie's math homework the fastest, you start." She joked and I smiled.

"I'm not doing your homework for you."

"Want to go play outside?"

"Sure…"

"Really?" She asked her eyes glistening.

"What do you mean really?"

"Well anytime I ask you to play you get grumpy and tell me to go away and then slam your door in my face."

"I haven't been a very good brother have I?"

"You're the bestest brother ever! Just don't tell Rafe that." She said and I patted her head.

"Promise."

"If you are ever sad you can come to me, i'll make you feel better like you do for me."

"Thanks Roo."

 **Clary's Pov**

We were finishing up for the day and going over the plan for London I didn't know we were going to get two weeks off, it would be a nice surprise for Jace and the kids if we came home for awhile I would love to have a home cooked meal with all my babies, Alyssa, Steven's mom was telling me how they were just going to London and spending the two weeks there I thought about it but I would much rather have time with Jace and the kids and I know Jess and Loan would like that. Jessie had talked to Jace all the way until she got into hair and makeup and even then she whined when Jace said he had to go, Logan didn't get to talk to him because he fell asleep in the car and when I woke him up he was grumpy until he went and got a snack which I told him he wasn't allowed to have but since everyone thinks he's oh so cute they give it to him no matter what I say.

"I wish I had a daughter." She said looking at Jessie fondly.

"She's a pain in the butt but I love her." I said and Alyssa laughed shaking her head.

"That little girl is an angel."

"Everyone thinks that but she has her moments."

"Good or bad moments?"

"She's just so sassy and I have no idea where she got it from she gets her attitude from her father and her sarcasm from both of us."

"Lord help the man she marries."

"My mom use to say that about me all the time because i'd always boss around Simon and Jace when we were younger."

"And he still married you." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah.." I said and all I could think about was how much I missed him.

"Mommy!" Logan ran up to me and Steven was behind him.

"What's up Little Bear?"

"Can Steven spend the night? Please, please, please?" He begged his blue eyes looking at me and Alyssa smiled.

"How do you say no to that face?"

"Did you ask Alyssa?"

"Please, please, pleaseeee." He said batting his eyes and she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course."

"Don't forget daddy is gonna call later so you can talk to Liam."

"Whose Liam?" Steven asked and I frowned looking at Logan.

"He's my brother." He said which was even more confusing he never just calls him his brother it's always he's my twin before I could say anything Steven shrugged and ran off with Logan running after him.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Ryland did you finish packing yet?"

"Yeah I did like an hour ago."

"I made a decision."

"I can still go right?"

"Yeah of course you can but how about instead of leaving Friday we leave tomorrow." I asked and Liam popped his head up from where he was laying on the couch with Cecily and started to jump up and down Cecily stood up and started to jump too.

"Yeah! Let's go right now!"

"Well we can't go right now but we can tomorrow and we can have some extra time with them."

"I bet Logan is all alone without me."

"You think?" I asked and he nodded.

"He doesn't get along with people and sometimes I have to force him to play." He said and I nodded and looked at the time Clary told me to call sometime after three and it was almost four I pulled my phone out and called her and sighed I knew she was gonna yell at me so I braced myself for it.

"Hey baby." She said and I glanced at the time again.

"Uh hi."

"Wow what a lovely greeting."

"No I just thought you'd be upset."

"Upset? Why?"

"Well it's almost four and you said-"

"Oh no it's better that you called now, Alyssa she's Steven's mom he's in the movie too he's spending the night so we all went out to eat after the day was over and I thought we would get home before you called we just got in like five minutes ago."

"I'm glad he's made a friend, Liam thought he'd be lonely."

"How is my bugga?" She asked and I smiled looking at him, he was looking at me waiting patiently to talk to Logan.

"Staring at me, he's been waiting to talk to Logan the entire day hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Hold on.." She said and I heard a door close and another one open. "Logie it's daddy he wants to know if you wanna talk to Liam."

"I'm playing with Steven." He said.

"Liam really wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because he misses you." She said and there was a light thump and then Logan's voice.

"Hi daddy, hi Liam." He said I put the phone on speaker and handed it to Liam.

"Logan!" Liam yelled.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing with Steven."

"Who is Steven."

"He's my friend, you don't know him."

"Oh…"

"He plays my brother in the movie."

"Oh."

"Hi Log." Cecily yelled into Liam's ear.

"Owwww!" He said and pushed her away which resulted in her hitting him. "Daddy she's hitting me."

"Cecily leave your brother alone." I said and she grabbed his hair and pulled.

"DADDY!" I picked her up and she looked at Liam and gave him a dirty look before laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Where did Logan go?"

"He's playing with Steven right now but you will get to spend the weekend playing with him."

"That's if even wants to play with me."

"Why do you sound so sad?" Clary asked.

"Because Logan doesn't want to talk to me." He said

"If he didn't have a friend over right now he'd be talking your ear off baby boy."

"Okay…" Liam said and went to go back to the couch.

"Mama!" Cecily yelled.

"Hows my pretty little lady?"

"Ummmm." She said and Clary laughed.

"You being good for daddy?"

"Yeah." she said and I laughed.

"She means no."

"No? You're a good girl right baby?" Clary asked and Cecily said something I couldn't understand and then I put her down and she ran over to her toys.

"Where is Jessie?"

"She fell asleep on the way home and then she refused to wake up so I had to carry her all the way up I thought my arm was gonna fall off." She said and I laughed.

"She isn't that heavy."

"Maybe not to you."

"Why is she asleep so early?"

"Time difference." She said and I mentally slapped myself.

"So what are we gonna do this weekend other then dinner at your mother's?"

"I have no idea just hang out with the kids and maybe we can go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah it's crazy married people sometimes have those."

"I know what a date is dork, I just didn't think you'd want to go on one."

"Why not?"

"Well I figured you'd want to spend your time with the kids."

"I do but my big man child husband needs some lovin' too." She said and I laughed as I plopped myself down on the couch as Liam, Ryland, and Cecily went into the backyard.

"Man child? You are being so rude today."

"No I am not."

"First you were teasing me this morning and now you're calling me a man child."

"First of all I was answering your question this morning not teasing you."

"It was teasing."

"You liked it."

"I would of liked it even more if you didn't hang up on me."

"I'll make it up to you when you come here."

"I like the sound of that."

"And changing the subject now because they are children around and sometimes you have no filter."

"We have talked more in one day then we have in the past two weeks, what's going on?"

"After I seen my mom she made me see that i've been being a huge bitch to you recently with ignoring you and not answering, it's just we barely have any time for each other and then I get aggravated and then you get mad and we argue and I was getting tired of it so I stopped texting you because I don't like fighting with you."

"Your mom made you see that?"

"She actually defend you."

"Wow, hell must be pretty cold right now." I said and she burst out laughing.

"She's trying Jace and i'd appreciate it if you tried too."

"Anything for you babe. I wanted to know if it was okay with you I was gonna meet up with my dad and have lunch."

"If that's okay with me? Jace you don't need to ask permission."

"I know but it's supposed to be our weekend."

"I'm fine with you going i'll probably take the kids to there house anyway, your daughter has been driving me insane asking when she can see her grandma."

"Why is she my daughter when she's annoying you?"

"Because that's when all the you comes out in her."

"Don't talk about my baby."

"Well it's true, oh I have a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Do you want to know now or later?"

"Now."

"Of course you do."

"The kids get two weeks off after we are done in New York."

"Are you coming home for those two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"So you will be coming back with us?"

"Unfortunately no, we had an incident on set the other day and it kind of pushed everything back a few days so they get this weekend off and the Jessie has two more days and Logan has four."

"Why do they have different days?"

"Some scenes they aren't in with each other and Logan got sick and puked on an extra so he didn't do anything that day expect sleep on me."

"Is he okay?"

"Everyone here thinks he's so cute so they give him snacks and chocolates and sandwiches he can ask for anything and they'd get it for him."

"Do you want us to stay the extra couple of days so we can all go home together?"

"That's up to you and the kids, we get really busy but I don't mind."

"I guess we will see how this weekend goes."

"Daddy come play." Liam yelled.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah Liam wants to play."

"Give my babies a kiss for me."

"I will and give mine a kiss for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jessie somehow ended up on top of me her body over my stomach hanging halfway off the bed I looked over at the clock and sighed I felt tired but knew I couldn't go back to sleep because we had to get over to set I shook her and she groaned. I brushed her hair out of her face and she opened one golden eye looked at me and then closed it. I handed her hearing aids to her and she put one in and then closed her eyes again.

"I'm sleepy."

"You can sleep in the car and then when we are done you can go right back to sleep, well after torturing."

"I don't have it today."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"See you get to go to sleep earlier." I said and she smiled and nodded. "I guarantee you by the end of the day I will have to force you to go to sleep."

"Nooooooo."

"Let's go wake up your brother and Steven." I said and she jumped up and ran out of the room and into the room she shares with Logan and pounced on top of Logan's bed, Steven was still fast asleep in Jessie's bed.

"Come on LogieBear time to get up."

After they got dressed on feed Alyssa came and got Steven so he could go get dressed and we were out the door but as soon as we got out a reporter was waiting. "How are you guys today?" He asked and I groaned inwardly.

"Good." Jessie said.

"Where you headed?"

"Uh-"

"Is it cool being in a movie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but we're running late."

"Oh right just one more question." he said and I nodded.

"Are you the star of the movie?" He asked Jessie and she shook her head.

"Everyone in the movie is the star of it, we are all together." She said and turned away from him.

"Good job Jessie." Logan said and she laughed as we made our way down the street to hail a cab.

"You look like you can use a ride pretty lady."

"Sorry not interst-"

"DADDY!" Jessie yelled and dropped my hand I turned and seen Jace leaning against a car he bent down as Jessie jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"We missed you guys so we decided to come a little early, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, but we are gonna be late." I said and he motioned for us to get in the car, Jessie got in and Logan pushed his way in since he wanted to sit by the window I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him towards me kissing him softly.

"I thought you were gonna be late." He muttered against my lips.

"Just wanted a kiss." I said and pushed him out of the way and got into the driver's side. "Get in or we will be late." I looked over and Ryland was sitting next to me he wouldn't look at me.

"How are you?" I asked and he looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay, thank you for letting me come with."

"Of course." I said and Jace opened his door and booted him to the back.

"I could of drove."

"You don't know where you are going."

"Well there's this little magically thing called directions and they help you find your way to the place you seek and-" I slapped his arm and he laughed. "Ow."

"Stop being an ass."

"You love my-"

"Jace!"

"Right, sorry."

The kids talked for the entire car ride, Jessie was fully awake now singing Frozen songs with Logan and Cecily I would glance at Jace now and again to see him singing Let It Go to himself.

"Logan, Jessie go because we are late." I said and they jumped out of the car and ran into the studio.

"Are we leaving them mommy?" Liam asked his arms folded with a big frown on his face.

"No bugga we just need to go park but they have to go get ready."

"Oh okay."

"I thought they filmed on location?"

"Here no well we filmed at a few places but it's been here mostly but in London most of that will be on location." I said and Jace nodded.

Liam and Cecily were running around so Ryland chased them down and was holding there hands Jace pulled me into him throwing his arm over my shoulder and bringing me close to him. "How have you been?"

"My day has barely even started." I said and Jace laughed.

"Dork."

"I was thinking-"

"Oh that's never a good thing."

"You are just full of jokes today aren't you, what is it national annoy your wife day?"

"Let me check my calendar." He said pulling out his phone.

"Oh i'm so done with you." I said trying to pull away but his hands went around my waist and he dipped his head kissing my neck as we walked.

"I'll turn the sarcasm off."

"Really?"

"No it's got a mind of it's own up here." He said tapping his head.

"Mama." Cecily yelled as we caught up to them she was holding her hands up to me.

"Hi baby." I picked her up kissed her cheek and took Jace's hand but Cecily wanted to go to Jace so he took her and I shook my head smiling at how much of a daddy's girl she was.

"Hey Clary." Steven said and winked at me.

"Hi Steven." I said.

"Who are you?" He asked Jace.

"He's my daddy." Logan said running back up to Jace and hugging him.

"Oh…." He said and Alyssa yelled for him to come back over.

"That's your friend?"

"Uh huh he's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Liam yelled and Logan looked at him and shrugged.

"You're my brother it doesn't count." He said.

"Wheres Jess?"

"Hair and makeup." I said and he looked around confused. "That way you just keep walking down and you will see a sign on the door."

"I'll be back, i'm gonna go see my princess." He said and kissed my head before handing me Cecily and walked off to go find Jessie.

 **I think when I update tomorrow it will be two chapters or I might upload the next chapter later today or something i'm not sure yet.**

 **Clary's past will be explored in a coming chapter and I worked really hard on it but I love the way it turned out and I think it will bring the two of them closer together until the next time and as always love you guys**


	77. Chapter 77 Faith and Trust

**This chapter was suppose to be up yesterday but I was out all day so I couldn't really get it up in time and when I got home I didn't want to do anything but sleep but to make up for it I will post the next chapter right after I post this one.**

 **Tyty: I'm sorry about that but thank you for sharing and hopefully it will bring a little more to Max's side of how he views himself I am trying to work it into the timeline**

 **Jace's Pov**

I could see why Clary was always tired just after doing that for one day I wanted to lay down and take a nap and I didn't even do anything, Jessie and Logan always went up to Clary when they needed something if they had to use the bathroom or if they were hungry even when I asked if they wanted me to do it they would say no and ask Clary, they just finished and Clary begged me to stop and get her coffee and then we went back to the hotel to just enjoy some time with the kids.

"Babe we are here." I poked her in her side but she still didn't budge. "Clary we are at the hotel." I said and she opened her eyes and got out of the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night, Jessie slept on top of me and it was all bad."

"Why don't you lay down for an hour or two and i'll-"

"I'm okay, I just need to drink this." She held up her coffee she hadn't taken a sip of because she fell asleep right before I pulled into the drive-thru.

"Can I have some?" I asked and she smiled and held it up to me.

When we got up to the room Cecily had gotten grouchy and started yelling so Clary picked her up and was trying to get her to take a nap all while everyone else was being loud, I tried to calm them down but it didn't really work so when we got into the room Clary told them to go play and she sat down on the couch with Cecily trying to get her down.

"Mom?" Ryland approached her cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I can do that for you." He said and leaned down and took Cecily from Clary and started walking around with her patting her back. I sat next to Clary dragging her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay?" I asked but she wasn't looking at me but at Ryland, I poked her and she looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Huh?"

"You seem far away."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Some things my mom said to me." She said and her eyes left me and went back to Ryland who was now singing to Cecily.

"Like what?" I asked hopeful.

"Nothing." She said I could feel her retreat and I wanted to pry but maybe right now wasn't the best time to do that. "When are you having lunch with your father?" She asked and I pulled my father's pocket watch out but it was still on LA time so I reached for Clary's phone to see what time it was but she moved. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to look at the time. Why don't you want me looking at your phone?" I shifted so I could look her in the eyes.

"I didn't know you were trying to look at my phone I thought you were trying to do something else while our son was right there." She said and I was confused until I looked down her phone was resting on her thigh I smiled and she hit my chest, "I swear you have been acting like a horny teenager for days." She picked up her phone and handed it to me.

"What can I say there is this super sexy girl all over me right now." I leaned down and kissed her neck. I checked the time and smiled at her background it was a picture of us kissing the sun setting in the back. "I like this one." I said and she nodded.

"I love you, you don't love me." She said, confused I looked up at her and before I could answer she rolled off of me and left the room, she came back with my phone and pointed at my lock screen. A picture of Jessie posing for the camera wearing one of our band tee's I smiled and looked up at Clary.

"Jealous?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "I have you on this though.: I said and unlocked my phone showing her the picture of her with Cecily and Jessie at Ihop.

"I remember that day, Jessie didn't want to go to school I told her she had to so she cried and you felt bad and we ended up going there because she wanted to."

"What can I say i'm a sucker for my little girl."

"You never did tell me what time you have to leave."

"In about an hour." I said and Liam and Logan ran in and jumped on the couch.

"Mommy come play with us." They said in unison and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Can daddy play too?"

"Yeah! Daddy can be the monster and mommy you can be the Queen that sends us to kill the ugly monster."

" _Ugly_?" I say in mock hurt putting my hand to my chest and they laugh.

"Come on mommy!" They yelled and ran back out of the room.

"Does the ugly monster get a kiss from the beautiful Queen?" I asked smiling she leaned down and brushed her lips against mine then pulled away.

"Jace, glad you could make it." My dad says as I sit down across from him.

"So am I, I feel like we haven't really had a chance to see each other, the last time I was out here I uh-"

"I get why you were distant it's hard for us too, your parents were amazing people and they would of been proud of the man you are now."

"I can't remember the exact shade of green my mom's eyes were I try and remember her so hard but her face is becoming a blur and I don't want to lose that I don't really have any photo's of her and the ones I do have you can't tell what color her are and it hurts, it just hurts." I said and he nodded.

"Here." He said and slid something across the table it was a box. "It belonged to your father and after he died your mother she didn't want them in the house a cold reminder of what happened so we held onto them for her i've never looked inside but it was up in the attic and your mom- Maryse wanted me to clean out the attic and I found it I was gonna mail it out to you but I figured i'd wait until you came out here."

"Thank you it means a lot to me, I wish she could be here to see my kids, see the man I became, but then my kids wouldn't have you or mom and I am so thankful they have you guys. I don't think I ever thanked you for taking me in you didn't have to do that but you did and you treated me like a son always so thank you."

"You have always been like a son to me so taking you in was no big stretch we love you Jace and we love your crazy kids."

The rest of dinner was nice we talked about the kids, the movie, the band, and sports it felt like old times when I felt separated from everyone and closed off he'd take me out and tell me to talk about my feelings and he just sat there and listened to me complain about life or talk about Clary. I thought about how we were never really close but then after our talks I felt closer to him, maybe I should try that with Logan since nothing I do seems to work with bringing us closer together.

When I got back to the hotel Clary and the kids were home they had gone over to the house to swim and have dinner with my mother, they were all asleep when I got in Clary was watching a movie but she turned it off when she seen me.

"How was your night?"

"Good we talked he gave me some things that were my fathers."

"What was it?"

"Don't know haven't looked at it." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to yet I feel like I never really knew my father since I was so young when he died so opening up that box I will learn about him but what if he isn't the person who I made him to be in my head?"

"There's only one way to find out, I know you're nervous but it will give you some peace." She said laying her head down on my chest and I groaned. "What's wrong?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Back hurts."

"Want a message?"

"Does it come with a happy ending?"

"If you're a really good boy." She said leaning forward biting my earlobe. "Turn over." She said and I did she moved and sat down on my back her hands moving up and down my back slowly her nails ever so slightly digging into my back. I let out a gasp and flipped around.

"Fuck the message." I said bringing my lips to hers.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace was asleep but I couldn't fall asleep my mother's words kept coming back to me, I never wanted to intentionally hurt Jace and I knew that my still talking to Taylor would hurt him I made excuses in my head for why I still talked to him the biggest one being I told him about my past, my childhood things that haunted me at night again, I tried to tell Jace so many times but when he looks at me with those big golden eyes full of love and hope I freeze I can't tell him because I can't- I don't want him to look at me differently the way he looks at Jessie now as if she were a porcelain doll that needed to be protected at all cost, I don't want him to be that way with me and with Taylor I don't feel anything for him so it didn't matter when he gave me sad eyes or when i'd call him at night because of a nightmare when Jace was far away and needed his sleep, Taylor would stay up and talk make me forget about the bad it was never anything romantic for me but when my mother called me that night and we talked before I went to bed she said something to me that made my insides turn and not in the good way.

" _I'm tired now mom can't I just go to bed."_

" _Have you talked to Jace about this other guy?"_

" _His name is Taylor mom and why would I we are just friends."_

" _You told him about your father and brother things that happened- things you won't even tell your husband who you are suppose to have an honest relationship with."_

" _Why are you all of sudden on Jace's side with everything? You don't even like him."_

" _I want your first marriage to be your one and only."_

" _Mom-"_

" _You're cheating."_

" _WHAT? The hell I am."_

" _Emotional cheating."_

" _What is that even? I don't think that's real."_

" _You will tell him someone you've known for how long things you can't even tell your husband? You depend on him Clary, the way you should depend on your husband."_

" _I've known him for five almost six years he's my friend."_

" _And how long have you been_ this _close with him?"_

" _A few months but after everything with Jessie I just-"_

" _You've known Jace since you were five, talk to him Clary before you hurt him and lose him."_

" _Mom-"_

" _Just think about what I said."_

Laying beside now I felt like the worst person ever I felt horrible I wanted to wake him up and cry and tell him everything but my pride wouldn't let me how could I look him in that beautiful face and tell him I was being a terrible wife that I was lying to him, I pushed myself away from him and curled up at the edge of the bed and willed myself to sleep.

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to a cry I thought it was Cecily but I looked over and seen Clary had tears running down her face as she slept I moved over to her and pulled her into me her body relaxing as I wiped her tears her eyes flew open and she sat up pushing away from me. "You okay?"

"Jace…"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know you will-"

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." Liam said as he crawled into bed with us.

"Hi bugga." Clary said and pulled him towards her kissing his head.

"Clary? What did you want to tell me?" I asked and she looked at Liam who was playing with her hair brushing his hands through her hair.

"Can we talk about it later? I don't want to talk with the kids around." She said and I nodded.

We spent the day out with the kids out at the park and we took them to a movie had a normal little family day, Clary kept her distance from me when I would come near her she would move away from me she would talk to me but she wouldn't come close to me and I don't know why it's not like she _didn't_ enjoy last night I tried to get her to talk to me but she closed herself off, we had gotten back to the hotel kind of late she was putting the kids to bed and Ryland came into the room.

"Can I have some money?"

"What for?"

"I want to do something for mama, she's still upset with me and maybe if I do something she will be a little less angry with me."

"Ryland she just needs time and-"

"Mom says I can't have any of my stuff back until I can pass a drug test and I don't want her to be mad at me until then so I want to do something nice for her."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was gonna wait until we go home mama said she's coming home for two weeks I was thinking about taking her to lunch or something but I don't have any money so I thought i'd ask you, I don't like when she's mad at me, i've never made her angry before sure i've upset her but I don't like this side.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Clary, Jace, kids." Mom said and hugged everyone but Jace who she gave a warm smile to.

"Jocelyn." He said I nudge him and he rolled his eyes and then smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"Alright I guess."

"Come on in." She pushed the door open and we went in Jessie looked at her before looking at Jace tapping him on the arm.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes baby we do."

"But I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She said mean things about you."

"She promised to be nice to daddy so if she says anything mean we will leave okay?" I tell her and she nods as Jace picked her up kissing her head.

Dinner was okay to say the lease mom and Jace didn't really interact much but when they did it was civil enough that no one had to make the other leave the room and calm down like the old days and then it got fun when we played a game of pictionary Liam kept getting upset because he was losing and after dessert the kids were tired so we took them home and all fell asleep in the same bed, Ryland had been quiet the entire night so when he looked at everyone in the bed he was about to turn around when I held my arms out to him and he jumped into bed and cuddled into me and we fell asleep.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary and the kids came home last night four days after we came back so the kids didn't go to school we spent the day at home being normal for as long as we could.

"I really need to talk to you." Clary said I nodded and was going to put Cecily down on the floor when she leaned over and threw up on Clary.

"EWWWW!" Logan yelled and jumped off the couch.

"I told you not to let her eat so much at dinner."

"She was hungry." I said as she leaned back against me blinking her eyes getting heavy.

"I'm gonna-" Clary stopped talking and made a face and then sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm uh gonna go take a shower real quick." She jumped up and went upstairs as I brought Cecily closer to me she fell asleep.

The kids were out back when I came back downstairs I was debating on whether or not to go out there and play with them or just wait for Clary to get done with her shower so we could talk.

Clary left her phone on the couch it kept dinging so I got up to go give it to her I would never go through her phone because I trust her with everything but when it dinged again I looked down and I felt nothing but this painful hurt that she would keep secrets from me all over again.

 _T: Why can't we hang out anymore?_

 _T: I told the twins i'd take them to the park…_

 _T: Can't we just talk about this?_

I went upstairs and sat down waiting for her to get out of the shower so when she finally did come out she smiled at me but the smile dropped when I didn't return it.

"What's wrong?"

"You got a few texts from Taylor." I said and her face changed everything changed her stance changed my emotions changed she took a step forward but I stood up and backed away.

"Jace-"

 **Clary's Pov**

I knew I shouldn't of waited to tell him why was I an idiot I was gonna tell him after my shower I tried again to move closer to him but he backed away again I couldn't tell if he was angry.

"Please _please_ tell me you aren't having sex with him."

"I would never do that to you."

"Then please explain because I don't understand." He said not angrily but very quietly as if he were trying to keep from breaking down.

"After everything with Jessie I needed someone to talk to and he was there and I just-"

"So you couldn't come to me? I'm your husband Clary you are suppose to have trust in me."

"I couldn't tell you and have you look at me with those eyes and I am so sorry Jace I told him to leave me alone because I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me? I already told you I didn't like you talking to this guy and you went behind my back and did it anyways."

"Jace-"

"He takes my son's to the park?"

"We hang out and he's around so sometimes we go to the park."

"I can't do this with you right now, do you have any idea how much this hurts?" He asked as silent tears started to fall down his face.

"Jace please-"

"I don't want to be around you right now, can you just go sleep in a different room tonight we can talk about this later I can't right now."

"Y-you want me to leave?"

"I want you to leave this room, I can't look at you right now I just can't, go sleep in the guest room or on the couch or something."

"Please just let me explain it all."

"You know what's fucked up? I'm not even angry I feel hurt and betrayed that you of all people-"

"Why don't you just yell at me?"

"What will that solve? It will bring us back to our old problems of screaming and yelling at each other and one of bragging the kids out of here until we finally decide to talk to each other again, I don't want that and i'm sure the kids don't want that but I can't do this with you right now because if you stay in this room I will yell."

"Then just let me talk, please?" He didn't respond he just looked at the ground as tears fell and I felt like my heart was being beat with a meat cleaver. "I wish I could give you a reason why I kept talking to him after you asked me not to, I got annoyed when you told me to stop talking to him and I told him to not text me and we stopped talking but then I started having nightmares about- I called him crying because I was so scared I felt like a helpless little kid again and he talked to me for what seemed like hours until I fell back asleep and then after that he'd come over and we'd hang out I never thought about how much it would hurt you because I wasn't thinking about your feelings and it makes me a horrible person I know but Jace I am truly sorry with everything I have and I know deep down you are angry it just buried beneath all that hurt and sadness and maybe right now my words mean nothing to you but I didn't want to hurt you I just needed someone to talk to someone who didn't love me as much as you do because I can't tell you and have you look at me differently I wouldn't be able to- i'm sorry." I said and he didn't say anything just kept looking at the ground.

"I know I fucked up…. I think i'm just gonna stay at the apartment tonight and whenever you feel you want me to come back I will and we can talk."

"And the kids?" He asked emotionless.

"You keep them, I don't deserve to have them right now." I said and backed up towards the door I wanted to reach out and hug him but I knew it would make everything worse.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary left and I felt like part of my heart left with her the kids asked where she went but I couldn't say anything I didn't want to say anything I just felt empty inside this wasn't anger it wasn't something different something I wasn't use to something that felt like my soul was tired and I just wanted Clary here to tell me everything was okay she was my world and right now I felt like the world has crumbled beneath me and there was nothing left, nothing without her in my life I just wanted her to come home but I knew she wouldn't until I told her I wanted her back home.

 **Disclaimer: Some people may not want to read the next chapter since it deals with touchy subjects about Clary's past and things that happened**


	78. Chapter 78 For Better or Worse

**So since I posted twice in one day I didn't want this one to be to long so it's kind of short and like part 1 and it will continue into the next chapter**

 **Some people may not want to read this chapter because of certain things said**

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't go to sleep, I wasn't mad at her I was hurt and I felt betrayed and I wish I would've told her not to leave because it's hard sleeping without her, when I'm on tour it takes me hours to fall asleep turning around and end up with a pillow in my arms, when I'm home I pull Clary to me and I feel while I feel like my life has meaning in her arms and right now that's all I wanted but I needed her to understand that she hurt me, I moved over to her side of the bed and the scent of her on the pillow lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to the door opening and shutting. I sat up and seen Clary standing there. "Clary?"

"I don't know why I c-came here." She slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I went to the apartment and I was alone, I don't remember the last time I was alone so I went over to Kelly's house and I cried on her and then I started to drink because I'm a bitch and you hate me and I left she told me not to leave but I left because- well I don't really know why I left."

"How did you get here?" I asked pushing the blanket off of me and going over to her but she pushed my hand away and pushed me back into the bed and then she backed up to the wall. "Babe?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get here? Please tell me you didn't drive here."

"N-no I walked, I wasn't gonna come here I was just walking and walking and I came here."

"The apartment is a twenty minute drive you walked? Are you insane?"

"I'm gonna leave I promise I just wanted-." She stopped talking and silent tears fell.

"Why are you crying?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't know why you love me, I don't even love me." She said looking down at herself, she pinching and scratching her skin the way she use to when she was little I use to hold her hand tightly to make her stop or else she would do it until she bleed.

"Don't do that." I said but she didn't listen to me.

"I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I know I hurt you and I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you that was never my intention I never thought it would matter since we were just friends and- god I'm a fucking bitch, I don't know why you're still with me." She said still pinching herself.

"You're gonna make yourself bleed." I said she looked down and nodded.

"I already am." She said and I stood up to help her clean the blood but she took a step closer to the door.

"Let me help you."

"You don't have to help me, I don't deserve it."

"I don't care if you don't think you deserve it you are my wife and I made a vow, for better or worse and no one gets under my skin the way you do but you mean the world to me and I'm not letting you go, please let me help you."

"Do you know why my mom let me come back home?"

"What?"

"When I lived with my dad, do you know why she let me come home?"

"You never really talked about always pushed away from the conversation so I just never brought it back up."

"I tried to kill myself."

"What?"

"She knew I would try again if I stayed there i begged her not to send me to live there I told her if she did I wouldn't come back a- I couldn't live there with them, it was the worst year of my life I had nothing I was nothing I was invisible, I started having the nightmares again that I was a little kid and he'd come into my room and ask me if i'd like to play a game with him. I wake up terrified and I don't want to go back to sleep and then all the memories come back of my mom always choosing his side and I just want to scream at the top of my lungs how could you choose him when he did that to me but I was to weak and pathetic to let anyone know, so I just started hating myself I couldn't look in a mirror because i'd look and be disgusted with my own reflection and then when I was around you I let myself feel normal you were always the one constant in my life you always stayed beside me through thick and thin and when I went to live with them it was like I lost everything I had nothing so I tried to kill myself, don't pretend like you haven't seen the scars." She said softly as tears of anger and exhaustion fell down her face. "You never commented on them not once."

"They don't define you, I never wanted to bring anything painful up for you because I seen what happened when other people brought it up you'd just end up with more cuts and bruises."

"How could you love something like me?"

"You are everything I have ever wanted in life, you may not think you are worth much but to me you are worth the world, I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror, the way you never believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful, I remember when we were in first grade and we did a project on our future who we would want to be I remember putting down I wanted to be your husband and the teacher said my first crush probably wouldn't be my last but she was wrong you were my first and you will be my last, there has only ever been you."

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"How would you like the list of things i've done wrong? I can do it alphabetically or in order of when it occurred."

"Clary-"

"I always make you out to be the bad guy, I always take the kids from you and leave and to be on the receiving end of that it's not fun." She was looking down at the ground her hand still on her arm.

"Stop hurting yourself." I said and she looked up at me and shook her head.

"I deserve it." She said and this time when I stood up she was going to object but I didn't let her I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"No you don't, you were just a kid it wasn't your fault."

"I'm becoming it all over again."

"Becoming what?"

"That's what he use to tell me he was doing it because I deserved it because I was nothing and when I use to hurt myself I would say that I deserved it because I was nothing, I said that today when I-"

"When you what?"

"I should go."

"Clary-"

"You don't want me here and I shouldn't even be here."

"Stop."

"Just let me go Jace."

"No…" For some reason every fiber of my being was telling me not to let her leave while she was like this. "Clary just stay please don't leave.." I said but she was already at the door.

"You deserve someone better than me someone who-"

"I don't want anyone but you, I forgive you okay I don't care about Taylor, I was hurt because you lied to me and didn't trust me please just come here." I took a step towards her but she shook her head.

"I'm a mess." She said softly and I laughed.

"It's a good thing I like cleaning up messes then." I said and she looked at me with tears running down her face and nodded. "Please come to me baby." I reached my hand out for her but she didn't move she looked at the door and then at my hand.

 **Let me know what you think should happen next**


	79. Chapter 79 A Husband's Job

**Disclaimer: Clary talks about her past and what happened when she was younger so this chapter might not be for some people so feel free to skip it if you want or to the end or something…**

 **So I was thinking maybe having the next chapter a family day and then the one after that Clary, Jessie, and Logan will be in London and we will have a few chapters with that so we can kind of see how they adjusts to being in London since they will be living there for awhile.**

 **Song- 2 Chord by Sleeping with Sirens**

 **TMIShips4Life- In this chapter she tells what happened**

 **Also if any of you have idea's that you'd like me to input let me know and i'll try and fit it in somewhere.**

 **I'd also like to say thank you for all the reviews I don't think I would have went this far in this story if it wasn't for all the love and support I get so keep reviewing I love you guys**

 **Jace's Pov**

" _Please come to me baby." I reached my hand out for her but she didn't move she looked at the door and then at my hand_.

"Please." I said softly so softly I didn't think she heard me she looked down at the floor and walked towards me and grabbed my hand pushing her face against me and started to sob, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly against me I moved my hands down to her waist and lifted her up walking us into the bathroom to clean up her arm that was still bleeding. "Let me see please." I asked and she just pushed her hand out for me to see I grabbed a washcloth and started to clean her up some looking into her eyes I felt like I didn't know this Clary, her eyes looked empty not full of love, her face looked pale and all I wanted was her to be back to herself but I knew it would take longer she kept everything bottled up inside of her for so long, she's been strong for so long and now she was falling apart i'd be there to pick up the broken pieces and put her back together again.

I picked her back up and brought her to the bed laying her down carefully before slipping into bed and pulling her towards me she moved her head she laid there listening to my heartbeat for a while before lifting herself up and kissing me hard it took everything I had to push her away. "You don't want me now?" She asked and I felt like my heart was breaking in half.

"You're all I ever want but you don't need this right now what you need is to be held."

"I can't sleep I will have nightmares."

"I'm right here."

"Ca-can you sing to me?" She asked and I nodded.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Something you wrote, a song I haven't heard yet."

 _Standing in a hallway_

 _Walls explode with sounds of a fight, yeah_

 _Searching for a reason_

 _I don't know if I'll make it out alive, alive_

 _She said she'd leave a thousand times_

 _I think tonight, I'd actually take flight_

 _And as she packs her things_

 _I see her look at me with tears in her eyes_

 _She says, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _I'm staying here_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _'Til we make it there_

 _Whoa_

 _I remember that we always_

 _Remember that we always were so strong_

 _Used to feel so alive_

 _Now I don't remember living for so long_

 _She said she's tried a thousand times,_

 _But she's always feared and I'm already gone_

 _If we could go back to how it was before_

 _I promise I would never do you wrong_

 _No_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _I'm staying here_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _'Til we make it there_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _I'm staying here_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _'Til we make it there_

 _I'm staring at your pictures_

 _Figure out where we went wrong_

 _If you would be my guiding light_

 _And even in our darkest times,_

 _We find strength to carry on_

 _So I'm not leaving_

 _I'm not leaving 'til we're home_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _I'm staying here_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _'Til we make it there_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _I'm staying here_

 _Cause I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_

 _'Til we make it there_

 _Give me one more chance to love you so_

 _Won't you please_

 _Won't you please just come back home_

She was asleep now her hand holding mine her head on my chest I felt her relax and I didn't want to move an inch because I didn't want to ruin this she seemed peaceful even if it was only for a little while.

I woke up the sound of my phone ringing I reached over carefully so Clary wouldn't wake up and answered it. "Jace?" Kelly sounded frantic.

"Yeah?"

"I should've called you last night but Clary she said she was gonna go for a walk and I thought she would of came right back but I fell asleep and when I woke up she wasn't here and she wasn't at the apartment and I am-"

"She came here last night, i'm sorry I should of called or texted you or something."

"Oh thank god I was freaking out, how is she? She was a mess last night."

"Still a mess."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually can you watch the kids for today? I need to be with Clary right now and I don't think I can help her and watch the kids at the same time."

"Of course i'm just gonna pick up some breakfast and then i'll come over to get them."

"Thanks." I hung up and looked back at Clary she was still asleep so I carefully moved her over to the pillow and went to check on the kids since they had this new thing where they wouldn't let you know they were up until they broke something or were hungry.

"Hey dad." Ryland said when I went downstairs he was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Jessie except she was asleep.

"Hey what's up with your sister?"

"She got up when I did and when I put this movie on she said it was so boring she might die of boredom and then fell back asleep." He said and I laughed.

"Can you go get dressed please."

"Are we going over to see mom?"

"Your mother's upstairs asleep."

"She's home? I thought you guys got into a fight."

"We did well not a fight it was just-"

"What was it about? Was it me?"

"No JJ nothing to do with you it was about Taylor?"

"Mom's friend?"

"Yeah…."

"Can I talk to you real quick about something I asked mom but she said I had to ask you because it would of been rude."

"Ask me what?"

"Can I spend the summer in Utah?"

"Utah?"

"Chris' family is having a reunion and I haven't seen them in a really long time since Poppy's funeral and I miss them but I don't want to hurt your feelings." He said messing with his fingers I ruffled his curly blond hair and smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, thanks."

"Go get dressed please."

"Is mom okay? She's usually up before you."

"She's having a hard time right now."

"What's wrong with her?" He asked his gold and green eyes looked towards the steps and then back at me.

"She's just a little sad today.." I said and he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed and then to give mama a hug." He said and Jessie lifted her head up yawning.

"Morning daddy!"

"Hi baby girl."

"Can we go see Oreo today? He must be very lonely without me."

"Actually you are gonna go spend the day with Kelly."

"Why?"

"Because mommy and I are gonna spend the day together."

"Am I gonna have another baby sister?"

"What?"

"I asked Ryland how do babies get made cause no one will tell me but he said that a mommy and a daddy have to-"

"No babies." I said and she sighed.

"Well that's too bad i'd like a baby brother."

"You barely like the three brothers you have right now."

"I like two out of the three brothers I have."

"Why don't you like the third?"

"He's mean to Logan and he teases him about being different maybe Logie needs a little brother."

"Mommy and I are done having kids."

"Should of stopped after me, I was the best kid." Ryland said coming down the steps.

"Daddy loves me more."

"He had to try harder with me so I think he loves me more."

"Daddy who is your favorite?"

"Not answering that, go get dressed please."

"Well i'm mom's favorite." Ryland said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Are not."

"Am to."

"Are. Not." She said I picked her up carried her into her room.

"Get dressed please." I said and went back into the room Clary was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hi…." She said quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine.. You should've woken me up, the kids are probably up and hungry and I promised Logan i'd take him to see-"

"No."

"Jace-"

"You need to worry about yourself right now, not about the kids, like you told me once i'm letting you step away from mommy mode."

"That's all I know how to be Jace." She said pushing the covers back but I pushed her back against her pillow.

"You need to be Clary right now, not mommy you are pushing these problems away and they aren't going to get better they are still gonna eat away at you and then what will you do when all you have are those memories in your head? How is that good for our children to see you that way, please just let me help you."

"What about the kids?"

"Kelly is coming to get them." I said and she nodded and pulled the blanket back over her.

Kelly showed up about twenty minutes later I had all the kids dressed when she came in and hugged me. "So I know Ryland is grounded right now but I was gonna take the kids to see a movie and I don't know the rules about if he can go or if he can't."

"He can go."

"Where is he?" She asked I looked behind me everyone was there but Ryland.

"I'll find him." I said and ran up to our room and before I could go in I heard him talking.

"Or a spaceship with monkeys." He said and I heard Clary laugh I peeked into the room he had his head on her stomach looking up at the ceiling, Clary running her fingers through his wild blond curls.

"You sound like your father right now, he made a book once all about space monkeys."

"That's cause we are awesome." He said and I smiled.

"I love you bubbie."

"I love you to mommy." He said and kissed her head before slipping out of bed and out the door he looked at me and smiled. "Never say anything about me calling her mommy to anybody and by anybody I mean them down there they will make fun of me." He said and I laughed.

After I said goodbye to the kids I went back upstairs to Clary and laid down with her I didn't think she would say anything more to me about what happened so I just wanted to keep her company even if it meant spending all day in bed.

"My parents waited until my brother was eight to have me because they had a lot of problems with him growing up he was a really bad kid he would get into fights and he was rude it was like he was some kind of monster and then they said everything changed when they had me, he was nice he always wanted to hold me and feed me my bottles but my mom once said he'd get mad when someone else would hold me even my mom and dad he'd throw a fit and hit them and pull me away from them, they just thought because he felt responsible for me." She said softly tracing patterns onto my bare chest.

"You don't have to talk about-"

"You were right, I need to talk about it I have never really talked about it I pushed it in the back of my mind and I never thought about it again."

"Okay." I said kissing her head.

"When I was five my dad started doing drugs heroine mostly, he would come home and beat the shit out of me and my mom, Jon mostly stayed away from him always out with his friends never home I missed him a lot because he would always tell me funny stories and tell me I was special." She said stopping drawing patterns and took a deep breath.

"Go on…"

"Everything changed one day he stopped talking to me and when he would would look at me he'd turn away and go and then one night he came into my room when I woke up I asked him what's he doing and he whispered something but it wasn't to me and I was confused and then he came closer to me and asked me if I wanted to play a game and I said sure and he said it was a secret game that I couldn't tell anyone about a game only special kids got to play and I wanted to be like my brother and he had been so distant that I jumped at the opportunity to play with him but it wasn't a game and it hurt so badly I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and just told me to be quite so I shut up because I was so scared." She stopped talking I felt her tears falling onto me I pulled her closer to me holding her tightly. "It went on for years he'd come into my room at night he wouldn't ask me if I wanted to play a game anymore he would say hurtful things to me he'd tell me I deserved what he was doing to me, he blamed my dad's drug problem on me he said they use to be happy before I came along."

"Clary-"

"That's why I always spent the night at your house, why you never came over to mine, your mom knew my dad wasn't the nicest person she'd let me and my mom stay the night when my mom and dad got into an argument at three in the morning and we had nowhere else to go. I remember your mom rubbing a warm washcloth on my back were the bruises were and I remember her singing to me as I cried, finally my dad got tired of beating me and my mom and he left and Jon went with him when I was seven almost eight my mom put me into therapy but the damage was already done I couldn't look at myself I felt disgusting. Then mom and Luke got together and at first I was scared because I thought he'd be like my dad or worse like Jon but he wasn't he was nice and he treated me like a daughter, treated me the way my father never treated me and I pushed those painful memories away locked them up and tried to live my life, then everything just went downhill-" She looked up at me and kissed my cheek before she continued.

"When mom said I was gonna go stay with my dad for awhile because he 'missed' me. I was always in my room or with Toby I never wanted to be alone with either of them because I was so terrified suddenly I was that little girl again who was to afraid to do anything too weak to ask for help, dad started hitting me again three months into living with them he was always drunk and he would call me by my mother's name and I put up with it for four months and then I couldn't take it so one night when my dad went out to the bar and Jon was god knows where I filled up the bath tub and I cut my wrists I felt so peaceful for the first time in forever I felt like I could finally close my eyes and not be afraid and everything went dark and the next thing I know I woke up in a hospital room my mom and Luke were there and she was crying." She stopped again and took my hand and held onto it.

"She asked me why, all I said was I couldn't live there and if I was to go back I would do it again and this time no one would be able to stop me I would do it and I wouldn't care, I wanted to die so badly because seeing the look on her face nearly killed me I looked down at the two bandages on my wrists and I thought I could just cut into them again when no one was around I could end it all and who would care right? Everyone just enjoyed making my life hell so that night when everyone was asleep I pulled the bandages off but a nurse was just walking in and seen what I was doing she stopped me and said I had so much to live for, I laughed and then I started to cry, mom ended up taking me to an institute so I could get better and she said if I tried really tried she'd let me come home and I would never have to see them again so I went." She stopped talking no more tears were falling as she sat up looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"I always felt like I had this huge weight on me for as long as I could remember and I always looked back on it and cried and felt scared but right now I don't feel scared, I didn't want to tell you because I look at you and see love in your eyes and I didn't want that to change, I couldn't stand for that look to turn to pity or disgust."

"And now? What do you see? When you look at me?"

"Nothing but love." She said as a single tear fell I moved forward and wiped the tear before pulling her towards me to hug her.

"And there will never be anything but love in my eyes for you and sometimes a few other things."

"Angry for one." She joked.

"Not always."

"I am sorry about Taylor." She said leaning her head against me.

"I get that you have friends and some of these friends may be guys but I don't want another man around my kids taking them to the park and doing things with them that I am suppose to be doing with them."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"I think after Jessie and Logan are done with the movie we should all take some time to get better."

"Oh? Do you have deep dark secrets you aren't telling me?"

"Not really but Ryland with the whole drug thing, Jessie with what happened to her, Liam being mean to Logan and Logan who is having a hard time finding out who he is I just feel like we need time to get closer as a family get better."

"I thought after the movie you wanted to get back in the swing of things with the band."

"I talked to the guys, Jordan and Maia are about to have their first baby, and Eric I have no idea what he's even doing something about getting married to some girl he's known for three months, Alec he's busy with his kids, and Simon has some things to get done before he joins the band."

"You are letting Simon in?"

"He's good and he already knows most of the songs and Izzy liked the idea of it."

"Thank you."

"But that's not the point we were thinking about taking the year off."

"The year?"

"The kids just started the movie that will take anywhere from four months to six and then we can spend the next six months getting our family back on the right track, closer together and happy."

"You'd really do that? Take the year off?"

"For my family yeah."

"Are you gonna announce it or something?"

"No I talked to the guys about it and we'd do this album we've been talking about but we would release it until three months before we want to start touring again."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." We laid together for a little while when I finally looked down she didn't look like she had last night her eyes had some light in them again I tapped her nose she looked up at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"That i'm happy we have no more secrets between us." She said and my smiled faded she frowned at me and rolled over up onto her elbows looking down at me. "We don't have any more secrets between us do we?"

"When I left for that month after I meant Ryland I wasn't in Spain."

"What does that-"

"I checked myself into rehab."

"What?"

"I was doing cocaine for a long time before you came back into my life and when I meet Ryland I knew if you found out I was doing drugs so I checked into rehab and I was getting better so I asked my mom to go see you to see how mad you were that I hadn't called in about a month she knew where I was but I begged her not to tell you so that's why she said I was in Spain and when she called me and told me what you said I called you even though I wasn't suppose to be using a phone it was against the rules I could only make one phone call a week, and the way you sounded on the phone and how hurt Ryland was I left early they told me not to because it would ruin my process of getting clean but I was about to lose you and Ryland so I left and that's when I came back."

"When did you get clean?"

"The day I got the call about the car accident."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You would've left me if you found out I was doing drugs you wouldn't of wanted me around Ryland."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm happy you got clean and i'm glad you didn't tell me back then because I was really bitchy to you and I would have told you I didn't want Ryland around you because I couldn't trust you and then we would of fought and said hurtful things to each other."

"I'm glad we are past that."

"So am I."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"When are the kids coming home?"

"Kelly said she'd text me after the movie was over and see if you were up to having them back."

"I loved the song you sang to me last night, will it be on the new album?"

"Yeah along with a few other ones about you."

"Can I hear them?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"It's not fair that I have to wait to hear a song you wrote about me."

"Awww poor baby."

"Jerk." She said and pulled me towards her kissing me lightly.

Kelly dropped the kids off a few hours later and we stayed in bed with the kids watching movies and talking and playing games until they all fell asleep with us, Clary reached her hand over the heads of all the kids and held onto my hand as we slept with our kids and maybe now we could go back to the way things were.

 **Sassy Jessie will be back in the next chapter when she defends Logan when Liam doesn't**


	80. Chapter 80 First Broken Heart

**I'm sorry this has taken so long i've been binge watching season 11 of Supernatural and hopelessly waiting for it to come back on**

 **A Big Fan- The time jump will be after the kids movie premiere and then there ages will be- Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5**

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary didn't want to stay inside today so we were gonna take the kids out don't know what she wants to do but I guess we will figure something out, the past week we just spent inside with the kids away from everything watching movies playing outside in the backyard I actually missed just hanging out, we are always so busy that we don't really get enough time to just be normal and spend time with our kids. Clary went up to take a shower and I got the kids breakfast but when I put it on the table Logan wasn't sitting at the table like I had last seen.

"Where is your brother?" I asked Liam but he shrugged so I looked at Jessie who wasn't paying attention and asked her.

"With mommy."

"Mommy's in the shower."

"I know." She said I put their plates down and went up into our bathroom and sure enough Logan was sitting on the floor talking to Clary, he didn't see me though so I watched.

"And when I'm all big I'll be just like daddy."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because daddy is my hero even though we don't get along."

"You and daddy get along."

"Sometimes I just wish he liked me the way he likes Liam and RyRy."

"Little Bear-"

"Only you and Jessie like me."

"That's not true."

"Liam doesn't like me because his friends don't like me, daddy doesn't like me because he doesn't understand me, and Ryland doesn't like anyone other than Jessie and Cecily is just a baby. Everybody pretends like I don't exist." Clary turned the shower off and Logan got up and handed her the towel she wrapped it around her and then sat down on the floor with him.

"Just because daddy doesn't understand you that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, he loves you so much Logie and yeah he may not be the best at showing it but he tried and that's what counts."

"I'm not that hard to understand."

"I know you're not but daddy is kind of slow." She joked and Logan laughed.

"I love math and singing and playing with monster trucks." He said and Clary laughed kissing his nose.

"Andddddd me?"

"Most of all, you are my favoritest person in all the world's mommy."

"And you are one of the most handsomest little men I have in my life."

"And you are the prettiest mommy."

"You think?"

"Daddy is very lucky." He said and I smiled and backed away I didn't want to ruin that moment between them.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mommy and daddy took us to the park today, Ryland was playing with Cecily in the sand and Liam was playing with Kyle and Jeremy Logan stayed away from them just playing with me and sometimes he'd run over and see what Ry and Cece were doing.

"Well, well, well, the freak is back." Kyle said and pushed Logan off of the step of the playground and into the sand, Liam looked at Logan and then at Kyle.

"Leave him alone." I said when Jeremy pulled Liam away.

"No one talked to you." I jumped off the step and pushed Kyle.

"He didn't do anything to you, so what's your problem?"

"He's stupid and a little-"

"He's only five and already has a job you're almost six and you can't count pass fifty, the only stupid person I see here is you." I said and he glared at me and then looked down at Logan.

"You need her to protect you?" He said and kicked sand at him but Logan stood up and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face Ryland came over and picked up Logan dragging him away from Kyle.

"Let me go!" He yelled mommy and daddy came over.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked looking at Kyle who was crying holding his head.

"He pushed me and threw sand at me." Logan yelled mommy took Logan from RyRy and daddy went over to Liam grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where we were.

"It's not my fault he-"

"Fuck you." Logan yelled and mommy tried to say something but he started yelling again. "I hate you! I hate you! You're not my brother!" He yelled again and pushed out of Mommy's arms and ran towards the bench mommy went to go to Logan but daddy stopped her.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Jace he's-"

"I know, I got it."

 **Jace's Pov**

"Are you gonna yell at me?" Logan asked looking at the ground.

"You know you're not allowed to use those kinds of words."

"You say it all the times."

"I know I really need to stop because then you guys think it's okay but it's not."

"I hate him." He said glaring at Liam who was getting yelled at by Clary.

"He's your brother you don't hate him."

"I do, everyone always wants me to be more like Liam and I don't want to be like him he's stupid."

"Stupid isn't a nice word is it?"

"No….. he let's his friends be mean to me and I haven't done nothing to him."

"You and Liam aren't always gonna get along just like Jessie and Ryland don't always get along."

"I wish I didn't have a twin."

"Look at me." He looked up his big blue eyes a little red from rubbing them so hard and he had sand on his face.

"No matter what happens in life you will always have your family and yeah sometimes you may get annoyed with some of us but that doesn't change that no matter we will love you."

"Even if i'm different and don't like what boys are suppose to like?" He asked looking over at a couple of kids playing.

"Being different isn't bad Logan sometimes being different is a good thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks daddy." he got up and went and sat down with Cecily playing with her and Clary brought over Liam who was crying now.

"And you can stay here until you can learn how to be nice."

"Why did you let them do that?" I asked Liam who shrugged. "Liam."

"They were being mean to me they said Logan was cooler because he was in a movie and I didn't like not being the cool one."

"So you let them pick on your brother?"

"I didn't like them being mean to me."

"And how do you think Logan feels when they are being mean to him?"

"Bad." He said with new tears in his eyes. "Do you think he really hates me?"

"I think he just needs time right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Logan, not me."

We went out to eat and the kids got dessert so we ended up staying longer then I thought we would because the kids kept telling jokes and laughing instead of eating but it was fun so when we got home Clary took Cecily a bath since she rolled around in the dirt a lot and we cleaned her up before dinner but she was still a mess. Liam had fallen asleep in the car so when I put him in his bed Logan and Jessie ran by and went into the home theater I went in to see what they were gonna watch.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey pretty lady." I said and Jessie smiled. "What are you guys watching?"

"Mommy said she'd watch Hairspray with us but she's busy so we are waiting."

"And then we are gonna watch Sweeney Todd." Logan chimed in.

"Can I join?"

"You want to watch a musical with us?" Logan asked and looked as if he had just seen an alien or a monster truck since those are the only things that seemed to excite him lately.

"Yeah i've never seen Sweeney Todd before and you told me i'd like so may I?"

"We can watch it first." Jessie said and Logan nodded. "Can you put it in?"

"Yeah."

"Wait what about mommy?"

"She will be in soon she's putting Cecily to bed after bath and then she will come."

The movie started and it got a little in before Clary came in and picked up Logan letting him lay in her lap, the movie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I actually kind of enjoyed it. When it was over the kids wanted to watch Hairspray which I didn't want to watch but Logan and Jessie stared at me with big gold and blue eyes until I finally caved in. I have seen Hairspray once when Clary forced me to watch it with her years ago I was so bored I fell asleep, but this time I didn't fall asleep because Logan and Jessie's commentary throughout the movie was funny and the way they sang songs together made me smile by the end of the movie everyone was asleep but me, Jessie ended up laying her head on my lap and Logan was still in Clary's lap her arms around him protectively. I was happy to spend this time with them because soon they would leave for London and get busy again and I felt like Logan and I were in a good place for once.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Mom, Jessie, and Logan left yesterday and it was a sad day because Jessie and I were suppose to have a brother sister day but Alex called and said they needed to leave sooner which made me upset but I get they have a job to do. I never thought Jessie or Logan would have a job before me, I laughed to myself and dad came in the room with all my stuff. "Why do you have all that?"

"Your mother has said you can have it back."

"But she said I had to pass a-"

"We trust you and I think you learned your lesson with drugs."

"So I can have my room back now?"

"Yeah you can."

"Awesome."

When I turned my phone back on it started vibrating like crazy I was confused as to who would text me that much since all my friends knew I was grounded but when I unlocked my phone my heart sank. _Kayla_.

 _K: How was New York?_

 _K: Hello?_

 _K: Are you seriously ignoring me?_

 _K: Alright i'm sorry I hung up on you, call me back?_

 _K: Okay listen here Mister I think I can ignore my girlfriend whenever I want and think she won't care, I do care and if you don't call me in the next twenty minutes we are done_

I called her and my heart felt like it was gonna rip out of my chest with every ring. "What do you want?" She answered not in the happiest tone.

"I'm sorry I was-"

"Oh great let's hear this excuse."

"I was grounded."

"And you couldn't tell me that?"

"How when they took my phone and-"

"What are we even doing? We live in different places we never get to see each other, you are always busy."

"Don't- don't do this Kayla please."

"I just think it would be easier on us if we go back to being friends."

" _Friends_? Kayla please I lo-" She hung up on me before I could finish what I was about to say. _I love you_. Tears came to my eyes as I slumped against the wall and sat down.

"Hey JJ did you want to-" He stopped when he seen me. "What's wrong?"

"Kayla broke up with me." I said and tears started to fall now as I wiped them away fastly but dad didn't seem to mind I was crying but all I wanted right now was mom she always knew what to say or do to make me feel better.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to say yes but I knew I wasn't.

"...No…" I said softly and dad sat down on the floor with me and pulled me against him and let me cry, I don't remember the last time we ever did this maybe when my Poppy died. He brushed his fingers through my hair. He didn't say anything he didn't have to just him being here made me feel better even though my heart felt like it was just ripped out.

 **Clary's Pov**

We landed in London late and the kids were tired so when we went to the apartment we didn't look around like they said they would on the plane we all ended up in bed together falling asleep as soon as the blanket was over us, the kids had an interview on Friday and had to go over some location settings and a few read throughs before things got started.

"Mommy it's good morning time." Logan said pushing me I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Morning LogieBear."

"Jessie time to get up." She pulled her baby blanket closer to her when Logan tapped on her.

After we got up and dressed we went to where Alex had texted us to meet him we walked because it was close to the apartment and the kids had way too much energy.

They were doing a read through so I sat down next to Alyssa and read a book when my phone vibrated I wanted it to be Jace because I was bored but I groaned when I seen who it was from.

 _T: Are you okay?_

 _C: Jace and I talked everything over and I know we are only friends but he got hurt by my still talking to you and I never wanted that to happen and I don't want to upset you but I just can't do this with you anymore, please don't text me back because I won't answer and I know it might sound like i'm being a bitch right now i'm not trying to I just don't want to lose my husband over something stupid.. Totally not saying you're stupid… I just can't talk to you anymore i'm sorry but I hope the best for you and we will still see each other when I take Jessie to practice and stuff…. Bye taylor.._

I didn't feel as bad sending it as I thought I would have after I sent the message I deleted his number and hoped it would be the end of things because the last thing I need is more fighting with Jace.

After the kids were done we were walking back home we passed by a huge church when a small meow came from nowhere and Logan stopped walking and looked around.

"Logan come on, you said you were hungry ten seconds ago."

"Hold on mommy." He said and looked around and then ran off towards the church.

"I swear boys never listen I don't know why I couldn't have all girls."

"I would not want that many sisters."

"Mommy! Come here!" He yelled and we went over to him and he was holding a fluffy grey kitten.

"Logan put it down it could have a disease or something."

"He's all alone and scared and hungry."

"No, no, don't look at me like that."

"Can't we keep him mommy?"

"Logan no."

"But he needs us." He said pouting his lip and my heart felt like it was gonna break into tiny little pieces.

"Don't do that."

"Pwease?" He said in a baby voice.

"I'm letting you know right now if we take it to the vet and sometimes wrong with it or he has a home we are not keeping it."

"I'm gonna call you…. Church… Because we found you at one."

"That's not a cool name for-"

"You named your horse Oreo that's not cool."

"Yes it is."

"Not as cool as Church." He said pointing the cat in Jessie direction.

The rest of the way home the kids argued if Church or Oreo was the cooler name I just wanted to go home and take a nap and then call my babies to see what they were doing at home.

 **The return of an old friend in the next chapter with some cute moments with them (No not Kayla) and Ryland and Clary have a nice talk**


	81. Jessie and Logan's First Interview

**Clary's Pov**

We didn't have anything to do today and I was dying of boredom I wanted to go out and do something but Logan and Jessie just wanted to play with Church who was more interested in his gold food bowl Logan insisted 'the king' of the apartment got at the pet store we argued for fifteen minutes between the gold bowl and one with fishes on them he didn't want the fish because Church was more of a gold kind of kitten apparently. I was watching some cartoon with the kids when my phone rang I thought it was Jace but I was surprised when Tessa's name popped up.

"Hey stranger." I said and she laughed.

"Hey Clary, how are you?"

"I'm good slowly dying of boredom but other than that i'm good."

"I seen your picture of the kids in front of Big Ben are you in London?"

"Yeah we are, Jessie and Logan are doing a movie and we are gonna be in London for a few months, why are you coming to London soon?"

"We are actually in London right now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the kids had some time off of school."

"How long are you guys here for?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh Jessie will be so happy to see Henry."

"He was just talking about her yesterday he cried because he thought we were going to LA."

"Oh poor little guy." I said and then looked over at the kids. Jessie was trying to teach Logan how to do a handstand. "How about we surprise them both?"

We talked for a little while before coming up with perfect plan to surprise the kids.

"Logie, Mini go get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But mommy I don't want to go nowheres." Logan said but I just gave him a look and he sighed and went into his room and Jessie followed him.

We were walking back towards Big Ben when Jessie frowned. "Mommy, we have already been here the other day."

"I know I have a surprise for you."

"Just for Jessie?" Logan asked.

"Are you mad?" She asked him but he shook his head.

"No I got a kitten so i'm glad you have a surprise too." He said and I couldn't help but smile at how giving this sweet little boy was.

"Clary!" I heard Tessa call I looked over to her and Henry who was looking at something with his back to us.

"Look Mini." I said and pointed to where Tessa was and she looked at me and then back at them and ran towards Henry.

"Henry!" She yelled he turned around right in time and Jessie's arms went around his neck and he stumbled towards the ground and fell but they didn't let go of each other. "I missed you!" She said and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and sat up.

"We are in a movie."

"Real?"

"Yeah real."

"That's so cool."

"I know." Jessie said and Tessa laughed.

"You got chocolate on your face." Jessie said wiping his face with her shirt.

"Thanks."

"You'd be lost without me." She said shaking her head and Henry just nodded his head and kissed her cheek and Jessie blushed and stood up but kept her hand in his the entire time.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry and I were playing running around the street when I fell and hurt my hand he took it and kissed my hand and rubbed it. "You okay Jessie?"

"Yeah it just hurts."

"You should be more careful."

"You tripped me."

"No you tripped on air."

"Shhhh…" I said and he smiled he had really pretty gray eyes that looked just like his mommy's but his dark hair looked like Jem's hair and it made him look really cute.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"You love me right?"

"Yeah."

"Marry me." He said and I looked at him and then to where mommy was.

"I can't, mommy says we are gonna go eat soon."

"I mean when we are big." He said throwing his hands up and I laughed at him.

"Hmmmmm…." I said tapping my chin, mommy and Tessa were watching us now. Henry pulled a ring pop out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Please?"

"I'll say yes when we are big." I said taking the ring pop from him and putting it in my mouth he leaned over and kissed my cheek and I put the ring pop in his face to see if he wanted some.

"Something's different about you." Mommy said to Tessa who smiled at her. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah." She said and mommy hugged her.

"You're gonna be a big brother." I said to Henry who didn't look to happy. "You don't want to be a big brother?"

"I don't want a sister.." He said and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because girls are…. Blahhhhh."

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Every other girl in the world but you."

"Mhmmm."

"Oh come on I didn't mean-"

"Maybe I think you are a blahhhh boy."

"No you don't."

"I might."

"You love me."

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yep."

"Well if you weren't cute you would be blahhhh." I said and he smiled a kind of smile that reminded me of my daddy.

Henry and Tessa spent the night so Henry, Logan and I stayed up watching movies and playing games, mommy said if it was okay with Tessa that Henry could come with us to our interview tomorrow so I could still play with him after, we fell asleep on the couch together holding hands.

 **Jace's Pov**

Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus had all come over with their kids to spend the afternoon together we were gonna meet up at Alec's house but Ryland had laid in bed the entire day saying he didn't want to leave so everyone came over to our house instead he seemed to normalize himself when he seen Max and the two of them disappeared up to his room to play video games.

"Did you see the cutest thing Clary posted?"

"No, what?" She handed me her phone it was a picture of Logan with a small kitten sleeping cuddled up next to him he had his hand on the kitten and the blanket was wrapped around the two of them the caption made me smiled: _Sad mommy moment when my little bear didn't want to snuggle with me but with his kitten…. Also he likes to hog the blankets like his daddy…._

"I had to tell her to send me that picture because it was so cute."

"Where did the cat come from?"

"Logan found him and named him Church I don't know why but he seems to love that little kitten."

"We have three huge dogs if he thinks he's coming back here with that cat he's lost his-"

"You'd make him get rid of it?" Izzy looked shocked and then she glared at me.

"What?"

"He loves that little guy you can't make him get rid of it."

"Yeah but we have-"

"He already feels like you don't care about him."

"Gee Izzy thanks…"

"Okay that sounded really harsh but-"

"Please just stop…"

"Yeah i'm done…" Before I could respond my phone chimed it was Clary she sent me a link to something and then another text came right after.

 _C: Watch it with the kids, we love you, call you later tonight_

I smiled at the few emojis she sent with the text and then called Liam and Ryland down.

"Yeah?" Ryland said with Max behind him and then Liam came down with Jordan talking his ear off.

"Your mom wants you guys to watch this with me, hold on." I sync my phone to the tv and hit the link. The boys jumped onto the couch and Ryland and Max sat down on the floor. Magnus and Alec had come over and sat down beside Izzy and Simon.

"Today we have two talented little kids joining us please welcome seven year old Jessica Herondale and five year old Logan Herondale." Everyone clapped as Jessie and Logan came out on stage Jessie was wearing Olaf leggings and a white and gold shirt with a colorful bow in her hair and Logan was wearing a superhero shirt which wasn't really a surprise there. "Hi aren't you two adorable." SHe said and Logan blushed and Jessie smiled.

"Thank you."

"Thanks.."

"So Jessica-"

"It's just Jessie I only get called Jessica when i'm bad."

"Do you get called Jessica a lot then?"

"Only by my mommy." She said and everyone laughed.

"So you two are in this movie would you like to explain what's it about a little bit?" She asked and Jessie and Logan looked at each other before Logan started to talk.

"It's about these two kids who don't have a family and they get adopted from someone who lives in a different country and one of us is excited to go and the other one doesn't want to go because of certain reasons and they go on this cool and funny adventure."

"It's also a movie about showing people you don't have to be related to your parents to love them and be a family." Jessie added.

"Like my daddy." Logan said with a smile. "He doesn't have his real mommy or daddy but my grandma and grandpa adopted him and then he had a family."

"For everyone who doesn't know what does your dad do?"

"Uhhhhh…. He's a um magician."

"Musician!" Jessie said and Logan put his face down in his hand laughing.

"Whoops… My daddy doesn't do magic." He said and Ryland laughed. "Right that's a magician?" He asked Jessie who nodded.

"Our daddy plays in a band called Kings For A Day, with my Uncle Alec and now my Uncle Simon to." Jessie said with a smile.

"Dadda! Jessie!" Cecily yelled pointing at the Tv. "Loga!"

"Yeah baby girl that's Jessie and Logan."

"Why in there?"

"They are on Tv?"

"Why?"

"Because they are."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh… You don't know?"

"Watch them." I said and she sat down looking at the tv.

"Dada.. Olaf." She said and Alec laughed shaking his head.

"I seen the cutest picture of you with a little kitten today, is he yours?"

"Uh huh I got him two days ago, his name is Church."

"It's still not a cool name."

"Neither is Oreo."

"Here we go again…"

"Whose Oreo?"

"He's my horse I got him for my birthday and he's black and then white and then black again so he's called Oreo." She said and then a picture came up of her on Oreo with her thumb up and a big smile on her face.

"You have a horse?"

"Uh huh and we have three doggies Rockstar, Lyric, and Zeus but Rocky and Lyric are my brother Ryland's and then Zeus is mommy's so I don't have a dog which isn't fair."

"You have a horse."

"But he doesn't live at home with me."

"So ask daddy for a fish." Logan said and Jessie looked unimpressed.

"Fishes don't do anything."

"Are you close with your brothers and sister?" She asked and Logan frowned.

"Uh sometimes."

"I am close with RyRy and Logan but not Liam or Cecily because Liam is mean to me and Cecily is just a little baby who doesn't like to play just drool all over my toys."

"Liam is your twin right?" She asked Logan who nodded. "Is it hard being away from him?"

"I like it because no one confuses us and sometimes his friends are mean to me and call me a freak because I like school and singing and they think it's stupid and they call me bad names, but then I don't like it because Liam and I made up our own language and only we know it so sometimes no body gets my jokes and then I get sad." He said and Liam looked down and sighed.

"Does Liam like to sing too?"

"Not really he only likes to sing bad songs mommy and daddy tell him he isn't allowed to listen too when they aren't around." He said and I looked over at Liam with my eyebrow raised he smiled at me.

"Do you think your gonna be in more movies when you are older?" She asked and Jessie nodded and Logan looked down and then back up and nodded too. "What would be something you'd like to be in?"

"A MUSICAL!" Logan yelled and Jessie smiled. "I love singing and broadway, my daddy took me to see Les Miserables and Hamilton in New York and we got to see Finding Neverland with Alex he's the director and our parents."

"Would you like to sing something for us?" She asked and Logan looked around.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Uhhhhhh… Jessie…" He said and leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"He's a little scared."

"You don't have to do it." She assured him but Logan shook his head.

"I want to but I want Jessie to sing with me too."

"Okay fine…"

"What are you guys gonna sing?"

"Not a really hard song because we usually sing Defying Gravity but I don't want to do that one we can do one from Shrek the Musical, it's called I Think I Got You Beat, it's our favorite song."

Jessie and Logan sang the song and you can tell Logan loved singing because he finally looked relaxed and happy as they sang together he got into dancing around with Jessie everyone watching the interview loved it and when they sat back down the lady interviewing them had a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing you two should be in a musical." She said and they both smiled.

"Alright we have time for a few more questions, now with a voice like that you must get all the boys attention do you have a lot of boyfriends or girlfriends?" She asked Jessie and Logan jokingly and Jess laughed and Logan shook his head.

"I only love one girl and that's my mommy."

"Yeah but you just can't tell my daddy because he will get upset, he says i'm not allowed to date until i'm twenty-five."

"You have a lot of boyfriends?"

"No just one, his name is Henry and he's actually over there." Jessie said pointing off camera. "We're gonna get married one day." She said, Izzy and some of the people in the audience 'awwwed' but I didn't, I didn't want to think about the fact that one day my princess would grow up and get married.

The kids talked about the movie a little bit and she told them she'd see them soon when the entire cast was on the show and it ended.

"They look like they are having a great time." Izzy said.

"Dadda where Loga?"

"He went bye bye."

"Why?" She asked and Ryland laughed.

 **Clary's Pov**

Tessa ended up taking Jessie and Logan out to see one of her favorite things in London I opted to stay home because Ryland said he needed to talk to me so once the four of them left Jessie and Henry holding hands and Logan yelling a goodbye to Church I called Ry once I locked the door.

"Hey.." he said softly.

"I feel like your heys get worse and worse."

"Kayla broke up with me."

"Oh… Baby boy…" I said and I heard him choke on a cry. "Are you okay baby?"

"No….."

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Did I do something wrong? She didn't listen to me when I told her I was grounded and when I said sorry she said the distance was to much and I feel like my heart has been ripped from my body."

"I know how that feels."

"Being dumped isn't fun, did you feel like this when dad dumped you?"

"Well I had a little nugget to love so it kind of eased the pain and made it worse at the same time."

"Did you just call me a nugget?" He laughed and sniffled at the same time.

"That's what I called you the entire time I was pregnant with you."

"Is Jessie around? She always makes weird jokes that makes me laugh."

"She went out with Tessa, Henry, and Logan."

"Oh…"

"What I can't make you laugh?"

"I miss you, I don't like when you go away…"

"See I told your dad that you will always be a mama's boy." He laughed again.

"Always."

"I'm sorry i'm not there bubbie I wish I was because it's times like this you'd be willing to cuddle with me."

"I don't like feeling like this."

"You will feel better soon bubbie, some people are meant to come into your life for a reason but they won't always be there, most of the time it's so you can learn a lesson or expression something, and you need to decided if these people should be in your life for a long time or a short time, your smart RyRy and easy to love so that means you might get hurt a little more easily but you can bounce back from it but the first broken heart is the hardest to heal."

"I thought maybe it would be like you and dad, that she'd be everything like you were for dad….."

"Do you know how many times your father and I broke up?"

"Once, right?"

"Try like twenty well I might be over exaggerating but we were young we'd fight break up and then make up and then be okay and then fight again and break up again…"

"So you think Kayla and I will get back together?"

"If it's meant to be but bub you can't close yourself off just because you thought you were in love because maybe one day you will meet someone and they will show you what love is, a love you thought you knew but never did until you found that one person."

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Well I know my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby."

"You will be my baby whether you're thirteen or thirty-five."

"And you will always be my mommy." He said and my heart sped up he knew my heart felt like pudding when he called me mommy so he only did it on special occasions or when he wanted something.

"I love you very much my sweet little prince."

" _Oh mom._ " He groaned at his nickname from when he was little.

"You know you secretly love it."

"No I openly hate it."

"Fine I won't call you that ever again."

"NO! I mean uh good….."

"I love you Ryland."

"I love you too mommy, I miss you."

"I miss you more."

We talked for a little while longer he told me Jace had told him he could go to Utah for the summer which I knew he was happy about because he missed everyone out there, I told him I was sleepy and gonna try and take a nap he told me not to hang up but to put the phone on speaker I was confused but I did it anyway and I ended up drifting off to Ryland singing one of Jace's songs.

 **I didn't put the song Jessie and Logan sang in because it was to long but go check it out because I could see them singing it... It's called I think I got you beat- shrek the musical**


	82. Chapter 82 Welcome Home

**We get to see a little more of how Liam and Logan are different in this chapter and go a little deeper into Logan's likes and interest, since a lot of you have been asking since I kind of make him a closed off character but here you get to see him in his strong suite and what he loves more than musicals.**

 **Also please read the AN at the end, thank you**

 **Spideygirl98- I was thinking about it and don't worry Clary will be calling Ry Nugget again soon**

 **Ashley- Yes I am**

 **Sophiamommy- Thank you**

 **Yuki Kamea- That time jump will be coming up very soon and I have a lot of things planned for when that does happen**

 **Jace's Pov**

 **A few months later…**

Clary and the kids came back last night and it was good to have them back it's been a hard not having them here and only being able to call and FaceTime, Jessie and Logan seemed to be happy to be home but I know they missed London they made a lot of friends out of there but I was glad they were home and didn't need to leave again. They took a cab from the airport which I told them not to do because I wanted to pick them up but their flight didn't get here until 2a.m and I had no one to watch the kids so when I woke up to someone poking my forehead at 4:30a.m and seen who I thought was Liam asking for breakfast I was gonna yell at him but I looked over and seen Clary and Jessie fast asleep in our bed so I got up and made Logan french toast since it was his favorite thing and always asked for it for dinner.

"Daddy have you meet Church yet?"

"Uh no…." I said and Logan looked around and then ran out of the kitchen and a few moments he came back in with a grey cat who looked very unhappy.

"He didn't like the plane ride and he's afraid of the dogs so mommy had to put them outside for a little bit but daddy this is Church and Church this is daddy." He said lifting the cat up to where his face was looking at me and he meowed and Logan laughed. "He likes you, wanna hold him?"

"No thank you…"

"Why? You don't like him?" His blue eyes big.

"No- I mean I like him but I just-" Suddenly he jumped onto the table and went towards the bacon I tried to shoo him away but Logan reached up and handed him a piece of bacon. "Don't feed the cat!"

"But we feed the dogs!"

"Logan-" He ran away with the bacon.

"Look! I got a new belt it's the hulk!" He said lifting up his shirt and showing me his green belt.

"You slept with a belt on?"

"I was tired when we got home so I just fell asleep in my clothes."

"After you're done eating go change please."

"Kay." He said as I picked him up with one hand and brought him and his food over to the table. "Thank you very much daddy." Before I could say you're welcome he spoke again with his head bent. "Thank you God for the food and thank you for my daddy and my mommy and my family and everyone in the whole world. Amen." He took a bite of his food and did a little dance. "This is delicious daddy, good job."

"Thanks Logan."

I turned on the tv and was starting to fall back asleep since Cecily fought tooth and nail to not go to bed when Logan ran in yelling and jumping up and down. "DADDDDDDYYYY!"

"Wha-?" I jumped up scared and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go potty!"

"So…. Go…"

"I don't know how to take my belt off." He said and bounced up and down some more. "Uh-oh." He said and looked at me I picked him up and ran towards the bathroom and took his belt off and then he sat down and started to use the bathroom.

"Why are you sitting?"

"Because that's how you use the potty."

"Boys don't sit."

"Mommy sits."

"She's not a boy."

"She told me too."

"What? Why?"

"Because last time I went pee I accidentally slammed the toilet seat on my penis." He said frowning. "And I cried and screamed and cried some more and it hurt very very much and then I was scared to go potty so mommy sat me on the toilet so I wouldn't hurt my penis anymore."

"Can you stop saying penis, please."

"Penis isn't a bad word."

"Logan."

"I know what girls have."

"Please stop."

"A bagina." He said and I tried to hold in my laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Isn't that what girls have?"

"A bagina?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh." I said laughing.

"Daddy?" He said as he climb up onto the counter to wash his hands.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can I have my own room?"

"I thought you and Liam were done fighting?"

"We are but i'd like to have my own room."

"Why is that?"

"Liam and I share everything i'd like something that was my own just once." He said and I felt bad.

"Of course you can have your own room we have one of the guest rooms that's empty you can have that one or do you want Liam to move out of the room?"

"He can have it since he's the one who wanted it sport themed."

"You told me you liked the room like that."

"I wanted it to be science themed and have the planets on the wall but Liam said that was the stupidest thing ever and it would make him look dumb in front of his friends so I went with what he wanted, like always."

"Logan-"

"Guess what mommy's teaching me?"

"What?"

"Long Divison!" He said cheerfully

"You're five."

"Almost six! I love math, RyRy let's me watch him do his homework and he teaches me it and I asked mommy if she could teach me division because Jessie doesn't know how to do it she only knows how to add and subtract but Ryland and mommy already taught me how to do that and multiplication."

"Does Liam now how to do that?"

"No he only knows a little bit because he just likes playing with Bella at school and I like learning and i'm also learning Spanish and Jem taught me a little bit of Mandarin."

"I never knew you liked to learn."

"I cried once when I had to leave school, Liam made fun of me."

"It's good that you like school and learning."

"I want to be smart and not dumb."

"You know, I know a few different languages."

"Really! Like what?"

"Greek, Italian, and Latin and a few others." I said and his whole face lit up as he looked up at me.

"You… Know…. Latin?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you teach me?"

"Do you know what Latin is?"

"The history channel is my favorite channel to watch on tv of course I know what Latin is what do you think I am… Four?"

"No?"

"You're silly daddy." He said and ran out of the bathroom and to the living room where Clary and Jessie were.

"Daddy!"

"My little princess." I said as she ran towards me.

"I've missed you so so so much." She said kissing my head.

"And I you." I kissed her head and put her down and went over to Clary and pulled her up.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said bringing her close and kissing her softly, I never thought being home with the kids would take so much out of me and leave me so tired always but being alone with them for over five months with barely no help was so much and I didn't even have all the kids with me so it made me appreciate Clary even more she truly was a supermom and she never complained once about being tired when I complained constantly, she was definitely the better parent.

 **Liam's Pov**

"You can't move out of OUR room." I yell.

"Daddy said I could."

"But you're my twin."

"And?"

"I'm sorry I was mean to you but this is our room where we have always been together."

"I don't like sports."

"What?"

"You always make me do what you want to do but what about what I want to do?"

"Fine, let's do what you want." I said and pulled out my backpack and handed him my homework.

"What's this?"

"My homework, we can play school."

"Liam I don't want to play-"

"Just play with me."

"Fine." He said and sat at his desk were he always did his homework and read. "Here." He said handing me back my homework I looked at it and it had a huge F on the front.

"Hey!" I yelled and he smirked. "I don't got an F."

"You do because you did it all wrong."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Where?" I asked confused and he pulled me towards his desk and started to explain how I did my numbers wrong, it made me feel stupid I didn't like that he was smarter than me.

"It's okay Liam you will get it."

"You're stupid." I said and he just looked at me and then back at my homework and erased the F.

"I'll do it for you so you."

"I said you're stupid."

"Maybe later we can play superheros."

"I know why you don't like to play with Austin anymore." I said and he looked at me his eyes narrowed at me and then he looked back at my paper.

"Did you know Mars was named after the Roman God of War?" He said as he moved the pencil along the paper erasing work that took me a long time to do and writing the correct answers and it made me angrier.

"Stop changing the subject."

"Why are you so upset?"

 _Why are you better then me?_ I wanted to ask but I didn't I just took a deep breath and went over to my bed and sat down until Logan came over handing me my paper back.

"Do you want to play basketball?"

"You don't like basketball."

"You do and you're upset, I don't like you upset."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mommy says holding grudges doesn't get you anywhere in life and makes you hold onto anger you don't need."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means-" He frowned and then shook his head. "I don't know… Come on." He said pulling me out of the room.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace took us out to eat at Olive Garden I suspect because he was trying to make Logan happy since he seemed to have a fight with Liam _again_ but he didn't say anything when I asked him about it. Dinner was nice and it was great to finally get back to a normal life and not have to rush to get somewhere but Logan wanted to go back to school tomorrow so I guess the whole rushing thing is just part of how my life goes.

When we got home Jace put Cecily and Jessie to bed while I put the twins in bed and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, Church had came in the room and cuddled into Logan's side and then went and talked to Ryland for a little bit his room looked different the wall where he had photos of him and Kayla were all gone it just felt darker in there I knew he was still upset but he was finally starting to get back to his normal self which made me happy because I didn't like him sad and brooding like his father.

"Finally peace and quiet." I said crawling into bed and laying next to Jace.

"But for how long is the real question."

"We will definitely wake up with three out of five in bed with us."

"Yeah I know."

"You seem like your mind was on something before I came in."

"It was, I never realized just how smart Logan was and how much he loves to learn."

"In London all he would do was give Jessie and I little facts about random things he had learned from watching the history and nature channel also animal planet but only certain shows."

"I never knew that."

"His tutor came to me about a week into filming and I thought he did something wrong at first, but then she told me she wanted to start giving me harder work because he was doing his kindergarten work way too easy that he wasn't learning anything new. I believe she gave him second grade work which he had no problem with since he always liked helping Jessie with her homework, so she took him on a Saturday and when she brought him back she looked at me and said he knows what the periodic table is, about two weeks before he had watched the Youtube video about the song they made and he memorized it and one day he made me show him the table and he googled it and sat there for about two and half hours just learning about the elements and he would look at me and tell me what he just learned." I said smiling and I looked at Jace and he looked like he was seeing Logan in a whole new light.

"Why doesn't he ever tell me any of that?"

"You are a totally jock you like sports and cars and stuff like that, he doesn't feel like you would care."

"I would care of course I would care."

"He's learning about Geography right now, well that's what his tutor was teaching him I think he's gonna be upset to go back to kindergarten."

"Geography?"

"Give that boy a map and he will tell you every country he knows, I think that would be a good way for you two to bond."

"Over geography?"

"Don't try and deny the fact you use to be a nerd when it came to Geo."

"Okay it was one of my favorite things."

"I just think it would be a nice bonding experience for you guys."

 **The time jump will be after the next chapter and I will only be doing 2-4 chapters where Ryland is 16 to just give you a peek into his teen years. Then after that I will do a time jump and Jessie will be 15 and that is where it will stay for a little while, thank you and as always I love you guys.**


	83. Chapter 83 Movie Premiere

**Exciting news the time jump happens at the end of this chapter i'm sorry this has taken so long to get up I got into a car accident and had to spend a few days in the hospital but i'm good so thank you to everyone who stayed patient.**

 **Juliejustdance- You are just the right amount of obsessed you could even be a little more obsessed i'm not complaining ;) I love reading your reviews**

 **Ashley- I try and not go over 4 days without updating but sometimes life gets in the way but I try and update as soon as I can sometimes every day but normal not more than 4 days without a chapter if I can get it up in time**

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary had been right about geography being something we could bond over, a few weeks after Logan told me he wanted his own room we surprised him with his own room one wall had a huge magnetic map of the world with magnets of the names of different counties on it, Logan and I would race to see who could get the most countires right in a certain amount of time in all the times we have played I have only won twice and that's because he said he felt bad I couldn't win. Clary would take Liam and Logan on special dates every Friday so I got curious and asked Clary but she said i'd have to ask Logan so when I asked him he told me that me and him could go one day so I was surprised when we ended up at soup kitchen feeding the homeless. I asked Logan why we were here and he told me it was because not everyone has a mommy daddy as great as mine to feed them all the time so we come here and help, it brought Liam and Logan closer in a way which made me happy because I seen how hurt Liam was when Logan got his own room. After that day the next Friday we took all the kids well except Cecily because all she'd do is eat the food, it seemed like a way for all of us to be grateful for what we had.

Tonight was the night of the movie premiere and I was excited to see all the work my babies put into this and see how it turned out since I have only ever seen them on set once and was confused by the scene. Clary had asked me to wake up Logan first because he needed to take a shower since they still had school today so when I went into his room and seen he wasn't there I smiled warmly and went into Liam's room and seen Logan and Liam cuddled up together in Liam's bed. Now my only problem was which one was Logan, Clary could tell them apart because of little differences in there face but I couldn't tell them apart to save my life, I thought Logan was the one closest to me but instead of picking him up I just called his name.

"Logan buddy come on time to get up." The one closest to the wall stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes and smiled.

"Morning daddy." He said and I knew it was Logan because Liam's good mornings included. 'Hi butthead' instead of just a hey daddy.

"You need to take a shower."

"Okay." He said and jumped over Liam and slipped on the edge of the bed but I reached out and caught him. "Good job daddy." He said kissing my nose.

"Good jump Logie." I said and he smiled, I noticed that when I called him Logie it made him really happy but I wasn't allowed to call him Little Bear he told me that once because that was just Clary's nickname for him.

"Daddy can I grow my hair back out?"

"I don't know buddy." I said and he frowned. For the movie his hair had to be cut short like Liam's hair was but I knew he hated his hair short sometimes I hated it short because that's when I confused them the most.

"Please?" He asked hugging my leg.

"Why don't you ask mommy."

"Okay!" He said and ran towards our room.

"Hey dad." Ryland said as the dogs ran towards the steps.

"Your hair looks like it went through the dryer."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He said stretching.

"You don't have hockey practice tonight do you?"

"No but I do have lacrosse try outs."

"Lacrosse? Since when have you ever played lacrosse?"

"It gets me out of P.E."

"Oh makes sense."

"Yeah so Max and I are trying out for the team although it's gonna be hard since fighting is against the rules." He said aggravatedly.

"Yeah you are in the penalty box for fighting more then anyone aren't you."

"Well it comes with the sport."

"Don't forget what tonight is."

"What?" he said looking confused but when I looked at him he smiled. "Just kidding."

"I really dislike you sometimes." I said and he laughed and hit me in the arm.

"Just because i'm better looking than you."

"Don't see it."

"Jealous?"

"Want me to hurt you?"

"Come on old man." He said and I laughed before taking a step closer to him.

 **Clary's Pov**

There was a loud bang and then something sounding like it broke and then Cecily started to cry so when I went out into the hallway and seen Jace and Ryland wrestling on the floor I sighed and walked over them and went to pick up Cecily.

"Mom…. Help…." He said reaching for me when Jace put him in a headlock.

"Who were you calling old?"

"No one…"

"That's what I thought." He said and let go of him Ryland stood up and came behind me and coughed before looking at me and then back at Jace.

"I totally let him win I didn't want him to think he was getting too old." He said with his hand on my shoulder I laughed but when Jace narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk Ryland ran.

"You put a hole in the wall." I yelled.

"It was his big head." Jace said pointing at Ryland who was by his door.

"Hey, I do not have a big head."

"I was the one who had to push that big ol' head of yours out of-"

"MOM! Stop please." He said turning red and going back into his room.

"You know how to embarrass him very well."

"Thirteen and a half years of practice." I said smiling.

"Dada, dada, dada." Cecily said trying to get Jace's attention.

"What baby girl?"

"Were Essie?"

"She's sleeping."

"Noooo she not sleeping."

"Yeah she is."

"I don't want her sleep."

"Come on let's go wake up Jessie." I said and she nodded and wiggled out of my arms and ran towards Jessie's room and into her room once I opened the door and she got on top of Jessie jumping on her yelling 'ake up. I handed Jessie her hearing aids and she put them in and pulled Cecily down so she was laying with her.

"Let's cuddle."

"Nooooo Essie."

"Why are you so mean?" Jessie asked her sitting up.

"I no mean."

"You are mean, the meanest sister ever."

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the store I was gonna make pancakes but need to get a few things." Jace said poking his head in.

"Can I come?" Jessie asked jumping up and Logan slipped into the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the store with daddy."

"Can I come too?"

"No, not everyone gets to go because then someone else will say it's unfair." I said, Logan looked down at the floor then nodded.

"Have fun…" He said to Jessie and then walked out of the room Jace looked at him but I stepped forward putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay i'll go get him." I said walking out of the room.

 **Jace's Pov**

"How about Logan comes with me, and then you can help me make the pancakes?" I asked Jessie who tapped her chin and then smiled.

"Okay daddy."

"Get ready for school okay?"

"Yep."

I went into our room to see if Logan was in there sure enough him Clary, Cecily and Church- or devil cat as I call him- were laying in bed Church was laying on Logan's stomach and Clary was sitting on the bed looking at him smiling at something he was saying and Cecily was jumping on the bed. "Logan come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the store."

"I thought you were taking Jessie?" Clary said confused.

"She's not even dressed or anything, Logan's the only one who is, you still wanna come?"

"Yeah!" He yelled jumping up causing Church to jump off the bed. "Come on daddy." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

When we got to the store Logan was walking beside me slowly looking at everything I had to keep grabbing his hand but he was still going slow.

"What are you looking for?"

"I have moneys." He said and dug into his pocket and pulled out three dollars and a few coins that fell onto the ground he handed me his crumpled up money and bent down and picked up his change.

"You want to get something?"

"No, I want to get mommy something." He said softly looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Mommy broked her phone, i'm not suppose to tell you that so keep it a secret." He said and then looked up at me. "Do they sell phones here?"

"Buddy you only have three dollars."

"And 85 cents!" He said holding up his change.

"That's still not enough money for a phone."

"Oh….." He said dropping his head.

"How did she break her phone?"

"Shhhh it's a secret."

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"She was giving me and Liam a bath and she dropped it in the water, she said you would get mad and not to tell you so you can't tell her because she will get mad at me."

"I won't tell her."

"Good."

"How about you get something for-"

"Liam?"

"I was gonna say yourself."

"No thank you."

After we got what I needed he picked out candy for Jessie, Liam, Ryland and Clary and then didn't have any money to get himself something so I offered to pay for it but he said no so I gave him another dollar which he ended up getting another candy bar which I thought was for him but when we were walking towards the car he handed it to me. "It's for you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Logie."

"Oh no…" He said.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Cecily." He said sadly.

"It's okay, I will share with her." I said and he smiled again nodding.

"Can I drive?" He asked once we reached the i8 I looked at him and then at the car and then back to him.

"No one but me has ever driven this car."

"Because you love it so much?"

"Yeah."

"Not even mommy?"

"No, only me."

"Oh." He said getting in back, Clary didn't like when I took the i8 when I had one of the kids with me she said it was dangerous because it goes to fast I never tell her I drive it with the kids in it but i'm pretty sure she knows.

We had just turned onto the street where our house was it was a private street I looked back at Logan who was singing a song that was on the radio and pulled over.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked looking out the window to see if we were home.

"You said you wanted to drive."

"Real?"

"Yeah, come up here." I said he unclipped his seatbelt getting out of his car seat and jumping over to the front seat I pulled him into my lap and let him steer.

"Daddy! Look i'm driving." He said with a huge smile laughing with his hands on the wheel I kept my hands at the bottom of the wheel to keep him steady.

"Just never tell your mother I let you do this." I said smiling at how happy he was.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace and Logan got home and Jace and Jessie started cooking breakfast while I got Liam and Cecily ready since Liam fell back asleep on the couch and Cecily didn't feel like having clothes on she would much rather just walk around in her diaper.

"Mommy this is for you and this is for Liam." Logan said handing me a candy bar and then handing one to Liam who was sitting on his bed arguing about why he didn't need pants at school. "I bought it for you with my money you gave me a long time ago."

"Thank you Little Bear what did you get?"

"Nothing I didn't have enough money to get me something but it's okay."

"Want some of mine?" Liam asked breaking his milky way in half and looking at the two pieces giving Logan the smaller half.

"Thanks Liam." He said happily and took a bite.

"You know I don't like you guys eating candy for breakfast."

"I'm not mommy," Liam said, "It's a before breakfast snack."

"Can I some?" Cecily asked Liam but he shook his head no and then she looked over to Logan who was about to take the last bite of his small piece but he just smiled and handed it over to her.

"Don't get it all over your face, mommy will be mad." He said kissing her head.

"You are the sweetest little boy ever." I said kissing his head and Liam frowned.

"I'm not?"

"Of course you are bugga." I said picking him up kissing him he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too bug."

"Come on guys you are gonna be late." I yell trying to get them out the door Jace came over with a smirk on his face.

"Supermom needs a super break, want to go on a date after we drop everyone off?"

"Uh yeah after I drop them all of i'll come home and we can do something."

"Why don't I just come with because it will be easier that way."

"Because Jessie has a parent teacher conference that's gonna take awhile."

"And I didn't know about this because?"

"Because you gave up after a month of learning sign language and all the teachers at her school sign and if we both go than we have to wait for an interpreter."

"I did not give up, I went back on tour and didn't have time to learn, I get busy."

"I know it's just-"

"I'm coming with, you can interpret for me."

"Fine whatever but we have to go. NOW!" I yell and Logan and Liam came running towards the door, then Ryland who was holding Cecily and finally Jessie who didn't look very happy.

"Daddy why do Logan and I have to go to school today?"

"Because school is important."

"But our movie is coming out today and we should be celebrating."

"We will celebrate, once we go to the after party."

"Jessie car, now." I said and she sighed and went to the car.

"Mommy can I sit up here?" Liam asked sitting in what was usually Ryland's spot.

"No that's my spot, get all the way in back." He said shooing him out of his spot as Jace put Cecily into her car seat.

"Ryland get out so I can get back there." Jessie said and Ryland groaned and got out of the car pushing the seat down for Jessie got in. "You could of just jumped over like the twins did."

"I did not want to jump over." She said rolling her eyes.

"We have too many kids." I said to Jace who laughed.

 **Jace's Pov**

After we dropped off the boys we took Cecily to her daycare she goes to Clary said she needed to socialize with kids her age and have some friends I didn't disagree but I didn't see the point. Any time we dropped Cecily off at daycare she wouldn't even let us say goodbye she'd just run into her little classroom.

"I miss when our kids were actually scared to go to school because they never wanted to leave us." Clary said as we drove towards Marlton which was a school for deaf kids, I was nervous when Jessie started going there because she wasn't having a very good time at school back then and she was always so sad but after the first day she came home and told us she had made a thousand new friends I knew it was the right choice.

"Did Ryland ever get sad to go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was already in school when I meet him and I never got to see what his first day was like." I said looking in back Jessie had fallen asleep since her school was kind of far it was normal for her to sleep on the way there.

"He held onto Chris' leg and wouldn't let go until he promised him ice cream after school." Clary said with a fond smile.

"Is it weird that he's going to Utah to spend time with your ex?" I asked.

"Do you find it weird?" She retorted.

"It's just I never knew how close they were, I guess he felt bad- still feels bad with telling me how close they are."

"He doesn't want to make you feel bad. After we moved here I still had the box with all the pictures of him and us together I was getting ready to throw it out but Ryland cried so hard and told me he hated me because I was getting rid of them so I asked if he wanted to keep them and he said yeah but he didn't want to make you mad so I put them in his closet and I see him looking at the pictures every now and then."

"How close were they?"

"Oh god they were inseparable, when he was small he hated naps unless Chris laid down with him and he'd fall asleep across his stomach so Chris had no option but to stay until he woke up." She said smiling and then looked at me as her smile faded. "I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"It's okay… I'm glad that he had a father figure."

"A week before I seen you he was talking about adopting Ry I had no problem with it I mean I never thought i'd ever see you or that if I did I doubted you'd want to be a father I seen you were living the famous life and a kid would of ruined that."

"Do you ever think about what could've happened if I never came back? I mean I think sometimes I look at our family and I say this could've been someone else's life if Izzy didn't force you to come to our show that day, I don't know what would've happened to me if I didn't have you and Ryland back then."

"Someone would of came along and tamed that wild heart of yours."

"No, I gave it away a very long time ago and never wanted it back, it has always belonged to you."

When we got to Jessie's school she had handed Clary her hearing aids and ran inside Clary grabbed my hand as she pulled me towards a room, i've never been inside before I have only ever dropped off Jessie three times at school usually Clary takes the girls and I take the boys.

"Jace this is Jessie's teacher, Miss Snyder." Clary said signing as well.

"Hi, i'm Jace nice to meet you." I said and Clary signed what I said it was kind of awkward and I wished I would've stayed home now.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace ended up staying quiet the entire time I talked to Jessie's teacher he tried following along but he knew about twenty words in sign language and a few bad words which Ryland taught him. After it was over we went to the park and walked around for awhile and then went swimming and then laid in bed talking.

"This is what I missed the most, just us doing whatever we wanted before we had responsibilities." I said kissing his neck.

"Did you ever think we'd have kids together when we were younger?"

"We never really talked about family after what happened with your parents I just assumed you didn't like the thought of having kids but I always envisioned us having one or two."

"Not five?"

"God no. When I got pregnant with the twins I freaked out so bad before I even knew they were twins." I said and he laughed against my skin.

"It's just crazy to think about how far we have come."

"But I love our crazy hectic life."

"And so do I, I never want anything but this crazy life."

"Always."

"Hey can I see your phone I wanted to show you something." He said and I looked at him and forced a smile.

"It's dead right now forgot to charge it."

"Oh yeah before or after you dropped it in the bath tub?"

"Which one told you?"

"It's a secret." He said with a smile.

"I cried when I broke it."

"You cried?"

"It was new!"

"I can get you a new-"

"I am an independent women I can buy my own phone."

"You sold another painting?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow at this rate you will be richer than me."

"Well I don't know about that."

"I'm proud of you."

"And i'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"This entire time you have been home you haven't brought up the band and tour and feeling bored about being home, this is the first time you have been home longer than a few months and the fact that you would take a year off means the world to me and the kids."

"It's been nice being home and it will be hard to leave you guys again."

"But the king needs to return." I said and he laughed.

 **Jessie's Pov**

They were a lot of camera people here at the red carpet I have never seen a real red carpet before so it was so much fun I always seen it on tv though so I was super excited to get my picture taken, we were with the entire cast of the movie, mommy and daddy and everyone else was waiting until we were done taking pictures to come and then we could all take one together. Logan was happy because everyone came all our aunts and uncles even grandpa and grandpa came and mommy's mom couldn't make it but she called us to tell us she was proud of us.

"Logan over here." Someone said he looked over and smiled as someone took a picture of him.

"We're famous." Logan said to me and I nodded.

"Maybe we can do another movie together one day when we are big."

"I'd like that." He said with a smile.

Mommy and daddy came over and everyone went crazy because they wanted all of us to take a picture Ryland picked me up and Liam stood next to Logan and everyone was still taking pictures of us when they told us we had to go inside so daddy and uncle Alec waved at some people and went in but everyone was still yelling questions at us.

"Uncle Alec can you sit by me?" Logan asked holding onto his hand.

"Of course I can." He said and Logan smiled.

After the movie there was a party but grandpa and grandpa wanted to go out to a restaurant to celebrate so we went to some french place and daddy had to order for me because I didn't know what anything was.

"Did you like it?" Logan asked daddy, he was scared daddy wouldn't like it at all.

"It was great, i'm so proud of how hard you both worked on it."

"We had lots and lots of fun."

"What did you do with the money?" Uncle Alec joked.

"Mommy?"

"It's in a trust fund they can get after they graduate high school."

"Can I have cake for dinner?" Logan asked daddy who looked at mommy.

"Can he have cake for dinner?"

"No he can have real food for dinner." She said to daddy who looked at Logan.

"No you can have real food for dinner." He said to Logan and everyone laughed.

It was a fun time and we haven't been all together the whole family in a really long time but I was also sad because in a week Ryland was leaving to go stay with someone for the entire summer in Utah and that wasn't fair because i'd miss him a lot but he says we can FaceTime I was still upset he was leaving though.

 **Ryland's Pov**

 **3 years later**

I was leaving school when I seen Max sitting on the hood of my car. "What's up?"

"I need a favor and I need you to keep it between us."

"Oh this doesn't sound good."

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"You have your own car."

"My dad took it away from me because i'm grounded."

"Okay what do you need that is so urgent."

"I want you to take me to see my mom."

"Your what?"

"My mother, you know the one who decided I was a piece of nothing and left me to die."

"Why would you want to meet her?"

"I was suppose to meet her when I was thirteen but my dad said I was to young and I found this in my dad's office they only ever told me her name and I want to meet her I need to know why she didn't want me."

"Max-"

"Look I already text'd both of my dads and told them we were having band practice at your house and that i'd probably skate home so are you gonna do this for me or not?"

"If my parents find out that i'm-"

"I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Fine….." I said and Max smiled and got into the car, I had a bad feeling about this but I knew Max needed this.

 **Question: What would you like the name of the band Max and Ryland are gonna be in, it will be the band's name in Ryland's story**


	84. Chapter 84 Unanswered Questions

**Ages ~ Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5**

 **(I'll post the ages every chapter since I get that question a lot)**

 **Tubba- Max's mom is a character I made up I couldn't really picture any of the book characters as his mother the way I wanted her to be personality wise so I just made up one**

 **Aria- Thank you**

 **Babydee- It is ptv themed you're the first person to actually get that and I was thinking about it**

 **Ryland's Pov**

"This doesn't look like it came straight out of Monster House nope not at all." I said sarcastically and Max gave me a sideways glance.

"Monster house? What are you ten?"

"Oh please you were afraid of that movie too so shut up." I said and he laughed.

"Come on." He said getting out of the car.

"You want me to come in with you?"

"Uh yeah what if she's a psycho and tries to keep me locked in the-"

"Fine whatever." I said getting out the car and walking up towards what might have been Michael Myers hideaway house. "Don't be a bitch just knock." I said he rolled his eyes and knocked. A women opened the door she had Max's blue eyes but light brown curly hair as were Max's hair was dark almost back.

"I don't want whatever you're selling." She tried to close the door.

"Wait- I'm uh I'm Max. I'm your son….." She looked at Max with big eyes and then looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ryland, his cousin."

"Well come in then." She said we looked at each other before going into her house.

"Mom have you seen my- oh, hello." A girl said who looked about a year or so younger than us.

"Max, Ryland this is my daughter Macy." She said and Max laughed.

"How old are you?"

"Almost fifteen."

"Only took you one year to-"

"Macy why don't you go see what everyone else is doing while I talk to them."

"So was I the only one you left in the rain?"

"Max-"

"Did you ever love me?"

"I was in a bad place when I had you and all you did was scream and cry and I couldn't-"

"I cried because I was born addicted to whatever the hell you were taking while you were pregnant with me."

"I didn't-" She stopped talking and looked shocked. "I never wanted-"

"I spent so long thinking you were this amazing person who wanted what was best for me that's what my parents told me but come to find out you were a druggie who could've cared less if I was dead or alive."

"I don't remember leaving you I was-"

"You left me in a box in the rain my parents found me and when they found out no one wanted me because I was born addicted to drugs they adopted me."

"Max…." She looked down and then back at him. "That wasn't what I called you, your name was-"

"I could care less what you called me, did you feel bad after leaving me?"

"I was doing a lot of things back then things I am not proud of things I don't want to look back on. After I got clean I wanted a fresh start."

"Why did it take you thirteen years to contact my parents?"

"You were adopted by two men." She said with a look of disgust. "I contacted a lawyer when I first found you, you were about eight to see if they was any way I could meet you I never really gave up any rights to-"

"Leaving me was you giving up your rights."

"They were fa-"

"You didn't like the fact I was being raised by a gay couple?"

"Not at first."

"That gay couple saved my life, they were there through everything because of you because of what you did I have a lot of health problems but they don't care because I'm their son they wouldn't throw me away like a piece of trash."

"I'm happy you have parents that were there for you when I couldn't have been."

"What about my father, where is he?"

"I don't…."

"You don't know who he is?" Max asked he laughed without a trace of humor shaking his head.

"Max-" The front door opened and slammed shut a man walked in looked at us and then back to her.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing I was just talking to these two boys about-"

"I'm Max, her son."

"I'm Alan, look kid if you want money or-" Max laughed.

"Money? I don't want your money I don't want anything from you people, I don't know why I came here I thought you'd have some type of remorse for how you left me. I was your son your own flesh and blood and you left me all alone. Do you not feel bad at all?" She didn't say anything. "Fuck you." Max said standing up.

He walked out of the house leaving me sitting there looking dumb I got up and walked out but before I could say anything she came out again with Alan behind her.

"I do wish I would have done things differently I wanted you so badly I loved the thought of you and after what I did I couldn't- I don't remember leaving you I never wanted to leave you." She went back into the house with tears falling.

"I know you probably wanted this to go different but-"

"Dude your not my father don't try and tell me what a wonderful person she is."

"I'm just trying-"

"First you ask if I want money and now you're saying she's the world's greatest person."

"She's a hard worker and she's been beating herself up for what happened with you for years."

"A hard worker.. Sure…." Macy walked out and stood next to her father or how i'm assuming was her father.

"What do your parents do?"

"My fathers in a band Kings For A Day and my other father is a Fashion Designer."

"Your father is Alec Lightwood?" Macy said looking shocked.

"Go inside Macy."

"But dad-"

"Go."

"We were leaving anyway, wouldn't want to disturb the _happy_ family." Max said as Alan walked away leaving Macy standing there she smiled at me I felt uncomfortable.

"So you're my brother?" She asked looking at Max.

"I only have one sister and she's at home right now probably going through my stuff."

"I know me probably telling you that my mom is an amazing person won't change anything but-"

"No it won't."

"I have two little brothers and a baby sister." She said looking at Max but his back was to her.

"It was nice meeting you but i'm sure we will never see each other again." He said and got into my car.

"My mom isn't a terrible person she had a rough life but changed it around for me."

"Well it's nice to see your mom actually loved you and cared enough to keep you." I said walking towards the car and getting in. "You okay?"

"You know what I could use right now?"

"Huh?"

"A joint."

"Really? After that drugs is what you think about."

"It's not like I said let's go snort Coke, it's just weed and weed never hurt nobody."

"Our health teacher says it's a gateway drug."

"Gateway to fucking happy town."

"Happy town?"

"Dude shut up." He said and I laughed.

"Are you going to Anaheim on Friday?"

"No, I told my dad's that it was for babies and I am not a baby."

"I'm not going either I will have the whole house to myself."

"Dude do you know what this means?"

"I can walk around in my underwear and not get yelled at?"

"No you idiot we can have a party."

"Why do you always want to get me in trouble? Why not once we do something that won't get us in trouble like play video games and watch horror movies instead of things you know would get us grounded?"

"Because listening to the rules is lame and let's face it you wouldn't do it if you didn't want to."

"A party? Why can't we have a party at your house?"

"Because your house is bigger than mine."

"If my parents find out-"

"So was that a yes?"

"Fine…."

"See you wouldn't agree if you didn't really want to have a party."

"Okay I do want to have a party." I said and he smiled.

"See I told you."

When we got back home right when I came in Cecily ran to Max and jumped on him. "Max! Let's play hide and seek, no one wants to play with me." She said sadly.

"Where is Jessie?"

"She's at gymnastics and mommy is gone and daddy is playing with the twins and i'm bored."

"Oh that's so sad." I said sarcastically and Max laughed.

"Please play with me?" She batted her green eyes at us and Max sighed.

"What do you want to play?"

"YAY!"

"Max!"

"Oh come on she's adorable and wants to play a game."

"We can play horsie."

"What's that?"

"Max is the horse and I get to ride the horse."

"Wait I don't think I like this game anymore."

"Oh she's adorable and wants to play." I said mocking him while she jumped up and down on his back.

"Help me…"

"You're on your own, i'm gonna go see what my dad's doing." I said leaving them alone going out back to see what was going on I was greeted by Rocky walking up to me slowly, my old man he might be old but when you throw the ball or have food for him he still runs for it. I scratched his ear and looked up when I heard my name Logan was sitting on a chair watching Liam and my dad play basketball he waved at me and I thought it was strange because he was wearing a hat and he normally hated hats because it made his head sweat.

"You don't want to play?"

"Never really liked basketball very much."

"Right, you're the weird one." I joked but he looked like I was being serious I shouldn't have said that he doesn't like being called that. "It was just a joke… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay…." He said looking back at them. "I know i'm different." He said looking at me his eye was bruised he seen my face expression change but he got up and ran inside.

"Ryland! Want to play with us?" Liam yelled.

"Uh maybe later i'll be right back." I said getting up and almost tripped over Max who was lying on the floor painting. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think I killed my horsie." Cecily said sadly.

"She had her arms around my neck very tightly I just need a second…"

"I'm gonna go check on Logan."

"What's wrong with Logan?"

"Come with me." I said walking upstairs and Cecily followed.

"Go play or something." I told her and she frowned.

"Play with what?"

"You have a room full of toys, Jessie should be home soon."

"But-"

"Go…" I shooed her away before going into Logan's room he was sitting at his desk doing what looked like algebra. "What happened to your face?" I asked and Max looked at him pulling his hat off of him.

"Nothing…."

"Want me to go get dad?"

"Aunt Kelly picked me up from school and she said we were gonna go to the park because Liam had football practice and I could play." He said softly touching his face. "Liam's friends came over and picked on me when he wasn't around Kelly was talking to mommy on the phone and one of them punched me in the face."

"Well did you hit him back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fighting doesn't help anything."

"Well when they are punching you and kicking you around you fight back."

"I don't like fighting."

"Logan."

"This is why I didn't tell dad he says the same thing, mommy says fighting will get you nowhere in life and i'll end up becoming bad."

"I got in fights when I was younger."

"And look at you now."

"Wow…." Max said laughing.

"You think because you go to some special school for gifted kids that you can talk to me like that? I'm still your big brother and I still know how to make you cry."

"Yeah show me your pre-calculus homework that will make me cry." Logan said and Max leaned against the door and laughed even harder.

"Logan you are savage.."

"Thank you?"

"Do you know calculus?" Max asked curiously.

"Have you seen his freaking homework? That school he goes to they don't give him work by his age they give them test like once a month to see how smart you are."

"No… they base it on ability not age, if I feel something is too easy I tell them and they give me harder work that test my potential."

"Meaning he's the only reason I am in pre-calculus."

"I did his homework for him for like a month."

"Shit I need you to do my homework."

"I'd have to dumb myself down and start doing at least C work maybe D+."

"Give me this, I can do whatever this is." Max said taking Logan's paper and looking at it and then handing it back. "Yeah I can't do that."

"I watched a video today on Quantum physics." Logan said excitedly.

"Quantum who?"

"Science…."

"Oh yeah i'm in normal people science."

"I wasn't very good at it but my teacher says I can use the brain work."

"I take Chemistry which he has also helped me on a lot."

"Okay I have my backpack in your car, Logan want to help me?"

"Yeah for twenty bucks."

"Twenty bucks?"

"I have a book about human anatomy."

"Of course you do because what eight year old wouldn't want a book about human anatomy."

"Was that a real question?" Logan asked.

"N-no…"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Oh here we go…" I said when Max nodded.

"What do you do with a sick chemist?"

"Uh what?"

"If you can't helium, and you can't curium, then you might as well barium." Logan said and then burst out laughing it took Max a few times saying it over in his head to laugh.

"Do another one."

"Ummmm… Oh okay. If the Silver Surfer and Iron Man team up, they'd be alloys." Logan said giggling.

"That was a good, one more." Logan thought for a little while before laughing and telling his next joke.

"Two chemists go into a restaurant. The first one says "I think I'll have an H2O." The second one says "I think I'll have an H2O too" - and he died." He said this time Max didn't think about the joke and just laughed.

"That was good."

"Sorry I don't have anymore jokes I only think of them….. periodically." He said and he got me I laughed which he thought was a huge success since I never laugh at his stupid science jokes. "Thank you, thank you i'll be here for the next ten years."

"What school do you go to?"

"Nasri Academy."

"Well when you become the next Stephen Hawking-"

"He's a Theoretical Physicist I don't want to be one of those."

"Hmm I just thought he was a scientist."

"And this is why you are failing tenth grade."

"So help me."

"Do I get my twenty bucks?"

"Fine."

"Alright i'll help you."

"If anyone on the team finds out an eight year old is torturing me.. I'll be the laughing stock of-"

"Shhh no talking just learning."

"Well i'll leave you two alone for awhile then."

"Wait can I have your car keys so I can go get my stuff?"

"Sure." I tossed him my keys and went back downstairs Cecily was watching bubble guppies I took the remote and changed the channel.

"NO! I was watching that."

"That's for babies."

"It is not."

"It is."

"I'll tell daddy."

"I'm so scared."

"Give it back I was here first."

"Technically I was here first because I was born first."

"RyRy."

"Don't call me that."

"Jessie and mommy call you that."

"And they are the only ones allowed to."

"That's not fair."

"Lifes not fair, your five so you have to do little kid stuff i'm old so I can do big kid stuff like take the remote away when I want to."

"Mommy!" Cecily yelled when the front door opened, mom and Jessie came inside as I put on a movie. "Ryland took the remote and called me a baby." She whined Jessie sat down beside me wincing.

"You okay?"

"Fell off the beam and landed wrong and twisted my ankle and coach wants me to ice it but it kills me so i'm not gonna do it."

"Yes you are gonna do it and Ry stop being mean to your sister."

"I'm not mean I just don't want to watch kid shows."

"It's not fair."

"Cecily you can watch it later."

"But mommy it's not-"

"Celine what did I just say?"

"Oooohhh you in troubleeee…" Jessie said and Cecily through a pillow at her.

"Shut up Jessie." Cecily said throwing another pillow when dad and Liam walked in.

"Hey you don't tell people to shut up."

"Hi daddy."

"Hey princess." Dad said kissing Jessie's head and going over and picking up Cecily tickling her.

"Daddy! STOP!" She yelled.

"Has anyone seen Logan?"

"He's helping Max with homework."

"Here." Mom said handing Jess an ice bad Jessie took it and put it down on the table huffing. "Jessica Isabelle Herondale."

"It will hurt and I don't-"

"Fine you don't have to go to gym tomorrow then."

"Mommy." Jessie whined.

"What's the ice for?"

"Your brilliant daughter decided not listen to her coach and do a dismount she hasn't learned yet and fell and hurt her ankle I was suppose to take her to the doctor but we are gonna ice it and see if that helps."

"I know how to do it but Coach Mary has no faith in me."

"If you knew how to do it you wouldn't of gotten hurt now would you?"

"Clary stop yelling at her she's hurt." Dad said putting Cecily down and going over to Jessie.

"It's her own fault she's hurt."

"Daddy can you please tell mommy to stop being mean to me." Jessie said leaning into dad.

"Yeah go ahead Jace tell me that and i'll beat you with a stick."

"So much anger." Dad said taking the ice pack and pulling Jessie's leg toward him.

"No daddy." She said trying to pull away but he's strong and she closed her eyes when he put the ice on her ankle. "It burns." She said.

"Hey mom you remember when you said I could stay home this weekend?" I said giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't remember saying that, Jace did you say that?"

"No I did not say that."

"Please?"

"Ry it's only a weekend you can be away from your friends and-"

"It's not that I have a lot of homework and if I don't pass this stupid test on Monday i'll get kicked off the hockey team."

"Jace?"

"I don't care if he stays home it's up to you baby." Dad said pushing Jessie's hair out of her face.

"Please mommy?"

"Don't do the mommy thing."

"Please?"

"Fine…." I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you so-"

"If you take your brothers and sister to school for the rest of the week and drive them home."

"Me too?" Jessie asked.

"No your schools to far for your brother to take you."

"Oh…."

"Why doesn't Jessie go to our school?" Cecily asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Because I can't hear-"

"You can hear when mommy's yelling at you."

"Let me finish my sentence Cece."

"Sorry…."

"I can't hear very well and people at my old school weren't very nice to me so I go to a school for people like me and I can't get made fun of there because i'm normal there."

"Oh….."

 **Jessie's Pov**

After I got done icing my stupid ankle Cecily wanted to play dolls with me I didn't really want to play because my leg was still hurting but she'd cry if I didn't so I sat on the floor in her room which was uncomfortable but Cecily was having fun running around acting crazy.

"A-and guess what else?"

"Huh?" I said looking up from my phone.

"You're not paying attention?"

"Sorry I was texting Lucas."

"Is he your boooyyyyyfrrriiiieeeennndddddd?"

"No….. Ewwwww…."

"You don't like boys?"

"I do like boys but not Lucas he's like a brother to me."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Maybe because your like four."

"I'm five!"

"Big difference."

"Did you have a boyfriend when you were small?" She asked, I thought about Henry and how much I missed him, we text sometimes but there was a time difference and that meant he goes to sleep a lot earlier then me so we only get to talk on the weekends and that makes me sad. "Essie?" Cecily said tapping my nose I looked at her and smiled, she called me Essie until she was three and could finally say the J in my name but the nickname Essie stuck like I call her Cece every now and then.

"His name is Henry but i've known him my entire life."

"Why haven't I meet him?"

"You have but you were only two and he lives in China."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh."

"Let's play."

"Can I wear it?" She asked pointing to my hearing aid she smiled at me while I pulled it out of my ear turning it off and handing to her. "I wish I had hearing aids and then I could be just like you." She said, no one ever wanted to be like me before so it made me happy that at least Cece looked up to me like the way I looked up to Ryland.

 **Band names i'm taking into consideration tell me what you like the most or give me a suggestion: The Divine Zero, Princes Under New Authority, Tears On Ice, Rock Solid Panda, New Generation, New Day Glory, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments**

 **Question: Ryland's love interest in his story would you like a brand new character or would you like Kayla to come back in the picture?**


	85. Chapter 85 House Party

****Ages ~ Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5****

 ** **Top band names considering:**** **The Divine Zero, Princes Under New Authority, New Day Glory, New Generation**

 **If you have a band name you like let me know and tell me what you like most**

 **So Ryland will have a new love interest in his story but Kayla will be in his story but she won't be his end game I have already made the first couple chapters and I love his new girl so I hope when that time comes that you guys will too and get to see him go down a path that is different from Clary and Jace and tackle different struggles**

 **Jace's Pov**

We got to the carnival a little later then we should of, the kids got hungry so we had to stop to get them something to eat. Our band did a charity event every year at this carnival we'd put on a concert and all the money went to a bunch of different charities we usually come a day early and stay the weekend and take the kids to Disneyland but Logan didn't want to miss school so we had to leave on Friday instead of Thursday, which meant we couldn't check into the hotel.

"Daddy my tummy hurts." Cecily said softly.

"No one told you to shove so much cotton candy in your mouth." Jessie said.

"Liam was trying to steal it!"

"Because mommy said to share."

"Logan keep up please." I said but he had stopped and had his hands over his ears. "Logan?" Clary seemed to notice she passed me putting her hand on my shoulder as she passed by and went towards Logan trying to hold his hand but he shied away from her something i've never seen him do. "What's up with that?" I asked looking at Logan.

"He's changed a lot while you were on tour."

"Changed?"

"After he had his IQ tested he meet with people more like him and they said that the older he gets the more difficult it will be for him that he will start changing and lately i've noticed those changes…"

"What kind of changes?"

"He-"

"Mommy!" Cecily yelled as Liam took her cotton candy and ran ahead.

"Hey buddy." I said tapping his head I didn't know if the headphones made it hard for him to hear me.

"Hi…."

"You okay?"

"I don't like people touching me."

"Since when?"

"I've never liked hugs or holding hands."

"Why didn't you ever tell us that?"

"I find it uncomfortable I don't know why people hug, Mr. Lenn says that I find it hard to understand emotions I understand what it means to get upset, and I love you and mommy and all my family but I don't like new people I don't like talking to them I find it incommodious."

"I-incommodious?" I stumbled over it a few times before I could say it Logan smirked.

"Causing inconvenience or discomfort." He said patting me.

"So you don't like when we hug you?"

"Hugging isn't so bad but I don't like it very much."

"Would you like us to stop?"

"Mr. Lenn says I don't-"

"Who is this Mr. Lenn person?"

"He helps me understand how i'm different, he challenges me and I like that."

"I'm sorry you feel so different."

"It's okay I can do things other people can't, and I like being smarter then all Ryland's friends because then they pay me to do their homework."

"That's my little nerdy boy."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Dude this isn't going to work." I said walking into the gas station.

"You know she's a huge Kings For A Day fan, you work your magic I get the beer."

"Max-"

"Do you want our party to suck?"

"No…."

"Then get your flirt on."

"She's like twenty-five."

"Just go." He said pushing me towards the cash register.

"H-hi."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm uh I need-"

"You okay?"

"20 on four please?" I said handing her my credit card.

"ID please." She said I handed it to her she looked at my ID and then back to me.

"Herondale? As in Jace Herondale?"

"He's my father."

"Oh my god I can't believe you're Jace Herondale's son."

"I know it's crazy I mean it's awesome but it gets pretty crazy being his son."

We were talking when Max come up she was too busy listening to me talking about things I heard about my dad's new album and how I had been begging him to let us come on tour with him sure we were still arguing about a band name but we were pretty good but he always said no because I needed to focus on school and then when I graduated he would take us and we could open for them to get some exposure.

She rung Max up without giving a second look at him and he nodded and went on his way. "Well if you ever get famous maybe i'll see you at a concert one day." She gave me a smile and I was about to walk out when she called me back. "You were getting gas right?"

"Oh haha yeah." I scratched my head as she handed me my cards back.

"See I told you, being a famous person's kid could get you places in life."

"Let's just get home before I get pulled over."

 **Clary's Pov**

The concert wasn't until night so we spent most of the day going on rides well the kids Jace and I, Logan didn't want to on the rides since he deemed them unsafe since they weren't properly put up.

By the time Jace was in the middle of singing one of the last songs Cecily leaned over and threw up all over Logan who looked like he was about to cry or beat her. "MOMMY!" He screamed.

"Ooh are you okay Cecily?"

"I don't feel very good…."

"This is so unsanitary." He cried.

" Oh baby boy come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jace looked over when he heard someone crying.

"Uh sorry guys I will be right back." He came back to where we were and picked up Cecily who had throw up on her chin and her shirt. "What happened."

"She threw up on me do you know how many un-"

"Logan please not right now." Jace said wiping off her face.

"What about me? Do you not care that I was just regurgitated on?"

"Logan come on i'll get you cleaned up." I said trying to pull him away.

"I don't want your help."

"Logan-"

"I want to go home." He said walking away I looked at Jace and then followed Logan.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Okay…. When I said sure let's have a party I thought it would like ten maybe fifteen people but the entire 10th grade." I yelled when someone threw my dad's award for song of the year.

"I think you just need to chill out…"

"Chill out? Max they are destroying the house…."

"Here." He said handing me a drink.

"Max-"

"Just take it, relax and have fun." He handed me a bottle of water.

"Why don't I trust you with this water?"

"Would I ever lead you wrong?"

"You have very many times most of my life i've been getting in trouble because of you."

"Okay fine there's something in it something that will take the whiny bitch out of you and leave you happy and ready to party."

"Did you not learn your last lesson from when we got in trouble for doing drugs?"

"It's just ecstasy."

"Oh yeah it's just ecstasy like it's a fucking aspirin."

"Fine… Don't drink it… I'll be on the dance floor trying to get Victoria to notice me." He said with a smirk and walked away leaving the water in my hand. I looked down at it and then looked at everyone having fun. Why not have some fun when everyone else does I always do everything my parents want and I wanted to have fun and stop worry about everything.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I don't see why you're so mad." Jace said to Logan who ignored him looking down at his new shirt he was wearing and frowning even more pulling out his iPod.

"Jace can you just drop it?"

"What?"

"I just want to get home and go to sleep." I said leaning against the window. We decided to go home since we hadn't checked into the hotel yet and Cecily had thrown up again in a bush, I told her not to eat all that but what she's stubborn like her father.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Nice party." Monica said with a smile sitting next to me and I felt like I would fall over from being so nervous, she was the most popular girl in the entire school.

"Thanks."

"So what's mr. popular doing all alone?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"I wouldn't say i'm popular like I know people but i'm not up there with Spencer and Gabe."

"Oh please Gabe is only popular because of you." She said moving closer to me.

"I never really thought you liked me very much…"

"Well if you were on the football team or something we would see each other more often."

"I'm not a big football person I can't push them into a wall or punch them in the face during a game can I?"

"I guess not." She said laughing. "Can you show me your room?"

"M-m-my room?"

"Yeah come on." She said taking my hand.

I led her towards my room and once we were in she pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. _Holy shit_. "Have you known how long i've been wanting to do this." She leaned down and kissed me.

"We only talked a few times so I never really knew-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Ryland." She said I didn't say anything but lean up and kiss her again.

After kissing for what felt like hours she pulled away and smiled and asked. "Do you have a condom?"

"A condom?"

"Are you gonna repeat everything I say?"

"I don't have a condom…"

"Oh you're one of _those_ guys."

"No I mean I don't have condoms because i've never-"

"Oh…. This is gonna be fun." She said leaning over picking up her purse. I've never gotten this far with anyone the farthest i've ever gotten was when Chloe went down on me in the bathroom when I was fourteen.

 **Clary's Pov**

I fell asleep I didn't want to argue with Jace I thought we were home when he tapped on me but when I woke up we were at a little restraunt. "I didn't want to cook at home so I figured we would just stop eat real quick."

"Okay." I said stretching getting out of the car as the kids jumped out Logan last keeping his distance from Jace.

"You okay Little Bear?"

"Why did I make daddy upset?"

"He's just tired and wants to go home."

"Oh…"

"Come on baby." I held my hand out for him but instead of taking it he opened the door for me.

Jace told Cecily she could only get soup which at first she didn't like but then settled for soup.

"Daddy can we horse riding tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"Sure princess."

"Can I come too?" Cecily asked bouncing up and down in the booth seat.

"Ye-"

"Daddy! Why does she have to come."

"Because she's your sister and she wants to come."

"But horse riding is our thing daddy." Jessie whined.

"Princess-"

"Stop being rude Jessie." Cecily said and Jessie glared at her.

"Logan look." Liam said pushing a picture in front of Logan that Liam drew with the crayons they gave us.

"That's very good Li, you are getting very good just like mommy." He said softly in appreciation, he always tried encouraging Liam when he did things because Liam didn't really have the best confidence.

"Jessie hit me."

"Did not."

"Yeah you did."

"Okay stop because you are making me mad and if you don't stop you won't be going anywhere for a month." They both stop talking.

We finally got our food and Logan shrieked and pushed his food away with a disgusted look. "What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." He said and leaned over to me. "Mommy my food is touching I can't eat it." He said and looked at it. I could tell it was really bothering him I nodded and took his plate the first time it happened he cried and when I just pushed his food to other sides he wouldn't touch it I never seen something upset him as much as his food touching upset him.

"Here take mine." I said pushing mine towards him he looked at it and gabe me a small smile before eating.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Clary-"

"You are grumpy so I don't want to make it worse so just eat he's fine now."

"You don't like what Logan got."

"I'll live."

"Just give it to me."

"Jace-"

"You won't eat half the stuff on that plate I will, just take mine."

"What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know I just had plans for this weekend and it didn't go the way I planned and i'm annoyed, i'm sorry if i'm being a dick." He said but I smiled leaned over and gave him a small kiss.

"I still love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I'm sorry we messed up the weekend."

"You can make it up to me." He whispered into my ear.

"I plan to, a lot." I heard him growl.

"What are you and daddy talking about?" Cecily asked.

"We are talking about a family vacation."

"I like that." She said picking up her spoon.

We were almost home I was busy looking at my phone when we turned the corner to go up to the house when I heard Jace. "What the fuck."

"Your language Jace the-"

"Look." He said I looked up and seen about fifteen kids outside our house and loud music coming from inside.

"I didn't know we were gonna have a party." Liam said shaking his head. "Why weren't we invited?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Jace said parking the car.

"Jace-" I called but he already got out of the car.

"Stay here with the kids."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"So it wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to you?" I asked pulling my shirt back on.

"I've had worse." She said kissing my cheek and going to the door. "Come on let's get back to the party and-" My door opened and Max came in looked at me and then Monica and smiled.

"Oh wow sorry to interrupt but I need to uh have a private moment with Ryland." He said laughing.

"Dude." I said flopping back on the bed.

"It took you long enough."

"Well we can't all have sex with Victoria you know she sleeps with everyone."

"I didn't hear any complaining on her part and she always comes back for-"

"Can you not."

"Right that's really not why I came in here."

"Then why did you."

"Because you're gonna be dead soon."

"What why?" Just then my dad came in looking murderous. "Oh…. Fuck…."

"Ryland." He said and Max coughed and dad shifted his gaze to him.

"Well as much as I love people getting yelled at, I have to go home." He said and tried to leave but dad grabbed him and pushed him to sit on the bed.

"How much trouble do you think we are in right now?" Max whispered to me.

"I'm so dead." I said when he slammed my door.


	86. Chapter 86 Stick To The Schedule

****Ages ~ Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5****

 ** **Happy Halloween!****

 **Jace's Pov**

"Dad I just-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear any god damn excuses right now, what the hell were you thinking?"

"We were just trying to have some fun I didn't think this many people would of came."

"You know i'm trying very hard not to lose my temper with you Ryland how many times do we have to talk to you? Why can't you understand when we say no it means no? Do you just like me always getting mad at you and grounding you?"

"No…."

"Then what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? They trashed my house and so help me god if anything is broken-"

"It was only suppose to be a few people not the entire school."

"You aren't making this any better for yourself, I told you before we left don't do anything stupid."

"I know…."

"You know I have always tried to make you understand that the way you have been lately isn't you and I get it you're a teenager you want to be free do things your parents wouldn't let you normally do but not in this house. When you live under my roof you live by my rules and if you have a problem with that then you can go, do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"You two get your asses down there get everyone out of my house and clean up the mess they made." Ryland stood up as Max left the room but I grabbed him and pushed him back closing his door.

"How grounded am I?"

"Depends on how you answer my next question."

"Okay."

"If you lie to me and I find out later that you lied to me you will be grounded until you turn eighteen do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Did you drugs?" I asked he looked at me and then looked to the floor. "I feel like I sound like a broken record with you." I said he wouldn't look at me. "Do you want to throw your life away?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell are you doing? Do I need to tell Alec you aren't allowed to hang out with Max for awhile?"

"It wasn't Max it was me I took it."

"Are we talking about weed again?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"I don't want drugs inside this house."

"I know i'm sorry."

"Mixing alcohol and drugs is never a good thing Ryland do you not learn anything at school?"

"I didn't dri-"

"Lying right now will not help you it will only piss me off more."

"I did….."

"I don't know what i'm gonna do with you nothing seems to stick with you I tell you to do something you do the exact opposite."

"I'm sorry."

"You have said that a lot but you can't say sorry and expect everyone to just forget what you did."

"I don't expect you too."

"I love you kid but something has to change because this," I stopped looking at him shaking my head. "This isn't how we raised you."

 **Clary's Pov**

Everyone was leaving and I could only think about the mess that I was gonna have to clean and how mad Logan was gonna be when he noticed that things weren't in there place. He liked order and he had meltdowns when they weren't the way they were suppose to be. "Mommy i'm tired." Jessie said with a yawn pushing Cecily's face off of her.

"I know Jess we just have to wait for all these people to leave."

"Cece is drooling all over me." She said pointing down at Cecily who now had her head on Jessie's lap.

"Daddy should be out here soon and he will take her upstairs."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes and I leaned against the window I was mad but I wasn't as mad as Jace was, he was a very private person so to have so many people in his house he didn't know made him even more pissed than he had already been this entire day i'm more mad at the fact that Ryland threw a party knowing damn well we wouldn't approve of it.

I seen Jace coming back towards the car he didn't look mad he looked tired, people still leaving from the house he opened the back door and picked up Cecily.

"How bad is it?" I asked he laughed dryly and shook his head, I groaned. "Great…."

"Mommy Liam and Logan are asleep too." Jessie said looking at her brothers I sighed and picked up Liam I was gonna tell Jessie to wait with Logan but she shook him yelling at him to wake up which I wish she wouldn't of done because he started to cry.

" _Logan._ " Jace groaned and was about to yell.

"Just because you are mad at Ryland doesn't mean you have to yell at them, he did nothing wrong he's tired." I said calmly trying not to yell as I grabbed Logan's hand he tried to pull away but I just pulled him along with me.

After I put Liam in his bed I picked Logan up trying to calm him before laying him down because I knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep when he was upset, Jace had taken the girls leaving me alone with Logan he stopped crying so I laid him in bed and he started to count something he had to do before he could go to bed he'd count to twelve but he had a certain way of doing it but I always left him alone because he doesn't like when people disturb him.

"Hey.." Jace said when I plopped into bed.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about Logan i'm just-"

"I know."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine… I'll clean the house tomorrow I just need a few hours of sleep before I-"

"Ryland and Max are gonna clean the house."

"How long you ground him for?"

"I- forgot I was really mad…"

"I'll go to talk to him before I go to bed." I said sitting back up rubbing my eyes.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I heard a knock on my door and then mom came in motioned for me to sit down. "Before you yell I just wanted to say i'm sorry I know I fucked up… Again.."

"First of all watch your language and yeah you did mess up but I think your father did enough yelling for the both of us i'm just hear to tell you that you get to spend the entire summer at home with me."

"I was suppose to go on tour with dad and-"

"Then you should've thought of that before you had a party."

"Mom please?"

"Maybe this time you will finally learn your lesson…"

"Ma-"

"Give me your phone,your car keys, and your credit card. Now." She said I stood up picking up my phone and keys and handing them back to her. "You can get these back when you learn how to follow our rules."

"Yes ma'am." She left my room I sighed and went downstairs looking at the mess Max had already started cleaning up after he got off the phone with Uncle Alec who yelled at him for a solid thirty minutes.

"This is bullshit." Max said throwing himself down on the couch wincing and pulling a bottle from inside the cushion.

"My parents hate me right now.."

"My dad said i'm grounded for eternity I even tried playing the i'm adopted card but it doesn't even work anymore…"

"Maybe if I suck up like really hard do everything for them they will still let us go."

"Go where?"

"Mom said I am grounded for the entire summer."

"But we were suppose to open for our dad's."

"That's what I said and she didn't really care."

"We messed up big time."

"The next time you get a dumb ass idea how about we wait until we aren't living with our parents so we can avoid situations like this."

"Ayy we could of been Spencer a few months ago he stole his dad's credit card took some money went out and gambled at this kids house and lost a thousand bucks."

"What an idiot that's one thing I will never do."

"Gamble?"

"Steal from my parents, my mom works her ass off for the money she makes from her paintings and my dad well I could steal from him and he wouldn't even know but I would never do something like that."

"The only thing i've ever stole was cookies back when they were on some stupid health kick and dad put the cookies all the way in the back I climbed up and shoved them all in my mouth." Max said laughing.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Can we talk about something?" Jace asked as I cuddled into him.

"Why do I feel like I won't like this."

"It's about Logan."

"What about him." I said getting up on my elbows and looking down at him.

"Well I was thinking ever since you were talking about him changing I was wondering if maybe we should take him to see a doctor."

"A doctor? Why?"

"Well maybe he's-"

"Shut up."

"Clary-"

"So he's a little different it doesn't mean there is anything wrong with him."

"I know you are protective over him but-"

"Jace i'm telling you to drop it or we will start a fight and I don't want to argue."

"Okay."

When I woke up in the morning I didn't want to do anything but lay in bed but I wanted to get started on cleaning because leaving it up to Max and Ryland it may never get done, I walked downstairs and had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming the house was clean well mostly clean I went into the kitchen and was greeted with Max and Ryland.

"I made you breakfast." Ryland said I nodded.

"Yep i'm dreaming." I said sitting down.

"Um no?" Ryland said putting french toast in front of me.

"You know you're still grounded right no matter how much I love french toast."

"I know, this is an i'm sorry."

"MOMMY!" Logan said running in.

"What's wrong?"

"My telescope is broken!" He cried.

"Oh baby…" He came up to me and put his head on me it was moments like this where I could actually get some kind of emotion out of him.

"Logan… I'm sorry." Ryland said I could tell he felt horrible.

"Can it be fixed?"

"No it's gone."

"I'm sorry little bear." I said as Jace came down with Cecily in his arms and Jessie skipping into the kitchen behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"I have an idea." I said wiping his tears.

"What?"

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

"No."

"The word of the day."

"Oh! I looked at it this morning."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sepulchre."

"Meaning?"

"A place of burial."

"Know any random facts?" I asked he tapped his chin a three times and the stopped and hummed three times before nodding. "Let's hear it."

"They first started using it around the beginning of the 13th century and it came from the Latin word sepulcrum."

"Thank you."

"We should do the equation of the day next."

"We stopped doing that because you always beat me."

"I'll go slow."

"What was wrong with him?"

"My telescope is broke."

"You mean the really expensive one your mom bought you?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." He said and Jace looked at Ryland who sighed.

"How much was it?" Ryland asked.

"Over a thousand dollars."

"Why would someone need a telescope that cost over a-"

"It was a Celestron Nexstar Evolution 8 and it won telescope of the year."

"I didn't know they win awards."

"Ryland."

"Right, sorry."

"Sorry won't bring back my telescope." Logan muttered.

"It's almost nine." I said and Logan nodded leaving the room.

"Where is he going."

"It's almost nine."

"You said that already."

"Logan likes to keep himself on a schedule it's almost nine so he's gonna go do some homework for an hour and then at ten he turns his computer on and he does something with numbers and words I don't know what it's called-"

"It's called coding!" Logan yelled.

"Yeah that until noon and then he comes down and we watch a movie or play a game depending on what day it is and then he has some free time and he plays with Liam and Jessie and then at exactly 1:15 he is sitting in his spot for lunch after lunch he goes back to his room and looks up words form the dictionary and listens to a podcast about some big words I can't understand and then he comes back out of his room at six for dinner and then we watch a movie maybe because he has to be in the shower by seven and then when he is done with his shower at 7:05 he goes and plays with Jessie and Cecily for awhile and by 8:30 he is in bed reading to me and he goes to bed at nine."

"Clary-"

"If you're gonna say something about what you said last night I don't want to hear it."

"Just hear me out?"

"No."

"I didn't listen to you once about Logan and that wound him up in the hospital so please just listen to me."

"I spend every single day with him okay there isn't anything wrong with him he's just a little different."

"Clary-"

"He doesn't like change Jace he has a schedule for the weekend and for weekdays you seen how he was yesterday because his schedule was messed up now going to the doctor that's a big thing for him and I will not have him have a panic attack so no."

 **Jace's Pov**

I went into Logan's room a little before noon Clary said that's when he comes down so maybe I could have a little talk with him about going to the doctors when I went in he was sitting at his desk typing away and every now and again i'd hear him hum, make a noise, or twitch. He didn't notice me so I sat down on his bed until he was done. An alarm went off and he stopped what he was doing got up and looked at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday I didn't mean to be so mean to you."

"I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"I don't like saying it's okay because then people think it's okay to do it again."

"I was wondering if you wanted to play the piano or something?"

"I'm suppose to go watch a movie with mommy." He said and looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"It's-" He stopped and hit himself in the head.

"Hey don't do that." I said grabbing his hand but he repeatedly did it again twelve times and then stopped. "What was that for?"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven-"

"Logan?" He closed his eyes like he was hurt and shook his head.

"You're ruining my schedule stop it!"

"Alright i'm sorry what are you supposed to be doing right now?"

"Go down stairs and it's saturday so we play Sorry and then watch a movie it's the third saturday of the month so it's Liam's turn to pick."

"Alright let's go play sorry." I held my hand out for him but he didn't take it he walked down the stairs counting to twelve until we got to the couch.


	87. Chapter 87 Phobophobia

****Ages ~ Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5****

 **TMIShips4Life- the adults ages are Clary Simon and Isabelle 34, Jace 35, Alec 36, Magnus 40**

 **Allieanna- I was going for that a mix between him and Walter from Scorpion**

 **Juliejustdance- You find out in this chapter why she acted the way she did**

 **So this chapter is Jace and Logan mostly since I feel like they haven't bonded in a long time and I really like how it came out so I hope you guys do to**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch watching Shimmer and Shine with the girls and Logan when Clary came up behind me messed with my hair I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile. "Come with me." She said and went out back, I got up and followed her even though I felt like it wouldn't end well. "Sit down."

"What's wrong?"

"Just let me talk okay, let me say what I need to say and then you can respond, alright?"

"Okay…."

"Logan is- he's-" She stopped talking and pushed her hair out of her face and then sat down in front of me taking a deep breath. "It started a few months ago he got out of school early and we were walking to Olive Garden he stopped and read a newspaper that said people were starving all over the world and for two weeks he was so stressed out because people he didn't know were starving and he wanted to make them feel better, he woke up crying I ended up taking him to the hospital they told me he had a stomach ulcer so they gave him medicine and I kept him away from the news because of how sensitive he is to those types of things and I know the world isn't perfect and Logan knows that and then he started doing things over and over and I knew what that was so I took him back to the doctor and they told me it was OCD so he got more medicine to try and help him with that and I could tell how frustrated he would get so his schedule is something that can keep him balanced and not afraid because he knows what will be happening the entire day the world doesn't have to be perfect as long as he is okay because the only consistently on that damn schedule is me so yeah I know what's wrong with him."

"Clary-"

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled more at herself then me. "He's okay with schedule because without it he's so much worse he's uncertain about everything and with it he knows what the future will hold and last month his thing was locks he'd lock the front door a total of twenty times he says because two's are good numbers this month it's schedules."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"Here." She said handing me with sheets of papers that had what he'd be doing for the next few days on it. "Notice anything?"

"I'm not on any of them…"

"Yeah…"

"Did you make this or Logan?"

"I sit down and make them with him he has a photographic memory so this basically so I don't forget his schedule."

"You must know why i'm not in it then."

"His entire thing consist of time he feels like there isn't enough time in the world and what's the one thing you suck at?"

"Me? Suck at something?" I asked and Clary laughed.

"Having time." She said and my smile faded. "So he doesn't put you in his schedules because he's uncertain if you have the time and he doesn't like uncertainty."

"Did the doctors say anything else?"

"He has Alexithymia."

"What's that?"

"He has an inability to express emotions or to understand others' emotions very well."

"Do we know why he has that?"

"He has a doctors appointment next month to do some testing and find out some things."

"What kind of things?"

"His doctors are almost certain he has asperger which can account for why he's so smart and for all his other problems."

"Why-"

"If you're gonna ask why I haven't told you it's because I see the way you are with him you try so hard to get past his barriers and get to know _him_ and it's hard for you and I can tell it hurts you when you see how close he is with me and I just didn't want you to treat him differently."

"I just can't he-" Logan came running out and handed Clary a cup of peaches.

"Can you open it for me?"

"Sure." She opened it and handed it back to him he looked at her and then back down at his peaches.

"Mommy open it."

"I did little bear."

"No you didn't." He said pointing to a little piece that was still on the side.

"Logan you can get it without worrying about that."

"It's not opened all the way."

"It's opened up all the way, look." Clary said and took his spoon and put it in the plastic cup he shook his head.

"Please just open it?"

"Remember what Miss Laura says?"

"I'm not gonna let it control me…" He said visibly very uncomfortable as he took the spoon and put some of the peaches in his mouth.

"See! You did it!" Clary said and Logan gave her a little smile and then looked at the peaches. "It's a start, you don't have to finish them if you don't want to."

"It's…. Okay…." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Who is Laura?"

"Logan goes to CBT."

"What's that?"

"It's called Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, it helps a lot."

"Can you make me a promise?"

"I can try."

"I know for a really long time I haven't really ever a great parent to Logan and I am trying so hard to make up for all that i'd just like it if you tell me what his doctors say I don't want you going through this alone and I don't want Logan to feel alone."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you any of this it's just when you're on tour you're always so busy and happy and I don't want t-"

"None of that matters, you are my family."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"I get why I mean he was really upset about the whole peach thing I don't think I would of been able to do what you did."

"I'm trying to get him to kick the schedules but it hasn't been working which is why Sunday is completely empty I told him we were gonna try one day with no planning he cried for two hours."

"Would you mind if I took him out?"

"Would you like his list of fears?" She asked and I laughed.

"I think i'll manage."

 **Logan's Pov**

Daddy woke me up early on Sunday he said we were gonna spend the day together but I was worried about that because daddy and I don't really do many things together anymore other than play with my map in my room and listen to his music but I like spending time with daddy it makes me feel normal and I guess normal isn't always that bad. "So what do you think?" He asked as we stopped walking in the park.

"You don't like chess."

"Well I was never really good at it but I know you love it."

"I can beat you in three seconds." I said and daddy smiled.

"Well I won't go easy on you then."

Exactly two minutes later I won daddy laughed as he reset the chess pieces I looked around the park at the people. "So uh what's the word of the day?" He asked and I smiled.

"Echelon!"

"What does that mean?"

"a steplike arrangement or one of a series of levels or grades in an organization or field of activity."

"That's really cool that you know that."

"I like to look up words in the dictionary and I look it up every morning at-"

"No schedules today remember?"

"Right…"

"You said it was Liam's turn to pick because it was the third saturday why was that?"

"He's the third oldest, there are five of us and so everyone gets a turn and when there are only for saturdays it does Ryland, Jessie, Liam, mommy."

"I'm sorry I was hard on you at the carnival."

"You already apologized."

"I know I did but I still feel bad."

"You were grumpy."

"Yeah I was…"

"Do you think i'm retarded?"

"What?"

"I heard you tell mommy I needed to see a doctor because you think something's wrong with me."

"I don't think your retarded Logan you are smarter than me, it's just the way you have been acting lately it's worrying me."

"I'm sorry."

"So uh I know you have troubles with emotions and expressing yourself but-"

"The only emotion I don't have trouble with is fear."

"Your mom said you had a list of fears."

"Wanna hear some?"

"Sure."

"Do you want just the phobia name?"

"How about you tell me what the Phobia is and i'll try and guess what it is."

"Okay a fear I have?"

"Yeah."

"Alright we will start with…. Mysophobia."

"Um fear of….. Yourself?" He asked and I laughed.

"Germs."

"I was close."

"Trypanophobia."

"Fear of dinosaurs?"

"Needles."

"I suck at this game."

"Necrophobia?"

"Death?"

"Yeah."

"What's the next one?"

"Mycophobia?"

"No idea."

"Mushrooms."

"You're afraid of mushrooms?" Daddy laughed and so did I nodding.

"Leporiphobia?"

"Leprechauns?" He said and I laughed.

"Rabbits."

"How are you afraid of rabbits?"

"It all started with the Easter Bunny." I said shaking my head and daddy laughed.

"Alright so just list all your fears."

"It would take more then Sunday for me to list them all."

"Just some then."

"Okay i'll say the name of the fear and then the proper name for some I don't know all of them."

"Alright."

"Here goes…." He said taking a deep breath looking at me. "Germs (mysophobia), Needles (trypanophobia), Death (necrophobia), Snakes (ophidiophobia), Mushrooms (mycophobia), Heights (acrophobia), Crowds (enochlophobia), Elevators, Caves (Speluncaphobia), Enclosed spaces (Claustrophobia), Fire (Arsonphobia), Clowns (coulrophobia), Tickling (Pteronophobia), Dolls (Pediophobia), Ventriloquist dummies (Automatonophobia), Phobophobia, Mirrors, Boats, Dentist, Trains, Taxies, Disappointing you, Hospitals, Touching, Mixed veggies, and a lot more."

"D-disappointing me?"

"It's on my top ten."

"Logan-"

"Oh and Arachibutyrophobia."

"What is that?"

"You will laugh at that one so I won't say what it is."

"I won't laugh."

"You will cause everyone laughs."

"What is Phobophobia?"

"The fear of developing a fear."

"Mixed veggies?"

"That's like a nightmare I like my veggies to be separate."

"That's a lot of fears."

"Twenty Seven."

"Logan-"

"I forgot water and water slides."

"Logan-"

"And holes."

"Logan?"

"And people."

"Hello?"

"And blood."

"Are you paying attention to me?"

"Virus."

"Alexander." Daddy said I stopped talking.

"What?"

"How many fears do you think you have?"

"Over a million maybe more." I said shrugging.

"Well how about I help you get over some of those fears?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know pick one?"

"I don't know…"

"How about getting dirt is that a fear?"

"That falls in line with Mysophobia."

"Is that a yes?"

"It was the first one I said."

"Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"Just trust me."

"Oh boy." I got up and followed him towards the grass which I didn't like at all hmm I forgot that one in my list i'll have mommy add it later, and down a hill until there was no more grass but dirt and rocks.

"Go ahead."

"I don't like this."

"Look i'm not gonna force you I just want you to see that you may be afraid of these things but you can conquer them."

"What should I do?"

"Sit down-"

"In the dirt!"

"Yes in the dirt."

"Wi- Will you do it too?" I asked he nodded and sat down so I took a deep breath and sat down as well.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I need to take the longest shower this is so unsanitary."

"Every fear you have can be cured it isn't something that can't be helped."

"Can we get up now?"

"Yeah." I jumped up and took a deep breath. "You did good, i'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Of course I didn't think you would actually of done it."

"I didn't think so either."

"Are you afraid of big words? Isn't that a fear?"

"That is a fear but I love big words I like challenging myself."

"What's the name for that fear?"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia."

"I can't even say that." Daddy said ruffling my hair.

"I bet the person who came up with that loved long words and just wanted to torture people who were afraid of big words."

"See we had fun right?"

"Other than the dirt thing yeah I had fun."

"You don't need a schedule buddy a lot of things in life are uncertain and sometimes things will go wrong but if you live your life on a schedule well then you aren't really living are you?"

"I guess not…"

"How about we keep going down the days we don't do the schedule you did one day now let's try two and then so on."

"Like how we picked one of my fears?"

"Just like that."

"Will we do more fears?"

"You name the next fear and we will do it."

"If you want have mommy show you my list it has a lot more of my fears then I named today you can pick the next one. Let's just hope it's not being buried alive or bridges."

"Well I don't think i'll be burying you alive any time soon."

"That's very good to know, I can also cross being murdered off the list then too." I said and daddy laughed.

 **Questions:**

 **So the next chapter is to be the last chapter Ryland is suppose to be in because there will be a time jump and Jessie will be a teenager would you like me to keep them this age or make the time jump happen?**

 **Band names are now between** **Princes Under New Authority and The Divine Zero let me know what you like better**

 **Lastly I need a name for a character I cannot for the life of me think of a name for him he's gonna be one of Jessie's potential love interest who Jace doesn't like because it reminds him of himself so pretty much the bad boy you don't want your baby dating**


	88. Chapter 88 Family Day

**So there was some confusion about Ryland in the last chapter when I said this was the last chapter he will be in I didn't mean we won't see him anymore but that he isn't a main character anymore we will see him now and again but this will be his last point of view until his story**

 ** **Ages ~ Ryland 16, Jessie 10, Twins 8, Cecily 5****

 **Debra Williams- Thank you for the band name!**

 **Juliejustdance- I never really made it clear if Logan had it or not but yes as identical twins Liam has a higher percentage of being like him too but it doesn't mean that he will be like him and most of Logan's fears are just from him not from something wrong with him I did make sure the way I was going didn't contradict anything**

 **Guest- Thank you for loving my story it means a lot and i'm glad I can make your day as far as Henry goes he will be in the story a lot more but he wont be 'that guy' but that doesn't mean Jace won't be seeing them doing things he will be less then pleased about**

 **Ryland's Pov**

The past month has been terrible mom and dad are still mad at me for the stupid party I don't get why they are so mad it's not like they never got in trouble when they were my age. "Ryland are you even listening?" I looked up and seen Spencer shaking his head at me.

"Sorry… What?"

"Band practice, my house?"

"I'm still grounded."

"Dude we only have a week of school left there is an epic end of the year party and you're grounded, still?"

"Well i'm sorry my parents aren't like yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"They let you do whatever you want you lost so much of your dad's money and let me guess he said 'that's alright son' and went on with his day."

"He actually said 'Spence i'm trying to watch the football game I don't care what you did' but yeah you were close."

"I'm sorry… That must suck having them be like that."

"They don't care about me it's kind of awesome at times I get to do what I want when I want and I don't have to worry about nothin'."

"Well-"

"Right Max?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to the party?"

"Grounded still."

"The i'm adopted bit didn't work this time?"

"No if anything it made my dad even madder."

"Which one?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"Que the gay joke in….. Three….. Two…"

"Because you know you have two dads."

"Annnndd there it was."

"I don't make gay jokes all the time."

"You're favorite word just so happens to be gay… That's so gay you're so gay this game is gay. Gay, gay, gay, gayyyyyy."

"Does it hurt little Maxie Waxie's feelings?"

"It's offensive."

"Alright don't be such a- nevermind."

"You were gonna say it again weren't you?"

"How about my house for practice?" I asked trying to take away some of the tension between Max and Spencer.

"Did you hear what I just said I can't." Max said still glaring at Spencer.

"Uncle Alec is over at my house going over there summer tour schedules and everything so he can't yell at you and say you're getting into trouble because he's there to make sure you aren't getting into trouble."

"You should make sure Spencer is okay with being around my dad some of his gayness might accidently rub off on you and make you less of a homophobe."

"I have nothing wrong with gays." He said defensively.

"Sure you don't."

"Would I have been your friend for eleven years if I didn't like gay people? I would of never spent the night at your house if that was the case."

"Guys come on…"

"You're right… Sorry Spence."

"It's all good i'll try and make less gay jokes."

"I should call Satan and see if hell needs some blankets because I think it just froze." I said and Spencer threw a carrot at me.

"You are an ass." He said as the bell rang I laughed picking up my binder and heading towards my class.

"Ryland a few words before class starts." Mrs. Kelly says I heard Gabe laugh as he walked by.

"Yes?" We went outside and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I told you that you needed at least a C on the test and you got an F."

"I tried my best.."

"If you don't get a passing grade on the test next Friday you won't be playing hockey for the rest of the year."

"We are defending our championship."

"Well I suggest you study for the test." She said and went back in the classroom.

 **Jessie's Pov**

" _Why are you acting so weird today Lucas_?"

" _I'm not.."_

" _Yes you are. What's wrong?"_ I asked he looked around the table at everyone was having there own conversations his eyes landed on Annie her hands signing fast as she played a game we made up to see who could sign the fastest without messing up. " _Lucas_?"

" _Do you want to-_ "

" _Want to what?"_

" _Nothing, nevermind."_ He put his head down letting me know the conversation was over.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ Annie asked looking over at her brother I shrugged.

" _Jessie you should come over and hang out soon."_

" _I'll ask my mom I don't know when I can because my daddy is leaving soon and we spend a lot of time with him before he goes away."_

" _Oh, well maybe I can come over to your house then."_ Annie said and I nodded Lucas lifted his head up and glanced between us.

" _What are we talking about?"_

" _I told Jessie I was gonna go over to her house."_

" _Why don't you come over to our house?"_

" _You would know why if you didn't put your head down."_

" _Stop being so mean Annie."_

" _Well i'm just sayin."_

" _Have fun."_ He said and looked back down I frowned it wasn't really like Lucas to act like that he was usually always hyper and liked to talk way too much to the point where Annie would have to grab his hands.

" _We should go-"_ The lights flashed so we new we had to go back to class I got up and noticed Lucas was still looking down I went back to him and tapped on his head. " _Bell went off."_

" _Oh thanks."_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You can tell me anything you're my friend."_

" _I know."_ He ran ahead, I sighed.

After school I went to gymnastics mommy couldn't stay because Cecily had to get to ballet so she was gonna pick me up after because my practice was longer. "Jessie guess what!" Rylie said bouncing up and down.

"What?"

"Papa said that for my birthday he's taking me to his fashion show."

"Cecily would be on the floor crying right now."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me she lives for clothes have you seen her closet? I'm pretty sure I got lost once or twice."

"I never knew she was so into fashion."

"It's really all auntie Izzy's fault." I said and Rylie laughed.

"Girls back to work." Coach Mary yelled.

"Careful on your dismount Jessica."

"I know." I mumbled when I got up on beam. "You can't do this Jessie it's too hard." I mimicked her voice. "No, no let's not let Jessie try a back tuck off the beam because she's two years old." I said as I did my routine without the back tuck because i'm such a little kid.

"Good job Jessie."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Coach Mary asked I shook my head and went over to get some water before moving onto vault.

 **Clary's Pov**

"How was practice pumpkin?" I asked Jessie as she got into the car and slammed the door.

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" Cecily asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Jess-"

"Coach Mary won't let me do anything that I know I can do! It's frustrating just because I fell one time doesn't mean that I can't do it."

"Baby girl-" I started but she pulled her hearing aids out putting her headphones on and I heard Jace's new song playing and I could tell she relaxed, maybe he'd have more luck.

When we got home everyone seemed like they were in a bad mood. Ryland was yelling about some problem he couldn't get on his homework, Liam was yelling at Logan because he didn't want to go to Bella's birthday party with him and Alec was arguing with Max about something.

"Hi Clary." Gabe said waving.

"Hey, you seem like the only one not arguing." I eyed Alec and Max he laughed.

"Max said fuck about thirteen times in one sentence."

"Watch your mouth before I call your mother." I joked and he smiled.

"You love me like I was one of your own."

"Yes because I can get rid of you at the end of the day and not even feel bad."

"I'm touched."

"So how's band practice going?"

"Hasn't started yet, Jace and Alec said that Max and Ryland needed to get there homework done before they would let us go up to the music room. Spencer 'didn't have any homework' so he's up there now with Tyler."

"When does Spencer ever have homework?" I asked passing him going towards Jace.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my head.

"Are you grumpy?"

"Not at the moment. Why are you gonna yell at me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Very funny."

"All our kids are."

"Not all of them."

"Right Cecily is in a good mood today she's doing pretty good in ballet."

"What's wrong with Jessie?"

"She's upset because Coach Mary isn't letting her do harder routines."

"Is there some reason why her coach won't let her?"

"She doesn't feel like Jessie is ready."

"And you think she's right?"

"Jessie pushes herself way too hard just like you do and when she messes up once she feels like she needs to redeem herself instead of moving forward and learning from her past mistakes."

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do."

"Logan can you help me with pre-calculus homework i'm dying right now."

"Mommy! Liam is hitting me!"

"Stop being a baby."

"Okay that's it."

"Ryland go do your band practice now because in an hour everyone is leaving and we are gonna spend the day as a family because i'm getting tired of the arguing."

"Uh Clary babe I have a meeting with-"

"I'm sorry did you hear the part about spending time with family or did you zone out?"

"No I uh heard it."

"Okay then you can take half an hour away from tour prep to go to a restaurant and eat with your wife and kids."

"Yes ma'am." He said wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck.

"I'll help you after dinner." Logan said, Ryland ruffled his hair.

"Daddy can you and I go play basketball?" Liam asked running up to Jace.

"Sure little man let's go, Logan want to come?"

"I'm gonna stay with mommy." He said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Wanna watch child genius?"

"Yeah!" It was one of the rare shows we could bond over, our main one was the big band theroy he could watch it all day if we let him. "WRONG! It's eight thousand and forty four." He said shaking his head and then they said the right answer which is just what Logan said.

"Good job Little Bear."

"Thank you mama." He said I smiled the only one who ever really called me mama was Ryland but that was back when he was small he stopped calling me mama when he was eleven said it made him sound like a whimp.

"This is why I don't watch jeopardy with you." I said and he giggled nodding.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Let's go Ryland!" Jessie said cheering us on from the couch.

"My number one fan." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Always big brother."

"Alright what song next?"

"Ooh play that one song by daddy."

"Cecily get out."

"Why?"

"Because you are five and don't know good music if it came up to you and said hi i'm good music."

"Daddy makes good music!"

"Then go ask daddy to sing for you."

"I want to listen to Ryland."

"Then stop telling them to sing daddy's songs."

"Well what do they sing?"

"Songs they make by themselves."

"What's your name?"

"What do you mean what's my name?"

"Daddy's name is Kings For A Day, what's your name?"

"Princes Under New Authority."

"Oooh I like that." She said her green eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright from the top."

After the guys left I went into Jessie's room and jumped onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"The future."

"What about it?" She asked getting in bed and laying her head on my stomach.

"It's weird in two years i'll be eighteen and i'll be out of the house…. I just never really thought the day would come."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Well don't miss me just yet we still got two more years of driving mom and dad crazy."

"I'm with you on that one." She said laughing then stopped and looked at me.

"Are you gonna leave California?"

"Nah I thought about it but I don't think I can be that far away, maybe out of LA I want the world to know who we are and not just because i'm Jace Herondale's son…"

"They will know."

"And how do you know?"

"Because your music is so different from daddy's so it will make more people want to listen."

"Thanks Jess.."

"I think i'll miss this the most." She said patting my stomach. "Having someone nice and fat to lay on."

"Oh you are just pure evil." I said and tickled her she screamed and tried to roll of the bed.

"STOP! RyRy!"

"Say i'm not fat."

"You're not fat!"

"Good." I said letting go of her.

"You're just a little pudgy."

"Jessica!"

"Ryland!"

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Gotta catch me first!" She darted out of the room I got up and ran after her.

DADDY! Hide me!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Really? Hiding behind dad?"

"Hey you can't get me daddy is base."

"When did that become a rule?"

"Since I just made it up in my head."

"Dad tell Jess she can't change the game right in the middle." I said dad looked down at her and she batted her eyes at him and pouted her lip.

"Jessie you can't- Oh don't do that." He said and picked her up.

"Oh come on."

"I win!"

"You cheated."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well daddy agrees with me right daddy?"

"Of course princess."

"Dad you're suppose to be helping me out remember?"

"Oh right, you don't change the rules in the middle of the game."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts."

"Daddy said butt." Cecily said and laughed.

"Real mature." I said trying to hide my smile.

"We are leaving." Mom said dad put Jessie down and picked up Cecily, Jessie grabbed my hand and we walked towards the door.

"Let's go get some food fattie." She said and I groaned.

"I. Am. Not. Fat."

"Could've fooled me, I think i'll ask daddy to open up _both_ doors to get you out."

"And you are a weirdo."

"I know I learned it from you." She giggled.

It was times like this I was thankful for my family sure I may fight with my parents and sometimes everything didn't always go right but still they loved me and no matter what I did they would always support me.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I'm a walrus!" Liam said sticking chopsticks in his mouth.

"I want to do that too." Cecily said looking up to Jace who handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"And this is why we don't do chinese." I said laughing at the way Liam was dancing in his chair.

"Here mommy try." Liam said handing me a pair.

"No thank you I don't want to be a walrus today."

"Oh come on mom." Ryland said with a smirk.

"Why don't you be a walrus too?"

"I will if you will." He said I looked at Jace who was trying very hard to hold in his laughter when I picked up the chopsticks.

"If we get kicked out of here for acting crazy I ain't cooking at home."

"Don't you look like cutest walrus in the entire world." Jace said and then took a picture.

"Jace?"

"Yeah baby."

"Here."

"Oh no I refuse to do that." He said shaking his head I leaned over to Cecily and whispered in her ear.

"Cecily make daddy be a walrus."

"Please daddy? Pretty pretty pretty pwease?" She pouted her lips and he sighed.

"See now a whole walrus family." I joked and everyone laughed.

 **So pretty much everyone wanted the time jump so it will happen in the next chapter just let me know if you want Jessie to be 15 or 16?**


	89. Chapter 89 Getting Older

****Ages ~ Ryland 21, Jessie 15, Twins 13, Cecily 10****

 ** **This chapter is mainly just seeing where everyone is at and what the kids are doing****

 **The main reason I made Jessie 15 was because one thing I haven't done was birthday parties and I really wanted to do her sweet 16 because we can see how much effort puts into it so his princess can have the perfect day so that will be a future chapter and we can see the twins birthday and Cecily's**

 **SimplyMe01- Logan finally shares his secret with Liam in this chapter**

 **Guest- Henry will be coming back in a few chapters and yes him and Jessie will have some romance chapters**

 **Guest- Annie and Lucas are deaf yes**

 **Bravery4664- In the next chapter Logan will be conquering another three fears all at once and he has a little freak out that's adorable**

 **Guest- Thanks for the fangirl moment lol I didn't mean for it sound like she wasn't going to get with Henry because she will I meant like in that one scene you were talking about it wouldnt be him but they will have there moments I have some great stuff coming up for when he comes back into her life and Jace goes into super over protective dad mode... Also massive plot twist? did you have something in mind?**

 **AllTheRage- Jessie and Cecily have a sister moment in this but they will be going on an adventure in the next chapter together**

 **Jessie's Pov**

So happy to be back?" Rylie asked as we walked the hallway of NDA towards the cafeteria.

"Yes I am I had to beg my dad for three months to let me come back."

"Why didn't he want you to?"

"Because the last time I went here it was a nightmare… I mean I will miss Marlton but i'm happy to be back I just feel like spending time with other hearing people.. I don't know….."

"Well I for one am very happy we go to the same school again." She said as we went into the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit. "Follow me." She said and went towards a group of people. "Rachel since when do we sit here?"

"Since Nate sits here and him and I are practically destined to be together." She said and Rylie rolled her eyes. "Oh hi you must the cousin right?"

"Yeah that's me… Jessie…"

"I'm Rachel."

"Nice to me-"

"I'm just saying he's like sex on legs I would climb that mountain so fast."

"Who?" Rachel asked a girl who was probably the most popular girl here looked at her.

"Ryland Herondale, his band just released a new song the other day and I swear he his voice makes me have a-" I coughed on my drink and Rylie laughed. "You okay?"

"Fine… Uh soo how about that football game the other day…" I asked trying to change the subject badly.

"And don't get me started on his father what I wouldn't do to be married to him just so I could-

"Oh god..."

"You don't think Jace Herondale is hot?"

"I'm gonna throw up seriously like everywhere."

"Is it because he's older? Because that man just gets better with age." I leaned over to Rylie whispering in her ear.

"This might be the grossest thing I have ever heard in my entire life please help me before I jump off a bridge."

"I think it's kind of funny."

"Funny? Doesn't she know who your dad is?"

"I go by Bane at school I don't need more fake friends like Raven and Jenny." She said and my heart stung for her. Raven and Jenny were the it girls her freshman year of high school, they did everything together and since they were seniors it gave Rylie the social boost but it turns out they were just using her because of who her dad was and I didn't want that my dad still doesn't like the thought of me coming back here.

"You know what would be super hot if Alec and Jace once up on stage would make out."

"Why? Why would that be super hot?" I asked purely out of curiosity Rylie looked like she wanted to stab me.

"Because Alec is-"

"Nope." Rylie said standing up and pulling me up. "I don't want to hear what she's about to say, let's go." She said I backed up blindly and bumped into someone causing his tray to flip over onto the floor.

"Oh i'm so sorry." I looked up and seen light muddy brown eyes with dark blonde hair and my heart felt like it was about to explode. "I'm sorry…"

"You already said that."

"I know.."

"Nathan, but you can call me Nate." He said and winked. "What's your name or should I just call you girl who likes spilling food on me?"

"Jessica uh Jessie…"

"Well Jessie thanks for spilling food on me it's a nice look."

"Only you could turn spilling food on someone into flirting."

"All I said was my name!"

"But he liked you and I'm pretty sure you pissed off everyone at that table."

"How?"

"Everyone knows Mariah has a thing for Nate and they hook up in the janitor's closet."

"I don't even know who Mariah is."

"The one who thinks you're brother is sex on legs."

"Ehhh don't remind me…"

"I still say Spencer is hotter."

"That's because he is."

"Did you ever tell your brother that you and-"

"Changing the subject."

"Hey." Mariah said as she came towards us. "So look your the new girl and everything but Nate he's mine so just back off. Okay?"

"All I did was tell him i'm sorry."

"Let's keep it that way." She said and walked off.

"Maybe I should've never left Marlton."

"Oh come on Jess so one person doesn't like you, do you know how long i've waited to have you back at the same school as me?"

"Well I left in the middle of first grade so seven years?"

"Exactly you can't leave me now and besides you came back in the middle of the year so it doesn't count."

"I just feel out of place here it's so weird not signing."

"Just give it a chance i'm sure your dad will be overjoyed if you tell him you want to go back to Marlton."

"I thought it was only an elementary."

"No it's K-12 just like here, speaking of here remind me I have to find Cecily after school."

"Why?"

"She's been taking too long to get to the car and my mom gets mad because she has ballet after school."

"Are you coming with me to gymnastics?"

"If you want to give me a ride."

"I don't mind."

"I'll tell my mom."

"So have you thought anymore about what you want to do for your birthday?"

"I was thinking about going to Ihop."

"It's gonna be your sixteenth birthday and you want to go to Ihop?"

"Bitch there pancakes are the bomb."

"You can have the most epic sweet sixteen ever."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well you happen to know two of the most popular bands ever."

"Ryland won't sing at my birthday party he's touring the world not care in the world, singing at your little sister's birthday party is not what famous people do."

"Yeah but it's Ryland and i'm sure if you asked him he would say yes."

"I haven't talked to him in a month."

"Same with Max he's always so busy and when I do call we only get to talk for twenty minutes because he has to be somewhere."

"I never really understood why my mom always got mad when dad was on tour when we were younger but with Ry gone I see why mom was mad all the time. He promised he would call one time and then three days later he called and didn't even remember he promised me something."

"Well you were a lot closer to Ryland then I was with Max."

"He was my best friend and now…" I sighed heavily. "I don't feel like crying right now so can we stop talking about him."

"Well your birthday isn't for three more months so we can plan and who needs the Princes when we can ask the Kings." She joked I laughed but my heart wasn't in it I missed Ryland.

"Yeah i'll talk to my dad…"

"You okay?"

"I'm great…."

 **Logan's Pov**

"She likes you! Why not go to the stupid dance with her?" Liam said hitting me upside the head.

"Because Liam I would rather focus on my school work."

"That's not it."

"Yes it is."

"You can tell me anything Log it's not like i'd judge you."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It's the first time your super smarty pants school is hosting a dance for all you nerds and you don't want to go?"

"No I don't want to go because then I won't be able to finish my paper on the quantum theory."

"You can't spend your entire life with your face stuck in a book."

"It's not always stuck in a book, I use the computer to you know.

"Yeah doing some big nerd thing."

"I just don't want to go to the dance."

"Is it because it's her?"

"Kate is a friend and a future chemist I just don't want to go. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because when you first told me about it you kind of seemed excited about it and now you don't want to go." He said I looked at him and decided it's now or never.

"The person I wanted to go with doesn't really like me."

"What's her name?"

"It's… Not…"

"Not what?"

"A her…."

"Then- oh…."

"Yeah… go ahead make fun of me."

"Does he like sports because if you date someone who I can't relate to then it will be awkward when we are all hanging out and you two are talking about the periodic table the entire time."

"You're not gonna make a big deal about what I just said? I'm telling you i'm gay."

"And i'm telling you I don't care, you're my brother, my twin and it doesn't matter."

"Wow if I would known you'd be so open I would of told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you'd flip out and call me names."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Liam."

"Who else knows?"

"Mom and Jess."

"You didn't tell dad?"

"Not a conversation i'd really like to have with him."

"When did you know?"

"I've always known or at least I felt like I always did I mean I seen the way you were with Bella back in the day and I never felt that way but when I made friends with Austin everything kind of clicked and I had my first crush."

"I think you should tell dad I don't think he'd care."

"He'd probably be grateful because he'd only have to worry about you and not me too."

"What's that supposed to mean my dear little brother."

"Three minutes okay just three."

"You're still younger."

"Maybe they switched us and i'm actually older."

"So mom knows why you don't want to go to the party?"

"She knows the guy I liked is now going with Becca who is kinda smart."

"Kinda smart? I thought you needed a certain IQ to get into that school."

"You do and she's at the the bottom the bare minimum of intellectual knowledge."

"Did you just insult someone?"

"Shut up."

"Someone call the Pope."

"I'm serious she isn't even that smart. She did a essay on the theory of evolution and it was child's play I could've made a better essay when I was six i'm actually sure I did make a better one when I was six."

"Logan-"

"She only has a 144 IQ. 144!"

"What's yours?"

"I don't want to make you feel bad."

"Come on."

"176."

"Super nerd."

"Einstein's was only 160 and she thinks she _sooooo_ smart like no you're not. I have the third highest IQ in the school she's at the bottom and she thinks she can compare herself to me."

"Okay calm down."

"She's just mad because she was the one who got asked to hack into the- nevermind…."

"Wait, what? Did you say hack as in hacking as in you aren't suppose to be looking at that sort of-"

"No.."

"Logan what's going on?" Liam asked the joking went away I was gonna tell him when my phone beeped letting me know it was time.

"I have to do something can you get out of my room."

"Not until you-"

"Liam move." I pushed him out of the way and pulled my laptop towards me when my phone started to ring.

"And hear I thought you stayed in her reading the dictionary all day."

"I only do that once a year to see what words they have added into the the dictionary." I said as I answered my phone. "Hey."

"There firewall is the weak."

"Want a challenge go onto the deep web and try hacking some of that stuff."

"I don't want to die I want to see what the test is."

"You know you can just-"

"My dad will kill me if I get kicked out Nasri you said you were the best hacker and he's paying you to get this for me so please Logan?"

"I just need 90 seconds that's all."

 **Liam's Pov**

I was watching Logan type away on his computer and I didn't know wether to be impressed or scared at the fact that what he was doing was illegal and I was the rebel child. "Liam get me the flash drive on my desk please?" He asked I went and got it and handed it to him he was to busy to realize me standing over him watching him. "Annnnnd…" He took the flash drive from me and put it into his laptop and a few seconds later he smiled. "Done." Who ever was on the phone said something. "You're welcome." He hung up.

"What did you do?" I asked as she typed on his computer for a little and then shut it down."

"Nothing…"

"Logan."

"Jack that's his name.. Nasri is cutting students who they think are not driven enough for the program so if you get more than seven questions wrong they pull you out and test you I don't know what kind of test but most people don't come back after the test and Jack's dad knows that he's been slacking he doesn't have a photographic memory like me so he actually has to study and stay on top of his game but he hasn't so his dad payed me to hack into the schools system and get the answers for the test."

"Are you insane? If mom and dad find out-"

"They won't."

"And you know this how?"

"The school can't trace it back to me because I used an untraceable IP address."

"Why do I feel like this isn't the first time you've done something like this?"

"I'll pay you to keep your mouth shut."

"Logan you can go to jail or get kicked out of school."

"You'd think a school full of genius' that they would make it a little harder to hack into."

"This is serious."

"I'm suppose to be the one telling you that you're doing dumb things and to stop not the other way around." He said with a smile.

"Well stop doing dumb things and we can go back to you saying it."

"Fine."

"Do you really mean that or-"

"I won't, promise."

"I just don't want you to get into any trouble." I said and Jessie came in.

"Mom wants you Liam."

"Why?"

"Something about you getting detention for the third time this week."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Stop doing dumb things." Logan said and Jessie laughed.

"Liam why do I still get calls? We talked about this."

"It wasn't my fault."

"It never is."

"Mom.."

"Give me the phone."

"But-"

"I told you if I got another call I was taking the phone away and I got the call so give me the phone."

"Can I explain?"

"Go ahead."

"The teacher hates me."

"Liam."

"I'm serious she's all like you need to start being more like Ryland and i'm like i'm my own person and she got pissed."

"Language."

"Sorry, she got mad and told me to go to the principal's office."

"The school year is almost over can't you just behave, for me?"

"I promise no more trouble."

"That's the biggest lie." Mom said with a smile.

"Okay i'll try for no more trouble."

"That's my boy."

"Is dad here?"

"No he has a meeting with the band he should be home a little before dinner, why?"

"I wanted to ask him something but it can wait."

"He should be home soon."

"Alright." I turned to leave.

"Bugga?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too mom."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting on Logan's bed once Liam left.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I asked first."

"I told Liam."

"How'd he take it?"

"He said he didn't care I thought he'd be make fun of me, you know how he gets."

"So why are you upset about it?"

"I'm not upset about telling him I found out Jack is going with Becca."

"And we don't like Becca?"

"No we don't."

"So how bout you go with some friends it's what I do when I don't have a date to go somewhere."

"Yeah but look at you everyone wants to go on a date with you.. No one wants to go on a date with me."

"Kate did."

"Kate's a girl."

"Logie sometimes you need to make things a little more known."

"You mean let everyone know?"

"Well what if there is a boy who has a crush on you but he thinks you like girls so he doesn't ask you to go?"

"This is just so confusing and hard…"

"Amen to that."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Meet this guy his name is Nate, he added me on Facebook and asked for my number and now he-"

"He works fast." Logan said and I laughed.

"Yeah…"

"So problem?"

"Dad would totally hate him, Rylie says Uncle Alec knows him and can't stand him which means dad must of heard Uncle Alec talking about him and if I say hey i'm going on a date with Nate, dad will flip just like he did when I went on my first date with Cyrus."

"You mean when dad paid Max and Ryland to go to the movies and throw popcorn at you and Cyrus anytime he tried to get close to you?"

"Yes! I can't have that happen again I was so embarrassed."

"So this Nate."

"What about him?"

"Is he hot?"

"Super."

"Ugh."

"I know."

"So just don't tell dad you are an expert at keeping secrets." He said raising his eyebrow.

"And you promised to never bring that up. Ever."

"And I never will to anyone but I like teasing you."

"Jerk."

"You love me."

"Maybe I can help you with your problem."

"How?"

"You are dumb."

"Dumb? Excuse me but I have-"

"When it comes to love and relationships."

"I'm pretty dumb then… Yeah…"

"So let me help you."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I can tell how much you really wanted to go to that school dance and I know how it feels to want to be with someone who you feel like you can't be with."

"Henry?" He asked and my heart felt like it was going to crack for as long as I can remember Henry has always been the person who I had seen myself marrying and ending up with but I haven't seen him since I was twelve he took me on a 'date' we went to the zoo with his family I got to meet his little sister Mackenzie and the entire time we held hands. I missed him more then anything we don't talk much because of the time difference and I'm sure he has a girlfriend by, now why wouldn't he? He was one of the most hottest people I have ever seen Nate was nothing compared to Henry. "Earth to Jessie." Logan said tapping on my nose.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"You ever think you'd end up with someone your entire life and then one day you realize you were wrong?"

"Not really."

"Logan."

"I get why you'd be sad you've been in love with Henry since you were what five?"

"Since I was born it has always been Henry mom has pictures of us going on walks together in the same stroller because I would cry until they put us together, mom said he helped me learn how to walk, I miss him…."

"I bet he misses you too."

"You wanna know who doesn't miss me?"

"Who?"

"Ryland. He told me call him Sunday because he wanted to talk to me because he feels like we haven't talked in months well I did and guess what a fucking month later and he still hasn't answered the phone."

"Maybe he's just busy?"

"Or maybe being famous has gone to his big stupid head."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't talked to Ryland since he came home for Christmas last year."

"Really?"

"We were never close, he was closer to Liam. Did you know Liam is gonna try and stay with him in the summer."

"That's cool…"

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go."

"I don't feel like talking about this anymore."

"Wanna go watch The Newsies?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask let's go drool over Jack Kelly."

"As long as you don't punch me when King Of New York comes on."

"One time that happened."

 **Clary's Pov**

I went to check on the kids and Jessie and Logan ended up watching a movie so I joined them and then after it was over I went back to cooking when my phone rang and I was surprised it was Ryland since he's been so busy.

"You remembered you had a mother."

"Hey mom.. I'm sorry I haven't called you things got crazy on tour we just wrapped up and I'm back I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch?"

"Are you coming up to LA?"

"I just got home last night and I have a thing to do tomorrow but I can come up on Friday I miss everyone."

"We miss you too bubbie."

"How's everyone?"

"Good, I know your brother wanted to talk to you he wanted to spend the summer down in Huntington Beach with you but I know you're busy."

"We aren't touring this summer that much."

"Well I'll tell Liam to call you later."

"Alright." He said he asked something when Jessie came in and started picking in the food. "Jessica Isabelle get out of the food!"

"I'm hungry."

"Dinner will come in fifteen minutes."

"Are you talking to dad?"

"No Ryland did you want to talk to him?" Something in her expression changed and she shook her head.

"I have homework to do."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and walked away.

"What's wrong with Jessie?"

"Nothing she said she was fine but I highly doubt it."

"I'll call her later see what's up with her."

"Okay, bubbie I have to go dinner is almost done and I have to let Zeus out back."

"Alright bye mom love you."

"Love you more."

 **Jessie's Pov**

My phone lit up I thought it was gonna be Ryland which I would promptly ignore but it was Lucas I smiled and answered the facetime call. " _So how was the first day back in the hearing world?"_

" _I'm always in the hearing world."_

" _Well you get to escape it for a few hours but you left us."_ He said shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

" _Don't worry I don't know how long it will last."_

" _Why?"_

" _I forgot how it felt at N-D-A I always felt like the odd one out because I had hearing aids and I needed to sit up front to be able to read the teacher's lip and then at our school it was so easy everyone was the same we all had problems we were like a big family and I miss it already and it's only been a day."_

" _So come back."_

" _I'm trying to prove something to my dad."_

" _That's never a good thing with you."_

" _Shut up."_

" _So I wanted to ask you something."_

" _What?"_

" _Well our prom is coming up and I was wondering if you-"_

" _Are you asking me out?"_

" _No!"_ He shook his head fastly. " _You know with our group."_

" _Oh, okay yeah."_ He nodded but looked disappointed he shifted his head to look at something then rolled his eyes.

" _Hey Jess."_ Annie jumped onto the bed she tried to sign something but he grabbed her hands.

" _Don't listen to her! Annie stop."_

" _He's-"_ Lucas stood up and ran closing his door and leaning against it.

" _Sisters."_

" _I know the feeling."_

" _I have to go but i'll text you later."_

" _Alright, tell Annie I said bye."_

" _I will."_ I hung up and laid back on my bed sighing when my phone lit up again I looked at it and Ryland's name popped up but I didn't feel like talking to him so I shut it off and was gonna head downstairs when Cecily grabbed me and pulled me to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I need your help!"

"With what?"

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah those shoes don't match what you're wearing."

"Not my clothes!"

"Oh… Then what?"

"So there's this girl in my class her name is Lizza well Elizabeth but everyone calls her Lizza and she thinks she's so popular and she was saying everything her dad buys her and I kind of opened my big mouth and said daddy bought me a horse and she didn't believe me so I showed her a picture of Oreo and now she wants me to prove it."

"So what are you asking?"

"Can I borrow Oreo?"

"It's not like you can take him to show and tell Cece."

"I was gonna invite her up to the trail."

"Cecily you don't need to prove anything to anybody."

"I know I don't but I don't like her calling me a liar which she will always do until I show her Oreo please Jessie I will do anything."

"Technically you are a liar but fine invite her up on Friday we don't have anything to do i'll see if dad can drop us off for a few hours you get to prove your not a liar and I can see my baby boy."

"Can I ride him?"

"I think you may have gone a little too far."

"Please Jessie."

"Hmmm no."

"Come on." She said tackling me onto her bed. "If you say no again i'll lick you."

"Ewwww."

"So that was a yes?"

"Fine whatever."

"This is gonna be great, a sister date. Hey that rhymed."

"Yay so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on you know you loveeee spending time with me."

"You know when you were born I wanted them to get rid of you."

"But I grew on you."

"Like mold." I said Cecily threw the pillow at me which caused us to have a pillow fight and then we ended up laying on the floor talking about all the boys she liked in her class and dad thought he only had to worry about me.

 **Fun stuff for the next chapter something that I feel has been missing for a long time a Clace Date with a bunch of fluff I will kill you with the fluff.. Okay maybe not** ** _that much_** **but still some fluff.. Also I have a career path for everyone but Liam so let me know what you think he should do**

 **I just realized Jace wasn't in this chapter as I read through it sorry... But he will be in the next chapter**


	90. Chapter 90 Three Fears and A Kiss

**Guest- I really like the idea for the plot twist I just don't know how I would fit it in with the upcoming chapters but I will definitely keep it in mind**

 **Raven Speaks- Yeah you missed it that flashback was in chapter 57**

 **Clary's Pov**

We dropped the girls off up at the stable after they got out of school on Friday they wanted to go later in the day but since Ryland was coming home for the weekend I wanted them home when he got here. Jacs parked the car I didn't know where we were I was too lost in thought. "Earth to Clary." Jace said waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh? Sorry…"

"Where's your head?"

"Right here." I said tapping my head Jace chuckled leaning forward kissing my head."

"For real this time, what's up?"

"Just thinking about our life and how far we have come."

"Would you like to go on a date with me Mrs. Herondale?"

"Just don't tell my husband he can get get quite jealous." I said and he smiled.

"Well with a girl as gorgeous as you I can see why he would get jealous."

"And what about you? You're pretty hot I'm sure someone would of chained you down."

"Chained me down? I like where this is going." He said as he got out of the car and opened the door for me. "But to answer your question my wife is the most hottest sexiest women to have ever graced this planet and my life."

"You sound like you are trying to butter her up for something."

"No I just feel like we haven't done anything together in a really long time."

"We've been pretty busy."

"I still wish I could of came to New York with you."

"It's okay I know if you could of been there you would of."

"I'm proud of you." He said pulling me towards him.

"Thanks.. It was crazy you know so many people showed up to see _my_ art it just seemed unreal."

"I've always known you would make it, you came a long way from your horrible stick figure people in kindergarten."

"You're just still mad that I made a picture of you and instead of being a stick figure you were a big ol' round ball of-"

"You were mad at me because I invited Julia to my birthday party."

"Before me so yeah I was mad."

"But for real I'm so proud of you I know you wanted this all your life and I know you gave it all up to raise Ryland."

"I never really thought i'd get another chance so it was amazing and I really wish you could of been there but having the kids with me was just as amazing I do wish Ry could of came too."

"He's been a busy one lately hasn't he?"

"Yeah i'm excited to see him this weekend although I think Jessie is upset."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know she won't talk to me."

"I'll talk to her when we pick them up i'd rather talk to her before Ryland comes, you know how she gets."

"Just like you?"

"Yeah…" He said scratching his head.

"Where are we?" I asked just realizing he was leading me.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know but I don't get tired of hearing it."

"My entire life since I was five I always dreamed about calling you my wife and even after fifteen years I can't believe you're mine."

"I feel the same way, girls like me don't get guys like you."

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay…. What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Is this part where you murder me?"

"I'm trying to be romantic don't ruin it with talking about murder."

"Alright sorry." I said closing my eyes he took my hand and lead me somewhere it got brighter and I felt him let go of my hand. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No! Count to fifty then open your eyes?"

"Are you serious?" I asked but he was gone. "Jace? Really?"

After counting to fifty I sighed heavily and said. "Ready or not here I come." I opened my eyes and at first I was really confused there were lights everywhere and pictures I went to the first one it was Jace and I when we were kids the first time we ever hung out. The next picture was when we were twelve on a camping trip. The next one a picture from us at prom, then the picture of Jace and I with Ryland on Jace's shoulders at Legoland the pictures went on and on I looked at every single one of them the story of our life our love until I seen Jace standing in the middle beside the last family picture we took I went over to him with tears in my eyes.

"What is all of this?"

"You are my best friend the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes."

"Jace-"

"So i'm here to ask you if you would do me the honor in standing in front of all our friends again and renewing our wedding vows."

"Of course." He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too.. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"I had some help from my sister and Kelly."

"This was amazing. Thank you."

"It's not over yet."

"It's not?"

"Come on my love, dinner awaits."

"Is it pizza? I have been wanting pizza for like a week now."

"What my queen wants she gets." He said leading me up back towards the beginning of the pictures there was a small lake with a table near it with a box of pizza on the table.

"You are literally the best husband ever."

"Because I brought you pizza?"

"Yep."

"You are adorable."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"I'm just saying Ce you don't need those kinds of people in your life."

"You're only saying that because you don't know how hard I have to try."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are beautiful everyone looks at you and drools all over the place Lucas is practically in love with you!"

"L-Lucas?"

"Duh… Anyways you are perfect and i'm just me…"

"Cecily if anything you are perfect and i'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Cyrus?"

"The one Max and Ryland-"

"Yeah him did you know he was gonna break up with me because of my hearing?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he was tired of my bad days when I couldn't wear my hearing aids and he never wanted to learn how to sign it was too much of a big 'responsibility' to him."

"You said was gonna? Are you and Cyrus still-"

"Ew no. I broke up with him. I do NOT get broken up with."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Spencer?"

"What do you mean what happened with me and Spencer?"

"Well I heard you and Rylie talking one day."

"And this is why I don't let you in my room because you spy on me and you listen to conversations you shouldn't be putting your big head into."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Jessie."

"Rylie made it seem like something happened."

"We were just joking around she thinks Spencer is hot."

"I think Zach is hotter." She said with a giggle and it made my heart hurt. A few years after Ryland's band took off their drummer Tyler left the band and that's when Zach, Henry's older brother joined the band I didn't think him and Ryland and Max were still friends but then again Ryland and I weren't very close anymore.

"When is your friend gonna get here?"

"Soon, why?"

"Because I want to at least get to ride Oreo for a bit before mom and dad come and pick us up."

"Why don-"

"Hey Cecily!" A little girl ran over to us and hugged her and looked at me. "Where is your horse?" _My horse_ I wanted to say but I bite my tongue and we all walked into the stables. "Oh he's so cute!" She went to pet him but he backed away. "Can I ride him?"

"Uh Cecily can I talk to you over here."

"What?"

"What? Her riding him was not part of the deal."

"I know but-"

"No buts I don't even let you ride him why would I let some stranger?"

"Jessie please i'm begging you."

"You so owe me."

After three and a half hours of listening to them talk and ride my horse I was so happy when mom texted saying they were here I got into the car and closed my eyes. "You two have fun?"

"Oh so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Jessie's just upset because she has a crush on the stable boy and he didn't even look at her."

"I'll have you know Evan and I went on a horse riding date before okay."

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that." Dad groaned.

"Why do you always get the cute boys?"

"Can we talk about something else? Like rainbows and princess?" Dad asked and my phone vibrated, my heart skipped a beat when I seen it was Nate.

 _N: You busy tomorrow beautiful?_

 _J: Other than dying of boredom? Nope_

 _N: My dad's letting me take the boat out would you like to join?_

 _J: Who's all gonna be there?_

 _N: I invited Rylie, Mariah, Rachel a few other of my friends and my little brother_

 _J: I didn't know you had a little brother, is he as charming as you?_

 _N: I'd say more… He recently came out to my parents and they have been giving him a hard time so he's coming to kind of take his mind off of reality_

 _J: How old is he?_

 _N" Fourteen, why?_

 _J: Do you mind if I bring my little brother? So your brother would have someone his age to talk to?_

 _N: He'd love that.. See you later ;)_

"Who are you texting?" Cecily asked trying to peek over.

"God get out of my business. You don't see me trying to read your texts from your little baby friends."

"I do not have baby friends."

"You have-"

"Can you guys please stop arguing." Mom said.

Instead of answering her I pulled out my hearing aids and put my headphones in and listened to music on the way home, Cecily shook me when we got home I put my hearing aids and got out of the car I noticed there was a car in the driveway that wasn't any of ours I shrugged and followed them in. "Hey mom can I go out tomorrow?" I asked following her into the kitchen.

"Well-"

"Hey Jess." Ryland said with a smile and mine faded I decided to ignore him and look at mom.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" Dad asked coming in the kitchen.

"Jessie wants to go out tomorrow."

"Go where?" he asked as Liam and Logan came in.

"I promised Logan i'd take him somewhere."

"You did?"

" _Yes I did_."

"Oh right… Yeah Jessie promised me that a few weeks ago."

"Yeah but Ryland's only here for the weekend."

"So?"

"Jess."

"So I can't do what I want just because he's here?"

"Can we just-"

"Why is it whenever he comes home it's always about him? I had plans but god forbid I get to do anything when the Prince is home." I said and went upstairs slamming my door. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Go. Away." I yelled but instead Ryland opened the door and came and sat down on my bed.

"I understand why you're upset."

"Then understand me telling you to get the fuck out."

"I'm sorry I never called you back."

"It's fine i'm over it."

"You don't seem like you're over it."

"This is just my regular teenage self."

"I ignored you for a month."

"I don't care it doesn't matter."

"I hurt your feelings and now you're angry with me."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Jessie come on just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you Ryland don't you understand that? When I wanted to talk to you was a month ago when I was having the shittiest time but you didn't care so much for your stupid promise before you left home."

"I'm sorry Jessie what else do you want me to say?"

"How about i'm sorry me becoming a big and famous douchebag is making me into a even bigger-"

"That's enough alright I said I was sorry I have been busy."

"Oh yes fucking random girls and doing drugs is a very busy life."

"Jess-"

"Mom and dad may not listen to what the media says about you because they don't want-"

"I'm sorry I broke the promise I made to you I won't ever break it again."

"You're right you won't because I don't need you."

"Jessie please."

"The only reason I called you was because I started having nightmares again about being a little kid again and-" I tilted my head back and took a deep breath drying my tears. "You promised you would always be there for me and I could count on you…."

"There just dreams Jess." He said coming closer to my bed.

"Just go away."

"No…. I've already broken enough promises.." He said and sat down on my bed leaning back leaving room for me just like he would do when I was younger I sighed and laid my head down on him.

"I've missed you so much…."

"I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry what I said about the girls and the drugs."

"It's okay… Look i'm here until Monday night you go out tomorrow I was planning on taking mom to lunch anyways and we can hang out when you come back… The band has a release party tomorrow night for our new album would you like to go?"

"Who will be there?"

"The band and a few friends."

"So uh Spencer will be there?"

"He is part of the band." Ryland said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

"You must have gotten dumber in the time i've been gone."

"God sometimes I hate you."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"Hmmmm IT?"

"Want me to knee you right in the-"

"Nevermind."

 **Logan's Pov**

I was getting ready for bed when Jessie came in and shut the door locking it and turned on my music. "What's wrong?"

"Problem, big huge problem."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Why would you ask that?"

"Oh well you said big huge problem."

"And your first thought was am I pregnant?"

"Well…"

"Shut up…. Ryland wants me to go to some party with him and Spencer will be there and it will be awkward."

"And you're worried what Ryland will do if he finds out?"

"I already know what he will do."

"Well pretend like it never happened and then Ryland won't suspect anything and no harm done."

"So just steer clear from him that sounds easy…"

"It's not like you guys did anything super wrong."

"You know how old he is right?"

"I said super wrong what you did was just wrong."

"Gee thanks.."

"Anytime."

"So I was serious you are coming with me tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said and with that she walked out of my room.

I went to my laptop and was watching a movie until a link popped up taking me into the deep web to someone's sight and then a message popped up.

 _Bet you can't hack this._

A challenge? I smiled slowly knowing this would be a walk in the park.

"A BOAT! YOU BROUGHT ME TO A BOAT?! JESSIE!" I screamed while she dragged me towards it. "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

"Logie come on."

"Come on?"

"Do you know how many people die in boat related incidents?"

"What happened to getting over your fears?"

"These two fears can stay. I don't do boats and oceans Jessie."

"Hey Jessie glad you could make it this is my little brother Damien." I looked over at Damien and I felt weird I have never had this feeling before and it was making me very uncomfortable.

"I'm Damien, what's your name?"

"Lo-lo-Logan…"

"Cute name." I'm gonna die I can feel it and it might not because because of the death trap I was just about to step foot on.

"Th-thank yo-u."

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh… Okay…" Jessie looked over to me and pulled me on the boat and I wanted to protest but Damien was behind me and if I didn't get on the boat i'd look like the biggest baby in the history of babies. "So Logan what do you do for fun?"

"I like um musicals, poetry but mostly Edgar Allen Poe, playing the piano, reciting pi."

"Did you just say reciting pi?"

"Yeah like the circumference of a circle."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No I mean I thought my brother asked you to come."

"Why?"

"Well he's been on this whole thing about getting me a boyfriend so he's been asking people to 'accidently' bump into me and it's just really weird you know I don't want someone doing me a favor I want to meet someone on my own."

"I know what you mean…" I said glaring over to Jessie who gave me a smile.

"So uh reciting pi? How is that fun?"

"Well if you like math like I do it can be fun."

"How so?"

"Okay i'm about to seem like the biggest nerd you have ever meet but i'm gonna say it anyway."

"Alright shoot."

"You can see pi in almost anything it's in Electron Storage Ring-"

"What's that?"

"Okay um forget that it's in basketballs and marbles and cups."

"Right because they are all round."

"Right and well without pi well everything would be so weird circles wouldn't be round spheres aren't flat."

"Every math nerds worst dream?"

"I'm pretty sure I have had that nightmare before, a nightmare of epic proportions."

"You're funny when you go all nerd."

"Thanks…"

"So um I don't know if I should ask but um… well…"

"What?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were uh…"

"Gay?"

"Uh yeah…"

"If you would of asked me a week ago I would've clamped up and told you I was super straight but-"

"You are just admitting it to yourself too?"

"Yeah…"

"Do your parents know?"

"Not my dad I don't know how he will take the news my mom knows she's always known though even before I ever mustered up the courage to tell her I had a crush on a boy."

"You're lucky to have such a supportive mom mine kind of pretends I don't really exist now…"

"That's terrible… I think that's why i'm so afraid to tell my dad because I feel like he will be that way too but then again I feel like that's just me overanalyzing."

"Well stop overanalyzing in fact stop thinking come on." He said standing up and reached his hand out for mine I took it and that feeling came back again I didn't understand it I usually hate when people hold my hand it makes me feel trapped and uncomfortable but when he holds my hand I don't feel trapped and certainly not uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"The slide."

"What?"

"We have a slide on the boat.. You know how to swim don't you?"

"Yeah." I squeaked.

"So let's go down the slide have some fun and stop thinking about what our parents think of us."

"O-okay." Why does this happen to me all the time? Just when I think everything is going great one of my fears have to get in the way well in this case three fears, three horrible fears all coming true in one moment and I wanted to wrap myself up in a cocoon. "Jessie! Come here!"

"What?"

"He wants me to go down a side into the ocean Jessie the ocean."

"So just tell him you're afraid of the ocean."

"And make myself look like a loser?"

"You like him?"

"Shut up."

"Ohhhhhhh! That's so cute!"

"Seriously stop he'll hear you."

"Little LogieBear has a crush." She said ruffling my hair.

"Hey Logan you coming?"

"Uh…. yeah…."

Once I hit the water I wanted to scream but then Damien dropped into the water and laughed and swam over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine."

"Can we get out of the water please?"

"Sure." He let me go up first on the ladder and then he came up and shook water flying everywhere and well I seen him take of his shirt but looking at him I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack. Maybe I should ask Jessie to check my blood pressure. "Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk and I felt my face getting hotter and I looked away fast and Damien laughed. "Logan?" He came closer but I still wasn't gonna look until he left I didn't like the feeling I had inside me right now it was like someone just lite me on fire and I was terrified of fire. "Look at me." I turned and looked at him his face was right in front of me and I couldn't back away.

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"The whole like what you see thing." He said and took a step back but I took a step forward which confused me because I wanted him to back away right?

"It's okay…" He moved towards me and this time I did something I never thought I would ever do in my entire life I leaned forward and kissed him he made a surprised but happy sound and pulled me towards him.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I'm happy you worked everything out with Jessie."

"She's mad that I broke my promise hell I would be pissed off to if I were her I haven't been a very good brother lately."

"She's gotten a lot closer to Logan since you left I think he helped her a lot after you left." I said trying to make him feel better but it just seemed like he got even sadder.

"I don't know I feel like i'm losing myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad always told me don't forget who you were before the fame and what if he was right? Am I forgetting who I was before I got famous?"

"You have a good heart RyRy and sometimes fame clouds things lord knows it happened with your father a few times but you and him are so much alike you never intentionally want to hurt the people you care about."

"But I do hurt the people I care about."

"It wouldn't hurt to call her back she was really upset about that."

"I just got so busy and-"

"Don't lose sight of the things that matter the most to you."

"I try."

"No matter how mad Jessie gets she will always forgive you."

"Thanks mama."

"I love you RyRy."

"I love you too, i'll come home more often I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

 **For anyone wondering what happened between Jessie and Spencer let me know what you think and what you think Ryland's reaction will be if he finds out**


	91. Chapter 91 My Brother's Best Friend

****Ages ~ Ryland 21, Jessie 15, Twins 13, Cecily 10****

 **This chapter is kind of short because it's setting up for the next chapter... You get to find out what happened between Jessie and Spencer in this chapter**

 **Yuki Kamea- Henry will be back soon and Jessie has red hair and Cecily has blonde**

 **guest- all the questions about Ryland unfortunately wont be answered until Ryland's story but we do get to find out if what Jessie said is true or not in this chapter**

 **For anyone wondering about the kids and what they look like**

 **Ryland: Has one green eye and one gold eye, blonde curly hair he likes to keep it short, 5'9 athletic, perfect blend of Clary and Jace,**

 **Jessie: Gold eyes, long curly red hair to hip length, 5'4, looks just like Clary with little traces of Jace**

 **Twins: Blue eyes, blonde hair (Liam's hair is short because he likes to spike it some days) (Logan's hair is long and curly doing down to eyes because he doesn't like looking people in the eyes and having his hair like that helps) Liam 5'2 Logan 5'1 (Not done growing yet) They are the splitting image of Jace like little carbon copies Liam- athletic Logan- slender**

 **Cecily: Green eyes, straight blonde hair a little past her shoulder, 4'5**

 **Jessie's Pov**

When we got home Logan couldn't stop talking about how cute Damien was and how they were gonna go get lunch tomorrow and all this other stuff while I was trying to figure out how I could get my dad to agree to let me go on a date with Nate. "Hey princess."

"Hey daddy."

"What's wrong?"

"Is mom here?"

"No she's still at lunch with Ryland."

"Oh I thought you were going."

"I had a meeting with Bat about our new tour for the summer."

"Oh… Are you gonna miss my birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss one of the most important day of the year."

"I was wondering about my birthday I mean it's gonna be my sixteenth birthday and well-"

"You want a big party?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Anything for you baby girl."

"Thanks daddy."

"So how was your little adventure with Logan?"

"Eventful."

"Eventful?"

"Mhmmm…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you know about the dance right?"

"What dance?"

"Logan's school is hosting a dance for the first time and the person he was gonna ask is going with someone else and he was crushed so I helped him out and I think he found the right person to take now."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"His?"

"Is it a girl?" Dad asked shocked.

"Well… no but-"

"Oh right no one thinks I know."

"You know Logan's gay?"

"I've known since he was five."

"Why haven't you ever told him you know?"

"I'm not gonna push him to tell me I want him to be comfortable enough to come to me and tell me and until then I will wait but i'm happy he's starting to feel comfortable with who he is."

"You know you are a great dad."

"Thanks princess." He said I sat down on the couch and cuddled against him. "So is that all that's on your mind?"

"Are you going to Ryland's release party tonight?"

"I have a hot date, but I know she won't want to miss it so we will be there just a little later."

"Okay first EWWWWWW secondly where are you and mom going?"

"Just to dinner."

"Is Cecily coming with us?"

"No she's going to go spend the night over at Izzy and Simon's."

"Oh, why?"

"Airabella has been begging."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I'm already watching something."

"Yeah but what you're watching is boring."

"Fine what would you like to watch?" He asked handing me the remote.

"Oooh the Notebook is on."

"No no no no and another no."

"Come on please daddy?" I looked up at him with matching golden eyes and pouted my lips and he sighed.

"Fine…." He huffed.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile and he stopped looking so grumpy and smiled too.

 **Jace's Pov**

Halfway through the movie Jessie fell asleep against me and it warmed my heart and at the same moment I was not all to thrilled because the remote was to far for me to reach it so I was stuck watching it. I mean it wasn't that bad of a movie but if anyone ever asked me i'd deny it faster then someone could ask me how I felt about the movie. I finally decided to join Jessie and take a nap since the movie was already putting me to sleep.

I woke up to a flash I opened my eyes and Clary was standing in front of me with a smile on her face. "I'm using it for blackmail the next time she's acting like the a moody teenager." Clary said and I chuckled.

"When did you get back?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Where is Ryland?"

"Out back playing basketball with Liam and Max."

"Oh Max is here?"

"Yeah he had a fight with Alec…" Clary said softly and I sighed.

"I'll go talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah something has to be bugging him.." I said moving forgetting Jessie was cuddled up to me and when I moved she fell and the sat up. "I'm sorry princess."

"It's okay." She said yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six."

"I have to go get ready!" She yelled and ran towards the steps.

"She needs to stop hanging out with Izzy." I said walking to the back yard.

"Who's winning?" I asked looking at them on the court.

"Liam." Ryland said bitterly and came and sat down beside me.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking about Rocky…"

"He had a good long life didn't he?"

"I miss him and Lyric, being here it just reminds me of all the things I used to do with him…. I remember the first time I ever came to this house I was so worried he would get lost because he was so small…"

"I remember he use to try and kill me when he got bigger he thought he was a lap dog and always tried to sleep on top of me." I said and Ryland laughed.

"Zeus thinks he's a lap dog." He said looking over at him he was laying down watching Liam and Max play. "He's getting older too…"

"Let's not think about that JJ because if your mom hears you talking like that she will cry."

"Right…"

"You know what's going on with Max and Alec?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

"Max got arrested last week uncle Alec flipped out on him."

"Arrested for what?"

"Well if you watch TMZ they will tell you it's because I was drunk driving." Max said coming over to us and sitting down next to Ryland.

"And you weren't?"

"Definitely not."

"So what happened then?" I asked and Ryland looked uncomfortable. "Anyone want to tell me?"

"We were at this party and shit got crazy." Max said shrugging.

"That doesn't explain how you ended up in jail."

"I messed up I know I did and I own up to me messing up and I get it we are in the spotlight because of who our parents are but some shit I would like to stay private."

"You're not just in the spotlight because of us anymore, you guys are famous all on your own now."

"Yeah but your type of music is what the media and the radio loves to play our type of music most parents consider the work of the devil himself."

"Well in all fairness we have a song called Party With The Devil." Ryland said shrugging.

"That songs the shit." Max said and Ryland nodded.

"I agree that your music is kind of a different turn from what my band plays."

"And that was the nicest way he could put what the fuck?"

"I've seen videos of your guys shows they are crazy people get in fight in the middle of your shows."

"They do not fight."

"Ryland there was a video of you calling everyone at your show mother fuckers and telling them to-"

"To open up the pit yeah it's called a mosh pit dad and if they get offended by me calling them mother fuckers they shouldn't even be at our show."

"Or we do the wall of death it's still like moshing but more people get hurt so you know do it at your own risk."

"Hard to do that when there are so many people there someone's bound to get hurt."

"You don't go to a heavy metal concert and not expect to leave without a few bruises… Everyone and I mean everyone knows the middle is not the place to be."

"Just be careful and you." I said pointing to Max. "Stop giving your dad such a hard time okay he's trying his best."

"I know…"

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Hey Jess are you ready to- what the fuck are you wearing?" Ryland said coming in and looking at my dress.

"Cute right?"

"No not cute that barely covers anything!"

"Oh come on RyRy."

"Change. Now."

"I think not."

"Dad will flip and then I will never hear the end of it."

"Dad has already seen this dress so.."

"Jessie change please."

"This is a Valentino dress uncle Magnus bought for me for fashion week when we went to Milan."

"That dress makes you look way to old Jess you are fifteen not twenty-five."

"We are gonna be late."

"I will not hesitate to punch anyone in the face for looking at you."

"Come on big brother." I said pulling him.

"You remember when I said to avoid him? Well with that outfit i'd say you were trying to get him to notice you." Logan whispered to me as we walked to Ryland's car.

"It's a party so I had to dress fashionably."

"So this isn't about him?" He asked and I had a small lingering hope but I knew it wasn't gonna happen again.

"No but hey maybe there will be a hot guy there who finds my-"

"Don't need to hear that." He said and I laughed.

Once we got to the party Ryland disappeared to talk to some people and Liam and Logan were raiding the food so I was all by myself until someone walked up to me. "Well what's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?" I turned and was meet with and unfamiliar face he seemed to be around my age he had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes I smiled.

"Oh you know just taking in the party."

"Allow me to introduce myself i'm Peter my dad manages the Prince's."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"What's your name?"

"Jessica Herondale."

"Ryland's sister?"

"That's me."

"I've heard a lot about you but he certainly didn't tell me that you were so beautiful." He said and I laughed I looked over and saw Spencer glaring at me.

"Oh god he talks about me?"

"Well i've never known he was talking about you he just says his little sister and tells funny stories."

"And now i'm embarrassed."

"Oh don't they are all great stories." He said and Spencer started walking towards us.

"Hey Peter can I borrow her for a minute."

"Yeah I was gonna go hit the food table any way… See you around Jessica."

"Yeah…" I watched him walk away and then turned around and glared at Spencer. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not playing."

"Why did you make him go away?"

"Why?" He looked as if I had just slapped him he scanned the room I followed his gaze which landed on my brother his back was to us and he was talking to a group of people. Spencer grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the party.

"Where are we going?" I asked but he didn't answer he just kept pulling me until he opened a door and pulled me inside it was a office I went over and leaned against the desk he closed the door and leaned against it before turning around and coming towards me.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when you look like that." He said taking another step closer to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said and I could see the hunger in his eyes.

"You know." He said and he walked to me and pulled me to him and kissed me the kind of kiss that made me feel like I was gonna melt away. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as his hands traveled down my body I could feel him against me and I felt proud that I had this affect on him. "We can't do this." He said taking a step back.

"Spencer-"

"You're fifteen and my best friends little sister."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"And i'm twenty! Your dad will have me arrested after he beats the shit out of me along with your brother and even Max."

"He won't find out… Age is just a number…"

"I can't do this again."

"You don't want me?"

"Don't do that Jessie.."

"Do what?"

"Exactly what you are doing right now."

"Why is it you can do whatever the hell you want go around and fuck anyone you want but the second I talk to someone you get jealous."

"I wasn't the one who started all of this you did." He said his eyes looking almost black I know he was thinking about his birthday I stayed with Ryland and everyone passed out drunk just leaving Spencer and I awake we talked for hours and something changed inside of me and I wanted him so when he went to bed I followed him I remembered him asking him what I was doing and kissing him for the first time he pushed me away at first and I apologize I had no idea what I was doing or why I even thought it was acceptable but something changed and he pulled me back against him.

"Fine i'll just go back and see what Peter is doing since I should be with someone my own age." I said and started to walk towards the door when he grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"Jess…." He whispered I leaned up and nuzzled his nose with mine and kissed his neck. "I can't do this." He said with his hands on my waist.

"Okay." I said and kissed his neck again he groaned his hands tightened.

"Please stop." he begged as I moved kissing his jaw.

"Okay." I said again kissing the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to hell for doing this." He said and kissed me hard lifting me up. "This is the last time Jessie i'm serious we can't do this anymore." He said as his mouth traveled down my neck.

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I know you do." I said pulling away from him I leaned back to look him in the eyes gold meeting hazel. "It's okay." I said cupping his cheek.

"I-"

"You what?" He moved his face kissing the palm of my hand and pulling me back towards him kissing me again as my hands moved up his body to unbutton his shirt.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Hey have you guys seen Jessie?" Ryland asked looking around.

"Yeah she told me she wasn't feeling good so she went up to the bathroom a few minutes ago." Logan said I frowned because that wasn't true.

"Oh okay i'll go check on her." He said and Logan's eyes widened.

"No! I mean uh I need help…"

"With what?"

"Well um you're popular with the ladies and I uh…"

"You want advice?" Ryland asked and looked at me and then looked back at Logan and so did I, where the hell was this coming from?

"Yeah there's this guy his name is Damien and well I wanted to see if he wanted to go to my school dance with me but I mean I don't know if he really likes me I kissed him and he kissed me back but maybe because he just felt like he needed to kiss me back so he didn't hurt my feelings because he seems like a kind of person who doesn't enjoy hurting people and I don't know maybe he doesn't really like me and I was just thinking he kissed me back and in reality he was trying to get away from me or maybe-"

"Logan stop."

"Sorry… I'm just not use to this feeling… Maybe I need to eat." He said and grabbed a cupcake and took a bite of it.

"You like a boy?"

"Oh right you don't know. I'm gay." He said and my eyes went wide it took me pressuring him to get him to tell me but he just blurts it out to Ryland.

"I did not see that coming."

"You don't see a lot."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing can you help me?"

"Alright uh well what does he like?"

"Definitely not reciting pi." Logan said.

"Oh please tell me you didn't go nerd on him."

"I did and he said it was funny when I go all nerd."

"Okay eww." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Soo nerdly ask him to the dance."

"And how do I do that?"

"You know what pick up lines are right?"

"Yeah i've heard you use like everyone of them."

"Alright so think of a nerdy one."

"This is gonna be terrible… Let me think…"

"Anything yet?"

"All the dirty science jokes I know won't work."

"Since when did you ever know dirty science jokes?"

"I can't do this! I'm gonna be alone forever." He said and walked away Ryland followed him so I went after the two of them.

"Logan I know how difficult asking someone out is even when you don't know how they feel but if you wait he will assume you don't like him and he will move on. Do you want that?"

"No…."

"Then ask him to the dance."

"Thanks Ryland."

"Anytime little brother.. Now if you are done with your crisis I need to find Jessie and see if she's okay."

"No not yet I was wondering if you um would possibly… maybe like to hang out?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Logan?"

"I just miss having you around I know we weren't close and most of the time I always felt like you never cared about me but I miss doing your homework.."

"I'm sorry i've been a shitty brother how about tomorrow we go do something?"

"Yeah i'd like that."

"Are we all good now?"

"Uhhhh…"

"We are fine thanks Ryland."

"Yeah." He smiled and was about to head over to the bathroom when a girl stopped him and put her hand on his chest.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't want to tell me but you just blurted it out to Ryland like it was nothing?"

"Ryland's opinion about me doesn't really mean much to me because we aren't close. You are my twin and I thought maybe you would be mad and you wouldn't want-"

"I would never judge you."

"I know now… I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you Liam."

"It's okay just no more secrets."

"Promise."

 **Jessie's Pov**

When I went back to the party Ryland seen me right away he pushed some girl away from him and came towards me. "How are you feeling?"

"What?"

"I was looking for you, Logan said you weren't feeling well." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I just haven't eaten today so I was feeling lightheaded."

"Don't start with the whole not eating again thing."

"I just forgot."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"That you are baby girl." He said with a wink and I laughed punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm not a baby."

"Well to me you will always be that little baby with big golden eyes and bright red hair I use carry around everywhere."

"And you will always my favorite fat brother."

"I have never been fat my entire life.. I have a six pack you know?"

"Beer belly."

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"RyRy?"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to say sorry again for what I said when I was mad I mean I know you said it was okay but it was really wrong for me to say those things about you."

"You were right though about the drugs and the girls i'm letting the fame go to my head doing things I was raised never to do, hell even Chris has told me i've changed…"

"How is he?" I asked he looked at me and smirked.

"Good I seen him last month me him and Callie that's his wife we went to disneyland for Bailey's birthday." He said with a fond smile, I know when he went out there when he was thirteen he helped Chris find a girlfriend and that he was his best man when he got married when he was fifteen and now they have a seven year old daughter Ryland said she's like his little sister and that she tells everyone Ryland's her brother I will admit I was jealous at first because I already have to share my brother with Cecily.

"I for one don't like that she's like a sister to you."

"You will always be my favorite."

"Better believe that."

"Come on let's go enjoy the party I think they have tacos."

"Mmmmm why didn't you say that in the first place? Race you." I yelled and took off I looked behind me and seen him laughing as he started to run to catch up with me.

 **Debating on whether or not Ryland will find out and how he will react... Do you want him to hear about it or catch them?**


	92. Chapter 92 Cecily's Big Mouth

**Important please read: A lot of people have been asking questions about Ryland so instead of answering everyone one by one I figured i'd just do it all together most of the questions are about Kayla and when I will post his story. I asked what you guys wanted and you said you wanted me to wait until I finished this one so his story won't be up anytime soon if you would like me to post his story now it will contain spoilers for what all the kids end up doing and who Jessie ends up with so let me know I already have the first three chapters of his story done and if you guys want I can upload them or wait it's up to you guys. Secondly Kayla will be in his story she will play a major part but she WILL NOT be his end game there is a new girl since that's what everyone wanted…. Thank you**

 **I will only post his story if the majority of people want it if not it will wait until this story is completely done**

 **NightReader1214- He will be back you just have to wait four chapters and then he will be back permanently also the only difference with Jessie and Henry is she's known him her entire life because he's only two months older**

 **Liam's Pov**

Ryland took Logan and I out for breakfast Sunday morning but Logan was glued to his phone. "So how's school?"

"I made captain of the basketball team." I said and Ryland smiled.

"See I told you if you just practiced hard you would get it."

"I know I practiced so much I think mom had to drag me inside once or twice." I said laughing.

"How about you Logan? How's school?" Ryland asked but Logan was typing away furiously.

"He's probably talking to his boyyyyfffrrienddd." I joked trying to get his attention but it didn't work he lifted his head up looked around and then when back to typing.

"Logan? Are you okay?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Uh no why?"

"No reason…"

"This doesn't have something to do with what happened on Monday does it?"

"What happened Monday?" Ryland asked.

"Log-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything."

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing I have to go." He said and stood up.

"Woah mom will kill me if you just up and leave."

"I have to meet up with a friend."

"Logan."

"I'll be back before you guys are done I just need like ten minutes."

"Fine but we aren't leaving without you, right Ryland?"

"Right."

After Logan left we got our food but I didn't feel like eating I was worried about him ever since he stole the test from the school he's been acting weird weirder than normal and he's always staying in his room now other then when Jessie drags him out. "I don't talk to you guys for a month and it seems everyone has there own things going on."

"A lot has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Logan may have gotten himself into trouble?"

"How?"

"I can't talk about it he wouldn't forgive me if I told anyone but I think Jessie may know they like sharing secrets with each other."

"Jessie has a secret?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well she would usually always tell me everything, things she didn't want mom and dad to know things she felt she couldn't trust anyone else with."

"Looks like we both lost that.. Logan was the same with me but now he always go to Jess first.. I mean i'm his twin shouldn't he come to me?"

"Well you tend to make fun of him a lot."

"And you tend to ignore Jessie a lot."

"Okay I deserved that one."

"Soon i'm gonna have to start telling Cecily my secrets and we all know she can't be trusted, she has a big mouth."

"He probably just went to see Damien it's nothing to worry about."

"You're right… So uh mom probably told you that I wanted to spend some time with you this summer and well it's okay if you don't want me to… I would probably just cramp your style and get in the way."

"I don't mind you wanting to spend a few weeks with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. We have a tour coming up but I will be home for Jessie's birthday and then after you can come with me and spend a few weeks with me."

"Thanks Ryland it means a lot."

"Of course."

 **Logan's Pov**

I went to the park like the text told me to do and sat down at the bus stop right by the park. "You are Logan?" I nodded.

"Keep your head forward."

"Okay…. How did you find me?"

"You went into the dark web and hacked into one of the most protected servers known."

"I did it in three minutes it would've taken me less time but I got juice box."

"I want your help."

"I don't even know you."

"So why did you come?"

"You said if I didn't you would take what you found to the cops and the last time I checked what I did was against the law."

"Are you sure it wasn't the part where I said if you did what I wanted you could actually get a challange? Your school it doesn't challenge you very much does it? You must know you are smarter than everyone there even the teachers but you seem to hold yourself back from your full potential."

"You were the one… who said bet you can't hack this weren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Was it yours?"

"That's need to know."

"Then what do I need to know?" I asked and he slid over a flash drive.

"There is an encrypted code in there none of my best people can find out what it is and you did something it took them to more than an hour to do."

"It sounds like you need new 'best people'."

"Are you up for the challenge?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You strive for knowledge I can give you that. Make you use your brain to the fullest potential.. Tell me Logan do you ever find yourself so engrossed with what you are doing that the entire world slips away until there is nothing but numbers and words on paper surrounding you?"

"Sometimes when I concentrate on one thing it feels like the numbers lift all the paper."

"If you want to unlock what you can really do take the flash drive.. I will give you until Tuesday night."

"Okay."

"You made the right choice, would you like a ride back to your brothers?"

"I don't ride in cars with strangers because I do not feel like being murdered today but thank you anyway."

 **Liam's Pov**

Breakfast was fun Ryland winked at the waitress and she nearly dropped the tray of dirty plates I laughed more than I should have. "So how's the love life goin?"

"Nonexistent."

"By your age dad already had a kid."

"I know I was that kid."

"He had Jessie when he was twenty-four."

"Twenty-five."

"Oh.. well still."

"Are you saying I need to have a kid?"

"Well I would be the coolest uncle ever."

"I don't want kids."

"Why?"

"Because I like touring and hanging out with my friends on the road and a kid would ruin that."

"Like we did for dad?"

"I didn't mean it like that Liam…"

"Well it sure came out that way."

"Dad wanted us he wanted a family to come home to when he wasn't on tour but me? I just don't really ever think about that I don't want that… Or maybe it's because I haven't meet a person who makes me feel that way."

"Well maybe if you stop spending so much time with playboy models you'd meet someone who was actually appealing."

"Coming from you? I never thought i'd see the day when Liam Herondale has something bad to say about Playboy."

"There hot but that's about it."

"Can we change the conversation now?" He asked and my phone vibrated.

"Hey mom."

"Hey bugga can you ask Ry if he can pick up Cecily? She's at ballet but I am out with Simon right now and I won't be able to get her in time."

"Mom wants to know if you can pick up Cecily?"

"Sure I don't mind but we need to wait for-"

"Hey sorry it took longer than I expected." Logan said he sat down and looked highly uncomfortable.

"We have to go pick up Cecily."

"Why can't mom?"

"She's out with uncle Simon."

"Oh…"

 **Clary's Pov**

"When was the last time we hung out Fray?"

"You know i've been telling you this for fifteen years but my last name is Herondale now."

"I know but you will always be Fray to me."

"How's the band life?"

"Awesome… I mean it's tough being away from Izzy and the kids all the time but the fans are amazing and the people we meet and the stories we here it's just an amazing experience."

"I told Jace everyone would love you."

"Well it has been eight years they were bond to get use to me."

"So how are the kids?"

"Good we are thinking about taking a vacation soon Jordan is getting to the I hate my parents teenage stage so we want to get in one good vacation before he becomes a brooding teenager and Ariabella she's doing good she just started figure skating and she hates it."

"Why?"

"She's clumsy and I know she's trying to talk Cecily into asking you guys to let her do it too.. I think she's just lonely there."

"If she asks Jace she will be figure skating in less than a week."

"Hows Jess on the gymnastics team?"

"Her and Rylie are trying to make it to Nationals but lately her head hasn't been in the game Coach Mary told her if she didn't try harder she'd be giving her spot to someone who is trying."

"And let me guess Jessie didn't take that very well?"

"I don't know she told her that this morning when I dropped her off she's getting a ride home for Rylie so I will talk to her when I get home."

"So that's bad right?"

"Full meltdown mode."

"Glad I won't be there to witness that."

"So am I Jace is home so he can deal with that."

"Maybe I should go because that would be great to see."

"You love torturing him."

"I do I really do, on tour I prank him all the time once I super glued his microphone to his hand another time I put hair dye in his shampoo."

"You are terrible."

"I won't say what he's done to get revenge."

"I don't think I want to know."

"I'm sure you don't."

 **Jace's Pov**

The door slammed shut and Jessie came in and plopped onto the couch with a sigh. "Jess?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Let's try that again… Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid coach says i'm not working hard enough and we have a weigh in next Friday and if I don't make the cut i'm out for Nationals something I have wanted my entire life and it just frustrating because I get up every day at four a.m and go to the gym for three hours before school and then go after school too. I do everything perfectly and this is bullshit."

"Language. Please."

"Sorry…"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Drop out of school?"

"Very funny." I said but she didn't look to be joking around. "Did something happen at NDA?"

"I spent the last ten years at a school with people just like me I didn't have to try and be someone different and I just feel out of place there."

"You don't have to be someone else don't try and make yourself into something you're not just because you think people will like you better."

"Maybe I made a mistake asking to go back."

"It's only been a week please just try for me."

"Okay daddy."

"Thanks Princess now that we got that out of the way I was thinking about a daddy daughter date." I said and she smiled.

"Just me and you?"

"And Cecily."

"Oh yay."

"Jess."

"No i'm super excited you just can't tell because of my intense sarcasm and slow yet painful death that is occurring as we speak."

"Okay my drama queen."

"I think i'll just stay home."

"Because Cecily is coming?"

"No because you will say let's get pancakes or something and I can't afford to gain anymore weight if anything I should be going to the gym."

"You remember what I said right?"

"About?"

"If you start this no more eating thing again I will pull you out of gymnastics so fast."

"Daddy-"

"Don't daddy me Jessica do you have any idea how we felt?"

"I know how you felt and the doctors told me i'm healthy now so why are we bringing it back up?"

"Because you don't seem to understand starving yourself doesn't help you… Don't make me take you back there."

"I don't want to go back there."

"Then come get pancakes."

"I'm not in the pancake mood and besides it's Daddy Daughter Pancake Saturday not Sunday."

"You can get pancakes any day of the week."

"We will not break a tradition we have had since I was three."

"Oh c'mon."

"Actually you did break the tradition when you started letting Cecily come."

"You enjoyed having her come."

"Sometimes."

"So no pancakes?"

"Did someone say pancakes?" Cecily asked running up and hugging me.

"Sure did."

"Yay pancakes!"

"But Jessie doesn't want pancakes."

"What? Why?"

"Because i'm not hungry." She said and I glared at her. "For pancakes."

"We can get pizza.. Pizza's always good." She said looking up at Jessie who was made a face and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I have a lot of homework I still haven't done so you guys go i'll eat something here."

"Am I gonna have to watch you like last time?"

"What about last time?"

"What's going on?" Ryland asked coming in with Liam.

"Am I?"

"Can we talk about something else I don't want everyone knowing." She said I sighed and threw my hands up.

"Ryland make sure Jessie eats please."

"Uh sure."

"Come on baby girl."

"It's pancake time!"

"Go change."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"What's going on with you?" Ryland asked coming into my room and sat down on my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd dad ask me to make sure you eat."

"I guess it's no or never."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year I stopped eating because I didn't like the way I looked at first I would just tell mom and dad I was full after I ate a few bites but I still felt guilty that I was eating so much and mom knew she asked me and I told her it was nothing then I stopped eating at school I wouldn't eating breakfast and i'd only eat a little bit at dinner Logan would always sit beside me and he let me put the food I didn't want on his plate and he'd eat it for me."

"Jess."

"Dad thinks i'm gonna go back to that…"

"Why would he think that?"

"We have a weigh in for gymnastics and right now i'm not gonna make that cut so I have to lose weight."

"There are healthy ways to lose weight Jessie."

"I'm pudgy."

"Okay first of all you are not pudgy Jess you are perfect."

"Tell that to my coach when I get on the scale and it shows i'm a big fat whale."

"I didn't know they did weigh ins."

"It depends on the gym like ours does it but the one across town doesn't but they don't have some of the best coaches and it's because of Nationals coming up if you want to make it you need to be 'perfect' and me? Guess this is the end."

"Why don't you switch gyms?"

"The gym i'm at has the best people in this state, plus my sponsor would have a shit fest if I tried to change gyms."

"You have a sponsor?"

"Of course I have a sponsor! I need to go to National Championships and then I can go to the World Championships which I have wanted my entire life."

"I thought you wanted to go to the Olympics?"

"I do but if i'm not on the map then how can I make it anywhere?"

"And you think an eating disorder will do anything for you?"

"I don't have an eating disorder."

"Oh i'm sorry what did the doctors say?"

"That i'm anorexic."

"How did mom and dad take it?"

"Mom was calm and said we'd get help dad flipped out and I got sent to a treatment center."

"And dad let you stay in gymnastics?"

"It didn't start because of gym it started because I looked in the mirror and all I seen was a fat ugly person."

"I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Fine.."

"How much did you weigh before all this?"

"120." I said with a shutter.

"And after?"

"I'm not telling you that because you will go through the roof just like dad did."

"How much do you weigh now then?" He asked and I sighed.

"Let's find out." I said getting up and going into the bathroom and stepping onto my scale. "115 congrats Jessie you are a b-"

"Stop it, do you want me to break the damn scale?"

"Dad doesn't know I have it because if he did he would throw it away like he did the last one."

"If anything you should be trying to get back to 120 you need more pancakes."

"Considering what I was at before 115 feels like 200."

"It's all in your head Jessie.."

"Dad will pull me out of gymnastics if I go down this road again."

"So don't."

"It's not that easy Ryland…."

"Go get pancakes you deserve them."

"You don't think i'm fat?"

"Only in the head."

"Douche."

"Jessie! Mayday! Super big problem!" Logan came running in with his laptop and stopped talking when he seen Ryland.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh Ryland can you uh?"

"I can help."

"Please?"

"Logie just-"

"Hey Ry guess what Jessie's b-"

"LOGAN! Ryland i'm sorry but go." I said pushing him out of my room. "What the hell?"

"I'll tell dad you are going with them for pancakes." Ryland yelled.

"You were gonna tell him he could stay." Logan said crossing his arms.

"And you were gonna tell him something that would get Spencer murdered."

"Well next time tell him to leave."

"What's your problem?" I asked and he told me everything that happened and showed me his computer.

"I only have until Tuesday Jessie and I don't think I can do it."

"Okay calm down Logie and let me see." He showed me the screen and I was totally out of my element. "What's the problem you are like master hacker."

"Yeah well master hacker wants to give this back Jessie this is bad bad stuff."

"On a scale from one to screwed how bad?"

"Fucked."

"Oh… Great…"

"Why did I do this? Mom warned me about stranger danger and now look at me! I won't survive in prison Jessie it's statistically proven."

"So you can figure it out?" He nodded. "So do it and hand it back to him and pretend like it never happened."

"I don't want to I shifted around looked at the files and I cannot do it i'm afraid."

"You're always afraid."

"I know but I can't do this Jessie I can't."

"What's so bad?"

"If I tell you then you are an accomplice."

"Logan."

"All I wanted to do was move to New York and be on Broadway maybe work in a science lab sometimes discovering new things and now all i'm gonna be able to do is flip burgers."

"Oh give me this." I said pulling the laptop away from him and clicking on something.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what did I do?" It turned red and Logan's mouth dropped open as he started to type fast. "What did I do?"

"Exactly what I didn't want to do."

"And what was that?"

"Steal from the bank."

"What do you mean you steal from the bank?"

"I mean that encrypted code wasn't a code it was anti-hacking software I got through it fairly easily and I seen a transaction and that's when I realized what that was he didn't want my help he's like everyone else they use people like me."

"Okay how much money?"

"I don't think you want to know since you were the one who hit the button."

"Logan."

"It's transferring to an offshore bank account but that amount of money it can be traced back to me." He said and his phone started to ring. "It's him…"

"Answer it."

"No!"

"Just do it."

"Hello?" He said putting it on speaker.

"I'm assuming you know what I asked you to do? And you did it in forty minutes."

"I don't appreciate you using me."

"Logan I did not use you.. You have a gift."

"I don't have-"

"I will reward you for what you have done for me today… I will be in contact in a while in the meantime on the website it's a lot harder now.. Thanks for the help with that code let's see if you can break something you helped design." He hung up.

"What was that about? Are you guys buddy buddy now?"

"Before this he sent me a message taunting me telling me I couldn't hack into something and I did it in three minutes he messaged me and asked how I did it so easily I felt bad for him so I told him how to make it impossible…"

"What happened a few seconds ago when we were talking about stranger danger?"

"It's different Jess those are people like me genius' I thought I was helping him out but it was a test." He said pulling his computer back towards him.

"Please tell me you aren't going back on that sight?"

"I am and i'm gonna prove to him that i'm not someone who can be taken advantage of i'm smarter than him." He said just as Ryland came in.

"Dad says they are about to leave." I looked over to Logan who was mumbling.

"Um-"

"Take that you uneducated irrelevant swine." He huffed. "What did I do?" He yelped. "Jessie what did I do? He's gonna kill me i'm gonna be murdered."

"What's going on?"

"Not now Ryland."

"Logan what did you do?"

"Hold on I can fix this." He said and typed some more and hummed a rhythm like the did when he got nervous. "Okay I fixed it." he said picking up his phone and sending a text. "Now I just have to-" His phone rang he looked at Ryland and then back to me. "Thanks for your help.. Enjoy the pancakes." He said answering the phone and walking out of my room.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing… I'm gonna go get pancakes."

I went downstairs and seen dad standing by the door. "Ready princess?"

"Where's Cece?"

"She's not coming."

"Did you tell her not to come?"

"Actually no appertanly Ryland is cooler than me and she wants to stay with him."

"I think your cooler."

"Thanks baby girl."

 **Cecily's Pov**

"So…. Do you have some big secret like everyone else in this house?"

"One time when I went on tour with daddy I stuck a jelly bean up my nose and it got stuck and uncle Simon had to pull it out with tweezers and for a week my snot was mutli-colored." I said and Ryland laughed it made me happy when I made him laugh because since he was a lot older then me we didn't really bond much because he moved away when I was seven.

"Don't ever change Cecily."

"Are you talking about Jessie's secret?"

"Why do you know it?"

"Not really I heard Rylie and Jessie talking about it.."

"And what's it about."

"Spencer."

"What?"

"It's about Spencer."

"My friend?"

"I think that's the only Spencer Jessie knows."

"What about him?" He asked and he looked upset.

"I don't know Jessie won't tell me but Logan knows."

"Logan!" Ryland yelled he didn't answer so Ryland went upstairs and into his room I followed.

"Kind of busy." He said he was on the phone and typing.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm doing something important, give me ten minutes and we can talk all you want."

"Fine."

"Why do you want to know Jessie's secret?" I asked him.

"Because it has something to do with my friend someone who is like a brother to me." He said and Logan dropped the phone I think who ever he was talking to was still on it.

"Cecily what did you say?" Logan asked me.

"Ryland asked if I knew Jessie's secret I told him it was something about Spencer." I said shrugging.

"Why did you open your big fat mouth?" He asked.

"Why are you so rude?"

"Why can't you stay out of other people's business."

"Why are you being rude?"

"Cecily why don't you go watch tv while I talk to Logan." I nodded and left the room and the door closed I went downstairs.

 **Since everyone wants it Ryland's Pov will be in the next chapter**


	93. Chapter 93 What Hurts The Most

**Tubba- As far as when the story will be ending I don't have an exact number of chapters I know how I want it to end but it's just about getting there but as for now it won't be over until maybe the end of this year or the beginning of next year i'm not sure but there is still quiet a way to go before that time comes**

 **I don't remember who asked it was about if Clary and Jace lived in a beach house and that answer is no they live close to the beach but they don't have a beach house… If you remember back in the beginning they went to Miami with Jace and he has a beach house out there that he goes too a lot**

 **Jessie's Pov**

I didn't want to be at school I wanted to go to the gym and practice some more because maybe Coach was right and my head wasn't in the game and if I just had more time to practice all would be right again and I wouldn't feel this nagging feeling inside me anymore. Last night after dad and I got back from eating pancakes I tried to see If Ryland wanted to hang out since he's leaving tonight but he ignored me spent all his time inside his old room so I gave up and went to bed, I don't know why it bothers me I mean he was fine before we left and now he's acting like a dick. "Hey pretty lady." I turned and seen Spencer leaning against his car.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I did go here you know."

"Spence."

"Alright fine you caught me I came to see if you would like to spend the day with me."

"I have to go to school."

"Oh come on it's one day." He smiled at me I rolled my eyes and walked towards his car.

"Fine where are we going?"

"Back to my parents place it's where i'm staying while in town."

"How are your parents?"

"Out of town…"

"Didn't they know you were coming?"

"Yeah they did but dear old mom and dad never really cared about me."

"That's so sad…"

"It's okay… I always had Max and Ryland they were always there when things got rough with my dad.. Ryland always let me crash at your guys house without your parents knowing I spent an entire week sleeping in the tree house when my dad went on a drinking binge." He said I could tell how much his friendship with Ryland meant and I knew if Ry ever found out I would be the one that was ruining that friendship and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Don't ever tell Liam and Logan that, that tree house was there life back then they were so proud of it when them and my dad worked on it."

"Jess you know that I-"

"That you what?"

"Never mind forget it."

"Something's been on your mind. You can tell me."

"It's nothing… I just missed you that's all."

"Wow I never thought i'd see the day that the super famous Spencer Malcolm Cloutier would admit to missing someone."

"You always do know how to ruin a moment."

"Are you excited to go back on tour?"

"Of course I am being with guys it's everything I ever wanted and more."

"Oh yeah I bet the groupies are amazing."

"Okay what's wrong with you?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't really know…"

"You told me the last time that it was the last time and then at the party you said it was the last time but Spencer I don't want to ruin everything… That was never my intention I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen because of what we-"

"Jess if anything it's my fault i'm the one who is older I should know better to stay away from you and I know Ryland he would kill me if he ever-"

"Let's not talk about my brother… Not right now… You're leaving today and I know we won't be able to see each other for a long time after today and I know what famous people do on the road and i've seen your instagram it's like a hoe heaven but i'm not-"

"Hoe heaven?"

"The moral of the story is i'm not clingy and I know how this will end and that's why I can't do this anymore because if we do i'll be the one getting my heartbroken and I just I can't."

"So why did you come with me?"

"One last day that's all I want."

"Jess I l-

"Just drive."

 **Ryland's Pov**

" _Logan just tell me what you know."_

" _I will not break Jessie's trust."_

" _Logan."_

" _What? Why do you care?"_

" _Why do I? WHY DO I CARE?"_

" _You don't answer the phone for anyone you act like the world revolves around you like you are the only one that matters! You can't even see what's right in front of your face! I ask you to spend time with me but you don't even care when I leave you don't care about anything but yourself but when Cecily opens her big stupid mouth about something she shouldn't even know about you want to come up here and yell at me.. When you haven't even had a real conversation with me in four months."_

" _Logan-"_

" _Fuck you. Fuck dad. Fuck Liam. Fuck all of you. Jessie and mom are the ones who ever cared if I was okay or not while you dad and Liam were all out having an amazingly wonderful bonding experience I was sitting at home wondering why I wasn't ever invited why I had to be so different from everyone else but did you ever stop to think about how I felt or the fact the only time we ever interacted was when you were failing a class and I did your homework for you."_

" _I'm sorry.."_

" _Do you know what the worst part is? I had to grow up with everyone asking what's it like to be Jace Herondale's son and now I get what's it like to be Ryland Herondale's brother like being your brother is the only good thing… I am smart I can do extraordinary things I can be somebody but the world will only ever know who you and dad are because the rest of us are in the shadows."_

" _I'm sorry you feel that way."_

" _I could of graduated high school at eight if I wanted to but noooo dad wanted me to be a 'normal' kid when was I ever normal? Why couldn't he let me be me?"_

" _Logan-"_

" _Wren says i'm better then all this and he's right."_

" _Whose Wren?"_

" _Don't act like you care about me now."_

" _I'm sorry that i'm a dick and of course I care about you and i'm also i'm sorry dad never let you do things you wanted but don't you think that's a conversation you should have with him?"_

" _And don't you think this a conversation you should have with Spencer?"_

" _You're right…. I'll go see him tomorrow but in the meantime do you want to do something? Watch a musical? Recite pi?"_

" _Leave me alone."_

" _Logan."_

" _Just go."_

I got to Spencer's house took a deep breath before knocking on the door but then I remembered what time it was and I knew he wouldn't be awake because he hates mornings so I opened the door and went in the house was silent I had a lot of good memories in this house I got closer to his room and I heard laughing I opened his door and seen something I thought i'd never see in a million years Jessie and Spencer cuddled up making out I wanted to kill him. "What…. the fuck…" He pushed Jessie off of him and she looked at the ground.

"Ryland I can explain." Spencer said.

"You shut the fuck up… Jessie come over here… Now." She got up and ran over to me.

"Ryland I-"

"Go to the car…"

"Ryland-"

"Jessie I am trying to stay calm right now but my patience is running out now go." She ran out of the room.

"I never wanted-"

"I trusted you."

"Ryland."

"Are you having se- are you sleeping with my sister?" He didn't look at me he kept his head down. "Are. You. Sleeping. With. My. Sister."

"I love her." He said and the anger exploded from me and I couldn't stop myself from punching him god I wanted to kill him. "I deserved that.." He said and I punched him again.

"You call that love? You know how many girls you have slept with and you have the fucking ad-"

"Ever since this started between us it has only ever been her…. I love her." He said simply and it pissed me off even more.

"If you ever come near her again." I said and hit him again. "What the fuck were you thinking she's fifteen." He spit blood out of his mouth and looked at me.

"I never wanted it to go this far….." He said as blood dripped from his face to the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from her away from me I don't want to see you."

"I-"

"Was it some kind of game to you? I see the way you treat girls like they are some kind of-"

"I would never do that…."

"Stop talking you're only making everything worse."

"What about the band?"

"Go to hell." I walked out of the house and got into the car I didn't look at Jessie I couldn't look at her.

"Ryland?" I didn't answer her. "RyRy…"

"What?" I pushed the hair out of my face and she grabbed my hand.

"Is this your blood?"

"No."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't care."

"He's your best friend."

"He _was_ my best friend."

"This is all my fault…."

"It's his fault."

"No it's not Ryland it's mine I started this whole mess and now-"

"What the fuck were you thinking? He's older Jessie and-"

"Why is it when a girl is with an older guy it's this huge epidemic and she's a whore but when a guy is with an older girl everyone thinks he's so cool because he can score an older girl and he's a total player.. It makes no sense."

"You are my little sister, my world, it is a big epidemic because you are fifteen and he's twenty."

"If he wasn't your friend you wouldn't of cared."

"Of course i would of cared Jessie!"

"Ryl-"

"You have no idea how bad I want to scream and yell at you."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm sure you will get it all from dad."

"F-from dad? You're gonna tell dad?"

"Of course i'm gonna tell dad!"

"You can't Ryland!"

"The fuck I can't."

"He will have him arrested! You know he will Ryland please no matter what Spencer is still your best friend."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you? Love him?"

"Love him? Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't think I could ever love someone who would never love me back… I told him that today that I couldn't do this anymore because I know what kind of person he was his reputation and I didn't want to break up your friendship and I feel like the worst person ever right now."

"So you don't love him?"

"The only thing I know about love is what I had with Henry… And i'm pretty sure that was only puppy love…."

"I won't tell dad."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She leaned over and hugged me.

"But if I ever and I mean ever see you and him together again I will kill him myself and tell dad."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Hate you? Jess I could never hate you… I am pissed and angry and feel like punching something repeatedly but I could never hate you.."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…"

"How long did this go on?"

"Since his birthday.."

"Are you ki-"

"But i've only seen him a few times after that.."

"I think Logan hates me.."

"I'm sorry but Logan and hate don't go in the same sentence."

"He yelled at me yesterday and some things…"

"He's been stressed…."

"About?"

"I can't tell you.."

"Do mom and dad know everyone is keeping secrets?"

"Mom and dad have been all lovey dovey on each other lately it's gross.."

"Look I get that older guys might be-"

"Please don't I learned my lesson it will never happen again."

"You're grounded."

"You can't ground me."

"Want me to call mom and dad and tell them?"

"Fine i'm grounded…"

 **Logan's Pov**

School was slow and boring I wanted to go home but I still had four more hours I have never been bored at school before but now I feel like everything has changed i'm a criminal I shouldn't enjoy anything I should feel bad for what I did but now that I have actually had a challenge I wanted more and I don't think that's a good thing. "Logan Herondale?"

"Uh yeah?"

"You're leaving early, your father is waiting for you."

"My father?" I asked confused. I got up and got all my stuff together before going to the front office I didn't see my dad waiting for me I was gonna go ask when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked at it and knew this wasn't my dad he didn't have any tattoo's I tried to pull away. "How was your day Logan?"

"Wren?"

"I think you mean dad." He said and I was really confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we got outside.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you have something none of my best people have… I want you to come with me and see what I can offer you."

"Offer me?"

"Come to my lab meet my people."

"It took me twenty two minutes of asking for you to tell me your name. Why should I trust you?"

"You stole a very large sum from a very powerful cooperation do you know how long you can go to jail for something like that?"

"I'm just a kid…."

"And do you think they will care? All they see is a thief."

"I just want to go back to school."

"To school." He laughed. "I've seen your abilities Logan I can help you reach your full potential all you have to do is trust me."

"How do I know you won't murder me right when I get in that car?"

"Someone who has an eidetic memory and can hack so well as you is far more valuable alive and well don't you think."

"How did you know I have an eidetic memory?"

"I've studied you I know a lot about you your interest things you like to do.. I know you like to play go."

"Not a lot of people know what go is."

"Considered to be one of the most hardest board games ever created it was created 5-"

"5,500 years ago." I said and Wren smiled.

"Do you play with your father?"

"My dad has better things to do."

"I would love to play a game with you let's see who is better."

"You're on… I've only ever played by myself but i've never lost a game." I said and he laughed.

 **Clary's Pov**

"We can stay here."

"We weren't married here I want it to be special."

"As long as you and I are together it will be special."

"Hey mom hey dad."

"Hey princess."

"Umm what are you doing home from school?" I asked Jace sat up and looked at the time.

"Jessie thought she wouldn't get caught skipping I seen her and brought her home." Ryland said shrugging he looked mad.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so grumpy?"

"I'm just not looking forward to the hour long drive home."

"You will have the guys with you that's always a good thing then you won't be so bored."

"I need a drink.."

"Ryland."

"What?"

"First of all attitude get rid of it because I am still your mother no matter how old or grumpy you are."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Yeah you should be and you." I said pointing to Jessie. "Give me your phone and go to your room you're grounded."

"Daddy."

"Jace."

"Listen to your mother." He said looking at his phone probably texting bat about something about there upcoming tour.

"Why do I get the feeling i'm not hearing the whole story?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing mom." Jessie said and walked away.

"You're not gonna tell me anything are you?"

"I have to go pack."

"Do you see how they are acting?" I asked Jace who wasn't even paying attention to me. "I love talking to the wall it's like my favorite pass time I might as well be married to the wall. It's the only one who listens to me most of the time."

"Huh?"

"See."

"What?"

"Nothing…" I said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh now you care I had an entire conversation with the wall and now you care what I have to say."

"Did it answer you back?"

"That's not funny."

"Oh come on it's kind of funny."

"Sometimes you make me so mad." I said and he came up behind me and pulled me to him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 **Logan's Pov**

"See I told you I never lose!"

"Alright I must admit that was pretty good… May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"The school didn't even question when I said I was your father surely they have meet him before right?"

"My dad isn't really interested in my school my mom drops me off and picks me up… He's gotten a lot better with acting like a dad to me when I was small I thought he hated me because I was so different but he just didn't understand me and now we get each other we have a special day on Tuesdays it's my favorite day of the week. We do anything I want to do no matter if it's watching a musical or racing each other to see who can solve a math equation first.

"So he loves you."

"Of course he does he's my dad."

"Right…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… Come with me I want to show you something." He got up from the table and I followed him to a room he motioned for me to open the door and when I did my eyes went wide it was a big room with a lot of computers. "I'd like you to design something for me."

"I don't have the time… Schools almost over and my mom will be there to pick me up."

"Not today… Soon…"

"Whose room is this?"

"Hopefully yours if you say you will help me."

"I don't have much time after school and I-"

"Then don't go to school you're smarter and you don't need it."

"My mom says it's better to interact with kids my age she said I can take college classes if I wanted but I didn't want to because I liked being around kids my own age."

"Your mom can drop you off at school and I will pick you up you can work on what I need you for here and I can show you how to use all of your brain and then I will drop you back off before school is over no one has to know you won't be in any trouble." He said I shrugged i'd have to see what Jessie thought though she'd probably tell me I was being stupid even considering what he was saying but he made me feel important like I was special and that was something I have always wanted the only other person who ever made me feel that way was mom.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I'm gonna miss you…" I said messing with Ryland's hair as he was getting ready to leave he said his goodbyes to everyone else first I was last because I didn't want to say goodbye but I knew I had too.

"You will see me at Jessie's party."

"That's in three months."

"I'll call you everyday if you want."

"How about you just promise to call as much as you can even if it just for three minutes."

"I promise."

"You should get going."

"I love you mama."

"I love you too my little nugget." He groaned but smiled he kissed my head and left.

 **I need help with Henry's career I can't decided what it should be I wanted him to be in the military but I don't think that will fit with the plot and I know that we haven't seen him since he was a kid but he will be back soon so just let me know what you think**


	94. Chapter 94 Big Trouble

**Logan's Pov**

"What's wrong with you? You are not eating pasta and you love pasta." Damien said and I sighed.

"Why do you want to meet my parents so badly?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you have met my parents so I feel like I should meet yours."

"Yeah but-"

"You let me meet your uncles but not your parents, why?"

"Because they mean a lot to me… they were the first ones I told and I wanted you to meet them first."

"We have been dating for a month almost two and I'd like to meet them…. Are you embarrassed?"

"N-no."

"Logan…"

"My sister's birthday is coming up it's in a month and a half you can meet them then and-"

"I'll pass.." He pushed the pasta with his fork.

"How about you come over for dinner?"

"You don't want me to."

"I really do want you to come."

"You promise you're not just saying that."

"I promise I want you to come."

"Alright just let me know when."

"I'll ask my parents and see if you can come tonight or tomorrow. "

"It means a lot to me." He said and grabbed my hand, it still felt weird to me, holding hands but at the same time with Damien it kind of felt natural.

When I got home mom wasn't home so I decided to talk to dad which made me feel like I wanted to puke. He was playing the piano when I went into the music room so I sat down beside him and played with him. "I'm glad I taught you."

"So am I, it was one of the few ways we bonded when I was little."

"How's school going?" He asked and I messed up the song dad looked at me as I steady my hand and started playing again. I couldn't tell him the truth about what Wren was doing what he did.

"It's…. good…"

"You okay? You seem out of it today and you are never like this."

"I um I've been seeing someone and I really want you and mom to meet- I just think that maybe it's time- I really-"

"When's he coming over?" He asked and I nearly fell over.

"Wha- what do you mean he? I'm not I mean how do you-" I felt faint and dad looked at me and sighed.

"Logan I've known for a very long time."

"Why haven't you ever told me you knew?"

"I could tell how scared you were to tell me and I knew you thought I would disown you or something but I didn't want to force you to tell me I wanted you to feel like you trusted me enough to come to me."

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Just wait until the media hears about this… Jace Herondale has a fag for a son oh the shame…."

"Don't talk about yourself like that.. you think I care what they say about you? I know who you are and it doesn't matter if you like girls boys or nothing at all… the only thing that matters is that you are my son and I love you."

"I love you too dad. His name is Damien and I was wondering if he uh could come over tonight for dinner or maybe tomorrow or sometime…."

"You're mom's at the store getting something for dinner I'll call her and tell her we will be having another person over."

"Thank you for not hating me or kicking me out."

"That would never happen Logan."

"Thanks dad."

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" He asked my phone started to vibrate I looked at it and my heart sunk _Wren_.

"No i'm good now I have some homework to do."

"Alright if you need me I'll be up in the studio the guys are coming over to go over some things."

"Is anyone else home?"

"Just me and you. Liam's at basketball practice, Jessie is at gymnastics, and Cecily had her first day of figure skating."

"Oh alright." I left the room and called Wren back.

"We have a problem I need you to come down."

"I've been there all day I want to be home."

"Logan no one cares about you there here you have a home people who understand you. People who are like you."

"My family cares about me."

"Oh don't be dumb Logan!" He yelled and I flinched.

"I can do it from home… My mom will be home soon."

"Fine.. get on and I will talk you through what to do."

 **Jessie's Pov**

It's been almost two months since I've talked to Spencer in the beginning I missed him alot but now I know it was the right choice I couldn't ruin what Ryland and Spencer had they seemed to have gone back to there normal friendship I mean at least it looks that way from instagram. When I got home it was quiet dad was with the band so I knew not to bother him so I went into Logan's room and laid down on his bed while he typed away on his computer.

"Hey LogieBear." I said once he stopped what he was doing.

"Hi….."

"I smell trouble."

"Wren says no one cares about me here."

"Logan, Wren is not your father he can't tell you to do things you don't want to do."

"Yeah but he's smart like me and we do things I like and when I go to his-"

"He is not your father."

"I know he's not…"

"Look Logie he's been acting like a creep lately."

"He has not!"

"He pulled you out of school literally-"

"He said I could spend my time doing greater things."

"And when mom and dad find out? Don't tell me he hasn't been scaring you lately because I know he has."

"It's only been a few days since he pulled me out of school and I told him I didn't want to do something today because it was illegal and he… he hit me…" He said touching his cheek where there was a light bruise he had told mom and dad that when him and Liam were playing basketball he got hit in the face with the ball which did happen but now I assume that's not where the bruise came from.

"Logan."

"He said he only did it because he cared about me and I can't be a spoiled brat to people who care about you."

"Tell dad."

"No!"

"Listen to me not telling him will just lead to nothing but trouble."

"And you know how?"

"Because I had a choice once to tell dad something but I was scared and I ended up getting- someone ended up hurting me and it could've been avoided if I just told dad I was afraid of him."

"Afraid of who? What happened?"

"That's a story for a different day.."

"You can tell me anything you know."

"I know I can."

"But you won't.."

"Do you remember Sebastian?"

"Yeah he was always so awes-" he stopped talking when he noticed me shaking, his light blue eyes soften. "Did he hurt you?" I didn't answer him tears filled my eyes I tried to bury the thoughts to forget about what happened but the thoughts and memories haunted me at night. "I'm sorry…" he said his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Don't let Wren control you Logie if dad or mom can somehow protect you let them.."

"I don't want to ruin today…."

"What's today?"

"Mom and dad are meeting Damien."

"Dad doesn't know though."

"I told him this morning.. You were right it's not right to tell mom things and not dad."

"I think we all make that mistake."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby brother."

"Studies show that 25% of-"

"No statistics no analyzing just ask me the question."

"Do you feel comfortable around-"

"I see where this is going."

"You do?"

"When Spencer and I first hooked up I freaked out when he tried to take my shirt off I pushed away from him fell to the floor and cried for what seemed like hours…"

"But you said that you and him."

"Messed around but I couldn't I was afraid. Does that make me pathetic?"

"It makes you human." He said leaning forward kissing my head.

"Has Wren hit you before today?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Logan.."

"Not right now Jessie I don't want to talk about bad stuff I want to talk about the fact dad doesn't hate me because I'm gay."

"I told you that you were paranoid."

"And I gave you the definition of the word in four different languages."

"Aren't you just a lovely gay little nerd." I said and Logan laughed and laid down beside me on his bed.

"He told me he's known for a long time… I almost threw up when he asked when he was coming over like it was no big deal."

"And it's not a big deal."

"What's not a big deal?" Cecily asked jumping on top of the bed.

"When did you get here?"

"Uncle Simon dropped me off because mommy is still at the store."

"Logan's friend is coming over for dinner."

"Why would that be a big deal?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you like girls?"

"Cecily leave him alone." I said and she looked at me confused and then at Logan.

"But why don't you-"

"I said leave him alone and if you open your mouth again i'll punch you."

"I'm gonna tell daddy."

"Oooh i'm so scared."

"Daddy!" She yelled running out of the room.

"I don't need you to protect me Jess."

"I know you don't need me too but I always will."

"Considering the fact we are criminals together." He said and I laughed.

"I love you baby brother."

"And I love you too ugly." He said jokingly.

"Ouch."

 **Liam's Pov**

When I got home from basketball practice Logan was pacing around his room on the phone with someone I could hear someone yelling at him. "Hey you okay?" I asked opening his door.

"Fine…. Can you please leave me alone."

"You're not okay." I said as he sat down at his desk and started to type.

"I don't have the blueprints in this computer for that building it's very secure database and-" He stopped talking and tears came to his eyes. "Okay….." He wiped them away fastly and took a deep breath. "Yes sir…."

"Logan?"

"Can you ask Jessie to come here please?"

"No."

"Liam-"

"I'm your twin we are suppose to be inseparable and we are suppose to be able to tell each other everything and you won't talk to me you only talk to Jessie and that's not fair because I tell you everything."

"I can't tell you…. I'm sorry but I can't."

"But you can tell Jessie?"

"She understands you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are mister popular everyone wants to be you and be friends with you where do I fit in in that life? What happens when you become a famous basketball player or something like that? Where do I fit into that life? You won't care about me."

"Where the hell is that coming from? Logan if anything it will be me not fitting into your life… You're gonna become some famous scientist and I will be trying to understand all the nerd things you say but I will never get it but that doesn't mean i'd cut you out of my life… You are my twin you're the good side of me the person who shows me I don't have to be a dick to get things in life."

"You know I don't do the touchy feely sent-"

"I love you too little brother."

"Three minutes Liam three freaking minutes."

"Still my little brother."

"Sometimes I really dislike you."

"Are you gonna tell me what that phone call was all about?"

"Just a friend who needed a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I asked thinking about the hacking thing he did a while ago.

"It doesn't matter I can't do it right now and I have to wait until tomorrow and he's not happy." He touched his cheek and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Why did you come in here?"

"Mom says dinner is almost done and I heard you invited Damien i'm excited to meet him."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you don't seem like someone who would care."

"Well I do."

"Thanks Liam…" His phone chimed he looked down and smiled. "Damien is here." He said and ran out of the room I knew I shouldn't do it but I wanted to know what he was doing so I took a step towards his computer and sat down.

"Hey LogieBear." Jessie said coming into the room and sat down on Logan's bed she was looking at her phone not at me so she didn't know that I wasn't Logan yet.

"Uh hi…" I tried to sound like Logan a lot of people said we sounded alike but I knew family members could tell the difference but Jessie didn't really seem to care.

"I was thinking about what you texted me about what Wren wants you to do and I know what you're gonna say but hear me out you did the new coding for the sight and you left your digital handprint on the encryption but maybe if you hack back in you could-" She looked up and immediately stopped talking. "You're not Logan…"

"No…."

"What the hell Liam!"

"What's Logan doing?" I asked looking at the computer and then to Jessie.

"None of your business."

"None of my business?"

"If Logan doesn't wanna tell you i'm not gonna force him into it."

"What did you mean by digital handprint? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Dinners ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs and Jessie got up and started to leave the room.

"Jess."

"I think he's biting off more than he can chew and he's afraid to tell mom and dad."

"About?"

"You'd need to ask him that." She said and left.

 **Logan's Pov**

"Mom and this is Damien." I said and Damien smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Logan's told me a lot about you."

"How did you and Logan meet?" Dad asked and Jessie looked down at her food.

"Oh my brother invited Jessie to come out on the family boat and she brought Logan along."

"I'm sorry boat? You went on a boat with a boy?" Dad looked at Jessie who sighed.

"It's not a big deal daddy."

"Not a big deal? Do you have any idea-"

"Jace honey we can talk about this after dinner with Jessie." Mom said touching dad's shoulder he sighed and nodded.

"Right i'm sorry uh what school do you go to?"

"I go to NDA."

"Really i've never seen you before." Liam said shocked.

"I've seen you before your friends Jeremy and Kyle make it there job to shove me into the lockers on daily basis we are very close friends." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It's no big deal they don't like me because i'm gay but you learn that not everyone is very expecepting."

"Are your parents?" Mom asked and I coughed.

"Mom-"

"No it's okay Logan… Uh my dad pretends like I never told him anything sometimes I kind of wish I never did and well my mom at first she was so mad she called me disgrace but now she's trying to be okay with it… My brother he helped me through all that…"

"So you just have a brother?" Liam asked and Damien shook his head.

"No I have an older sister and a little brother, my sister is away at college and my little brother well my dad doesn't want me around him very much because he's afraid i'll turn him gay."

"Your dad sounds like a douchebag." Liam said and mom glared at him but Jessie started to laugh.

"Liam Alexander Herondale."

"Sorry…."

"And that's not funny Jessica."

"Right…"

"I'm sorry about them."

"It's okay."

The rest of dinner went smoothly Damien and my mom talked about Art and underappreciated artist I never knew he was art fan until now. Then after dinner was done we were going up to my room when dad called me. "Yeah?"

"The rules are the same for you."

"I know…"

"Just letting you know."

"The rules?" Damien asked looking curious.

"My door has to stay open."

"Oh… So is this still okay?" He asked coming towards me pulling me to him.

"I hope so…" I said as he brought his lips to mine.

 **Jace's Pov**

"You are in so much trouble young lady." I said closing Jessie's door she groaned and plopped onto bed.

"Mom tell him he's being over-"

"You don't go on boats with boys."

"Da-"

"And certainly not without our permission."

"It's not like it was just Nate and I, there were like five other people there too."

"I don't care who else was there you didn't ask did you?"

"Because you would've said no."

"Of course I would of."

"You don't let me do anything."

"Oh you're so deprived."

"Mom!" She whined I looked over to Clary but she was mostly staying out of it.

"You're grounded for a month."

"I have Nationals coming up I can't be grounded."

"Then you should've thought of that before you snuck off."

"Jace maybe-"

"And you know what you're grounded until your birthday because not only did you do something without our permission you lied about it."

"This is so unfair."

"Life's unfair. Give me your phone now."

"But I-"

"Now." She turned around and picked up her phone and handed it to me. "No electronics and I mean it if I see you using anything you will be grounded even longer."

"Would you like my hearing aids too?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't push it Jessica."

"Whatever." She said and pulled her hearing aids out and put them on the nightstand and turned away from me basically saying that the conversation was over.

 **Logan's Pov**

It's been a few weeks since mom and dad meet Damien and they really liked him it made me happy that they liked him and they were okay with me being gay it felt like a weight was lifted off me and I didn't have to worry about anything anymore. I was waiting outside my school for Wren to pick me up when suddenly four black SUV's surrounded me and men in suits came out of the car and came over to me. "Are you Logan Herondale?"

"Yes…" I said softly.

"Come with me please." He put his hand on my back and I felt uncomfortable

"Mom and dad are gonna kill me." I said softly as they led me towards the car.

 **Let me know what you think is gonna happen next!**


	95. Chapter 95 The FBI

**Everything in Italic is a flashback just so everyone knows**

 **Bravery4664- You find out what Wren wanted Logan to do in this chapter and Taylor will be coming back in the next chapter for a little glimpse but possibly in future chapters too because I feel like Jace never got to confront him for what happened**

 **Jling- I'm not sure how many chapters of the story are left it will definitely be over 100 but not so far over**

 **Will H. is my bae- That ship name is adorable we will see what happens…**

 **Jessie's Pov**

School got out and when I meet up with Rylie kids were running out of the building was on fire. "Wanna go see what's going on?"

"Sure it's better than waiting for my dad to come pick me up so he can just yell at me some more."

"Still mad at you?"

"It's been three weeks and anytime I ask if I'm done being grounded he says 'no because I don't trust you' like what are you talking about? I went on a boat with a group of people he acts like it was just me and Nate on a freaking boat!"

"Dad's get that way….. My papa almost had a heart attack when he came in the room and I was make out with Gregory last year I was grounded for a week until my dad came home asked why I was grounded and then grounded me for a month."

"Parents…." Rylie laughed as we walked out to the front of the school Mariah was trying to jump up in the air and Rachel was right behind her.

"What's going on?" Rylie as Rachel but she seemed to invested in whatever was going on.

"Ryland freaking Herondale is here!" Mariah screamed and jumped again. Rylie looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

 **J: Why are you here?**

 **R: where are you?**

 **J: by the front door to many people to get to you and besides I don't want to be known as your little sister**

 **R: you wound me Jessie**

 **J: I don't need fake friends RyRy and if people know we are related I'll have more fake friends then** _-_ I don't get to hit send because the next thing I know the crowd is moving back and Ryland is coming towards me.

"Oh my god!" Mariah squealed and pushed me.

"Bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I stutter I said-"

"Jessie." Ryland made it to me and he glared at me it wasn't the kind of glare I was use to getting when I was in trouble this glare meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong? You look like something happened?"

"You know him?" Mariah asked practically foaming from the mouth looking at Ryland.

"Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you at home I need to get Cecily and Liam." I nodded and he leaned forward to kiss my head it was something he did ever since I was a baby anytime he'd see me after school he'd kiss my head and as the years went on it became a tradition of sorts something he'd always do no matter how uncool it made him seem.

"Ryland Herondale just- he just-" Mariah stunned was something I will never forget and I thought maybe I can work this to my advantage make her feel how I have been feeling these past few months.

"You know if you bothered to get to know me at all you'd know my name."

"I know your name."

"Really then-"

"Jess!" Liam ran towards me and Ryland was holding Cecily's hand. "Did Ryland say anything about Logan if we were going to pick him up after?" Oh no Logan…. I really hope he didn't do what Wren was asking him I begged him not to do it.

"I don't know Bugga."

"You're Liam Herondale." Mariah said looking between the two of us she wasn't dumb she knew now and months of planning and hiding my last name was all for nothing because in the end they always find out and they always treat you the same.

"We need to go."

"Jessie we have gymnastics today it's a really big practice." Rylie whispered to me but if Logan was in trouble I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry I can't go."

"I'll talk to coach tell her there was a family emergency."

"Thanks Riles."

"Anything for you Pumpkin." She said the nickname making me smile something uncle Magnus always called me.

When we get home Liam runs up stairs yelling for Logan. "Where is he?" He asked Ryland.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Liam yelled, he always felt responsible for Logan he was very against him going to a different school because he felt he couldn't look out for him there.

"Mom wouldn't tell me what happened all she said was that she really needed me to come up here to look after you guys until everything was sorted out."

"And it has to involve Logan somehow?"

"Yeah….."

"What did he do?" He directs his attention to me his eyes filled with tears.

"Liam-"

"You said something about him leaving a digital handprint on some site… You know what's going on."

 **Logan's Pov**

"Are you gonna talk?" Agent Remini asked from across the table I just looked at the table counting to twelve in my head I didn't want to be here I want to go home. "This will be over faster if you just talk to me." I looked at him he wasn't so scary like the other agent from Homeland was he scared me and I wouldn't talk so they brought him in thinking if they gave me someone nicer i'd talk to them but I won't. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Like?"

"What's your relationship with your mom?"

"Great."

"What about your father?" The word father now gave me chills my hand went to my arm and I held it tightly and shivered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…."

"Can you take your jacket off for me?"

"Why?"

"Please?" I nodded and slid my jacket off I know what he wanted he wanted to know why I held my arm when he asked about my father he looked at my arm and seen the circular scars from where Wren put his cigarettes out on me. He told me he didn't mean to do it that he was just angry and it wouldn't happen again and like an idiot I believed him. The first time he did it I thought I had done something wrong and he apologized and I figured he wouldn't do it again boy was I wrong. "Did your dad do that to you?"

"Not my dad."

"Then who?"

"It doesn't matter I was being ungrateful."

"Logan-"

"Are my parents here?" I've been here for two hours and I still haven't seen my mom or dad.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to them."

"Not until you answer all our questions."

"I think i'd like a lawyer." I said softly he looked confused at first and then sighed and left the room.

" _I won't do it! I'll get thrown in jail and I will never get a real job if I-" I stopped talking because Wren was mad really really mad he came towards me and slapped me._

" _You dare disrespect me boy?"_

" _I'm sorry…." He only hits me when I act out when I'm being ungrateful for everything he's done for me._

" _You want to go home? Back to them people who don't give a shit about you? Who turned you into a little bitch? I'm more your father then your father is." He always says that he's my father I told Jessie and now she always tells me he isn't my father and I know that and I don't want to be here anymore but I'm scared of what he will do if I tell him to leave me alone. I call him my father but father is a strict term. My dad he will always be my dad not my father I don't like that name anymore, dad he'd know what to do if I did what Jessie said I wouldn't be in this mess afraid of what tomorrow will bring._

" _I can't do that…"_

" _You can and you will."_

" _No." I screamed and tears fell down my face when Wren put his cigarette into my arm. "STOP! I'll do it! I promise! Please stop." He dropped the cigarette butt and pulled me towards my 'office' I sat down in the chair holding my arm I looked around at all twelve of my monitors._

" _You know I only did this because I care about you son."_

" _...Yes." I said choking back a cry._

" _Now that that's taken care of we can talk about the business I need done."_

" _Okay…" He leaned over and picked up a file and slid it to me. "What's this?"_

" _I need you to get into a highly secure government file in the pentagon and add something for me."_

" _Pentagon? As in THE pentagon?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What do you want me to look and see if UFOs are real?"_

" _Logan don't be dumb."_

" _You're right i'd need to look at the CIA for that."_

" _All in do time my boy."_

" _Do time?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you using me?" I asked he looked at me and then pushed the file closer to me._

" _Do the work and we can talk about that later."_

" _What's this?"_

" _Just some basic background information."_

" _You know they will see me once I go in there right I don't have a huge security blanket and if they have a better-"_

" _I trust you." He said patting my head I looked down at my arm it wasn't the first time he burned me with his cigarettes and I don't think it would be the last I just want to go home._

 **Clary's Pov**

They wouldn't tell us why Logan was here or why we couldn't see him and I was freaking out Jace knew I was freaking out he was holding me close stroking my back telling me it was gonna be okay but nothing right now was okay.

"Mr. Herondale may we have a few words." I looked up and seen Agent Remini coming towards us.

"Did you sort everything out?" Jace asked his hand still on my back.

"Your son won't talk."

"Maybe because he's a little boy and you are accusing him of something."

"Do you abuse your son Mr. Herondale?" He asked and Jace looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you abuse your son?" He asked again I held onto Jace's arm because the last thing I need is Jace attacking an FBI agent.

"I have never hurt my son."

"When I asked about you he clamped up grabbed his arm like he was scared I asked him to take his jacket off and he has scars on his arm that look to be from cigarettes."

"I don't smoke."

"Have you ever-"

"You come out here and accuse me of abusing my son? What kind of FBI agent are you? If that's the kind of shit you're doing no fucking wonder he hasn't talked to you you're probably scaring the life out of him."

"Jace-"

"I have never once hurt any of my children."

"Can you think of anyone who might?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Your son's afraid of someone Mr. Herondale and finding out who that is may be your only chance at helping him." He left I could feel Jace's anger radiating off of him I pulled him towards me.

"Jace?"

"I'd never hurt him Clary you know that right?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt any of the kids."

"Did you think this is how our day would of ended?" He asked trying to lighten the mood I laughed despite everything.

" _Thank you for dropping off the kids." I said kissing his shoulder._

" _Who knew me taking the kids to school got you all hot."_

" _Everything you do gets me all-" I didn't get to finish what I was thinking because Jace pulled me towards him falling onto the couch kissing. "I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

" _It's been forever." I said trying to get his pants unbuttoned._

" _It's been like four days."_

" _Forever." Just as I got his pants unbuttoned the doorbell rang I groaned and sat up. "I swear this better be something good."_

" _I'll get it." Jace said standing up but his pants started to slip._

" _You don't move because we are not done." I said going towards the door I looked through the peephole and seen men in black suits so I open the door. "Clarissa Herondale?"_

" _Um yes who are you?"_

" _I'm special Agent Remini with the FBI and this is Special Agent Kobe with Homeland we'd like to talk to you about your son Logan Herondale."_

" _Uhhh Jace…" I looked back in the house he came towards me now fully dressed._

" _Who is it?"_

" _The FBI and Homeland."_

" _Real funny baby."_

" _I'm not kidding they want to talk about Logan." Jace came to the door and looked at the agents who showed their credentials. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"_

" _Do you mind if we come in and take a look around?"_

" _Is Logan in some kind of trouble?"_

" _We are not able to discuss the nature of the crime."_

" _Crime?" Jace laughed. "If you were talking about Liam i'd understand but Logan?"_

" _Do you know where your son is right now?"_

" _At school."_

" _Were you aware of the fact the school has not seen your son in over two months."_

" _What?"_

" _This is news to you?"_

" _Why would I drop my son off at school if I knew he wasn't going?"_

" _Can we please come in?" He asked again I pushed Jace away and opened the door for them._

" _Are your son's identical twins?"_

" _Yes…." I say but i'm sure they are checked on that._

" _Would you mind if we looked at your sons room or would you like us to come back with a warrant?" Agent Kobe asked with a glare._

" _Where is my son?"_

" _He has been taking to a secure location for questioning."_

" _He's a minor you can't talk to him without our permission."_

" _And we have yet to talk to him." Agent Douchebag said._

" _Would you like to come with us? Logan may cooperate more if he knew his parents were there." Agent Remini said with a small smile._

" _Jace you go I can't someone has to pick up the kids from school."_

" _Call Ryland see if he can come up."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Hey Mama i'm kind of-"_

" _Your brother was kind of arrested well I think he was arrested I don't really know what's going on?"_

" _What did Liam do?"_

" _Not Liam. Logan."_

" _Logan?"_

" _Yeah… The FBI and Homeland showed up."_

" _Homeland? The FBI?"_

" _My thoughts exactly."_

" _What do you need?"_

" _I know you're really busy but everyone's at school and they don't have a way home and-"_

" _I can make it there in about an hour a half."_

" _Thank you Bubbie."_

" _Of course."_

"Logan asked for a lawyer." Jace said coming back towards me after talking to another Agent.

"A lawyer? Don't only guilty people ask for lawyers?"

"Calm down baby."

"Don't tell me to calm down we don't even know why he's in there."

"I've asked and they keep saying it's for security purposes that we can't know."

"He's my baby Jace."

"I know, I know."

 **Logan's Pov**

"We have your computer Logan right now some of our best techs can't get into it." He said and I smiled internally knowing what will happen after the sixth attempt.

"I know someone has hurt you Logan you don't look like the type that would burn yourself." He said and I shifted. "We can help."

"You just want me to say something so you can throw me in jail."

"I'd like to throw the right person in jail I think someone took advantage of how nice and smart you are, I think you tried to get away from him but he just hurt you even more and now you are to scared to try."

"I want my dad! I just want my dad please." The tears came flowing and I couldn't stop them I wanted someone who would protect me and I knew my dad would.

"Logan." I looked up and seen my dad standing next to Agent Remini he came over to me I dropped my head onto his arm that was on the table and cried his hands went to my hair ruffling it soothing me.

 **Jace's Pov**

I noticed his arm just like he had said they were scars some barely visible but clear as to what they were as if someone used him like an ashtray I felt my blood boil as Logan cried against me Agent Remini sat down across from us.

"I'll let your dad stay if you agree to talk with us Logan is that okay?" He nods.

"I need you to use your words."

"Okay…." he said in such a small voice something I've never heard.

"Did someone ask you to hack into union bank?"

"I didn't know until it was too late." He lifted his head up and looked at me. "I don't want to be a criminal I tried to stop it I took it to Jessie and asked her to help me once I realized what was about to happen."

"Who's Jessie?"

"No one." He didn't believe that and I knew Logan who would never tell him even though he could easily find out.

"Continue."

"I felt terrible I tried to get it back but I couldn't I followed it it transferred to four different offshore accounts."

"Why don't we start at the very beginning. When did you learn to code?"

"Seven. School was too easy and I wanted a challenge so I started teaching myself I got good I guess."

"How did you meet him?"

"I hacked into my school's main proxy server and got the answers for a test."

"Logan!"

"Mr. Herondale please."

"It wasn't for me, a friend of mine his dad was paying me to do it so I did and then later I got a link to the dark web with a message taunting me telling me bet you can't hack this so I did and I changed some things so he couldn't get on his own site. I went to breakfast with my brothers and I got a message from someone saying I know what you did and if I didn't come he'd go to the cops because of what I did and some other irrelevant things but I went and he gave me a flash drive and told me if I wanted a real challenge to give it a try. I learn things really fast and then I never forget them everything I've ever learned is in my mind so school doesn't do anything for me when we spend a week on a lesson and I get it in a day a half so I did it and I became a horrible person because I stole."

"What happened after that."

"Ryland and I got into a fight a few days later and I was so mad that after we got done arguing I called _him_ and told him I wanted to do more so I helped him set up some things that would make his site harder for people to track down. And then at school they tell me my dad's here waiting for me so when I went to the front office dad wasn't there but he was he took me to the warehouse we played go it's one of the hardest board games ever made…. he told me I could work with him he made me feel like I belonged I never really felt that way before…."

"And that's when he asked you to hack into the pentagon?"

"No… At first it was simple stuff like setting up an intractable IP address that redirects every thirty seconds or creating new anti-hack software for his company we did things I wish me- it was fun we did things like that for a two months and then he started getting mean when I told him I didn't want to get remote access to one of his rival companies to spy on them for him hit me but he said it was because I was being ungrateful."

"Is that when he started burning you?"

"The first time he did it because I told him he wasn't my father he got mad really mad…."

"So he wants to be your father?"

"I don't know…"

"Why did he want you to hack into the pentagon?"

"He wanted me to go into a government file and add the encrypted file so when someone tried to open it a mass virus would be spread throughout the entire system."

"Cyber terrorism."

"When I told him I wouldn't do it he burned me… So I said yes but I couldn't do it I was afraid he would hurt me once it was done so I went slow and added safety precautions because he wouldn't tell me what the encrypted file was until the very end."

"Is it too late?"

"No…"

"What do you mean?"

"I added a kill switch I was waiting for him today so we could go back and once he left me alone I was gonna go back and stop the file from being opened but you guys found me."

"So you can help?"

"No."

"Logan." I said softly.

"They will throw me in jail once this is over I know they will and I don't want to go to jail if I don't-"

"If you-"

"Please just let me talk to him." I said and he nodded.

"Log I know I might not be the world's greatest dad and I might not be able to do super smart things with you but I have never hurt and I would never lie to you so you need to believe me when I say it will be so much worse if you don't help them."

"I'll go to jail daddy." He said with watery eyes.

"We will put you on a watch list to make sure you are not doing anything illegal."

"I won't be thrown in jail?"

"No Logan you won't."

"Thank god I would of became someone's bitch.." He said and Agent Remini laughed and then couched.

"Logan…"

"What?"

"I will bring you your laptop and we can get everything settled."

"Thank you."

"What's his name?" I asked Logan he knew who I was talking about but he would say. "Logan Christopher Herondale."

"His name is Wren…"

"Why wouldn't you talk to me or your mother."

"I talked to Jessie…"

"She knew that he was hurting you?"

"No…. She told me to tell you because it would get worse that was the first time he hit me and I asked her how she knew and she told me about Sebastian and I wanted to tell you but you would of been mad at me."

"Logan-"

"Do you think i'm disgusting?"

"What?"

"Because i'm a queer."

"Logan-"

"That's why these are all here." He said running his hand over the new burns. "He doesn't like gay people and he said no son of his was gonna be a faggot that he would make me like girls because no one likes queers…. Do you think he's ri-"

"I think he's a little bitch who had to make you feel bad in order to get you to help him I think you are smarter than him and he's afraid of what you will do when you release that."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"How?"

"Because you are my son and I raised you to be whatever the hell you want to be other than a criminal you have no idea how much trouble you are in I was thinking you could officially be ungrounded when you are twenty-nine."

"I think that's a good age…."

"Why?"

"I was bored at school it isn't challenging anymore…"

"So why not tell us Logan?"

"I want to go to college."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to."

"Alright."

"Really?"

"If it's something you really want then yeah."

"Thank you so much." He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "But no more hacking into the pentagon."

"What if it's to find out what happened to Princess Diana?"

"Didn't she die in a car crash?"

"That's what they want you to believe!"

"Logan."

"Fine…."

"Here it is." He handed Logan his laptop he pulled it towards him and started to type away and in the processes someone came in and sat down next to him he kept glancing at her and then back at what he was doing.

"You know when I first got this case I never expected you to be a kid."

"Why?"

"Not many kids I know can set up an untraceable IP address."

"I set it up to reroute every thirty seconds."

"All by yourself?"

"When you tried to get information on me I sent a virus to your computer it took me thirty minutes to create it how long did it take you to get out of it?"

"Three days." She said and Logan smirked. "So you're a genius?"

"You're not?"

"No just good with computers."

"I'm better."

"Have you ever thought about working with the FBI?"

"Alana." Agent Remini warned.

"Hey if you can't beat them join them."

"I believe i already beat them." Logan said softly.

"I like this kid." She said softly.

"Your not so bad."

"How much longer?"

"I'm already done."

"What? Then what are you doing?" Agent Remnin asked but Logan stopped talking and kept typing Alana watched him over his shoulder and she smiled and wrote something down on a piece of paper handed it to the Agent who left the room.

"What's he doing?"

"Who ever instructed him to put the virus on that file is watching the encrypted file so if it isn't attached to something he'd know your son just moved it onto his site and sent him the link to open the file and then gave me the address of the building."

"It's only been like ten minutes."

"You have a very smart boy."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mom had called Ryland but he won't tell us what's going on which pissed Liam off even more i'd see why he'd be mad Logan means everything to him and I knew he was worried I knew he had every right to be upset with me I should of went to dad and told him when I knew about the money and union bank. "Logan!" Liam yelled and ran towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…."

"Go get some sleep Logie." Mom said kissing his head.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it." Dad said scratching his head and looked at me. I didn't know if he knew that I know what Logan was doing and then some.

"Says who?"

"The government."

"But Logan isn't going anywhere is he?"

"No bugga everythings worked out."

"Good…."

"I'm gonna go see Logan." And ran out before anyone could stop me.

"Hey LogieBear." I said laying down beside him.

"Hey…."

"Are you alright?"

"I am vowing to never hack into anything bad ever again."

"I think all hacking is bad?"

"I mean like the pentagon and the CIA and the-"

"You hacked into the CIA?"

"After I did what they asked I tried to hack into the CIA to see if Princess Diana's death was really an accident but this girl her name is Alana she was watching me and she pulled my computer away I thought she was gonna tell but she didn't she said it will remain a mystery forever… Apparently she's already tried to find out too."

"They didn't tell me if they caught Wren or not…."

"Don't think about him."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Do you still think about-"

"All the time I try not to but the nightmares haunt me but one day I won't be so afraid I'll look back and it will just be a painful memory."

"I love you Bessie." He said winking at the awful nickname.

"And I love you Little Bear."

 **Jessie's Sweet 16 is the next chapter and Henry returns!**


	96. Chapter 96 Sweet 16

**Bravery4664- I don't want to give anything away but Henry definitely has the biggest possibility of being her 'final man' but she does have a few other people who are trying to fight for her**

 **Sbooks- Don't worry the twins will have a future chapter coming up just all about them and there bond a twinventure**

 **Tubba- I got the idea from a few TV shows but with Wren that was all my imagination which is why the build up**

 **Clary's Pov**

When I woke up Jace and Jessie were gone it was a birthday tradition that they'd go out to this little restaurant and well I don't know what they would do because I was never invited ever since her first birthday they would go out for a few hours I can't believe my baby girl is sixteen today I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday everyone else was still asleep so I grabbed my sketchbook and went down to sit on the couch. Church was sprawled out on the floor I was surprised he was down here and not with Logan, anywhere Logan went Church would follow him Jace would always say that Logan's Shadow was tailing him. I pulled out my phone to see if Jace had already said his happy birthday to Jess it was one of my favorite things to read the heartfelt caption about our kids but anyone with a brain could tell Jessie is his favorite even if he never says it out loud. It wasn't a picture but a slideshow of pictures of him and Jessie from when she was first born until some of the recent pictures from our last family vacation the song playing was the lullaby Jace had made for her the day she was born sometimes when she's sad she will ask him to sing it to her still I smiled as I watched the slideshow and then moved down to the caption.

 _Sixteen years ago I was given one of the best gifts life has to offer my beautiful princess she took my heart by storm and I have been wrapped around her fingers since the day she was born.. I cannot believe she turns sixteen today it feels like just yesterday I was bouncing her up and down and singing to her, teaching her how to walk and playing princess tea parties with her she is truly the light in my life, the apple of my eye, my world… Daddy's little girl forever Happy Birthday sweet girl_

His caption made my heart swell with pride I knew how much he loved Jessie and things like that just made me fall even more in love with him. "Hi…" Cecily said coming down the steps her hair a wild mess and her pink pajamas ruffled she sat down next to me and yawned.

"Sleep good?"

"Uh huh… Where is daddy?"

"He took Jessie out."

"Without me?"

"Well it's Jessie's birthday so he wanted to spend time with her."

"Oh yeah… Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"Am I gonna get to go to the party too?"

"Of course you are."

"Jessie said that i'm not invited because i'm a little baby."

"You are invited because I said so."

"Good because I love a good party." She said she looked up at me with a big smile.

"You just want cake."

"Guilty."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Daddy come on."

"I am not letting you drive my car."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Jessie." He groaned and I knew he was caving.

"It's not like I don't have a permit."

"I know you do but that's not the point."

"And that point is?"

"No one drives this car but me."

"Not even your very most favorite child in all of existence."

"I don't have a favorite."

"Ha okay."

"We are gonna be late for breakfast."

"Sooo let me drive."

"You're killing me."

"Please daddy." I hugged him tightly and he sighed and moved away from the door and opened it for me. "Thank you!" I got in and he got in the passenger side.

"Please be careful."

"Because you're worried about my safety or your car?"

"Both?"

"I know how to drive no thanks to you."

"Jess-"

"You told me you'd teach me and then anytime I asked you said no so mom had to teach me but you promised.. You taught Ryland how to drive."

"It's different."

"How so?" I asked as I put the car in drive.

"You're my little girl and I know what driving means it means you're growing up and you won't need me to drive you around everywhere and I just- you won't need me soon and I figured not teaching you how to drive meant you would stay my little girl for a while longer."

"I will always be your little girl daddy and i'll always need you who else will buy me pancakes for dinner?" I asked and he laughed.

"I love you princess."

"And I love you daddy."

We were eating silently when I seen Mariah and a few other girls walk in and look around until their eyes landed on me she gave the most fakest smile I have ever seen and started to walk over to me and my dad. "Hey Jessie! Didn't know you were here."

"I highly doubt that but okay."

"Are you a friend of Jessie's?" Dad asked and Mariah looked as if she was about to fall over.

"Ye-yeah we are like best friends."

"Oh really? Gee someone should've told me." I mumbled as dad looked at me confused as to what was going on. "Well best friend my father and I are trying to enjoy our breakfast and i'd much rather if you ran along and tried to ruin someone else's day."

"It's your birthday today isn't it?"

"Yes…."

"Did my invitation get lost in the mail? Your daughter is so funny." Dad nodded but was still utterly confused.

"No just didn't send you one."

"Pumpkin don't be so mean."

"Daddy."

"Yeah Pumpkin." She said and I glared at her. "It's nice to see i'm not the only one who calls her that." I looked down and took a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna kill her, i'm not gonna kill her, i'm not gonna kill her." I mumbled to myself and then looked up. "Can we go please?"

"We haven't even eaten yet."

"Well I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Oh no don't leave on the count of us we were just heading out… Text me the details of the party." Mariah leaned over and kissed my cheek and her and her fake ass friends headed out.

"Ewwwwwww!" I wiped my face.

"So uh friend of yours?"

"More like an evil bitch."

"Jessica."

"What she is! She spent the first few months ignoring me and when she did talk she would make fun of me and then with what happened to Logan when Ryland came to pick me up she found out I was a Herondale and after that she acted like we were the best of friends always inviting me to do stuff with her and asking if I wanted to have sleepovers and shit like no bitch."

"How many times do i have to tell you to watch your mouth?"

"It's my birthday you can't be mad at me."

"What did you mean found out you were a Herondale?"

"I was using mom's last name."

"What?"

"I don't want to be known as Jace Herondale's daughter or Ryland Herondale's sister just like Cecily and Liam I wanted to make real friends not just have a bunch of people around me who just want to use me to get to you or Ry."

"I'm sorry princess."

"It's okay i'm use to it."

"Jessie."

"No really daddy it's fine I knew I couldn't keep up the lie my entire four years of high school."

"You shouldn't of even needed the lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a good judge of character sweet pea you know when people are using you and you know when you have real friends don't let them get to you."

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this…."

"I know baby girl."

"Yeah…" I said softly and dad tapped me on my nose.

"What do you say to chocolate pancakes?" He asked with a smirk.

"I say I love me some pancakes." Dad laughed like he always did the first time I ever said that I was five I remember it like it was yesterday.

" _Daddy! I want to go home!" I cried._

" _Jessie I know you had a bad day but-"_

" _I had a very horrible day."_

" _Is it still because mommy is having a baby?"_

" _No! It's because i'm stupid and ugly."_

" _No you are not. I don't want to hear you say that ever again."_

" _Everyone at school thinks so…"_

" _I don't care what everyone at school thinks."_

" _But-"_

" _No buts." Daddy pulled out his phone and started to type and then put it back down._

" _Who you talking to?"_

" _Your mom."_

" _Why?"_

" _I told her we needed to look into different schools for you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I don't like you going to that school anymore. I want you to be happy and be able to make friends not come home everyday crying."_

" _Are we going home?"_

" _No we are gonna go get something to eat."_

" _I'm not very hungry."_

" _I'll let you get chocolate pancakes."_

" _Ooooohhhh I love me some pancakes." I said shaking and daddy started to laugh and picked me up._

" _I love you princess."_

" _I love you too daddy." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him. "Daddy you are the king of my heart."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Uh huh and you will always be."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Stuper dupter promise!" I said kissing his nose._

"Earth to Jessie."

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"When I was little."

"Oh?"

"Yeah before you and mom ruined it by having Cecily." I said as he took a bite of his pancakes he started to laugh and then cough.

"You love your sister."

"As much as someone can love a little pest."

We left the restaurant after eating I was holding on to his hand it was normal moments like this that I lived for not when he was super famous Jace Herondale but when he was just my dad. "Guess what we are gonna do for-" I didn't get to hear what he said because a swarm of paparazzi ended up at the window taking pictures and asking questions mostly about if I was doing a new movie anytime soon and if my dad was gonna be going back on tour and a few happy birthdays from some of them.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday?" One of them asked.

"Did you and your father have a nice breakfast?" Another asked.

"Did you-" Dad finally pulled me towards the car and I got in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Sorry baby."

"It's okay as long as they stay away from my birthday party it doesn't matter."

"Speaking of your party I uh got a call from Ryland early."

"This doesn't sound good."

"He really wanted to make it Jess but-"

"Whatever."

"Jess-"

"I don't care he doesn't have to come it's not like I was even excited to see him or anything."

"Pumpkin?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

 **Liam's Pov**

Mom let Logan and I go to the park for a little while because some of my friends were at the park playing basketball and Logan hasn't left the house in a few weeks he thinks the FBI are mysteriously watching him which a few months ago I would've told him he was crazy but now I find myself watching too looking out or them. "I still wish you could tell me what happened."

"The FBI and Homeland said I was never to talk about it."

"Did you hack into NASA or something?"

"Liam."

"What! These are things I need to know."

"Well you can't… I don't even know why you asked if I could come. I don't like basketball."

"Because you haven't been out of the house in weeks."

"That's not true I go to classes."

"Fine you haven't been around people in ages."

"Once again I go to classes."

"People your own age."

"You're my age."

"I'm three minutes older than you."

"Here we go again…."

"I'm just saying Log it isn't gonna kill you to hang out with people your age other than your college buddies."

"You're just worried about me."

"I am."

"I still don't see why."

"Because you were arrested and not by the police by the freaking feds."

"Liam keep your mouth down."

"I'm just saying Log it's kind of awesome and scary so I worry about you because you're my little brother."

"I don't need you to worry about me."

"And what if something happens to you?" I asked Logan frowned his hand went to his arm he gripped it tightly it was weird because he was wearing a light jacket and it's weird because we live in LA and he didn't even need to wear it but when I tried to take it off of him he freaked out he's been wearing jackets for a few months now and I told dad about it but he didn't care maybe he knows why and just doesn't want to tell me.

"Well i'm fine… Go play with your friends i'll be here reading." He said and held up a book.

"What is that?"

"It's a thesaurus."

"Logan." I shook my head and sighed.

"What? I like to keep myself well rounded."

"What's a better word for nerd?" Kyle asked coming up and before I could tell him to stop Logan smirked.

"Techie, trekkie, dolt, dork."

"You little-"

"But a better word for you would be an ignoramus oh wait let me dumb it down to sixth grade level for you a dunce." Kyle still looked confused so Logan sighed. "Simpleton? Dullard? Nincompoop?" Kyle just kept glaring. "You are an Idiot you're stupid I bet you don't even know who Aristotle is."

"Isn't that the disney movie with cats?" He asked and Jeremy nodded.

"That's the Aristocats you dumbass."

"Okay Mr. Know it all who is Aristotle?"

"He's a Philosopher."

"A what?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I'm not an idiot i'm excellent." Kyle said jokingly.

"Aristotle once said: Excellence is an art won by training and habituation. We do not act rightly because we have virtue or excellence, but we rather have those because we have acted rightly. We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit."

"Don't you think you're hot shit because you can quote some old guy who probably walks around yelling at kids to get off his lawn."

"He's actually dead in 322 BC."

"What…?"

"Aristotle he died in 322 BC… Did you know he tortured Alexander The Great."

"Really?" Kyle asked and Logan looked down and then laughed.

"Why am I even talking to you guys? I bet you only said really because you were about to make fun of me."

"Actually no we learned a little about Alexander the Great in school but we didn't get to learn who he was it was part of a history lesson ancient greece but we had a fire drill and never talked about him again."

"You like history?"

"Yeah but my dad thinks it's a waste of time."

"Is that why you failed the seventh grade?"

"What did you just say?"

"I heard Liam talking about it he said you failed the seventh grade and you have to take summer classes in order to go to eighth grade and if you don't you have to repeat."

"Yeah… I do…"

"It's okay i'm in summer classes too."

"Because you failed?" Jeremy looked surprised.

"No i'm in college now."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope I got accepted into UCLA and a few ivy league schools but mom says i'm too young to go to MIT or Oxford."

"But you're only thirteen."

"Almost fourteen."

"Can you help me out?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"You are mean to my boyfriend you make his life a nightmare."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Damien."

"You're dating Damien?"

"Oh no gay jokes? No hahaha you're a faggot?"

"Logan." I said softly trying to get him to calm down.

"I don't see why it's a big deal? So what if a guy likes another guy I bet if you seen two girls making out you'd be perfectly okay with it."

"You have a point…" Kyle said and Logan got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Just go play with your friends i'll be over here reading."

"No."

"Li it's okay I don't care."

"I'm gonna spend the day with you."

"Doing?"

"Whatever you want we don't really hang out much anymore."

"Damien invited me to go with his family to Seattle."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I will."

"Why not?"

"Because his parents don't like that he's gay and if I go I feel like I will make everything worse."

"Follow your heart bro."

"Words to live by."

"Listen Log if you think it's a good idea then go and have some fun but if you think it's a bad idea then don't go."

"I think it will be weird."

"How so?"

"Well Nate has this thing for Jessie but Jess doesn't like Nate anymore because she says he's a creeper."

"A creeper?"

"Yeah he follows her around a lot it's weird even Damien thinks it's weird but Nate doesn't say anything about it."

"Stalkerish."

"Yeah I know right."

"Did you-"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I mean you're attractive- well I mean i'm the better looking twin but you just seem lonely…" Logan said and I laughed.

"It's not that I don't want a girlfriend it's just-"

"Oh right you've already dated every single girl at NDA."

"I have not!" I yelled throwing his book at him.

"Well almost."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should actually try and date them longer than a week."

"And maybe you should shut up."

"Hmmm no."

"Dick."

"Yes please."

"Ewww! Logan! Stop!" I shrieked and he started to laugh. It was a rare thing to make Logan laugh these days it seemed like only mom and Jessie could get him to laugh.

When we went home Jess and dad were home but she was about to get ready for her party so when Logan pulled me towards her room I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "Hey Logie, Liam."

"Happy birthday America!… and Jessie." I said and Jess laughed and threw something at me.

"And this is why I hate that my birthday is on the fourth of July."

"So do we, we wanted to go see the fireworks tonight."

"Happy birthday Bessie."

"Thanks Little Bear."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"How do I look?" I asked giving a twirl in my dark blue dress mom smiled.

"Like a princess."

"Thanks mom." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"You are growing up to be a very beautiful women."

"Everyone always said I was a mini version of you so I always knew i'd turn out beautiful."

"And big headed like your dad."

"Thanks for letting me have this it means a lot."

"Thank your dad he was the one stressing to make sure it was perfect." Mom said with a laugh.

"Only the best for his little girl." I turned and seen dad standing by the doorway he looked at me and his eyes looked sad as he came closer and hugged me. "You look absolutely stunning Pumpkin."

"Thank you daddy." I said kissing his cheek.

"Wait let me get a picture before we leave."

"Mooommm…" I groaned.

"Okay come on Jess just one picture with you and your dad."

"Fine. Just one." I said and dad wrapped his arms around me.

We got to where my party was happening and I really still couldn't believe this was my party I mean i've never liked being the center of attention I always liked staying away from my peers because I always felt like I was never good enough but in this moment I really did feel like a princess and all I was missing on this perfect day was Ryland I really wished he had come but I get being a rockstar is more important than little sisters birthday parties.

I was sitting alone watching people dance and I was eating a cupcake when I felt a hand on my back and then someone laugh.

"You know they say the birthday girl should never sit alone…. What's wrong beautiful." I was annoyed until I turned around.

"Listen here you- HENRY!" I jumped up and threw my arms around him getting my cupcake in his face. "Oh i'm so sorry." I leaned back and wiped bits of frosting and cupcake off of him.

"That hug was a lot more sweet than I thought it would be." He said wiping off the rest of the frosting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called my parents a few months ago and told them about your party."

"You came all the way from China just to be here?"

"Well all the way from London that's where we have been living for the last eight years."

"I was about to ask about that little accent you have going."

"God I hate it when we moved everyone asked why I talked so differently in China and then everyone got use to it and then we moved to London and everyone asked why I spoke so weirdly again."

"Oh you poor thing."

"But it's good to be back home."

"How long are you here for?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What you mean."

"I'm confused."

"Like on this great big thing we call earth or LA."

"I meant in LA and you knew it."

"For the summer and then some."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Ask the right questions then my strawberry."

"Stop calling me that!" I groaned and he smiled god he had gotten hot since the last time I seen him. I always thought Henry was adorable but now he was making my heart melt.

"You know you love it."

"Fine Hewwie."

"No no nooooo… I'm sorry let's forget I said anything."

"Nope."

"Jess." He groaned slipping his hand down to my waist and my heart skipped a beat. "Dance with me?"

"Answer the question."

"We are moving." He said pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Where to?" I asked with a big smile as my hands went up his chest and around his neck.

"Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma?" I frowned and he laughed. "Oh you asshole." I said pulling away slapping him. He laughed and pulled me back to him kissing my head like always. "Now really where?"

"Back here."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh." He smiled as I put my head down and we swayed to the music. I haven't realized how much I have truly missed him until this moment Henry always felt like home to me I always felt safe and content with him, natural.

"Mind if I cut in?" I lifted my head and seen Ryland standing close by eyeing Henry but smiling at me.

"But dad said-"

"I told him to tell you that I wanted to surprise you." Henry let me go and I wrapped my arms around Ryland hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss my baby sisters birthday."

"So why the big secret?"

"Well at first I didn't think I was gonna be able to make it because we had a concert tonight."

"But?"

"We haven't talked much lately and I knew if I didn't come you would of been mad."

"So you came because you didn't want me mad?"

"I came because I missed you and there is cake over there."

"Well I'm happy you came."

"And the guys are here would you mind if we played?

"Isn't that a step down playing birthday parties?"

"Did you see all the paparazzi out there? It would be an honor."

"Then by all means." Ryland smiled and went over to Henry who was talking to Zach I was about to head over there when Cecily grabbed me.

"Jessie I meet an angel!" She said blushing.

"What?"

"LOOK AT HIM!" She said pointing to Henry and then sighed.

"He's beautiful."

"You're ten he's sixteen."

"And? Do you see him!" She said and I looked over at him again he was laughing his curly brown hair was longer than it's ever been almost covering his eyes he had to push it out of his face a few times and his light gray eyes that would make any girl melt and suddenly I felt super jealous when Arianna went over to him and asked him to dance I had no right to be jealous but he just smiled and she nodded he looked around and came over towards me. "Jess how do I look?"

"Like you always do Cece."

"For real- Hi!" She said an octave to high as he made it to us.

"Hey Cecily right?"

"You…. know my name?"

"Yeah I met you when you were like two."

"How embarrassing for me."

"What?"

"She thinks you're cute."

"JESSIE!"Cecily yelled and she became as red as a tomato.

"Oh thank you… Would you like to dance?" He asked Cecily and she nodded.

"I call dibbs Jessie." She said as Henry held out his hand for her.

"Hey baby girl." Dad said as he came towards me with his arm around mom.

"Thank you for inviting Henry it means a lot."

"I'm starting to regret it." He said and I laughed.

"Jessie did you see Henry!" Rylie said with Mason behind her.

"Yeah I did we talked and danced for a little while."

"He got hot."

"That he did."

"You know if you don't have feelings for him anymore I will totally-"

"He's mine."

"Why do you always get the good ones?"

"Hello i'm standing here i'm your boyfriend remember me?" Mason said and Rylie rolled her eyes.

"Poor Massie." I said and he groaned.

"Come with me Pumpkin." dad said.

"Where are we going?"

"You are gonna get your first present and then your brothers band is gonna play."

"Is it another horse?"

"No."

"A puppy?"

"No."

"A hamster?"

"You are not getting a live animal."

"No fun."

"You will love it." He said and handed me a blindfold.

"Just tell me."

"Nope."

"You're killing me."

"Humor me."

"Fine.." I groaned and put the blindfold on he held onto my hand as we walked somewhere and then he let go of my hand.

"You can look now." He said and I pulled the blindfold off and my eyes went to him and then back to the car.

"But you and mom said I wasn't allowed to get a car until I was seventeen."

"I caved in."

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him a little too tightly.

"It's the dodge charger you know the one you always called the super awesome car you wish you had."

"Oh I never knew what it was called."

"Because you know nothing about cars."

"Well I know I love it, thank you daddy."

"Anything for you princess. And guess what this means?"

"What?"

"Your mother and I no longer have to drop your brother or sister off at school."

"I don't think they'll be allowed in my car."

"Do you want it to get taken away before you even get to drive it."

"No! I'm sorry it was just a joke."

"Do you really want a puppy?"

"I miss our dogs and Zeusie is getting old it would be nice to have a little puppy running around." I said and dad nodded. "Does this mean i'm also getting a puppy?"

"Go back to the party."

"Thank you daddy for the car and the puppy."

"I never said you're getting a puppy." He said walking behind me I seen mom smiling.

"Mom, dad said we can get a puppy!"

"Really?" Mom asked and she smiled I knew she was trying to talk dad into a puppy for years.

"No I did not."

"He will cave in." I whispered to her and made my way to Annie and Lucas we talked for a while Lucas stayed away from me and barely said anything to me ever since we went to prom in a group he was acting weird to me Annie says it's just him acting like himself but something was off and i'd get to the bottom of it.

When I found Henry again he was sitting talking to Logan and they were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Henry just made the funniest joke ever."

"It wasn't funny Jessie it was a horrible nerd joke."

"He's just mad because he didn't understand it."

"The problem with the joke was that-"

"I can tell you what the problem was with the joke." Henry said and Liam nodded.

"Alright tell me."

"The problem with math puns is that calculus jokes are all derivative, trigonometry jokes are too graphic, algebra jokes are usually formulaic, and arithmetic jokes are pretty basic. But I guess the occasional statistics joke is an outlier." Henry said and Logan choked on his drink and started to laugh.

"You okay?" Damien asked rubbing Logan's back and Logan nodded.

"That was great." He told Henry.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Henry he nodded and stood up.

"Logan tomorrow me you, go?"

"You can play go?"

"It's a chinese game of course I can play it."

"Well I will destroy you."

"Please I have never lost and I don't plan on losing anytime soon." Henry said and Logan smirked.

"You're so on."

"He's gonna lose, terribly."

"Come on nerd." I said pulling him to the dance floor as Ryland came on stage.

"Before we get started I just wanted to say happy birthday to my baby sister this one is for you." He said and started to play.

"Happy birthday strawberry." He said kissing my head again.

"Thanks Hewwie." I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around his neck his hand moved to rub my back. "I'm happy you're back." I said looking up at him.

"So am I." He said looking down at me I wanted nothing more than to kiss him but he wouldn't move in for the kiss so I took a deep breath and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him he made a small sound before he deepened the kiss and I felt like the world went dark and it was just the two of us.

 **Would you guys like to see Logan go with Damien or just give little mentions of him being gone**


	97. Chapter 97 Change Isn't Always Good

**Sooo I know what a lot of people will say about Ryland in this chapter but trust me i'm going somewhere with it**

 **Bravery4664- She will sort of have a big part in shaping Jessie and Henry's relationship… And yes we will see Henry a lot more.. And no we aren't done with Logan conquering fears**

 **TMIShips4Life- Clace fluff will be in the next chapter**

 **Cecily's Pov**

I was bored very very bored. Logan was in Seattle with Damien, Liam was with Ryland at his house, and Jessie had spent the night with Rylie so I was at home alone with nobody to talk to or play with because daddy was out of town and mommy was on calls with art people because they want her art to be featured in some kind of thing. "Mommy?"

"Huh?" She had the phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm bored."

"I'm almost done baby and then we can do something okay?"

"Fine." I sat down on the couch and sighed I hated being the youngest because I'm always left behind in all the fun.

Mommy lied about almost being done because once she got off the phone it started ringing again and she looked at me and ran her hand through my hair and answered the phone.

"Mom!" I heard someone yell I ran towards the door and seen Jessie and wrapped my arms around her. "Okay…."

"Save me from this boredom Jessie."

"I just came home to ask mom if I could go over to Henry's she wasn't answering her phone and if i don't ask I'll get in trouble."

"Can I come?"

"To Henry's?"

"Yeah he has a sister my age right?"

"I think she's eight."

"Please? I'm all alone here."

"You're not gonna bother me are you?"

"Nope! You won't even know I'm there."

"Hey Jess you weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow."

"Rylie and uncle Magnus are going to this comedy thing tonight they invited me but my ears have been hurting and loud noises and me are a no no right now."

"I'll make a doctors appointment for you."

"Nooo."

"Jess."

"Fine…." she said and looked mad I don't know why the doctor's office isn't that bad. "I'm going over to hang out with Henry."

"Alright, Cecily I have to go the studio-"

"Jessie said I can come with her."

"Really?" Mommy looked at Jessie and then at me and shrugged. "Okay. You know the rules for going over to boy-"

"Use a condom?"

"That's not funny and if your father was here he would of had a meltdown."

"What's a condom?" I asked and Jessie laughed but mommy glared at her.

"Nothing."

"But why did Jessie-"

"Because she wants to get grounded."

"I'm sorry.. I know the rules can we go now?"

"Fine go ahead."

"Bye mom."

"Bye mommy."

"Your dad is coming home later today so please try and make it home before dinner."

"Text me when you start making dinner and we will head home."

"Alright, love you guys."

"We love you too." Jessie said and pulled me out of the house.

"Can I sit up front?"

"I don't see why not." She said and I got in front and put my seatbelt on.

"Jessie?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You never want to hang out with me, and anytime I try you get annoyed."

"Cec it's not that I don't like you it's just you're the annoying little sister that always wants to do what I'm doing and you always want to be next to me and-"

"I just wanna be like you."

"Trust me being like me isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I don't tell your secrets."

"I don't have any secrets."

"I know that since your birthday you don't eat a lot and when we have dinner you sit next to Logan and put your food on his plate to make it look like you've eaten enough and I know you go to the gym more."

"And why don't you tell mom and dad?"

"Because you're my sister and dad will send you away again."

"Cecily-"

"Why don't you like yourself?"

"Because when someone tells you something enough times no matter how untrue it is you start to believe it and no amount of therapy will make the nightmares go away."

"If you ever have nightmares you can come sleep with me. When I have nightmares I sleep with daddy and I feel safe so maybe I can help you feel safe." I said and Jessie's eyes started to water. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Did you eat today?"

"I'm not hungry." She said and turned the radio up.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Cecily this is Mackenzie." I said and Mackenzie smiled at Cecily and waved.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said and I smiled she was always bubbly she reminded me of Tessa mostly because she looked just like her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Do you wanna go outside and play?"

"Sure." She said and they ran off.

"You okay?" Henry asked looking at me his soft gray eyes made me want to cry.

"Just tired…"

"Come on." He said pulling me through the house up the steps and into his room. "Lay down."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me? Because it won't work I at least need some sweet talking first." I said leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

"Oh shut up you know I'm not." He said and I laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"Well I don't care I'm gonna make you eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"I got you a present."

"I love presents."

"But you have to eat first."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Logan may or may not have texted me and told me to make sure to feed you."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"After you eat."

"When did you get my brothers number?" I asked curiously.

"The day after your party when we played go I beat him and he wanted a rematch but my dad was telling me to come home so he gave me his number."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"Mostly science stuff sometimes I'll send him an equation I just made up that doesn't have an answer it really pisses him off and then he will hack into my computer and make random images pop up last time it was rabbits just a bunch of pictures of rabbits."

"I'm happy you and Logan get along." I said and his phone chimed. "Who's that?"

"Logan."

"Is he asking if I ate?"

"No he's telling me the dimensions of the Space Needle."

"And here I thought my brother was the only nerd in my life."

"You're just jealous because you don't know the dimensions of the Space Needle."

"I do too!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"300 Feet?" I asked and he laughed. "Okay smarty pants how tall is it?"

"605 ft high, 138 ft wide."

"Nerd."

"Logan says it weighs 9,550 tons."

"Is that what you guys really talk about?"

"Yeah it's nice to have someone who appreciates the fine things in life like-"

"Super nerd things?"

"You read my mind."

"What did get me to eat?"

"Burrito." He said and my stomach rumbled I really wanted to it but I knew I shouldn't. "Don't make me force feed you."

"That can turn out kind of hot." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want it or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then sure.."

"Good, i'll be right back." He said walking out of his room I knew better then to snoop but I haven't seen him in five years and this was my first time over at his house curiosity got the best of me, I stood up and went over to some pictures I looked at them smiling most of them with his friends when he was younger a family picture with Mackenzie as a baby. The picture that caught my eye was of him and a girl jealousy flooded through me she had her arms wrapped around his neck kissing his cheek, I hated her and I didn't even know her. "She's a lesbian." He said from behind me.

"How do you know what i'm looking at?"

"Because you look like you want to punch something." He came up behind me and took the picture smiling at it fondly. "She was nervous about coming out so we 'dated' for like two weeks because there was a rumor going around and she didn't want anyone to find out the truth she came out a few months later."

"You dated her?" I looked over at the picture he had put back on his shelf and sighed she was pretty I wonder how many other girls he's dated. "She's pretty."

"Not as pretty as the most beautiful person in my life."

"Hmmm who would that be?"

"I think you might know her, she's got red hair and a really bad attitude."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"Yeah but she's my bitch." He said pulling me to him.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a few weeks since my birthday and you haven't tried to kiss me again or anything… Do you just see me as a friend?"

"A friend? You have always been so much more to me it's just anytime i'm around you I feel like I can be myself I don't have to try and act like a 'cool' person I don't have to try and be normal and I don't want to lose that Jess ever since we were little kids you made me… complete…. And I don't want to end up losing you forever because your friendship is the most valuable thing I have in my life and do I want something more? Yes but I do I want to risk a lifetime of friendship? No. I just-" I didn't let him talk I pulled him to me and kissed him his arms went around me and I was thankful he had put the burrito down on by the pictures. He backed me up towards the bed but pulled away. "Your food will get cold."

"You really want to talk about food right now?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Please eat, for me?" He brought the plate towards me I rolled my eyes and took it.

"Happy?"

"Yes." He said and I took a bite and sighed happily.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked Ryland looking around his house.

"Why would I?"

"Well you live alone and-"

"Well now I do."

"What do you mean now you do?"

"I was living with someone but we broke up."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"It's alright i've gotten over it, nothing last forever."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"The guys are coming over for a while."

"Oh did you want me to go hang out in my room?" I asked looking at the steps.

"Why would I tell you to do that?"

"Because-"

"You're fine Liam."

"Alright…"

We watched ate pizza and then we ended up watching a movie when the rest of the band had gotten to Ryland's house I felt out of place like I didn't know this Ryland. "What up Liam?" Max asked throwing himself onto the couch.

"Nothing much… Hey Spencer, Zach, Gabe."

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Surprised to see you here don't you have like a book to be reading or something?" Spencer asked.

"A book?"

"Like on dead people."

"That's Logan bumbass." Ryland said.

"Oh that's his name! I always just called him the weird one." He said and I wanted to punch him Ryland laughed.

"You don't know Logan's name?"

"Well no why would I?"

"Because you were over at our house like every weekend."

"Well he was always reading or talking about science shit… Isn't he gay?:

"Yeah."

"Figures…" He said and Max looked over at him.

"Here we go again…"

"I'm not saying anything i'm just saying it's not surprising he's a f-"

"Don't call him that." I said.

"Liam." Ryland said in a warning tone.

"He's about to make fun Logan and you're not gonna say anything?"

"I wasn't gonna make fun of him." Spencer said shrugging.

"Just drop it." Max said throwing a pillow at Spencer.

"I'm done." He said holding his hands up. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Whatever." I said getting up I heard Ryland sigh.

"Liam…" He said following me. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? He's making fun of Logan he was gonna call him a fag and you said nothing."

"You don't know that's what he was gonna say."

"Oh really because he didn't spend years making fun of Uncle Magnus and uncle Alec do you know how many times him and Max have gotten into fights?" I asked as Max came up to us he hit Ryland on the back.

"I'll talk to him you go back."

"No I can ta-"

"If anything you're just making it worse." I said Ryland nodded and backed away.

"You okay?"

"No…."

"I know how it feels to have to sit there and listen to someone talk about someone you love."

"I don't see why it matters so what if he's gay?"

"I've said that my entire life… Don't listen to Spencer he- he means well but when you have homophobic parents it tends to just rub off on their kids I guess."

"How can you be friends with someone who doesn't like that you have two dads?"

"He doesn't care about me having two dads he just makes a lot of gay jokes most of them are fucked up but i've learned to live with it he's always been that way but he knows when to shut up."

"I just want to go home…"

"You've been here for a week."

"And it's been terrible Ryland he's changed…." I said and Max looked over to everyone they were smoking and i'm sure it was a cigarette.

"People change." He said.

"Not always for the better."

"Deep down he knows he's a different person he's said it a lot of times and being famous isn't always what it's made out to be it's a lot more shit you have to go through but he's still your brother and he loves you that's what matters."

"Just not Logan because he's a fag right?"

"Liam-"

"You know I always thought Logan needed me there for him because he was always so different when we were younger he didn't have friends so I found myself always being his protector from kids who were mean to him and as we grew up I realized I was the one who needed him not the other way around."

"I think you too need each other I don't have a twin so I can't speak for myself but I see how you two are together and it's an amazing bond and it doesn't matter what anyone says about Logan because you know the truth you know who he really is."

"The tabloids say that Ryland is doing hard drugs are they right?"

"I don't think that's my place to answer that question…"

"Are you? Doing drugs?" I asked he sat down on the step and leaned his head back.

"You know my parents told me how they ended up adopting me in hopes to get me to stop doing drugs when I was your age, and it worked I didn't want to end up like my mom but then I meet her a few years later and I hated her so much I hated everything after that I started fighting more with my dad's not giving a shit that I was hurting them in the process and then I went on a downward spiral after we moved away… You're right Liam fame changes people but it doesn't have too I mean look at my dad he didn't change him it hasn't changed any of them but it's changed me it's changed Ryland and I don't know when that happened and I don't know why…"

"Maybe it's because people only knew who you were because of your parents and when you got your chance to show people who you really were it went to your big head and you were just all about fame after that." I said and Max laughed.

"You're probably right…"

"Don't worry Max you aren't so bad."

"You think?"

"You still talk your brother and sister."

"Ryland doesn't talk to you guys?"

"He visited a few months before Jessie's party but before that we didn't talk to him since Christmas and that was like four months without talking to him Logan and I tried but he never answered so we just gave up…"

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"Logan says he needs to want to change and right now? I don't think he wants to change I don't even think he wanted me to come here…."

"How bout you come stay with me tonight?"

"You sure?"

"Knowing Zach and Spencer they are about to tell Ryland they want to have a party and it will get crazy."

"I can just go up to the room Ryland gave me while i'm here."

"Yoo Maxie wanna go to the club with us?" Spencer yelled.

"Hold on." He said and went downstairs I counted how many more days I had to be here thankfully I was gonna be going home soon and I could just forget about the past week, it hasn't all been bad Ryland and I played basketball every morning and it felt like old times but lately I just didn't want to be around him.

"Hey…. Um do you mind if I go out?"

"Of course not." I said sarcastically.

"Cool." He said backing up.

"I'm gonna call dad and see if he can get me a plane ticket home." I said and Ryland stopped walking down the steps.

"Is this still about what Spencer said about Logan because I can't control things like that."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Logan."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I feel like I don't know you."

 **Logan's Pov**

"I'm just saying it's a very impressive-" I shook my head and pulled him into his room.

"You don't ask people questions like that!" I said feeling my face heating up.

"You make it sound more bad than it really was."

"You asked a random person if he got a mail-order bride!"

"A lot of people do it watch give me a statistic."

"I don't have a statistic for mail-order brides."

"I don't believe you your whole world revolves around statistics and facts so come on just give me one."

"The annual number of women available as mail-order brides is in the neighborhood of 100,000."

"See I knew you knew at least one."

"Are we done talking about this now?"

"Yes we are." He said with a goofy grin.

"I don't like when you make me tell you random facts."

"I think you love it like give me a random fact about…. Ducks!"

"I'm terrified them."

"Of ducks?" He said and laughed.

"It's called Anatidaephobia and it's not funny."

"I'm sorry you're right it's not funny it's hilarious."

"Damien."

"I'm sorry but come on ducks? What a duck ever do to you?"

"I'm not saying anything." I said and he smiled.

"Come on."

"Are your parents still awake?"

"Nah they went to bed a little while ago.. Why?"

"Well I should maybe get back to my room then…"

They had a nice house in Seattle it was were Damien was born I didn't know that until he told me we spent the day touring seattle mostly for me since i've never been here I got see the Space Needle and sent random facts to Henry who said to be careful I didn't trip and fall off of it so I can add Space Needle to a list of my fears. We were on our way back to Damien's house when he asked a random stranger if he was wife was a mail-order bride because he don't know how someone like _that_ scored someone like her, I was mortified and i'd probably have a nightmare about it tonight.

"Stay with me tonight."

"What?"

"Just stay in my room."

"Your parents will-"

"They don't care."

"I'm not really- uh I-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything Logan you know i'd never do that I just want to sleep."

"Uh okay…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I do it's just i've never really….."

"You can stay on your side if you want." He said and I nodded, the reason my mom and dad let me come to Seattle was because they trusted me and i'm afraid of everything so they don't really have to worry about me all that much but I knew they wouldn't approve of me sleeping in the same bed as Damien and I knew I should turn around and get out of here but I wanted to sleep in the same bed as him i've never felt close to anyone outside of my family like this emotions were hard for me to understand but I knew what it meant for him to ask me to stay so I sat down on the bed with my clothes still on and slipped into the covers. "Night Logan."

"Night…." He said and we fell asleep just holding hands.

 **So this was kind of like part one, we get to see them all doing there own thing but the next chapter Logan has lunch with Damien's parents can he change how they view there son?Jessie and Henry finally decided if they are dating or not and Liam is still struggling with understand Ryland and something will happen that will change everything…**


	98. Chapter 98 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**A lot of people have told me I needed some drama because it's been awhile and nothing to crazy or heartbreaking has happened in a long time sooooo you asked for it…**

 **TMIShips4Life- Someone MIGHT die I haven't made up my mind yet**

 **Guest about the plot twist I have decided to use it but add a little twist of my own into it**

 **Yes Jace's band name is PTV themed I get that question a lot**

 **Jessie's Pov**

At some point I finally pulled Henry into the bed and got his shirt off, sweet slow kisses that made my insides feel like jelly I always thought we'd get together in the end but I never imagined it being this easy with him it's like everything is right and the world isn't fucked up. "Jess." He said pushing me away when my hands reached his belt.

"You don't want-"

"Call me old fashion but I'd at least like you be my girlfriend and go on a few dates before you pounce on me."

"Technically we have been." I said kissing his neck I felt him groan.

"Please….."

"You're not saying waiting until marriage right?"

"What if I am?"

"I have ways to get you to cave in."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave you when we were five."

"Yes but only if you give me that cookie and tell me I'm pretty every day?"

"Y-you actually remembered that?"

"One of the happiest days of my five year old life… and then the worst when you ignored me on my last day here."

"I was heart broken you were leaving forever.."

"I know but I really wanted that last day with you, I remember begging my mom to not leave because I didn't get to say goodbye to you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…." He said wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him. "So that was a yes to being my girlfriend right?"

"That was definitely a yes."

"Good." He brought his lips back to mine.

 **Clary's Pov**

I had just gotten home from my studio I was gonna text Jessie and tell her to head home soon but when I got in there was soft music playing and rose petals on the ground I was confused but I followed the roses to the dining room and seen Jace leaned up against the wall smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I mean you said you weren't coming home until later tonight."

"Well I got an early flight and when I came home the girls were gone so I asked Jessie where she was and she said her and Cecily were over at a friends house so I thought you and I could have a little… Time."

"You are an amazing husband."

"I know I am."

"And there's that big headed ego of yours." I said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"You love it."

"Hmmm deep deep _deep_ down I love it."

"I knew it."

"So how was Miami?"

"Good I seen my parents we went out to eat and I had a few meets with the band about our new album."

"Oh I didn't know they were in Miami."

"Yeah they are on vacation they were using the beach house."

"Oh you got to live with mommy and daddy again."

"Would you stop it." He said laughing.

"I'm glad you got to have some fun."

"How were my girls?"

"The same as always."

"What's wrong?"

"Liam called me."

"That doesn't sound good." Jace said pulling my chair out for me.

"He wants to come home, I guess he and Ryland got into a fight and now he doesn't want to be there any more."

"Are we gonna force him to stay out there?"

"No I was gonna drive out there and pick him up it's only an hour away so I figured why not?"

"Why can't Ryland just drive him up?"

"Liam doesn't want him too."

"Well not everyone gets what they want."

"I know that but-"

"Well why don't you at least ask Ryland if he will and if he doesn't want to then you drive down there and pick him up."

"Fine."

"Now can we eat because it's gonna get cold."

"What about the girls?"

"Jessie said her and Cecily would go out to eat." Jace said shrugging which I assume is because he doesn't know that Jessie is at Henry's house.

 **Liam's Pov**

The doorbell kept ringing and ringing so I went downstairs and opened the door a girl with curly brown hair was standing outside looking very upset. "Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Uh Liam…. Who are you?"

"Courtney."

"Are you my brothers friend?"

"Friend?" She laughed. "Your brother is an asshole who doesn't give a shit about-"

"Oh god…" Ryland said from behind me I turned around and he came up shaking his head. "What do you want?"

"You threw me out I have nowhere to go."

"Oh that's so sad… You should've thought of that before you fucked him."

"Ryland-"

"Go to hell." He said pushing me out of the way and slamming the door.

"Friend of yours?"

"Remember the ex?"

"Yeah."

"That was her I don't know what I was thinking maybe i was drunk the entire and just didn't know it."

"Did she cheat on you?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be she wasn't anything special anyway."

"You shouldn't talk about girls like that."

"Gee when did Logan get here."

"And stop making fun of Logan!"

"I'm not… Look mom asked if I could drive you home since you don't want to stay here with me so go pack your shit so we can go."

"I don't want to stay here because you aren't my brother."

"What?"

"You're someone I don't know… Big famous Ryland Herondale not my brother and when the real you comes back maybe then i'll start wanting to hang out with you."

"Liam." He said softly his eyes became sad and I thought maybe he was finally realizing what he's been doing. "Go pack."

"You aren't bad Ryland everyone thinks you're this super douchebag that doesn't care about anything but you really do care I just think you need to get away from the media for awhile and find yourself…."

 **Logan's Pov**

"So Logan who is school going?" Damien's dad Rick asked me stirring his coffee.

"It's good I guess it's nice to have a little break."

"What grade are you in Damien has never told us." Kathy said looking at me raising her cup to her mouth I looked out the window of the little cafe we were at and then back at her.

"I go to UCLA."

"I'm sorry come again?"

"He's in college Ma."

"Who old are you?"

"I'm thirteen but i'll be fourteen soon."

"And you are in college?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What for?"

"I want to get a PhD in Mathematics and Chemistry and then BAS in Psychology and Sociology."

"Wow you are really going for it."

"Yes ma'am I love knowledge."

"So why Psychology and Sociology?" Rick asked.

"Well Psychology is the scientific study of the human mind and its functions, especially those affecting behavior in a given context and Sociology is the study of the development, structure, and functioning of human society. To me the two go in hand in hand I want to learn more about people what makes them act the way the way they do why they are the way they are."

"So i'll be calling him Dr. Herondale soon." Damien said winking at me I felt my face heat up.

"Not a medical doctor though?" Rick asked.

"No sir although when I was eight I bought a book on human anatomy and I thought for a while that maybe i'd like to be a doctor but where is the knowledge in that? Sure I know everything there is to know but it's not something i'm passionate about…"

"So what do you want to do?"

"That's a loaded question…. Right now i'm not really sure all I know is that I want to go to school.."

"You have a bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"And your manners are amazing."

"My mother always says manners are very important because a person second impression of you is the way you talk and if you are not courtesy to those around you then you will not be treated equally because of rudeness, no one wants to be kind to someone who is rude, although I am because there is no sense in being rude just because someone else is I always look for light."

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful women."

"She is most of the time she raised me alone my dad was gone a lot because of his job but it never felt like we were missing out because my mom always made sure we were okay when dad was gone."

"Damien you have a good one right here." Kathy said and Damien smiled I could tell it was the first time in awhile where is mother actually had something nice to say about him.

"Thanks Ma."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"RYLAND!" I jumped on him once I came down the stairs the next morning.

"Ow!"

"Sorry… Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Dropped off Liam."

"I thought he was staying with you for a few more days?"

"I was homesick." Liam said from behind me.

"Oh hey Bugga." I said pulling he to me.

"Hey Jess.." Ryland looked at Liam like he had grown another head but shrugged.

"Well i'm gonna be leaving soon so…"

"Why? I haven't seen you since my birthday." I pouted.

"I know but i'm a very busy guy."

"Too busy to hang out with your favorite sister?"

"You're right I should go hang out with Cecily for a little while."

"Ouch that hurts." I said and he laughed he looked at Liam and sighed.

"How about I take the three of you out for dinner tonight kind of a goodbye until the next time dinner."

"Sure.. Liam?"

"I don't see why not maybe you'll actually spend time talking to me instead of fucking around with your friends." He said and walked away.

"I take it the brother bonding didn't go so well?"

"I fucked up…"

"Dr. Jessie at your service what happened?"

"Do you think i'm losing myself?"

"I think you have forgotten where you came from and it's turning you into someone different but you're still my big brother and i'll always love you no matter how many times we fight."

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you too Fattie." He laughed and pushed me playfully.

 **Logan's Pov**

"Thank you." Damien said kissing my cheek.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You made my parents like you and in the process it feels like they are finally starting to accept me again."

"I'm happy you are feeling accepted again."

"And i'm happy I have the most amazingest boyfriend ever."

"That's not a word."

"Here we go…"

"What?"

" _If it's not in webster's dictionary don't use it._ "

"I don't sound like that…"

"You do and it's adorable."

"Stop being so menacing."

"You love it."

"And you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"N-nothing.."

"Did you just say-"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Logan?"

"What?"

"It's okay.." He said and suddenly something turned in my stomach and I had a really weird feeling.

"Something's wrong…"

"With what? Us?"

"I don't know… it's just somethings wrong, I feel weird, like something bad is gonna happen…"

 **Cecily's Pov**

"What do you want to do when you're older Cec?" Jessie asked I tapped my chin looking from her to the boys.

"I want to be a famous designer kind of like auntie Izzy but I also want to be a model and be on the runway that would be awesome!" I said and everyone laughed.

"I told mom not to let auntie Izzy get her paws on you." Jessie joked.

"Oh and I will also be a musician like daddy and Ryland.. Can I sing on your next album?" I asked Ryland he laughed but nodded.

"Sure what are you gonna sing?"

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"Perfect song."

"How come i'm not tall like everyone else?"

"You got stuck with moms shortness."

"But that's not fair Jessie you aren't short!"

"I got lucky."

"This sucks…"

"Just think about it a lot of ballerina's are tiny so you win."

"Yippee for me and my tininess."

 **Liam's Pov**

Dinner didn't end fun like it had started, Jessie and Ryland had gotten into an argument in the middle of dinner over something and then for the rest of the night they wouldn't talk to each other Cecily kept trying to break the ice but they weren't having it so we were driving home in awkward silence Cecily and I were in the back and Jessie was up front with Ryland.

"I get it everyone thinks i'm this big fucking douche." He said finally and Jessie groaned.

"It's not that Ryland it's that you don't see how you treat others around you."

"Why should I care what other people think?"

"Because Ryland it's what-"

"You know what who the hell cares?" Ryland said and Jessie sighed.

"Go fuck yourself Ryland."

"Why can't we all just be friends? Why do we always have to fight now?" I asked Ryland looked at me taking his eyes off the road.

"Because Jessie just wants to be a bitch." He said looking back at the road but eyeing Jessie

"Oh real fucking-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"RYLAND!" Cecily yelled he tried to swerve out of the way but he couldn't and the other car came straight towards us.

 **Will everyone be okay?**

 **(Also i'm thinking of taking a break on this story because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately so I think a little break would be nice or I might do a time jump soon and end the story whatever you guys want)**


	99. Chapter 99 How I Wonder What You Are

**Thank you for all the review's telling me how much my story means to you I have decided to not take a break I just felt like maybe people were losing interest but now that I know that's not the case I will still update frequently.**

 **Sbooks- Thanks for looking into that it's nice to know i'm up there**

 **Hello- If I ended this one I don't think I would've published the other ones but i'm not gonna end this story right now (I also have some news coming up about the other two stories)**

 **Hell No- Haha, okay I won't thank you for reading my story**

 **Guest- Thanks for re-reading my story more than once!**

 **Sarah- Thank you and i'm sure you are an amazing writer as well**

 **BrokenGlass12- Thank you it means a lot**

 **I'm sorry I didn't answer everyone and i'm sorry if some of you had questions that I didn't answer**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Come here." Jace said pulling me down to him. "We don't get too much alone time do we?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"No we have too many kids."

"Maybe after we renew our vows we can take a little vacation."

"You want to go on vacation?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you've already been everywhere."

"Not with you." I ran my arm along his bare chest letting my hand rest above his heart on his tattoo for Jessie I smiled softly against him, everyone thought always thought he was an asshole and well he had his moments but I knew the real him the scared and broken little boy. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much you've changed."

"In a good or bad way?"

"In a very good way." He smiled and lifted my head up so I could look him in his golden eyes.

"Most of why I changed was because of you and your faith in me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Do you think Ryland has changed?"

"You can't see it?"

"He isn't that way around me I see what the media says about him but when he's around me he's my sweet boy who puts others first but then I watch TMZ and they say- maybe I just don't want to see that he's changing and hold onto the hope that I raised his right."

"I was the same way before I knew Ryland I didn't care what people thought about me I was always partying because I had no responsibilities I always had some girl whe-"

"I'd really rather not hear about how many girls you slept with Jace."

"Right…. Sorry… The point is fame goes to your head and I didn't have anyone to call me out on it until you came along and I realized I had to change our i'd lose my family."

"So you're saying he has changed and i'm just too blind to see it?"

"No i'm saying to you he will always be your little boy and you don't want to believe he's doing things the media is saying because you're right we did raise him better than that."

"I think i'm just trying to live in fool's paradise because it's better than the truth.."

"Sometimes anything is better than the truth."

"I just hope he gets his head back on straight before he does something he regrets."

"I'll talk to him." He said as the phone started to ring.

"I'll be right back." I said trying to get out of bed but he held me.

"Hurry up." He said with a wicked grin.

 **Logan's Pov**

"You have been sitting there looking at the wall for what seems like an hour Logan what's wrong?"

"Sixteen minutes and forty-eight seconds to be exact."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Logan.."

"Do you ever feel like something really bad is going to happen?"

"Well yeah but nothing bad has ever happened you just have to just hope everything is okay in the end."

"Don't hope."

"What?"

"Henry Rollins once said 'Hope is the last thing a person does before they are defeated.' so don't hope…."

"And who is this Henry Rollins some old dead dude?"

"No he's a musician but still good words to live by."

"That's it come on." He said taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to have some fun."

"It's almost nine! I have to g-"

"You don't have to do anything it's a vacation Logan live a little."

"Fine but hold on." I turned the knob twice and then opened the door.

"You and your OCD."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay I don't mind it."

"A lot of people do like my dad and Ryland he hates it."

"You don't get along with Ryland do you?"

"I wouldn't say that I just think he prefers to spend time like Liam because Liam worships the ground he walks on though he'd never say that out loud.. That's why Liam gets upset when Ryland acts differently because he knows it's not how he really is."

"You understand them a lot."

"I see a lot people easily forget I'm in the room because I'm quiet so I see and hear a lot… Also people trust me with their secrets." We went up to the roof and sat down looking up at the sky you could see a few stars but not many constellations.

"It's gonna suck that we won't be able to see each other much with school starting back up."

"You get to see Liam a lot more maybe you and him can become friends."

"I don't think so."

"It means a lot to me that you and Liam get along."

"Why?"

"Because he's my twin."

"Fine I'll try.."

"That's all I want."

"Where do you want to live when you're older? Do you want to stay in LA?"

"No, Jessie and I plan on moving to New York after she graduates high school I'll only be sixteen but I'll be done with college."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna be joining the Air Force."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to be in the Air Force like my father and his father." He said and now I realized how different we were we wanted different things and I knew how this was gonna end but i'll enjoy it while it lasts.

"Well you'll be great you always are."

"Are you alright? And I mean for real this time."

"I'm just worried…"

"You always are." He said laughing and I smiled maybe I was just being paranoid this time.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was falling asleep Clary hadn't come back yet from answering the phone so I figured it was Kelly or Izzy and that she would be down there for a long time but when I started to drift off I seen Clary come in. "Jace….." She said so softly I opened my eyes and seen tears running down her face.

"Wha- are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked sliding off the bed she came towards me shaking her head.

"I don't know the hospital called said there was an accident the- they won't tell me if there okay."

"If whose okay?" I asked and in the pit of my stomach I knew who she was talking about but I didn't want to believe it.

"My babies…"

The entire car ride to the hospital I couldn't think straight my mind was playing all the scenarios over and over in my head i've been down this road before this is how I lost my mother and I couldn't lose my kids too I don't think I could come back from that I know Clary wouldn't be able to the kids were her reason for living the reason she was herself and if one of them- no no no I can't think like that I can't. We got to the hospital and it was insane how many paparazzi and people were there asking us questions I get that being famous is a big deal but there is a time to draw the line and this was one of those moments.

It's crazy how one simple thing can rip your life apart in seconds we were sitting in the waiting room of the pediatric ward which is where the information lady told us to go for the kids she said Ryland's doctor would come up when he had any information we just had to sit and wait for something, for someone to come tell us our kids would be okay that they weren't really hurt, Clary wouldn't let me touch her she wouldn't talk she would just look at the ground with silent tears falling I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

A doctor came out and went to the couple next to us the women was clutching a small teddy bear. "I'm so sorry." He said and she broke down she held the little bear close to her I looked at Clary who closed her eyes. It seemed like hours and hours had passed and still nothing until a doctor came over to us I tapped Clary on the back and she looked up. "Ryland Herondale's parents?"

"Is he okay?" Clary asked her voice small, scared, uncertain something i've never heard before and it made my heart sink even more.

"He has a concussion and got twenty-three stitches all together but he will be fine."

"And our other kids?"

"I'm not sure, I will find out for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you can we go see him?"

"He's on the third floor room 309."

We went downstairs and to Ryland's room he was asleep the steady beeping of his heart made me feel a little better but still scared for Jessie, Liam, and Cecily. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said it was a cop I looked at Clary but she had her head down on the bed holding Ryland's hand so I stood up and followed him out. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just returning this." He said holding up Ryland's driver's license.

"Thank you…"

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"We aren't sure yet.. Do you know what happened?"

"We patrolling when we seen the accident happen my partner thought that guy lost control of his car and hit your son's car but he was driving under the influence."

"And the person who hit them is he?"

"He was fine didn't have a scratch on him." He said I could tell he felt sorry for me I seen that same look when I was a kid when they told me my mom was gone, I seen the look again when we were told Max was gone I have seen that look too many times in my life and all because people thought it was acceptable to drink and drive. "I truly hope your children are okay."

"Did the car hit head on?"

"No most of the damage was to the back, your son tried to avoid getting hit."

 **Clary's Pov**

I couldn't think, I couldn't move I just want my babies to be okay it doesn't matter if they are a little banged up as long as they can come home I need them. "M-Mom?" I lifted my head up and seen Ryland looking at me blinking his eyes a few times struggling to keep them open.

"Hey Nugget."

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"There was an accident, you have a concussion you don't remember?" I asked Jace had come back into the room holding something in his hands but my focus was on Ryland.

"N-no we were in the car Jessie she- I was-" He rubbed his eyes and started to breath faster his monitor started to beep to alert the nurse. "I took my eyes off the road and I- Cecily she screamed and I couldn't stop- i'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." He said as tears fell.

"Ryland-" Jace said but he wouldn't listen he just kept saying he was sorry. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"There was a cop who seen the whole thing."

"I took my eyes off the road…"

"Was that when you got hit?"

"No I-" He stopped again and was clearly trying to remember. "I yelled at Jessie she was telling me I was being a dick and I said- I said something terrible and I seen a car coming at us and Cecily yelled my name and I tried I really tried to get out of the way but I just- the car was going to fast and I hit my head." He reached up and touched the bandage on his head. "Cecily was crying because her head hurt to much she said she couldn't get her seatbelt off so I got out and it hurt to stand up but she was scared so I had to get her out of the car and I did and she was holding onto me crying and I was calling to Liam to see if he was okay but he wouldn't answer and Jessie I didn't- I couldn't see straight after that and I tried to get to her but Cecily her head was bleeding really badly and the paramedics took Cecily right away because something was wrong with her I don't remember what happened after that I need to see Jessie I have to apologize."

"They haven't told us anything about them yet."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Stop saying sorry JJ it wasn't your fault."

"I'm gonna go get the doctor let them know you are awake." I said kissing his head but before I could stand up a doctor came in. "Liam Herondale's parents?"

"Yeah." Jace said.

"He's still in surgery but they wanted to let you know since no one has updated you yet." I looked over to Ryland who had fallen back asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Right now it's still early to tell he has two broken ribs one of them caused a cut in his liver so they went in surgically to try and get the bleeding to stop."

"But they are hopeful right?" I asked softly.

"The surgery is going well."

"Thank you… And your also Celine Herondale's parents I assume."

"Is she okay?" Jace asked I couldn't look at him the pain that was in his voice as he asked that was too much.

"A Diffuse Axonal."

"I'm sorry I don't know what that is.."

"It's a traumatic brain injury that she most likely got from hitting her head really hard when the car got hit."

"Will she be okay? What happens?" I asked softly Jace had his head down I couldn't tell but I think he was crying.

"We will give her a course of steroids and other medications designed to reduce inflammation and swelling and the she will be monitored."

"Will she have to have surgery?"

"Surgery is not an option for this type of injury."

"But she will be okay? Right?" He asked finally lifting his head.

"The rehabilitation phase will follow once she is stabilized and awake."

"Awake?"

"She has mild diffuse axonal she got very lucky she was awake long enough for the doctors to do the test and ask her the questions that needed to be asked lack of consciousness can last up to six hours or more time will only tell right now."

"And what happens once she wakes up?"

"It depends on the extent of the damage that was done to the brain but the doctors are hopeful since it was only a mild.. About 90% of survivors with severe diffuse axonal remain unconscious. The 10% that regain consciousness are often severely impaired."

"So you're saying because it was mild she will be okay?"

"She will struggle a little getting back to her old self but we have a good program here to get her back running."

"Thank god…"

"She did have to have a minor surgery because broke her leg and they had to implant a devices into the broken bone to maintain proper alignment during healing."

"But her leg will be fine?"

"Yes sir."

"And um my other daughter?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"My daughter Jessica is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't have that information at this time."

"What do you mean? Like you aren't her doctor or-"

"One moment please." She said leaving Jace started to pace the room.

"Jace please stop."

"Two of our kids had surgery, we don't know how Cecily is doing she's all alone, and Jessie they won't even tell us anything." He said still pacing.

"And you are worrying yourself sick! We just need to have faith that those doctors will make sure our babies are alright." I said with new tears falling Jace came over to me and sat down next to me wiping my tears and kissing my head. "You don't think i'm worried?"

"I know you are baby it's just not knowing is-"

"Sorry about that um when your children came in Ryland was the only one awake we didn't know the names of the others because none of them had identification but he told us he never mentioned another sister."

"Maybe because he has a concussion." I said a little too harshly.

"I understand we are checking now with some of our patients that came in around the same time your children did and when we know we will let you know."

"Thank you."

"Do either of you have a picture of her?" She asked I looked at Jace who pulled his wallet out he had her school picture in his hand he didn't want to give it to her.

"It's okay Jace give her the picture." I whispered to him he handed it over to her.

"I'll let you know."

 **Jessie's Pov**

It was bright, my head hurt, everything hurt. I opened my eyes but I could only see out of one of them I moved my head to my face I had something covering one of my eyes I couldn't hear anything. I don't know where I am, I don't know who I am I can't remember my name or how I got here someone walked into the room they were talking but I only heard ringing in my ears painful ringing that made me want to rip my ears off. The person who was talking to me looked down at a clipboard and then grabbed a pen and wrote something.

 **What's your name?** My name? I don't remember my name everything is foggy I try and think of what happened I know this is a hospital but I don't know why i'm here was I hurt? Is that why my eye is covered?

 **I don't know, I can't hear you** I handed him back the paper he looked it over and nodded went to the side and got something and stuck it in my ear it hurt a lot and I wanted to push him away. I reached for the paper and wrote something **What's wrong with my eye?**

He didn't answer me he was more concerned about my ear maybe i'm deaf and blind and I have always been but I don't remember it? Someone came in and handed him something he looked at it and then at me and nodded. I'm confused and my head starts to hurt I close my eyes and a flash of memory appears someone with red hair like mine the familiar scent of my mom. My mom? Little things were coming back to me about myself maybe this was just a temporary thing I hoped it was I didn't like not knowing myself.

I closed my eyes as I started to remember more and more things about my life, my childhood it made me smile and it made me sad because no one was in here with me I was all alone.

 **Jace's Pov**

She came back in and told us she knew where Jessie was she wouldn't tell us what was wrong with her just her room number and that we could go up and talk with her doctor. "I'm coming." Ryland said pulling things off of him the monitor flat lined and a nurse came running in.

"Ryland get back in that bed." Clary said pushing him back down.

"I have to see her, I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"I will tell her for you but you need to lay back down."

"No."

"Ryland. Now."

"Please it's my fault we all here it's my fault everyone's hurt and I need to say sorry please."

"Can he come?" I asked Clary glared at me.

"He needs to be in a wheelchair I don't want him walking."

"Yes ma'am!" Ryland said Clary sighed.

We went into Jessie's room there were a few doctors in front of her one turned around when they noticed us and asked us to step outside with him. "Is she okay?" I blurted out before he could say anything.

"Your daughter will be fine."

"Will be?"

"She has an Orbital Rim Fracture we don't think it will require surgery at this moment but we are going to monitor it we had to cover her eye for the time being because she was trying to scratch at it she also is having trouble remembering but I believe that's only temporary what really concerns me is that she cannot hear."

"Does she have her hearing aids?"

"No I wasn't aware she had hearing aids."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't remember."

"How much does she remember?"

"I'm not sure she doesn't know her name perhaps being around familiar faces will help."

"Do you know why she can't remember?"

"I think it might be because she is on some pain medications right now and once they wear off i'm sure she will start remembering she also has a concussion so that will factor in as well

"What is a Orbital Rim Fracture?"

"It's the bone of the eye socket."

"And that doesn't need surgery?"

"If it does we won't do it for a few weeks until the swelling goes down."

"Can we see her?" Ryland asked impatiently.

"Yes but you might want to be careful she's a little…. Snappy."

 **Jessie's Pov**

More and more was coming back to me the more time I tried to remember things I remembered my name and my life well most of it some parts were still foggy I don't remember what happened to put me in the hospital.. The last thing I remember is being at Henry's house. The door opened and mom, dad and Ryland came in he was in a wheelchair he didn't seem to happy about it.

" _You okay baby?"_ Mom asked I nodded. " _How much do you remember?"_

" _A-L-O-T."_

" _Why are you spelling?"_

" _H-U-R-T-S T-O M-O-V-E."_

" _Want me to ask someone to give you something?"_

" _No."_

" _You sure?"_ I nodded and lifted my arm which hurt like a bitch and tapped my ears. " _They don't know where they are, I called Kelly she is gonna bring you your old pair from the house."_

" _W-H-E-N?"_

" _She will be here soon."_

The doctor came back in and talked to mom and dad but dad kept looking at me mom stood up and kissed my head. " _Liam is out of surgery we are gonna go see him and we will be right back okay."_ Liam was here too? What happened? No matter how many times I tried to think about it I couldn't remember today at all everything was coming back to me but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

" _I'll stay with you."_ Ryland said and then looked over to dad and repeated what he just told me but dad shook his head, he didn't want to leave me I reached out to him and grabbed his hand it hurt a lot to move I squeezed his hand softly and smiled as if saying it's okay to leave. He said something to Ryland before kissing my head and leaving. " _He said he'd be right back and he loves you."_

" _W-H-A-T H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D?"_

" _i'll tell you once Aunt Kelly brings you your hearing aids."_

It must have taken awhile because I fell asleep and Ryland woke me up by poking me in the side it hurt a lot but he handed me my hearing aids ones I hated with all my might because they were way to pink for my taste now. "Can you hear me?"

"And here I almost missed the sound of your voice."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"When I woke up the first time I couldn't even remember my own name let alone why or where I was and then the longer I was awake the more and more stuff came back to me, it was like watching my life as a show."

"You, me, Liam, and Cecily went out to dinner because I was being a dick and I wanted to make it up to you guys but we got into a fight at dinner and then we started arguing in the car and we got hit."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Liam had to have surgery and Cecily her head is messed up but the doctors think she should be okay when she wakes up. Mom and dad came back but you were knocked out they went to go sit with Cecily and Kelly is with Liam."

"Why didn't you go too?"

"I wanted to be here with you."

"Why?"

"I said something to you something terrible."

"Well thank my concussion for not remembering."

"Jessie if something happened to you i'd have to live everyday knowing the last thing I ever said to you was-"

"Hey i'm not dying today RyRy you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"I'll think of something… What did you say?"

"What?"

"What was the last thing you said to me?"

"I called you a bitch." He said and I laughed, it hurt.

"Well I am a bitch I know that." I said trying to lighten the mood but he was really beating himself up about this. "What did I say to be called a bitch?"

"You were telling me that I don't see how I treat people which I know is true I know i'm a different person then what I use to be and along the way I lost myself and I felt like I wasn't changing because no one really called me out on it but you and Liam did and it pissed me off…. You said 'go fuck yourself' and Liam asked why we couldn't all get along and I said it was because you were being a bitch."

"I forgive you."

"You don't even remember."

"You've forgiven me for things I didn't deserve to be forgiven for." I said he knew what I was talking about and he sighed.

"I really wish that would be wiped from your memory forever."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"It was a mistake."

"You sure?"

"I am positive i'm over him besides I have a boyfriend now."

"You what?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"The fuck you are, what's his name?"

"Henry."

"Oh okay I like Henry."

"Him and Logan get along really we- please tell me Logan wasn't in the car?" I said but I remembered he was with Damien but I can't really remember today so I don't know if he was with us or not.

"No he's still in Seattle."

"Has anyone called him?"

"I don't know.."

"I hope no one does."

"Why?"

"He got an ulcer worrying about if homeless people ate and then another one from watching the news about people in third world countries.. He worries so much and if you tell him he will freak out and he needs to have some fun he's got to much on his plate."

"You know what might make him feel better?"

"What?"

"The fact that you look like Popeye."

"Fuck you." I said and he laughed and then winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Sore, I got some stitches in my head and in my hand from the glass and I have a concussion but I will be okay… I just wanted to say i'm sorry for the way I have been lately life's too short to act like a douchebag."

"And what happens when you forget that and start acting like a douche again?"

"I'll always have you to knock some sense back into me."

"Always."

"How's your eye feel?"

"Horrible it hurts a lot… Maybe i'll end up blind and deaf."

"Like Helen Keller." Ryland said.

"Yeah but probably not that smart."

"A dumb version of Helen Keller?"

"If Logan was here he'd yell at you for that."

"Do you think I make fun of Logan?"

"What?"

"Liam said something about that I was just wondering if you thought that way."

"I think ever since he came out you make a lot more jokes when he's not around, as long as you never say anything to his face we don't have a problem but the second you hurt his feelings I will hurt you."

"I'm thinking about stepping out of the spotlight for awhile i'm gonna see if mom and dad don't mind me coming home for a little while I just I can't be on my own right now i'll just go back to being a dick and I think being back home will make me feel like myself again."

"I think that's a very big decision and i'm proud of you."

 **Clary's Pov**

Cecily had woken up the next day she was in a lot of pain and she cried for an hour when she realized her leg was broken and that she wouldn't be able to perform her solo in her upcoming ballet recital it made Ryland feel a lot worse about what happened, Jace had called Logan and told him what happened Logan wanted to come home but Jace wouldn't let him said he should be having fun and not worrying about everyone but Logan wasn't having he said he'd walk home if Jace didn't get him a plane ticket home, I was just thankful my babies will be okay.

 **The next chapter will be everyone getting back to normal and school starting and some drama between Jessie and Mariah over a certain someone we will also get to see a lot more of Cecily in the next chapter how she's doing now that she can't do ballet or figure skate.**

 **Question: Would you like to see Clary and Jace renew there wedding vows? also go on a vacation with just the two of them or a family vacation with the entire crew (Sizzy, Malec and all the kids)**


	100. Chapter 100 A Day In The Life

**Ages ~ Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **I've made it too 100 chapters and just thinking about the fact that i've been working on this story for eight months almost nine is insane it feels like just yesterday I was hitting the publish button and you guys were reading about Ryland being a sweet little five year old it's crazy how far we have come and I wouldn't be hitting 100 chapters if it wasn't for ever single of you that read this story and continue to stick with me through it all so thank you!**

 **This one is for you guys the longest chapter I have ever done to celebrate 100 chapters it's taken me a few days but I like the turn out and it's setting up for future events with the kids**

 **Disclaimer: There are some sensitive subjects throughout this chapter**

 **Liam's Pov**

"Logan for the millionth time I'm okay!" I said pushing him away from me.

"It takes at least six weeks for your ribs to heal not to mention you had surgery." He said stubbornly.

"And I told you I feel fine, I'm great."

"I know when you're lying and this is one of them moments."

"I'm fine."

"Fine." He said and stalked out of my room and slammed his door, I sighed and went towards his room and knocked softly but he didn't open the door.

"Log come on open the door."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Homework."

"I can help."

"You're only in middle school."

"And you're only a freshman in college." I said trying to lighten the mood I hated making Logan mad.

"Just go away I'm busy."

"I could use some medical advice."

"I don't know anything."

"That's a lie, you literally gave mom and dad and PowerPoint presentation about Whatever Cecily had."

"Diffuse Axonal."

"Exactly so-"

"Because it's one of the most common brain injuries in car accidents, and they actually wanted my help."

"I never said-"

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"Logan please open the door." I said but got no return Jessie was walking by I grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Can you help me out?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I told him I was okay and that I didn't need his help."

"You know for being twins you don't know him at all, he feels bad that he wasn't there for us him coping with what happened is helping us, you know he deals with things differently Li. He told me how to make the swelling go down faster on my eye and this old home remedy to help and thanks to him I didn't need surgery. Just let him help it won't kill you Bugga."

"He won't open the door."

"Logan let me in." Jessie said and the door opened. "There you go."

I went in and he was sitting on his bed with books scattered around the one he had open with a pen and paper in his hand he was frowning.

"Need some help?"

"You aren't Jessie…"

"No i'm not."

"She's a traitor."

"Look i'm sorry I wouldn't let you help me out I appreciate you are concerned about me."

"Okay."

"Logan come on just look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm studying for a big AP psychology exam coming up and I can't even do question one without changing my mind ten million times!"

"You never have trouble with homework."

"I should've never went to Seattle."

"Because you would of been here when the accident happened?"

"No because I lost focus of school and now i'll fall behind and i'll get a B on this test."

"Oh no a B." I said dramatically."

"I have never gotten anything lower then an A+ in my entire life! Well other then that time in first grade I got an A- because you decided to change my answer on a test."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't."

"I can help."

"How?"

"I'll be the teacher."

"No offence but last time we played school you couldn't pronounce half the vocabulary words."

"Well this is vocab is it?"

"No."

"Then shut up and listen, i'll ask the question and you say the answer.."

"But it's multiple choice."

"Maybe you and I have the same problem when it comes to multiple choice we see so many options and we tend to second guess ourselves."

"Fine.." He said dropping his paper.

"Damage to the c-cerebellum would most likely result in which of the following problems?" I stumbled over a word which made Logan smirk.

"A change in personality." He said I flipped to the last page and looked at the answer and smiled.

"Good job."

"Thanks."

We studied for awhile and it was fun I normally didn't get to help him with these types of things because he always had it done already, it made me miss him I thought about what Jessie said about not really knowing him he seemed so close with Jessie and not with me and I wanted to change that I missed my best friend. "Hey uh Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"After school tomorrow wanna hang out?"

"I can't I already have plans."

"With Damien?"

"No Henry."

"Henry?"

"Yeah there is this archaeologist convention coming into town tomorrow and Henry asked if I wanna go he asked Jessie but she doesn't know what archaeology is."

"Isn't that when people dig up ancient things?"

"Yeah! It's so cool!" It was nice to see him so excited about something.

"So what happens at these conventions?"

"Well you get to see rare footage from there actual journeys and you can see some the artifacts they found before they go to museum's it's gonna be so cool.. I think Henry is gonna try and talk Jessie into coming again."

"Well uh if Jessie comes can I come too?"

"Why would you want to come since when did you care about archaeology?"

"I really want hang out with you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like a bad twin."

"Bad twin?"

"Yes Logan a bad twin."

"I'll text Henry and see what he says, maybe Jessie would agree to come if she had someone else who was not interested in the awesomeness of a skeleton found in a remote icy glacier that still had it's teeth intact."

"Oh yeah how could anyone not find that super awesome…"

"You're just jealous."

"You're just insane."

"Well uh if I do come it will be cool to learn about that stuff but if I don't we can just hang out after you come home we could-"

"Play D&D?"

"Oh no you're not that kind of nerd are you?" I asked and he smiled and laughed I felt accomplished.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Daddy have you seen my car keys?"

"Why do you need them?"

"Well i'm going to the gym some practice in before school."

"Has the doctor cleared you for that yet?"

"Cleared me for what?"

"Gymnastics."

"I hurt my eye not anything else I don't need a doctor's approval to go back."

"I don't want you driving for a little while."

"It's been two weeks."

"Jessie."

"Ryland tell dad he's been ridiculous." Ryland looked up from shoving pizza into his mouth.

"You're being ridiculous." Ryland said and when dad glared at him he shrugged.

"I said no."

"Daddy I have to go back to gymnastics so I figured why not go in like I always do."

"What time?"

"Five."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah I get two hours of practice in and then I head to school."

"I can drive you."

"Daddy!"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Well can Ryland drive me?" He looked from Ryland to me and then back to Ryland.

"If you keep this up you won't be going to gymnastics at all."

"You can't keep me in a bubble." I mumbled and Cecily came in on crutches with mom behind her.

"What's everyone so grumpy about?"

"Jessie thinks she's an adult and can do whatever she wants." Dad said I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Mom can you please tell him that I can drive myself to gymnastics and then to school?"

"Jace we talked about this."

"I just don't feel-"

"It wasn't any of there faults what happened you can't punish-"

"I'm not! I'm worried Clary."

"I'm an amazing driver mom taught me."

"That does not make me feel any better."

"I haven't been to practice in two weeks, please daddy?" I did my puppy dog eyes and hugged him looking up at him batting my eyes like I always have and he sighed.

"You better text me as soon as you get out of the car."

"Thank you!" I said taking the keys.

"You feeling alright?" I asked Cecily who was struggling to get on the couch so I pushed her down.

"Ow… My headache's have gone away for the most part and I don't feel like I slur my words anymore Logan was right about the whole sleep schedule thing."

"He knows everything." I said and she nodded a little.

"I don't know what we would do without him."

"He's like our own little doctor."

"I lost my solo in ballet."

"I know i'm sorry, I know how hard you worked for that."

"I just wish my stupid leg wasn't broken." She said with tears forming.

"You still wouldn't of been able to CeCe the way you hurt your head they don't want you doing anything that can hurt yourself any further."

"But didn't you hit your head too? So you shouldn't be doing gymnastics."

"Shhhh…"

"What?"

"Do you remember when we all had to go back to the doctor a few days after the accident to just make sure the healing process was going well?"

"Yeah."

"Well mom went with Liam and dad went with you so I was by myself my doctor said I should definitely not do gymnastics for at least a month but with Nationals coming up in just a few weeks I need to be on top of my game."

"But they said-"

"Doctors always tell you to take a break…"

"But Jessie."

"I'm trusting you to keep your mouth shut."

"Fine I won't say anything."

"At least until Nationals are over."

"Where are Nationals at?"

"Boston."

"Who's going with you?"

"I think just mom and well uncle Magnus will be there because of Rylie."

"Why isn't daddy going?"

"Dad doesn't know the first thing about gymnastics."

"But daddy always comes to my ballet recitals." She said and I frowned.

 _Well maybe he likes you more_. I said to myself and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm bored."

"We can watch a movie or something." She whined mom came in the living room.

"I don't want too."

I ran upstairs and laid down on my bed reaching for my phone I had a few texts from Rylie.

 _Rylie: Just wanted to let you know we have our official weigh-in in two weeks on Friday_

 _Jessie: are you good? Or are you hitting the gym?_

 _Rylie: more like skipping dinner I just need three pounds and I'll be at my ideal weight :D_

 _Jessie: I can use that advice_

 _Rylie: I can hear the lecture Coach Mary will be giving you play in my head right now_

 _Jessie: I'm gonna be okay for weigh-ins no more pancakes for me_

 _Rylie: your worst nightmare_

 _Jessie: for real tho_

I smiled and decided to call Henry. "Hey beautiful." He said once he answered the phone.

"Who me?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling today?"

"A lot better than yesterday."

"No more headaches?"

"Not today."

"Good, are you sure you don't want to come with Logan and I?"

"I thought this was some nerdy bonding thing between the two of you."

"Aye I'm only offering this last time."

"Fine I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my mom wants to know if you wanna have dinner with us on Thursday Zach will be in town for his birthday so if you wanna come you can."

"I'll ask my mom."

"And maybe we can do something afterwards just the two of us."

"I miss you." I said softly I could feel his smile through the phone.

"I miss you too strawberry."

 **Logan's Pov**

Jessie knows I don't like to lie but she also knows that for her I'd do anything so when mom told me to go get her for dinner I did what she said walked up stairs and then came back down. "She's asleep." I said and hoped they believed me.

"Sleeping? It's only-"

"She got up early." I said shrugging and took my seat.

"I'll make her eat when she gets up."

"Are you sure? I can just go wake her up." Dad said but mom shook her head.

"She's grumpy Jace just let her sleep it off."

"Fine…"

"Don't start please." Mom said and dad looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"So uh Max is coming into town tomorrow and he wants to know if he can stay here." Ryland said cutting into his steak, there was no way Jessie was going to eat any of this.

I waited for mom to hand me my food which I was thankful it wasn't steak I don't eat meat not since I watched a video when I was seven on what they did to animals. I usually made my own food but sometimes mom cooked for me dad looked at my food and made an uncomfortable expression he liked meat.

"Why here?" Dad asked still eyeing my food.

"He doesn't want uncle Alec knowing he's in town…"

"They are still fighting?"

"I'm not really sure I just know he doesn't want stay there…"

"I guess he can come over but if Alec finds out-"

"I'll tell Max that he needs to at least tell Alec he's staying here."

"I'm fine with it…"

After dinner I went back upstairs and did some more studying and then someone knocked on my door when I opened it I was surprised to see Cecily she usually bothers Liam most of the time not me no one really bothers me but Jessie. "Hey…."

"Can I come in?" It was weird if you go to anyone else's room they just open the door and come in and plop onto your bed but not my room everyone always asks if they can come and I think it's because everyone knows everything has a place in my room and I do not like anything out of place sometimes dad comes in and messes things up on purpose to try and get me use to things being out of place but I have panic attacks.

"Sure…" She hobbled her way into my room with her crutches and looked around, I moved my textbooks and let her sit down.

"I've never been in here."

"In my room?" I looked around my eyes stopping at Church who asleep on a stack of my text books.

"You are always in here sometimes you don't come out unless you are eating or with Liam or Jessie or have to go to school."

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay mommy says it's just because you like your room a lot."

"Yeah I feel at home here it's my own little sanctuary."

"I like that." She said pointing to the wall with the map dad and I use to play on it a lot but now not so much.

"Yeah dad and I use to have this game where we'd race to see who knew the most countries…" I smiled at the fond memory.

"But now you just stay in here all alone."

"Uh yeah…"

"I wish I was like you."

"I'm glad you're not…"

"Why?"

"I'd give anything to be normal…. Jessie would punch me for saying that and Liam would reassure me and tell me that I am normal but I know i'm not I don't understand things the way people understand things I can't get excited about normal things I can't ever get the jokes I don't know the people they are talking about and it hurts to be so different because I want to fit in with people but I just can't…" Tears started to fall and before I could wipe them away Cecily leaned forward and wiped them away.

"I like the way you are."

"I don't…"

"Just because you don't always get the joke doesn't mean you're different."

"It does and it's not just that… I feel left out a lot because I don't understand things that normal people do like celebrity news and stuff like that I try and be part of those conversations but I don't understand it and Liam is trying to hang out with me more but he always wants to talk about things I don't understand and do things I can't do… His friends make fun of me and I know he sticks up for me but what's the point? They are right i'm just-"

"Stop it Logan… You may not be normal but you don't have to be…"

"Thanks Cecily.."

"Why didn't you eat the same thing we ate?"

"Because i'm a vegan."

"What's a vegan?"

"I don't eat or use animal products."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's inhumane what they do."

"What do they do?"

"I'm not gonna push veganism down your throat and tell you to stop eating meat."

"What was that that you ate for dinner?"

"Fried Tempeh Goreng."

"It looked good."

"It is but i'm not really sure you'd like it."

"Why not?"

"Because you like meat."

"I do I love meat!" She said and leaned back against my bed. "Like bacon who doesn't love bacon?"

 _The poor little pig that was slaughtered probably._ I thought and laughed because I knew if I said that she'd cry and then dad would yell at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Is a vegan like a vegetarian?"

"There is a difference but sure.."

"Why do you seem annoyed?"

"Why did you come in here? I mean was it to talk about food?"

"No I wanted to see if you were okay you have been acting weird and I was just wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine thanks though."

"You seem to only let Jessie or Liam know how you're really feeling."

"Because they are the only ones who understand me and mom."

"But I want to understand you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my big brother."

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts a lot I can't make it up the steps so daddy has to carry me."

"There are a few foods that help promote the healing of broken bones."

"Like what?"

"I'll make you a list but most of the stuff you don't like."

"Whatever gets this cast off the soonest."

"You do realize when you get that off you aren't gonna just be able to go back to normal, they will probably give you a walking boot just so you have more time to heal."

"I don't want a walking boot I want to go back to ballet and figure skating."

"Things take time, especially broken bones."

"And the list will help though?"

"Yeah but it's not-"

"Just make the list." She said I got up and got a piece of paper and wrote down the good things and the bad things.

"Give it to mom when she goes shopping and maybe she'll get some of the stuff for you."

"Thanks LogieBear."

"Don't call me that."

"Everyone calls you that." Not you I wanted to say but that was rude and mom always told me to mind my manners and be respectful.

"Fine…" There was a knock on my door and Jessie slipped into my room.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I just woke up."

"Daddy says you have to eat."

"Already ate." She said I knew that was a lie but she kept my secrets so I keep hers.

"I'll go ask daddy."

"And i'll break your leg even more."

"All you'd have to do is-"

"Don't give her idea's Logan!"

"Sorry."

"Hey Logan it's your-" Dad came in looked at Jessie and frowned. "Thought you were asleep?"

"I just woke up."

"We just ate mom put your food in the microwave."

"Great." She said closing her eyes.

"What did you need dad?"

"Oh it's your turn to clean the kitchen."

"Daddy can we watch a movie?" Cecily asked and dad smiled.

"Sure princess." He picked her up and they left my room.

"Since when is Cecily allowed in here?"

"She knocked and came in I dunno."

"What are we doing today in the wonderful world of hacking?"

"Nothing."

"And we both know that isn't true."

"I'm on a FBI watch list."

"And since when has that ever stopped you from hacking into the-"

"Shut up before dad hears you I was grounded for a month!"

"Oh no you couldn't read books and learn to recite pi backwards."

"I already knew how to do that."

"Of course you did the point is I know you didn't stop your little side job."

"Fine you're right I didn't but i'm more smart about it now and no one can find me unless I want them too like Henry we have these secret codes so when one us hacks into someone's website and makes it crash we put funny jokes into there system and watch them try and get out of it, it's great."

"My nerdy boyfriend and my nerdy brother being nerdy together it warms my heart."

"Want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"And we both know what isn't true."

"Okay so i'm hungry but you know-"

"I'll make you Onigiri."

"And you win."

"Perfect way to fill you up."

"And not make me fat."

"Oh yeah because you're oh so fat right now."

"I know I am…"

"Jessie I was joking." I said walking downstairs with her dad and Cecily were cuddled up on the sofa watching some cartoon movie I wondered why dad and Jessie weren't spending a lot of time together. "What are you gonna do with the food mom made you?"

"Ryland will get hungry in a while and i'll tell him I was full and he can eat it."

"You know I don't like when you don't eat."

"You're making me food right now."

"You know what I mean dad will be upset if he finds out you aren't eating."

"All of dad's focus is on Cecily." She said bitterly. "So just make the Onigiri so I can eat and then go to bed."

"Fine…"

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was out of the house by 4:30 I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to get some extra practice in Rylie texted me and told me she'd meet me at there a little after five, one thing I loved about Coach Mary is she knew we liked to get extra hours in so she gave some of us extra keys to get in so we didn't have to wait until the gym opened.

"Home away from home." I said to myself taking of my sweatpants and went to do some conditioning.

After thirty minutes of repeating my floor routine Rylie came in dropping her gym bag on the floor. "Your arabian double pike was terrible you didn't stick the landing at all…"

"And now you see why i'm here…"

"You can create a better rotation with a closer pike."

"I'll try again…"

"Try in the pit." She said motioning towards the foam pit.

"So why are you here you seem to be doing perfect."

"I need to work on my beam and uneven bar routines."

"I think uneven bars are the only thing I don't need to work on."

"Of course not miss high flyer."

"Coach said I should try and add double layout punch front."

"You can't even get your-"

"I know that Rylie! Have a little faith it's been two weeks and I have a massive headache."

"Want some ibuprofen?"

"Yes please."

"What did you eat today?"

"Nothing yet but my brother made some Onigiri last night for me and I packed it for breakfast and lunch."

"Did he wrap it in uh shit what's it called?"

"Nori Seaweed?"

"Yes that is bomb."

"Even though it's high in sugar but Logan made it with cauliflower rice said it was better."

"What I would give to have Logan as a brother." She said looking around for my bag.

"He made you a few too."

"This is why I love him so."

We left the gym a little late, Rylie got dropped off so she caught a ride with me to school it was the first day of school so everyone was more interested in talking about what they did this summer. Rachel was going on and on about her family trip to Paris before I could get a word in my phone chimed.

 _Daddy: You didn't tell me when you left the house, did you make it to school?_

 _Jessie: Yeah i'm at school sorry was distracted_

 _Daddy: Did you eat breakfast?_

 _Jessie: Yes sir eggs and bacon_

 _Daddy: See you after school sweetpea_

 _Jessie: Going out after school with Henry, Logan, and Liam_

 _Daddy: How come I wasn't aware of this?_

 _Jessie: IDK I asked mom she said yes_

"And god he's hot but Mariah already got her claws into him and called dibs."

"Called dibs on who?" I asked looking up from my phone.

"This new kid he's from London and absolutely sexy as hell I think his name is Henry i'm not sure I didn't get to say a word before Mariah swooped in and decided to give him the tour." Tour? He went here before although it was years ago he probably forgot and I didn't want to be that type of girlfriend but I really already disliked Mariah.

"I'm sure Nate will not be happy that Mariah is now fighting for someone else's affection."

"Well she better back off Henry." I pulled my phone out and sent him a text.

 _Jessie: Where are you?_

 _Hewwie: I'm trying to escape the clutches of a very grabby girl who said I was babealoucious don't want to ever be called that again I was extremely uncomfortable ._

 _Jessie: You're adorable.. Come to me i'm by homeroom_

I seen Henry walking towards us with Mariah at his side talking his ear off. "Finally." I said and he laughed Mariah glared at me.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." I smiled warmly knowing that would piss her off.

"I wasn't aware you even knew each other."

"I've known Henry since the day I was born."

"Our brothers are also in the same band."

"Come on I wanna show you something before the bell rings." I said pulling him away and outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me." I said pulling him towards the football field.

"Are you gonna murder me?"

"You're much too cute to murder, i'll keep you." I said he smiled showing off his cute dimples.

"So what are we doing? Playing football?"

"No. This." I said pulling him to me kissing him.

"I like this more." He said with his lips on mine.

"I didn't know you liked football… Are you gonna try out?" I asked curiously.

"I mean I like football but I don't think i'd play it maybe i'll be on the chess team or I can be in the math league."

"Both of those sound very hot."

"You know it." He said pulling me back to him, his mouth was soft and his kisses made feel like my insides were on fire. "So you and Mariah are friends?" He asked with a smile, I slapped him.

"I'm surprised she didn't try and pull you into the janitor's closet and have sex with you she was practically-"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" His smiled was wicked.

"It's more than a hint it's a semi-truck of jealousy, the titanic of jealousness."

"Why?"

"Because she's- I don't like her and now she's gonna be all over you."

"I don't care I have my eyes on only one girl. Besides I like redheads." He said winking.

"Great now she'll dye her hair…"

"I like natural redheads?"

"Shut up.." I said but couldn't help but laugh.

"It's the first day of school and they are already talking about projects like what happened to the it's the first day we don't have any homework bullshit?" Rylie asked as we walked down to the cafeteria.

"That was back in like fifth grade Rylie…"

"I'm just saying I miss those days."

"And I think it just depends on the teacher."

"Well Mr. Fortson sucks."

"What do you have him for?"

"French."

"Oh no."

"Do you have french too?"

"Yeah 6th period."

"Get ready for the worst class of the day."

"Well at least it's my last class.."

"Are you going to gymnastics tonight?"

"Of course I am but i'm going to this nerdy thing with Henry and my brothers after school."

"Good thing it's late practice day."

"I adore Mondays just for that purpose."

"What time are you done with nerdy activities?"

"The thing starts at two and I know Logan will want to see everything but we should be done in like two or three hours depending on how geek'd out Logan is."

"Well if you're done before five you can come over to my house and we can go to gym together."

"Beats going home."

"Okay if I were you I wouldn't turn around right now."

"What? Why?" I turned around and seen Mariah laughing twirling her hair talking to Henry I glared at her. "Does she not know what a boyfriend is? Why can't she just be all over Nate like always?"

"Because Nate isn't as hot as Henry and she's only interested in that fact that he's Zach's brother."

"Oh hey Jessie!" She said and I wanted to barf.

"Mariah…"

"I was just telling Henry that I was throwing a party this Friday kind of a back to school thing."

"And I was telling her that i'm pretty busy, so I won't be able-"

"Oh come it will be fun. Jessie tell him he has to come."

"I didn't realize this invention was extending to me also."

"It's for everyone, Rylie you are invited too."

"We'll be there."

"Rylie!"

"Shut up Jess," She whispered to me. "Right Jessie?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool.. Bye Henry." She winked at him flipped her hair and left.

"Why would you say we'd go to her party?"

"It's a party Jessie or would you rather never go to high school party?"

"Just not her party."

"I think it will fun." Henry said.

"My dad will never let me go to a party."

"And that's where I come in just tell him you're spending the night at my house."

"He will call uncle Alec."

"Okay you can sneak out."

"Sneak out? I've never snuck out before.."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I'm gonna be so dead if they find out."

"Ye of little faith."

 **Jace's Pov**

"How was school baby girl?" I asked Cecily she yawned and then smiled brightly.

"It was great I made a few new friends and my desk is up front not all the way in back like last year and and and-"

"Slow down princess."

"We have P.E starting next week on Tuesday and I don't even have to participate because I got a broken leg."

"So a broken leg is a good thing now?"

"Kinda." She said shrugging.

"How about you and I go get something to eat?"

"Yeah!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"In N' Out."

Cecily talked about her school day and what they did and that she seen Jessie walking towards the high school building and how she pretended she didn't know her. "Daddy can you help me out?" She asked once I parked the car.

"Yeah hold on." I went to the back and opened her door and lifted her up.

"Carry me in." She said and kissed my nose.

"Your wish is my command." I said making her giggle it was one of my favorite sounds.

"Daddy?" Cecily asked as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that when i'll be fifteen everyone will be gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the twins will be eighteen and they'll move away or at least Liam will because Logan will already be gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Logan and Jessie want to move to New York when Jessie graduates and Liam wants to go to college in Miami but Jessie says because all they do in miami is party."

"How do you know Jessie and Logan want to move to New York?"

"They were talking to mom about it because Logan will only be sixteen but he's already in college and mommy says you have to at least graduate high school before we move out."

"Your mother knows about this?" I said having to bite my tongue so I didn't say anything, Clary and I would definitely be talking about this.

"Yeah she suggested New York because Jessie wanted to study a rod."

"You mean study abroad?"

"Yeah that's the word."

 **Clary's Pov**

"Hey Maxie." I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Clary."

"So why aren't you at your dads house?"

"There's this video going around with me in it doing something I shouldn't of been doing and I guess they seen it and now there both calling me and texting me and crap and I don't want to deal with all the yelling."

"A video of you doing what?"

"Something bad and I can't face them just yet.."

"Sooner or later you will have to face the music."

"I'll take later."

"What am I gonna do with you."

"Feed me?"

"Hungry?"

"Is that even a question?"

"What would you like?"

"Whatcha got?"

"We had steak last night." Ryland chimed in and Max groaned.

"Please tell me there is still steak left?"

"I don't know check the fridge." I said but he was up before I even finished my sentence. "How are you feeling today Bubbie?"

"I got to see my car today….. My poor baby…."

"How bad is it?"

"He's probably gonna have funeral for it." Max yelled from the kitchen.

"Suck a dick."

"Ryland."

"Sorry.. Like I was saying BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" He yelled back at Max who laughed. "It would cost more to fix it then anything so I have to sadly say goodbye."

"Well it's a good thing you have like four cars."

"I'm gonna have to get a ride back home with Max." He said sadly and shook his head.

"Max isn't that bad."

"You've never had to drive with him."

"I can hear you." Max yelled.

"Well who was arrested last week for going 130 in-"

"There was no one on the road it was like three in the morning that cop was just hatin' on me."

"Because why?"

"Because they know they can't live it up like I do."

"He was in his lambo and then got it impounded."

"I got my hoes to get it out."

"Okay i'm done with this conversation." I said and Max started to laugh.

"Are you talking about Diana?"

"Yeah we broke up like three hours ago…"

"Why?"

"She wanted to come and meet my parents."

"Max." I said and Ryland busted out laughing he leaned over resting his head on my shoulder.

"I said we weren't working out and I was truly sorry."

"Is she still at your house?"

"I don't think I want to here how this story ends."

"Probably not." Max said.

"Hey mommy!" Cecily said coming in slowly when she seen Max she tried to move faster to him but her crutches slowed her down. "Max!"

"Hey pretty lady."

"Clary can we talk?" jace said and before I could answer he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"I'll be back."

"Max want to play with me?" She asked as I went upstairs and went into our room where Jace was sitting on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me Jessie and Logan wanted to move to New York?"

"Because it's not my place to tell you."

"Not your place?"

"It's there decision Jace and when they are ready they will talk to you."

"So why would they tell you and not me?"

"You were out of the country, the kids were talking about what they wanted to do after they graduated we were just having a conversation it's not like I wouldn't tell you if they really were about to leave."

"Why do you always-"

"Maybe if you had a conversation with them about what they wanted to do after they graduated they would of told you too."

"So now i'm the bad guy?"

"You're making yourself out to the bad guy not me, they aren't even sure what they want to do, I know Jessie doesn't want to stay in LA and I know Logan wants to go with Jessie."

"And Liam?"

"He's gonna try and get a basketball scholarship but that isn't until he's in high school."

"Maybe i'll take them out to lunch tomorrow and talk with them about the future."

"That seems like a good idea. Now are you done being grumpy?" He nodded and pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Well Max is here and Cecily loves Max and the others won't be home for a few hours."

"So we have time?"

"For?"

"Take a shower with me?"

"A shower is how we ended up with Jessie." I said and he smiled bringing his lips down to mine.

 **Cecily's Pov**

"We will have a tea party." I said to Max and Ryland.

"I don't have to wear a crown or anything do I?"

"No you just have to sit there and look handsome.."

"Well done and done."

"Ryland can you go get snacks?"

"Didn't you just eat with dad?"

"Snacks!"

"Fine i'm going, i'm going."

"How have you been?"

"I've had better days I just broke up with my girlfriend and my dads are mad at me oh and I have to do community service."

"Why are they mad at you?"

"Don't really wanna talk about it."

"Did you mess up?"

"Something like that."

"When I mess up mommy and daddy always forgive me."

"Your parents are different then mine."

"Uncle Alec loves you very very much."

"Here, snacks."

"Thanks Ryland."

"Uh huh… So did she call you again?" Ryland asked Max looked confused but then laughed.

"Who D-"

"You know who…" He didn't look happy anymore he looked really sad.

"For money, she said that she was very sorry for how we meet and that she would love for me to come over some time and she wanted to know if she could borrow money…"

"Max.."

"Can you believe that? Twenty-two years of not giving a fuck about me but the second I make a name for myself she wants to call herself my mom… And then when I tell her to leave me alone she has her daughter call me trying to play the you're my brother card…. That's the only reason I went to that stupid club in the first place because I was angry and I just wanted to forget and now-" He stopped and looked at the ground. "Why can't she just leave me alone?" He looked really sad I felt bad I didn't know who he was talking about he said his mom but I didn't think he had one of those so instead of saying anything I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be thanks Cecily."

"Of course here have a cookie." I said trying to get the plate but it was to far for me to reach so Ryland got it for me. "Thanks… Here." I pushed a cooking into his mouth.

 **Liam's Pov**

This convention wasn't terrible there were a lot of people and Logan kept telling me little facts about people's findings before they even got to say anything. "You know you should let them talk they are the ones who traveled and dug them up."

"They are more interested in getting people to sign up for jr expeditions then actually talking about there findings, did you know once they hired fourteen people to go on a dig expedition onto an ancient burial ground that people thought was hunted so many archaeologist thought they would be haunted but then again a lot of them don't believe in the supernatural."

"So why did some believe it?"

"Because of the locals they had urban legends about the burial grounds they closed it off because they were afraid of waking the dead."

"But that's completely insane."

"To some people but others it's what they've grown up understanding."

"You actually believe in ghost?"

"I have no comment on that."

"Jessie."

"Huh?"

"It looks like you." I said pointing to a weird looking creature, Henry and Logan laughed and Jessie glared at me.

"If I could punch you I would, and you don't laugh at me." She hit Henry in his arm he just laughed and kissed her head.

"Logan did you hear that another monument might be buried at Amphipolis."

"I seen it online but it's only an assumption that there is another tomb, west of the one discovered."

"But they even said it was only buried two meters deep."

"Again it's an assumption when they actually find it then i'll be surprised right now it's all hearsay."

"Where is Amphipolis?" I asked Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's in Greece." Henry said.

"Have you ever been to Greece?"

"No but I plan on going one day."

"I'm going with him because he doesn't speak greek and he'd most likely insult someone's mother."

"That was one time…"

"Wait, what happened?" Jessie smile was mischievous and that was never a good thing.

"We were Mad Creek Cafe and he tells me that he wants to order in greek me being the good friend I am told him what to say."

"No what he told me say was 'your mother sucks donkey balls' she slapped me." Henry said and Logan bursted out laughing along with Jessie.

"It was great she felt bad afterwards because I told her that I told him to say that."

"When did you two go out to eat?"

"It was the day you guys all had doctor appointments no one could pick me up from my lecture that day so I asked Henry if he could pick me up and we went out to eat and he also did my calculus homework."

"I was bored."

"So you do calculus for fun?"

"You play Basketball for fun."

"Because that is actually fun."

"And so is calculus." Logan chimed in.

"I'm surrounded by nerds."

"I feel you little brother." Jessie said pushing her shoulder against mine.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Henry asked no one specifically but Logan answered.

"I'm toying with the notion of either going to the Edgar Allen Poe shadow puppet theater or the reenactment or the 19th century phantasmagoria."

"I don't wanna know what that is…" I said to Logan who smirked.

"Oh, yeah, you do. Phantasmagorias are these amazing pre-cinema projected ghost shows invented in France, where the showman attempted to spook the audience using science magic. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Sounds tempting but no." I said Jessie laughed.

"Maybe dad will go with you."

"Oh yeah and Hydrogen isn't the first chemical element on the periodic table." He said sarcastically.

"I'll give anyone a hundred dollars right now if they could tell me the last element-" Logan's hand shot up before Henry could finish talking. "Other then you Logan."

"Oh sing the song if you have to but if either of you get this wrong I will scream."

"Not everyone has the periodic table on there wall."

"I also have a few shirts."

"Logan that is so-"

"Times running out."

"Silver?" I said and Logan made a choked off sound and punched me in the shoulder. "Owww!"

"Silver? Silver really….."

"I take it i'm wrong."

"Silver is forty-seven Liam forty-seven."

"Jessie have a guess?"

"No because I will butcher it and Logan will punch me next."

"Logan give everyone the right answer."

"Ununoctium."

"What the hell is that even?"

"Oh boy you've done it now." Jessie said to me I was confused until Logan launched into how Ununoctium was discovered what year it was discovered he even told me the atomic mass and number.

"And that's basically what Ununoctium is oh and it's symbol is Uuo."

"Thanks for the lesson."

"But seriously maybe you should invite dad."

"I'll pass he'd probably fall asleep like he did when we went to see Hamilton."

"You've seen Hamilton?"

"When I was a kid, it was perfect."

"You know I wish I was half as smart as you."

"Well if you were half as smart as me you'd be normally smart."

"Oh ouch."

"You wanna know one thing I am better at then Logan."

"Is there such a thing possible?"

"Actually two things i'm better at."

"Logan bro you're slacking."

"One of the things I cannot beat him in but the other i'll eventually get him and when I do I will never let you live it down." Logan glared at Henry who laughed and ruffled his hair, Logan seemed completely okay with it usually when dad, Ryland, or I try he gets uncomfortable and moves away he doesn't like when people touch him unless he's expecting it like morning hugs from mom or when he says goodbye to someone.

"I asked my mom if she could drop Liam and Logan off when she picks me up she said she could."

"I can take them home."

"The gym is thirty minutes from here." Logan said while looking at something that looked like a rabbit but probably wasn't. "Also Henry's house is just pass ours."

"Which is why she said yes that way you won't have to backtrack."

"Thanks."

"Of course it also gives me time to see Logan do his new physics magic trick."

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have the brainpower to do it."

"Okay L2."

"What did you just call him?"

"It's a joke."

"I don't get it…" I said because Logan was cracking up like it was the funniest thing ever.

"We both have names that start with L we are identical they are two of us he's saying L squared."

"I will never understand nerd jokes…" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

 **Clary's Pov**

"We're home!" The boys yelled Logan came in first making his way to give me a hug.

"Hey little bear you have fun?"

"It was awesome."

"He made fun of someone because they didn't know a proper term for something."

"I wasn't making fun of them I was merely implying that they used the wrong definition of the word breech which is the back part of a gun barrel they meant to say breach which means to break through." Logan clarified.

"Well you still made him feel like an idiot."

"Because he was one."

"Where is Jessie?" Jace looked down the hallway as if she was just standing there.

"She went to gymnastics."

"But she went this morning."

"She won't be home anytime soon she's always gone." Cecily said Jace looked really confused.

"Anytime it's meet season she spends a lot of time at the gym and now with Nationals we'll be lucky if we get to see her for an hour or two after school."

"She went this morning."

"To get extra time in before practice."

"Well she's never spent that much time-" I pulled him outside so the kids could finish the rest of there movie in peace.

"You're usually always on tour around this time so you wouldn't really know but she leaves at 4ish goes to gym and then goes to school comes home for maybe an hour or two does her homework, eats, and then goes to gym comes home and goes to bed and repeats."

"How long are her practices?"

"And that's where it gets tricky, it depends on the day like Mondays it's late day so it goes from 6-9 but I think she might have her one on one tonight so that will be another hour."

"So you're saying I basically won't be seeing a lot of her?"

"On the weekends you will if she doesn't go to get extra practice in."

"I just worry."

"You always worry."

"She pushes herself way too hard."

"And you'd know why if you ever went to her meets."

"I've gone."

"No Jace you've been to one of her practices when she was seven and that's because you had to stay there."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have been to every single one of Cecily's ballet recitals but never any of Jessie's gymnastic meets."

"My mom did ballet for a long time I guess I just see so much of my mom in Cecily and it's not even because she's named after her she looks so much like her."

"I don't think you realize it but it really hurts Jessie." I said softly he looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

"She would tell me if it bothered her."

"Okay.."

"Maybe i'll take her out tomorrow before her practice or something." He said I didn't have the heart to tell him that she wouldn't want to go because she would be out back practicing she has wanted this her entire life and now that it was within her grasp she wasn't gonna back down a smidge.

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey mom are you busy on Saturday?" Logan asked poking his head out of the back door.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to go to a phantasmagoria with me."

"What time?"

"Four."

"I'm sorry Logie I have a meeting with Jessie's sponsors on Saturday."

"Oh… It's okay i'll just go alone."

"Why don't you ask Damien?"

"He has family over this weekend…"

"I uh don't have any plans." Jace said out of the blue."

"I don't think you'd like phantasmagorias."

"Well uh you never know unless you give it a shot."

"It's okay i'll go by myself." He said shrugging and went inside.

"Why can't I get through to him?"

"He knows what you like Jace and that isn't on your list of fun filled weekend activities for you."

"Yeah but I said I would try and-"

"Okay let's step out of the real world for a minute."

"Okay…."

"Logan sees the world differently he see's facts and science and things he can never be a part of because he doesn't understand the world the way we do you see a flower he sees the reproductive structure found in plants that are floral." I pulled him over towards the back gate and opened the door leading us out to the front lawn. "What do you see?"

"I don't get what you're asking." He said softly.

"I'm saying all you see is normal people going about there days you look up and see clouds. Logan doesn't see that, he sees that family over there and looks at the facts he told me a few weeks ago that they were getting divorced because Susan cheated on her husband I asked how he knew that I thought maybe she talked to him or something but he said because of how she's been acting lately and the statics of average marriages with military families come to find she did cheat on her husband. He looks up and sees what each cloud is and can tell you when it will rain, he knows when people get annoyed with him and he knows when people are not interested."

"Clary-"

"He's this amazing boy and people don't take the time to learn what it's like to see the world through his eyes but it is a wonderful thing seeing the world through his eyes because he has so much knowledge about things I didn't even know I was interested in until he started telling me about all these things and you have no idea how much it hurts him that he can't connect with you because he worships the ground you walk on he tries to be normal just so he can have a conversation with you he pretends like he knows the famous people you talk about because he desperately wants to communicate with you and the only way he can is to be someone he's not."

"Baby-"

"And that kills me he tries so hard to be seen by people but do you know how easily he is forgotten?"

"I want to understand Logan the way you do I have tried but god I don't even know how to start a conversation with him, he talks about things I don't know about and I try and play along but he knows I don't know and then tells me it's okay I can go back to hanging out with Liam and Ryland I try Clary but I can't get through to him."

"Come with me." I said he followed me back inside and up to our room. "I was uh waiting for his birthday but I want you to give it to him."

"Give what to him?"

"It would mean so much more coming from you." I handed him the little box. "Go on go give it to him." I said but he shook his head looking down at it.

"Whatever is in here he's obviously wanted it for awhile are you sure you don't want to give it to him?"

"He's wanted that since he was five maybe younger go give it to him but don't tell him it was from me."

"But you-"

"I know but coming from you it will mean more to him."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"I'm sure Logan will explain but just know that I had to save a lot of money to buy that so please be careful with it like don't drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop it… Why didn't you just ask me for the money?"

"It's a lot of money to ask for, for something so- small…"

"I don-"

"Just go before he ends up going to sleep."

 **Jace's Pov**

I knocked on Logan's door nervous I didn't know if he would like whatever was in the box but then again Clary was the one who always got his presents never me I was always in charge of getting Liam's presents because I knew what he liked it made me feel shitty, Logan opened his door and smiled at me before letting me and sitting back down on his bed he was playing chess moving it around. "I'm strategizing."

"Strategizing what?"

"Chess is infinite so i'm looking at all the different possibilities

"How many are there?"

"There are 400 different positions after each player makes one move apiece. There are 72,084 positions after two moves apiece. There are 9+ million positions after three moves apiece. There are 288+ billion different possible positions after four moves apiece."

"That's a lot of different moves."

"I'm trying to make a database for every single move possible I make a move and then I catalog it but with all the possibilities it's slim to none getting it to work."

"Why do you want to try and categorize it?"

"Jessie says it's because for the first time ever i've lost in a game of chess but I don't think that's it…"

"You lost?"

"Yeah to Henry, average game of chess is 40 moves he beat me in 17."

"And you don't like to loss?"

"It's not that it got me thinking they are so many different ways to win so I did what I always did I broke it down to math and- i'm sorry you probably don't care…."

"It's actually interesting continue."

"Well I already told you about there being over 288 billion positions after each player moves four times so now i'm trying to calculate each and every single move but that would take so long but it's also never been done and I think it's kind of fun even if I can't finish it because it's probably impossible I don't feel like doing the math for how long that would take me to figure out each and every single way you can move a chess piece but I would like to see how far I can get just for fun and in the end it will help me become a better player."

"You have a one of kind mind."

"Thank you."

"I uh have a present for you."

"For me? Are you sure?"

"Well I hope so…" I said and handed him the box he looked at it and then at me.

"Is it a watch?"

"I don't know, why don't you just open it." Because i'm curious to see what it is too.

"Okay." He said and pulled the lid off and pulled out another box he looked at me and shook his head. "No…."

"What?"

"Yo- How-" He stopped talking and opened the other lid and looked at it and then back at me. "How did you know?"

"I uh-"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen coming from him and then back down into the box. "Why would you buy this for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of how rare and expensive it is."

"Can I uh see it?"

"Sure! You just have to be careful okay." I nodded and he pulled out a small globe.

"It's a globe."

"It's not just any globe it's a celestial pocket globe that dates back to the 19th century i'm not even gonna ask how much it was because last time I looked it was over three thousand." He said with so much excitement she spent that much money on something so small? "And watch this." He said and took it out of it's little stand and opened it. "I can die right now and I will be complete."

"It's just a globe Logan."

"It's not just a globe daddy it's the best gift I have ever got." He said moving to put it on his desk and then tackled me onto the bed hugging me. "Thank you so much." He kissed my head and put his head on my chest I felt a tug at my heart he called me daddy something I haven't heard from him since he was seven, he still calls Clary mommy now and then but i'm always dad.

"I take it you like it?"

"I love it, did you know that they first started making them in 1817 and they made them out of paper, wood, and fish skin!"

"That's disgusting."

"I think you mean completely awesome." He lifted his head up looking down at me. "Thank you very much." He said and rolled off me and pulled out a little box and handed me money.

"What's this for?"

"The first time I told mom I wanted one she laughed and said no because I was too young and couldn't take care of something that valuable but she said maybe one day I could get one, she probably told you this story already but I asked if I saved up enough money could I get it and she said that if I saved up half of the money she'd pay for the rest I never really came close because you have to bid on it and the price goes up and up because it's an antique."

"How much money is this?"

"Seven hundred and fifty eight dollars and I have sixty eight cents around here somewhere but Church likes to steal it and whack it around my room."

"I don't want your money."

"You spent a lot of money on something that you probably think isn't worth it but for me it has a lot of history the people who had it first it tells a story all antiques do."

"I don't want your money Logan it's a present and you're not suppose to pay for presents."

"But it's your money you worked hard for it."

"And how did you get that money?"

"Chores."

"So you worked hard to ear that i'm not taking it from you."

"It's in order small bills to large the crumbly ones are in the back the crisp ones are up front."

"I would really like to go with you on Saturday."

"You're just saying that."

"I don't say anything I don't mean."

"So you really wanna spend time with me?"

"Of course I do Logan. I know I might not always see things the way you do and I know we don't really ever see eye to eye but you are an amazing kid with an incredible future ahead of you and I am extremely proud of you." I looked at him and he was crying blinking hard to try and stop. "I love you Logan and I know sometimes it may feel like I don't but I do."

"I love you too dad."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I got home a little after eleven the house was quiet which was normal since it was a school night I was hungry but I forced myself to walk past the kitchen and go upstairs my light was on which was weird but when I opened the door Cecily was sitting on my bed rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing in my room."

"I had a nightmare."

"Congratulations." I said bitterly.

"Jessie."

"Go tell mom and dad why are you even in here?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Please i'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Why are you being so mean?" She asked with tears in her eyes I sighed, deep down I knew why I was being a bitch I was jealous of how much time she was spending with dad.

"Can you get out of my room now?"

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"Cecily come on i'm tired."

"I'll be quiet you won't even know i'm here."

"Until you hit me in the middle of the night with your cast."

"I keep having dreams about you being gone…."

"Cece."

"Please let me stay?" She said again this time even softer I sighed.

"You're on my side of the bed." I said and she rolled over away from the wall.

"Thank you."

"My alarm goes off at four in the morning just so you know." I said climbing over her and laying down my stomach grumbled but I ignored it pulling my hearing aids out leaning over Cecily I put them on my nightstand.

I felt Cecily come closer to me and lay her head against me her hand was on my arm I felt her spell words out.

"I L-O-V-E Y-O-U N-I-G-H-T" And then she put her arm over me and sighed it was moments like this where I liked having a little sister I would never tell anyone the memories of what happened when I was little had come back to haunt me at night that I could hear his voice repeating those words over and over to me. _Worthless, ugly, fat_. I pulled myself away from the words and did the only thing I could think of I pulled Cecily close to me praying she would never have to go through what I did and fell asleep holding her close to me.

 **I've been getting a lot of questions about Max/Alec's relationship we are gonna see how that is in upcoming chapters and also in Ryland's story Max will have a few POVs**

 **Cecily and Jace will have a daddy daughter day and Jessie sneaks out with the help of Cecily and Logan… And Logan and Liam have a twinventure in the cutest way ever (Yes they are gonna match, and yes Liam's gonna hate it)**

 **Clary and Jace's vow renewal will be coming up soon and they will go on vacation alone for the start and then everyone will join them a few days later**


	101. Chapter 101 Life Of The Party

**Ages** **~ Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **TMIShips4Life- Clary 41, Jace 42**

 **Sbooks- There is a reason they aren't very close we will find out why in the next few chapters but the girls will definitely have some bonding coming up**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- Kayla will be coming back into the story but that isn't until Ryland's story which I have some news about in the next chapter also thank you for your review I loved it**

 **Jace's Pov**

I haven't seen Jessie at all this week I was hoping to spend time with her and Cecily on Saturday. "Hey Mr. Herondale." Damien said waving Logan behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jace?"

"I uh don't-" Clary came downstairs smiled at Logan and Damien. "Hi Clary how are you today?" Damien asked.

"I'm good, how are you? I wasn't expecting to see you around here until next weekend."

"My parents are at the airport picking up my aunt and uncle from the airport and my brother went out after school with his friends so I didn't have a ride home Jessie offered to take me home but no one's at home right now so I'm just gonna hang out until my parents get home."

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Jessie's home?"

"Yeah she's out back practicing." Logan said I frowned she's been in the gym the entire week she can take a break I went out back and sure enough Jessie was stretching.

"Hey.." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey daddy."

"I haven't seen you all week."

"I've been trying to get my floor routine down."

"How's that going?" She raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"Wanna go get something to eat? Go see a movie?"

"I have practice in a hour."

"Don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too hard?"

"I've been training for this all my life I have an actually shot at going to worlds maybe even the olympics and-"

"I get how much this means to you but it's just gymnastics."

"Right…." She said I knew I shouldn't have said that but before I could say anything Cecily yelled for me.

"Jess-"

"I'm kind of busy." She said I sighed and went inside.

"Hey princess." I said looking down at Cecily who had chocolate all over her face.

"Daddy guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a doctor's appointment next week to check on my leg! I'll be back in ballet in no time!" She said trying to do a spin.

"You need to be careful my love." I said picking her up.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I seen dad pick Cecily up and spin around she started to laugh tears came to my eyes I don't know why I'm crying I wiped the fallen tears away and grabbed my phone and called Rylie.

"What's up bitch?" She said as she answered the phone.

"Have you thought of a plan?"

"I have because I am amazingly awesome."

"What's the plan?"

"Well since your dad cares more about Cecily then you right now you-"

"Gee thanks I needed to remember that…"

"Right sorry anyway tell Cecily to distract your dad somehow. You sneak out we party you go home and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"And how do I get her to distract him?"

"I don't know… but you need to think of something because after gymnastics i'm going home getting dressed and coming over to get you."

"I'll figure something out I guess."

"I have to go Rafe is complaining about something."

"The joys of having little siblings."

"Shut up." She said laughing.

I went upstairs and passed by Logan's room he was sitting on his desk chair and Damien was laying on his bed, Logan looked happy he looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Bessie."

"Hey little bear, hey Damien."

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course i'm like there personal taxi anyway."

"Are not." Logan said.

"I pick you up from school almost every day."

"Well it's not my fault I can't have a driver's license I mean I am a college student."

"And you are also only thirteen."

"But i'm mature."

"You're still a baby."

"I am most certainly not a baby."

"You have a baby face."

"Get out of my room."

"I'm not in your room i'm in the hallway."

"Well get out of my portion of the hallway."

"I wasn't aware we had portions of the hallway."

"I will tell dad your secret."

"Annndd i'm going."

"I thought so."

"It's okay LogieBear you're still adorable!" I yelled while walking towards my room.

"Sometimes I have a very strong dislike for you!" He yelled back.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I was playing with my dolls when Jessie got home from gymnastics she told me to come with her so I followed her to her room and she closed the door. "I'm calling in my favor."

"You're what?"

"Remember when I let you and your friend ride Oreo?"

"Yeah."

"And I said that you would have to do something for me."

"Yeah."

"Well now is that something."

"What do I have to do?"

"Ask dad to go out somewhere where you will be gone for a few hours, oh you wanted to see that new movie go ask him to take you."

"You want me to go spend the day with daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go to a party but if I ask dad he will flip out and say no I already know it so i'm telling you to help me."

"You want me to help you sneak out of the house?"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because daddy will want to invite you too."

"No he won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because lately he hasn't given a crap about me that's why now will you help me out or not?"

"Daddy loves you."

"Whatever." She said she looked mad or sad or maybe both I wanted to give her a hug but she went to her closet and started pulling down clothes most of them daddy would never approve of she looked back at me and held up to outfits. "What one?"

"That one." I said pointing to the black dress she looked at it and nodded and pulled her shirt off. "When did you get your belly button pierced?"

"Mom let me get it done on my 15th birthday."

"Does daddy know?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"But-"

"I'm getting my nose pierced tomorrow."

"Does-"

"Mom knows she's the one who is taking me it's kind of like a late birthday present I had to wait for the meeting with my sponsors."

"Because you have to ask them?"

"No because- mom just wanted me to wait that's all…"

"I'm happy you are going to Nationals I know it means alot to you."

"It does it's something I have always dreamed of."

"Well, thoughts?"

"I don't think it's short enough."

"Very funny."

"Daddy would be very mad if he seen you in that."

"Maybe that's one way for him to notice me."

"What?"

"Nothing… So it's alright?" She twirled for me.

"It shows off your boobs a lot."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't know, I don't have boobs." I said looking down Jessie laughed. "It's not funny."

"You're only ten give it a while they will grow eventually or maybe you're doomed."

"Doomed? What do you mean doomed?" Before Jessie could answer Logan came in he looked at Jessie and then at me.

"Why is she dressed like that?" He asked me and then turned to Jessie. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like if dad or Ryland see you they will have heart attacks and also Max he will probably be mad also."

"I'm going to a party.. Is it too much?"

"Yes."

"No I like it!" I said but Logan shook his head.

"Where are you going an underground orgy?"

"What's a orgy?"

"Real nice Logan."

"You're just a kid Cecily."

"I'm ten! Almost eleven."

"Why would the orgy be underground? Is that like some weird fetish you have?" Jessie asked Logan who turned red like the color of her hair, Jessie laughed.

"I seen it in a movie once so I just went with it."

"Do you want to come with?"

"To an underground orgy?"

"What? No. To the party you idiot."

"Oh uh no i'm gonna pass I have very important stuff to do."

"You're gonna lay in bed and watch Anime aren't you?"

"Yeah… Well I don't have a tv in my room so I was gonna lay on the couch downstairs and watch Anime but Ryland and Max are playing a game downstairs."

"Stay in my room and watch it." Jessie said picking up her remote and throwing it to Logan it hit him in the face when he was trying to catch it. "And tell Liam to teach you how to catch shit."

"I had my eyes closed."

"You were looking right at her." I said Logan glared at me.

"Cece go distracted dad Rylie is on her way."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"How about you take me out to eat and we have a girl day!"

"When?"

"Whenever you aren't busy."

"Fine…." She shrugged but I was really happy because Jessie and I don't spend much time together and I'd like if we spent more time with each other.

It took some time to get downstairs because of my crutches but when I did I didn't want to go anymore so I was happy when mom walked by me. "Where is daddy?"

"Upstairs in his studio." She said and I frowned.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled and turned around. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Uh Cecily?"

"Yeah?"

"Need some help?"

"Yes please." Mommy picked me up and carried me up the steps.

"You are not light little girl." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you mommy."

"Of course baby."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go over to the art studio I have a deadline for some of my newer paintings and I need to get them done before the end of the month."

"I'm sure they will be amazing."

"Thanks baby doll."

"Daddy?" I knocked on his door because he didn't like when people bothered him while he was writing new music.

"Yeah, come in." I opened the door and made my way in. "Hey princess."

"Can we go out?"

"Go out?"

"I want to see a movie." I said he looked at his watch and sighed.

"I am almost done with writing our new album sweetpea maybe we can go tomorrow that way you me and Jessie can all go."

"But I want to go now."

"Cecily."

"I want to go with just you I don't want Jessie to come."

"I haven't really spent much time with j-"

"Pretty please daddy? With a cherry on top?" I hugged him before he answered and kissed his cheek. "Thanks i'll be waiting in the car!"

"I didn't even give you an answer yet."

"You want to say yes."

"Do I?"

"You want to spend time with your most favorite daughter in the entire world."

"Well when you put it that way." He smiled and closed his song book he was walking faster than me so I had to speed up and it was making my arms hurt he was going towards Jessie's door I dropped my crutch.

"Daddy can you help me." I said he stopped walking looked at Jessie's door and then back to me. "I'm gonna fall." He picked it up and then handed it back to me. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Did you eat today?" Logan asked as I looked out my window waiting for dad and Cecily to leave.

"No."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't remember like two days ago I think."

"Jessie!"

"I'll eat something small today i'm fine."

"You're worrying me."

"Why?"

"Anorexia is-"

"Oh god Logan please don't start you are the only one who I talk to about this please don't turn into dad on me."

"I know you don't like looking in the mirror and I know you don't like yourself but you are perfect Jessie and you need to start eating at least once a day because if you don't-"

"I'll eat okay stop freaking out."

"I can cook for you."

"I just need to get past Nationals and then-"

"Then what? You will start eating again? You and I both know why you don't want to eat."

"Logan-"

"You should maybe go back to therapy I thought it was helping."

"They gave me medication and sat there writing in a stupid notepad while I complained, how does that help? I can't look at myself in the mirror and see anything I like I hate everything."

"I just don't want a repeat of last year." He said softly with tears in his eyes I know I put him through hell that night but he stayed with me all night as I cried on him.

"I'm sorry I had to put you in that position Logan I never wanted to hurt you."

"Trying to take-"

"I know what I did and I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know baby boy." I kissed his head and wiped the fallen tears. "Did Damien leave?"

"Yeah…. So is Natteeeee gonna be at the party?"

"He will be but I'm with Henry."

"So now we are over Nate."

"Yep."

"How's your problems with Mariah going?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard your conversation with Rylie a few days ago."

"She's been all over Henry since school started."

"And you're jealous?"

"He's my boyfriend! How would you like it if some snobby boy was all over Damien?"

"Well I'd trust him."

"I trust Henry, I don't trust her."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna make sure she knows he's mine." I said pulling the mirror towards me and starting to do my make up. Logan was looking out the window every now and then and going through Hulu.

"Dad and Cecily just left."

"Thanks little bear."

"Uh huh."

"What are you gonna watch?"

"Well I finished I Couldn't Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job."

"Without me?"

"Yeah sorry, so i'm thinking about watching…. Sword Art Online or One Piece. Oh! Or maybe i'll watch Bleach."

"You've seen every single episode of all of those."

"And you've seen every single episode of Grey's Anatomy but that doesn't stop you from sitting down and watching more now does it?"

"Didn't you already start re-watching One Piece?"

"Episode one and only seven hundred and sixty-four to go." He said putting it on.

"The joys of Hulu."

"I could drop out of college and just watch Anime for the rest of my life."

"Isn't that the life?"

"But I have dreams and living with mom and dad when i'm thirty-five isn't one of them."

"How does my makeup look?"

"Like makeup."

"Come on Logan you're a boy."

"I'd consider myself more girly I played with barbies and had tea parties."

"Yeah I know I was the one who hosted all the tea parties."

"You look great." He said shooing me out of the way of the tv.

"You didn't even look but thanks."

"Well i'm kind of busy."

"You act like you don't remember the show."

"Maybe I don't."

"You remember everything I can ask you what you ate for breakfast three weeks on Tuesday and you can tell me."

"Toast with refried beans and avocado."

"I hate you and your eidetic memory." I said Logan chuckled.

"Are you still making Liam go to that twin thing with you?"

"Yeah I am and we're even gonna dress alike!"

"Did you tell Liam that?"

"He doesn't even know we are going yet i'm just gonna surprise him tomorrow when mom drops us off before she takes you to go see your sponsors."

"He's gonna hate you."

"It's twin day! There is a festival for twins! Finally something Liam and I don't have to compete at."

"Well I thought there are a lot of twin games to see how well connected you guys are and stuff."

"I meant like against each other we are always trying to beat one another this time it's gonna be us working to beat other twins! It's gonna be epic, after Liam complains for like twenty minutes about dressing alike."

"When was the last time you two even dressed alike?"

"Last week we both came out of the room dressed in the exact same clothes even our shoes were matching, he made me change because i'm 'younger' so he's not gonna like it but he will do it."

"Are you gonna wear thing 1 and thing 2 shirts because that would be cute."

"I dunno mom picked it out she was really excited to buy matching clothes again I guess."

"I so need a picture if it is because we have a picture from when you guys were I think like three and you guys were wearing those shirts and it would be so cute to re-create that picture."

"I think you might be more excited then mom was."

"I just think it would be adorable."

 _Rylie: I'm outside hurry up hoe_

"Rylie is here."

"Okay have fun."

"You too."

"I will."

 **Cecily's Pov**

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you leaving again?"

"I'm not sure baby girl."

"Is it soon?"

"Why?"

"Well there is this new ballet coming into town soon and I wanted to see if we could go but I think you might be gone…"

"When we get home i'll look it up and see when it comes and if i'm here i'll take you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Is it bad to break a promise and tell someone's secret?"

"I guess it depends on the secret."

"Like what?"

"Like if you knew the person could get hurt or if they are doing something bad it's not a bad thing to break a promise if it helps that person they may be mad at you but they will see you were just trying to help. Is there something on your mind Muffin?" He asked I was thinking about Jessie but I wouldn't tell her secrets because then she would hate me and I just want her to like me but lately she doesn't even want to be near me.

"No i'm just wondering."

"We are gonna be late for our movie if you don't hurry up and eat that." Daddy said as my ice cream dripped.

"I'm eating as fast as I can."

"You're a little slow poke."

"It's really cold."

"Your mom said you were going somewhere this weekend?"

"Yeah Mackenzie invited me over for a sleepover but it isn't until next weekend I thought it was this weekend."

"Henry's little sister right?"

"Yeah she's two years younger than me but we play at recess and even sit together at lunch with Airabella she might come to but she needs to ask auntie Izzy."

"Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Some…"

"I know that look, what's up?"

"There's this boy his name is Caden and everyday he tells me he likes my hair do you think he likes me?"

"Uh-"

"Or maybe he just likes my hair that day because mommy tries to do it different everyday."

"I'm not sure i'm the best person to be talking to about this because if it were up to me i'd tell you to stay as far away from boys as you possibly can."

"Jessie has a boyfriend."

"And I hate that she has a boyfriend I told her she wasn't allowed to have one until thirty-five."

"Thirty-five is so old!"

"I must be ancient to you then."

"Noooooo!" He dabbed some ice cream on his finger and tapped my nose. "Daddy."

"You look better like that."

"I do not look better with ice cream all over my face." I said wiping the chocolate off of me.

"You know when you were little I use to give you chocolate and it would get everywhere even your forehead."

"My forehead?"

"Yeah."

"Why was I so messy?"

"I don't know but it always made me laugh when you would finish eating and it would be all over you and you never wanted to get clean after."

"I'm crazy."

"That you are muffin."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Once we got to the party Rylie disappeared to dance with some guy so I was left leaning against the wall like a loser waiting for Henry to get here he was getting a ride with one of his friends I told him that we could pick him up but he said no because he was already hanging out with them so it would of been easier just to go with them so I was stuck being the loner I looked around at everyone drinking and laughing the music was making my head hurt and I was hungry but there was no way I was eating anything here because I need to know what is going into my body, suddenly someone's hands go around me I froze for a second before I heard a familiar laugh. "Hey Strawberry."

"Hewwie!" I turned in his arms and kissed his cheek he pulled back smiling and his eyes traveled down he took a gulp before talking.

"You look just…. Wow."

"Wow is good right?"

"Wow is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I got something for you."

"What?" He held up a bag. "What is it?"

"Chicken wrap, I know you came here from gymnastics so you are probably hungry."

"You are an amazing boyfriend."

"I try my best." I pulled it out of the bag it was in half which I was thankful for I picked up one half and held it to Henry he smiled leaned over and took a bite.

"Here you eat this half."

"Are you gonna hold it for me the entire time?"

"I don't mind." I said he laughed taking it out of my hand.

We ate mostly in silence now and then i'd catch him looking at me, the way he looked at me didn't make me want to run away and hide like most people's stares did when I was with Henry he made me feel pretty like I could be myself because it didn't matter what I saw in myself because what he seen in me was something more I couldn't really explain how he made me feel just that it was important because with him I felt whole, safe, and most importantly loved. After we eat Henry got us drinks which I knew were alcoholic but I wanted to have fun so at this moment I didn't care I knew I would regret not caring later but right now I was having fun. We talked for hours he introduced me to some friends he made from classes I took my first shot which I would never like to do again.

"Dance with me?" I asked four and half drinks later pulling him towards where everyone was dancing.

"Anything for you." I laid my head on his chest with my arms wrapped around his neck, I looked over and seen Rylie laughing with a few guys surrounding her she had a power to make anyone fall for her my eye caught Mariah was watching Henry and I well mostly him, the jealousy crept back up I knew I was being irrational because he would never hurt me like that but she was beautiful and everyone wanted her and i'm just me.

I shook the thought out of my head I wasn't gonna feel bad for myself not tonight I decided to prove to her that he was mine and I wasn't gonna give him up anytime soon, maybe it was the alcohol in me or maybe just the bitch in me, who knows but I pulled him to me kissing him he let out a surprised little gasp that was super hot. I noticed her storm off pulling Nate towards the kitchen I smiled against Henry's lips. "C-come on." I kissed him again this time pulling him towards the steps.

"Where are we going?" We stopped every few steps kissing when we finally made it to the top I pulled him into the first room I seen. "Jessie I don't-"

"I j-ust want you."

"I know you want to uh-"

"Have sex?" I said giggling.

"How much did you drink?"

"That wrap... was all I ate today and I didn't even finish it I- I don't remember what I was gonna say."

"You know alcohol is directly absorbed through membrane walls starting with the stomach although most of it is absorbed in the duodenum-"

"I have no idea what you're saying." I said and started to laugh. "But you are cute so it….. works." I leaned forward kissing him he put his hands on my waist gripping me tightly.

"Jessie, stop."

"You don't want me?"

"You're drunk i'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk, i'm fine."

"I think I should take you home."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I love you and I want to know if you love me back."

"Of course I love you i've loved you since- since forever I could never stop thinking about you I could never stop loving you which is why I am not going to have sex with you in a bathroom in someone's house." He said and I laughed dropping my head to his shoulder. "I should probably get you home."

"Come home with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if your dad finds me in your room he will kill me."

"I'll protect you."

"Thanks Strawberry."

"I don't want to leave just yet."

"Alright a little while longer."

 **Logan's Pov**

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up I answered it yawning. "Hello?"

"Uh hey Logan it's me, Henry." I looked over at the time it was after four in the morning.

"What's wrong is Jessie okay?"

"Everything's… fine."

"That's not a everything's fine kind of tone Henry."

"Okay i'm outside but Jessie is well not capable of climbing up to her window."

"Oh great she's inebriated."

"Can you help me out?"

"Yeah i'll be done in a minute." I opened my door and Church started to meow. "Shhhhh, you'll wake mom up and get me in trouble." He meowed again. "I'll give you fish for breakfast if you shut up." I said he looked at me and walked away sometimes I swear that cat is smarter than me.

I ran downstairs and quietly turned the alarm off before opening the door Henry was carrying Jessie who was asleep or at least I think she sleeping. "What happened?"

"She might of had a little bit too much fun." He laughed looking down at her. "Is anyone up?"

"Just me but you might wanna hurry because my dad gets up really early." Henry walked Jessie upstairs and put her into bed he kissed her head whispered something to her before looking back at me and ruffling my hair.

"Thanks for letting me know she didn't eat."

"Thanks for getting her to eat I don't think she would have if you didn't make her."

"Go back to sleep."

"Let me know when you get home." He nodded I walked him to the door and turned the alarm back on and headed up the steps and back to my room I closed my door thankful that no one woke up. I hated getting yelled at by mom and dad more then being interrogated by the FBI.

 **I know I said the twins were gonna have a bonding day but I felt like everything in this chapter would of taken away from there bond so the next chapter is mainly about the twins!**

 **Question: Would you like Jace and Clary to find out about Jessie not eating again?**

 **I have some news in the chapter until next time thanks for all the love!**


	102. Chapter 102 Twinventure

**Ages ~ Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **AlexandraGrace24- First thank you for reading my story now onto your questions… 1) I have the answer to your spinoff question at the end of this chapter 2) Liam and Cecily will soon be the center of attention because of certain things that will be happening soon… 3) That would be all in Ryland's story but I would show how they would react… 4) I really like that idea of how they find out about... And lastly that's awesome i'd love to read it!**

 **Kweyaa-Everything that's happened to her made her why she's so insecure and we find more out about that in later chapters**

 **Clary's Pov**

"I need you to watch Cecily for me." I said to Jace who was cooking breakfast for the kids.

"Why?"

"I have to drop of the twins at this thing and then take Jessie to a meeting."

"I can take Jessie."

"I'm sorry but you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"It's for her sponsor and you are not on her contract."

"I'm her father."

"Any parent on the contract is required to come to every meet, every competition, and have a minimum of twenty hours a month at her practices to track her progress and meet with her coach to keep her on top of her game."

"Why didn't you ever bring it up to me? I mean what if I wanted to sign this contract." I laughed and then sighed.

"Jace baby you have never even been to a meet you don't know what any of the events are you don't know anything about gymnastics you don't even ask Jessie how practice went."

"I'm trying Clary I just don't get gymnastics I mean what's so great about it?"

"And what's so great about ballet? That you pushed your tour dates back just so you could go to Cecily's recital but have never made it to any of Jessie's competitions and it does hurt her but she would never say that to you because she doesn't want to make you feel bad but you know who she does tell? Me. I have to sit and listen to her talk about how you don't care."

"I do care."

"Of-"

"Hey mom, hey dad." Liam said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Hey Bugga."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"Yum are they done?"

"Almost." Jace said I had woken up a little early to make Logan breakfast I was surprised he hadn't woken up yet but just as I was about to ask Liam if Logan was awake he came in stretching.

"Morning Little Bear."

"Morning mama."

"Logan waffles for breakfast." Liam said but Logan looked to Jace and shook his head.

"That's okay I can make my own bre-"

"I already made it, I figured since you cooked your dinner last night the least I could do was make you breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Jumbo Chickpea Pancake."

"I have died and gone to heaven." Logan said sitting down next to Liam who was making a disgusted face.

"That sounds awful."

"Don't knock it til you try it."

"I'm knocking it and I ain't tryin it."

"Where is Ryland?" Logan asked.

"He went somewhere with Max earlier i'm not really sure."

"Is Jessie up?" I asked the boys Liam shrugged but Logan shook his head.

"Not yet." He said taking way too much food into his mouth.

"Logie smaller bites baby."

"Sorry."

"Here you go." Jace put the waffles in front of Liam who groaned and took two.

"You need help seriously." Logan said.

"Shut up or the next time i'll make you eat real meat."

"I'll post embarrassing photos of you all over my social media."

"You wouldn't."

"And I have college friends."

"Mom i'm gonna hurt him."

"Liam leave Logan alone."

"But he-"

"Alexander." I said sternly he sighed.

"Yeah Alexander." Logan said with a smirk.

"Mom." Liam whined.

"Your father is right there tell him."

"Mooooooommmmm!"

"Logan leave your brother alone, Liam eat your food, the next person to say mom in a whiny tone is gonna be grounded for the next three years."

"Way to make her mad Liam."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Both of you enough!" Jace said and they both got quiet but glared at each other for a little while.

"Logan did you want another one?"

"No thank you mom I need to make something though can you get me the kale leaves, celery sticks, carrots, spinach, chia seeds, a pear, and the ginger?"

"What kind of seeds?"

"Chia."

"Oh here they are." I handed it all to him and he got to work. "Liam I bought you something it's by the steps after you are done eating get dressed because we are leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" He asked I looked at Logan who smiled.

"It's a surprise! You love surprises." Logan said happily.

"No. I. Don't."

"Well today you will pretend like you do."

"Fine…" He grumbed.

Logan put everything into the juicer after he cut up stuff. "I'll be back I need to go wake up Jessie." I said but Logan turned around and ran.

"I'll do it!" He yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

"What is that?" Jace asked pointing towards the juicer.

"I have no idea but it's something healthy maybe you should ask Logan to make you one."

"Yeah i'll pass."

"It wouldn't hurt to try it."

"I'm sure it would hurt a lot."

"You're a big baby."

"Mhmm."

Logan came back down a few minutes later telling us Jessie would be down soon, Cecily came down next she was grumpy because Church got into her room and jumped on her face to wake her up Logan thought it was funny but not Cecily.

"Daddy tell Logie to stop being mean to me."

"Don't call me that."

"But-"

"Hey…." Jessie came in her hair was in a messy bun she had a sweater on and nike shorts.

"You look-" Jace started but was cut off.

"Like a hobo." Liam finished.

"Would you like me to tell you what you look like?"

"Is it offensive?"

"No more offensive than your ugly ass face."

"Language." Jace said.

"Sorry."

"I made waffles." Jace said to Jessie who frowned and then closed her eyes.

"I'm-"

"It's okay dad I made Jessie a Pearrific Green Smoothie." I knew what that face meant i've seen the same look on her a year ago when she stopped eating.

"Thanks for the smoothie Logie." She kissed his cheek which he wiped off.

"Good thing about that smoothie is it actually taste amazing other than regular kale smoothies."

"This has kale in it?"

"And some other things just drink it so we can go."

"You aren't even dressed."

"Right. Liam go get dressed.

"Fine but i'd like to know where we are going."

"I'll tell you in the car." Logan said pushing Liam out of the kitchen.

"Princess?" Jace said looking over to Jessie.

"Yeah daddy?" Cecily answered looking up at him.

"Oh uh I was talking to Jessie."

"Oh…"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you don't want a waffle?"

"No thanks dad."

"Dad? When do you ever just call me dad?" He looked surprised and really hurt.

"Do I need to get dressed?" Jessie asked me.

"Yes you do if you want to go do that afterwards then yes."

"Fine." She whined.

"What's with everyone whining today?"

"Where are you guys going afterwards?" Before Jessie or I could answer Cecily chimed in.

"Jessie's getting her nose pierced."

"You most certainly are not."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Well mom said yes."

"Clary."

"What?"

"You didn't ask me how I felt about this?"

"You didn't ask me how I felt when you took Ryland to get his first tattoo did you?"

"That's-"

"It's just a nose piercing Jace."

"Next she'll be wanting her belly button pierced." He said Jessie looked at the ground and then coughed.

"Well I have to go get dressed." She practically ran out.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Does she have her-"

"Yes she does it was last year on her birthday it was all she asked for and I thought why not."

"I don't want her having it."

"Well it's kind of late for that now isn't it?"

"Clary."

"She isn't six Jace she's sixteen."

"Trust me I know how old she is."

"I think you and Jessie just need to spend some time together."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked I looked over to Cecily who was happily eating her waffles and watching a youtube video I moved closer to Jace.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything but you've been spending all your time with Cecily I don't even remember the last time I seen you do anything with Jessie." I whispered to him.

"Do you think that's why she called me dad?"

"Or maybe she just felt like calling you dad?"

"When is the only time she calls me dad?"

"When she's mad at you."

"My point."

"Spend time her then Jace…"

"Let me know when you two are on your way home please?"

"Of course."

"Daddy!" Cecily yelled.

"What muffin?"

"Ryland just texted me and asked if I wanted to go over to uncle Alec's can I go?"

"I don't care."

"Thank you!" She stood up getting her crutches and left.

"Are you gonna be alright all alone? You can come with to-"

"No it's good I have to finish the album I was working on it last night but then Cecily and I went-" He stopped and looked at the floor. "Just let me know when you will be home."

"I will." I leaned forward and kissed him a peck on the lips just like when we were kids. "I love you very much."

"And I love you even more."

"Do you?"

"You know it sexy." He said pulling me closer kissing my neck.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Are you ready?" Logan asked I turned and realized my horror was real he was dressed in a red thing 2 shirt with the same pants and the same shoes as me.

"No, no, no, no, and another no."

"Oh come on."

"Why are we all matchy?"

"It's national twin day."

"Well great we will celebrate by going out to dinner or something not by looking like the same exact person." I said trying to pull the shirt off.

"Why can't you do this one thing for me?"

"Logan-"

"You get to be mister popular at school you have friends you have everything all I have is you."

"Log."

"It's just one day just be my identical twin who doesn't mind looking like me for one day."

"I've never minded looking like you it's never gotten any complaints from the ladies."

"Oh yeah chicks dig twins."

"I know right."

"Especially me because i'm gay and won't dump them after the dance."

"Yeah…. I knew you would bring that up."

"She slapped me! Thinking I was you."

"And I said sorry."

"Because you were pretending to me."

"I'll match with you today but i'm gonna hate every second of it."

"Want to play confusion?" He said and I smiled it's been years since we did this.

"You think it will work?"

"Let's find out." He said with a huge smile, he handed me a jacket because the whole thing 1 thing 2 would of given it away all you could see when I zipped my jacket up was the word 'thing'.

We went downstairs everyone was in the living room now, Jessie was standing next to mom who looked over at us and smiled. "Oh my god." She said dad looked up and smirked.

"Hey." We said in unison.

"It's like looking in mirror." Jessie said, Logan recently got his hair cut so it looked just like mine.

"But only a better looking one." Logan said.

"Nice Liam." Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not Liam." Logan said.

"Mom tell him to stop."

"Liam."

"I'm serious."

"He's lying." I said and mom looked from me to Logan.

"Logan- I mean Liam….. I don't even know right now…" She said covering her eyes. "I'm a terrible mother." She said laughing.

"Dad you wanna give it a try?" He looked from Logan back to me and then back to Logan. When we would play this game when we were younger whoever said which one was the right one first got a piece of candy it was a game I always won because I always got into more trouble than Logan did.

"You're Liam?" He said pointing to me. "No you're Logan."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes?" The front door opened and Max and Ryland came in, Ryland smiled at us and put his hand on top of my head.

"Hey Liam."

"Hey."

"How did you know that Liam?" Dad asked as Logan and unzipped our jackets at the same time.

"I don't know I guessed, why are you two dressed alike?"

"Because we are going to the twin festival."

"Twin festival?"

"Yeah it's this big thing celebrating national twin day and there are competitions for twins to see who knows their twin better, we will probably lose because Liam knows nothing."

"Woah, I know a lot about you."

"Sure you do."

"We should get going."

"Shotgun!" Logan and I said in unison.

"I said it first!" Again in unison.

"Stop it." Again.

"Really stop it." We both groaned and then turned to mom. "Mom tell him to stop."

"Okay that's kind of weird." Ryland said causing Logan to laugh.

"Never do that again." I said to him.

"Alright let's get going." Mom said.

"Okay."

"Wait let me get a picture of you guys."

"Oh mom please don't do it, it's bad enough I have to go out in public actually dressed the same I don't need the entire world seeing it."

"Please I have three pictures, one from when you were newborns in the thing 1 and thing 2 shirts, the other was when you guys were three and the last one was when you guys were six and that's the last time you dressed alike so just one more and i'll never make you do it again." She said and I sighed she was my weakness my kryptonite she'd ask me to dress like him for family pictures and i'd end up doing it although i'd probably deny that I was probably the biggest mama's boy in the history of ever if anyone ever asked me.

"Okay…." Logan was already on board because he pulled me over to the fireplace I faintly remember that being the place where the last picture of us dressed like this was but I can't remember.

"Oh you two are adorable. Alright let's go." She said she moved forward and kissed my head. "I love you little bear." It was weird she never really kissed my head, I always told her I was too 'cool' for it so she stopped but Logan loved when she did it and it kind of made me miss good morning kisses.

"I'm Logan!" He said and pushed me out of the way.

"Ow."

"Oh i'm sorry Liam…" She said and wiped my forehead.

"It's okay mom…" I didn't want to tell her I didn't mind it because Ryland would make fun of me. He'd never make fun of Logan because he knows Logan can't really take jokes like that.

"I love you too mama." He said kissing her back on the head, I felt bad I didn't give her hugs and kisses like Logan did, no one loved mom more then Logan did well other then dad.

"Alright let's go before Jessie's late."

"Bye dad." Logan said and went towards the door.

"Hey I know you're trying to get in front and it won't work!" I yelled after him.

 **Jessie's Pov**

After we dropped off the twins it was a silent car ride every now and then mom would look over at me it was getting annoying. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Have you been eating lately?"

"Yes mom I have."

"Jessie-"

"I have weigh-ins on Friday I was four pounds over I started watching what I was eating so that I would make it."

"There's a huge difference between watching what you're eating and not eating at all."

"I'm eating, you can even ask Henry we went out last night and I ate a chicken wrap."

"I don't want a repeat of last year don't make us send you back there."

"Mom-"

"I know what it's like Jessie and I know everyone deals with it differently and I wouldn't be pushing this on you if I didn't know what it was like please mini don't shut me out because I know better then anyone how this feels."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Jess-"

"Please tell me? I feel like i'm suffocating lately and I don't know what to do…" I blinked hard trying not to cry.

"I handled things a different way from you because I never had the courage to tell anyone I felt like it was my fault like I did something wrong that somehow I deserved it I didn't think my parents would believe me and it all got to much for me to handle and well I- I tried to kill myself…" She said I looked at her with wide eyes. "My mom sent me to an institute for a few months, I was on a lot of medications but the damage was already done but then I went back to New York and your dad he helped the most I felt safe with him like nothing could hurt me when I was with him." She said she looked over to me and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently. "You have so many people who love you Jessie and would do anything for you."

"Logan thinks I should go back to therapy."

"What do you think?"

"It wouldn't hurt I guess."

"I'll talk to your dad about-"

"No!"

"Jessie-"

"I don't want him knowing."

"I made a promise to him a long time ago that I wouldn't keep secrets from him about you guys, i've hurt him enough times doing that."

"Do you have to tell him why i'm going back?"

"How about you talk to him?"

"He's probably too busy with Cecily to even care I could jump of a bridge and die but as long as Cecily's alright he wouldn't give a-"

"Stop it." She said parking the car and looking at me. "Your father loves you Jessie, _both_ of you I know lately he's been spending a lot of time with Cecily and that hurts you but if you don't tell him then how does he know?"

"He's my dad he should know without me having to tell him."

"Will finish this later, right now we are late."

 **Logan's Pov**

"This is awesome!" I said to Liam who nodded he wasn't very happy to be here. "Can't you pretend to be excited even a teeny tiny bit?"

"When-"

"Hello." Someone said we both turned and standing in front of us were two girls they weren't identical but some of their futures were the same. "I'm Hayley and this Hannah."

"Li-Liam…" I laughed because never in my life had I ever seen Liam fumble over his words.

"I'm Logan."

"Are you guys gonna do the twinning competition?"

"The what?" We both said he didn't glare at me like normal he just blushed, I wonder what one he was looking at, Hayley looked more his type she had short brown hair with muddy brown eyes while Hannah had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's a competition to see how well you know your twin."

"Are you guys uh gonna go?"

"Yeah we were heading over there just now but Hayley thought you two were cute and-"

"Shut up!" She said covering her sister's mouth. _Oh no_.

"I'm sorry but i'm-" _Gay_ I didn't get to say it because Liam threw his hand over my mouth.

"Super nerdy and doesn't know how to talk to girls," Liam said with an awkward laugh. "Can you give my brother and I a moment please?" He asked and pulled me away.

"Whhh thhh hee."

"What? Oh sorry." He asked then moved his hand away from my mouth

"Why didn't you let me tell them i'm-"

"They'll hear you."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"What, no Logan of course not."

"Then why not tell them?"

"Because then they will go away and well Hayley is really cute."

"So I was right."

"What?"

"I was trying to figure out what one you thought was cuter."

"Can you just pretend?"

"To be straight?"

"Just for today you keep Hannah busy I talk to Hayley?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll stop acting like an ass and actually do the stupid twin activities."

"If Damien gets mad about this I will hurt you."

"I think he'd find it funny he has a great sense of humor unlike you."

"I have a wonderful sense of humor I tell jokes all the time."

"Chemistry jokes that no one else gets but you."

"Henry gets the jokes."

"Well maybe you should of brought Henry to twin day."

"I asked but he was busy."

"Ouch."

"Joking." I said he laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Come on."

We walked back over to Hayley and Hannah who were whispering to each other. "Sorry about that I needed to give him a pep talk."

"That's me mister pep talk needer…" I said this might have been the weirdest situation I was in and might ever be in.

"It doesn't start for a half hour would you guys like to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, Logan?"

"Uh yeah." Hayley went ahead with Liam and I fell back with Hannah. "So uh what do you do for fun? Any sports or anything?" I don't know what to say or do i've never had to flirt with a girl before, am I even suppose to be flirting with her?

"We just moved here from Mississippi a few weeks ago but back home I was on the cheer team and I played soccer what about you?"

"I'm not really a sports type of guy I get in the face with the ball before I even have a chance to see it coming at me."

"You're funny." She said with a smile. We made it to a table and sat down I wanted to die, why couldn't he find a girl who had a boy twin that would make it less awkward my phone vibrated.

 _Damien: How's the twin bonding going? Are you having fun?_

 _Logan: I'm straight_

 _Damien: What?_

 _Logan: Liam likes this girl so I have to pretend to be straight and talk to her sister_

 _Damien: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Damien: I'm dying_

 _Damien: I spit my drink out from laughing so hard_

 _Logan: I'm glad this is amusing to you…. Just for that I might kiss her._

 _Damien: Please record it so I can see how badly you fail… I was having a bad day until you said that_

 _Logan: What's wrong, are you okay?_

 _Damien: I'm fine go back to your date ;)_

 _Logan: I'm gonna strangle you_

 _Damien: One date with a girl and you are into kinky stuff I love it_

 _Logan: And now i'm embarrassed for the rest of my life_

 _Damien: I have to go i'll talk to you later to find out how your romantic night out went if you learn any new tricks be sure to show me the next time you see me_

 _Logan: I'll be sure to keep notes!_

 _Damien: That's my boy_

"Earth to Logan?" I looked up Hayley and Hannah were both laughing.

"Sorry I was texting my- uh friend…"

"Oh what's his name?" Hannah asked.

"Damien.."

"Is he cute?" Hannah giggled, this is a conversation I can be part of but I need to lock my inner gayness away be straight.

"Er I don't know?" I said Liam sighed he thought I was gonna let the gay out.

"So Logan, Liam says you're pretty smart."

"I uh guess I am."

"Like how smart?"

"Average smart I guess."

"Average?" Liam said with his eyebrow raised. "He's in all AP classes in college."

"You're in college? Wow that's impressive." Hannah said smiling at me, was I supposed to say something right now, Liam would probably make a joke maybe I should make a joke but my jokes are not funny, Damien laughs at my jokes more because he thinks there so stupid it's funny rather than the joke actually being funny, I decide to go for it everyone loves a good science joke now and then, I hope.

"Want to hear a joke?"

"Oh no…" Liam groaned.

"Sure." They both said.

"Why are chemists never able to prank their friends?"

"I don't know why?"

"They lack the element of surprise." I said they didn't laugh but Liam did I guess my jokes are finally getting to him.

"I don't get it…"

"Because of the elements on- never mind…."

"Keep trying there Log."

"I'm just gonna shut up now." I put my head down I felt an arm on my shoulder rubbing I immediately tensed.

"Uh Hannah, Hayley says you have a dog I love animals do you have a picture?" She moved her hand and I relaxed.

"Yeah! He's the cutest little thing ever." I lifted my head up and seen a picture of her dog it was a little chihuahua. "Do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat." I said Hannah frowned.

"I don't really like cats." Well i'm sure he wouldn't like you either, I wanted to say but I stayed quiet mostly because that's rude to say and Liam needed me to be quiet.

"Well I love cats but i'm mostly a dog person." Hayley said, I liked her not Hannah.

"We have a dog too and my older sister has a horse."

"Your sister has a horse?" Hayley practically screamed.

"Uh yeah."

"That's so cool, I have always wanted to go horseback riding but never got the chance."

"We could go sometime." Liam said I kicked him because he knows how Jessie feels about strangers riding Oreo. "Owwwwwwwwww…."

"Are you okay?"

"I was trying to see if I could feel Liam's pain, apparently I can't."

"Oh really? Maybe I can feel yours." He said and kicked me right back. "No you're right I can't either."

"That really hurt." I said.

"Good thing I can't feel your pain then."

"We should get going it's gonna start soon."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Who were you talking to?" Jessie asked touching her nose.

"Your dad wanted me to let him know when we were on our way back."

"Oh."

"How's your nose feel?"

"Like someone just put a needle through it."

"God you're just like your dad."

"I'm gonna take that as a complement."

"So I uh wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay?"

"You have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday."

"For what?" I looked at her praying she understood because these talks were no fun. "Oh, for that." She smirked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"We aren't even having sex."

"I'm not dumb Jess."

"Mom I'm serious, he won't."

"What?"

"He wants to wait."

"I knew I always liked him."

"Yeah he's great."

"What's wrong?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Because he wants to wait you think something's wrong with you?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to with me."

"You always put yourself down I wish you wouldn't do that, anyone can see that Henry is in love with you."

"Yeah but-"

"Tell me what's really bothering you mini."

"Do you think that's why dad likes Cecily more? Because she's not damaged? She doesn't have a care in the world she thinks everything is rainbows and cupcakes she's happy everything I wish I could be…"

"How many times do I need to say that your dad loves both of you not just Cecily not just both of you he loves all of you guys so much, I don't see why you guys don't see that."

"He's gone a lot we are use to it just being you…." She said softly looking out the window.

When we got home Jessie ran upstairs Jace was watching a movie I laid down on top of him and sighed happily. "You have fun?"

"Ughhhhhh…." I groaned he laughed.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure what's up?" I lifted my head up looking down at him.

"Cecily wants to see this ballet thing and it's on the 17th but I was gonna book our flight to Fiji for the 17th so would you mind leaving the 18th?"

"Of this month?"

"Yeah, I mean I know it's not right after our vow renewal but-"

"I'll be in Boston with Jessie the 15-19, I told you this like a thousand times."

"You have?"

"Yes Jace I said-"

"You're not coming?" Jessie's voice came from the hallway I lifted myself off of Jace who sat up.

"Jess-"

"Of course you're not because god forbid you don't do what Cecily wants."

"Jessie-"

"You know what? I don't even want you to come."

"Can I-" He started but she was already gone back up the steps. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Go talk to her Jace."

"She hates me."

"She's a teenager."

 **Liam's Pov**

This whole twin festival wasn't really that bad, Logan and I won the 'How Well Do You Know Your Twin' game mostly because Logan answered almost every single question about me. "Thank you Logan."

"For what? Answering all the questions right?"

"Not only that talking to Hannah so I could talk to Hayley."

"I don't think Hannah liked me very much."

"She'd be crazy not to like you."

"It's okay you were right Damien thought it was hilarious."

"I know you were worried that he'd be upset and I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"It's okay, i'd do anything for you even if that meant locking my gayness in a box and throwing away my rainbow key." I laughed a little too hard making myself cough Logan rubbed my back.

"Did you just make a gay joke about yourself?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"I think you did."

"Well was I funny?"

"I think you have finally told a successful joke."

"I don't think anyone else would find it funny." He said shrugging.

"If they heard any of your other jokes trust me they would think that was the funniest thing you have ever said."

"Damien likes my science jokes."

"Because he's your boyfriend he's obligated to like your dumb jokes."

"Did you get Hayley's number?"

"I did." Logan smiled and patted my back.

"Awwww how cute."

"Shut up." I bumped my shoulder into his. "So what are you gonna spend your prize money on?"

"My prize money?"

"Well you answered every question I'm pretty sure everyone gave up after you said my favorite foods for breakfast, lunch, snack, second snack, dinner, and midnight snack."

"Well you have certain snacks for certain times and it depends on your mood or what you're doing like playing video games your go to snack is pizza rolls which I feel shouldn't be considered a snack but you consider it a snack so I'll let it slide."

"My point is you know everything about me sure I answered a few questions right but you were the reason we won so it's your money." I said Logan frowned and then shook his head.

"I want you to have it." He handed me the money. "If you go out on a date with Hayley you wouldn't want to be broke would you?"

"What if you want to go on a date with-"

"I cook for him and apparently I didn't know this but I'm the girl in this relationship I didn't know I was the girl I'm not girly- well sure I played princess' with Jessie until I was like 10 but I don't think I'm that girly….. Do you think I'm girly?"

"I think Damien is more manly than you."

"Oh great i'm a girl…." Logan said letting his head hang low. "Might as well start calling me Hollow."

"Hollow?"

"Would you really like me to explain?"

"I'm actually kind of curious."

"The given name Logan is derived from the Scottish surname Logan, which is in turn derived from a place name. The place name is derived from the Gaelic lagan, which is a diminutive of lag, which in turn means hollow so like I was saying my new name is Hollow since that's more girly then Logan."

"I can live with calling you Hollow from now on." I joked Logan frowned. "Oh come on Log i'm kidding, so what if-"

"Damien is gonna join the Air Force after high school and then i'll be all alone again, what's the point of us being together if I know that most likely in the end we won't be together."

"I'm not a love expert little brother but I know you and I know your brain you always want to think about tomorrow and not enjoy today because you are always too busy thinking about what tomorrow will bring and how it will turn out bad."

"Because the world is-"

"Stop thinking about the world and start thinking about yourself."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I don't like change it takes me a long time to get use to things being different like when Ryland moved away I didn't like it or when dad goes away I don't like when things are different."

"I know you don't Logan but everything can't stay the same forever."

"I know they can't and that's why I never say anything because I know things change and I know they have to but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't need-"

"So uh are you gonna call her?"

"I was thinking about it but i'm not sure…"

"I think you should she's pretty and she likes you even though you are very hard to be likeable."

"God you are mean."

"Just to you because you're my brother."

"Older brother."

"Did you have fun?"

"Hell yeah." I said ruffling his hair he pushed my hand away and fixed his hair. "Come on mom should be picking us up soon." We were waiting were mom had told us to wait there was a homeless lady sitting on the ground with a cup asking people for money everyone was passing by, Logan looked at me and then walked over to her I followed him.

"Hi my names Logan." He said and dug into his pocket pulling out some crumpled money. "It's not much but it's all I got, here." He handed it to her she smiled.

"Thank you." Logan looked at me and smiled that's probably one thing I always admired about Logan he always did things for other people he always wanted to help out those in need.

"Here." I said handing her the prize money Logan looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Oh no I couldn't." She said trying to hand it back to me.

"No please have it."

"Thank you so much."

 **Jace's Pov**

I knocked on Jessie's door but I didn't get an answer so I just went in she was laying on her bed watching her fan. "Hey."

"Go away."

"Pumpkin?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry baby girl I didn't realize spending so much time with Cecily was bothering you."

"Why would it? I'm fine you can go now."

"Can you stop please i'm trying to apologize."

"I don't want an apology i'm fine."

"Do you want to watch movies and eat pancakes? Just like old times?"

"No thanks I was thinking about going over to Henry's house."

"I'm gonna come to nationals." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to you and Cecily already have big plans."

"I want to go."

"No you don't dad you don't even care about gymnastics."

"Jessie princess I do want to come, I know I might not understand everything about gymnastics but-" My phone started to ring I pulled it out Cecily's name popped up I sighed looking back at Jessie who rolled her eyes.

"Well that was a very nice conversation I enjoyed it a lot."

"Princess-"

"I'm fine dad we can talk about it later Cecily needs you."

"You don't even know that just hold on." I said answering the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Rafe wants to spend the night and uncle Magnus said it was okay but Ryland doesn't wanna come home yet but I do… Can you pick us up?" I looked over to Jessie who was texting.

"Yeah uh i'll be there as soon as I can muffin."

"Thanks daddy! Bye!"

"Have a very nice-"

"Come on." I said to Jessie grabbing her hand.

"What? Where?"

"You're coming with me to pick up Cecily and Rafe."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want." I pulled her up she groaned but followed me to the car.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I was sitting on Rafe's bed watching him throw clothes everywhere looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"My favorite shirt auntie Kelly bought it for me but I can't find it."

"Want some help?"

"No thanks it's somewhere over here." He said and then fell over something and into his closet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Oh I found it!" he yelled coming back out with a red superhero shirt.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for superhero stuff?"

"Don't you think you're a little too old for unicorns and barbies?"

"No one's ever too old to like unicorns and barbies.."

"Well we aren't gonna play barbies."

"And why not?"

"Because barbies are for girls."

"Maybe i'll invite Ariabella over to and she's older than both us I bet she can get you to play with a barbie."

"Not gonna happen." He said coming over to me and fixing his pictures on his dresser. There was one with him, uncle Alec, uncle Magnus, Max, and Rylie the next one was with him and Kelly and the last one was our last family picture with everyone including grandma and grandpa I can't remember that day because I was too small.

"Wanna have a race?"

"I have a broken leg."

"Oh yeah." He giggled.

"Jerk…"

We eventually made our way downstairs Rafe didn't want to go because uncle Alec had been yelling at Max the entire we time were here and Max just kept nodding and making rude jokes.

"It wasn't my fault dad I don't see why you can't realize that and get over it?"

"Get over it? Do you think any father would want to see a video of his son doing drugs off of a- I can't do this with you right now." Uncle Alec said throwing his hands up.

"Whatever."

"How about we wait for my dad outside?"

"Sure." Rafe said softly I know he doesn't like when people argue around him it makes him sad especially if it's Max because Rafe worships Max I don't know why but he always has he wants to be just like him just like I want to be just like Jessie.

 **IMPORTANT- I have been getting so many questions about Ryland and his story so i've decided to post the first few chapters of his story and the first chapter should be up either within the week if you guys want me to post it sooner I will I just want to get a feel if you guys want it sooner or later.. I'm really excited for you guys to read Ryland's story!**

 **Jace and Clary will find out about Jessie not eating Clary kind of already knows but not the full truth... yet**


	103. Chapter 103 The L Word

**We get to see a little deeper into Jessie and how she feels and find out a big secret that she's keeping well not only her but Logan too**

 **LuckyWitch13- Can you explain what you mean about Logan and Jace's relationship? (I meant to ask last chapter but completely forgot sorry)**

 **Yuki Kamea- Thank you I look forward to your reviews and I love the idea you gave me for Ryland so thank you!**

 **Tubba- I love your rants also Ryland's story stays away from spoilers right now it's mostly just about him with few mentions of his brothers and sisters and then we will see them in later chapters and by then this story should be over**

 **BrokenGlass12- Ryland's story won't have any spoilers and if it does have any they are probably the tiniest spoilers ever that no one would really care about I put a better little description in his story which is up right now**

 **babydee714- His story is out now**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mentions of suicide and sexual abuse in the end of this chapter (Just skip Jessie's Pov in the end) If you don't want to read it otherwise enjoy!**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to Clary pulling the covers off of me I rolled over closer to her and pulled her towards me. "Morning." I whispered her to her she groaned and pulled her pillow closer and over her head. "Someone's grumpy today."

"I just want to sleep."

"The kids will be leaving for school soon I was thinking you and I could go get breakfast? Talk about our vacation?"

"What about it?"

"Just come to breakfast with yours truly."

"You're sucking up for something." She said as I pulled the pillow off her head.

"I'm not I just feel like we haven't had a lot of time together."

"Fine we can get breakfast." She said turning to look at me. "I need to tell you something."

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this?"

"Jessie is going back to therapy."

"Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She's having trouble."

"With what?"

"I don't really know I mean she kind of told me but she's blocking herself off and she's having trouble coping with what happened- she said she feels like she's suffocating and she thinks-" She stopped talking and put her head down on my shoulder she sighed softly.

"She thinks what?"

"I don't think I should tell you because it would hurt your feelings and I really don't want to."

"Please tell me."

"She thinks that's why you spend so much time with Cecily because she isn't damaged."

"Damaged?"

"She's trying to understand why this happened to her she tried burying it forgetting it ever happened and it's making her feel like she's all alone and- I just think it would be a good idea for her to go back so I made an appointment and i'm taking her after gymnastics."

"No."

"What?"

"I mean if it's okay with you i'd like to take her."

"Jace-"

"I know what you're thinking when I forced her to go pick up Cecily she ignored me the entire car ride but I need to do this Clary I need to make her see that I love her and that she will always be my little girl I just need to take her."

"Remind me to call her coach and let her know I won't be at her practice today."

"Why did you have to go?"

"It's in my contract with her sponsors."

"Speaking of that why did you never tell me she was sponsored?"

"I was going to but Jessie told me not to waste my time." I frowned.

"Am I bad-" I didn't get to finish my question because Clary slapped me.

"You are an amazing father I don't want to hear you question yourself on that you are so giving and kind-"

"But-"

"There is no but in there Jace you and an amazing dad."

"Would you mind me taking her?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Make sure she eats?"

"She's not been eating?"

"She's been watching what she's eating because she has weigh-ins on Friday."

"But she's alright?"

"Yeah she's fine i'm sure after nationals she'll be back to eating pancakes and steak."

"I'll make sure she eats."

"And you're gonna have to tell her that you will be taking dropping her off at gymnastics and picking her up."

"Can't I just stay?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted to stay."

"Well if i'm gonna go watch her at nationals I should at least know some of the events isn't that what you said?"

"You don't have to go Jace."

"I want to."

"Really?" She gave me the 'I don't really believe anything you're saying' mom look but shrugged. "Alright then."

"Clary-" The door opened and Cecily came in hopping on one leg. "Where are your crutches?"

"Jessie got mad at me and took them downstairs," She had tears falling slowly. "I had to hop all the way over here and I almost fell twice."

"Come here muffin." I said rolling out of bed and picking her up going downstairs.

Jessie and the twins were all in the living room watching family guy when Cecily and I came in. "We should totally do the brothers sister bonding day thing you were talkin about Bessie." Logan said to Jess who nodded.

"I told RyRy about it yesterday and he said it would be fun to go down to the rink and ice skate and-"

"Hey! I can't ice skate I have a broken leg." Cecily said crossing her arms.

"Oh that's too bad." Liam said rolling his eyes. "No one even said you were invited."

"I'm your sister."

"Just forget it we won't do anything." Jessie said and left the living room as Clary walked in I sighed and put Cecily down on the couch right next to her crutches and went after Jessie.

"What's going on?" Clary asked but I didn't answer.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Cecily?" I asked Jessie who laughed.

"It's always about her." She mumbled.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong just tell me Jessie."

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you spend every goddamn minute with her while i'm on the sidelines just begging for your attention what's wrong is that I have to go to mom when I want to go to you but you are to busy with your 'perfect little girl' while sitting in my room crying wondering why you don't give a shit about how I feel….. I just want to disappear i'm so tired of waking up from nightmares and trying to talk to you but get pushed to the side because Cecily needs something I feel like i'm nothing to you." She said with tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I don't remember the last time we did something just me and you and I don't know how much more I can-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to get ready for school." She tried to push me out of the way but I wouldn't let her.

"I'm so sorry pumpkin."

"Just let me go."

"Not until you let me talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore you never listen."

"I'm listening."

"I want to go I don't want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate myself so much I don't like looking into the mirror because I hear his voice and I-" She stopped talking and dropped to the ground crying and I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest I sat down and pulled her towards me.

I didn't talk I just held her close to me running my hand through her hair letting her cry, I felt like a bad dad right now I didn't know how much this still haunted her and I felt like I should have known it's my job as her dad to know these things but I didn't because I was to busy.

"I'm okay…" She said pushing away from me rubbing her face.

"No you're not."

"I'll save it for my therapist then that's what she's paid for right?"

"Princess-"

"I'm fine i'm a teenager we are emotional messes, I need to get ready for school."

"I'm uh taking you to therapy."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you after."

"I was gonna hang out with the twins and Ryland after therapy."

"I'm trying to spend time with you Jessie I know I haven't really been there in the past few weeks maybe in months and after your mom and I go on vacation i'm going back on tour so I want to spend time with you before things get crazy… Please?"

"Sure." She said I smiled even though I wanted to frown, where did my little girl go who always wanted to spend time with me and loved doing things together like making pancakes every saturday morning or riding horses.

 **Liam's Pov**

I was walking through the hallway that connected the high school and the middle school when i seen Henry walking I was gonna say hi but a girl walked up to him I was gonna leave until I heard what she said. "Well don't you look handsome today Henry."

"Thanks Mariah…" He said looking uncomfortable, he couldn't see me from where I was standing and I felt bad for eavesdropping like this.

"So where's the girlfriend?"

"I'm assuming in class which is where i'm heading so if you don't mind." He said trying to step around her but she put her hand on his chest.

"I can see why Jessie likes you so much."

"Ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"You have a sense of humor." She said giggling it wasn't a cute giggle but a really obnoxious one. She leaned up and her lips were about to touch his when he pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you-"

"Thought that because Jess isn't around me that i'd make out with you? Are you insane? That's a serious question."

"All the guys in this school know i'm the hottest and most popular so why wouldn't they want to be with me? What Jessie doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I don't care if you are the president's daughter I love her and I would never hurt her so can you leave me alone."

"I-"

"Stop talking and walk away. Please."

"I'm just gonna go, you're obviously not-"

"A cheating lying asshole? No i'm not. Goodbye." He said walking away from her leaving her standing there looking like an idiot, I smiled it was about time Jessie had someone who really cared about her I remember her first boyfriend Cyrus who was a nightmare no one liked him.

"So I was thinking basketball season is starting soon and-" Kyle stopped talking and then laughed. "Look guys the school queer." He said I looked over to Damien who sighed as Kyle went over and knocked on his books down papers fell all over the floor.

"Kyle, Jeremy nice to see you guys." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Don't talk to us fag."

"Dude leave him alone." I said Kyle looked over to me like I was crazy and then took a step closer to Damien.

"I would appreciate if we skipped the bullying today I haven't had a really great weekend and-"

"Did you hear that Jeremy he wants to skip-"

"I said leave him alone."

"Liam whose side are you on?"

"His."

"Wha-"

"He hasn't done anything to you so just leave him the hell alone and keep walking."

"He's gay." He said with a look of disgust.

"I don't care if he's gay why do you?"

"I think you need some time to clear your head when you finally got it screwed back on right we will be waiting for you." Kyle said and they both walked away.

"Thanks…" Damien said picking up his books I bent down and started to pick up some stuff handing it back to him. "You don't have to do that you can go back to your friends."

"I don't mind helping. Uh are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I get it Logan wants us to get along because you're his twin and i'm his-" He stopped talking and looked at the few people passing by. "His _friend_ but we don't have to pretend to be friends at school okay."

"His friend?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want all your homophobic friends knowing your twin was gay would you?"

"I don't care who knows Logan's gay because if anyone has a problem with it they can come to me and I will beat the shit out of them if they say anything about him."

"But that still doesn't mean we have to pretend to like each other at school."

"You don't like me?"

"Before Logan and I started dating you didn't know who I was when your little friends over there would beat the crap out of me and shove me in lockers you would laugh."

"I didn't- i'm sorry I was terrible I know and though I never did any of those things i'm just as guilty."

"At least you feel bad about it." He said putting his stuff into his locker.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know you said you were fine but-"

"Logan and I got into a fight about something and i've had a shitty weekend."

"Fight about what?"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this."

"I know Logan and I can help you fix it."

"Are you doing this for Logan or for me?"

"I'm doing it for both of you guys. You really like Logan and he really likes you."

"I love him."

"You- you love him?"

"That's what the fight was about…."

"I don't understand."

"I told him that I loved him he freaked out and yelled at me now he won't answer any of my texts."

"So that's why you look so miserable?"

"No he came over on Sunday because my grandma died and I was down and he made his corny science jokes that's always make me laugh and it slipped out and he said that I can't love him and I yelled and then he yelled."

"Come with me."

"Where too?"

"It's lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Well now I see one of the similarities between you two."

"What?" I asked.

"Food." I laughed as we walked into the cafeteria we got our food and I followed him to a table away from everyone.

"You sit here by yourself?"

"This is what everyone calls the gay corner."

"I'm sorry people are so mean to you."

"It's fine I'm use to it, I'm just glad Logan isn't here.. He's sensitive and has enough problems."

"Problems?"

"Right he's probably never talked to you about his problems before has he?"

"No not really."

"He's to proud…. He wants to be just like you." I frowned Logan was never really open with me. "You don't have to sit with me."

"I want to."

"I'm thinking about just taking my I love you back."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked he was typing away on his phone and he looked back at me.

"I just did sent it."

"Uh.." He started eating anyone could tell he was upset the way he was trying to murder his sandwich. My phone vibrated I looked down to see two messages from Logan.

 _My Clone: MAYDAY! I NEED HELP I MESSED UP! PLEASE!_

I didn't get to text him back because Damien stood up. "Are you-"

"Well I don't need advice anymore."

"Wha- why?"

"Logan and I just broke up." He said and ran out of the cafeteria.

What the hell just happened?

 **Clary's Pov**

When I went to go pick up Logan he was standing with his arms cross and a sad frown on his face. "Hey Little Bear." I said as I started the drive home I kept glancing at him every now and then because he wouldn't answer me finally twelve minutes later he did.

"...Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What have I told you about lying?"

"Liars get nowhere in life… Except lawyers that's there job description."

"Logan."

"Damien and I broke up."

"Oh baby."

"It was all my fault."

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me."

"And?"

"I have alexithymia that means I don't make attachments like normal people do and I freaked out on him when he said he loved me I told him he couldn't love me so he yelled at me and said I couldn't tell him how he feels so I yelled back and then he texted me and said that he takes his I love you back and I said well if that's how you feel why are we even together and he said then we're not…. I really messed up mommy." He said and tears formed in his eyes he may not be able to identify his emotions but I certainly could.

"Why don't you invite him over and explain everything Logie?"

"Maybe it's better this way."

"No it's not little bear and you know it."

"But-"

"I know emotions are hard for you and that going to group therapy once a week talking about feelings is not on every thirteen year olds list of fun activities but it helps doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does."

"And you are getting better at understanding what emotion is what even if you sometimes still have trouble identifying it in real life situations."

"I didn't want to break up I just didn't want him to tell me he loved me and now thinking about it my therapist would say that I was being insensitive and hurtful."

"And what would you say?"

"That he had every right to break up with me."

"I think this whole thing is a misunderstanding."

"He deserves someone who could openly tell him that they loved him without having trying to figure out my emotions before anything happened."

"Logan-" He didn't let me talk to him because we were already home so he jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Jace asked looking at the stairs.

"Damien broke up with him." I said softly I was gonna head up the steps to go talk to him when I felt Jace's hand on mine.

"Let me talk to him."

"Jace-"

"I know Clary. Be careful when talking to him because he's…. Different."

"Please don't hurt his feelings Jace he's been through enough in one day."

"Put the claws away mama bear, I know how to talk to him." He kissed my head and ran up the steps.

 **Jace's Pov**

I didn't knock on his door usually I would but this time I didn't think he would open it so I went in he was sitting on his bed pulling at a rubber band on his wrist snapping it repeating something softly to himself. "Logan?"

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay."

"Buddy?" Logan looked up with tears streaming down his face he wiped them away fast and went back to snapping the rubber band. "Can you please stop that."

"My therapist says it's a good way to control my anxiety."

"Well your father says it's gonna do nothing but leave your arm end up sore and stinging."

"I don't care."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure moms told you already."

"She has but I want to hear it from you."

"I suck."

"You suck?"

"Why do I have to be so different?"

"Only the really awesome people are different."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't?"

"There are no statistics on that."

"I forgot you were all about statistics."

"And facts you can't forget the facts." He said and I laughed.

"What happened with you and Damien?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Logan-"

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"Oh um wow I uh never really uh expected you to ask me that. Well love is um okay…"

"Dad?"

"Let me start that again."

"O-kay?"

"I'm gonna explain this in a way you would be able to understand."

"Because i'm a ignoramus who doesn't understand feelings and I need simple things to be dumbed down for me?"

"No because love is a really big emotions that even I didn't understand for a long time."

"Really?"

"You wanna know who taught me what love really was?"

"Mom?"

"She taught me what love was yeah but i'm talking about unconditional love a kind of love you know will always be there until the very end."

"Who?"

"You, Ryland, Jessie, Liam, and Cecily."

"How? I mean I don't get it sure we love you and can't really break up with you but we still hurt you and say things make me you feel bad."

"I lost my parents really young I went on a downward spiral after that. I didn't care about anything I didn't care about who I hurt and it was like that for years, and then your mom came back into my life and picked up the pieces of a broken boy. I thought I knew what love was but then we broke up and I moved away and I was back on that downward spiral, and then I met Ryland for the first time and I realized I did this i'm the reason he's here and nothing can ever change the fact that I am connected to this little boy, and I had a reason to look forward to the next day because I had you guys to watch grow and experience new things."

"So you're saying I won't know what love really is until I have kids?"

"I'm saying everyone loves differently it's hard to explain what love is because it's not the same for everyone some people you love with your whole heart others it's just the word love you feel like you love them but when they leave you realize that it wasn't really love."

"I'm so confused."

"No one can tell you when you're in love you just feel it inside of you and sometimes that feeling becomes so normal."

"So you can't tell people that they don't love you because you don't really know what they feel for you?"

"Exscatually."

"You said there are different types of love what does that mean?"

"Like the way I love your mom, you guys, my parents and brother and sister."

"So like the four types of love?"

"The what?"

"the Ancient Greeks came up with four terms Eros, storge, agape and philia to symbolize the four types of love."

"Of course you knew that."

"Maybe I should ask Cecily about her love of Sloths."

"I don't know what her obsession with sloths is about. You know what give me a fact about sloths."

"What makes you think I have any?"

"Have I found something you don't know about?"

"They can retain their grip after death."

"Interesting."

"Liar."

"Okay I thought you were gonna give me a fact that makes me go wow I didn't know that at all."

"Alright i'll dazzle you with my impeccable knowledge of all things sloths related."

"Now we're talking." I joked.

"10,000 years ago in the Pliocene epoch, the giant Megatherium aka the giant sloth roamed the Earth. They have been described as the same size as the modern rhinoceros before their extinction. They were mainly herbivores, but some paleontologists suggest they could have been "opportunistic carnivores" if they needed to defend themselves from predators. They were about 20 feet long and 13 feet tall and weighed almost four tons but still could walk on their hind legs."

"Okay I had no idea there was a giant sloth."

"Oh and Pliocene epoch is the geologic timescale that extends from 5.333 million to 2.58 million years BP. Oh and BP means before present."

"I thought there was only a B.C.?"

"Now i'm gonna dazzle you even further."

"Oh yay."

"I'm sorry you probably don't care about other dating conventions."

"No I do I really do I want you to tell me."

"Now I don't want to."

"Please?"

"You were being sarcastic and mom says when you're sarcastic about things it means you could care less what that person was talking about you do it all time when Grandma is talking."

"I do not."

"I mean moms mom."

"Oh… I do do that."

"The inner child in me wanted to laugh at what you said but i'm mature so I will not."

"We got really off topic here Logan."

"Right…."

"I'm really sorry you and Damien broke up."

"Thanks dad."

"Maybe you can fix it, invite him over and talk to him if you really want to."

"You shouldn't care about me and my feelings."

"Of course I care about you and your feelings."

"No i'm saying right now you shouldn't care."

"Why not?"

"Jessie needs your attention more than I do."

"Jessie's going through some things that-"

"Can I tell you something? It's a secret."

"You can tell me anything."

"She doesn't want you to know so you have to keep it a secret too okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm serious if you tell her I told you she will never want to talk to me again."

"I promise."

"Last year before you and mom found out she wasn't eating she was gonna-" He stopped talking and bite his lip like he was trying to force himself not to say it.

"She was what?"

"She wanted to- I didn't know what she was talking about she made it sound like a reasonable question and if I would've known I wouldn't of told her and I was concerned and I went into her room and she had it in her hand and she was crying she said she was tired of the memories and I didn't know what to do and I was scared I was really scared." He stopped crying and started rocking back and forth with his hands on his head.

"Loga-"

"She knows I don't like being put in those kinds of situations."

"Logan…" Jessie opened the door and came into the room.

"My stupid therapy appointment got moved so we have to go because it's in a hour."

"Oh uh alright."

"What's wrong Yogi?" Jessie asked and Logan laughed.

"Nothing." He said wiping his tears away Jessie raised her eyebrow and Logan sighed. "Damien and I broke up."

"I'm sorry." She came closer to him and hugged him whispering something into his ear that caused him to erupt into laughter.

"NO!"

"Just a thought."

"You're terrible."

"Probably."

"But thanks anyway Jess… Dad helped me out and i'm gonna call him later try and explain to him, maybe next week or something."

"After I get home you, me, chess?"

"I do like beating you in less than three minutes."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."

"I don't think I have ever and correct me if i'm wrong but I don't think I have ever said this in the history of ever to watch your language."

"You're right you've never said that to." Logan said and hugged me. "Thanks dad for talking to me and listening to me."

"We'll talk later."

"Sure."

"Come on princess." I said looking up to Jessie who sighed and turned around leaving the room. "I guess it's gonna be one of those car rides." I said to myself.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was messing with playing an online game with Henry who was beating me and making fun of me at the same time I kept telling him it was because I wasn't at the top of my 'A' game there was a knock on my door I thought it was Liam so I yelled for him to come in I wasn't looking up from my laptop so I couldn't see him until I felt him sit beside me and then his hand was on my shoulder rubbing it which was weird so I looked up but I didn't see Liam it was Damien. "What are you doing here?" I said looking back at my laptop.

"Liam said I could come home with him to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Logan come on just look at me."

"I'm busy."

"Can't you pause it?"

"It's online and if I don't concentrate i'll die but then you'll probably be happy."

"I'm sorry I took back my I love you."

"Are you?"

"Well when I envisioned telling you I love you for the first time I didn't think I would get yelled yet and then told no I don't."

"Damien-"

"You don't get to tell me how I feel about you Logan."

"I just-"

"It's okay if you don't love me I just wanted you to know that I love you and nothing will change that."

"I'm bad with emotions you know that but what I feel for you I can't explain it and I don't know if it's love frankly i'm gonna have to talk about this in group therapy on Thursday but I think I-"

"You don't have to say it right now Logan."

"Are we still broken up?"

"Do you still want to be broken up?"

"No, I miss you."

"I miss you too Logan." He said and I grabbed his hand.

"Want to hear some facts about sloths?"

"What?" He laughed leaning his head on my shoulder he lifted his head kissing my shoulder and looked at me his light brown eyes that made my head spin. "I would love to hear some facts about sloths." He said with the cutest smile ever.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"It's nice to see you again Jessica." My therapist Amy said I really wanted to sigh dramatically but I knew she would want to talk about why I feel the need to be so dramatic and blah, blah, blah.

"Sure."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I dunno." I looked at the clock time seemed to be moving slower, time hated me.

"How about we start with how you've been doing the last year?"

"Great."

"You know how I feel about one word answers."

"I feel great."

"Now how about we start telling the truth?" She said I took a deep breath I knew it was okay to tell her how I really felt because she keeps everything I say confidential.

"Things have gotten better I guess I have a boyfriend now."

"You do?" She smiled warmly I missed these talks but I also remember how mad I was at her for telling mom and dad that she thought it was best if I went away to Newport Academy a fancy name for a teen rehab.

"Yeah so I don't really know why i'm here."

"You're here because you want to feel better and i'm here to listen to you talk about things you won't feel comfortable talking about."

"The last time I told you something I was put in a car and sent away."

"So you could get better."

"So why should I want to talk to you and tell you how shitty i'm feeling because if I do i'll just go right back."

"If I feel like you are a danger to yourself I will tell your parents but that is the only time."

"So basically if i'm feeling suicidal don't tell you."

"Are you feeling suicidal?" She asked and wrote something down in her stupid notebook, I hated that notebook.

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"Jessica-"

"You weren't my first therapist you know you were my third my first one only specaialised in kids who had been sexual abused she was nice always let color while we talked I stayed with her until I was eleven and then I told my parents I was fine I didn't need anymore therapy because I was good and then when I was fourteen I went back to therapy and do you know why I came to you?"

"No, why?"

"My therapist told me 'it gets better with time you'll be fine.' So I told myself that but here I am nine years later and it still has not gotten better."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Our last conversations was about suicide I asked you if you ever felt like taking your own life you changed the subject and then I told you about you going to Newport."

"What was your question?"

"Have you ever thought of it?"

"Why do I feel if I answer that question i'll be right back in Newport?"

"This is a question that's a year old that's been on my mind for a very long time."

"Do you remember me talking about my brother Logan?"

"Of course I do you talked about him the most."

"Because I felt guilty."

"About what?"

"I told him I was doing a project for health class and I needed to know how many sleeping pills it would take for someone to die he was concerned but he told me I hugged him I was so tired of waking up crying of wondering why me, why'd it have to be me?"

"And what did you do?"

"I was gonna swallow all the pills in the bottle Logan found me pulled it out of my hand and held me for three hours while I just cried." Tears started to fall.

"Have you tried again?"

"No anytime i'm feeling like that I go to Logan and he let's me lay with him and we just talk to get my mind away from everything."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I never wanted to put him through that situation he didn't know what happened I was too ashamed and disgusted with myself to ever bring it up that's why I hated therapy I wanted to forget it ever happened but the more you try and forget the more you have to live with it."

"And now how do you feel?"

"Like I don't have to hide, I don't have to try and be someone i'm not I can lean on the people who love me."

"And are you?"

"I'm still learning how to do that."

"We will pick this session back up on Wednesday."

"We're done already?"

"Well you spent the first few minutes ignoring me."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, you've come a long way in a year."

Dad was scrolling through his phone when I came out wiping my face and sniffling he looked concerned. "You okay princess?"

"I'm fine daddy." His eyes seemed to lighten when I called him daddy which made me feel a little better.

"You sure?" He asked wiping the stray tears away.

"Yeah I think I will be." I said leaning into him he wrapped his arms around me tightly and rocked me side to side.

"I love you my little pumpkin head."

"I love you more daddy."

 **Next Cecily and Jessie have a long time needed sister bonding day! And Clary and Jace's vow renewal is coming up soon…**

 **Also the first chapter in Ryland's story is up now… Don't worry it doesn't contain spoilers for anyone wondering**


	104. Chapter 104 Sister Bonding Day

**TMIShips4Life- Chris might make an appearance in that chapter also I can't tell you if he's out of jail because that will spoil something coming up**

 **Jessie's Pov**

"It's weird." Henry said sitting on my bed looking around.

"What's weird?" I asked closing my door, I knew I wasn't suppose to close it but dad is at Bats house with uncle Alec and mom took Cecily to the doctor so I didn't have to worry about getting yelled at for the door being closed.

"Being in your room I mean one of the last times I was here it was all pink and princessy."

"And full of stuff animals."

"It's just crazy how much time has gone by."

"Oh! Remember this?" I went towards my closet and pulled the baby doll down Henry smiled.

"You still have him?"

"It was one of the last memories I had with you. Remember his name?"

"Of course I do, Elias James Carstairs."

"You remember me saying I wanted him to have my dad's middle name?"

"I remember, do you remember me saying if we had a boy that would be his name."

"Everything was so much simpler when we were young."

"I still like that name."

"Elias Jace-"

"James."

"We have a long time before we even really need to have this argument."

"I uh need to tell you something." Henry said patting my bed for me to sit next to him.

"What's wrong? And if you tell me you're moving or some shit I will scream and then-" He cut me off with something I wasn't really expecting.

"Mariah tried kissing me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"She tried kissing me and I don't want you to hear it from her because I know she will try and twist the story."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I didn't kiss her Jess."

"I trust you Henry." He grabbed me pulling me to him and then down on top of him. "I like being on top." I said leaning halfway down.

"Bet you do." He lifted his head up to meet me but I pulled back his eyes narrowed and then suddenly I was under Henry.

"Well that was unexpected, nice, but unexpected."

"I love you." He said I tried to pull him down to me but he wouldn't budge.

"Kiss me." I said he smirked bringing his lips to mine but pulled back away before I could kiss him. "Okay I get it! I was a mean for not kissing you now kiss me or I won't talk to you for a month."

"You could go a month without talking to me?"

"Want to find out?" I asked he laughed but leaned down and kissed me.

"My grumpy little strawberry." His lips came back to mine and just as I wrapped my arms around his neck there was a knock on my door and before I could pull away from him my dad came in I pushed Henry off of me and sat up.

"Hey daddy…." I smiled and gave a nervous laugh he was glaring at Henry.

"Why was your door closed?"

"I uh forgot?"

"Goodbye Henry." He said Henry nodded standing up.

"Bye Jess-" Dad glared at him and Henry looked uncomfortable. "Mr. Herondale." He gave my dad a little nod before he moved to the side and Henry practically ran out of my room, I crossed my legs and looked anywhere but at him he was mad I could tell he was mad.

"I think I hear Liam calling me." I said standing trying to make a get away.

"Sit. Now."

"Daddy-"

"Don't daddy me young lady you know the rules and when I say boys are not allowed in this room with that door closed I mean it do you understand me."

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Daddy!" Cecily's voice rang out from the hallway she came in with mom behind her. "Look I got a walking boot!"

"That's great muffin."

"Cecily didn't you want to go somewhere with dad?" I asked she frowned.

"No?"

"Don't try and change the subject Jessica."

"Did daddy find out about you going to the underground orgy?"

"Oh. My. God." My face started to heat up because now mom and dad were both staring at me.

"Jace, baby maybe you should-"

"What did she just say?"

"Logan asked Jessie if she was going to an underground orgy."

"Logan was making a joke daddy."

"I'm not amused."

"I can tell." I said mom's phone started to ring she turned out of my room answering it.

"Jessie I was thinking we could go out to eat maybe see a movie?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You promised we'd have a sister day."

"I didn't."

"Daddy guess-"

"I didn't say we would go to the movies I was thinking maybe getting our nails done?"

"Oh yeah!" Cecily said smiling dad always said his smile reminded him of his mom, that Cecily looked like a splitting image of her maybe it was fitting she had her name.

"You are still in trouble."

"I won't ever do it again." I said batting my eyes he sighed.

"I highly doubt that."

"Can we go now?"

"Can you wait a little while Cece? I have to leave for gymnastics in fifteen minutes."

"Can I come with?"

"Uh sure I don't see why not."

 **Jace's Pov**

I was bored to say the least Clary had gone to the art studio and the twins were doing their own thing so I was left sitting on the couch scrolling through my twitter replying to fans I was about to exit the app when something caught my eye I clicked on the link and read the story.

 **Jace Herondale's children amazing cover of RENT song trending world wide**

 _Jessica and Logan Herondale have be known for their acting but they might take after their father when it comes to amazing vocals as well, Logan Herondale recently made a cover of a popular Rent song on his YouTube channel and while we soak up the amazing cover of What You Own Logan has also made a cover of one of his father's songs Goodbye Agony._

I skimmed through the rest of the article finally getting to the end there was the video I haven't ever seen Rent so I didn't have anything to compare Logan and Jessie's singing to but to me it was amazingly perfect they sang around the house and always along with musicals but this was different just hearing them sing made my heart hurt with pride. I went to YouTube trying to find his cover of my song but I couldn't do I decided to go see what he was doing I knocked on his door he opened it with a book in his hand.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bud, what you reading?"

"The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers."

"Should I be worried?"

"Based on recent FBI crime statistics, there are approximately 15,000 murders annually."

"I didn't need to know that."

"The FBI estimates that there are between twenty-five and fifty serial killers-"

"Thank you Logan we can talk about something else now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay- so uh why do you have that book?"

"I'll sound crazy."

"I'm not gonna judge you."

"I want to know what makes them the way they are. Did you know only 9.2% of women are serial killers?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Henry and I were talking about the zodiac killer and I told him I wanted to learn more- that probably sounds really crazy."

"If it was someone other then you I'd be worried."

"Did you know Henry wants to be in the FBI to catch serial killers? He's thinking about becoming a cop though a homicide detective he doesn't wanna just jump into serial killers, I think that's awesome."

"Serial killers?"

"No wanting to track them down and put them in jail before they can hurt anyone else."

"Is that what you want to do to?"

"I don't know what I want to."

"You're in college trying to get how many degrees?"

"Because it's what I like at the moment I'm always changing my mind what if I don't ever find anything I really want to do?"

"You like singing."

"Everyone knows what they want to do, Ryland's a famous musician, Jessie wants to be an actress, Liam wants to be in the NBA, Cecily wants to be a fashion whatever. I'm nothing I will be a failure with-"

"You're thirteen do you know how long you have to make up your mind."

"But-"

"No don't do that where you doubt everything, you are literally the smartest person I know but you beat yourself up because you don't have a plan for the next ten years you can do anything you want Logan. You can become the first ever scientist who is also on broadway or a doctor, you can do anything."

"Thanks dad."

"You wanna go play the piano with me?"

"Yeah."

We went up to my music room he sat down next to me and started to play. "So…"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't normally spend a lot of time together." He said nonchalantly.

"I want to change that, how about I pick you up from school tomorrow and we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

"Could we go to the park and play chess?"

"If that's what you want to do of course."

"Awesome."

"We could go now if you want.."

"Mom's coming home and she promised we could watch hairspray live together."

"Would you care if I joined?"

"As long as you don't mind my horrendous rendition of Ladies Choice."

"I actually seen your video with you and Jess singing."

"Did you hate it?"

"Of course not, in fact I heard you did a cover of one of my songs."

"I did…."

"Can I uh hear it?"

"Like you want me to sing?"

"Yeah."

"I uh no thank you."

"I really want to hear you sing it."

"You probably won't like it, it's different from how you sang it."

"If I didn't want to hear it wouldn't of asked you to sing it."

"How about you just watch the video?"

"I couldn't find it." I said he pulled his phone out and then handed it to me once the video was up.

"Here, if you hate it, please don't tell me." He said I listened to the song which was probably one of the best covers i've ever heard and not just because he was my son but because he almost sung it better then me.

"That was amazing Log."

"Really? You're not just saying that because you know if you tell me you didn't like it that I would most likely go in my room and cry?"

"I really liked it, that song had a lot of emotions for me when I wrote it and no one really ever captured the emotions of that song when they made a cover of it so to hear you sing it with the same emotions was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you made a youtube channel?"

"I dunno I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad?"

"I don't know dad I just didn't think- mom knows because I made a vlog someone asked me to vlog so I did and everyone loved it even though it was mostly Liam and Jessie yelling at each other and Cecily whining."

Clary had come home and her and Logan disappeared into the home theater I promised Logan i'd be right in I wanted to watch the vlog, it was from when I was on my last tour, I didn't get to talk to the kids much when I was gone so maybe with this I could at least keep up with them and see what they've been doing.

It was about to be over the screen went black and then it was Logan sitting on his bed. "Everyone thinks we have this amazing life but really we're just like normal kids, we get in trouble, we get grounded- some more then others-, we're just like you the only difference is we have an amazing dad and sometimes we get to experience things other people could only dream of. I don't know if this is what you guys expected from our lives but uh well if you want to see more of our everyday life I guess let me know? I don't really know what i'm doing." He gave 'the Herondale smirk' and said goodbye ending the video.

 **Cecily's Pov**

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for hanging out with me I know you don't like too."

"It's not that I don't like hanging out with you Cece it's just you and I we are different."

"Different how?"

"It's a long story."

"So it's not because you don't like me?"

"Of course I like you Cecily if I didn't like you-"

"You wouldn't of said yes to our sister day."

"Right."

"Then why have you been so mean to me lately?"

"I was-" Jessie stopped, took a deep breath and then looked at me. "I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of how much time dad was spending with you and not me."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, I was being a bitch, I know."

"What color do you think?" I asked pointing to the nail polish Jessie smiled and picked up a lavender color and handed it to me. "You sure?"

"It will suit you."

"Thanks Jess, what one do you want?" I looked around and found a really nice blue I handed it to her.

"Blue?"

"They will match your hearing aids." I said Jessie bite her lip and pushed her hair forward as if she was hiding her hearing aids. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said i'm fine." She said a little grumpy and then sighed. "I just want to be like everyone else you know? Instead i'm all fucked up."

"Just because you have bad hearing?"

"It's not just that."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"You can talk to me Jessie if want, I won't tell anyone your secrets."

"You're lucky."

"Lucky? How?"

"I don't know, you just are… You, Liam, hell even Ryland you guys are lucky."

"But not Logan?"

"Logan and I we are the odd ones out in this family."

"I don't get it." I said but Jessie didn't answer me because we were already sitting down getting our nails done I kept looking over to Jessie to see if she was gonna talk anymore but she didn't, she looked sad but then again for the past couple of months that's how she's always looked maybe i've gotten use to her sad now.

"We're different you and I." Jessie said looking over at me with soft gold eyes that looked just like daddy's, Jessie didn't really look like daddy she looked just like mommy, Ryland always joked that if she didn't have daddy's eyes no one would really know if he was her dad Jessie never liked that joke.

"Yeah you have red hair I have-"

"You see the world in a way I could only imagine."

"I do?"

"You see light where I see dark, you see people who are just going about their day I see danger always looking over my back to make sure nothings- the point is you see happiness I see- I see nothing."

"You're not happy?"

"I'm happy I guess."

"You guess? Happy people don't guess."

"Then I guess i'm not happy."

"You're happy around Henry and Logan."

"I don't have to pretend around them I can be myself."

"And what is yourself?"

"Broken."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Sure, what?"

"I have this project I have to do and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"What kind of project?"

"Just something for school."

"I don't mind."

"Remind me tomorrow after school." She nodded I didn't want to tell her my project was to write about the person I looked up to most in the world because she would tell me to write about someone else because she wasn't special but that's what made her special to me.

"So how's school going?"

"Fine I guess, I got invited to Danny's birthday party but this girl her name is Olivia I don't like her so I don't think i'll go."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's weird and no one in our class likes her."

"So you just jump on the bandwagon?"

"The what?"

"Don't be mean to someone just because everyone else is."

"But-"

"No buts Cecily when you do that you end up hurting people, she doesn't have any friends everyone's mean to her, she probably feels worthless."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that was me."

"But you're popular." I said and she laughed.

"When I was little no one liked me, I ate alone, I played alone, no one liked me because I had hearing aids and they thought if they played with me they'd catch whatever I had."

"That's so mean."

"Just because no one likes her doesn't mean you have to not like her, did she ever do anything to you?"

"No."

"Is she a terrible person?"

"No."

"So why are you mean to her?"

"I don't really know."

"I'm not trying to be mean Cece I just know how it feels to be that person."

"I'm sorry people were so mean to you."

"People will always be mean to me because i'm not like everyone, i'll always be different."

"Is that why you went to the deaf school?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to feel normal again."

"And do you?"

"I feel the same."

"Why don't you wear your hair up anymore?"

"Because it shows my hearing aids."

"I don't get it, why does that matter?"

"Because if people don't see them I don't get made fun of."

"If anyone makes fun of you i'll beat them up."

"Oh my hero." She said with a smile.

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you too Cec."

"I wish I was as pretty as you."

"You think i'm pretty?"

"Of course you are, I also wish my hair was as long as yours but it won't grow no more." I said looking down at my hair it was to my shoulders and sure everyone says it's so long but if they seen Jessie's i'd have a mushroom haircut compared to how long Jessie's hair was it was all the way down to her waist and she had loose curls and her hair was soft while mine was just wavy and not cute.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly, she looked happy. "It's getting late so we have to go somewhere close to the house because dad will probably call and tell us to come home soon."

"Stupid bedtime." I said and Jessie laughed.

"I had fun with you today, surprisingly."

"Next time we should go see a movie."

"And invite Logan he's more of a sister then a brother." Jessie said and I laughed really hard, the lady who just finished painting my nails gave me a weird look.

We ended up going to a little cafe that was kind of close to where we lived i've never been here but Jessie said that her and dad come here a lot that it was there special place so it meant a lot that she would bring me somewhere that meant something to her. "What are you gonna eat?" I asked but she frowned and then shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?"

"That's what I said."

"But you haven't eaten all day, i'm starving and I snacked like four times today."

"I admire your will to eat."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, get anything you want." She said I shrugged and ordered a philly cheese steak because the picture made my mouth water I tried to get Jessie to eat but she still kept saying she wasn't hungry.

We mostly joked and talked about mom and dad's vow thingy coming up Jessie kept glancing at something I was sitting in the booth part so I couldn't see anything so I had to kind of sit up but Jessie pushed me back down. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just paranoid."

"Why?"

"Don't know I've always been."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry up." I nodded and got up walking was still weird for me I wasn't allowed to walk for very long I still had to use my crutches but I was allowed to walk for a few hours it was a breath of fresh air.

When I walked back to our table there was a guy sitting there next to Jessie she looked tense like she wanted to run away. "Who are you?" I asked, he glanced at me but looked right back at Jessie.

"It's amazing how much you look like your mom." He said I asked him again but he wouldn't look at me, he leaned forward and whispered something to Jessie and the stood up and walked out.

"Who was-"

"We're leaving."

"But I wasn't done eating."

"You can take it home please Cecily I just want to go home."

"Alright." Jessie covered her face with her hands wiping her entire face and then shivered.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was woken up to someone poking me in my side I opened my eye and seen Jessie looking down at me. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"I'll tell you later I just need to- dad and mom are already asleep and I don't want to wake them up, please?"

"Don't hog my covers."

"Thanks little bear." I moved over to the other side of my bed and she slipped in and turned to her side I noticed she had her baby blanket in her hand holding to close to her, i was gonna ask her again what was wrong but I feel asleep.


	105. Old Friend and a Jealous Boyfriend

**For anyone wondering who that was talking to Jessie… Patience we will find out soon**

 **TMIShips4Life- She didn't tell him the entire story of what happened with them just a little**

 **Cheyashton- Thank you for binge-reading!**

 **ForeverSad- I'm back! Dont cry**

 **Also the 3rd chapter in Ryland's story will be up soon thanks for all the love**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Jace." Clary mumbled and then hit me, I lifted my head up blinking a few times to try and wake myself up.

"Huh?"

"Can you go get Jessie up? She has to go to gym." I looked over at the clock and groaned.

"It's three in the morning Clary."

"It's almost four."

"Clary-"

"You were the one that grounded her for having her door closed with Henry in the room."

"Why didn't you just give her our alarm clock."

"Oh yes Jace let's give our hard of hearing daughter an alarm clock so she can wake up when it beeps."

"I forgot….."

"Can you go wake her up please?"

"She's official ungrounded let me sleep."

"Jace," Clary groaned. "I have to be at five to go meet Izzy and Kelly please go wake her up." I got out of bed mumbling grumpily went to Jessie's room turned the light on but she wasn't there so I went back to bed. "Is she up?"

"She wasn't in bed, maybe she left already."

"I'll do it myself, since you don't want to do what I ask." Clary said sighing I got back up.

"I went into her room she wasn't there I just assumed she was already gone."

"Her keys are on the nightstand because I wanted to make sure she actually got up because her coach called me and told me she's missed the past week of practice, she has nationals in a few weeks and right now isn't the time for slacking."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know she doesn't talk to me anymore, her therapist says she's doing good."

"I'll go check and see if she's downstairs, get back to sleep."

"I might as well go take a shower."

"What are you meeting them for anyways?"

"Vow renewal plans we're going over everything honestly I feel like it's more work then our actual wedding, Izzy is driving me crazy with decorations and stuff."

"Why don't you just tell her-"

"I'm sorry have you meet her?"

"You're right, good luck with that."

I went downstairs to to see if she was eating breakfast but she wasn't anywhere downstairs her gym bag was by the front door so I know she didn't leave yet, I was gonna go check back in her room when I noticed Logan's door was cracked open which was unusual because his room was like Fort Knox I poked my head in his room and Jessie was asleep her baby blanket over her face she'd been acting weird the past week but any time we questioned her she said she was fine.

I tapped her shoulder, she jerked, screamed, then fell on the floor. Logan popped his head up I motioned for him to go back to sleep which he did turning over to face the wall. "Sorry…" Jessie said putting on her hearing aids.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you sleeping in here?"

"I uh- Logan had a nightmare so I uh slept in here with him." She said pushing her hair away from her face.

"And this?" I held up her baby blanket which she promptly snatched away from me and held it close.

"I always have it, I just don't let anyone see because everyone will make fun of me."

"What's going on with you pumpkin?"

"Nothing, I'm fine daddy."

"You've been acting weird all week."

"Just worried about nationals."

"Is that why you haven't been to practice? You know your coach called your mom."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"What is going on?"

"I said I was fine."

"And I know that's a lie."

"I'm just worried about nationals but I know mom and Logan will be there rooting for me."

"And Cecily, Liam, and I."

"You don't want to come you just feel bad."

"Pumpkin-"

"I get it that you are trying to make up for the whole 'I like Cecily more than you' thing but I don't want you coming to Nationals because you feel like you have to I wanted you to come because you wanted to but I know that you don't want to because you don't like gymnastics so please don't come."

"I want to see you do uh flips and stuff?"

"Daddy." She groaned.

"I'm sorry princess you're right I don't understand gymnastics I don't know the first thing about gymnastics but i'm willing to learn about it because it means alot to you, isn't that worth something?"

"I would just rather have you at a meet or a competition."

"So you don't want me going to Nationals?"

"I won't be mad if you don't go." She went into her room and came back out a few seconds later changed, I never understood how girls could change so fast when they wanted to.

"Don't you think those are a little short?" I asked she frowned.

"Don't you think you should go back to sleep?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something after school."

"I have practice after school and then i'm gonna go up to the ranch to see Oreo."

"How about we have breakfast?"

"I have to go to the-"

"Your mother says you don't have to go in the morning you just choose to go."

"Well yeah."

"We eat and then you can go."

"I'm on a diet."

"A….. Diet?"

"I'm sure you've never heard those words before."

"Very funny little miss sarcasm."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You said the same thing at dinner last night."

"Dadd-"

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes I have daddy you can ask Logan who's been cooking for me."

"Oh god not you to."

"What?"

"Are you a vegan now as well?" She laughed and kissed my cheek before picking up her bag and waving.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby girl."

 **Cecily's Pov**

"My names Celine Herondale but everyone calls me Cecily which everyone already knew, and the person who I look up to most is my older sister, and I know what you're thinking, what makes her so special? Well for starters she's hard of hearing so a lot of people treat her differently and I had to learn a different language to talk to her when her hearing aids aren't working. She's the most stubbornest person I have ever meet and 90% of the time she's mean to me but that's just because I always want to be with her and do what she does, my sister always says we're different and I think that's true but there isn't anyone I would rather grow up to be like she's kind, sweet, caring, pretty, I wish I could have her attitude towards the world I look up to my sister because in her eyes she can do anything be anything she wants, she doesn't see that she sees herself as broken I don't why she doesn't really talk to me like that but when she's sad she knows I will be there for her.. I know this might not seem like a normal reason to look up to someone but my sister is everything I want to be when i'm older, she's my best friend even though to her i'm pest and grow on her like mold. She's my favorite person in the entire world, I could go on and on about why I look up to her but most importantly when I need her no matter how mad she is at me she's there for me no matter what. Thank you."

I sighed as everyone clapped and sat back down in my seat just glad to get that over with I hated going up in front of the entire class.

 **Logan's Pov**

I got out of a lecture early and didn't feel like calling mom to pick me up so I walked to the park that was close by I was sitting reading 'Weapons of Math Destruction' leaning against a tree when a shadow appeared over me. "Logan?" I looked up and there was a boy standing there he was around my age but I didn't remember him which never happens to me I always remember every single person i've meet even if it was just for a few minutes he looked familiar and his face made my heart race.

"Uh yeah…"

"You don't remember me?" I wanted to shake my head but that seemed rude. "Austin, ring a bell."

"A-austin?"

"That's me."

"You look-"

"I know." He smiled and I felt my face heat up. "So why are you here all by yourself?"

"Just wanted some fresh air before I have to go somewhere, why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I got out early, you?"

"We just got back from a vacation, my mom was arguing with my dad on the phone so I left."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm use to it by now."

"Want to sit?" I moved my stuff and he sat down. "Do you still go to NDA?"

"No I left like a month after you did."

"Where do you go now?"

"Public school."

"Oh."

"Yeah that's how I felt at first but it isn't so bad."

"I'm sorry we didn't keep in contact."

"We were just kids."

"You were my only friend."

"And you were my only friend too."

"I bet you have lots of friends now."

"Three, everyone thinks I'm way to nerdy."

"Just show them all your mad skills in D&D and they won't mess with you." My hair fell covering my face Austin moved forward and pushed my wild curls as Jessie calls them out of my face.

"Long hair looks good on you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you.."

"Hey you're reading Weapons of Math Destruction I love that book." He said picking up my book and smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah my dad bought it for me when it first came out I loved it so much I actually ended up going to Math Camp because the author was gonna be there for the finally day i've been going for the past two years."

"What a nerd."

"I know but Math Camp is awesome, you should go it's really fun…"

"I forgot you wanted to be a math teacher right?"

"Calculus, my dad says that I should do something actually interesting like become a doctor or a dentist."

"A dentist?" I laughed.

"Just like him, like father, like son."

We talked for a long time mostly about astronomy and a little bit about pathology and then about D&D and WoW I remembered right then why we were so close as friends because we like all the same things and got each other's jokes no matter how random they were. "I should probably get home." Austin said I didn't want him to leave but I nodded.

"You should come over soon we can play D&D catch up some more."

"I'm free tomorrow if you want to hang out."

"I'd like that."

"Hey Logan." I turned and seen Liam and someone was standing next to him glaring at me.

"Austin you remember Liam right."

"Of course, what's up?"

"Nothing much just catching up with Logan."

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Uh yeah Austin this is uh-" My brain froze.

"I'm Damien."

"Are you Logan's friend?" _He looks so mad._

"I don't know, Logan what am I?" He said I could tell he was mad.

"Damien-"

"Forget it." He started to walk away.

"I uh I'll see you tomorrow, Liam can you uh give him my number while I go talk to him."

"Sure." He said and I ran after Damien.

"Go away."

"Would you stop it." I said grabbing him he pulled his arm away from me. "Damien."

"Leave me alone."

"I don't get why you're mad."

"You don't get why i'm mad?"

"Not really."

"I'm mad because my boyfriend didn't even acknowledge me when he was standing next to some hot guy."

"You think he's hot?"

"Like you didn't?"

"Why does that matter i'm with you?"

"Really because fifteen seconds ago you forgot who I was."

"I was distracted."

"I have to go home."

"Please don't go."

"Why? You seemed pretty busy."

"Don't be like that." I said and grabbed his hand this time he didn't pull away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You're still mad."

"Of course I am."

"Then you can't leave."

"Logan."

"Come home with me i'll make us lunch and we can watch a movie i'll even let you pick."

"I have to go home."

"No you don't, you want to go home."

"I have homework and I-"

"Then forget I even said anything I don't want you to come over." I said dropping his hand and turning around.

"Logan-"

"Where are you going?" Liam asked when I walked back to him I picked up my stuff and kept walking. "Log?"

"Leave me alone."

"Woah I didn't do anything don't get mad at me."

"Why was he even with you?"

"We were talking about what to get you for your birthday."

"You mean your birthday?"

"Our birthday."

"I don't want anything from him."

"Did you guys break up again because I can't keep swooping in and fixing-"

"We didn't break up, he's mad I was talking to Austin like i'm not allowed to have guy friends."

"Well you did momentarily forget who Damien was."

"Why were you even at the park?"

"I was gonna meet up with Kyle we were gonna play basketball."

"Don't let me keep him waiting go ahead."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Well then I guess i'll just have to tag along."

"No you go back to your friends."

"Hmmmm…. No."

"Dammit Liam go away."

"Wow I think you just said your first bad word.. I'm a bad influence."

"Here is another one, fuck you."

"So little brother where are we going?"

"To find a bridge so I can jump off it."

"Very funny, now really where are we going?"

"You're going home i'm going somewhere."

"Nope."

 **Jessie's Pov**

My head was pounding and I felt dizzy I had to close my eyes for a few minutes to see straight again but Coach yelled at me to stop messing around I leaned against the beam and sighed. "You okay?" Rylie asked tapping me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you're gonna faint."

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know… Nationals are in a week and a half i'm fine I just have to keep pushing." I said shaking.

"Jessie you're kinda scaring me right now."

"I'm fine Rylie."

"You don't look fine."

"I'll eat when I get home."

"I highly doubt that."

"Logan will force feed me."

"Jess-"

"Jessica, Rylie get back to work. You don't place first sitting on your ass doing nothing do you?" Coach Mary yelled Rylie gave me a sympathy stare and then went to vault.

"I'm okay, i'm okay." I said as I got up on beam to do my routine.

"Alright let's try and do this right Jessie it's crunch time."

"I got this, i'm amazing."

"You wouldn't of made it to Nationals if you weren't." She said and I smiled.

I fell off the beam twice going step by step through my routine I wanted to punch myself right now "Alright how about we move to floor?"

"No I got this."

"You're pushing yourself too hard-" I should have listened because I tried to do my dismount and completely failed and everything went dark around me.

 **Liam's Pov**

Logan complained the entire way to where ever we were going that he wanted me to go home but I didn't listen to him I kept following him we ended up back at the college I was gonna call mom to pick me up because he was headed towards the library but then he turned and headed towards the theater so I followed him. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Shelly."

"Logan you're late."

"I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" The question was directed at me but I looked to Logan for help.

"I uh-"

"He's my look alike, what do think?"

"Very funny kid."

"You clone go sit down somewhere."

"Clone?"

"Just go before you get me in trouble."

"Are you in a play?"

"This is why I wanted you to go home."

"Why didn't you tell anyone."

"Because it's not something I wanted anyone to know about."

"Well i'm sure mom and Jessie know."

"Jessie does but not mom she'd tell the entire family."

"Maybe i'll tell everyone."

"And i'll beat you with a bat."

"So much violence."

"Just sit down and pretend you don't know me."

"Well that's kind of hard we have the same face."

"Liam please."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because this means a lot to me."

"I'll go sit all the way in the back you won't even know i'm there."

"Thanks Li."

"Anything for my baby brother."

"I am not a baby!" He yelled which made me laugh.

I knew Logan could act I force him to watch his movie now and then which he doesn't like watching because he feels then he is self-centered but I really like it I couldn't act to save my life and when Logan acts it's like he's transformed into someone else someone I don't know. So seeing him on that stage laughing, singing, and acting it's like I was meeting a brother I never knew existed until right now, maybe that's the him Jessie sees.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked me as Logan got in the car.

"I'm failing math."

"You're failing math?"

"Yeah and Logan is tutoring me."

"Liam." Mom groaned.

"I know, I know, i'm sorry I mean is a F- really failing?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"No one asked you brainy."

"Well-" Mom stopped when her phone rang she answered it. "Hey Jess- is everything alright?"

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I have the boys so i'll call your dad to come and- Jessie I can't."

"Mom?" Logan said again.

"I'm further out than your dad he's coming that's final."

"What happened?"

"You're sister fainted at gymnastics so someone needs to go pick her up."

"Why did she faint?" I asked Logan gulped and looked out the window mom glanced at him before putting the car in drive.

"I don't know, your dad is going over there now."

"But you didn't call him." Logan said he wouldn't look at mom he just stared out the window.

"Jessie's calling him now."

 **Jace's Pov**

I walked into the gym with Cecily following behind me Jessie was sitting with an ice pack on her head. "What happened?"

"I fell off the beam no big deal."

"She fainted." Rylie said casually.

"I did not faint."

"Yes she did, hi i'm your daughter's coach."

"Jace."

"Mary, I feel like we've meet before but i'm not sure."

"I uh-"

"Once when I was seven the first and only time my dad ever came to one of my practices…. I'm feeling great now so I can go back to beam right?"

"No you cannot." I said.

"Coach tell him i'm fine."

"I actually think you should go to the doctor and get your head looked at, you hit it pretty hard."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Jessie-"

"I'm fine."

"Can you listen to your coach?"

"I'm tired I didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't eaten put those things together we get why I fainted."

"Jess-"

"Can I go home coach?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you."

The car ride was silent for the most part I kept asking Jessie if she was okay but that seemed to just annoy her more than anything, when we got home she and Logan went out back and Cecily went to watch a movie with Liam I knew spying was probably wrong but they were my kids and I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I told you Jessie that if you didn't eat this would happen but no let's not trust Logan."

"You read one medical book and suddenly you are a doctor."

"I could get into med school if I wanted."

"Mom and dad are getting close to finding out."

"So maybe you should tell them."

"After Nationals."

"You're killing me."

"How was rehearsals for the play?"

"Great! You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world my little Yogi Bear."

"I'm smarter than the average bear." He said and Jessie laughed.

"How about you make me something to eat?"

"Really you're actually gonna eat?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

 **Clary's Pov**

"Mom? Can we talk?" Jessie asked plopping herself on the bed.

"Anything to get my mind away from planning all this." I said motioned towards everything spread out on my bed. "What's on your mind Mini?"

"Do you think people can change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like your brother?"

"My brother?"

"Yeah if he came back into your life and told you he changed would you believe him?"

"People like him can't change they may say that they've changed and they may act like it but deep down they are still the same awful person."

"Okay…"

"Why are you asking me about my brother?"

"I was just wondering."

"Jessie what's really going on with you? You've been acting differently this past week."

"I'm fine."

"You know no matter how many times you tell yourself that it doesn't change the fact that inside you're not fine." I said she looked at me and moved closer to me and put her head down on my chest it felt like it's been a million years since she's cuddled up with me.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to baby girl."

"I know this might sound weird but could you tell me the story of how you and dad fell in love? I have a lot going through my brain and I just want to distract myself."

"It all started when this annoying little six year old boy insulted me….."

 **Questions:**

 **Should Damien still be Logan's boyfriend in Jessie's story or should he have a new boyfriend?**

 **Also I was thinking of doing a skip to Clary and Jace's Vow renewl or should I wait?**

 **Next chapter Logan and Jace have a really funny conversation about sex**


	106. Chapter 106 Falling Apart

**I'm holding off the vow renewal for a few reasons but the main one being that I feel like there is too much going on to kind of move past everything and go straight to their renewal so it will be in like two or three chapters and it will be all about Clary and Jace**

 **TMIShips4Life- I feel like you're a mind reader because he will be in the next chapter, everything's gonna be in the open in the next chapter**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- (Hope I got all that right) it's called I'll Be There For You (The story about Jace being a doctor and Clary being in an abusive relationship) I don't know when you'll see this but thanks all your reviews... Ryland's Story is called Where Did It Go Wrong and you can find it by clicking on my name up there**

 **Tubba- Make it Or Break it is amazing i'm glad you kind of seen how i'm shaping Jessie she will be like her but not completely like her some things will kind of be similar but still her own little unique kind of way (If that makes any sense at all) Also you're in luck there is gonna be a flashback I don't know if it will be childhood or teenage years for them maybe one of both? Not really sure yet**

 **Ashleypaigex- Ryland and Jessie's stories are sequels to this story, Ryland's story is already out if you'd like to read it and Jessie's won't be published until after this story is over**

 **Guest- Lucas and Annie will be back in the story soon**

 **Disclaimer- Sensitive topics at the end of this chapter you can just skip the last Pov if you don't want to read that**

 **I also posted Ryland's new chapter today so head over there and check it out because Alec is in it**

 **Logan's Pov**

I got done with school and I was suppose to go hang out with Damien but ever since we got into that argument about Austin I never texted him back I didn't feel like arguing it was pointless when he would just keep yelling so I figured i'd go to the music room maybe play the piano and then walk home it wasn't that long of a walk only half an hour if I lightly jog or an hour and twenty five minutes if I walk and reminisce maybe i'll do that. "Logan." I turned and seen Damien walking towards me I raised an eyebrow and turned around in the opposite direction. "Really? You know I seen you."

"I know you did i'm ignoring you hoping you'd go away."

"Well i'm not." He crossed his arms, his body language suggested he was mildly upset. "I don't appreciate being ignored for days."

"Well I don't appreciate when my boyfriend decides to act like a big jerk."

"I'm the jerk? You flirt with another guy and i'm the jerk?"

"Flirt? I was not flirting!"

"Yes you were."

"I'm not having this argument, arguing just leads to more arguing and then that leads to drinking wine with your friends and being the complainer and no one likes the complainer! They make fun of the complainer when she goes home to her husband who has been cheating with the nice looking assistant who swears he's faithful all the while she's locking herself in the closet just to get away from her three annoying kids to chug a bottle of Burgundy and i'm not talking about the French Region."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to stop watching tv drama."

"My mom's waiting come on."

"Waiting for what?"

"You said you were coming over today?"

"Well I've changed my mind."

"No you haven't no come on."

"I don't want to spend time with you."

"You do but you're moping and we are spending time together whether you like it or not."

"I'm my own person I can make my own decisions."

"Isn't it classified as rude as to make someone drive all the way here to pick you up and then you don't go with them? And here I thought you hated being rude because it makes you look peremptory?"

"Peremptory means insisting on immediate attention or obedience that's not what I said."

"Well stop using big words and i'll remember."

"It makes me ungracious, inelegant, a barbarian and I am not a barbarian." I started to breath faster I think I need to check my pulse.

"Alright calm down." He came closer to me and grabbed my hand I wanted to pull away but it was calming having him close to me.

"You're not a barbarian i'm sorry okay you're not rude just come over and hang out for a little while, I promise I won't be such a stick in the mud."

"Antediluvian."

"Enough with the big words i'm getting a headache." He smiled and pulled me towards the door I knew this argument wasn't near over and once we got to his house we'd just argue some more so I stayed quiet the entire car ride and got my thoughts together what i'd say what i'd do I liked having a plan and knowing how this would turn out in the end and hopefully we could resolve the situation and by resolve I mean Damien admit he was being jealous and move on.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked once we got to his room he closed the door, his parents don't really care about rules they should because rules are a foundation I love rules maybe i'll make rules, a guideline for jealousness. "Earth to Logan."

"Huh? Oh uh what did you say?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Oh? And what were you thinking about me." He smiled and came closer to me.

"How you acted irrationally when I was with Austin because you were jealous."

"Okay that's not what I was hoping to hear."

"Well it's what happened."

"I was not jealous."

"Sure looked like jealousy to me you can look up online the symptoms of jealousness or I could tell you if you prefer."

"I'd prefer you to shut up." He mumbled.

"Then why did you make me come here?"

"Maybe because you're my boyfriend and I wanted to spend time with you but you don't seem to want to spend time with me!"

"Maybe we should just break up then for good."

"Maybe we should! Wait- no I- I don't want that…. Do you?"

"I'm tired of always not fitting in your perfect little world."

"Logan-"

"I'm not like you Damien I don't see the world the way you do and maybe I was flirting with Austin that's the thing I don't know and you treat me as if I do know when I don't I really don't and I thought you understood that I wasn't like everyone else."

"I know more than anyone that you aren't like anyone else, when we go out to eat I don't sit down at the table until you finished wiping it off with three different disinfecting moist towelettes but I stand there while you do it because I love that you're different, I love that you see the world a different way."

"Do you have any idea how many bacteria are on counter tops alone? Just from chicken alone, there are over twenty diseases you can get from exposure."

"You're getting off topic."

"Right i'm sorry, you really like that i'm different?"

"Who else can turn the elements of the periodic table into something romantic?"

"Well-"

"No just shut up and come here." I didn't answer I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his bed.

"I don't like being under you i'm claustrophobic."

"You have every type of phobia in the entire world." He leaned down and kissed me. "Are you afraid of kissing?" He asked kissing me again.

"Philemaphobia?"

"That's hot keep the genius coming." He said I laughed as he moved to kiss my neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He bite my neck a little and something happened something that's never happened in the history of ever and I know he felt it because he stilled and looked at me with big eyes and I wanted to die I pushed him off of me and ran out of the room.

 **Liam's Pov**

"I'm glad you could make it." Hayley said with a smile that made my heart hurt.

"So am I…"

"How's Logan?"

"He's good how's Hannah?"

"Annoying she's older than me by four minutes so everything's i'm older so I get this and I get that well you know how it is."

"Actually no i'm three minutes older than Logan."

"I hate you." She said but then started to laugh. "So tell me Liam, what's private school like?"

"Private." I joked she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Very funny you must be the comedian of the family?"

"I have my moments."

"Well you certainly do."

"What about you? Are you any funny?"

"No my jokes are so terrible people just give that awkward stare like 'what should we do now' kind of thing it's awful."

"Well you're in luck I can be funny for the both of us, although I might ask to hear a joke every now and then."

"I'll save my best for you."

"Well you really know how to make a man happy."

"You live, you learn."

"So uh can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Hannah she didn't really like Logan all that much did she?"

"Not in a bad way like she thought he was cool and-"

"Thank god."

"You're happy she doesn't like your brother?"

"Extremely happy."

"Oh… He didn't like her?"

"No- I mean yes I mean it's- okay here's the thing when I seen you well I really liked you and well I know how it is because I wouldn't talk to someone who didn't like my brother so I thought you felt the same so I asked him to play along so I could get to know you."

"I uh did the same thing with my sister."

"But the thing is Logan he's different he's uh well he's-"

"He's what?"

"Gay….."

"No way." She said with a huge smile and smacked me I was confused as to why she was so happy about Logan being gay.

"Uh yeah…"

"You know everyone says every girl needs a gay best friend."

"Oh no you're thinking of the wrong type of gay-" Are there types of gay? I should ask Logan about that. "He's not like all gay people well now that just seemed rude to say he's-"

"Liam calm down I could tell Logan was different when we meet."

"Special."

"What?"

"I don't like when people call him different, he's special."

"Sorry, I could tell he was special when we meet."

"Thanks."

"Logan means a lot to you?"

"Well he's my twin."

"It's more than that." She said I nodded.

"He brings out the best parts of me, without him I wouldn't me."

"You know you may seem like a hard ass and be 99.9 sarcasm but the .1 percent is a very caring boy."

"I get the sarcasm from my dad it fuels me."

"So does Logan have a boyfriend?"

"He does, his name is Damien."

"Do you like him?"

"He makes Logan happy although Logan has troubles admitting his true feelings he loves Damien and that makes him alright in my book."

"There's that .1 percent."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Follow me."

 **Jace's Pov**

I was taking a nap when someone jumped on me and started to shake me. "DAD! Dad come on it's an emergency!" I sat up rubbing my eyes I seen Logan sitting on my bed breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." I laid back down pulling the covers over my head. "Why are you sleeping? It's like three in the afternoon."

"I didn't get any sleep last night, I was working on a new album for the band I didn't go to sleep until four almost five in the morning and then Cecily woke me up at 5:15 to make her breakfast and i've been running around all day with your mom for stupid wedding renewal things so i'm tired that's why I was taking a nap."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"I don't know you woke me up."

"It's an emergency!"

"Is the house on fire?"

"No."

"Is someone dying?"

"No."

"Then there is no emergency goodnight."

"But there is dad."

"Fine Logan what could be so important?" I asked closing my eyes daydreaming about really dreaming.

"Sex." My eyes snapped opened and I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Sex."

"Uh what about sex?"

"I've always considered myself asexual because well nothing really ever 'pleased' me Liam says I need to more porn that somehow it would make some kind of connection in my brain but well the thought of porn freaks me out because I don't want to see a vagina like ever in my life, real or not I came out of one I don't need to go back there-"

"This is not how this conversation is suppose to go…"

"And well something happened today when I was with Damien and I don't know what I did or what happened."

"Maybe we can call Alec and he can take you somewhere and talk about this?"

"Why because he's gay? You are my dad!"

"I know but this is not a normal sex talk."

"I don't need a normal sex talk I need answers!"

"Logan-"

"You're my last hope, I can't go to mom because well that would be awkward and I would of went to Jessie but she's over with Henry probably getting down and dirty."

"Don't say things like that."

"I ramble when i'm nervous."

"Okay, okay stop."

"I'm sorry…."

"Let's try and have a normal conversation."

"I'm not normal i'm a genius these things shouldn't be happening to me."

"Because you're a genius?"

"Because i'm me."

"You wanna know what your problem is?"

"I can give you my medical history for what my problems are."

"No I mean in your mind right now."

"What's my problem?"

"When you don't know the answer to something you feel like you doing know anything."

"People with high IQ tend to have low EQ that's emotional quotient and-"

"Stop it Logan right now you can't think like a genius be a normal kid for a just a second." He blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Worst second of my life."

"There's my boy, now tell me what's wrong?"

"Damien and I were kissing and my uh-" He looked down and then back at me.

"Oh… Ohh."

"See emergency!"

"When did this happen?"

"Like twenty minutes ago I ran home."

"You ran home?"

"Was that wrong?"

"I've given you the sex talk Logan-"

"Technically I gave you the sex talk." He said shrugging I tried not to remember that horrible day when ever I said anything Logan would give me the proper term and go into full detail, I really hate health books.

"Let's not relive that."

"Right…"

"The point is what happened is normal."

"Not normal for me."

"Logan-"

"Maybe I should watch porn, should I watch porn?"

"I don't- this isn't normal, this can't be normal."

"I'm asking a serious question dad, why did this happen to me?"

I tried my best to explain to him that it was normal no matter how you tried to go about it and sometimes these things happened but he was set on the i'm not like everyone else train I didn't really know what to do. "Great next thing you know i'll be having wet dreams."

"Oh god….I don't want to hear these kinds of things, why do you have to do this to me?"

"I live to make you comfortable?"

"Yeah you do."

"I didn't do anything wrong though, right?"

"Well maybe running home wasn't the best thing but no Logan you didn't do anything wrong you may not be normal but that doesn't mean your body isn't." He nodded and I felt like we were finally done with this terribly awkward conversation Clary came into the room and smiled.

"What are two of my favorite boys doing?"

"Dad's explaining erections to me."

"Normal day in the Herondale house." Clary said she turned away and left the room.

"Remember when we talked about thinking before we speak, and trying to see if the words you are about to say are not very appropriate?"

"Was this one of those moments?"

"I'd say so."

"Thanks for the talk dad even though it was probably really weird for you."

"To say the least."

"Enjoy your nap." He said waving and ran out of the room.

"Yeah I don't think i'll be napping anytime soon…" I said to myself I went downstairs to find Clary. "Hey baby.." I kissed her cheek.

"How'd your talk go with Logan?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Well for a while it was a little rocky and really uncomfortable but we made it through the talk."

"And how do you feel?"

"This may sound really weird but i'm happy he came to me, he could of went to Liam he said he was gonna talk to Jessie but she's over at Henry's house which she's banned from going."

"Why?"

"Logan said something and now that's all I- you know what I don't even want to think about it much less talk about it."

"How about we go on a date?"

"Mhmm." I pulled her towards me. "A day with my queen?"

"The one and only." I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ewwww!" Clary pulled away to see Liam standing there frowning. "Get a room."

"Hey Bugga."

"Sup."

"Talk like a normal human please." Clary said Liam rolled his eyes.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"I can't believe you had that kind of talk with dad and I wasn't even there to witness it."

"I think i'll ignore Damien for a while and he will forget that ever happened."

"What that you got hard?" I laughed he threw a pillow at me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Logie."

"Before this I never even thought about sex what if he thinks I want to have sex? I don't want to have sex Jessie."

"He's fourteen Log I think you are over analyzing as always."

"So you don't think he wants to-"

"I think he wants to wait until you are both old enough and mature enough and who knows maybe you and Damien will never have sex because he's a prude."

"I think that's Henry and not Damien."

"Shut up."

"Did you try and take advantage of him again?"

"I did not take advantage of him."

"Because he's a prude and wouldn't let you?"

"Yes! Now you get it."

"Maybe he really does want to wait and make it special you are just trying to push it to distract you from life."

"I am not."

"Yes you are Jessie."

"I just-"

"You're having nightmares again because he talked to you and you think some how if you have sex with Henry all your problems will go away but that's using him and he doesn't deserve that does he?"

"No…. He doesn't…"

"So take pride in the fact that you have a teenage boyfriend who doesn't just want you for sex."

"Can we go back to making fun of you?"

"No!"

"What's going on in here?" Liam asked poking his head into the room.

"Logan got a-" He jumped on top of me covering my mouth.

"I tell you things in confidence and this is how you repay me?"

The twins, Cecily and I ended up watching a movie, Cecily feel asleep on the couch so Liam had carried her upstairs I went up to my room when I heard mom and dad come home from their date I could hear them whispering their door closed I went towards the bathroom when I heard them talking about me. "I'm just saying there's something wrong with her." Mom said.

"What do you mean?"

"I took her out to eat after gymnastics and she didn't touch her food I forced her to take a bite and she gagged on the food and cried."

"You think-" Dad's voice died down. "Should we send her back Newport?"

"I don't know what to do Jace I can't get through to and i'm so scared that one day she- I just I can't go through this with her again."

"I'll talk to her in the morning."

"I thinks that's the last thing she wants."

"Clary-"

I didn't stay long enough to hear what my dad had to say I needed to get out I needed to be somewhere where I felt safe somewhere I knew I could let my guard down and be broken and hurt and damaged, I grabbed my keys and left.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Someone was ringing my doorbell over and over and over I wanted to strangle who ever it was because it was two in the morning and I was tired I stomped downstairs and fumbled with the lock getting ready to yell at whoever made it through the gate and to my front door. "What do you- Jessie?"

"Can I come in?" She had tears falling down her face.

"What are you doing here? Do mom and dad know you're here?"

"No…"

"Jess."

"I needed you." She said with and came towards me and my arms automatically went around her pulling her towards me hugging her tightly.

"Shhh it's okay baby girl, it's okay."

"I'm sorry i'm here so late I just- I can't do this anymore Ryland it's like i'm at the end of my rope and I just want to fall."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's back…"

"Who's back?"

"Sebastian…"

"What?" Anger flooded through me I may have been a kid back then unable to do anything but now, now I wanted to kill him.

"I was out with Cecily we were eating, I seen him when we sat down he was staring at me I made Cecily sit to where he couldn't see her but he wasn't looking at her just at me and then she went to the bathroom I looked back over and he was gone I use to see him all the time so I thought maybe I was going crazy but then he came and sat down next to me and I was so scared." She put her head against me and sobbed.

"He can't hurt you anymore Jessie you aren't a kid anymore."

"He said things…"

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk anymore…. I just needed to be with you."

"I'll call mom and dad in the morning okay?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm right here, i'm not going anywhere."

"I love you RyRy."

"I love you too Jess.. Come on we can watch a movie, I have popcorn."

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask I said I have popcorn as in you are gonna eat some popcorn or i'll put IT on."

"Popcorn it is then."

Jessie cuddled into me on the couch I put a random movie on and stroked her hair making random jokes throughout the movie until she fell asleep against me the only thing making me sane in this moment was her steady breathing.

 **Jessie will be telling what he said to her in the next chapter to a certain parent i'm sure everyone knows who**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Jace go with to Nationals? I've been kind of debating whether he should go or not**

 **Also what do you think Damien's reaction should be to what happened?**

 **Lastly for the vow renewal there will be some flashbacks to young Clary and Jace would you like it to be childhood or teenage?**

 **And because I won't be update for a few days I just would like to say**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	107. Chapter 107 Picking Up The Pieces

****Ages ~ Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10****

 **Ashleypaigex- It's called Where Did It Go Wrong and you can find it by clicking on my name up there where the title of this story is at and it should show the list of my stories and there it is**

 **Tubba- You will get your wish about Jace and the beating of someone but unfortunately you have to be patient for just a little while**

 **LilyU05- I really like your suggestion and I will keep it in mind when I am writing her story**

 **Guest- Jessie and Henry haven't had sex….. Yet…..**

 **Disclaimer: Mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter some may not want to read**

 **Jace's Pov**

I had just made the kids breakfast and went up to our room to see what Clary was doing she was laying in bed with her head under the pillow. "What are you doing?"

"I don't feel good."

"Want some soup or something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"That seems to be a running thing with the girls in this house."

"My stomach hurts…"

"Just some toast babe you aren't gonna go all day without eating."

"Fine, toast." We went downstairs Clary sat down next to Logan kissed his head and rested her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked not taking his eyes off his phone that was sitting on the table.

"My stomach hurts." He didn't answer her which made Clary lift her head up and glance at him. "You know if you stare at that thing long enough it might ring."

"Damien's called three times… Three times mom that's not a good thing."

"You still haven't talked to him?" I asked he shook his head.

"I can't face him i'm thinking about moving and changing my name."

"What happened that you think is so bad?" Clary asked she moved closer to him putting her head on his he leaned into her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He said and his phone started to ring he made a noise that i've never heard before and pushed the phone away like it couldn't be trusted to be around it.

"I can answer it for you." Cecily said reaching for the phone but I picked it up and answered it.

"DAD!"

"Hey Damien, it's Jace."

"Oh uh hi Mr. Herondale."

"For the last time it's Jace."

"Right… Sorry Sir."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?" Logan shook his head furiously.

"I wish I could but my parents are about to leave and they won't be back until later tonight."

"Oh…"

"Would you mind if I spent the day at your house?"

"I don't mind and i'm sure Logan would love that."

"Cool, i'll go ask my parents." He hung up and Logan dropped his head.

"I cannot believe you would-"

"Listen to me, you spend your life living in fear of literally everything, i'm not gonna let you be afraid of something you have no control over."

"I'm sure you have control over yours." He mumbled Clary looked at me with a questioning look.

"Not when I was younger."

"Ew okay i'm sorry I said anything."

"If you want I can call him back and tell him never mind?"

"No, I want to see him i'm just scared he will be mad."

"I think he will understand."

"Thanks dad."

"Any time Logie." His eyes lit up when I called him that I think i've only ever called him Logie a handful of times.

Everyone was eating when Clary's phone started to ring she put her toast down and smiled. "Hey bubbie, how are you?"

 **Jessie's Pov**

"She's gonna be mad." I said Ryland gave me a sideways glance.

"No shit she's gonna be mad you basically ran away."

"I did not run away I went to visit my most favoritest brother." He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Here goes nothing."

"Put it on speaker." He nodded and moved the phone away from his ear.

"Hey bubbie, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Think i'm getting sick but i'll be okay."

"What's wrong?" I glared at him to get to the point and he pushed me I fell on the couch.

"Just an upset stomach i'll be okay." You could hear Cecily yelling in the background. "Yes baby okay, Cecily says hi and she misses you."

"Tell her I miss her too and i'll see her soon." He looked at me took a deep breath. "So uh I called you for a uh reason…"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out okay?"

"Did you get someone pregnant?"

"What? No! God no, why would you think that?"

"Well you said don't freak out."

"And the only logical explanation was I got a girl pregnant?"

"Well…"

"I did not get a girl pregnant and that's rude that's how'd you act if I really did."

"I would come to your house and beat you with a stick." I laughed Ryland threw a pillow at me. "Do you have someone with you?"

"Kinda."

"You have a girlfriend? Why would I freak out because you have a girlfriend, oh is it someone I don't like?"

"No mom, no girlfriend."

"A boy-"

"What is with you today mom? Geez I think I should just call you back later."

"Well then tell me what you want stop telling me not to freak out because I don't do well when people tell me not to freak out that means something is wrong."

"Jessie's not at home."

"What do you mean she's not at home?"

"I mean last night she kinda came over to my house."

"She was home when your father and I got home."

"Yeah well-"

"Let me talk to her."

"Here you go." He handed the phone to but I shook my head. "Just talk to her." I shook my head again.

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale you better take that phone right this instant because if you don't I swear to god you will be grounded for a year."

"Hi mom…"

"Don't you hi mom me, what the hell?"

"What's going on?" I heard dad say, she didn't answer him I heard a door slam. "You better have a good reason for leaving, when the hell did you even leave?"

"I heard you and dad talking about sending me back to Newport.."

"Jessie we were just talking."

"That's- that's not it…"

"What is it then?"

"Can you just- I needed to get away."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if I tell you the whole story."

"Then tell me because i'm really trying to understand why you would leave at one in the morning to-"

"Can you come here?"

"Why don't you come home?"

"I can't be in my room right now without crying I can't be in that house mommy can't you see that?"

"What's going on?"

"He-" Tears came back to my eyes and I handed Ryland the phone I leaned against him and cried I felt like I had boarded this wall around me and now the hurt, pain, and agony was cracking the wall I made and everything was falling and I just wanted to fall so I never had to feel anything again.

"Sebastian is out jail…" Ryland said he must have taken the phone of speaker because I couldn't hear what she said, he started whispering but he kept his arm over me holding me close to him.

 **Logan's Pov**

Mom had left after the breakfast table after she started talking to Jessie dad was mad because mom wouldn't tell him what was going on I could've told him but I wouldn't break Jessie's trust like that, I couldn't break her trust. "Daddy where did Jessie go?"

"I don't know baby."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because mommy is still on the phone with her."

"Is Jessie okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine muffin."

"Alright." Cecily started eating her waffles again mom came into the kitchen she had been crying her eyes were puffy she picked up her keys and turned to leave.

"What's going on?" Dad asked mom looked at us.

"Not in front of the kids Jace."

"Then come talk to me out-"

"We have to go."

"Go? What's going on?"

"Jace I will tell you but right now we need to go."

"Clary-" Mom came towards me.

"You and I mister will be having a long talk when I come home."

"I promised."

"Some promises can be broken."

"I think maybe you should stay here." Mom said to dad who glared at her.

"Ten seconds ago you said I was going and now-"

"I don't want the kids being alone right now, I can't have the kids being alone right now i'm gonna go see if someone can come watch them and we can go down there but just stay in here with them right now…" Mom didn't wait for dad to respond because she left, I was assuming upstairs to call someone, maybe Aunt Kelly will come over I haven't seen her in awhile. A few minutes of awkward quietness my phone vibrated.

 _Jessie: I know this is kind of putting you in the hot seat with dad because i'm sure mom yelled at you for not telling, i'm sorry Yogi_

 _Logan: It's okay, I think i'll be grounded later….. Dad's gonna ask me what's going on though_

 _Jessie: I know… i'm sorry_

 _Logan: I can lie if you want me too_

 _Jessie: You've done enough lying for me it's okay baby boy everything comes out in the end that's what you said right? I'm just sorry you're gonna get yelled at for something I kept from everyone_

"Logan do you know what's going on?" Dad asked both Cecily and Liam were looking at me I didn't like eye contact especially when someone is mad at me. "Logan?" I didn't answer I knew he was getting mad. "Answer the question." He yelled.

"Don't yell at him he doesn't like when people yell." Liam said he put his hand on my shoulder and I stiffened I wanted to cry but I knew that would just make everything worse. "It's okay Logan you didn't do anything wrong."

"Sebastian's out of jail…" I said softly I didn't look up at dad because I didn't want to see his face expression I looked at Liam he was confused.

"Who's Sebastian?" Cecily asked I couldn't look up I could feel dad's gaze on me burning a hole through me. "Daddy who's Sebastian?"

"How long have you known?" He was trying to stay calm but I could tell he wasn't.

"Jessie told me when she seen him…"

"You mean the guy from the cafe?"

"Th-the cafe?" I could kind of see dad looking at Cecily, she shrugged like it was nothing.

"When Jessie and I went to the cafe she was looking at something and when I tried to look she yelled at me, I went to the bathroom and when I came back there was someone sitting talking to her I asked him who he was but I don't think he liked me very much because he didn't talk to me just to Jessie and he whispered something to her and then left, Jessie made us leave after that I didn't even get dessert."

"I don't get it why does it matter that Sebastian is out of jail?" Liam asked as Mom came back in dad looked at her it was the first time I lifted my head up he looked the same but I could tell he wasn't from his posture.

"Did you find someone to watch them?"

"Alec and Magnus are gonna come over in a little while."

"We should get going."

"I don't think you going is a good idea."

"I'm not gonna talk about this in front of the kids." Mom nodded and walked out dad went behind her

"What the hell is going on?" Liam asked looking at me I shrugged.

 **Clary's Pov**

"I take it Logan told you?"

"Yeah…"

"Jace-"

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"She was scared, she feels like a kid all over again."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jace."

"There were cops protecting him last time, this time i'm gonna-"

"Right now Jessie needs you to be her daddy the sweet 'i'll give you whatever you want' type of dad okay? I know you are mad she didn't tell us so am I but going there and yelling that will only make her wish she didn't say anything and if you can't remain calm then you are staying here."

"I can be calm and angry at the same time."

"Come here." He took a step closer to me I wrapped my arms around his neck breathing him in. "Why is it once everything is going good for us something happens?"

"We can get through this Jessie's strong she's always been strong." He leaned his head down holding me close.

"Mom?" I pulled away from Jace to see Logan he didn't look at Jace just at me. "I just wanted to say sorry for not telling you, I wanted to tell you but Jessie didn't want me to she begged me I'm sorry." He had tears in his eyes, one thing about him he didn't like when people were mad at him it made him worry too much about that person being mad and I knew he'd end up getting another ulcer.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No baby boy I'm not mad at you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, we will talk when I get back okay?" He nodded a few stray tears fell I wiped them away.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you my Little Bear." He glanced at Jace but quickly averted his eyes.

"Logan-" Jace started but Logan started to talk.

"Have a safe drive." He kissed my cheek, turned and went towards the basement.

 **Logan's Pov**

Mom and dad left a little after Alec and Magnus came, uncle Alec opened the door to the basement I ran up the stairs and blocked his way from coming in. "Someone's at the door for you." I nodded it was unusual I don't get many visitors because I don't have many friends, scratch that I have one friend but Austin was with his dad and Damien- I forgot dad had invited him over he was waiting by the door for me. "Hey…" He looked at me and then everywhere else.

"...Hi."

"You don't want me here do you?"

"My parents had to go down to Huntington Beach to my brothers so they won't be here so uh-"

"I asked my mom to stay a few minutes incase you wanted me to leave I can go." He turned around to open the door I moved forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him.

"I don't want you to go we just uh won't be having dinner? I mean I can cook for you but uh-"

"I don't have to stay Logan."

"He wants you to stay, he's just being a big baby." Liam said and kept walking towards the stairs.

"Stay?"

"I'll go tell my mom."

"Come up to my room alright?"

"Kay…"

I was only sitting on my bed for two minutes before he knocked and came in he left the door open and sat down on the corner of my bed. "So uh what do you uh want to do?" He asked I looked at him with his muddy brown eyes that went straight to my heart.

"I'm sorry for what happened when we hung out the last time I just-"

"It's okay Logan."

"Is it?!"

"I was a little weirded out at first I mean we've made out plenty of times and well you've never uh- that's never happened before and well I was taken by surprise and you ran out before I could say anything."

"I was mortified."

"It's normal."

"I'm not normal…."

"And that's what I love about you." He smiled and touched my cheek.

"So you're not mad?"

"I'll have you know after I was done being shocked I was quite happy to know that I had that kind of effect on you." I think my face ended up looking like a tomato when he said that.

"Hey… I thought your uncle was in town."

"He is…."

"So why are you over here?" He didn't answer he pulled his jacket off and pointed at his shirt. _I'm so gay I can't think straight._

"Is that new?" I asked trying to hold my laughter.

"Yep."

"What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like your super straightforward about your sexualality."

"You're right I'm not, but my parents came to me the other day and they sat me down and said they'd appreciate if when Jim -that's my uncle- comes that I don't act like myself…"

"Don't act like yourself?"

"They wanted me to not be a fruit they wanted me to be straight.."

"Why?"

"My uncle is a preacher, my parents never told his family I was gay because my dad's pride is on the line."

"That's-"

"So I said no that I wasn't gonna hide who I was so my parents said I couldn't go to see my uncle once they seen my choice in clothes.. My uncle will suggest gay camp where I can pray away the gay."

"Is that a real thing?"

"I thought my parents finally accepted me but anytime family comes over they make me stay away like the gay will rub off on family members and we'd be one big homosexual family."

"And you're brother and sister didn't stick up for you?"

"Nate yelled at me asked why I couldn't just do what my parents asked and Jade well she barely talks to me…"

"Damien-"

"Don't do that Logan don't feel sorry for me I knew how my parents were and I decided to come out of the closet."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes I do but then I wouldn't have you in my life and you make everything bearable for me, you make it worth it." His words hit me hard and I felt like I had a lump in my throat.

My watch beeped and I really didn't want to ruin our moment but it was medicine time. "Hold on." I moved over to my desk and pulled my bag towards me and started to get my pills Damien watched me with interest.

"What's all that for?"

"My many many problems."

"I think you're okay…"

"That's because all these pills.."

"How many do you take?"

"Right now or in general?"

"That's a lot of pills." He said looking at the ones I had already gotten out and arranged.

"These are just my morning pills…"

"What are they for?"

"My psychiatrist says I have a lot of problems…"

"What's this one?" He asked pointing to a pill.

"Buspirone, it's for my anxiety."

"This one?"

"For depression."

"You're depressed?"

"I could go on and on about all my problems but well I save that for therapy."

"What's this one for?"

"ADHD."

"I don't think you need all these."

"I do they make me-"

"Do you see all these? They can't be good for you…"

"I see them I-"

"How many are there?" He asked looking at the ones I had in front of me.

"Twenty-three."

"What are you like without these pills?"

"I wouldn't know i've been on them for a long time."

"Can we try something?"

"If you say don't take the medicine I will have a panic attack most likely."

"No uh you can take your medicine." I nodded and went about my little routine of putting all of them in order and taking them.

"Alright what did you want to try?"

"Come over here." He tapped the bed and I went over and sat down on the bed he pushed me back.

"Uh Damien I don't think I mean I uh-"

"I'm not doing anything weird." He moved closer to me and cuddled into me the way I cuddle up to mom when I have a bad dream or have an anxiety attack. His head was on my chest and he closed his eyes as his arm came over me resting on me I decided to do what mom does to calm me down I hummed a song and brushed my hands through his hair, I wish his family were more understanding he was a great person but they treated him like crap.

 **Jace's Pov**

When we got to Ryland's house the door was unlocked and he was watching a movie I didn't see Jessie anywhere. "Where is she?" I asked Clary glared at me and hugged Ryland saying hi. "Right sorry uh hey.."

"It's okay dad, she's upstairs if you wanted to go talk to her mom." Clary looked at me kissed my cheek and then went off upstairs I wanted to tell her that I was coming with no matter what but Clary was right that's not what she needed right now she needed us to be supportive and at this moment I couldn't do that I couldn't be that kind of dad I was angry more angry than when all this happened I felt like we were past all of this and now he's back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… How is she?"

"I think she will be okay she's a fighter."

"That she is, are you okay?"

"Other then not getting any sleep? Yeah i'm alright."

"I thought you guys were touring?"

"Not for another month."

"Did something happen?"

"No?" He gave me a cautious look and then changed the subject. "Who's with everyone else?"

"Magnus and Alec."

"I'm sorry.."

"Why?"

"I've been meaning to visit more but I get so busy and caught up in work that sometimes time just slips away from me."

"I know JJ it happens to me all the time it's okay, we know you're busy and well you promised you'd stay with your brothers and sisters when your mom and I go on vacation you are still doing that for us right?"

"Yes I am I have everything planned out it's gonna be fun spending time with them."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble? I didn't do it."

"No you're not in trouble."

"Oh okay hit me wit it."

"Talk like a normal human please."

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Jessie's going to Nationals soon for gymnastics and well I know it would mean a lot if you surprised her by going."

"I'm not really a big gymnastics fan."

"You use to go to her practice all the time when she was younger."

"Because all the older girls were there and I use to jump on the trampoline and talk to them."

"It would mean a lot for her if you came you don't have to."

"You're trying to guilt trip me into going aren't you? That's my job to do that you when I want things."

"Guilt tripping you would be saying if you don't go she will be hurt and feel like you don't care about her."

"Are you going?"

"I am, she thinks i'm not going and I haven't told her but i'm gonna go I feel like it would hurt our relationship more if I didn't go."

"I'll see if I can make it."

"Thanks JJ."

"No problem old man."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mom came into the room I was in and sat on the bed she didn't talk to me she didn't have to talk just having her in this room made a difference to me. "D-do I have to tell dad everything too?"

"You can tell him what you feel comfortable telling him."

"He waited until I was alone, I was afraid he was gonna come over when Cecily was with me but he didn't. He waited until she went to the bathroom I forced myself to not look over his way I seen him once and I didn't want to look back so when Cecily went and I looked over and he was gone I felt like I made it up like he wasn't really there and then he sat down beside me and I couldn't move I was so scared." I was looking down at the ground because I didn't want to look at mom because I would start to cry i've tried so hard to keep everything bottled up.

"It's okay baby, going on."

"He sat down and…" I felt like I was choking on tears. "He said he stayed away from me in the beginning, he said I was so soft and innocent and he didn't want to hurt me he just liked when I was around him because I was always so happy…"

"Is that all?" I shook my head and took a breath.

"He said it would of been different if I didn't-"

"If you didn't what?"

"He said I looked like something he could never have."

"I don't-"

"When he- when I was a kid I tried to scream for dad but he told me I deserved it because I was worthless, ugly, good for nothing, he pushed my head down and I felt like I couldn't breath and suddenly when he was sitting beside me I felt like that again like I couldn't breath like no one could help me."

"He went on and on about how I betrayed him by telling you what he did like what he did wasn't wrong and then Cecily came back and I was afraid for her but he didn't show any interest in her and he leaned forward and whispered something into my ear."

"What did he say?" I shook my head mom didn't press me any further about it and she asked if I wanted dad to come up I said yes even though I didn't really want to see him because I felt like i'd break down and sure enough once he came into the room I started to cry he didn't ask me what happened he laid on the bed pulling me to him and sang to me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"I'm sorry please don't send me away again."

"You're not going anywhere baby girl."

"You promise?"

"I promise but you have to promise me that you'll start eating again."

"But gymnastics is-"

"I think after Nationals maybe you should take a little break from gymnastics…"

"What?"

"We can talk about that another time baby girl."

We talked about random things, Henry, prom, Cecily, the twins, we talked about everything and nothing, until I felt safe and comfortable I finally told him the story and stopped where I had with mom I didn't want to tell her this part I couldn't tell her that part. "What did he whisper to you?"

"He could tell I was worried about Cecily so when he leaned in he said don't worry about her." I couldn't move I wanted to but I was frozen in fear he put his hand on my leg and said-" Tears started to fall again dad wiped them away and kissed my head just like he's always done whenever I cried.

"He said you're growing up to look just like your mom, really really beautiful, he kissed my ear like he did back then and he left and Cecily got mad because I told her we had to go home she didn't finish eating but I couldn't stay there and when we did get home I took a shower like the longest shower in the history of showers and I tried to go to sleep but everytime I closed my eyes I seen his face, Logan always makes me feel safe something about him just makes me feel like I can be myself and he can pick up the pieces of me even when I don't know that he's picking up the pieces."

 **Logan's medicine is going to become important in the next few chapters when Jace takes him to therapy things have been kind of sad and stuff lately so the next chapter it will be uplifting and Jessie will spending time with Henry and it will be cute I will bring the fluff**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas or what ever you celebrate!**

 **Also I got like half and half on the should Logan have a new boyfriend in Jessie's story so he might have someone knew I haven't decided yet**


	108. Chapter 108 The Big Day

**Annieherondalelightwood- i'm sorry I didn't answer your question last chapter.. So I won't do a story for all the kids but I didn't want to exclude them so Liam and Cecily will mostly be in Ryland's story (the only reason they aren't in it yet is because it will spoil this story but look out for them because soon they will be in) And Logan is going to a be a main character in Jessie's story but we will see all the kids and of course Clary and Jace throughout both of their stories**

 **Rock Solid Panda- Ryla is a cute one, For Henry and Jessie some call them henssie and Jenry like you said and well for Logan and Damien I don't think anyone has come up with one for them yet... Logmien? No that sounds weird... I suck at ship names... Sorry...**

 **Guest- There will be a Clary Sebastian moment soon**

 **Sbooks- That's what i'm leaning towards but i'm not 100% on it yet**

 **SimplyMe01- I already have the first few chapters in Jessie's story done but they will not be published until this story is complete, Ryland's story is up but doesn't get published as frequently as this one**

 **I'm sorry if you asked a question and I didn't answer it I try and answer everyone**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Daddy it's your turn." Cecily said we were playing monopoly.

"Let's see if I can get out of jail." I said as I rolled but didn't get it Cecily giggled.

"It's okay daddy, you'll get it." Before I could say anything Clary came downstairs yelling.

"Liam, Logan! Come on let's go." She came towards us and started looking for us. "You guys come on we are already late!"

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen my car keys?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks… Liam Alexander, Logan Christopher come on you guys."

"Where are you going?"

"Liam has basketball practice and his coach wants to talk to me but Logan has therapy and I have to stay because I have paperwork to fill out and he has to- it's just too much and I'm going insane.. boys now!"

"I can take Liam."

"I already told his coach I would be there and I don't have time to explain what he did wrong."

"I uh can take Logan then."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Have you not noticed since we came home the other day Logan hasn't looked at and avoids you at all cost?" She asked now that she said that I realized that he hasn't been around me every since I yelled at him.

"I can take him."

"Jace-"

"He's my son Clary I can take him." Just then they came down together Logan looked at Clary and held something up to her she gave him a sympathetic look before taking whatever he was handing her.

"I'll call once I'm done with Liam and they should be refilled before six well I'm hoping it is."

"If not I'll just have a panic attack and drown myself in a sea of emotions."

"There's still one in here."

"I didn't take it because I didn't know if they would be refilled by the end of today."

"Take it I don't need you getting another ulcer." She opened the pill bottle but Logan didn't take it.

"I'm pretty sure I already have one, I made myself a doctor's appointment."

"Your dad is gonna take you."

"Why?"

"Because I have take Liam and talk with his coach about something and I don't know how long that's gonna take."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Logie." He started to scratch his arm Clary grabbed his hand. "Deep breaths." She handed him it to him which he took this time.

"At least I'll have something to talk about at therapy." He mumbled. "Have you thought about-"

"I already told you no."

"But-"

"When you come we will go over all the paperwork but I don't trust it Logan."

"Alright."

"After i'm done with Liam i'll come over and pick up Logan I know you wanted to take Cecily out today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I should only be like fifteen minutes."

"Alright." I kissed her head and picked up Cecily.

"Can I sit in front?" Cecily asked I was about to say no when Logan said yes.

"Cecily in back."

"But daddy."

"I don't want to sit up front." Logan said.

"Well you're going to."

He put headphones in when I tried talking to him, I pulled his headphones out. "What are you listening to?" He shrugged. "Logan I'm trying to talk to you."

"Nothing you'd care about."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Okay."

"Logan…"

"I don't like talking before therapy."

"Why?" Cecily asked from the backseat.

"Because I don't." He closed his eyes his hand moved to his wrist and started to snap the rubber band.

"Okay go ahead listen to your music I won't bother you." I said he looked at me with clear blue eyes.

"I don't listen to music, I'm listening to a podcast mom usually let's me play it in the car but you'd just get annoyed with it so I have to wear headphones."

"You can plug your phone in if you want."

"Because you love Ted Talks?"

"I know you don't like change so I'm trying to make it comfortable for you." He connected his phone to the car and pressed play the guy was talking about an octahedron which to be completely honest I didn't know what kind of shape that was.

"What's this called?" I asked generally curious.

"Math is the hidden secret to understanding the world." I nodded I didn't want to talk to much because he looked like he was getting annoyed.

Once we got there Cecily decided to go play in a little waiting room Logan looked at me and then the door where Cecily had just disappeared behind. "I'm sorry for yelling at you I had a lot of things going on in my head and I know you don't like when people yell."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"I forgive you."

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too dad."

"Logan, come on back." He bite his lip and stood up he took a deep breath before walking away with her she came back just as I was about to go over to Cecily. "I don't think we've ever meet are you a family friend?"

"I'm his father."

"Oh…. Well he will certainly have something to talk about."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, uh is Clary here?"

"No she had to take our other son to basketball practice."

"I guess you'll do." She handed me some papers. "Just sign."

"What is all of this?"

"Sign here, initial here, and-"

"I'd like to know what i'm signing."

"This one is for his new therapy sessions we need a parent to sign off on it, this one is for his medication, this one is for the Rorschach test, and this one is a few new medications, and this one-"

"I didn't even know he was on medicine.."

"Will Clary be in soon? This will go a lot faster if she's here."

"I'd like to read over these if you don't mind."

"Take your time."

Five minutes into reading all of this I was confused I didn't think Logan had any of what they were saying he had, Clary came in Cecily ran to her and hugged her. "How'd it go?"

"Kyle and Jeremy have been bullying this kid at school and when they got questioned they said Liam was doing it too so he got questioned but that got straightened out and then we had to talk about his grades because he's failing two classes and if he doesn't get them up he will be off the team."

"Why didn't you tell me Logan was on medicine?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"Hold that thought." She went up to the front desk and came back with a paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Look at who's signature is at the bottom." I looked down and sure enough my name was at the bottom I looked at her confused she rolled her eyes.

"When they first put him on the anti-anxiety meds I wanted your opinion you said yeah that's great and signed."

"I don't remember that…"

"That was years ago you were watching the game with Eric and Jordan I tried to talk to you about it that night and you said if you think it will help him sure."

"Oh…"

"It was years ago Jace and honestly it's helped him a lot." I nodded and decided to just sign the papers. "What's that?"

"That lady gave me those."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." I handed them to her and she frowned when she got to a certain page.

"Why do you have this one?"

"She gave them to me."

"Excuse me where is Mrs. Tate?"

"She's in with a patient."

"I know it's my son can you tell her I never agreed to this and I don't want him doing it." Clary handed her the paper I was seconds away from signing and sat back.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What did we talk about secrets with the kids?"

"She wants to do this test on him, she's never had a genius as a patient before and she would give him these trial drugs and see if it improves or decreases his something or whatever."

"And Logan wants to do it?"

"He's conflicted, he wants to do it but at the same time he's afraid it will make him someone he's not."

"And you don't want him doing it?"

"It's never been done before I don't know what will happen, and if it's even good to mix it with all this other pills."

"He only takes four I don't think-"

"Four?" She laughed.

"That's what this paper said." Clary looked at it.

"Those are his refill papers."

"So he doesn't take four?"

"Try almost thirty."

"I'm sorry?"

"He takes twenty-three in the morning and then again at night but he has five other ones he takes at night."

"Wh-"

"And before you say the whole why haven't you ever told me crap once again I have told you but you just weren't interested in it."

"That's all changing now, I feel like I don't even know my own kids i'm gone so much it's like they can't trust me and half the time I fuck up with Logan and I can't do that because I feel like i'll lose him if I keep doing what i'm doing, you are so close with him you get him and I want that I desperately want that."

"Maybe you and Logan should take a trip somewhere together."

"Would you mind if I stayed and took him out afterwards?"

"I can take Cecily and go get something to eat, Jessie's over at Henry's and probably won't be home until late anyway."

"Late? I told her she needed to be home at seven."

"I might of told her ten." I sighed but nodded, once we came home she all but begged to go over to Henry's but we said no because we didn't want her away from us but I caved after she gave me the big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna take Logan to the park and play chess, talk about math maybe…"

"He's been all about broadway for the past few weeks, talk about any musical you know of and he will open up to you."

"Are you gonna go?"

"No it's my favorite day."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

 **Logan's Pov**

"Danger or untencial?" There was a picture of a knife my heart started to race.

"Danger."

"Fear or joy?" It was a picture of a festival with tons of people crowding the place.

"Fear."

"On a scale from one to ten how does this make you feel?" It was a picture of a needle.

"Eight."

"And this one?" A clown.

"Ten."

"And how about this?" And this one, even though it was a scary picture it somehow calmed me down.

"Three."

"Interesting…"

"What would you like to talk about today?" She put the pictures down and smiled at me.

"I took your advice and joined the play I was talking about a few weeks ago, I got the lead role."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Amazing, like I was normal for once."

"How does your family feel about you being in the production?"

"They don't know, my sister and my twin brother do and well opening night is tonight and Jessie's gonna be there but that's it."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"It doesn't bother me, If my dad were to go i'd be scared because I want to make him proud that's all i've ever wanted and I don't know how to make him proud."

"You've never really talked about your dad before."

"There's not much to talk about with him I talk about things I need help with and my problems my dad's never really been a problem."

"And now he is?"

"I find myself wanting to make him happy and spend more time with him but he's never around so that's a bad thing right? Getting attached is a bad thing."

"Attachments to parents and siblings is normal Logan we've talked about this."

"I wrote a letter to someone."

"A letter to who?"

"Wren…"

"The guy who abused you?"

"I wouldn't call it abuse."

"What's the word of someone who beats a kid and puts cigarettes out in their skin?"

"Child Abuse…"

"Why did you write him?"

"He understood him we were the same he was a genius well not as smart as me but still a genius."

"And he's also in a federal prison."

"I know…" I touched my arm where the scars from the buds were and closed my eyes I didn't like thinking about it but sometimes I did miss Wren and well the letter was me apologizing for me getting him thrown in prison.."

"You feel bad?"

"Shouldn't I? He lost his freedom because of me, wouldn't that make him mad?"

"What he did was wrong, he used someone who could be manipulated easily and made you do things you thought were right when they were wrong but you did them because he challenged you made you feel like you couldn't do it."

"I got accepted to mcgill university."

"Where is that?"

"Canada, well Montreal to be exact."

"That's amazing Logan."

"There is this program, i'd love to go there I got an early admission."

"What do your parents think?"

"I haven't told them, I don't want to think about leaving my mom…"

"I think if it would help further your education there isn't much your parents wouldn't do for you."

"Maybe i'll talk to them after there vacation."

"Don't wait too long Logan the opportunity might pass you by."

We talked for a little while longer about Damien and Liam and even Ryland I missed him but he was coming over at the end of next week so maybe we could catch up, I left with a smile on my face feeling like my problems were nothing, when I got back to mom and dad mom was smiling dad was surprised to see me smiling I don't smile a lot it feels almost unnatural to smile.

"You have a good session?"

"Yeah."

"So your dad is gonna-"

"Take me home?"

"Actually I figured we'd go to the park play chess?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to?"

"I don't have much time, I have to go to my pro- my uh study group i'm tutoring.."

"Just one game and i'll drop you off."

"Alright."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I fell asleep cuddled up to Henry and when I woke up he was gone I was still tired I hadn't been sleeping but with Henry I felt like nothing was gonna happen that I was safe beside him so waking up alone freaked me out a little my phone started to flash indicating someone was calling me I didn't know the number I was a little afraid to answer it but I did.

"Hello…?"

"Jessica Herondale?"

"Uh yeah who is this?"

"Alex I was the-"

"The world's greatest director?"

"That's the one Kangaroo." I laughed at the old nickname I was always hyper back then jumping around so he called me Kangaroo or just Roo.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm about to make all your wishes come true."

"That sounds kind of hard, unicorns who fart rainbows don't really exist."

"Very funny, what's the one movie you have always wanted to be in?"

"One where Ryan Gosling was my lover? And Ryan Reynolds all the Ryan's just loving me?"

"You're making this hard for me to sell this to you kid."

"Sorry.."

"Something you and Logan both would want."

"I'm sure Logan would love both Ryan Gosling and Ryan-"

"Focus."

"Right, something Logan and I have in common that we wanted to do- a musical?"

"Bingo kiddo, i'm working on this project and I came across your video you and your brother did on YouTube, showed the casting director and he loved you guys he wants you two to audition."

"F-for a musical you're not just yanking my chain."

"He loved that Logan could hit the high notes and your passion, it's not a guaranteed thing but I think you and Logan would be perfect for it."

"Logan is in a play tonight I forgot what they are doing but he's the lead role so i'll tell him after because if I tell him now he will be freaking out all day and ruin his performance."

"I will send over the scripts and i'll give you more details about the date of the audition and everything."

Henry came back in with a plate in his hand he smiled when he seen I was awake. "That sounds good I look forward to it."

"Bye Roo."

"Bye Alex."

"Who's Alex?" He asked once I set my phone down.

"A movie director we worked with him long ago he seen our YouTube video and wants us to audition for a movie."

"That's amazing."

"I'm kind of freaking out."

"You want to be an actress I think freaking out is kind of normal, I think, right?"

"I wouldn't know i've only been in one movie oh and I was on a episode of a show when I was like nine but that's it."

"Everyone starts out somewhere."

"What if I was a one hit wonder?"

"Shut up.. I made you food."

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Your rumbling stomach woke me up so I figured i'd cook for you."

"What would I do without you?"

"Starve and sleep all the time?"

Jerk."

"Did Logan show you what we are doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm surprised he didn't show you."

"You have my interest." I said taking the plate from him, it was some kind of pasta.

"We're making a life size medieval catapult."

"Anddd you've lost my interest."

"Oh come on that's amazing! We started it from nothing."

"Why haven't I seen this catapult?"

"It's in your basement."

"How are you guys planning on getting it out of the basement?"

"We'll think of something." He said taking the pasta away from and and swirling some on the fork.

"Hey! You made that for me." I whined he smiled and lifted the fork to me.

"I know I did."

"I'm not a baby, I can feed myself."

"Fine here…" He tried to hand the fork to me I shook my head.

"I was letting you know I'm not a baby I wasn't saying I didn't want you to feed me." I leaned forward and ate what he was offering. "That's amazing."

"Thanks."

"So, where is everyone?"

"My little sister had this school trip but she was afraid to go alone so my parents volunteered to go with her class."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I have this project i'm suppose to be working on for Chem but i'm slacking."

"Want my help?"

"Do you know anything about chemistry?"

"No…"

"That's what I thought, just sit there and look pretty."

"I can manage that."

"I'm sure you can." He handed me the plate and laid down on the bed sighing.

"Are you alright?"

"I hurt my back the other day with our catapult it fell on me Logan thought it was hilarious, me not so much but it hurts."

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." I said putting my plate down on the night stand he raised his eyebrow but did what I asked anyway.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me? I'll have you know I am a black belt in-"

"I'm not taking advantage of you loser i'm gonna give you a massage."

"You're gonna hurt me."

"I am not I can give massages i'm an expert."

"I'm sure you can babe." He said as I sat on his back. "You're so light like a feather you need to eat more cupcakes."

"I'm pudgy." The next thing I know I'm under Henry.

"Stop it, stop always talking bad about yourself, you are perfect in every single way."

"Am I?"

"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

"Tell me what you see…"

"I see a girl who feels like she's never good enough even though she works her so hard for the things she loves, I see someone who has all the love to give but closes herself off to most people, you are so beautiful like unbelievably stunning and I love you so much, I wish you would stop putting yourself down."

"When I'm with you I feel complete I don't feel broken."

"It's okay to be broken because most broken things can be fixed with the right kind of tools."

"I'm afraid you will leave me." I said his gray eyes burning a hole through me.

"You are the best part of my life, you have always been the best part of my life since I was a baby you have been my constant."

"But-"

"Stop thinking about the worst Jess that's all you ever think about is the bad in life, think about the good."

"There's been a lot of bad lately."

"Well it's up to you, you can either let the bad stuff take control over you or you can say I'm done living in fear of all that's bad in the world, the bad shit isn't ever gonna go away, but that doesn't mean the good isn't still there you just need to find it."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him his skin was hot against me he groaned low in his throat like he was trying to control himself. "I love you." I said softly moving down kissing his neck.

"I love you too Jess more than you will ever know.."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had come back a little later and pulled me away from Liam and Cecily. "What's up?"

"I don't like Logan on all those meds."

"Jace-"

"I know what you're gonna say, I said yes but to be honest I didn't even know he was on medicine or that he went to therapy, i'm a really crappy dad when it comes to Logan and it has to stop I don't want to wake up years later and realize I don't know my own son."

"We can't just take him off of-"

"I just want to sit down with someone and go over every single medication to see what it's doing for him and if it's helping."

"Did you talk to Logan about that? Because he will have a panic attack and they won't have his anxiety medicine until the day after tomorrow so I need to go get paper bags and tissue for the amount of breakdowns he will have tomorrow."

"Do you think he needs to be on all those medications?"

"He has a doctor's appointment soon come with us and you can ask him questions, you don't understand how much Logan- just come with us okay?"

"Alright… Can I at least see all the meds he's taking?"

"Come with me."

We went up to his room and I handed Jace Logan's backpack which i'm surprised he even left here usually it's always with him no matter what and it's kind of hard to tutor with no books or anything. "I just don't get why he's-"

"Why are you guys in Logan's room?" Jessie asked from the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked.

"I uh live here?"

"No I mean your mom gave you until ten."

"Oh… I have to go meet up with Logan."

"What? Why?"

"We're doing something…"

"Really because I just dropped him off with a study group he's suppose to be tutoring."

"Right….. I uh am picking him up from…. Tutoring…."

"Jess-"

"Well have fun snooping he will know you have been in here because everything is perfectly where he wants it." Jessie turned around and hurried down the stairs.

"This is my house I can go in any room I want." Jace mumbled and followed Jessie down the stairs and into the living room where she was picking her stuff up she turned and collided into Jace.

"Owww!"

"Where are you really going?"

"No where."

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale."

"Yes daddy?"

"Ooooohhh Jessie's in trouble." Cecily said with a smile.

"Ooooohh Jessie's gonna punch Cecily in the face." She stopped smiling and ran to Jace.

"DADDY!"

"Leave your sister alone."

"Alright, i'm leaving now, love you all, bye.."

"Not so fast." Jace grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I should've never came home." She murmured Jace glared at her. "I can't tell you because Logan will be mad."

"Do you want to be grounded?"

"Not really…"

"Then I would suggest talking."

"Logan's not in a study group or whatever he told you…"

"Where is he?"

"He got the lead role in this huge play they are doing tonight, he didn't want to tell you guys because- well I don't really know why he didn't want anyone to know but i'll be late if I don't leave and I don't want to let Logan down by not showing up."

"I didn't know that was today."

"You knew about it?"

"I went to the school one day with him and watched him practice."

"Well we should go before we are late." Jace said.

"We?" Jessie replied confused.

"Well Clary you want to go right?"

"Of course I do."

"And well i'm sure Liam wants to go and Cecily can't stay by herself."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts let's go."

"Dad wait." Jess said grabbing Jace, Liam and Cecily went to the door.

"What?"

"Logan didn't want you there because he didn't want to disappoint you if he doesn't do a good job on this show and if he sees you before hand-"

"I got it Jessie i'll make sure he doesn't know i'm there until the end."

"Thanks daddy.."

 **Jace's Pov**

We ended up getting there a little late so we couldn't sit up front because there weren't enough spots for all of us so Jessie stayed up front and we moved back some with the kids, I don't think i've ever seen this side of Logan it was like I was meeting someone new up there on stage the way he was completely at ease and careless, he didn't care about his fears it's like everything slip away and he could be himself. I've never been more proud of him, acting seemed to bring something out in him when he felt the most comfortable in with himself.

After the show Jessie came back to us and pulled us backstage Logan had his back to us Jessie tapped on my shoulder and handed me flowers and motioned towards Logan Clary and the kids stayed back she smiled at me and nodded I don't know why but I was nervous to go over to him.

"You were amazing…" I said softly Logan spun around.

"D-Dad?"

"These are for you." He looked at the flowers and to me.

"These are hydrangea there my favorite… Thanks dad…"

"I get why you didn't want me to come tonight, but you were amazing Log."

"Really?"

"It's like you were a different person up there."

"Acting makes me feel like I don't have to hide who I am I can let my true self show and maybe add something to my character that not a lot of people could."

"Well you killed it bud."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

"How about if we go out to eat to celebrate how awesome you were?"

"We can go to Buffalo Wild Wings I think they serve salads there and I know you love it."

"Tonight's not about me, where do you want to go?"

"There's this new vegan place I wanted to try but you guys won't-"

"I'm sure we can survive one night eating vegan."

"I'm happy you came and actually liked it." He hugged me tightly before going over to Clary and hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"You were amazing Little Bear."

"Thanks mama."

 **The musical is important but I don't have a name for it yet so i'm turning to you guys give me a** **suggestions for the** **name and a little description of what you think the musical should be about or what you want it to be about**


	109. Chapter 109 Closure

**Annielightwoodherondale- I wanted something just made up, and don't worry I love your long reviews and also if you see this before Ryland's story your question about Ryland the answer is no he didn't use one but the second question well you have to wait and see**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- I'm glad you are finally all caught up now though I do miss seeing all your reviews**

 **JJ- No they didn't yet but when they do I will make it more known that they are so it will get a little steamy between the two of them**

 **Finally what everyone has been waiting for Jace to do what he's wanted to do for years**

 **Liam's Pov**

When I walked into the cafeteria I noticed Damien going towards the table where he sat alone I hurried over to him and pulled him towards the table where I sat. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't eat alone."

"I happen to like eating alone."

"Really?"

"Well not really." He shrugged.

"So sit with me."

"Kyle and Jeremy-"

"Aren't gonna say shit."

"Fine but the first gay joke i'm leaving."

"H-hey Damien." A girl came up to him she was blushing.

"Oh hey Maisie how are you?"

"I um i'm good I was wondering if I uh could borrow your notes…."

"Oh uh yeah for what class?" He asked she looked like she was gonna faint if her face got any more red.

"I uh for Mr. Thompsons."

"Oh sure." He opened his binder and handed a few pieces of paper to her, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he touched her.

"Th-thank y-y-you."

"Anytime." He smiled and she ran away.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You didn't see that?"

"See what?"

"And here I wondered why you and Logan were perfect together you are both blind when it comes to romance, how did you two even get together?"

"Well he kissed me and that's kind of how it all started I guess?"

"That was a rhetorical question but thanks anyways."

"What didn't I see?"

"Maisie- that's her name right?" He nodded. "She has a thing for you."

"A thing?"

"She likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Oh come on Damien it was right in front of your face."

"I'm gay so I don't think i'd know when a girl is interested in me."

"Well she was interested."

"A girls never had a crush on me before, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do I tell her i'm gay?"

"Well-"

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm her only friend she's kind of a lone wolf and people make fun of her a lot so we became friends because I get that a lot to and well I didn't want her to feel as lonely as I did…"

"Well-" I was interrupted by Maisie who came back and set his notes down.

"I lied I didn't really need your notes."

"Oh…."

"I uh well I wanted to ask you to the school dance."

"Oh wow…." Damien looked down and then back at her. "I uh well I just-"

"You don't like me…." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"No- I mean I just- I don't- i'd love to go to the dance with you?" I looked at Damien and then to Maisie she smiled and hugged him and then ran off.

"What the hell?"

"Why did I say that? Logan's gonna freak…."

"Damien-"

"I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Damien-"

"He's gonna yell, I know he's gonna yell."

"Dude!"

"Huh? Oh sorry….. Are you gonna yell at me too?"

"You said yes because it would of really hurt her feelings if you said no right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure Logan would understand."

"I don't think he will, he's gonna break up with me…. Again."

"It's not like you like her, you don't like girls do you?"

"No."

"So what's the problem? You just tell him you and a friend are going."

"But that friend thinks it's a date and Logan well even if it did hurt his feelings he'd never say it."

"Were you planning on asking him to go to the dance?"

"Logan doesn't like dances because of a fear of strobe lights I don't know I didn't ask but he's afraid of them and there will be strobe lights so-" His voice died down.

"You wanted to go to the dance?"

"Yeah I did, since we aren't in high school we don't get to do prom and homecoming we get this one dance and it would've been nice to go to it but." He shrugged and started eating his food.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was watching a documentary about broadway when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I yelled Jessie came in with a bag.

"Picked up your meds."

"Oh thank you, my ocd kicked in and I cleaned the entire house and alphabetized the movies, CDs, Books, I even disinfected all our kitchen utensils."

"What else did you?"

"I rearranged my room."

"You did?" She looked around and frowned. "It looks the same."

"I moved my desk one eighth and my tv was there but now it's here."

"What one inch?"

"That's a big move for me…"

"You know what your right it is a big move i'm proud of you Yogi."

"Thanks Jess."

"I also come with some important news."

"What? Wait hold on is it bad news?" I pulled the bag towards me and tried to find my anxiety medicine before she tells me anything.

"No not bad news."

"Oh, alright what is it?"

"Alex called you remember him right?"

"Nooooo I don't have an eidetic memory or anything."

"Smartass, anyway he called me and he wants us to audition for a movie."

"Are you serious?"

"And it gets better."

"I don't think it can get better."

"Well it will, it's a musical."

"Holy shit… Are you serious?"

"Yes Logan i'm serious, he's sending over the scripts today we should have them within the hour and we have until the twentieth to go in and audition."

"That's only two days after Nationals are you gonna be okay?"

"Hey i'm a champ I can power through it."

"This is the best news i've gotten all day."

"I uh haven't talked to mom and dad yet…"

"Why not?"

"Well I wanted to get a feel for the movie before we go and beg them."

"You work on dad and i'll get mom?"

"It's a deal." Someone knocked on my door Jessie yelled for them to come in.

"Hey guys." Damien said with a small smile, something was wrong with him.

"Hey Damien, i'll leave you two alone, and i'll let you know when it comes."

"Thanks Jess." He nodded towards Jessie she left my door opened a crack, Damien sat down on my bed and didn't talk.

"You have bad news?"

"Wha- no why would you think that?"

"You're not talking and you usually give me a kiss when you first see me." I said softly I wonder if he's trying to break up with me, I haven't taken my anxiety medicine this isn't gonna be pretty.

"I'm sorry." He said and then moved forward and gave me a peck on the lips and smiled, I took my medicine he sat there and watched me I don't like when people stare at me in fact I hate it more than anything.

"What's wrong? You're freaking me out!" I yelled my watch started to beep letting me know my pulse was getting high I took a few deep breaths.

"Logan are you alright?"

"I'm fine just- what's wrong?"

"There's this dance at school and well-"

"Oh… Why did you make it seem like something bad was going on?"

"I didn't you just assumed."

"That's me Mr. Assumer over here."

"I don't think you'd want to go with me though."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you don't like strobe lights and-"

"It's called Selaphobia and I only have that fear because of seizures."

"Y-you have seizures?"

"Well no but-"

"Hey sorry to bug you guys here Logie." Jessie threw a big yellow envelope at me.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, he highlighted who you'd be so look it over and we can uh run lines if you want later."

"Alright thanks Jess."

"What's that?"

"A script."

"For?"

"A movie."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because i'm auditioning."

"For a movie?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, that's cool."

"I've been in a movie before, did you know in the eighteenth century there was a-"

"Wait back up, you've been in a movie and i've never seen it before?"

"Oh boy…"

"I need to see it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, come on Logan." He put his head against me and looked up pouting his bottom lip. "Please?"

"Fine…." I groaned, it's not that I don't like it I just felt weird watching myself I felt like it made me self conceited.

"Wait what were we talking about."

"Me not wanting to go to the dance because of strobe lights, we can go to your house or mine and watch movies, i'll cook for us?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool, now you are not allowed to say 'ooooohhh look at how tiny and adorable you were' if you make that promise we will watch this movie."

"I promise." I got up and shifted through my movies and finally found it and put it in. "Wait- I uh I forgot I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Someone asked me to the dance."

"How'd they feel when you turned them down?" I asked playing with my rubix cube he didn't answer me so I looked at him. "Damien?"

"How fast can you solve that?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Twenty-eight seconds maybe less…. You turned them down right?"

"I was trying to but-"

"I can't believe you didn't turn him down."

"It wasn't a he!"

"What? Since when do you like girls?"

"I don't! I tried to say no and well she was about to cry and I felt terrible so I uh said yes…. I'm so sorry I get if you're mad I will tell her no if you want."

"It's okay… You can go with her…"

"Really you're not mad?"

"No… I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Let's just watch the movie…" I said and pressed play Damien moved closer to me but I moved to turn off the lights, I didn't know if I should be mad or not it's not like i've had a lot of experience in girls asking out my boyfriend maybe i'd talk to dad he's good with these kinds of problems.

"Are you coming back over here?"

"Yeah…" I went back towards him and bumped into my dresser that the tv was on that's what I get for moving it. "Owwww."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-

"The movie is starting." I laid back against my bed a little away from Damien I was mad but was still confused on the fact that I didn't know if I had a right to be mad I mean he was gay and she's a girl so naturally I shouldn't care but what if he realizes he likes girls and i'm just something he thought he wanted and now he likes girls and vaginas I don't think I could compete with that.

"Oh my god look at you! You are so freaking cute."

"Didn't I just say that-"

"You said I couldn't say ohhhhhhh I didn't say that."

"Well still."

"Why are you so far away?"

"Huh?"

"Cuddle with me."

"I'm not in the cuddling mood." He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna like her more them me..." He sighed and sat up.

"I'll tell her I can't go with her if that makes you more comfortable."

"It's not that i'm uncomfortable I just- anyone would be better for you i'm just waiting for you to see that."

"I don't want anyone else, I love you."

"And what happens when you go into the Air Force? When you get stationed in a different country then what?" I had tears in my eyes, Liam told me not to focus on the future because I worry too much but I was scared and I knew one day i'd lose him and I wasn't good with that kind of stuff.

"We'll work it out, we take it one day at a time." He pulled me towards him. "You could even come with me if you wanted…."

"I don't think-"

"Why are we talking about things that are years away?"

"You're right we probably won't be together by then…"

"That was a little insensitive don't you think?" He said backing away and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Forget everything I said and yes I know that's not possible- just pretend like none of this happened and we are starting over and just watching a movie, we can't control things that haven't even happened yet Logan and I know I love you alot and I don't want anyone but you and if we tried we could work everything out in the end but that's if we stop worrying about things that are out of our control, what do you say?"

"You're gonna laugh at this one part Jessie throws a pie at my face, she made them do that take three times because she kept 'messing up'." I smiled and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. "I love you Damien."

"And I love you." He kissed my cheek and pressed play.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was at the studio painting with music softly playing, I only had a few weeks left to finish this, I was singing along with the music when the door opened I thought it was Jace since he said he'd picked me up. "You always did like singing…" I froze in the middle of a stroke, that wasn't Jace's voice, I turned around Sebastian was leaning against the wall looking at me with a small smile.

"Wh-why are you here?" I stood up and took a step back.

"I wanted to see you."

"You shouldn't even be around any of us you sick bastard." He frowned like he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"That's not very nice is it?"

"Not very nice? Not very nice….." I looked around the room but there was nothing I could stab him with which is what I desperately wanted to do, he came closer to me.

"Why didn't you pick me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked backing up he had something in his hand.

"Remember when you and Jace broke up you came over to my house and well we made out and I thought there was something between us."

"I told you that was a mistake ten seconds after it happened."

"Deep down you feel something for me, you want me."

"As much as cancer."

"Clary…." He took another step closer to me.

"Why can't you just leave us alone! You've done enough damage haven't you?"

"I never wanted to hurt her….."

"Leave." I said I backed up but he kept walking towards me until my back was against the wall he smiled.

 **Logan's Pov**

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I seen Ryland in the kitchen looking for food.

"I was hungry."

"You came all the way here to eat?" He laughed.

"No i'm here for mom and dad's vow renewal on saturday figured i'd spend a few days with you losers."

"How nice for us losers." I joked Ryland smiled.

"How have you been?"

"Good, I uh wanted to uh ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Well uh you've never met Damien and well I was wondering if you'd like too."

"I would love to meet him, is he here?"

"No he left like thirty minutes ago but he will be here tomorrow and he's coming on Saturday but I really want you to meet him before tomorrow."

"We can go out to eat and i'll get to know him."

"Thanks Ry."

"Any time little man."

"I'll be back." Dad said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ryland and I asked in unison.

"To pick up your mom."

"I'll come with." Ryland said.

"Me too."

"Alright, come on she isn't answering her phone and she wanted to stop at the store to get some stuff for dinner.

The car ride was mostly Ryland and I making fun of dad being old, i've never made fun of dad before so it was weird but it was also fun because i've never really bonded with Ryland much when I was younger. "You two are just regular ol' comedians aren't you?" Dad asked as we walked towards moms studio the door was open which was weird normally mom left it shut.

"None of this would've happened if you would of chose me." Someone said we got to the doorway there was a guy with his back to us standing in front of mom.

"Jace…." Mom said softly, he turned around it was Sebastian.

"And here I thought I had a little while longer with you…" He said dad ran towards him and tackled him to the floor something flew out of his hand and landed by mom, dad kept punching him in my face, Ryland pulled me towards him and covered my eyes when Sebastian started to bleed I was very thankful because I would have nightmares for weeks I put my own hands over Ryland's just to make sure I didn't see anything because I am pretty sure dad isn't gonna stop anytime soon.

"Dad…. I think that's enough." Ryland said but I don't think he stopped Ryland let me go I thought it was over so I opened my eyes boy was I wrong there was blood a lot of blood everywhere and dad was still punching him until Ryland went over and pulled him off of him. "You're gonna get arrested for murder! Stop, just stop…" He said, I was scared I moved closer to him and looked at him I bent down and checked his pulse.

"Logan baby get away from him." Mom said rubbing her face I looked at her and noticed her head was bleeding.

"He's not dead."

"Yet…" Dad said and tried to come back to him but Ryland pulled him away again.

"Dad please I want him dead just as much as the next guy but it's not worth it…. Please." Ryland sounded desperate.

"Call the cops…" He said I went over to mom.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby." I looked on the floor there was a knife. "Come on let's get you out of here.

 **Clary's Pov**

When the cops showed up they immediately took Jace away after the paramedics took Sebastian I hoped he was dead, my head was killing me and I felt disgusting but I was okay. "Ma'am can we talk?" A cop came over to me I pushed Logan behind me.

"What?"

"Your husband told me what happened, was your family aware he was out of jail?"

"No we weren't, he stalked my daughter."

"And you?"

"I don't really feel comfortable doing this right now with him here." I said he looked at Logan and nodded.

"Why don't you come with me son and we will get you home." Logan grabbed me holding onto me tightly and shook his head.

"I uh can get him home…"

"You don't want to see a doctor?"

"No i'm fine."

"You need stitches." Logan whispered.

"I can make sure he gets home."

"My other son can take him home."

"He's with your husband."

"They took Jace to the police station why would-"

"When the paramedics said he would be okay your son attacked him, he was detained."

"He didn't do anything wrong." Logan murmured.

"Logan-"

"He deserved what he got.."

"You don't think your brother should be punished for trying to hurt someone?"

"That someone hurt my sister and tried to hurt my mom so no I don't think my brother should be in trouble for doing something you guys should of done."

"Logie baby-" I stopped when a few more cars pulled into the lot and a woman in a pant suit came over.

"I'm Kimberly from child protective services-"

"Why are you here?"

"I was called, you must be Logan, how about we go talk over there." Logan shook his head.

"It's okay baby I have to talk to this cop go on."

"I don't want to go."

"You'll be right over there okay you will be able to see me alright?"

"Okay…." She tried to touched his shoulder, he pulled away.

"He doesn't like when people touch him." I said she nodded and walked behind him.

"Why is she here?"

"When children are involved in these types of things it has to be done."

"You know I looked it up, when he was released from jail we were suppose to be notified we weren't all of this could have been avoided if you people did your fucking job, my daughter was only seven when that man raped her do you think nine years is enough for something like that? And then when he gets out the first thing he does is stalk her…. Can you please let me go to my son."

"You should really go to the hospital and get your head looked at."

"I'm not leaving my son."

"Ma'am-"

"Do I have to stay here?"

"No you are free to go…" I walked over to Logan.

"Come on we are leaving."

"We don't have the car keys…."

"It's a nice day to walk?" I said trying to lighten the shitty mood Logan smiled slightly.

"With you…? It always a nice day."

 **Jace's Pov**

After three and half hours of sitting in a holding cell with Ryland we were let go, apparently someone at the courthouse forgot to send a letter telling us he was out of jail a fucking letter, when we got home Clary and the kids were all asleep on the couch I felt like now we could finally move forward with our lives and not to have worry about him because he was going back to jail, jail didn't seem good enough for him. Ryland went up to his old room to go to sleep I was about to wake Clary up when Logan started to whimper I went over to him and brushed the hair out of his face.

"N-no." He started to move around and then shot up crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay."

"Dad?"

"You're alright buddy, you're alright."

"I'm glad you aren't in prison for murder.." He said and despite everything that's happened today I laughed.

"So am I, I'm sorry if I scared you with what happened."

"It's okay dad you did it for Jessie and mom."

"How about some hot chocolate you like that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on Logie." I know he had a bad dream about me and I felt terrible I didn't want to be added to his list of fears.

"I'll make it for you, sit down." He pushed me forcing me to sit down and went into the freezer and came back with a bag of ice. "Here." He set it down on my hand.

"Thanks Log."

"Thanks you for making Jessie's nightmare go away."

 **Ryland's story will also be updated within the hour so look out for that because something huge is about to happen**

 **See you guys next year ;)**


	110. Chapter 110 You Still Have All My Love

**Ages ~ Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **Two updates in one day I know i'm killing it well not really because its 2am but still two updates in 24 hours I don't know where i'm going with this, I hope everyone had a great New Years I made the mistake of going down to the strip...**

 **Tubba- He will make a return**

 **Ashleypaigex- I don't really know when it will end but I can tell you it's coming to an end I don't know for sure but it's close to being over**

 **Guest- At first I was like no you are lying and then I looked it up and I was like...wow... I don't really know how it feels because I owe it all to you guys for making this story that popular**

 **Guest- hahaha yes I am from United states**

 **SimplyMe01- Everyone ships them welcome aboard the ship train or the ship, ship? I don't know... Thanks for liking them together!**

 **Everything italic is a flashback**

 **Sorry if you asked me a question and I didn't answer just ask again and I will answer it next time**

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Ryland came in with a smile on his face, it was nice to see him happy. "Are you busy?" He asked I shook my head.

"I don't think we've met i'm Ryland, I didn't get a chance to meet you at my sister's birthday."

"I'm Damien, it's nice to meet you Ryland."

"I'm sorry we never met earlier."

"It's cool, and you have some epic tattoos."

"Thanks, we can talk more at the party I just wanted to introduce myself." Damien nodded and watched as Ryland left he turned towards me with a smile.

"He was awesome."

"You talked to him for two minutes and twenty-eight seconds."

"Confession time I actually never heard of your dad or brothers bands before we started dating so after I started listening to them and well I really _really_ like your brothers band I just didn't want you to think that's the only reason I was with you."

"I don't think that."

"Good."

"Log do you have your tie on we are leaving soon." Dad asked I shook my head and dad gave me the go do it look.

Damien followed me up to my room and handed me my tie which I threw on the bed. "What the tie ever do to you?"

"I don't like ties."

"Oh no please tell me you don't have a fear of-"

"Of course not! I just feel like they are constricting me and I don't like them not to mention I look like a penguin."

"A really hot penguin though."

"I'm serious." I groaned, he smiled picking up my tie and tying it for me. "Thanks."

"You know the good thing about this tie?"

"What?"

"It gives me better access to you." I was going to ask what he meant when he grabbed my tie and pulled it, pulling me towards him kissing me, he smiled against my lips with the tie still in his hand. "I think you should wear ties more often."

"I think you just like kissing me and will use any excuse. "

"That too." He said with a perfect smile.

 **Jace's Pov**

I don't know why I'm nervous it's not like this is my wedding we are just renewing our vows but yet I'm jittery and anxious just like I was at our wedding.

"Okay Jace come on this is just like when Clary and I played wedding as kids stop being a pussy and get it together." I said trying to calm my heart.

 _ **Seven years old**_

" _I don't get why I have to marry you." Clary said glaring._

" _Because one day when we are big we are gonna get married so we have to practice."_

" _I think you won't want to marry me by then because I seen you playing with Jasmine at recess."_

" _You were ignoring me."_

" _Well my mommy says I don't have to do things I don't like as long as I try it first."_

" _So?"_

" _So I don't like you anymore."_

" _You love me."_

" _Not alot."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because you played with Jasmine!" Clary glared at me pushing her pretty red hair out of her face._

" _Just because I play with other girls doesn't mean I want to marry them, Jasmine is my friend."_

" _Well I'll play with Eric instead of you and maybe I'll even kiss him!"_

" _You can't kiss him you're my girlfriend." I said Clary moved away from all the stuffed animals who were suppose to be watching our wedding. "Clary…"_

" _What?"_

" _I'm sorry I played with Jasmine."_

" _Are you?"_

" _No matter how many girls I play with I'll always want to just marry you."_

" _But Jasmine is prettier than me."_

" _No one's prettier than you."_

" _Come on." She grabbed me and pulled me back towards the stuffed animals. "Mr. Elephant is gonna marry us." She said tapping on the rino behind us._

" _Why is his name was Elephant when he was a rino?"_

" _He wishes he was an elephant because they are awesome."_

" _That's funny."_

" _Do you Jace," Clary said said in a deep voice moving the rino around. "Want to marry Clary."_

" _I do."_

" _Then okay you're married." She said and the Mr. Elephant fell to the floor and Clary came closer to me and kissed me just like she always did a fast little kiss._

" _Now what do we do?" I asked._

" _Well my mom and dad argue maybe that's what we should do now?" Clary said shrugging._

" _I don't want to argue."_

" _So what do we do?"_

" _Want to go play outside?"_

" _Yeah! I'll race you." Clary said and ran out the door, I'll let her win because she'd be sad if I didn't._

"Hey you okay?" I was pulled out of my trance and looked at Alec.

"Yeah I just- I'm nervous for some reason."

"It's not like she can become a runaway bride and leave you at the alter wasn't the fear you had when you got married fifteen years ago?"

"Saying how long ago we got married makes me feel really old."

"Well you are really old so." He said shrugging I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a year older then me so who's the real old one?"

"You have a grey hairs so-"

"I do not!" I stood up and went over to the mirror and looked at my hair. "Lying ass." I joked.

"Hey dad can you help me?" Logan asked coming in with a crooked tie.

"What happened?"

"It was choking me so I pulled it and well now it's all messed up."

"It's not gonna hurt you Logan."

"Tell that to people who hang themselves with their ties."

"I'm gonna ground you from learning for a week if you keep that up."

"Sorry…"

 **Clary's Pov**

 _ **Seventeen Years Old**_

" _I just want to try once, don't you?"_

" _I don't know…"_

" _It's just one time Jace." I said pulling him close to me pushing my hands under his shirt._

" _I don't know Clary."_

" _You don't want me?"_

" _Don't do that you drive me crazy when you do that."_

" _I drive you crazy a lot of ways." I said kissing his neck he groaned._

" _That you do baby." He pulled me towards him and kissed me walking me back until we fell on his bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _It's just once Jace, you're gonna be leaving for California soon and I want this experience to be with you, why are you acting like we haven't ever had sex before?"_

" _Because we've always used a condom and well not using one I just-"_

" _We don't have too…"_

" _I'm not saying I don't want to I do."_

" _You want to?"_

" _Yeah." He said pulling my shirt off._

" _So uh… How was it?" Jace asked looking down at me._

" _It felt good?"_

" _Just good?"_

" _It was the same I guess I mean nothing really changed except it felt better but yeah it was good."_

" _You are hurting my ego." He said I laughed pulling him to me brushing our lips together._

" _I'm gonna miss you…"_

" _I know i'm gonna miss you too Clary, I still wish you would come with me."_

" _We both want different things Jace, New York is my home."_

" _I know but-"_

" _What if I asked you to stay would you?"_

" _This has been my dream since I was three I can't give it up."_

" _Well thanks for the last night together." I said pushing away from him and finding my clothes._

" _Clary-"_

" _Don't do the whole i'll still love you bull crap, I can't handle that right now."_

" _We still have a few months until-"_

" _And what's the point Jace? I know how this ends you going to California finding some girl marrying her having three kids all while living the famous life, that isn't gonna be my life so why should I bother with the next few months when we know how this ends?"_

" _Because I love you and I don't care how it will end I just want right now with you and when the time comes- I just isn't that worth something? We've been together since we were five, I don't want to throw it all away."_

" _We throw it all away after graduation."_

" _You never know what can happen."_

" _I'm gonna go home…"_

" _Stay, we can watch a movie or something."_

" _Sure…"_

" _I love you Clary."_

" _I love you too."_

"Clary, everyone's ready." Kelly said I nodded. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Kelly, and thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Come on let's go."

It felt like our wedding all over again except this time i'm not in a big white dress that made me feel like a princess this time i'm in a simple white dress, I walked down the aisle and seen Jace standing there with the kids I wanted to cry just looking at all my babies. "Y-you look amazing." Jace said and I had to take a deep breath.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said he gave a shaky laugh. "Nervous?"

"Who, me? Just a little actually."

"Just repeat what you said all those years ago and you'll be great." I said Jace smirked.

At first it was a little weird because it was pretty much just like a wedding but just the words were different so when he said Jace could say his vows I relaxed a little because I knew what to expect next.

"You have been the love of my life since I was five and I never knew one person could bring me so much happiness, I always thought that true love was only in movies that you couldn't find your soulmate when you were just a kid but there has only ever been you, you helped me through life you have been the one constant thing at my side no matter what. You held me through my mother's funeral and let me cry on you when I thought I was gonna go live with strangers, you threw a dance party for me when I got adopted by the Lightwoods, you gave me my first kiss, my first kid, you mean everything to me and I will spend forever making sure I am the best, father, husband, and friend you have. I love you more than life, the past fifteen years of marriage with you has been a dream come true I cannot think of anyone better to spend my life with." Jace had told me he wanted to say our old vows but add to them since it was special to us which made coming up with vows so much more easier.

"The first time I saw you I didn't like you." I said and everyone laughed just like they did the first time I said it. "You made fun of me for my hair and we were forced to be friend's. I remember begging my mom not to make go to your house because I didn't want to see you, I remember sitting on your bed telling you I thought you were boring and just like that everything changed, we started over you became nice which was a surprise in it's own, I remember when Kevin asked me to be his girlfriend you pushed him away from me and told him you were my boyfriend, I remember the first time I kissed you under the playground, I remember growing up with you and you were always by my side whether you were my boyfriend or my best friend I remember your face expression when I told you I was moving and how we didn't talk for an entire year because it just hurt to much to be away from each other. I remember when I came home you asked me to be your girlfriend and since that day I knew this is where I wanted to end up, standing here with you across from me as I poured my heart out to you, I never once thought by the time we got here we'd have two beautiful kids. You have no idea how much joy you have brought me over the years, now we have even more kids to drive us crazy but so much more love I cannot wait to grow old with you." I said and just like our wedding he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you Clary.."

"I love you too." Jace put my wedding ring back on my finger after our officiant said to, it was weird not having it on my finger so I was happy to have it back, when it was my turn to put Jace's back on he raised an eyebrow because it wasn't his wedding ring it was new because the gold in his old ring had faded.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. "My old ring was fine you know." He whispered to me.

"No it wasn't, when my wedding ring lost a diamond you bought me a new one so I got you a new one."

"Well I love it."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary and I were dancing we decided to skip the whole traditional reception since it wasn't like we had invited a lot of people so we went back to our house and had a party. "Are you happy?" Clary asked looking up at me.

"Of course I am, what kind of crazy question is that?"

"I don't know I just want to make sure you're happy."

"If I wasn't happy you'd know." I said kissing her cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Extremely."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, remember when we went to that wedding party when we were eight and you got jealous that I only wanted to dance with Alec and Simon." She said laughing, I dropped my head onto her shoulder.

"Don't remind me…"

 _ **Eight Years Old**_

" _Clary come dance with us!" Alec yelled, Clary put down her cupcake I had given her and ran to Alec her hair flowing out behind her._

" _Hey! She was with me." I said crossing my arms, Simon came over pushing his glasses up._

" _Well you can dance with all of us to." He said shrugging and went over to Clary, Alec, and Isabelle._

" _I don't want to dance with everyone, I want to sit here and talk to Clary."_

" _Don't be a baby Jace." Clary said while Alec twirled her around and around._

" _I'm getting really dizzy!" She yelled and Alec let go and she fell down, I ran over to her._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _That was awesome! Do it again!" She said jumping up and down._

" _Clary be careful you'll get your dress dirty." My mom said to her with a fond smile._

" _Sorry!" She said and jumped onto Alec causing him to fall over onto Simon, they all laughed._

" _Let's have a dance party!" Clary yelled taking Simon's hand and Alec's and jumping and dancing around in a circle with them, Izzy joined in grabbing Simon's hand. "Jace come on." Clary said as she kept jumping around._

" _I don't wanna."_

" _What's wrong with you?"_

" _I don't want to dance with everyone."_

" _Do you wanna dance with meeeeee." Simon said shaking back and forth._

" _No. I. Do. Not."_

" _Don't be so mean." Izzy said pulling Simon close to her. "He's just being a cry baby because mom told him he couldn't have a grown up drink."_

" _I didn't want to drink that anyways."_

" _You did!"_

" _I didn't!"_

" _You did!"_

" _I didn't!"_

" _You di-"_

" _Jace, Isabelle." Dad said we both stopped and glared at each other before she stuck her tongue out at me and went back to dancing._

" _This is no fair…" I said sitting back down and grabbing the cupcake I had given Clary._

" _Hey! That's mine." She whined._

" _Well you snooze you lose." I said and tried to take a bite but she snatched it from me._

" _It's mine."_

" _Well you didn't want it."_

" _I do want it but I was dancing." She said and took a bite and brought it to me to take a bite. "We can share, as long as you don't take really big bites."_

" _Thanks." I took a small bite and she smiled putting it back down._

" _I'm gonna go back and dance with Alec, Simon, and Izzy."_

" _What about me?"_

" _What about you?"_

" _Don't you wanna dance with me?"_

" _Not yet." She said and skipped off._

 _I dropped my head onto the table and was singing along with songs until Clary finally came back and tapped on me. "What?"_

" _Let's dance."_

" _You didn't want to earlier."_

" _Look." She said I turned to see what she was pointing at everyone was close and dancing really slowly. "Come on." She said and pulled me to the dance floor and put her arms around me._

" _Love you." I said quickly she smiled and nodded._

" _Love you too."_

"Mind if I cut in?" I pulled away from Clary and seen Ryland standing there, Clary smiled and took his hand, she leaned up and kissed my cheek before pulling Ryland closer to her.

I went and found Jessie sitting talking to Henry, Logan, Liam, Damien, and some girl i've never met. "Hey princess."

"Hey daddy."

"Want to dance?" She smiled but then it faded.

"You don't want to dance with Cecily?"

"Cecily fell asleep from all the sugar and running around I had to take her up to her room because she fell asleep on a chair and almost fell off, did you not want to dance with me?"

"Of course I do, come on."

"Oh, wait dad I want you to meet someone." Liam said and the girl stood up. "Dad this is Hayley, Hayley this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Herondale."

"Please just call me Jace."

"Jace." She said with a polite nod.

"It was nice meeting you and i'm sure I will see you around the house a lot." I looked over to Logan and Damien, Logan was blushing at something he had said and Damien stood up and held his hand out.

"I don't dance."

"What you never learned how?" He asked.

"Don't let him fool you, mom had us in dance class when we were three because we had way too much energy he can dance he just choices not to."

"What is it national betray your twin day?"

"I think that's next month but i'll save the date."

"Asshole."

"Logan." I said he was about to say something when Damien pulled him towards where everyone was dancing.

"Come on Pumpkin."

Jessie wrapped her arms around me and let her head rest on my shoulder. "You okay baby girl?"

"I uh want to ask you something but well i'm afraid you will say no."

"If it has anything to do with your boyfriend the answer is no."

"It has nothing to do with Henry."

"Then what is it?"

"Alex called and asked if Logan and I would like to audition for a new movie."

"A movie?"

"Not just a movie, a musical!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we already have the scripts and everything and well I was gonna wait and beg you the day we were gonna audition but Logan said that was a bad move because if you say no now I still have a week to follow you around and beg until you say yes."

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"Logan's gonna work on getting her to say yes later." She said lifting her head up and looking me in the eyes. "Please daddy?" She said and blinked a few times, no matter how old it felt impossible to say no to her like my heart melted anytime she asked me for something with big eyes that looked just like mine.

"I'll talk to your mom tonight see what she thinks."

"Thank you!" She hugged me tightly and pulled away.

"Woah there I still get my dance don't I?"

"Of course you do."

 **Clary's Pov**

"You're being quiet bub what's wrong?" I asked looking up at him because he was way to tall and I was way too short.

"Just thinking about life, we have an amazing life don't we."

"That we do baby boy, that we do."

"Did you ever think your life would turn out like this when I was younger?"

"You mean before your dad? Or-"

"Before everything when it was just me and you."

"I thought it would be me and you forever and then one day when you were all grown up and had a family of your own we-"

"Not gonna happen."

"You never know, you could have a few kids all girls just to make it fun." I said laughing he snorted

"I'd jump off a bridge."

"Kids aren't that bad Ryland."

"Well you will receive no grandchildren from me, sorry to disappoint."

"You never know what the future holds."

"Did you ever think i'd meet dad back then?"

"I use to tell you about him when you were around two, you were so little and I missed him a lot back then and I wanted to tell him because you were this amazing little boy- I held hope that hopefully one day our paths would cross I didn't know how or when but I hoped."

 _ **Twenty years old**_

" _Come here RyRy." I said and Ryland looked at me and ran towards me._

" _Mama."_

" _What crazy boy?"_

" _I see phone?" He asked in a sweet small voice, I pulled him onto my lap kissing his head._

" _You want to look at some pictures?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Who is…. This?" I asked showing him a picture of Simon._

" _Sien."_

" _And who is this?" I asked stopping on a picture of me._

" _Mommy." He said excitedly and clapped his hands._

" _What about this, who's this?" It was him at the zoo._

" _Rwlan!" He yelled._

" _Yeah good job Nugget."_

" _Ugget!"_

" _Yeah you're a Nugget." He slid the screen going through the pictures going into what I called the forbidden zone._

" _Who is?" He asked pointing to the picture of Jace I sighed, I've tried to delete this picture a million times but never could, one day I would but I don't think today would be the day._

" _This is your daddy."_

" _Daddy?" He said and my heart broke into a million little pieces._

" _Yeah your daddy."_

" _Where daddy?" He asked looking around like he was hiding somewhere._

" _He's far far away but he would love you if he ever met you."_

" _Why no?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why no?" He asked his little eyebrows knitting together he looked down at the picture and then to me._

" _You wanna know something funny?"_

" _Ya." He said I knew he wouldn't remember this but maybe it was more for me then him._

" _You were suppose to be named after your daddy that's what mommy wanted to call you but then she thought about it and she didn't want you to be as arrogant as your daddy because he's got a big head and maybe that's inherited so I didn't want you to be big headed because I-" He looked confused, I sighed and then smiled. "I love you RyRy."_

" _I wu you."_

" _You love me?"_

" _Yeah…" He said standing up and jumping up and down on the couch._

" _You're a silly boy."_

" _Nooo mommy." I looked over at the clock._

" _Bed time, give me goodnight kisses." I said I picked him up and he kissed me._

" _You sle wi me."_

" _You want to sleep with me?'_

" _Yeah." he nodded._

 _I laid down with him he came closer to me and laid his head down on my chest. "Say goodnight Simon." It was our little tradition to say goodnight to the people we seen and talked about that day._

" _Nigh Sien."_

" _Goodnight grandma."_

" _Nigh gyma."_

" _Goodnight mommy."_

" _Nigh mommy."_

" _Goodnight my sweet little prince."_

" _Nigh daddy." He said and put his cup in his mouth and closed his eyes, I felt like crying, I wish Jace could be here to see what a sweet little boy we had, I wish he didn't have to grow up without a daddy but I think i'm doing a good job raising him on my own._

Later that night when Jace and I finally fell into bed I was falling asleep when Jace pulled me close to him and kissed my head. "Are you asleep already?"

"Not yet… Why?"

"Just wanted to tell you I loved you." I smiled lazily.

"I love you too." I lifted my head up and looked down at him. "Do you want to have sex because I might fall asleep with how tired I am." I said and he laughed pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Halfway through? I don't think that's ever happened to me before."

"There's a first for everything?"

"Well i'm not planning on having that happen tonight."

"Wow you turning down sex has hell froze?"

"I don't know I should call and find out."

"You are such a sarcastic ass."

"Hey you married me."

"Hmm, I don't regret it." I said and kissed the corner of his mouth because I was too lazy to move to his mouth.

"That's good to know, get some sleep, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." I dropped my head onto his chest, he started to hum a song and comb his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

 **so a few people have asked if I was gonna add Jonathan** **to the story but I don't know if that's something people would want or not so it may or may not happen**

 **The next chapter Damien tells his dance date he's gay and Jessie gets ready for Nationals do you guys want me to do Damien and Henry's Pov's or just stick to what I have been doing?**


	111. Chapter 111 Working Hard

**Tubba- I do have a storyline for bringing Jonathan into the story also I wanted Will to make an appearance but I literally have no idea how I would do that I had an idea for it once but I forgot it so I do want him in the story I just don't know what way to go with it**

 **I Like Being The Eternal Stud- First before I say anything I love that username and now to answer your question yes I did thank you for being the first person to ever realize that's where I got Damien's name**

 **Hc- She won't be in this story but in his story she is in that**

 **This chapter is mainly a filler I didn't want to jump from their vow renewal right to Nationals so kind of like a normal day for them**

 **I tried out Damien's Pov in this chapter**

 **Liam's Pov**

Damien and I were walking through the hallway talking about mine and Logan's birthday coming up when Maisie looked over and waved at Damien. "I think I should hide." He said and then sighed.

"You still haven't told her?"

"I haven't seen her since she asked and I'm nervous because I don't want to lose her as a friend but I know Logan was really hurt that I agreed to go with her."

"So you aren't going?"

"No," he said sadly. "Logan said I can come over and we can watch a movie, are you going."

"Yeah, I asked Hayley and she said yes."

"Have some fun for me?"

"It's not until the end of this month maybe you can convince Logan to go."

"When has Logan ever changed his mind about anything?"

"You're right, I'll have fun for you."

"Thanks, time to face the music." He said.

"You can do it."

"Yeah…." He took a step towards her and then turned back to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need help, I don't know what to say."

"And you think I know what to say?"

"You have a girlfriend! You know-"

"I have a friend whos the girl, I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet."

"You know girls more then me just help me please." He begged.

"Fine let's go." We walked over to her she smiled and hugged him.

"I have a dress picked out but i'm not sure if I like it that much."

"O-oh uh I need to uh-"

"What's wrong Damien?" She asked he looked at me helplessly.

"I need to uh-"

"You don't want to go with me do you?" She asked before Damien could say anything Alexandrea came walking by with her stupid little friends and bumped into Maisie causing her to drop everything she had in her arms.

"Watch it freak." She said and everyone laughed, she walked by winking at me and left.

"Are you alright." Damien asked her helping to pick up her stuff.

"I'm fine…" She said with tears falling. "I'm use to it." She said wiping tears away. "I uh i'll see you around some time."

"Maisie wait!"

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want to go to the dance with you it's just I uh I-"

"What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head.

"I'm…. Gay…." He finally said she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're gay?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you agree to go with me?"

"I didn't want you to be sad and go alone…"

"We can uh go as friends?"

"I uh don't think my boyfriend would uh be okay with that but I uh-"

"Are you his boyfriend?" Maisie asked me with a little smile.

"No my brother."

"Your twin?"

"You know him?"

"We were in the same kindergarten class."

"Oh…"

"Yeah we never really knew each other but Logan use to eat lunch with me and tell me funny stories to try and make me stop crying."

"That's Logan." I said with a smile.

"Look I appreciate you telling me you'd go with me but you don't have to Damien, you're a good guy and i'm sure he's lucky to have you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in class."

"See that wasn't so bad."

"You think Logan will be fine now?"

"I think he will be okay now since you told her the truth, you know how Logan gets."

"That I do." The bell rang, I said goodbye and ran to my next class.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was in the middle of class when my hearing aid batteries died, I started looking through my backpack to see if I had my backup but I couldn't find them, my teacher came over to me and took my test away, Henry looked over at me with a questioning look. " _My hearing aids died."_ He stood up and went over to the teacher who looked at me and then back to Henry and motioned for me to come over. " _What's he saying?"_ I asked Henry started to interpret for me.

" _He wants to know if you have batteries for them of if you need to call someone."_

" _I don't have them, I thought I did but they aren't in my bag."_ He repeated what I said to the teacher who allowed me to text my mom.

 **Jessie: My hearing aids died out and I don't have batteries for them**

 **Mama:) :Your dad is at the store getting stuff for dinner I told him, he will bring them to you**

I was waiting in the nurse's office for my dad, it was moments like this that I hated being hard of hearing because everyone always stares at you and wonders why you're using your hands to talk, I was watching the door waiting when it opened and Cecily came in she looked at me and frowned she said something and didn't stop talking until I pointed at my ear.

" _Y-O-U O-K-A-Y?"_ She didn't learn how to sign like the boys did so I was teaching her slowly but surely I nodded but she still gave me the what's wrong look.

I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. **Why are you in here?** I wrote.

 **I threw up in class** was her reply I laughed and then covered my mouth, I didn't know if I sounded different when I don't have my hearing aids on so I didn't like to talk without them on.

Cecily and I played about three games of Tic Tac Toe when dad came in and went to talk to the nurse and then Liam came in Cecily and I both looked at him confused. " _Why are you here?"_

" _I seen dad come in and wanted to see what was going on."_

" _Oh."_

" _Why are you two here?"_

" _Cecily threw up in class and my hearing aids aren't working."_

" _Are you going home?"_

" _I don't think so, but i'm sure she will be going."_ I said pointing at Cecily he nodded and dad came over to us he looked at Liam who smiled.

" _What's he saying Liam?"_

" _They didn't have your batteries at the store he went to."_

" _Great."_

" _He asked if you want to go home."_

" _Yeah."_

I was more upset about going home then my stupid hearing aids, Henry was gonna take me out to eat before I had to go to gym but there was no point in staying when I couldn't hear and they didn't have an interpreter for me here. I guess Liam begged dad to go home he literally hugged and even though I couldn't here he was I could tell he was beginning, Dad didn't let Liam come because he had basketball after school.

Once we got home I went to my room and fell into bed Church had came into my room and jumped on top of my back I could feel him purring which put me to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me I lifted my head and dad was standing there holding my hearing aids out to me.

"Where did you go?"

"Three different stores."

"Thanks daddy." I yawned.

"Anything for you princess."

"Is Cecily alright?"

"It's all that sugar she ate this weekend."

"I told her she was gonna regret it." Dad laughed, I looked around but Church was gone.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"I need to start getting ready for gymnastics, thanks again daddy."

"Anytime, I got extra there in the drawer in the kitchen."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Of course baby."

 **Damien's Pov**

Logan had come over after he got out of school he was currently telling me about something he watched on National Geographic and I was falling asleep. "Are you even paying attention to me?" I blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Of course I am."

"I don't think you really are, what was I talking about?"

"Aliens?"

"Why would I-" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "If you aren't interested in what i'm saying then just tell me."

"I was interested until like two minutes in." I joked but Logan dropped his head. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, i'll listen this time." I said touching his forearm he looked at me with his baby blue eyes that made me forget my own name.

"I don't really feel like starting over."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No, what were you thinking about?"

"Your birthday."

"What about it?"

"Well it's the first birthday i'll get to spend with you as your boyfriend or well anything- I just want to make it perfect."

"I won't be here." He said I was confused I think he could tell because he sat up all way. "If I get the part in the movie, i'll be gone for my birthday."

"I didn't know the movie took place somewhere else."

"Yeah…"

"Where would you be going?"

"I think he said Canada but i'm not completely sure, I know it's not in the states."

"Oh…." I said looking down at my cover I didn't want him to see that I was disappointed, I didn't know he'd be going to a different country I looked back at him but he was on his phone.

"It's in Toronto, which is awesome because i've never been to Canada before." He was really happy but he lost his smile when he noticed my face expression. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing i'm really happy for you."

"That's not a really happy face."

"Well it is." I said grumpily Logan titled his head.

"You're upset."

"No i'm not."

"Well you sure look upset."

"Logan i'm fine…."

"Is it about me not being here for my birthday? Because I can try and see if I can come home."

"I've never been away from you for a really long time before and movies they take a long time."

"You're right… The most time we've ever been apart is like a week, don't you ever get bored of seeing me?" He asked with a lopsided smile I laughed.

"I never get bored of seeing you."

"Well that's good to know."

"Maybe it will be good for us."

"How so?"

"Well when I see you again i'll be missing you so much I might not ever let you go again." I said he smirked, it kind of reminded me of Liam when he did that.

"I'd like that." He said and came closer to me. "You know what else i'd like?"

"What?" I asked, anytime he was close to me it was like my insides were on fire, I never thought i'd have that I always thought i'd have to hide who I truly was because my parents would never accept me, the real me. Until my little nerd came into my life he helped my parents accept me he helped me accept myself.

"Kiss me." He said I leaned forward and kissed him his arms went around my neck pushing us back until he was on top of me, I liked when he took charge he didn't do it much because he always thought he messes up but secretly I really liked it. He moved kissing my neck when someone knocked on my door I groaned I was gonna tell Logan not to stop but he pulled away from me and sat back against the headboard, I went and opened my door to see my little brother Hudson standing at the door.

"Hey." I opened the door all the way and hugged him. "When did you get home?"

"There was a little problem at school I was sent home for awhile."

"Hudson…"

"I know, I know." He said shrugging. "Dad wasn't to happy about me being sent home."

"Dad's never happy." I said he looked into my room and smiled at Logan.

"Hi i'm Hudson, who are you?"

"I'm Logan."

"Are you my brothers friend?" I haven't told Hudson I was gay I don't think my parents would be to pleased if I told him, they sent him to boarding school when he was seven because he was a 'handful' but Nate tells me it's just because they didn't want to raise another kid.

"Yeah well I uh should get going."

"But you just got here."

"It's okay i'll uh talk to you later?" I frowned I didn't want him to go especially since when he gets this movie deal because I have no doubt in my mind that he won't kill it and get it we won't see each other for months.

"You don't have to leave because of me." Hudson said.

"Oh no it's not you, i'm meeting one of the co-stars from the movie to run over lines."

"I didn't know that was a requirement."

"It's not but he's in town and he's playing my- uh _friend_ and he will be at the audition so I asked if we could meet up and run lines and he was cool with it."

"You didn't tell me that you'd be having a guy _friend_ in this movie."

"I also have a girl _friend_."

"Wow your characters really going for it."

"Not like that, it's a journey trying to figure out who you really are."

"You're in a movie?" Hudson asked with big eyes.

"Uh I audition on next week."

"That's so cool i've never been in a movie before."

"It's pretty fun."

"You've been in one before?"

"Yeah when I was younger."

"That's so cool."

"Thanks." Logan smiled politely and was about to leave when my mom rounded the corner.

"Hudson, leave Damien and Logan alone."

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry if he's being bothersome."

"Oh no he's fine I was just leaving."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you ma'am I have some things I have to do and I have to study for an exam tomorrow but thank you for the offer."

"It was very nice having you over."

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you Hudson."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Do you have a ride home?" My mom asked Logan shrugged.

"I was gonna walk."

"If you give me a minute I can take you home."

"No I can call my mom and ask her to pick me up."

"That's a lie and you know it." I said he turned and glared at me.

"What is?"

"That you'll call your mom."

"Well I will."

"I can take you home Logan." My mom said again but Logan still shook his head trying to decline politely. "Damien get him to agree, I have to go talk to your father but I will be back soon."

"Logan just-"

"I'm fine I can walk."

"Just take the ride."

"I'm not going home i'm going to the park."

"Oh! I love the park, I haven't been to a park in so long." Hudson said and then frowned. "Damien can you take me to the park?"

"Sure bud but i'm sure Nate wants to see you to you know." I said trying to get him to leave so I could talk to Logan about why he's acting weird he's never said no to a ride before.

"Nate's too busy talking to his stupid girlfriend." Huh I didn't even know he was seeing anyone, goes to show how much I actually pay attention.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Logan he looked at me and shrugged and went back to looking at his phone.

"I like your name Logan."

"Oh thank you, I like yours to."

"I don't like it it's stupid."

"Did you know the name Hudson means 'Son of the hooded man'?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Well now you do, I should get going." He said and tried to walk about I grabbed his shirt pulling him back towards me.

"What is going on with you?"

"Jessie said she'd pick me up she's on her way to gymnastics so I have to meet her outside so I don't make her late."

"Logan-"

"Tell your mom I said thank you very much for the offer, Hudson it was nice to meet you I uh i'll see you later?"

"I'm only home for a few days but if not it was cool meeting you."

"Yeah you too." He said and practically ran out of the house.

"Hey Huddie." My older sister Ava came up the steps and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not a baby stop it!" He said and pushed her away.

"Hey Damien, where did Logan go?"

"He was going home."

"Oh he just got here." She seemed disappointed. "He did my math homework a few weeks ago I didn't get a chance to thank him."

"Is that why you were being nice to him just to use him?" I said bitterly I didn't like when they did that Nate tries to do the same thing but Logan doesn't like Nate for some reason.

"No I like Logan and he can do trigonometry better then my professor can."

"I don't think mom and dad to send you to college so you can have other people do your work for you."

"Don't be so bitter little brother."

 **Logan's Pov**

When I got to the park I was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables waiting for Mitch to get here so we can run over lines I was singing in my head when he showed up. "Hi."

"Hello." He smiled, he had a nice smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to come and do this with me."

"Well i've seen all the other choices they had for who you're auditioning for and I have hated them all."

"Why?"

"None of them have enough passion and when the casting director says well you play a bisexual character they all clam up and don't do it with enough heart."

"Well let's hope I have the heart for this."

"You don't have a problem kissing a boy?"

"I'd have more of a problem kissing a girl." I said and he laughed.

"Oh honey I feel you there." He said with a smile.

"So what do you think about the movie?"

"I love it, something about a bunch of kids going on totally different journeys and somehow tying them all together in the end it's awesome and i'm excited to get to work on it."

"How'd they find you?"

"I was working on broadway."

"No way."

"What?"

"That's like my dream right there."

"Really?"

"Yes I live for broadway." I said Mitch smiled.

"So you can sing?"

"Well i've been practicing Part Of That and that's a duet with you so I figured you could be the judge of my singing."

"I like the way you think Logan." He said and I blushed I wasn't use to people talking to me like that.

After we sang I felt like Mitch was a gift from god the way he sang made me almost stumble over my lines no wonder he got the part he was absolutely amazing and I felt like an amateur next to him but he smiled. "You were amazing."

"Really." I asked surprised because I thought I sucked.

"How long have you been singing?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"You're going places." He said and looked at me with dark blue eyes. "Wanna do some random lines?"

"Yeah… Anything to keep me for messing up in front of everyone."

"Alex tells me you are a phenomenal actor and i've worked with Alex a few times so I believe him because he doesn't work with people who aren't phenomenal so let the gay fly."

"I can do that…. I think…"

 **Jessie's Pov**

"You need to push it Jessie." Coach Mary yelled.

"I'm pushing myself as hard as I can." I mumbled and walked back to do my vault again.

"Come here." She said I groaned and walked back to her. "You're slacking and if you want to be a slacker you have no business here or being sponsored."

"I'm sorry i'll try harder."

"You've been working at this since you were two Jessica now is not the time to start messing up, go again and then get on beam." I nodded and she left to go yell at someone else, Rylie came over shaking her head.

"Stop slacking Jessica." She said imitating Coach.

"She's gonna hear you and then beat you with the foam from the pit."

"I'm glad she's on your case today and not mine." Rylie said stretching out.

"It's crunch time she was right I need to push it to the limit if i'm gonna place first."

"Oh my dear lovely little cousin you will be placing second."

"Bitch please." I said and she laughed bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Rylie! Jessica! Back to work."

"Way to get us in trouble." Rylie joked and went over and started doing her floor routine."

 **Jessie goes to Nationals in the next chapter and they audition for the movie in the next chapter**

 **I get the question when will this story be ending a lot and I mainly ignore it because frankly I don't know but the story is coming to an end soon i'm not sure exactly how many more chapters it will be but I have the end done it's just a matter of when I get there**

 **Did you guys like Damien's Pov? Do you want me to keep doing it or stick with the regular people if you guys did like it I will put Henry's in soon**

 **Sidenote: Chapter 10 in Ryland's story is up now**


	112. Chapter 112 Getting Closer

**So this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer but I have the flu and I felt weird not updating in like a week so the next chapter will be Jessie at Nationals it was suppose to be one long chapter but this is what I had done so I kind of cut it off at a good stopping point and the next chapter will pick up where this one left off I tried to do the whole thing but honestly I need a nap and a cough drop but hey an update!**

 **Fanlover- Because a few people got butthurt because it was that so I changed it but I think I will change it back**

 **Tubba- You know you're amazing I get a lot of my ideas from you so thank you and don't worry about the long reviews I live for them**

 **Guest- Yes Mitch is**

 **I Like Being The Eternal Stud- Yes Mitch will be and Austin is in this chapter and we will see him more in future chapters**

 **I'm sorry for those of you who wanted this to be the nationals chapter I tried but i'm running on low I will try and get it done and up as soon as I am feeling a little better**

 **Logan's Pov**

Austin, Henry, and I were in the basement working on our catapult well Henry and I were working on it and Austin was telling us how we were messing up I was about to yell at him when a part of it fell off. "See! I told you that would happen but no let's not listen to me." Austin said shaking his head.

"Then actually help us instead of saying, don't do that, no that shouldn't go there."

"Well I was going to help but you were little miss drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen."

"You're right you're more of a drama princess then a queen." Henry said and Austin nodded in a cheerful agreement.

"First of all if i'm anything I am a queen so shut up."

"I think you hit a gay nerve."

"I think i'm gonna punch you with a gay fist." I said and Henry almost fell over from laughing.

"You know when you want to be you can be funny."

"Oh thank you." I said in a really feminine voice. "I don't see what my sister sees in you you're a dick."

"Only to my good friends."

"Bite me." I said sarcastically.

"I think you meant blow me." Austin said and my face went red like even redder then my mom and Jessie's hair.

"I think you should save that kind of talk for your little boyfriend." Henry said laughing.

"Can we stop talking and work on this." I said desperately trying to get out of this conversation.

"So how are you and Mitch?" Austin asked I frowned because I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What about Mitch and I?"

"Well for the past week he's all you've been hanging out with and it's always Mitch this, Mitch that."

"It's not always like that…"

"Ehhh," Henry said I glanced at him. "Aussie's kind of right."

"Don't call me Aussie I hate that name." Austin said throwing a screw at Henry who ducked.

"How about Tin?" Henry suggested.

"Or Tin-Tin?" I added.

"You call me Tin-Tin and i'll call you LogieWogie."

"And i'm done."

"LogieWogie." Henry snickered and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing your name in my phone."

"I'm gonna change your name to Asshole Dick McFuckigan."

"That has a nice ring to it." Henry said and I groaned.

"I hate you, I really hate you."

"I won't change your name."

"Somehow that's hard to believe."

"We should make a cannon next." Austin said Henry and I looked at each other and then to him.

"I think my mom will yell at me if we try and make a cannon."

"Oh come on think about it a actually cannon that is a replica of-"

"Don't you say it." I said but I knew he was going to.

"I'm gonna say it."

"Don't you say it."

"From the Hundred Years' War."

"And you said it…"

"Logan, what you got against the war?" Henry asked.

"Don't get him started…" Austin said but I was already talking.

"First of all it lasted for 116 years, it lasted from 1337 to 1453 you do the math and-" Just then the basement door opened and Liam came down.

"I hate to break up the nerd fest down here but there's someone here to see you Logan."

"Oh… I'll be right back."

"And we're saved." Austin said.

"I can hear you guys!" I yelled as I went upstairs with Liam.

"So what was going on in nerdville that's got you all mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you alright?"

"Do you think I-" I stopped short of what I was gonna say because I was expecting it to be Damien who was here but it was Mitch I smiled. "I thought you were up in Toronto already."

"No i'm actually here until the auditions are over because I am gonna be running lines with people so they can see who has the most connection and can bring the character something more."

"That means i'll have a lot of competition…."

"Well no one has reached out to me and asked for my help so I think you're a little ahead of the game." He said and winked and I blushed I looked over to Liam who was staring at us with a confused look on his face.

"Oh Mitch this is my uh my brother-" I blanked for a second Liam took a step closer to us.

"I'm Liam."

"Oh Logan and Liam how cute with the matchy names."

"Everyone usually says Liam and Logan because he's older." I said but Mitch shrugged.

"Well it was nice to meet you Liam."

"You too…"

"Hey my mom's here it was fun hanging out." Austin said I nodded and Henry came up.

"Do I finally get to meet you?" Henry asked Mitch was confused but stuck his hand out.

"I'm Mitch."

"Oh wow I thought you were someone else i'm Henry."

"Friend of Logan's?"

"Yeah and i'm dating his sister."

"I can see what she likes." He said looking him over Henry gave a small smile and then laughed.

"I like how straight forward you are."

"The only kind of straight I am." He said and I laughed.

"Ahhh that was good." I said and felt awkward when everyone looked at me.

"Well i'm gonna go see what Jessie is doing."

"Does she even know you're here?"

"I uh don't think so."

"I hope she yells at you."

"For what?"

"I'm gonna tell her the LogieWogie thing." He laughed and ran up the steps. "Do you uh wanna go up to my room?"

"Sure."

"Uh Logan?" Liam said I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think someone may not like you being in a room with another uh guy?"

"Don't worry I won't close my door." I said I heard Liam groan as I turned away and went up steps and almost tripped over my suitcase but Mitch grabbed me steadying me. "Thanks."

"No problem, so going on a trip?"

"My mom, sister, and I are going to Boston my sister is going to nationals for Gymnastics."

"Oh wow she must be pretty amazing."

"She is."

"Is she the same sister also auditioning for the movie?"

"Yeah."

"A girl of many talents."

"But her biggest talent is bugging me." I said and Mitch laughed.

Mitch asked if I had watched a video about some girl who thought she was the most 'amazingest' singer in the entire world and tried to show me but when I seen she used the word amazingest I refused to watch it.

"Why don't you wanna watch it?"

"Because 'amazingest' is not in the dictionary and I should know i've read it."

"Oh drag her." He said he could tell I was confused. "Honestly are you sure you're even gay?"

"I'm pretty sure i'm gay I mean you can ask my boyfriend."

"It's time to give you a lesson in gay slang."

"I don't use slang words."

"Well i'm just gonna tell you them because I use them and I don't want you confused all the time."

"Alright… I guess."

"First word is…."

 **Henry's Pov**

When I went up to Jessie's room she was on her bed laying on her stomach away from the door looking at her phone so she couldn't see me as I came up and jumped on top of her. "Whatcha doing sexy?"

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" She yelled and slapped me but then laughed.

"Sorry…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Logan but Mitch is over."

"Oh have you met him yet? He's hilarious."

"Yeah I just did which was kind of weird."

"Why?"

"Well i've never met Damien-"

"Yeah you have at my birthday party he was sitting right next to you."

"I didn't know that was him and i've never been formally introduced."

"What does that have to do with meeting Mitch?"

"Well Mitch is obviously gay-"

"Really?" She said sarcastically. "How did you know that?"

"You know what-" I pulled her to me and started to tickle her because I know she hates it.

"Stop it! Henry please!" She gasped and pushed me away. "Asshole."

"That's not the first time i've been called that today."

"Who called you an asshole today?"

"Logan…"

"Wow Logan called you an asshole? You must of done something really wrong."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Depends."

"You are so mean to me." I said she rolled her eyes and laid her head down on my chest.

"Totally… Now you were saying about Mitch?"

"Well yeah he's the really feminine type and well I think Logan is not realizing that Mitch might have a thing for him?"

"I don't think Mitch has a thing for him not that Logan isn't adorable but Mitch is super friendly with everyone unless he doesn't like you then he becomes the Shade Queen."

"Shade Queen?"

"It's a long story anyway how about we talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Well as you know i'm leaving tomorrow for a few days." She said lifting her head up and looking at me with golden eyes that made my heart feel like it was going to explode.

"You are."

"And if I get this part in the movie i'll be gone for a few months."

"I know."

"I just…. I want to make sure no matter what…. That you won't-"

"Stop it, stop always feeling like i'm gonna leave you, I love you and no matter what I will always love you."

"Are you sure?"

"That i'll always love you or i'm not gonna leave you?"

"Both….?"

"Is this about what you told me a few weeks ago?"

"I just feel like you didn't-"

"You came over to my house at two in the morning throwing rocks at my window."

"Well I only threw rocks because you didn't answer my texts."

"I was on a hot date." I said and she slapped me. "With my bed." I laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No matter what's happened to you my feeling for you don't change, you went through something terrible and I could tell you how sorry I feel that it happened I can say what so many people have said to you or I can reassure you that it hasn't and will not change the fact that you are mine and you will always be mine."

"I was so scared to tell you because I thought you'd look at me different."

"Am I?" She looked at me and tears came to her eyes as she shook her head.

I wish she could see herself through my eyes she looks down on herself so much she thinks she's worthless but when I look at her I see this amazing stunning beautiful girl who loves with her whole heart despite what's happened I wish she would lift her armor and let me in because I don't plan on going anywhere, ever.

"I love you…." She said softly and her lips met mine and I felt like I was falling just like I always do whenever we kiss, her hands went under my shirt dragging it up and it took all my strength to grab her hand, she groaned against my lips. "Henry…."

"What?"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because your door is open and if your dad comes in here he will murder me and then bring me back to life to murder me again."

"But-"

"And I don't have any uh protection?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Since when?"

"My mom made me when she seen we were getting serious."

"Yeah the pill isn't really that great is it? I mean statistically it's only-"

"And you killed the mood." She dropped her head back down on me.

"It's not that I don't want to believe me I do but-"

"I get it you're trying to be a gentleman by saying no no we don't need to be having sex to be happy and blah blah blah."

"Well without the blah blah blah but yeah."

"Fine no sex because you're a prude."

"That's me mister prude."

"I wish you could come with tomorrow."

"Even though I can't come with you know i'll be watching on my tv cheering for you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." She smiled against me letting her hand rest on my chest she was drawing random patterns on me after awhile it stopped I looked down and she was asleep I sighed because I wanted to stay like this with her but I also knew if Jace came in he'd most likely try and strangle me.

 **Clary's Pov**

When my alarm went off in the morning I didn't want to get up but I didn't want to be late to go to the airport, I rolled out of bed and almost fell Jace popped his head up. "Where are you going?"

"Boston."

"Oh yeah." He dropped his head, yawned and stood up stretching.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"Would you like me to get on a plane half naked?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't aware you were coming…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well when I talked to Jessie she said you weren't coming."

"Well she was wrong we are all going."

"Jace-"

"Don't start with me Clary."

"I'm not starting anything I just said your name."

"No you said Jace in the way that we are going to start arguing."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Are we really arguing about having an argument?"

"You started it."

"Go get the kids up." I said he kissed my head before leaving the room I dropped back into bed and closed my eyes for what felt like ten seconds when Logan came into the room.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"You looked like you were sleeping."

"I'm not… What's up Little Bear?" I asked he smiled and got into bed with me and cuddled in next to me, I hope I never lose this he's always been one of the best cuddlers and I would get morning snuggles every day now it's more like every other day but he still does it and I feel like he's still my little baby when he cuddles up to me. "You got something on your mind?"

"Just worrying about the audition for the movie."

"What about it?"

"Well if I get the part and that's a big IF because there are a lot of people auditioning for the role."

"So you're scared about not getting it?"

"I'm kind of scared for getting it."

"Why?"

"Well when we made our last movie we lived in New York and London we were gone for six months…."

"And?"

"Well if Jessie and I both get the parts we will be all alone in Canada because dad is going back on tour after your trip to Fiji and you have to stay here with Liam and Cecily…. I have never been away from you for that long other then the week I went to Seattle and going on tour with dad doesn't count because I would always cry and say I wanted to go home."

"Logie you are gonna be fine you may think you need me but honestly I think you've spread your wings now it's just time to fly."

"Yeah but i'm a mama's boy."

"And you being gone for a few months isn't going to change that fact."

"But-"

"No more buts baby boy if you go i'm sure you will miss me but after a few weeks you won't even remember who I am."

"That would never happen."

"Well i'm glad to hear that."

"Mommy! Daddy says- why are you still in bed?" Cecily asked with her hand on her hip.

"I'm not in bed you're dreaming."

"Very funny." She said and shook her head.

"What did daddy say?"

"That he's making breakfast for everyone and to tell you to get out of bed."

"He told you that?"

"He said he knew you'd still be in bed."

"I'm coming," I kissed Logan's head and got up he sighed and followed me. "Go get dressed."

"Do you think i'm a terrible person?"

"What? Why would anyone think that?"

"I don't know I was just wondering."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

When I finally got dressed and went downstairs Liam and Cecily were already eating and Jessie was staring at her food like it was poison. "Eat." I said she gave me a pleading stare. "Jessie you need to eat."

"Daddy," She groaned Jace looked over to her and frowned. "Tell mom i'm not even-"

"You don't eat we don't go, that simple."

"Fine…." She said and picked up her fork and took a bite of her waffle and her face expression was one of disgust. "There I ate."

"Jessica." Jace said with his back still turned.

"Okay you win." She finally knocked off the look and actually ate.

"I learned a new gay word that would definitely be felicitous for this moment but i've decided against using it."

"A gay word?" I asked, Logan nodded.

"And why won't you be using it?" Jessie asked with a mild curiosity.

"Because mom and dad are in here and I would get in trouble."

"Now I want to hear it." Jessie said but Logan looked at me and shook his head.

"What am I doing?" He asked standing up. "I haven't even made myself breakfast."

"You don't need to." Jace said Logan looked around the table and then to Jace.

"Not to be rude or anything but-"

"You're not having what their having."

"Oh? I'm not?"

"No i've decided to try out vegan cooking… I don't know how great this will be but I looked up some recipes and well I don't know how to cook tofu so I didn't try it-"

"I can teach you."

"Thanks bud," Jace smiled and ruffled Logan's hair and set a plate in front of him. "Blueberry Oatmeal Waffles." He said Logan took a bite and then nodded.

"I approve."

"Well i'm glad you do." Jace smiled down at Logan and my heart swelled with pride Jace has really stepped up his game when it came to bonding with Logan.

"Wanna try Cecily?"

"Eww no I don't like vegan stuff."

"But yet you like eating Wilbur-"

"Logan Christopher Herondale."

"What? I'm just saying now Charlotte's Web is nothing because Cecily a-"

"Do you want to stay home by yourself?"

"That actually sounds like-"

"And i'd take all your books and every learning thing you have away."

"I'm sorry… I'm done." He said someone's phone started to chime Logan pulled his phone out and laughed at whatever it was.

"Was that Damien?" Liam asked.

"No, Mitch."

"You've been hanging out with him a lot."

"Yeah he's awesome."

"I'm surprised that wasn't Damien usually you and him are all… Oh I miss you, Oh I-"

"And you and Henry are all let's have-"

"Finish that sentence and I will sit next to you on the plane asking you how many times planes crash."

"Damien and I haven't really been talking this week." Logan said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Since when is everyone so interested in my love life?"

"Because sometimes you need people to tell you when you're being an idiot when comes to you and Damien."

"We haven't talked because his brother is back at home."

"Nate? Why does that matter?"

"No not Nate his little brother Hudson."

"I didn't know he had a little brother." I said and Logan nodded.

"He goes to boarding school in a different state I think i'm not sure where, I know Damien hasn't seen him in a long time so I decided to give him space and time with his brother."

"How old is his brother?"

"Nine, they sent him there when seven I got a little nosy and decided to ask."

"And to think we kept all of ours." Jace said I glared at him. "Sorry…"

"You know I looked it up you can send your kid to military school at age five depending on where you want to send them i'm just wondering why Liam is still here." Logan joked and Liam threw a piece of bacon at Logan.

"There goes poor little babe see what his life has become."

"Who would send their kid away at five?"

"People who didn't want them in the first place." Jace said shrugging.

"An evil stepparent." Jessie said.

"Okay I get it, we're gonna be late you guys."

 **Cecily's Pov**

I haven't been on a lot of planes not like everyone else who always got to fly everywhere with daddy and go on tour with him i've only gone three times and every time we took a bus it was fun but I liked planes and I got to sit next to Logan and Liam so that was even more fun because they were always more funnier together than apart. "When we come home I want to window seat." Liam grumbled he was in the first seat I was in the middle and Logan got the window which I wanted but Liam and Logan were arguing over it the entire car ride.

"You snooze you lose."

"That's my line." Liam said the plane started to talk off I didn't like when that happened because it felt weird and made me get scared like we were gonna fall from the sky.

"Logan?" I said and he glanced at me.

"What?"

"Planes don't really crash a lot do they?" I asked thinking about what Jessie said but then again everyone knows not to ask Logan something you don't really want to know the answer to, he smiled and reached for my hand.

"It's scary sometimes but you don't have to be afraid." He squeezed my hand and I felt a little better.

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem."

"Can I call you LogieBear too?"

"No."

"Come on just once?"

"Well technically you already called me it so congratulations."

"You know what I meant."

"You can call me Logie not LogieBear."

"Why not the bear part?"

"Because only mom and Jessie call me that because they have always called me that I don't even like when anyone else says it."

"I guess i'm okay with Logie."

"Good." He went back to looking out the window I looked over to Liam who had headphones on.

"Why are you grumpy today?"

"I'm not."

"Do you miss Damien?"

"Yeah but I mean i'm gonna have to get use to it I guess…."

"I think you should call him because you're no fun when you're grumpy."

"And you're no fun when you are always talking."

"I'm sorry…"

"I was joking."

"Oh… Right." I looked down at my book that I was gonna read on the plane for my stupid school project but now I didn't really feel like it.

"Want me to read it to you?" Logan asked, I smiled up at him and handed it to him.

"Yeah."

"James And The Giant Peach? Why don't you just watch the movie?"

"I said the same thing! But my teacher was like nooooo you need to read the book Celine."

"Well you're lucky this is a six hour plane ride."

"Can you just do my book report for me?"

"I'm pretty sure your teacher would know someone else did it you're a fourth grader and I have never been in fourth grade before."

"So you've never read James And The Giant Peach?"

"I have read it and i've seen the movie I don't like the movie…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled Logan had to put his hand over my mouth. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Do you want me to read the book or not?"

"I do."

Logan started to read softly for me to hear he had a really nice soft voice just like daddy when he use to read to me at night.

 **For anyone wondering Damien, Henry, and any other secondary characters Pov's won't be a 'normal' thing it's a once in a few chapters just to see their perspective**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you guys wanted it to be but I will be back once i'm at 100**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you think Jessie will do at nationals and do you think Logan and Mitch are getting a little too friendly? As always I love you guys and i'll see you when i'm not coughing up a lung….**


	113. Chapter 113 Nationals

**I know where have I been? I've been down in the dumps lately and tumblr and netflix have been my only friends but i'm back and ready to update more frequently i'm sorry that it's been like two weeks**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- I got Damien's name from The House Of Night**

 **HeronGrayStairs2- I don't really feel like this is just my story because I leave so much of it up to you guys I try and ask what you guys want and use your ideas as much as I can so that's why I ask if you want Logan to stay with him or someone new and things like that**

 **Tubba- Simon and Izzy are in this chapter well not a lot but in the next few chapters they will be there a lot more**

 **TMIShips4Life- Thanks for that little update about how well my stories doing how do you find that out?**

 **Liam's Pov**

We got to the hotel and didn't have anything to do until tomorrow so I was gonna explore Boston with Logan but before I could ask him he plopped down into the hotel bed and had his face glued to his phone, I know he's talking to Mitch and I feel really bad for Damien because lately Logan's only been about Mitch but Damien is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt. "Logan come on."

"Where?"

"Explore."

"I'm busy."

"I don't care, come on." I pulled him out of bed and towards the door. "We'll be back!" I yelled and slammed the door accidently.

"Why are we exploring?"

"Because I am not gonna spend all day sitting in a hotel bored."

"Okay…"

"So did you ask for something for our birthday?"

"Yeah but not what I really wanted."

"What do you really want?"

"A rat."

"Why?"

"Because they are smart and adorable much like myself."

"So why don't you ask?"

"Oh yes because mom would really say yes to buying me a rat but I really want one.."

"So just ask."

"What's the point?"

"It won't hurt."

"I guess."

"What did you ask for instead?"

"A new laptop." He said sadly.

"Ask dad for a rat."

"He won't even let you have the tarantula you want so what makes you think he'd like me have a rat?"

"Don't you think Church would eat the poor little rat?"

"Of course not! Church is above that."

"He eats flies and other bugs."

"And you use to eat mud do you still?"

"You ate it too so…"

"What did you ask mom for?"

"A new phone."

"Right because you can't stop dropping yours." He said as his phone chimed.

"Who you talking to?" I asked I knew who it was but I was curious as to what they were talking about he was finishing his message and then looked at me and then back at the message.

"Oh no…. No, no, no, noooooo."

"What?"

"Liam how do I get a text back?"

"You're the genius you know you can't."

"But!" He looked at his phone and then back to me. "Help me!"

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Mitch and we were joking about something and I accidently sent my message to Damien."

"Well just tell him that was meant for someone else."

"So he can yell at me?"

"I don't think he'd yell for you sending a message to him that was meant for someone else."

"We were talking about something really weird."

"Like?"

"He made a joke so I joked back and oh god Damien is calling me."

"Just answer it."

"He's gonna yell at me."

"Logan stop being a pussy and answer the phone.

 **Logan's Pov**

I moved away from Liam and answered the phone I didn't want to but Liam kept yelling. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm okay… Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your text kind of confused me."

"I uh sent that to you on accident I was talking to someone else and I backed out of his message to look at something and I didn't see that it went to your messages I'm sorry, go back to whatever you were doing."

"You were having a conversation with a _guy_ about kinky foreplay stuff?"

"No…."

"Logan."

"He made a joke Damien calm down."

"Is this guy gay?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"Yeah he's gay…"

"Was it Austin?" He said bitterly.

"I don't see why you don't like Austin he's cool."

"He also happens to have a crush on my boyfriend so no I don't think he's _cool_."

"Damien…."

"Why don't you care about my feelings?"

"D-don't say that of course I care about your feelings."

"Was it Austin?"

"No it wasn't."

"Well I still don't like him."

"And I don't like the girl you agreed to go on a date with but you don't see me getting mad when you hang out with her."

"She's a girl I am not attracted to girls, I don't flirt with other people."

"I was not flirting we were joking about something can you stop it please?"

"What are you doing?"

"Liam forced me outside."

"Want to come over later? My sister is gonna be taking Hudson out so we can hang out if you want."

"That would take me a long time to get to your house."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in Boston with my family."

"Boston?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Anytime I would text you I would get an answer back four hours later saying sorry with my little brother I'll talk to you later so I decided to just leave you alone."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

"I'm sorry I sent you a random text that you mistook for a sext."

"Well it was kind of kinky."

"Mitch was telling me about this experience he had with a girl and how it was terrible so I made a joke that accidentally sent to you."

"I get that you have friends but sometimes you get overly friendly with them Logan and you don't realize that."

"I'm sorry…"

"Just think before you do something."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay my little nerd." He said and I smiled, I didn't like making Damien mad because he was always patient with me and tried to understand me before he really got mad.

"I love you." I said softly, I've missed him lately.

"I love you too."

"I'll let you get back to time with Hudson sorry I bothered you."

"When do you come back?"

"Not for a few days."

"Text me when you get home alright?"

"I will."

"And let me know what you want for your birthday."

"I don't want anything."

"Well I'm getting you something don't make me call everyone and ask what you want."

"I want….. A really big hug."

"A hug?"

"I love hugs."

"No you don't you don't like when people touch you."

"I like when you touch me… That came out a lot more sexual than I thought it would."

"Yeah Hudson hold on." Damien yelled. "I uh have to go."

"Alright."

"I'll text you later okay?"

"And by later you mean some time next week?"

"Logan." He groaned I looked over to Liam who was patiently waiting for me.

"Bye Damien."

"Bye…."

I walked back to over to Liam and put on a smile and we started to walk. "So how'd it go?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Damien still hasn't told his little brother about me… I think he's ashamed."

"Of being gay?"

"Of me."

"Logan-"

"I don't want to think about anything anymore as a matter of fact." I turned my phone off and put it back into my pocket. "I wish I could turn my brain off sometimes."

"You wanna know how I do it?"

"How?"

"By having so much fun you can't think about all the bad things in life."

"Well, let's try it."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I went down to check out the hotel with mom, dad, and Cecily well they forced me to go check out the hotel I wanted to get some practice done but dad freaked out and said I needed to rest up. "Hey baby girl." Someone said from behind me I swirled around to yell at the asshole.

"Ryland!" I yelled and jumped to him he spinned me around and kissed my head.

"Miss me?"

"Of course not." I punched him, he laughed and kissed my head.

"Well you definitely missed me right?" I turned back around and seen Max hugging mom.

"Maxie!" I ran to him next. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I'm here to support my sister as well as you, have you seen them?" Max asked.

"They're not here yet, their flight was an hour later than ours."

"We're meeting them for dinner tonight."

"Oh okay cool."

"Thanks for coming." I said to Ryland who smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"So big brother…."

"Yes?"

"I've seen from recent pictures on Instagram that you have been spending a lot of time with a girl."

"I have."

"And does she have a name?"

"Her name is Cristina I think you'd like her."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"You can't tell that just by someone's name."

"I can tell that by the way she dresses in your pictures."

"Do bitches have a certain dress code?"

"They do."

"Well I uh I think you'd like her so I kind of invited her to uh-"

"If you say you invited her here I will kill you."

"She has family here."

"So you invited her to quite possibly the biggest day of my life?"

"No I invited her to the dinner afterwards."

"I don't like her."

"You haven't in met her."

"Well I don't like her."

"God you are so much like dad."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hey can you cover for me?"

"Why?"

"They are letting gymnast into the arena to practice but dad wants me to have a 'break' and I don't need a break I need to practice to win."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Breaks don't make people get gold medals Ryland."

"You are running on empty Jessie."

"I'm fine."

 **Jace's Pov**

We were meeting everyone for dinner and then heading back up to the room, I had to call Jessie four times to leave the gym and meet us, I know she's all about practicing right now but I don't want her pushing herself that much. "Sorry i'm late," Jessie said followed by Rylie who was limping slightly. "We had to- Grandpa!" Jessie yelled and ran over to my dad and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think we'd miss our grand daughters big day do you?" Mom asked Rylie sat down and started waving to everyone.

"But Daddy!" Ariabella whined.

"Uncle Simon?"

"Hey Jessie."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to cheer you and Rylie on!" Jordan said with most likely fake enthusiasm.

"Hey mom, dad?" Logan said looking up from his phone.

"Yeah Little Bear?"

"Would you guys be upset if Henry, Austin, and I built a functioning replica of a canon in the basement?"

"Jace i'm gonna let you answer that question." Clary said looking at me and then to Logan who was looking back and forth from me to Clary I sighed and answered.

"Yes your mother and I would be upset if you built a canon in the house."

"What if we did it outside? In the backyard."

"Let me rephrase my answer, your mother and I would ground you for a year if you try and build something that can potently kill you and others around you."

"Is a medieval catapult in that category of potently killing me and others, cause if that's the case I wouldn't go into the basement if I were you, just a little heads up."

"Why don't you try and build a robot or something?" Mom said and Clary groaned.

"Don't give him ideas."

"That actually sounds awesome! We could train it to shoot the catapult."

"Logan that's-" I started but he glanced at me and jumped up and down in his chair.

"Do you wanna help?"

"Make something with you?"

"Well and Henry and Austin but I mean when they aren't helping me do it and i'm working on it alone could you help me?"

"Yeah i'd like that."

"Awesome."

"Jace." Clary glared at me. "Can I talk to you, over there."

"Do I have too?"

"Get your ass up."

I followed her towards the restrooms and then leaned against the wall. "Yes?"

"Are you insane?"

"Define insane?"

"A robot that could shoot a gigantic catapult is in ridiculous, you giving our son permission to build said dangerous robot is insane."

"Clary he wants my help with something, he actually wants to do something with me, do you have any idea how amazing I feel right now?"

"You know how I feel about robots."

"Because you've watched I, Robot one to many times and you think they are evil and will one day take over the entire world, I know."

"When robots come after you to try and kill you don't say I didn't warn you."

"I think I can take a robot."

"My money's on the robot." She leaned forward and kissed me, I pulled her towards me so now she was against the wall, my lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. "Jace…." She moaned.

"Okay, ewwwww!" I pulled away to see Jessie and Cecily. "Get a room." Clary pushed me away and looked at the girls.

"What are you two doing over here?"

"I was taking Cecily to the bathroom which you two are blocking by being disgusting."

"We were just kissing."

"Yeah but you're old so…." Jessie said and Cecily erupted into a fit of giggles.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I couldn't sleep at all that night so I ended up climbing into bed and sleeping next to mom and dad because I was nervous more nervous than I have ever been for anything in my life, I didn't want to mess everything up, I have worked so hard to get here and now that i'm here I don't feel like I deserve this shot.

I woke up at four in the morning after only getting about an hour of sleep, I climbed over dad or well tried to climb over him I got stuck in the covers and fell of the bed dragging dad down with me. " _I'm sorry."_ I looked around for my hearing aids but it was kind of dark so I couldn't really see until a light came on and mom's head peered over the side of the bed.

" _What happened?"_

" _I fell of the bed and took him with me."_ Mom laughed, even when I couldn't hear I could envision her warm laugh in my head, she reached over to the other side of the nightstand and handed me my hearing aids and then went towards the other room that was connected to theirs to see if anyone else was up. "You okay?" I looked down at dad, he was holding his head.

"I'm fine… Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Princess-"

"And I think I have to throw up but I haven't eaten anything."

"I seen you eat at dinner last night."

"You seen me pretend to eat and than when you weren't looking I gave my food to Ariabella."

"Jessica."

"I need today to be perfect, I have to be perfect i've wanted this since I was four maybe longer."

"Starving yourself isn't the way to be perfect Jessie."

"Coach says I haven't been pushing myself hard enough and she's right i've been slacking and if I lose, what do I have? Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Gymnastics is my life, I give up my social life for gymnastics i'm there before school, after school hell I don't even know why Henry's with me considering the amount of times i've canceled on him because I needed to be in the gym."

"And you think that's slacking?"

"I'm not doing my best."

"You have always done your best Jess, and I know you will do amazing today."

"If I don't have a panic attack."

I finally got up off the floor and went to do my hair but the twins were arguing over who got to do what first in the bathroom so I knew I was not gonna have luck in our room. I knocked on the door quietly I felt bad for waking them up but mom was already in the shower when I tried to use their bathroom so I was done to my last options. "Hey Jessie." Izzy said yawning.

"Mind if I borrow your bathroom the twins are fighting in ours and mom is in the other one and I don't feel like walking all the way to Ryland's room."

"Come on in." She followed me to the bathroom and looked at the brush on the counter and then at my hair.

"You think you can brush it for me?"

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me happy right?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really. How do you want it?"

"Side braid and then up in a bun."

"That's cute."

"Yeah…."

"You nervous?"

"More than anything."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I haven't been doing my best lately and if I don't do good today then I have wasted the last fourteen years of my life and this has been all I have wanted and I don't think-"

"You have worked and trained so hard for this and I know you're scared you will mess up but even if you do, you better pick yourself up and keep going."

"Thanks Izzy."

"Of course Pumpkin."

"God does everyone like torturing me by calling me that?"

"I thought you liked being called that."

"Sometimes but other times it makes me want to dye my hair."

"No! I love your hair."

"Dad would probably have a heart attack if I tried to dye it."

"I think everyone would." My phone vibrated on the counter I leaned forward and picked it up.

 _Hewwie: I know you are probably busy and won't see this until much later but I want you to know i'll be watching and cheering for you I know you will do amazing because you are nothing less than it, I love you strawberry kick ass out there_

I smiled at the random emojis he had sent with that message and I felt so much better and felt like I didn't have to be nervous I just had to be me.

 **Jace's Pov**

We took our seats later that day, we took up most of a whole roll of seats everyone came to support Jessie and Rylie even Kelly came she was playing a game with Rafe and Cecily at the moment at the far end of where everyone was sitting. "What you thinking about?" Clary asked as I looked down at everyone who was talking searching for Jessie but I couldn't see her yet.

"I don't know what i'm in for, I mean I have never been to one of these before I don't even know what any of these events are called."

"Well that's what you got me for."

"What are the things they do here?"

"Beam, bar, floor, and vault."

"Aren't beam and bar the same thing?"

"No… You'll see."

"I'm really nervous." I said and looked over to Alec who looked almost as nervous as I did. "You okay bro?"

"This is my first time at one of these things, Magnus says I should've stayed home because I will most likely embarrass Rylie but I didn't want to disappoint her by not coming."

"I never knew Jessie was this good at gymnastics to get to this point, it shows me how much of their lives I'm really missing when we are gone."

"I know what you mean…"

I was about to ask him a question when I heard someone call Clary's name she turned her head and smiled and jumped up. "Taylor?" She hugged him, his hands went around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Leah's competing."

"Is she? Jessie didn't tell me that."

"It was kind of a last minute thing."

"I'm sure she will do great."

"Well let's hope, I seen Jess at the last practice she was amazing."

"I know she's been working her butt off."

"Taylor!" Logan yelled and came over towards us.

"Big time!" I know Jessie has said I've met him before but I never really remembered him, he had dark blond hair and sky blue eyes that mirrored Logan's well Logan's were a little lighter.

"Did anyone solve my last equation?"

"Not yet and frankly I'm having trouble solving it."

"I can tutor you." Logan said and laughed.

"I was your teacher."

"For three days."

"You're too smart for your own good." He looked over to me and waved.

"You remember my husband, Jace?" Clary said giving me a small smile, I didn't smile back.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

"Wish I could say the same." I said Clary looked at me and then to Taylor.

"Is Ana here with you?" She said, I was thankful she didn't try and continue the conversation with me in it.

"No she's on vacation with her new boyfriend to busy to come support her daughter you know."

"I'm sorry." She touched his shoulder, Alec looked at me giving me the don't do something stupid look.

"Leah's gotten use to it."

"Well have-"

"Mom can I sit by Taylor?" Logan asked.

"No." I said maybe a little too quickly.

"But dad-"

"Logan I said no."

"It's okay big time I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah…." Logan dropped his head and started to walk away.

"Logan?" He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I just- I don't- how do you even know him?"

"He's a professor at UCLA he was my teacher for three days until he went and said I needed something harder, I work in his class when I get done way too early, I grade papers and do the equation of the day although my last one has been up for a month and no one's solved it."

"Go sit by your brother."

"Yes sir." He walked back towards Liam, Clary looked at me and the sighed.

"Are you gonna yell at me?" She asked.

"I don't like him."

"Jace-"

"In fact I might hate him."

"This is suppose to be a good, happy day."

"I hate the fact that Logan likes him since what happened with Wren he's cautious about people but no him and Taylor are best friends apparently." Clary's expression changed when I mentioned Wren, we have tried to get Logan to talk about what happened but he won't open up to anyone and anytime we bring it up he shuts down.

"Jace-"

"And they kind of have the same eyes…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know! Maybe they bond over having blue eyes." I groaned and realized how stupid that sounded.

"What's going on with you right now?"

"Taylor has a thing for you and the fact that he didn't give two shits I was sitting right next to you-"

"I'm married to you, have been for fifteen years no matter what you are stuck with me nothing will ever change how I feel about you no man will be better than you ever, I love you and only you."

"I just-"

"You just nothing. Stop it. I love you."

"I love you too."

After thirty minutes it was finally starting which I was thankful for because I couldn't get the whole Taylor thing out of my mind I really did not like him at all. Cecily had come over towards and sat in between Alec and I but leaning over talking to Magnus asking if she could go to his upcoming fashion show, Clary didn't like when she went with because she came how with an entire new wardrobe when she still hasn't worn half the clothes in her closet. "Cecily it's starting." I said trying to get her to stop talking she looked at me and frowned.

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"Yeah but I'm hungry again." She said, people were starting to come out in groups I was trying to look for Jessie but Cecily kept tapping on me. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Muffin?"

"Can't we go get some popcorn or something?"

"I promise we will go get something in a few minutes okay?"

"Alright." She sighed.

I realized that it would take awhile for Jessie to do anything so I took Cecily to get some food and then on the way back she complained about how she was tired of walking because she still had her walking boot on so I had to carry her and by the time we got back and sat down Alec looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You okay?"

"You know I never really thought gymnastics was hard I thought they just danced around and what not but I think I had a mini heart attack when I seen the flips that girl was doing."

"So basically you might freak out when Rylie is down there?"

"I think i'm gonna have to wrap her in bubble wrap." I looked over to Clary who was watching and not focused on anything else but the people competing I grabbed her hand, she looked at me and smiled.

"How do points work in this?"

"I feel like I should've given you the crash course before we came."

"That would have been great."

"It's a little difficult to understand and if you really want me to tell you I can but I don't think you'd really understand."

"You're probably right, what's this called? That they are doing right now?"

"Floor."

"You'd think they would give it a more exciting name."

"Jace."

"Yeah?"

"I'm trying to watch."

"I just want to know what to expect when Jessie starts."

"I don't know."

"I think you're lying."

"Why are you talking so much?"

"I'm really nervous."

"Why?"

"Jessie didn't want me to come because I have absolutely no idea what they do here I mean I know they do flips and stuff but I don't know the names of flips or anything, I wanted to come to support my little pumpkin but right now I feel like I am really out of place."

"Just you showing up means a lot to her Jace you don't need to know what a roundoff back handspring back tuck is."

"A really big flip?"

"I only said that because it's in Jessie's routine."

"So you're saying even if I don't know crap it's a good thing i'm here?"

"That's like when I go to Liam's basketball games, do you really think I know anything about basketball? Or when Logan goes to his math league competitions I suck at math but as long as they see us supporting them it's enough."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, now shut up and watch." I leaned forward kissed her head and then went back to watching.

It felt like a lifetime before I finally seen Jessie and Rylie they were talking to someone and nodding along with what he was saying, I was getting even more nervous now I wanted her to do well because I know she will be disappointed if she doesn't do as well as she wanted.

"Daddy?" Cecily whispered as Jessie was finally about to start.

"Huh?"

"How come no one else started on the ground and Jessie did?"

"I uh don't know Muffin."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Daddy?"

I didn't answer because the moment Jessie started it was like everything else faded away, i've never really seen her so content and I think my heart was in my chest the entire time I was scared she was gonna fall and hurt herself but she was amazing and I don't think I have ever been anymore proud of her the way she owned the floor, by the end of it I wanted to stand up and cheer for her but I think she would be slightly embarrassed, I looked over to Clary who wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong? She was perfect."

"She messed up…"

"What do you mean messed up? She didn't fall or anything."

"It isn't about falling Jace it's about execution if she did the skill right and landed properly." I looked over to Jessie who now did not look happy talking to her coach.

"Is it that big of a deal?" I asked Clary looked at me and sighed and then turned her head back to watching everything.

Rylie was up a few minutes later I seen the same look of awe in Alec's eyes that I'm pretty sure I had when I seen Jessie doing her routine Clary yelled anytime I said all the flips. Rylie did some kind of flip without her hands and I noticed Alec grabbing Magnus tightly.

"Next is vault."

"What's that?"

"You'll see just be patient." Cecily stood up and looked around. "

What's wrong Muffin?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Jessie's gonna be on soon."

"I drank too much." She said squirming.

"Muffin-"

"I can take her I was just going to head that way." Kelly said from behind us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Rafe has to use the bathroom too." Alec looked at Rafe who was holding onto Kelly's hand.

"I can take him if you want." Magnus said.

"No it's okay, you watch Rylie kick ass I can take this little troublemaker to the bathroom."

"I get it from my Papa!" Rafe said happily.

"And a little from your dad, sometimes." She said poking Alec, he laughed.

"Be good for aunt Kelly and don't run around like a crazy person."

"I'm not dad."

"Come on Cecily." Kelly said, Cecily jumped over the seat and almost face planted Clary tried not to laugh.

"Has she asked if you guys were gonna tell him the truth?" I asked curiously as they walked away all laughing.

"She doesn't want him knowing, she said that we've done enough just letting her be in his life and I don't think she wants to ruin the bond she has with him."

"Has he ever asked?"

"He has we just tell him his mom wanted him to have the best life possible and that she loved him so much that she decided to give him to a family that could give him things she couldn't."

"She's good with him, hell she's good with all the kids."

"She's an amazing person." He said fondly.

"Have you thought about our offer?"

"I have, I talked to Magnus and he loved the idea as long as you promise there is no and I mean absolutely NO couples therapy."

"Calm down, it's a vacation a family vacation."

"So it's you and Clary for a week and everyone joins the next week?"

"Yeah we were just all gonna go for the two weeks but I guess Liam has this dance coming up that he's going too and I think Jessie has prom or some kind of dance."

"And you are gonna be in a different country?" He smirked.

"Yeah? Why's that funny?"

"You know what teens do at prom."

"Wha-"

"I mean you were a teen once you know how horny teen boys like to-"

"Why would you say that to me!"

"Well you are gonna be out of town so-"

"At the next family event you are not allowed to sit next to each other." Clary said poking me in the side.

"Ouch, quit that."

"Jessie's up next."

"Thanks for telling me."

"What's with the frown?"

"We are gonna be in Fiji when Jessie goes to prom…."

"I know, Izzy promised to take pictures."

"That's not the problem, you know what goes on at proms."

"I remember when we went to prom." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to think about that, I will kill him I'm telling you I'll kill him."

"Jace you need to trust our kids, and anyway Liam is going to a dance with a girl why are we not giving him the third degree?"

"He's a boy and only thirteen."

"He's gonna be fourteen in a month… God we are so old." Clary said leaning towards me.

I looked down towards Jessie she was standing pretty far away and then started to run, I think I may have grabbed onto Clary really tightly because she did some crazy flip and when she went to land she fell but she got back up. "That wasn't suppose to happen was it?"

"No…. She gets another chance though."

This time she landed it and I could tell she was really upset but I was glad she was still going on with a smile on her face. "What's next?" I asked.

"Uneven bars, something she's been great at since the very beginning."

"How do you deal with the stress?"

"The stress?"

"This is terrifying."

"I've been watching her since she was two I had many many freak outs now I know what she's capable of doing and how hard she works to get there."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Doing an amazing job raising our kids while I'm in different countries singing you have been the kids everything and you are an amazing mother."

"And you are an amazing father."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the day involved me being terrified that Jessie would get hurt and being absolutely amazed at how perfect she was and how well she was doing, I nearly fell over when she was doing the bar things because she was perfect, maybe I was just bias because she was my perfect little girl.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in my life I didn't place first or second I got third and I felt like a failure the only good thing about this was that Rylie placed second I was proud of her, I didn't even want the stupid bronze medal but I sucked it up and smiled as I took it and was a big girl up until the moment I seen mom and dad, I ran towards them and wrapped my arms around mom. "I sucked…"

"Jess-"

"I got third!" I whined and felt the tears coming.

"Third all around."

"It's still _third_."

"And if you look at it one by one you got first on floor-"

"And then sucked ass everywhere else." I said as I turned and dad pulled me to him.

"You were amazing baby girl."

"Really?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course I kept annoying your mom talking to much but you were perfect out there."

"But I got third…."

"That doesn't matter pumpkin, what matters is that you went out there and gave it your all and you have this to show for it." He said touching the medal I looked down at it and didn't feel so crappy.

"Thanks daddy."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Jessie!" I turned to see Cecily holding flowers. "For you."

"Thanks CeCe."

"I don't think I could ever do all those flips and jumps and twirls and things without falling on my face but you were awesome."

"Thanks."

"Are you sad you didn't get first?"

"I was kind of sad but I feel a little better now."

"I'm sorry you didn't win."

"Did you tell Rylie congratulations too?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings by being happy for her."

"My feelings are fine Cec, go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go on, i'll be right there."

"Alright!"

Uncle Magnus and uncle Alec came over and pulled me into a hug. "We're proud of you Jessie."

"Thanks."

Everyone was hugging me and Rylie and taking pictures I guess third isn't so bad when you think about it even though i'm sure coach Mary will yell at me telling me this is what I get for not giving it my all and maybe she's right but for now i'm just gonna enjoy family time.

Henry sent me a four paragraph text telling me how amazing I was and how I should have gotten super first and in his book I won so I felt even more better after that.

We went out to eat afterwards I was gonna sit down when Ryland pulled me away and then the next second I was in an uncomfortable hug with someone i've never met before. "Uh Jessie this is Cristina, Cristina this is my sister."

"HI. JESSIE." She yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked and looked at Ryland who looked at her.

"Yeah, why are you?" He asked she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You said she was hard of hearing- IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU." She said loud and slow like I was deaf and dumb.

"Okay…. I can hear you thanks, please stop yelling."

"You are so pretty." She said, I didn't like her in fact I think in the thirty seconds i've known her i've come to hate her.

"Thanks… Mom have you met Ryland's new girlfriend?" I pulled mom towards us trying to get away.

"Oh… Hi, i'm Clary." Mom stuck her hand out but I guess Cristina is a hugger because she pulled mom towards her. "Okay… I guess were hugging."

"Uh Cristina, baby…" Ryland said and let her go.

"I'm sorry, i've heard so much about you it's like I already know you." She said and mom gave a polite smile but she gave Ryland a look, Logan was walking by to go towards the bathroom when Ryland stopped him.

"Logan, this is Cristina."

"It's nice to meet you." She went to hug him and mom tried to pull him away but it was to late, he got as stiff as a board and stood there Ryland was the one to kind of pull them apart.

"Logan doesn't like people touching him it makes him uncomfortable." Ryland explained.

"Oh i'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again and we will be fine." He said with a smile and then walked away well more speed walking then anything.

I finally got away from her I couldn't handle people who yelled when talking to me, I sat down next to Rylie who pulled me into a hug. "You kicked ass today."

"So did you."

"And now a celebratory steak!" She said, I laughed.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Jessie…" She said softly, she knew more than anyone how much I hated to eat and how I felt about myself. "You have to eat, you can't blame it on gymnastics now."

"I know but-"

"What are we talking about?" I glanced at dad and gave a fake smile.

"Prom and dresses and stuff like that." I said I noticed dad frown he looked like he was going to say something but everyone was starting to sit down.

"What are you gonna get?" Dad asked me I shrugged.

"The salad looks good." I said both mom and dad looked at me.

"You should try the Lemon Fettuccine Alfredo." Logan said and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks LogieBear I think I will." Dad nodded and went back to looking at his menu but mom was still staring.

When dessert rolled around I wanted to crawl into a little ball and die. "Liam try this." Dad said and brought his spoon towards Liam who was about to eat it when mom smacked dad. "What the-"

"Are you insane?"

"What?"

"Their allergic to cinnamon Jace did you not remember what happened the last time you gave either of the twins cinnamon?"

"I didn't know there was cinnamon in this."

"Yes there is."

"Dads trying to killing me….." Liam said and everyone laughed.

 **Logan's Pov**

We spent two days in Boston just being a normal family on vacation I was happy to go home because we spent an extra day in Boston so now when we go home we had the audition that day and I was nervous about for it but Jessie and I practiced like no tomorrow on the plane we ran lines and sang one of our duets which I think we sound amazing but i'm sure the people who were trying to sleep on the plane disagreed. "Woah before everyone disappears we need to talk to you all about something.

"Liam did it." Jessie said.

"Yeah definitely Liam." I said.

"I think it was Liam too." Cecily said nodding.

"Betrayed by my own twin."

"No one's in trouble."

"Oh, then I did whatever you think someone did." Jessie said.

"No one did anything."

"Oh… Nevermind."

"It's about Fiji."

"What about it?"

"Well your father is going to be leaving for tour after the trip and Logan and Jessie you guys might be in Canada for a few months so we decided to make our trip to Fiji a family vacation."

"What about-"

"And before anyone whines about anything, yes it is a two week trip but the first week it's just gonna be your mother and I so Ryland will be watching you guys and then you guys will come out for a week because you have a break from school that week."

"That awesome!" Liam said.

"But I was thinking." Dad started but stopped when Liam laughed.

"Did that hurt?" He joked, Jessie laughed and high fived him.

"Nice one."

"You two can stay home."

"I'm sorry… Continue."

"We've decided you four can bring a friend with." Mom said.

"Henry can come?" Jessie asked, dad groaned.

"If his parents say yes and i'm telling you now, different rooms. Boys in one, girls in the other." He said, I raised my hand. "You will be in your sister's room."

"But i'm a boy."

"Well if Damien's in the room you want to sleep in the answers no."

"I don't know if i'm gonna invite Damien, his brothers here until the end of the month so i'm sure I won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"So who are you gonna invite?"

"Well I only have four friends and Jessie's inviting one of them and well I already told you Damien would probably say no so that leaves Austin and Mitch but I think Mitch is gonna be going to Canada soon so maybe Austin…"

"Just let us know who you want to bring."

"Can Ariabella come?"

"Ariabella is already coming baby."

"Oh….."

"Just let us know."

"Jessie, Logan go get dressed because you guys have to be there a little earlier okay."

"Alright."

"You know what's weird." I said as we walked upstairs together.

"What?"

"If we get it, we won't be brother and sister, even in our other movie we were related."

"You mean for a few hours a day I don't have to pretend to know you? Have I died and gone to heaven?" Jessie joked.

"Asshole."

It was finally my time to go into the audition so when I went back I was feeling light headed but other than that I was okay, I seen Alex and Mitch sitting there giving me a thumbs up. "Hi i'm Logan Herondale and i'm auditioning for Lucas…"

"This is Peter he's gonna be running lines with you for-"

"Actually, if you don't mind i'd like to run lines with Logan." Mitch said standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"I've gotten to know Logan over the past few weeks and I think we've bonded so this might be a little more interesting to see the two of us at work.

"Are you okay with that Logan?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Alright go ahead Mitch." He said and Mitch came over to me and gave me a smile that could kill anyone but it made me miss Damien a lot for some reason.

 **The dance is next chapter, things between Jessie and Henry get a little heated and Logan makes the decision on who he will bring with on the vacation, Liam and Hayley go to their dance, will Logan cave and go with Damien to the dance?**

 **Also Damien gives Logan his birthday present early, guess what it is**

 **Damien not telling his little brother that he's dating Logan is important and we will find out why soon**

 **I've been getting a lot of people asking about a** **time jump and the only problem I have with that is certain characters in Ryland's story would spoil his story but let me know thoughts on that**


	114. Chapter 114 Who's the Queen?

**This chapter is all about the kids because next chapter is strictly Clace, I don't think i've done a chapter just Clary and Jace's Pov's in a very long time so that's why they aren't in this chapter**

 **Tubba- If it was anyone but you it would've been creepy, I feel like you read my mind on things, I was thinking about Jace getting a pet but i'm like I don't know what he should have, I love your reviews and I always get way too excited to read them so i'm looking forward to seeing your next one**

 **MissyDoodles02- Kind of a mixture of both with the Jessie and Henry thing but it will happen**

 **TMIShips4Life- Thank you I was trying to figure it out on my own and I was really lost**

 **Darkonna101- Thanks!**

 **Mary- Maybe? It's kind of up in the air if they will stay together but for now they are happy**

 **SimplyMe01- It's funny that you mentioned that because Logan hasn't really ever opened up to anyone about all the things Wren did so yeah that will come out in a future chapter**

 **DragonOfAge- Uh... No?**

 **I am not gonna do the time jump any time soon because I feel like it will ruin Ryland's story for those who haven't read it yet**

 **Also little PSA Ryland's story is two years ahead of where this one is I know a few people were freaking out and confused so for anyone confused now you know**

 **Liam's Pov**

I didn't want to go to school but Ryland forced me he said if I didn't go I wouldn't be allowed to go to the dance so I went and was pretty tired for most of the day because Logan kept me up half of the night pacing around thinking he did terrible for the audition. "Liam?" I turned and seen Damien talking with a few guys he said bye and came towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

"No I mean I thought you were in Boston."

"I was but we're back."

"Logan never told me…" he said, I felt bad for him but I also felt bad for Logan I could see how hurt he was when he said Damien was ashamed of him and it made me mad that he felt that way. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm tired, that's all."

"Oh…."

"Who were your friends over there?"

"I tried out for soccer and I surprisingly made the team."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, so uh is Logan really okay?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not really my place to say anything, if he doesn't want to tell you what's bothering him then that's on him."

"So something is bothering him?"

"In a way."

"Is it something I did?"

"Sort of."

"Why are you talking in riddles?"

"Look, I like you and Logan together I think he needs you because you bring out so much good in him and over the past seven almost eight months you and my brother have been dating I feel like we've become really good friends but-"

"There isn't a but, you and I are friends now, i'll text Logan and see if he wants to come over after school."

"He didn't go to school today."

"Why not?"

"My parents went to Fiji my mom forget to get pick up Logan's medicine so he didn't go to school, he said he wouldn't be able to function right, my older brother has a meeting with his band manager and can't pick them up until later tonight."

"Is that what's wrong with him?"

"No."

"It would be really helpful if you just told me."

"And I already told you, I can't."

"I really hate you."

"But look at this face," I said pointing to myself and smiling. "You love this face."

"Cocky much?"

"Eh."

"You're lucky you get to go to the dance on Friday."

"I know, i'm kind of nervous about Hayley coming."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know what she's expecting from this night."

"Maybe for you to be kind and not your normal self."

"I'm an amazing person."

"Sometimes you can be a douchebag without even realizing it."

"And sometimes you can hurt people without even knowing you're doing it." I didn't mean to say that out loud, I looked over to Damien he was frowning looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe I deserved that but I really don't know why Logan would be mad at me."

"Logan would never be mad at you, he's just hurting…."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"And so my dads think i'm spending the night at your house."

"Isn't that kind of chiche Rylie?"

"Of course it is! But they would rather believe I was spending the night at your house then-"

"Getting it on in motel with Mason."

"Exactly." She winked. "What are you and Henry planning on doing?"

"If by doing you mean sex than no."

"You're gonna hold out on him?"

"I've been trying for months but he always says no."

"How sweet, a gentleman."

"I don't want him to be a gentlemen."

"Get him drunk and take advantage of him."

"No! God you are terrible." She laughed just then I seen Henry walking towards me with a few of his nerdy friends.

"What's so funny over here?" He asked grabbing my hand and bringing it towards his lips. "How was your day so far beautiful?"

"Gentlemen." Rylie coughed, Henry looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't mind her." I said pulling him away she waved and gave a very noticeably inappropriate hand gesture. "My day has been okay."

"How about you and I go out to eat after school, my treat?"

"I can't I have gymnastics."

"Gymnastics? You just did Nationals."

"And I have a meet coming up in a few weeks, coach says I need to get my head back into the game."

"Jess…"

"What?"

"I think maybe you should take a little break."

"From gymnastics?"

"Yeah I mean you have that movie coming up so wouldn't you need to take a break."

"If I get it, Mitch thinks we will but I don't know there were a lot of amazing people at that audition."

"No one better then my strawberry."

"I really dislike that name."

"The first time I called you my strawberry we were like four."

"And I told you I didn't like it."

"But that didn't stop me didn't it?"

"No, I think it made worse."

"So lunch?"

"Fine."

"I'm feeling tacos, you down?"

"Tacos actually sound good."

"Perfect."

"Your phone went off."

"It did?" I pulled it out and sure enough I had a text message.

 _Liam: I have basketball practice after school, are you going home?_

 _Jessie: No i'm going out with Henry_

 _Liam: I don't want to make Logan stay home all by himself all day_

 _Jessie: Isn't Cecily going home after school?_

 _Liam: Ryland is taking her to the doctor, she gets her walking boot off_

 _Jessie: I can see if Henry wants to come over_

 _Liam: Never mind… Damien said he was gonna go see Logan after school_

 _Jessie: Is that a good idea?_

 _Liam: I guess we'll find out_

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Liam's worried about Logan."

"What's wrong with Logan?" I know Henry has a soft spot for Logan.

"Nothing he's fine, he uh isn't feeling well."

"He's fine or he isn't feeling well?"

"He's fine but he isn't feeling well."

"Do you just wanna go back to your house after school."

"I was promised tacos."

"That you were."

"And I never turn down tacos."

"I think you might love tacos more than me."

"It might be debatable."

"Dick." He mumbled.

 **Logan's Pov**

I've cleaned the kitchen three times, my room, the living room, the music room, the game room, this is why I wasn't allowed to be left alone with nothing to do, I finally sat down with Church and was petting him when the doorbell rang I got scared and my heart started to race causing my watch to start beeping letting me know. I walked to the door and opened, I was surprised to see Damien standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"No i've missed you?"

"Well I have missed you."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What did you do today?"

"I cleaned."

"Is that all?"

"Just about."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I haven't gotten a kiss or a hug."

"I'm not in a hugging kind of mood." I said and turned and walked towards the living room, he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Logan." He said softly, my back was still turned. "Please tell me what's bothering you, I don't know what I did to upset you."

I turned he dropped his hand as he took a step closer to me. "Kiss me." I said, he moved his head slowly towards me our lips were inches apart I moved forward but he back away. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I tried to move forward to kiss him again but he back away. "Tell me."

I don't know how to explain how hurt I am that he hasn't told his brother about me, I wish I could be normal because maybe then he wouldn't be so ashamed that I was his boyfriend, I don't even think it's because I'm a boy I think it's because I'm me.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"If I go to canada we won't be together for awhile and maybe you'll find someone better."

"I don't want anyone but you, and I also don't think that's what's bothering you."

"It is."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I'm telling you the truth, can you kiss me now?" He sighed but leaned forward and finally kissed me, his lips were soft against mine and my heart felt like puddy.

"I love you Logan." He said and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too." His stomach grumbled, I smiled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I can make you something."

"Sandwich?" He asked, I dreaded making sandwiches but I smiled and nodded and pulled him towards the kitchen. "So…"

"So?" I pulled out a few things holding them up, Damien pointed at what he wanted.

"I hear your parents are in Fiji."

"Yeah for two weeks, although the second week we get to come out, Jessie's inviting Henry and I think Liam is gonna ask Kyle to go he said he couldn't spend an entire week with Jeremy, I thought he would of asked Hayley but he said that it would be weird since they are just friends."

"W-who are you gonna ask to go?"

"I was gonna ask you."

"Was?"

"Your little brother is still here and I know you like spending time with him so I didn't want to ask you to come and take away from your time with him."

"I think Hudson can survive a week without me, if you uh do want me to come."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled and I felt better, maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Want it cut?"

"Sure."

I went to cut it in half but it was uneven I threw the knife down and pushed the sandwich away. "What's wrong?"

"It's not even!" I yelled, "I'm stupid! Fucking stupid!" I hit myself a few times.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Try this." Henry lifted his taco towards me.

"Isn't it the same?"

"It's got more stuff in it unlike your boring ass taco."

"I like what I like."

"Just try mine."

"It's probably nasty."

"It's a taco." He put it in front of my face, I took a bite and moaned.

"Tacos are a gift."

"Much like you."

"Smooth." I laughed.

"Like my-"

"Henry!"

"Soft and amazing hair."

"I'm sure that's not what you were gonna say but i'll let it slide."

"Uh so um-"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to uh know what you wanted to do after…."

"After what?"

"After prom…"

"What do you want to do after prom?"

"I don't know I uh maybe we could go back to my house."

"Or we could go to mine, my parents are in Fiji."

"Isn't your brother at your house?"

"Yeah but his stupid girlfriend is there with him."

"You don't like her?"

"She yells at me when she talks to me like i'm stupid."

"That's annoying."

"It's really freaking annoying."

"Have you told your brother?"

"Yes I have but he's blinded by fake tits and a big ass."

"Like most men."

"Ugh." I took a bite of my taco and sighed happily, I know i'd probably regret eating it later but for now, I was happy.

"So your place after?"

"If you want, we don't have to."

"I do…. Want to."

"You do?" He nodded and went back to eating his taco. "Can I have another bite?"

"You have your own!"

"I know but I like yours more."

"It's mine."

"Pleaseeeeee."

"Mine."

"Sharing is caring." I said and he leaned forward and kissed me, a small brush of his lips against mine, I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back and when I moved forward he lifted his taco.

"Are you kissing my taco?" I smirked and he blushed. "Not what I meant…"

"If you want me to kiss your-"

"Stop it."

"Aw, come on."

"You want a bite or not?"

"I do." I took a bite and then licked my lips I seen Henry follow my tongue and then gulp.

"I uh you wanna get out of here?"

"I'm not done with my taco."

"After your done."

"Where are we going?"

"We can go to my house, my parents are out for a few hours."

"We can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, or something." He said, I was confused by what that meant but I went along with it anyway.

We finished our food and then went over to his house and right once I got inside Henry pulled me towards him and kissed me, his lips traveled down my neck to my shoulder he pulled my shirt down his skin was hot against my hand as I pushed his shirt up. "Henry…" He didn't answer he picked me up and carried me towards his room, slammed the door shut and dropped me on his bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I reached my hand out for him to take and pulled him towards me, he fell on top of me and I rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Hello cowgirl." He said as I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. "What do you want Jessie?"

"I want you." I leaned down to kiss him but his hands were on the hem of my shirt he gave me a questioning look, I pushed his hands away and pulled the shirt over my head, the amount of times we've made out I never have taken my shirt off i've tried but he's always stopped me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"I feel it, when i'm with you."

"You should feel it everyday, of every second." His hands moved to my waist gripping me tightly.

"I don't think- I can't-"

"What's wrong?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head in the cutest way possible.

"I mean, you are driving me crazy looking at me like that but I know you and when things get to heated you pull away."

"Do you see me pulling away?"

"You mean-"

"Jessie I have wanted you since the very first day I came back, but my parents raised me better than that and they are kind of old fashioned, it's not that I never wanted you because I have but I don't want you to freak out."

"Freak out?" I didn't know what he was talking about until I seen the hurt expression on his face and I knew then. "I'm not gonna freak out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you'd never hurt me." He smiled slightly and pulled me back down towards him.

"Are you sure you really want this?"

"You're all I want." His lips were back on mine and I was under him, I don't think i've ever been kissed like this, his fingers were digging into my skin but it just made me feel like I was ready to burst inside, I wrapped my legs around him and he groaned.

"Jessie please." Just as my hands went under his shirt his door burst open and Mackenzie came in and jumped on the bed.

"Henry!" She yelled.

"Kenzie…."

"What are you guys doing?" He dropped his head against me, I pushed him away and picked up my shirt.

"Why are you in here?"

"Mom and dad wanted me to tell you we were home."

"Well thank you for telling me, get out."

"But I was gonna see if you wanted to go swimming!"

"I don't want to, now go."

"DADDY!" She yelled and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry…"

"My house after prom? We can finish what we started?"

"Are you gonna go home?"

"Henry, why is your sister saying you're yelling at her- oh hi Jessie."

"Hi Tessa."

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm okay."

"We're having spaghetti for dinner if you'd like to stay."

"Yeah i'd like that." I could hear Jem yelling something in Mandarin and Henry rolled off the bed and yelled something back.

 **Cecily's Pov**

"I finally don't have a broken leg anymore!" I cheered, it still felt really weird to try and walk because I didn't have a giant heavy boot on my leg.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Does _she_ have to come?"

"Does anyone in this family like her?" Ryland asked and looked over at his girlfriend.

"She says i'm six, i'm just short!"

"She really isn't that bad."

"Well if she just stops calling me six i'll be fine with her."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere?"

"Yeah."

"McDonalds!"

"Oh honey, you know I can't eat there, i'm on a diet." She said, I didn't remember her name and Jessie told me not to get to use to her whatever that meant.

"You said anywhere."

"Well people change their minds." She said and glared at me, I grabbed Ryland's hand.

"Don't talk to her like that." He said and ruffled my hair. "We can go to McDonalds." He winked at me.

"Ryland."

"What?"

"I don't want to go there."

"It's okay, they sell salads."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you were on a diet, I assume it's because you're really fat so you could use a salad." I said, Ryland coughed and then laughed and coughed again, she wasn't actually fat in fact she could do with a few hamburgers but Jessie says when people are being rude you don't have to be nice to them back especially because she was being mean to my Ryland.

"You wanna sit up front Muffin?" Ryland rarely called me Muffin, he's the one who gave me that nickname because when I was four I stole his muffin took a bite and shoved it back into his mouth, daddy started to call me Muffin when he noticed I was sad that Ryland didn't call me it anymore so I got happy when he called me it.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"In the back."

"Can I talk to you, over here." He sighed and looked towards me.

"Get in the car." I nodded and got in and put my seatbelt on, I looked over to them, they were arguing, I felt bad for Ryland he just wanted someone to love him the way dad loves mom, Ryland had a lot of love to give, I don't know why girls don't see that, by the time he came back towards the car she was gone.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Did you break up?"

"No… She's gonna go somewhere else for a few days."

"We could do what she wants we don't have to go to McDonalds."

"It wasn't that Cecily." He looked sad, I took off my seatbelt and hugged him.

"It's okay RyRy.." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"You know, you are a very special little girl."

"And you're a very awesome big brother."

"I am pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah!"

"How about on Friday while everyone's at some boring dance you and I go out?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hmmm." I tapped my chin and then smiled. "Can we see a movie?"

"Sure."

"And then after can we go your studio?"

"You wanna go to the studio?"

"I like listening to you sing it reminds me of daddy's voice."

"Sure Muffin." I kissed his cheek and sat back down.

 **Damien's Pov**

I grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards me, he had tears in his eyes. "Why can't I do anything right." He said and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey," My hand was on his cheek wiping away the fallen tears. "It's just a sandwich Logan."

"It's not just the stupid uneven sandwich." He pulled away from me, his hand went to his wrist and he started to snap the rubber band. "It's my whole entire life, I might as well just give up entirely." He pulled the rubber band back farther and let it go, he winced but kept doing it.

"Please stop it." I grabbed his hand again, this time he didn't try and pull away. "Stop…" I said softly, he dropped his head onto my shoulder and started to cry. I honestly didn't understand why he was upset it wasn't like he did anything wrong so the sandwich wasn't even it wasn't like I wouldn't have enjoyed it the same.

I ran my hand up and down his back trying to get him to calm down I noticed that the more I did it the more he calmed down, he took a deep breath and pulled away from me, he looked down at the sandwich and picked it up. "Can I eat it now."

"It's all messed up."

"I don't mind if it's messed up, you made it for me."

"I made it messed up."

"Can I please have it?" He sighed and handed it to me, I finally got to look at it, it didn't look uneven so if it was I was very confused, I think Logan could tell I was trying to see how it was uneven.

"Look, this half is bigger than this half… I'm sorry I ruined it."

"I can fix it."

"How?" I took a few bites and put it back down.

"All even."

"But not all there."

"It's just a sandwich Logan, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Sometimes when I go to therapy, she moves stuff around and she tells me I can't change anything back to how it was because if I do she makes me move stuff out of order, I know where every single pebble is in her jar," His hand was moving while he was talking he didn't seem to notice but he couldn't stop. "And it feels terrible to know that I can't change things back but she does it because things change and we have to learn to live with it that's how the world works but it's not how I work and it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"I don't really want to talk anymore."

"Logan-"

"I'm gonna go to my room." He turned and walked away, I finished my sandwich which was really good well of course it was Logan never makes anything less than perfect. I texted my sister to see if she could drop Logan and I off somewhere and then I went to his room, his door was open he was sitting on his bed just looking down counting to twelve over and over.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said, his room as always was spotless except for what Logan calls Church's corner all his cat toys and a bed with his name on it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you mad at me earlier?"

"I told you-"

"And I know that's a lie."

"You're ashamed." He said with his head down he was pinching his skin, I wanted to go over and make him stop but I had him talking and I knew he would close up if I got to close to him.

"I'm ashamed of what?"

"Of me."

"What? Logan of course i'm not."

"You won't tell your brother about me I heard you that day you called me your friend you have no idea how much that hurt me, I know i'm different and I can't be what you want and I have a hard time understand my feelings." He started to cry again. "But that doesn't mean I don't have them." He pushed the tears away and looked at me I could see now the broken look in his eyes. "You have always made me feel better you've always helped me be a better person, more human and you're ashamed of me." He sniffled and the coughed.

"Logan-"

"I think you should go, i'd like to be alone right now."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"Please just go." He was still crying and it felt like I was being squeezed so tightly I couldn't breath.

"Can you let me explain?"

"Fine…" He looked like he had nothing left in him like he was winding down, he looked really tired.

"My dad use to be a really bad drunk, he would hit Nate all the time and we'd all know when he had a bad day, Nate would tell me to take Hudson and hide because he was so small no one wanted him to get hurt my mom never really cared enough to stop him from beating us, to Hudson I was his hero the person he always looked up too because I promised him i'd never let him get hurt and then they sent him away because he became to much I felt like I failed and then he came home and I was trying to be the same brother he knew because I wanted him to look up to me like he had before but i'm not the same person anymore."

"So you're not ashamed of me?"

"I could never be ashamed of you Logan, you are the best thing in my life, my brother knows what you mean to me."

"He does?"

"I was afraid to tell him, I didn't think he'd understand but I mean he's just a kid so he doesn't really care he said you were cool and as long as I was happy…"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy?"

"I'd be happy if you would let me come over there and give you a hug, you look like you need it."

"You don't need an invitation to come hug me."

"When you get upset you don't like when people touch you, I don't want to make you upset."

"Come here." I went over towards him and pulled him up. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go to the dance."

"What about me coming over and just hanging out?"

"Remember when you said you get that I have friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well I get that you have friends, and I know that girl that asked you means a lot to you so I think you should go to the dance."

"Will you come too?"

"I think i'll just stay home."

"But-" My phone chimed I pulled away to see what my sister had said.

"Do you have to go?"

"The opposite you are coming somewhere with me."

"I'm more of a home person, you're more the adventurer."

"I'm giving you your birthday present."

"Was it that hug? Because if it was i'd like another one." He said and smiled, I was glad he was feeling like himself again, I pulled him back towards me and kissed his cheek.

"No nerd it's not the hug."

"Oh! Speaking of presents, i got you something."

"It's not my birthday."

"I know your birthday isn't for four months, seven days-"

"I get it you know when my birthday is but my point was, I don't get a present on your birthday."

"Technically it isn't my birthday so you can have present."

"Well I won't be able to be with you on your birthday."

"Please take the gift?"

"Fine." I groaned, he leaned forward and kissed me and the went to his dresser and got a little box out and handed it to me and I was about to open it when he pulled it away from me.

"Wait!" He fixed the bow on it and handed it back to me. "Perfect."

"Just like you." He blushed, I loved making him blush.

I opened the box and pulled out something silver, I didn't know what it was until I opened it. "I know you said you've always wanted one and you're too cool to just use a GPS like normal people do."

"You bought me a compass." I smiled.

"I made it."

"You made this?"

"Henry helped me because well only old people use compasses and he has one so he knew what he was doing more than I did."

"You have a pocket globe from 100 B.C. and you're calling a compass old?"

"Eighteenth century they didn't have pocket globes in 100 B.C."

"Whatever you say genius."

"There's something engraved on the back."

"Ambition leads me not only farther than any other man has been before me, but as far as I think it possible for man to go."

"It's a quote from James Cook he was an explorer, he died in 1779."

"This is the most thoughtful gift i've ever gotten."

"I was gonna wait until later to give it to you but I know you go on a yearly camping trip with your family so I figured you'd need it."

"Speaking of camping-"

"Oh no."

"Would you like-"

"Oh please don't ask this question."

"To come with?"

"Oh you asked me." He whined.

"I'll give you some time to think about it."

"I don't like camping."

"Come on my sisters here." I pulled him along with me, I looked down to where my hand was and I noticed something I have never noticed before, Logan had a lot of small circular scars on his arm going up past his sleeve.

 **Logan's Pov**

We ended up at a pet store, Damien said he had to get some fish food which was strange because I have been at his house plenty of times and i've never seen a fish not once, he forced me in with him and the left me by all the fish he said he needed to talk to someone about fish food, I was trying to remember if I have ever seen a single fish inside of his house. Finally after eight minutes I went looking for him he wasn't by any fish related items so I walked around like a helpless kid who was looking for his mom but in this case my lying boyfriend.

I finally found Damien who was holding the cutest little baby rat. "Took you long enough, happy birthday." He said and held his hand out.

"But how did you know?"

"Liam text me and told me so I kinda called your mom and asked her if she would freak out if one day she came into your room and you just had a rat she said yes she would freak out but your dad thought it was awesome so he said yes." I took the rat from Damien.

"I shall call you Professor Nibbles."

"I don't like it."

"Can you believe that Professor? Daddy doesn't like your name."

"Daddy?"

"Well he's our baby or would you like to be mommy?" He rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"I don't like that name and since he's mine as well I get a vote."

"Fine, we can argue about his name at a later time."

Once we got back to the car Damien shoved the cage he got for the rat because he wouldn't let me call him Professor Nibbles into the car, I didn't like the cage, I was gonna build him a little house inside my room but Damien said he needed a place to sleep for now. "And here." He handed me a blue bag.

"What's this."

"Another present."

"You already got me what I wanted."

"I know I got this before I knew what you wanted."

I pulled out a sock monkey that had giant glasses and a shirt that said 'Talk Nerdy To Me' I laughed really hard and hugged Damien. "I love it."

"I didn't think you would at first."

 **Liam's Pov**

I don't know why i'm nervous I don't even know how she feels about me and that made it all the more nerve racking. "Liam?" Hayley tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking about things."

"Well would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She pulled me onto the dance floor and her arms went around my neck, this was nice I didn't feel like I had to try as hard because she seemed happy when I was just being myself. "Hows Hannah?"

"She's good, she had a doctors appointment today and everyone kept saying hey aren't you suppose to be back there? At first it was funny but then after awhile I got annoyed."

"I don't think that's ever happened to Logan and I although this one time their was this girl who I kind of made mad, she went up to Logan thinking he was me and she slapped him and then I pretending to be Logan so I wouldn't get slapped." I said she laughed and then covered her mouth.

"You are terrible! Logan's so sweet, like a cinnamon roll."

"He has his moments." She laughed, it was a really sweet laugh.

"Come on." She pulled me towards the drinks which also happened to be where Damien was and he looked miserable.

"You okay?" I asked him he nodded and then sighed.

"I wish Logan would have come."

"Isn't that Logan behind you?" Hayley asked genuinely confused Damien spun around and Logan smiled and waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting over my fear of flashing lights to spend the day with you."

"You're the best." Damien said and Logan nodded.

"I know."

"Want to dance?"

"Lead the way." They walked off together Damien was finally smiling.

"There really cute together." Hayley said from beside me.

"Here." I handed her some punch and sighed, I didn't know what to say to her I felt like I was messing this all up.

"Are you alright Liam?"

"I'm okay I'm just…."

"You're what?" I looked over to Damien and Logan who were swaying back and forth to the music.

"Can I kiss you" I blurted.

"You're asking permission?"

"I'm getting really mixed signals right now like do you like me or am I more of a friend? And I don't want to move in for the kiss and have it be all awkward because my brother is over there and he would most likely laugh at me."

"Liam-"

"And I mean I really like you and I don't know if-" She leaned forward and kissed me, I pulled her closer to me, i've had girlfriends before well if you count breaking up a week later as a girlfriend then yes i've had many girlfriends but no one made my heart swoon like Hayley did she had this certain spark that made me feel even more alive. "That was the nicest way someone's everyone told me to shut up."

"Well I had to think of something, you wouldn't let me get a word in."

"Do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"I'd love too." She blushed and then looked down smiling.

 **Jessie's Pov**

There going to be announcing prom king and queen in a few minutes." Rachel said and I groaned.

"Can we leave?" I asked Henry he nodded but Rylie jumped up.

"No!"

"We all know Mariah and Nate won because everyone freaking loves them."

"Well everyone also thinks Henry is hotter than Nate."

"They do?" I glanced at him. "Not that I care or anything i'm just wondering."

"Yeah they do."

"Oh great it will be Henry and Mariah as prom king and queen."

"Or it could be you."

"Me?" I laughed. "I didn't even get nominated or anything."

"I sort of added your name."

"Come again?" She said it softer. "RYLIE!"

"Oh come on it's about time someone gave them a run for their money, they have won for the past two years it's time someone new gets the light."

"People here don't even know me."

"Yes they do."

"I can't believe you did this."

"What's the harm?"

"Me losing like I do with everything else in my life." Henry put his hand on my shoulder, I reached up and let my hand rest on his.

"And now we are gonna announce this year's prom king and queen." Everyone clapped and I waited for Mariah and Nate's names to be called, maybe Henry will take me to chipotle so I can drown my sorrows in a big ass burrito.

"Please give it up for your king," Nate had already started walking towards the stage. "Henry Carstairs."

"What?" I said, I looked at Henry who looked just as shocked as I did.

"I won?" He asked and everyone was clapping, maybe they were just happy Nate didn't win this year, me I was dreading the next words to come out of the announcer's mouth because there really wasn't any competing with Mariah and I think I would die a little inside if I had to stand by and watch them dance together, I also might vomit.

Henry went up on stage, he didn't look like he wanted to be up there but I was happy he won because he did look like a king up there. "And for your queen…"

I rolled my eyes and in a really whiny voice I said, "Mariah i'm a slut I suck so much dick they call me a mobile sperm bank is the queen." Everyone around me laughed, I really didn't think I said it that loud.

"Jessica Herondale."

"And then I go out and- did he just say my name?" Rylie looked like she was in shock and someone had to push me in order for my feet to start moving.

"Hey strawberry." Henry said once I got up on stage.

"Hi…."

"You're just as surprised as I am."

"I really thought Mariah was gonna win."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone else being my queen." I vaguely seen a pissed off Mariah stalking out with her group of friends following.

"Is this the first dance?"

"Shut up and dance Henry."

"I feel weird with everyone watching us."

"Just focus on me."

"Well that isn't hard to do is it?" I put my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes, for the first time in what seemed like a long time I felt really happy and I also wanted to go find Mariah and rub it in her face, she's been going on and on about how she would become prom queen and everyone else who was trying was waiting their time.

Once we made it back to our friends Rylie pulled me away and handed me a key. "What's this to?"

"That room Mason and I were gonna go to."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I see the way he's been looking at you all night, I think you'd take more advantage of that then me."

"And Mason?"

"Oh he's fine with it, we went to the bathroom and-"

"You have no shame do you?"

"We didn't have sex, he tried i'm more classy than that."

"Thank you Rylie, you are the world's greatest cousin."

"I know right, what would you do without me?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Nah."

I walked back over to Henry and pulled him towards me. "Let's get out of here."

"Back to your place?"

"No, I have a better idea."

"Oh…."

I was thankful my car was still here, Henry had given me a ride home because we would of been stranded since we took a limo here with a few friends. "So where are we heading?"

"Patience."

"I'm a king, you can't keep things from me."

"Well Sir king, you need to be a good boy and wait."

"I'm always a good boy."

"Are you?"

"I'd say a solid eighty percent." I laughed shaking my head.

"Dumbass."

Henry stayed silent for the rest of the car ride until he seen where we were he looked at me and then back towards the sign. "You coming?"

"I don't know whether to be turned on or scared, like, are we gonna have sex or are you gonna murder me and put me in the bathtub?"

"I guess we won't know unless you follow me."

He finally got out of the car once I started to walk away. "You know if you do murder me, my parents know I was with you so you'd most likely be in prison by tomorrow." He said and started giving me random facts so once we were finally inside I pulled him to me.

"I guess I know what answer it is now." He said against my lips.

"Good so shut up." I said and pulled his jacket off. "Kiss me." He smiled and shook his head. "Don't hold out on me now! We are literally all alone, no sisters no parents no nothing."

"I'm not holding out, I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure knowing and you make me feel whole, like a part of myself has been missing and when you're around I have the part of me back, I love you so much Jessie more than I ever thought I would, I just want you to know that before any of this." He wiped the few tears that fell and his hands went to the back of my dress, his lips were on mind and my dress fell.

"I think you have too much clothes on." I said, I was trying to be confident even though I was freaking out and not because I was about to have sex it was because I was about to have sex with Henry and that alone was making my heart race. He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall his hands went to his pants button and he looked at me, giving me an out.

"You can tell me to stop anytime."

"I know I can."

"I won't be upset." He said I took a step closer to him and dropped to my knees, I was familiar with this Spencer and I- I pushed that thought far away I didn't want to think about him. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as I worked on his button and let his pants drop, I looked up at him and seen hunger in his beautiful gray eyes. "Jessie I uh…."

"You don't want me too?"

"I do but um I just I don't know if I-" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath I decided to just make it a surprise for him since he was the one freaking out and not me. "Holy shit…" He said, his hands went to my head gripping my hair.

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ryland and I went to the movies and went to a japanese restaurant and I fell out of my chair because Ryland tried to make me eat squid. After that we went to the studio and he even let me sing into the microphone with one of his songs, I think I made it sound much better even though he said I sounded like a dying cactus, I need to ask Logan if cactus's make a sound when dying, I was curious. "Are you ready for bed?" Ryland asked once we got home.

"No."

"Now what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch strange magic?"

"Didn't you watch that before school?"

"Yeah but it's my favorite movie."

"And then you will go to bed?"

"Yep."

"I don't have to watch it do I?"

"Yes you do!"

"Yippee."

"You'll love it."

Halfway through the movie Ryland was falling asleep, I got up and picked up my blanket half of him and then I cuddled into him he woke up and looked down at me and smiled. "This is movie is good." He said I laughed.

"Oh yeah, what's it about?"

"Strange magic." He joked.

"Good one."

"Night Muffin."

"Night RyRy." I said and closed my eyes, I was glad Ryland and I got to spend a day together, we don't get to hang out much because i'm a lot younger then him but when I did get to hang out with him I realized how lucky I was to have him as my brother.

 **Next chapter is all about Clary and Jace, Clary gets an unexpected call from her mother that will change things**

 **Some people thought when I said Taylor and Logan had blue eyes that was me hinting that Taylor was the twins real father uhhhhh... Is that something people want me to do? Because I was just kind of saying they all had blue eyes**


	115. Chapter 115 Always and Forever

**Like I said at the end of the last chapter the whole Taylor thing never crossed my mind until a few people yelled at me because they read something out of context, I wasn't saying I was gonna do that I wanted people's opinions on if that was something you guys wanted and I know everyone is completely against that so thank you to those who actually answered me instead of just yelling…. I'm done with my little rant…..**

 **Tubba- Yes he will be in the story soon it's just a point of trying to fit him into a part where I think the storyline you gave me and adding things would kind of go with everything but I finally got something down and it will be happening soon, also something funny all those pets you named I have. I have two bearded dragons ( their names are Reptar and Blaise) and a leopard gecko (Charmander), a red-tail boa (Venus), and a little turtle I named after Magnus and a few other random pets so I thought that was really funny that you said those ones and yeah we will get to see Damien tell Hudson about being gay soon after a little fight between Logan and Damien**

 **AlwaysAnnabel- Nice to hear from someone who has been around for that long thanks for sticking with me! I know I tend to focus on them a little more but that's because they will soon be kind of out of the story for awhile**

 **MissyDoodles02- Sorry I didn't tell you on the other story and I didn't want you to have to wait until I finally updated that story so right blue and left green (I feel like i'm playing twister right now) I hope to see it when ever you are done with it!**

 **Suffocatingonsadness- I felt the same way about that plot twist but just because so many people were kind of going overboard with it I had to see if that was something people wanted me to do**

 **Yuki Kamea- Definitely didn't stop after the foreplay but a funny story with the protection thing in the next chapter**

 **Drakonna101- If you remember from like chapter 77 I think that's when Clary and Taylor started getting a little too friendly**

 **TMIShips4Life- Maybe…..?**

 **DragonOfAge- Can you not? Kay thanks… Bye**

 **Clary's Pov**

"I'm taking your silence as a no?" Jace asked, I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand out of his.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He smiled but I glared at him.

"No! We are not having sex in a plane."

"We've been married for how many years and we've never had-"

"And we will never."

"But plane sex is fun." He said and jealousy coursed through me.

"Well maybe you should call up whoever you had sex with on a plane and ask her." I said and turned to look out the window.

"Clary?" Jace said softly, I didn't want to look at him. "Babe?"

"What?" I asked I didn't want to think about other peoples he's slept with because lord knows they are all probably better looking than me and I know it was a very long time ago but that doesn't change the fact.

"Look at me." I glanced at him but turned away quickly when I seen his expression soft and caring, I felt like crying. "I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay."

"I love you Clary."

"I know." I smiled at him even if I was still thinking about him with other people which I was trying very hard not to do.

I ended up falling asleep on Jace's shoulder for the rest of the plane ride and when I woke up Jace tapped on my nose telling me we were here. I've never been to Fiji so I was kind of excited the closest thing I have ever gotten to it was Fiji water. "What do you want to do first?"

"Take a nap in our room?"

"You have plenty of time to sleep later." Jace groaned and grabbed my hand.

"But i'm tired."

"We're on vacation baby, we don't sleep on vacation."

"If you're a mother of five and you don't have to hear 'hey mom can you take me somewhere' or hey mom I forgot I had this project and it's due tomorrow' then yes you nap on vacation I think I need a weekend vacation where I can just eat and sleep, does such a thing even exist?" Jace laughed, kissing my hand.

"We can go to the hotel and sleep if you want." He said but I could tell he was disappointed so I smiled and shook my head.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and he pulled me to him leaning down and brushing his lips against mine.

"You."

"Wow that was good," I said sarcastically. "You practicing that one long?"

"For about thirty seconds."

"That's about how long you last."

"Ouch, my ego."

"Trust me it's big enough to take it."

"How about we go to the hotel put our stuff away and take a walk on the beach."

"How romantic."

"I know right? I was gonna ask Simon to go with me but unfortunately he isn't here for another week so I guess you'll do."

"Well i'm glad i'm a good enough replacement."

"I'd say maybe a little better, but that's a big maybe."

"Screw you."

"I plan on it, all night."

"With the way you're going you'll be lucky to even have a pillow to sleep on tonight." Jace wrapped his arms around me from behind and dropped his head to my shoulder.

"They have a zipline-"

"You are out of your goddamn mind if you think i'm gonna do that twice in my life."

"But it will be fun."

"You know what else is fun?"

"What?"

"Falling to your death after the freaking zipline breaks, i'm not doing it."

"Fine i'll do it with the kids."

"I'm sure they would."

We made it to the hotel and the bed was calling me but Jace seen the way I was looking at the bed and grabbed me pulling me away from it. "Old lady." He mumbled.

"I'm not old!"

"You have a grey hair." He said and I pulled away from him and ran to the nearest mirror and looked at my hair.

"Don't kid with me do I really?"

"No baby you don't."

"Oh thank god…." He laughed. "You are so mean to me." His smile disappeared he went into his back pocket and handed me a little box. "Jace-"

"I was gonna save this for the dinner I was planning but-"

"No, no I don't want it right now."

"Clary-"

"I was joking with the your mean to me, I don't want to ruin it I know you make speeches when you give me things and I don't want to ruin it so no you cannot give me whatever is in that box until, when do I get it?" I asked he smirked.

"Tomorrow night."

"This is gonna drive me crazy but yeah I don't want it right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Wait, if you weren't gonna give it to me until tomorrow then why do you have it on you?"

"I was gonna put it somewhere far away from me because I really want you to have it right now so I know that if I leave it in my suitcase that I will end up giving it to you and you're right I do have a speech planned and I want you to hear what I have to say but at the same time I just want you to have it but I want you to think it's romantic so I have to hide it so I don't ruin it."

"So tomorrow night it is."

"Come on let's go for that walk beautiful." My heart sped up he doesn't call me beautiful all the time so when he does say it my heart wants to rip out of my chest.

"Wait, I need to change."

"Why?"

"Well what if I want to swim or a hot guy happens to be walking by? I need to look my best."

"I'll beat the hell out of anyone who looks at you."

"My hero." He winked at me, I rolled my eyes and picked out what I wanted to wear. "Turn around."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, turn around."

"Clary i've seen multiple kids come out of you, I think I can handle you changing your clothes."

"Well I am still self conscious about my body so please turn around." Jace took a step towards me and brought his lips to mine, even after all these years just his touch sends electricity through my body. His hands went to the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head, it was different when he was touching me I didn't feel as vulnerable as I did when he just watched me change, I couldn't explain it but when he was touching me I felt like it didn't matter that i've had five kids and wasn't really as beautiful as I was before my babies.

"You are the most beautiful person in my life." He said as his hands traveled down my body and to the button of my pants. "Never." He stopped taking and gave me a quick kiss. "Ever." Another small kiss. "Think." He started moving down my throat. "Otherwise."

"Jace…" I closed my eyes and reached up pulling him towards me, he backed us up towards the bed and pushed me down onto it.

"I love you more then anything in the world." He said, I pulled his shirt off and wrapped my legs around him, he groaned as his lips came back to me I tried to kiss him but he moved his way down my body.

"Jace please."

 **Jace's Pov**

I happened to like our first day in Fiji a lot more than I thought I would, it's been a long time since we could just lay in bed and not have to worry about kids coming in and interrupting us I also liked Clary's plan for the day much more than the walk on the beach. Clary was drawing random patterns on my stomach when her phone rang she groaned and rolled onto her elbows. "No we talked about this Clary, no talking to the kids we will see them next week."

"It's not the kids, it's my mom." She said sitting up fully, she had the sheet covering her I rolled my eyes and pulled it away as she answered the phone. "Hey mom." She said as she smacked my arm.

"Ow stop it." I said as she smacked me playfully this time.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" Clary dropped her hand, I sat up giving her a questioning look. "I'm not in the states right now but when I come back I can come visit you and-" She stopped I could hear her mom talking.

"What's going on?" I asked, Clary's entire demeanor changed she looked scared.

"Oh…." She said softly I don't even think Jocelyn would be able to hear that. "M-mom I have to go, i'll uh call you when i'm home." She wiped her eyes quickly. "N-no I don't know yet I just I need time okay?" She hung up and sighed.

"What happened?"

"How about we go for that walk?"

"Clary."

"I'm fine Jace, I just I want to go out."

"You don't seem fine." I said reaching over and wiping the few stray tears. "Talk to me."

"My dad's sick."

"Is Luke gonna be okay?"

"No Jace…. _My dad._ "

"Your- Oh."

"He wants to see me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I uh I don't know… My brother he- he would be there and I don't think I can- I don't know what to do….."

"You don't owe them anything Clary. You don't have to see him, did your mother even tell you why he wanted to see you?"

"He doesn't want to die with any regrets."

"What are you going to do?"

"Maybe I don't want to die with any regrets either…"

"Babe-"

"I don't think I can do this without you with me…"

"I can try and push back the day I leave."

"You've done that so many times because something's happened, I can ask someone else to go with me."

"Clary-"

"Maybe Simon, he knows my dad and you've never met him so it would be weird for you."

"I can come with if you want."

"You have a job to do Jace."

"My job is to be a good husband and if I leave that's not me being a very good husband is it?"

"Can we go out?"

"Sure."

I could tell she didn't want to talk and I wasn't going to push her into talking to me more than I already have, Clary got dressed and we walked hand in hand down the shore. Clary didn't talk she didn't have to I knew she just needed me to be there for her.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"In the ocean?"

"Or if you'd like we could swim in the pool at the hotel if you want."

"Ocean." Clary said and started to pull me towards the water.

"Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Well I don't know about tonight but tomorrow can we go to Kula Eco Park, I was looking up things to do here and I seen that and I want to see cute little animals."

"Like Logan's new Rat?"

"I cannot believe you told Damien yes, I do want rats in our house."

"It's a rat not rats and Liam said Logan really wanted one."

"Well I don't want that thing in the house."

"I was thinking about getting a snake."

"Not while I'm alive."

"They are adorable and they have tiny little faces."

"Until they eat you in your sleep." Clary went under the water and when she came back up she was behind me. "What about a fish?"

"A fish?" I frowned. "Fish are boring."

"No they aren't."

"They just swim around, I want a pet I can play with."

"We have five kids, you can play with them and they know how to feed themselves so if you forget to feed them they won't die."

"Was that you talking about Eddie?"

"You mean the hamster you starved to death?"

"I was eight!"

"You still killed it."

"I didn't know…."

"Poor little Eddie never stood a chance." I splashed water at her. "It's a good thing snakes only eat once a week because he'd end up like Eddie."

"Who's being mean now?" I asked pulling her towards me. "No snake?"

"No."

"How about a-"

"How about a puppy?"

"No." I whined. "I want something not everyone has."

"Something that would fit your big ego I don't think there are any animals."

"Har har har."

"It's gonna be weird."

"What is?"

"Just having Liam and Cecily to take care of."

"I don't think Logan and Jessie going to Canada alone is such a good idea."

"We talked about this."

"I know we did but it still freaks me out."

"They'll be okay and I talked to my mom about it already she said she could spend the first few weeks out there with them until they feel comfortable enough on their own."

"Maybe I should try out for the movie."

"You can't act to save your life."

"You're a dick." I said and Clary laughed shaking her head causing water to hit my face.

 **Clary's Pov**

We went to a small little restaurant not far from our hotel and the entire time our waitress kept rubbing up against Jace and smiling at him, it was pissing me off the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that he wasn't looking at her. "So uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't wait until tomorrow." I knew he was talking about whatever he had bought me.

"You wanted it to be romantic though."

"Anywhere with you is romantic because it's you i'm with."

"I wish I was as good with words as you were."

"If you were to ask me seventeen years ago before I met you and Ryland where I thought i'd end up, I don't think I would have ever said here with you because I pushed you away into the farthest part of my mind, I couldn't think about you because when I did it hurt, you were everything to me growing up you gave me all my firsts and when I lost you it was like this void came with it and no matter what no one could fill it… You are this missing part of me and when you aren't around I feel like i'm not living. Never in a million years would I have thought we would have five beautiful kids, I always thought i'd be on the road kind of like a lone wolf but now I don't even want to be on tour, I go there and my heart isn't in it like it use to be, my kids are growing up and i'm missing it, i'm missing everything. You have been mom and dad for the longest time and I don't think I give you enough credit for how amazing our kids are and it's all because of you."

"Just because you aren't around doesn't mean you don't influence them or can't take credit in how amazing they are."

"I don't feel like I should."

"The twins are just like you, you may not see it but when you spend enough time with them they are little copies of you, Liam wants to be just like you, Logan lives for making you happy because you are the person he looks up to most. Cecily she is like a little girl version of you." I said and Jace laughed. "Jessie definitely gets her attitude from you and Ryland he is the splitting image of you, I use to tell him the story of how we fell in love when he was a baby it was his bedtime story until he was three, I may raise them when you're gone but you shape them into who they become because you show them what hard work is really like Jace and nothing will ever change how amazing that is."

"I was the one suppose to be giving the speech remember?"

"Right, sorry."

"The point is I appreciate everything you do for our kids I know I have taken you for granted in the past more times then I care to admit but you have stuck beside me at times I thought you'd leave and I-" He had tears in his eyes, Jace wasn't a big crier so this was uncharted territory for me. "Most of the time I feel like I don't deserve you, and yeah I know what you are gonna say so don't." He sighed and slid the box over towards me. "I know you don't like flashy jewelry and well you've had this gift before but it's kind of an updated version of it."

I opened the box and pulled out a necklace with five gold hearts and on each heart was one of the kids names with their birthdays but each name was in the kids handwriting from when they were small. "I hope you like it."

"This is perfect, I love it."

 **Jace's Pov**

The next day we went to Kula Eco Park and I got to put a lizard on Clary who screamed until I took it off of her and then she chased me around telling me she'd buy me a duck, I almost got attacked by a peacock Clary thought it was hilarious me not so much, and we even got to see some fish so it was a pretty good day but the best part was going back to the hotel and cuddling up and watching a movie, this was the type of vacation I liked not doing too much just being with Clary.

"It was nice to have a little getaway just the two of us it's been forever."

"Not forever."

"Do you remember our last vacation without the kids?"

"Um… We went to that hotel once for my birthday does that count?'

"No it doesn't."

"Okay when?"

"Our couples retreat."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously we have both been really busy."

"New promise."

"What?"

"We will go on a vacation every year even if it's just for a weekend."

"And we will alternate years so one person decides one year and the other the next."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Herondale."

"Wanna know what else you might like?"

"What?"

"Me, you, shower."

"I really like the way you think."

"Race you!" She yelled jumping up and running towards the bathroom already pulling her shirt off and throwing it at me.

 **Cecily meets a boy in the next chapter and she realizes how fun it is having three older brothers and also fluff between someone cant so who and Ryland being a mama's boy and Cecily being sassy towards Cristina**


	116. Chapter 116 Cecily's Mission

**Tubba- You're right I never told the tattoos for the twins or Cecily I described Jessie's it's the tattoo Jace has on his heart with her feet and hand prints with her name and birthday going around, back from like the second or third chapter after she was born, i'll fit Jace's tattoos in somehow.. And of course he will find out what Jessie and Henry were up to in a pretty funny way.. I have three cats, two dogs, and two ferrets and you already know about my other animals**

 **Guest- Liam is older than Logan i've said that like a million times but it's okay**

 **Guest- No plane crashes sorry..**

 **Cecily's Pov**

I knocked on Jessie's door and didn't wait for an answer I went in, she was in the middle of changing her clothes. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did, you must be deaf." I said and then felt bad until Jessie started to laugh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay that was funny, what's up?"

"I'm on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yep."

"What kind of mission?" She asked pulling a crop top over her head.

"Dad's gonna freak out when he sees you wearing that."

"Dad will freak out no matter what might as well look cute, right?"

"Sure I guess… Anyway my mission!"

"You've said that CeCe what is this mission?"

"I'm gonna break up Ryland and Ugly McUgly face."

"Why?"

"Because she's mean to Ryland and she's what you call a bitch."

"Ryland seems to like her."

"Well no one else in the family does not even mom and mom likes everyone well mostly everyone."

"Cecily…"

"Help me?"

"As much as I don't like Cristina-"

"You mean Ugly McUgly face."

"Right… It's Ryland's choice on who he wants to be with."

"I heard him talking to dad about rings." I lied.

"Okay i'm in."

"Good now I was thinking we could use Logan's robot and make it eat her-"

"Or you could make Ryland see she is no good for him."

"The robot thing sounds cooler."

"The robot isn't even made yet."

"Fine will go with your plan." I sighed I really wanted her to get eaten but oh well.

"Or you could let Ryland be happy."

"He isn't happy with her Jessie he's sad."

"Okay what's the one thing that means the most to Ryland?"

"His car?"

"No."

"His band?"

"No."

"His love of cheese?"

"Oh my god Cecily." Jessie groaned. "Family."

"That was my next guess."

"Sure it was, you make him see that she doesn't like us and it will be bye bye fake tits."

"Fake tits?"

"Forget I said that…"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"I think you're trying to help Ryland out." Jessie said and ruffled my hair.

We went downstairs and I seen Ryland and Cristina on the couch together they weren't cuddling she was complaining she wanted to go shopping but had no money so Ryland was about to give her his card Jessie nudged my shoulder. "Watch and learn."

"Hey RyRy." Ryland turned his head in the middle of handing over his card and immediately stood up.

"What the fuck do you think you're wearing?"

"Um clothes?"

"Clothes? You call that clothes? It barely covers anything and when the hell did you get belly button pierced?"

"We were in the middle of a discussion." Cristina said she glared at Jessie who didn't seem to notice her.

"Later." He said not even glancing back at her. "Go change."

"I think not."

"Jessica Isabelle!" The door opened and Max came in with his phone glued to his ear until he seen Jessie and dropped the phone.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"That's what I said!" Ryland yelled.

"We're going to a tropical island guys what would you rather me be in a snow suit?"

"Yes." Max and Ryland both said.

"Well to bad!" She said.

"Ryland can you help me bring my suitcase down it's to heavy." I said he nodded and him and Max went upstairs.

"This is gonna be a long week." Cristina said.

"So don't go." I said she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You are really annoying you know that right?"

"And you are ugly on the inside."

 **Liam's Pov**

. "You can put your bags and stuff over there." I said as I opened the door for Damien.

"Thanks, where's Logan?"

"Basement with Austin."

"Is he coming?" Damien said with a sigh.

"No he spent the night last night."

"He spent the night?"

"They stayed up working on that robot most of the-" I was cut off by the fire alarm going off just as Ryland and Max made it back down.

"What the hell?"

The basement door opened and Logan came out with Austin behind him. "I told you not to connect those to parts!" Austin yelled.

"Well I thought you were wrong."

"And I wasn't."

"Well congratulations."

"Logan is there a fire in the basement?"

"There was."

"You're done for the day."

"No, Austin has to leave soon and Henry is coming over so we can't be done at least another thirty minutes."

"You got stuff in your hair."

"Were?" He shrieked and started to shake his head.

"Oh calm down," Austin said and moved towards Logan. "You are such a little girl." He picked at Logan's hair and then smiled at him. "There now you're a pretty little princess again."

"I'm always a pretty princess." Logan said, Austin shook his head and looked over towards Damien and I.

"Your Logan's friend right? I think we've met once before but you ran away."

"I'm Logan's boyfriend."

"Oh… Cool." He didn't seem that interested.

Damien grunted and took a step towards Logan pulling him towards him and kissing him, Logan made a surprised noise but his hands went to Damien's waist. "Nice to see you too." Logan said once Damien pulled away.

"Where's the little guy?" Damien asked and he pointed to Austin.

"Austin has Professer-"

"Not his name."

"Well we can't agree on anything we can't keep calling him Rat Baby for the rest of his life."

"Who's gonna watch him?"

"I am." Austin said and reached over and picked up the rat from his shoulder.

Damien didn't look happy about that, Logan took Rat Baby from Austin and handed him to Damien. "Look Professer it's daddy." He kissed the rat and handed it over to Damien.

"Hey little man." He put him on his shoulder.

"Coming back?" Austin asked, Logan nodded.

"Wanna come?" He asked Damien, he didn't look like he wanted to go but he nodded.

"Come with me please?" Damien asked me.

"Logan said i'm not allowed down there."

"It's gonna be awkward between us down there please you're suppose to be my friend."

"I am your friend but sitting in nerdville-"

"Please."

"Fine." I groaned we went down to the basement Logan and Austin were already back to working on the robot having a nerd talk.

"Logan?" Damien said but when Logan gets lost in his head no one can pull him out.

I was surprised when Logan looked over to Damien and smiled. "Yeah?"

"So what's this?" He asked pointing to the heaping pile of scraps.

"We went and got parts for the robot so that's what all this is but since I started a fire I think we are just gonna work on the catapult."

"Can I uh help?" Damien asked, Logan nodded, Austin made a noise that caused Logan to look over.

"You okay?"

"Do you know anything about building?"

"Well I uh built a lego city once." Damien said, and surprisingly Austin laughed but Logan didn't look impressed.

"This isn't a Lego city maybe uh you shouldn't…"

"It's okay Logan he can work on the-" Austin was cut off.

"What are my gay boys doing?" Henry yelled coming down with Jessie following they have been all over each other lately it's disturbing to say the least. "Awkward." He said when he noticed Damien and I.

"Hi I'm Damien I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Henry."

"It's nice to meet you." Damien said.

"You too." Henry smiled and took the rat from Damien's shoulder and reached it out to Jessie.

"I swear I will punch you Henry!" Jessie yelled, she wasn't afraid she just didn't like the rat.

"You'll hurt my baby!" Logan yelled.

"Well tell Henry to keep him away from me."

"Alright I'm done." He laughed. "What fun filled gay activities did you guys do?" He asked Logan laughed.

"We painted nails and talked about how sexy Ryan Gosling was in La La Land."

"Only one of those things is true." Austin said defensively.

"I thought you didn't like La La Land?"

"I didn't like the ending." Logan shrugged.

"Did you like the movie?" Austin asked Damien.

"I uh don't really like musicals."

"Oh…. So I take it you won't be going to Logan's movie premier then?"

"Well I uh-"

"Maybe you'll invite me instead." Austin said in a joking tone not bothering to look at Damien which was a good thing because Damien looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"If Damien doesn't want to come I don't see why not." Damien was about to open his mouth when someone yelled.

"Austin your mom's here!" Ryland yelled.

Austin hugged Logan and said something in a different language causing both Logan and Henry to laugh. "See you two bitches later!" He yelled as he ran up the steps.

"Bye princess." Henry yelled.

"Oh wait Austin you forgot Professor Nibbles!" Logan yelled out to him.

"We really need to think of a better name for him." Damien sighed.

"Say bye." He held the rat to Damien.

"Bye Rat Baby." Logan ran after Austin.

 **Jessie's Pov**

We were at the airport and it was taking forever, Henry was running his hand through my hair and down my back. "You okay?" Henry asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem far away." He leaned forward and kissed my head.

"Just thinking."

"About?" I didn't answer I just pulled him to me, his hands traveled down my body as his lips came to mine.

Sweet soft slow kisses were my favorite because I know they drive him crazy. Suddenly something smacked Henry, he pulled away and Ryland was standing there with a rolled up newspaper. "Hands off the little sister." He said, Henry backed away.

"Ryland…" I groaned.

"You're lucky dad's not here."

"I'm so scared."

"Hey guys." Izzy said coming up with Simon and their kids.

"Cecily!" Airabella yelled and jumped up wrapping her arms around Cecily's neck.

"Hi Bellie."

"Where's uncle Alec?" Logan asked, I looked over at him he had his hand in Damien's, Damien hasn't really been talking much I think he's still upset about Austin being at the house, I could tell why he didn't like him but Austin was funny and really close with Logan and I knew Logan would never do anything to break Damien's trust.

"Rafe got hungry so they stopped to get him something to eat real quick."

"Oh okay."

"You okay?" I asked Damien he looked at me blinking a few times and then nodded.

"Yeah just thinking what to do first."

"We could watch a movie or maybe just look at the ocean." Logan said.

"Look at the ocean?" Damien retorted. "Don't you mean go into the water?"

"Logan's afraid of the ocean." Liam said.

"But the first day we met we went on the slide into-"

"I wanted you to think I was cool so I went down the slide but i'm terrified of the ocean and I really try and stay away from it."

"We can make a sandcastle." Cecily suggested.

"I like that idea, you can go into the ocean and i'll build a sandcastle with Cecily."

"What about your mission?" I whispered to Cecily who glanced over at Ryland.

She skipped over to them and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Cristina. "Ryland can you make you a sandcastle with me and Logan?"

"Logan and I." Logan said.

"Can you make a sandcastle with Logan and I?"

"Of course buttercup."

"Thank you!"

"What are we talking about over here?" Cristina asked coming up beside Ryland he lost his smile and gained a very annoyed look.

"Sandcastles."

"How adorable, your like six right?"

"I'm ten i'm just short and if you ask me again i'll kick you in the-" Logan pulled her towards him covering her mouth.

"She hasn't had her nap yet." Cristina ended up pulling Ryland away from us, Logan let Cecily go.

"I'm gonna chop her up and feed her to Church and the rat."

"First of all my babies are high class please don't feed them human flesh." Logan said doing a little hand movement. "Secondly, mom and dad taught you manners right?"

"She was being mean to me!"

"Hey guys time to board." Alec said with Rafe jumping up and down.

"Who gave him sugar?"

"Who do you think?" He looked over to Magnus who had the most innocent look on his face, everyone laughed.

I took a nap on the plane and when I woke up we still weren't there so I read a little but I was bored, Henry was finally awake so I had someone to talk to. "You know," Henry said in a low voice against my ear causing me to shiver. "If you want we can sneak away and join the mile high club."

"First I couldn't get you to have sex with me now I can't get you to stop wanting to have sex with me."

"Isn't that how it's suppose to be sexy?"

"Keep that up and when we land I can sneak you into my room."

"Hows that gonna work aren't we staying in a hotel?"

"My parents stayed in a hotel for a week but everyone came together and put teamed up forces to rent a house for a week I don't know where but I know I have my own room."

"Your dad will kill me."

"My dad will be to busy getting drunk with everyone to be worrying about me."

"I thought I was gonna be banished to sleep in a room with Liam and Logan."

"Well if they stayed with their first idea of just staying at the hotel then yeah you would of."

"So you'd sneak me into your room?" He smirked when I nodded.

"Well now I want it to be night."

"We are gonna have a fun day if we ever get there."

"No mile high club?" He asked, Logan's head popped over from behind us.

"I can hear everything you are saying you know… Also if you get caught it's punishable with up to six months in prison so… Can I have your room?"

"So much love little brother."

"I'm not the one trying to get it on 30,000 feet in the air am I?"

"Maybe you and Damien should go to the bathroom together might take the edge off and make you a little more human."

"I like being a robot."

"Who says you're a robot?"

"Henry." I slapped him. "Don't say that about him."

"It was just a joke."

"And you know he can't take jokes like normal people."

"He's learning, he even knows a funny gay joke."

"What's Damien doing?"

"Sleeping and it's mighty adorable but I felt weird just watching him, don't tell him I was watching him."

"Creeper." Henry said.

"Shut up." Logan sat back down.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Jace…" I groaned. "The kids will be here soon."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, we are literally both clothed I'm being a good boy." His lips kept traveling down my throat.

"Jace please stop."

"You don't really want me to stop."

"I do really want you to stop." He pulled away to look down at me, there was a knock on the door which had to mean they were here I was about to jump up when the door opened and Ryland jumped over Jace landing on him to hug me.

"Hey mama." He kissed my head.

"Owww." Jace said but Ryland didn't move.

"Hi baby boy."

"I've missed you."

"You might need to diet soon JJ." Jace said trying to push him off.

"Rude." He rolled off of Jace and then pushed him until he fell off the bed. "So much better." He said moving so his body was on Jace's side and his head was on my stomach.

"What's wrong Nugget? You look like something's bothering you."

"I uh…" He glanced at Jace and then sighed. "Nothing."

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Out."

"What?"

"Get out so I can talk to Ryland."

"Cockblock." He mumbled.

"JACE!" I yelled while burst out laughing.

"That's been my job since I was six." Jace laughed.

"What's everyone else doing?" Jace asked walking towards the door.

"Fighting over who gets what room."

"I'll go stop our kids from killing each other."

"It's actually Simon and Alec that are arguing." Ryland said as Jace left the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not happy…"

"With?"

"Do you really like Cristina?"

"Y-Yeah she's uh nice?"

"Mom."

"Okay I think she's wrong for you but i've kept my mouth shut because no one likes a helicopter parent."

"I didn't want to bring her on vacation with us but she complained and complained so I finally said fuck it and told her she could come."

"You have a good heart bubbie and so much love to give, one day you will meet a girl and you will fall so in love you will never want to be a day without her and when you find that girl you marry her and have some kids but not anytime soon i'm too young to be a grandma and you do it in that order marry then kids."

"I don't really think I want kids.."

"No?"

"I mean I have no responsibilities I like that I can tour as much as I want and I think a kid would kind of mess that up."

"That's what everyone thinks before they have kids."

"Maybe if I find the right person."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because i'm your mother and I always know everything."

"Herondale's." Ryland sighed dramatically.

 **Jace's Pov**

When I got downstairs sure enough Alec and Simon were arguing over god knows what. "What's up with you to?"

"I picked a room first and he went and took it so now he's not allowed to move."

"What are you guys five? I have this problem with the twins and if you don't come to an agreement you'll share a room."

"Wha-"

"Sorry it's what I say to the kids it works on them."

"Maybe it will work on him to since I sleep with his-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Alec grunted.

"Hi daddy." I heard Jessie say.

"Hey pumpkin," I glanced at her and then back at the guys until my head snapped back towards her. "What are you wearing?"

"This is called a bikini." She said pointing to her top."And these are Daisy Duke's." She pointed to her shorts, I shouldn't even be calling those things shorts.

"No."

"We're going to the beach."

"Not dressed like that."

"Then you definitely don't want to see Cecily."

"Does your mother know you're wearing that?"

"Mom bought it for me."

"And she bought whatever Cecily's wearing?" I asked as I walked towards where all the noise was coming from.

"No I bought it for her she really wanted it."

"She has a bathing suit that covers her body." I said glancing at her and groaning.

"Hey baby girl." Clary said hugging Jessie.

"Do you see what she's wearing?" I pointed to Jessie Clary glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Cute? That doesn't cover everything."

"I'm sixteen not six."

"I don't care if you're thirty."

"And I was thinking about doing a nude photo shoot." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I was joking sheesh."

I walked into the living room mostly everyone had changed into swimming stuff I seen Cecily turn and run to me. "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh it's the tankini you begged me for." Clary said, Cecily looked down and twirled. I guess hers wasn't that bad I mean it covered everything but her back but that I didn't mind so much and it had cute pink ruffles on it. Oh god i'm turning into a wimp. "I thought you wanted the blue one not that orange one?" Orange? Okay maybe i'm color blind.

"Yeah but you wouldn't buy it for me in blue."

"They didn't have your size."

"Well I was getting my prescription and I had Cecily with me and she begged I mean really followed me around saying please like a billion times."

"Prescription for what?" I asked curiously.

"Um I uh have a ear infection?" It sounded more like a question then an answer but I didn't get to comment on that because I heard Liam groan.

"Mom!" Liam yelled.

"I didn't miss that." Clary sighed. "Your father is right in front of you."

"Can someone tell Logan that it's a vacation and to get off his laptop?"

"Logan, I told you no electronics the first time you begged me to bring your laptop." Clary said.

"I wasn't gonna bring it until everyone started talking about the beach and canoeing and other dangerous activities I won't be part of." Logan said looking back at his laptop.

"What do you want to do while everyone goes to the beach?" Clary asked.

"I want to see the Mirimiri Acrodonta." He said excitedly.

"The what?" Practically everyone in the room said Logan sighed.

"Never mind." He said shaking his head.

"Don't mope." Henry said. "The Mirimiri Acrodonta is the proper name for the monkey-faced flying fox bat." Henry said shrugging like everyone should have known that.

"Monkey faced what?" Jessie's face was a mix of complete horror and curiosity.

"Monkey-faced flying fox bat," Logan grunted. "Do you not pay attention?"

"Logan." It was more of a warning then him getting in trouble.

"There aren't many facts about them because they are critically endangered but it's also known as the Fiji flying fox."

Henry sat down beside him and frowned saying something in what I could only assume was Mandarin Logan shrugged and said something back, I didn't even know he spoke Mandarin.

"Hey, english the rest of us like to be in the loop." Jessie said.

"Are you guys speaking Klingon?" Simon asked.

"Vulcan."

"Star trek nerds." Simon said.

"You guys had an entire conversation in a made up language?" Jessie shook her head when Henry nodded. "Remind me again why i'm dating you?" Jessie joked.

"We can speak Elvish from Lord Of The Rings." Logan said and Damien smiled.

"My nerd." He said fondly.

"Guys let's go to the beach!" Cecily said.

"Have fun." Logan said looking back at his laptop.

"Please come, you don't have to get into the water, we can go for a walk." Damien said softly, Logan doesn't usually change his mind once he has it sent on something so the fact that he closed his laptop and stood up made everyone kind of watch the two of them.

"Fine." He said.

"Let's go!" Cecily said bouncing up and down.

"Oh wait, mom, dad look at this." Logan came over to us and showed us a picture of his rat, I thought it was cute but Clary shivered.

"Cool please get it away from me."

"It's just a picture Clary."

"Do you know he tried to talk me into letting the rat come?" Ryland said.

"What's his name?"

"We don't have one yet, Damien doesn't like the name I picked out."

"He kind of looks like Simon." I said.

"Very funny Jace." Simon faked laughed.

"Hmmmm…." Logan said looking at the picture. "I kinda like it."

"What?" Simon frowned. "No you don't."

"His name is Simon, Simon the rat."

"I don't approve of this." Simon said.

"I thought you'd be honored?"

"To have a rat named after me?"

"Glad I could help with the name."

"I'm gonna kill you." Simon said throwing towels at me. "He would've never thought of naming it after me if you didn't open your mouth."

"Do you like Simon for Rat Baby?"

"Simon's okay I guess, it's better than Professor Nibbles."

"I'm going to the beach." Simon said.

"Daddy, I think it's cool you have someone named after you." Ariabella said.

"Even if it is a rat." Jordan said laughing.

 **Cecily's Pov**

We were about to leave for the beach when Cristina came into the living room. "Hey Logan, I didn't know there were elephants in Fiji."

"What? There are no ele-"

"Oh sorry that was Cristina." Ryland started to laugh but stopped when mom's mouth dropped open he coughed a few times.

"Celine Sophia Herondale." Mom yelled. "Apologize now."

"I'm sorry your diet didn't really work out for you." I said and skipped away and outside.

"Cecily."

"Yes mommy?" I looked up at her and batted my eyes.

"Do you know how rude that was?"

"Ryland thought it was funny."

"That doesn't matter you probably hurt her feelings."

"She's like the daughter of lucifer I don't think she has feelings."

"I don't care, that wasn't nice."

"She means to Ryland."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Ryland should have someone nice not a bitch."

"Don't use that word."

"Not a jerk."

"I know you might not like her but it's Ryland's choice if he's gonna stay with her or not."

"Not if I can help it."

"Cecily stay out of it."

"But mommy-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

"Promise?" I nodded and crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Promise."

I was playing in the sand when someone came up behind me I turned and rolled my eyes. "Alright kid let's get one thing straight, i'm here to stay." Cristina said, I looked over to Ryland he was talking to Max, Rylie and her boyfriend Mason.

"I see what my sister means when she calls you fake tits."

"You're really bratty aren't you."

"At least i'm not ugly like you." I was bored so I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm really tightly.

"Listen here you little-"

"What are you doing?" Ryland came over to us, she dropped my arm and I ran to Ryland, he was mad I decided to sell it after years of getting Liam in trouble with my fake crying it finally came in handy, I started to cry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her and lifted me up.

"She's faking it."

"You hurt her."

"I-"

"Just go I didn't even want you here you can find your own fucking way home."

"But-"

"I said go."

I cried for awhile to make it believable and finally I stopped Ryland wiped my tears away. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys break up." I kinda felt bad now because Ryland looked even more sad.

"It was gonna happen no matter what."

"Was it?"

"You know she thought my eyes were brown."

"Brown?" I laughed.

"Yeah… She cared more about money then anything, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah I think i'll live."

"Everyone's gonna play volleyball I think wanna play?" I looked over and seen a boy around my age he was cute so I shook my head.

"I'm gonna play in the water."

"Alright be careful, stay where I can see you."

"Yes sir." Ryland rolled his eyes.

"Hi, i'm Cecily."

"I'm Kaden." He looked up at me he had cute hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

"Want to play with me?"

"Okay."

We were building a sandcastle for awhile until the water knocked it down so he chased me around playing tag it was hard to play tag with only two people but we made it work until I tripped and hit my head on shell. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

"My head hurts." He leaned forward and kissed my head.

"Better?"

"Woah back away from the baby sister." I looked over at Liam and Logan.

"We will punch you."

"Logan! You're suppose to be on my side."

"What's going on?" Ryland asked.

"He kissed Cecily."

"What?"

I looked over to Kaden who looked very scared because if you didn't really know Ryland he looked intimidating because of all his tattoos but he was a big teddy bear that I didn't like right now. "I didn't kiss her."

"He did."

"No he didn't we were playing a game."

"A kissing game? How old are you kid?"

"Twelve."

"She's ten, walk away."

"He was cute!" I yelled.

"I don't care if he was the last guy on the planet no."

"I hate having older brothers."

"Sucks."

"Why don't you care that Jessie and Henry are over there making out?"

"Jessie's not ten." Logan said.

"I wish I didn't have brothers."

"Ouch." The twins said in unison.

"I'm going home!" I yelled and walked away.

"We love you Cecily." I imitated them in a really whiny voice.

 **Jessie's Pov**

All the adults went out to a grownups dinner only and when I asked to come dad laughed, most the little kids were sleeping like Rafe, Cecily, and Ariabella they all fell asleep in the same room watching a movie. Ryland and Mason had disappeared awhile ago. "Wanna go for a walk?" I heard Damien ask Logan he nodded and waved as they left.

"I'm surprised they left us alone." I tried to kiss Henry but he took a step away from me. "What's wrong?"

"Your dad and brother talked to me before they left."

"Oh no…."

"I uh think i'm gonna go to bed."

"What did they say to you?"

"I'm just uh gonna go sleep." He ran up the steps and slammed the door.

"Great…."

I walked over to Liam and Jordan who had a deck of cards out. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna play poker."

"Great my options are go to sleep or gamble."

"Or sneak into Henry's room."

"Dad and Ryland apparently had a talk with him and now he's terrified to even touch me."

"Maybe they threatened him." Jordan said giving a small shrug, he looked just like uncle Simon sometimes it was weird to look at him.

"Are you gonna play?" Liam asked.

"No…"

I ended up going upstairs and stopping at Henry's door and knocking. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?" His door opened I went in I tried to close the door but he left it open. "What did they say to you?"

"Nothing…"

"Henry."

"He will kill me if he comes back and you and I are in the same room."

"So we won't be in the same room when they come home."

"Jessie please don't."

"Do you have a condom?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Oh please you wanted to wear two condoms the first time we-"

"Because I don't need any kids anytime soon."

"Fine no sex, that doesn't mean we still can't have some fun, did they say anything about that?"

"N-no…"

"So come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"I'm so dead." He said but followed me.

 **Logan's Pov**

We were walking not talking just enjoying each others company, my phone was chiming because Mitch was telling me about Canada. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right here." He touched the cigarette burns and I stiffened.

"Nothing."

"Logan-"

"I said nothing."

"Okay…"

I pulled my phone out and answered Mitch's message, Damien stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?"

"Mitch." He groaned and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the house and then i'm going to my room."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But-"

"You know it's a vacation you don't have to answer your phone you can spend time with me and not-"

"Are you jealous?" I asked as I followed him back into the house and up to his room he tried to slam the door but I was already walking in, I closed the door behind me because I didn't want Liam to come up here. "Damien?"

"First Austin and now Mitch."

"What does Austin have to do with anything we're friends."

"Oh yeah such great friends!" He yelled.

"How about we talk about the fact that your brother still doesn't know that you're gay or that i'm your boyfriend you lied-"

"I told him you were special to me isn't that enough?"

"Maybe I should just stop calling you my boyfriend and start calling you my special friend how would that make you feel." I yelled.

He didn't answer me so I went over to him and pulled him towards me kissing him, his hands went up and around my neck, it was a different type of kiss I was mad and my heart was beating really fast, my hands seemed to be moving by themselves because I reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head once it was off I brought his lips back to mine. My mind was screaming at me to stop because we shouldn't be doing this but I didn't want to stop, I wanted him to show him how much he meant to me, how much I wanted him and maybe he'd stop being jealous about nothing.

My lips left his mouth and traveled down his neck to his bare shoulder. "Logan…" Damien was breathing hard, his hands went to the hem of my shirt and I stopped and took a step back.

"No."

"So am I the only one that has to be half naked?"

"I uh I don't like people looking at them."

"Looking at what?"

"I just- I don't want-"

"Hey, it's okay, come back to me." Damien said holding his hand out to me.

I pushed us down on the bed and started to kiss him again, we never really have full on make outs small kisses mostly because I always get to nervous and think that he wants more from me but I know he would never force me into doing something, his hands went up the back of my shirt I was okay with that as long as my shirt stayed on but the more we were kissing I wanted to take it off but I knew taking it off would kill the mood. "I love you." Damien said against my lips, and I knew right in that moment that I could trust him with this, I lifted myself off of him he watched me as I pulled my shirt over my head, I didn't look at him I couldn't.

"What happened?" He asked softly, I looked down at the scars, cuts and bruises.

"I don't like myself very much."

"You do this to yourself?"

"Not these." I pointed to all the small circular scars. "He did it to me because I didn't pay attention to the rules."

"W-who?"

"I don't want to talk about him…" I went to grab my shirt but Damien grabbed it and threw it and pushed me back. "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"How-" He leaned down and kissed every single scar and bruise I had given myself, he kissed the burn scars next but left his lips lingering after each kiss I felt like my body was on fire and that old feeling was coming back the one I didn't like because it felt really weird and I wanted to run away again but being right here is where I wanted to stay.

"You are perfect Logan these," He ran his hand over my chest. "Don't change you, they make you stronger."

"I love you." I said, I couldn't think of anything else to say, he smiled it was a sad smile but a smile I loved because it was vulnerable and that's how I felt most of the time.

 **Next chapter will be the adventure, I was only gonna have their vacation in one chapter but I decided to make it a few chapters, the kids go ziplining go on a waterfall walk and a bunch of other fun stuff**

 **Jace also finds out about a certain** _ **thing**_ **in the next chapter**


	117. Chapter 117 Matching Forever

**Ages ~ Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **I'm feeling a little better I finally decided to get out of bed and stop letting depression consume me so yay?**

 **This chapter picks up right where the last one ended**

 **Juliejustdance- Yes it was that's where Simon the rat came from**

 **TMIShips4Life- In that chapter I accidently messed up and switched the twins with Jessie I had changed hers back but forget to change theirs they are in fact blue... Also Ryland does help her with that**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- He wants to but he's scared but he might**

 **ile de beaute- Logan does and i'm sure Austin knows that**

 **Tubba- Damien actually explains why he's so jealous of him in this chapter also in the next chapter we kind of get an introduction to Will (because the kids don't know who he is) and then he will be in the story soon**

 **MissyDoodles02- When I had to look at your review to see if you asked anything I laughed once again at all your # and almost died yet again with the Henry one so thanks… Happy Hunting ;)**

 **Ashleypaigex- I accidently answered this question on Ryland's story I know I seen it somewhere… Sorry but it's two years ahead**

 **Drakonna101- Wren**

 **ElizaSchuyler- Thank you**

 **Disclaimer- Mentions of drug abuse in this chapter**

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien's lips moved from my chest back up my body. "I love you too." He said putting his lips to my neck. His hands traveled down my body to my shorts his hands were on my button, I freaked out and tried to back away but I over shot and fell to the floor, Damien looked over the edge with a smile on his face.

"What?" I thought he'd make fun of me for falling off the bed.

"I think you fell for me." Damien said with a laugh.

"That might have been the corniest pickup line ever."

"Oh please you made a pickup line about science."

"Well I did have my ion you." Damien rolled off the bed and on top of me. "I think you fell for me too." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Well of course I did."

"What's your favorite thing about me?" I asked curiously.

"You're sexy." He said and smiled against my skin, he leaned down capturing my lips just as I was about to talk, he grabbed my hands so I couldn't move as he planted wet hot kisses on my throat.

"I- Damien please…"

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" He blinked a few times there was a very unfamiliar look in his eyes something that would have scared me if it had been anyone else.

I didn't like being under him so I rolled us over so he was on the ground beneath me, I was sitting on him I wonder if I was hurting him, maybe I should get up. "Come back to me." He said breathing heavily.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked trying to mimic his tone which I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"I honestly don't know…" His hands were on my back, his fingernails digging into my skin.

"Maybe we should stop?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"I don't know, I- I have never had a feeling like this before and it's kind of confusing but I want- I want you." Damien smiled he moved his hands up and around my neck pulling me down to kiss him, his lips parted for me, my mind was screaming at me to stop, to not go any farther but I wanted to more than I have ever wanted anything.

Damien tried to roll us over again but I liked how we were, I could feel him against me and it freaked me out for a split second until I remembered my conversation with my dad that it was normal. I moved from his mouth to his neck, his hands tracked down my body and when they reached my button I didn't move I wanted him to do it I could tell he was waiting for me to say no and when I didn't he smiled and unbuttoned them, I think it was all beginning to become to much for me because I was kissing his neck and I ended up biting him kind of hard. "Ow." He pushed me away from him and sat up.

"I'm sorry? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I tried to move his hand so I could look at it.

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." He said and then smiled at me slowly.

"What?"

"I think I might need a doctor."

"A doctor? Did I hurt you that badly?" I felt really awful now.

"You want to give me an exam Dr. Herondale?" He asked he was staring at my lips.

"That's not the type of doctor I'll be, but I'm all for role playing." I said and he pulled me back down to the ground with him.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"I think you're paranoid." I said softly with my head on Henry's chest, he sighed loudly.

"No I don't think I am, your dad will kill me and your brothers will help."

"Maybe Ryland and Liam but not Logan he likes you."

"Even Max will probably help murder me."

"No one will find out, I'll be in my own room before they even get home." His hand was resting on my waist drawing circles.

"You need to go back to your room." He said desperately.

"But-"

"Jessie please, i'm trying to keep your dad liking me not wanting to decapitate me."

"I don't think he wants to decapitate you, he likes you."

"Well I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine, I'll go." I sat up and looked around the room for my shirt.

"It's over there." Henry said pointing in the opposite direction I was looking.

"Thank you."

He sat up watching as I pulled my shirt over my head. "You know you look super hot right now."

"Just right now?"

"Well all the time but you know what I mean."

I heard a phone chime not very loudly but I heard it, Henry handed me my phone.

 _Kelly: we are gonna be heading back in like 15 minutes, love you kiddo ;)_

I smiled, Henry raised his eyebrow but didn't ask anything. "Goodnight Hewwie."

"Night Strawberry."

On my way back to my room I noticed Logan's door was open he wasn't in there I thought he was still on his walk with Damien until I passed by his room the light was on so I decided to let him know that they were coming home after all I'm a good sister. I didn't knock because what's the fun in that. They were on the ground making out Logan turned to look at me.

"Jessie!" Logan yelled.

"Why are you guys on the floor? Is this the kind of kinky foreplay you like Logan?" His face was red as he pulled away from Damien, I was surprised to see him shirtless I know how he feels about people looking.

"Can you go please?"

"Everyone will be home soon so unless you'd like a very long speech from dad I'd suggest you button your pants and go to your room." Damien was trying very hard not to laugh because Logan was getting even redder.

"I dislike you right now."

"So this might be weird to ask but are you the-"

"Get out!" Logan yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I turned and heard Damien laugh and Logan groan.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Cough it up." I said and Jordan sighed and pushed his twenty bucks towards me.

"That's not fair."

"It's not my fault you suck at blackjack."

"Hey, I have this friend we play blackjack at his house for hella money, you are pretty good, you should come you could clean him out."

"I don't know… I think illegal gambling is frowned upon."

"Oh come on Liam."

"I'll come once check it out see how it is."

"That's all i'm asking for."

"Hit me." I said and ended up with twenty-eight.

"Busted."

"Fuckkk."

"Hand it back bitch."

"I'm gonna end up with that money."

"I'm feeling lucky."

"Hey dumb and dumber." Jessie yelled.

"What?"

"They are on their way home so if you two don't want to get into any trouble I suggest you stop."

"Thanks Jessie."

"Sure."

"Continue this tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah."

 **Clary's Pov**

"I think you've had enough JJ." Jace said, Ryland sighed but nodded.

"I think you're right." He said, Max laughed.

"There was this one day we had just finished a concert in Vegas and mister I am a legend got so drunk that he-"

"My mother is right there," Ryland said pointing at me. "Don't tell this story."

"I'm kind of interested."

"Long story short, I got way too drunk I blacked out got into a fight at the bar and woke up in jail."

"Ryland…"

"Max started the fight."

"I was high- I mean I was-" Alec sighed and looked over to Max with sad eyes. "I'm just gonna change the subject now."

"Max-"

"Remember that time you fell off stage." Ryland said trying to change the subject away from drugs because he knew Jace would ask him about it because chances are if Max is doing it so is Ryland I didn't want to think about that, I wanted to believe that he has actually stopped and is clean.

"I didn't fall I jumped."

"Right and I sing pop songs."

"Max, can I talk to you over there." Alec said, Max sighed but got up following Alec, Magnus went after them.

"Well… I think dinner is over." Simon said.

I looked over to them they were arguing I felt like my stomach was turning because I knew exactly how they felt because I was going through the same thing with Ryland but I'd rather live in a fool's paradise then actually confront him, they were much more stronger then me, I looked over to Ryland who was looking down at his empty plate moving his fork around. "Ryland."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh boy…." He stood up, Jace started to stand up I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you guys to fight." I whispered to him, Jace looked over to Alec who was yelling and Max was yelling right back.

"Okay.." He said softly.

"If you want to come you can."

"We'll end up fighting if I come."

We ended up leaving the restaurant because Jace and Simon were arguing over paying for dinner. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked and sat down on a bench.

"I want to know the truth, you told me you were clean and I want to believe you bubbie but-"

"I was when I told you that."

"But now you're not?"

"N-no."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't bring you back."

"Mom…"

"You're an amazing person Ryland and drugs will ruin you baby."

"I tried to stay away from all that shit but it's like I get pulled back in." He was looking up at the stars, I remembered doing that when I was younger and my dad had been gone for hours I would look up at the stars and pray to god he'd just stay away. "How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That drugs will ruin me?" His head was tilted to the side he was blinking fast and hard as if to stop from crying.

"My dad did drugs when I was a kid."

"Grandpa Luke did drugs?"

"No my real dad… He was addicted to heroin and he use to use me and my mom like punching bags…"

"Mom-"

"He's sick now, I don't know how much time he has left and he wants to see me but if I go there I feel like i'll be that same scared little girl who has always been terrified of her father and brother."

"Y-you have a brother?"

"Yeah…"

"How come we've never met him?"

"He isn't the nicest person in the world and I don't want you guys around him around either of them."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know…"

"If it was my last chance to see you or dad i'd go."

"Even if we were terrible parents?"

"Maybe he wants to apologize for everything."

"Some things can't be forgiven."

"Forgiveness is the first step to letting yourself heal."

"Who told you that?"

"A wise women called mom only a few people get to call her that though i'd say about five people in all of existence."

"Drugs change people Ryland and I don't want to lose you-"

"You won't lose me I promise i'll get better."

"We should get back to everyone."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother, what's his name?"

"Jonathan."

"Was there ever a time you were close with him?" He asked, I felt tears coming to my eyes whenever I thought about him, I shook my head. "Was it because of drugs?"

"No.." I whispered I couldn't look at him, I stared at the ground I had blocked these memories for so long that now even trying to think about them made me want to curl in a little ball and just disappear.

"D-did he hurt you?" And that was it, I started to cry Ryland pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "I'm sorry…" He said, I pulled away from him wiping my tears as they fell.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry I shouldn't have brought this up."

"You're hurting but you're blocking off the feelings."

"Who's the parent here? I'm suppose to be telling you things."

"If you ever need me mama i'll come all you have to do is ask I would fly home from Japan even you ever needed me."

"I know you would Nugget."

"If you want I can come with you to see your dad."

"I think this is something i'd have to do on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too my Prince." He smiled.

A few minutes later everyone was walking out Max was the last one to come out I went over to him and hugged him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll live, I think."

"I know your dad is hard on you but it's for a reason, he's worried about you he doesn't want to lose you." Max looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe he should've just left me in the garbage."

"Max-"

"I don't really feel like talking anymore, I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay Maxie."

Once we got back to the house everyone had disappeared Jace and I walked back towards our room hand in hand, he pulled away from me and opened the door to the room Cecily and Airbella were sharing they didn't have to share but they wanted to, Cecily's legs were half of the bed and she was drooling, Jace went and fixed her and kissed her head. "She gets the drooling thing from you."

"I do not drool."

"You did when you were younger, that's why you had a fire truck bed because all that drool you could put out a fire."

"Shut up." He pulled my arm heading towards our room but stopped at Jessie's door.

"Jace-"

"I'm just making sure she's asleep we have a long day."

"I'm sure that's what you're doing."

He opened Jessie's door, she was asleep with the tv on Jace went to close the door but I stopped him. "What?"

"Can you check to see if her hearing aids are in the last thing we need is for her to get an ear infection."

"Sure.. Go to the room I got her." I nodded and went to our room and fell into bed I didn't even feel like changing I just wanted to sleep.

Jace came in the room when I was halfway asleep. "So I take it no sex?"

"Ughhhhh."

"I don't think i've ever got that response from a girl before."

"I'm pretty sure i've given you that response a few times."

"You've given me the i'm to tired let me sleep most of the time never a ugh."

"Well today you got the ugh because I am not in the mood for sex, i'm tired, and I think I have to throw up." I said as he pulled me closer to him laughing.

"And you killed the mood."

"You were the only one in the mood."

"Go to bed." Jace said.

"I was trying to but you wouldn't let me."

 **Jace's Pov**

I don't know what time it was when the door opened and hit the wall really hard and then someone jumped on me. "Oww." I opened my eyes and seen Logan roll off of me. "Why does everyone have to jump on me? Do I have a sign that says 'Please jump all over me?' Because if I do-"

"Sorry! I thought you were awake already." He said to me and turned to Clary and started shaking her. "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom." She groaned and pulled the cover over her head.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well-"

"Mooooommmmmmmm!" He pulled the cover away from her face. "Mother, hello i'm talking to you."

"Logan she's trying to sleep." I yawned.

"I know but it's important."

"MOM!"

"Hmmm?" Clary said as she turned around, Logan sat up and jumped on her. "Wha-?"

"Finally, you're awake."

"Logan? What time is it?"

"Four."

"Lay down and go to bed."

"No I have something to tell you."

"Little Bear." Clary groaned and turned back over once Logan got off of her she put her arm around him and pulled him towards her.

"No mom this is no time for cuddling."

"Since when don't you want to cuddle with me?"

"I have news!"

"Okay, fine, what is this news?"

"I got the part!" He said cheerfully, Clary finally opened her eyes and smiled at Logan and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you baby boy."

"Congratulations Logan, you deserve it I know how hard you and Jessie practiced- do you know if Jessie got the part to?"

"I uh i'm not sure." He said, I looked at Clary but she was blinking slowly. "No mom don't go back to sleep."

"Well go out for breakfast and celebrate but for now we are going back to sleep." She said Logan sighed but laid down.

"I think she met for you to go back to your room." I said to Logan but Clary already fell back asleep.

"You're not gonna leave are you?"

"I don't feel like walking back to my room."

He rolled over onto my side and pulled my pillow from me and wrapped himself in my blanket. "Sure just take up all my space."

"Okay."

"That wasn't meant to be taken literal."

"You shouldn't of said it in the literal sense then." Logan said but scooted over closer to Clary.

"And you can go back to your room and sleep."

"Or you can go sleep in my room and i'll stay here." Logan said I could sense his smirk.

"You aren't tired are you?"

"I've had almost four hours of sleep that's all I need."

"Why four? Is something wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep so I was laying in bed and doing math and crossword puzzles."

"A nightmare about what?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Do you ever?"

"I'll talk at therapy when we go home."

"Yeah but it's bugging you now."

"When things bug me they don't go away for awhile that's why i've had some many ulcers."

"Logan-"

"I'm gonna go back to my room, i'll see when you wake up." He said and rolled over me. I was gonna get up with him but once he left I realized how tired I actually was.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mom woke me up almost at six to tell me to get ready to go get breakfast I didn't want to leave my bed but I knew she'd send Cecily in if I didn't get up and she'd use me like a trampoline, I grabbed my pills and headed downstairs to get some water when I bumped into dad and my birth control fell, he went to pick it up. "No I got it." But I was too late, he picked it up he wasn't stupid he knew what it was he glared at me.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said and turned around.

"It isn't what you think!" I yelled and grabbed his arm trying to stop him but now I was just getting pulled as he made his way towards the living room, I grabbed onto the edge of the door and tried to keep him from moving but it wasn't really helping any. "God you work out too much." I said and I started to lose my grip.

"What are you guys doing?" Mom asked standing in front of dad.

"Ask your daughter." He was angry I could tell it was like radiating off of him.

"He's insane, I think we need to have him committed."

"Jessica." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, he's mad because he found my birth control pills.

"Oh."

" _Oh_? All you have to say is oh?"

"It's not like this is news to her or anything." I said, dad stopped trying to get downstairs and glared at mom now.

"What?"

"It's birth control Jace that doesn't mean she's having sex."

"Right." I tried to sound convincing I prayed to the gods that sounded convincing because Henry would probably have a heart attack if my dad found out right now because he has nowhere to run and hide.

"You let our sixteen year old-"

"I seen that her and Henry were getting serious-"

"Can I go?"

"No." They both said I nodded and looked down at the ground.

"And you didn't talk to me about it?"

"Is that a conversation you would of liked to have? Because if so we can have it right now."

"That's kind of awkward because i'm right here."

"Or would you rather become a grandfather instead of her being safe."

"I don't really want kids right now." I said to pretty much no one because they were not listening to me.

"If I find out you two are having sex you will be grounded for a year and you will never see him again."

"Didn't you congratulate Ryland when he had sex because it with an older girl?"

"No I did not."

"But no i'm a girl so sex is frowned upon because I have a vigina."

"Can you not say things like that?" Dad asked.

"Well it's true if I was a boy you wouldn't of cared you were the one who bought Ryland the-"

"This is conversation is over."

"I hate being a girl." I mumbled.

"Are you?" Mom asked.

"Am I what?"

"Having sex?"

I groaned loudly. "Not you too."

"I'm just wondering."

"How old were you when you and dad had sex for the first time because i'm pretty sure you didn't wait until marriage like dad says you should and let's be real this isn't the 1800's were people couldn't even see you naked before-"

"You're his daughter Jess, it's different."

"I'm gonna have sex change." Mom laughed leaning her head back. "I'll still be called Jessie but i'll spell it different."

"You're too much sometimes mini."

"In better and lighter news I got the part in the movie." I said, mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Your brother woke us up at four in the morning to tell us he got the part."

"They called me early too but I didn't have my hearing aids on so I couldn't hear it and I didn't think I was gonna fall asleep so I had my phone the wrong way so I couldn't see the flashing."

"I'm proud of the two of you."

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Logan and I get to live alone for six months, i'll get to see what it feels like to not have to answer to parents."

"Yeah about that." Mom said I immediately groaned.

"Oh no…."

"Grandma is gonna come and stay with you guys for a few weeks until you guys feel like you're okay to stay on your own."

"But not you? Or dad?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"I feel so much love."

"Oh come on I get freedom I don't have freedom here."

"You're so deprived."

"I know right?!" I said mom shook her head.

"But I will be checking in with Alex and if he tells me you are Logan are misbehaving don't think I won't come up to Canada just to ground you."

"The sad thing is, I can see you doing it."

 **Cecily's Pov**

We were waiting for our food, Logan wasn't happy because they didn't have anything vegan. "They have fish." Liam said trying to be helpful.

"I'm a vegan not a pescatarian."

"What the hell is a pescatarian?" Liam said, dad gave Liam the don't say bad words look.

"A person who does not eat meat but can eat fish."

"Logan might be a vegan but I know one meat he'd love to get his hands on." Jessie said and looked at Damien, dad started to cough because he had just taking a sip of his drink and everyone was laughing, Logan was red and Damien had his head down.

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale!" Mom yelled.

"I don't get it," I said looking at everyone. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Muffin." Dad said clearing his throat, he threw something at Ryland and Max they were couldn't stop laughing.

"But everyone is laughing."

"I'm sorry, I thought I said that in my head." Jessie said she looked at Logan who was taking deep breaths, Liam was leaning against mom laughing, I sighed.

"Aunt Kelly?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you tell me what was so funny?"

"Uh… I think you have to be eleven to get that joke."

"I knew it."

Everyone seemed to calm down and mom yelled at Jessie a little more, we got our food and when the lady went to hand Logan his mom took it and moved stuff around with the fork and then handing it to him. "Thank you." He said and looked down at it and sighed. "Are you sure this is vegan mom?"

"It was the only vegetarian thing they had on the menu."

"Well at least the food isn't touching…"

"Do you know what you want to do after high school Damien?" Uncle Alec asked Damien nodded and answered when he finished what he had in his mouth.

"I'm gonna join the Air Force."

"Really? Wow that's amazing, do you know what you're going to do in the Air Force?"

"I'm gonna be a pilot." Damien said, I noticed Logan now looked sad.

"Excuse me." Logan said standing up and walking away, Damien frowned.

"What's wrong with Logan?" I asked.

"I'll go check on him." Jessie said but dad shook his head.

"I'll go." I said and ran after him before dad could say anything. "Are you alright?" I asked when I finally caught up to him he kept walking.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"When Damien goes into the Air Force I think we'll break up."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Sometimes I have a feeling I ate too much and then I see dessert and I know that feeling was wrong because I still eat the cake." Logan laughed and hugged me.

"Never change Cecily."

"I don't plan on it, well I don't think I do."

"It's just- he'll be gone for a long time and when he comes back I don't think he'll be the same person and then he will get stationed somewhere far away and we'll drift apart and i'll lose the only person who actually understands how I feel inside."

"I'm only ten I don't know anything about love but mommy and daddy are apart all the time when daddy goes away for work and they are still together."

"Because they live together, we won't be near each other…"

"Maybe you're thinking too far ahead."

"Is that what mom says when you wake up and ask for cake for breakfast?"

"You know me so well."

"Come on, let's get back before mom sends a search party."

"What was Jessie's joke?" I asked and Logan's face got red again.

"Nothing…."

"I hate being ten."

When we got sat back down Logan didn't eat his food, Damien put his hand on Logan's shoulder but he didn't relax like he normally did he froze and bit his lip. "Are you alright?" Damien asked softly, Logan nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Okay…."

"Did you tell Austin about getting the part in the movie?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I did he told me he had to pick out a suit to wear to the movie premiere." Logan laughed now and seemed to relax.

"What are we doing today?"

"We are going to Sleeping Giant Zipline & Waterfall Walk."

"That sounds very…. Dangerous." Logan said.

"It sounds awesome." Liam said.

"Awesomely dangerous." Logan retorted.

"Don't be a pussy."

"Liam, language." Dad said.

"Pussy isn't a bad word."

"Do you want to stay home?"

"No."

"Then stop."

"Alright, i'm done."

"I'll stay home!" Logan said and sighed happily.

"No, you have to come." Damien said.

"I don't zipline, do you know many ziplining accidents happen annually?"

"I don't want to know that." Mom said. "And if you tell me no one is going."

"I can't go." Jessie said.

"Why not?"

"Waterfall walk I can't wear my hearing aids on that because they will get wet."

"You don't need them."

"I won't be able to hear anything!"

"Well-"

"I can stay at the house with Jessie." Ryland said.

"You don't want to go ziplining?" Henry asked Jessie laughed.

"Logan's told me that statistic before no thank you."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"So what do you want to do?" Ryland asked as we walked around looking at all the different stores and stuff.

"Let's go shopping."

"Do you have any money?"

"No.. But the bestest big brother does."

"Bestest isn't a word…"

"Well consider it a birthday present since you know you didn't get me anything."

"You said you didn't want anything."

"When a girl says she doesn't want anything nine times out of ten she's just saying that to get you to shut up."

"Fine, pick something and i'll buy you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Well I have a limit on how much I will spend."

"Well come on then, I love spending your money it makes me happy."

"Happy to help."

We walked around for a very long time until I found something dad would never agree to so it was perfect. "I found something." I pointed to the place and Ryland laughed.

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"You are not getting a tattoo Jessie."

"Why not?"

"Dad will kill me."

"Awwww RyRy is afraid of daddy."

"I'm not afraid."

"So come on." I tried to pull him towards the shop. "God do you and dad work out together?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are freaking heavy to move maybe it's just all that fat." I said and patted his belly.

"I'm gonna hurt you, you know what i'm gonna enjoy you getting a tattoo because it's gonna hurt and i'm gonna laugh at you." I gasped and looked at Ryland and jumped up and down. "No… I don't like that look, that means you have a crazy plan and I don't like your plans."

"Let's get matching tattoos."

"No."

"Come on it will be cute."

"Cute? I don't do cute."

"Well we can look and if you don't like anything you don't have to."

"Mom might kill me instead of dad."

The place wasn't that big but it was nice there were a lot of pictures on the wall, I never really thought about getting a tattoo before and I was starting to get scared but I wanted to do it. I was looking up ideas on my phone. "Oh look twenty two ideas for brother sister tattoos."

"Oh yay."

"We can do Lilo and stitch."

"No."

"Buzz and Woody?"

"What?"

"You know you have 'to infinity' and then I have 'and beyond'?"

"No." I kept scrolling down until I seen a really cute one.

"What about this?" I handed him my phone, he smiled.

"I actually like that."

One had said 'My Brothers Keeper' with a key and the other said 'My Sisters Protector' with an arrow.

"Does this mean you will get a matchy tattoo with yours truly?"

"When mom and dad freak you tell them it was your idea?"

"Deal."

 **Liam's Pov**

Damien was silent most of the time Logan was getting dragged by Henry because he did not want to zipline. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Damien asked looking back at me.

"I mean, you haven't talked much since breakfast."

"Just thinking about stuff."

"You got a hickey on your neck by the way." Once I said that Damien punched me and touched his neck with a small smile and then frowned. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're going to ask no matter what so ask away."

"I seen you change when Logan and Jess started talking about Austin, why don't you like him?"

"The first guy I ever kissed was Logan."

"Okay? I'm sure that's the same with-"

"Logan's first kiss was Austin."

"Austin and Logan kissed?"

"When they were kids I guess but it still doesn't change the fact."

"And what fact is that?"

"They have so much history together he's known him since he was five and how can I compete with that?"

"I don't think it's a competition Damien."

"Austin likes Logan."

"And I'm sure other gay guys will have their eyes on you once in a blue moon but Logan loves you and you love him."

"More than anything."

"Then you don't have to worry, Austin may like him but as long as you are around Austin would never do anything to break Logan's trust."

"So basically I'm being a dick?"

"You are patient with Logan and most people wouldn't be as patient as you are with him he needs you but you're still human and it's okay to feel that way."

"Thanks Liam."

"Of course."

"Has uh Logan told you about our fight?"

"You guys had a fight?"

"Yeah…"

"About?"

"I haven't told my little brother that I'm gay or that I have a boyfriend." He said I stopped walking and sighed. "What?"

"Logan talked to me about that but not today…"

"What did he say?"

"He said that you weren't ashamed of being gay but that you were ashamed of him and that's why you won't tell your brother…" Logan made me promise to never say that to Damien but the look on his face made me glad I did maybe now he realized how hurt Logan really is about that situation.

"I could never be ashamed of him…."

"Then what is it? I mean you don't have to tell me."

"It's no secret that my-" He stopped talking when Henry and Logan stopped and waited for us.

"What are you two talking about?" Logan asked and held his hand out for Damien to take.

"Damien was saying he wanted to play soccer later."

"How manly." Logan said with a smile.

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Yeah physical activity are not my favorite type of activities."

"I can teach you it will be fun."

"Until I get hit in the face with the ball and everyone laughs at me"

"No one will-" Henry started to laugh.

"I'm sorry just thinking about Logan getting hit with a soccer ball is funny." Logan sighed and dropped his head.

"Who's ready to zipline?" Izzy asked she looked scared because it was pretty long but mom looked terrified.

"I'm not going Jace."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because Logan will be afraid if you are so suck it up."

"I can hear you guys." Logan said. "And I'm still afraid so no thank you."

"Come on Logan, it will be fun." Damien said.

"Why couldn't I get a boyfriend who liked to sit on the couch and eat chips and play video games?"

"Adventure is out there."

"Did you just quote UP?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"Yes you did."

"Come on Logan it will be fun." He sighed but nodded.

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ziplining was fun until I almost threw up I think I maybe ate too much food at breakfast because I needed up finishing Jessie's food to she gave it to me when mom and dad were arguing about if she needed to zipline to, daddy forced mom to do it, daddy said I was braver than mom she agreed with him, Logan didn't like it at all he refused to do the other ones so Damien said he'd stop with him but Logan didn't want to ruin Damien's fun so mom and Logan waited for everyone else.

"Can we go home now?" Logan asked.

"We're doing the waterfall walk." Daddy said Logan looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm gonna die I knew I was gonna die today."

"You aren't going to die LogieBear."

"I can fall off a cliff and die, I can drown, I can-"

"You know how to swim." I said. "Don't you know how to swim?"

"Not super well."

"What?" Dad asked Logan shook his head.

"Please don't throw me into the ocean i'll drown."

"You took swim lessons."

"I cried until they let me sit there until it was over and then we Jessie and I did the movie and I didn't do swim lessons anymore, I can tread water for a few minutes but I can't really swim very well."

"I can teach you!" I said and jumped onto Logan's back.

"No thank you."

"Oh poor princess." Henry said tapping Logan's head.

"Suck my-"

"Logan." Dad yelled.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I believe him." Uncle Magnus said winking at Logan.

"Thank you." Logan said.

"Mommy, daddy I think i've come to decision on what I want for my birthday."

"Oh here we go." Mommy said, daddy smiled. "What do you want?"

"A baby sister!" Mom laughed and then sighed.

"I'm sorry but no baby sister."

"Why not?"

"Because your dad and I aren't having anymore kids."

"But I want a little sister I don't like being the youngest."

"I'm sorry but no babies."

"Can I have a puppy?"

"Puppy maybe, sister no."

"Fine…"

"I'm so tired, daddy I need a nap." Airabella whined and lifted her arms up for uncle Simon to pick her up but he didn't.

"We aren't done yet."

"Oh no." She whined.

"We can make it a game!" Rafe yelled and ran towards me pulling Ariabella along.

"What kind of game?" She asked it seemed like all her tiredness went away.

"We are gonna race and the first one to the end of the waterfall gets a lollipop."

"Do you actually have a lollipop or are you just saying you have one?"

"Yes I do, my Papa gave me one so…" He stuck his tongue out at Ariabelle.

"READY? SET, GO!" Ariabella yelled and ran.

"Hey!" Rafe and I both yelled and chased after her.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"I'm never getting another tattoo again." I whined and looked at my poor arm that was very sore, Ryland laughed.

"Happy birthday!"

"Why would you let me do that?"

"I actually like mine." He said looking at his forearm, I looked down at mine and smiled, the guy was really nice he let me write Ryland's and Ry wrote mine so it was kind of even more special I was just waiting for the moment to come where it stopped hurting but Ryland said then it was gonna be itchy and I wasn't allowed to itch it.

"We're back!" Someone yelled, Max popped his head into the living room and waved. "What you two do?"

"Jessie got a tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yeah Ryland forced me."

"I did no such thing she dragged me in there and made me get a matching tattoo."

"Did I hear someone say matching tattoo?" Rylie asked, she and Mason decided to skip family ziplining day and spend the day most likely having sex like bunnies.

"Who got matching tattoos?" Uncle Alec asked glaring at Mason. "Rylie I swear on-"

"Jessie got a tattoo not me." Rylie said just as mom and dad came into the room.

"Jessie got what?"

"Surprise?"

"You know what?" Mom said to dad. "I'm gonna let you deal with this one, Izzy, Kelly, let's go get drunk outside."

"Why is that just open to those two?" Max asked.

"Because girl time."

"Oh i'll come with as well I wanted to talk to you guys about this new project i'm working on." Magnus said and they all walked away.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I think the pain in my arm is punishment enough don't you think?"

"You let her do this?" He asked Ryland who opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I guilted him into doing this but I mean it came out pretty cool."

"What is it? Please don't let it be something stupid." I showed him and he looked a little less mad but still mad nonetheless.

"Ryland got one to."

"You got the same tattoo as your sister?"

"Um no." He showed dad his and dad smiled.

"Okay it's actually kind of cool but you," He turned back to me, I sighed. "Grounded."

"Daddy…"

"When we go home, no phone or anything until you leave for Canada." I sighed but nodded. "And you." Dad said pointing at Ryland.

"Am I grounded to? Because I am twenty-two."

"I don't care if you're forty-five you're still my son."

"Grounded?"

"Grounded."

"Do I have to give you my phone too?" Ryland asked dad glared at him I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry…. I'm- Ryland you're a dumbass."

"Well I mean I don't know what grounded is suppose to mean…"

"You wanna know what it means?"

"Kinda…"

"You don't get to watch porn obviously." I said dad sighed when Ryland started to laugh and turned towards me.

"Go to your room."

"How long is the porn ban dad?"

"Why did I have kids? I don't know why I had kids…" He said to himself

I was walking up to my room when I seen Logan I grabbed him and brought him up to my room. "Did you get a tattoo?"

"Yep, I have a present for you."

"Oh? What is it?" I handed it to him and he gave a fake laugh.

"A condom really?"

"Hey you and Damien seemed to be getting down, literally why were you on the floor?"

" I fell off the bed, why do I feel comfortable telling you this?"

"Because you're like gay barbie."

"Gay barbie, that's a new one…"

"Henry told me to try it out." When I said that he laughed but stopped when he looked at what he still had in his hand.

"Do I really need this?"

"Hey, safe sex, is good sex."

"I-"

"And well if it's not you know on top give it to Damien."

"On top?"

"I'm trying to be a good sister but now this awkward."

"I think we've talked about weirder things."

"Because you're more of a sister then a brother."

"I love you too."

"Did you tell him?" I asked and touched his shoulder he shook his head.

"I couldn't talk about Wren I didn't want to talk about him…."

"Well the first step is letting him see maybe you two will open up to each other."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Now run along."

"Thanks for the uh condom…"

"Yeah." I tried not to laugh.

 **Liam's Pov**

I seen Logan come outside with Jessie he looked weird to say the least Damien tried to hug him but he moved away. "What's wrong little brother?" I asked he sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"I'm a defective gay." He said sadly.

"What?"

"I'm like Perez Hilton trying to find a girlfriend."

"I'm so confused right now."

"Well i'm even more confused."

"Is that possible?"

"I'm gonna go drown myself in the ocean."

"What's going on?" Damien asked.

"Logan's gonna drown himself in the ocean."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Enough talking, Logan come play soccer with us." I said Logan sighed. "Don't be a little bitch."

"Fine, I won't enjoy this though." He said shaking his head.

Surprisingly Logan was actually really good at soccer he made a goal but he called it a touchdown and when Damien tried to explain he had the wrong sport he got frustrated and tried to stop, but soon everyone joined in and dad and Ryland being overachievers beat us.

 **Clary goes to visit her dad and brother in the next chapter**

 **When Logan and Jessie go to Canada I will stop doing their POVs for awhile and focus just on Liam and Cecily and of course Clace but we won't see Logan or Jessie for a while when they leave**

 **Question:**

 **Should I do a flashback of when Clary lived with her dad and brother? Nothing too extreme or crazy but to kind of like show what she went through?**


	118. Chapter 118 Family Ties

**I've decided to do two little flashbacks from when Clary was little and when she lived with her dad and brother, so insert disclaimer here that this chapter talks about child abuse, sexual abuse, and drugs**

 **Tubba- I know you have been waiting forever but the time has finally come once again thank you for being amazing and giving me this idea and most of my ideas at that… Also the reason it changed was because I got a lot of butthurt people in my reviews about wanting it changed so I changed it because I was tired of that being the only thing I saw**

 **AlwaysAnnabel- I have the answers, 1) Yes 2) No not Kayla 3) In the chapter he has that party it was her 4) Henry 5) She won't I promise 6) They will have sex but you're right they are kinda young for that right now but they will in the future**

 **I Like Being The Eternal Stud- Logan has to go! But he will be back and you still have like two or three chapters with him still in it**

 **TMIShpis4Life- Ryland has a tattoo for Clary already I think I explained it in his story**

 **Everything in italic is a flashback**

 **Liam's Pov**

The rest of vacation was us pretty much hanging out on the beach and going out to eat and just spending time as a family, and then we went home it was nice to be back but at the same time it felt weird to not look out the window and see the ocean although it's like a ten minute car ride to the ocean it was still different. "What you thinking about?" Cecily asked trying to pull her suitcase up the steps.

"Glad to be home that's all."

"I'd be glad too if my lovely big brother would offer to help me!" I rolled my eyes and picked up her suitcase with no hesitation. "Show off!" She yelled as I ran up the steps with it and dropped it on her floor. "You threw it!"

"You act like there is anything important in there."

"Um my clothes."

"Not important."

"Very important."

" _Girls_." I shook my head I'll never understand them.

I went back downstairs to see Damien who was falling asleep on the couch and Logan was poking him. "Go take a nap in my room."

"I'm fine."

"Did you need a ride home?" Ryland asked, Damien sighed.

"My parents are out at this event thing for my mom's job they won't be home awhile so they are gonna pick me up after."

"So go take a nap or you will be crabby." Logan said crossing his arms.

"Come with me?"

"You guys spent a week together aren't you tired of each other?" I asked Logan smiled.

"I never get tired of being around him."

"Me either." Damien said with a fond little smile.

"You guys are making me sick." I went into the kitchen which was a mistake because mom and dad were kissing. "I'm gonna throw up everywhere!" I yelled, mom pulled away and glanced at me.

"What's wrong Bugga?"

"Everyone, that's what's wrong with me."

"Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"Mom, i'll be back." Jessie yelled.

"Woah where do you think you're going?"

"Gymnastics coach texted me and told me to get my head back in it so i'm gonna go for a few hours."

"You're father wanted to spend some time with you and Logan because you two are leaving soon."

"I'll be gone a few hours." Jessie said shrugging and turned to walk out.

"Well maybe Logan and I will do something." Dad said he sounded disappointed.

Logan came into the kitchen while putting his jacket on I never understand him it's not even cold so why does he need the jacket? "Mom i'm gonna go with Henry he's gonna take me to pick up Simon and Church." He said dad groaned.

"What about Damien?"

"He's asleep in my room."

"In your room?"

"Is he not allowed in there?" He asked confused.

"Well yeah but you don't normally let people sleep in your room."

"I'm trying to get better at that."

"Let me know when you're on your way home," Dad said Logan titled his head like a confused dog. "I want to try and finally beat you in chess."

"Yeah right."

"I can try."

"You can also lose."

Once Logan left dad turned towards mom. "I guess i'll go up to the music room and-"

"Wanna play basketball? It's been awhile since I beat both you and Ryland."

"Keep up the smack talk Liam and I will unleash the vengeons on you."

"What the old 'I've fallen and I can't get up' kind of vengeons." I replied just as Ryland walked in.

"Damn dad you gonna let him talk to you like that?" Ryland was laughing.

"You're getting up there to Ryland soon you'll need an old man cane."

"A cane? I'm not even close to being old i'm in twenties."

"Yeah, old."

"Dad?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Let's kick his ass."

"I agree with you."

"Cecily come help the senior citizens outside a rogue bird might fly by and cause dad to have a heart attack." I yelled, mom had her head on the counter from laughing so hard.

"Clary i'm gonna hurt him."

"I'm so scared." Dad put his drink down and nodded.

"Let's make this more fun, when you lose you up until the day I leave you have to do whatever I ask."

"I'm your kid so i'm already your servant."

"Deal?"

"And if I win?"

"I'll buy you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Wow, I did not agree to this." Mom said but dad was already walking out.

"He's got a bad hip mom i'm totally getting a dirt bike."

"I'm totally readjusting our health insurance because you're going to kill yourself on a damn dirt bike." Mom said shaking her head.

 **Logan's Pov**

"This is not the way to your house or Austin's." I said looking around. "Oh god are you kill me?"

"Why would I kill you? What do I gain from killing you?" Henry asked and then laughed.

"Well… Nothing really but maybe you just want to kill me."

"You need to stop watching crime shows."

"I can't help it."

"You need to have some fun."

"I've had fun a week of it, now I need to do homework and-"

"Slow jazz?"

"What?"

"First thing that popped into my head."

"First thing that pops into my head is, i'm going to be sold into sex trafficking because i'm an adorable little boy."

"You think i'm gonna sell you into-"

"Well you won't tell me where we are going."

"Fine i'm gonna sell you."

"Jessie would be very upset."

"She has two other brothers."

"Why are we stopping?"

"Come on Logan live a little, have an adventure."

"That gets you killed but alright."

Henry and I walked for awhile until we were surrounded by nothing i'm totally gonna die. "Here." He said holding something out to me.

"Is that a gun?"

"No you idiot it's a BB gun and if we are going to ever get into the FBI you need to learn to shoot so here."

"You'll get into the FBI and live my dream of tracking down serial killers."

"Maybe if you stop being Mr. high IQ you will to."

"You think so?" Dad always tells me anything is possible but sometimes it's hard to believe.

"Shoot it."

"Why isn't this real?"

"Because i'm not old enough to have a real gun."

"Do you know how to shoot a real gun?"

"Do you know Will?" Henry asked like I should know who that is.

"Who?"

"William Herondale."

"Never heard of him."

"Well he's best friends with my dad and when we lived in London he lived pretty close he loved doing reckless things with us like teaching Zach and I how to shoot guns, drank my first beer with him, I threw up because it was terrible-" I laughed at that part. "My parents would have this date night once a month so Will would babysit us and we'd always do crazy things."

"Herondale? Any relation to me?"

"He's your dad's cousin."

"How come i've never met him?"

"They had a falling out a long time ago like a little after Zach was born I think or maybe earlier than that all I know is he doesn't talk about Jace and Jace doesn't talk about Will." Henry shrugged.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know."

"So why are you telling me about him?"

"He's coming into town in a few days for my dad's birthday."

"Hmmm…"

"I know that look, boy wonder has a plan."

"Do you have his number?'

"I do."

"Can I have it?"

"Why?"

"Well dad always says we shouldn't stay mad or hold grudges so i'm going to invite him over for dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"From what my dad tells me their falling out was pretty bad."

"Well maybe it's time to bury the hatchet."

"Or open up an old can or worms."

"I know what i'm doing."

"Sure you do…"

 **Cecily's Pov**

I was brushing my american girl dolls hair and watching Liam and dad play basketball Ryland was sitting on one of the patio chairs taunting both of them. "Muffin?" I looked over to Ryland.

"Huh?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Call dad."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said I looked over to daddy and Liam.

"Daddy?" He turned his head and Liam took a shot.

"LIAM HERONDALE FOR THE WIN!" He yelled.

"Not fair Cecily was talking to me." Daddy looked at me and I pointed to Ryland.

"He told me to call you." I said and turned back around.

"What the hell Ryland?"

"Dirt bike sounds kind of awesome I never thought about getting one before so I was trying to help a little brother out."

"So when do I get it?"

"This is some bull."

"I think you won daddy."

"Thank you baby girl."

"So are we going to buy it now or…?"

"You cheated you don't get anything."

"Technically he didn't cheat I did so he still wins." Ryland said daddy groaned.

"You two are lucky Cecily's out here or I would say something."

"I wanna know what you're going to say! Is it something funny?" I asked daddy shook his head. "I never get to know anything!" I got up and went inside, I was bored I didn't have anyone to play with or anything to do, I went into mommy and daddy's room and into the closet where mommy was at.

"Hey baby girl."

"Can you play with me?"

"I'm packing right now." She said, I sighed.

"I need a sister."

"You have a sister."

"One who will play with me!"

"I talked to your doctor a few days ago and he said you'd be able to start ballet again soon."

"Really? How soon?"

"Next week maybe."

"Thank you god."

"What do you want to play? I can take a break from packing."

"I want to play…. Hmmmm I don't really know."

"Okay, how about we watch a movie and eat popcorn?"

"Oooh yeah."

 **Logan's Pov**

When I got home I forgot that Damien was asleep in my bed I thought a random stranger was in my bed that would of been awkward Simon was on my shoulder I had missed my little guy. "Did you miss daddy?" I asked him I heard a yawn from behind me.

"I thought I was daddy?" Damien asked sleepily.

"We are both daddy."

"That's confusing."

"Well he won't know the difference it's not like he's a kid."

"Have you ever uh well thought about it?" He asked I looked over to him with my eyebrow raised.

"Thought about what?"

"Having kids." Once he said that my pulse seemed to pick up.

"W-With you?"

"Well I uh- sure… I mean what do you think about kids?" He was stammering.

"We're still kind of young." I said thoughtfully.

"I wasn't talking about anytime soon, I was just thinking about the future."

"You think we'll be together that long?"

"I hope we will."

"So do I.."

"My mom should be here soon."

"Speaking of moms mine hasn't gotten the chance to meet Simon Scabbers Herondale."

"Simon Scabbers Herondale-Maslin I think you mean." Damien said kissing our little rat baby's head.

"Simon 'Rat Baby' Scabbers Herondale-Maslin."

"Rat Baby is not part of his name."

"It's his nickname."

"Fine." Damien sighed.

I ran downstairs with Simon, mom was laying on the couch with dad and Cecily. "Mom meet Simon." I said and held him out to her she jumped and pushed dad up and got behind him.

"Get it away from me."

"But he's cute."

"Logan Christopher get it away from me now!" Mom yelled she was still hiding behind dad who thought it was hilarious.

"Can I see him?" Dad asked I nodded and gave him to dad who turned around to show mom. "He's actually kind of cute, see?" Mom jumped over the couch.

"Ryland!" She yelled he came out of the kitchen, no surprise there.

"What?"

"Tell your father to stop it!" Mom yelled, Ryland glanced at dad and then laughed. "Everyone thinks it's so funny, i'm probably gonna have nightmares of that thing trying to eat me."

"He's a cute little baby."

"Why couldn't you ask for a hamster or a bunny?"

"Boring and I don't like bunnies."

"Logan has a fear of bunnies." Liam said nonchalantly, dad laughed.

"You're afraid of bunnies?" He kept laughing.

"Well you're afraid of ducks." I said.

"Can I get a duck for my birthday?" Cecily asked.

"Sure and when that little duck goes missing it will be hiding in your closet ready to eat you when you fall asleep."

"Mommy!"

"Jace!"

"True story."

 **Clary's Pov**

 _There was a crash from the living room and I knew he was home I was scared mommy wasn't around so I didn't know what to do I ran and hid under my bed, daddy didn't like when mommy wasn't home to clean the house and I was a bad girl who didn't do anything right. "Goddamn it." Another loud crash it was getting closer I closed my eyes and covered my ears._

 _When I finally opened my eyes it was quiet maybe daddy went outside, I crawled out from under my bed and my door opened and daddy came in he was mad. "Daddy…"_

" _Where is your mother?"_

" _I don't know…"_

" _Do you know anything?" I shrugged, he didn't like that he slapped me and I started to cry but that made him even more mad. "You ungrateful little-"_

" _Dad." Jonathan was in the doorway glaring at daddy, I was holding my face trying to stop crying. "Mom is in the kitchen she wants to talk to you." He left and I started to cry again Jon came over to me and brushed his fingers across my face. "You okay?"_

" _Yeah…" He kissed my cheek and smiled at me._

" _It will feel better soon okay?"_

" _Alright." I went to leave my room but he stood in my way. "I want to see mommy."_

" _Mom's busy."_

" _Johnny…"_

" _Shhh." He said and pushed me on my bed, I closed my eyes and went to my happy place where bad things didn't happen, they weren't allowed to happen._

I woke up breathing heavily I felt like I had to throw up, I haven't had a nightmare about this in so long, Jace was asleep on his side of the bed I pushed the covers off of me and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. When I came back Jace was up on his elbows. "You okay?" His voice was low and raspy.

"Had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Clary-"

"I think because i'm going to see my dad today anytime I close my eyes I just get these memories of being young and afraid."

"What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"Five thirty."

"Well it's only three, come here." He held his arms out for me I laid down on his chest while his hand went up and down my back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I fell back asleep and had the same dream again but when I woke up I didn't feel like I needed to throw up, I didn't want to go back to sleep so I was glad when I looked at the time and I knew I had to get going I tried to wake up Jace but when I shook him he turned over pulling the cover over his head, I kissed him and went to get my things.

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up at 12:30 Clary was gone but had sent me a sweet message until a part about how I was drooling, I rolled my eyes and went to check and make sure the kids had gone to school, Jessie had tried to get me into letting her stay home because we've only been back for three days but I stuck my ground and I was proud of the fact that I didn't cave in and let her stay home, the doorbell rang I rolled out of bed and went to open the door. "Hi." I slammed the door and turned around but the doorbell rung again and again, I opened the door again.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Jace-"

"Goddamn it Will leave." I turned my head to yawn.

"Were you asleep? You always did sleep to long." He said in his stupid accent.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited."

"Like hell you were."

"I didn't know you kids."

"What?"

"I didn't know you had kids, I mean i've seen the magazines and stuff but anything that had your name on I tried to stay away from."

"Good I quite enjoyed the last seventeen years without you in it so leave."

"It's been a long time Jace can't we just leave the past in the past?"

"Who was the one that said never talk to me again? Who was the one that started this entire fucking feud we have." He said something in Welsh which he knows I freakin hate because I could never understand him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? After everything that happened you think some half ass excuse is just going to make me forget everything?"

"God you are bloody annoying I forgot that about you."

"Please just leave."

"I was invited to dinner."

"By who?"

"One of your kids."

"My kids don't even know who the hell you are and i'd like to keep it that way so once again get the fuck off my property."

"That day is a haze to me Jace I don't remember and I am sorry for what happened I remember some of it and i'm not proud of what happened but-"

"But nothing I don't want you here and I sure don't want you around my children."

"I'm in town for two weeks I hope we can sit down and talk about some things."

"Goodbye William." I closed the door and leaned against it.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting outside his door trying to gather up all my courage to go in and face him, I had to go in I couldn't back out now. This was the same hospital I woke up in when I tried to kill myself I wonder if the nurse was here who held me while I cried i'd like to thank her because she was one of the reasons I was still around today, I didn't want to think about living with dad and Jon it was a like watching a horror movie.

" _Clarissa when will dinner be ready?"_

" _I uh I didn't get to make dinner yet because I was doing homework."_

" _Why is it so hard for you to follow fucking directions?"_

" _I'm sorry…" He opened the fridge door and got a beer out I knew how today would end._

" _Stop saying sorry and make me something to fucking eat."_

" _Ye-Yes sir."_

" _You and your mother could never do anything right you're just as useless as her."_

" _And you're an alcoholic." I said under my breath he turned and glared at me._

" _What did you just say?"_

" _N-nothing i'm sorry I didn't mean-" He threw his drink at the wall and it shattered, he stood up and pushed me against the wall I fell into the broken glass._

" _Clean it the fuck up and then make dinner." I looked down my hand was bloody and throbbing I had silent tears falling._

 _Dad had gone out drinking and Jon wasn't home he's never home he just leaves me here for dad to beat when he drinks I tried calling mom three times but she hasn't answered I didn't want to deal with any of this anymore I was tired of being the only one here for dad to take it out on, it's clear mom doesn't care about me or she wouldn't have forced me back here. I sat on my tiny little bed and looked through my old pictures from back home I wanted nothing more than to be at home with Simon, Izzy, Alec,_ Jace _I wanted him more then anything he was like my knight in shining armor although we are only friends maybe one day we can be something more, what a foolish thought? I would probably never see him again and that's what hurt more than anything knowing I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, the front door opened and slammed shut I could hear dad yelling, I opened my door a little bit to see what was going on he forgot something he walked towards my door I slammed it shut and he started to bang on it. "Open the fucking door." He yelled._

" _Please… Mom…." I cried but she wasn't here for me no one was here for me anymore, all I wanted to do was disappear. He bangged on the door for a few minutes and it finally stopped. I opened my door slowly, I was alone I knew there was only one way I was going to get out of this hell hole and it wasn't breathing I was ready to die because anything was better than living here with him._

"Clary?" I looked up and seen Jonathan holding a girl's hand she was pretty.

"Hey…" I tried not to look at him for to long no matter how much time has passed i'm still that scared little kid around him and I know I couldn't go in there yet to face my dad.

"Can you give us a second?" He asked the girl she nodded and went into the room, he looked at the seat next to me. "Can I uh sit?"

"Sure…" He sat down and looked at the ground.

"Clary, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you." He said and tears came to my eyes immediately. "What I did was inexcusable and terrible, it's like I wasn't myself but something evil I- I don't know how to explain it but when dad told me he was leaving I went with because I seen how terrified you were of me and I never wanted that, and then you came to live with us and I stayed away from you because I could tell you were so scared of me and you had every right to be. I tried to find you but dad told me that mom had changed your last name after they finalized their divorce and when you came to stay with dad for those few months we didn't talk at all, I wanted to stay away from you because I couldn't explain to you how sorry I was for what I did."

"Who was she?" I asked pointing to the door where whoever she was had disappeared behind a while ago, I didn't want to talk about what he did to me and how I still couldn't look at him without being afraid.

"My wife."

"You're married?"

"Yeah for twelve years we have three kids i'd like you to meet them if you want, i'd understand if you didn't want to."

"I need time to think."

"Of course."

"Do you still live here?"

"After everything that happened when you were I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't be in that house the only reason I stayed was because dad forced me to I was well over eighteen so I didn't need to stay I talked to him every now and then but once he got sick we would visit him now and then."

"Where do you live now?"

"Idaho."

"You are a hoe." I said despite everything, it was kind of the one joke between us from when everything was fine and we were a happy family I thought it was a bad word and when I found out it was a real place I told Jon I was gonna move to Idaho.

"If you don't want me here we can come back tomorrow and see him."

"No it's okay, you can stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I think I will be okay." I got up and opened the door I didn't want to go in but I knew I had to do this.

I didn't think i'd feel anything for him but seeing him in that hospital bed broke my heart because no matter what he was my father. "Hi dad."

"Clarissa."

"Hey."

"You… Look so much… Like your... mother." He said stopping every few minutes to take a deep breath.

"That's what you always said."

"I'm sorry I was such a bad father to you Clarissa." Could I say it's okay? I don't think I had enough courage to tell him that I forgave him because I didn't I couldn't and I wouldn't he had hurt me more than I could forgive.

"I know."

"At least… You had a… Good man… Raise you… Better then me."

"Yeah Luke was pretty amazing." He coughed a few times and his monitors started to go crazy

"No matter what Clary I love you and i'm proud." He said and closed his eyes.

 **Jace finds out which one of his kids invited Will over and they have a little heart to heart**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think happened between Will and Jace?**

 **Should Clary forgive Jonathan?**


	119. Chapter 119 Understanding and Forgiving

**I think some of you may have forgotten that Tessa and Jem have been in this story since before Jessie was born also they are Henry's parents so… Just a little reminder for those who forgot….**

 **Guest- Um…. Well I have instagram if you want to follow me sure.. It's literally just pictures of all my animals but i'd answer your questions more frequently there**

 **Tubba- You are my favorite person just because your reviews always make me laugh lol maybe Cecily gets what she wants… Maybe? We will see Will more and more throughout the next few chapters unfortunately not this one as much as I wanted him in it but definitely the next chapter**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- well Tessa and Jem are already in the story but I was thinking about bringing some other characters in from TID**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- I think it would be harder that way to answer everyone like that but I get what you mean that it does kinda take a lot longer when you have to wait all the way until the next time I update the story**

 **Always Annabel- 1) two of them will 2)There will be (you skipped three) 4) You will find out in this chapter 5) no**

 **Logan's Pov**

I had finished my test in three minutes and thirty-five seconds it was only sixty-five questions and I should have finished it a lot sooner but I got distracted because Alan who isn't the smartest person in the world kept throwing stuff across the room trying to get me to give him the answers I blame him for my slowness, everyone watched me walk up and hand it to the substitute who has never seen me before she looked at me like I had snuck into here and just decided to sit and take an advanced calculus test for the fun of it. "You're done already?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"And you go here?"

"Yep."

"Okay…" She looked confused and then looked down at my test. "Give me a minute." She said and pulled the answer sheet out to look if my answers were correct which I knew they were, I was standing there for exactly two minutes when she looked up at me. "We give everyone an hour to take this test because of how hard it is."

"I was accepted to Harvard when I was twelve but my mom didn't want me to go because it was to far away so this test was like second grade work."

"Well maybe you should see about taking a harder calculus class."

"This is that calculus class."

"Oh…"

"Well thanks for the chat but I have to see a professor about a 'B' I got on something." I turned and walked out of the class, I sighed I can't believe I got a stupid B on my Psychology review I studied that stupid thing for three days I have an eidetic memory how is this happening to me? I went into the classroom it was empty but he was sitting there reading a stupid book with his stupid face.

"Hello Logan, nice to have you back."

"Thank you, I was uh hoping we could talk about my grade on the review." He set his book down and nodded for me to follow him into his little office he sat down and pointed to the chair, I sat.

"What is the definition of psychology Logan."

"Like the one in the dictionary or-"

"It doesn't matter, just tell me the definition."

"The scientific study of the human mind and its functions."

"And what do I say about the human mind?"

"That the human mind is our most precious commodity."

"The review was put in place so you can take what you have learned in this class and transfer it to the real world, if you talk to someone will they understand every single big word you say to them that labels them as different?"

"That wasn't the point of the review."

"What did you think the point was Logan?"

"It said on the paper to write the definition of the words we have learned, nowhere in there did it say so that people who are not trying to get their BAS in psychology would understand the big fancy stupid terms used."

"Logan-"

"And another thing, I worked my butt off on that stupid review, I literally gave four definitions for every word I do not think I deserve a B!" I yelled, I felt like I couldn't breath and my heart was starting to hurt.

"The directions were on the board on how to transfer your knowledge of the correct terminology into something any person could understand."

"That's not fair…. It wasn't on the paper." I said softly, I was trying to hit myself like I did when I messed up because he'd call my dad and then i'd get even more trouble for getting a 'B'.

"We have another test coming up next week," I had my rubber band on my wrist so I pulled it back as far as I could and snapped it against my skin it wasn't calming me down if anything it was making me feel worse. "I can't let you retest on the B you got but it's not the end of the world it's just one B Logan."

"Sure…"

"I'll see you in class."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'm going to withdraw from school and probably just flip burgers for the rest of my life." I got up leaving my backpack I don't need it anymore i'm a failure and left the room with him yelling after me.

 **Jace's Pov**

When the college called me about Logan trying to withdraw from his classes I thought it was a prank until I heard him yelling in the background about burgers and homeless people so I had to go to the school and figure this crap out, it's moments like this when I need Clary around I don't get Logan like she does although i'm a lot better at understanding him now. "How can I help you?" Someone asked as soon as I got to the information desk.

"Where is the counselor's office?"

"Depends on which one you want."

"I uh don't really know the name I just know my son is with his counselor."

"Last name?"

"Herondale." She typed something into the computer and gave me a polite little smile.

"I can take you to her office it gets kind of tricky."

"Thank you."

"Normally we don't get a lot of parents in here."

"Well my son is only thirteen so if he gets into trouble or does something we get called in."

"Wow thirteen and in college, you must be proud."

"Very."

"I'd be proud if my son would just graduate high school on time." She said shaking her head. "Here you are."

"Thank you." I knocked on the door and went in.

"Hello Mr. Herondale, i'm Mrs. Sunny Logan's counselor."

"Please call me Jace."

"I was expecting your wife."

"She's out of town right now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Logan tried to withdraw from all his classes today."

"Why?" I asked looking down at Logan he sighed.

"I don't know he won't talk to me."

"Can you give us a moment to talk?"

Sure." She got up and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"I want mom."

"Logan I know I don't get you all the time but i'm trying and well this works both ways you need to try with me too."

"You won't understand."

"Try me."

"I got a bad grade on my psychology review."

"So now you need to quit school altogether because of one bad grade?"

"I'm a failure that's all i'll ever be, I don't try hard enough, I don't pay attention hard enough, i'll be nothing, I am nothing…. Those were his last words to me."

"Whose last words?"

"Wren. He was right."

"Logan-"

"I think people with low EQ shouldn't try and fit into the normal world, I try and stand on my own but I fall and I have no one to pick me back up… I need someone to hold my hand because I can't do it by myself because I don't understand things right and it's hard and I try but I fail no matter how hard I push myself." He said and now tears started to fall down his face.

"Buddy-"

"And I know what you will say i'm a big boy and I don't need someone to hold my hand but I do because i'm different and when I do it wrong I get to upset and hurt myself."

"Is that why you and your mom are so close because she hold your hand through the hard times when you feel like you're falling?"

"She doesn't let me fall and if I do she holds on and falls with me so she can be right beside me as I try and stand back up."

"How many more classes do you have today?"

"Three and I was suppose to sit in with Taylor on his class and grade some papers for him while he did his lecture."

"How about if we go do something to get your mind off of today?" I wiped his tears away.

"Okay."

His counselor came back in I explained I was going to take him how and she asked if I wanted to keep the withdraw form I said no but Logan took it. "Let's go." I put my hand on his shoulder usually when I touched him he'd stiffen but he was already stiff and when I did touch him he relaxed that was a good feeling. "Where's your backpack?"

"I left it in the classroom I didn't think i'd need it anymore."

"Want me to go get it?"

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

I went to the car and waited for Logan he came out a few minutes later and threw his bag into the back and got into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home, so I can lay in bed and list the ways i'm i'm a screw up."

"We're not going home."

"Then an orphanage so you can drop me off and forget about me."

"I can take you to see Damien? It's been like what five days since you've seen him?" I said trying to count the days we've been home, I needed Clary to come home and she's only been gone for one day.

"I don't want to see him."

"That's a first."

"I don't want to see anyone." He said leaning his head against the window.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not not turning terminology into simple dumbed down words."

"What?"

"Yes you can ask me a question." He said not bothering to move his head.

"You said you get upset and hurt yourself when you're wrong." I looked over to him and noticed he started to scratch himself when I said that.

"Th-that's not a question."

"What did you mean by that? How do you hurt yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Does your mom know about that?" I asked softly, I would be pissed if she did and never told me.

"No one knows." He whispered.

"Log-"

"Do you know some studies show that people with high IQs are more likely to commit suicide."

"Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged.

"I like facts."

"I don't like this dark and depressed version of you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"What happened between you and Will?"

"So you're the one who invited him over."

"Do you hate me now?"

"I could never hate you Logan, Will and I have a very complicated history."

"I think I figured it out why you two don't get along?"

"Are you going to say it's because we both have big egos?"

"You two use to drugs together." He said looking at me.

"How-"

"You once talked about your drug use in an interview you did and Henry had said you and Will had a falling out a long time ago before you and mom got back together because I texted her and asked if she knew who Will was she was confused so I put two and two together."

"There's a lot more to the story then just that."

"You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"I don't have friends -well two of them- but I don't think they are very much invested in your family relationships."

"I'm talking about you telling your brothers and sisters." I parked the car in a random little shopping center and looked at Logan.

"I won't tell them i'm good at keeping secrets I keep all of Jessie's."

"Oh really?"

"No…" He said and gave a small smile that reminded me of my mom.

"You're right we did do drugs together but that's not where the problem went that's much more my fault then his."

"Then what?"

"About a year before I met Ryland I was dating this girl I was going to marry her."

"Was she pretty?"

"Very."

"What happened?"

"We were at this party in Amsterdam-"

"Home of window shopping for prostitutes in the red light district since-"

"Why do you know that?"

"I told you I like facts, did you know if they have blue lights it's to indicate they aren't really technically women, or born as such. They are transgenders, transvestites, or any other type of homo sapiens."

"Wh-"

"So the next time you go to Amsterdam stay away from the blue or I mean if your-"

"I don't go to Amsterdam looking for the red light district."

"I should tell Ryland, hold on." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and actually texted Ryland what he just told me.

"Are you done now?"

"Do you know prostitution has been legal there since 1811."

"No I did not know that but thank you."

"Just doing my job of spreading facts and not-"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?'

"Yes!"

"So we were at this party and Will was getting high and we had gotten into an argument I can't even remember what it was about but he turned to me and said that it was all my fault my mom was dead."

"But it's not, wasn't she in a car accident?"

"Yeah she was hit by a drunk driver but the thing is- this is something i've never told anyone, she was on her way to my school because I had got in trouble for punching a kid in class and if I didn't get in trouble she would still be alive."

"Sometimes accidents happen, you shouldn't blame yourself dad."

"That's not the end of the story."

"Oh…"

"I was pissed I did some things i'm not really proud of now and I blacked out I woke up a few days later in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Her name was Emily and before that day she never touched drugs never wanted to but Will had offered her and I told him no I think that's how the argument started it was so long ago but when I woke up in the hospital she was gone."

"Like she ran away with Will?"

"No buddy she overdosed and di-" I took a deep breath, Logan's hand went to my shoulder squeezing it.

"I'm sorry dad."

"We fought again when I found out and that was the last time we seen each other."

"Maybe he was your scapegoat." Logan said softly.

"What?"

"You must of been mad at Emily but you couldn't yell at her so you turned your anger onto Will, it was easy to blame him because he was there and Emily wasn't."

"I think your psychology class is paying off."

"And don't forget sociology."

"Thanks for listening to me bud."

"That's what I'm here for, where are we?"

"I really don't know, do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked he shrugged and went back to looking sad.

"I'd like to go home."

"Okay…"

When we got back home Logan threw his backpack down on the ground and started walking towards the steps when Ryland yelled for him. "What?" Logan yelled back, Ryland came from the living room towards the steps.

"What was with the random text?"

"Well you've been to Amsterdam before so I was just helping out on your next visit."

"Dad i'm-"

"Remember Ryland, spread facts not STDs." Logan said, I tried not to laugh but failed.

"I don't have any STDs."

"Max said something about-"

"Well Max is a liar."

"I think i'm gonna go lay in bed and ponder."

"Ponder what?" Ryland asked, I know he was always careful when talking to Logan because he didn't want to upset him.

"What do with my life now because i'm quitting school."

"You are not quitting school Logan." I yelled as he walked up the steps.

"What's up with him?" Ryland asked turning back around and walking towards the couch.

"You know how he gets."

"Yeah…"

 **Jace: Can you do me a favor and see if Damien wants to come over today, Logan came home early and I think he could use someone to talk to, i'm not getting anywhere with him**

 **Thing 1: Yeah i'll ask him**

Logan had given me Will's number but I wasn't ready to have a sit down and tell him I was sorry because Logan was right I was using Will as my scapegoat and that wasn't fair to him.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was going over to Henry's house today because Logan and I were leaving next week and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before I didn't get to his beautiful face for six to seven months maybe longer depending on things. "Jessie take me with you!" I turned and seen Cecily running towards my car.

"I'm not going home."

"I know that, I want to hang out with Mackenzie."

"Did you ask Tessa?"

"Yes and she said yes and wanted to know since you were coming over already with Henry if we could just ride with you."

"I don't care."

"Thank you!" She ran away and then came back with Mackenzie, she looked just like Tessa while Henry and Zach looked more like Jem.

"Hi Jessie."

"Don't you look pretty today." I said she blushed.

"Thank you, we had picture day today."

"It's a good thing you didn't have picture day today Cecily you have chocolate on your face."

"I'm saving it for later."

"Sorry i'm late," Henry said kissing my cheek he looked over at his sister who making a kissy face. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessie's taking me home because Cecily's coming over."

"Does mom know?"

"Yes I asked her."

"Okay I was just wondering."

"Isn't your brother in town?" I asked getting into the car he pushed his sister out of the way because she tried to jump in front.

"Yeah I think so he was suppose to come into town like an hour ago but I don't know if he's here yet."

"I haven't seen him since what my birthday I think."

"Me either he's been busy I was suppose to down there to his house last month but the band played some big show and they were out of town he felt bad but it's whatever."

I could tell that it wasn't 'whatever' because he didn't talk for the rest of the drive back to his house. I had barely parked the car when Cecily and Mackenzie jumped out and ran inside. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah i'm just trying to figure out what the hell to do for the next six months of my life."

"Aw cause you will miss me?"

"You yeah a little bit but what am I supposed to do without Logan? I mean he's my main source of entertainment the gay lord."

"Gay lord?"

"Running joke between Austin, Logan and I."

"Aw you and your nerd gang have inside jokes."

"Mostly gay jokes towards Logan but yeah, he's gonna feel so lonely out there you need to do me a favor and at least call him a pretty princess once a day because he will get sad if he's not reminded that he is extra."

"How are you and Logan even friends? You're so mean."

"He likes being called a pretty princess, also LogieWogie he loves that too."

"I have never heard anyone ever call him LogieWogie."

"Well you must not be so special then are you?"

Once we walked into his house it smelled like food so I knew where Cecily was because food was her number one and nothing would ever beat out food. "Hey little brother." Zach stood up and hugged Henry, they started having a conversation I looked into the kitchen sure enough Cecily was standing behind Jem trying to fight her way towards Tessa to see what was cooking.

"You need to wait like everyone else." Jem said softly.

"But i'm dying of starvation! I haven't eaten at all today."

"You haven't?"

"No." _Liar_.

"Hmmm." Jem looked at Tessa's her back was to them she was busy mixing stuff and Jem and Cecily snuck off towards the cabinet she came back eating a twizzler.

"Hi Jem, Hi Tessa." Tessa turned towards me and gave a fond smile, I don't think I have ever seen her mad I wonder if she gets mad, maybe, i'll have to ask Henry.

"How are you sweetie? I feel like it's been weeks since i've seen you?" She put down the spoon she was using to stir stuff and hugged me.

"I'm good, excited to be leaving for Canada next week but i'm gonna miss that nerd out there."

"So I take it you will be over every day until you leave?"

"Pretty much."

"I'll make sure to cook stuff I know you like, lunch will be ready soon."

"Oh i'm not very hungry but thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I uh ate at school." Tessa turned back towards the food and seen Mackenzie standing there eating something from what Tessa had been stirring.

"Mackenzie Elizabeth Carstairs."

"Daddy gave Cecily a twizzler and not me one." She turned towards Jem who gave a small smile.

"I'm going to go see what the boys are doing." He said and walked out.

"I swear he's worse than the kids."

"Cecily come on let's go play!"

"Kenzie remember you have ballet practice in three hours."

"I know." She yelled as they ran out.

I went to go find Henry he was sitting down on the couch talking to Zach and Jem in Mandarin so I was the odd one out in this conversation. "You want to go upstairs?" Henry whispered to me.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with your brother?"

"He's gonna be here for two weeks I think he will survive an hour of me being gone."

"An hour? What are you planning?"

"Shut up." He said and pulled me up the steps and into his room.

"I'm going to miss you." I said and once he shut the door he pulled me towards him kissing me.

"I will miss you more." He said against my lips.

 **Clary's Pov**

I had made my peace with my dad I wasn't going to forgive him for the things he had done and I think he had accepted that fact, all I wanted to do was go home and see my babies so the fact that I was leaving tomorrow made me very happy, Jonathan invited me out to dinner with his wife I wasn't going to accept his offer but there were still things that needed to be said so once I got there and I felt like I needed a shower from just being this close to him. "So Clary are you married?" She asked I still have no idea what her name is or anything.

"Yeah I am, we have five kids."

"Wow, I couldn't imagine having more than three. Were they planned?"

"No… None of them all accidents." I said she laughed, it was much easier to talk to her then Jonathan. "How did you two meet?"

"I was in a bad place, I checked myself into rehab and that's where I met this guy." She touched his shoulder and smiled at him fondly. "If you guys will excuse me for a minute." She got up and went towards the bathroom.

"I take it she doesn't know what you did to me?"

"No…"

"Because you know I wouldn't want to have three kids with a rapist but I mean who knows right?"

"Clary-"

"You ever hurt them?"

"I would never hurt my children."

"Just your sister?" I snapped, he looked at me like he was truly disgusted with himself.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Clary for everything why can't you understand that?"

"Understand? _Understand_? Are you joking right now? I was a little kid for years I had to put up with not only dad but you, you were supposed to protect me Jon not hurt me also."

"I know, I know that."

"I want to believe you're different a type of brother i'd be proud to have but how can I have you in my life? In my children's lives?"

"Clary-"

"My kids have been through enough I don't need to add you onto the list of problems."

"Give me a chance, to prove to you i'm a better person, I want you to get to know my children and I want my kids to get to know you and their cousins I get that you don't want me around your family but it doesn't have to be dinner at your house we can go out somewhere and eat and if you truly can't forgive me then I will walk away and you never have to see me again I just want this one chance."

"I will talk to my husband and let you know."

"Thank you."

"So this is awkward but what's her name? You never told me…" I said, he laughed.

"Jennifer but everyone calls her Jen."

"No matter what Jon i'm happy you got better and could make something for yourself the way we were raised wasn't the best in the beginning mostly for you it was terrible so i'm glad you have a good life." I don't think I have ever had so much trouble saying words as I had with these words.

"Thanks…"

 **Logan's Pov**

I was laying in bed looking at the ceiling wondering what to do with my life now that I was a college dropout or a soon to be dropout when my door opened and shut I didn't have the energy to tell whoever it was to leave. "Hey…" I knew it was Damien now i'd know his voice anywhere, I didn't answer him. "You okay." I nodded. "Please talk to me?"

"I'm great."

"Well that's the biggest lie i've ever heard."

"Really the biggest?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you're a liar."

"Okay I can see someone's cranky today."

"Then go away."

"No." He said I sat up and glared at him.

"You look like a really angry adorable kitten." He said I had to bite my lip to not smile but I failed. "There's my boyfriend." I patted the bed next to me and he came and laid down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I can't do anything right…"

"Did you make another uneven sandwich? Because I can make it even for you."

"No, I got a bad grade."

"Oh no… What instead of an A++ you just got an A+?"

"No."

"Just a regular A?"

"No."

"An A-?"

"No."

"An A- -?"

"That's not a thing."

"Sure it is I get them all the time." He said, I moved my head and laid on his chest I could hear his heartbeat it made me feel calmer.

"I got a B and before you dramatically yell about how a B is the end of the world that's not what's upsetting me."

"So what is upsetting you?"

"The fact that I failed because I didn't read something through all the way that's never happened to me before and I know it isn't the biggest deal in the world but to me it is because I have to be perfect."

"No Logan you don't, no one is perfect you just strive for perfection and when you don't get it that bums you out."

"I tried to withdraw from school."

"You can't."

"Because i'm too smart and wasting potential?"

"I've already told everyone I got a hot college boyfriend." He said and kissed my head.

"Thanks for coming over." I yawned I was tired from crying Damien sat up slightly and pulled the cover over the both of us.

"Sleep."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Do you want me too?"

"No, I want you here when I wake up."

"Then i'll be here."

 **Liam's Pov**

Dad tried to get Logan to go to school today but Logan didn't want to so dad left him alone because mom would be home in a few hours and when I tried to stay home he said no so I was forced to sit through hours of torture. "Hi Liam." A group of girls waved at me as they walked by in the hallway.

" _Hi Liam_." Jordan said in the same high pitched voice.

"Fuck you." I said he rolled his eyes.

"Tonight's the night."

"What's tonight?"

"Well technically Friday will be the night but i'm telling you about it now so I wanted it to sound cooler."

"What's friday?"

"We are meeting with that friend I told you about."

"Right illegal gambling."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway you need to at least bring fifty bucks."

"What do I look like? Daddy Warbucks?"

"Fine i'll pay for you to play but if you win you owe me."

"Sure thing sugar pie."

"How do you know Kaitlyn calls me sugar pie?"

"Because of our last basketball game, you need a new nickname that one makes you sound really gay."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm going to ask Hayley we have a date next week."

"Oh how sweet."

"Come on _sugar pie_ we are going to be late for math class." I said, Jordan groaned.

"I really hate you."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was home and asked me to meet her somewhere I took a cab because Clary had her car and I didn't want to have to drive home alone, I wasn't to surprised when we pulled up to a bar I mean she did have a stressful few days. "Hey ba-" She jumped and kissed me before I could finish my words.

"I'm sorry…" She said when she finally pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just, we have to talk about something."

"Oh boy…"

"My brother wants to have dinner with us and the kids."

"Your brother as in the brother who-"

"Yes that brother…"

"No."

"Jace."

"I don't want him around my kids and I damn sure don't want to have to pretend to like him."

"Just sit down and let me explain some things."

"Clary-"

"Please Jace."

"I have to go to the bathroom but i'll listen when I come back even though I already know my answer is a big fat no." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek as I walked past her and towards the bathroom.

When I came back out there was a guy sitting with her talking to her she was laughing at whatever he was saying. "Well I do love a man with an accent."

"We could run out of here now and your husband would never know."

"Actually he would." He turned around and of course out of everyone in the entire world it had to be Will.

"Jace?" Clary looked from me to Will and then back to me.

"You two know each other?" She asked Will he seemed uncomfortable.

"I uh- i'll go."

"No… Don't I wanted to talk to you, do you want to come over for that dinner Logan promised you?" Will's eyes lit up, they were just as blue as the twins eyes maybe even a shade lighter.

"I'm going out to dinner with Jem, Tessa and their kids but I am free tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is." Will hugged me it was a little awkward at first, he winked at Clary and moved away from us.

"I'm so confused."

"Will is my cousin."

"Like from the Lightwoods?"

"No he's a Herondale."

"You never told me you had a cousin before."

"I didn't meet him until I was older but we had a bad falling out."

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about right now, I just- I need to forgive him for what happened it wasn't his fault but it's still hard and I know you're confused I promise i'll tell you but right now I don't really-"

"Hey I get it, i've done my fair share of not wanting to talk and you have been nothing but patient with me.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too, how were the kids?"

"Good, well other than Logan trying to withdraw from college."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way to the store."

"What store?"

"We are going shopping for Liam's dirt bike."

"I still can't believe you are actually letting him get one."

"I made a promise and I keep my promises."

"When he breaks his neck on it you are taking him to the hospital."

"Fine by me." I said and held the door opened for Clary and walked towards the car.

 **Happy Valentines day!**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Jace tell Clary why him and Will had their falling out?**

 **Do you guys want to see Jessie and Logan's first few days in Canada?**

 **And there was another thing but I forgot…. Oh well...**


	120. Chapter 120 A Sister Bonding Day

**Little fun fact I ran into a pole when I was doing the beginning of Jessie's part it was embarrassing and I was glad no one was around to see it but have fun laughing at my pain!**

 **Guest- I try and update as often as I can but lately i've been down in the dumps which is why it's taken me so long to update normally I don't go over four days without updating but lately it's kind of been all over the place**

 **Satan- Ugh school yes I am even though my school schedule is weird but it was mostly because I was all depressed and shit**

 **Tubba- Thank you that's what I was thinking also I will change it back I didn't even want to change it in the first place but i'm not even gonna go back to that can of worms lol and don't worry I don't take it too seriously lol**

 **Clary's Pov**

When Jace and I got home from looking at potently death traps for Liam I went upstairs to see what Logan was doing, I knocked on his door but he didn't answer. "Little bear?" Still nothing. "I'm coming in." I turned the knob and only opened it slightly before it was slammed shut.

"No!"

"Logan Christopher Herondale."

"One second."

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Logan."

"One second." He said, I rolled my eyes and opened his door as he was slamming his laptop shut. "H-hi."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Logan."

"I was watching a….. movie."

"You wouldn't be so secretive if you were watching a movie."

"Well maybe it's an adult film."

"An adult film?"

"Yes mom I'm a teen I can watch- are we done here?"

"Okay where's Logan? Because this isn't my sweet boy."

"I am going to stop being my stupid self and become more like Liam." He turned towards Simon's cage -I still didn't like the fact he named his rat after my best friend- and put some treats into his little bowl.

I took this opportunity to open his computer. "No!" He yelled.

"Logan, what's this?"

"Uh homework?"

"Really do you want me to tell you what I think this is?"

"No." he said sadly.

"So you tell me."

"I was going to change my grade from a B to an A."

"Logan."

"I didn't deserve the B the review was stupid and useless."

"That doesn't mean you can change it Logan you can get kicked out of school."

"I don't care."

"Little bear."

"I haven't changed anything yet."

"Good because you aren't."

"It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Logan sometimes you get a bad grade and other things I know you want everything to be perfect and to be perfect but that's not how the world works."

"I know it isn't but it's still not fair."

"Come here." I said holding my hands out to him. "It's not the end of the world, how many B's have you gotten in life?"

"One, which was the other day and it was the worst day of my entire life." He said pushing himself back on his bed to lay down he tapped the bed for me to come over and when I did he cuddled into me.

"In the eight years you've been going to school you've only gotten one B do you know how amazing you are?"

"Then why do I feel so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid Logan, do I need to remind you of your IQ?"

"No."

"You are amazing baby boy, and you will not quit school."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"So I should put in for the transfer for Canada then?"

"Yes you should."

"Alex called me earlier."

"What for?"

"We don't have to the end of the month anymore."

"You don't?" I felt my heart sink Jace and I were planning on taking all the kids somewhere for one last family togetherness thing. "When do you have to be there?"

"Next Friday…"

"Well-"

"I should start packing." He said and pulled away from me. "Rat baby, let's hope you will like our new home." He said looking at it's cage.

"You're taking that thing?"

"He's my baby of course I am!"

"It's not a baby."

"He's my baby and your grandson so you should be a little nicer to Simon's feelings."

"Can't you think of a different name for him?"

"Nope his name is Simon."

"I'll let you pack." Logan turned towards me and nodded.

I decided to go see what Jace was doing since Ryland was sleeping still and I was bored. "Jace?"

"In the shower." He yelled.

"Hey…" I said sticking my head into the shower.

"Ever heard of personal space?" He asked turning towards me.

"And I was going to ask if I could join you." I said sadly pouting he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Well if that's the case."

"Well now I don't want to."

"Why."

"Because you need that personal space." I winked and pulled away.

"I hate you." He yelled.

"I feel the same about you fifty percent of the time to." I mumbled and laid across the bed, Church came running in and jumped on the bed meowing at me. "No you don't need treats you are fat." I said he meowed again and laid beside me. "Who's my fatboy?" I asked scratching behind his ear.

"Who are you talking to?" Jace asked coming into the room rubbing his face with the towel.

"Church."

"Oh, can we talk?"

"About?"

"Logan."

"What about him?"

"Before you yell just hear me out."

"Alright." I sat up and looked at Jace who sighed.

"I need you to let him stand on his own."

"Jace-"

"I get that he's different but-"

"I don't want to fight with you right now Jace."

"I'm not trying to fight Clary but I need you to loosen the reins on him a little bit he is this amazing boy who can do anything in the world but he needs to be able to stand on his own two feet if he's going to do that."

"Have you ever been here when he has panic attack? Or when he doesn't take all of his medication and breaks down to the point where I have to hold him because he tries to hurt himself no you haven't I see what he goes through and I am there for him."

"How will he grow if you don't let him?"

"Maybe you need to take a crash course about people with high IQs but low EQs and then come back to me and tell me i'm a bad mother."

"When did that come out of my mouth I have never once called you a bad mother."

"You're implying it!"

"I'm not trying to fight with you Clary, I just need you to try and let him do things on his own."

"And when he has a freakout and cannot breath you will be the one holding him while he cries you don't see that he isn't like Liam or Ryland where if you say toughen up he'll act differently."

"Clary-"

"Can we talk about something else now please?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you thought about the dinner thing with my brother?"

"I told you I don't want my kids around him."

"I know, neither do I but maybe you can come with me? I told him i'd give him a chance and i'm pretty sure he already knows the kids won't be with us."

"If it's something you think you should do of course I will go."

"Thanks."

"Mom!" Ryland yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be back." I said softly, I hated fighting with Jace but he doesn't see Logan the way I do because he is never home when Logan has his bad days but one day he will be and he will understand why. "What are you yelling about?"

"I'm going to kill him." He said pointing to Logan who was on the couch laughing.

"What's going on?"

"Ryland has chlamydia." Logan said and burst out laughing again.

"I do not have chlamydia."

"Did you know it's one of the most common sexually transmitted diseases?" Logan said helpfully.

"You are going to have one less son." Ryland muttered.

"What is going on?" I asked I didn't want to know and I knew better then to ask that.

"Logan thinks he's funny."

"Max is the one who started it."

"Well I do not have chlamydia but thank you for caring."

"I'm just saying I wouldn't want discharge coming out of my pe-"

"Okay!" I yelled. "Logan leave your brother alone."

"Cry baby." Logan muttered.

"I'm gonna punch you."

"Oooh i'm so scared." Logan said and when Ryland went to hit him he screamed and jumped onto me.

"Who's the cry baby now?"

"Mooooommmm." Logan whined.

"Can't you two just get along."

"He started it talking about prostitutes."

"What?"

"Ryland likes to pick up prostitutes in Amsterdam I was just helping him out with some facts."

"I could of went my entire life without knowing that." I said Ryland dropped his head.

"That's not true…." Ryland said in a voice of defeat.

"Well i'm going to make a sandwich anyone want-"

"How bout I make it for you and you can start filling out your transfer forms?"

"Alright."

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Don't go." Henry said against my throat.

"I'm already late for gymnastics Henry." I groaned trying to pull away it was kind of awkward because we were at school but at the same time I felt like we were all alone in our own little bubble.

"So skip it and come over to my house my parents took Mackenzie out so we have the place all to ourselves."

"As tempting as that sounds I need to focus on gymnastics."

"But why? I mean you are leaving soon and you will have to stop gymnastics."

"No coach found this amazing person out there who is willing to train me while i'm out there so I can stay on top of my game."

"Don't you think you might overwork yourself then?"

"I'll be fine you worry too much."

"Of course I worry."

"I love you Hewwie."

"I love you strawberry."

I was practically running to my car when Damien came running towards me breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"I've been calling you and running after you, gosh your fast."

"I'm sorry i'm late for gymnastics."

"Oh uh I can go."

"No it's fine, what's up?"

"Logan told me that you guys are leaving earlier than expected."

"Yeah."

"I want to do something because well we mostly stay inside and hang out but I was thinking maybe like a picnic or something I tried to ask Liam but apparently romance gives him the urge to throw up."

"If you are going to have a picnic not anywhere near grass Logan doesn't like it because he's pretty sure he's allergic to it."

"Okay no grass is there any other no's on a picnic?"

"No strawberries he can't eat them because he has to pick all the seeds out before he can even think about touching it, no sandwiches because they have to be cut a certain way, no-"

"Maybe we should just go to a restaurant or something.."

"That's an even better idea." I said but he frowned. "I'm sure if you wanted the picnic he wouldn't tell you about the grass or the strawberries or even the sandwich he'd want to do what made you happy."

"And I want to do what makes him happy but I feel like if I do the picnic it won't be special for us and I need it to be."

"Well we aren't leaving until next Friday."

"I'm going on a stupid bonding trip with my dad, brother, uncle, and his sons so I won't get back until after you and Logan are gone."

"Oh…"

"And I don't want Logan to think I don't care."

"I think you are reading too much into that."

"You know any good vegan places around here?"

"There's a few but Logan has this one called the forbidden place."

"Because he doesn't like it?"

"He thinks they put drugs inside the food to make it addictive I tell him he's insane but he swears up and down that's what they do so he doesn't like that place although he loves the food there."

"So I don't take him there?"

"No."

"What's it called?"

"That's a mystery."

"Don't do that to me we are suppose to be friends."

"I'll see you at the house later I guess?"

"Is it called that's a mystery?"

"Who knows."

"And uh not today I have soccer practice but i'll be over tomorrow."

 **Cecily's Pov**

I had just finished my first day back at ballet my leg was kind of hurting but the doctor said it would be for the first few weeks anyway, I was waiting for mommy to pick me up when I seen Jessie's car park and she honked at me. "Why are you here?"

"I figured we could use a sister bonding day before we left."

"If it's a sister bonding day why is Logan here?"

"Because he's practically girl."

"I was forced to come." Logan said.

"Why?"

"Because dad thought I could use some air."

"Oh how's the air?" I asked.

"Polluted." He said Jessie laughed but I was confused.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well i'm hungry." Logan said.

"Foooooooodddddd! I'm starving I haven't eaten in like an hour." Just thinking about food made me even more hungry.

"Cecily you are starving ten seconds after you eat." Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"I love food and that will never change."

"What do you want to eat Cecily?"

"Pizza? No. Chicken? No. Tacos? No." I couldn't make up my mind I wanted all of those things but then at the same time I wanted none of those things.

"Cecily just pick something!"

"Pizza."

"Oka-"

"No tacos."

"Alri-"

"No pizza."

"Are you su-"

"No, no I want tacos."

"You know what tacos it is because i'm not gonna sit here for an hour waiting for you to make up your mind."

"I want pizza that's my finally answer I promise."

"Is pizza fine with you Logie?"

"Yeah it's alright I guess."

"You guess? Logan pizza is life." I said I couldn't see his face because I was in the back but I knew he rolled his eyes at me because that's his favorite thing to do when I talk.

Jessie ordered the food for us because I couldn't make up my mind and Logan was trying to find something that was safe for him to eat there was a boy across the place he was sitting with two girls eating pizza but every so often he would glance over at us maybe he thought Jessie was pretty. "Oooh guess what?" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"What?" Logan and I said in unison.

"There's this new petting zoo and daddy said we could go." Jessie smiled but Logan shook his head.

"I don't go to petting zoos they have chickens."

"And…?" Jessie said.

"Beaks, talons, they're covered in their own fecal matter do I need to say more?"

"What's fecal matter?" I asked.

"It's disgusting and I will not be part of that so thank you but no." Logan said shivering.

"Jessie that boy is looking at you." I whispered she glanced over to the table where he was at and Logan looked also.

"I uh think he's looking at Logan."

"Me? Do I have a sign on my back? That says 'Kick Me' because if I do take it off."

"No you don't have a sign maybe he thinks you're cute."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"I don't think so."

"Use your gaydar."

"It's down for repairs." He said sarcastically.

"Well- oh there coming over…" Jessie said and quickly picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Hi." The cute boy said to Logan who smiled politely. "My names Rigley."

"Logan." He stuck his hand out for Logan but Logan doesn't like germs but he also doesn't like being rude so instead of shaking his hand he gave him a fistbump Jessie dropped her head in embarrassment I think. "Call me sometime." He winked at Logan and handed him something and ran after the two girls that left ahead of him.

"What was that?" Logan asked looking down at whatever he handed him, Jessie spit out the little bit of pizza she had in her mouth.

"See his gaydar was working Logie and I told you he thought you were cute."

"Well I am adorable but I have a boyfriend so I guess I should throw this away."

"Or keep it and hook him up with Austin." Jessie said Logan frowned.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Because Austin he's well he's not- they wouldn't be good together alright?"

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby i'm just saying."

"Why did you spit your pizza out?" I asked Jessie frowned and looked down at it.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well can I have that then?" I pointed to the slice she smiled and handed it over. "I love food." I said and took a big bite.

"I love how you can eat so much and never gain a pound." Jessie said I shrugged.

 **Liam's Pov**

I was nervous for tonight I was going with Jordan to that stupid gambling thing but if I do good then i'll have money to spend on my date with Hayley on Saturday I was looking for something to eat when Damien came into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you eating? You said you were gonna go get your mom."

"What?" I asked utterly confused he looked confused to he shrugged and took a few steps closer to me and before I realized what was going on he kissed me I froze for a second and then jumped backwards. "What the hell." I almost fell over because I stepped on Church I think he realized it was me now because he was wiping his mouth and making a very unpleasant noise.

"Ewwwwww." He said still wiping his mouth.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you and Logan wearing the same exact thing?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him today."

"Ughhh."

"Okay it wasn't that bad." I said Damien glared at me.

"Yes it was like kissing a wall."

"Wow that's hurtful."

"Bleehhh."

"You are just being mean now."

"Let's hope you don't try and kiss her on your date."

"I'm a good kisser I just didn't want to kiss you."

"Well good because that was the worst kiss of my life."

"I have feelings you know."

"I d-"

"Hey there you are." Logan said and sure enough he was wearing the same exact thing as me he looked at me and then down to his own clothes and sighed.

"Now I have to go change."

"You need a haircut!" I said crossing my arms.

"Why?" He touched his hair and then pushed it back.

"Because it looks way too much like mine and people will think i'm you and I do not want that."

"I also don't want people thinking i'm you I can't be that dumb."

"Go on your stupid date before I beat you with this spoon."

"Why are you so grumpy."

"Because he-"

"I will beat you with the spoon to Damien." I grumbled.

"I need to go change so i'll be right back." Logan said he leaned forward and kissed Damien's cheek.

"I'm sorry I kissed you but know you see I had no idea so i'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Logan."

"I won't tell him and just so you know I can kiss a lot better so yeah."

"Well let's hope for her sake you can."

"Oh just go!" I yelled he laughed and turned to leave.

Jessie and Henry were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Logan came back down in different clothes he looked at me and smiled. "Much better."

"Well don't you look adorable LogieWogie." Henry said, Logan groaned and dropped his head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled Damien was laughing and touched Logan's shoulder.

"That's actually kinda cute."

"Oh no…"

"LogieWogie." Damien said with a smile.

"I hate it."

"I like it I think it will stick."

"Someone kill me please?"

"Come on LogieWogie your mom's waiting for us."

"I'm going to kill you Henry I mean it!" Logan yelled as Damien pulled him towards the front door.

"Bugga i'm dropping Logan and Damien off somewhere did you need a ride to Izzy and Simon's?" Mom yelled from the door.

"No Simon's coming to pick me up." I yelled back I couldn't let her know I was going over to a stranger's house to gamble illegally because i'm pretty sure she'd get upset because those were the types of things that are frowned upon.

About fifteen minutes after my mom left Jordan texted me to let me know he was outside I went up to the movie room to tell dad i'd be back but he was asleep watching some cartoon movie with Cecily who didn't seem to notice that he was asleep because she was talking to him and not taking her eyes off of the screen while shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Took you long enough." Jordan said once I got into the car.

"Well sorry I had to tell my dad I was leaving."

"You better not lose all my money." Jordan said I rolled my eyes.

"I'm amazing you know that."

 **The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off I didn't have time to finish it and I didn't want to go so long without updating it**

 **Will and Jonathan will both be in the next chapter and Jessie and Logan's get ready to go to Canada and Liam gets his dirt bike and goes on his first date with Hayley... Mitch returns and Damien meets him for the first time**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Ryland meet Jonathan?**

 **Jace is going back on tour soon do you guys want to see some of that or just what Clary and the kids (Cecily & Liam) are doing?**


	121. Chapter 121 Mama's Boy, Daddy's Girl

**Ages ~ Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **So I cut this chapter off before Will comes in because I felt like way too much was happening in this chapter to stick him in since he is this laid back hilarious character and this chapter kind of is serious and things so sorry for anyone who was looking forward to him being in this chapter but you will hopefully understand why he isn't but he will for sure be in the next one I already have most of it done so look forward to Jace and Will bickering mostly and driving Clary insane… Sorry you have to wait for it but this chapter is still good…. Hopefully…..**

 **Tubba- no, no, no lol a very long time ago I explained why Simon and Izzy named him Jordan but I put a little refresher in there because it was a really long time ago and it was kind of a short explanation this one goes more into detail also you are back to the mind reading thing the whole Jessie thing comes kind of to a close in this chapter also Logan and Damien don't kill me for this chapter i'm sorry**

 **Fangirl307-I'm a huge CM fan and they're are quite a few quotes from Ried in here now and then also it's kind of the career path Henry wants to take**

 **TMIShips4Life- Mad mama bear? Definitely yes! Also Clary birthday fluff? I like that idea**

 **Mortal Wonderland- Well this tour isn't the one he'd be going on with Ryland that's in Ryland's story this tour will be Jace's last tour before they decide to do the farewell tour that's in Ry's story… I hope that made sense...**

 **Disclaimer: Mentions of anorexia**

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was getting dressed for this stupid dinner that I did not want to go to but I knew I had to because she needed me I was just hoping that I could survive this dinner without trying to murder him like I really wanted to. "Mom, dad?"

"What?" Ryland opened the door and leaned against it.

"I'm hungry."

"There's a kitchen full of food."

"Okay but when will the food in the kitchen be cooked and become food on the dinner table?"

"You are in charge of cooking for your sisters tonight."

"Me? Why?"

"Because Liam is spending the night over at Simon and Izzy's house and Logan won't be home until later so you need to feed your sisters."

"Why can't mom feed us?" He asked just as Clary came out in a really nice green dress. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Clary said Ryland frowned.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I just said-"

"And you are lying and lying is bad." He crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"Don't do that it's not cute."

"I'm always cute." He retorted, Clary tried to leave the room but he blocked her way. "Can I come?"

"No you can stay here with your sisters."

"Mommy." Ryland said batting his eyes.

"That's not going to work."

"Just tell me where you are going."

"Your father and I are going to dinner."

"And your children aren't invited what should we do starve to death?"

"You know how to cook RyRy I taught you."

"Why can't we come?"

"Because I do not want your sisters coming."

"Well I wouldn't want them coming either they do get annoying." He joked Clary closed her eyes and backed away. "Mom?" All the joking went away and concern filled his green and gold eyes.

"I uh need a minute." She turned around and practically ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Did I say something? I mean I was just joking."

"She knows that JJ."

"Then why?" I don't know if Clary has ever even mentioned a brother to the kids before.

"That dinner we are going to it's with her brother."

"Jonathan?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Mom told me about him and her father when we were in Fiji."

"When she went and saw her father, her brother was there and I guess he's trying to mend their relationship."

"Fuck mending their relationship he should just stay the fuck away from her."

"Ryland…."

"No fuck him." He looked at the closed door and then back to me. "I'm coming with."

"Your mother-"

"That's it she's my mother and I know she's asked you to be all nice and shit to the fucking asshole and pretend like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Well-"

"She needs someone who won't let him fuck with her."

"And you think i'd let him?"

"You try and do what makes mom happy that's what she needs from you but I ain't going to let that asshole hurt her again."

"She doesn't-"

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to my mother about something."

 **Clary's Pov**

After a few deep breaths and telling myself i'm okay I felt better I wish I had something to drink right now hmm I wonder if Jace would be upset if I kept alcohol in the bathroom there was a small knock on the door I knew it was Ryland. "Come in." Sure enough Ryland came in closing the door behind him and locking it before sitting on the floor next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"When I was little I would hide under my bed when my parents were fighting because I was afraid and I would always tell myself that if I ever became a mother I wouldn't make the same mistakes they would i'd always protect my babies from people like them."

"And you have."

"Have I? Because I feel like every bad thing that's happened is because of me a-"

"Stop it mama you are the most amazing person I have ever known and bad shit happens- i'm not a parent so I don't know how it all works but I know that you gave up everything for me you raised me all by yourself for years, you didn't have a support system or anyone to help you through the bad times but no matter what we had each other you were always there for me no matter if you were sick, sad, tired, or upset with me I could always count on you and now the tables are turning and you need me to be there for you."

"Ry-"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you i'm not gonna let you sit there and try and act peaceful with him because he does not deserve that what he deserves is a punch to the face, with a chainsaw, fifty times." Even with how shitty I felt I laughed dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"This brings back memories."

"How so?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When you were younger and you were getting potty training you made me sit on the floor every time so you wouldn't get lonely come to find out you wouldn't even try and use the toilet you'd just sit there and talk about becoming a ninja turtle and other weird boy things."

"How do you think our life would've turned out if you never told dad about me?"

"A lot different, a lot less crazy and hectic, but I wouldn't change this life because you kids mean the world to me."

"And you mean the world to me." He leaned up kissing my cheek. "I love you mama."

"I love you Nugget." I ruffled his hair and looked down at the tattoo he had gotten when he was sixteen his very first it was a cross with a heart in the middle and my name in the heart I touched his arm where the tattoo was and smiled. "You were my light at the end of a very dark tunnel."

 **Logan's Pov**

Mom dropped Damien and I off at Vegnation it was a small little vegan restaurant that not a lot of people go to. "What do you want?" I asked Damien pulling out my wallet he rolled his eyes and stood in front of me.

"I'm buying."

"No you aren't."

"I asked you to come so i'm paying."

"Well I agreed to come so i'm paying."

"You always pay even when I am going for the money in my pocket." Damien said crossing his arms it did good things for his biceps and I had to look away to regain my trail of thought.

"I like paying for things." I said he dropped his arms to his side I was kind of sad.

"You pay for dinner, I pay for dessert?"

"Or I could-"

"Do you want me to leave and walk home because we are pretty close to my house."

"Fine you can buy dessert."

"Thank you that's all i'm asking for."

After we ordered our food and I payed for it we sat down he didn't talk much it was like he had something else on his mind I tried to talk to him a little bit but he wouldn't even look at me he was just staring at the window. "Damien? Hellooo." Still nothing I sighed and tried something else. "I got a guy's a number the other day." I said Damien's eyes shifted towards me.

"What?"

"I was out with my sisters and this boy came up to me and gave me his number."

"And what did you do with this boys number?"

"Jessie said I should introduce him to Austin."

"Are you going to?" He asked playing with the salt moving it from one end of the table to the other, I thought about it but I felt something weird turn inside of me I didn't want Austin to have a boyfriend I don't know why I feel this way I mean it's not like I don't want him to not be happy I just have this feeling, I wouldn't say that to Damien though because i'm sure you aren't suppose to talk about that sort of thing with your boyfriend maybe i'd ask dad about it he seems to know a lot about relationships or maybe Ryland since he's had enough relationships.

"Maybe… Austin's suppose to come over tomorrow and spend the night we need to finish our catapult before I leave and well the robot has to wait I almost caught the basement on fire and my dad yelled at me so i'm grounded from touching the robot."

"Hmm." He said still sliding the salt around.

"Are you okay? You seem like you are far away."

"I uh I need to tell you something."

"Okay…." I said as he shifted in his chair and bit his lip. "Are you trying to break up with me? Because if that's the case you didn't need to take me here to do it you could've just said-"

"No! Of course not, why would I want to break up with you?"

"Well you are acting weird and I don't like it."

"I kind of kissed Liam."

"Y-you k-kissed my brother?"

"You two were wearing the exact same thing! And two minutes before it happened you said I will be right back how was I supposed to know it wasn't you?" I blinked a few times and thought about it I couldn't really be mad could I? Unless he enjoyed kissing Liam more than he enjoys kissing me. "Are you mad?"

"Was he better than me?" I asked tilting my head Damien smiled finally.

"I don't think I will ever kiss anyone better than you, I don't think I want to kiss anyone but you."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I wasn't going to tell you at first I asked Liam not to tell you because I thought you would be mad but I felt wrong if I kept it from you."

"I don't think I really have a right to be mad I mean we are identical twins but maybe if I walked in and seen you kissing him I would of been more upset most likely just confused because I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally."

"Never."

"What do you want to do after we eat?"

"We can go back to my house, my parents are at some event thing and my Nate took Hudson out for some kind of brother thing because he's going back to boarding school on Monday."

"I thought he was back for good?"

"My parents worked everything out with the school so he's allowed back but if he messes up again then they will not allow him back."

"What did he do?"

"No idea my parents won't tell me and anytime I ask him he won't talk about it."

"Why are you here with me then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't get to see Hudson very much so wouldn't you rather spend your time with him instead of me?"

"He comes home for breaks and holidays sometimes you will be gone for six months I won't get to be with you on your birthday or my birthday or even our one year anniversary so I wanted spend as much time with you as I can before you go."

"Well aren't you leaving tomorrow morning on your big macho manly camping trip?"

"No tomorrow night."

"So come over tomorrow and we can hang out, have one last day?"

"Yeah…" He said sadly, I hadn't really thought about this that much the longest I went without seeing him was the week I ignored him because I was afraid I scared him away because certain body parts have a mind of their own. I was planning on coming home the weekend of our anniversary I wouldn't miss that but I wanted to keep that a surprise.

"Well are you going to take your compass?"

"Of course I am I love that thing."

"I'll send you pictures of Rat Baby everyday."

"I didn't know you were taking him with."

"What's with everyone and this question….. Of course he's coming with me, i'm trying to find a way to bring Church with me too because he will be lonely without my snuggles and no one ever gives him treats at home."

 **Jessie's Pov**

My head was spinning and throbbing and it was like I couldn't see straight I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Are you alright?" Cecily asked touching my shoulder.

"Yeah just a headache."

"You don't look like you are alright."

"I'm fine…" Mom, dad, and Ryland left a little while ago but Ryland refused to leave until he knew Henry wasn't staying because he didn't trust us to be alone together which was ridiculous but Henry being the polite gentlemen he was decided that Ryland was right and went home.

"So what are we going to do? We can watch a movie or play a board game."

"Well have fun with whatever you choose to do I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Gymnastics."

"I don't think you should go you look like you need a nap."

"I don't need a nap, i'll back in two hours."

"You are going to leave me alone?"

"You aren't alone Church is here."

"Church isn't a human who can take care of me."

"You're ten CeCe not five you can look after yourself."

"But what about robbers or murderers?"

"We live in a gated community at the very end so if they somehow manage to get passed the security guys they have plenty of other houses to rob and people to kill before they even get to our house."

"This does not help me feel safe."

"Cecily." I groaned, I wasn't feeling good at all it was like someone hit me upside the head with a pan, my stomach was hurting and I was starting to get tired. "I have to go to practice because coach Mary has been on my ass ever since nationals."

"Well can't I come?"

"Fine I don't care but hurry up and get your shoes on." I said and picked up my gym bag it felt heavier than normal I shook my head trying to snap myself out of whatever the hell was going on.

"Maybe when you are done we can go get something to eat dad gave us money to order chinese." Cecily said as she put her pink shoes on they didn't go with her outfit but she always said it was a fashion statement. Maybe that's what was wrong I couldn't remember the last time I actually ate a few bites of food here and there but never a full meal the sight of food made me want to cry, i'd eat a few bites of something when we got home definitely not eating chinese food though.

"Let's go CeCe."

"Coming."

 **Liam's Pov**

"Suck my dick." I yelled after winning for the fourth time everyone was laughing shaking their heads why have I never thought of this before? Jordan seemed upset but most likely because he was losing so bad it made him look like a little bitch.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jordan joked.

"Someone's just upset because i've cleaned you out."

"You still owe me that fifty so technically if you gave it to me right now i'd still have a chance at making my redemption."

"I think I might have enough to spare." I said counting my chips.

"Don't be a dick."

""How much more time do we have until your mom picks us up from the park?" I asked, Jordan pulled out his phone.

"Like half an hour I think."

"Well in that case," I handed some chips over to him. "Let's go boys."

"Jordan your cousin here is pretty good." Anthony said he was the guy who arranged the underground illegalness of this event.

"He's a little too cocky but ehhh he's okay." Jordan retorted.

"Okay? _Okay_? I find that hurtful Jordie."

"Do not call me Jordie!"

"Aunt Izzy calls you that."

"Well she's my mother so she's allowed to call me horrible nicknames you on the other hand do not get to call me that."

"I think you hit a nerve." Some dude said I haven't learned his name yet but he was pretty good. Jordans phone chimed he picked it up and sighed.

"My mom is going to be leaving the house in a few minutes."

"One more time boys?" Anthony smiled and dealt out the cards.

"Well fuck this shit…." Dude whos name I still have yet to lean said.

"Hit me." Jordan said and the dropped his head. "Busted…."

"Ouchie." I said he glared at me. "You should of waited for that fifty back."

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm…"

"Liam make up your mind if my mom gets to that park before us she will kill me because she will realize i've been lying to her."

"It's like a five minute walk."

"It doesn't matter she's in a car, cars go fast."

"Alright, alright." I looked down at my cards. "Hit me." He slid a card over towards me and I smiled. "21 you fucking bitches."

"How the fuck?"

"I know, I know I am a gift feel free to touch me if you'd like."

"Okay kid, next week we are playing poker you two come by and let's see if you think you are as good."

"Do I cash out here of….?" Anthony rolled his eyes but stood up and took my chips coming back with some money.

"You gonna count it?"

"I believe you."

"Good answer kid."

Jordan and I left he didn't talk much probably too busy being a sore loser. "Maybe next time." I said after a while I couldn't take the awkwardness.

"Does Logan play?"

"Ryland taught Logan and I how to play blackjack he thought it would be a fun way to bond with us and instead of money it was cookies and other snacks, Logan is like a human calculator, he's also good at reading people so needless to say he won every single time and that's why I do not play any kind of card game with him hell I can't even play battleship because he calculates trajectories or some fancy shit."

"Someone sounds bitter."

"I'm not bitter it just isn't fair so I feel like that's why he doesn't play those types of games anymore because he feels like it isn't a fair game."

"So tell him to dumb it down.."

"Logan doesn't dumb it down for anything and sometimes that gets a little annoying."

We made it to the park about three minutes before Izzy came Jordan was very happy about that maybe she was starting to get suspension of his sudden urge to always go to the park or maybe he just didn't want her to suspect anything. "How'd the basketball game go?"

"We just mostly messed around instead of playing." Jordan said looking out the window.

"You're spending the night right Liam?"

"Yep."

 **Clary's Pov**

I was nervous not for dinner but for the fact that Ryland and Jace might team up and murder Jon Ryland didn't talk during the car ride and Jace was far off in his head somewhere so that didn't help with my nerves. "Alright you two I want you both on your best behavior." I said once the car was parked I noticed Ryland roll his eyes and Jace gave me a sideways glance.

"Why are you talking to me like i'm a kid." Jace said as he got out of the car only to be hit with the door Ryland flung open.

"Because you are a big man child." I said Ryland laughed Jace threw something at him. "My point proven."

"He started it."

"Jace you are the adult here."

"He's an adult too." He pointed at Ryland who shook his head.

"Mom will never see me as an adult I will always be an adorable little boy."

"A pain in my ass more like it."

"You are so mean." He said with mock hurt.

"Alright come on we are going to be late." I practically had to pull Jace into the restaurant it was pretty fancy I didn't feel way out of place like I normally would at these types of places i've tried to get use to them but no matter what I always feel like I wasn't meant for this world that Jace had planted us in.

"Clary, i'm so glad you could make it." Jennifer said she was very enthusiastic. "These are our children," She pointed to the taller one who looked like a mini version of my father. "Cruz." The next one she pointed to looked more like Jon. "He's named after his father but he prefers to be called Johnny." I smiled at him and the last one was a little girl she was around Cecily's age she smiled brightly.

"I'm Raven." She said pointing to herself.

"Hi i'm Clary."

"You are my daddy's sister right?"

"Yeah I am."

"So you're my aunt?"

"Uh yeah."

"That's awesome I didn't have any aunts yesterday."

"Woah," Cruz said looking at Ryland. "Dude you're Ryland Herondale."

"I believe I am I mean the last time I checked I was." He said until I glared at him. "Yes that's me." I seen Jonathan now coming back towards us.

"Jennifer, Jonathan this is my son Ryland and my husband Jace."

"Where are your other children?" Jennifer asked looking behind us to see if they were following.

"The twins were out with friends and our daughters couldn't make it so we brought the oldest along." I said Jon looked at Ryland and extended his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." He said looking at Jon's hand.

"Ryland." He glanced at me and sighed and shook his hand reluctantly.

"Dad how come you didn't tell us our aunt was married to Jace Herondale?" Johnny said looking at Jace as if he were a rockstar well he was a rockstar but my point is that he was looking at Jace as if he was some untouchable super human.

"I uh didn't know?" He said to the young boy.

"Well you're awesome." He said to Jace who smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can you try and be a little nicer?" I whispered to Ryland.

"No."

"Bubbie…"

"I don't like him mom in fact i've known him for not even an hour and I hate him and if it wasn't for children being at this table I would of already punched him in the face for everything he's put you through."

"It's in the past Ryland, i'm trying to move on."

"You didn't deserve any of that." He said and then looked over at Jonathan with a really dirty glare Jon noticed it because he quickly looked away.

"How old are you Ryland?" Jon asked, Ry shook his head I was surprised he even answered.

"Twenty two."

"Oh wow you had him young." Jennifer said.

"Yeah I did I was eighteen when I had him."

"I'm sure mom was thrilled about that."

"About as thrilled as when you overdosed on-"

"Can you not?" He said and glanced at his kids it was the only reason I kept my mouth shut.

"Mommy can I get steak?"

"No sweetie how about a salad or something?" I tried not to laugh because I imagined me telling Cecily she could eat steak she would have a fit that little girl loves food more than anything.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was sitting on the beam I really should've just stayed home I felt like I needed to throw up but I have nothing to throw up I was cold but Rylie said I was burning up. "Jessica back to work." Coach Mary yelled.

"I think I need to sit down for a little bit…"

"That's it," She said and pointed towards her office I saw Rylie give me the you fucked up look. "I'm sticking my neck out for you by letting you train in Toronto I didn't have to ask him to take you on when he has a full gym."

"I know…"

"You aren't giving it your all Jessie."

"I don't really feel good."

"If you want to give up for the day then fine." She said sitting back in her chair I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay."

"Good get back on the beam I want to see if you can finally land that dismount."

"Give me a few practice tries before you come over and check it all out?" I asked she nodded and I left her office, when I walked back to the beam the entire room was spinning I knew something was wrong and that I really should've just sat down by Cecily but I needed to prove to her that I was good enough.

"Jessie maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'm fine Rylie."

"You don't seem fine you look like you're about to faint."

"I'm great I feel amazing."

"...Okay."

I could barely stand up on the beam let alone try and do a dismount onto the mat I needed to go sit down I feel like my body was screaming at me but I didn't listen to it and I tried to do my dismount but I fell off the beam and everything went dark.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Hope your hungry." Izzy said putting my plate down.

"Thank you."

"Mommy," Ariabella whined.

"What?"

"Jordan keeps kicking me under the table."

"Leave your sister alone."

"I haven't done anything she's a liar."

"Jordan Anakin Lewis." Izzy said.

"Your middle name is Anakin? Isn't that Darth Vader's real name?"

"Yes my name was originally suppose to be Anakin Luke Lewis yeah that's what my father wanted to name me…."

"Actually," Simon said defensively. "It was Luke Anakin so I could say…. Luke I am your father."

"So why didn't you?"

"He decided to name me after uncle Jordan so thank the star wars gods for that."

"Luke Anakin is so much cooler, why would you name him after uncle Jordan?" I asked curiously.

"Long _long_ time ago Jordan saved my life in an event that was may or may not caused by your father I joked around and told him that to thank him i'd name my first born after him, now if I ever had a son I wanted his name to be Luke Anakin it took years to convince Izzy for the name Luke let alone Anakin so when she did get pregnant she said I could name him what I wanted and the day he was born Jordan came in the room and said he was collecting on that promise of me naming my first born after him I was really bummed at first but you kinda looked more like a Jordan than a Luke and she decided to keep Anakin as your middle name so it was kind of a win win."

"I only agreed on Anakin because he also suggested Kenobi."

"You could of been Jordan Kenobi Lewis."

"That actually sounds kinda dope, can we change my name?"

"No." Izzy said.

"She never let's me do anything."

"Yes life is so hard."

"It really is…."

"Can everyone just eat?"

"Did you make this?" Ariabella asked spinning her spoon around.

"I've gotten better over the years but no your father did."

"Good." She said and took a bite. "I can tell daddy made this."

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien slammed his door shut and sat down on his bed, his parents didn't care about rules as long as they stayed out of their hair they were allowed to do whatever they wanted I felt bad for Damien because he wasn't close to his parents sometimes he hardly ever sees them. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked turning grabbing his controler turning on whatever game console he had.

"No."

"Play a game?"

"No."

"Talk?"

"No."

"Okay I give up what do you want to do?" He asked turning back towards me I leaned down and kissed him I felt like it's been weeks since i've really gotten to kiss him I knew that wasn't true and if I said that on a regular day i'd slap myself for being dumb.

His arms went around my neck pulling me down to his bed on top of him, one of his hands stayed in my hair and the other traveled down my back until he was at the hem of my shirt I didn't freak out like I normally would I felt safe with him he didn't try and take my shirt off like I wanted him to his hands went under my shirt and up my back. "Logan…" He said against my lips breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said softly I pulled away from him looking into those big brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." He lifted his head up to kiss me again but I backed away from him again he groaned and rolled us over so he was on top of me I didn't like it very much I felt trapped but he seemed to enjoy it so i'd let him be on top.

"I can see why you like it like this." He said pulling his shirt over his head I gulped and tried to think of anything else other than how good he looked without a shirt on, I remembered the first time I had ever seen him shirtless on the boat the first day I met him I had a very unfamiliar feeling that day, desire, I have never felt that ever and when it came to Damien I found myself feeling a lot of things I have never felt in my life some things I felt like I was incapable of feeling. "Like what you see?" He asked I blushed but nodded not trusting my voice. "You aren't being very fun you have to talk back."

"Like dirty talk?"

"If you want to talk dirty go ahead I don't think i've ever heard you talk dirty before." He laughed pushing his curly hair out of his face.

"You should watch me play D&D or WoW then."

"Are you about to go all nerd on me? Because it gets kind of hot." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I won't go full nerd I promise."

"What a shame."

"Can you kiss me now please?"

"Your wish, my command." He said bringing his lips down to mine my hands were on his body his skin was hot or maybe my hand was hot? Well something was hot, I opened my mouth because I liked the long lingering kisses but Damien never tried to kiss me like that unless I made the first move I think he didn't want to push me to far because he was sweet and always cared about my feelings. I let my hands travel down a little more to his pants button he stopped kissing me and pulled away enough for me to see his face. "You don't need to do that."

"What if I want to take them off?" I don't think he expected me to say that because he made a noise i've never heard before.

"Do you wa-" Someone knocked on his door I pushed him off of me and sat up wiping my face as Damien went towards his door shirtless. "Oh hey Hudson."

"We just got home did you want to play soccer?" He asked, Damien looked back at me. "Oh do you have a friend over?"

"Yeah my friend is over." Oh great a friend I forgot that's all I am here a _friend_.

"We can play later."

"It's fine I was getting ready to leave anyway."

"Leave? You just got here." Damien said pushing away from the door, Hudson opened it all the way and waved at me.

"I don't remember your name but hi."

"Don't feel to bad not many people remember my name…. I'll see you later Damien." I knew walking towards the door he would stop me but there wasn't another way out of his room.

"Hey," He said grabbing my arm as I was trying to leave. "You aren't going yet."

"I don't really feel like hanging out anymore _friend_."

"Logan…"

"Leave me alone." I said and pushed him out of the way and walked out of the room and towards the steps.

"Did I say something?" I heard Hudson ask.

"No Huds it was me that didn't say something…." He said I didn't turn back around I left his house and started to walk home.

 **Jace's Pov**

This might as well been the worst dinner i've ever gone to I think anyone could tell it was awkward Jennifer was trying to keep the conversations going but anytime Ryland was asked a question he'd give a snarky comeback. I really just wanted to go home and have a nice quiet meal with my kids and never have to see this fucking asshole again there were a lot of things I wanted to say to Jonathan but I couldn't because one Clary would kill me and two his kids were here and as much as I didn't like him I wouldn't bash someone in front of their kids that was just wrong. Clary's phone rang she apologized as she answered it.

"Hey Jess I can't talk right now." She said giving a polite smile but it quickly went away. "Cecily baby calm down what's wrong?" I sat up straight and looked at Clary.

"What's going on?" I asked but Clary didn't hear me she was in mama bear mode.

"Take a deep breath," Clary said calmly although she looked like she was freaking out. "And tell me what happened."

"Is Cecily okay?" Ryland asked Clary nodded.

"She's just scared."

"About?"

"Hi yes i'm her mother." Clary got up and walked away from the table she was standing close by I was about to get up when Jonathan started talking.

"Cecily's your youngest right?"

"Don't say my daughter's name."

"I get it you don't like me but-"

"No you don't get it, I hate you and the only reason I put up with this dinner is because Clary is trying to move past this and let you into her life but as long as I am around you will never meet my children because I do not trust you."

"Jon what's he talking about?" Jennifer looked very confused.

"Yeah Jon what am I talking about."

"Jace…" Clary said I turned to look at her she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Ryland said before I could even open my mouth.

"I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Jennifer asked Clary.

"There's a problem with our daughter and we have to go."

"Is Cecily okay?"

"It's not Cecily…" Clary said and didn't say anything else until we got in the car and took her phone out.

"Clary what the hell is going on?"

"Did Jessie tell you she was going to gymnastics before we left?"

"No, why?"

"She was at gym and she fainted they had to call an ambulance and I guess everything that happened scared Cecily."

"Why did she faint?"

"I wasn't there Jace I don't know." Clary yelled I knew she didn't mean to it was just what she did when something happened to one of the kids once we got to the hospital Clary asked me to go to the waiting room to check on Cecily Magnus had brought her there instead of taking her back home.

"Daddy!" Cecily ran to him she still had tears falling.

"Hey Muffin…"

"Is Jessie okay?"

"We don't know yet but mommy wanted me to check on you, are you alright?"

"She was acting funny and I told her she shouldn't go to gymnastics that she should just take a nap but she didn't listen to me."

"It's okay princess, she'll be alright." She nodded and wrapped her arms around me I lifted her up holding her to me tightly I knew deep down why Jessie was here but I didn't want to believe it. "I'm gonna go find your mom and brother and I will be back soon and then you can go see Jessie alright?"

"Okay…."

Clary had text me the room number I stood outside the door for a few seconds before pushing it open and going in. "I don't want the stupid food." Jessie said pushing a tray away.

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale."

"I'm not hungry."

"Excuse me doctor," I said he turned around and nodded. "Why is she in here?"

"Dehydration but when we asked when the last she ate was she said I don't really remember."

"Eat the food."

"I don't want it."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I said Ryland didn't want to go but Clary pulled him out. "Eat the food Jessie." I said pushing it towards her.

"Please don't make me eat that." She said with tears in her eyes looking down at the plate in front of her.

"Do you want to die from starvation is that it?"

"No…"

"Then eat the food or so help me god I will tell them to put a fucking feeding tube down your nose." She picked up the fork with her left hand because her right had the IV in it and anytime she bent it or moved it a wrong way it beeped. She took a bite and started to cry as she chewed. "Look at me." I said softly. She raised her head and looked at me with tears running down her face. "You need to stop this Jessie if you keep doing this we are going to lose you don't you realize that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I think maybe you shouldn't do the movie."

"No please dad I- I will eat I promise…"

"We've been through this before Jessie how is this any different from last time?"

"I seen Cecily's face she was crying and begging me to wake up it was a blur but I remember her face she was so scared, i'm sorry…."

"The things that happened to you when you were younger that wasn't fair to you baby girl things like that should never have to happen and you have no idea how much I wish I could go back and change that day because I could of prevented all of this, I know you feel damaged and worthless and I know you don't like when you look in a mirror and see yourself but you are amazing Jessie and you perfect you have this bright beautiful future and I don't want to see you throw it away because you aren't happy with what a scale says if you are feeling bad or upset or anything you can come to me or your mother and talk to us Jessie that's all you have to do just talk to us…"

"I don't want that." She said pointing towards the food I dropped my head and was about to yell again.

"I want pancakes…" She said and gave me a small smile through falling tears.

"I don't remember the last time you and I had a daddy daughter pancake date."

"Before my birthday I think…"

"I love you Jess more than anything in the entire world."

"I love you too daddy."

 **I hope no ones to mad about Will not being in this chapter i'm sorry I was really planning on him being in it but when writing it didn't feel like it was a 'good time' for him to come in and be well... Will...**

 **The next chapter Damien and Logan's first real fight will it end badly?**

 **Questions:**

 **Why do you think Logan doesn't want to introduce Austin to Rigley**

 **I was thinking about a cute little daddy daughter date between Jace and the girls (maybe Logan)**

 **Little sidenote I will be doing Jessie and Logan's first few days in Canada to show how they are adjusting and some little moments between Mitch and Logan and Jessie and her new on screen boyfriend**


	122. Chapter 122 Trying To Change

**A few people have asked if I have social media and yeah I have instagram so instead of answering them one by one to those like four people feel free to add me if you don't mind pictures of all my animals because that's mostly it lol it's feed_the_madness**

 **Everyone wondering if Jennifer will find out patience that will be answered in a few chapters**

 **Tubba- I'm sick again my immune system hates me also brace yourself for this chapter… I'm sorry….. Also that daddy-daughter Logan day may be pretty soon**

 **TMIShips4Life- You submit one and then wait a while and do it again I believe**

 **Drakonna101- He will be back**

 **Hunterbow- Prepare for the titanic of jealousy with that**

 **I'm just going to apologize in advance for this chapter….**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up early to get the girls up I was taking them out for breakfast they wanted Jessie to stay but she begged to come home with silent tears running down her face and I felt my heart breaking one of my biggest fears has always been losing her she's been through so much, I kissed Clary's head pulling my hand from underneath her she started to stir, she turned against me and cuddled in closer letting her hand rest on my chest her face against my shoulder. I didn't move she looks to peaceful so I stayed like that until she rolled back around and pulled the cover with her. When I finally did get up I went into Cecily's room to get her up first but she wasn't in there her cover was on the floor and her favorite stuffed sloth was nowhere to be seen which could only mean she was already up because wherever Cecily was Mr. Sloth was.

I went into Jessie's room turning the light on to find Cecily in her bed curled up against Jessie I smiled just watching them sleep for a moment before brushing Cecily's hair out of her face. "Good morning Muffin." I said softly she stretched and opened one green eye.

"Hi daddy."

"You slept with Jess all night?"

"I didn't want her to feel lonely or scared."

"You are a very good sister."

"Thanks." She said pulling the cover off of both of them Jessie groaned and reached for the cover again. "IT'S GOOD MORNING TIME JESSIE!" Cecily yelled right up against Jessie's ear she shot up and signed something. "I think that was a bad word." Cecily mumbled, I handed Jessie her hearing aids.

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack."

"Mommy always says almost doesn't count, like when I have to eat my veggies in order to get dessert and I say i'm almost done."

"Is food all you think about?"

"Mostly, also cute boys in my class."

"No, no, no there will be no cute boys until you are twenty-eight."

"But Jessie has a hot boyfriend and so does Logan and they are not twenty-eight."

"You think Damien's hot?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't?"

"This conversation is over, we are going to get breakfast now come on."

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it Jessie you are going to eat."

"I know." She looked down taking a deep breath.

"Morning." Clary said from behind me.

"Did I wake you?"

"No my alarm did I have to stop at my studio and finish a painting that has taken me way too long and go pick up Liam's death trap you bought him."

"I'm taking the girls out for breakfast did you want to join? I'd love to have all three of my girls with me." She smiled and kissed my cheek I heard Jessie make a gagging noise.

"My room is kiss-free zone."

"Then why were you and Henry in here without any-" Cecily started to say but Jessie pulled her towards her covering her mouth.

"She's a little crazy we may need to have her admitted somewhere for observation." Jessie said as her face started getting red.

"Without any what?"

"Adult supervision." Jessie said glaring at Cecily who nodded her mouth still being covered.

"Jessica." Clary said and it wasn't a friendly tone I thought it was about what Cecily was talking about but Jessie sighed and went into her closet and came back out with a scale. "When you get home I want to talk to you and your brother."

"Which brother?"

"Logan, you knew that."

"Is he in trouble for something?" Jessie asked I was also curious because Clary never mentioned anything about a talk to me.

"When you get home."

"Okay…" Clary took the scale and turned to leave.

"You two get ready and decided where you want to go." I followed Clary downstairs she went into the bathroom so I went to the kitchen where Liam was looking in the fridge.

"Hey Liam."

"I'm Logan." He said with a huff.

"Oh… Sorry, you and Liam both have the same longish hair now why don't you cut it I thought you hated your hair long?"

"For the movie they said I needed it long so I haven't cut it, I think I may be getting a haircut for the movie."

"Hey little bear." Clary said kissing his head she was turning to me but stopped short and looked back at him. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Logan Christopher Herondale." He looked up at her with a black eye and a cut on his lip.

"Damien and I got into a fight about something so I decided to walk home I like walking but when I passed the park I saw -it doesn't matter who it was- they beat me up because i'm 'a little fucking queer bitch' they said other homophobic things i'd rather not say at the moment."

"Logie…"

"Sorry for my profanity it was their words not mine I would of chosen more educated words if I was to insult someone I find when you use knowledge to make someone mad it affects them more."

"Do you want to come with me to the studio?" She asked playing with his hair he shook his head.

"No thanks, I think i'm going to lay down and take a nap."

"A nap? Since when do you nap?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything I probably won't sleep I would just like to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He closed the fridge and walked out with his head down.

"Hey Einstein," Ryland said ruffling Logan's hair. "What crazy fact am I going to here right now?"

"No facts." He said softly walking by.

"What's up with him?"

"I'm going to go talk to him." Clary said.

"Daddy! We are ready to go!" Cecily yelled.

"Wow I feel no love i'm never invited anywhere." Ryland said putting his hand to his heart and over dramatically throwing himself at me.

"Ryland get off." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Gravity is no force to be reckoned with."

"When are you going home?"

"Ouch do you want me gone?"

"Of course not bubbie you can stay as long as you like." Clary kissed his cheek he smiled as she left to go see if Logan was okay.

"Maybe i'll move back in I don't like paying bills and cooking for myself."

"I would change the lock." I joked.

"Mom would let me in."

"Do me a favor keep an eye on Logan for me alright?"

"Yeah he has his friend coming over Austin right?"

"Oh, uh, I think so."

"Is he all right?"

"Some kids at the park were picking on him."

"Did he punch them in the face?"

"Logan doesn't punch people."

"Well maybe he needs to spend some more time with me and he will be punching people in no time."

 **Cecily's Pov**

We ended up going to Ihop because daddy said Jessie needed pancakes I didn't mind as long as Jessie was happy, I didn't want to leave her because I was scared something would happen again. "So Muffin," Daddy said when Jessie went to the bathroom. "What were you going to say up in Jessie's room about her and Henry?" I bit my lip. "I won't tell her you told me.

"I'm sorry daddy girl code."

"Girl code?"

"Yeah and I don't want to be sold on the black market."

"What?"

"Jessie said if I ever told anyone she would sell me to hobos." Daddy dropped his head and laughed, I didn't know what the black market was but it sounded scary and Logan did not have any very nice facts about that place.

Daddy ordered for himself and Jessie and I got chocolate chip pancakes which was making my mouth drool just thinking about. "How come you knew what Jessie wanted?"

"She's been getting the same thing since she was three it has never changed and it never will because your sister is picky and never likes to try new things."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"I know what happened really scared you baby girl but nothing like that will happen again."

"But why did it happen?" I asked daddy looked like he was going to cry when Jessie sat back down and patted my head.

"Because I thought I was doing something right when it was wrong."

"That doesn't really make sense."

"It's not suppose too well at least to little kids."

"I'm not so little."

" _Right_."

"Seriously in two months when people say how old are you I won't be able to hold up both of my hands i'll actually have to say eleven."

"I have no reply for that." She said, we talked about random things until our food got here Jessie looked down at her plate like it was something she has never seen before.

"Jess." Daddy wasn't taking his eyes off of her as she cut into her pancake and took a bite.

"Is it not yummy?"

"No it's fine…" She put her fork down and rested her head in her hands.

"Here try mine." I twirled it in syrup and lifted it up to her she didn't open her mouth. "Open up for the train… _Choo! Choo!_ " She still didn't open her mouth. "The plane? _Shewesh!_ "

"Is that the sound a plane makes?"

"I don't know I made it up."

"What's a pig say?"

" _Oink_."

"A cow?"

" _Moo_."

"A car?"

" _Zroom_."

"A Cecily?"

" _Feed me_!" I said daddy and Jessie both started to laugh.

Daddy's phone rang just as Jessie finally took the bite I was offering her she chewed it for a really long time. "I'll be right back guys, hey Will what's up?"

"Whos Will?"

"No idea."

"Want some more?"

"I'm full."

"You only ate two small bites."

"I'm trying but I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Eat this I can't do this."

"Why can't you eat?"

"Because i'm fat." I laughed, I think that was the wrong thing to do because Jessie looked even sadder.

"Only fat in the head."

"Cecily-"

"You aren't fat Jessie if anything you could eat a few cupcakes and twinkies -twinkies are always a good choice- because if you were fat- well so what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what you are as long as you are happy, you could paint yourself blue and run around calling yourself an avatar if it makes you happy although I don't think many people would like you but as long as you are happy then who cares what anyone else thinks it's not there life."

"And where did you learn this life lesson CeCe?"

"My ballet teacher told me I needed to cut back on the snacks if I wanted to get the solo in our performance guess what I did?"

"Cut back on the snacks?"

"Nope, I went to my bag and pulled out a milky way and eat it in front of her."

"You have some balls."

"What? I don't have any balls well at home there are some outside but-"

"I keep forgetting your ten sorry."

"Oh you mean what boys have, a penis." I said just as daddy sat back down Jessie burst out laughing dropping her head on the table as daddy glanced between the two of us.

"What are you two talking about?" Jessie couldn't even talk she was in tears because she was laughing so hard.

"You know what I don't even want to know…." Daddy shook his head and looked down at his food. "I don't even want this now."

"But do you get my point?" I asked Jessie she wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I think I do."

"Good because I forgot what we were really talking about."

"So who is Will?" Jessie asked.

"He's my cousin."

"You have a cousin? How come we haven't met him before?"

"We had a fight a long long time ago."

"Like back when dinosaurs use to exist?" I said.

"I'm not that old."

"When you went to go see movies did they really only cost a quarter?" Jessie asked taking another bite of her food.

"You are already grounded keep it up and I will take that credit card away when you go to Canada."

"So cruel."

"Well considering you are the only in the family that likes spending my money."

"I like spending your money daddy."

"I think he meant that as a good thing for the rest of you."

"Oh never mind I don't like spending your money."

"Anyway, he's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I want him to meet you and Logan before you guys leave also I was thinking maybe tomorrow or something you me and Logan can go do something I know your mom has something planned with you guys."

"I talked Logan into horseback riding with me and mom."

"Isn't Logan afraid of horses?" I asked dad sighed.

"There isn't much Logan isn't afraid of."

"He had a traumatic experience." Jessie said shrugging.

"What kind of experience?" Daddy said.

"It was a little while before we did the movie, you were on tour I think and we went to this fair and it had horses well they were letting us pet the big horses and there was a little baby foal and I guess no one seen the sign saying don't pet the little baby because it bites and well Logan pet him and he didn't let go of him for a while Taylor had to carry him for the rest of the day because he refused to walk."

"You guys went to a fair with Taylor?"

"Yeah it was when his wife just left him so mom felt bad and invited him to come." Daddy looked upset.

"Who's Taylor?"

"He's mom's friend and he's also kinda like Logan's mentor or something and one of my best friends dad."

"How come I haven't met him?"

"You have you were just too tiny to remember, I was thinking about inviting them up to go horseback riding with us since I won't get to see Leah until I come back home."

"Invite-"

"Daddy when Jessie's gone who will take care of Oreo?"

"Well I was thinking you could take care of him for me until I got back." Jessie said taking another bite of food she looked at daddy he looked down at her plate and nodded she dropped her fork.

"Does that mean I can ride him and love him and play with him?"

"Yes until I come home and if you touch him after that I will chop your hand off."

"Yay! I love Oreo, and also not yay because I don't want to get chopped up."

 **Clary's Pov**

When I got home Jace and the girls were still out so I figured i'd do something with the boys but Logan was still locked in his room and Liam was playing a game so that left Ryland. "Hey Bubbie."

"Hey mama."

"So your brothers dirt bike is outside."

"Has he seen it yet?"

"I'm nervous for him to see it because I know he will want to ride it right away and I will be having a heart attack the entire time."

"You're such a mom."

"Just wait until you have kids and they do something crazy and you will be terrified and you know what i'll say to you?"

"You're such a dad?"

"No i'll say you're such a mom just to get my point across."

"Well you will be waiting a very long time for that to happen."

"Who knows."

"What are you having grandma fever?"

"I would punch you if you came to me anytime soon and said you got some girl pregnant because A. you need to have known her for some time you can't just be having babies with anyone. And B. i'm too young to be a grandmother."

"So marry first and then babies."

"Well that's the most ideal thing yes but you need to find a nice sweet girl who won't put up with your crap."

"What crap?"

"Your Herondale crap all you Herondale's are the same."

"You know you are a Herondale too."

"By marriage not blood i'm the lucky one."

"I don't know mama you have your Herondale moments as well."

"Only a few." I said he reached up and brushed his hand over the small scar on my forehead from that day in the studio with Sebastian Logan told me a million times to go to the doctor because I needed stitches and if I didn't it would end up scaring a lot worse which he was right but I didn't go because I was to worried about everything that happened that day.

"Moooommmm," Liam yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Bet he's hungry." I said.

"I'm hungry." He said walking down the steps with a pout on his face.

"My poor little BuggaWugga."

"It's been years since you've called me that." He smiled.

"Well you hated it so I decided to stop calling you that."

"BuggaWugga." Ryland said laughing.

"Nugget or should I say Bubbie?"

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"There will be no punching." I said Ryland's eyes narrowed.

"It's okay mom RyRy is getting older so soon he will-"

"Mom i'm gonna hurt him."

"Okay enough, Liam come on." I got up and pulled him towards the door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes that's exactly what i'm doing."

"No really where are we going?"

"You and your father had a bet right?"

"No way, where is it?" He jumped up and down like he use to when we told him he could have a toy.

"Come on."

I ended up being the one dragged outside once he seen it he dropped my hand and sat down on it and had the biggest smile on his face. "My life is complete."

"It's just a dirt bike."

"Do you know how long I have wanted one of these?"

"Yeah you asked for your birthday for the last three years and i've said no."

"Well I love it, thanks mom." I smiled Liam hardly gets this excited over anything mostly only fake sarcastic excitement which he gets from his father.

"Well i'm glad you like it."

"I have to show Logan." He said and ran back inside, no matter how old or whatever it was they always had to show each other what they got even if they knew the other one wasn't into it he always wanted Logan to be the first to see something and Logan was the same way.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was waiting for Austin to come over tomorrow was the big D&D tournament that we did once a year he and I are part of the Daggers of the Champion, The Daggers are three of the most powerful challengers of previous tournaments. All of them were bested by the Champion and in defeat agreed to serve him.

Austin was the second he was the caster or the "Hand of Death" and I was the third the master of deception the one people have to beat before you can move on to face the ultimate champion.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Liam came into my room and jumped onto my bed causing Church to bolt from under the cover. "Oh shit, sorry Churchie."

"Do not call him Churchie, that is not his name."

"It's a nickname Log."

"Well it's not Churchie, that's stupid."

"You okay? You seem upset."

"I'm fine." Liam shifted on the bed to look at me I tried to turn so he wouldn't see my face but it was to late he sat up and grabbed the side of my face forcing me to look at him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell down the steps."

"And I have a pink unicorn that farts rainbows."

"So you're on Lysergic acid diethylamide."

"I'm on what?"

"Acid or as simpletons call it LSD…."

"Logan who did that to you?"

"No one Liam."

"Was it Kyle or Jeremy?" He asked I looked away I was never a very good liar when it came to talking to Liam I was an open book and I hated it, he pulled his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling them if they ever touch you again I will personally beat the fucking shit out of them."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"They are your friends…"

"They have no right to be treating you like that Logan."

"They thought I was you, they asked if I wanted to play basketball with them I said i'm not Liam, they said things to try and make me mad but I just asked if they wanted to hang out I don't know why they don't like me so I figured if I could get them to know me and actually talk to me they would stop picking on me anytime i'm around."

"Fuck being nice to them Logan beat the shit out of them."

"I don't fight, fighting doesn't solve answers."

"Well neither does being nice does it?"

"I can handle myself Liam."

"What did they say to you?"

"N-Nothing."

"Logan…."

"You swear a lot I think you should watch how you talk."

"Stop changing the subject." My phone chimed I picked it up and smiled when I see Austin's name light up my screen.

 _TinTin: I'm here and i'm hungry so you must cook for me unless you'd like me to die of starvation on the floor and you will be forced to move my body but you will get scared so you will hid me in a closet and then go to jail for murder and becomes someone's bitch_

 _Logan: You know how to open a fridge go ahead and get something, I would not be someone's bitch I would have a bitch_

He didn't respond right away so I put my phone down and sat up. "I know you try and be nice to the people who are mean to you and you think that if you are all rainbows and cupcakes that they will stop being mean and like you but sometimes it takes a swift punch to the face to get people to stop fucking with you." Liam crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I'm not going to punch him it's not Kyle's fault his life is miserable and he'd rather take it out on someone else then actually deal with his problems, and Jeremy well he does whatever Kyle does, I am not the kind of person to say hurtful things to someone in order to make myself feel better about getting bullied that's not me Liam. I do not want you getting into a fight with them over me."

"Logan-"

"I get it you're older so you think you are responsible for me but really i'm okay I can take a punch i've been getting punched and tripped and made fun of by them since I was five."

"Well it's all going to stop now."

"Back then the things they said weren't very hurtful but I will get use to it."

"What did they say to you?" I knew if I said what they said Liam would make a scene the next time he sees them and he already got in trouble a few months ago for fighting and if it happens again they would bench him for the rest of the season I didn't want that so I put on a fake smile.

"Just some lame things that didn't really hurt…" He wasn't buying it he opened his mouth but my door opened and Austin came in eating an apple.

"Your mom is making lunch right now so she gave me this and also if you went to jail the first thing you'd do was hold your hands up and say who wants me." Austin said I laughed Liam looked very confused.

"You're probably right."

"Poor little-"

"Do not call me LogieWogie."

"That's your name in my phone."

"And this is why you are TinTin."

"I hate you." He rolled his eyes.

"What are best friends for?"

"Also when you are getting beat up by people protect the face." Austin said helpfully.

"You aren't going to ask what happened?" Liam stared at him.

"No, I'm sure all of you hound him he doesn't need me on his case as well I'm just a fellow nerd who gets weekly swirles and shoved into lockers."

"Because your gay?" Liam asked Austin laughed.

"I'm not gay."

"I thought-"

"Bisexual or well pansexual but my mom freaks out when I say that…"

"Oh." Liam said I guess that was enough for him.

"Henry called me earlier he wanted to know if we wanted to play a campaign before tomorrow." Austin said looking around my room picking up my pocket globe.

"The last campaign we did took ten hours and I was cheated because Henry was the dungeon master."

"I've called dungeon master for this campaign I already have it in my head come on."

"I never get to be the dungeon master."

"You were before Henry! Remember we were barbarians and I died because Henry made a bad roll."

"Ahhh yes you killed by-"

"Yes, I know what happened!"

"You're still upset?"

"It wasn't fair."

"Well you did open the chest in the middle of nowhere anyone with a brain would of known it was a trap."

"You've already said this many times."

"Well i'll leave you nerds to it." Liam turned to leave.

"Wait, why did you come in here?"

"Oh I almost forget to tell you, I got a dirt bike."

"You got a what?"

"A dirt bike."

"Are you insane do you know how many dirt bike accidents there are annually?" Liam sighed but Austin raised his hand.

"Oooooh I know, I know."

"I know you know i'm asking if Liam knows."

"No I don't and I don't want to hear about it or any stupid statistics to come out of your mouth Logan."

"Austin help a fellow nerd."

"Injury rate have increased by 33.7% since-"

"Please stop…"

"Statistics are the key Liam."

"And so is riding a dirt bike come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room.

"You want me to watch you ride?"

"No you are going to ride." I screamed and held onto the railing of the steps until Liam put his hand over my mouth. "Don't be a pussy." He yelled, Austin was laughing like the traitor he was.

"Logan!" Cecily yelled. "Door!" Liam let me go I ran down the stairs and I tripped because Cecily was sitting on the bottom step brushing her American girl dolls hair. "Ow!"

"Why are you right there?" I asked a little harshly rubbing my head.

"Daddy Liam hurt me." Cecily started yelling as she ran towards the living room with tears falling Liam came down the steps talking to Austin.

"Liam Alexander!" Dad yelled.

"What?"

"What did you do to Cecily." He said I peered into the living room to see Cecily was crying on the couch on top of Ryland.

"Uh…. Nothing, today well that I can think of." Liam scratched his head.

"Then why did she come in crying."

"I really don't know."

"It was me." I said dad looked at me and then to Liam.

"Don't cover for him Logan."

"No really it was me I tripped over her and she started crying."

"Cecily come here." She came in rubbing her eyes, he asked what happened and she told him Liam hurt her once again.

"Want me to hurt you little brat because I will."

"Daddy!" She hid behind him.

"Liam."

"She's just trying to get me in trouble like always."

"You really did hurt me!"

"No I did not stop lying." The doorbell rang again I suddenly remembered why I came down here, I went and opened the door Damien was leaning against the wall.

"Hey." I went to slam the door in his face. "Logan." He pushed his way in I glared at him his eyes softened his hand went to my face touching my cheek his thumb brushed the bruise I wanted to back away from his touch but I loved when he was close to me.

"Why are you here?"

"You invented me over the other day, remember?"

"Before we fought, I think fighting was me uninviting you."

"What happened." He asked still brushing his thumb.

"None of your business."

"Can you cut it out with the attitude?"

"Why should I? I'm just your friend so it shouldn't matter should it?"

"Stop okay! Just freakin stop, I'm sorry I didn't tell Hudson-"

"I don't care."

"You seem like you care."

"I'm done Damien."

"What?"

"If you want to throw yourself back into the closet and pretend like I'm your friend fine you go ahead and do that but I am done."

"Logan what are you saying."

"We're done Damien."

"You- I- are you breaking up with me?"

"You got angry when we were dating for two months and I hadn't introduced to you to my parents formally it was a huge step for me telling them, just like it would be a huge step for you to tell Hudson because he looks up to you we've been together for almost a year, do you have any idea how much this hurts that you pretend like I am nothing to you?"

"Logan-"

"Just say you are ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed of being gay."

"Just having me as a boyfriend."

"N-no."

"Just go….." He had tears falling as I closed the door.

 **Jace's Pov**

Will was on his way over so Clary was kind of going crazy trying to get dinner ready and the place cleaned up I told her I'd take care of it I was about to go change when I glanced at the front door Logan was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and his head bent. "Hey buddy." He looked up he was crying and sniffling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Logan you can talk to me."

"Is mom busy?"

"Yes she is so talk to me."

"You won't care."

"Did you get put into a non-advanced class in this new college in Toronto?" I joked.

"I broke up with Damien." He said softly and started to really cry, I don't think I would have ever thought those words would come out of his mouth.

"Little bear…." I think that's the first time I have ever called him that he put his head on my shoulder and cried I didn't know what to do he hasn't been this close to me in years he doesn't let me hold him like Clary does so this warmed my heart even though it was completely broken for him. "What happened?"

"Why can't he understand that he's hurting me?" His voice was muffled against me.

"Sometimes it takes something to happen for someone to understand that they were wrong."

"Was I wrong?"

"Do you feel wrong?"

"I love him so much but it's not just about Hudson no one at his school really knows he's gay but a few people mom has always told me to be myself but how can I be myself when the person I love doesn't like me being myself?"

"I don't think Damien-"

"He said he isn't ashamed of being gay so it has to be about me right? I know I'm different and I try and be the person he wants me to be- I have been trying to learn about soccer because he loves it and I thought if I could just learn-" He choked on a sob.

"Jace do you have-" Clary stopped when she saw Logan crying. "What's going on?" Logan lifted his head up to look at her.

"Mommy." He said and ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" She brushed her hands through his hair.

She ended up taking him into the kitchen with her and kicking Ryland out I checked on Austin but he didn't seem to notice Logan missing because Liam was trying to teach him what some shooter game was and Austin was telling Liam that it was impossible to do something in the game because of physics.

The doorbell rang just as I sat down of course he would come just as I got comfortable it was like he knew when I was comfortable and needed to ruin it I opened the door and he held a bottle up. "I brought something for the kids." Will said and pushed his way inside.

"Is that alcohol?"

"Yes."

"My kids are not old enough for that idiot, well Ryland is but that's it."

"How old is the youngest?"

"Ten."

"The second youngest?"

"Thirteen well they will be fourteen next month."

"Old enough."

"No."

"How old were you when-"

"That doesn't matter you will not be-"

"You ruin all the fun." He looked around at the pictures on the walls of the kids growing up he seemed especially interested in the twins he had a fond smile. "These two kind of look like me, they are my favorite."

"They look nothing like you."

"My eyes, my charming smile-"

"I think you mean my charming smile they are my sons."

"Well you look so unnatural smiling like you are constipated while I dazzle women with my smile."

"Look, can we put away cockiness for a while and talk about what happened?"

"I thought we could just move onto the forgiving part?" I raised an eyebrow he said something in welsh most likely making fun of me. "Fine…. Let's talk."

 **Clary's Pov**

Logan was sitting on the couch he wasn't crying anymore he just looked miserable Jessie was trying to cheer him up but nothing was working. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Jessie asked.

"Am I in trouble? I haven't done anything wrong." Logan eyes started to get watery.

"No baby you aren't in trouble."

"So why do we need to talk?" Jessie asked.

"It's about Canada."

"What about it?"

"I have a few rules."

"What kind of rules?" Logan tilted his head.

"Jessie you will be going to a clinical psychologist once a week, the one you are going to the specialize in eating disorders. I have already set this up and your therapist will be in contact with me and if I get a call I mean one call you are done you're coming home and that's it."

"O-okay…"

"I'm not done, I know you are going to be training at a new gym out there which your father does not want you doing because of everything that's happened but i've talked to him and the same thing goes for training i've talked to the new coach and explained the situation if I get a call."

"Yes ma'am."

"And me?" Logan's voice was soft.

"I got you a new therapist to out there."

"I don't see a therapist I-"

"I know but they don't have your kind of therapist around."

"So i'm going to have to talk to someone who doesn't even know my proper diagnosis?"

"I've spoke with them they know and you will be fine okay."

"What about my medicine?"

"I have everything taking care of but you and Liam are both going to the doctor tomorrow for your yearly scan I want to do it before you leave."

"I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not."

"I blame Liam for being born premature."

"It's no one's fault."

"He was born first so he obviously wanted to get out."

"Dinners ready mom." Ryland yelled from the dining room.

"Come on." Will and Jace were already sitting at the table talking to Liam and Austin.

"I'm just saying thirteen is plenty old enough for-" He stopped talking when he noticed me. "Nevermind."

"I agree dad i'm totally old enough." Jace glanced at me and shook his head.

"No."

"You were going to let me before mom came."

"He was going to let you what?" I asked Liam looked at me and smiled a little too hard.

"Oh it was just-"

"Daddy was going to let Liam drink what was in his cup because Will said he was old enough." Cecily said as she pulled her plate closer towards herself.

"Jace."

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Will lifted his hands up with an innocent smile on his face. "That was all Jace."

"I'm sure it was." I was mostly being sarcastic but he seemed to roll with it.

"I have yet to get to meet you little red." He motioned towards Jessie who was frowning.

"Please never call me little red again."

"I had a friend back home who had bright red hair just like yours."

"Does he hate the nicknames you give also?" Jessie asked snarkily.

"Unfortunately he passed away quite a while ago but he lives on through a young one named after him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"How come we haven't met you before if you are related to my daddy?" Cecily asked her head was sideways because she was slurping up spaghetti.

"Well your father is a crotchety old man."

"What's crotch tittie?" Cecily said Liam and Austin started to laugh, I looked at Logan usually he corrected Cecily when she said words wrong but he was too busy pushing his food around his plate.

"Logan?" Jace said, he looked at him with sad eyes. "Why don't you explain to your sister what crotchety is."

"I don't know…" He said softly looking back down.

"It means often annoyed or angry like when you are on an old person's lawn and they hold up there cane and wave it around yelling." Austin said to Cecily.

"Oh."

"So basically Jace doing anything." Will said Jace glared at him.

"We can take this outside and I can just beat the shit out of you."

"With your cane?"

"With my fist you fu-"

"The kids."

"You are so lucky my kids are in here."

"Or what you'd give me lecture?" He said his accent made the teasing a little better on my part.

"You two are worse than the twins." Will looked from Logan to Liam and then back to Logan.

"What's his problem?"

"He broke up with his-" Jace didn't get to continue with what he was saying because Will already started talking.

"Ahhh young love, you know what you need." He said Logan lifted his head to look at Will.

"A time machine?"

"Fun."

"I have a dirt bike," Liam said. "But Logan's afraid to ride it."

"Jace," Will stood up. "I'm taking these three." He pointed at Logan, Liam, and Austin.

"I'm not their kid." Austin said.

"He might as well be, he's over practically every day." Jessie said.

"Well do you want to come?"

"Uh sure."

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked.

"Something your parents will not approve of." I looked at Jace narrowing my eyes he looked uncomfortable.

"Uh Will maybe the dangerous activities you could wait awhile on you know."

"Of course not i've got thirteen years to make up for i'm starting now." Logan looked terrified but took a deep breath.

"Okay." He said everyone looked at him including Ryland.

"O-okay?" That's all I could say.

"Maybe this will make me better and Damien won't be so ashamed."

"Who's Damien, is that you?" He pointed at Austin.

"No i'm Austin."

"This is Damien?" He pointed at the cat.

"That's Church."

"I give up on who Damien is, let's go boys."

"Can they finish eating first?"

"Will take it to go." I looked at Logan because this is where he would start telling facts and I was hoping that's what would happen.

"Do you know eating in-" He stopped and then hit himself in the head. "No facts, no statistics, no being me…." He said and picked up his plate. "Let's go." He said.

"Does he always talk to himself?" Will asked Jace.

"Normally yes it helps him concentrate."

"He's a little weird but I like weird."

"Because you're weird." Jace said.

"Well at least i'm not ugly like you."

"Excuse me? Say that to my face." Jace glared at him.

"I just did you bloody idiot."

"Oh my god you two stop it you are worse than all the kids combined.

"He started it." Jace said.

"I did not." Will retorted.

"I'm finishing it! If either of you say anything no one is going anywhere."

"Dude," Ryland said laughing. "She told you guys off." Jace and Will both sighed.

"Well he did start it." Jace mumbled.

"Who are the kids at this table because right now I only see you two."

"She's kind of mean." Will whispered.

"She can hear you and it will be me getting yelled at if you don't shut your big fat mouth." Jace whispered back, Will picked up his fork and flung spaghetti at Jace.

"Why you little-" He picked up his fork and flung it back Will ducked and it hit Logan's shirt, he looked down at the sauce and meat falling down his shirt.

"I'm okay, it's not like this is part of a cow, i'm okay yeah i'm great I just need to change my shirt."

"Boys get dirty," Will said as if it was nothing. "Anyway you might as well keep it on because there is no need for clean clothes where we are going."

"Keep it on? But it's- okay I can do that." Logan was visibly struggling with the fact that he was going to be keeping the shirt on. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Will stood up with his plate he hand finished most of it but he was smiling so I knew something was up he winked at me and turned towards Jace pulling his shirt and dumping his food down his shirt.

"You fucking asshole." Jace yelled holding his arms out.

"Let's go boys Jace has a mess to clean up."

"Oh i'm going to get you back I swear to god I am going to get you back." He muttered mostly to himself since Will, Liam, Logan, Austin, and even Ryland left the dining room.

"Well it seems you do get that all three of your girls together thing after all huh dad?" Jessie said she was trying very hard not to laugh but I couldn't careless and dropped my head onto the table laughing.

 **An epic adventure for the boys in the next chapter i'm sure everyone knows what my question will be so i'm not even going to ask it… Hope you all have an amazing night or day, until the next time!**


	123. Chapter 123 Mending A Heart

**Today this story turns 1! I cannot believe how far I've come in just a year I want to thank every single one of you who read the story if it was from the day I published or if it was at 20, 60, or even 100 chapters that I already had if you were with me from the start or are brand new thank you for the support it means so much to me**

 **I forgot who asked me but I leave majority of the big decisions up to you guys which is why I ask the questions at the end to see what everyone wants and then pick what option had the most votes it's what i've done since the very start**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- There is a reason Will acted that way don't worry**

 **SpawnOfSatan- You are a mind reader with what you suggested…. Just wait a little bit….**

 **Hunterbow- His story won't collide with this story until the epilogue (that's what I've planned it might change in the future not really sure)**

 **Satan- I wasn't planning on having the two stories cross over because not everyone reads Ryland's story it wasn't going to happen until the very last chapter of this story**

 **EmmaTaylor7- don't know when you will see this but thank you!**

 **crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- No she's not it's a different girl**

 **Disclaimer: Mentions of drugs**

 **Logan's Pov**

I was sitting on a bench watching Liam ride his dirt bike Austin and Ryland were talking about something I didn't have the strength to go over there even though I wanted to. "Mind if I sit?" Will pointed to the spot next to me.

"Sure."

"I'd like to apologize."

"For?"

"I fear I might have been a little rude towards you."

"I've handled worse."

"You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Myself." I laughed at that.

"Sure…"

"You may not think-"

"I don't remind anyone of anything well maybe I remind my parents what a disaster I am and I remind my brother he's better at everything other than school he sucks at that."

"You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you care about everyone else before you even care about yourself."

"You've known me for an hour." His eyes were soft now earlier at dinner he didn't seem to care about me much but this was like a whole nother side of him.

"I might have known you for an hour but I see so many similarities between us."

"If anything I think you and Liam are more alike." I said softly.

"How so?"

"Well he's a dick all the time but when someone needs him he's always there he feels like he has to act like a total ass to get people to like him."

"And you think that's what I do?"

"I don't know, I've just met you."

"Your father told me that you are pretty smart."

"My dad… Talked about me?" I blinked a few times maybe he mistook me for Liam.

"Yeah, you were one of the ones he talked about most."

"Are you sure it was me?"

"You're Logan aren't you?"

"Well yeah but my dad doesn't talk about me much actually I didn't even know my dad talked about me at all."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just me nothing to special about me I don't know why my dad would talk about me, he should talk to you about Liam and Ryland they are cooler than me."

"Don't sell yourself short Logan." He said with a smile that reminded me of my father.

"Thanks for the talk."

"So why did your girlfriend break up with you."

"I don't-"

"Or did you break up with her?"

"I broke up with him."

"Him?"

"I'm gay." He didn't seem fazed by what I just said.

"What did he do?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Right, sorry."

"He won't tell his little brother about me, he calls me his friend, can you believe that? His stupid freakin friend like the last almost nine months we've been dating haven't happened no we are just friends."

"Uh…."

"And he doesn't see the problem with calling me his friend like it doesn't hurt my feelings that he can't open himself up and be who he truly is."

"Um…"

"But maybe I'm over reacting?"

"May-"

"No i'm not I've given him so many chances to tell his brother it's not like I'm asking him to go on every single social media platform and type in all caps 'HEY WORLD I'M FUCKING GAY' I just want the people he loves most in the world to know the real him but how when he hides part of himself?"

"Well-"

"And what makes it even worse is that Liam and him are friends do now I'm basically forcing my own twin to pick a side and I'm a terrible person."

"I've never given advice to someone before, well to a kid-"

"I'm going to be fourteen soon I am not a kid."

"Look all relationships are hard sometimes they are harder than others and I'm not just talking about the romantic kind when you and someone have a fight a really big blow out sometimes the best thing to do is take a step back and see what they do."

"Like the whole if he doesn't come back it wasn't meant to be?"

"Something like that, I'm not good at relationship advice but I know a thing or two about messing relationships up."

"Are you talking about my dad?"

"And a few other ones but I regret what happened with your father the most after his mother died my family was the only blood he had left."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Come close to it?"

"I was in love with a girl long long time ago."

" _Soooo_ what happened?"

"I never confessed my love and when I finally worked up the courage to go and talk to her she and my best friend were making out on the couch."

"Ouch."

"I couldn't really be mad I never told him I was in love with her if I had told him he would of never told her how he felt."

"Are you guys still friends?"

"Still best friends."

"And is your best friend and the girl still together?"

"Yeah they have three kids now."

"Sorry…."

"Back then I was in no way shape or form ready for a serious relationship I'm happy she has him but part of my heart will always remain with Tessa."

" _Tessa_? Like Tessa and Jem?"

"You know them?"

"My sister is dating Henry and he's also one of my best friends."

"Oh wow." He scratched his head, he looked pretty uncomfortable now. "Uh maybe-"

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Logan!" Austin yelled.

"What?" He ran over towards me and Will stood up and walked towards Liam who was not wearing a helmet while driving the dirt bike.

"I've come up with a strategy."

"For?"

"Getting your boyfriend back you are to mopey and different when you are all broken hearted I miss my best friend."

"So what's your master plan?"

"Well I'm going to go to his house and punch him in the face first for hurting you no one hurts LogieWogie." He patted my head like a dog.

"I hate you." I pushed his hand off of my head he laughed I always liked his laugh it was warm and always helped me feel better.

"So after I punch him-"

"He would beat you up. Your all nerdy not very athletic and he plays sports so I'm pretty sure he will beat you up."

"Most likely." He laughed again. "Anyway after I get beat up I will drag him to your house by his ear and make him apologize."

"We just talked about how you are nerdy and scrawny you need to eat more but I think I need to see how this plays out he knows why this happened and if he wants to fix it he knows how."

"Or make him jealous make out with his best friend!"

"That would hurt his feelings I don't want to hurt him also his best friend is straight and on the baseball team so I'd most likely get beat with a bat."

"His second best friend?"

"Great I have to make out with my twin brother."

"Twincest." He smirked.

"Austin!"

"What? I wasn't saying you should do that I'm just saying that's what it's called."

"I would never make out with my brother that's gross."

"What's gross?" Liam asked flipping his hair out of his face.

"Twin-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"I'm so confused." Liam said sitting down next to me. "You can ride it if you want, it's awesome." Austin nodded and picked up the helmet Liam had thrown down on the ground.

"See Liam! That's what safety looks like."

"Oh shush little brother I am a rebel and rebels don't wear helmets."

"I'll tell mom you rode it without one."

"And I'll throw your super expensive telescope into the ocean."

"Ryland bought me that for Christmas!"

"So keep your mouth shut don't be a snitch."

"When you fall and crack your head open and need stitches I will be laughing and saying I told you so, I told you so."

"No you won't."

"You're right I will most likely be freaking out more than you." I laughed but Liam's eyes went soft and he put his arm around my shoulder something he never really does because it's not 'manly'.

"How you holding up?"

"I've moved on."

"Moved on? It's only been a few hours."

"Well I got over it quickly."

"You don't have to pretend with me Log it's okay to be hurting."

"He's your friend Liam. I don't want you to lose him as a friend because we broke up, I don't want you to pick sides."

"Pick sides? Do you honestly think I'd side with him over my own twin?"

"You're one of his best friends."

"And again you are my twin."

"I miss him…." I said and tears stung my eyes Liam did something I don't think he's ever done. Ever.

He pulled me closer to him and messed with my hair and my tears overflowed maybe it was because he was being super nice or from missing Damien. "He always made me feel normal even when I know I'm not." I said softly.

 **Cecily's Pov**

Jessie begged daddy to let Henry come over he was against it until Jessie gave him the sad face were she pouted her lips and he sighed like always and said okay, so she disappeared to her room and mommy went to take a shower and daddy gave me ice cream and said something about checking on mommy I don't know why it's not like she needs help in the shower I sometimes do because I get soap in my eye and sing to much that I forget to wash up but that's only happened like five times. The doorbell rang and Jessie came running down the steps. "I got it!"

"Congratulations." I said picking up the remote I don't get to pick things to watch all the time because everyone always wants to take the remote from me because I'm small and pick baby things it's not my fault spongebob is awesome.

"Hi Cecily!" I looked over and seen Mackenzie running over to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I begged Henry to take me with because I was bored at home."

"Hey pretty lady." Henry said and I turned super red.

"Hi." I waved but tried to keep my face hidden I'm pretty sure Jessie has told him I thought he was cute and that made seeing him a lot worse.

"Come on." She said and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Daddy said you aren't suppose to be up there with him alone."

"I will keep my door open and dad and mom are up stairs it's not like we're going to have sex."

"What's sex?" Mackenzie asked looking from me to Henry to Jessie. "Is it like kissing?"

"Yeah let's go with that." Henry said.

"I've had sex before." She responded and this time Henry got all red and shook his head.

"No, no, no do not say that."

"But you said it was kissing and I've kissed my boyfriend his name is Peter."

"I lied that's not what sex means it's a grown up word Kenzie and mom and dad will kill me if you say that."

"Well you said-"

"I lied okay?"

"Lying is rude."

"Well you are only eight so no one really cares."

"I will tell daddy."

"I'm so scared."

"You two argue more than Liam and I." I said and Kenzie glared at me.

"Because he's a big stupid head."

"I'm gonna find this Peter kid and beat the shit out of him."

"He's a fifth grader." I said.

"Cecily! You are a traitor!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well we all know I kissed him before you-"

"You said you didn't like him because it was like kissing a wall."

"It was like kissing a wall."

"So why did you tell Henry?"

"Because you told Liam who I had a crush on and he he yelled at him telling him to stay away from me."

"Brothers." She shook her head.

Jessie and Henry ended up going upstairs and Kenzie and I went to my room we played dolls for a little while but she got bored so we watched funny videos. "Do you really think he's a bad kisser?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe it was just you."

"Was not! I'm an excellent kisser."

"You've kissed one boy and you think you are excellent?"

"Two boys, thank you very much."

"I don't think so."

"Watch!" I said and leaned forward and kissed her when I pulled away she tapped her chin. "Well?"

"You're okay I guess."

"Well you weren't all that amazing either."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"I get to pick you picked the last movie."

 **Liam's Pov**

Logan refused to ride the dirt bike although Will got him to sit on it for a few seconds before he jumped off of it, we were in the car going home when my phone dinged.

 _Damien: How is he?_

 _Liam: Hurting… How are you?_

 _Damien: I fucked up I know I did and I am going to make it better. Do you think he would be mad if I came over?_

 _Liam: Maybe it's up to you if you want to come over and try and fix things with him_

 _Damien: Is he home?_

 _Liam: We are on our way home right now he's grumpy_

 _Damien: Take care of him for me_

"Who you talking to?" Logan asked from beside me I locked my phone and shrugged.

"Hayley."

"Don't you have a big date with her Friday?" Austin asked looking out the window.

"Yeah."

"Are you two official?" He asked looking back at me.

"No not yet I was going to ask her on our date, she has a sister since you like girls to."

"She's not his type." Logan grunted.

"And what is my type?" Austin asked looking to Logan.

"Darcy." He said and Austin made a gagging sound.

"Oh god no, she texted me yesterday too we were suppose to do a project together but I told the teacher I didn't need a partner and she got all mad."

"Who's Darcy?"

"She's-"

"Wait let me guess, your arch nemesis."

"No don't be stupid, she's just an enemy."

"Don't you just love nerd chat?" Ryland said from up front Will laughed.

"Are you staying for long?" I asked Will he shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"You want to go to a party with me? I asked my dad if he wanted to come but partying isn't really his thing anymore, Max is coming I don't think you know who he is." Ryland said.

"Alec's boy?"

"You know Max?"

"I met him a long time ago when he was a baby right after they adopted him."

"Well do you want to come?"

"Yeah that sounds fun."

 **Jace's Pov**

Cecily and Mackenzie were watching a movie when the boys came home and took the remote from Cecily and put on the hockey game. "Daddy!"

"Liam, Ryland."

"What?"

"She was watching something."

"All in favor for what Cecily was watching?" Cecily raised her hand high. "All who don't care what she watching?" Liam and Ryland raised there hands.

"Sorry Cecily you lost."

"This is unfair, I hate having brothers."

"You can go finish your movie in my room princess." I said she nodded and the two of them went upstairs.

"Jace," Will said. "Can we talk."

"Sure…."

We went up to the music room Will sat down at the piano messing around. "You always did suck at the piano."

"My dad tried to teach me but I was never really good at it."

"The only thing you're good at is being annoying."

"My Herondale charm you mean?"

"Is that what you call it?" I've missed this messing around with him without care in the world. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted you to know that Ryland invited me to a party."

"A party?"

"Yeah, Max is going to."

"I uh- do you think that's a good idea?"

"Do you think it's not?"

"If anything happens to my son."

"What happened to Emily was an accident Jace. I didn't-"

"I was so angry at her she was trying to help get me clean she said she wanted a better life for us together." I didn't like thinking about Emily I always felt like I was betraying Clary when I thought about her.

"I am so sorry Jace for everything that happened that night."

"I think it's time to let shit go don't you Will? Aren't you tired of living in the past? I want my kids to have you in there lives, I want you to be able to teach them things that Clary and I wouldn't approve of. I want you there I really do, but I need you to know that I do not want drugs around my kids I don't know if you still do drugs or not but I swear to god if I find out you ever bring drugs into this house I am done. Clary would have my head."

"No drugs inside your house. Got it."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I went up to the art room to see mom she had one of my songs on and was painting she was my number one supporter since day one. "Hey mama." She turned her head and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey Nugget."

"Whatcha painting?"

"Don't know yet hoping inspiration will come to me."

"Hmm."

"What's on your mind Bubbie?"

"Paint something for me."

"For you?"

"Yeah, I remember when I was younger you and I painted together all the time, I miss that."

"Move closer and we can paint all the time together."

"I like where I'm living at."

"I don't, it's too far."

"How about you move closer to me."

"I like LA."

"I only live like an hour or two away."

"I know but I miss seeing you all the time."

"I'll come home more often."

"When are you going back home?"

"I think sometime this week, I have to start working on our new album."

"Oh…" She turned back towards her painting and sighed.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just miss having you around all the time."

"Well dad is going on tour and Jess and Logan are leaving in a few days so if you want come stay with me for awhile."

"And Liam and Cecily?"

"Bring them with."

"I don't know bub." She said, she looked like she was getting sick she was pale and I could tell she was tired.

"Just a thought, my door is always open for you."

"I know my little prince, I know."

"How about a mama and bubbie day before I leave just like old times?"

"If it's old times do I get to cut your pancakes and take cute pictures of you?"

"If it will make you smile yes you can cut my food and take cute pictures of me, although I'm always cute so I'm doing you a favor."

"Just let me know when you are going home and we can go out for awhile before you leave." I nodded as she stood up she put her hand out to steady herself.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think I will go lay down for awhile, let me know when you pick something for me to paint for you." She kissed my cheek and left stopping in the entry leaning against the door.

"Here give me your hand." I said pulling her to me and helping her to the room she complained the entire time up until I helped her into bed pulled the covers over her. "I love you mama."

"I love you my little Nugget."

A few hours later Will and I left the house to go to the party he was pretty cool and I could see why dad and him were pretty close I wonder what happened between the two of them. "You want anything to drink?" Will asked.

"Nah I'm waiting for Max he has my shit."

"Your-" Max came in with some girl on his arm.

"The party has arrived. You're welcome."

"Max this is my father's cousin. Well I guess my cousin too I don't know how that whole family thing works."

"Max Lightwood-Bane."

"Nice to see you again Max."

"We've met before?"

"When you were just a baby but yeah, it's nice to formally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ryland this is Cambry." She looked up at me and smiled I was surprised at how much she resembled his mother.

"Hi, i'm Ryland."

"Cambry."

"Max did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course I did." He dropped his hand from her back and handed me it quickly before anyone could see.

"What is that?" Will asked eyeing the bag. "You know what, I don't want to know what it is." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you going to tell my father?"

"Depends on what that was."

"Cocaine." Cambry said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Does your father know you-"

"Come on Will it's a party don't be a party pooper." Max said.

"He's a little on edge he got in a fight with Alec today so he's crabby."

"I'm going to get something to drink." I nodded and went to Max.

"So Cambry…"

"What about her?"

"She looks an awful a lot like-"

"I know." Max's eyes were full of hate. "I don't want to talk about Cam right now." He looked around I thought he was looking for her but his eyes landed on a bottle blonde.

"You're going to go hit on a girl when your girlfriend is over there?"

"Let's get one thing straight I don't do girlfriends and she knows what kind of relationship we have."

"So what she's your friend with benefits?"

"I'd say just benefits I don't want to be her friend she's a horrible person."

"You and your mommy issues."

"I do not have mommy issues."

"If you say so…"

"Where'd Will go?"

"Get a drink."

"Does he want to partake?"

"I don't know, I'll offer but I don't know if he even does drugs."

"Never hurts to ask."

"So what was the fight about with dear old daddy?"

"Same shit, different day."

"You need a vacation with your dads maybe that will help."

"Or just fuck up our relationship more, pops and I are chill it's not him always on my case for nothing but it's like whenever dad is around all we do is fight and it pisses me off so fuck it I'm done caring I don't need them I don't need anyone."

"Max…."

"Am I interrupting?" Will asked sitting down beside Max.

"No just in time."

"For what?"

"To get this party started, wanna join us?" Will looked like he was trying to fight the urge to say yes but was failing.

"Y-yeah…"

 **Logan's Pov**

Austin fell asleep on the couch watching sports he said it was exhausting him just watching them go back and forth so I went and read a book until he woke up from his cat nap, my door was open and I was skimming through the dictionary looking for some new words so far I've only found thirty three and my goal was sixty new words. "Hey…" A voice came from my doorway I looked up to see Damien he wouldn't look at me for too long.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" His muddy eyes met mine and I wanted to cry all over again, I miss him so much.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed Ryland's Pov it's been forever since it's been in this story**

 **A lot of people have been asking about Ryland's story intertwining with this story and the only reason I have been against it is because I don't know how many people read his story and i feel like most people don't read his story and I don't want to spoil it for those who don't by doing a time jump to where his story is so let me know what you think if I should**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Logan and Damien get back together**

 **Ryland's Pov in the next chapter?**

 **Thanks for all the support until next time have a great night, morning or whatever!**


	124. Chapter 124 Just The Flu?

**I am sticking to my originally plan of not having Ryland's story collide with this one until the epilogue because the epilogue takes place** _ **years and years**_ **after this story's end… I already have done so that's the only time characters from Ryland's story will be in this story**

 **Tubba- I thought about it a lot Clary having just one more but unfortunately I have decided against it mostly because this story is coming to an end and I couldn't find a good storyline for a new baby i'm sorry. Yes to the weird pet and there will be a funny scene between the three of them that will be in the future (The whole pet thing though I was thinking about like a snake or a iguana or maybe a blue tongue skink, what do you think)**

 **Guest- If you read Ryland's story you already know which of them does and we will explore it more in this story because it happens in this story and in Ryland's story said character is reflecting on what happened (hope that makes sense)**

 **You also find out why Clary is sick in this chapter so maybe grab a tissue?**

 **Jace's Pov**

After Liam and I watched the game I started looking for Clary she wanted to watch a movie with me earlier but I completely forgot. "Hey princess, I thought you were watching a movie in the room?" I said to Cecily who was playing a board game on her floor with Mackenzie.

"Ryland came in and said mommy wasn't feeling well and needed to lay down."

"Do you two need anything?"

"A time machine so I could never have any brothers would be helpful." Cecily said picking up the dice.

"I'll get right on it baby girl." Cecily laughed, I left her room and walked towards our room when Clary came out holding her head. "Hey. I was just coming to check on you."

"Check on me? Why?"

"Cecily said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fi-" She took a step but immediately stopped and held her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Dizzy."

"Go lay down babe."

"I have things to do Jace."

"Like what?"

"I have to clean the kitchen and make sure Jessie and Logan packed and I've been asking Liam to clean his room for like a week but he hasn't so I need to because you can barely see the floor and it smells like a teenage boy and I don't like it. Also-"

"I can handle everything go lay down." She sighed but nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I just need to go get a water."

"I'll get you a water go lay down."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"What are you pregnant." I joked.

"God no I got my tubes tied for this purpose, you and your goddamn sperm."

"What can I say my soldiers can march."

"Marching one to many times if you ask me."

"What you think we have too many kids?"

"I was fine with two." She said I raised my eyebrow and she started to laugh. "I'm kidding I love our babies."

"I think you should go see a doctor."

"It's just a cold if I don't get better in a week I will."

"Are you still going to throw up?"

"No that's passed just really tired."

"Go on baby go lay down for me please?"

"Don't forget my water okay?"

"Alright."

"And you need to wash the dishes by hand and then stick them in the dishwasher because they won't get clean."

"Okay."

"And Logan will lie and say he's packed but in reality he means he's packed books and not clothes."

"Clary."

"And make sure Liam-"

"Bed. Now."

"You sound like a total dad."

 **Logan's Pov**

I didn't say anything I went over to Simon's cage I built him and gave him so snacks he was trying to get out but I didn't let him Damien sighed I could hear him moving I glanced over at him so close to me if things were normal I'd hug him and pull him to my bed that's what I wanted to do right now more than anything but I knew I couldn't. "Please?" He said and he touched me and for the first time I stiffened against his touch I've never felt uncomfortable with him touching me but now I do it was like he was someone foreign to me he could tell because he dropped his hand real quick.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Come outside?"

"No thank you."

"It's important."

"Say what you need to say before I go anywhere with you. Or did you just come for all the stuff you've given me because you are not taking rat baby from me."

"I'd never take anything I bought you back it's all yours."

"Okay."

"You were right Logan it's not fair to you."

"Right about what?"

"Only a few people know I'm gay because I see how others get treated at school and I didn't want that to become my life I didn't think about how it would affect you but please believe me when I say I could never be ashamed of you if anything you should be ashamed of me I have been a bad boyfriend and I don't blame you at all for breaking up with me."

"It's okay to feel scared that friends and family will treat you different but you don't have to be afraid to tell me that you are scared of things you know everything I'm afraid of."

"Yeah you gave me a four pages filled with fears."

"I miss you." I said and took a step closer to him but he back away. "Oh…."

"Oh?"

"You don't want me anymore." I said softly and he laughed.

"Of course I do, you're all I ever want Logan."

"So why can't I touch you?"

"Come outside with me?"

"Okay…." He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs and outside his mom's car was there maybe he told her to wait because he thought I would tell him to leave he opened up the car door and stuck his head inside I was really confused until Hudson got out of the car and walked back with Damien.

"So why did you want me to come over here?" Hudson asked looking at Damien, he got his hair cut recently it looked good.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"And you couldn't tell me in the car? The car has air conditioning."

"Huds come on."

"Alright, alright what did you want to tell me."

"Logan is my-"

"Your boyfriend." Hudson said and Damien narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not a baby I have two eyes. Also I saw you two making out in the kitchen one day and well you never open your door shirtless when your other friends are over."

"You knew this entire time and you never said anything to me?"

"I asked Nate and he said to let you tell me that you were nervous about telling me, I don't see why though it's not like I care as long as he's nice to you."

"This could of saved me a lot of tears and a lot of time plotting revenge." I said Damien looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Revenge?"

"I was going to make out with your best friend."

"That's kinda hot can I watch?"

"It's not suppose to be hot! It's suppose to kill your insides."

"I think this is turning into a conversation I don't want to hear." He said and ran back to the car.

"Are we still over?" Damien asked his voice soft and unsure i've never heard it like that before I didn't like it, I took a step towards him and kissed him it felt like it's been years since i've kissed him instead of a day.

"Do you still want to be over?"

"No." He said.

"Me neither." Damien leaned back to me to kiss me again.

"I love you LogieWogie."

"I need a terrible nickname for you."

"Like what?"

"Snuffleulfigous."

"What…" He pulled away from me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are my snuffleulfigous."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse to be called that."

"Well to bad it's staying snuffleulfigous."

"I won't call you LogieWogie anymore I promise."

"I'm changing your name in my phone and everything."

"This is blasphemy."

"Wow look at you using new and exciting words that are more than one syllable."

"You've spent too much time with Liam lately you are hardly ever sarcastic."

"Well-" His mom honked the horn and Damien sighed.

"I have a soccer game, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to but Austin is inside and I think he would be upset if he woke up and I was gone."

"Okay."

"Hey I thought you were going on that camping trip."

"I didn't end up going, I told my uncle I was gay and well he's a preacher so that didn't go over well and my dad made me stay home but I didn't even want to go anymore."

"Because of me?" Now I felt crappy.

"No because of me I didn't want to go with people who didn't support me being me."

"Thank you."

"I promise I will never hide who I am again, I know everyone won't approve and I might lose friends but why would I want people who don't support me being me?"

"There's the boy I love." I said and Damien blushed he hardly ever did that so I pat myself on the back.

"I have to go."

"I know… I'll try and see you before I leave."

"You better or I will hitchhike to Canada."

When I went back inside Austin was up and yawning. "Enjoy your nap princess?" Austin laughed.

"What did you do while I was napping?"

"I talked to Damien."

"All is well in the world again?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"He asked if I wanted to go to his soccer game but I didn't want to leave you behind."

"Dude."

"What?"

"All the hot sweaty guys I could've played doctor if one of them got hurt."

"I cannot believe you."

"Call me Dr-"

"Stop!" I yelled Austin laughed.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry rolled us over again pinning me down my arms circle around him pulling him closer to me. "Do you want to?" I asked my lips against his ear.

"W-we can't."

"Why not?"

"Your dad is here he will murder me if he comes in and we are-"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

"Because when I'm with you the world fades away and it's just us." He smiled bringing his lips back to mine.

"I love you so much Strawberry."

"And I love you Hewwie."

"Can you call me something else? Please?"

"I've been calling you Hewwie since I was one."

"I still don't like that name."

"Well get over it because it's here to stay forever and ever."

"That's an awfully long time."

"Yeah that's how long you are stuck with me." He laughed dropping his head to my shoulder.

"And what if I don't want to be stuck to you for that long?"

"Tough shit."

"So basically I'm stuck with your crazy ass for life?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." There was a loud knock on the door Henry pushed away from me and sat up.

"I'm coming in," Dad said. "And so help me God if I see-"

"We aren't doing anything daddy the door is open."

"No the door was halfway open." He said pushing it the rest of the way.

"But it wasn't completely open."

"Daddy." I groaned.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you really packed?"

"Yes I am. Are you?" I smirked.

"Your mother isn't feeling well so I need to do a bunch of things before I can finish packing."

"Yeah but you are leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"Want some help?"

"Can you clean the kitchen?"

"Can I help in some way that doesn't involve me doing things?"

"You can clean the kitchen for your sick mother and while you are it you can take out the trash."

"I will pack up Cecily's things immediately and tell her she is leaving."

"What?"

"You said take the-"

"Not funny."

"Well I thought it was." I crossed my arms when dad rolled his eyes.

"Kitchen please." He left and I sighed.

"I don't want to clean."

"Poor strawberry you are so deprived." Henry said sarcastically.

"I really am."

"I should get going home."

"But I'm leaving soon and I don't know if I'll get to see you again before I go."

"It's late baby and if I miss curfew my mom will yell."

"Tessa yells?"

"Yeah a lot."

"I think you're lying."

"She's my mother I think I'd know how much she yells."

"She's so sweet that's like saying your dad yells."

"He does all the time."

"You are such a liar Jem is like the sweetest person on the entire planet."

"More most evil."

"He's an angel."

"You sound like you like my dad more than you like me."

"Maybe I do." He raised an eyebrow I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back. "Wow, I feel no love."

"Oh my poor baby."

"Stop being mean and kiss me."

"Ehhh…"

"This might be the last time I see you before I leave and you aren't even going to kiss me?" I stood up glaring at him he laughed getting up he smiled it was a playful little smile I put my hand out to stop him because I knew what he was trying to do, he didn't care he tackled me back onto bed kissing me over and over.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I gotta go."

"I know you do…." I didn't want to think about the next six months I was really excited to go and do the movie I wasn't so excited about being away from my family for so long. "Don't forget about Mackenzie."

"Oh shit, I almost left without her."

 **Jace's Pov**

I tried waiting up for Ryland and Will just to make sure they got in safely but I had to be at the airport at six a.m so I finished packing and dropped into bed at midnight Clary was just waking up when I laid down and to my surprise she cuddled into me and closed her eyes again. "You are still tired?"

"I woke up feeling more tired than before I went to sleep."

"You need to go see a doctor."

"I'm fine Jace."

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"No but my arms and legs hurt like I was just hit by a car or something."

"Please go see a doctor?"

"I'll make an appointment soon."

"When you wake up you need to make one."

"I just need to sleep it off."

"And if you're really sick?"

"It's probably the flu stop worrying about me."

"I'm your husband it's my job to worry."

" _It's my job to worry_." Clary said mimicking me in a really whiny voice she laughed and then groaned. "It hurts to make fun of you."

"Where does it hurt? I'll give you a massage."

"You need to be up in five hours to get to the airport in time I don't need a massage if anything I should be giving you a massage."

"With a happy ending?"

"I don't think I have enough strength in my body to be giving happy endings to anyone."

"Anyone? Who else is getting happy endings from you?"

"Well back in the day-"

"LA LA LA LAAAAA!"

"Jace!" She laughed covering my mouth. "You will wake up the kids."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was kidding." She kissed my cheek, I noticed a small bruise on her shoulder I didn't see that before she went to go lay down earlier.

"Uh-huh."

"I was."

"Sure babe." She laid down cuddling into me her skin was hot but she was shaking. "You okay?"

"Cold." I was starting to get worried that something was really wrong with her but if I said anything she would just roll her eyes and tell me i'm over exaggerating.

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace."

"Go to sleep baby."

"I don't know if I will be up when you leave so if not, I hope you kick ass on tour and I hope you have an amazing time with the boys and I hope you don't miss us to much."

"You know I will miss you guys more then anything and even if I get busy i'll call you every night."

"Maybe not every night, I have a hot date with a twenty nine year old soon we were thinking about running away together and I think you might cramp my style." Clary joked.

"I'd fly home from a different country just to beat someone's fucking ass." Clary laughed softly her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed, moments like this made me not want to leave when it was just the two of us in our own little world I couldn't wait until the kids were all older and doing there own things maybe Clary would come with on every tour, who knew if i'd even still be touring then, what the hell am I talking about? I don't think anything could make me stop touring.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad has been gone for a few days and Jessie and Logan were getting ready to leave, I felt bad for mom that I was leaving right before Jessie and Logan but I needed to start working on our new album Max was already bitching that we were behind, she still hasn't gotten any better if anything she looked like she has gotten worse but if I bring it up she smiles and tells me that she is fine just the flu. "Hey bub."

"Hi mama."

"All packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled but it faded when she didn't return the smile. "How did the doctor's appointment go the other day?"

"They did some test and told me they would call me with the results."

"Did you tell dad you went to the doctor?"

"He's been busy this last week so i'm just letting him be for now I will talk to him once he gets back into famous Jace Herondale mode."

"I promised you lunch before we left so how about we go get our grub on and then I will drop you back off at home and hit the road?"

"I'm not really hungry, haven't had much of an appetite since i've been sick."

"I wish those stupid doctors would hurry up and tell you what's wrong already."

"It's flu season."

"Well they should've given you some medicine or something."

"Who's the parent here?" She smiled when I rolled my eyes.

The car ride was mostly talking about the old days and me as a baby she hardly talked about me that young because she didn't want to upset dad, when we got to the diner she didn't order anything but I got something for her because I wasn't about to let her not eat she wasn't feeling well and she needed something in her belly. "How's the new album coming along?"

"Slow."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to find inspiration for new songs but I have writer's block and I need to finish it because we need to be in the studio recording in two weeks."

"So you are going to be a busy man for the next few weeks."

"Yeah I am and it's gonna suck."

"I will make sure to tell Liam and Cecily not to bother you."

"No it's okay mom."

"You are just like your father when you get your head into writing mode you tend to block the world out and you aren't to nice to people who pull you out of your mind."

"Well i'd never get mad at you."

"That's good to know baby boy."

"Seriously mom if you aren't feeling better in a few weeks call me and i'll come back and take care of you."

"I'm plenty old enough to be taking care of myself."

"But-"

"And it's just the flu how many times do I have to tell you and your father?" She shook her head I could tell she was annoyed but I didn't care, i'd text Liam and tell him to tell me if she was getting better or not and if she wasn't i'd drive home and take care of her it's the least I could do.

"Well-"

"I never did get to ask how was the party last week with Will? I wanted to ask sooner but all i've been doing is sleeping." I smiled I hoped it looked like a the party was great and we had a lot of fun kind of smile and not I feel shitty about forcing Will to do drugs with me when he's been fighting to get two months clean and I fucked it all up, Max didn't feel bad he had invited him out for the rest of the weekend and when I found out he was trying to fight his addiction I tried to take him away from the party but that didn't work and he's been hanging out with Max ever since, i'm glad dad didn't see Will that morning he would of known and probably kicked him out of the house.

"It was epic, Will is pretty cool."

"So everyone says, I feel like I barely got to talk to him, Liam seems to like him so I invited him over for Liam's birthday because we all know it's gonna be different without Logan."

"How did Liam take that news?"

"He didn't say much just shrugged like it was nothing but I know it hurt that Logan would be in a different country for their birthday. Hell it hurt me this will be the first year my twins aren't together on their birthday, I may cry just thinking about it."

"You're such a mom."

"And i'll always be until the day I die." She winked at me.

I ate almost all of my food while mom barely touched hers she'd take a few bites but stop and looks as if she was about to throw up, she was saved by her phone ringing she left the table to answer it. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

 _Blueberry Bitch: Have you started the new album yet?_

 _Ryland: Already got three songs done blueberry :)_

 _Blueberry Bitch: DO NOT CALL ME BLUEBERRY! Only certain people can call me that and YOU are NOT one of them_

 _Ryland: Poor sweet blueberry_

 _Blueberry Bitch: I swear i'm going to kill you Ryland_

 _Ryland: Calm down Maxie… I just got lunch with my mom and I will be heading home in about 20 mins so i'll come over tomorrow and you can read through what I got_

 _Blueberry Bitch: You still aren't home?_

 _Ryland: wanted to have lunch with my mom and I can't drive two hours home on an empty stomach_

Mom came back in she didn't talk much she looked extremely tired. "Are you done?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yeah." I looked down at her food it was barely touched but I nodded anyway.

"Okay I just need to stop and get gas before I drop you off at home."

"Actually I need you to drop me off at the doctor's office."

"They finally got your results?"

"Mhmm." Shit I really wasn't planning on staying any longer traffic would be getting pretty bad soon. "You can just drop me off and go."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll text Jessie she can pick me up I mean with the amount of times i've picked her up in her life she owes me at least one ride."

"Are you sure I can stay."

"No Nugget traffic is going to be terrible if you go later and I don't know how long this will take."

"Well alright if your sure but call me and tell me how the appointment went okay?"

"Of course my sweet prince." I'd never tell her that I secretly liked when she called me that I think i'd rather take that one to my grave.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Mom totally ruined my plans of hanging out with Henry, Rylie, and Annie after school because I had to pick her up from a doctor's appointment I mean I only had three days left in LA and now I get to spend one of those days driving to the stupid doctor waiting god knows how long for my mom.

I was falling asleep in the waiting room when someone tapped on me I opened my eyes and mom had already turned around to leave without even asking me about my day, god i'm moody today.

"So anywhere else you'd like me to take you?" I asked sarcastically she didn't answer. "Okay then…" I glanced at her she was looking out the window i'd asked her a few questions but no responses so I decided I would ignore her too and see how she liked it. It didn't really make a difference since she was looking out the window and couldn't even tell I was ignoring her until she finally looked my way and I noticed she was crying suddenly I didn't care about my friends or anything.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?"

"Just have a headache that's all."

"You're lying."

"No i'm not."

"Oh come on that's the number one excuse I give all the time when I don't want to talk about something. Did something happen at your appointment?"

"Don't worry about it Jessie you have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like the movie and finish packing because I know you did not pack everything."

"But you're okay right? Like you aren't sick or anything?"

"Just the flu like i've been telling everyone."

"Mom-"

"I'm fine Mini."

"Are you sure? Because i'm not getting the i'm fine vibe."

"Well I have the flu so maybe not totally fine but i'm okay so if everyone would kindly stop worrying about me and just focus on their jobs i'd appreciate it."

"But-"

"Not another word from you, i'm okay i'm sorry if I scared you. My head has been killing me all day and it got to a point where I couldn't take it but i'm alright." I didn't believe her but I turned down the radio just incase her head really did hurt.

"I love you mom sorry if I was being a dick earlier."

 **Clary's Pov**

" _Are you here alone?"_

" _Yeah my son had to drive all the way home so I didn't want to make him spend time here for nothing."_

" _Is there someone we can call to sit with you?"_

" _Do I need a babysitter?"_

" _Well-"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Look if you could just tell me what's wrong so I can be on my way, my kids expect lunch right when they get home from school and the flu doesn't really stop for-"_

" _There's no easy way of saying this Mrs. Herondale but your blood work came back and well-"_

" _Well what?"_

" _You have acute myeloid leukemia."_

" _N-no I have the flu, I don't have cancer i'm pretty sure you mixed me up with someone else so if you could please check your paperwork again because i'm fine okay? I'm fine."_

" _Is there someone we can call?"_

" _No you don't have to call anyone because I have the fucking flu!" I broke down crying I felt like a dick for yelling I felt like an even worse for not going to the doctor early when I started to feel crappy last month but the strange feelings went away so I didn't think to much of it, the only real reason I went to the doctor was because Jace and Ryland were on my case. "Wh-what do I do now?"_

" _We will get you an appointment with a specialist and he will go over everything."_

"Moooommm! I'm hungry!" Liam groaned dropping his head on the counter, I quickly wiped the fallen tears and took a deep breath.

"Ten minutes Bugga."

"Are you crying?"

"Chopping onions."

"I'm dying of starvation."

"I'm going as fast as I can Liam, can you set the table for me?"

"Do I have too?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes you do."

"Fine but I won't enjoy it." He grumbled taking the stack of plates. _I'm okay. I'm okay. I am okay_. As long as I kept repeating it to myself maybe I will believe it, I wanted to call Jace but I knew he would drop everything and come home but he was so excited about going on tour I couldn't do that to him, I can't do that to anyone, everyone has all these huge things happening, i'm okay I can fight this by myself. I hope.


	125. Chapter 125 Telling the Truth

**Thank you guys so much for over 2,000 reviews it means the world to me! I love you guys**

 **Tubba- I'm sorry for the heart breaking but do not punch the kitten! (Giving my disappointed glare right now) Did you know what the skinks was before I mentioned it? Lol and yes that will still happen between the two of them it will be a few chapters but the two get introduced soon**

 **BooksHorses n' Math- Evil smile all the way**

 **Satan- Have no fear an update is here! Wow that was lame i'm sorry i'm done please ignore me…. Moving on….**

 **Guest- I did you give you a warning about it being sad so I guess I will give you one more and say so is this one I think well... I guess we will find out**

 **Jace's Pov**

The guys and I went out to a bar after the show to celebrate Jordan's birthday. My heart wasn't in it I missed Clary and the kids. Jessie and Logan were leaving for Canada tomorrow I tried to call Clary but she was ignoring me probably to upset about the kids leaving I will try again once I get back to the hotel room since the time difference she should still be awake. "What you thinking about?" Alec asked sliding a drink over to me.

"Just thinking about Clary and the kids."

"Their leaving for Canada tomorrow right?"

"Yeah early in the morning."

"Clary's gonna love that taking them to the airport."

"She hates the airport she use to drive me there so I wouldn't have to drive by myself and we'd have a little alone time-"

"Gross."

"Shut up," Alec laughed shaking his head. "And she'd keep my car but she stopped doing it because she doesn't like the airport no matter what, I use to joke telling her I would buy her a private jet."

"How'd she take that one?"

"Told me not to spend that much money on something."

"If it wasn't for her you'd own a bunch of dumb shit."

"I do own a bunch of dumb shit." Alec rolled his eyes. "How's Max?" He laughed dryly.

"I try so hard with him but it's like anything I do doesn't register with him and I'm the worst person in the entire world but what really pisses me off is the fact that his relationship with Magnus is amazing."

"Why is that?"

"Because Magnus is never hard on Max and I was always the one telling him no and grounding him."

"Maybe you should go on a little trip with just Max, maybe that will help your relationship."

"Max and I can't even have a conversation lately without arguing about the littlest crap."

"So sit him down and tell him to cut his shit out."

"Have you met Max? He's not going to change, it hurts I just wish things could go back to how they were Max has changed so much lately." Alec sighed downing his drink and waving to the bartender.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was laying in bed trying to come up with something to say to Jace I can't ignore him forever but I also don't want him knowing the truth he's so busy and having fun on tour how can I ruin everything with this news? Logan came in the room closing the door quietly he came over on Jace's side of the bed. "I know you aren't feeling well so I made you some soup." Oh my sweet sweet baby, I know Cecily is my last child but Logan will always be my baby, my sweet little bear, my mama's boy.

"Thank you Logie."

"Want me to feed you?" He asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"No baby it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I sat up I didn't feel hungry, I wasn't looking forward to seeing the oncologist tomorrow mostly because I am terrified of going alone I wanted Jace here with me but I didn't want to force him to come home when so many fans were looking forward to seeing him, he had called me a total of seven times yesterday but I knew I would break down crying if I talked to him, i'm not going to keep this from him forever but I just want to know what the doctor says maybe it was really a mix up and I really just have the flu and some poor person out there has cancer but not me, or maybe i'm just living in denial and I need to snap the fuck out of it and put my big girl pants on.

Logan was watching me eat I really didn't want to eat but it would hurt his feelings if I didn't eat so I sucked it up and ate most of it I might end up throwing up later but it's good to have food in my system. "Do you want me to make dinner tonight? So you can sleep?"

"I can make dinner."

"I don't think you should get out of bed."

"I'm the mother and you are the kid, right?"

"Yeah but you aren't feeling well and when we get sick you take care of us."

"Because that's my job and nothing will ever stop me from doing my job."

"We can order pizza." Logan suggested.

"You won't eat what the others want."

"I can make something we have pasta."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded and forced myself out of bed I wasn't as tired as I was yesterday or the day before I actually had some energy, I handed Logan money. "This is too much."

"For caring enough to make me soup."

"You do it for me, i'm just returning the favor."

"I love you little bear."

"I love you mama bear."

"Wow you haven't called me that in forever."

"Lay back down."

"No i'm okay, i'm feeling a little more alive right now."

"My soup worked!"

"Must be magically soup." I winked at him he rolled his eyes.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I forced myself to eat two slices of pizza I felt gross after eating it because it was too much but I needed to get my head away from anorexia and I figured if I just ate it and didn't think too much until my food was gone it would all be okay although I felt really bad afterwards at least I was eating that was my mentality with this. "Jessie?" Mom called she was on the couch snuggled up to Liam I thought it was Logan at first but no it was Liam I should take a picture to blackmail him later when he says it wasn't him.

"Yeah mom?"

"Cecily has ballet today."

"Okay…. And?"

"I need you to take her."

"Why can't you?"

"Jessie please just-"

"I was suppose to go see Henry mom you know we leave tomorrow morning why do I have to do it? Why can't you take her?" Mom laughed dryly like dad does when he's upset but doesn't want to say something mean except dad usually says it anyway mom just stood up shaking her head

"Cecily go get dressed." Mom said Cecily jumped up and ran upstairs mom looked like she was trying not to cry. "Enjoy your time out." She said in a hard tone.

"Mom-"

"Just don't I do not want to talk to you right now Jessica you made it clear you don't want to help me because god forbid you help me one fucking time." She was crying now, she's never swore at me before she left the living and went upstairs I was standing there like an idiot.

"Dude," Liam said laughing. "You pissed her off."

"Shut up Liam." I ran upstairs and into Cecily's room to see if mom was in there with her, Cecily screamed because she was naked and fell on the floor.

"You don't just walk into a girls room without knocking! I'm naked here!"

"You don't have boobs so it's not like you've got anything to hide little miss flat chest."

"They will grow! And be bigger than yours so shut up!" She slammed the door on me.

"Mom?" I opened her door she was putting her shoes on she took a deep breath and looked up at me, her eyes looked extremely tired.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Mini i'm just really on edge right now." I could tell she was sorry she doesn't normally get that mad with us that was usually dad's job.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

"No baby girl you didn't."

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Ever since you came back from the doctor you've been acting weird lately, you're not like dying are you?" She didn't answer which really started to freak me the hell out. "Mom?"

"I'll be fine Jessie."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a little sick."

"A little? What's a little?"

"I have-" She choked back a cry and stood up pulling me to her she rested her head on my shoulder. "I have-" She took a deep breath and shook her head a little before pulling away from me just a tiny bit enough for me to see her giving me a sad smile. "I'll be okay in a few weeks just a little medicine and i'll be brand new."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No." She said and this time I pulled completely away from her.

"Your lying."

"Jessie."

"I am not a little kid mom stop treating me like I need to be protected from the world."

"I'm not protecting you from the world Jessie."

"Then what?"

"I want you to go to Canada and have an amazing time there making a movie not worry about your sick mother."

"Sick how? Does dad know your sick?" I didn't wait for an answer I pulled my phone out ready to call and yell at him for not being here.

"No he doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need everyone worrying about me, you all have your own things to do."

"Our own things? Mom-"

"I'm fine Jessica."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why because i'm a kid?"

"No because you're my kid and I don't want to burden you with this."

"If Logan and I go to Canada and something happens to you while we are in a different country-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"How do you know mom? You can't control a sickness one you won't tell anyone about that's selfish."

"Jessie-"

"I'm not leaving until you tell what's really wrong and Cecily will be late for ballet and probably cry so if I were you i'd start talking."

"I need to tell your father first."

"Dad isn't here I am."

"And you're leaving tomorrow."

"Maybe I won't go."

"You're going and that's final, you and Logan have been talking about being in a musical since you guys were tiny i'm not letting you give that up, I can take care of myself."

"Do have something really bad?" She didn't answer. "Is it cancer?" She didn't answer again. "Mommy…." I started crying she pulled me into her rocking me back and forth kissing my head.

"Shhh baby it's okay, i'm okay." Cecily came in and gave me a sideways glance and then laughed.

"You are such a baby why are you crying?" I was getting ready to yell but mom beat me to it.

"Cecily stop it, go wait downstairs." She left the room mumbling. "Are you okay?"

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"I have been trying to work up the courage to call your father, i've been ignoring him because I know the second I hear his voice I am going to break down and start crying and freak him out most likely."

"You don't want him to call off the tour because you feel bad about all the people looking forward to seeing him right?"

"That too."

"Fuck all those people."

"Jessie."

"No mom he's your husband and he needs to be here for you."

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Can I come?"

"It's after I drop you guys off at the airport."

"Do they know what type of cancer it is?"

"Acute myeloid leukemia."

"What are the survival rates?"

"Jessie don't."

"I'll ask Logan."

"You will do no such thing."

"You can't keep this from him mom."

"I'm not going to keep it from everyone Jessie but Logan I will tell him but not right now."

"What about Ryland?"

"He's writing a new album."

"And so what? You have cancer are his views really that fucked up he cames more about fame then you?"

"I didn't say that Jessie."

"You know what i'm calling him."

"Jessie!"

"If you won't man up and tell people I will! You shouldn't have to deal with this by yourself mom." I clicked on Ryland's number.

"I'm calling your father after my appointment and asking him when he can come home."

"Oh when he can come home? Are you serious? Stop doing what you always do."

"And what's that?"

"Putting everyone's needs before your own. Fuck Ryland, fuck dad-"

"I'm on the phone you know." Ryland said.

"Oh…. Hey RyRy."

"So why the fuck me?"

"Because-" Mom tried to pull the phone away me from me. "Mom stop!"

"You don't tell someone something like this over the phone." She yelled.

"Tell someone what?" Ryland asked.

"Mom has something she needs to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Did you not here hear her when she said she wants to tell you in person?"

"I'm working on our new album I have a deadline."

"Are you fuc-" Mom successfully pulled the phone away from me.

"It's okay Bubbie you finish up your new album."

"What the hell mom!"

"You need to stop being so stubborn like your father."

"It's one of my best traits."

"You said I need to stop putting everyone's needs before my own and I have been putting everyone before me for as long as I can remember and sometimes it's hard to step back and take care of myself first but when you and Logan leave it doesn't change the fact Liam and Cecily need me."

"So tell dad- don't ask him- to get his ass home and help you."

"Jessie-"

"If you don't call him I will."

"Cecily's going to be late for ballet I have to go."

"I'm taking her, you lay down and drink some milk or something."

"Milk?" Mom laughed, I have no idea how she can be laughing right now because all I want to do is cry but seeing how strong she's being right now is helping a little.

"Do you want Logan and I to stay home? I could help out around the house and-"

"I want you to go to Canada and do an amazing job because I have not been on a red carpet for a long time, I want you guys to go in the end I think it will be easier for me then I only have two kids to worry about rather than four."

"You will have no kids to worry about because dad will be here."

"Yeah…"

She wasn't going to ask him to come home I knew she wasn't. She was too nice and understanding that dad meant a lot to other people and most of them have been dying for a chance to see them play live.

 **Logan's Pov**

I had barely had any sleep because I was to excited I woke up an hour early and just watched time go by and when it was finally time to wake up I ran and jumped on Jessie's she's been in a bad mood since yesterday but I wasn't going to let anything rain on my parade. "It's too early for you to be up and happy." Liam yawned resting his head on the table.

"Bugga you need to eat breakfast."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am dropping you and Cecily off at school after we drop them off because I have a doctors appointment and I don't know how long it will be and I don't want you and your sister late for school."

"Can you make me eggs and bacon?" Liam pouted mom nodded opening the fridge.

"Want some eggs Jessie?" Mom asked Jessie went over to her and took the egg mom had in her hand away from her.

"Go sit down."

"Have you ever made eggs before?"

"You have taught me how to cook I just prefer not to but I will make breakfast you go sit down and read the newspaper or whatever old people do."

"I'm not old young lady."

"Hey mom is grandma already in Canada?"

"Yeah she texted me last night letting me know she made it."

"How long is she staying?"

"Just until she feels you guys are okay by yourselves."

"Thanks." Jessie said I glanced at her because just a few days ago she whining about how mom was being way to overprotective.

Liam and I argued most of the way to the airport because he stole my book and tried to fling it out the window usually mom would yell at us to stop fighting but when I looked at her she was smiling.

"Bye ugly." Liam said to me it was kind of our identical twin joke.

"Bye uglier."

"Ugliest." He said.

"Hidious."

"Horrifying." Mom looked like she was getting annoyed now.

"Horrendous." I said.

"Boys."

"I win!" I jumped out of the car and opened the trunk pulling my suitcases out Jessie was hugging mom she was being clingy lately it wouldn't be weird if it was dad but Jessie has never really bothered with mom she was a daddy's girl and I was the mama's boy.

"I love you baby boy so much and I know you will be amazing out there and if you ever need me or just need to say hi you know I will answer."

"I love you too mom, thank you for letting Jessie and I go I know you don't want to because we're kind of young but this is going to be the coolest thing ever." She kissed my head a few times.

"Take care of him Jessie." She nodded putting her hand on my head.

"Of course, and you take care of yourself."

"Always." Mom smiled at us I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but it was like she was telling us something what that smile or maybe just Jessie.

"Come on little bear." Jessie pulled me into the airport I was kind of sad to leave mom and Liam even Cecily but it was just for a few months.

 **Clary's Pov**

"You must be Mrs. Herondale?"

"Please just Clary."

"Clary, i'm Dr. Owens, now I presume they talked with you about the type of cancer you have."

"Y-yeah they gave me packets and a whole bunch of other things."

"Have you thought about treatment?"

"I thought that's where you come in."

"That is where I am come in it's a standard question."

"So what do I do? Chemo?" We talked for what felt like hours about chemotherapy and radiation therapy I was terrified and I wanted Jace I needed someone's hand to hold because Jessie was right I shouldn't be going through this alone I couldn't go through this alone..

"So we will book an appointment next week to get a central venous catheter."

"I'm sorry what's that?"

"It's an IV that will stay inside you so we don't have to put one in every single time you come in for treatments."

"And that goes where?"

"Well a central line can either go in your arm or your chest."

"Not to be to whiny or anything but do I get to pick because if it's in my chest I feel like that will just get annoying."

"We can do your arm."

"Thank you, is central line like the slang term for it?"

"An easier term I guess."

"Most likely."

"I also talk about a feeding tube."

"A feeding what?"

"You told me you haven't been hungry lately, the treatments will take a lot out of you."

"I don't need a feeding tube I can eat."

"We'll talk about it more when you come back."

"I've already made up my mind." I crossed my arms and huffed he laughed.

"I hope to meet your husband next week because he must have his hands full with you." I laughed thinking about Jace's smartass response would be.

The people there were all so nice that it made this entire thing even more scary, I needed my husband here with me because I already heard the doubts in my head and I needed my biggest supporter, my rock.

 **Jace's Pov**

I wanted to break my phone in half it wouldn't stop ringing I have only gotten an hour of sleep maybe less and I wanted to throw my phone into a pit of fire. "What?" I had the phone half on my ear half falling off.

"Oh uh…. You aren't in a good mood."

"Clary?"

"Yeah."

"Wow so you finally return my calls." I'm being bitter she hates when i'm like this but it pisses me off she never returns my phone calls I didn't do anything wrong so if I was going to be ignored I was allowed to be an asshole.

"I've been kind of busy. I'm sorry."

"Well so am I, sorry I can't talk now."

"Jace please." Her voice cracked like she was crying or trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" All of the douchiness was gone from my voice and I sat up wide awake.

"I just…. I need….."

"Baby you're kind of freaking me out is everything okay?"

"I need you." She said and she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come home?"

"We just started touring, I have another two months and then I have some time off and I can come home for a few days but I really can't just up and leave."

"Oh..." She sniffled.

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" My heart was racing because she just doesn't call me out of the blue crying unless something is wrong actually scratch that she has never called me crying like this before.

 **My dilemma right now do I let Clary tell Jace over the phone or does she beg him to come home?**

 **How should Ryland find out?**

 **Next chapter will be Jessie and Logan's final chapter for a while and then it will be mostly about Liam, Cecily, and Clary**

 **I don't know if I will update this story or Ryland's story next so let me know which one you want more because I honestly don't know what one to work on right now**


	126. Chapter 126 In Sickness and Health

**I went with the more popular vote on how Jace should find out so thank you to everyone who answered**

 **Everyone wondering about when Logan and Jessie will be back don't worry we will still hear from them in like phone calls and on TV interviews but we won't get their POVs for awhile until their movie is done not sure how many chapters that will be though**

 **Tubba- Finally the moment you have been asking about forever Jace talks about his tattoos for the kids I know bad timing that's the moral of my life but it's cute and these chapters need some cute lately I have a skinks at my dad's house named Mr. Blue but everyone calls him Boo my favorite thing to feed him is hornworms**

 **AlwaysAnnabel-Don't worry you get that Hessie moment in this chapter I haven't forgotten about it also the # I love random #'s so thanks for that it had me laughing**

 **Clary's Pov**

I didn't know what to say to him so I didn't say anything at all, I had to check my phone to make sure he didn't hang up on me. "Clary."

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Just take a deep breath and tell him Clary you can do this.

"What's wrong? That's not the I'm fine tone."

"I really don't want to talk about this over the phone Jace I need to see you and talk about this."

"Baby-"

"I know you are really busy and I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't important but do you think you can come home for a few days so we can just talk. Please Jace."

"I would if I could you know I would babe but we have a press week coming up and a really big concert a sold out arena." My heart sunk I didn't want to have to go back there alone while they stuck a giant IV in my arm that would most likely be there for months.

"So I have to do this all by myself?"

"Do what? You won't tell me anything."

"Because you say you can't come home so what the fuck is the point in telling you when you can't even be here for me?"

"I told you two months and then-"

"Fuck the two months Jace I need you!"

"For what? You won't tell me why-"

"Never mind just forget I said anything I don't need you."

"Clary-"

"Don't Jace I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what? Me doing my job?"

"I'm not fighting with you-"

"Every time you have asked I've left the tour two tours I canceled because something happened."

"Oh I'm sorry our kids upset the balance of your perfect little tour life."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about anything Jace, I don't care anymore I'm sick of it all." I was trying not to explode with anger my heart was racing and I felt like I had to throw up.

"You're sick of it? What about me? I have an obligation to my fans."

"And what about your wife you don't have one to her?" The gates of anger broke open I couldn't hold back. "Of course you don't why would you? I just got diagnosed with cancer but god forbid your fans get unhappy." I hung up and threw my phone down on the bed.

Why did I do that? I am a terrible terrible person, why couldn't I just of said enjoy your tour and I'll see you when I can? No I had to be a fucking bitch to him. I don't even see why he's married to me anymore, I push all thoughts of him away because I need to clean the house and find something to make for dinner.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Logan and I got to the apartment complex we were going to be living at kind of later then expected, Logan wandered off in the airport when we landed and got lost for a solid twenty minutes. "I hope our neighbor isn't a creeper." Logan yawned he had Simon the rat on his shoulder I kept telling him to put him away because he was going to jump off and run away.

"I don't know Alex said something about a co-star living next to us."

"Why does it have to be upstairs." Logan whined and started pulling one of his suitcases up the steps.

"Don't be such a whiny baby."

"I'm just saying it's going to suck walking up and down these everyday."

"We have stairs at home."

"Yeah but still I wanted no stairs."

"No one wants a chubby gay Logan." Someone said from the top of the stairs.

"Mitch?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing up there?"

"I live here."

"You're our neighbor?"

"And Carly she's also in the movie she's my roommate we've known each other for a few years so I figured why not bunk up."

"Logan move your ass." I pushed him, Logan groaned and kept pulling it up the steps when he finally got to the top he hugged Mitch.

"It's nice to see you again Mitch."

"Likewise, hello Jessie looking beautiful as always." Mitch winked at me.

"I know i'm always beautiful Mitchie."

"I love the confidence."

"Mitch we don't have any- oh hello." A girl with loose brown curls and matching Logan's blue eyes came out of the house she must've been Carly she was beautiful. "I'm Carly you must be Jessica and Logan?"

"Just Jessie."

"Hello i'm Logan."

"So Logan you are playing Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"I'm playing Tiffany." She smiled at Logan as his face heated up.

"O-oh wow that's uh great."Logan knocked on our door I know mom said grandma had already made it in.

"My sweet grandbabies." She pulled Logan in first kissing his cheek over and over he flailed his arm out.

"Hi grandma Jocelyn."

"Hi sweet girl." She kissed my cheek.

"Hey Jess, Logan?" We both turned around to Mitch. "Want to come out with Carly and I tonight? You can meet some of the other people we will be working with."

"Yeah i'd like that, grandma can we go?"

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"We'll see you to later just let us know when to get dressed." Logan practically ran into the apartment, when I shut the door he was passing back and forth. "You okay little bear?"

"Did you see her?"

"Yes I did and I also know you have a kissing scene with her when your character is trying to prove to himself he actually likes girls I really hope we are together for that scene so I can watch."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"What you don't think she's pretty?"

"She's hot…. I think? I don't know I don't know when girls are attractive like she has a nice face but-"

"She's beautiful and you need to calm your nerves it isn't going to be happening for awhile."

"Why couldn't I just play a happy gay character?"

"Because you got picked for the sad gay character who tries to be straight, how tragic."

"I hope we get to meet the guy playing Shane and I hope he's super attractive and you get all tongue tied and make yourself look like an idiot."

"First of all i'm a Herondale and Herondale's don't get tongue tied and secondly have you seen me? He should be getting-"

"Eww."

"I made some food for you two I thought you would be getting here earlier so it might be kind of cold."

"We were late because Logan got-"

"Sidetracked in the airport. Sorry grandma."

"It's okay, how is your mother?" Grandma asked I sighed I was trying not to think about mom to much I didn't want to leave her but she was right this was an amazing opportunity for us I just felt bad for when Logan finds out he's gonna cry. _A lot._

Carly came over to see what I was gonna wear to this gathering grandma had already gone to sleep I was pulling things out of my suitcase when I noticed something I never packed it was a blue bag I picked it up there was a note taped to the bag.

 _Hope you have fun in Canada and don't miss me too much I love you more very very much Strawberry and don't worry i'll keep my promise ;)_

 _Love Hewwie_

 _P.S Yes I felt dumb writing that but I did it for you_

Confused I opened the bag and out fell cookies with another note taped to the wrapper. _You're beautiful today, you're beautiful tomorrow, you're beautiful always_.

I felt my eyes getting watery I can't believe he remembers me always telling him to give me cookies and tell me i'm beautiful that started when we were like four and when he asked me to be his girlfriend in kindergarten that was my rule that he had to give me cookies and tell me I was beautiful.

"You okay?" Carly asked I nodded putting down the cookies.

"How about this?" I picked up my long sleeve crop top hoodie that said Flawless I hated it because it said that but it looked cute on me.

"That and black leggings and you will look incredible."

"Thank you, I don't have many girl friends."

"Why not?"

"Too much drama for me I have like three of them and I think that's all I can handle without pulling my hair out." Carly laughed.

 **Liam's Pov**

Jordan invited me out tomorrow to hang out with his buddies again and play poker this time I could use the money and to get away from mom she's been kinda grumpy lately. "Liam do you know when mommy's gonna get here she's late." Cecily huffed.

"She's got a life too Cecily her world doesn't revolve around us."

"We are her kids don't you think it should?"

"Probably I mean it usually does but mom has been crabby lately."

"I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow after ballet and mommy can't be mean to them because Lilla's mom already doesn't like dad."

"Why not?"

"She thinks dad's hot and she said something to him one day and he got all mad and said he was married and after that day mommy has been taking me to Lilla's house."

"What a hoe."

"What's a hoe?"

"Nothing…" We waited for about five more minutes when mom finally showed up.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and my phone died so my alarm didn't go off, how was school?"

"Fine." I shrugged, I missed Logan it hasn't even been a day and I felt like I was missing part of myself he was always with mom when she came to pick us up when Jessie didn't take us home, he would always tell funny stories about conversations he overheard.

"I have a birthday party after ballet tomorrow and you have to stay because last time-"

I put my headphones on to drown out Cecily's whinging I was scrolling through YouTube videos when I passed a video about dad it was from three days ago so I figured why not, it was behind the ink a youtube show that let famous people show off their tattoos.

"I'm Jace Herondale and this is behind the ink, I guess i'll be showing you some of my tattoos." The lady who was interviewing him laughed.

"So let's take it way back and ask about the first tattoo ever and how you were?"

"Oh god uh my very first tattoo I was sixteen maybe almost seventeen and my wife- well she wasn't my wife at the time- but we were on a date and I we passed by this tattoo shop and she said I bet you'd look great with a tattoo and I made this corny joke how i'd look great with anything but we went in and I got my first tattoo which is right here." He tapped his shoulder. "And it's two hearts combined to kind of symbolize not only my mother but the amazing women who adopted me after my mother passed." He lifted his shirt and the camera zoomed in on the tattoo.

"That's amazing."

"Thank you, I can keep going I remember my first three tattoos."

"What was the second?"

"The second was this soldier right here." He pointed to his left arm the big tattoo of the soldier carrying the cross with dad's little brothers name on the cross.

"Do you just like soldiers?"

"My little brother Max he was nine when he died and he had this toy soldier he would carry everywhere so Alec and I both got this tattoo to honor Max's memory and I got it when I was eighteen."

"And the third?"

"My band's name all of in the band have it."

"What are some of your favorite tattoos you have?"

"Well of course those three but definitely the ones for my kids those I think are my most favorite because my kids are the best part about myself."

"You have one for all of them right?"

"Well I have two for my daughter Jessica and two for my twins and when I say two for my twins not like one for Liam and then one for Logan the first one I got was kind of a gag tattoo that pissed my wife off to this very day she hates it I got it before I knew they were boys and then I got one later for the two of them."

"Do you want to go in order showing us them?"

"Yeah let's do it."

"Alright."

"The first one is Ryland's right here." He pointed to his arm. "This is probably the tattoo everyone sees the most so I don't have to explain it but he loves hockey to this day I was kind of nervous getting it because I didn't think he'd like hockey when he was older but he still does so i'm good but it's two hockey sticks and a puck and his name he actually wrote the name I had a few people asking me why the name part was kind of messed up that's because it was his handwriting."

"And he has one for you right?"

"Yeah it just says 'dad' I think." He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"And next is Jessica's right?"

"Um yeah well hers you can't see because it's right here." He put his hand over his heart. "And I don't really want to take off my shirt right now but it's her tiny little hands and feet above my heart and then her name and birthday around it all in a circle."

"And the other one?"

"She was about six maybe a little younger and she drew this picture of a butterfly and said I want you to put it on your skin forever and ever I did not want to do it because it was a purple butterfly but I tell you she could ask me to do anything and as much as I might say no I will end up doing it on most occasions there are sometimes when I hold my ground, sometimes not all the time. Anyway I said just this butterfly and she said yep so I have a purple butterfly."

"Next," Dad said and searched for a tattoo to show. "This is the one my wife hates I feel like it's just because she doesn't like superman but I think it's hilarious and I love it." He pointed to the superman symbol tattoo. "Under the symbol it says I make twins what's your superpower?" I laughed Cecily looked back at me with her eyebrow raised."My wife hates it she wanted me to get it covered up but I feel like over the years she just let it go, after they were born I didn't know what to get because I had the idea of doing two different puzzle piece with different superhero characters but they are identical so that didn't work out so I did these two pocket watches with the times they were born and their names being the chain, I think those are one of my favorites not only because they're my boys but that's the kind of tattoo my dad had for me so i'm happy I can have one for my sons."

I never knew grandpa Stephen had tattoos before dad has a few pictures of him but I never noticed any tattoos.

"The last one which is for my daughter Celine who was named after my mother so I got a baby with angel wings covering the baby and then underneath is her name and that's on my back along with the ones for the twins."

"And those are all your favorites?"

"Oh god no I have too many favorites but if you had to ask me to pick one it would be the one I have for my wife funny thing is she has always told me to never get a tattoo for her because if we ever got divorced i'd look stupid, well nine years ago she went to Vegas and got my name tattooed on her with this really cool marriage symbol so six months or so after she got my name I got her name with the same symbol and people ask me if I think that was a smart move because you never know what the future holds and their right because we did break up once before Ryland but my heart has belonged to her since I was five years old it will belong to her when i'm fifty it doesn't matter if we get divorced or are together until we die she will always have my heart and whenever I miss her I look down at that tattoo that's in the same spot where my name is on her and I fill this void and it gets me through touring because I know she's there when I get home."

I hated the mushy gushyness it gave me hives I really hope Hayley wasn't expecting me to be all lovey dovey with her when we go on our date because I don't think I can do that. Mom tapped on my leg I pulled my headphones off and looked at her. "We're home."

"Oh okay cool."

"Do your homework."

"Sure whatever mom." I yelled going up to my room.

"I mean it Liam!"

"Yes mother!" I didn't feel like doing my homework right now I needed to come up with plans for Saturday I needed it to be a perfect date so I can finally ask her to be my girlfriend.

 **Logan's Pov**

Jessie took my phone away because I wasn't being sociable I was sitting in a corner texting Damien random things and he was returning with untrue facts about various fruits I don't even know where he got half of that information from. "Jessie come here." Mitch said I followed her because I don't like being left alone with strangers. "This is Michael who will be playing your steamy sexy boyfriend Shane."

"Jessie."

"Hi Jessie i'm your steamy sexy boyfriend." He could play my steamy sexy boyfriend any day I thought but mentally slapped myself because Damien would not appreciate that. Jessie laughed shaking her head.

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"Wow you waste no time do you? Don't even ask if I have a boyfriend or anything." This time Michael laughed.

"Not like a date or anything I have a girlfriend, it's just our characters are suppose to have a certain chemistry so I figured we'd get a bite to eat and get to know each other."

"Well when you put it like that how can a girl say no?" Jessie was flirting or it sounded like flirting to my ears although I wasn't the best at flirting my best line was do you have eleven protons? 'Cause you're Sodium fine. Damien thought it was hilarious and made me tell six more horrible ones I was really embarrassed but he had fun with it, I don't think I could date anyone else because no one gets me as much as Damien.

"Would you-"

"Ahh Jess, Logan." We turned and saw Alex walking up to us Jessie left Michael and hugged Alex.

"How are you?" I asked he smiled.

"I'm good kiddo."

"So when does work start?" Jessie asked.

"Well you little miss diva," Jessie rolled her eyes back on our last movie everyone called Jessie a diva because she was always telling everyone what to do. "Are going to get your hair done tomorrow and then the real work starts Monday."

"My hair?"

"Yeah your getting it cut and dyed."

"How much are you cutting?" Jessie loved her long hair it was down passed her waist.

"To about your shoulder maybe less."

"I have never had short hair not even when I was a baby and my dad is really against me dyeing my hair I know i've tried a million times."

"Well he and your mother signed giving you permission too."

"Oh! Okay, I like the dyeing hair thing not the cutting hair part i'm going to look so weird with short hair."

"And it won't even be red so you will look like a completely new person."

 **Jace's Pov**

I called Clary back maybe more than a dozen times and packed all my stuff in record breaking time and went to the airport I felt sick when she told me I was acting like a fucking ass all she wanted was for me to come home so she wouldn't have to tell me over the phone and all I did was act like a fucking douche bag. My phone rang and I prayed it was Clary so I could apologize a million times for how much of an ass I was I didn't look as I answered. "Clary?"

"No this is Alec."

"Oh… Hey."

"I'm at your room open the door."

"I'm not in my room."

"That explains why you haven't answered it yet well where are you? We were suppose to meet for breakfast twenty minutes ago."

"I'm about to get on a plane and go home."

"Very funny Jace where are you?"

"At the airport."

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope."

"What the hell dude?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but I just have to go."

"We have a concert tomorrow Jace."

"I know we do."

"And you do know you are the lead singer right?"

"I have to go home."

"Why? What's so important?"

"Clary went to the doctor, she's sick."

"Sick? What kind of sick?" I don't cry much I think the last time I cried was when Cecily was born but those were happy tears I can't remember the last time I really cried but when I thought about the outcomes of cancer tears came to my eyes, Clary has always been so strong she's given up so much for my dreams she raises our children when i'm gone and never complains about it and when she needs me the most i'm not there for her.

"She has cancer." I don't know if Clary would get mad that I told Alec maybe she wanted to tell him herself.

"Do they know what type? What are they going to do? Is the doctor any good? Is she starting treatments or-"

"I don't know anything, she was trying to ask me to come home because she didn't want to tell me over the phone but I acted like an ass and she yelled at me, told me and hung up."

"You go take care of your family, i'll figure something out."

"Thank you Alec, I won't get home until like four or five in the morning but i'll let you know everything when I can."

"You know the guys are going to ask me why you left."

"Tell them the truth I don't need them calling me to yell about me not being there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…."

"Are you alright?"

"I really fucked up Alec, she said she needed me and I did what I always do I act like-"

"Clary knows how you are Jace and after everything she still married your dumbass, I know Clary she probably feels bad about how everything happened."

"I gotta go my flight will be boarding soon."

"Give Clary a hug for me."

"I will, thanks for the talk."

 **Clary's Pov**

I rolled over in bed and ended up squishing Church because he let out a yelp and then bolted I opened one eye to make sure the door was open enough for him to get out, I laid my head back down and looked at the time, 10:42 a.m "Shit!" I got out of bed slowly because I can't do things too fast anymore and went to wake up Liam and Cecily I can't believe I slept through my damn alarm and now I will have to fight with Liam on going to school when I opened his door he wasn't in there, I went into Cecily's room but she was gone too. "I swear if they are downstairs watching tv and they have been up this entire freaking time I am going to have a nervous breakdown." I mumbled to myself as I went down the steps angrily and into the living room but no one was in there.

"I made you breakfast." A voice said from behind me I jumped and turned, Jace stood there with a plate. "I was coming to wake you up."

"Jace…"

"I took the kids to school."

"I am so sorry for yesterday I was just mad and this whole entire thing has me acting like a different person I yelled at Jessie the other day and Cecily gets mad when I don't want to play with her because i'm always tired but I can't sleep because when I sleep Liam does stupid things he knows he's not suppose to and I didn't mean to take it out on you Jace I didn't want to tell you over the phone because I read somewhere that's like a really bitchy thing to do just call someone up and say hey guess what I have cancer alright have a great day and then you started getting upset and I was going to tell you that whenever you had time to come home but I was just angry and it wasn't even me being angry with you it was this entire situation, I am so sorry I made you come home." I started to cry Jace put the plate down on the coffee table and pulled me down on the couch brushing his hand through my hair.

"I was being a dick, you are always so understanding-"

"You're right though because of me you have canceled two entire tours."

"Two tours in the seventeen years we have been back together, also they weren't entire tours they were already halfway over which we ended up finishing a few months later."

"Are you missing a show today?"

"That doesn't matter."

"You need to go back." I said softly he stopped stroking my hair.

"And leave you to do this alone?"

"I'm going to call Simon I know he's part of the band but I guess him missing is better than you missing."

"He's not your husband I am." His voice was soft and calm almost reassuring if this was any other day he'd be yelling his head off.

"You were right Jace you have an obligation to fans you can't let them down."

"My first obligation is to my family, you guys come first what kind of message will that send the kids? Put fame above your family?"

"I don't want you to give up what you love most."

"You are what I love most and I would give up everything I have in the entire world if it means you didn't have to go through this but I promise I will be by your side."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"You didn't tell the guys?" I was surprised because I doubt Alec would let him leave without a reason.

"I did, I meant the kids."

"After I yelled at Jessie we talked and I told her she was mad I didn't tell you and then she called Ryland because I said I wasn't going to tell him."

"Why aren't you?"

"He's been stressed about the new album he's working on and he needs to get it done. I don't want to burden everyone."

"Clary-"

"And Jessie already yelled about how I put everyone's needs before my own and yeah she's right but i'm a mother and that's what mothers do so i'm not going to bother him with this news."

"Can I say something?"

"Yeah."

"Ryland loves you more than anything Clary and when he finds out because he will if this didn't come from me or you it's going to be so much worse."

"My job is to-"

"No I don't want to hear it right now your only job is to kick cancers ass."

"But what if I don't?"

"That's not an option Clary okay? Because in this whole entire fucked up world you are my rock you i'm not going to lose you, not like this." Jace shifted us on the couch so I was laying on top of him his hand was going up and down my back. "I'll call Ryland and ask him to come up and we can sit the kids and talk to them."

"I don't think i'll be able to, Jessie's face when I told her- I can't-"

"You don't worry about anything I will handle it all." My phone vibrated I looked at it and sighed. "Who was that?"

"Lilla's mother apparently it's mandatory that everyone brings something homemade to this stupid party Cecily's going to and I have to stay the entire party and I might just off myself with a cake knife if I have to spend two and half hours with that woman she is the most evil conniving-"

"She's the one who tried to shove her tongue down my throat at Cecily's birthday party a few years ago right." Now I laughed back then it wasn't so funny walking into the kitchen and seeing her arms wrapped around _my husband_ and her lips against his if it wasn't for Ryland who seen it all I would of killed her and beat Jace half to death. "Why are you going to her daughter's party?"

"Because Cecily and Lilla are still friends apparently I didn't know this until yesterday when she told me about the party."

"I'll go you can stay home."

"No offence but I don't trust you over there."

"What you think i'll do something with the queen of plastic surgery? If I wanted to fuck plastic i'd buy a blow up doll." I laughed having him here made everything feel easier maybe even lighter if it made sense.

"You go buy that blow up doll saves me more energy and sleep." Jace laughed and pushed me up.

"I almost forgot," He reached over for the plate and held it out picking up the fork. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I had some of dinner yesterday but I really wasn't feeling it."

"Baby."

"There putting a feeding tube in soon when I go to get my central line."

"What's that?"

"A giant IV that will be staying inside of me to give me chemo and stuff." He picked up the fork and brought it to my lips.

"Just a few bites."

"If I throw up-"

"Then i'll clean it."

"Will you still love me if I lose all my hair?"

"I will always love you Clary."

"But my hair will-"

"Hair grows back."

"I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around babe."

 **Jace's Pov**

For the first few days I had to yell at the kids to leave Clary alone and come to me when they needed something but they didn't listen they still went to Clary for every little thing Cecily went to her once because her bagel didn't have enough cream cheese and she wanted Clary to fix it, I knew once we told them the truth they would calm down a bit and start coming to me for things but Clary wanted Ryland here for the truth because so I was calling him again today because i've only been getting his voicemail lately but Clary is going to get her central line and feeding tube they said I couldn't be in there when they do it so I will call him when Clary goes back because if I thought about all of this I would panic to much, I think I drove Clary insane with the amount of questions i've been asking her cancer team they were all very helpful though.

"Okay Clary are you ready?" Her doctor asked he was nice kinda older I would prefer someone younger but I guess older have my experience? "We are going to give you something for the pain first." The nurse picked up a needle and Clary backed up.

"I don't really like needles." She whispered.

"You've had four giant needles in your back before."

"On separate occasions because I was pushing your big headed kids out of my vigina and i've had it five times with the twins I had it twice because it was terrible."

"So this should be a walk in the park."

"I don't want to do this." Clary said with tears in her eyes she pulled her hand back from the nurse who gave me a pleading look.

"Look at me." I hopped on top of the table next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist she dropped her head I could see the tears falling I kissed her neck over and over. "Don't think about anything just me babe when this is all over we can go back to Australia for however long you want, we can go anywhere in the world."

"Thank you for being here with me Jace."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

They let me stay with her until it was time for her to go back I was stuck sitting in a waiting room I called Ryland but he still wasn't answering so I just sat there thinking about everything there was no one in here with me so I did something I haven't done in years. "I know…. I know this whole talking to you is suppose to be regularly but honestly with all the bad that's happened to me do you really care?" I didn't know how to pray I use to pray every night at the edge of my bed with my mom but after she died I just stopped. "I'm not good at this so I will cut to the point, you don't get to take her from me," The tears started to fall that i've tried to hard to keep away I need to be strong for Clary. "My kids need her, I need her, she's the one who holds our family together I don't know how to be a good father without her there to help me along the way so you don't, you've taken enough from me my parents, Max, Emily, you don't get to take her from me too I know I haven't always lived my life like I should the drugs, the alcoholism everything i've done in my life lead me downhill but Clary she's good she has nothing but love in her heart and she doesn't deserve this…. I need her…"

It felt like hours passed and I still hadn't heard anything from her doctors I honestly don't know how much time has really gone by because I can't pick up my phone i'm thinking about everything all the possibilities losing my mom when I was five I understood she was gone but I was too young to understand death Cecily would understand- no I can't think about that she's going to get through this and we will all be okay, everything's going to be okay. My phone rang pulling me away from all the thoughts of Clary I wiped my tears before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad sorry I haven't called you back, i've been in super writing mode."

"Are you done?" Please say yes.

"I wish, i've gotten ten songs done and I have four more left with a few more weeks."

"Are you thinking about taking a break?"

"Yeah my eyes are sore and I feel like shit."

"I know you just left from our house but do you think you can come back up?"

"For what?"

"Your mother and I need to talk with you guys."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Is there a day you can come out?"

"I'm not doing anything for a few days but i'd have to be back before Monday so I can continue my own personal hell of songwriting."

"Thank you JJ let me know when you're on your way, alright?"

"Sure thing papa bear." He hung up just as a doctor came in to tell me Clary was in the recovery room.

"Everything went okay?"

"Yes everything went good, someone will be coming over to teach you or your wife or whoever will be there helping her how to use the feeding tube, clean it and everything, she should rest for the next few days and take it easy."

"Thank you." He explained more things about the central line and how she will need to wear the armband over it.

I sat there with Clary listening to the steady beat of the monitor it was keeping me sane as soon as she was awake they would check her out and let her go home I was thankful this was an outpatient procedure because I would not want to leave her in here all alone, she wasn't awake but I felt like she could hear me so I picked up a magazine and read to her she always says she loves when I read to her so I felt like this might help with all the tension and bad stuff lately their selection of reading material wasn't so great but it was worth it if it gave her a little peace of mind.


	127. Chapter 127 Telling the Kids

**Ages - Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **This chapter is really manily the kids finding out and how they handle it and Liam's first date because I put it off for way to long**

 **Tubba- I unfortunately didn't put Logan finding out in the story I gave the rundown of what happened when Clary talked him because I wrote it and it was waaay to long just because we all know how Logan is… I came up with the the tattoos for most of the kids just with imagination but with the twins I was way to confused so I got the idea from a friend who reads my story**

 **MissyDoodles02- Twenty years from now you will read this because that's how long it will take…. Lol love you :)**

 **Kundanika ss- I don't think I will make that happen**

 **Guest- Its up in the air... Who knows?**

 **Liam's Pov**

Dad dropped Hayley and I off at the fair we were suppose to go tomorrow but dad said Ryland's coming over tomorrow so Hayley and I couldn't go so I was lucky she wasn't busy tonight but I was still mad that we couldn't go tomorrow I mean it's not like Ryland coming to town was important he just left last week. "What are you thinking about?" Hayley asked pulling me around.

"Nothing…"

"Oh come on you have to be thinking bout something."

"Just about how pretty you look today." She blushed I felt out of place here on a date I wasn't into the whole romance thing.

"Well aren't you the charmer."

"My dad taught me well." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go on a ride?"

"Ferris wheel?"

"No definitely not."

"Why not?"

"That is way too high."

"I'll hold your hand, don't worry." She punched my shoulder.

"I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm a big girl."

Right when the ferris wheel started to move Hayley freaked out and grabbed my hand holding it tightly I chuckled as she looked at the view. "It's beautiful." She said softly her hand was still firmly on my hand.

"Yeah it really is." I don't know if I was talking about the view or her but she blushed when she sees me looking at her instead of the view.

"So why'd we have to come a day early?" She asked and I groaned.

"Because my brother is coming into town tomorrow and my dad came home from tour after like two weeks of being gone."

"Why?"

"Who knows, but what I do know is ever since he came home he's been a real asshole about everything."

"Maybe he's just stressed."

"Don't know what about."

"How's your science project going?" She was trying to change the subject which I was happy about.

"Don't know haven't started I'm going to wait until the last minute and then ask my mom to do it."

"Spoken like a true procrastinator."

"And then I have a book report I have to do."

"Let me guess you aren't going to do it?"

"I have better things to do."

"Like?" I just shrugged I'm sure telling her my gambling habits would most likely be a deal breaker, Jordan couldn't make it the other day for poker night with the guys so I told him I'd go alone, biggest mistake of my life I had borrowed money from one of the guys and lost big time now I had to pay him back but it's not like I had that kind of money lying around and I had to pay it back by next week "Earth to Liam?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"It's okay. What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about life."

"How's the twin?"

"Living in Canada."

"Oh wow, I don't know what I'd do if Hannah moved."

"Have you ever been away from her for long?"

"Maybe a weekend when she goes to her friends house or something, once my dad took her on a week long trip I cried because I couldn't go I was sick. What about you? Have you been away from Logan before? Other than sleepovers and stuff."

"He did a movie when we were five he lived in London with my mom for a few months but after that we were always together no matter what I'd drag him to sleepovers with me and he'd make me go with him, last summer I spent a few weeks with my brother and Logan went to Seattle with his boyfriend."

"So being away is normal for the two of you?"

"I guess it is but it doesn't mean I don't think a piece of myself is missing, it's weird being home and Logan isn't around…"

"What do you want to do now?" She asked her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little."

"Come on." I pulled her towards the food she was looking around but kept eyeing the funnel cake so I pulled her towards that.

"Shouldn't we be eating real food right now?"

"You sound like my mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Well she's a wise women then isn't she?"

"Just a little but I will deny it if you ever tell her that." Hayley had a sad small smile. "You alright?"

"Just thinking about my mother."

"You have never talked about her before."

"She died when I was nine." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." I wanted to know more but I also didn't want to bring up any bad memories for her.

"So how's school going?"

"It's going I guess Hannah and I made the cheerleading team."

"I didn't know she was also going out for the team."

"I'm the younger one so apparently I was copying her by going out for the team."

"I would say I could relate but i'm older then Logan."

"Yeah by three minutes you act like it was hours."

"It was the best three minutes of my life."

"I will never understand you or my sister."

"Of course not your so much younger than her."

"Five minutes and twenty eight seconds isn't so much younger."

"Wow down to the seconds."

"Hannah gets competitive."

She ate in silence I was off in my own head thinking about random things and what to do with the rest of the weekend when she was finally done we walked around hand in hand talking about everything and nothing when she pointed to a giant stuffed teddy bear. "You want to try?" I asked she nodded and went towards the game.

"I'm terrible at these games."

"It's just like basketball, you aim and shoot."

"Okay mister i'm captain of the basketball team and look hot in my uniform while a bunch of girls cheer for me as I run up and down the field."

"It's a court."

"Who cares?"

"How can you be a cheerleader and not know the games?"

"Because I just cheer it's not like I say go go basketball make a touchdown."

"Touchdowns are in football."

"I was making a point Liam."

"Well still…"

"You are so aggravating sometimes you know that?" She threw the first one and it went nowhere near the target. "Don't you say anything either!"

"I wasn't going to say nothing."

"Liar." I smirked when the next one bounced off and fell to the floor. "I give up." She said as she dramatically threw the rest one by one."

"Let me try."

"Don't be such a showoff."

"Shhh watch the master." I threw the first one and it landed right where it was suppose to, by the third one Hayley was shaking her head.

"This game is sexist."

"I think you just suck," I laughed. "But it's okay because I got you the teddy bear." I handed it to her she took it still shaking her head.

"Thank you, I love him." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Want to take a picture?" She asked pointing to the photo booth.

"That's not my style."

"Don't be such a man." She went towards the photo booth and glared at me. "You either come take a picture with me or you can find yourself a new girlfriend." _Girlfriend_? I don't remember asking her to be my girlfriend.

"Who says you're my girlfriend?" I smiled as I asked because I liked the thought of her being mine.

"Three dates I mean what's a girl gotta do to make things official?"

"Well if you are that desperate." I said which resulted in me getting slapped. "OW!"

"I'll have you know I have boys practically begging to be with me."

"Really?"

"Well no but-"

"So you do want to be my girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't of come here tonight if I didn't want to."

"Okay." I shrugged playing it off like it was nothing I could tell she was aggravated by that but she didn't say anything so I didn't bring it back up.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary didn't want to stay in bed which was what the doctor recommended I had to drag her back a few times, she finally stayed once I told her i'd watch a movie with her Cecily was already asleep and Liam was on his way home from his date with Hayley. "Jace?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to go back on your tour."

"Clary we've talked about this, i'm okay with canceling it."

"You said you have a show with a sold out arena has that ever happened for your band?"

"No…"

"When is that show?"

"Next week."

"I want you to do it, I know how much you are giving up from me right now, you're taking over mom duties and doing everything, I want you to have that show go be _THE_ Jace Herondale." Clary said softly her head was on my stomach and I was stroking her hair I couldn't leave her like this i'd be damned if I left her like this.

"The only Jace I need to be is the one you faith in.."

"The one I married wouldn't let anything stop him from being on that stage."

"That Jace had a lot to learn." Clary sat up looking down at me.

"I'm not saying you do the entire tour I know you are stubborn and would never do that and to be honest I don't want you too I want you here with me holding my hand but I was with you through most of your firsts and I want to see you play that sold out show the biggest show of your entire career this is something you've talked about for years."

"Yeah but you won't be there…"

"I'll be here." She touched my chest I knew she could feel the fast pace of my heart. "You've already given up so much Jace don't give this up too."

"You have your first chemo that day I can't be gone."

"By then we would have already told the kids i'm hoping Ryland can stay for a few extra days and he will be there for me or I can take Magnus if Ryland goes home to finish his album."

"I should be there."

"And you will be there for every single other one but I don't want you there for the first one I want you in whatever city that concert is in singing your heart out giving everything you got."

"You know I don't want to do this right?"

"But you're going to because i'm asking right?"

"I'll talk to the guys."

"And one more thing." She said more softly this time her hand moved from my heart to my shoulder and down my arm she stopped at the tattoo with her name brushing her thumb over it. "If anything ever happens to me-"

"No. I don't want to hear it Clary."

"Jace-"

"I don't want to hear an in case I die speech."

"Please let me say this."

"Fine."

"I want you to be happy."

"What?"

"You beat yourself up over so much over your mother's death even Max's, I want you to know if I-"

"Don't say it Clary."

"If I die I want you to be happy, I want you to raise our babies with nothing but love you have a habit of hardening yourself when bad things happen."

"Please stop." I was trying not to cry I didn't want to talk about this I didn't even want to think about that outcome.

"And I don't mean just be happy for the kids."

"You what want me to date?"

"I don't want you to be lonely, I want you to be happy Jace and if that means you meet some girl-"

"I won't meet some girl because you are going to make it through this Clary and when you do we are going on a much needed vacation somewhere far far away and it will just be the two of us and it will be like before we had kids… You can't leave me Clary okay? You don't get to leave me here alone to raise our kids because they need their mother." She laid back down against me it still wasn't enough for me I wanted her closer but I wouldn't I didn't want to hurt her, there was a knock on the door Clary lifted her head up just as the door opened.

"I'm home." Liam said and turned to leave.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Clary asked Liam rolled his eyes.

"No thanks I have zombies to kill."

"Did you do your science project?" Liam groaned.

"Halfway done with it."

"You should already be done with it." He mumbled something probably inappropriate and would most likely get him grounded.

"Fine whatever." He closed the door.

"That boy-" I started.

"Is just like you."

"Like me? What?"

"Yes Jace like you a little carbon copy actually two carbon copies thank the lord Logan doesn't act like you."

"Speaking of Logan, how are you going to tell him?"

"He facetimed me earlier I guess Jessie let it slip to him and my mother he called me crying it took me an hour to get him to stop crying another hour of him doing research on the type of cancer and then about thirty minutes of talking him out of coming home."

"When did this happen?"

"When you were dropping Liam off and then watching that movie with Cecily."

"Is he okay now?"

"Not really he still wants to come home but luckily Jessie talked to him and he told me if I needed him he would quit the movie and come home."

"And of course you don't want that, you don't want anyone to give up anything."

"No I don't because you have all worked your asses off to get to where you are."

"Clary-"

"I don't want to hear it Jace…."

"Get some sleep…. Ryland will be here in the morning and I want to tell them once Ryland gets here so everyone isn't all over you."

"Come here, you're too far." I moved closer to her she snuggled into my side throwing her leg over me and closing her eyes. "I love you Jace."

"I love you too baby."

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ryland and Liam were wrestling on the couch when daddy came down the steps mommy wasn't with him she's been spending a lot of time in her room sleeping and doesn't even come out to eat daddy says she's okay but I don't believe him and Liam doesn't care because he doesn't care about anyone he says she will be fine in a few days and it's nothing to worry about. "Hey JJ."

"What's up dad?" Ryland asked with Liam in a headlock.

"Can you two stop for a minute I need to talk to you guys." Ryland let Liam go and once he did Liam punched Ryland in the stomach.

"You fucking bitch." Ryland went to hit Liam back.

"Ryland! Liam!"

"Way to piss dad off." Ryland smacked Liam in the head.

"He said your name first."

"I'm trying to talk." Daddy said again and this time they both stopped. "Thank you."

"What's so important? I have things to do." Liam said.

"Please don't start Liam…"

"What i'm just saying-"

"There really isn't an easy way to say this…" Daddy said and Liam's smile went away he looked confused.

"What's going on? Where is mom?"

"She's asleep she wasn't feeling good this morning."

"So you want us to stay out of her way for a while until she gets over the flu?" Liam asked Ryland sighed.

"Why did I have to be here for a flu conversation?"

"Your mother doesn't have the flu…" Ryland and Liam both shut up.

"What does she have?" Daddy didn't say anything and Liam stood up. "Dad?"

"Cancer." Daddy said softly Liam made a noise i've never heard before and started to walk away dad took a step closer to him but Liam put his hand up.  
"Don't touch me." He ran up the steps, I looked at Ryland he was just staring at daddy.

"What's cancer?" I asked Ryland softly but he didn't answer me he had tears in his eyes.

"D-do they know what kind of cancer?"

"A type of Leukemia."

"Daddy? What's cancer?" He looked at Ryland who nodded daddy picked me up and took me outside.

"Hey Muffin."

"Hi daddy." He was sad I could tell.

"I've been dreading having to say this to you guys…" He kissed my head.

"It's okay daddy." I kissed his nose he laughed.

"You know how mommy's been really tired lately?"

"Yeah…"

"That's because she has a problem with her blood. That's why she's been very tired lately and she's going to have treatment to make her get better."

"But why were Liam and Ryland sad if she's going to get better?" Daddy took a took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Because sometimes people don't get better."

"Like they die?" I started to cry before daddy could even say anything he pulled me close on to his lap.

"I don't know what i'm doing." He said. "Muffin look at me." I didn't want to look up but daddy forced me to. "I'm not going to lie to you okay?"

"O-kay."

"Sometimes people with cancer do die but not all of them Muffin a lot of people who get cancer get better."

"Is mommy going to get better?"

"She's going to start getting treatment soon and that will help make the cancer go away."

"How'd she get it?"

"No one really knows how people get cancer."

"I don't want mommy to die." Daddy wiped my tears and kissed my head again.

"I know baby, I know."

"Can I go see mommy?"

"She's asleep right now but once she wakes up you can go lay down with her and maybe we can watch a movie all of us."

"Okay…"

"Do you want to play with your toys? I'll play with you."

"No thank you…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

 **Clary's Pov**

The door opened to the room so I kept my eyes shut because if Jace sees me awake I will get yelled at to go back to sleep and I didn't want to because I actually felt good today, he jumped on the bed and cuddled into me and started to cry I was about to open my eyes when he started to talk.

"I'm sorry," Liam said softly his arm went around my waist his head against mine. "I've been such a dick to you lately, I know I seem like I don't care ninety percent of the time and I know I make you mad when I don't do the things you ask me to do but I will I promise please don't die, I need you mom I really need you…" My shirt was getting wet I wanted to reach out and hold him I can't remember the last time he cried my sweet boy if anyone was a mini Jace it was definitely Liam. "I love you mama."

"I love you too BuggaBoo." I said he lifted his head up and sniffled.

"You're up?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No I was up, I thought you were your father."

"How are you feeling?" He asked I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?"

"Dad told us…"

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't down there with him, where is he?"

"He took Cecily outside I think I came up here right after he told us." I wiped his tears away.

"Did you finish your science project?" I asked

"No." He said and laughed through his tears.

"Do you want some help?"

"Shouldn't you stay in bed?"

"I've done nothing but stay in bed I have energy and I want to spend some time with you."

"I can bring it in here."

"I'm sick of this room…"

"Downstairs?"

"I'll meet you in the dining room." I pushed the covers off of me Liam leaned over and did something he hasn't done since he was seven he kissed my cheek.

"I love you mom."

"I love you more."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was trying to process what dad told me when mom came down the stairs she smiled at me. "Hey bubbie."

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Oh god not you too."

"At least sit down on the couch."

"I'm not sitting down i'm going to the dining room to help Liam with his project."

"He can't do it by himself?"

"I offered to help him because I don't want to sit in my room all day." I crossed my arms and huffed mom rolled her eyes. "Don't huff at me young man i'm still your mother and if I want to do a science project I can."

"You shouldn't be doing science projects you should be resting."

"I don't want to rest RyRy I want to be up and doing things."

"Well I don't like it."

"Well i'm the mother so you can't force me to do anything." Liam came down with a box mom looked at it and tilted her head. "That doesn't look like it can hold a model of a-"

"Yeah I haven't actually started it yet."

"It's due on Monday Liam."

"Yeah… I was going to wait until Sunday and ask for your help." Mom laughed shaking her head.

"You are your fathers child."

"Liam don't you think you should be giving mom a break?" I asked Liam looked at mom.

"I can do it by myself."

"Please Liam I need you on my side everyone thinks I should be laying in bed and watching soap operas and learning to knit."

"You could make a blanket to use since everyone makes you sleep." Liam suggested.

"I don't want to knit! I can still do things like a normal person. It just may take me a little while longer."

"Who suggested you knit anyway? Isn't knitting for like million year olds?" Liam shook his head.

"I think that's a stereotype." I said. "And offensive to the young knitters of the world."

"Oh it's offensive? Go knit a river."

"Is that suppose to be like cry me a river but for knitting?"

"Who cares?"

"See this is what I miss." Mom said and suddenly I remember the real reason this entire conversation started.

"I still think you should be lying down."

"I will lay down soon but right now i'm going to help Liam."

"When are you going home?" Liam asked.

"I'm not."

"What?" Mom said.

"Not until you get better."

"That could take months…"

"I don't care i'm not going to leave when you're sick."

"Yeah but your new album."

"Fuck the goddamn album that doesn't matter to me, what matters is you getting better."

"Bubbie-"

"Don't try and talk to me out of it mama."

"Liam go get started i'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." He walked away mom reached her hand out for me to take.

"Talk to me."

"Why didn't you call me when you found out?" Tears stung my eyes.

"You were so adamant on going home to get your new album started I didn't want to force you to be away."

"You found out after I dropped you off?"

"Yeah…"

"You could've called me I would've came right back you know I would of."

"And that's why I didn't call you because you would of came right back you have a life Ryland."

"Your dying but yeah I have life so just don't tell me?"

"I'm not dying."

"Yes you are that's what cancer does it kills people and you didn't want me to know!"

"Ryland please."

"You're my mom your suppose to always be around and telling me not to eat things I shouldn't and be around to see me get married, be there when I have kids and all that fucking shit, I don't want to lose you but you didn't want me to know that you were sick." She was crying silent tears running down her face I leaned over to wipe them away.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you Ry, you have such big things happening for you right now, who am I to make you leave your life."

"My mom, the one who gave birth to me, the one who raised me by herself, I have my life because of you."

"I have your dad here you can go back to finishing your album and-"

"I don't care about that anymore i'm not going anywhere until you get better."

"Aren't you suppose to be going on tour soon?"

"Not for three or four months we still haven't figured out all the details."

"I'm not letting you cancel your tour also, well your dad is leaving next week for a show but-"

"Dad's doing what?" To say I was angry was understatement. "He's going to fucking leave when-"

"I'm making him go."

"Why do you have to be so nice understanding? Why can't you be selfish for once in your life? He's your husband don't you think he should be there for you?"

"It's one show, I told him to go."

"That's not right…"

"It's my decision."

"Does him leaving interfere with your treatment?" She didn't answer. "I'm going to p-"

"I told him to go he's giving up everything to be here for your brother and sister Ry the least I could do is give him one last show."

"Then i'll go with you."

"You don't have too."

"No one should have to do this alone and I want to talk to your doctor."

"Mommy!" Cecily came running in and straight to mom she threw her arms around her.

"Why are you-"

"I've already tried dad it's useless she won't go back to bed she wants to do a science project with Liam."

"Both of you need to stop treating me like a porcelain doll I am okay to do things as long as it's not like running a triathlon which i'm sure I could do if I really wanted." Despite everything going on I laughed, mom has always been stubborn and it was nice to see that this wasn't going to change her either. "I've talked to Ryland and he's going to come with me for my first day of chemo so you are going to that show and it's final."

"Clary-"

"I don't want to hear it Jace."

"I think you've lost dad."

"Now if you all don't mind i'm going to help Liam with his project and pry into his life and find out how his date went, come on Cecily you can help." Mom grabbed Cecily's hand and left the room.

"You know it wasn't my idea to this show?"

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't leave her…"

"Ryland."

"She's your wife she's always been in your corner supporting you and she has always taken care of us even when she wasn't feeling well she would push through it because that was her job take care of us why you were out be famous and she's still doing that right now because it's her job, my job has always been making sure she was okay seeing if she ever needed anything because you weren't around, I don't agree with you leaving but if it's what mom wants there's no changing her mind."

"I'm doing this because she wants me too."

"Because she feels guilty that she got cancer and you had to stop that's why she told you to go."

"I don't have to go I can st-"

"I've been taking care of her way before you came back into the picture."

"I don't understand why you're mad at me I get you are trying to work out your emotions right now but-"

"She's my mother…"

"And she's my wife."

"If she dies you can find another wife…. I can't find another mother."

"Ryland…."

"I don't know how you can leave this could be the last moments and you are just going to walk out?"

"I don't want to Ryland but you know how stubborn your mother is." He was right she was probably the most stubbornest person in the entire world she always put everyone else ahead of herself.

"Just go i'll take care of her." I didn't wait for him to say anything I went into the dining room Cecily was sitting on mom's lap holding her hand while Liam was putting things together it all fell down causing Cecily and mom to laugh, I didn't want to ever forget her laugh or the way her eyes were so soft and full of happiness whenever she was with us, I wanted to remember everything about her.

 **I know Ryland was kind of mean but it's his mom and he's always been protective of her**

 **Questions:**

 **Just wondering who do you guys think the biggest mama's boy is out of the three boys?**

 **Should Jace go to the concert?**

 **Next chapter finally some bonding between Clary and Liam I feel like we don't see their relationship a lot and Ryland spends some extra time with Cecily who may or may not make friends with a certain little blood thirsty beast ;) I love you guys until next time**


	128. Chapter 128 Little Friendly Ducky

**Ages - Jace 42, Clary 41, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **It was tied between Ryland and Logan for the biggest mama's boy which I mean it is kinda hard to decide between the two of them**

 **Jace's Pov**

Bat wanted to meet up with me because Clary called the entire band and told them we were doing the show even though I was still unsure about even going I didn't want to be away from her. "Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah…"

"Jace this is the biggest concert of your life, it's a sold out-"

"We've had sold out shows before."

"In smaller venues, Jace this is like the size of a football stadium."

"Clary-"

"Wants you to do it. She called me and told me to make sure you say yes."

"Of course she did." I sighed slumping back against his couch.

"I pulled some strings and I did it."

"Did what?" He threw what looked like a contract at me. "What's this?"

"You don't know how to read?"

"I'm kind of done with reading my life has been taken over my booklets and information sheets of leukemia so no I cannot read this right now."

"I got the concert on TV."

"What?" I sat up and looked down at the papers. "For like what showtime?"

"One of those, anyway, all you need to do is sign off saying that they can have back-stage access."

"Bat-"

"I know you don't want to go Jace but this could be your last concert for a while don't you want to step off the stage in a big way."

"Did my wife put this idea in your head?"

"Of course not."

"I'll think about it…."

"Jace."

"Please just give me a day to think, I still need to patch things up with Ryland before I decide anything."

"Just call me."

"Thanks Bat."

 **Ryland's Pov**

 _ **5 years old**_

" _Mommy what are you doing?" I jumped off the couch and hopped all the way to the kitchen._

" _I'm making lunch for the craziest little boy in the world." She smiled and ruffled my hair._

" _I want cake for lunch."_

" _Definitely not."_

" _But mommy," I whined. "I really really want some cake."_

" _We don't even have cake RyRy."_

" _We can call Chris and he will bring me some cake."_

" _Chris is back home in Utah."_

" _When's he coming back?"_

" _Next week, and Poppy will be with him."_

" _Poppy!" I jumped up and down and a plate fell on the floor. "Oops."_

" _Ryland don't jump around in the kitchen."_

" _It wasn't my fault the plate was right there."_

" _Really was it the plates fault?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Go play in your room."_

" _Are you mad at me?" I was going to cry when mommy sighed._

" _No there is glass on the floor and I don't want you to get hurt."_

" _I can help."_

" _Ryland no-" I leaned down to pick up a piece of glass and it cut my finger._

" _Mommy!" I cried when I seen the blood._

 _She put the broom down and picked me up sitting me on the counter. "Let me see it?"_

" _No."_

" _Bubbie let me see it."_

" _No! Don't it hurts!" She pulled my hand away from my bleeding. "No stop it!"_

" _Ryland it's not the end of the world, once the bleeding stops you will be fine all you need is a band-aid"_

" _No it's going to fall off." I cried._

" _Ry it's fine."_

" _You don't know that…."_

" _Ry-"_

" _Leave me alone." She cleaned my hand while I was still trying to pull it away from her. "I don't like you anymore."_

" _I'm sure I will survive." She put the band-aid on and picked me up again she didn't put me down until I was in the living room. "See it's all better."_

" _No it's not it still hurts and it's all your fault." Mommy wiped my tears away and kissed my head._

" _Play a game or something until lunch is done."_

" _I can't because my finger will fall off."_

" _Ryland stop it you are fine." She turned around to leave._

" _I can't wait until I'm big and I don't have to listen to you! I hate you."_

" _Lunch will be ready soon you can sit here and mope until then."_

 _I didn't play with my toys or anything I sat on the couch with my arms crossed for a long time until mommy called me over to eat, I was still mad at her as I sat down and picked up my fork but then mommy looked at me and gave me a bright smile and I wasn't so mad anymore. "I love you my little Nugget." She kissed my head and sat down across from me._

" _I love you too mama."_

Mom was watching a movie with Cecily, Liam was at school, dad went out, I was trying to keep my distance from him I was mad at him still, I kept thinking about all the times I treated my mother crappy when I was small when I was just a kid and couldn't wait until I was big so I could get away from her I've felt that way so many times in life I'd like to go back in time and slap myself, now I felt like I was running out of time with her I knew she could be okay and beat this but it doesn't change the fact there are two outcomes to cancer and I can't help but think about the terrible one. "Hey…" I looked up to see dad standing in the doorway of my room.

"Get out."

"Ryland-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Just fucking leave it's what you do best anyway isn't it."

"I was doing my job, when you have kids-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You're afraid of losing her I know you are so am I."

"You don't know anything."

"I was only five when my mom died, I knew she was gone and never coming back but I didn't understand death."

"And then you were adopted and had a loving mother all over again."

"But it wasn't _my mother_ , don't get me wrong I love Maryse but their was always a wedge between us she knew she wasn't my mother so she tried to keep her distance with some things and because of that I built a wall around my heart so I could never get hurt again by a mother or anyone else, I use to have these dreams they always seemed so real to me, that day my mother died she was coming to my school because I was being bad, if I just listened to the teacher maybe nothing would of happened to her…. I use to dream that I listened to the teacher and she was still alive but i'd wake up in the Lightwood's house and realize it was a dream she was still gone…."

"What's this got to do with-"

"Your mom was always there for me she was the only one I didn't push away when my mom died, she held my hand at her funeral she let me cry on her shoulder when we had our first picnic at my mom's grave, she was the only good thing in my life back then and she always made sure I stayed on the path my mother wanted for me there were so many times I felt like I was slipping through the cracks but she was there to hold my hand through it all she made the person I am today."

"Then why are you going?" I wanted to feel okay with his decision but I wasn't he should be here with her to hold her hand through this.

"You know how stubborn she is Ryland."

"Yeah."

"Look-"

"Have fun at your show." I tried to walk out of the room but dad pushed me back.

"No. I'm not going to let you walk out while you're still pissed."

"I'm over it you wanna go then go."

"It's one show."

"Do you honestly think that's what i'm mad about? It's not about the fucking show dad it's you not being there when she needs you I know she wants you to go and I know it's just one show but that's what always happens isn't it?"

"What?"

"She always sacrifices shit so you can live your dream."

"JJ…"

"You didn't know about me for five years because she didn't want you to lose your dream, how many vacations did you miss because you were living your dream? How many birthday cakes did you not get to eat because you were in some other country? How many sport games did you miss in all the years? And all the while mom got the shitty end of it, us being mad at her because you weren't there and she'd always justify you being gone never once did she get mad that you weren't there she always let us take it out on her because she didn't want to ruin one of your concerts."

"I'm sorry."

"And when you were home you acted miserable like you didn't even want to be here do you know how that felt for us? To see a father who looks totally uninterested in being around his kids?"

"I know I was crappy back then."

"Mom always stuck up for you though."

"I know she did."

"I know you have an important job and people are counting on you so just go." This time he didn't stop me as I pushed past him and went downstairs Cecily was sleeping on the couch mom looked bored watching a cartoon movie.

"Hey Bubbie."

"Hey." Dad came down next didn't say a word as he passed by and went out back.

"Are you two still going at it?"

"I'm done caring about him." She sighed stood up and grabbed my hand.

" _You don't throw things at people Ryland, now say sorry."_

" _He said my eyes were weird so he deserved it!"_

" _You don't throw things at people no matter what you be the bigger person."_

" _I can't be the bigger person because he's fat!" I yelled the little boy started to cry his mom glared at mommy._

" _Ryland Jace Herondale!"_

" _Well what he is?"_

" _I am so sorry." She said to them. "Ryland apologize now."_

" _I don't want to."_

" _You either say sorry or you won't be joining soccer."_

" _I'm sorry." I huffed._

 _After the fat kid and his mom walked away mommy made us leave and when I got home I had to go to bed but I didn't go to sleep I sat on my bed until mommy came in and yelled at me some more. "I've already told you to take a nap."_

" _I'm not sleepy."_

" _Ryland you are driving me insane today."_

" _I don't care."_

" _Where's my sweet little boy at?" She sat down on my bed. "If you keep up this attitude they will never let you into kindergarten."_

" _He was being mean to me first."_

" _Ry-"_

" _He said my eyes were weird and ugly because they aren't the same color, I hate my stupid eyes."_

" _Well I don't, you wanna know why?"_

" _Why?" Mommy laid down in my bed and pulled me against her._

" _Because you have a green as grass eye which is just like mine, and a golden eye of a lion just like your daddy."_

" _I don't have a daddy…"_

" _Everyone has a daddy."_

" _Why don't I get to see him ever?"_

" _He lives far far away."_

" _Because he doesn't like me?"_

" _Mommy never told him about you, you were still in my tummy when he left."_

" _Oh…"_

" _I have a picture of him and me if you want to see him."_

" _Yeah!" She got up and left my room I sat there waiting for her to come back when she did she handed me a picture._

" _This is your daddy." She pointed to him I looked just like him. "He would of loved you so much."_

" _Maybe i'll meet him one day."_

" _I hope you do baby boy, I really hope you do."_

" _Can I keep the picture?"_

" _Sure, we just need to get a frame for it okay?"_

" _Is this you?" I pointed to the person who was on my daddy's back mommy laughed._

" _Yeah… I forced him to take this picture…" I fell asleep to mommy talking about my daddy I hope I can meet him one day._

"Both of you sit down and shut up." Mom said dad and I looked at each other but sat down without saying a word, mom glared at us both. "I'm tired of you two fighting."

"I'm not fighting." I said.

"Shut up." Mom said.

"Okay…"

"I am the one who told your father to go Ryland if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, Jace stop picking a fight with him. I know neither of you like the situation and what's happening but it's not going to change and arguing isn't going to help so i'm going to tell you what is going to help. Jace you are going to go upstairs and pack because you are going to that freaking concert whether or not I have to drag you there myself. Ryland you better go get some fresh air or something because you are not going to stop working on your new album because you have busted your ass to get to where you are now and I will be damned if I let you throw everything away, now stand up hug and apologize for being assholes to each other before I beat you both with a goddamn stick." We kind of just sat there frozen.

"Uhh…"

"I said now." She yelled we both stood up and awkwardly hugged each other. "And the apology?"

"I'm sorry dad…"

"I'm sorry too JJ."

"Jace go pack, Ryland-"

"I think i'll go get that fresh air, maybe take Cecily to the park or something." I ran inside because I didn't want to get yelled at again.

 **Liam's Pov**

Dad said I could stay home if I wanted to but I didn't want to be in the house I felt like everyone was depressed there and the mood was just way too much of a downer. "Hey…" Damien ran over to me. "How you holding up?"

"Huh?"

"Logan called me the other day crying… I'm sorry about your mom." Poor Logan….

"Thanks."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I didn't want to stay at home."

"I get it."

"Is Logan alright?"

"He wants to come home but I yelled at him, I mean there isn't much he can do here for her and Jessie already told me that your mom doesn't want them to come home."

"Yeah she's kinda hell bent on having everyone's lives stay the same."

"I'm-"

"How are you holding up? Without Logan?" I didn't want to talk about my mom anymore I had enough of that at home.

"Boring… It's like I don't even remember what I did before him and I started dating." Someone ran by and threw a piece of paper at Damien he picked it up and read it. "Hey dumbass you spelled faggot wrong if you are going to insult me you should at least do it properly you fucking illiterate retard." He said and threw the paper back at the kid who frowned looked down at it and then ran away.

"Want to me kick his ass?"

"I'm more than capable of beating someone up but honestly whoever spells it fegot should just be left alone, i'm sure his parents are so proud of him." I picked up the paper and read it 'you are a fegot you wills burn in heell' Damien seemed completely unfazed by it.

"You alright?"

"The only thing that offended me was the spelling." I laughed because that was a total Logan thing to say.

"I think Logan has rubbed off on you." He laughed.

"I miss my nerd."

"I didn't think anyone here knew you were gay."

"After Logan broke up with me I thought about the things he said and he was right I was being a complete dick and unfair so I came out to the world."

"How'd that go?"

"Not as bad as I thought, now I can actually post pictures of Logan and I without wondering does this look gay? I don't know why I was so worried about everyone else's opinion of me, I just need to worry about my own opinion."

"I did notice the stuff you've been posting looked extra gay lately." I joked he pushed me playfully. The bell rung he waved and ran off towards his class.

I was falling asleep in my math class when the TA handed me a paper that said go to the front office I gathered up all my stuff and walked the familiar path towards the dean's office I was trying to think if i've done anything wrong lately.

"Hey Bugga."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She waved to the dean who knew my entire name and would always say my middle name also when I got in trouble mom and her were practically BFFs since she was always here.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I am tired of your father and brother hovering over me asking me every ten seconds if i'm okay or if I need something." She picked up my backpack and started walking towards the doors.

"So you decided to pull me out of school to go eat?"

"I wanted to have a normal conversation with someone that doesn't even talking about the C word." She said I understood because I felt the same way I didn't want to think about it, I guess it never crossed my mind that maybe mom didn't want to think about it either.

"Alright, let's go eat."

"That's my boy."

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ryland took me to the park I didn't want to go but he said if I did go he'd stop and buy me frozen yogurt on the way home. "Ryland guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy says auntie Kelly, Tessa, Jem, Will, and auntie Izzy are coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Is that all?"

"No there was more but I wasn't paying attention because I was putting frosting on my toaster strudel and I had to make it perfectly frosted." Ryland laughed, he didn't laugh much at things I said so I felt proud.

"You don't want to go play?"

"Ugh it's so far away…"

"It's like ten steps to the playground." I groaned.

"That's like nine steps to far."

"Cecily go play."

"Hey Ryland?"

"Huh?"

"When you were my age were you small like me?" He laughed again.

"No I was tall and actually looked my age you look like your seven."

"Curse my shortness…." I was going to get up when this woman came towards us with a little boy.

"If only there were more men like you." She said to Ryland.

"What?" He was confused but he smiled at her probably because he thought she was cute.

"Is she yours?" She pointed at me and Ryland laughed he was about to say I was his sister so I decided to have some fun.

"I'm gonna go play now daddy." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cecily." He said in the kind of voice daddy uses when I hide in the pantry eating the snacks they hide from me.

"I love your name."

"Thank you!"

"It's nice to see a father actually spend time with his child." She said as I skipped away the little boy had gone off to play with some other boys, she sat down next to Ryland he was trying not to talk to her but she was totally into him, i'm a matchmaker I know it, there really wasn't anyone my age to play with so I went towards the grassy area and just walked around collecting cool looking rocks for my collection I heard a small little chirp from a bush I kept looking for more rocks until I heard it again so I went over to the bush but not to close but I didn't want some crazy bird to attack me, I saw a tiny little duckling with its foot stuck in between some of the bush, there was an egg next to where she was I carefully pulled her tiny little leg out and ran away because I didn't want it to bite me and when I looked back the little duck was following me she wasn't very good at walking but she still managed to keep up with me chirping away. "Haha you like me?" I sat down and she came right up to me, I don't know how to tell if it was a girl or a boy but I was going to say it was a girl. "Will you bite me if I try and pick you up?" I asked to little ducky I was still afraid to pick it up so I just sat there with her just beside me. "Did your mama lose you?" I looked around but there were no ducks swimming in the little pond. "That's okay i'm sure she will come back for you soon. I stayed there with little ducky for a really long time it was fun to pet her and she wasn't trying to eat me so that was a good sign.

"Cecily!" I heard Ryland yell for me.

"Oh… Bye little friend I hope you find your mommy soon." I got up and ran back towards the playground.

"Where did you go?"

"I was looking for rocks for my collection."

"Next time tell me you scared me."

"Sorry…"

"Bye Ryland."

"See ya later Faith."

"Is she gonna be my new mommy?" I giggled when Ryland glared at me.

"That was so not funny by the way." I heard little chirps behind me I turned and seen ducky at my feet. "What the?"

"I found a duck! Can I keep it?"

"Dad will murder you."

"But she doesn't have a mom."

"How tragic you aren't keeping that dad doesn't like ducks."

"But she's just a baby."

"Dad. Will. Not. Let. You. Have. That." He said I looked down at Ducky and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ducky…." Ryland shook his head and turned around.

"Let's go before you get anymore crazy ideas and grab your bag with your stupid barbies, I don't know why you brought them."

"Because they were going to have a nice beach day playing in the sand but you ruined it."

"Well-"

"And also they are not barbies they are limited edition Fairy Princess so excuse you!"

"Just get your _toys_ we're going home."

"But what about frozen yogurt?"

"You don't get any for the little stunt you pulled, I had to sit there and pretend like you were actually my kid because it would of been weird if I said no she's actually my little sister after you made it seem like I was your father so thank you."

"Did she like you though?"

"She wants to have a playdate with you and her son so we could get to know each other more, do you see what you did?"

"Well you were looking at her boobs."

"Get your bag, say goodbye to the stupid duck and let's go." Ryland walked towards the parking lot I picked up my bag with Ducky still following me, I got an amazing idea I just had to make sure Ryland didn't see me.

 **Clary's Pov**

Liam didn't talk much at lunch kept to himself made random little comments here and there, it was so much harder getting him to open up then Logan, Liam always seemed so closed off and to himself ever since he was a little boy. "So you have a basketball game soon."

"Yeah i'll let you know how it goes." He shrugged.

"What do you mean how it goes?"

"I just assumed you won't be there," He shrugged again. "It's no big deal, I know you have bigger things to worry about."

"When have I ever missed a game?"

"Never…"

"Well i'm not starting anytime soon, I might have to wear one of those face masks because i'm sure with all this crap my immune system will disappear but i'm not going to miss a game."

"You don't have to mom it's not even that important."

"Aren't you guys going to states this year?"

"Well this is the game to see if we are."

"And you honestly think i'd miss it?"

"Dad will be mad if you come."

"Your father will get over it, just because i'm sick doesn't mean I need to stay inside 24/7. Sure there may be some days when I have to stay inside because I don't have the energy to get up and be supermom."

"Logan did always tell me you were part superhero." He said with a fond smile that was the way I always got him to open up no matter what if you brought up Logan he was an open book.

"Have you talked to Logan?"

"I tried calling him a little while ago when you went to order the food, I wanted to make sure he was okay." No matter what Liam always thought about Logan first even before himself.

"I hardly talk to those two I mean I know they're busy but I miss my babies."

"Speaking of babies." Mom raised her eyebrow.

"I will kill you if you say you got-"

"What? No…"

"Well you said speaking of babies."

"I meant as in like us your children."

"Oh thank god I was going to beat you with this bread stick."

"I changed my mind I don't want a phone for my birthday."

"Oh? What do you want?"

"Well is four thousand dollars a lot of money?"I laughed shaking my head.

"Yes Liam it is."

"So if I asked for that by next week you'd say no?"

"What you owe a loan shark money?" I joked Liam nervous laughed and then sighed.

"Good one mom…."

"What do you really want for your birthday?"

"I want to go see Logan, We've never spent our birthday without each other and I wouldn't like to start that anytime soon." That broke my heart because I was prepared not to have Logan here but now Logan's gonna be gone as well? I don't think i've ever spent any of my kids birthdays away from them even Ryland comes home for his birthday.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So what was the four thousand-"

"Just a joke…." It didn't seem like he was joking but with him you never know.

"What do you want to do after this?" I was afraid he was going to ask to go home I felt like he was pushing himself away just like Jace does when things get hard and I don't want that because under that armor is a sad scared boy.

"There's an arcade around here it's been awhile since i've beaten you in air hockey." He smirked and instantly became a mini Jace.

"Oh you are so on."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary text me to tell me she was out with Liam I wanted to be mad but she wouldn't of listened to me anyway so there was no need to even waste my time. "Dad?" Ryland sat down next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry I was an ass to you today and yesterday…. I was working through some emotions and I took it all out on you."

"It's okay JJ I know I wasn't always there for you guys growing up and I know I missed out on a lot but I always felt terrible that I was missing these things with you guys because you only grow up once and seeing your achievements through pictures and videos it wasn't enough but don't ever think I wasn't proud of all the things you accomplished." I pulled Ryland into a hug he let his head rest on me for a little while I don't remember the last time he's done that.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too buddy. Thank you for staying here and being there for your mother on her first appointment."

"As long as you mention me on tv," I laughed. "That was always my favorite part of watching your interviews you were always so happy when you talked about us or mom."

"I'll never stop talking about you guys."

"Want a drink?" He asked I shook my head.

"I'll get you one."

"I can get it."

"It's alright Ry." He nodded I went into the kitchen and almost ran into Cecily who had a big bowl of water. "What are you doing?"

"I'm uh just doing a project." She said and smiled.

"A project? What kind of project?"

"I'm just doing a project."

"Yeah you've already said that… What type of project are you doing?"

"A projecty type."

"Celine."

"I'm going to use this bowl for my toys to have a swimming party in."

"There's a pool-"

"Mommy says i'm not allowed out there without adult supervision and she can't go into that water."

"Who can't?"

"My uh favorite barbie her hair will get ruined… Logan's told me facts about pool water."

"Don't let your mother see you with that bowl in your room because she will have my head."

"Alright."

"That means play with it in the dining room."

"Kay I just need to get my barbies!" She turned around and went towards the dining room instead of the stairs.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I watched daddy and Ryland for a little while before taking the bowl of water upstairs and into my room, Ducky was all chrippy when I came in. "Shhh you can't let daddy hear you." I put the bowl down for her. "Now you will have to be a good girl and sleep in the closet because if daddy sees you he will not be happy." She chirped again. "I'm sure if daddy got to know you he will love you but let's not find out for awhile." I pushed my treasure chest in front of the door that way if someone tried to come in i'd be able to hide Ducky without anyone knowing.

 **A few people asked why I didn't ask who the biggest daddy's girl was and well i'm pretty sure everyone would say Jessie so it seemed kinda pointless to ask**

 **Questions:**

 **Who do you think the closest sibling pair is (actually kinda curious for everyones answers on this)**

 **Who do you think will freak out more Jace or Will?**

 **Should Cecily get to keep little Ducky?**

 **Next chapter Clary's first chemo appointment and Jace's concert and Liam gets in deeper with gambling**


	129. Chapter 129 Party Interrupted

**Ages - Jace 42, Clary 41, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 13, Cecily 10**

 **If you follow my instagram you know I was in the hospital for a while... life with T1D….. So that's why this has taken so long to get up and it's not quite what I wanted it to be and not as long as I wanted it to be but i'm not back to 100% so give me some time and i'll be back with more frequent updates, enjoy.**

 **TMIShips4Life- Supernatural references are everywhere in this story, also yes some birthday love soon**

 **Satan201- Welcome aboard lol I know I don't show the twins relationship that much but soon it will be all about them in a really cute chapter for their birthday with flashbacks of little Liam and Logan**

 **Tubba- I had an idea for Liam but then I ended up hating it because it didn't fit so i'm actually still trying to come up with ideas and as we all know you are probably my main go to for ideas with this story so i'd love to hear what you thought of and maybe I can incorporate something of my own into your idea and make it one big idea.. Did that make sense?**

 **Liam's Pov**

Everyone was too busy to notice me maybe that was a good thing or perhaps a very bad thing, I didn't want to do what I was about to do but I knew there was no other way Roman was a big buff russian guy, who didn't like when people owed him money and didn't pay and now even deeper in debt to him. I didn't know what else to do if mom or dad find out what i'm going to do i'm surely going to be grounded for a year maybe longer my eighteenth birthday that seems about right, I kept checking behind me to make sure no one seen me go towards dad's office. I opened the door I felt shitty this is never something i've done before and it's not something I had even planned on doing but i'm at the end of rope Roman gave me until today to give him his money and if I don't well I don't want to think about what his evil henchmen will do to me. Where the fuck did Jordan even meet this dude? I sat down in the chair and dropped my backpack to the floor and opened the safe. _I'm the world's worst son_.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Morning baby." Jace said I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

"Hi…"

"How are you feeling today?" He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Good better than yesterday."

"That's good."

"What are the kids doing?"

"Ryland's downstairs we were watching a movie together, Liam is doing something I don't really know and Cecily's in room playing."

"What do you mean you don't know what Liam's doing?"

"He's always in his room playing his video games and talking shit to other people playing the game online."

"Well it seems like you do know what he's doing."

"You hungry?"

"Ehh…"

"Feeding tube it is then…"

"Can we do it after everyone eats?"

"Clary-"

"I just want to wait like fifteen minutes you know I never eat once I wake up."

"Fine…" I rolled out of bed yawning I honestly couldn't wait for this entire thing to be over with I was tired of not having any energy I was tired of everyone in the house looking at me with sad eyes, I was tired of everything.

"Morning mama." Ryland kissed my head.

"Hey Bubbie."

"I'll be back!" Liam yelled running towards the door with a backpack on.

"Woah, hold it." Jace said Liam skidded to a stop.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet up with Jordan and a few other people we have a project for school."

"Since when do you ever do your own projects?" I asked he barely glanced at me before he shrugged.

"Jordan's been on me to actually help and _be part of the team_." He said in a really whiny voice.

"Jordan will be over in a few hours why can't-"

"Oh yeah why everyone else is having fun watching movies and eating and crap i'll be stuck working on a fucking-"

"Language." Jace and I said in unison.

"Sorry…"

"Hurry up."

"Yeah." He yelled picking up his skateboard and running out the door.

"Well-" Jace started.

"He's lying." I said.

"How do you know?"

"You can't tell when Liam's lying?"

"Yes?"

"Really?"

"No, I mean he seemed to be telling the truth."

"I did his stupid project for him, and last year when they put Liam and Jordan together for a project the two of them asked Izzy and I to do it for them so now all of sudden he's doing projects and homework on his own? And if it isn't me doing it it's Logan."

"I don't think Logan would."

"Logan went to school as Liam because Liam didn't study for a test and if he failed he would of been off the basketball team, you want to know how I know that?"

"I don't know… Do I want to know?"

"A girl flirted with Logan who was pretending Liam he freaked out and had a panic attack and the school had to call me to get Liam I showed up there and well i'm sure you can guess.."

"Where was Liam?"

"I don't know honestly he came home when school was suppose to be over and I asked him how was school he said great I think I passed my test and the entire time Logan covered for him saying it was his idea."

"Did Liam pass the test?"

"He got a 'B' and that was the first time ever but it wasn't even him that took the test but he was so proud to show me so I kinda just let the entire thing go."

"How come I never knew this story?"

"I just didn't think it was something important to tell you." I shrugged.

"Have you talked to either of them?"

"I called Jessie yesterday she didn't answer but she texted me and told me that she doesn't work Friday so we'd be able to talk, i'm glad they are busy it gives Logan less time to freak out about me."

"Hey mom?" Ryland called from the kitchen.

"Oh no…" I said.

"What?"

"That's his can I eat this voice." Jace laughed and sure enough Ryland came in holding something up.

"Can I eat this?" Jace laughed again. "What?"

"That's for tonight."

"But-"

"No buts eat some cereal or something."

"Cereal what am I a kid?"

"There's cheerios." It's been his favorite cereal since he was three.

"I'm gonna eat it all." He turned back towards the kitchen.

 **Liam's Pov**

"I have your money…." I said setting my backpack down.

"You were almost out of time."

"I know but I got it."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"Give me it." One of his minions grabbed my bag and the other one grabbed me he dropped the money down on the table and counted it. "Liam my boy I knew I could trust you, let him go." He pushed me towards the table. "Play me."

"What?"

"You win you can keep the money."

"And if I lose?"

"Well we will talk about that if it happens."

"Alright." I could do this, i'll win and put dad's money back and it will be like nothing ever happened.

 **Jace's Pov**

Everyone was showing up and Liam still wasn't home it pissed me off slightly because he invited Damien and the poor kid was sitting on the couch away from everyone just staring at the floor. "Hey Damien." He looked up at me and waved.

"Hello Mr. Herondale." I sighed.

"Could you please call me Jace?"

"Sorry." He said softly Clary came in talking to Kelly.

"Hey Damien it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Clary." I glanced between the two of them and sighed why can he call her Clary but I'm Mr. Herondale?

"How have you been?" He had a bruise on his face under his cheek I wonder what it's from.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I'm doing alright." He nodded and went back to looking at the floor.

"Kelly this is Logan's boyfriends Damien I don't think you've ever met him."

"Oh you are so cute." She said he blushed.

"Thanks." The door slammed shut and Liam came in looking like he just witnessed a crime.

"You okay Bugga?"

"Yeah… Project problems that's all.." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Are you-"

"Wanna go play a game? I got the new FIFA." Damien nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for having me over Clary, Mr. Herondale."

"Jace…."

"Right." He went upstairs with Liam.

An hour later and everyone was here Clary kept yelling at everyone to stop making a fuss about her but that wasn't happening everyone kept asking how she was feeling and glancing at her. "I didn't know you were coming Zach." Ryland was frowning at him.

"Yeah I was in town."

"He wanted to stay home and sleep." Mackenzie shook her head.

"That's all you ever do." Will said Jem laughed.

"He must have gotten that from spending to much time with you." Jem said Will glared at him.

"Some best friend you are." Will grunted.

"Uncle Will use to let me stay home from school back in London and just sleep in the couch in his apartment." Zach said Henry laughed.

"One time he let us-"

"This is not betray your favorite uncle day is it?"

"William." Tessa hit his shoulder.

"I am the cool uncle, Jace back me up." I glanced at Clary her eyebrow was raised.

"I think you are on your own for this one." Clary laughed, Alec and Magnus came in Rafe towing behind them he ran to Kelly.

"Aunt Kelly!" She wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Look at how big you've gotten, you being good for your parents?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Really? You didn't get detention yesterday?" Alec said Rafe sighed.

"It wasn't my fault that the teacher doesn't like me." Alec sighed and sitting down beside Will.

"Him and Max I don't know who is worse, honestly…."

"I'd say Max." Rafe suggested.

"I could just punch you in the face." Max grumbled.

"Max…" Alec said warningly Max rolled his eyes.

"Hey Will good to see you again."

"You too Max."

"Ryland." Max motioned towards the door Ryland got up and followed him out.

"I'll be right back." Alec followed them outside.

"Oh this isn't gonna be good." Magnus said and went after Alec.

"How are they still having problems?" Kelly asked softly Rafe sat down beside her.

"I don't think we've met, I'm William." He stuck his hand out to Kelly she smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Kelly."

"Are you related to Clary or something?" Clary and Izzy laughed.

"She's more like an honorary sister." Izzy said.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you." He said.

"Likewise."

 **Clary's Pov**

Max and Alec came back in you could tell they were both mad I was trying to get everyone to just get along because I couldn't take much more of the two of them arguing I mean I just got Ryland and Jace to finally stop and now it's starting all over again. "What the fuck…?" Ryland said glancing at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Has anyone seen this picture Jessie posted?" _Oh boy…._

"What picture?" He handed Jace his phone. Henry leaned over to look at it.

"Oh she sent me that a wee-" Jace glared at him and Henry as if suddenly conscious of who he was talking to stopped and gulped. "Sent me a meme about abstinence really good stuff you know… Please don't kill me…" Jace was still glaring at him Will was trying not to laugh.

"Daughter's, glad I don't have any kids." Jace shot Will a glare and stalked out of the room I ran after him.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my daughter."

"She's probably busy."

"Do you see this?" He handed me Ryland's phone. It was a picture of her in a mirror with really short shorts on and a crop top I mean it wasn't like she was naked I understood why he was mad but it seemed to be an overreaction to me. "You don't see a problem with this?"

"You want her to live like the Amish."

"Clary-"

"She's a-"

"She's my daughter and she will not put that shit on the internet and end up on fucking TMZ because of it. When you yell at Liam I don't interfere because your his mother and you discipline him so are you going to interfere?"

"No go ahead."

"Thank you." I went back into the living room with everyone I gave Ryland his phone back he was just as mad as Jace was.

"Is dad yelling at her? If he's not yelling at her I will yell at her and I will fly to Canada and-"

"Hello mister overprotective," He rolled his eyes. "Your father is talking to her now I think."

"Yelling, he should be yelling… She acts like she's twenty."

"I seem to remember you doing the same thing when you were a teenager having parties in the house like you were an adult and this was your own house."

"I wasn't posting provocative pictures on the internet."

"Has anyone seen Cecily?"

"She's still in her room I think, can someone go get her? Dinner will be done soon." Ryland was about to stand up but Will jumped up.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Will."

"Mom somethings beeping in the kitchen." Liam said.

"Thanks Bugga."

"Oh i'll do it." Izzy stood up and a chorus of NO's rang out. "Oh come on i've gotten better over the years."

"Izzy baby I love you to death," Simon said softly. "But your cooking it can kill people and we are all having a wonderful time we wouldn't want to ruin it with trips to the hospital."

"I'll do it." Kelly said.

"I can help." Tessa said.

"Okay you guys I am more then capable of going into the kitchen and taking something out of the oven honestly if I need help i'll ask, please just let me do it." Everyone looked like they wanted to object but no one said anything I went into the kitchen and not even twenty seconds later Jace came in with a grumpy face.

"How'd the talk go?"

"Well she answered it with 'hi daddy I miss you so much' and then-"

"And then you became a big softy and said awww my little pumpkin I miss you too." I retorted.

"No I told her to delete the picture."

"And then?"

"And then I told my little pumpkin I missed her."

"Softy…"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the food."

"Couldn't someone else do it?"

"I wanted to do it Jace I don't want people to do everything for me at least not yet."

"Do you want to try and eat some food today?"

"I think i'll try but i'm not promising you anything, I still don't feel really hungry just the thought of food makes my stomach hurt." I closed the oven and put the timer back on when I turned back around Jace was right in front of me.

"I love you." I didn't get to answer him because his lips were already on mine soft and reassuring.

"I love you too."

"Do you want-"

A loud crash came from outside followed by shouting I could only make out one word. " _JEM_!" Jace pulled away from me and ran out towards all the noise I followed behind.

Will was standing behind Jem throwing random objects pillow cushions, books, a blanket. "What the hell?" Will turned around and pointed at Jace.

"You did this! You just had to get me back for everything and you did it in the most cruel unimaginable way ever."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"William it's just a-" Jem was trying to get him to calm down but it seemed to make him more upset.

"They are vile little creatures with one mission and only one and that's to-" Small little chirps came from the direction Will was throwing things Cecily came running down.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt her." She said and bent down the little chirping continued.

"Muffin what do you have?" Jace asked.

"It's my friend I found her at the park."

"Oh no…" Ryland said. "Cecily I told you!"

"She was lonely and her mommy left her all alone she needed me."

"What does she have?" Jace started to back up.

"A duck." Jace nodded looking at the ground and slowly let out a breath.

"Cecily." The duck jumped out of her hands and headed towards Jace he took a quick step back and fell over he scrambled up and ran towards everyone. "Okay all we have to do is remain calm everyone." He said but mostly everyone was trying not to laugh expect Damien who was really confused by the whole ordeal.

"I think everyone's calm Jace it's just the two of you." Jem said softly still blocking Will from the small little duck.

"Someone get it out of the house now."

"But she's my friend."

"Get it out of the house now!" Jace yelled, Cecily started to cry.

"Jace…"

"Clary I swear if that thing is not gone in the next five seconds!"

"Okay, okay, i'll take it out back and it can stay there and we can talk like normal human beings."

"Or you could take it outside and-"

"Jace." I motioned towards Cecily who was sobbing his eyes were soft but still filled with fear. "Come on baby." She reached down and picked up the small duck and grabbed my hand still crying we went outside. "Cecily?"

"I." She was gulping down her sobs so I could barely understand her. "Don't." _Gulp_. "Want." _Gulp_. "To." _Gulp_ "get rid of her." She kissed the little ducks head.

"Baby you know daddy doesn't like ducks."

"Buts she's a good girl mommy."

"I know she's good but daddy-"

"She wouldn't hurt daddy."

"It's not just that baby."

"But she's my little friend."

"I know she's your friend and you like her alot but you can't keep her Muffin."

"But…"

"How about we get you a pet?"

"I want Ducky." She said putting her down on the ground and sitting beside her.

"I know you do Cecily."

"Can't you just ask daddy please?"

"I'll try and talk to him but I don't think he's going to say yes."

"Then i'll run away."

"Cecily…"

"It's not fair! You're scared of rats but Logan got Simon…"

"Yeah and I don't go near that thing."

"Well daddy can just not go near Ducky…"

"I'll talk to him, come on dinner's almost done."

"I don't want to leave her alone out here."

"I'll come back out with your food and you and I can eat out here okay?"

"Kay." I went back inside Will was still holding onto Jem who was trying to get him to let go Jace was leaning against wall pretending like it never happened.

"Jace?"

"Nope, I do not want to have this conversation with you because I know what you are going to ask and the answer is HELL NO."

"Will everyone excuse us for a moment." He didn't move. "If you don't follow me out of this room when you leave tonight I will change all the locks faster than you can say holy shit now i'm homeless and I should of had that talk with my wife when I had the chance!" Everyone was looking at him as he walked towards me.

"Whipped." I heard Will mutter.

"What did you-"

"Jace just drop it." I pulled him out of the room and towards the stairs.

"I do not want that thing in this house Clary."

"You can tell she loves it."

"Please don't do this."

"How about we try?"

"Meaning?"

"The duck can stay-"

"Clary-"

"For the time being and if you don't like it down the run we will sit her down and talk to her about it."

"I can tell you I won't like it today, tomorrow, or the next day, or the one after that."

"Everyone copes with things in there own way why not let her have this if it helps her?"

"Because that thing will kill us all in our sleep."

"Oh yes i'm sure it's a bloodthirsty monster with razor sharp claws that can't wait to kill you."

"You got that right."

"Jace…"

"I will try for you and Cecily I will try but if that damn things comes near me i'm going to take a knife and chop it's little head off and feed it to the kids for dinner."

"You wouldn't do that to Cecily."

"No I wouldn't but still…."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad left after everyone went home last nigh. Dad, Alec, and Simon all went to the airport together I got up early and made breakfast for Liam, Damien and Cecily because I didn't want mom to have to worry about it she had enough to do today, it was her first round of chemo and I think i'm more scared than she is, probably not but i'm nervous for her and she just tries to calm me down and tell me everything will be okay when I should be telling her that. "What are you thinking about my little prince?" Mom asked and tears automatically came to my eyes, if she died who would call me all these nicknames? Would I even want someone to call me any nickname she had ever called me? No I don't think I would it would be to hard… "I know that look, RyRy please stop over thinking i'm going to beat this."

Looking around this damn place made me feel sick all around us people getting chemo, some looking pale and tired, others like it's taken everything out of them, will this be my mother? "I'm not thinking about anything…" I said softly.

"You're lying… Look at me baby boy?" My eyes met hers so soft and sweet eyes i've looked up to my entire life even when she was mad there was love in her eyes. "Talk to me."

"How are you feeling?" I looked at the IV in her arm her eyes followed mine she grabbed my hand.

"I'm okay for right now."

"Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?"

"I need you to take a deep breath and hold my hand." I grabbed her hand and instantly calmed down, she was my life without her where would I be in the world? She pushed me in the right direction made me the man I am today. "Stop overthinking."

"How?"

"Talk to me about something? Might make the time go by faster."

"I can't think about anything to talk about you're the only thing on my mind no matter how many times I try and push you out of it.

"How's the new music coming?"

"You want to talk about my job?"

"I love hearing you talk about your job you're so proud of the things you create and I couldn't be more thrilled with the man you are becoming, sure I would like if you used the 'C' word less in your music and maybe made a song about staying in school and getting good grades but you have an amazing talent and I know you got it from your father so it makes it a little more special." She shifted in the chair pulling the IV closer to her, she laid her head down on my shoulder. "Could you sing me a song from your new album." She lifted her head and smiled. "But don't scream since I know that's what you do."

"I'll make it acoustic just for you mama." She laid her head back down my chin rested on top of her head maybe just maybe she was right.

 **I'm sorry I didn't get to do Jace's concert but i'm running on low right but i'll update as soon as i'm feeling a little better i'm sorry it took so long**

 **Questions:**

 **Favorite ship? (other than Clace, Malec, and Sizzy) Meaning the kids either story**

 **A while ago I said Damien and Logan's one year anniversary was coming up would you guys like to see that? Or just kind of mention?**


	130. Chapter 130 The Last Concert

**Hello everyone, please read the AN at the end, that's all continue on now**

 **Tubba- Well I do enjoy buttering you up in all honestly I really love all the ideas you've given me and I love putting them into my story so thank you**

 **Harry B. Jackson- I decided to give you a little extra of your favorite ship in this chapter**

 **Jace's Pov**

I didn't want to do this concert at first I wanted to stay home with Clary and the kids but right when we stepped out of the car and everyone was cheering and screaming all my worries went away i know Ryland will take care of Clary and I'd be home hopefully tomorrow morning. "Why the long face?" I asked Alec he sighed sitting back on the sofa.

"Magnus called me and told me that Max has been acting weird and he asked him if he wanted to do something but Max said he was going to a party tonight."

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't trust the drugs he says he's not doing."

"Alec-"

"And the thing that makes it worse is all his health problems he's had since he was born doing drugs is making it all worse."

"Alec-"

"Anytime he goes out I get terrified that it will be the last time I get to see him and it makes it even worse because he lives an hour away and when the phone rings at two in the morning I feel like i'm getting the call it sucks but Max doesn't understand.."

"So talk to him."

"I've tried Jace more than anything I have tried to talk to him but it's like talking to a brick wall."

"I think you could get the wall to open up before you could get Max." I joked but Alec hung his head low, I honestly didn't know what to say I didn't have this problem with Ryland thankfully. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I can handle losing Max and I feel like I am but he doesn't realize that he thinks life is one big joke."

"So don't put up with his shit sit him down and tell him to stop fucking around."

"I'm sorry have you met my son? He doesn't take life seriously."

"Well make him see that you are afraid to lose him."

"You don't get it Jace…"

"So explain it to me." I said but Alec just shook his head.

"The TV crew will be here soon and I don't really want to be talking about this on national television."

"Alec."

"It's fine Jace i'll find a way to talk to him and tell him how I feel, I hope."

"If you need me i'm here for you."

"I know you are," He smiled. "Thank you."

 **Liam's Pov**

"So are you ever gonna tell me what happened to your face?" I asked Damien he looked up from his waffles and shrugged. "I'm taking that as a no?" I just finished my food but I was still hungry. "Cecily?"

"Huh?"

"Your duck got out." She ran towards the back door I picked up her plate and switched hers with mine.

"No one but Logan knows this but my dad use to be a really bad alcoholic, he would beat the shit out of us he stopped went to AA meetings but he stopped going and started drinking again…"

"Damn… I'm sorry."

"It's okay i've been dealing with it my entire life."

"You are a lying liar Liam!" Cecily yelled sitting back down she looked at her plate and glared at me."

"Where's my food!"

"You ate it."

"No I didn't! I was putting syrup on it and then you said Ducky got outside."

"Well I don't know where it went."

"You're eating it!"

"No i'm not."

"Give it back to me Liam or i'll stab with you with this."

"That's a butter knife."

"I don't care you don't take my food."

"Someone's protective over their waffles."

"Because Ryland made them for me and not for your fattie self."

"Oh ouch you wound me little sister."

"Good let's hope it's a life threatening wound now give me my food back before I scream."

"Oooohhh i'm so scared."

"Uh i'd rather you didn't scream," Damien said glaring at me. "Give her back her food."

"Here you big baby." I slide her food back to her she put even more syrup on it and took a bite.

"Mhmmm I love food." She moaned. "More than life."

"And she barely weighs a thing." I muttered.

"What time is lunch?" Cecily asked Damien laughed into his drink.

"I'm sure you've realized this already but food is the only thing Cecily thinks about."

"Not true, I also think about ballet and my friends and sometimes I think about boys but mostly food."

"Same," Damien said. "I think of all the same things minus ballet mostly the boys." Cecily laughed and then blushed.

"I'm gonna be sick." I joked.

"That will teach you not to touch my food next time I will put poison in the food."

"You better be careful or you might accidentally eat it and die."

"You're right… I can't be trusted with food." She shook her head dramatically. "Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to watch tv with me."

"He doesn't want to watch no princess crap."

"I wasn't going to watch princess crap you want to know why because princess crap isn't a real thing you dumb-bumb." She threw her stuffed sloth at my face.

"What did you want to watch?" Damien asked.

"I wanted to watch spongebob." She rolled her eyes at me.

"And you think he wants to watch that?" We both turn to look at Damien.

"Well I don't want to watch tv alone you are always in your room playing your stupid game and no one ever wants to watch something with me or play with me."

"Um well I think my father is coming to pick me up soon but we can watch tv until I have to go." He said Cecily sighed.

"Nevermind i'll just watch tv alone like a loser…." She stood up and went to the pantry.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at what snacks we have."

"Dude you just ate."

"For later Liam i'm preplanning my snacking." Damien laughed.

"I think she's my favorite out of all of you."

"Including Logan?"

"Other than Logan, I like no one more than Logan."

"I thought we were best friends?"

"We are but I still like Logan more than you."

"Rejected…" I said sadly Damien laughed it was nice to make him laugh because he'd been pretty down since yesterday. "So what are you doing when you go home?"

"Nothing probably, i'm hoping to finally talk to Logan it's been like two weeks since I last talked to him."

"I've been trying to get ahold of him but he seems hella busy."

"He is, it sucks, I miss him a lot."

Well I hope you get to talk to him today."

"Thanks…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

We left a few hours later heading home mom didn't talk very much she wouldn't tell me how she felt although i'm sure it wasn't very good because I know i'd feel crappy if I were her but she was always so strong and didn't want anyone worrying about her. "Hey mom sorry I missed your call." She said into her phone she sighed. "Call me back when you get this, well actually call one of the kids because i'll most likely be asleep I love you." She hung up and put her head against the window.

"Everything okay?"

"My mom and Luke want to come stay out here until i'm in remission as much as i'd love that they both have jobs I already have enough people worrying about me and giving up so much for me i'm not about to have them do the same thing too."

"Mom-"

"And yeah I know what you're going to say but it doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't because you are stubborn."

"Damn right I am." I laughed. "Speaking of being stubborn when do you leave?"

"Leave?"

"To go home."

"I wasn't aware I was going home."

"You have that album to work on it isn't going to write itself is it?"

"That would be pretty cool if it did."

"Nugget."

"I know I have to finish the album and I will but i'll finish it here and i'll see if the guys can come out here for a few weeks and we can record it here I don't think it will be a problem for anyone considering Max, Spencer, Zach, and Gabe all have family out here."

"I just don't want you to feel like you're being forced to stay out here."

"I know I can go home any day and you wouldn't be mad but i'd be mad at myself for leaving when you need me and yeah I know you will have dad but you are my mother and I am not gonna leave you anytime soon."

"I love you my sweet prince."

"If you could stop calling me that i'd love you even more."

"I'm your mother I get to call you awful names like…. Oh! When you were a baby I use to call you-"

"I don't want to hear it, I do not want to hear it."

"Oh come on."

"It's probably something super embarrassing so no i'd rather not hear about it."

"It was Simon use to yell at me because he didn't want you growing up thinking that was your name."

"Remind me to thank uncle Simon when I see him."

"Well you don't even know the name so maybe you would of loved it."

"I'm sure I would of hated it like when you call me Nugget."

"You don't like Nugget? It's adorable."

"Not when you call me it in public." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, they said to take it easy so I think i'll just lay down I barely got any sleep last night."

"Because you decided to stay up watching tv."

"Who's the parent here?"

"I'm just saying you should of went to bed early."

"Sorry _father_."

"Ha ha ha very funny."

"I know i'm hilarious."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"So I guess i'm making dinner tonight?"

"No I can make it just wake me up when everyone is hungry."

"I can make dinner mama."

"I am not handicap I can make dinner for my children."

"Okay… Geez.."

 **Jace's Pov**

I could hear everyone screaming the camera crew was already set up recording us backstage it felt like home and as long as I didn't think about my home I wouldn't be a nervous wreck I really did just want to go home and be with Clary and the kids but at the same time it was hard to realize I would be giving this up but for Clary and our kids it would be worth it.

"Jace we're on in ten."

"Alright I just need to text Clary and see how she is."

"Okay hurry up." Jordan yelled.

"Yeah yeah…" I sent a quick text to Clary asking how she was feeling it brought back memories being followed around by a camera crew although backstage life wasn't that fun we just messed around and played games and talked but fans seem to like it so why not? I guess.

 **My Love: I took a nap and only threw up once well twice if you count the time I didn't make it to the bathroom I cried because Liam cleaned it up**

 **Jace: I'm sorry i'm not there for you baby, I promise i'll be on the first flight home**

 **My Love: Don't worry about me go out have fun then come home I don't mind**

I wouldn't do that to her she needed me at home as much as i'd love to go out and drink until I forget everything i wouldn't do that I needed to get home after the concert. "Jace."

"I'm coming." I dropped my phone down onto the table and picked up my water.

Once I walked onto the stage everyone screamed even louder. "How's everyone feeling tonight?" I asked more screams. "Yeah that's how i'm feeling too."

"I love you." Someone screamed.

"I love you too whoever you are." More and more people started yelling random things most of them inappropriate and others random and funny.

 **Clary's Pov**

I felt fine at first when we came home but as the day went on I felt to feel worse and worse. The first time I made it to the bathroom and threw up then I fell into bed and slept, Ryland woke me up a few hours later asking if I still wanted to make dinner I should've said no and went back to sleep but I wanted to go about my normal life well I didn't even get to the stairs before I felt the urge to throw up all over again I turned to go back to my room but it was too late, Liam held my hair and offered to clean it up I felt so bad I cried like a baby then Ryland made me go back to sleep, Cecily woke me up to tell me about Jace's concert on TV.

"Why are you up?"

"I wanted to watch it with you guys."

"Do you want a bucket?" Ryland asked I glared at him. "I'm just saying a bucket might be useful that way you don't have to run for the bathroom just lean over and throw up." He said Ducky was walking around chirping I didn't have the heart to tell Cecily that Jace still didn't want the duck in the house.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Cecily asked Liam he held out his hands and pulled her up.

"Just don't drop whatever your eating on me."

"Cake."

"Where did you get cake?" I asked she pointed at Ryland.

"I made cake for dessert because Cecily was crying about still being hungry."

"Well I was still hungry."

"It's starting guys."

The first thirty minutes or so was just the band backstage talking and making horrible jokes to the point Liam had to cover Cecily's ears she's tried to fight them on it, I leaned against Ryland his hands were brushing through my hair I was falling asleep but I was determined to stay awake I know they recorded it but I was still going to watch this damn thing.

I might of fallen asleep through some of the singing Jace's voice was the one thing that put me to sleep the most and i'm not just talking about his annoying long stories, he had sat down on a little stool and was talking to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone it's been amazing so far, I know a lot of you are wondering what happened and why we choose to cancel the tour. I know to most of you it was unfair you bought tickets in advance and you've been looking forward to it all I can say is i'm sorry, but things happen, things you never expect to happen and they knock you off your feet and you really understand that life is short. My wife was diagnosed with leukemia a few weeks ago she is the best thing in my life and i'm sure everyone can understand why the tour was canceled now, thank you to all the people who will be sending her positive thoughts, let's slow this down a bit here is a song I wrote a long time ago for the love of my life…"

 **Liam's Pov**

My phone kept ringing and ringing so I left the living room and ran upstairs it was Roman and I was a little scared to answer it knowing I fucked up big losing four thousand dollars that wasn't even mine and coming into triple the amount of debut. "Hey buddy." I said and mentally slapped myself in the face, hey buddy? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You have until the end of the week to pay me back."

"End of the week? I don't have that kinda money…"

"You either pay me or I send my men."

"And they do what?"

"You really want to know?"

"Actually i'd rather not… I'll have your money… Somehow…"

"How did my life turn upside down…" I said once he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Cecily asked leaning against my door.

"Why are you in here?"

"Mommy asked me to come see if you were okay."

"No i'm not i'm gonna be murdered next week."

"Why?"

"You are terrible at secrets."

"I've been practicing my secret keeping."

"I don't believe you."

"Please tell me?"

"If I tell you, you cannot tell another person as long as you live."

"That seems like a really long time but okay."

"I mean it Cecily I will be grounded until my eighteenth birthday if you say anything."

"Just tell me."

"I have a small little gambling problem and I lost a lot of money so this big buff russian dude told me I had a certain amount of time to pay it back or i'd basically be dead well I stole four thousand dollars from dad to pay him back but I kind of gambled it trying to triple the money so I could put dad's money back in his safe and still have money for myself it was stupid so freaking stupid and now i'm dead if I don't pay them back and i'm dead if mom and dad find out."

"I don't know what gambling is but I know when I do bad things daddy gets mad but he always forgives me."

"Well you've never stolen money from him and lost it all have you?"

"Hold on." She said and ran out of my room I fell backwards onto my bed.

"I'm dead this time next week I will be dead…."

"Here." Cecily said and put her bank that was shaped like a sloth on the edge of my bed. "I don't know how much is in there but you can have it to give to the big buff russian dude. I don't want mom and dad to get mad at you."

"Thanks Cecily." I knew it wasn't nothing of the amount I needed but Cecily never really does nice things for me we mostly argue and throw things at each other so this was a nice turn of events. "Do you want to watch spongebob with me?" I asked she smiled.

"Can I play that zombie game?"

"You screamed the last time we played it dad thought you were dying."

"Because it jumped out of nowhere and ate me."

"Well that's what happens."

"It's scary."

"Want to play something really scary?"

"I'll have nightmares and daddy isn't here so I can't sleep with him."

"I'll let you sleep on my floor if you have nightmares."

"Fine what's this really scary game you want me to play?"

"Resident evil but on the VR."

"What's a VR?"

"You put this one and it's like you're in the game."

"Are zombies going to come at me?"

"More like crazy hillbillies and creepy monsters."

"I'm gonna have so many nightmares…"

 **Damien's Pov**

It was two in the morning when my phone rang I checked it to see who it was I wasn't going to answer it I would just like to know who I was going to be yelling at when I do wake up for calling at two in the freaking morning Logan's name flashed across my screen and all the crankiness went away as I answered it. "Hello?" I yawned.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, why are you calling me at two anyway?"

"It's five I just woke up and I seen you called me last night I felt bad because we haven't had any time to talk I thought you'd still be up sometimes you don't go to sleep until late."

"My dad was being a dick so I decided to call it a night early."

"I'm sorry snuffleulfigous anything I can do to help?" I ignored that terrible horrible nickname.

"Just you talking to me helps."

"Well I don't have to be on set until six so if you want we can talk for awhile or you can go back to sleep."

"No I miss you I want to talk."

"I learned a new joke."

"Oh boy this will be good, tell me."

"I told a doctor I broke my arm in two places so he told me not to go into those places." I laughed at how terrible it was but I also appreciated his efforts.

"How un-Logan of you I was thinking it was going to be a science joke."

"I am trying out different jokes, want to hear another one?"

"Of course I do."

"What do Winnie the Pooh and Ivan the Terrible have in common?

"What?"

"The same middle name."

"That was horrible." I said laughing.

"Okay, okay one more."

"Fine."

"Why did the hipster burn his mouth on his coffee?"

"Why?"

"Because he drank it before it was cool." Logan laughed like it was the funniest joke ever which made me laugh, I don't think words will ever be able to describe how much I love this nerd.

"Can you go back to corny science jokes?"

"Have you read that new book on anti-gravity?" I didn't know they made those types of books I wanted to say but didn't want to get into a lecture about gravity.

"Uh… No…" I said instead of what I wanted to say.

"It's hard to put down." He started laughing again and I realized that was his joke.

"I think we are done with jokes now."

"Wait I have one more just for you."

"Alright what is it?"

"What did the naughty soccer player get in his stocking?"

"Oh god…. What?"

"COOOOAAAAL!" He yelled.

"That was probably one of your best jokes yet."

"Thank you I told a few of them to Mitch but he didn't find any of them funny so it's nice to tell them to someone who appreciates me and my jokes."

"I love your jokes LogieWogie."

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear you call me that."

"I miss you." I said softly closing my eyes I could just pretend like he was beside me if I just closed my eyes.

"I miss you too Damien, no one here really understands me other then Jessie it's like i'm trying to be someone else just so I can fit in, I made an uneven sandwich and I couldn't even cry about it because Carly would of made fun of me."

"Carly? Isn't she the girl you have to kiss in the movie?" I smirked.

"I can tell you are smiling and enjoying my pain and suffering but yes we have to kiss and Michael says I just need to practice kissing girls, that's disgusting like no thank you my lips will not be touching a girls ughhhhh that's so nasty."

"You're too gay." I joked.

"I know I need to be stopped I got a shirt that says- oh never mind what it says it's super gay but super cute and I realized the more I hang out with Mitch the more gay I become like I seen a handbag and I thought it was cute…. What is happening to me? I think I need to become more macho like you. I might take up a sport."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Something that doesn't take a lot of effort something like ping pong is that a sport? Or maybe i'll learn how to knit oh that just sounds gay…" He sighed.

"I think it's hot you can knit me a-"

"Don't go all dirty minded on me you cannot turn knitting into something sexy."

"I'm sure with the right mood and the right material knitting could be extremely sexy." I said i'm pretty sure he won't play along with me because he gets nervous with these types of things.

"Sure i'll go to the old folks home and ask if any of the grandpas know how to knit because I need to get my boyfriend a sexy scarf that says "do me" on it." I rolled over laughing and almost fell off my bed.

"So should I be expecting this scarf in the mail? I'll wear it the next time I see you, but it might give you too much sexual tension."

"I don't even know how this conversation started but i'm changing to subject now because-"

"Awww no fun."

"Changing the subject." Logan said.

"Boo."

"Don't boo me that's not nice."

"Do you know when we can talk again?"

"I have tomorrow off but I might be busy hanging out with Henry but text me when you get home from school and we can facetime and you can see our little rat baby I taught him a new trick."

"Okay I don't have soccer practice so i'll be home at- wait did you say Henry like Jessie's boyfriend Henry?"

"Yeah he's coming out for a few days."

"Do your parents know?"

"No because my dad would be on the first plane to Canada to drag him out of our apartment."

"Speaking of your parents, how are you holding up?" He made a soft noise and then sniffled.

"I try and stay busy so I don't think about it because if I do I cry nonstop."

"I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"I know…"

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too Damien, go back to sleep."

We talked until the moment he had to leave and even then I didn't want to hang up the phone i've never been away from him this long and it really sucked I wish I could go out there and visit him, maybe i'll talk to mom and see what she says about.

 **We are finally in the home stretch for chapters I don't want to give an exact number because it might be more or less but the story is certainly coming to an end but don't worry because we have Ryland's story so it's not completely the end for the characters you all know and love**

 ** **Do you think Jace should find out that Henry's in Canada?****

 ** **Also some people wanted to see Jessie and Logan in Canada I said I was going to take a break from their Povs so I don't really know if I'm going to do it or not let me know what you guys want****


	131. Chapter 131 In Too Deep

**A few people asked about Jessie's story and right now I am deciding if I am going to publish it or not I have the first few chapters of that story done but I don't know if I will because not many people review on Ryland's story so I just feel like doing her story would end up being a waste of my time if no one gives me feedback on it…. I might end up changing my mind by the time this story is over but for now I don't know**

 **Jessvdb15- I'm not going to say exactly how many because i'm not even sure but when I do a little time jump from that point on it will be like five or six chapters left**

 **Harry B Jackson- Well it is an easy ship to write about it doesn't have any drama**

 **Disclaimer: Mentions of drugs**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was waiting for Ryland to pick me up from the airport I was tired and hungry I just wanted to go home and cuddle up to Clary and sleep for about twenty hours. "Need a ride home Mr. Herondale." I turned to see Clary leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house everyone was driving me crazy."

"You drove here?"

"Ryland wouldn't let me but I told him that I was coming or I'd run away and go to a remote island."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Everyone was all over me with do you need this? Do you need that? Would you like some soup? How about a back massage, I let Liam do that it felt good until he did something he called the angry German it hurt really bad."

"Note to self; don't let Liam massage me, ever."

"Come on," she grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door. "Before Ryland falls asleep driving."

"Why'd he stay up late?"

"I wasn't feeling good at like 2am so he stayed up with me." I felt shitty I was suppose to be the one staying up late making sure she was okay. I was happy I went through with the concert but now I need to focus on being a better husband and father.

"Come on let's get out of here before someone gets you sick." I pulled her closer to me throwing my arm over her shoulder holding her.

When we got to the car Ryland was in fact asleep Clary slammed her door he jumped up hitting his head. "Ow fuck, shit, god damn it." He muttered holding his head.

"Gonna swear anymore?" Clary asked Ryland groaned.

"Let me drive JJ you get in back and sleep."

"You sure?" He yawned. "I can drive if you want."

"You look like you can barely keep your eyes open just let drive." He shrugged getting out of the car and walking to the back. "JJ…"

"Yeah dad?"

"Really, how was she the other day?"

"Her appointment went good she kept a positive attitude we made jokes most of the time and played games, she was fine for the first few hours but after she went to lay down it kind of started going downhill with throwing up but at least she kept the positive attitude. When I cleaned her throw up she would tell me how I use to try and hide the fact I threw up when I was little by taking my clothes off and smearing the throw up everywhere." I laughed that was the kind of mentality she had she didn't want anyone to ever know she was scared of something I don't know why but she never really wanted people worried about her although now everyone was doing nothing but worrying.

"Thank you Ryland, I know we may not have agreed on this but I am really thankful you were there for her."

"You're lucky it was only one concert I would've punched you in the face if you were going to do the entire tour."

"Come on before she comes out here." Ryland laughed got in the car and closed his eyes before I even got into the car.

It was silent for most of the ride home Clary didn't want to wake up Ryland and she didn't seem to want to talk so I let it be. "Do you want grand kids?" Clary asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Have you ever thought about what it might be like to have grandchildren?"

"Well Ryland is hell bent on not having any, Jessie I would kill her if she got pregnant anytime soon, Liam I feel like might fuck up and do something like that, Logan we don't really have to worry about, and Cecily is only ten so I don't think grand children are really in our future quite yet."

"I'd like to maybe at least have one before I di-"

"Don't you dare go there Clary," I looked in the mirror to make sure Ryland was asleep. "I can't raise them without you okay? I don't know how to be both mother and father like you've been doing their entire lives, they need you and I need you so you don't even get to think about dying okay? It's not an option I don't want to hear it."

"Jace-"

"I don't want to hear it Clary you are stronger than this."

"But-"

"No buts Clary you and I are going to grow old together. When our kids grow up move out and have families of their own- hopefully at reasonable ages- you and I will move to a remote private island and not worry about anything, just you and I." Clary smiled as she turned the radio on changing stations until one of my songs came on her smile got even bigger.

"You know," She started with a playful smirk. "I once slept with the lead singer of this band."

"Oh really? Before or after you got married?" I liked when we played this game.

"A few times before and a few times after actually he wrote a song about me I was flattered but you know I was getting married so it's not like I could brag to all my friends."

"So what song did he write about you?"

"Can't remember wasn't really that good."

"Oh that's just hurtful."

"I'm kidding I love the song and I love you."

"I love you too baby."

 **Logan's Pov**

Simon was running around on the floor like a crazy rat, he was mad because I took his cheese from him because he wasn't being a very good boy, I was bored Jessie went to get Henry from the airport and grandma went home because she had some work to get done so it was just me I was going to hang out with Mitch but I needed to stay far far away from his apartment because tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life… I have to kiss Carly, a girl, I've had panic attacks just thinking about this Damien thinks it's funny and can't wait to see this moment in the movie I wanted to pay for Liam to come out just so he could kiss her but noooo I have to do it, Mitch thinks I should just practice and kiss her before I told Damien that he wanted me to Facetime him so he could watch, no one feels my pain but Carly knows i'm scared and she takes advantage of that fact she tries to sneak attack cheek kisses to get me ready but no amount of anything will prepare me for this. There was a knock on the door I knew it was Mitch coming to laugh at my pain he let himself in. "Why is her majesty all sad?" He jumped onto the couch.

"First of all if you could stop referring to me as "her" and "she" I would appreciate it."

"Okay what's wrong Twinkie?"

"I am going to punch you, stop calling me that."

"You are a little-"

"This is why you're single Mitch is because you're mean."

"Shots fired."

"I'm serious." He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch, we haven't had a day off in what seemed like two weeks it's nonstop singing, dancing, and acting I don't mind I love it but I also love the days where I don't have to do anything especially when I don't need to wake up at four in the morning every day.

"What are you doing today?"

"Gonna hang out with Henry and FaceTime Damien that's about it."

"Lame."

"How so?"

"It's our first day off in how long? We need to do something."

"I do not want to go shopping with you."

"Oh come on! Your uncle's new line dropped yesterday he collabed with Izzy this year and everything is to die for."

"I'm not really into fashion."

"Yeah I know you look like you get dressed in the dark."

"I normally do it makes it exciting when you go into the light and you look down to see what you are wearing you should try it."

"Oh god…" He dramatically threw his hand over his face like a diva.

"So you are going shopping?"

"Uh huh, I went online and there is this handbag I died a little when I saw it, I like have to have it now."

"A handbag? Like a bag you put your hands in?"

"Are you really even gay?" He shook his head giving me his disappointed look.

"Should I call my boyfriend and ask him?"

"Anyway," He rolled his eyes. "I have to go get that before it sells out and I am going to look around for a new outfit to wear when we go to New York next month."

"You have an entire closet of clothes that still have tags on most of them."

"You can never have too much clothes."

"I'm obviously not that gay I guess.."

"Apparently."

"So how much does this _handbag_ cost." I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Five thousand." I spit my water out all over Mitch. "Eww!"

"Five thousand? Five thousand? Five thousand what?"

"Pennies. What the hell do you think?"

"Well what does this handbag do? Does it have some secret powers? Have built in Wifi?"

"No, it's name brand."

"I don't care if it talks that is insane you are insane."

"Well it's beautiful and I need it."

"I should call my uncle and yell at him, four thousand dollars…." Just then the door opened and Jessie and Henry came in.

"LogieWogie!" He yelled, I was still shaking my head. "Oh I know that face, what's wrong boy wonder?"

"Jessie would you pay four thousand dollars for a handbag?" I asked Jessie raised an eyebrow until Mitch explained.

"I don't have too uncle Magnus gave me one for free because I babysat Rafe."

"I seriously hate you right now, I have been waiting months!"

"My poor gay boy." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Well you guys have fun, I'm off to spend all my money." Mitch walked out I looked over to Jessie to ask what she was going to do today but they were making out, his hands were on the hem of her shirt.

"I'm gonna be sick…." I said but they didn't stop kissing. "Projectile vomit everywhere."

"Let's go to my room."

"I'm right here! In the room with you! My poor eyes and ears." They pulled away from each other giving me a sympathetic look I sighed and stood up. "I'll go see what Mikey is doing, Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Use a condom, The world does not need a little you heaven forbid." Henry laughed dropping his head in to Jessie's shoulder.

"You are such a great friend Logan."

"I do believe I am your only friend because you are a loser."

"I'm gonna beat you with-" He looked around and picked up. "With the broom."

"I'm going… Someone tell me when it's safe to come home and please disinfect any surfaces you soil with your-"

"Goodbye Logan."

"I'm just saying please not where I eat or where I sit or where I shower keep it in your room far away from anything I touch." Jessie pulled Henry to her room, I wonder how Damien feels about sex I mean he's about to be fifteen and normal teenagers have sex although I'm not normal but he is and he is probably expecting me to want to have sex also, why do I have to be such a freak?

"Come on Rat Baby let's find something to do for the next few hours until I get a text saying it's safe to come home."

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up to my stomach being on fire it's been happening since they put the feeding tube in. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jace sat up stretching.

"My… Stomach…"

"You want your pain medicine?"

"It makes me loopy and I then I forget the entire day."

"I don't want you in pain baby."

"Maybe I'll smoke a joint," Jace laughed. "Do you want to smoke a joint with me?"

"I'm gonna get your medicine, no joints."

"I never had Ryland pick it up from the pharmacy."

"Then how do you know it makes you loopy?"

"After they put these things in me they gave me one and I can't remember that day at all anymore."

"You slept literally the entire day you woke up once-"

"I still don't want to take it," The pain came back I grabbed Jace's arm squeezing him a little too tightly. "I'm sorry." Tears started to fall.

"I'm going to get your medication."

"I don't want you to leave, I just want you to lay with me and rub my belly."

"I'll go see if Ryland can pick it up, I'll be right back."

"Give him money not your card."

"I know, I'll be right back."

"Okay…" I pushed the covers off of me it was way to hot.

"Morning mommy." Cecily jumped onto the bed.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Why are you still in bed?"

"I'm not feeling well." I didn't want to cry in front of Cecily because she's sensitive but I was really feeling it.

"Do you need anything?" She asked leaning up against me.

"Ow, ow, ow baby." She pushed back.

"I'm sorry mommy! I'm so sorry are you okay."

"I'm fine muffin I promise."

"I didn't mean to hurt you mommy I'm really sorry."

"I'm okay baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked Cecily frowned.

"I don't think I should I might hurt you."

"Cecily I'm okay my stomach just hurts it's nothing you did."

"I'll lay over here." She rolled away from me to Jace's spot.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Henry pulled me back to him kissing a trail down my shoulder.

"Just this." He pushed me back down on the bed. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh yeah? What exactly did you miss about me?"

"Everything from your hair to your personality."

"My hair?" I smiled but he frowned.

"I don't like your hair right now. I miss my strawberry."

"You aren't digging the short hair?"

"It's blue…."

"And silver I actually really like it and if you would of come awhile ago my hair wasn't blue it was pink and before that it was blonde."

"Wow blonde, pink, blue, silver…. Can't you make up your mind?"

"It's not me it's for the movie my character is unique and doesn't keep her hair the same color."

"I miss my strawberry."

"I will be back to being your strawberry when the movie is over we all know my dad will never let me keep this color hair."

"You actually like it?"

"Yeah I love it, I don't like how short it is i've never had my hair this short but it's whatever I guess."

"You'd look beautiful with bright green hair it doesn't matter you are always stunning."

"Trying to butter me up for something?"

"No I just miss saying those type of things to you."

"I should probably call Logan tell him it's safe to come back."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not done with you." His lips came to mine soft and hungry.

"I'm starting to think all you've missed was the sex." His lips left mine going down my body. "Henry…."

"I don't hear you complaining." He muttered his lips still against my skin.

"That's because you are distracting me with your lips and if you would stop for like ten seconds I could properly complain."

"Is that so?" He sat up which resulted in my pouting he smiled his little lopsided smile. "Go ahead baby."

"Alright, alright I'm not complaining come back to me." He was reaching down for me but I flipped us over until I was straddling him.

"Well hello cowgirl." His hands were on my hips his eyes hungry. "What do you want? Tell me."

"I want to show you how much I've missed you." I kissed his chest, his hands moved to my thighs gripping me tightly.

"O-okay." I loved when his voice cracked as I pushed myself down his body I felt him groan.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Dad I can pay I have money."

"Your mother will beat me half to death if she finds out I made you pay with your own money so no you cannot pay I just need to go to the safe because I have no cash on me."

"Since when don't you have cash?"

"I had no reason to have money on me."

"True." He shrugged and followed me upstairs Liam was coming out of his room yawning. "Dude it's like three in the afternoon did you just wake up?"

"Yeah I didn't go to sleep until like five this morning I was playing the new mad on CoD."

"I'm gonna pretend like I know what that is." I said mostly to myself.

"Call of Duty…. It's a game."

"Oh okay."

"Where you two going?" He asked yawning again.

"Dad's office he has to get money out of his safe because apparently he doesn't carry money on him anymore it's all plastic now."

"And you carry money on you?" I asked glancing at Liam he looked like someone just punched him in the throat.

"Yeah because I'm not old and I like carrying money on me."

"You uh don't really need to go to the safe right? I'm sure you have money somewhere else in the house." Liam said.

"Do you need something Bugga?" I asked Liam stopped in his tracks.

"Only mom is allowed to call me that."

"That seems to be the running theme within this family."

Ryland sat down on my chair and spun around like he's done since he moved into the house when he was five Clary use to get mad when I would push him in the chair down the hall. "Ry be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What the…." I looked from the safe to Ryland back to the safe. "Has anyone been in here? Do you know?"

"Uh not really sure why?"

"I'm missing money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ryland I am sure I only ever put a certain amount of money in here in case of emergencies."

"Well how much is missing?"

"I don't know I have to count it…"

"Well I'll pay for her meds and you can just pay me back."

"Yeah… okay…"

 **Liam's Pov**

I'm fucked I am beyond fucked, why do I have to be such a terrible son? Why couldn't I just tell dad what really happened now he's pissed and he's going to kill me when he finds out it was me, he'll ship me off to boarding school. "Ryland! Can I uh come with?"

"I think you should stay here look after mom."

"Dad is here."

"He's pretty pissed he's missing money."

"I know…"

"You do?"

"I've never asked you for anything in my entire life and I know what I'm about to ask is a lot but really you gotta help me out."

"Liam what the hell is going on?"

"I stole four thousand dollars from the safe."

"You did what?" He yelled. "Why the fuck do you need that much money?"

"To pay off a gambling debt."

"Liam…"

"I know. I know."

"So you payed it off and then what you thought dad wouldn't notice."

"About that…. I went to pay it and Roman said if I played a few hands and won I could keep dad's money so I figured I get dad's money back and it's all over."

"And you obviously lost."

"Not only lost but now I owe him twelve thousand…"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Don't you think I know I fucked up? They have guns Ryland he is going to kill me because I don't have his money."

"You have to tell dad."

"No, no, no."

"I don't know how you think you're going to get twelve thou- that was what you wanted to ask me for? You wanted me to give you twelve thousand dollars?"

"Please Ryland I don't want to get shot."

"Shouldn't you thought of that before you fucking did it?"

"I know….."

"Look I will help but you need to go talk to dad because I am not going to get dragged into the middle of this shit storm."

Ryland left I knew he was right that I needed to talk to dad I had to face the truth and it was now or never but as I walked up to dad's office never seemed like a great idea as I got closer and closer. I knocked on the door. "Hey dad you have a minute?" He was counting the money shaking his head.

"Not really, I think I might of miscounted or something."

"You didn't. I uh I took the money."

"You took the money?"

"Yes sir."

"How much?"

"Four thousand…." He laughed dryly.

"Did we raise you to be a thief?"

"N-no…"

"Liam I have enough on my plate other than worrying about you stealing from me."

"I didn't want to steal from you I felt terrible I still do but I had no other option."

"And what was so important? Huh?"

"I've been gambling."

"Gambling?" He blinked a few times dropping his head. "This is karma isn't it.."

"Karma?" I was confused but then dad started to laugh which confused me even more.

"Sit down." I had a smartass comment in my head but decided against it. "When I was a teenager I got into some trouble made some wrong friends and got way into gambling I was working through my problems of self pity so I decided what the hell i'll gamble to get my mind off of shit. I got to invested in the rush of winning and let everything I cared about slip away from me."

"I get it."

"Do you? Because when I was your age I didn't care I stole from my parents, I stole from everyone because I thought gambling made me cool because I had money in my pocket. Let me ever find out you take money from me again I will beat your ass, we did not raise you that way."

"Yes sir."

"You're grounded don't think about doing anything, don't think about asking me for anything. You are going to pay me back maybe not today or tomorrow but you will pay me back."

"Yes sir."

"Go to your room or something."

"Uh actually there's more."

"What else could you have possibly done?" I told him the entire story excluding the guns because I'm sure that wouldn't help my situation or my punishment dad didn't say much he sat there in his chair for a very long time.

"Dad?"

"I'm trying not to kill you for being an idiot."

"Understandable."

"Honestly why couldn't you just-" He groaned shaking his head. "Why are you so stupid?"

"I get it from my father?" I joked.

"This is not the time for your jokes Alexander." When they use the middle name we all know it's over.

"Sorry…."

"When do you need to give them this money?"

"By the end of this week."

"I'll take care of it."

"So this means mom never has to know right? I mean she has so much on her plate and I wouldn't want to upset her or anything, so we will keep this between us like a father son secret those are fun aren't they?"

"I don't think so," Great mom is going to take every position I have ever owned away from me and throw them into a blazing fire. "But, if you uh keep my little gambling problem a secret I will talk to her and make sure it isn't a really bad punishment."

"Oh like instead of being grounded until i'm dead i'll just be grounded until i'm on my death bed?"

"See you're getting it." He said hitting my back.

"Dad I really am sorry for what I did there isn't any excuse I could use I just want you to know I truly am sorry…."

"I know you are Liam, growing up I didn't have the luxury you guys have you stole four thousand dollars from me how long ago? And I never noticed, my point is don't take this life for granted Liam a lot of people don't have what you have."

"I know."

"And I use to think stealing forty bucks from my mom's purse was bad."

"I'll pay you back."

"I know you will and you know what else you will be doing?"

"Uh the dishes?"

"Ohhh you have no idea…."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad and Liam were still in his office when I came home mom and Cecily were asleep in bed, I put her medicine down on the nightstand beside her kissed her head and went to the office. "I'm assuming he told you?"

"Ehhh." Was all dad said.

"Okay… Uh well do you mind if I go out tonight? I've been going kinda stir crazy."

"No it's fine you deserve it let loose have some fun."

"Thanks dad i'll tell Max and Will you said hello."

"Will? He's going with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful Ryland."

"Always am dad, always am."

Usually when we go out it's fun and but right now i'm just annoyed Max has been trying to kick drugs he's been struggling but he's trying but Parker his dealer/best friend and Cambry his 'girlfriend' were not helping Parker didn't want Max to get clean because then he'd lose money and Cambry she was just a bitch. Will was at the bar he invited Kelly out with us which was kind of weird because she never comes anywhere with us unless mom or aunt Izzy are with us but still not the point. "I'm thinking about just going home…" Max said shrugging.

"Don't leave me here alone baby." Cambry said kissing Max's shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck, I wanted to barf.

"Get your hand off of me no one was talking to you where they?" He asked his eyes like fire she shook her head.

"You can come over, i'm pretty sure my parents are asleep."

"No, dad and I got into a fight again and he stormed out I asked where he was going he said to Jace's because he didn't want to deal with my bullshit…"

"Uncle Alec's one of the reasons you want to get clean?"

"Right now he's the main reason, i'm tired of disappointing him for once I want us to sit down and have a conversation like father and son and not argue and scream at each other…" I noticed Cambry leave going to where Parker was sitting whispering in his ear, i'm pretty sure they are sleeping together but I don't think Max notices or really even cares because he's been with his fair share of women on the side and some right in front of her but Cambry doesn't do anything like she knows her place.

"So you want to stay or go?" I asked still watching the two of them Parker glanced over at us and motioned for the bartender.

"I don't know I want to have fun but at the same time I just want to go home…"

"Well you decide and i'll make it happen."

"Water, please." Max said sitting back in his chair, he was really trying I was proud of him the last time he went out he didn't do drugs which I was even more proud of it's been three weeks and I know it hasn't been long but for Max three weeks is the longest he's gone without doing drugs in a very long time.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I turned around to look at who was talking she was hot I guess not really my type but I was in good mood so why not?

"I'll be right back Max."

"I'll be here, drinking my water and contemplating how to apologize to my dad for being such a screw up."

"One dance and we can leave." I said to him he smirked because he knew that wasn't true. I was dancing when I happened to glance over at Max, Cambry was offering him a glass of something he was shaking his head she leaned up and kissed him I had to turn away in disgust, I hate her, I don't trust her, and she's downright evil but I don't say anything because somehow in some twisted way she makes Max happy I don't know how but she does, or at least the happiest he can be I don't think Max will ever truly be happy.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Random girl asked I should really ask her name but I think she told me it I can't remember.

"I'm sorry I came here with a friend and I can't just bail on him."

"Well here is my number for when the friend isn't around." She winked pulling me back to her.

Halfway into the fourth song Cambry grabbed me and pulled me away from whatever her name was. "What the hell?"

"It's Max." She said I looked over to his spot he wasn't there I pushed her away from me and ran towards the crowd of people starting to pile around the bar.

Max was on the floor unconscious I already knew people were calling for an ambulance it was like the world moved a little slower as I tried to wake him up. "What the hell did you do?" I asked Cambry, she looked at Parker who was walking away from everyone. "Max come on please don't do this, please open your eyes…."

 **The next chapter Logan and Jessie will be in as well to see them on set for the movie**


	132. Chapter 132 Close Call

**Something happened so if this updates twice I will fix it later it wasn't going up at first so lets hope its actually working this time**

 **I guess third time is a charm? A lot of people couldn't view the chapter so let's try again...**

 **DamnLasers- yes it is that part, in a few chapters I will do a time jump and at that point there will only be like five or six chapters left give or take**

 **TMIShips4Life** **\- she was five and yes he will be in an upcoming chapter**

 **Tammi twifreak- Thank you**

 **Jace's Pov**

Alec was leaning back against sofa watching the fan spin, he came here to complain about his relationship with Max which he's been doing since Max turned thirteen I didn't mind it I knew he needed to let off the steam but I also knew it hurt him that he and Max weren't close like they were when Max was a just a kid. "You alright?" I asked.

"He doesn't understand where I'm coming from, granted I did kind of cross the line when I yelled at him but I can't do it anymore all we do is fight I cannot remember my last real conversation with him…"

"You need a get away I'm telling you. Talk to Magnus find out when he isn't working and you, Magnus, Max, Rylie, and Rafe get the hell out of here for awhile be a family Max needs to get away from all this for awhile and maybe you guys can move past this."

"I hope so I miss spending time with him."

"I know you do."

"How's Clary?"

"Asleep with Cecily, she has chemo in the morning."

"I should probably get out of here, Magnus is probably worried about me." As if on cue his phone started to ring. "Hey, I should be on my way home soon in about- what's wrong?" Alec eyes were wide and full of fear. "Magnus I can't understand you what's going on? Did something happen at home? Are the kids alright?" He listened and handed the phone to me.

"What?"

"He asked to talk to you." I took the phone Alec was staring at the floor.

"Hello?"

"I- I'm sorry I couldn't tell him, I couldn't do it."

"What's going on?"

"S-something happened."

"What happened?"

"Ryland called me…. I thought he was going to- my little blueberry…." He choked on a sob, I don't think I've ever heard him cry before.

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on, just try and stay calm."

"Max is in the hospital, he overdosed." Magnus said sounding defeated I looked at Alec who had his face in his hands his foot bouncing up and down waiting for me to tell him.

"I-is he okay?"

"I don't know Ryland didn't say anything other than that."

"Do you need a ride-"

"Rylie was the one who answered the phone she knew something was wrong I couldn't hide it from her she's going to come with me, I'll be okay. It's Alec I'm worried about."

"I'll talk to him." I hung up the phone and looked at Alec he looked up with tears running down his face.

"It was something about Max wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh god…." He dropped his head and started to cry. "Don't do this to me, don't take my baby from me…. Please…."

"Alec?" He stood up and picked the closest thing next to him which happened to be the vase the twins forced me to buy Clary for Mother's Day one year it was now it tiny pieces because Alec through it at the wall.

"Is he…. Is he alive?"

"I don't know Ryland called Magnus all he told him was Max overdosed."

"I have to go."

"Let me drive you."

"I want to be alone Jace."

"I'll drive you and if you still want to be alone I'll leave."

"What's going on?" Clary called from the stairs I could hear her voice coming closer. "I swear if that is you Liam I am- Oh, is everything alright?" She looked at Alec and then me. "What's going on?" Alec didn't say anything.

"Max is in the hospital." I didn't have to say anymore because Clary already was at Alec's side pulling him into a hug whispering something to him.

"I'll go get dressed." She said.

"Clary you need your sleep."

"I have to be at the hospital in a few hours anyway."

 **Henry's Pov**

Jessie's alarm woke me up it was flashing because of course she wouldn't be able to hear it, she had her head under her pillow it was only four in the morning why is it going off? I turned it off and rolled out of bed. Logan was in the kitchen scrubbing the counters and singing.

 _You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

Da da da dat da dat da-

He stopped when he seen me leaning up against the wall. "H-hey…"

"Was that song for the movie?" He laughed.

"Do I look like king George?"

"Uh."

"It's from Hamilton."

"Of course it is."

"It's a good thing you didn't come out here four songs ago, that would've been really embarrassing."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, disinfecting, sterilizing."

"We stayed in her room."

"Okay." He was still scrubbing.

"It's early Log, go back to sleep."

"We have to be at the studio in half an hour."

"Oh… I should probably wake up Jessie."

"Yeah." I didn't notice before but Logan was wearing a necklace he usually doesn't wear them because he feels like it chokes him in the middle of the night.

"What's it says?" I pointed at the necklace he smiled.

"Not throwing away my shot."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Early birthday present."

"Is that also from Hamilton?"

"Yep."

"How many times have you seen it?"

"Not enough, we are going to be in New York soon and Mitch, Michael, Jessie, and I are going to see Hamilton it's going to be amazing."

"Who's Michael?"

"He plays Jessie's boyfriend in the movie and everyone says we have a "bromance" but I don't see it."

"Her boyfriend huh?"

"Oh brother…."

"What? I'm just saying…."

"Hey uh can I ask you something? Man to sort of man." Logan joked it was one of his nervous jokes where he wanted to ask something personal but didn't know how to go about it.

"What's up?"

"How do you know when you're uh ready for- you know."

"Are you asking me about sex?"

"Shhh!" He covered my mouth. "Mitch likes to bust in and if he hears you I will be made fun of for the rest of my life."

"So you aren't asking?"

"I am asking!" He was getting frustrated. "I think Damien wants to and I'm just confused."

"Don't do it just because Damien wants to you have to want it to."

"You know I'm terrible at emotions, how do I know if I'm ready? I've only ever had two erections in my entire life, the first one freaked me out I ran away and the second one I was cock blocked by a twelve year old."

"Please don't talk about how many erections you've had Logan."

"Sorry…."

"You'll know I guess when it's the right time?"

"Thanks for the terrible advice."

"I don't know what to say Logan all I can do is speak from experience."

"Please don't talk about your sex life, I know who you have sex with and I do not wish to throw up on the counters I just cleaned."

"Uh right." I scratched my head Logan pushed me towards Jessie's room.

"Go wake her up we are late."

Her head was on my pillow I still haven't gotten use to her short blue hair but she was as beautiful as ever. I turned the light on she groaned pulling the cover over her head, I tapped on her she pushed the covers away stretching. " _Morning."_

" _Morning."_

" _Lay with me?"_

" _Logan says you to be at work soon."_ She groaned rolled over and put her hearing aids on.

"You're coming right?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna apologize in advance."

"For?"

"The car ride it kinda gets crazy."

"Crazy how?"

"You'll see."

I understood about five minutes into the car ride what she meant I don't think I've listened to that many musical songs in my life I couldn't name any of them if I tried but after awhile they put on Hamilton I only know because Logan and Mitch got into a argument about who was going to sing Hamilton's part. "I'm just saying you'd make a terrible Hamilton, learn the songs and then sure you can be Hamilton." Logan said throwing something at Mitch.

"This happens every day," Jessie sighed. "Mitch caves and does Burr's parts."

"Why is Logan always Hamilton?" I asked more curious than actually caring.

"He-"

"Logan is gonna audition for Hamilton when he's older," Mitch grunted as if I should of already knew that. "So he's-"

"I want to be in Hamilton when I'm older, I don't think I'd ever actually get in it and if I do I'm sure not as Hamilton maybe Lafayette but it would probably never happen for me." Logan sulked.

"Because you suck." Mitch said, I looked at Logan his head was down I could tell that it hurt his feelings but he wouldn't ever say anything.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max was asleep they had to pump his stomach, I could only imagine how much yelling uncle Alec will be doing when he gets here, I couldn't call him I tried but it was like my hand wouldn't hit the call button. I laid back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Bubbie." Mom was standing in front of me before I even got my eyes open she pulled me into a hug she was crying holding me tightly. "I love you Nugget."

"I love you too mama now please stop squeezing me." She pulled away I know she was thinking about me being in this situation.

"Max…" Alec said softly he dropped beside the bed and put his head down letting it rest on Max's arm, I guess the fear is greater than the anger right now or maybe it was just the parent thing to do, I don't know.

Max started to stir he groaned his eyes opened uncle Magnus rose from his chair. "Wh-where am I?" He muttered.

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"You overdosed." Alec said his voice still soft maybe he wasn't yelling because all of us were in the room dad was hugging Rylie she was crying.

"But I didn't- I don't remember-"

"Can everyone give us a minute alone please?" Magnus said I started to rise but Max lifted his hand.

"Ryland, stay."

"Max-"

"He's the only one who was there he knows what happened." I really don't know I didn't see anything happen other than Cambry giving him the drink.

"Just call Jace if you need anything." Mom said she went towards the bed kissed Max's cheek and whispered something to him he laughed.

"Yeah it feels like I was punched in the stomach by a sumo wrestler." Rylie went with mom and dad she blew Max a kiss from the door and once it was closed Alec stood up.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Max!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to get that kind of phone call?" Max wasn't looking at him his eyes were firmly on the ground.

"Alec, sweetheart maybe-"

"No Magnus i'm done trying to avoid talking about his drug problem, how many times growing up have we almost lost you because of what your mother did to you? How many times Max? When will you learn?"

"I was trying to get clean… It's been three weeks I didn't do anything. Cambry gave me a-... Ryland? Are they here?" All three of them looked at me.

"Uh," I knew Cambry was in the waiting room but Parker left before the ambulance even got there. "Cam is but Parker he left." Max tried to sit up.

"Fuck me god damn it." He rolled over in pain. "Can I get some like morphine or something?"

"You think they are going to give you drugs to help with the pain of overdosing?"

"Right, stupid…." Alec's eyes were a little softer now you could clearly see the anger but it was mostly concern and fear in his eyes.

"If I could punch you right now I would but I don't want to hurt you."

"I guess that's progress right?" Alec laughed a small cut off sound and sat down next to Max.

"I love you Max, I know I don't say it enough but you are our world and if something happened to you-"

"I'm sorry dad, I never wanted to put either of you through this."

"You scared us to death Blueberry."

"I know papa, I know." I stood up this time Max glanced at me I nodded answering his unasked question.

"I'm gonna go see if my mom needs anything before chemo, if you need me call."

Cambry was reading a magazine I don't know why but she always managed to piss me off just her pure presence made me want to punch her in the face but my mother raised me right and hitting women is something i'd never do. "Hey…" She looked up and smiled, I wanted to barf.

"Is Max okay?"

"He will be no thanks to you or Parker."

"Excuse me?"

"Something doesn't add up Cambry and you know it, Max was doing good Parker offered him before we left and he said no so how the hell is that after I walk away he's using?" I questioned she dropped the magazine and looked at me.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know."

"What was in the drink?" She bit her tongue.

"I don't know Ryland, Parker gave it to me to give to Max said he needed to lighten up because he didn't like the new and improved Max and frankly I didn't either he was changing and not a good kind."

"You mean getting clean and trying to be a better person?"

"You don't know him." She said I laughed.

"I know the only reason he's with you is because he likes to beat the-"

"You don't know anything."

"You look like his mother, he hates her, he hates you."

"I give him what he needs, he gives me what I need and that's that."

"I get why Max does it but you- i'm not entirely sure about maybe some daddy issues who knows."

"Is there a point to why you came here?"

"Yeah, Max doesn't want to see you, and tell Parker if I see him I will beat the shit out of him with a pipe."

"Tell Max i'll see him at home."

"Whatever."

 **Liam's Pov**

"I'm starving!" Cecily whined, I was in charge of breakfast I barely knew how to make eggs let alone french toast. I was trying to put off cooking by letting her eat popcorn and we watched a few movies so I hoped mom and dad would be home by the time she started whining about food. Mom's appointment was at eight it was almost noon so she should be home soon I hope but with what happened to Max maybe they stayed after her to check on him Ry was giving me updates as the day went along.

"Can't you just eat cereal? Dad should be home soon and-"

"Daddy promised french toast."

"Well dad isn't here and you are spoiled."

"No i'm not."

"I don't know how to make it."

"Well how about pancakes?"

"Do we even have stuff for that." She ran to the pantry and came back out with some stuff.

"I can help you if you want."

"I don't even know what i'm doing but i'm sure m&m's are not part of the ingredients."

"Who needs ingredients?" She said I guess she was right I pulled up the list of stuff I needed and handed it to Cecily she ran back and forth getting things and dumping them into the bowl.

"I'm so never cooking again…" The kitchen was a mess but Cecily seemed to like whatever the hell she put into that, it didn't look like pancakes it looked like a giant blob of weirdness.

"It's yummy, try it Liam." I reluctantly eat it. "Isn't it good?" My throat felt like it was tingling.

"What did you put in this?" I took a sip of my milk but I couldn't swallow.

"Ummm, m&m's, corn flakes, whipped cream, yogurt, cinnamon, nuts."

"I'm allergic to cinnamon!"

"Uh-oh." She said she slid me a bottle of water. "Drink it."

"I need-" The door slammed shut and Cecily ran out.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I ran towards the door and saw daddy, mommy, and Ryland. "DADDY!" He smiled.

"Hey princess."

"I'm killing Liam!"

"What?" Mommy looked scared.

"I think they're playing a game." Daddy said and mommy immediately relaxed.

"No! He's dying!" I yelled. "I didn't know he was allergic to cinnamon and I put it in the pancakes and he can't breath!"

"Jace." Mommy started but he ran towards the kitchen, I started to cry Ryland picked me up.

"Hey it's okay you didn't know." He said mommy wasn't here anymore I think she went to go see Liam.

"Is he going to die?"

"Well did you put a lot of cinnamon in there?"

"The top fell off and it all went in so I put a bunch of other stuff in so it wouldn't just taste like a mouth full of cinnamon."

"Hey just be lucky Logan wasn't here either or you would've almost killed both of them." I think he was trying to joke but I didn't think it was funny. "Please don't cry, I was trying to make you laugh."

"It's not funny!"

"Your right i'm sorry, it's been a stressful day how about you and I go play a game or something?"

"Do you want to play with Ducky? She's outside because daddy doesn't like her inside he says he will cook her."

"She's too small to eat right now maybe in a few months."

"You are not eating my baby!" I yelled he laughed.

 **Clary's Pov**

"How are you feeling?" I asked Liam.

"Fine." He groaned.

"I've told you a million times to keep your EpiPen around you incase something like this happens."

"I know but I didn't think Cecily was going to try and kill me." He laid down on Jace's side of the bed and huffed.

"Stop scratching."

"I can't I have hives."

"No you do not."

"Well i'm itchy."

"It's in your head."

"Well considering Cecily tried to kill me."

"Don't go around saying that to her you know she's sensitive."

"You know what else is sensitive? My body to cinnamon." He said despite everything I laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than the first time, I don't feel sick or tired well yet."

"Get some sleep mom."

"Actually, before the whole cinnamon thing happened your father said you had something to tell me."

"I think me near dying is punishment enough, right?"

"Punishment for?"

"I've been gambling and I stole four thousand dollars from dad and lost it all and I owed a lot of money to big buff guy who was very scary."

"You've been gambling?"

"Y-yeah."

"You know your father had a really bad gambling problem."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not stupid Liam."

"Well I know that but how come you never told him you knew?"

"He was embarrassed about it, we all have some secrets."

"Well does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Oh no young man you are in so much trouble, the rest of the month you are staying in this house and-"

"I'm suppose to go see Logan for our birthday! Please mom don't, I fucked up I know that but it's been forever since I've seen Logan and we've never been apart on our birthday."

"You should've thought about that before you decided to gamble, and speaking of gambling you said you owed him money, how'd you get it?"

"Ryland and dad, they paid it for me."

"And why do you think you should get rewarded for this?"

"I don't I just think maybe I can get my punishment after my birthday?"

"Liam."

"Please just think about it?"

"I'll talk to your father and see what he says."

"Thank you." He went back to scratching.

"Stop itching."

"Hives mother hives."

"Liam…." Cecily said from the doorway.

"Hey baby girl." She smiled and jumped onto the bed.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"It was an accident, it's not like you actually tried to kill me."

"What's this? A bed party?" Ryland asked jumping on the bed next to Liam.

"Well now it is." I wish I had all my babies together I missed Jessie and Logan I haven't been able to talk to them in awhile.

"Where am I supposed to lay?" Jace asked Cecily pushed herself up against Liam's side and patted a spot in between her and me.

"Right here daddy."

We stayed like that for the day watching movies and talking, Ryland ended up going back to the hospital to be with Max but Liam and Cecily stayed in the room with us.

 **Jessie's Pov**

They wouldn't let us watch Logan and Carly because they wanted his reaction to be pure and they didn't want to have to redo it so instead we were watching it happen from a different room far away from where we could be heard laughing. "So who do you think will mess up first?" Mitch asked around the room, he's been moody lately and kinda dickish to Logan something must of happened between the two of them because anytime they are around each other they get along for about half the time and the other time they are arguing.

"My shade queens got it." Mikey said he was Logan's protector anyone who said something about him ended up getting punched in the face.

"Until he quirks out."

"Mitch." Mikey was giving him his only warning.

"I'm just saying it's going to happen we all know it."

"What's going on with you lately?"

"I don't think I know what you are talking about." Henry was watching Mitch and Michael argue he didn't like Mikey but I think he liked him more than Mitch at this moment.

I tried to ignore them and watch Logan the scene had already started Carly was singing Logan looked really uncomfortable which he was suppose to be but this is real life uncomfortable not pretending, she walked around the table Logan gulped and pushed his chair back trying to get away- that was not in the script- his chair tipped over and Logan fell to the ground, he scrambled up and backed away till his back was against the wall he grabbed a spoon the only thing next to him and flung it at her missing completely, she laughed but continued her song and the next thing her lips are on his Logan's hands went in every direction he pushed her away. As if suddenly aware that it was a scene and not real life he did what he was suppose to and try and play it off as if what he did was normal, I have to say the improv on both their parts was amazing.

"I think we should run lines soon smurfette." Mikey said I nodded.

"Smurfette?" Henry snorted glaring at Mikey.

"Blue hair," I shrugged. "Everyone calls me it calm down."

"Do you have to kiss him in this movie? Because if you do can I punch him in advance?"

"No you may not punch him he's a friend and it isn't a real kiss."

"It doesn't matter if it's real or not, his lips on yours your lips on his."

"Like this?" I leaned forward and kissed him softly he moaned softly against me.

"You drive me insane."

"Good." I noticed Logan talking to Mitch they seemed to be arguing about something Mitch was close to Logan but Logan kept stepping back, I kissed Henry's cheek and went over to them. "What's going on?" I asked Mitch shook his head and walked away Logan gave me a fake smile.

"Nothing."

"Logan."

"Do you think Damien ever gets tired of how different I am? How weird I am?"

"Did Mitch say something like that?"

"It's nothing, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Logie if he said something."

"He didn't say anything, he's just in one of his moods you know how he gets."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm fine anyway I was thinking when Liam comes into town we could take a little trip to Niagara Falls?"

"Yeah that would be fun, just the three of us."

"I have to go run lines for my next scene with Kevin and Quinn so I'll see you later." What the hell was up with Mitch? I'll have to question him later right now I need to keep my boyfriend from beating the hell out of my fake boyfriend.

 **The twins birthday is in the next chapter so some flashbacks from when they were small, Cecily gets a new friend, and a clace date since it's been forever**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Liam be allowed to go to Canada?**

 **Max's Pov?**

 **And would you guys like Jessie's story? I'm trying to see if people actually want it so I don't waste my time actually publishing it**


	133. Double Trouble: The Twins Birthday Pt 1

**So I don't know why last time I updated it never sent out a notification saying I updated, sorry, but in other news I also updated Ryland's story a few days ago in case no one got that notification go check it out**

 **Harry B Jackson- I won't say what it's called or anything until this story is over and at the very end of this story i'll post the summary for her story**

 **Allieanna- I know I have no idea what's up with that**

 **Nessa2417- He will be finding out in the next chapter**

 **Tubba- You will find out about Mitch soon**

 **Max's Pov**

It felt like I was hit by a truck my stomach felt like it was all kinda of fucked up, both my dads got over the fear and became angry after a day or so I got yelled at _a lot_ about the dangers of drugs, but I don't remember taking anything I remember Cambry coming up to me kissing me and offering me a drink I declined but she wasn't taking no for an answer and after that it's like the world went blank. "How are you feeling?" Pops asked I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Can I have more than a one word answer?"

"I'm fine."

"Very funny Max."

"Thanks, I'm hilarious I know." Dad glared at me.

"Can you-" He was cut off by a few doctors coming in towing a machine I knew all too well. "Is something wrong?" Dad asked.

"Good morning Max," Dr. Chambers said. "It's been awhile."

"He didn't see you last year?" Dad glanced at me I was suppose to see the stupid cardiologist every year to check my heart out.

"I haven't seen Max in two years." I'm gonna get yelled at I already know it.

"Max Michael Lightwood-Bane."

"My heart is fine I've been seeing one since I was a baby."

"Yes and they need to make sure nothing changes do you want to drop dead one day?"

"I don't care it's not like anyone would really mind." I shouldn't of said that, something in dad's expression changed.

"I can't believe you just said that." He had tears in his eyes, I have a bad habit of speaking before I think.

"Dad-"

"Do you really think we wouldn't care? What that we'd be happy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what way Max? Because it seems like you don't care if you live or die, you've known all your life that your heart wasn't the best and-"

"I know that dad."

"I'm just-"

"Please just stay?"

I was scolded half of the time for doing drugs with a crappy heart but at least everything was okay or as okay as it could be dad yelled at me to start taking my medication and that he would be coming to my appointments every year, I still thought it was pointless but I agreed so he could drop it. After it was over they went to go eat I tried to go to sleep but once I closed my eyes the door opened and Cambry came in she didn't talk as she sat down next to me.

"Why are you here?"

"Figured you could use some company."

"Leave."

"Max."

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"I'm not going." She leaned back against the chair.

"I don't know who the fuck you think your talking to."

"What are you going to do about? You are becoming soft Max and soft isn't what I signed up for."

"You know-"

"You are so worthless." She was trying to piss me off well it was working. "No wonder your mother-"

"Shut the fuck up. You don't talk unless I tell you to talk and I haven't said shit so shut the fuck up you are giving me a headache."

"I-" I struggled to sit up but I was getting there slowly, she watched silently I turned towards her.

"What do you want Cambry?" She didn't say anything. "Talk."

"I want my Max back the one who dominated my life not this soft petty bitch you've turned into."

"I'm not soft I'm just tired of it, is it so bad that I just want someone to finally love me back?"

"Love you? Your own mother didn't what makes you think any-" My hand seemed to move by itself right across her face she looked stunned for a second but then smiled, the anger flooded through me.

"Down." She slid off the chair and onto the floor sitting on her legs her head was down just how I taught her. "This is all your fault…."

 **Liam's Pov**

"So? I can go right?" I asked mom looked at dad who sighed.

"No." Dad said.

"What?"

"We've let you get away with a lot Liam but this we aren't going to let you get off easy on this."

"This is bullshit."

"Liam Alexander." Dad said sternly.

"We've never been apart on our birthday."

"Stop making bad decisions then."

"Whatever." I turned to walk out.

"There's more," Mom said. "Your father and I talked about how you should be punished-"

"Not being able to see my brother on our birthday isn't enough?" I asked bitterly.

"You're going to pay Ryland and I back."

"Okay?"

"By getting a job."

"I'm sorry come again?"

"A job Liam."

"I'm only-"

"I talked to Izzy she's going to let you help out." Mom said I felt like dying someone just take a gun and shoot me or maybe make me eat a tub of cinnamon anything is better than this hell.

"Doing what? I'm not exactly a model."

"I don't know I guess you will find out soon won't you?"

"I hope one of you called Logan and told him because I'm not." I turned and stalked out of the room and slammed my door. "This is bullshit." I groaned, my phone vibrated I really hope it's not Logan he was really looking forward to this.

"Hello?"

"Well you still have a phone so I'm assuming you aren't super grounded." Hayley said I smiled.

"My parents are forcing me to get a job to pay back my dad and brother."

"Every rich boys nightmare huh?" She joked. "A job."

"Very funny."

"So are you still going to Canada?"

"No my parents are dicks so I can't go."

"Bummer."

"I really fucked up, I know I did and now Logan has to pay because of it…"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No I refuse too I mean I know I fucked up and I owned up to it but it's-" Dad came in my room and held his hand out.

"Liam?"

"I have to go Hayley my dad is taking everything away from me because I'm apparently the fuck up of the family and can't have shit."

"O-okay." She said I hung up and dropped my phone on the bed.

"I really hate having teenagers…"

"And I really hate having parents." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said go ahead take everything I don't care."

"Do you realize how good you have it Liam?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Drop the attitude I'm getting sick of it."

"Why is it when Ryland was doing drugs and threw a big party breaking a bunch of shit he got a slap on the wrist and had to clean the house? But god forbid Liam does anything right?"

"He did get in trouble."

"No he didn't! Ryland is the golden child fuck the rest of us you and mom-"

"That's enough! You throwing a tantrum isn't going to change anything."

"I liked you better when you were never around." I handed him my phone and pushed past him.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Logan Herondale's phone Jasmine speaking how may I help you?" Okay?

"May I speak to Logan please?"

"I'm sorry he's busy right now, may I take a message?"

"I really need to talk to him."

"He's not taking phone calls right now."

"Well tell him it's his mother." She went silent.

"Oh, um, one moment."

"Hello?"

"Hey LogieBear."

"Hi mama, are you alright? Are you feeling okay? What's your temperature?"

"I'm alright, I'm feeling good today, and my temperature is normal, I think."

"Good, how's your-"

"Enough about me, how are you?"

"I'm good just a few more scenes and then lunch and studying a bit and then back to work and I have an interview in between shots and then I have homework and we are getting ready for a press week coming up in a few weeks so it's kind of hectic."

"You're doing all that? You need to rest baby boy."

"Yeah it's been crazy the past few days."

"I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Liam got into some trouble and we've decided that he can't come to see you."

"Oh…" Logan's voice was small. "Okay."

"Logie-"

"Thanks for calling. I have to go." The line went dead, Jace came in mumbling something.

"You look like you want to punch something."

"Liam." He sighed and laid down on the bed.

"That bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Maybe we-"

"No Clary we aren't letting him go because he won't learn anything if we let him go."

"But why punish Logan just because Liam did something stupid?"

"He's not going."

"But-" Liam came in with the rest of his things like his laptop and PS4 controller.

"Wouldn't want to make the warden mad." He said putting it on the bed.

"Still not done with the tantrum?" Jace asked Liam ignored him.

"Can I be ungrounded when I pay dad and Ryland back?"

"Twelve thousand isn't going to be-"

"Jace leave him alone, yes Liam when you officially pay both of them back you can be ungrounded."

"Thanks mom." He left Jace sat up.

"Why'd you-"

"Stop picking fights with him."

"He started it."

"Well I'm finishing it."

"Clary-"

"I said I'm finishing it Jace it's done just leave him alone he's upset let him be upset."

"I wasn't going to say anything, what I was going to say was would you like to go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah you know that thing where couples go out into the world and do things together."

"I know what a date is asshole, I just don't know…" My hair was thinning and I was really pale.

"You look beautiful baby."

"What do you want to do?"

"You hungry?"

"I got my food right here." I took his hand placing it on my stomach where my feeding tube was Jace laughed.

"Movie? Walk around the park? Beach?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Little bit."

"Well we can go eat then."

"You aren't going to eat."

"I'll get some soup or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's about time I actually tried to eat real food."

"Where you wanna go?"

"Nothing too extreme, some place simple."

"Speaking of extreme."

"Oh no…"

"I got a letter."

"Who was it from?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what it said."

"Okay? What did it say?"

"High school reunion."

"No thank you."

"Oh come on-"

"I would rather die." I said Jace glared at me.

"Can you please not talk about dying."

"I was just joking, actually I wasn't joking I would rather die than have to go back to that place, everyone hated me."

"Not everyone."

"Other than four people every made my life a nightmare."

"It's not for a few months just think about it?"

"Sure," He smiled. "Thought about it, don't wanna go."

"Clary." He groaned.

"You can go and have all the girls drool all over you like they always did."

"And I will have you by my side like I always did."

"I'm going to change." I walked towards the closet so I didn't have to talk about anymore.

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ryland dropped me off at my friend's birthday party after I got done with ballet I tried to get him to stay with me but he couldn't because daddy didn't want Liam staying home alone. "Cecily!" Aliya yelled skipping over to me. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends."

"Isn't your mom dying?"

"No she's just sick she isn't going to die."

"My dog had cancer and my dad took him to the vet and he never came back."

"Well my mom isn't a dog." I crossed my arms she shrugged.

"Come on my dad got a clown for my party and he's making balloon animals." She ran off I didn't go with her now I just wanted to go home and hug mommy.

"Why do you look so sad?" A boy asked he had dark hair and green eyes I didn't know who he was so I just shrugged. "My names Evan."

"Cecily."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like to talk much do you?"

"My dad says I am like the energizer bunny and I never stop talking." He laughed.

"Who wants a balloon!" The clown asked I didn't know why Jessie was so afraid of clowns it's not like they are really scary or anything.

"Ughhh…" Evan shuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Clowns are creepy."

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are I mean just look at him! He looks like he's gonna kill everyone in the room."

"He's just a sad clown."

"A creepy crazy clown."

"He's not creepy or crazy."

"Have you ever seen killer klowns from outer space?"

"No."

"Killer klowns from outer space two?"

"If I haven't saw one what makes you think I seen two?"

"IT?"

"No."

"Killjoy?"

"No."

"Blood Harvest?"

"Eww! No."

"Any clown movie?"

"No…"

"Well they are evil."

"Why do you watch clown movies if you are scared of them?"

"I didn't say I was scared, I just said they are creepy and like to eat children."

"...What?"

"Anyway," I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. "How old are you?"

"I'm ten."

"I'm twelve." He said.

"That's cool i'll be eleven in three months."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary complained about her outfit for about an hour before we even left the house she didn't like when the IV showed but since it was in her arm she couldn't really hide it very much I made sure to tell her that no matter what she was beautiful because it was true but she seems to always forget it. "So," Clary said blowing on her soup. "What's next?"

"Meaning?"

"If I get better-"

"When you get better."

"When I get better," She rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well i'm going to take you on a much needed vacation, no kids, no phones, no obligations, just us."

"I wasn't talking about vacationing I was thinking about your job."

"What about it?"

"I'm just wondering how long after it's all over that you are gonna back on tour." Suddenly Liam's words echoed in my head. _I liked you better when you were never around_.

"I'm not." She dropped her spoon.

"What?"

"I'm going to retire."

"Retire? You?"

"I want to focus on us and our kids and I can't do that if i'm always away."

"Jace you and I are fine."

"I know we are but my relationships with the kids… I mean I am close with Jessie and Cecily because I put so much effort into making sure my girls are happy but what about the boys?"

"You and Ryland-"

"Get along because he doesn't live at home, I don't want to wake up years later and not even know my own kids because I chose to go on tour instead of being home for them."

"Jace…" Her voice soft and reassuring like always. "It's not like you want to be away from them, you are living your dream they know that and-"

"When was the last time I was home for the twins birthday?"

"What?"

"I know you heard me." She picked her spoon back up and lifting it to her mouth she made a face as she swallowed, it wasn't that it tasted bad but now with the chemo apparently everything tasted bad. "Answer the question. Please."

"I think it was their eighth birthday maybe seventh."

"I always wonder why Liam and I butt heads or why I can't seem to connect with Logan and it's because I am never around for them."

"They understand-" She started but I cut her off.

"When they were younger they understood I had an important job but now it's like i'm wasting time they are growing up and I am not there to see it."

"Retiring is your choice Jace and I will support you just like I always have and always will but…" Her voice died down she sighed shaking her head. "Never mind."

"No tell me."

"If I didn't get sick, this wouldn't of crossed your mind at all you'd be in a different country right now playing in front of a huge crowd doing what you love."

"You're right and it's fucked up that this is what made me see that I haven't been a very good father or husband." My voice was soft.

"You've been an-"

"Stop trying to root for me and be in my corner I know it pisses you off when i'm not here for one of their birthdays or if I miss something important or when I don't know about something big happening but you never say anything because you support me and my dreams." I wanted her to be mad at me or maybe to scream finally but she looked disappointed.

"I feel like this went from a date to us just complaining."

"It will go back to being a date soon enough I just need you to understand that when you got sick the kids still went to you even though I was in the same room. They are so use to you being there and me being gone that they don't even want to ask me."

"Take some time and think about it because Liam's little 'tantrum' you talked about earlier they all have them including Jessie and Cecily."

"I've never seen Logan have a tantrum."

"Logan's doesn't throw tantrums he just shuts down."

"You've raised our kids for so long by yourself and even this doesn't slow you down from being the best mother you can be, i'd like to be the best father I can be and that can't happen from a different country."

"I think it's very big of you that you'd be willing to give everything up for your children."

"Not only for them but for you."

"Now can we get back to our date?"

"Yes we may."

 **Clary's Pov**

After we ate Jace ended up taking me to an art gallery I had told him earlier I needed to get my inspiration back so he thought it would be a great idea I had to wear a face mask because of germs and other crap I hated wearing it because I looked like I was A) dying, B) A germ freak, or C) just a crazy person who cannot breathe the air. I tried not to look at other people because I knew they were trying to figure me out on why I was wearing it. "You can paint me naked if you'd like, i'm sure that's all the inspiration you need." Jace said as we walked hand in hand.

"Oh yeah with that hot dad bod."

"I'm sorry dad bod? I have a six pack."

"Of beer at home." I laughed when Jace's eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't make me strip right here because I will."

"Maybe that will give me inspiration."

"Oh yeah?" He put his hand on them hem of his shirt.

"No!" I grabbed his hand pulling him towards me. "You are insane."

"Insanely attractive." He smirked.

"Insanely annoying."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch." He pretended to be hurt. "You wound me."

"I'm sure your ego can take a few hits and still be bigger than the seven continents all combined." I felt him smile against my skin.

"I don't think it's _that_ big."

"You're right I think it's bigger." He pulled away from me so we were face to face.

"I'll show you something bigger."

"Was that a sexual references?" We haven't had sex in forever Jace was afraid of hurting me or that it would some how make things worse? I don't know all I do know is he won't touch me like he use to and I miss him.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get out of here."

"You want to go home already?"

"No, I want to go somewhere a little more private."

"Clary I don't think-"

"I'm not porcelain Jace. You won't break me."

"I-I don't know Clary…"

"Please Jace I want you."

"Come on." He practically dragged me out of there and into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Nearest hotel."

"I think motel is closer."

"Motels are where you go to have sex with hookers."

"And you know that how?"

"Movies?"

"Uh huh."

"Fine i'll take you to a motel but don't complain when you get-"

"Jace I do not care where you take me you could pull over right now and we can take this into the backseat for all I care."

"Wow you really weren't kidding when you said you had energy today were you?"

"No, now make a damn decision before I decide to go home and go to sleep." He stopped the car turning it off.

"I'm all yours baby."

 **A few weeks later…**

 **Liam's Pov**

Someone jumped on top of me I groaned loudly trying to push whoever the hell off of me, I figured it would be Cecily since mom wasn't feeling good yesterday and dad still hates me and Ryland well he doesn't care enough to pounce on me. "Cecily get off! I'm trying to sleep!" I didn't care about my birthday there was no point in caring I was all alone today.

"That's no way to treat the birthday boy." That wasn't Cecily, I pushed until I finally got from under whoever and sat up. "SURPRISE!" Logan said wiggling his fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think i'd spend my birthday alone did you?"

"But mom said-"

"I didn't tell her, I didn't tell anyone."

"So how did you get home?"

"A cab, it was disgusting I almost cried four times." Logan shivered.

"You got time off work?"

"They gave me the weekend off considering my horrendous experience the last two and half days."

"What happened?"

"I've been in the hospital."

"What? Why? Are you alright?" I grabbed him making sure he was okay.

"Let me go! I'm fine."

"Well what happened?"

"I had food poisoning on the brink of Salmonella."

"You the world's most cautious eater? Mister if the food touches it's going back?"

"Let me tell you about the last couple of weeks i've had," He laid down beside me looking up at the fan I laid back down beside him. "We had a press week so I thought it would be just random interviews and crap like that well no we flew to Florida for three and half days and then flew to New York for three and half days. It was nonstop work and interviews and appearances the only highlight of the nightmare was seeing Hamilton! Anyway we flew home two hours late because our flight got delayed we had to be at the studio for work in six hours that was before the delay and even though it was only an hour flight I was still tired the entire week I had barely slept because everything was happening and I never had time! So we get home we hadn't eaten in hours maybe days who really knows? Mikey suggested this super janky place that looked like a giant cardboard box I had never been so hungry in my life I went in."

"And you got food poisoning?"

"I told everyone the food didn't look sanitary but at that point we only had about three maybe less hours to be at the studio and everyone wanted at least some sleep so I ate the food and I don't even think it was vegan they wouldn't let me see the menu because I would of took that three hours debating and Jessie and I went home and slept for two hours went to work and a day later everyone is getting sick Mitch went to the hospital first, then Carly, then Jessie, then Michael."

"And then you?"

"I refused to go because they don't know my medical history I didn't have-"

"Your medical binder of pre-existing conditions?"

"What if they tried to give me Ponstel I would of died from an allergic reaction."

"Speaking of allergies Cecily tried to kill me with cinnamon."

"And yet you are still here." He joked.

"So did you go to the hospital?"

"Well the only reason they sent everyone else was because they had to make sure it was food poisoning even though I told them it was so when it finally came time for me to go I refused because they wouldn't do much but because of my weak immune system I fainted and had to go to the hospital where they said I was dehydrated and had food poisoning."

"So they gave you some fluids and sent you on your way?"

"No! They kept me! And my nurse who put my IV in was a billion and five years old she blew my vein not once not twice but three times! Even after I told the old bat I had rolling veins but no still trying and I told Jessie if she tried again I was going to punch her."

"How many times did it take her?"

"After the third time I made call in a phlebotomists because I wasn't having it. Honestly it was the worst experience ever."

"I'm sorry little brother."

"So Alex gave me the weekend off because I left from the hospital this morning I wasn't suppose to but I did." He sat up pulling his jacket off he still had his hospital bands on and gauze taped in four different spots.

"Want me to pull them off for you?" He glared at me.

"No I do not they are staying on because I've been through enough pain."

"I'm happy you came home… I'm sorry I couldn't go out there."

"It's okay, what did you do anyway?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We have to confuse everyone! No one knows your here so we dress the same and just wander around the house two places at once."

"You think that will work?"

"Of course it will, we don't have to-"

"Let's do it I need some fun I've been stressed I'll be the first fourteen year old with grey hairs."

"I'm guessing it has to be a long sleeve shirt?"

"Yes because these things aren't coming off and when they do it will take me like twenty minutes to get the courage to pull them off and another fifteen minutes to actually do it."

"Or I can just-"

"I will scream." He said punching my shoulder.

"Okay, okay." I said as Logan yawned. "Go to sleep i'll wake you up later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday Liam." Logan said softly.

"Happy birthday Logan." I pulled the covers up making sure Logan was covered properly just like I always did when he would sleep in my bed when we were kids.

 **The next chapter is all about the twins birthday I was thinking about throwing a flashback in there from when they were little but I don't know if I will or not so let me know what you guys think**

 **Also Jace and Liam have a really nice bonding moment which I feel like they really need**

 **And some birthday fluff between Damien and Logan**

 **Funny that i'm doing a birthday chapter and my birthday is on Monday**


	134. Double Trouble: The Twins Birthday Pt 2

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes everyone!**

 **Guest- Thank you... I am a female**

 **Hiyall03- Yes I am going to do her story still**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up earlier than normal today my stomach was hurting and I was cold even though it was not even hot I went to bed cold Jace suffered through having the fan off and the heat on but I still shivered most of the night, I heard clatter downstairs and decided to go down instead of forcing myself back to sleep. The noise was coming from the kitchen Liam was pouring cereal. "Hey Bugga." He waved. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom."

"I thought we were going to go get breakfast like we do every year for your birthday?"

"What's the point?" He asked while pouring milk into his bowl.

"I know it's hard that Logan's not here but-"

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday it's nothing special this year."

"Liam…."

"Maybe next year." He picked up his bowl and went into the dining room.

He's been moody and pouty since we told him he had to stay home Jace has tried to talk to him but Liam ignores him like the plague it's getting exhausting I was on my way up the stairs to grab my phone to call Logan when Liam came down the stairs and smiled at me. "Hi mom."

"Uhh… Hi? How did you get up here so fast? You were just in the dining room."

"I, uh, ran I forgot something."

"Are you sure you don't want to get breakfast? I know Logan isn't here but it can still be special."

"It's okay I think i'll just make something."

"Didn't you just pour cereal?'

"Right cereal," He laughed. "I'm gonna go eat my cereal now because that's what I poured." He took a few steps and stopped in front of me. "I love you." He said and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Bugga." He ran down the steps, something is going on with him but I couldn't figure out what it was yet. I went into the room I was surprised Jace was up well as up as he could be at seven in the morning.

"Your up early." Jace said yawning.

"It's a three hour time difference in Canada I wanted to call Logan before it got later and he was swamped with work."

"What do you want to do today? For Liam?"

"He said he doesn't want to celebrate because it isn't special." He sighed.

"That kid is going to be the death of me."

"Can you try and be nice him today?"

"I've been nice to him Clary I try and talk to him but he blows me off every time I ask to talk."

"He's the kid you are the parent sit him down and force him to talk to you." I tried to call Logan's phone but it went to voicemail.

"Not answering?"

"No," I said sadly. "I haven't talked to him since I told him Liam wasn't coming he sounded so disappointed…"

"He's probably just busy right now i'm sure he will call you when he has time."

"I hope so, i've never not been there on his birthday… My poor baby…"

"I think we should do something for Liam today I know he doesn't want to but I think we should." I smiled at Jace's comment.

"I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to say anything considering you are still mad at him."

"I don't think i'm mad anymore, I mean not really mad anyway."

"But still mad nonetheless." My phone chimed I looked down to see a message from Logan.

 _LogieBear: Sorry I missed your call mama, busy working i'll call you later when I have the chance_

 **Logan's Pov**

"You know I don't like lying to her Liam." I said after I sent the text he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Log this is a golden opportunity for us right now."

"Fine but when they find out I will not take the blame for this."

"It's our birthday they can't yell at us today." Liam scoffed and drank the milk in his bowl my phone vibrated.

 _Mom: You shouldn't be working on your birthday! I miss you Logie i'm sorry i'm not there today_

I sighed reading her response i'd like nothing more than to go upstairs and get my birthday cuddles. "I know that look," Liam said. "Was that mom?"

"Yeah…"

"You can go tell her it's you." He shrugged.

"I can play along for awhile I want to see who will be the first to realize i'm not really you."

"Thanks, oh, Damien is coming over today."

"Aren't you grounded though?"

"Yeah but I invited him over before I got grounded and mom likes him so she didn't want to tell him no but mostly because he's really moopy without you around." I blushed a little this was going to be the first time seeing him in almost two months I miss him more than I missed anyone well other than mom and Liam they don't count they are in a special category.

"Speaking of Damien," I laughed nervously because I didn't know how to put these words so I just blurted it out. "Do you think i'm ready for sex?" I asked Liam spit out the milk he had in his mouth and started coughing.

"Why would you ask me that!"

"Well your my older brother…"

"By three minutes."

"Oh now the three minutes don't matters to you?"

"Damien is my friend like my best friend I do not want to think about you and him having- ughhh."

"It's not that big a deal right? It's just sex…"

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Fine i'll ask Ryland."

"Is that really a conversation you want to be having with Ryland? I mean you guys aren't even close or anything that would be like going to talk to dad about sex."

"Hmmm," I thought about it for a minute but decided against it seeing as dad would most likely say i'm too young or something. "Well now I have no one to ask."

"Ask Damien."

"Oh yeah sure i'll do that." I said sarcastically. "I'm leaving now before someone comes in here and ruins everything."

"Don't be a sour puss!" He yelled as I walked out I didn't know what to do where to go it felt weird being home because i've called Canada home it's weird being back in my parents house after being on my own for awhile well I have Jessie but she usually goes out and does things mom and dad wouldn't approve of now that grandma had gone back to New York.

I made my way upstairs I was trying to find Church he must be awfully lonely without me. "Liam!" Dad yelled I turned. "That's the fourth time i've called you."

"Oh, sorry."

"Look I know you are still upset and don't want to talk to me." Why does everyone think Liam is so grumpy all the time?

"Sure let's talk."

"Really?" Dad blinked a few times. "Well that was easier then I thought it would be."

"I just need to go get something from downstairs." I ran down the stairs almost tripping and into the living room.

"Dad's coming to talk to you." I yelled at Liam and then ran into the kitchen, this is going to be exhausting.

I was making something to eat real quick when Ryland came in looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Weren't you just- but I just- how the…"

"Morning." I smiled he looked really confused.

"Uh morning."

"You okay?"

"Wasn't dad just talking to you out there?"

"Yeah he was."

"So… How did you get in here when I just saw you out there not even three seconds ago?"

"I'm mysterious." I said he turned around and walked out of the kitchen I took this opportunity to run.

 **Liam's Pov**

Dad groaned loudly he was trying to talk to me but I wasn't having it I didn't have anything to say to him he made it clear that I am just a fuck up so I don't care what he has to say it's not gonna be anything nice anyway. "Come with me." Ryland grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"You are going to dislocate my shoulder."

"I'll dislocate your face in a second."

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh shut up." He stopped once we got into the kitchen and groaned loudly. "I'm going insane…."

"Well I second that." I joked which resulted in me getting punched. "Ow!"

"That's one."

"Oh come-"

"Thirteen more i'm really gonna enjoy this."

"I can't wait until your birthday so I can punch you fifty times you old ass."

"First my birthday isn't until next year, second I am nowhere near fifty, third don't call me old." Dad came into the kitchen I turned my back.

"Ryland can you give us a minute." He nodded and punched me again.

"Fucking asshole!" I yelled he laughed.

"Language."

"Whatever."

"Can we have a civil conversation Liam? Please?"

"Fi-"

"Daddy! Can you help me with something." Cecily yelled.

"I'll be right back." He said I laughed dryly.

"Ryland's out there he can help her but it's always about everyone else with you."

"Liam."

"Happy birthday to me right?"

"I'm sorry."

"You know what's messed up dad? I liked it better when you weren't here on our birthday because at least then you would call us and we'd joke around and it was like you actually cared."

"I do care."

"No you don't! You walk around like we don't matter to you."

"Liam-"

"It's always about Jessie and Cecily and what they want to do but never once does me or Logan cross your mind."

"Can we just talk without the whole blaming thing going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me Liam just listen to what I have to say."

"I'm not interested in it."

"I know I haven't always been there for you or Logan and I know most of the time it was like I cared about Jessie and Cecily more than you two." I was trying not to let his words get to me. "The truth is you remind me so much of myself and that scares the hell out of Liam, I know how I was as a teenager I put my parents through hell I didn't care about anything or anyone for that matter and I don't want you to turn out like that because you are so much more than that." Tears welled in my eyes I refused to let them fall. "I know sometimes I let the fame get me and I forget what is most important in my life."

"I just want my dad back…." I said softly, he pulled me towards him into a tight hug I can't remember the last time i've hugged him or had a decent conversation with him tears started to fall. "I'm sorry i'm a terrible son…"

"You aren't terrible Liam everyone has there moments and I didn't really help the situation."

"Thanks for talking to me…"

"I changed my mind."

"About?"

"You can go to Canada I know it's your birthday today and it isn't the same but at least you still get to see him."

"So i'm not grounded anymore?"

"Oh no you are still very much grounded but I shouldn't have made you stay home that wasn't fair to you or Logan."

"Thanks dad even if I am still grounded." I tried to sound excited but I think it came off more as annoyed.

"You don't want to go?"

"No I totally do I just need to call Logan and work out a few minor details." I pulled away from him wiping my tears and running as fast as I could throughout the entire house looking for Logan.

I made it towards the game room when Logan came out and we crashed right into each other. "My head…" He groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just have a headache from hell."

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Logan asked rubbing his head.

"Dad said I can go to Canada to see you."

"I could of saved a lot of money…"

"Rude."

"Well are we going to tell everyone?"

"Just when it started to get fun." I said Logan smiled.

"We can have one last round of making everyone confused."

"How so?"

"Follow me."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was laying on me Ryland was throwing pillows at Cecily who thought it was the funniest thing when Ryland would hit her in the face and she'd fall down. "Daddy watch this." She yelled as he threw a pillow at her hitting her she burst out laughing.

"You're crazy." I said as she continued to laugh.

"Ryland!" Liam yelled. "I need your help."

"I'll be right back." He threw another pillow at Cecily and took off towards the stairs not even ten seconds after Ryland went upstairs Liam came in and plopped right down.

"Hey guys."

"What did you want your brother for?"

"Huh? I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't? You just called him." I said but Liam shrugged.

"I didn't say anything I was in the kitchen looking for a snack."

"But-"

"I swear to god Liam you aren't a king you don't need people to bring you food and-" He stopped when he saw Liam sitting on the couch next to us. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." Liam said.

"There is no way you got down here before me."

"I've been down here the entire time talking to mom and dad."

"No you haven't! You were just upstairs demanding a sandwich."

"Ohhh I can actually really go for a sandwich right now can you make me one?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ryland language." Clary said he groaned and looked at Liam.

"If you don't tell me what's going on right now I will beat the fudging fudge out of you with a shovel."

"Seems a bit harsh but can I watch?" Someone said from behind Ryland he turned and there was Logan or was that Liam?"

"Logan?" Clary jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know am I Logan?" He said and then who I thought was Liam laughed.

"I don't know are you?" Liam or Logan said.

"Come here." Clary said to Liam? Oh hell… She said to the one sitting on the couch he got up and went to her she studied both of them until she pointed at one of them. "You're Liam and you're Logan." They looked at each other and sighed.

"Hi mama." Said Logan she pulled him into a hug kissing his face over and over he was laughing holding onto her tightly.

"Oh my little baby, i've missed you so much." Liam smiled at the two of them Ryland turned towards him and punched him in the arm.

"That's one."

"One? Dude you punched me three times already that's four."

"No it's not because i'm not sure which one of you I was hitting so i'm restarting."

"Mom tell him that's not fair." Liam whined but she was still busy kissing Logan's face.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you were coming home?" Clary asked kissing his head again running her hand through his hair.

"I didn't want you guys to say no I really missed Liam and didn't want to be away from him on our birthday so I came home."

"How'd you get here?"

"I took a cab it was terrible."

"A cab?"

"Yeah I thought he was going to kidnap me and sell me on the black market as a child sex slave."

"What's a sex slave?" Cecily asked.

"Don't say those words ever again." I said Cecily frowned.

"How'd you get the time off work?"

"Oh," Logan scratched his head. "I, um, well I just asked and they gave me the time off."

"Wait…" Liam said turning to Logan. "You didn't tell them what happened?"

"Shut up."

"What happened?" I asked Logan sighed.

"I got the weekend off due to a little trouble I went through."

"What kind of trouble?" Clary asked she crossed her arms as Logan shrugged.

"Nothing that matters it's all over now." He said Liam shook his head.

"Tell him to take off his sweater." Liam coughed Logan glared at him.

"This is suppose to be our day Liam. _Our day_ not betray your twin the one person who was with you from the start."

"If she finds out later and then finds out I knew and never said anything she will murder me." He sighed and pulled his sweater off he had a hospital band on.

"What happened to you?" Clary started checking to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine mama I promise."

"He wasn't almost murdered by his darling little sister like I was." He looked over at Cecily who ran up to him and punched him.

"I've said sorry!"

"I had really bad food poisoning and my nurse was a trillion years old."

"This morning she was only a billion." Liam said.

"Well she aged okay Liam?" Logan yelled.

"She tried to kill me mom she didn't know what she was doing my poor veins…"

"Well are you okay now?" Clary asked smoothing out his hair.

"I should be although I haven't eaten anything other than jello for the last couple of days."

"And what about Jessie did she get it to?"

"Yeah she did but she's all better now I got the crappy end of all that never again shall I eat somewhere that looks like a giant cardboard box."

"Why…?"

"Liam please explain?"

"He just got back from a press week and was running on five hours of sleep for that week and had to be at work in like two hours everyone was hungry and that was the closest thing to them so they ate there and everyone got sick."

"My poor baby." Clary pulled Logan into a tight hug he sighed happily.

"I'm alright mama." Clary reached over and pulled Liam into her hugging the two of them. "My sweet boys."

"Woah," Ryland said with mock hurt. "Why am I not in this hug?"

"It's not your birthday." Her voice came out muffled.

"How long are you here for?" I asked Logan pulled away but stayed close to Clary.

"Monday night."

"We should go to Disneyland!" Cecily yelled bouncing up and down.

"Maybe for your birthday Muffin."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Are you two hungry? We can still continue our tradition." The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Race you to the car!" They yelled in unison.

"Do you think they will be mad if I tag along?"

"You aren't taking Cecily to ballet?"

"Today's about the boys I'm sure she will understand and well if she doesn't I'm sure she will get over it eventually." She smiled.

"That is very big of you."

 **Liam's Pov**

"Ow! Stop it dad!" Logan yelled as dad pulled off the last bandage on his arm. "You're hurting me." He groaned.

"Just hold still Log." He rubbed the part of his arm that was bruised.

"I'm going to sue them." Logan grumbled.

"For what?" Cecily asked she wasn't interested in what we were talking about dad let her get a milkshake so it was the rest of the world faded from view when she had something to eat or drink.

"For emotional trauma." Ryland laughed.

"Daddy do I get refills?"

"No." Mom said Cecily glared at mom.

"But mommy!"

"You don't need a refill after you drink all that you can have a real drink with your food."

"No fair…."

"So how is the movie going? You getting along with everyone?"

"It's going great," Logan's whole demeanor changed. "We had this one scene with Michael and I- well I don't want to give anything away for the movie but it was a really awesome scene and it was so much fun to do it."

"I'm glad you are having fun." Mom said softly, I know she worries about Logan so do I his feelings get hurt easily and he has trouble communicating with people most of the time but now he's seemed to become an entirely different person.

"Yeah it's awesome." He didn't smile though so something was off something he wasn't telling anyone.

"Logan?" Cecily said stirring her straw around trying to get the last bits of her milk shake. "When does your movie come out?"

"Not for awhile, we are still making it."

"Well when it does come out I will learn every single song and we can sing along to them together okay?" Logan laughed.

"Thanks Cecily."

"Welcome."

"What can I get for you?"

"I want the chocolate chip pancakes!" Cecily announced.

"Cecily let the twins order first it's not your birthday."

"You know what i'm thinking?" I asked Logan he looked at the menu and nodded.

"Blueberry pancakes." We said in unison dad raised his eyebrow.

"They have been getting the same thing for the last seven years." Mom explained.

"DADDY!" Cecily yelled. "They have cupcake pancakes! CUPCAKE PANCAKES!"

"Oh. My. God." Dad said with fake enthusiasm Cecily's eyes narrowed at him.

"Stop being sarcastic."

Everyone else ordered it was kind of weird having so many people here usually it was just Logan, mom, and I it was our special little thing to do but it was nice to have dad here with us finally now if only Jessie was home. "Want some mom?" Logan offered some to mom she didn't look like she wanted it but she leaned forward anyway and ate it.

"You've barely eaten any yourself."

"I have to take it slow or else I will throw up everywhere."

"Me too." Mom said and Logan laughed just as his phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry." He said answering it. "Hello?" He listened to whoever and then sighed. "I'm not suppose to be in at all until Tuesday morning." The voice got a little louder. "Tell Mikey to shut up." He laughed and then hung up sighing.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah they added me to a scene but forgot I wasn't there so now I have extra things to do when I get home yay me." He said home so naturally that it kind of tore at my heart.

"How's grandma?" Ryland asked Logan shrugged.

"I don't know, have you talked to her recently?"

"Isn't she staying with you guys?" mom asked Logan shook his head.

"She left a while ago she had some things to do back in New York she asked if we'd be okay alone we said yes so she left."

"And you guys are alright? Coming home at a reasonable hour?" Dad asked Logan rolled his eyes.

"Dad we work fourteen hours a day most days when we go home it's to shower and sleep."

 **Logan's Pov**

Dad took Liam and I up on a trail so he could ride his dirt bike he forced me on it I screamed like a little girl and held on for dear life I didn't feel like dying today well it was fun but I felt like we were going to die if we crashed, after that catastrophe he took us to the mall and we both got to get something of course Liam being the jock type got a skateboard he always wanted things he could get hurt on I will never understand him sometimes, I went with the new megaminx, it was a dodecahedron shaped rubix cube it calmed my nerves and kept me busy even if I could finish it in less than three minutes.

Once we got home Liam went upstairs to do something and I did my own thing until I saw Damien walk in and sit down next to me god he was even more hot then I remember and I remember. "Hey Liam." Oh yeah he doesn't know.

"Hey." Maybe this could be fun I could see what he really thinks about me when i'm not around. "Why the long face?"

"Missing Logan." He's adorable.

"Oh." What would Liam say in this moment? I really should of practiced before I was put on the spot.

"What are you doing?" He pointed at the megaminx. "Looks very Loganie."

"And that's a bad thing?" Maybe this was a bad idea, my heart started to beat a little faster and I was scared he was about to start making fun of me like most people in life.

"Of course not it's just you don't do things Logan does that's all, just surprised I guess."

"Well-" His phone chimed he laughed at the message.

"Sorry it was just Todd." _Todd_? Jealousy flooded through me faster than the titanic sank.

"Oh _Todd_ ," I said in a really whiny voice. "I'm sure you and him would make a great couple! Why don't you go be with him I bet he doesn't suck at communicating or identifying stupid emotions and you two could be some dumb gay power couple I don't care!" I yelled Damien blinked and tilted his head.

"What the hell Liam?"

"Fuck Todd." I said and ran to my room I left him sitting there utterly confused, it wasn't because I was jealous that was only half of the reason but everything Mitch said to me was true and that hurt more than anything it hurt."

I don't know how long I was sitting on my bed before a soft knock came and before I could say anything Damien came in. "Logan?"

"Go away."

"I didn't know it was you."

"Well i'm sorry to ruin your very special Todd time."

"Would you just stop it, Todd is my very straight cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes Logan my cousin."

"Well don't I feel dumb."

"What's with you? You don't jump to conclusions. Ever."

"Can you answer something for me but you have to be completely honest with me okay? Even if will hurt my feelings." He took a few steps closer to my bed and sat down beside me I moved back so I could look him in the eyes.

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Are you tired of the way I am?"

"The way you are?"

"Yeah the I can't see the world properly and I don't know how to be the normal person you are, i'm different and that's okay with me but maybe you are getting tired of the way I can't do something scary until I count to twelve because it calms my nerves or the fact that I can't-"

"Where is all this coming from? This isn't you speaking Logan."

"Just answer the question!" I was crying, I hated crying.

"Logan i've known since day one you were different when you were talking about reciting Pi if I didn't like that you were different I wouldn't have spent a year with you, I love everything about you, I love the way you can't say the word avocado because it freaks you out, I love that you are terrified of the water but decided to bare through it just because I wanted to swim in the ocean."

"But I can't be the person you want me to be."

"The only person I want you to be is yourself I didn't fall in love with someone else I fell in love with you."

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Can I kiss you now?" I pulled him to me roughly my hands were in his hair as his lips met mine I felt like I was melting against him and everything Mitch said all those doubts went away. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Why'd you think I was tired of the way you were?"

"Mitch said-"

"I really dislike him."

"He's my friend."

"A friend who talks crap about me?" He looked hurt.

"Not about you he was talking about me, he said he was amazed how anyone could put up with me because I was so weird and different and that I couldn't possibly be able to keep a man because I could barely keep myself in order."

"And he's suppose to be your friend?"

"He said some other things but they were really hurtful and I really don't want to talk about them."

"Did you punch him in the face?"

"I don't punch people, that's never the option."

"It is when someone is being a dick you just punch them."

"And then i'd be down a friend I only have two of them."

"Why'd he start acting like a dick?" I swallowed I tried not to look at Damien but he grabbed my face. "What happened?"

"H-He tried to kiss me and I freaked out I told him I had no interest in kissing him because I have you and you are really the only person I ever want to kiss and he said he was just messing around so it's whatever, right? But after that he started acting differently."

"So you didn't kiss him back?"

"No I fell over a power cord trying to get away and bumped my head." He laughed.

"Just be careful when-" My door opened and Liam popped his head in.

"First dad will yell if he sees you in here with the door closed."

"Oh sorry that was my fault." Damien said.

"Secondly, mom just found out that an interview you did is on TV right now so-"

"Oh no." I ran downstairs i've been doing a lot of running lately, I do not like it. "Don't watch this please." I yelled jumping onto the couch trying to get the remote back but dad pulled it away from me causing the channel to change.

"Logan Christopher."

"It's terrible don't watch it." I groaned but dad pulled it out of my hand and flipped through the channels to get back to where he was, if it was the interview I thought it was I just prayed the part I didn't want dad to hear about was over, please let it be over.

Liam and Damien came down together laughing about something, Damien sat next to me grabbing my hand. "-It's just not a conversation I would EVER like to have with my father i'm not interested in being disowned." My voice rang out from the tv. Oh god. Dad glanced at me turning the tv up some.

"I don't think he'd really mind." Maria the interview said I laughed.

"He'd mind, a lot." It was embarrassing to watch this.

"What about in the future?"

"Maybe when i'm like on my death bed I will tell my dad hey I did this thing when I was younger and I don't want you to hate me."

"So you regret doing it?"

"No, no, no the experience was amazing and absolutely life changing it was one of the greatest things i've done in life and I am honored that they even asked me to do that but I know my father and i'm pretty sure he'd frown upon that he's let a lot go and I don't think he'd be okay with _that_ I mean me being gay was a big adjustment." _I think it's not like dad and I have had a million conversations about me being gay_. "I don't need to add that on top of everything but maybe in the future I will tell him about the amazing experience I had doing this but right now I just don't feel he'd be as accepting as my mother would be about it." _I want to crawl in a hole in die right now everyone kept looking at me trying to figure out what I was talking about in this interview thank the gods for not catching the very start of this interview._

"Now you sang a song earlier for us," _I was very happy when she dropped the subject._ "Now I know the song was about your boyfriend but where'd you get the inspiration from? Was it a special occasion?"

"No, actually he has no idea I wrote a song about him and i'm hoping it will stay that way. I was messing around one day and I thought about making a song about my life but when I started writing I could only write about him so I just wrote the song and I did an interview down in Miami and they wanted me to do an original song and I only have two original songs one is about myself it's a very raw and emotional song and the other one is about my boyfriend and everyone wanted me to do that song so I did it and I was very surprised everyone liked it."

"You made a song about me?" Damien asked squeezing my hand a little. Kill me please, god just kill me.

"Yeah…"

"Can I hear it?" Damien was smiling but I didn't want him to hear it what if he hates it and wants to rip out his ears?

"Um, maybe?"

"Are you still spending the night?" Liam asked Damien he nodded.

"If that's alright with your parents."

"Ooh! You can sleep with me." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You can sleep on the couch or in the guest room." Mom said dad was still looking at me.

"Thank you Clary."

"Logan." Mom said I sighed as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I knew I should have never said anything in that interview."

"Logan you know you can tell me anything."

"I helped out with this benefit show for charity they were short one person so I offered to help them."

"And your father can't know because?"

"Because…." I sighed and looked at mom she smiled and suddenly I didn't feel so scared to tell her the truth she'd always love me no matter what.

 **Liam's Pov**

Logan avoided talking about the interview at all cost, he had ended up going with mom to her chemo appointment while I was stuck at my stupid job stacking box after box I wanted to rip my eyes out because that would be less pain than this it was going to take years and years to pay them back. Izzy had me working at one of her stores stacking boxes in the back and occasional restocking in the store it was hell even if I only was there for three hours I counted down the time until it was time for sweet freedom. "Izzy let you out early?" Dad asked I jumped into the car mom was leaning against the window it took a lot out of her Logan was in the backseat reading something.

"Yeah."

"Alright." The drive home was silent mom wasn't feeling well so I didn't talk to much I didn't want to annoy her she had enough on her plate.

Once we were home dad took mom upstairs to sleep, Logan wandered around the house before asking I wanted to go to the park or something. "I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh yeah.. you never did tell me why."

"I lost a lot of money gambling."

"Gambling?" He laughed. "You fucking suck at gambling." You know it's bad when the pure one swears.

"Geez thanks Log I had no idea."

"How much?"

"Twelve thousand." I told him the story the entire time he was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Dude…"

"I know, I know."

"How long you'd get?"

"Until I pay dad and Ry the money back."

"So like twenty eight?"

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well you know how to read cards and shit right?"

"Oh no."

"Come on! I won't be able to pay them back anytime soon and I can't even see Hayley. Please Logan."

"I don't break the rules Liam."

"I will tell dad it was me."

"Won't he just be more mad you went back there?"

"Well… yeah but at least he'll have his money back."

"Tru-"

"What are you two plotting?" Ryland asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing." We both said together.

"I don't believe you."

"Just tell him Liam."

"Logan is gonna get the money to pay you and dad back so I can be ungrounded."

"And how are you doing that?"

"The same Liam lost all the money." Logan said I hung my head in defeat.

"You guys really always have the stupidest ideas ever." Ryland said Logan I looked at each other.

"Rude."

"Extremely rude."

"I'm not going to let you go and do something stupid."

"Are you going to tell on us?"

"No i'm going to drive you there and if you get in over your head pull you away."

"Why would you help me?" It didn't seem like something Ryland would do well at least for me he wouldn't.

"Because you are my brother and even though I don't approve of this brothers stick together."

 **If Logan's interview confused you don't worry he will be talking about it later and explaining what he did that he feels his father wouldn't approve of but let me know what you think he did I would like to see how many people get it right**

 **Next chapter the boys go on a little adventure and Clary has lunch with her brother**


	135. Chapter 135 Brothers Stick Together

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update I needed time after reading Lord of Shadows…. That book…..**

 **PhantomFanfics- I do not know if Cambry and Max will be endgame I live most big decisions up to reviewers but head over and read Ryland's story and it will make more sense**

 **Serena10star- First of all hi thank you for reading my story, secondly about Logan, in Jessie's story Logan is a main character so it will kind of be Logan/Jessies story I have thought about doing one solo about him but since he and Jessie are close I figured putting them together in a story would be easier**

 **Yuki Kamea- We will be finding out what Logan did soon**

 **Hunterbow- Forgot to say this last chapter but I do the same thing to my sister and I was thinking that Logan would be the perfect Hamilton as well**

 **Clary's Pov**

I felt bad lying to Jace I told him I was going to meet Izzy for some girl time but if I told him I was going to meet up with my brother he would of insisted he come with or that I stay home and I needed to do this I wanted to talk to him maybe reconcile what little of a relationship we have so my children could actually get to know their cousins although I have a feeling it won't happen I always try and see the best in Jon before I get to see him and when I do all the anger, pain, and fear comes back to me.

"I didn't think you would come," Jon said softly he was leaning against the wall.

"I thought about staying home but I wanted to see you," I said honestly.

"Let's go."

"Actually, can we eat outside? It's nice today." I don't feel like wearing a face mask because of germs and all that crap.

"Sure." He opened the little gate and plopped down in the chair opposite of me. "So…" He looked around avoiding eye contact.

"How are the kids?" I asked he smiled.

"Good, Cruz just turned sixteen a few weeks ago."

"Is he the oldest?"

"Yeah, then Johnny and then Raven."

"And they are thirteen and?"

"Raven is eight."

"And how is the wife?

"She's good she's visiting her parents with the kids." He picked up his menu and studied it for awhile. "Why'd you agree to come?"

"I want to be done being angry with you Jon." He put the menu down and sighed.

"I don't ever expect you to forgive me, Clary."

"Jon-"

"Actually don't forgive me because I do not deserve it, you were just a kid I always thought my job was to protect you from dad but in the end, it was me you needed protection from."

"Jon…."

"You didn't deserve it, Clary, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I know we haven't always gotten along but maybe-"

"Have you told your wife?"

"M-my wife…."

"She knows something's up, doesn't she?"

"She questioned me but I didn't tell her."

"And you're not going to are you?" I said defeated.

"I will lose everything if I tell her."

"And when she learns the truth don't you think it would be so much worse?"

"I really don't know…" My stomach started to hurt and my head started to spin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…. Just a little sick."

"Maybe some soup?"

"Not that kind of sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I have cancer."

"W-what…"

"I have cancer, Jon."

"What kind of cancer? Do you need surgery or something?"

"I don't know everything yet but my doctor was talking about a bone marrow transplant sometime in the future."

"I'm sorry Clary…"

"It's not like you gave me cancer," I said shrugging I hated when people felt bad for me.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, change the subject please?"

"How are your children? You have twins right? Are they identical or fraternal?"

"Identical."

"Must have been a pain."

"Most definitely they were a handful to raise, but I love my boys."

"Liam and Logan right?"

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"I've tried to remember everything you've told me since I thought last time I saw you would be my last."

"I want my kids to get to know their cousins."

"But just not me?"

"I am trying Jon, I understand that our home life was terrible that dad beat the hell out of you any chance he got, he would throw his bottles of beer at your head when you suggested he had enough that's how you got that scar on your cheek."

"You remember that?"

"One of my earliest memories, I remember you bleeding and crying and dad was pissed you got it on the rug mom had to take you to the hospital and you forced me to come with because you didn't want me to be alone with dad when he was in his bad moods."

"Back when I was a good brother."

"Jon…."

"Everything I went through, I never wanted to be like dad I hated him so much and then I did those awful things to you out of hate and when I realized what I had done? How awful I was I stayed away I kept my distance from everything and then mom made dad leave and she gave me a choice stay with her or go with dad."

"I thought she forced you to go with dad."

"She didn't want me to go with him I thought about how afraid you were that not of dad I was the nightmare in the house now I was the one you were terrified of the one you woke up and prayed wasn't there so I left, dad blamed me for mom leaving I don't think I can tell you how many times I ended up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"I deserved it all though I know I did."

"You-"

"When mom sent you to live with us I knew you were afraid of me still you thought I would hurt you again so I stayed away the entire time I stayed away from you I didn't want to cause you any more nightmares or anymore heartache."

"You came to visit me in the hospital after I tried to kill myself, I remember you there but I don't remember what you said."

"I called mom and told her what happened I sat with you until she came and then I left I didn't want to be there when you woke up, I know I have always been the last face you have ever wanted to see."

"Not always," I said softly.

"I understand why you do not want me around your family, I am thankful you came and let me say my peace if you never contact me again this will be enough for me." He said softly and I could tell he meant it.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Why do I have to stay in the car?" Liam groaned.

"Because Logan is pretending to be you so you cannot come in because your smartassness will start to rub off even if you try and mask it."

"I take that as a complement." He smiled Logan shook his head.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Well, I am amazing so…"

"He didn't say you were amazing he said you were a smartass."

"Well, all I heard was Liam you are so amazing and that amazingness might distract other people." Liam sighed happily.

"My twin is an ignoramus," Logan muttered.

"There's an arcade over there can't you just give me some money?"

"I did give you money four thousand dollars," I said Logan whistled.

"Damn…"

"Stop being so salty RyRy," Liam said I punched him in the shoulder he yelped.

"Do not call me RyRy."

"How about-"

"How about I beat the hell out of you with a bat?"

"Why are you so mean?" He turned to Logan. "Why is he so mean?"

"I think he needs to get laid," Logan said Liam burst out laughing.

"I hate having brothers…." I sighed, I really hate having brothers. "Go to the arcade and don't spend my money on dumb shit." I handed him twenty he smiled and ran off. "You ready Logan?"

"Whatever you do," Logan said as we walked in. "Don't test your luck against me, you'll lose." He seemed a lot more competitive than he was ten minutes ago.

"I am pretty good at gambling."

"Not against me."

"Well, you cheat and count cards."

"Gambling is mathematics and it just happens that I exile in life."

"Whatever you say, Einstein." Logan always made a fuss about that nickname but whenever I call him Einstein he smiles so maybe secretly likes it.

"Well I must say I was surprised when you called me this morning Liam, I didn't think you had the balls to come back." Big buff dude said, Liam told me his name but I have already forgotten it. Logan smirked and sat down at the table.

"We'll see who doesn't have balls after I clean you out of everything you have." Damn Logan has spunk I've never seen this side of him.

"Alright, little boy."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary came home an hour later she came into the living room and laid on top of me turning to look at the tv, she has gotten lighter over the last two months she barely eats real food now. "How'd hanging out with my sister go?"

"It went good, the usually stuff you know?"

"Yeah I know, girl talk right? You two sit around talking about how terrible your husbands are and how much the kids get crazy."

"Something like that." She nuzzled her chin against my cheek. "Are we alone?"

"Mhm, I dropped Cecily off for her sleepover with Mackenzie."

"Want to go upstairs and watch a movie with me?" She asked I looked at the tv.

"The game is almost over."

"Okay." She kissed my cheek as I wrapped my arms around her her waist. "Jace let me go."

"Why?" I asked as she pushed against me.

"I have to throw up." She said I immediately let go and reached around the couch, since she got sick we keep random trash cans around the house for when she has to throw up so she didn't have to run she leaned forward but it was too late she half threw up on me and then got the rest in the trash.

"You're okay." I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she continued to throw up.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I'm fine." I looked down at myself it wasn't that much that got on my shirt so I wasn't really worried about it, Clary pulled herself up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She dropped her head she had it in her hair.

"Clary we have five kids and of those five kids every single one of them has thrown up on me at one point in life." I thought that would make her feel better but it seemed to have made it worse.

"Let me clean it," She stood up and put her hand out on my head to steady herself. "Woah, dizzy…." I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Let me help you, Clary."

"Okay."

She let me pull her all the way upstairs and into the bathroom. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Don't be it's my job. I'm sickness and health, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." She yawned as I helped her take her clothes off. "I need-"

"Already got it." I held the sleeve thing out for her that she has to wear so she doesn't get her central line wet she smiled.

"You get me so well." I leaned forward to press my lips to her forehead.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Clary fell asleep almost immediately once she got out of the shower she said her stomach wasn't feeling good and she felt hot I was just praying that she wasn't getting a cold or anything right now, I decided to call Izzy to see what they did today. "Hello brother, how are you?" I laid down beside Clary and sighed.

"I'm okay I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"When you and Clary went out today did she eat? Or anything?"

"What do you mean when I went out with Clary?"

"You and Clary didn't hang out today?"

"Oh, um, yeah we did."

"You did?"

"Yep." She was lying I am not as dumb as everyone thinks I am.

"Isabelle."

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth."

"We hung out talked about life I gave her tons of hugs." She said I looked at Clary who was peacefully sleeping, where the hell did she go if she wasn't with Izzy?

 **Cecily's Pov**

Mackenzie and I were playing in the backyard when her big brother Zach came outside he was really hot but I still thought Henry was hotter, Kenzie says that both her brothers are butt ugly. "No! Stop!" Mackenzie yelled when Zach picked her up and tossed her in the pool. "It's so cold! I hate you!" She yelled and swam to the edge.

"You said you wanted to swim." He smiled at her, he had a really good smile.

"Mom said we couldn't because we need someone to watch us."

"I have some time." She got out of the pool and started to run and leaped onto him. "Mackenzie!" She laughed rolling off of him. "Not cool."

"Swim with us?"

"I don't want to swim."

"Lame, come on Cecily."

"Hold on I have snacks in my pocket." Zach laughed I tried not to blush.

"Why don't you just go change?"

"I am going to change I didn't want to lose my snacks, I'll be right back!" I ran inside and towards the stairs.

"Hi Tessa, Hi Jem," I yelled as I ran by. "I need to exercise more." I huffed but then I remember when you are on a diet you can't eat yummy stuff like cake and ice cream or even steak, no thank you.

When I got back outside Mackenzie was already back in the pool, it was really cold so I sat at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. "Do you want me to pull you in?" She asked swimming over to me.

"Do you want me to kick you in the face?" Zach laughed.

"Traitor." She mumbled, Henry came out and said something in a language I did not understand Zach got up.

"What did he say?"

"You don't know Mandarin?"

"Why would I know Mandarin?"

"I thought you did."

"I only know English and sign language well not a lot because I kinda suck at it but my mom says she will put me in a class so I can talk to Jessie better."

"Can you teach me?" I glanced at Henry he looked really sad for some reason, sadness didn't look good on him, maybe I should share one of my snacks with him, snacks make everyone feel better.

"I'm not very good."

"Very good at what?" Henry asked Zach had gone inside so I guess Henry is going to watch us for now.

"Cecily is going to teach me sign language!" Mackenzie cheered.

"Oh," Henry signed something which I didn't know. "Well?"

"I don't think you heard me when I said I'm not very good, how'd you learn?"

"Jessie taught me when we were little." He said with a thoughtful smile, he looked over at Mackenzie and smiled, even more, Henry was a good brother he was really close with his sister, I wish I had that with one of my brothers and I have three of them.

"Can you teach me Hen?"

"I have told you a million times I am not an animal."

"But mom calls you Hen." Mackenzie crossed her arms, her wet brown hair sticking to her face.

"Well, she's my mother she could call me whatever she wants."

"And I am your adorable baby sister but I don't get to call you what I want?"

"Adorable? Where?" I laughed and then got water splashed on me.

"Hey!"

"You are so mean!" She yelled.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was thinking about something funny," I said she titled her head.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I forgot it." Henry was watching us shaking his head laughing when the back door opened and Tessa walked out, she smiled at us and looked at Henry.

"Are you alright," She asked putting her hand on his head and brushing through his hair with her fingers mommy did the same thing to all of us too. "Your father was worried about you."

"Just a fight with Jessie, it's okay…" A fight? I don't think I've ever heard of them fighting, anytime they were together they were all lovey dovey and all over each other, it was really gross.

I couldn't hear what Tessa was saying now she was talking to low for me to hear and Henry was leaning against her with his head on her shoulder he did look sad when he came out here. "Come on Cecily, let's play Marco Polo."

"But it's just me and you."

"We can still make it fun."

"Alright, who is it?"

"Um," Mackenzie tapped her hand against her chin. "I will be it!" She said and turned around to sit on one of the steps I dove under the water.

After we were done swimming Mackenzie had gone inside to get towels because Henry was fully invested in his phone typing away but he sighed and dropping his phone and putting his hands on his face letting his elbows rest on his knees. "Here." I handed him a piece of chocolate that was kind of melted but he took it anyway.

"Thank you."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever you did to make Jessie mad."

"What makes you think I made her mad?"

"Well Jessie says that the girl is always right and the boy is always wrong, what did you do?"

"I told her she was getting too close to her co-star Michael but she chalked it up to jealousy."

"Well, are you jealous?"

"I don't think I am."

"What have you never been jealous before?"

"It's complicated," He said softly looking down at the chocolate. "Jessie has always been my everything for as long as I can remember she has been my rock, my world."

"Jessie says you were best friends even as babies." He smiled although he still looked sad.

"It has always been the two of us, I knew I wanted to marry her when I was three, I asked her to marry me in London when I was five she said maybe." He laughed. "Even when I moved away it's like a part of me was missing and it has always been with her it will always be with her."

"Wow, that's deep."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"I'm easy to talk to and I know my sister, she feels the same way about you."

"She's starting to pull away from me I felt it when I went to visit her."

"You went to Canada?" He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, I don't think he meant to tell me that.

"Please don't tell anyone, Ryland will kill me, your father will kill me."

"I won't tell anyone, it's not like I have anyone to tell everyone treats me like I'm a nuisance."

"Big word." Henry smiled.

"Thanks, Logan taught me it."

"Aren't you and Logan close?"

"Yeah, he's the only one that doesn't mind when I bother him, he even lets me come down to the basement with him and I get to pass him tools while he works on his robot."

"We-"

"Anyway," I interrupted him. "Was Jessie mean to you the whole time you were there?"

"No for the first few days it was amazing but then it just got weird so I gave her space and just stayed with Logan but then she got mad because I was staying away from her."

"Girls can be complicated sometimes."

"Sometimes? I'm about to hop over the fence, I don't think I'd have many things to worry about then."

"What does that mean?" He laughed popping the chocolate into his mouth. "If you and Jessie get married would that make you my brother?"

"In law."

"What…?"

"Brother-in-law."

"Well, I hope you do get married because you are nicer to me then any of my real brothers are."

"Including Logan?"

"No Logan is special, he's my favorite."

"I don't know anymore… About Jessie."

"She loves you."

"I'm starting to really doubt that, she won't even return my texts." I felt bad for him, Jessie was being really mean, when I go home tomorrow I will call her and yell at her for him since I know he is like Jem and won't yell he's too nice for that.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I never picked Logan as competitive sure he likes to win and it comes easy to him because he's a genius and yeah he is cheating right now but I have never saw him more like Liam then in this moment right now, he was cocky, brazen, sarcastic, he was what I always pictured dad as a teenager and it freaked me out a little. "Are you really sure you want to do that? Like one hundred percent sure?" Logan asked the guy folded Logan chuckled.

"Smart move," He said dropping his cards with a full house. "I know right I'm killin it." He said to the guy next to him I still haven't learned names yet but he glared at Logan.

"Dude they are going to kill you if you don't keep the smartassness to a minimum."

"It's not my fault I amaze and astonish." Roman dealt a hand I looked down at my cards and groaned, Logan looked around the table and smiled. "Come on we don't have all day I have things to do today." Logan pushed half of his chips in I looked at him just like everyone else I dropped my cards not even bothering to chance it.

"I know your game little boy." The big dude whose name I could not pronounce said Logan looked unfazed by it though.

"Then put your money where your mouth."

"Talk is cheap." He said.

"So is your mom," Logan said back.

"I'm all in." He pushed his chips in and Logan smiled.

"So am I."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, I know what he's trying to do."

"Do you really?"

" _Trust me_." He said I sighed but nodded.

Big dude laid down his cards three of a kind Logan looked disappointed and big dude reached over to take the chips from the pot. "Woah there Godzilla not yet," Logan said smugly. "You have yet to see my cards gigantor."

"Your face tells all I need to know little boy."

"Well humor then."

"Edgar," Roman said. "Let Liam show his cards." Edgar? I think Igor fit him better than Edgar.

"Were you named after Poe?" Logan inquired.

" _Liam_ ," I said while kicking him in the ankle he gave a little yelp.

"He just seems misunderstood, like a pit bull."

"He looks like he would eat you for breakfast."

"Right, right, very well my unhygienic friend I will put you out of your misery," He said and turned his cards over. "Royal flush, bitch!" He said proudly and pulled all the chips towards him.

"That is impossible," Edgar yelled.

"Someone's being extra salty," Logan said and looked at me. "Was that cool thing to say? I heard someone use it before I don't know if it's the IN right now."

"Yeah Log you did well."

"Thanks." He seemed proud to finally understand one term people use half of them go over his head.

"This little brat is a cheater," Edgar said Logan frowned.

"I wanted to believe that you were a good person, but at your core, you're just a nucleus surrounded by a cloud of negatively charged electrons." He said I dropped my head, there is the Logan I know.

"Well, I think we are done for the night, huh Liam?"

"Yes I am very tired." He stood up and Roman came over to Logan and tried to pull him away. "Ryland he's gonna try and murder me for his money back." He said clinging to me.

"You played well today Liam, you had your head in the clouds the last few times you played."

"Well as Kenny Rogers says, you've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away, and know when to run." Roman didn't laugh Logan looked a little disappointed.

We were on our back to the car when Logan grabbed my arm. "I need to ask you something, brother to brother." That was odd, Logan doesn't do heart to hearts.

"Okay?"

"Do you think I'm ready for sex?" Oh boy….

"Um… Isn't this a conversation to have with dad?"

"Dad would give me parent advice wait until marriage and blah blah blah." I laughed knowing that was for sure since it was the talk he gave me.

"Well, you are kind of young."

"Oh please, you had sex young didn't you?"

"I was sixteen."

"Wow…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Max said-"

"Please stop going to Max for advice."

"I didn't, this was awhile ago, he said that age shouldn't matter because back in the day teenagers were getting married and that was the norm that society now paints a different picture but why should we wait until we are older when we want the experience to be with someone we love? Even if people think we are too young to know what love really is?"

"Max said all of that?" Max wasn't the romance type he was more of a fuck em and dump em type, I don't think that will ever change.

"More or less."

"I'm not going to tell you that you are too young Logan because I see what you have with Damien and I know you two love each other but are you really ready for that?"

"I don't know, in my entire fourteen years of life I have only had two erections," Didn't need to know that at all. "And well I don't really know what to do."

"This conversation is turning really awkward really fast."

"You are my last hope Ryland please."

"How old is Damien?"

"He turned fifteen last month."

"It's not like either of you could get pregnant so I don't see why not."

"Really that's it?"

"Well, what do you want me from me?"

"I don't know, I'm scared."

"Logan if you are afraid to have sex then don't do it."

"No, I'm afraid because I want to and I have never wanted that before Ryland I am really freaking out I know it's normal but for me it isn't normal having a low EQ means I am not suppose to have these types of feelings and it's scary because I don't understand them and no one gets that." He said and started to choke on the breaths he was taking.

"Okay, calm down Logan…" He took a step closer to me and leaned against me his head against my shoulder he was really starting to get tall. "I know things seem scary when you don't understand them but when the moment comes you will know if you are ready you will feel it."

"Like another erection?" He said against me and I tried not to laugh because he was being serious.

"Not exactly," I said softly I knew from years of practice that Logan needed things explained to him in a different way you couldn't be straightforward about something unless it was math, science or anyone other school subject. He needed the real world explained to him and for the longest time I always thought that was a burden I had to bare to explain the world in a way Logan would be able to understand but it was amazing seeing his face light up when I explained things to him it felt like I was actually making a difference to him that I wasn't just his brother but someone important in his life.

"You will feel something in your heart it will feel heavy and you won't understand the feeling no one ever does, you won't be able to concentrate on anything other than Damien and you will know that it's what you really want because you couldn't picture doing something with anyone else."

"Is that how you felt?"

"Not really I was high on ecstasy when I had sex the first time."

"Maybe I should of talked to dad…" I laughed as he pulled away from me. "I'm happy you don't do drugs anymore."

"Yeah…" I have tried to stay clean it's been about a month but now more then ever I wanted to but with what happened to Max I wasn't going to chance it. "Come on."

"Was she at least hot?" Logan asked as we started to walk back to the car.

"Who?"

"The girl you lost your virginity too."

"Hottest girl in the school." He held his hand out for me to fist bump.

 **Liam's Pov**

I was sitting on the hood of Ryland's car waiting for them to get back it was taking forever, I blew through the money Ryland gave me like fifteen minutes into being in that arcade, and it's been three and half hours, I finally see them coming towards the car Logan had his head down shaking it I felt my heart plummet. "How'd it go?"

"He didn't know who Kenny Rogers was." Logan said looking astonished.

"Is he dead?" Logan turned to look at me.

"No, he's not dead you big head idiot!"

"What happened to you? You are acting like a dick and that's my job."

"Oh really? I don't think I've ever noticed that."

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked I looked at Ryland who was put something in the car he was laughing and shaking his head. "What did those people do to you?"

"He was very upset that no one got his science insult." Ryland said.

"Oh tell me you didn't, I have a reputation to protect Logan, now if I ever go back they are gonna think I am a nerd."

"You are never coming back here again because all those guys in there hate you now."

"Wait, why?"

"Logan took one guy for eleven thousand."

"You won eleven thousand dollars?" I was proud of him.

"Thirty-five thousand."

"Are you kidding me?" I practically fell off the car.

"Nope, I'm a little disappointed though."

"Disappointed? How? Why?"

"I could of easily made it into sixy maybe even more but I got to into it and let my guard slip for a little while." His shoulders fell and it was back to the real Logan the one who thought even if he did really good it wasn't good enough.

"Hey you did amazing little brother, better than I could have ever done."

"Because you don't use your full potential. I strongly believe you are as smart as me but you fear knowledge."

"If I was as smart as you, if I was as half as smart as you to where I could graduate early I would! Because then I could just sit at home and do nothing but play video games and eat pizza."

"Really? That's what you'd do? Waste all your potential? Just to play video games?"

"Hey," Ryland said we both turned to look at him. "Hate to break up the genius speech but I don't want them coming out here and seeing double."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was hiding something and I will be dammed if I don't figure out what it is, I hate when she keeps things from me as if honesty is suppose to mean just me, I was walking through the house when I spotted her phone on the couch she must have dropped it when she started to throw up I picked it up, I didn't like going through her things because I trust her but I need to know I didn't even get to unlock her phone before I seen something that pissed me off a message from an unknown number, I sat down and looked at the messages between _my wife_ and some asshole.

 **Unknown: Are we still on for today?**

 **Clary: Yes, give me twenty minutes and I will be on my way**

 **Clary: On my way**

 **Unknown: Thank you for seeing me I know things aren't how we thought they would turn out to be but I hope you can find it in your heart to let me be in some shred of your life**

 **Clary: Jace doesn't like you very much and i'm sure he would not appreciate me going to see you**

 **Unknown: I'm sorry I made you lie but I needed to see you I love you Clary I always will i'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me I am sorry for everything**

 **Clary: I know you are I just need time to think**

 **Unknown: I can handle that, if you need me call me**

I felt sick to my stomach, anger flooded through me I dropped her phone and laughed dryly, could she actually be cheating on me? I bet this is Taylor she knows I fucking hate him. "Dad! We're home!" Ryland yelled I tried to push the anger away from me.

"Hey guys."

"What's wrong dad?" Logan asked and ran to me, he grabbed my hand. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine." I felt like my world was crumbling around me.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am buddy just a little tired." He didn't buy that one bit but he just nodded.

"Hey dad, can we talk?" Liam said he was carrying something with him but I didn't care enough to look.

"Sure…" He ran ahead and up the stairs, I followed him into my office where whatever he had was opened sitting on the desk. "What's that?" I asked walking towards him.

"You'll see." I plopped down in my chair and looked down at a case full of money. "This is me paying you back the money I took."

"How the hell- Liam….. Please tell me you did not go back there and gamble."

"He didn't, I did." Said Logan from the door he sat down beside Liam. "I didn't want you to be mad at Liam anymore I mean you have a lot on your plate right now with taking care of mom and everything so I helped you out with Liam's problem."

"This is a lot more than what Liam owes me."

"I know," Liam said and reached for the money. "I was thinking I can just take the re-" Logan slapped his hand away.

"Since it's my money, I want you to have it dad." Logan pushed it towards me. "I mean you do pay for me to go to college."

"I thought that was free you know full ride scholarship."

"To UCLA it is but not the college in Canada."

"What a bunch of bit-"

"If you don't want to be grounded even longer I would not finish that sentence."

"But mom said when I paid you and Ryland back-"

"You took the easy route and used Logan."

"He offered, didn't you?"

"Liam you are still grounded and that is final."

"But I paid you back."

"You did something you know I wouldn't approve of, so you are grounded."

"Wait this is a different grounding? How long?" I really just wanted to lock myself inside this room and brood.

"Two weeks."

"I can handle two weeks, thanks dad." He ran out, Logan watched him go.

"What's wrong dad?" Logan asked again.

"I've already said-"

"That's your mad face."

"Is not."

"I know your mad face, i've lived here for thirteen years."

"Fourteen."

"Oh right, I forgot I am fourteen now." I laughed Logan always had a way of making me laugh no matter what.

"I'm just going through alot right now."

"Are you worried about mom?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So am I," He said and he took a deep breath in and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "If she dies then there's no one who will understand me-"

"Don't talk like that Logan, your mom is a fighter and she will beat this."

"I hope so… I don't know who would take care of us if she di-"

"Am I not your father?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to give up your dreams," Logan said shaking his head. "Touring is your life just like it is Ryland's and mom's life is taking care of us." Have I been that shitty that even my own kids don't believe I would give everything up for them?

"Logan-" The door opened and Clary came in she smiled at me I didn't want to smile back I wanted to yell but I would not give her the satisfaction of me blatantly telling her I know, I need to hear it from her mouth.

"What are two of my favorite boys up too?" I noticed how tense Logan was talking to me at first but now with Clary in the room he was relaxed and peaceful.

"Nothing much."

"Did you tell your father about-"

"No." He said and stood up before I could say anything. "Thanks for the talk dad."

"What's that?" Clary asked I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Are you alright?" I stood up to leave but she stepped in my way

"Sure."

"What's going on with you?" Her hand was on my cheek I wanted pull away to yell at the top of my lungs but she needed me, or maybe she needed whoever the hell was texting her.

"Just tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep? I can handle dinner." I didn't say anything I walked out before I exploded on her, I didn't want to jump to conclusions but what else was I supposed to do when she lied to me about hanging out with Isabelle?

 **Logan's Pov**

Mom wanted to take me to the airport but her and dad have been acting weird lately they haven't talked much this weekend and when they do dad is distant so I offered to take a cab to the airport mom was against but dad let me do it which didn't make mom to happy but the truth was I didn't go to the airport my flight wasn't until tomorrow morning there was something I had to do before I lost all my courage, I knocked on the door.

"Logan?" Damien was utterly confused but moved aside letting me into his bedroom. "How did you get in here?"

"There was window open downstairs."

"So you broke in?"

"I'm kidding, your brother was leaving with his girlfriend."

"I thought you were going back to Canada today."

"Tomorrow my flight leaves at five in the morning."

"I don't get it why'd you lie?"

"Because I knew my parents wouldn't say yes to what I wanted to do so I lied to them."

"You lied to your parents? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"I haven't gotten to spend time with you, I can barely call you because I work crazy hours and there is a time difference I needed time with you because I feel like I am losing myself." I said he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Logan, you will never lose yourself you have to many people who love you for you."

"But what if-"

"No what ifs turn that big ol' brain of yours off." He pulled me into a hug and I melted away, I didn't have much time with him on my birthday because he had come over with the intent to spend time with Liam and I didn't want to ruin that so I stayed away for the most part.

"Damien?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know it isn't for a few more weeks but happy anniversary." He smiled and brought his lips to mine but I backed away. "I have something for you."

"But I haven't gotten you anything yet." I ignored him and went out his door and brought it back in. "A picnic?"

"I made sandwiches."

"Perfectly even I presume?"

"Wouldn't make them any other way." He laughed and sat down on his bed, I missed this our chemistry how it was so easy to be myself around him I didn't have to lock part of myself away Damien loved me for who I was including my flaws which happens to be a lot. "Here." I picked one of them up and brought it to his mouth he smirked while taking a bite.

"That's kind of hot you know."

"What sandwiches?"

"No you feeding me nerd." He said leaning forward to take another bite of the sandwich I was still holding, I started to breath faster.

"D-do you um want something to drink?" My voice was betraying me I was trying not to show how nervous I was, I was trying to be cool.

We ate in mostly silence because I was afraid if I talked to much I would ruin everything that I had carefully planned out in my head. "So," Damien said once he was done eating. "What now?"

"Now we watch a movie, I have one of those gory horror movies you like so much."

"You get scared to easily watching them."

"Well today is all about you."

"Logan an anniversary is about one person it's about the two of us, together."

"I want to make this special for you because I am a sucky boyfriend who can't come out for our real anniversary."

"Having you here today is better than not having you here at all."

"I also missed your birthday." I said softly hanging my head low.

"But you called me and sang happy birthday to me." I liked that he was a year older then me.

"I'm sorry i'm away, I miss you a lot no one laughs at my jokes they think they are dumb." I said as I put the movie in and hit play I got back on the bed as Damien started to speak.

"Well they are dumb, that's what makes them funny."

"Thank you?" He pulled me into his side wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I love you." He said in a low whisper that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too." It was now or never, I turned in his arms pulling him to me his lips were on mine soft and urgent I loved the way his lips moved against mine fighting for dominance, he groaned a little as I pulled his shirt off him and rolled us over until I was on top of him, I have never wanted someone in my entire life more than I wanted him and that scared the hell out of me.

My hands traveled down his body and stopped right at the button of his pants his lips stilled against mine and he pushed away from me. "What are you doing?"

"You don't want me?" I hadn't thought this part through of him not wanting me this way.

"No, no, of course I do but I mean we don't have to do this, Logan you don't have to do this, i'm fine with how things are right now."

"What if I want this?" I asked moving my hand away from the button and going up his stomach a little.

"Do you?" He asked his hands went up my arms and down gripping my elbows. "I would never make you do anything you don't want to do you have to know that, right?"

"I do know that and that's one of the reasons I love you so much, you are always so kind and patient with me and help me when I have trouble understanding things you never hold it against me and all I know right now is that I want you more then I have ever wanted anything in life." Something in his expression cracked and he let out a small sound i've never heard before.

He moved his hand to grab onto mine and place it back on top of his button. "Go ahead." Fear went through me for a split second I didn't think he'd actually agree to this but I took a deep breath and looked into his muddy brown eyes and I knew this is what I wanted.


	136. Chapter 136 Talking It Out

**Serena10star- Jessies story will be posted when this story is over**

 **Guest- I've been updating one and then the other so Ryland's story will be next to update**

 **PhantomOfTheFanfiction- hahaha, thank you I try**

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace didn't talk to me that much during chemo he held onto my hand the entire time I honestly didn't know why he was acting like that anytime I try and ask him he blows me off and walks away, I haven't really done anything to piss him off maybe he was still upset about me throwing up on him. "Jace?" He glanced at me didn't say anything

"What?" His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, "I didn't mean to throw up on you."

"Throw up on me? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't talked to me since I threw up on you," I said softly, he looked at me with soft eyes now.

"It has nothing to do with you throwing up."

"Then what is wrong with you? I don't know what I did to make you mad so please just tell me, please?"

"I don't want to talk Clary."

"Whatever," I said and turned up the radio, why the hell does he have to be such a dick? He laughed and shook his head just added to my irritation. "Asshole."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Clary-"

"I don't want to talk to you." He glared at me but I didn't care, I haven't done anything wrong so fuck him.

When we got home he turned as if he wanted to talk to me I got out of the car faster than I probably should have because my head started to spin I usually felt good after chemo but today I felt like shit, I haven't been feeling well since I went to see Jon. "Clary-" Jace ran after me.

"Fuck you, Jace, just leave me alone since all you want to do is yell at me, fuck you." The boys were watching us glancing at each other and then to Jace and me.

"Mom?" Ryland jumped up and came between Jace and I. "Leave her alone." He said glaring at Jace.

"Ryland, I'm okay." He was still glaring at Jace. "Really baby boy I'm fine."

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Cecily asked in her ballet uniform.

"Nothing, Daddy is gonna take you to ballet, or is that too much work for you?"

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk with me?"

"No, I don't because I have been trying to figure out what is wrong with us but you don't care enough to just tell me what's wrong so you leave me standing here like a dumbass trying to figure out things I may or may not have done to upset you." I started coughing I always hated being sick and on top of already dying it wasn't the greatest thing ever.

"Come on mom." Ryland pulled me away from Jace towards the stairs. "Is everything okay with you and dad?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on with him, I haven't done anything wrong lately well not that I can remember, I did puke all over him but he says that's not why."

"Maybe he's just stressed out."

"Well I'm dying and you don't see me complaining about stress," I said Ryland looked horrified.

"Stop saying shit like that mom! Maybe that's why he's mad at you."

"Well, why should I pretend like I'm not dying?" I mumbled.

"Mommy…." He said softly I raised my hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ry I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, you shouldn't have," He was mad, seems like everyone's mad at me now and days. "Stop talking like that, stop talking about dying talk about living and planning a vacation when you are in remission stop thinking about dying."

What's the point? I wanted to ask but Ryland would just yell at me, no one let me express that because I couldn't think about death because I needed to stay positive but death was a very big possibility with cancer and it's like everyone wants to gloss right over that.

"Mom?"

"I think I'm gonna lay down."

"Oh, okay…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad was getting ready to leave with Cecily, I wanted to punch him in the face for being a dick to mom but I wasn't going to because it really wouldn't help anything and mom would yell at me. "Dad, wait up."

"I'm gonna be late," Cecily whined.

"I'll take her." He looked down at Cecily and then to me.

"It's fine I can."

"No it's not, go talk to her."

"Ryland that is between your mother and me."

"Yeah I know, but when she's up there talking about dying it becomes my business."

"Am I staying home today?" Cecily asked.

"Come on baby girl." I wrapped my arms around her and flipped her upside down she screamed.

"I'm gonna fall! Ryland stop!" It was always easy to pick her up because she was so tiny, she was the only one of us who got mom's shortness. "Please don't drop me."

"I'm gonna go see Max afterward so I'll be home later," I said walking out with her still upside down.

"All the blood is running to my head and I am going to die."

"So you have a performance soon right?" I flipped her back over so she could get into the car.

"Yep, I didn't get the solo though." She said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I missed the audition day, I was practicing for it but it was when mommy first got sick so I'm not mad, I will just wait until the next time and I will be the best."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you perform."

"You're coming?" She was having trouble clicking in her seat belt. "You don't like ballet though."

"But I like you so I will sit two hours of you dancing around."

"It is not two hours." She yelled Cecily was probably the perfect mix of both mom and dad.

I look mostly like dad, Jessie looks like mom, the twins look like dad and Will, but Cecily was a mix of the two of them bright eyes that looked just like mom's, dad's hair. If anyone had to be the glue of the family -excluding mom- it would definitely be Cecily, her crazy weird jokes always made everyone laugh no matter the mood. "Ryland? Can we listen to some of your music? Mommy says I'm too young for it."

"Only one."

"I get to pick!" She picked up my phone and scrolled through my music I had a bad feeling she was going to pick one of the ones mom made me promise never to let her listen to until she was older, I can't help that my music is just that awesome.

After I dropped Cecily off I went over to Max's hotel, Uncle Alec and Magnus wanted him to stay in LA for awhile after everything that happened but he didn't want to stay with them so he opted for staying at a hotel even though my parents offered him one of the guest rooms. I knocked on the door but it wasn't Max who answered. "Ryland."

"Cambry, what an awful surprise." She rolled her eyes, I noticed Max was asleep on the couch.

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"I came to see how Max was."

"He's great."

"Are you going to let me come in? Or should I just stand out here for the entire time?"

"Of course come on in." She moved out of the way, I really wish Max would leave her she is terrible for him but somehow she makes him happy I have no idea how though.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"No idea I just got back."

"Partying all night?" She smirked.

"Well, not all night."

"You know Max is supposed to be staying away from all that right?" She looked at Max and then came towards me.

"It's sweet how much you care about him."

"It's fucked up that you don't."

"I care about Max, I wouldn't be with him if I didn't care about him."

"Really? It has nothing to do with his money?"

"Well, the money is just a plus. What Max and I have works, he gets what he wants I get what I want so what's your problem with me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was there when Max met his mother, I was there the first time she showed up asking for money, I have always been there for Max because he is a brother to me and your relationship with him doesn't help anything it makes it worse a lot worse."

"I didn't know at first, I thought he found me attractive come to find out he just has a lot of mommy issues, so what if our relationship isn't normal."

"You honestly like the way he treats you." I don't know why I was even bothering with her, maybe because I didn't want to wake Max up but I didn't want to have wasted my time driving here.

"Max is dark and half the shit he wants is fucked up but I enjoy it and what other girl would give in and do everything he wants?"

"So you are what? His good little sex slave?"

"I am very good, want me to show you?"

"What…?" Her hands were on my chest her nails digging into my skin.

"You seem genuinely curious, have you ever had a dark fantasy?"

"You can't honestly think I would ever have sex with you right? Max-"

"Won't care, he lets me do what I want, as long as I come home to him. He fucks who he wants, I fuck who I want." Their entire relationship was so confusing she could tell I was confused she dropped her hand. "We have an open relationship, I'm not really into regular sex any more thanks to Max but there are some things Max thinks is going too far."

"So you become someone else's slave?"

"I prefer submissive but whatever floats your boat and no, Max knows how I like things and if I get him really pissed off- well you can use your imagination." I really didn't want to use my imagination for that one. "So, is that a no then?"

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Pity." She looked up and down my body. "I always did find you extremely-" Max rolled over on the couch and fell to the floor he groaned.

"Dude." I laughed he lifted his head blinking away the sleepiness.

"Ryland? What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you."

"Oh," He said standing up stretching he turned his attention to Cambry. "When did you get home?"

"Just a little while before Ryland showed up, I was going to wake you up I was thinking about going out for lunch."

"Sure I don't mind." She kissed his cheek and went to a different part of the hotel, it was pretty big here although I expected nothing less from Max. "Thanks for checking on me, and if you are planning on yelling at me because Cambry is here please don't."

"I'm not judging you, Max, I'm just saying I personally hate her."

"You hate everyone."

"I did make a song titled I hate everyone."

I know it's not the most conventional relationship but we work and she's probably the only women who will ever put up with me."

"So I should be getting my best man speech ready for your wedding."

"Maybe…" He shrugged.

"What?"

"Gotcha." He said and threw a pillow at me. "I'd rather cut off my dick."

"Seems excessive." I picked up a drink from the table and glanced at Max he nodded.

"I'm an over the top kinda guy." I misheard him and choked on my drink.

"I thought you said you were a top kind of guy."

"Well if I decide to go back that way." He shrugged.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend once?"

"In middle school yeah, I was trying to figure myself out I mean I had gay fathers so I thought I was supposed to be gay too so I started dating a dude named Jayden."

"Awww Max and Jayden sitting in a tree."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Really going to murder you."

"First comes love."

"I'm gonna suffocate you."

"Then comes marriage."

"What are we five?"

"Then comes an adopted kid in a baby carriage."

"Are you done?"

"So what happened with you and Jayden?"

"My dad sat me down and told me just because he was gay didn't mean I was gay, I could like girls, I could like boys, I could like both for all they cared they just didn't want me to be something I wasn't."

"So you broke up with poor Jayden because you realized you liked girls."

"No we stayed together for three more months and then I made out with Cindy and he dumped me."

"And didn't you cheat on Cindy with Ally?"

"I cheated on a lot of people in my young days now that I'm older I just don't do relationships."

"I feel you there, I always get the crazy ones or the ones my parents hate."

"Want to come to lunch with us?" Max asked pulling a shirt on and looking around for his wallet.

"No, but I'll be here when you get back."

"Mom or dad?"

"Huh?"

"Which one are you hiding from?"

"Both, right now they're fighting and I hate when they fight I've always hated it so I try and distance myself from them when they fight. Actually, I hate when people in general fight around me."

"I told my dad I was thinking about going home he freaked out, I know he's afraid but honestly I can't stay in LA forever."

"Maybe if you tell him you have a girlfriend living with you-"

"Then he will want to meet her and there is no way in hell."

"Because she's crazy." Cambry came out just as I said that, let's hope she heard me.

"Have you seen my wallet anywhere?"

"Yeah in the room on the nightstand, why?"

"Need my card."

"Oh, I have it." She said Max stopped and looked at her he didn't say anything just started at her. "You said you didn't care."

"I said that sarcastically and you know it."

"I really hate when people fight around me…" I muttered.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was laying in bed coughing and groaning when I into the room, I felt like shit ever since I read those text messages my heart felt like it was smashed into a million tiny pieces, I couldn't bring myself to ask her about it because then when I know it's real, what then? What the fuck do I do? "Clary?" She didn't answer just pulled the blanket closer, I leaned in front of her and stroked her hair, I was really thankful it hadn't fallen out but that was still a possibility. "Do you need anything?" She shook her head. My alarm went off telling me it was time to set up her feeding tube Clary groaned and sat up.

"I don't want it, I'm not hungry." She said.

"You need it."

"Why?"

"Because you will get even sicker if you don't Clary."

"Who cares?" She picked up her pillow and hugged it sighing.

"Baby…"

"Here." She picked up an envelope and handed it to me, "I rewrote my will today."

"Y-your will?"

"Yeah you know that thing they read when people die."

"Clary-"

"Ryland already yelled at me about not talking about dying so I won't talk say the word die."

"Thank y-"

"When I'm no longer on this earth," She started. "I would like to be buried, I don't want to be all burnt, I don't like fire."

"Please stop."

"Not a big funeral, I don't want a fuss."

"Stop it," I said desperately.

"And come visit me at least once a year."

"You aren't going to die."

"I never said the word die." She said emotionlessly.

"Clary-"

"If you die before me do you want to be buried or-"

"I'd want to be next to you, now can we end this conversation?"

"We need to know these things, I could go outside tomorrow and be struck by lighting or a savage bear could eat me alive. You never know when your last day is."

"I'm sorry I've been dick lately."

"Are we finally going to talk about what's bothering you? Or are we going to play another childish round of the ignore game."

"I just-"

"You know we have been doing good lately Jace, talking to each other and coming to one another when we have a problem and talking it through or do we need to go back to therapy so they can reteach you? Since you can't come to me and have a civil conversation about why you have a stick up your ass?" She's the one keeping secrets and shit but she wants to talk about me?

"Who is he?" I tried to keep my voice steady and not yell she was right about that we have been doing good lately.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, Clary."

"You know what?"

"I know that you have been fucking around behind my back, who the fuck is he?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the text messages between you and some dude, you lied to me right to my face about going to see Izzy so who the fuck is he?" Clary blinked a few times and then bit her lip.

"Jace…"

"I thought you better than anyone would understand that cheating is-"

"You were hurt because you thought I was cheating on you?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. "

"Y-You aren't cheating on me?" She laughed a short cut off the sound and then kissed my hands.

"Jace you are the sweetest, most caring person in the entire world, you are the love of my life, why would I throw everything away?"

"I saw messages that-"

"From my brother."

"Your brother?"

"I had lunch with him."

"Clary."

"We made our peace, I needed closure Jace and I couldn't get that if you came with which is what you would have done don't tell me that you wouldn't have demanded that you come with."

"I don't like him around you."

"It's all in the past, I've forgiven him."

"You don't forgive someone who does those types of things Clary he deserves to rot in hell."

"Jace he suffered enough because of my dad the things he did to Jon I'm surprised he didn't become a mass murderer, he got his shit together and he became a better person."

"I don't care if you've forgiven him I don't want him around my kids."

"Wait," Clary said and looked up at me. "Who did you think I went to see?"

"Taylor."

"What's with you and hating him so much?"

"Maybe because he wants to have sex with you."

"Well if you ever give me a hall pass I know where I'm going."

"The fuck you are."

"Taylor and I are friends Jace, he's been through a lot I helped him out when he had no one and Logan looks up to him."

"Oh please he's a college professor but yet Logan is fifty times smarter than him."

"Can we move on from this now? Please?"

"I'm still not done talking about your brother."

"What now."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"I'm having lunch with him and his wife."

"I want to come."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you will act like you always do."

"What if I promise to be nice."

"You weren't so well behaved that night were you?"

"Clary please."

"The first time you say something I'm telling you to leave."

"I'm okay with that."

 **Liam's Pov**

School sucked, the teachers sucked, everything sucked, cancer sucks… Mom wasn't feeling good when dad dropped Cecily and I off this morning she kept throwing up I asked if I could go with to her appointment but dad said no so here I am stuck at school thinking about mom. All the teachers know she's sick so they don't expect me to do anything they let me sit at my desk staring at nothing for the entire period, the bell rang and I was the first one out the door. "You look bad today," Henry said he was leaning against his locker.

"Well, you don't look any better."

"I guess your right, what's wrong?"

"My mom hasn't been feeling good, what about you?"

"Nothing…"

"I told you what was wrong with me, come on." I punched his shoulder, I never considered Henry and I as super close friends but we did play online together a lot he might be a nerd but he was great in rainbow six siege, he was a lot closer to Logan than he was to me but I still considered him a friend.

"I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday."

"Oh I'm sorry to h-" Wait… His girlfriend? "You and Jessie broke up?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Do you really care? Or are you just trying to pretend because-"

"She's my sister of course I care."

"Over the past few weeks whenever I call her she won't answer and when she does it's like a ten second conversation before she tells me she has to go, so I called her three times yesterday I wanted to know what was going on between us I didn't like the distance but she refused to answer so finally I called Logan and asked if she was busy he said no she's sitting right next to me, I wouldn't have been pissed off and he said she was busy because at least I would've known that it wasn't me but I guess it was me so I told him to tell her I was done."

"Wow, let me get this straight you used Logan to break up with Jessie?"

"No, I knew he would never do that he had to lie and said that I was Jace so she would actually take the phone."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know I didn't let her explain herself I was so pissed off she was trying to explain herself but all the frustration just exploded and I broke up with her and then I hung up and she's been trying to call me ever since."

"What now?"

"I am going to call her back eventually and try and have a rational conversation with her but I just couldn't do it anymore, I don't deserve to be treated like shit."

"Shouldn't you tell her that? You know that you don't really want to break up but that you want time to cool down and then have a rational conversation?"

"Why so she can blow me off again for weeks?"

"I don't understand relationships, this is why I didn't want a girlfriend…" I said thinking about Hayley, I think if we ever have a fight I will just call it quits this shit is too much. The bell rang Henry sighed pushing off of his locker.

"Thanks for the talk, but I gotta go." He ran off, I could tell he was hurting I mean he loves Jessie and she loves him but girls are a complicated thing you can never really make them happy and when you do they find something else to be mad about but still she was my sister.

I went down the hall and outside, it was just the warning bell so that means I have five minutes to hurry up call Jessie yell at her and make it to my next class, seems easy enough. "Hello?" She answered almost immediately.

"You answered, I'm surprised. I thought you worked today."

"No, I have today off Logan's working." She sounded miserable about as miserable as Henry. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were, I talked to Henry."

"Has he gotten any of my messages?"

"He said he's letting you cool off so when he does call you and you know you actually answer that you two can have a rational conversation."

"God I'm a fucking bitch…"

"Won't argue there."

"Liam…."

"Right sorry… Supportive brother…"

"Was he okay? Did he look okay?"

"No, he looks like a sad lost puppy."

"Can you tell him to call me? So I can explain?"

"He went to class. Why don't you explain to me."

"Liam.."

"What are you pregnant?" I joked but she stayed silent. "Jessie, please tell me you aren't pregnant dad will kill, Ryland will kill you, hell mom will kill you."

"I was late, I freaked the hell out and I made a doctor's appointment but it wasn't for two weeks and the entire time I was freaking out because I didn't want to do the test because who knows how totally accurate those things are so when I went to-"

"When mom and dad disown you can I have your room?"

"I'm not pregnant!" She yelled.

"Oh."

"They said it was because I changed my birth control, that would have been a nice thing if they told me that could've happened when I switched."

"So why didn't you just tell Henry?"

"Because I didn't find out until after he broke up with me. It was like an hour after he dumped me and I called him back after my appointment I wanted to explain everything when I knew entirely."

"So how does it feel getting dumped? You've never been dumped before right?"

"It sucks thanks for asking."

"Well let's hope no one swoops in and gets him you know now that he's single and all."

"He is not single." She huffed.

"Really? Because I got the feeling he was as single as a Pringle."

"That makes no sense Pringles come in a giant container filled with other Pringles so it is never a single Pringle."

"Logan says the same exact thing you two read too much into the Pringle thing."

"Who just eats a single Pringle?"

"People who only want one."

"They can't be trusted."

"Do you feel better now?"

"No, I still got dumped yesterday."

"Yeah, but at least you know he wants you back. Maybe."

"You aren't helping Liam!" She yelled and then groaned.

"You'll be fine, once you guys talk you will go back to being mushy and all that shit."

"How are you and your girlfriend?"

"I don't know I just got my phone back today we'll probably hang out soon."

"Well at least one of us is happy. Well other than Logan he's been super happy and super gay."

"Why are you not in class?" A voice came from behind me.

"Fuck…." I hung up and turned to see Mrs. B standing there with her arms crossed she was the hottest teacher in school and I was failing her class so she wasn't my biggest fan. "I was talking to my mom," I said softly hanging my head her expression went from pissed off to empathy.

"How is she feeling?"

"She's been sick recently."

"Get to class and I won't write you up."

"Thank you," I gave her my signature smile and went inside. Rumor has had it that Max had sex with her I've never questioned him about it before maybe I should.

 **Clary's Pov**

They always tried to have something positive playing on the TV so you didn't have to think about the fact that you were going through something awful, today it was some comedy. Jace was sitting beside me his hand holding mine like always, I was tired, my stomach was killing me, my head hurt, I am so thankful next week is a resting week I don't think I could've done it with how shitty I've been feeling these past few days. "You okay?" Jace asked his grip tightening just a little.

"Yeah, tired."

"I know baby."

"I might need to nap on the couch when we get home I don't have energy for stairs, I don't have the energy to think about stairs."

"I will carry you to bed."

"So romantic," I mumbled.

"I know right, I should've just married myself." I shook my head, this is why I bring him he keeps my mind from wandering to the forbidden zone as I call it. I try and stay positive but when I'm sitting here I can't help but think about all the outcomes. "Hey, no thinking," Jace said tapping my nose.

"When this is over, maybe we can go to the Bahamas just you and I."

"I'd like that."

"Or did you want the kids to come?"

"We can go on a different trip with the kids I want one with just me and you we need that."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you too Jace."


	137. Chapter 137 Fights

**Guest- I update the stories one after the other so since I updated this one Ryland's is next**

 **Tubba- Oh how I have missed your reviews they always make me smile no matter what**

 **DaughterofArtemisxxx- Hi I don't know if you are all caught up or not so I don't know when you will see this but I just wanted to say thanks**

 **PLS- um no he doesn't but that would have been a crazy plot twist**

 **Liam's Pov**

What's the point with school? To torture us? To make us want to beat our heads in with books? That's how I was feeling recently, Jordan was flirting with his not so long time fling she considered herself his girlfriend but he didn't. "Go fuck yourself Jordan." She slapped him and ran off.

"Ouch," Jeremy said.

"Don't say shit dude."

"Dude, she totally bitched slap you." Kyle laughed Jordan glared at him.

"You better shut the fuck up before I out your little secret," Jordan said Kyle shut up real quick. The bell rang for sixth period and I thanked the dark demon gods for letting the day almost be over. "Now," Jordan said punching my shoulder. "It's time for the best class."

"How is it the best?" Kyle asked.

"Because Ms. B is fucking hot as hell." He said kind of loudly.

"Dude, don't be yelling that."

"You think she doesn't know? I heard she has sex with students." He sighed. "Should I tell her I've been a bad boy?"

"I'm gonna barf," I said Jordan laughed.

"Dude come on, everyone says she had sex with Max and maybe even Ryland."

"Those are just rumors."

"But in a school like this full of rich asshole kids, I wouldn't put it past Ms. B."

"You are one of the rich asshole kids that go to this school Jordie," I said as he glared at me.

"Actually not all the kids here are rich assholes you have all those kids that go here from that one gang on the other side of town, rumor has it the leader has ties to the school somehow and wants the young ones to be smart."

"Wow a gang with a thirst for knowledge instead of blood, how charming." We walked into class and everyone was turning in their book reports but I totally forgot about it so I tried keeping my head down. "Liam, your report?"

"Forgot it," I said with my head still down, I think the whole my mom has cancer so I couldn't do it card was getting overplayed so I had to come up with an excuse maybe I can say our fish died and I have been very depressed because he was my best friend.

I fell asleep when Rita was presenting her book report because she had the voice that could put anyone to sleep and not the good kind of 'Oh you have such a nice voice I think I will drift peacefully off to sleep' it was more of a 'please put me in a fucking coma so I don't have to hear your voice ever again' type of way. She was an overachiever, leader of the debate team and a bunch of other gay ass things she thought was cool.

The bell rang and I jumped up. "Mr. Herondale, I'd like a few words." Ms. B said I sighed, Jordan made a very crude gesture before Kyle pulled him out the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to fail? Is that it? Because you have not turned in any homework for the last three weeks."

"I'm sorry, life has been stressful lately," I said she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand your situation Liam," The way she said my name almost made me fall over. "But you are letting your grades slip I don't want to see you fail."

"Right… I'll see if I can get my report in by tomorrow."

"Liam you are barely passing this class, I've talked to some of your other teachers and they said you are failing."

"I know…"

"If you don't start doing something next year you won't be on the basketball team."

"I understand." I'm surprised she didn't bring up the fight I had gotten into earlier in the week the principal gave me a slap on the wrist because he knew mom was sick but said if it happened again they'd have no choice but to send me to Cowan Behavioral School where they would teach me to be a good boy and not be a dick.

"You can go now." She said and pushed the hair out of my face, it wasn't really a teacher thing to do but hey, I wasn't complaining.

I wanted to know if the rumors were true so I texted dad and told him that I had to stay after for a project and went straight to the one person who would know the truth.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Max asked as I pushed him aside.

"I need some advice and I think you are the best one to give that advice."

"Alright," He said cautiously he sat down at the table and pointed to the chair across from him. "What's your dilemma?"

"About you and Ms. B-"

"Abigail Boyd…." He said with a smirk. "Did she ask about me?"

"She actually avoids talking about you, Jordan asked once when it was music appreciation week if she appreciated your music and she changed the subject."

"Is she still hot? Or is she all old now?"

"Still hot."

"It was her first year teaching when I was in her class."

"So the rumors are true?" I asked Max picked up his drink and smiled.

"What is the rumor?"

"That you and her had sex."

"More or less."

"Oh come on Max give me something here."

"You want my advice?"

"Yes."

"Stay away from her, she's nothing but trouble."

"I don't get it," I said Max sighed.

"Fine you win, the rumors are true, I had sex with her."

"Dude you have game."

"It wasn't like that Liam."

"Then what was it like?"

"I was thirteen, I was having trouble with school and she offered to help me out so I said why not my parents were on me about my crappy grades."

"She totally raped you."

"What? No."

"Well, you made it seem like you were the troubled teenager and in came the teacher and gave you a punishment for being bad."

"I think you might be watching too much porn," Max said laughing.

"Ehhh." I shrugged.

"Why? Is she trying to stick her claws into you?"

"I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend, although Ms. B is very experienced I guess."

"Just because she's experienced and hot doesn't mean-"

"Forget about Ms. B, if we are talking about experienced and hot I should ask how is the girlfriend?"

"Cambry?"

"It's like she was made in a lab or something how can one person be so perfect?"

"I think you're drooling a little there Liam."

"Is she here?"

"In the room sleeping."

"Now she's someone I'd sleep with real quick," I said daydreaming Max raised his eyebrow.

"You know if you and here weren't together or anything."

"Go ahead I don't care."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean I don't think she likes sleeping with twelve-year-olds but," He shrugged. "Who knows."

"First of all, I'm fourteen practically an adult." Max laughed.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"My dad only cares about my mom right now I could run away for a week and when I came home he wouldn't have noticed I was gone."

"Your-" The door opened and out came Miss perfect she was half naked in a bra and little shorts. I could die right now and be perfectly fine with it.

"Hey." She said kissing Max's head he didn't move to say it back or kiss her back she turned towards me and smiled. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"I'm uh…." My mind went blank I forgot my own name, who does that?"

"Liam?" Max said with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm uh Liam, Liam Herondale."

"Ryland's brother?" She smiled picking up a shirt that was on the chair behind Max and pulling it over her. "I guess good looks run in the Herondale family." She ruffled my hair and went into the kitchen.

"I'm so jealous right now," I said Max laughed.

"You get to have sex with her whenever you want, I need to become famous."

"You need the charm first being famous is something that helps along the way."

"Max," Cambry called from the kitchen. "I was thinking we could go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"There's this party tonight." She said Max sighed and shook his head, got up and went into the kitchen.

Uncle Alec didn't want him going to parties anymore because he was afraid he would overdose again, Max didn't look like he was in the mood to party I know Ryland said he was feeling shitty the past few days, now I felt uncomfortable because I could hear them arguing. "Hey i'm gonna go." I said trying to make a quick getaway.

"I'll take you, I wanted to get out today anyway." Max said he picked up his car keys and got to me when Cambry came out holding her hand to her face.

"Max I just-" Cambry started but Max stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Learn your fucking place bitch, you don't tell me what to do." She looked down.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'll see you when I get back." He said and closed the door and sighed. "This is why you shouldn't get a girlfriend they always feel like they can tell you what to do and when to do it."

 **Clary's Pov**

I was starting to feel a little better, I had a regular doctor's appointment today because Jace was worried I had the flu which turned out to be just a cold but I got a big I told you so from him afterwards. "Hey." Jace said coming in the room and laying down beside me.

"It's almost time to eat."

"I'm not hungry, my stomach hurts."

"I know it does and I know you don't want to eat but the doctor said you've already lost seven pounds and you can't afford to keep dropping weight."

"I know, but I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep in a little while but you need to walk around get some energy going."

"I don't want to." I want to lay here and die, that's what I want to say but i'll get a long speech from him and then when he's done yelling Ryland will come yell at me next so that doesn't help anything.

"Clary please, it's not good to spend all day in bed."

"Just lay with me for a little while?"

"For a few minutes and then you need to get out of bed for a little while." I laid my head down on him listening to the steady beat of his heart, my fingers drawing random little shapes on his skin. "This movie sucks."

"It's a love story."

"It's unrealistic."

"No it's not…"

"He kisses her when she's in a nice dress and when she's wearing regular clothes he doesn't know who she is? Really? Is he blind? Because that's the only way I can think of."

"You're reading too much into it."

"How so?"

"She was wearing a face mask."

"Oh my god a face mask I totally forgot," Jace said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll remember this one for when we go to a masquerade ball and you are wearing a mask i'll just run around screaming where's my wife? I can't find my wife everyone please take off the masks because my wife has turned invisible."

"I have very distinctive hair." He rolled his eyes.

"And this girl is wearing her hair the same way as she was at the stupid party and he can't tell it's her? He's literally talking to her!"

"Well he's a jock and she's a nerd, jocks don't notice the nerds."

"I was a jock and I noticed you."

"Because I knew you before you mister popular, I knew you when you had a fire truck bed and slept with Mr. Nightlight the light up bear."

"I was afraid of the dark and that wasn't the point, the point was no matter what I noticed you."

"Because we were already together…"

"No because-"

"Jace if I would've met you in high school you wouldn't of even given me a second glance we had come from two different worlds."

"You Clarissa Adele Herondale have always been part of my world it doesn't matter if my family had money and yours didn't none of that matters what matters is that from the very first day I met you in kindergarten-"

"When I dumped milk on you and told everyone you peed your pants?"

"Yes," He laughed. "Since then you have always been mine."

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." He went to kiss me but I smacked him. "Ow what was that for?"

"Calling me Clarissa."

"That's your name is it not?"

"I don't like it."

"I'm sorry baby." My phone started to ring I tried to reach over Jace to get it but I couldn't stretch that far. "I got it." He picked it up, looked at it and answered it. "Hey princess." He said I wonder why Cecily would be calling me if she was downstairs. "Why are you crying? What's wrong Jessie?" I sat up and tried to listen but Jace handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I pushed Jace away for me because it was clear she didn't want Jace involved.

"Hi mom…" She said and sniffled.

"What's wrong mini?"

"Henry dumped me a few days ago." She said and really started to cry.

"Oh baby…"

"I was such a bitch to him and I have been trying to call him to explain myself but he won't answer and let me talk it out."

"Hold on baby girl." I put the phone down and turned towards Jace. "Out."

"What? Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She's fine just girl problems."

"What kind of girl problems?"

"Jace I will tell you once I get her to calm down please?"

"I'll go see what Ryland and Cecily are doing."

"You still there baby girl?"

"...Yeah." She said miserably and sniffled.

"What happened? You and Henry usually never fight."

"I was ignoring him out of stupidity instead of trusting him I declined his calls for two weeks and he finally called Logan and Logie lied and said it was dad and it was Henry he was so mad and I was being a bitch to him I told him that I just didn't want to talk to him and he sounded so hurt and then he broke up with me."

"Mini."

"I know what your thinking that he had every right to break up with me and your right he did I was a bitch and I got what I deserved."

"Why were you ignoring him?"

"If I tell you will you scream?" She asked and I felt my heart clench.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant, we've talked about this about how I didn't want you repeating my mistakes."

"I thought so, I was late and I freaked out I ignored Henry because I didn't know how he would react and I didn't want to freak him out so I wanted to wait until I was sure and I knew if I heard his voice I would break. I only found all this out a little after he left."

"So you aren't pregnant?"

"No."

"Oh thank god I would've killed you."

"They said it was because I changed my birth control."

"And did you tell Henry that?"

"He won't talk to me, now he's sending me to voicemail ironic isn't it."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Of course I do, he makes me feel whole like I don't have to hide myself how broken I am he picks up the pieces when I feel like crap and I want him back but he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you Jessie he's Tessa and Jem's son I don't think he's capable of hating anyone."

"But-"

"Give him time to be pissed it's what I do with your father and when he calls you explain everything."

"Thanks for the advice mom."

"Of course baby girl i'm always up for-" I thought about everything she said. "Henry was in Canada with you?"

"Oh shit…."

"Your father and I sat you down and said very clearly-"

"I know you did mom but it's not like you don't know him."

"That is not the point Jessie we told you."

"Are you going to tell daddy? He will kill Henry mom you know he will."

"What do you expect me to tell him? I don't like keeping secrets from your father it's already gotten me into enough trouble and fights with him over the years."

"I already got dumped mom and now you want to add telling dad and having him come to Canada and force me home."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Really if you go to him and say your daughter thought she was pregnant he wouldn't make me come home?"

"He would definitely make you come home if I said that."

"Please mom don't tell him."

"What do you want me to say to him then? He's not gonna stop asking until I tell him the truth."

"Tell him the truth or part of the truth Henry dumped me because i'm a fucking mega bitch."

"Jess you're not, you were scared."

"Why won't he just call me so I can tell him what happened? What if he never calls me?" She started crying again.

 **Jace's Pov**

When I went downstairs Ryland and Max were watching the hockey game drinking beers as much as I wanted to grab that beer from Max's hand I had to let him make his own choices so I sat down and watched the game with them. "Hey Jace have you talked to my dad lately?" Max asked.

"Yeah I talked to him yesterday, he hasn't talked to you at all?"

"He does but mostly to just yell about how stupid I am and shit like that. I just wanted to make sure he was alright, that's all."

"You should go see him." I said Max laughed.

"I think i'm the last person he wants to see." He downed the last of his beer and Ryland stood up.

"Want another one?"

"Yeah." I followed Ryland into the kitchen.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Getting him drunk?"

"Dad all he does is sit in his hotel room watching soap operas, eating take out, and sleeping."

"Ryland-"

"It's two beers dad he's fine."

"If Alec finds out that Max is over here getting drunk it will be my head on a stick."

"Maybe uncle Alec shouldn't of been a dick and yelled at Max and then he would be over at their house."

"Your not a parent Ryland you don't know how it feels to get one of those calls saying your kids in the hospital and their not sure if they'll make it and I pray if you ever do have children that you don't ever get one of those calls."

"Dad-"

"Just be careful watch out for him."

"I will…"

Clary text me telling me to come up to the room I grabbed a water for her and started up the steps. "Hey dad," Liam yelled running after me. "Do you want to play basketball with me? One on one? Senior citizen against young and youthful." He asked smiling.

"I wish I could but your mom needs me." His smile disappeared and he nodded.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, I promise."

"Cool." I ran up the rest of the steps and into the bedroom Clary was still watching this god awful movie.

"Everything okay? With Jessie I mean." She bit her lip.

"Henry broke up with Jess."

"What?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"Why would he break up with her?"

"Do you really want to get involved with teenage drama?"

"Actually now that you mentioned it no I don't."

"I'm pretty sure they will get back together once they talk things over."

"So it was a misunderstanding?"

"Something like that." She said I pulled her towards me.

"You remember how many times we broke up because of misunderstandings?"

"In our entire relationship or in high school?"

"High school." I said.

"Four."

"Really?"

"The biggest one being when I saw you and Kaelie kissing."

"She stuck her tongue down my throat."

"Well all I saw was your arms around her kissing her so I don't think it was a misunderstanding."

"It was a misunderstanding because you wouldn't let me explain."

"I had all the proof I needed right in that kiss."

"My arms were around her because her dog died so I was giving her a friendly hug and she kissed me."

"I think you mean hell hound." I finished that stupid movie with her and another one after that until a loud crash came from downstairs.

"That better of not been something expensive." I groaned and went towards the sound Clary behind me.

Max and Ryland were laughing and Liam was cleaning the broken bits of a picture frame. "I got that for mothers day." Clary said.

"God damn it Liam." I said he looked at me.

"It wasn't me! Ryland threw the pillow at me as I was walking by and hit the picture frame."

"No I didn't, Max did I do that?" Max looked really drunk but he shook his head.

"Clean it up Liam." He shook his head and went back to picking up the pieces.

"Well," Max said standing up reaching in his pocket. "I need to get back home."

"Woah you are not driving anywhere." Clary said putting her hand on his chest Max shook his head.

"I'm great," He yawned. "I can drive."

"You aren't going anywhere Max now sit your ass down." Clary said Max instantly sat down. "Give me the keys." He handed them to her Clary shook her head.

"Why is she so mean?" Max asked Ryland who shrugged.

"Jace take him up to a guest room before I call Alec and have him come pick him up."

"Come on." I helped him up, I saw Clary out of the corner of my eye helping Liam pick up the pieces of broken glass.

 **Cecily's Pov**

"I don't see why we can't have naps anymore…" Mackenzie sighed laying her head down on the table of the cafeteria.

"Because we aren't babies anymore." Rafe said sipping his juice.

"Your drinking a juice box I think that means you are a baby."

"What's wrong with drinking a juice box every now and then?"

"Hey guys," Lilla came over to us Mackenzie groaned dropping her head on the table again. "I'm having a pool party at my house and you are all invited, except you," She pointed at Mackenzie. "Your a freak."

"And your a bitch." Rafe said still sipping his juice box.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch, do I need to spell it for you?" She turned and stalked away Mackenzie smiled at him.

"Thanks Rafe…"

"You might only be eight but you are pretty cool and no one messes with you but me." Mackenzie blushed she had a crush on Rafe, I don't see why it's not like he's super cute or maybe just because he was my cousin I didn't think so he looked normal to me but everyone was always giving him compliments on his cute hair or his eyes all I seen was someone who use to take baths with me and play scuba diving in the tub.

Rafe and I were walking back to class, Mackenzies class was closer to the lunch room so she was already back in class but Rafe looked like he had something on his mind. "What's wrong with that ugly face you are making?" I asked he glared at me.

"I'm not making no ugly face."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Well it must just be your face then." Rafe laughed.

"You are so mean to me."

"I know but someone has to be because all the girls here think you are oh so cute and someone needs to tell you that you aren't so I will gladly do it."

"You know who's cute?"

"Me? I know thank you, thank you." I curtsied.

"Blah." He said.

"How rude."

"I was talking about Mackenzie."

"Oh how romantic." I said sarcastically. "She has a boyfriend, he's a fifth grader."

"Well i'm in fourth grade if she likes people in better grades I got that covered."

"Well I don't think Peter would appreciate you stealing his girlfriend."

"I'm not gonna steal her I was just saying she's cute, that's all."

"Mhhmm."

There was a commotion going on in the hallway and the next thing I know someone pushes me really hard and I hit my head on the wall. "Are you alright?" Rafe asked bending down to my level, I was holding my head and when I moved my hand I was bleeding.

"What the fuck man." I looked up and saw Liam coming towards us just heading towards where the middle school kids ate lunch. "Are you alright Muffin?"

"My heads bleeding." I was trying not to cry because crying doesn't get you anywhere.

"Say sorry to my sister." The kid who pushed me looked like he was in Liam's grade he held his hands up.

"She should of moved out of the way." He said.

"She's a little kid you either say sorry i'll beat the fucking shit out of you until you say it."

"Come on rich boy." Liam didn't like being called that he patted my head and went towards the boy, Liam punched him in the face really hard he hit the wall but he got back up and went punch Liam but he ducked and tackled him to the ground and just kept punching him in the face over and over the kid got in some punches to but not many because Liam wouldn't stop punching.

"Fight, fight, fight." Everyone was chanting finally Henry came over and pulled Liam off the kid just as the principal came over pushing past the crowd of students.

"All three of you come with me." He yelled.

"He started it." The kid pushed Liam.

"Bullshit you fucking bitch you hurt my sister." The principal looked at me.

"Both of you enough!" He yelled. "Someone take her to the nurse's office."

"I'll do it." Rafe said.

"You three come with me." Henry sighed but followed him out.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I have no idea why Liam called me instead of mom or dad but here I am sitting outside the principal's office, this brings back some memories of when Max, Spencer, Gabe, and I would get in trouble we had carved our initials into the bench because it was our spot. "Mr. Herondale thank you for coming."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that your parents couldn't make it I know your mother is sick." He said I nodded, so that's why Liam called me instead he was using mom as a get out of jail free card.

"This is the second fight your brother has gotten into in a two weeks."

"He started it."

"Liam." I said but Liam glared at me.

"That fucking asshole pushed Cecily who is only a little kid against the wall and made her head bleed but he gets a stern talking to while i'm about to get expelled."

"Expelled?"

"Yeah Mister high and mighties kicking me out of school."

"We have a no fighting policy, your brother broke that multiple times."

"And what about the other kid?"

"He will be punished this was his first-"

"I'm sure my parents would like to know what type of action you are pursuing, did you call the police?"

"The police?"

"A teenager assaulting a little girl i'm sure that would be very bad news for you."

"A bump on the he-"

"And when you look at my sister's medical records which are on record here we were in a car accident a few months ago she had some brain trauma which means a head injury can be very serious so like I said were the police involved?"

"No, they weren't."

"Well if my brother is getting expelled for protecting our sister then the least you can do is call the cops for us, isn't that right Liam?"

"Yeah…"

"ISS two weeks starting next Monday." He said I looked at Liam who shrugged.

"Come on Liam let's go get Cecily." He didn't say anything as we left, I walked the familiar path towards the nurse's office where I would pretend mostly to be sick to get out of doing quizzes and notes.

"Ryland!" Cecily smiled once we came in the nurse was looking at her head.

"How is she?"

"Doesn't look to bad but i'd get her checked out just to be sure."

"Thanks, come on Muffin." She grabbed Liam's hand and we left.

"Thanks for beating him up for me." Cecily said and hugged Liam tightly.

"No problem kiddo." In the car Cecily had borrowed Liam's phone and listened to music probably something she wasn't supposed to be listening to.

"What's wrong? You didn't get expelled you should be happy."

"And when I come home three hours early dad will scream at me."

"Just tell him what happened."

"It won't matter to him Ryland, lately dad always finds a way to blame me for everything."

"Liam-"

"Just when I thought him and I were getting back on track, I always fuck it up."

"I'm sorry about last night, the picture frame thing I should of told dad it was me."

"Don't worry about it you were just trying to have fun."

"Why do you think dad's so hard on you anyway?" I asked mostly curious.

"I'm too much like him I guess."

"Look i'll tell dad what I told the principal and-"

"Don't," He said and rubbed his eyes. "Just leave it to me and whatever I say just play along."

"Why?"

"Because dad will get mad that I dragged his perfect son into my mess."

"I'm far from perfect Liam."

"To mom and dad you aren't, you are what they wanted in a son. I'm the fuck up and Logan is the one no one wanted just because he's different."

"Hey-"

"But hey maybe i'll get cancer next and dad will actually start to care about me."

"Liam-"

"Don't pretend like he didn't treat mom like shit before all this happened." He said just as we made it home.

"I'm not pretending Liam but-"

"If she dies we might as well go live with grandma dad doesn't know the first thing about us." I know he was talking about him and Logan, I suddenly realized none of this was about dad it was all about mom he was afraid of losing her and him lashing out was some how his way of dealing with everything.

"What are you doing home?" Dad asked Liam he went in his pocket and handed dad the letter.

"In school suspension." Dad laughed without humor. "Come with me." He said and Liam and dad went upstairs.

"Where'd daddy go? I wanted to show him my head."

"He's yelling at Liam."

"Why? What did Liam do?"

"He got into a fight."

"But he only did it because that boy wouldn't apologize to me."

"I know Muffin."

"Is Liam telling him that?"

"I hope so…" I don't know why he's trying to get dad to hate him.

Cecily and I went to watch Tv we got half way through a movie when dad came down looking pissed. "Cecily come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To have someone look at your head." He said Cecily nodded she stood up and kissed my cheek before running towards dad grabbing his hand.

I knocked on Liam's door but he didn't respond so I just went in he was throwing a ball in the air. "Did you tell dad what happened?"

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Who cares? He wouldn't of believed me anyway i'm the boy who cried wolf."

"Liam-"

"Just leave me alone Ryland…"

"What the hell does he think happened to Cecily?"

"Told him she fell at recess."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Just leave me alone please." He was crying now silent tears falling something I have never seen Liam doesn't cry and when he does he doesn't let people see him like that I backed out of the room. I know all of this somehow has something to do with mom being sick.

 **The next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off it's the last chapter before a time jump**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think is Liam's deal?**

 **Should Jessie and Henry get back together?**

 **Henry's pov or Jessie's?**


	138. Chapter 138 The Call

**Tubba- Lord of Shadows killed me I might as well of put my heart into a blender and watched it get destroyed… on the other note lol yes I know, I know my other story, I am terrible I look at it and write ten words and then stop it's not like I'm stuck or don't have the inspiration I'm just being….me….. but I will finish it! It really only has like five chapters left**

 **TMIShips4Life- Both of them will be in the next chapter hopefully, her birthday will be right before they go to the reunion**

 **Guest- I try and answer everyone but some people don't ask questions and if they do I answer them**

 **Cecily's Pov**

Daddy and I had to wait a very long time for a doctor to come in and check my head it hurt a lot but I wasn't crying anymore daddy was really mad though I don't know why maybe he's mad at that boy for hurting me. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"My head hurts." I said daddy gave me a small sad smile.

"You need to be a little more careful baby." He said I was confused it wasn't my fault.

"But daddy-"

"Let's take a look at your head Celine." The doctor said and I crossed my arms, I only get called that when I'm bad. "How hard would you say you hit your head?"

"Really hard." I didn't know how to explain it.

"All test came back good no swelling but she will need stitches." He said daddy nodded, I was not very happy about this, I hope that boys face is broke and if not I'll tell Liam to beat him up again.

"How about after this you and I go get ice cream?"

"With sprinkles?"

"Of course."

"Can Liam come?" Daddy shook his head. "Why?"

"He's grounded."

"I thought he was ungrounded?"

"He got grounded today."

"But why?"

"Because he got into a fight."

"But he was-"

"Cecily," Daddy groaned, he was grumpy a lot lately because of mommy.

"Sorry, daddy." A nurse came in and took the band aid off my head, it was still bleeding but not that bad.

"I'm sorry baby girl I'm just stressed out and I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay daddy." He wasn't trying to be mean to me I know that he was sad because mom was sick.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do," I said licking the sprinkles off the ice cream.

"What's that princess?"

"I want to work with uncle Magnus and Izzy and become a fashion designer," I said daddy smiled.

"You can be whatever your heart desires as long as you try hard."

"Or maybe a lawyer," I said daddy smiled.

"Should I start buying you law books?"

"Logan might have some, Logan has everything." He had a bookshelf that covered his entire wall he let's me borrow his books but some of them aren't even in English I tried to read an entire book that was in Russian, I thought I forgot how to read until Logan told me it was a different language. Daddy just smiled he still seemed mad about something but I don't know what.

"So a fashion designer or lawyer, anything else you might want to do?"

"Well if I could be in movies that would be cool but I can't act."

"No?"

"Not as good as Jessie and Logan and I think I would be scared of a giant camera was pointed at me all day."

"I think you would be amazing Muffin."

"I think I'll stick to fashion." Daddy laughed.

 **Liam's Pov**

I stayed in my room with the door locked Ryland knocked on my door and so did mom I didn't care I was pissed, I know dad is stressed about everything but he didn't give me a chance to explain myself he didn't care so what was the point in telling him that I was defending Cecily? After he yelled he asked why I got into a fight all I said was because I wanted to. I couldn't sleep at all, anytime I fall asleep I have nightmares I distanced myself from mom so maybe, in the end, it won't hurt so much. I rolled over and looked at the clock 4:30 a.m I rolled out of bed and picked up random clothes picked up my skateboard and left quietly, dad was to pissed to take my phone away so I sent him a text telling him I took my skateboard and went to school early maybe he will hope I get kidnapped on my way to school or hit by a car and then all his troubles will be over and he will never have to worry about the problem child ever again.

I don't think I ever realized how far the school actually was from the house, I don't think I even realized how long it took to get out of the gated community we live in, of course dad has to pick the biggest and farthest house, oh god I sound like a rich spoiled entitled brat, I shuttered at how I sounded.

I was exhausted by the time I got to school I never wanted to do that again but I still had the trip home to do after school, I walked through the quiet halls towards Ms. B's classroom she was the only class I was failing and I really did not want to repeat eighth grade. "Mr. Herondale, I did not think you would take me up on my offer."

"I don't really want to fail so I guess this was my only way for me to pass this quarter."

"Sit down." She said, pointing to the front seat I always sat in the back of every class I hated being up front before Logan left NDA he always sat up front right in the center and he forced me to sit beside him I say force but I actually enjoyed it for the most part. "Tell me what you like about history?"

"The fact that they are all dead so why should we learn about it?" I said she laughed.

"Very funny Liam." She glanced at me and turned towards me. "What are your passions? Singing like your father?"

"Ha, no I'm like my father in every other way but no music isn't a passion I like to sing and stuff but I've never wanted to be a rockstar if that's what you're asking."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to make my mom proud, go to college, play basketball, and see where life leads me."

"You remind me of Max in that sense." She said I glanced at her. "He never knew what he wanted in life until he and Ryland made the band." She had a fond smile.

"I know what I want to do but chances are I won't make it into the NBA but it's okay."

"Well do you have a backup plan?"

"Flip burgers, I hear you get a pretty good discount," I said she laughed again and touched my arm.

"Maybe a comedian?"

"I always thought a singing comedian could be something I could try but I am not very funny." Her hand was still on me I felt really uncomfortable. "Um, so what are we working on today?" I pulled away from her and opened my binder.

"Well what about that book report you never turned in, did you finish it?"

"No." She sighed.

"Well, who were you going to do it on?"

"I don't know."

"Is something bothering you?" She asked softly.

"My dad's been hard on me lately I know he doesn't mean to but it still makes it seem like me being around is a bigger hassle to him then my mom being sick." I said softly, I was never one to talk about how I felt I hated talking about my feelings.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on my chin forcing me to look at her. "I can help you cheer up." She said and before I could move to do anything she kissed me, it felt wrong so very wrong I daydreamed about this once but now I felt terrible.

 _Hayley_ ….

"N-no," I said trying to pull away but she held my arms tightly.

"It's okay Liam." She said I shook my head no but she wasn't paying any attention to me.

 **Ryland's Pov**

It was a nice little surprise to see mom up and in the kitchen cooking like old days. "Is Max up?" Mom asked I shook my head, Max had taken mom up on her offer to stay for a little I think it's best for him to get away from everything for awhile.

"You okay bubbie?" She asked bringing a plate to me. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, where's dad?"

"Waking the kids up for school."

"Dad's gonna wake up Liam?" I laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I mumbled shaking my head, what was the point in upsetting mom?

"Ry?"

"Morning mommy, morning Ryland." Cecily came and sat down next to me.

"How's your head feeling today baby?"

"Better, do you think I can still go to ballet today?"

"I don't know baby girl we'll see with how you feel after school."

"Okay…" She looked at my plate and then at me.

"Here Muff." I slide my plate over to her.

"Ryland that was yours." Mom said with another plate in her hand.

"Cecily is more hungry."

"Well not really super hungry." She said taking a bite and then making a face. "Ewww onions." She yelled.

"Which is why I said that wasn't yours." Mom laughed, dad came in with his phone to his ear.

"God damn it." Dad yelled dropping his phone onto the counter.

"What's wrong Jace?" Dad ignored her and turned towards me.

"Did Liam tell you he was leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"He texted me at 4:30 and said he would take his skateboard to school."

"Maybe if you didn't scream at him." I mumbled into my food.

"What's going on? Why did you yell at Liam?" Mom asked clearly dad didn't tell her anything.

"He got into a fight at school the second fight this month and got in house for two weeks so I yelled at him."

"But daddy Liam was just-" I elbowed her.

"Cecily be quiet."

"What?"

"Liam already told dad what happened."

"But he was just helping me so why would you be mad?"

"Cecily." I groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Dad said.

"Liam-"

"Cecily didn't fall at recess." I said Cecily looked at me like I was crazy. "A kid pushed her into the wall and Liam told the kid to apologize when he didn't Liam beat the shit out of him, the principal wanted him expelled."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Are you really that blind? Are you both stupid?" I sort of yelled but I was aggravated. "Mom when was the last time Liam even talked to you?"

"His birthday."

"Before that."

"I- um- I don't really remember any time I try and talk to him he always says he's busy."

"He's pushing himself away from everyone he's lashing out and acting like dick because he's afraid." Dad sighed, mom touched dad's shoulder and picked up his car keys.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked.

"I'm going to the school and I am going to yell at the principal for even thinking about giving Liam in house for doing what any brother would do and then I'm going to sit my son down and I am going to talk to him."

"Liam's like Logan when it comes to talking about feelings." I said but mom didn't seem to care.

"Clary you shouldn't be going-"

"Do not tell me what I should and should not be doing Jace, I appreciate and love everything you have been doing around the house and for me but Liam is hurting and I will be damned if I sit back and just let him hurt."

"I'm not saying that's what we do, he left at four in the morning to avoid me Clary that makes me feel really shitty, I want to sit him down and have a real conversation where we don't yell we just talk lay everything out resolve issues."

"That's very mature…" I said dad threw a piece of egg at me. "There's my dad…. I was wondering where you went."

"So you don't want me barging into the school making a scene?" Mom asked, dad smiled.

"No baby, and I'm sure Liam would be embarrassed if you did that also."

"I'm a mother it's my job to be embarrassing."

"Maybe I should pick him up from school." I suggested mom shook her head.

"Your father will."

"No offense but I think dad is the last person Liam wants to see."

"I think it's mommy." Cecily said with her mouth full.

"Does it matter who Liam wants to see less? The point is he doesn't have a choice." Mom said pushing dad towards the table. "Eat."

"Speaking of eating, when I'm done you need to eat." Dad said mom rolled her eyes.

"I can do it, I'm already done and mom taught me how." Dad nodded and Cecily pushed her plate down towards dad.

"Can I stay home?" She whispered.

"No."

"Please? I got stitches…" She mumbled sadly, dad was going to cave I already knew it.

Mom picked up all her stuff and handed it to me she looked sadder than usual. "Are you alright?"

"I'm worried about Liam…"

"I know you are."

"He's worried about me dying." She said softly.

"Mom-"

"He always tries so hard to hide his emotions like if he pushes them down far enough nothing can hurt him, he's just like Jace maybe too much like him."

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked picking up the syringe to flush out her feeding tube.

"I honestly have no idea, it's not like I can promise him I won't die." She said softly and my heart sped up I hated that word so much. When my Poppy died it was terrible and I felt like the world came crashing down around me and if I lost my mother. "Why are you crying?" Mom asked lifting her hand to dry the tears I hadn't realized even fell.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, you have always been there for me since before I was even born it's always only been you and I love dad to death but he isn't you…"

"Ry." She pulled my head towards her and kissed my head letting her head rest on my hair. "You are an amazing young man and we have raised you so well." She ruffled my hair. "You'll be okay baby boy."

"Mom-"

"Just promise me that if anything happens to me that you will be here for everyone, your dad may play it off but he's terrified."

"You aren't going anywhere, you can't you need to be around for when I have kids and call you because I have no idea what I'm doing, to see me get married."

"What happened to mister I don't want kids?"

"Do you want me to have kids?"

"That is not up to me Ryland, would I like a grand baby to spoil the shit out of and send back to you yeah I would but if you don't want kids you don't have to have them."

"Maybe-"

"And when I say I want a grand baby I mean in ten years when you are at a reasonable age, maybe longer."

"I can go out and meet a really nice girl and give you that grandchild in about nine months." I joked mom didn't think it was funny.

"Would you like me to beat you with this pillow?" She said I flushed her tube she sighed, I know she hates the feeding tube.

"Maybe later."

"You need to find a nice girl not a hoe."

"Damn shots fired."

"What I'm just saying." The monitor beeped letting me know everything was good to go, I hooked her bag over the pole and pressed start.

"You're saying everyone I've ever been with was a hoe?"

"No of course I'd never say that, I'm saying that most of them were in it for your money you need to find a girl who doesn't care about that, someone who will you for you not your bank account."

"Does such a girl exist?" I joked mom smiled.

"Hey it took me up until the twins were born to start actually spending your dad's money."

"I think that's why I'm so hell bent on not having a kid."

"Money?"

"Well what if she turns out to be psycho and dangles the kid over my head all for money?"

"You have a good heart Ryland I don't think you'd fall in love with someone who you knew was only in it for the money." She laid back against the headboard I moved to the other side of the bed to sit next to her.

"I've been thinking about moving back to LA so I can be closer to you guys."

"You were so happy to move RyRy, you don't need to move back just because-"

"It's not that, when I first moved out I lived in the apartment dad owns and it was great because I lived on my own but I still could come over whenever I wanted and now I have to drive an hour to come over I can't just decide to come over when I want."

"You own a house."

"I can sell it, no big deal."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying this because I'm sick?" I didn't know the answer to that question. "You can move anywhere in the world Nugget you don't have to stay in California." She hardly ever calls me Nugget anymore I oddly missed it.

"Maybe I'll wait awhile, see how I feel when you get better." She didn't say anything. "Are you afraid?" I asked softly she grabbed my hand.

"Of dying no, of leaving you guys yes." She seemed comfortable talking about dying I don't know how when none of us could even say the word properly without thinking about all the changes.

I always find myself thinking about Logan and Cecily and how they would handle it, Logan handles the world differently he depends on mom so much and Cecily everyone's little Muffin, she's full of so much love and happiness everything would change, our family wouldn't be a family anymore.

"Hey," Mom tapped my nose I turned to look at her. "I'm doing great okay? The doctors started talking about a bone marrow transplant."

"Do we need to get tested? To donate-"

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Mom-"

"They asked me if I had a sibling that would potentially be a match-"

"Fuck him."

"Ryland."

"No mom fuck him."

"Bubbie please."

"He should burn in hell for what he did."

"Forgiveness Ryland."

"No."

"I talked to him and he says he's going to get tested."

"Why would he help you? After everything he's done?"

"Ry, growing up in that house with my father was terrible the things that happened…" Her voice died down. "Jon took most of the abuse to protect me and in the end everything got to him…."

"That doesn't justify what he did to you."

"I'm not trying to I'm trying to explain everything."

"What happened?"

"That's a long story Nugget for a different day."

 **Jace's Pov**

I don't know why I didn't piece everything together sooner, I don't know why I lash out on Liam so much, I don't know what the hell I am doing, I was waiting outside the school when I saw Liam walking with his head down skateboard at his side. "Liam!" His head snapped up he looked afraid for a second before he realized it was me, he ran towards the car.

"I'm sorry I left." He said there was something off about him. "I just didn't want to argue anymore, I know you hate me right now and I get why I'd hate myself too."

"Liam I don't hate you." He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. "Come on." He took his backpack off and headed towards the car.

"Mr. Herondale." I stopped and turned a teacher was walking towards us.

"Ms. B…." Liam said with a tight grip on his backpack.

"Hi I don't think we've ever met, I'm Liam's father, Jace."

"Nice to meet you Jace, Liam you forgot this." She handed him a piece of paper and smiled at him.

"I don't want-"

"I'll see you Monday morning."

"Monday morning?" I asked.

"I'm tutoring Liam he wants to get ahead on his school work something about making his parents proud." Liam turned and got into the car rubbing his eyes.

"You have a very lovely son."

"Thank you." I got into the car and Liam was crumbling up the paper. "Isn't that important?" I asked Liam shook his head.

"Just saying my grade is slipping."

"So it's a good thing, this tutoring?"

"No…."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He put his headphones on but I pulled them out of his ears.

"I'm trying here Liam, I'm sorry I was a dick to you, why didn't you tell me what happened with Cecily?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me." He said looking out the window. "It's like every time I come to you about something you get annoyed."

"I'm sorry Liam."

"Granted lately I have been fucking up a lot and you have every right to be annoyed with me."

"No I don't I know everything going on is a lot right now and you are lashing out because you are scared." He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm fine dad." He put his headphones back on and leaned against the window, I wish I could get through to him some how.

When we got home he tried to make a run for it up to his room but I grabbed him and pulled him towards our room this kid will be the death of me I swear. Clary was in the bathroom no doubt probably throwing up I pointed to the bed Liam sighed and sat down at the edge, I knocked on the bathroom door there was a groan. "You okay baby?"

"Just a minute…"

"You don't sound to good."

"I'm fine." She came out and walked towards the bed slowly, she's been dizzy a lot lately and getting really pale. "Hey Bugga."

"Hi." He wouldn't look at her everywhere else but Clary.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Are you alright?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." She went to reach for his hand but he pulled away Clary tried to hide the hurt expression on her face.

"Can you give me more than one word?"

"I'm fine, just a lot of school work and stuff I have to do."

"Liam-"

"Am I in trouble for something?"

"No."

"Can I go?" He asked he looked so desperate to get away.

"Yeah…" Clary said softly. "Go on." He stood up and tried to leave but Ryland was standing at the doorway I have no idea how long he's been standing there Cecily was at his side.

"No one is leaving," He said glaring at Liam. "I am tired of everyone walking around on eggshells afraid to bump into each other it's getting annoying damn it."

"Ryland." Clary said but he shook his head.

"No we aren't leaving this room until everyone can talk like a fucking family." Cecily ran over towards the bed and sat beside Clary taking her hand.

"How was your nap?"

"It was good Muffin, thanks." Ryland was glaring at Liam but Liam just looked broken, I have never seen that look before in Liam i've seen it so much in Logan.

"I'm sorry mom." Liam said softly he had his head down his blonde curls covering most of his face. "I don't- it's hard…" He said his voice cracking. "I thought that maybe if I just stayed away it couldn't hurt as much."

"Liam…"

"I know i'm not the perfect son but-"

"Cecily," Ryland said holding his hand out. "Let's give them some privacy."

"But-"

"Come on maybe Ducky wants to go for a swim." She jumped down off the bed and ran towards Ryland who swooped her up and onto his shoulders, I hate that duck so much if I could in the middle of the night I would chop it's little head off but that would make Cecily cry for weeks and I don't think I could handle that much crying, I keep my distance from the little beast and it keeps it's distance from me.

Liam was taking deep breaths his arms crossed he was struggling to keep it together. "What's wrong Liam?" Clary said her hand going to his hair he flinched she dropped her hand. "Liam?"

"I'm sorry." He said lifting his head he was crying, Clary pulled him towards her and he broke down. "I'm so sorry.." He said Clary was whispering to him holding him close I could tell she was crying to, Liam wasn't a hugger I think I can count on one hand the amount of times he's hugged me after he turned nine, Clary kissed his head over and over holding onto him tightly as if her life depended on it, this was the Clary I love so much the one who would do anything for her children, the one who loved with her entire heart.

"I love you so much Liam." She said his head was against her chest, he looked so tired like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I love you too." He said and then whispered. "Don't go." Liam moved so he was completely on the bed but his head on Clary's lap and she started to hum to him brushing her hand through his hair, I watched as his breathing started to even out Clary didn't move even though she knew he was asleep and when Liam sleeps not even an earthquake could wake that kid up.

"Are you just gonna sit there?"

"He hasn't done this in years since he was a little boy." She said looking down at him with a smile I hadn't seen that real smile in so long. "I'm gonna sit here and i'm going to enjoy this because it's been to long." She pushed his hair back he had a mark on his neck I smiled. _That's my boy_.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Everything sucks, work sucks, home sucks, Logan sucks, boys suck…. I had called Henry about fifty times and he won't answer but yet he texts Logan and they have a grand old time playing stupid online games, I know he's doing this to get back at me for never answering his calls and always sending him to voicemail it was a bitch move and I learned my lesson. Logan was in his room laughing at something I sighed and went towards his room, he was laying on his head with the phone to his ear he smiled at me. "Hey Jess."

"Hey Logie.." I said miserably he sat up.

"Damien, i'll call you back." He said and tried not to smile. "I love you more." Ugh they annoyed me with all the love maybe it was just me being bitter because Henry was ignoring me, I know I deserve it though I ignored him for weeks and now he's giving me a taste of my own medicine and it's not fun, I wonder if he felt this shitty as well because if he did I feel terrible. "Are you alright?"

"Can you please tell Henry to call me?" Logan bit his lip, he had taken Henry's side in this whole thing telling me I wasn't being fair to him.

"I don't know…"

"Logan come on I had to suffer through you talking about sex."

"You asked me!" He yelled.

"I asked how your trip home was not hey did you and Damien get it on."

"Well I was just informing you of a life change kind of like you did when you told me how you and Spencer-"

"Because you were the only one I could trust."

"And you are the only other one here so I told you about it and it's not like I even went into detail, that would be to much, right?"

"Yes Logan that would be an overshare."

"Like when I told you I was the top?"

"Please stop it….."

"I get why that was an overshare and I am sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing." He picked up his phone and started typing away.

"I'm only doing this because Henry has been as miserable as you have."

"So why wouldn't he just answer my calls?"

"Oh wow I bet he can say the same thing about you when he called you fifty billion times." Logan said sarcastically.

"Okay mister my boyfriend and I don't fight because we are oh so perfect and blah, blah, blah."

"Well Damien is perfect." He said.

"You make me want to vomit."

"Oh please when you and Henry get back together you will be the same way."

"If he even takes me back."

"Just tell him you were scared and didn't know how to talk to him about it." Logan said shrugging. "And you know maybe not ignore him for almost a month anymore."

"Thank you captain know it all."

"Well you are certainly welcome." Logan's phone rang and he handed it to me. "Be nice to him." He said, I left his room answering the phone.

"What's the emergency?" Henry's voice went through me like a electric shock I missed him so much.

"It's me…" I said softly. _Please don't hang up, please don't hang up_.

"Jessie."

"Hi."

"Tell Logan he's a traitor." He mumbled.

"I know your mad at me Henry-"

"Oh no why would I be mad? My girlfriend just decided to cut me off for no reason and no explanation for a month but hey no hard feelings."

"Hewwie…" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Don't call me that i'm trying to be angry."

"You have every right to be mad what I did was wrong but I had a reason for ignoring you."

"Well that would've been nice for you to share with me." He said at first his voice was hard and so un-Henry but now it went back to his normal sweet voice. "You know me Jessie I would have given you time if you would've just said it."

"I know."

"I have never pushed you into telling me something you didn't want to tell or make you do something you didn't want so for you to just ignore every call and every message."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said softly. "I shouldn't of been an asshole back and ignored you."

"I deserved that one."

"No you didn't Strawberry." He said and that empty hole filled in less than two seconds with just that little nickname. "Do you still need time or are we actually back on speaking terms?" He asked with some humor.

"Do you want to know why I was acting like a level ten bitch?"

"Well it's been driving me crazy so yes, please."

"I thought I was pregnant." I said he didn't respond. "Henry?"

"My mother is going to kill me… Oh fuck that your father will kill me first, or your brother…"

"Henry-"

"Maybe everyone will take a pitchfork and take turns stabbing me."

"Henry…"

"Or maybe they will tie me up and whack me like a pinata."

"Henry William Carstairs!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I said I _thought_ I was pregnant not i'm pregnant." I said and I swear I could see a mental vision of him doing a happy dance flash in my head.

"Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus."

"Baby Jesus?" I laughed.

"Shut up," He laughed. "So they are like a million percent sure?"

"Yes, I changed my birth control and it fucked my period up."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was freaking out and I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure because then you would of been freaking out too."

"Definitely would've freaked out."

"It's still no excuse for ignoring you but I was afraid of what you would say or do."

"Jessie." His voice soft and warm. "I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me things even if they are super scary because I would have freaked out but at least we would of went through it together."

"I'm sorry I'm a bitch."

"You aren't a bitch."

"Yes I am."

"Fine but you are my bitch." He said I laughed leaning back against my bed.

"Can we go back to dating now?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Very funny."

"I'm not joking Jess…"

"I don't get it, I told you what was wrong."

"Maybe a break would be good for us."

"No it wouldn't."

"You have a thing for Michael don't you?"

"Me and Mikey? He plays my boyfriend in the movie that's it."

"I just feel like you aren't happy with me anymore and if you want to be with him I would never stand in the way of your happiness I would choose your happiness over mine any day."

"Don't do this Henry, it's always been us. You and me since we were babies it has been us and it will always be us."

"Jessie."

"There has never been anything between Mikey and I, he has a girlfriend who he loves very much."

"But when I was there you and him-"

"He's a friend Henry and it's not me he has a raging bromance with."

"Raging bromance?"

"Oh yeah Mikey and Logan are all the rage lately, everyone thinks he's gay for Logan."

"Is he?" I laughed.

"He's as straight as a pole but he loves messing with Logan and Logan messes right back."

"And thus a beautiful bromance was born?"

"Yeah even more so than Logan and Mitch, they've been avoiding each other."

"I know Logan told me what happened."

"Would you really pick my happiness over yours?"

"Every day."

"Henry-"

"My dad always taught me to care about other people's happiness."

"Even if it hurts you in the end?"

"As long as you are happy I don't care about anything else, you have always been my core, my center, my world."

"Henry-"

"You have been through so much things no one deserves to go through, i can't understand it I can't pretend like I know what's going on in your head but I can be there for you when you break down, when you feel like you can't go on I will always be there for you no matter where we end up."

"I end up with you Henry I'm not letting our relationship go down the drain, sixteen years I have loved you and nothing will ever change that."

"Not even Ryan Gosling?"

"Well maybe…." He laughed knowing I was joking.

"So there is no you and Michael?"

"No I don't like him like that, I have a super sexy boyfriend… Well I had…"

"You still have him, if you consider taking me back even though I was being an asshole to and ignoring you also."

"Can we just agree we were both dicks?"

"Deal."

"Thank you."

"I love you Strawberry."

"I love you Hewwie."

 **Henry's Pov**

I laid in bed watching the fan turn, Jessie and I were okay now she was happy, I was happy, she wasn't pregnant and as much as that terrified me at first thinking it was true, now that I processed the fact I can't help but wonder, would it have been a little redhead like Jessie? Or have my dark hair, her beautiful eyes or maybe eyes like my mother? What _does_ Jessie think about having kids? We've never had that conversation before I don't even want to have that conversation for years when we are both mature and ready for something like that because right now I can barely keep my pet hamster alive.

My door opened and Mackenzie ran and jumped into my bed. "Are you up?" She whispered.

"No."

"Liar." She whispered.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I had a bad dream and mama and baba have the door locked." They only lock it for one reason….. _Gross_ ….

"Alright you can sleep in here but stay on that side of the bed you always kick me in your sleep." She giggled, I don't think I will ever get tired of that giggle, Kenzie has always been the light of the family she made everything better with stupid jokes and funny faces some of the hardest times I've had were made better by her, I don't know who i'd be without this sweet girl in my life. She rolled over towards the wall laying down.

"I love you Hennie." I hate that name but I let it slide.

"I love you too Kenz." Her eyes close I sit up a little and put the cover over here and lay back down towards the edge of the bed. My mind drifts back to Jessie and what she told me and I fall asleep and dream about a two beautiful redheads.

 **Liam's Pov**

It was getting late I hated that the weekend had went by fast, I didn't want tomorrow to come I couldn't go into Ms. B's class not without feeling disgusted and used, I shouldn't even feel that way, should I? I said no so many times but my body didn't agree with my head I clenched my eyes shut the entire time thinking about everything and nothing locking myself away inside my mind, she didn't take no for an answer and when it was over I ran for it. I felt horrible, I am horrible.

I pushed the thoughts of her away and turned towards Hayley mom had invited her over for dinner, I'm a horrible boyfriend… "He's gonna die." Hayley said pointing at the tv and squealing when his head got chopped off. "Ugh that was totally an over kill." She looked at me shaking her head. "How do you enjoy this?"

"It's epic."

"It's disturbing." She laid against me, I'm going to hell. "What's wrong with you? You seem different today." What should I say? My teacher forced herself on me after telling her no and then I cried about it like a baby….

"Missing Logan."

"How much longer?"

"No idea I know he has a little break coming up next month I think but I don't know if he's coming home or spending it somewhere."

"Hannah's visiting family across town, I know it's not the same but it feels like part of me is missing."

"She's away so yeah it is the same thing I guess."

"Do me a favor and stop getting grounded because I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Hay." She smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me I leaned up to meet her the kiss was so soft and warm unlike the rough kiss Ms. B- no, stop thinking and just pretend like nothing happened, be a fucking man.

 **In the last chapter I said I was thinking about doing a jump, would you like me to do one or wait a chapter? I don't know if I should do the time jump or hold off... Help?**


	139. Chapter 139 Cecily's Big Mouth Again

**I will do the time jump next chapter and please excuse this rant I am about to go on….**

 **DragonOfWar- I'm sorry somehow Logan being gay offends you? As to where you say I threw him being gay at everyone with no backstory…. Really? Because if you read the story entirely then you would know he tells Alec when he is very young that he likes boys he also tells Clary that he would like to marry a boy when he was young and if that's not enough he kisses a boy… I don't know how making him straight when he is obviously gay and HAPPY will make him a better character in anyway shape or form. I also don't feel as if his relationship was rushed but hey if you feel that way it must be true? I don't think Logan will decide to change his mind about being gay just because one person has a problem with him being gay if he was truly your favorite character it wouldn't matter if he was gay or straight but thanks for your review anyway… Have a great day!**

 **Rant over…. Now onto the people who actually have nice things to say**

 **MissyDoodles02- You are now 88 by the time you are reading this lol kidding I love you**

 **Tubba- I know the feeling all too well but I am happy you still reviewed because I look forward to them**

 **TMIShips4Life- Shit will go down at the reunion**

 **Yuki Kamea- I kind of split it to where everything gets cleared but you find out everything that happened after the time jump… Hope that makes sense lol**

 **Serena10star- There will be some moments between them soon**

 **Guest- Yes Logan and Jessie will be back soon**

 **Juliejustdance- I was listening to that song when I was writing it! But I wanted to give it a kind of twist**

 **For anyone wondering why it's called Cecily's Big Mouth Again it's because chapter 92 was also called** **Cecily's Big Mouth**

 **Liam's Pov**

Dad had taken mom to her chemo appointment so Ryland was going to drop Cecily and I off at school but he was still asleep I had no problem with missing school right now school was the last place I wanted to go Ms. B had talked to the principal so the entire time I had in house he would still let me do my morning tutoring, I felt like I was drowning and no one was around to save me. "Hey.." Max said once I walked into the kitchen, he was standing at the fridge searching for something.

"Need some help looking for something?" I asked Max shook his head.

"Just rummaging."

"Oh okay." Max gave me a sideways glance.

"What's wrong? You usually would be telling me I should be eating a salad or something."

"Not really up for jokes, I guess."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Liam," Max sat down beside me on the stool and gave me a look. "You can talk to me."

"I know I can I just don't feel like talking… It's my problem no one else's."

"Ryland asked me to take you and Cecily to school and your dad told me you had to go in early for tutoring so is Cecily ready?" I want to jump off a bridge into shark infested water and float there until I get eaten, it would be much less painful than having to go into that class and sit down next to her and pretend like nothing has happened. "Liam?"

"Uh yeah she's ready I think." Man the fuck up Liam, I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Okay…" I couldn't read his expression but he didn't believe me I knew that much.

Cecily was skipping towards the playground and I was dreading my life. Cecily hugged me and ran off, I turned down the hallway and saw Ms. B leaned up against the wall of her classroom I tried to make a straight shot for the bathroom where I planned on hiding until school started. "Liam." She said and my stomach turned.

"Ms. B."

"Come on, you're late."

"I think I am going to skip tutoring today." I said as a few people walked by.

"That's okay, I can just call your mother and tell her you'd rather fail, she is pretty sick isn't she? I don't think that having a teacher call is what she needs right now right Liam?"

"Please don't call my mom…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the class.

I closed my eyes and pretended like I was on a faraway tropical island, I don't know why I feel terrible there are kids in my class who would kill to be in my position right now, I don't even want to be in my own position right now I just wanted to pass the eighth grade that's what I want, I want to get along with my father so I can finally stop feeling like everything I fucking do is a disappointment to him, I want my parents to be proud of me like they are of Logan. "So…" She said her hand was on my leg moving it up and down, I felt sick. "What lesson should we go over today?"

"I just want to do my class work…. Please…." I opened my eyes to look at her she was smiling her grip tightening on my leg.

"What fun is that Liam?"

"Please…." I had tears in my eyes but I will be damned if I let them fall.

"You remind me so much of Max," She whispered into my ear. "He didn't like it for the first few months either," She kissed my neck and I shuttered squeezing my eyes shut. "He learned to like it, just like you will."

 **Cecily's Pov**

Rafe, Mackenzie, and Ariabella were all sitting at the top of the playground laughing when I came up. "Ari! Where have you been!"

"I went with my mama to her fashion show in Italy." I wish I could of gone with Izzy I love fashion and Italy they had so much good food there.

"Lucky." I whined Mackenzie laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked she smiled.

"Rafe was telling a joke." She smiled at him and I rolled my eyes, they were practically in love it made me want to be sick all over my new shoes.

"Kenzie and Rafe sitting in a tree," I sang Ariabella laughed but Rafe glared.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Ariabella joined in.

"First comes love." We sang together, "Then comes marriage."

"Then comes Rafe punching you both." He chimed in Mackenzie burst out laughing.

"Kenzie can I talk to over there." I didn't wait for her to answer I pulled her down the slide. "What happened to you and Peter?"

"Peter is a big jerk who stole my oreos at lunch the other day so I dumped him."

"Never steal someone's oreos that should be the biggest crime in the entire world."

"I think that's robbing people." She said tapping her chin.

"Logan says remaking a classic should be considered a crime."

"A classic what?"

"I don't really know, I don't know half the stuff Logan talks about but he's my brother and brothers are weird."

"He's hot." Kenzie said.

"Ewwwwww."

"You think Henry's hot!"

"Because Henry is hot."

"And I think that's gross." She said.

"Yeah but Logan?"

"And Liam! They are both hot and even Ryland is hot."

"I think they are all ugly stinky brothers." I muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rafe came down the slide bumping into me causing me to push Mackenzie off the slide, she fell to the ground laughing.

"Nothing!" We both yelled.

"How about we play freeze tag?" Mackenzie said quickly and bounced up tapping Rafe's shoulder. "Your it." She yelled and ran away he tried to tag me but I pushed myself off the slide and ran away from him.

"Not fair!" Rafe yelled chasing after me.

"Get someone else!"

"I'm gonna get you first!" He was really fast and almost got me but I slide underneath the playground scraping my knee, Rafe gave up and chased after Ariabella and Mackenzie, I was happy because I was out of breath.

Rafe and I were in the same class and Ariabella and Mackenzie were in the same class, I wish we were all in the same class but Rafe and I get yelled at for talking all the time so I think it would be a lot worser. "Cecily i've been thinking." Rafe said I shook my head.

"I think I should call the fire department, your brain is gonna explode!"

"Jerk…" He mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Never mind I don't even want to tell you anymore."

"But-"

"Cecily, Rafe." The teacher said.

"I think you should tell me what you were thinking because i'm amazing and people love telling me things."

"People love telling you to s-"

"Celine, Rafael."

"Way to go Rafie…." I muttered as the teacher came towards us.

"Do I need to separate you two again?"

"No."

"One more time and you two will be sitting at opposite ends of the class."

"I'm so scared." Rafe said as the teacher walked away.

"He's gonna call your papa."

"I ain't afraid of my papa."

"Or your dad." I said and Rafe closed his mouth and pulled his notebook out like he was supposed to be doing.

 **Clary's Pov**

After chemo we went home and I took a quick nap well I meant for it to be quick but it turned into like a four hour nap and when I woke up Jace was gone he usually lays with me until I fall asleep, I was feeling sick like I needed to throw up but my legs weren't cooperating with me, I could crawl to the bathroom but if Jace walked in and saw me on the ground he'd have a fit, I tried to stand up but the dizziness made me sit right back down on the bed, I really don't want to throw up on the bed. I stood up again but slowly this time letting one hand rest on the bed I carefully started making my way towards the bathroom with my hand always holding onto something I hated having to depend on Jace I feel like a burden so I try and do it by myself because he's been doing so much for me and I feel bad.

When I made it to the bathroom I didn't think far enough to think about how i'd be getting back up from the ground because once I was down it was like my legs just gave up, I leaned over and just barely made it in the toilet, it was blood. "Clary?" Jace's voice on the other side of the door. Please don't come in he would freak out if he seen me throwing up blood.

"I'm okay." I said I don't know if he heard me the door jiggled.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"Just a minute…." I flushed the toilet and moved back towards the wall, I felt terrible.

"Baby, open the door."

"I just need a minute." I whispered I was tired again just from the small walk to the bathroom, I was falling asleep just as the door opened.

"Clary." Jace bent down to my level.

"Did you break the door?"

"No I unlocked it."

"Oh…"

"Are you alright? Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"You've done so much for me I just wanted you to have some down time."

"Clary we made vows you remember the whole in sickness and health thing? It's my job to take care of you."

"But-"

"No buts baby." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up it was hard to keep my legs under me, Jace noticed he didn't say anything as he picked me up and carried me back towards the bed. "Get some more sleep."

"Can you bring me my toothbrush and a cup of water?"

"Of course." He went back to the bathroom and came out with it handing it to me. "So I was thinking about taking the kids out to dinner, I know you probably aren't up for it but-"

"Actually can we order a pizza or something?"

"Are you actually hungry."

"No, my brother and his wife are coming over for dinner"

"No."

"Jace-"

"I do not want my children around that man."

"He's getting tested to see if he's a match for a bone marrow transplant, he's trying to make up for all the shitty things he's done."

"That's like letting Sebastian back into our lives."

"That's a low blow Jace…"

"How so? How is Jonathan any different?"

"You don't know what it was my father was like Jace you have no idea what kind of life we had, Jon always stood up for me and dad used him as a punching bag he would drag him into the garage and do things to him I don't know what but I do know he would scream at the top of his lungs begging to just die because he couldn't take whatever dad was doing, mom always tried to stop dad but Jon let him do it because he didn't want him to turn his anger out on us."

"Why have you never told me any of this?"

"I try to push all thoughts of my dad out of my life, I don't like thinking about him it just brings back too much hurt."

"Baby…"

"Don't feel bad for me Jace, my life got easier after my mom left him but now I just want my brother back in my life, I have forgiven him for everything that happened, it wasn't his fault our childhood was so shitty."

"If he tries anything-"

"He won't Jace I promise and if he does I will be the one to kick him out and tell him he's never allowed back in my life."

"Okay…" He still felt uneasy about everything I could tell but at least he was giving this a shot. "Lay down for a little while longer i'll get Max and Ryland to clean up a little bit."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

 **Cecily's Pov**

School was over and I was starving, the teacher took my chips away during our spelling test I wasn't even being that loud she's just a big ol' meanie, I was walking around the middle school halls looking for Liam because we were supposed to walk to the store down the street where Ryland was instead of having him come all the way here but I couldn't find Liam anywhere. I was passing classrooms when I heard something knock over I looked into the classroom and Liam was standing against the wall shaking his head and a lady was shaking her head I think she's a teacher she looked to old to be a student. "Please just leave me."

"You told the principal you wanted to transfer out of my class?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't want any of this I just want to learn for the first time in my life I just want to do something right for once instead of messing everything up." The lady slapped Liam in the face, his hand went to his cheek and he looked down. "Just leave me alone." He whispered he was crying. "Please?" She leaned in towards him, Liam shook his head but she kissed him and he tried to push her away. "Stop." Her hand was on his private part and he tried to push her hand off but she wasn't moving.

"I will see you tomorrow morning Liam." He picked up his backpack and headed towards the door, I know better than to spy on people so I ran as fast as I could outside to where Liam told me to meet him I was out of breath and even hungrier than before.

"Sorry, i'm late," Liam said coming towards me, he wasn't crying anymore but his cheek was red and he had a weird mark on his neck.

"Are you alright?" I didn't want him to know that I saw what happened but that lady hurt him and he helped me when that kid hurt me.

"I'm fine just had to talk to someone about something." He said and started to walk towards the crosswalk, I ran to keep up with him and grabbed his hand he didn't let me hold his hand very often so this was a nice surprise usually Liam felt like he was too cool for that. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, I got a D on my spelling test."

"D? What happened you are usually little smarty pants like Logan."

"That's my problem!" I yelled. "Logan always helped me study for a test no matter what he'd make a fun way to remember everything and now I have no one to learn with."

"I can help you if you want."

"You'd help me?" Maybe he got slapped really hard and became a different person.

"Sure I mean it's not like your spelling words are any harder than mine."

"Thanks." I saw Hayley and a group of people I looked at Liam to see if he was gonna stop and talk to her he looked like he wanted to keep going but she saw him first.

"Liam!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck she had a smile but it disappeared. "What's this?" She asked pointing to the weird neck thing I noticed earlier.

"Nothing."

"You fucking dick." She said Liam looked at me and then to her.

"Cecily, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, I see Mackenzie and Henry!" I ran over to her and grabbed her from behind she screamed in surprise.

"YOU SCARED ME." She yelled Henry was laughing.

"Hey little lady," Henry said and I melted inside anytime he spoke to me it's like I die and go to heaven, I wish he was my boyfriend.

I glanced back over at Liam who was getting yelled at by Hayley he was holding her arm trying to talk but she was shaking her head and trying to push away from him. "What's going on there?" Henry said just as Hayley pushed Liam back and ran away, Liam came over to us and grabbed my hand.

"Come on…" He said and pulled me away.

"Liam, what's wrong?" He was blinking hard and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Damn it, Cecily, I said nothing." He yelled, I don't like when people yell at me I didn't mean to but I started to cry Liam stopped walking and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Muffin I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Is it because that mean lady slapped you?" I asked Liam pulled away.

"You saw that?"

"You weren't there so I went looking for you, she was really mean to you."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"But she's a grown up and you're a kid she shouldn't hit you."

"I'm fine Cecily."

"But she was mean to you."

"It's okay baby girl, just don't tell anyone what you saw okay?"

"I promise."

"Especially to mom, this is the last thing she needs right now."

"I won't say anything but was she your teacher?"

"Yeah, she is…"

"I'm sorry she was mean to you and hurt you." He gave me a sad smile, I wish I could help him like he helped me when I got hurt.

"It's okay baby girl."

"Did Hayley break up with you?" I asked.

"Yeah…. She did."

"Why?"

"She thought I cheated on her." I didn't know much about relationships considering my longest one has been with Mr. Sloth and potato chips but I knew cheating was bad.

"Did you?"

"No? I mean yes but no."

"That's confusing."

"I said no but she didn't listen to me and she did it anyway."

"What did she do?"

"You're just a kid I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

"I'm almost eleven! That's old."

"I know you are one step away from being fifty."

"FIFTY! That's too old."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah like grandpa," I said and Liam laughed, he was still sad though I could tell we walked in silence until I get tired of walking and wanted to take a break.

"Come on we are almost there." I laid down on the bus stop bench.

"I'm dying, it's to hot."

"It's not even hot Cecily."

"Tell everyone I love them." I lifted my hand up dramatically Liam rolled his eyes and pulled me up. "Goodbye world!"

"Cecily come on."

"I can't walk anymore." I said Liam bent down.

"Get on my back."

"Nevermind world i'm staying." I said and jumped onto his back, Liam use to give me piggy back rides when I was smaller but he had to stop because one time when I was three or maybe four he went to put me down and I didn't want to get down I held onto him and we both fell over and he broke his collarbone.

I saw Ryland's car and Liam let me down and I skipped to the car. "What took you two so long?"

"Cecily decided to stop walking and lay down for twenty minutes." Liam muttered getting in the front seat, I don't know why i'm always in back.

"It was ten seconds."

"Whatever." He said leaning back against his seat.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ryland asked but Liam put his headphones on.

"Hayley broke up with him."

"What? Why?"

"She thought he was cheating."

"Was he?"

"He said no." Ryland said something low that I couldn't hear, I wish I could read lips like Jessie can.

When we got home there were people i've never met before Ryland didn't look to happy but he played it off mom was sitting on the couch I ran to her and gave her a giant hug. "Hey baby girl, how was school?"

"Okay…" I said I didn't want her to know I got a bad grade she'd be mad.

"I have some people I want you to meet okay?"

"Yeah." Daddy came out of the kitchen with a big guy that kinda looked like the twins a little bit. "Daddy!" I ran to him and he picked me up kissing my head.

"Jonathan this is Cecily, Cecily Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out but he didn't take it he gave me a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Cecily." He said maybe he doesn't like handshakes like Logan, he says that there are too many germs.

"Is he your friend?" I asked daddy looked at mommy.

"He's my brother."

"You have a brother?" I looked back at Jonathan he didn't look anything like mommy, all of us look like each other but Jonathan and mommy didn't look alike at all.

"Wheres Liam at?"

"I think he went upstairs." Mommy said daddy nodded and put me down beside mommy.

"I'll be right back." He went towards the steps, Ryland pulled me towards the couch.

"I wanted to talk to Jonathan and ask how come we've never met him before."

"No." Ryland said.

"But-"

"I wasn't a very good brother." He said I turned to look at him. "Your mother and I had a falling out a long time ago and I thought it would of been best to stay away and now that we are both older we are trying to bury all the stuff in the past."

"Easy for you to say." Ryland said bitterly.

"Ryland." Mommy touched his cheek. "Stop it."

"It's fine Clary, I deserve it, I can handle it."

Uncle Alec and Max came from outside talking Max didn't look like he wanted to be talking but uncle Alec didn't seem to care and kept talking. "I'm gonna go see what daddy is doing." I ran upstairs and to Liam's room where two other boys were at they were playing a game on Liam's playstation I turned out of there because all boys do is scream at the TV like crazy people daddy was in his office.

"Hey Muffin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why'd you come up here?"

"I was just seeing what Liam was doing I didn't know he already introduced himself to Johnny and Cruz."

"They're my cousins right?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I always get boy cousins?"

"He has a daughter she downstairs."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled.

"Sorry Muffin." I was just about to run back downstairs when I remembered what Liam had said.

"Daddy…."

"Yeah princess?"

"Is it bad to tell on someone?"

"It depends on whatever your telling about."

"What if you promised." I asked I didn't want Liam to be mad at me for telling on him but what she did was bad.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Jace are you-" Mom came in. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay babe, what did you need?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if you were coming back downstairs."

"Yeah in a minute, you feeling better?"

"I walked up here by myself but i'm still tired." Daddy nodded.

"What were you saying baby girl?"

"I can't tell you anymore I promised." I said daddy gave mommy a look who gave him a look right back it was like they were talking to each other with their eyes it was creepy.

"Cecily what's going on?"

"Liam's gonna hate me…" I muttered.

"Did something happen with Liam?" Mommy asked daddy got up and came towards us.

"Cecily?"

"Why can't I keep a secret? Curse my big mouth."

"Celine Sophia Herondale," Mommy said and now I was either going to get in trouble for keeping secrets or have a brother who hates me forever and ever.

"Liam's teacher hurt him." I said mommy looked at daddy who looked at me.

"What do you mean his teacher hurt him?"

"He will get mad if I tell you guys."

"Cecily."

"She got mad at him because he said to leave him alone and she slapped him and then she kissed him but Liam said stop and she didn't listen to him he was scared and crying and her hand was somewhere it shouldn't be."

"H-how do you know this Cecily?" Mommy asked.

"I was spying…" Mommy turned to walk out daddy jumped up and grabbed her shutting the door.

"Clary."

"Don't you Clary me Jace, that creepy ass women is taking advantage of my baby and you what think i'm going to just sit here and do nothing?"

"I am not saying that Clary you know I would never say that but bursting into Liam's room isn't going to get him to open up to us."

"So what would you like me to do Jace? Let him go to school so that fucking pedophile can dig her claws into my son?" Mommy yelled, the door opened and uncle Alec was there and Liam behind him.

"Everything okay?"

"Actually no it's not. Liam get in here." He looked at mom and dad and then at me and sighed.

"You promised."

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

 **Liam's Pov**

Today could not get any worse dad was pissed mom was even more pissed and here I am wishing I could be invisible but then mom pulled me into a tight hug, I couldn't understand the emotion that went through me when she grabbed me but it was like the damn opened up and everything i've been trying to push deep down inside and keep locked away fell apart and I broke into tiny little pieces against her she didn't move just held onto me with her head in my hair. "I'm so sorry.." She said softly. "I should have known something was wrong with you." She said and I felt even more terrible the last thing I wanted was for mom to blame herself in all of this it was my fault not hers, all my fault.

"It's my fault." I said she pushed away from me shaking her head.

"Liam you are the victim here not her she's the adult you are the child."

"I told her to stop… She didn't listen…" I noticed Cecily was gone now I think dad asked her to leave, I wasn't mad at her for telling I was too much of a coward to explain to mom and dad, I felt disgusted with myself.

"I'm gonna go down to that school and i'm going to fucking shove my foot so far up her-"

"Clary." Dad said.

"Oh she's so lucky i'm not feeling good or I'd go there now and beat the fucking shit out of her." Dad opened his mouth but shut it.

"Please don't.." I said softly. "Nothings going to change it isn't the first time she's done this."

"What are you talking about?"

"She did it to Max to." I shouldn't of said of that uncle Alec who was calmly sitting in the corner jumped up and yelled for Max.

Both Ryland and Max came into the room this was getting to be too much I wanted to sink into a small heap I moved my head back into mom's shoulder. "What's going on? Is Liam okay?" Ryland asked dad didn't say anything he wasn't talking much.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Alec said I didn't need to be looking at Max to know he was confused.

"Um not really."

"How come you never told us?"

"About what? I'm not a mind reader dad."

"About the teacher who forced you to-"

"How the hell…" His voice died down and I knew he was looking at me. "Liam…" He said softly I couldn't move I don't know if I was embarrassed that I was crying or because of what happened. "Dad I-"

"How long?"

"Dad-"

"How long Max?"

"Four months…" He said everything was quiet I couldn't look up, I knew I should've kept quiet I didn't want to drag Max into all of this.

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Why didn't you come to us Max?"

"Dad…"

She was r- she doing that to you for four months and you didn't come to us? You didn't trust us?"

"It was embarrassing dad… Boys don't get raped okay? You go to the cops and they don't see you like they see others… That's what she said it wasn't rape because I liked it because I-" He stopped and I knew the rest of the words he wasn't going to say she said the same thing to me. "I wasn't raped…" He said sternly.

"So thirteen year old you told her it was okay? That doesn't change anything Max you were a minor you were barely a teenager."

"I never told her it was okay…"

"Max…" I lifted my head away from mom to see uncle Alec pull Max into a hug. "We uh we're gonna go home." Uncle Alec said and they left the room. Ryland was very confused.

"Are you guys talking about Ms. B?"

"Oh Bubbie please tell me she didn't-"

"I was never in her class." He said.

"Can you give us a minute alone with your brother?" Dad said Ryland nodded and left the room.

Silent tears were still falling and I was still holding onto mom like my life depended on it, she didn't seem to mind I really wasn't this way with her anymore. "Are you going to yell at me?" I asked dad came towards us and sat down across from us.

"What reason do I have to yell? This isn't your fault Liam, what she did was wrong and she will pay for what she did."

"You're going to call the police?"

"Of course we are."

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Liam-"

"I just want to eat pizza with the family… Uncle Jonathan is pretty cool I only got to talk to him for a few minutes but he had some pretty awesome stories."

"Liam-"

"Please mom I just want to feel normal for a day before cops start questioning everything and making me talk about everything… Please…" Mom kissed my head.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary refused to let go of Liam as we went downstairs, I realized I needed to a better father I should have noticed that something was wrong with him, I should of saw how scared he was when she came up to us I should of seen so much. I needed to become a better father for my children, when we went downstairs Cecily and Raven were sitting on the couch and that damn duck was inside looking at me with it's blood thirsty fucking eyes chirping away like the little monster it was, true to his word Jonathan had kept his distance from Cecily I wanted to believe Clary that he was different but with everything that happened today and in the past I will keep an eye on my family. I was grateful for everything Jonathan was doing for Clary and I would give me a chance because it's what Clary wants and her happiness means more to me.

"Did Jon tell you the news?" Jen said as we sat down at the table.

"What news?" Clary asked sitting down next to Liam who was trying to make light hearted jokes at Cruz.

"I'm a match." Jonathan said Clary closed her eyes.

"Thank you…" Ryland said, I know he didn't hated him more than I did but he understood why Jonathan was doing this.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." He said.

"Just don't blow it…" Ryland said.

"Do you know when Clary will have the transplant?"

"Not for a few months." Clary said Jen nodded.

"Daddy can I spend the night?" Raven asked Jonathan shook his head.

"It's only Wednesday they have school baby girl."

"Well what about on the weekend?" She asked.

"They might be busy."

"Well what about-"

"Rae…"

"Sorry." She said softly Cecily was pouting I looked at Clary who nodded.

"We don't mind having her over this weekend."

"Are you sure? She's fine, I know you and Clary have a lot going on." Jen said I shook my head.

"We try and keep it a normal life, nothing's going to change the fact that Clary is sick but it's also not going to rule over our life."

"I think that's incredible that you guys keep it together so well," Jen said looking at Jonathan. "This big oaf wouldn't know what to do without me." She smiled at him he rolled his eyes.

"I think I would last maybe a week if we had enough microwavable foods." Ryland laughed which surprised me, Liam excused himself from the table Clary stood up but I was already following him out of the dining room.

"Are you alright?" I asked he nodded and kept walking. "Liam…" We made it all the way upstairs and three steps towards his room.

"I'm trying to just forget everything that happened I can just pretend like it was all a bad dream."

"It doesn't work that way Liam."

"How many others do you think there are? How many other kids has she hurt…"

"Liam don't think about that."

"I can't think about anything else well this and how disgusted I am in myself."

"For what reason? She took advantage of you Liam." Tears were in his eyes but he pushed them away quickly. "It's okay to cry Liam."

"I'm a boy, boys don't cry…"

"God you remind me of Logan… He use to say that whenever he was sad do you know what I told him?"

"Your gay so it's okay?" There was my son, I laughed.

"I told him it doesn't matter what gender you are everyone feels like crying now and then and it doesn't matter if you feel less of a man because of it, who cares? You went through something no one should have to go through, I wish I could be there for you Liam I want to be there for you I want you to know you can come to me and not be afraid of how I will react because you are my son and I would put everything else before you."

"Hayley broke up with me... She thought I was cheating on her and I couldn't tell her the truth because I was ashamed of everything that happened."

"Liam..."

"It's okay though, I know it wouldn't have lasted."

"You can just talk to her and maybe-"

"I think it's better this way."

"Do you want-"

"There is something I really want to talk to you about but I didn't know how."

"Just say it and then we will talk about it."

"I'm afraid if mom dies you will send Logan and me away.." He said and I really wasn't expecting that.

"What…"

"I just feel like Logan and I are the ones in this family that get pushed to the side by you. Jessie and Cecily are your everything and Ryland is the perfect son so what are we?" He said softly.

"Liam I can assure you that if anything happens to your mother you and Logan aren't going anywhere."

"But-"

"And you want to know what you and Logan are? Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards my office around the desk and pushed him into the seat. "You are the carbon copy of me," I handed him the picture of him and Logan on my desk from their ninth birthday party. "But you are also the best parts of me, you are everything I wanted in a son and so much more, you might think half the time I don't care but Liam I love the shit out of you and Logan, there were so many times when you two were growing up where I saw myself in the two of you. You and Logan are the best parts of me, I want you to grow up and become a better man than I am. I know I don't show my affection to you and Logan as much as I do to everyone else because with you two it's so much harder, it comes natural with the girls and with Ryland I didn't get to meet him until he was five so I tried so hard to bond with him over the years and I guess in a way that came off as I was choosing him over you and Logan."

"We got use to it." Liam said softly.

"You shouldn't of had too Liam… I'm trying a lot harder I hope you know that, to be a better father."

"What about when you go back on tour?"

"I'm not… The band is done."

"Why?"

"I put my career first before my children I missed so much and I don't want to miss any more."

"Like when I yelled at you for missing so many of our birthdays?"

"You know before your guy's birthday this year I couldn't remember what the last birthday was that I was actually here for."

"Our tenth, I remember because the night before Logan was crying because he thought you didn't care and when we woke up in the morning you were there, it was the day we went to six flags and you had to hold Logan for an hour because he had a panic attack after riding a roller coaster." That seemed like so long ago….

"I'm sorry Liam."

"It's okay dad, mom always made our birthday extra special."

"Liam-"

"We don't have to talk about this anymore.. I know your sorry for being a dick and so am I…"

"Want to go back downstairs?"

"I think i've had enough family fun for tonight…"

"You're thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I'm trying not too…"

"So let's not think about it, want me to kick your ass in some basketball?"

"For an old man you talk some mad shit." Liam said I will let the word 'shit' slide this time.

"For a young kid you sure suck." I said back Liam smiled.

"You're gonna regret ever asking me to play." We ended up playing three on three. Ryland, Liam, and I, against Jonathan, Cruz, and Johnny.

 **Next chapter will the time jump either 5 or 6 months**


	140. Chapter 140 Downhill

****Ages - Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 14, Cecily 11****

 **Thanks to everyone who loves and supports Logan I was kind of stressed because I thought a lot more people would have agreed with that person but I love that you guys all love Logan just how he is**

 **AbbeyFuchs5- yes that's going to be discussed in the next few chapters**

 **Serena10star- That's awesome you're from Denmark I actually had no idea until you told me your English is really good**

 **TMIShips4Life- Actually Logan tells someone else what he told Clary in an upcoming chapter**

 **tammiTwifreak- Thank you I try my hardest to make it like that every time I sit down and write**

 **Harry B. Jackson- Thank you**

 **Superinstruments- Happy birthday! I hope you have a good day and eat lots of cake, make Cecily proud with how much cake you eat lol enjoy the chapter**

 **Jace's Pov**

 **5 Months later**

The only thing keeping me sane was the rhythm of the monitor slow and steady beats, I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep, I was terrified to sleep. I hated hospitals so much and seeing Clary in here so weak it made me feel so useless, she has always been the strongest person I've known and seeing her lying there day in and day out killed me, she could barely keep her eyes open, she couldn't speak when she does it's barely an audible whisper. It's been two weeks and every day it feels like she gets worse but the doctors assure me that she has to get worse before it can get better, they say she's doing a lot better but I don't see how. My phone rang everyone knows not to call me other than Ryland who's been taking care of Liam and Cecily, I looked down at my phone and sure enough, it was him. "Hey…"

"How is she?"

"Same as yesterday, but she was up for about fifteen minutes the other day."

" _Up up?_ " Ryland didn't like coming to see Clary it was really hard on him hell it was hard on all of them Liam tried to shut everyone out but thankfully the past few months we've gotten close like we used to be, he cried against me for what seemed like hours.

"No… She struggled to stay awake but the doctors said-"

"She's okay though?" His voice ragged like he's trying not to break down.

"Yeah JJ she's okay."

"Cecily's been asking about coming to see her." I looked at Clary and sighed, I wish she was awake so I could ask her what the hell to do… What the fuck do I know about being a good father? Clary was always the one who pushed me to be the best father and now with her so sick, it's like I don't know how to be the best because I am always my best when Clary is there to knock me upside the head when I did stupid ass things.

"I don't think that's a good idea, your mom wouldn't want Cecily to see her like this."

"I know…"

"Is everything going good at home? Do you guys need anything?"

"No we're okay but Logan and Jessie are coming home soon."

"When?"

"In about two weeks I think they didn't have an exact date."

"Let me know when they are coming home."

"Yeah of course."

"Thank you Ry for staying there and helping out with the kids, I know it isn't your job too but I really-"

"You don't have to thank me, dad, I'd do anything for you and mom."

"I know you would and I appreciate everything you've done."

"Give mom a kiss for me."

"I will JJ." I hung up and leaned back against the chair and looked at Clary she was so thin now and so pale. "Hey, baby…" I whispered. "I know you are tired and you are fighting so hard but please babe I need you, our kids need you there is so much more for us in life and I cannot lose you." I grabbed her hand. "Jess and Logan are coming home soon, I know you miss them a lot and I know they miss you too." I watched the heart monitor it seems that's all I do lately is make sure Clary is okay, I know what she would say if she were okay… _Don't worry about me Jace_ _go home and make sure our kids are okay_. No matter what Clary worried about the kids then herself that's what it means to be a parent and sometimes I forget that but I always had Clary to smack me when I did.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I made dinner for Cecily and Liam spaghetti…. Again…. I'm not the greatest cooker in the world mom taught me how to cook but spaghetti was easy and I knew Liam didn't like it but he ate it silently, I wonder what would happen when Jessie and Logan come home I know I'd be taking care of them too but I didn't know how to understand Logan's emotions like mom did, I would try my best but I don't think it will be good enough… "Thanks for dinner," Liam said quietly.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling today?" He had a cold for the past few days even if we wouldn't say anything about it.

"I'm fine."

"Liam-"

"I'm okay Ryland really."

"Have you talked to Logan or Jessie? I was trying to find out what day they come home to figure out if I can pick them up at the airport."

"I talked to Logan yesterday for like ten seconds but he had to go."

"I'll call Jessie see what she says," I said Liam nodded and coughed. "Medicines on the counter," I said he nodded but didn't move from the table. "Liam, come on talk to me."

"I don't like that mom's in the hospital… It scares me." I looked at Cecily who was too busy eating to care about everything when Cecily ate it was like the entire world disappeared from her and all that was there was food.

"I know you don't, neither do I."

"I'm fine it's Logan I'm worried about, when he comes home I know he will close himself off and seeing him hurting is the worst thing ever… Logan's my little brother, my twin, he's my responsibility to make sure he's always okay and I don't know how to help him with this."

"You don't have to Liam, you just let him know you will always be there for him and no matter what happens we are a family. We will always be a family."

"Even if mom dies?"

"Even if-"

"Do you think dad would get married again?"

"I would hope not…. But I know mom told him that she would want him to be happy."

"I wouldn't call her mom," Liam grunted.

"Call who mom?" Cecily asked with sauce all over her face, I don't know how someone gets sauce on their forehead but Cecily was always special.

"No one sauce face," Liam said Cecily glared at him.

"I am not a sauce face."

"Well, you have sauce all over your face," Liam said Cecily squealed and picked up a napkin wiping her face. "Give it here," Liam said moving closer towards her.

"Thanks." She said as Liam started wiping off all the sauce. "Are we eating spaghetti for dinner tomorrow too?" Cecily asked Liam looked at me.

"I was thinking tacos."

"Ooooh, tacos are life," Cecily said.

"You are way too much Cecily." I laughed.

"I know I'm amazing, right?" Liam tried to laugh but ended up coughing.

"Medicine Liam now."

"I'm fine it's a baby cold."

"I don't care if it's just a tickle in your throat," I said Liam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, father." He used sarcasm as a way of coping like dad although dad was less sarcastic these days.

"Ry?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"No."

"But my class is having a parents day and my parents can't make it… I don't want to be the only loser who doesn't have a parent." She said softly, Cecily was always the happy bubbly one so to see her like this it was kind of different.

"I can talk to your teacher and tell her-"

"She already talked to me and told me I could go to the library or computer lab if I didn't feel comfortable staying with everyone." She looked at me and shrugged.

"You can stay home."

"Unless you want to come with me."

"You'd want me to come?"

"Yeah, but just if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Really?" Cecily smiled it reminded me of Jessie in a way.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Ryland." She hugged me and ran out of the dining room, Liam came back.

"I'll clean up and do the dishes."

"You actually offering to clean? Wow, hell has frozen over."

"Yeah well don't get to use to it." He joked, Cecily had already gone off to bed by the time Liam was done with the dishes, it was weird just having it be the three of us here alone.

 **Liam's Pov**

I was glad school was almost over just a few more months and then summer, my mind drifts to everything that happened with Ms. B lately, after mom and dad found out they had called the police and because of me four other kids in my class came forward and said she was doing things to them to, a couple of the younger kids in different grades came forward to a few of them thanked me for having the courage to go to my parents, I didn't want to be thanked, I was too much of a chicken to. "Hey, Liam." Kyle said plopping down beside me.

"What's up?"

"Is your brother back?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you and Logan are even friends."

"I'd like to think we are becoming friends."

"No your not you treat Logan like crap."

"That's Jeremy, not me."

"Does it really matter? You joined in on beating him up didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So how are you any better?"

"Liam-"

"Leave my brother alone if you ever see him, he didn't do anything to deserve you bullying him."

"He's gay." He said like it made all the difference.

"So fucking what?" I know I was in the middle of the school but it was taking everything not to punch him in the face. "Love is love get the fuck over it."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Just leave my brother alone and if you don't I will beat the fucking shit out of you."

"Liam-"

"Dude just go, I don't even want to talk to you right now."

"But-" I walked away because it was either walk away or punch him in the face.

During fourth period my phone vibrated I pulled it out glancing at the teacher, I hope I didn't get caught because I actually studied for this stupid test.

 **My Clone: What you doing?**

 **Liam: At school taking a test**

 **My Clone: Need help?**

 **Liam: Really?**

 **My Clone: Of course not that's cheating, Ryland wanted to know what day we were coming home right?**

 **Liam: Yeah why didn't you just call him?**

 **My Clone: Just call me when you aren't busy**

 **Liam: Give me ten**

I quickly went through the answers hoping everything was right and then standing up and handing it to the teacher. "Done already?"

"What can I say, Logan, isn't the only genius." That wasn't entirely true I am nowhere near a genius but I was kind of smart. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know can you?" He said I wanted to punch him.

" _May I_ go to the bathroom."

"Yes, you may." I left and went into the courtyard and sat down on the steps to call Logan.

"You really finished that test that quick?"

"What can I say? I'm a genius."

"Hardly," Logan said laughing.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing bored sitting on my bed watching anime."

"Such a nerd," I mumbled, I missed Logan so much it was always like a piece of me was missing when he wasn't around. "When are you guys coming home?"

"Two weeks on Friday."

"That's forever." I groaned.

"Hows mom?" He asked already sounding like he regretted asking.

"She's okay."

"Are you lying just to keep me from crying?"

"No…"

"Liam…"

"The doctors say she's getting better but it doesn't seem like she is." I was waiting for a fact but I got nothing.

"It's easy here you know…. I can just pretend everything's fine at home and even though I know it's not I'm so swamped with work that I just forget I know I won't be able to pretend when we come home."

"She's gonna be okay Log, aren't you the one who says to keep a positive look on life?"

"No that's Cecily, I'm the one who knows the world is an awful place and the probability of being murdered is-"

"Please don't go there, Logan."

"I'm just saying."

"Look, I know it's hard with mom being sick but she will be okay she is a fighter, and I know how you are you will try and shut everyone out but please Logan don't. I know it's hard for you mom is the only one who understands you half the time but please just lean on me."

"I think I will be okay, I know you will be there for me and I have Damien."

"You're growing up little brother."

"Three minutes Liam."

"Still my little brother."

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Fine I have to go back to class anyway, text Ryland the day you are coming home."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure?"

"If you see Damien at all tell him Mikey said hi."

"Who's Mikey?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well, I'll pass the message along if I see him."

"Thank, _big brother_."

During lunch I was looking for a spot to sit I didn't want to sit with Kyle and the others and Jordan wasn't here today I was thinking about sitting alone in the corner alone when Damien came up to me. "What's with that face?" He asked.

"Trying to pick a spot to sit."

"Don't you usually-"

"Kyle and I had a disagreement and if I see his face i'll end up being suspended for punching him."

"You can sit with me." He said I followed him. "So what was the disagreement about?"

"He-" As if Kyle knew we were talking about him he came up to us.

"Hey Liam… I just wanted to apologize for what I said about Logan, it wasn't right."

"You know the fucked up thing? Logan tries to be your friend no matter how many times you two beat the hell out of him." Kyle looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Go away dude before I beat you with this tray." He turned away and went back to the table I usually sat at.

"Well I guess that answers my question…." Damien said.

"Yeah…"

"I don't know why Logan tries to be friends with them, it's clear they don't want to be friends but Logan tries so hard."

"I tell him that too but he just doesn't listen to me." I said Damien smiled.

"But that's just him he always tries to make friends with people who bully him."

"I wish he'd punch someone in the face."

"My little nerd." Damien said softly smiling.

"I actually just talked to Logan he asked me to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"He said Mikey said hi." Damien laughed almost spitting out his water.

"Oh god…"

"Who's Mikey?"

"Long story."

"Oh come on you both say that."

"Mikey is in the movie with them he plays Jessie's boyfriend."

"And you guys are friends?"

"Dude it's Michael Donovan!"

"Who?"

"Only like the most hottest dude in hollywood right now he did this photo shoot half na-"

"Okayyyy."

"Anyway he's straight which is kinda sad but his girlfriend is really pretty but anyway him and Logan have this bromance."

"A bromance? Are you jealous?"

"No he's super straight but him and Logan are really close."

"Do you know him?"

"Not really but him and Logan were doing this YouTube thing where Logan made a grindr profile and they read the messages but Logan had Mikey call me and ask if I was okay with it because he didn't want me to get mad if I ever found out. The video was hilarious and from that day on Mikey steals Logan's phone and sends me random messages."

"So you two are friends?"

"If only… He's really nice though and a lot better of a friend then Mitch…" He said bitterly.

"You still don't like Mitch?"

"He tried to kiss Logan so no I don't like him… He's a boyfriend stealer."

"Well technically he's not if he didn't steal him."

"It's the principal of things Liam."

"True…"

"Anyway Mikey is funny and him and Logan have a really funny and weird relationship."

"I guess I will have to turn to YouTube to see how weird?"

"Yeah."

"You know he's coming home in two weeks right?"

"Yeah i'm already planning a little date i'm forcing him to do something he won't like but in the end i'm hoping he'll get over a fear or maybe three."

 **Jace's Pov**

I was sleeping with my head on Clary's bed when I felt a hand in my hair I lifted up to see Clary looking at me with a little half smile. "Hi…" She whispered.

"Hey baby."

"What time is it?" Her voice soft and small.

"A little after twelve."

"I want…" She took a deep breath. To sit up." She said and tried to push herself up.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Jace…" I got up and helped her sit up making sure to put some pillows behind her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Okay…"

"Alright and now how do you really feel?"

"Tired." She said.

"I know."

"Did you talk to the kids?" I nodded, I didn't want to talk to her too much I wanted her to go back to sleep and not spend so much of her energy. "Did Ry find out when J-"

"Two weeks."

"I wanna go home." Clary said looking at me with big tired eyes, she had lost her hair I remember the day it started to fall out she cried, Cecily got Clary a hat she had saved up her allowance to buy Clary a 'super soft hat that will make her head feel amazing' at least that's how she explained it when she gave it to Clary.

"I want you to come home too baby but you have to stay here because that's what's best for you right now."

"I miss my babies."

"They miss you too." She was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Close your eyes Clary, go back to sleep."

"Lay with me?" She asked trying to scoot over.

"I'm fine, i'm right here." I grabbed her hand and kissed it over and over. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes again but opened them back up. "I'm thirsty."

"Water?" She gave a tiny little nod. "I'll be right back."

"Better hurry, I was thinking about running away with the doctor." I laughed.

When I came back with her water I was surprised she was still awake I wasn't use to her being up for more than ten minutes fifteen was the latest she'd stayed up since we've been in here, "Your water." I tried to hand it to her and mentally slapped myself she didn't have the strength for barely talking so i'm sure she wouldn't be able to hold a cup. I lifted it towards her lips. "Small sips…"

"Thank you…" She said.

"I'd do anything for you Clary."

"Put a movie on or something… I don't want to sleep anymore."

"But the doctor said-"

"Please." I picked up the remote and put a random movie on, Clary's hand moved from the bed to my hand she grabbed it and held onto me.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I'm starting to regret coming here, everyone was acting crazy kids were running around acting insane uncle Alec and Magnus were here sitting next to Rafe they were all laughing and talking, it made me miss mom even more. "Here you go." Cecily said putting a piece of paper in front of me.

"What's this?"

"We were supposed to write a letter to our parents saying what we were thankful for most so I wrote a letter for you." She said shrugging and went back to playing with whatever she had.

 _Dear Ryland,_

 _Thank you for taking care of Liam and I while mommy is the hospital I know sometimes i'm not the nicest sister and I cry a lot-_

I didn't get to finish the letter because Cecily jumped up and pulled me towards someone. "Hey Dana." She waved at a little girl and then turned towards who I assumed was her mother. "Hello miss Zander's."

"Hello Cecily how are you today?"

"I'm good, this is my brother Ryland. He's single." Cecily said I glared at her.

"Um hi?"

"I heard about your mother, i'm so sorry." She touched my shoulder I nodded and backed up.

"Thank you…" I grabbed Cecily and pulled us away from them. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"This is my brother Ryland he's single?"

"She thinks your hot and you are single."

"She also has a daughter."

"Her husband left her for her best friend."

"How do you know that?"

"I was over at Dana's house one day and they were yelling and he said he was fucking her best friend and she threw a plate at his head… Daddy had to come pick me up after that."

"She's old, I don't date old women."

"She's not old Ryland."

"Yes she is and why are we talking about my dating life Cecily?"

"Because I was trying to help you find love."

"Well a single mother with a cheating husband is not the way to go."

"The cafeteria lady is single."

"Gross she looks like man." I groaned.

"My ballet teacher?"

"Your ballet teacher is single?"

"As a pringle." Hmmm…

"No, no, i'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well thank you very much little sister but I don't need help."

"I'll give my ballet teacher your number." She said.

"Okay you do that." I said jokingly.

"She doesn't have any kids."

"That's a plus in my book." I said sarcastically.

"Kids are fun."

"Sure they are, at three in the morning i'll come into your room and start screaming and crying because i'm hungry and then you can go downstairs and get me something to eat and I won't stop crying until you give it to me."

"That's just rude, I love my sleep."

"Well that's what kids do."

"I don't do that."

"You use to."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you." Uncle Alec came over to us, I kissed Cecily's head and met him halfway, I know dad has been ignoring all calls that were from everyone.

"How's your mom?"

"She's okay, pushing through."

"I thought she was supposed to be getting that transplant you know from her brother?"

"They are waiting until the cancer is more controlled and then she gets the transplant."

"Do you think she'd be okay with visitors?"

"She'd like that so would my dad he might not answer the phone but I know he'd like to have someone to talk to."

"We just didn't want to go and have Jace be upset."

"No he would appreciate you coming."

"Thanks JJ."

"Of course." The rest of the day was spent playing games and having fun, this is why elementary school was fun they let you have fun once you got into middle school they decided to rip all the fun from you.

Once we got home Cecily begged for a snack but I decided to just make an early dinner Cecily sat on the counter throwing random ingredients into the meat for the tacos but Liam watched her because the last time she put cinnamon in and almost killed him. "I think we should eat tacos every night." Cecily said dancing and eating her taco.

"I think you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." I said Cecily shook her head.

"It's not."

"Yes it is."

"No see." She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. "No food."

"Did you find out how you did on your test?" I asked Liam he shrugged.

"It was a B."

"Wow was that the first one ever? We should hang it on the fridge." Cecily said patting Liam's head.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Please don't." She yelled.

"Guys come on." He threw meat at Cecily who went wide eyed.

"Do not throw that it's good."

"Well-"

"Ryland you are the best cooker ever not better than mommy but still good."

"As long as i'm up there."

"Yep you are." She said sticking her tongue out at Liam. I was tired as hell, I don't know how mom did it with all five of us running around acting like crazy idiots but I applaud her because I couldn't handle it, I can barely handle Cecily and she's eleven I wonder how I will be as a father if I ever decide to have one.

We ended up watching a movie Cecily had fallen asleep on top of Liam and by the end of the movie he was asleep to with his arm wrapped around her I took a picture and sent it to dad I know he feels bad about leaving them with me but I wasn't screwing up to badly not yet at least.

 **Jessie and Logan are officially home in the next chapter that means get ready for the feels between Jessie and Henry and Logan and Damien**


	141. Chapter 141 Protective Max

**TMIShips4Life- No Clary won't be telling them about Jon**

 **AnnikaBookLover- That's awesome that you are from Denmark as well**

 **Curious- I had the entire letter typed out but I didn't think people would want to read it which is why I didn't put the entire thing in**

 **Greenarriw3509- I wasn't planning on it but if enough people want it to be in the story then yeah we will**

 **Guest- Ryland's story will not intertwine with this until the epilogue**

 **Hiyall03- haha don't worry about sending me long reviews I like them and tell your friend to start reading the story is coming to an end so perfect time?**

 **Harry B. Jackson- that ship is rising pretty fast**

 **Tealolives- Who knows…. We will find out soon enough**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I can't believe I'm doing this, I looked around nervously. I really thought Cecily was joking around when she said she'd give her ballet teacher my number but no she really gave it to her so here I am sitting at a stupid cafe waiting for her to show up, what the hell have I gotten myself into? I've never even seen her ballet teacher when I drop her off she just runs inside. "Ryland?" I glanced up and I'm greeted with a girl with dark long brown hair and light brown eyes and light brown skin, she was beautiful. "Right? I'm not making a fool of myself by coming up to a complete stranger?" I laughed standing up to pull her chair out.

"I am Ryland and you are?" I should have asked Cecily her name.

"Keani."

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So um before anything begins I'd like to apologize for my sister, I really thought she was joking."

"She came up to me and said that you were single and ready to mingle."

"That's definitely Cecily." I laughed nervously, I was never really good at first dates I didn't know what to talk about, I never liked the getting to know someone part.

"It's cute that she cares so much about you and whether your happy or not." She smiled up at me.

"Cecily's always been that way, she gets that from my mom she always cares more about other people then herself."

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"Just a water for now." I said she nodded in agreement.

"So Ryland, what is there to know about you? Cecily told me a little bit when she was handing me your number." I'm going to kill her when I get home.

"What _did_ she tell you?"

"Just that your favorite food is pizza, your middle name is Jace, your birthday is June-"

"Wow did she also tell you my social security number? My bank account number?" Keani laughed she had a really beautiful laugh it reminded me of someone but I couldn't really put my mind on who.

"I don't think she got to that, she was trying though she had a list of things I needed to know about you."

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay she's a cutie."

"Now that she is." Cecily was tiny but had the attitude the size of a mountain.

"Are you close with your brothers and sisters? I have never got the chance to meet them."

"You haven't? Jessie usually takes Cecily to ballet." She made a face when I said Jessie's name.

"I'm fairly new only been here about a year so i've met your sister a few times." Just the way she was talking about Jessie was making things uncomfortable I get the feeling that maybe Jessie and Keani aren't very good friends.

"Oh…" This suddenly felt awkward for some reason.

"Have you guys had a chance to look over the menu?" Thank you for saving me from this awkward moment.

After we ordered she looked at me like she wanted to say something, "Is everything alright?"

"Are you and your sister close?"

"Yeah we are… Well we use to be i'm trying to get back to how close we were but she's my favorite person in the world." She nodded and I just wanted to go home now this wasn't like what I thought it would be.

When I got home Cecily was waiting for me with Ducky on her lap, dad would freak out if he saw her inside he had got her a 'house' for outside and that's where she stays but Cecily sneaks her inside all the time so she can sleep in her bed. "How'd it go!" Cecily asked petting Ducky's head.

"Fine…. I guess…"

"You guess? But she was perfect for you." Ducky jumped down from Cecily's lap and started to wander around.

"Perfect? I think that's going a little bit too far Muffin."

"But she knew your favorite things…" She pouted.

"There is a lot more to dating then just knowing my favorite things baby girl."

"But she was pretty."

"Yeah she was."

"So what was the problem?"

"The problem was we didn't have chemistry when it was time to pay she practically threw the bill at me."

"Aren't the guys supposed to pay?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was going to pay no matter what but it was the principal of things."

"So you don't like her?"

"She's okay… I mean it was the first date so I can't really judge it yet but we are going on another date." Unfortunately.

"I will write you a list of things she likes!" Cecily jumped up and ran towards the stairs Ducky ran after her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself and fell onto the couch.

 **Liam's Pov**

Logan and Jessie were coming home today it felt like I haven't seen Logan in years although mom and dad let me go out to Canada last month to spend some time with them, Logan and I spent the entire time inside watching Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, and a few of the Harry Potter movies, I wasn't a big fan of any of those movies but Logan is so we watched all of them and anytime I fell asleep Logan would yell into my ear. "What game did you want to play?" Damien asked throwing my remote at me. "Siege?"

"Nah…"

"Battlefield?"

"I don't know." I mumbled bored Damien laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You and Logan are the same."

"How so?"

"The way when your bored you scrunch up your nose in a cute way just like Logan does."

"Don't go all gay on me." I joked Damien laughed.

"I wouldn't think about it." He winked at me.

"So I saw you and Maisie talking with a very nerdy looking kid who looked like he got his ass beat."

"Yeah his name is Isaiah he just came out so a few people beat the shit out of him because that's what happens when your gay." He shrugged.

"Was it Kyle and Jeremy?"

"Jeremy was there but Kyle wasn't he was one of the ones who helped Isaiah after Jeremy and a few others beat the hell out of him."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You weren't one of the ones who beat a person up just because he's gay."

"I'm apologizing because Jeremy is my friend, I don't even know why i'm friends with him he's beat up Logan more times then I can even tell half the time Logan never told me he always tried to be friends with them but they always just picked on him and it wasn't even for being gay they just didn't like him."

"Logan's always tried to be friends with people who don't deserve it he's the sweetest person ever." Damien said I nodded in agreement. "You think of a game to play yet?"

"How about Friday the 13th? I haven't seen you get hacked to death in like a month."

"Your just jealous because when I was Jason I killed you first."

"Because your a dick." I said and he smirked. "Do not make some sexual joke right now please." I begged and Damien laughed.

"I was going to but since you asked so nicely."

"Ughhh." I shuttered picking up the remote. "Do you want to play first?"

"Watch the master." He said taking the remote from me.

"I hope you die first."

"I'm amazing." Jordan was playing online with us and of course he had to be Jason I was thinking about texting him to tell him where Damien was hiding.

"Dude find the keys." I said but Damien shooed me away.

"Stop talking i'm trying to concentrate."

"On what dying?"

"Liam i'm gonna take this controller and beam it at your head." I laughed Damien finally found the keys and made his way towards the car but Jason was on him.

"Jordan don't!" Damien yelled and Jordan laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you in a epic way don't worry." Jordan said just as he picked him up but Damien got away and ran.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"You are such a great friend." He said just as my door opened and Logan came in he saw Damien and smiled and practically tackled him onto my bed kissing him over and over.

"Can you please not make out on my bed?" I said but they weren't paying attention rolling around on my bed. "Guys… Please this is my bed I have to sleep on this bed and you two are practically having sex on my bed." Damien pulled away thankfully and turned towards the tv and sighed.

"I died…"

"Yes!" I cheered. "You suck donkey dick."

"So that's what you do with all your free time?" Logan asked.

"What? No!" Damien yelled and Logan laughed.

"Sorry for interrupting your game go back to it." Logan stood up to leave but I grabbed him pulling him back to sit.

"It's your turn Log."

"I don't know what I do…" He said Damien handed him the controller.

"Just don't die."

"Okay that seems easy, is someone trying to kill me?"

"Just play Logan." The game started and Logan turned out to be Jason he was very confused but just started to walk around. "Logan go left their all down there." Damien said and Logan nodded going down the path until he found someone. "Now grab him and kill him."

"But that's just messed up."

"It's a game Log."

"Murder is still wrong no matter what." He mumbled just as he picked someone up and killed them. "Oh! I'm done! I am so very done!" He yelled dropping the controller and shaking his head. "Oh that poor girl."

"It's okay she was most likely a whore." I said helpfully.

"Why because she's a girl?" Logan questioned. "That's just sexist."

"Oh don't be such a girl Logan." I yelled.

"Don't be such a misogynistic douchebag." Logan yelled back and I laughed.

"Ahhh I've missed our relationship." I said and Logan laughed.

"Me too big brother." Damien was confused, most people were when Logan and I argued we always did it playfully even if it looked real.

"I'm leaving you guys to your murder, i'm going to read a book."

"He gets back from making a movie and his first thoughts are on reading?" I said shaking my head.

"My nerd." Damien said thoughtfully I wanted to barf.

"I wanted to go see mom but Ryland said that it wasn't a good idea right now…" He said softly he was trying not to show his emotions.

I went downstairs to see what Jessie was doing she was hugging Ryland begging for something. "Come on RyRy!"

"You just got home Jess."

"I know I did but I haven't seen Rylie in months it's just one night, please?"

"Jessie…"

"Dad left me in charge of you guys and I think maybe it would be good for you to stay home and spend time with everyone."

"We can spend the entire week together if you want."

"You are going back to school on Monday."

"Ryland please!"

"Fine Jessie you can go but you have to come home tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and ran up the steps.

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien came up to my room a little while after he was done murdering innocent people with Liam and laid down on my bed yawning. "Sleepy?" I asked he nodded. "Take a nap."

"I have to go home soon."

"But I just got home don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do but my grandparents and some other family members are coming into town and I am being forced to spend time with them."

"Oh no social interaction, your worst nightmare." I said playfully Damien laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I think that might be your worst nightmare."

"It's in my top fifty." I said Damien laughed, I had my head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart I hadn't realized how much i've missed him.

"So what are you gonna be doing?" Damien asked kissing my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going back to school soon?"

"Yeah I think I am but i'm gonna try and skip some stuff because there isn't really any reason for me to being taking courses I passed when I was seven."

"Look at you mister I have a higher IQ than Albert Einstein."

"And Stephen Hawking." I winked at Damien who shook his head while laughing as he pulled me onto him.

"I've missed you." He said his hand cupping my cheek.

"I've missed you too." I leaned down close enough to kiss him my hands went to his curly messy hair.

"Logan…" Damien said softly lifting his head up to kiss me.

"Yes?" I smiled brightly as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Kiss me."

"So demanding." I muttered against his cheek.

"Logan," He dropped his head against my pillow. "It's been forever."

"Since i've kissed you? It's been like twenty minutes."

"I wasn't talking about that." He said lowly.

"Well what were you talking about?" I asked confused until I saw that look he was giving me. "Oh…" I smiled and looked down Damien poked me.

"Do you want to?"

"If Ryland comes in I will get in trouble for having my door closed…" I said but Damien leaned up and kissed my neck I groaned digging my fingers into his skin.

"Okay." He said and kissed my forehead. "Maybe you can come over after school." He said and I nodded, I didn't want Ryland to get in trouble for me misbehaving but I also wanted Damien it has been forever. "I should probably get going soon I still have homework to do."

"Oh I can help, I love homework."

"Hold on." He said kissing my cheek and leaving the room I sat on the middle of my bed waiting for him to come back. "It's not really hard just boring." He said handing me a packet.

"All about the future…" I said reading the title.

"He wants us to come up with things we would picture us doing in the future as a strength building whatever."

"What career do you feel you'd be doing in ten years?" I asked Damien tapped his chin.

"In the Air Force." He said and my heart sunk, I didn't want him to go I felt like that would tear us apart that our lives would be going in different directions when he left for a life in the military but he always assured me that nothing would ever change the way we were.

"Next question, do you see yourself married in ten years?"

"I'll be what twenty five? Do you think we'll be married by twenty five?" My heart sped up at the thought of marrying Damien I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else in the entire world.

"I'll write down possibly." I said Damien smiled. "Onto the burning question children."

"Do you want kids?" He asked tilting his head in an adorable way.

"Well we have a very _very_ long time before we even have to really consider this but yeah I think I do I mean I think I won't be a terrible father i'd like to think I would be a good one."

"I think you would be amazing."

"I already have it planned in my head."

"Of course you do, you have your entire life planned in that big ol' brain of yours, so tell me what your plan is for children."

"I want kids."

"Like what let our sperm duke it out and whoever-"

"I was thinking more like twins y'know? Two eggs one mine the other yours I mean if we are still together by then…" I added quickly.

"Hmmm twins…" He looked down so I couldn't see his face.

"And I already have names!"

"Of course you do." He laughed. "What names?"

"Well one will be Elizabeth and the other will be Schuyler."

"Skyler? I guess that's a cute name."

"But not spelled like you'd normally spell it." I spelt it the way it was and Damien shrugged.

"That will take me forever to remember…. Where did you hear that at?" Do I tell him that Elizabeth Schuyler was Hamilton's wife?

"Nowhere." I shrugged his eyes narrowed at me.

"Logan," Jessie said coming in my room and waved at Damien. "I'm going to spend the night at Rylie's."

"Alright Jess have fun."

"Hey Jessie have you ever heard of the name Schuyler?" Oh no….

"Like as in Elizabeth Schuyler?"

"Who?"

"Alexander Hamilton's wife? Daughter of Philip Schuyler? Total babe who deserved so much more than the cheater she got stuck with…" Jessie said as Damien took a sip of his drink.

"Woah," I said defensively. "It wasn't his fault that Maria Reynolds was a whore." Damien coughed on his drink.

"He was the whore Logan he practically paid to-"

"I don't-"

"And if I was Elizabeth I would've left his ass and never came back."

"She loved him." I said bitterly.

"She should've got revenge."

"Oh and how should she have done that? Slept with his best friend?"

"Well…"

"You do realize that it could be a boy and a girl right?" Damien said and I forgot our entire conversation.

"Well it's a good thing Schuyler could be unisex."

"To boys?"

"Phillip?"

"Don't name him that one of you may let him get shot…" Jessie mumbled.

"Oh now it's Alexander's fault Phillip died?" I said and Jessie shrugged.

"I am so confused…." Damien said.

"Right we will continue this later," Jessie said I nodded. "Bye Damien it was nice seeing you."

"You too Jessie." He waved as she left, I pulled him back to me once she was gone kissing him it wasn't small little kisses like we did in Liam's room it was a long lingering kiss that made my heart soar, I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him backwards on the bed so we fell down together with me on top of him. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I pulled his shirt off and came back down to his lips.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Hello best friend." Rylie said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey bitch." She looked around the living room and pulled me towards her room.

"We are going to celebrate your movie."

"Okay? Why are you being so secretive?"

"Do you still have that fake ID?"

"Yes I do…"

"Good we are going to need it."

"Oh Rylie… What are you planning?"

"We need to have some fun, my dads have been all on me about my grades and crap lately I need some fun before I go insane."

"Alright so what you want to buy beer and hang out-"

"No we are going to a bar and we are going to let loose and have some fun."

"Rylie my father will go insane if-"

"You haven't even seen your dad since you've been home."

"No, I told Ryland to tell him we didn't get home yet, he's busy with mom and I know he was planning on coming home for a few days to be with us."

"See so how can your dad go insane if he doesn't know your home."

"I guess…." I said softly.

"I mean we can stay inside I just thought you'd want to have some fun."

"You know what your right I do want to have some fun, this is the first time in seven months I can finally let go and have fun without having to worry about being up at four in the morning to make it to work on time, let's go."

"Now that's my girl." I rolled my eyes as she went to her closet and started throwing random clothes at me. "Try this." She said I pulled my shirt off and put on what she gave me it didn't even go past my belly button but it was super cute.

"Rylie this is-"

"Perfect!" She said.

"I don't know…"

"Fine how about this?" She handed me a dress but I wasn't feeling it.

"I'll just wear this." I said pointing to the shirt she had given me.

"Good choice, also I love this one where did you get it?" She asked messing around with my belly button ring.

"Oh Mitch bought it for me when we were to Montreal for a weekend."

"Mitch?" Rylie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"He's gay but super sweet we shopped together like every weekend."

"My dream. I wish Logan was that gay but no." Rylie said I laughed as she pulled her shirt off and took the tiny black dress she had handed me.

"You look hot." I whistled at her and she winked at me.

"You know it babe." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in, it was still short it just barely passed my shoulders I couldn't wait until it was back to what it was before, I was also starting to miss my crazy hair, I had gotten use to people calling me cotton candy because of my pink and blue hair but I know dad would of had a heart attack if he saw my hair like that. He was very against me dyeing it any color.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max invited me out to dinner to get away from Alec and Magnus for awhile, "This means i'm in charge right?" Liam asked.

"I don't need a babysitter." Cecily mumbled.

"Yes you do because your a little baby."

"I am not a baby you big meanie."

"Both of you hush!" I yelled as Logan came down with a book in his hand. "What are you reading Logan?" I asked he looked up.

"The Meaning of Everything: The Story of the Oxford English Dictionary."

"I'm sorry…. You are reading a book about the dictionary?" Liam sighed. "Like how it was created and crap?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Dude that's lame."

"It's actually really good." Logan said.

"Logan your in charge."

"Haha." Logan laughed at Liam who glared back at him it was nice that things weren't awkward like I thought they would be with Jessie and Logan coming home it was like nothing changed and everything was the same.

"I'm leaving both of you listen to Logan."

I got to the hotel where Max was staying and before I even got to the lobby Max was walking towards me getting into the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah just pissed."

"About?"

"A fight with Cambry."

"So nothing different?" Max laughed shaking his head.

"It was a different kind of fight this time."

"What about?"

"I don't really know how to explain it but she was just being a bitch and I was being a dick… I think we both just need time to cool off."

"Poor Maxie Waxie."

"How was your date?"

"Fine I guess… I mean I won't be going on a double date with you and Cambry anytime soon."

"I don't do double dates." Max grumbled.

"I'm just-"

"You hate Cambry so it's not like you'd even go on a double date."

"I don't hate her Max… I just…" I don't think she's good for you, I'd never say that out loud because Max loved her and I was supportive and didn't want Max to feel like I wasn't in his corner.. "I want what's best for you Max."

"I have Cambry and while everything isn't always perfect with us we work and that's what matters to me." He said he seemed drained.

"And i'm happy for you Max I really am but Cambry is-"

"She's my girlfriend Ryland."

"I know she is Max." I left it at that because I didn't want to get into it with him. "What are we doing?"

"I need a drink…" Max mumbled.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked Max sighed.

"Please don't go there Ryland…."

"I was just saying."

"I can drink Ryland it's not like drinking makes me want to go snort coke."

"I just worry about you dude."

"I know you do but I really am fine."

"Alright so drinks… Where do you want to go?"

"There's this little place I was thinking about it ain't too far away."

"Just tell me what way to go."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I will admit I was a little cautious about going out with Rylie to this bar but it was hella fun the bouncer was a little skeptical at first but let us in and Rylie pulled us straight to the bar. "Look at him…" Rylie said staring at some guy.

"I have a boyfriend who I love very much and speaking of boyfriends you also have one so stop looking at that very handsome man."

"Well Mason is an asshole, we broke up."

"Mason dumped you?"

"He tried to do the whole we can still be friends bull fucking shit so I slapped him and dumped him before he had the chance."

"You two have been together longer than me and Henry."

"Well now he's a dead to me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so over it."

"Rylie-"

"He was an asshole the last couple of weeks so it's not really a big deal."

"You guys were together forever."

"Really Jessie it's fine… I mean I never really thought that Mason and I were forever, it was fun while it lasted but I knew it was going to end." She said and I thought about Henry and I Rylie could tell I was because she grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. "You and Henry have been a thing since you two were in diapers your first dates were stroller walks and park playdates, you and Henry have always been forever and you guys will always be forever just like your mom and dad."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence."

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She leaned over and grabbed my phone and started to type away before setting it back down on the bar table.

"What did you-" She slapped my hand. "Ouch." My phone dinged and she looked at me.

"That's probably Henry responding to your message."

"But I didn't-" She smiled at me.

 **Jessie: Hey hot stuff are you busy tonight? I'm hanging out with Rylie but I was thinking about meeting up after, maybe spending the night? ;)**

 **Hewwie: Hot stuff? That's a new one but I approve i'm not doing anything my parents went out with Will but they should be home in about an hour so if you come you gotta be quiet okay?**

"You evil bitch." I yelled Rylie laughed and picked up her drink.

"Hey one of us need to get laid tonight or it's not a successful night."

"I don't need your help getting laid you know that right?"

"I know you don't but it's so much more fun to help you along the way."

"I was supposed to stay at your house tonight."

"Fine give me your phone i'll text Henry back and tell him it was me."

"No."

"See you do want to go to town on his-"

"Can you not." I laughed.

 **Jessie: I will text you once I leave Rylie's to see if you are still up**

 **Hewwie: I'll be patiently waiting, I love you Strawberry**

"Hello ladies." A guy came up to us and smiled Rylie gave me a what the fuck look.

"Hi." She said uncomfortably.

"So what are you ladies drinking?"

"Nothing right now." I said he smiled.

"Well allow me to change that, please give these lovely ladies whatever they want."

"Why thank you." Rylie said.

"I'm Charlie, what are your names?"

"I guess we will remain a mystery huh?" Rylie said he smiled drunkenly.

"I guess so baby." Rylie nodded and turned towards me.

"He's older than my dad." She whispered to me.

"Which one." I laughed, a song came on and Rylie pulled me off the bar stool and started to dance the bartender got up onto the bar table and pointed at the two of us to come up on the bar, I have never been to a bar before but you always see girls dancing on them and I thought that was fake but the bartenders were all dancing on the bar. "Come on Rylie." I tried to pull her up.

"Are you serious?" Rylie said as I pulled her.

"You wanted to live a little right? Well let's go my love." Rylie laughed but let go of my hand and got up on the bar table herself and pulled me up. "You are so lucky this is my song."

We stayed up there for two songs Rylie was dancing against me and some other girl was dancing on the other side of me Charlie was watching cheering us on I think that was one of the reasons Rylie didn't want to get down because he was staring very creepily. "What the fuck?" I turned to see Max staring not at me but Rylie who was getting down and Charlie grabbing onto her holding her close she pushed him off and Charlie laughed it off.

"Oh shit…" I said and as I got down Ryland walked in.

"Get the fuck off of her." Max said glaring at Charlie who still had his hand on Rylie.

"Woah buddy don't get your panties in a twist, i'm sure there's more than enough of this fine babe to go around." Ryland came up to them and saw Rylie I tried to hide my face but his eyes landed on me.

"Max please don't." Rylie said but it was to late Max pulled Rylie away from him.

"Do not talk about my little sister you fucking piece of shit."

"Your sister?" Max punched Charlie in the face.

"Jessica Isabelle Herondale." Ryland grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"Your gonna regret that." Charlie said and punched Max back.

"God damn it." Ryland muttered.

"Max please stop." Rylie yelled.

Why do guys like to fight so much? Four other guys who had nothing to do with the situation ended up joining the fight Rylie sat down beside me. "How fucked do you think we are right now?"

"I think you are more fucked than me." I whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Because Max will go to your parents, Ry can't because mom's sick…."

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here." Rylie said I was trying not to watch all the madness that was going on Max was punching Charlie over and over the security guard was trying to pull Max off of Charlie.

"Max is gonna kill me…" Rylie muttered leaning her head against me. Max stood up pushing the guard off of him and walking back towards us.

"We're leaving _now_." Max said grabbing Rylie.

"Max-"

"Don't say anything because I swear to god I will call dad and have him come here and pick you up."

"I'm sorry…" She said but he still didn't say anything as he grabbed her arm and looked at Ryland who I couldn't face and nodded before pulling her out of the bar.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jessie? You're sixteen." Ryland yelled as he pulled me towards my car. "Get in."

"I was just trying to have fun." I mumbled.

"And that was your idea? Going to a bar when you aren't even twenty one and having some creepy old perv try and slip something into your drink?"

"He wasn't trying to-"

"It doesn't fucking matter Jessie you are not an adult."

"Ryland-"

"Jess you are a kid, you are my responsibility, my world, my baby sister."

"I know that…"

"You just got home Jessie."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm trying my best here Jess, half the time I feel like I am fucking up and that was just with Liam and Cecily."

"You're doing great RyRy…"

"Never let me see you go anywhere like that again."

"Why aren't you more mad at me?"

"I don't really know… I'm tired and Max seemed to take the anger for everyone." I just looked down and kept to myself I felt bad for Rylie because Max was very mad.

 **Jessie: I have to go home got into a little bit of trouble**

 **Hewwie: Do you want me to come over?**

"Are we going home?" I asked Ryland nodded his jaw set in a straight stubborn line.

"Yes we are and then your ass is going to fucking sleep and i'm going to the hospital to see mom."

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"Don't do it again I mean it."

"Trust me i'm not because if you tell dad I will never get to do anything again."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Not very much I think I had a shot of something and a long island ice tea." He shook his head.

 **Jessie: Come over but I don't know if you can stay Ryland's mad at me**

 **Hewwie: On my way pretty lady**

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Ryland? What are you doing here?" Dad asked mom looked so pale I couldn't hardly look at her for to long.

"I uh needed some advice." I said he nodded putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"What's up?"

"I meant with mom."

"Uh she's not really-"

"I know that but I just need to talk to her." Dad nodded kissed her head and walked towards the door.

"Hey mom…" I sat down on the chair next to her and sighed. "So I don't really know where to start so I think i'll start with my week so far… I had a date and it didn't go so well but I agreed to go on another date with her and i'm not really sure why I did that I don't really know how I feel about her just yet…" Her heart monitor wasn't going a steady rate like it usually was it was random and slow.

"I think i'm doing a bad job at taking care of everyone, everyone's running wild doing things they wouldn't do if you and dad weren't home and I am trying really hard but I think i'm failing badly," I held onto her hand tightly like I had done since I was a kid. "I need your advice." I said softly and her heart monitor went off I looked at it and it had flatlined "Mom…." Doctors ran in with a machine. "Wh-what's going on?" I knew what was happening I knew what that meant her heart stopped beating and they were trying to bring her back a nurse asked me to move but I couldn't, my feet wouldn't work tears were stinging my eyes. "Mommy… Please…" A male nurse pulled me out into the hallway dad was talking to one of them he was trying to hold it together but he was as scared as I was.

"Ryland?" Dad grabbed my arm but I ripped my arm away from him.

"Don't touch me." I yelled and the tears wouldn't stop flowing I rocked myself back and forth trying to remember my last conversation with mom cut I couldn't for the life of me I couldn't remember our last talk, I thought about her laugh the way she smiled when Cecily would make a random joke, the pure love she had whenever Logan would talk about the nerd things he was doing, the way she and Jessie had bond unlike anything else, or the way she was the only that could get Liam to open up she was the center of this family.

"Ryland…" I don't know how long I was sitting there with my head down crying thinking about everything I could remember about mom trying to remember what life was like before she got sick remembering the good times. "JJ."

"Leave me alone."

"She's stable for now." Dad said I looked at him with tears running down my face.

"She's okay?"

"They put in a breathing tube for now but they said-"

"Can I go in?" Dad nodded I didn't wait for him to say anything I practically ran to the room she looked even more fragile than before, I sat down beside her I didn't want to touch her because I didn't want to hurt her so I turned and watched the monitor i'd stay here all night if it meant she'd be okay.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Hey hot stuff." I said Henry rolled his eyes as he climbed the rest of the way in from the window.

"Hey Strawberry." He grabbed me as soon as I closed the window and kissed me. "I've missed your sexy ass."

"Just my ass?" I turned around for him he groaned as his hands started to travel down my body.

"I have missed everything about you baby." The kiss started off as a sweet little peck of lips on lips but that wasn't what I wanted right now I wanted to feel him against me.

"I need you Henry."

"Your wish is my command." He said as he pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled me by my shirt to him. "I love you Jessie so fucking much."

"I love you too Henry." I pulled my shirt off and Henry pulled me towards the bed.

"You are perfect Jessie." Henry said I miss the days were he would say it to me randomly throughout the day he'd text me saying it at least once a day but it was different when it was over text message you could say anything and not fully mean it but in real life it was very different I could see the way his eyes were so full of love like nothing else in the world mattered but me and this moment right here.

 _I love you so much_ I meant to say but my words were lost against his lips.

 **I've been debating on what chapter to update next, stick with this story or Ryland's for the next update?**


	142. Chapter 142 Breakdowns

**Harry B. Jackson- I live for Broadway references especially Hamilton I usually have a lot of them in Logan and Jessie's Povs but take them out because I feel like not a lot of people appreciate them so it's nice to see some people who like them**

 **Curious- I will probably put it in this story but if not it will definitely make an appearance in Ryland's story**

 **Tealolives- Thank you I had about 10 in there but cut most of them**

 **TMIShips4Life- Well Clary has already told Jessie a little bit about that she never said it was her brother but she will tell the Liam I haven't decided on the rest of the kids yet**

 **Yuki Kamea- I totally forget to answer your question from like two chapters ago about what Jon did to Clary he did rape her and if I did answer that question i'm sorry I was looking through questions and I was like I never answered this so if I did sorry...**

 **Guest- No 'peanut' will not be making an appearance in this story until the epilogue**

 **Guest- I'm not really sure right now when Jessie's story will be posted i'm waiting until this story is over and it depends if people read Ryland's story or not**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Someone was knocking on my door but I was to warm and comfortable. "Princess?" _Dad_. I sat up yawning and when I looked down Henry was sleeping his arms wrapped around me. How did I hear him calling me? I touched my ears noticing I never took my hearing aids off last night my ears are gonna be so sore later.

"Fuck…." I shook him. "We fell asleep, you have to get up my dad's at the door." He shot up and looked around.

"What do we do?"

"Hide!" I threw a sheet at him pushing him inside my closet.

"Seriously?"

"Do not make a sound, if he finds you in here he will kill you and then me."

"My clothes-" I closed my closet and pulled a shirt over my head and opened the door.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around I was always amazed by how strong he was. "I've missed you."

"Your hair it's so short…" Dad said running his hand through my hair.

"I know it took forever to get use to, I'm hoping it grows back to to what it was."

"How's it feel to be home?"

"Great, I can finally sleep in."

"Oh sorry Pumpkin I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay daddy."

"Go back to sleep."

"It's okay, Logan and I were thinking about going to see mom."

"I uh… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Uh…"

"What's wrong with mom?" Logan said from behind dad he turned to give Logan a soft sad smile.

"Nothing buddy."

"Don't lie to me I'm not a little kid."

"I know you aren't."

"So tell us."

"Last night-" Something fell in the closet and dad peered into my room. "What was that?"

"Um… Church?" I said Logan titled his head and looked behind him I coughed.

"Can we go see mom?" Logan asked dad sighed but nodded Logan went towards his room and I was about to turn into my room dad grabbed onto me.

"Last night her heart stopped beating they were able to revive her but they as to put a breathing tube in."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She is stable for now."

"I don't think Logan should go…" I said softly I knew he'd have a panic attack and mom isn't there to calm him down he won't let me touch him when he has them.

"He's stubborn." Dad said.

"Like you." He smiled softly.

"I wish everything was different right now, you two coming home we should be out celebrating the movie instead-"

"It's okay dad."

"I'm proud of you Pumpkin."

"Thank you." He kissed my head and left I closed my door and ran to the closet.

"Morning beautiful." Henry said once I opened it I rolled my eyes. "Um…."

"What's wrong?"

"That's my shirt." He said I looked down and sure enough it was.

"Sorry." I pulled it over my head and handed it to him, his eyes traveled down my body he smiled as he took his shirt back.

"God your hot." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Someones gonna hear you…."

"Would you like me to jump out the window and run home?"

"Don't you have your car?"

"No…"

"How'd you get here?"

"Friend dropped me off."

"Logan and I are going to the hospital to see my mom get changed and walk down the block, we'll pick you up."

"Isn't your dad going to take you?"

"I don't think so, just go wait and if not i'll think of something." He groaned but climbed out of my window.

I got dressed quickly pulling my hair into a messy ponytail and ran towards their room. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?" Dad came out from Liam's room.

"Oh there you are, am I driving or are you dropping us off?"

"I think you have to drive, Liam has a doctor's appointment and didn't mention it to me."

"I did tell you but you must've forgot." Liam said.

"No you did not." Dad said glaring at Liam.

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did." Liam said laughing.

"You didn't."

"Liam…."

"Dad…." Dad looked like he was getting really annoyed so Liam held his hands up defensively. "Alright i'm done don't punch me." He laughed as dad sighed.

"Logan come on." I yelled ever since we came home he's been upset that he has to dress himself now instead of letting the costume people get him ready.

"I need to go to hair and makeup." He said coming out of his room.

"You don't look so gay anymore."

"I know I'm kind of missing the extremely gay and feminine clothes I've been wearing for the past six months," Logan said in a mocking tone. "What am I gonna do without my Louis Vuitton handbag?" I loved when Logan pretended to be super gay because it fit him really well.

"I love you…"

"Who wouldn't? I'm fabulous and gay." He said and then stopped when he saw Ryland walking up the steps he coughed. "Sup?" He said in his bro voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey…." Ryland was confused but didn't really pay any mind to us. "I'm going to bed…"

"LOGAN! JESSIE!" Cecily ran from her room and into Logan's arms, she didn't really see us when we came home.

"Hey Muffin," Logan said he was spinning her around and she trying to give him kisses but Logan wasn't having it.

"Jessie!" She moved on from Logan to me. "I've missed you so much." She said I picked her up, she was tiny and light which I loved because I would always carry her around when we were younger.

"I missed you too CeCe."

"I haven't been called CeCe in forever I've missed it."

"I can call you Ce-" Liam started to say but Cecily threw her empty cup of pudding at him.

"No one but Jessie gets to call me that ever!"

"Didn't I tell you no pudding?" Dad said Cecily smiled.

"I do not remember you saying that daddy." She said sweetly and dad just smiled Liam threw his hands up.

"If that was me I'd be getting yelled at for eating something when you said no…." He mumbled dad grabbed him and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Come on baby girl your coming with us," Dad said and Cecily frowned.

"I want to stay with Jessie and Logan."

"They are going somewhere they will be home soon."

"Fine…."

"I'll be at the hospital after I drop these two off."

 **Cecily's Pov**

Doctor's offices were so boring you never got to do anything and it always smelled like old people and one of them always had to complain they'd been here for hours and a doctor hadn't seen them yet. "Daddy why are we here?" I whispered.

"Liam's chest has been hurting."

"Why?" I whispered.

"I don't know that's why we are here."

"Maybe I have another broken rib or something…" I remember when we got into the accident Liam broke a few ribs and punctured his liver and he had to have surgery but that was last year.

"Liam Herondale?" The doctor called and all three of us got up an old lady sighed.

"Excuse me ma'am i've been waiting here since eight and no one's even called my name yet." She said I looked at Liam who was ready to say something daddy covered his mouth.

"Old bat…" Liam said or something like that I couldn't really hear.

"Liam." Dad said through gritted teeth.

"What? She's only got like two months left anyway she looks ancient dad it's not like she could hear me."

"Respect your elders."

"I do respect my elders you never said I had to respect fossils." Daddy groaned.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked Liam he shrugged.

"His chest has been hurting."

"Where?" Liam pointed to the spot and the doctor put pressure on it.

"Owww that fucking hurts."

"Alexander." Daddy said.

"Oooh he used your middle name."

"Shut up…" He mumbled.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"A few months."

"A few months?" Daddy repeated. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You have mom to worry about I pushed through the pain." Liam said shrugging. "No biggie…"

"Have you had any damage your ribs?"

"Yeah I broke two ribs and one cut into my liver, I had surgery."

"I'm gonna order an xray find out if everything has healed properly."

"It's been over a year since the accident though." Liam grumbled.

"Just to make sure everything is okay." Daddy nodded and the doctor left.

"Maybe it happened when you got into that fight awhile ago." I said helpfully Liam glared at me and dad sighed.

"What's with you and fighting?"

"The dude deserved it he was a dick."

"Liam."

"Dick isn't a bad word." He mumbled.

"I don't care." Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"You're always hungry," Liam said rudely.

"So what? I like food."

"Maybe you should like salads or something." Liam joked.

"You're a dick," I said and daddy glared at me.

"Celine Sophia Herondale."

"What! Liam said it wasn't a bad word."

"And if Liam jumped off a cliff would you do it too?"

"No, I'd do a happy dance because I'd only have two brothers."

"I'm gonna put a padlock on the pantry…"

"That is the rudest thing ever."

"No I do believe that's your face," Liam said laughing.

"Daddy!"

"Both of you knock it off…"

After we left the doctor's office we got breakfast Liam was upset because he had to get an x-ray. "I just think it's pointless."

"No it's not."

"Well can we wait a few weeks?"

"Why?" Daddy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because the team is going to states and I need to be on top of my game."

"You shouldn't be playing if your hurt."

"I'm fine it's just a little sore now and then."

"You are getting the damn test done."

"But dad basketball-"

"What's more important Liam? Basketball or your health?"

"Like what's more important to me? Or…."

"I have your mom to worry about I don't need to be worrying about you to."

"Well you don't have to worry because i'm fine."

"Your getting the damn x-ray on Wednesday."

"Why not the weekend?"

"Because your grandmother is coming into town to see your mother."

"Yay grandma Maryse is coming!" I cheered but daddy sighed.

"Other grandmother."

"Oh, yay grandma Jocelyn is coming!" I cheered again but daddy didn't look to happy. "Why don't you like grandma daddy?"

"I like her she doesn't like me very much."

"Why?"

"Nothing you need to worry about baby girl."

"Didn't she think you ruined-" Liam started but daddy coughed.

"Not around her." Daddy said glancing at me Liam nodded.

"Why can't I know?"

"It's nothing princess." He said I shrugged.

"I can't wait for grandma to come we always have so much fun." I said daddy smiled.

 **Jace's Pov**

After I dropped them back off at home I went back to the hospital I didn't like being away from Clary to much, her doctor said that she was breathing well on her own and that they should be taking the breathing tube out later today I don't think i've ever been so scared in my entire life, I just have to keep telling myself over and over that she's okay that she will be okay and we will grow old together and everything will be fine in the end. I walked into her room Jessie was reading to her Logan could barely look at her. This is what scared me the most I did not know how to connect with Logan I didn't know how to be there for him Clary is the one who knows him like the back of her hand. "Hey guys."

"Hey dad." Jessie said looking up from the book, I still felt a pang of sadness inside my chest whenever she called me dad I was so use to her calling me daddy and now i've been reduced to just dad.

"Hey Pumpkin, whatcha reading?"

"A Tale of Two Cities."

"That's a good book."

"Mom read it to us when we couldn't sleep it's Logan's favorite book." She said looking at Logan but he didn't say anything just continued to stare at the ground. "Did you want to read Logie?" She asked usually Logan loved reading to people he use to read to Cecily every night any book she wanted but as she got older he stopped.

"No…" He said softly.

"Logan-" He looked up I hadn't noticed he was crying he choked on a sob pushed back in the chair he was in and ran out of the room.

"I'll go get him." Jessie said but I shook my head.

"Keep reading."

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Have you ever handled Logan when he's like this?"

"Uh no but don't I just pat his back and tell him he'll be okay?"

"This is Logan we're talking about, you have to hold him tight and make sure you grab his hands so he can't hurt himself."

"Hurt himself?"

"Maybe I should just go-"

"I can do it."

I hope….

I didn't have to search for him long he was in an empty waiting room sitting on the floor crying his hand was on his arm digging his fingers into his skin he was hyperventilating in the midst of crying and coughing. "Logan?" I have no idea what i'm doing right now I have never seen him like this it wasn't just him being sad over Clary, this was something i've never experienced before and Clary has she's the one whose calmed him down when he was like this. I sat down beside him and it was like he didn't even notice I was there with him I put my hand on his shoulder but he didn't react he was so stiff the hyperventilating was getting worse I pulled him towards me grabbing his arms he was bleeding I wrapped my arms around him and rocked back and forth I had no idea if it was helping because I was scared for him I have never seen him so hurt and broken. He was as stiff as a board Clary probably could get him to calm down I wish I could ask her what the hell to do, it's sad and pathetic that I don't know how to calm my own son down. I just kept rocking back and forth with him trying to get him to calm down enough that his breathing went back to normal.

I don't know how long I sat there with him but his breathing finally slowed down and he stopped crying but he was still stiff as if he wanted to get out of my grasp I know he doesn't like when people touch him. "Are you okay?" I asked but he didn't talk, I let him go but he didn't move to get up from where we were he just sat there I moved around so I could look at him, his eyes that were crystal clear blue somehow looked so dull and empty. "Logan?" He didn't look at me or anything he had silent tears falling, he needed Clary not me. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked hoping to get a word from him but all I got was silence. "Maybe I can drop you off at Damien's house?" Usually that cured ever mood Logan's had but still the same blank look, the door opened and Jessie came in.

"Some doctor wanted to talk to you." She said I nodded I didn't want to leave Logan like this.

"I can take him home it's okay." I got up and pulled her out of the waiting room.

"He's not talking."

"I know."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know, when he use to get like that mom would take him to her room and close the door they'd be in there for hours and when he came out he was normal- well as normal as Logan can be- I peeked in one time and she was talking to him holding him letting him cry on her and she was talking or singing to him, mom is usually the only one who can pull him out of what she calls shut down mode."

"I can't not do anything…."

"There isn't anything you can do dad, Logan's been having those since he was two and mom has always been the one to help him feel better."

"Maybe Damien can-"

"He'll probably just take his antidepressants when he gets home."

"He's on depression medication?"

"Yeah for his anxiety he's been on them for years." I remember Clary telling me about all the medicine he was taking but I wasn't aware that antidepressants were one of them. "I'll take him home." She said softly.

"Oh before I forget your grandma is coming into town this weekend to see your mom."

"Great… Just what we need." Jessie said bitterly.

"I know you are mad about the whole her not liking me thing but-"

"It's not that."

"Did something happen when she was with you guys in Canada?" I asked Jessie looked at me with big wide eyes that were identical to mine she shook her head.

"No.." She whispered. "Everythings fine." She went back into the waiting room and grabbed Logan's hand pulling him up and as soon as he was up she didn't hold onto him she pulled away from him and they both came out.

"I'll be home later okay?"

"Daddy," Jessie said and I couldn't help but smile. "It's fine I got him you have mom to worry about focus on her I got him." She said I could tell she wanted to put her hand on his shoulder but she restrained herself from touching him.

 **Logan's Pov**

I didn't have anything to say it's like the words left my body and I was just left with nothing I didn't have the will to do anything I didn't want to do anything, when I was like this before mom got sick she'd hold me tightly even though I hated it and she'd make up stupid ridiculous songs and tell me very untrue facts like if mozart was originally going to an artist because it went along with his name or that Charles Dickens loved his chickens, or how dinosaurs went extinct because the Tyrannosaurus got tired of having tiny arms and went on a murder rampage because plastic surgeons didn't exist to give them bigger longer and sexier arms, it was the simple way she made up things that were so stupid they were funny, she could pull me out of my deepest slumps and have me laughing and then she'd ask me facts and listen to me talk about things I knew she didn't care about for however long I wanted. She made the stories up because when I first started getting those kinds of panic attacks where I just shut down I was really young and her goal was to make me laugh and it still works to this day.

A knock came from my door I expected it to be Jessie or Liam I didn't say anything so I hoped they go away but the door opened and Damien walked in I wonder who asked him to come here, probably Jessie, he sat down on at the edge of my bed and stared at me. "Hey." He said but I didn't respond the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "I know you probably don't want company right now but your dad asked me to come over and see if you were okay." Dad asked him to come? "Can I sit by you?" He asked I didn't say anything but I moved over as much as I wanted to be alone I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I don't know why he's with me i'm not good enough for him he needs someone who's perfect he deserves perfection because he's perfect and he got stuck with me that wasn't fair to him. "Hows Simon doing?" He asked looking at Rat Baby's cage. "Do you mind if I take him out?" I shook my head. "Well at least that's something." He said and went over to his cage and letting him out. "Hey sweet boy," He kissed his little head. "You missed daddy huh?" He put Simon on his shoulder and came back to the bed. "So…." He said looking at me with sad brown eyes that made my head spin. "I don't really know what to do to make you feel better, I don't think I can do anything but I can be here for you and I can go if you want I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Whatever you want Logan i'll do." He said, I wish I could be more for him like he is for me I sat up on the bed and turned to look at him, I laid down with my head on his chest and closed my eyes it wasn't what I wanted he couldn't give me what I wanted, he couldn't give me stories about how cats were in space before humans, dragons that breath tacos instead of fire, remix the song flying purple people eater. I wanted my mom….

 **Jace's Pov**

They took the breathing tube out and I was watching Clary making sure she was okay and breathing properly, there were times where I thought she was awake but she's hasn't been up for about three days now I just wanted her to wake up, I missed the sound of her voice, her laugh, her smile, today showed me that no matter how much I want or how hard I try I can never be what Clary is for Logan. I laid back against the chair and started watching a interview Ryland did a while ago trying to keep my mind off of everything that's been happening lately. "Ja-Jace?" I shot up and looked down at Clary she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Your up finally." Tears were stinging my eyes she raised her hand slowly placing it on my cheek.

"My throat hurts…" She said I picked up my water and handed it to her she struggled to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as she downed more than half the bottle.

"I feel like I was hit by a tractor or something…." I told her what happened how her heart stopped and that Ryland was here when it happened.

"My poor baby…. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is he stayed the entire night."

"You've been her the entire time?"

"Yeah I went home for awhile Jessie and Logan are home, they uh came by today to see."

"Logan did?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"He isn't doing too well right now he has a breakdown or something he was crying and when Jessie took him home he wasn't talking." She sat up, even more, wincing at the pain.

"Give me my phone."

"It's dead."

"Give me your phone then."

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Logan."

"You need to take it easy."

"I don't really care about myself Jace I care about Logan and I need to make sure he's okay."

"Clary you almost died."

"You can wrap me in bubble wrap after I talk to Logan and if you do not hand me your phone i'll rip this crap off my arm and go home to see my baby." I sighed reaching for my phone to hand it to her she smiled and as she unlocked it and went into the call log. "He didn't answer." She said softly.

"I told you he isn't talking." She glared at me and then erupted into a coughing fit I patted and rubbed her back until she was done. "Here give me that I call Liam I need to check on him as well see if he's feeling better."

"What's wrong with Liam?"

"Nothing…"

"Jace don't lie to me."

"He had a doctor's appointment today and he needs to get an X-ray on his ribs."

"Did they not heal properly or something?"

"I don't know Cecily said he got into another fight awhile ago."

"Wow he's just like his dad…."

"Who me?" I joked.

"No he's real dad." Clary joked but a jolt went through me. "Hey I was just kidding don't give me that sad puppy look." I called Liam who answered on the first ring with a groan.

"Everything is fine, everyone is fine, nothing is on fire, no one is on fire, you can stop being paranoid now…." Liam said before I could get a word in.

"Is Damien still there?"

"Yeah but he's hanging out with me Logan didn't feel up for visitors for too long."

"Can you give him the phone please?"

"Did you not hear me when I said he wasn't up for visitors? That also means he's awesome and more handsome twin."

"You two are identical…. Now give him the phone before I ground you."

"For what?"

"Fighting, making fun of your sister, calling an elderly lady a bitch, saying she's gonna die soon, talking back-"

"Okay geez, you don't need to keep listing off stuff I get it." I heard him knock on a door. "Logan open up I know you don't want to but you have to and if you don't I'm gonna go outside and mess with your very expensive telescope thingy. I want to try and see aliens."

"Is Logan on the phone yet?" Clary asked mid yawn.

"Here's Logan." I handed the phone to Clary.

"Hey, LogieBear." She said softly and I heard Logan's voice. "Yeah it's me," She said pushing herself down on the bed laying her head down. "No don't cry, Logan…" Clary had tears of her own ready to fall. "I'm okay tired, sore, and feel like I have to throw up every ten seconds but I feel better then I did a few days ago…"

"Do you want some more?" I asked Clary holding up my water she nodded taking it back finishing it.

"The reason I'm calling is because I forgot to tell you what they found in Mongolia." She said and I could hear Logan say what. "A half mermaid- hold on one second…" She said and put the phone down looking at me. "Can you give me a minute?" She asked I was still trying to figure out where exactly Mongolia was.

"Uh sure…" I stood up and as I was leaving I heard her laugh.

"Yes I know there is not a lot of water sources around Mongolia but the good thing is the mermaid was half-" I closed the door leaving her to talk to Logan I should probably tell someone she's up, I hope now they will start moving forward with her surgery.

 **Jocelyn comes to visit in the next chapter some drama goes down between some people... Also, Jon and Jocelyn meet after years of not seeing each other**

 **I haven't said this for awhile but thank you to each and every single person who reads this story or any story that I write there were times where I wanted to give up because I thought the story was shit and no one liked it and everyone stuck by my side while I took a small break so thank you to everyone whether you read this story from chapter 1, 10, or 100 it means so much to me thank you I love you guys**


	143. Chapter 143 Unwanted Visit

**This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I was reading Pride and Prejudice (for the billionth time) and got lost in the book so I finally finished the end of this chapter**

 **Agentfandoms74- I'm glad you like them together now! I was wondering how you'd react when they got together so i'm glad you like them together**

 **Tealolives- Hahaha your review made me laugh thanks also I like your username**

 **Yuki Kamea- I try to stay away from spoilers but once in awhile it's nice to see the ending of a situation and then go back and experience the beginning, I think? Also you won't know who Jessie goes to Rome with for awhile but you do find out in this story at one point**

 **ClaceMalecSizzyRilaya- Thank you it's funny because this story was supposed to end when Clary brought the twins home from the hospital so the story has definitely come a long way**

 **Juliejustdance- I think I keep going on with the feels… sorry….**

 **Guest- I usually do answer everyone who has a question and a recommendation which i'm always up for you can PM with yours or just tell me in a review as long as it's not crazy and would stray from the characters**

 **Logan's Pov**

Liam and I were spending the day at gameworks because he thought it would make me feel a little better he even put on matching clothes because he knew I liked matching sometimes, he even invited Damien I appreciate all the effort he was putting into making me feel better but after I talked to mom I was okay well as okay as I could be she was getting stronger every day. "Hey cutie." I turned and saw a girl with long silky black hair, dark eyes, and a beautiful dark complexion. "I don't normally come up to people but your eyes are so beautiful."

"Uh thanks…." I always felt weird when girls talked to me.

"I'm sorry I'll uh leave you alone." She said and I thought about how upset Liam was about Hayley dumping him so I decided to do something I never thought I'd do.

"My names Liam." I said she smiled.

" Dezeree, my friends call me Dez or Dezzie."

"Did you know-" No Logan no facts be more Liam. "That your name is beautiful." I said and she laughed, what the hell am I doing?

"What school do you go to?"

"Notre Dame Academy."

"Ahh rich boy." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey…." Damien came up to us he gave me a weird stare.

"Friend of yours?" She asked, I really hope he went along with this, I wanted Liam to be happy he's been upset and moody lately.

"My uh best friend." I said he raised his eyebrow.

"You could say we're practically gay for each other." He said and my face heated I laughed nervously.

"Ha, he's a kidder." I said he frowned.

"Lo-"

"Can you excuse us for like ten seconds?" I asked pulling him away.

"What was that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Liam's lonely so I was trying to dig down deep and harness my inner straight boy and pretend to be Liam."

"How sweet."

"You don't mind that I flirted with a girl?" He laughed like what I just said was the funniest thing ever.

"Oh please you looked stiff as hell like you going to throw up talking to her."

"I was doing amazing."

"Maybe later she'll show you her va-"

"Ewww! No! No! No! Please do not continue that freaking sentence." He laughed grabbing me by the waist I slapped his hand. "Straight remember?"

"Oh right super straight Logan Herondale."

"You know it baby." I said he laughed.

"Baby? That one's new." I saw Liam coming towards us.

I told him about her real quick and pulled him back towards us. "I'm seeing double…." She said looking from one to the other, I kicked Liam.

"My twin, Logan." He said utterly confused about this entire thing.

"Nice to meet you." I said she smiled.

"So do I get two for the price of one?" She asked I gulped Damien laughed.

"You're lucky they are having a sale, two for one." He joked.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"What about you?" She started walking towards Damien and a twinge of jealousy went through me.

"He's taken." I said Damien smiled.

"Oh? Where is she?"

" _She's_ right here." I said she raised her eyebrow and looked between Damien and I.

"Why are the hot ones always gay?" She sighed. "Are you really gay or are you just-" I pulled Damien into a kiss his hands went down to my waist.

"That's hot." She said Liam gagged.

"I'm gonna barf." He joked.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked Liam looked at Damien and I.

"Um…. Do you guys mind?"

"I thought he said do you gays mind." Damien said Liam rolled his eyes. "I don't care." He shrugged.

"Remember that I'm going over to Austin's today so I probably won't be here when you are done doing _whatever_."

"But grandma's coming today." He said and I felt like crying just then Damien grabbed my hand squeezing tightly.

"I already told dad I was going." He shrugged and walked off with her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in town."

"Because I knew you'd get defensive."

"About?"

"I want you to meet her."

"No."

"Damien! Come on."

"I do not want to meet your homophobic grandmother who called you-"

"Please don't repeat what she said."

"You called me crying because of what she said to you Logan she doesn't get to make you feel like shit for being in love with a guy. It's not her life or her decision you always see the good in people even when they've done you wrong."

"She's my grandmother." I said softly he groaned.

"She's a bitch Logan." His phone started to ring. "Hold on…" It was his mother letting him know she was here. "I have soccer practice."

"I know you do, I love you very much snuffleulfigous." I said he groaned loudly.

"I love you more LogieWogie." He knew I hated that I'd rather have him call me baby or babe rather than that horrible name. "I feel bad for just leaving you here alone…"

"Austin's mom is coming you go be that bad ass jock and score and score a bunch of goals for me." I winked, I know he didn't want to leave me we were trying to spend as much time together as we could because we hadn't seen each other in so long.

 **Clary's Pov**

I felt so much better lately as the days were going by I felt stronger and stronger even though I still couldn't really do much on my own I still needed Jace's help but I was getting better. "Hey beautiful." Jace said walking in with lunch he kissed my forehead and sat down next to me, he's done so much for me I was trying to come up with something to do for him to thank him for all he's done lately.

"Hey…"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Are you lying?"

"No I actually feel alright today."

"Hungry?"

"No thanks." He sighed but nodded and then smiled.

"I brought something for you."

"What?" He picked up the bag he had come in with and handed it to me. "I said I wasn't hungry…."

"I know that it's not food I just put it in the bag." He said I pulled whatever it was out.

"My sketch book."

"I know being in here is driving you insane and you'd much rather come home so I figured you could draw or sketch or whatever you do in the meantime."

"Thanks Jace."

"Of course baby." He kissed my head, he knows I don't like when people look at my sketchbook it was like my own private diary where i'd draw down everything I felt and I know Jace had peaked once or twice.

"So are you getting my mom from the airport or is-"

"I talked to her she rented a car that way she didn't have to wait around for anyone."

"Is she coming here or to the house?"

"I think here first or maybe the house to see the kids first before she comes here I don't really know."

"I'm sure the kids are happy to see her."

"Cecily is almost bouncing off the walls but Jessie and Logan not so much."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, Logan asked to go over to Austin's house with how down he's been lately I didn't want to say no and Jessie just want back to gymnastics today so after she's going to Rylie's."

"So Ryland, Liam, and Cecily are gonna be the only at the house?"

"I don't think Logan's spending the night I think he's going over to play D&D I think that's what he said and Jess I have no idea she was grumpy."

"I talked to Jon he's coming over today to see my mom." I know Jace still didn't like him but he'd have to get over it.

"Clary-"

"Don't say anything Jace…." He sighed defeated.

"He bringing his kids?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

"So you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Clary-"

"You've been here the entire time i've been trapped in this prison," He laughed god I haven't heard a real laugh from him in awhile. "Go home, shower, spend time with our babies, get some sleep in a real bed."

"What about you?"

"My mom and my brother are coming here to see me i'm sure that will be more than enough company for one day."

"If he does anything-"

"He won't, he's changed."

"Okay…." He said softly I know he's trying his hardest to accept Jon but it's difficult for him, maybe if I had told him all the awful things my father did to Jon he'd understand more why my brother was the way he was but he got help and that's what matters is that he's changed his life around.

A few hours later Jon came while I was napping he had been sitting quietly reading when I woke up. "Hey Jon…" He looked up and smiled.

"Hey little sister." He dropped the book and turned towards me.

"What are you reading?"

"A Tale of Two Cities, it was on the couch over there hope you don't mind." He said handing it to me, it was the one I had bought for Logan when he was like four we went to the bookstore one day to buy some bedtime books for all the kids and he ran to me with it and cried when Jace told him he wouldn't sit there and listen to it but he did he'd stay up for hours listening to me read to him and when the book was over we moved on to some other classics but he always came back to that book when he was sad or upset about something.

"I don't mind." But I think Logan would he didn't like when people he didn't know touched his things.

"So where's the husband?"

"I sent him home."

"Being too much?"

"No it's not that he's tired I can tell he doesn't sleep at all anymore he's so worried about me that he just lets time slip away."

"You like being alone?"

"Not really but I have you here with me and mom should be here soon."

"Mom…..?" I was going to surprise him with that news he didn't seem to pleased. "Clary-"

"You haven't seen here in decades Jon."

"That's not true, I saw her for the first time about three maybe four years ago and it was terrible she was walking around on her high horse like always thinking the world revolved around her and she was oh so perfect."

"I think you may be over exaggerating a little…."

"No i'm not."

"Has she met your kids?" Jon laughed sarcastically.

"I'd rather not have her corrupt my children, i'm surprised you let her around yours."

"I didn't for awhile she was pissed that I had Ryland so young so we didn't talk for years but she came back into my life and I gave her a second chance like I did for you."

"So does everyone get a second chances for you?"

"Not dad…." I said softly he knew how much I hated him but his hate ran deeper for him.

"Dad doesn't even deserve the pitiful air he's breathing now."

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"I keep in contact with his wife and-"

"I'm sorry… His wife? Eww…."

"Yeah he got married to some twenty something year old she's with him for the money just waiting for him to croke."

"Wow…."

"You know you have another brother, right?"

"What?" I yelled and then coughed.

"Yeah they had a kid together."

"How old is he?"

"He's really young like seven or eight I met him once before dad started getting sick and he was really young, dad calls him the accident but his wife Alyssa is a raging bitch so the kid goes to military school because dad's sick and she just doesn't care about him but dad's money."

"Oh that poor little boy…"

"He's really sweet though I met him before they sent him away because he was too young to go there you have to at least be seven and he was like five-ish."

"How come you've never told me this before?"

"Because you kinda hated me for years and then when we did reconnect I had to walk on this very thin line between us because I didn't want to ruin anything we were rebuilding."

"You said he was sweet?"

"Very sweet, I didn't learn his name until later when I was leaving he snuck into my car asking if he could come live with me because they were mean to him he said he'd sleep on the couch…." Oh that poor little guy, I remember what it was like having dad around I remember always being terrified that he'd have one of his outburst, I wonder if he has those moments where he'd listen for him to make sure he wasn't coming around just so you could sleep peacefully.

"What's his name?"

"Benjamin, but he likes to be called Ben but I called him Benji and he loved that."

"Thank god dad didn't name him after himself…"

"I think dad was leaning more times the names Accident, fuck up-"

"You are terrible! That poor little boy has no one…"

"Yeah…."

"And military school he's just a little boy it's not like he's done anything wrong." I said softly, maybe it was just the mother in me saying that.

"I know."

"Would you send any of your kids to military school?"

"If they wanted to go I would… Cruz did military summer camp but he asked to go he's thinking about joining the Marines or the Army or something in the military when he's older and he loved it but I would never force him to go." Cruz was sixteen and his oldest son and probably the one that looked the least like Jon and more like his mother.

"Did Johnny go to?" His second oldest who was thirteen and Jon's twin seemed fitting since he was named after him.

"God no he's more of a video game kind of kid instead of physical activities and shit, Cruz asked him to go but he put on that Call of Duty game and said he was already doing it or something like that."

"Kids…." I said shaking my head. "Hows Raven?"

"She's good, her ninth birthday is coming up soon and she's been going on and on about going to Disneyland and Cruz and Johnny are dreading it."

"Not big disney fans?"

"Not as hardcore as Raven is she loves everything disney maybe a little too much but it's her birthday so I will suffer through having to meet every princess oh and of course the highlight of my day will be going to bippity boppity boutique." He said and I laughed so hard that it hurt, he sounded just like Jace when Jessie or Cecily went to Disneyland when they were younger well Cecily was still that way but now Jessie skips over the princess meet and greets.

 **Liam's Pov**

I had fun with Dez I mean she wasn't all that I expected her to be and she kept calling me rich boy the entire time which made me a little uncomfortable but she was nice I just wonder if mom and dad would have a problem with her. "Grandma!" Cecily yelled jumping off the side of the couch and running towards grandma.

"Oh my sweet princess." She pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"What did you bring me?"

"Cecily." Ryland said in a warning tone.

"Sorry…." She mumbled. "I'm really happy your here grandma…. What did you bring me?"

"I have something for you." She said winking at Cecily.

"Hey grandma." I got up to give her a hug but she took a step back.

"Logan?" She asked frowning.

"No…. I'm Liam." I said annoyed usually family could tell us apart easily we don't even have the same hairstyle right now.

"Oh," She said and smiled like nothing in her mood changed. "Come here sweet boy." She said usually she only used the name sweet boy for Logan usually I was her little trouble maker or something like that so sweet boy was unusual.

"You're smothering me…." I groaned she pulled away.

"How are you doing?" Ryland gave her a quick hug because he's a manly man and can't be seen hugging his grandmother for too long.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Good I just wanted to stop by for a little bit and say hello i'll be back later today though your father invited me for dinner."

"Are you gonna go visit mommy?" Cecily asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to come say hi first."

"Can you give her this?" Cecily handed her a card. "I made it for her at school during a test that I failed."

"Don't let Logan here you say that." Grandma made a face it was gone as fast as it appeared but it wasn't a very nice look.

"Mhm…" She said and took the card from Cecily. "I will be sure to give this to her."

"Jessie should be home soon she's at Rylie's and Logan's at his friend Austin's house and-" Cecily was rambling but grandma cut her off.

" _Friend_ … I'm sure he is." She said bitterly Ryland raised his eyebrow but grandma was already changing the subject.

Dad came down showered and looking better than he did the past few times we had seen him he took an hour nap I thought it would be longer but Cecily and I were arguing over who got the last of lunch Ryland made for us he came out and yelled at us and then forced us to share the food. "Hey Jocelyn."

"Jace." She gave him a small nod and that's how far their conversation went.

"Um dad can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked he yawned while trying to say sure. He went into the kitchen pantry looking for anything to make for dinner.

"What's up?"

"I met a girl today…"

"Oh what's her-"

"Actually Logan met a girl today and passed her along to me I guess."

"The joys of having a twin."

"The joys of having a gay twin." I said dad smiled at that one.

"So what's the problem? You seem like there is a problem."

"She's black."

"Okay? And?"

"I just don't know if you would ca-"

"Liam, you can like whoever you want to like if she's white, asian, black, even purple I don't care, what I do care about is your happiness and if she makes you happy then who cares what color her skin is."

"I just didn't want you to be mad."

"I would never be mad at you for liking someone."

"What if she's like eighty five?"

"Is she rich?" He joked.

"Good one dad." I laughed.

"I'm serious though Liam, it doesn't matter as long as you are happy."

"I don't know if it will go anywhere she calls me rich boy and not in the funny i'm making fun of you way kind of thing like it bothers her kind of way."

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about this."

"Because she gives better advice?"

"No," He laughed. "Because that was kind of our relationship, when the Lightwoods adopted me I was considered the rich boy and Clary's family didn't really have anything now while we were always friends or whatever the hell we were when we were kids money didn't matter but when we were fourteen and I asked her to be my girlfriend that's when money became the problem I guess, she said we were from two different worlds I had everything handed to me while she had to work for what she wanted."

"So essentially you were a spoiled rich brat?"

"In a way yes."

"And you talk about me." I mumbled.

"I never saw things from Clary's prospective because I had it good with the Lightwoods, family vacations to the Bahamas and Paris… Your mother didn't have it that easy."

"What was her life like?"

"She doesn't really talk about her childhood a lot it wasn't all that great but to her a vacation was getting out of the house for a few hours." I suddenly did feel like a rich spoiled brat.

"I'm not the person to ask about this kind of thing because I don't really know what it's like but I know your mom does and maybe she has some sort of advice for you something I wouldn't be able to give you."

"You did a pretty good job thanks dad."

"Any time Bugga…" He said and usually I would yell at him saying only mom was allowed to call me Bugga but it was surprisingly nice when he said it.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jon and I were watching funny videos on YouTube when mom came in and once she saw Jon she looked pissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom come on…" I groaned.

"It's okay Clary." Jon said. "Hey mom…"

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my sister what are you doing here?"

"You honestly want him here Clary? He chose your _father_ over us." I knew why he left he's told me his reasons for going.

"That was years ago mom, don't you want a relationship with your own son? He has a family of his own now aren't you sick and tired of your children hating you and not wanting you in their lives?" She seemed taken back by that she bit her lip.

"First you get back together with Jace and then you have a f-" She stopped with whatever she was going to say next. "I just don't understand."

"Don't talk about Jace." Jon said surprisingly. "He's a nice guy and he takes care of Clary, he was there for her when neither of us were if you want to be a bitch you can take that shit right out of this room."

"I'm still your mother Jonathan and you will not talk to me like that."

"I'm not a child mother and you do not scare me."

"Why are you even here?" She asked again.

"Guys stop it." I groaned and then struggled to sit up maybe I shouldn't have tried to make them talk I just wanted to be a normal family for one minute.

"See what you did Jonathan you are making her upset." She said coming over to me kissing my head.

"Mom…." I gave Jon a sympathetic look he was right I should've let him leave when mom texted me letting me know she was here I just didn't want my family to be so broken it's like that void from my childhood was never filled and I wanted it to be I wanted at least one normal family moment where my brother and mother could just get along for one damn moment and we could be happy.

"I believe it's you making her mad."

"Jon…"

"You know I tried years ago to let you back into my life because I thought it would be good for my kids to at least have a grandmother but you are the rudest person in the entire world, if it doesn't fit to your standards you get pissed and make everyone else pay for stupid shit, you don't like Clary's husband because what he got her pregnant at a young age? How old were you when you had me mother? You need to grow up before you have no family left."

"I have come to terms with Jace and we are fine now." She said her face stone cold.

"I think maybe we should all just take a deep breath and try to get along, mom you haven't seen Jon in years and Jon I know deep down you care about mom you always try and push it to the side but it hurts that she's not around especially to see how much you've changed and grown into a good man."

"Your probably just like your father." She said harshly.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"No mom i'm not…. I don't beat my children within an inch of their life just because i'm bored, I don't lock my son in the closet for thirteen hours because he refused to get me a beer, I don't throw broken beer bottles at my kids, I don't take a belt and wrap it around their necks when they annoy me, I am not that man I love my kids and I would do anything for them so don't you dare compare me to dad not when you sat there and let him do those things to me, when you lied to the people at the hospital telling them I was jumped I was seven for crying out loud you let him beat the shit out of me all for eating a week old sandwich you let him lock me in that closet and you heard me screaming for you begging because I had to use the bathroom and when he let me out he beat me again because I pissed in my pants you didn't care you let him do those things to me and you just walked around like nothing happened you never got help."

"Jon-"

"And when Clary was born you still didn't do anything you let dad treat us like shit you let him-"

"I was afraid of him!" She yelled. "I feared for my life."

"And what about the lives of your children? I always took the beatings for you and Clary because I couldn't stand to watch him hit you but you could've left you could have taken us away from that awful place yet you stayed and let us get beat you made our lives hell and you could have done something about it but you didn't."

I hated thinking about when we were younger I always had nightmares anytime it was brought up, being a kid scared of what dad would do next when he was high or drunk or worse both.

"I was weak then Jonathan but I did leave and you still chose to live with him even after everything he had done to you." He didn't want me to be afraid anymore, I couldn't say that aloud though I wasn't going to make it harder for Jon.

"You didn't want me mom, you always said that I was just like him I grew up thinking I would be a monster and when Jennifer and I had Cruz I was terrified because I thought i'd turn out just like dad but then I looked down at my helpless little son and I couldn't imagine ever hurting him I loved him so much and I could never understand how you let him hurt us." Mom didn't have anything to say to that she was quiet which was rare.

"I think maybe I should go." She said quietly.

"No i'll go you can stay Clary wants you here for some unknown reason…"

"Jon don't go." I said but he was already shaking his head.

"I can't be around her Clary…" He said I understood but at the same time I just wanted him to stay because he was the only other person in the world who understood the nightmares of having my father, as much as I wanted to tell Jace the words were to painful to say and he understood that and he let everything go he knew it was bad and that was enough for him.

"Jace invited you over for dinner." I said and he laughed through his anger.

"I highly doubt that."

"Jon what your doing for me is pretty much saving my life so yes Jace is inviting you over for dinner and if you want me to call him and have him tell you that I will."

"Is she going to be there?"

"Yes she is but she knows that we walk on a very thin line and now i'm adding Jon to that line, mom you need to get over the anger your mad at dad but you can't take it out on Jon he did nothing wrong leave him out of it."

"Clary-"

"I said leave him out of it." I yelled and suddenly I just felt exhausted.

 **Logan's Pov**

I tried to keep my distance from grandma I didn't want to make her upset by being around her so I was in the kitchen dad was just going to make pasta which is boring so I told him i'd cook mostly to just keep myself away from her so I decided on Moroccan spiced chicken and couscous even though I had to hold back my tears while cooking the poor chicken. "Yes i'll get it-" Grandma said walking into the kitchen and looking at me. "Oh… Your cooking." She said stiffly.

"Don't worry…." I said softly. "I will try and not get Aids in your food since to you all gay people somehow magically get aids."

"I didn't mean to offend you Logan." She said and I thought maybe she was going to apologize for her hurtful words from when she found out I was gay.

"You didn't?"

"I was just saying that you being a you know isn't really a permanent thing there are camps we can look into it."

"You want me to go to a gay camp?"

"It's not right." She said and it took everything I had to not cry even though the tears were stinging my eyes. "It's disgusting."

"Logan!" Cecily yelled skipping in. "Is it almost done?" She asked coming towards me but grandma grabbed her holding her away from me.

"It will be done soon Muffin."

"Okay." She let her go pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Your parents let her around you?" She said and everything she's ever said to me didn't hurt as much as her asking why Cecily was allowed around me.

"Why do you think she will catch the faggot disease?"

"I think it will confuse her."

"Into what? Thinking that you can be who you are? Love who you want to love? Yeah that's a terrible thing to teach kids."

"It's a shame Logan, you would have made beautiful children with the right women."

"I can still have children but the thing is i'd need to fuck a cup instead of a vigina but hey they probably feel the same." I muttered.

"Let's hope you don't have children they might grow up to be fags as well."

"Mom…." I looked up to see Jonathan mom's brother standing in the threshold. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said harshly. "Did Clary not just tell you that you two walk a very thin line but then your gonna berate her son because he's a queer?"

"I don't really like that word…"

"I'm sorry." He said softly and I could tell he genuinely meant it. "Because he's homosexual."

"Gay works fine." I said and he smiled.

"It is wrong." She said shaking her head.

"Who the fuck cares what you think? Is he your son?"

"A man is supposed to be with a-"

"Are we really going down that bullshit road?" He said angrily. "When Clary finds out what you-"

"No…." I said softly. "Please don't tell her…." Grandma looked at me shaking her head and walking away I could hear her tell everyone she suddenly wasn't hungry. "My mom needs her."

"Logan right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Jonathan I don't think we've been introduced."

"No we haven't." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I don't like touching people. Germs."

"Understandable."

"But if you asked grandma she'd probably say it's because i'm afraid of giving someone aids or maybe the fag gene."

"She said you had aids?" He asked bewildered.

"She didn't know I was gay until a little while ago she was staying with us when we were in Canada making a movie and I was talking to my boyfriend and when I told her she got so mad she said really mean things and I cried my older sister Jessie yelled at her and grandma came to talk to me she said that being gay meant i'd probably die early from aids that I should just be with a girl because being gay is disgusting and i'm gonna go to hell because god hates gays."

"And you don't want your mom knowing why?"

"She has a lot on her plate right now and she worries about me a lot i'm not like my brothers and sisters i'm different and i'm not sure if that's good or bad maybe i'll never really know but she was happy that grandma came back into our lives and everyone likes her so why should I make everyone suffer and lose grandma just because she thinks I should go to gay camp and pray away the gay."

"This probably isn't my place to say but I think your alright kid, you got a lot going for you I mean a movie, a boyfriend, you got a bright future and you shouldn't let her words get to you."

"Did you hear everything she said?"

"I was coming in here for something to drink when I overheard her about not having children."

"Maybe she's right." I said softly and the tears fell I pushed them away.

"Hey Logie-" Jessie came in and saw me crying she was at my side in a second. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma…." I said softly leaning my head into her.

"Fucking bitch." She said. "Can I hug you?" She asked she always asked permission before trying to touch me I nodded and her arms came around me in a tight hug.

I pulled away drying my tears. "Thank you Jonathan." I said and he nodded. "Please don't tell my mom."

"I still think I should but I won't." He said and Jessie waved.

"Your my mom's brother?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Jessie."

"You look like an exact replica of your mother."

"Thanks she calls me Mini because I look just like her." He laughed.

"I'm gonna go back out there before your dad comes in with a pitchfork." He said I wanted to ask why but he turned around and left.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing… She was really nice and we had a great talk."

"And i'm the virgin Mary." Jessie said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter what she said Jess…"

"Yes it does!"

"What's wrong Logan?" Dad popped his head in and saw me crying or trying to stop crying.

"I uh… Messed up cooking…" I said Jessie glared at me but I knew she wouldn't go behind my back.

"It can't be that bad," Dad said looking at the stove. "Want some help fixing it?" If I was anyone else he would have known I was lying no one else would cry over messing something up but no stupid gay me has to cry over the stupidest things.

"I can handle it dad."

"You sure?"

"Daddy! Grandma and I need help." Cecily yelled from the other room.

"Let me know when dinner's ready." He said turning and leaving.

"Logan!" Jessie slapped me.

"I bruise easily!" I yelled rubbing my arm.

"Stop defending her she's a bitch who needs to get a good fucking punch to the face."

"Jessie-"

"She has no right to call you a faggot or any of that other shit she said you are just a kid."

"I can handle myself i'm not some baby."

"You are my baby brother and i'll be damned if she ever says anything about you again."

"Maybe when we move to New York if I get Damien to move with us maybe I could convince him to meet her and if she sees how amazing he is and that we love each other she won't be so mean."

"Logan my sweet little brother you need to understand that people like her do not change she can pretend to change but deep down she still hates dad, she hates everyone who doesn't agree with her and that's not fair to you or dad to have live with someone like that."

"Mom only sees her like every three or four years I can deal with a little hate every few years."

"You shouldn't have to deal with hate ever."

"Jessie i'm gay that means people are gonna hate on me and I have to learn to be a big boy and accept the fact that some people just won't accept me."

 **Jace's Pov**

It was late when I got back to the hospital I couldn't sleep at home not when Clary was in the hospital so I went back to the hospital she'd probably yell at me for coming back but I just needed to be around her right now, when I went into her room she was asleep so quietly and carefully I went back to the little couch I sleep on and just as I was about to sit down Clary started to whine in her sleep, I watched for a moment to make sure she was okay but as I watched she started getting worse she was moving around a lot which made me nervous because of the IV in her arm she was having a nightmare. "Ja..ce…" She cried I sat down beside her.

"Shhh baby…" This would be a moment where i'd brush her hair back while kissing her forehead I think it was one of the things I missed the most.

"Jace?" Her eyes opened blinking away the sleep.

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep at home I need you there next to me or else it just feels weird in bed."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No…." She said softly lifting her arm that had the IV and moving it up. "Lay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I sleep better when your next to me."

"Okay…" I said softly getting in next to her she instantly came to me and melted into my side fitting perfectly she put her arm on top of me carefully.

"How'd dinner go?" She asked yawning.

"Not too bad I mean Jon and Jocelyn didn't talk at all, Logan wasn't really hungry because he cooked chicken and he said he had to go mourn the death of the chicken he just cooked so he didn't eat and Jessie refused to sit at the table so she ate in the kitchen with Ryland it was really weird the entire dinner was weird which is why i'm hoping we can hold off on any family dinners until you are home you seem to keep the peace more than I can."

"They call me Clary 'the peacekeeper' Herondale." She said softly I could tell she was falling back asleep. "Love you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Clary more then you can ever imagine." I stopped trying to picture what my life would be like without her because it was desolate she was my world and without her there is no me, her breathing evened out and she slept peacefully against me I didn't want to fall asleep like always I wanted to make sure she was okay through the night but soon her steady even breaths and the constant beating of her heart monitor lulled me to sleep.

 **A few people were asking if I was going to do a prequel to this story like from the time Clary and Jace met when they were five up until they broke up in high school so basically the story that starts off this story pretty much and my answer to that is I don't think so just because I feel like no one would read that considering you all know what happens and the flashbacks kind of take care of all those questions you have and what not I just feel like not a lot of people would read it and I don't want to waste my time writing something no one would read**

 **I will most likely be updating Ryland's story next so go catch on that if you haven't already until next time, I love you guys.**


	144. Chapter 144 Family Down Time

**Harry B. Jackson- Logan doesn't deal with things in the normal way which is why everyone is always so quick to defend him and he's been learning and trying to get better at that so in the future you will see him grow up more I guess you could say**

 **Tubba- I know you have been gone for so long it's kinda like you… Don't love me anymore….. Kidding lol life can be a bitch I know that first hand take it one day at a time and you know have mental visions of killing the people who piss you off… Just me doing that? Okay shutting up now before I seem insane….. Hope to see a review from you soon but don't worry about it if you are to busy**

 **Murphys gal 87- you find out in this chapter about that**

 **TMIShips4Life- I was thinking about it I might try it out I haven't decided yet**

 **Yuki Kamea- Liam and Logan have a nice long conversation about Hayley and a few other people in the next chapter**

 **Clary's Pov**

The kids were coming to see me soon, I was really excited to see all of them because I hadn't seen any of them except Ryland even though Jessie and Logan came to see me I was asleep so to finally see all of them I was nervous I know Jace was kind of iffy about having Cecily come because she was sensitive so I left the decision to come up to her I didn't want her to come if she didn't want to. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Jace asked looking up from his phone.

"Just thinking about the kids."

"I know they miss you."

"I can't wait to get out of here so I can sleep in my own bed and I really can't wait until all these tubes are shit are out of me." I said aggravated.

"The tubes are just doing their job stop being so mean to them."

"Do you happen to have a pen on you?" I asked because the one I was using wasn't working for me.

"Um…" Jace looked around. "No… I brought you some of your supplies right?"

"Yeah you did but I'm writing a letter."

"Clary…. Don't do this…"

"Do what?"

"Make a whole read this if I die kind of thing."

"I wasn't…. It's a letter to Benjamin, it was Jon's idea I guess he writes to him all the time."

"Who?"

"Oh right I haven't told you."

"No you haven't, who is Benjamin?"

"Benjamin Samuel Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern? As in…?"

"As in my father had another child? Yep."

"You have another brother?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…."

"Yeah Jon says he's really young like seven or eight and in military school."

"I always pictured sending Liam there." Jace joked I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't sended my baby there."

"So your writing to him?"

"I talked to Jon about him the other day he says that my dad and his wife don't really see him and he has to spend breaks at the school and in the summer he goes to stay at her parents house but they are not the nicest of old people. I just want him to know he's not alone you know?"

"That's actually really sad…" Jace said softly. "I can't imagine sending one of our kids to boarding school that's what i'm assuming it is right?"

"Yeah but only with people yelling in your face and every minute of your day is planned out."

"What are you telling him?"

"I don't want to overwhelm him with information, Jon told him about me awhile ago and I figured since he knew who I was that I should at least write to him so he knows that I know about him to."

"Is it a sappy letter? Children do not like sappy letters."

"It is not sappy!" I yelled looking over my letter to make sure it wasn't sappy. "It's just basically explaining that i'm his sister and i'd like to meet him one day."

"Where is he at?"

"California Military Institute."

"Sounds scary."

"That's what I said."

"Why Cali? Isn't your dad in Oregon?"

"I think here was the closest one and her parents live out here she's apparently twenty something and likes to spend all my dad's money so of course she wouldn't want her son around her. Mother of the year."

"Of course he'd marry someone younger than his daughter."

"Isn't that what rich men do after they get divorced?"

"I don't know i'm happily married."

"Nice save." I mumbled continuing to write with my crappy pen.

"You telling him all about the kids and stuff?"

"Not yet I want to get to know him before I start talking about myself so i'm basically just asking stuff about him and you know some basic information about myself."

"Talk about me i'm awesome."

"No thanks…."

"Ask him about music then maybe he'll be a fan."

"And if he's not? That would hurt your pretty little ego."

"Well he's young so I can teach him to like the fucking masterpiece that is Kings For A Day."

"You are so full of yourself." I said as I added what he said. "When you can do you think you can drop this off at the post office?"

"Yeah i'll do it today."

"Thank you."

"So when are they doing your blood test?"

"In two weeks they are giving my body time to recover from all the move forward with the surgery."

"And after the surgery how long would you need to stay in the hospital?"

"They said usually a month just so they can monitor me and keep me under observation."

"How do you feel?"

"Better than I have in a really long time." I said softly thinking about when this entire thing started months ago.

"I'm proud of you Clary you fought hard and kicked cancers ass."

"Well we still don't know if I have kicked cancers ass but I feel good right now and to me that's a victory enough considering for the past few weeks I have been half dead," I added quickly before Jace gave me a lecture. "Figuratively."

"Clary-"

"Izzy and Simon came to see me yesterday when we you were spending time with the kids."

"That's good I don't like you here alone."

"Right I might meet a super sexy twenty year old french doctor who wants to whisk me away and make little french babies with him." Jace was laughing shaking his head.

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to be with a guy younger then your son."

"What about me?" Ryland asked coming in with the boys.

"She could've been talking about us." Liam said I noticed Logan didn't chime in with any witty response.

"How much did you guys hear?" Jace asked.

"Just then your son." Liam said.

"How would you guys feel if you had a stepdad who was only twenty?" I asked Ryland made his signature no thank you face.

"Uncomfortable." Ryland said.

"I think it would be awesome." Liam said.

"No love for your real father?" Jace asked jokingly throwing one of my color pencils at him.

"I mean I love you but step parents always try and buy their step kids love well most of the time and if he was only twenty i'm sure he'd be all like you wanna new playstation sure i'll buy it for you, you wanna get drunk and go see some strippers sure i'm so much cooler than your lame ass dad."

"Language." Jace and I said in unison.

"That wasn't me that was my future step father."

"I would not approve of this." Ryland said shuttering.

"I'm just joking I couldn't marry someone younger then my son."

"Just think about it," Liam said laughing. "When he was born you were already a mother."

"Okay this conversation is over." Logan was just looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong LogieBear?"

"He's been like that since our little family dinner thing he hasn't said a word."

"What happened?" I asked looking at Jace who shrugged clearly confused.

"I don't know… Everything went fine."

"Logan?" No answer.

"Well sorry that I had to pee!" Cecily yelled coming in followed by Jessie who was rolling her eyes.

"That was the second time in like thirty minutes you need to get your bladder checked."

"I had a lot to drink and when I said I was done I wasn't because you were yelling at me to hurry."

"Because by the time we got up here mom would have been ready to go home if you took your sweet time."

"It's not my fault."

"Yes it is you and your baby bladder."

"Girls…." Jace said I rolled my eyes because that's as far as he ever went with disciplining them.

"Mommy!" Cecily ran to me and jumped onto the bed and straight on top of me it hurt really bad but I tried not to show it. "Oh! Did I hurt you?" She asked trying to get off me but I scooted over so she could lay against me and not on top of me.

"I'm okay Muffin."

"Hey mom." Jessie came over kissed my cheek and pinched Cecily.

"Ow!"

"Hey Mini."

"So what's on tv?" Liam asked taking the tv remote but Ryland took it from him.

"I like this movie."

"I don't care." Liam said trying to take it back Ryland punched him playfully but Liam yelped and dropped back down onto the chair cursing.

"Oh shit…. Sorry I totally forgot."

"What? What's wrong with him?" I looked from Jace, to Ryland, to Liam and then back to Jace.

"His rib never healed properly and when he got into that fight a while ago it broke again."

"So what are they going to do about that."

"Nothing i'm a big boy and as long as stupid idiots don't punch me in the rib it should be fine."

"And if not?"

"Surgery I guess."

"Great just what we need." I said softly Logan had sat down on the chair by the door.

"What's wrong with Logan?" I asked no one looked like they knew what was wrong but Jessie look like she knew something. "Jessica?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"Nothing." She was lying.

"I am not stupid." I said she sighed and looked at Logan who had his head down.

"Well…." She looked at Logan and sighed. "Just some homophobic asshole who said something to Logan."

"Said what?" Ryland said and Jessie looked at Logan again.

"I don't think he'd really like me repeating what that person said."

"When did this happen? I don't remember you guys going anywhere."

"Remember when we didn't have any sour cream and Cecily was whining because we needed it for the baked potatoes and Logan and I went to the store?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked looking at Logan but he still wasn't looking at anyone.

"Come here Logan." I said but he shook his head. "Either you come here or I come to you and I haven't been out of this bed since I came here so I will most likely fall." He looked up and he had tears running down his face and my heart just broke, Cecily got out from next to me and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck she never liked when anyone cried she always tried to make everyone laugh.

"It's okay Logan…" She said softly he was as stiff as a board.

"I'll go take him outside and talk to him." Jessie said and grabbed Logan's arm pulling him out of the room.

"Why are people so hateful?" Liam asked shaking his head. "It shouldn't matter who you fall in love with."

"People are close minded…" Ryland said softly, recently he had gotten more protective over Logan.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"I told you that as soon as you saw mom you were gonna turn into a big cry baby." I mumbled he pushed the tears away. "You need to tell her Logan."

"What will that solve?" He asked.

"For starters you won't have to listen to grandma calling you a disgusting faggot who's gonna die of aids and go to hell."

"Mom wants her around."

"You honestly think mom wants someone around who talks like that to her child?"

"You honestly think mom wants to go back to hating her own mother? You seen how happy she was when grandma came back into our lives."

"You shouldn't have to deal with homophobia in your own home and certainly not from someone who is related to you."

"Jessie-"

"You don't try and befriend people who hate you just because your gay, I know that your brain works in a different way but it's not how the world works Logan they won't change their mind about you just because you are nice to them."

"Hate isn't born within you it's taught so maybe if I can just show one person and it doesn't even have to be about being gay it can be about anything if I can just show one person you don't have to hate someone because of who they are, who they love, or what they believe in it will make all the bullying and all the horrible comments worth it."

"I'm telling mom and dad what she said."

"You will not! Don't do that mom's sick and the last thing I want is her to be upset with her mother if anything happens to her."

"Logan…"

"I'll tell her one day I promise."

"You know when we go back in there they are all still gonna ask."

"So tell them what happened I don't care but it happened at the store."

"Logie."

"I mean it Jessie if you tell I will never forgive you."

"You shouldn't be protecting grandma."

"I'm not protecting grandma," He said softly I opened my mouth but Logan was already walking back to the door. "I'm protecting my mother." He went back in and sat down in the same spot everyone stopped talking and just looked at me.

"Hey…." I said waving.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Ryland asked.

"Someone just said Logan was going to hell that's all." I said quickly and sat down beside the bed everyone didn't look like they believed me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam asked.

"What can you do? What can anyone do? I'm a faggot people hate fa-"

"Would you stop saying that word? Stop being so fucking nice to people and the next time someone says something to you, you tell them to shut the fuck up with their close minded piece of shit attitude take the fucking stick out of their ass because that's where their stupid ass hetrosexual opinion can go." Liam said mom and dad just looked at each other silently asking each other if they should yell at Liam, they didn't.

"So basically take your opinion and shove it?" Logan said but Liam shook his head.

"No you say what I said."

"And when I get beat up i'll be sure to thank you."

"That's it…" Mom said sitting up all the way. "Everyone out except for you Logan."

"Great now i'm in trouble…."

"Maybe mom and dad will send you to gay camp." I tried to joke mom looked mad but Logan actually laughed.

"Oh yeah their motto is we only get on our knees to pray."

"Out… All of you." Mom said again and even dad stood up mom groaned. "Where are you going?"

"You said all of you I thought-"

"You're his father aren't you?" Mom was pissed, we all left and the last thing I heard before I left was mom saying. "Why don't you go to your father when these things happen? He's there for you Logan he tries but you need to open up to him more." I closed the door and Ryland pulled me aside.

"Let me guess you want to know who said that to him?"

"I do but I can already tell you aren't gonna tell me so I figured i'd change the subject."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I met this girl a little while ago."

"Do I smell love blossoming?"

"Um no we've only been on like one date well two if you count getting coffee and taking a walk."

"How romantic." I said sarcastically, I loved messing with him

"Shut up." He said playfully pushing me.

"So who is this mystery woman who has won the key to your coffee heart." Cecily jumped into the conversation.

"My ballet teacher!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What are you deaf?" Cecily asked I looked at her and she bit her lip. "Oh…. You kind of are sorry, I said-"

"No you idiot I heard you. Her ballet teacher? Really Ry?"

"She's nice… And not bad looking."

"I think you could do so much better." I said and I wasn't about to go on a ranting binge telling him everything I hated about two face Kenai.

"You act like i'm getting married to her."

"I for sure wouldn't be at that wedding."

"Why are we talking about me getting married?"

"I'm just letting you know that if you ever think about marrying her that I will not be there."

"Why?"

"I don't like her, she doesn't like me."

"Why?"

"It's a really long stupid story that I don't feel like sharing but I will tell you this, keep a very close eye on your credit cards."

"I am so confused right now…."

"What are we talking about?" Liam asked looking up from his phone.

"Keani."

"The gold digger?"

"I'm sorry does everyone know a story I don't?" Ryland asked Liam sighed.

"She was going out with this guy and basically stole all of us his money."

"Most of his money, which is how she afforded a nice little ballet studio."

"How do you guys know this?"

"The guy has a sister who goes to the same school I think Jessie and her are friends."

"Sort of she's really Rylie's friend but when I was dropping Cecily off one day she was talking to a guy and you know me I made a dumb joke and from that day she hasn't really liked me."

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary was waiting for Logan to talk but he wasn't she sighed. "Baby boy-"

"I don't know why everyone tries to put me in a bubble." He said softly. "I know hate exists and in reality I don't really know how to deal with it so I think if I just ignore that person and hope if I don't say anything they will just leave me alone, I can't change who I am no matter how hard I tried."

"Tried?" I said softly.

"I've always known I was gay I guess I mean I always had crushes on boys and before I met Damien I tried to force myself to like girls, I've always wanted to make you proud dad and I have always wanted to be like you so I tried to like girls but it wasn't working I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Logan, I could never be disappointed in you for falling in love with someone, as long as that person is good and treats you amazing because that's what you deserve, it doesn't matter buddy."

"To some people it does."

"Who cares about those people? Your family loves you and we all accept you don't ever think for a second that I have ever been disappointed in having you as my son."

"Thanks dad…" He said softly I looked at Clary who was smiling at us, I wasn't very good at communicating with Logan so this was a major thing for me.

The kids came back in a little after Logan still seemed down I wonder what Clary always does to make him feel better I'd have to ask her later, Cecily was going on and on about her trip to Disneyland this weekend, Mackenzie invited her for her birthday and then next month she was going again because Raven begged Jon and me to let Cecily go with for her birthday trip, Jon knew I still wasn't comfortable with him around my daughters so the twins were going.

"And Jessie's coming so it will be super fun."

"Your going?"

"Yeah, Henry didn't want to go and Mackenzie wasn't happy about that so Tessa said he could invite a friend and-"

"And that friend was me!" Logan yelled. "But Jessie was being all salty about not being invited."

"Yeah Henry wanted his little sass queen there with him."

"Sass queen…?" Ryland said Logan did an extravagant hair flip even though he didn't have enough hair for it to actually flip.

"Oh honey you have no idea." Logan said in a very feminine voice Jessie dropped her head laughing.

"He has the hat to prove it." Jess said.

"Wait!" He yelled and grabbed Jessie's bag looking through it. "Oh I do have them." He put on a pair of sunglasses that had the words 'Shade Queen' on them.

"Th

"I've embraced it."

"So um this is like a girls sleep in one room boys in the other kinda trip right?" I asked she rolled her eyes.

"No we are gonna sleep in the same bed," She said sarcastically. "Of course I have to sleep in a different room Tessa would kill Henry."

"I would kill Henry." I mumbled.

"I should be the one going with Henry, I am a Disneyland baby."

"Mom went into labor with you two at Disneyland she didn't have you there."

"Still a Disneyland baby…." He mumbled.

"Hey mom did Ryland tell you he had a girlfriend?" Jessie said most likely trying to push the conversation away from herself.

"A gold digging girlfriend." Liam added.

"She's not a gold digger, well at least not she's nice."

"Nice until she takes all your money and dumps you." Liam mumbled.

"Why are you so worried about my love life?"

"I really don't care." Liam said shrugging.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

 **Logan's Pov**

Austin came over and we started back up on our robot and catapult it seems like it's been forever since we've worked on it. "So how's the boyfriend?"

"He's good and adorable." I said Austin made a gagging noise I rolled my eyes and handed him the rope.

"Does he still hate me?"

"No, he use to be jealous of you but he knows that we're best friends and that you would never try and make a move on someone who's in a relationship."

"Then I can be just like my dad." He said bitterly, his dad cheated on his mom getting some women who was married as well he had gotten her pregnant then he left them to go be with his other family and never looked back, Austin doesn't talk about his father very much hasn't seen him since he was seven.

"You alright?"

"I don't need him, he'd probably disown me for being panexual."

"Well your dad's missing out on one of the smartest people I know."

"Wow you're admitting i'm smart."

"You are I wouldn't have said it if you weren't."

"No i'm saying before you went away you would have given me a lecture on how I am not as smart as you."

"I'd like to think these last few months i've grown and developed somewhat of an EQ."

"Well considering you still think making up a poem about the periodic and your boyfriend is romantic i'm gonna give that one a hard earned no."

"I'm trying…"

"And that's what counts."

"Hey… Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" He asked taking the power saw dad didn't know I had that.

"So um Damien and I we have uh well… We've had-"

"Sex?" Austin said and I nodded. "How adorable you can't even say the word without blushing."

"Shut up before I take the saw and hack you to death."

"Why are you asking me about sex?"

"Because I have no other friends then Henry and he feels uncomfortable talking about sex with me and you literally don't have a shame button."

"Your right I don't, so you and mister sexy soccer star got your freak on, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well i'm sort of the…. You know?"

"Bottom?"

"No…." This was awkward.

"No way…."

"What?"

"You are the top? For real?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because Damien is well Damien I mean have you seen him?"

"Yes I have quite a few times."

"Look at you go." He said smirking.

"It was only twice."

"So what you don't like being the top?"

"No I do like it."

"Oh does he want to try being the top and you are afraid of having something up your-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Fine…." He rolled his eyes, "So you are afraid and he doesn't know that?"

"Well it's not just about that I mean we have never done the other thing."

"Oh good god Logan just say it, it's just me and you i'm not gonna laugh or anything… say it with me, i've never gone down on my super hot boy toy before."

"I've never gone down on my super hot boy toy before." I repeated and Austin laughed. "You said you weren't gonna laugh."

"I didn't think you'd say it."

"You didn't?"

"No I thought you'd yell at me for calling him super hot."

"He is super hot and I don't feel jealous when you say it so I don't really care."

"Well you don't need to be jealous i'm seeing someone." He said and my head snapped to his.

"Woah, when were you planning on telling this to me? Your oldest and gayest friend?"

"Just now?"

"How long have you two been dating? Boy or girl?"

"Actually trans…" He said looking at me to see if I was judging.

"Female to male?" I asked.

"Male to female."

"What's her name?" He smiled.

"Luna."

"Pretty name."

"We just started dating a few weeks ago and she wants to meet my mom but my mom thinks i'm-"

"You still haven't told your mom that your pansexual?"

"I told her bisexual, she won't understand what pansexual is and a lot of people say it's not a real thing and when I told her I was bisexual she went through the roof she sent me to stay with my grandma for a month thinking it would somehow change me and grandma is a hardcore bible lover."

"You never told me that."" I said softly, he's been through alot so to have his mother suddenly push him away that must've been terrible.

"The only reason she let me come home was because she was lonely, she gradually started to accept that I was bi and when I started to realize that I wasn't bi either…. I don't know… All I know is she really would not approve of this and I don't want to get sent back to live with my grandmother, but I also don't want to hurt Luna by asking her to hide who she really is."

"I'm sorry TinTin… I wish I had advice for you."

"Just you listening is enough, so back to your problem…" He said and suddenly I felt bad for even asking him.

"I don't know why i'm freaking out about it, I mean isn't sex the thing most people freak out about?"

"I believe so."

"And here I am freaking out about oral sex."

"He's never had oral sex before so if you suck at it he won't know, pun very much intended."

"Gee thanks…"

"Maybe Henry can give you advice."

"Considering he's dating my sister I do not think I would want his advice on oral sex, or sex in general."

"Well your sister is hot."

"Gross…." I shuttered, Austin turned on the power saw and not even thirty seconds into cutting it dad came down.

"What are you two doing?"

"Making a medieval catapult remember?"

"One of you are gonna end up chopping your hand off give me that." He said taking it away from Austin.

"But dad…." I whined.

"Just tell me what you need to be cut."

"You want to help?"

"It's better than having to explain this to Austin's mom."

Dad stayed down in the basement with us for two hours helping with the catapult, he even asked about helping with the robot dad hasn't really shown much interst in the things I like so for him to spend that much time down with us meant a lot and I could tell Austin loved it too he looks up to my dad.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I love Disneyland so much, Mackenzie was pulling Jem from one ride to another, Jessie and Henry were doing their own thing although they did go on a few rides with us. "Slow down Kenz." Jem said softly.

"But baba we have to do everything!" She yelled excitedly.

"We have the entire weekend." Tessa said pushing Mackenzie's hair out of her face. For the entire week at school it was all either of us could talk about i'm sure Rafe and Ariabella were tired of hearing about it.

"Well come on." She said letting go of Jem and grabbing me I ran with her Tessa shook her head but was still smiling she grabbed Jem's hand and walked behind us. "Sooo…." Mackenzie said slowing down looking for a ride to go on.

"So?"

"I kissed Rafe!"

"Eww." I said she glared at me.

"I think we are dating i'm not really sure yet."

"He's eleven."

"And?"

"Your eight."

"I'm nine!"

"No you will be nine in three weeks, why are we celebrating your birthday so early?" I asked I never really thought about that until now.

"It was the only time my brother could come home." She said, Zach was in the band with Ryland he had taken over all the duties for Ryland like interviews and even writing songs though Max helps him a lot so he's really busy.

"Oh right, where is he at?" I asked looking around, Zach was hot hotter than anyone in the band well Spencer was a little bit hot but Zach was the hottest but Mackenzie says that Gabe is the hottest.

"Mama was hungry so he went to get her something to eat."

"Ohhhh…."

"Do you want to go on splash mountain?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Oh no…." I have always avoided that ride, Logan's afraid of it as well so we would always skip over that ride.

"No."

"But we have to." She whined.

"Mackenzie if Cecily doesn't want to go on something then she doesn't have to."

"No… It's okay i'll go on it."

"Yay!" She said and pulled me into line.

"If Logan was here he'd get me out of this…." I said softly.

The ride wasn't terrible even if I did scream very loudly it wasn't so bad and I was all wet but it was hot so I take that as a plus, when that ride was over Mackenzie wanted to go over and do something else but she didn't want to walk so Zach picked her up and put her on his shoulders kind of like what Ryland and daddy do when I say i'm tired of walking and even though I was eleven I was about the same height as Mackenzie because I had gotten my shortness from mom so halfway through the walk Zach put her down and picked me up.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sleeping when Jace came I don't know how long he was here but when I woke up he was out like a light on his little bed couch thing but there was a letter on my tray I picked it up and noticed it was from Ben I didn't think I would have gotten a letter back so soon unless Jace payed extra to have it sent out sooner or something, I opened it up nervously I didn't know what to expect from this letter.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _Hi i'm Benjamin but you can call me Ben or Benji if you'd like Jon does and I really like that name and it's my first ever nickname, I just turned eight I don't really know what to write but Jon told me that you were sick and in the hospital i'm sorry, once I was in the hospital because my appendix ruptured it hurt a lot but I got to stay home from school for a few weeks and my mom even came to see me for a few hours in the hospital it was nice to see her but she had to go because she had some important stuff to take care of in New York some sort of week of something, I was sad in the hospital because I was all alone, I hope you aren't alone I know it's scary at night even if you are an adult but sometimes adults get scared to and that's okay. What do you do for fun? I like art but my dad says it's a waste of time because I suck. I spend summers with my grandma and grandpa but they are old so I don't get to do anything but my mom said she'd come and visit me but I don't think so because she said that last year and she didn't come, you said you have five kids that's so cool I hope that one day I can meet them I promise I won't be such a pain if I ever do get to come see you. I haven't heard of either of those bands you mentioned but I will try and look them up I can't really right now because I was supposed to be in bed at 6 p.m because we have a three mile run at 5 a.m but I wanted to write you back, I don't really have anything else to say other then I hope you feel better soon and have a great day, I drew you a picture to stick in your room it's not very good i'm bad at drawing but I hope you like it, there's also a picture of me with one of my teachers it was the only one I had. I hope I hear from you again it's okay if you don't though I understand._

 _Love,_

 _Benji_

I pulled the drawing out and smiled it was actually really good, it was a person sitting on a hill looking up at the clouds the word 'you' above the person, he drew me with the little description I had given him my red hair was the only thing you could really see about my face but it was really good for a child, he seemed so wise for his age but I guess military school would do that for you, I looked in the envelope and pulled out a picture of him and my heart just melted he had blonde curly hair and hazel eyes and the cutest little face, he had on a little military outfit with the words Morgenstern in big letters on a patch, the person standing next to him looked pretty scary and for a teacher he wasn't smiling but neither was Ben he looked miserable.

I wish I could take him out of there and just keep him forever, it's clear dad or his mother don't care about him and would rather spend time doing anything else than actually spending it with their child, I felt so bad for him he didn't deserve that kind of life I want to meet him so much but there is nothing I can do from the hospital. Get better, go home, recover for a little while, and then go meet your cute little brother I said to myself repeating it over and over because if I didn't I would just cry for the terrible life Ben has been handed.


	145. Chapter 145 Jace and Jon Bond

**Agentfandoms74- Clary doesn't find out about that until Ryland's story, and yes we do see them bonding in this chapter, it's okay I like answering questions, oooh I can't really answer your last question so you will have to stay tuned to find that one out**

 **Maryam- In this chapter**

 **ILikeBeingTheEternalStud- Maybe I haven't really decided on that but it's a possibility**

 **TMIShips4Life- He's in this chapter and the reunion will be right after the next little time jump… (Not to far)**

 **A Big Fan- Welcome back, she might consider it but I don't know yet**

 **Guest- Clary's last name was Morgenstern after everything happened with her dad she used her mother's last name but legally it was always Morgenstern until she married Jace**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Dad! Dad wake up! Dadddddddddddd…." Someone jumped on top of me I tried opening my eyes but they were not cooperating with me whatsoever. "Dad! Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

"Whaaaat?" I yelled finally opening my eyes Logan was on top of me.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"About five."

"Logan…"

"Alright 4:30."

"Why are you up?"

"I just got the most exciting phone call and I cannot sleep and I will not sleep."

"Okay well I can sleep and I will sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

"Logan i'm gonna take my pillow and put it over your face."

"Recent studies have shown that-"

"What was the phone call? I know you won't let me go back to sleep until you tell me."

"Henry and I are part of the young explorers."

"And?"

"And we have been invited on a four month excavation trip to four different locations!"

"Awesome." I said yawning.

"Awesome….? Did you really just say awesome?"

"Fantastic?"

"I get to go on a real archaeological site and actually do the work they do."

"That's amazing Logan." I said yawning.

"Mom would care…" He mumbled and rolled off of me.

"Logan… Wait…." I sat up groggy as hell. "So these four locations where are they?"

"You don't even care."

"It's really early in the morning I care Logan i'm just tired."

"I'm sorry…" He said and got off the bed. "Goodnight." He said and as much as I would have liked to follow him and talk about whatever I was way to tired.

My alarm went off at noon it was like the fifth time it went off I rolled over turning it off and stared at the wall for a minute or two before forcing myself up. The kids were all scattered around doing there own thing Ryland was watching a movie with Cecily, Jessie and Liam were out in the backyard playing basketball or at least Liam was Jessie was kind of just taking shots. "Hey have you seen Logan?" I asked peaking my head outside it was too hot today.

"Basement." Liam said as Jessie snatched the ball from him and took a shot making it.

"Oh! I am fucking amazing."

"Cheap shot." They were playfully arguing when I went back inside and made my way down to the basement Logan was sitting on a stool with wires all on the table and his robot to the side of him.

"Hey Log." He looked at me and then back to his wires. "Whatcha working on?"

"Nothing."

"Can I help with anything?"

"No."

"Alright I get it…. You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad about anything I have no reason to be mad, i'm busy."

"Right…" I was going to walk away until I remembered what Clary told me, he's the child i'm the adult. "Make yourself unbusy because I want to talk to you."

"I'm busy dad…."

"I don't care Logan."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't care about." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What's with the attitude?"

"If Cecily woke you up early to tell you something stupid like a tooth falling out or a dream she had you would have stayed up and listened to her because it's important and she's your little princess and I was excited about something and you were the first one I went to tell but you pushed me away."

"I was tired."

"Okay." He said.

"Logan…."

"I said okay I don't know what else you'd like me to say Jace." He said.

"Jace? Since when do you call me Jace? Don't call me Jace that's weird."

"I don't know…"

"I was really tired Logan I haven't been sleeping very well, I didn't mean for you to think I didn't care what you had to say but in that moment I was just really tired."

"Okay."

"Can you please say something else then okay?"

"It's fine…. I called mom and told her about it, and someone else to so i'm all talked out."

"Well we can talk now."

"It's alright, I have a lot of work to do." He said pushing the wires away and pushing his chair towards the robot.

"Logan can we just-"

"Daddy!" Cecily yelled.

I was making such great progress with Logan and now I felt like it was slipping back through the cracks, I wasn't about to give up all hope i'd talk to him in a few hours give him time to cool off.

"Yeah princess?"

"Uncle Jon is at the door for you."

"Why…?"

"I don't know." She said shrugging I went to the door and sure enough he was there.

"Hey…."

"I know this is weird and you aren't my number one fan but I figured maybe if you got to know me you wouldn't really hate me that much."

"I don't hate you." I said and he raised his eyebrow. "That much…"

"I figured we could golf."

"Golf?"

"I didn't know what sport you liked and it's kind of hard to bond playing football."

"So you picked golf?"

"It was that or tennis."

"Golf it is." I said he laughed.

"Oh wheres Logan? I wanted to congratulate him again.."

"Congratulate him on what?"

"That whole going to Greece, Egypt, Scotland, and I forgot the last one but it's to find super ancient things, kid called me at like five in the morning could barely get him to stop talking he was so excited."

"He called you?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well you've only met him once before this I didn't think you two were close."

"Getting there I guess I understand the whole misunderstood and out of place in the family kind of role he gets tethered with…"

"Out of place?"

"His words not mine."

"But-"

"Anyway, i'm sure he's already told you about this but i'm proud of my nephew I mean they only allow five kids from the young explorer groups to come and from what Logan says there's quite a few of them so the fact him and his friend got invited is a big deal, you must be proud."

"I um yeah… I am…" I said Jon smiled.

"So um where is Logan at? I just want to congratulate him, then we can go golf or we can like go to lunch or something?"

"Golfing is fine I guess."

"I know you don't like me and you have a very good reason for it but I am really trying."

"I know you are trying it's just hard to trust you around my daughters."

"I respect that and that's why I stay away from them or if I do talk to them or what not i'm around you or Ryland when I do talk to them."

"My daughter- she uh- she's been through enough. I want to believe that you have changed because Clary loves having you back in her life."

"Time will tell I guess…"

"I'm going to go change." I said.

After I was dressed for golfing well what I assumed was dressed for golfing I went to the basement because that's where Logan was. "He gets along with everyone… but not me…" Logan said as I walked down the steps I stopped to listen I knew that was kind of messed up to spy on your kid but if I took another two steps they'd see me and I wanted to hear what Logan had to say.

"I'm no expert on your father but he loves you kiddo, everything with your mom it's been tough on him."

"I know."

"You just need to give it time and a little effort relationships take effort even if you think he doesn't care he does."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have seen the way Jace looks at you guys with nothing but love."

"He'd be happier without me around."

"Hey…. Don't talk like that."

"I just wish I was normal…."

"I don't think normal is all that awesome."

"No?"

"Look at you, your building a robot that's next level shit."

"I guess it is…"

"Talk to your dad tell him how you are feeling don't push my him away."

"Thanks uncle Jon."

"Of course." He came up the stairs and looked at me and gave a half smile.

 **Logan's Pov**

I knocked on Liam's door and waited for him. "What's up little brother?"

"I want to be more like you." I said as I pushed my way into his room.

"We already look like each other so you are halfway there."

"I'm being serious Liam." I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of not being able to connect with dad, we were doing alright but it's like something always drives a wedge between us."

"Like most relationships."

"Ugh…" I fell onto his bed and sighed heavily.

"Congratulations on the trip your going on."

"You aren't mad?"

"Actually I thought I would be but mom just said I could go to camp this summer."

"Camp? You?"

"It's basketball camp."

"I swear they will make a camp for anything these days." I said trying to count how many camps I knew of.

"I know right even the knitting club has a camp."

"I went to math camp one."

"So lame…"

"Anyway, basketball camp this summer it's only like six weeks I think but Ryland said he's planning on going home around that time because if everything works out well mom will be home and that I can go stay with him."

"But the last time-"

"The last time he was a douchebag but he's changed."

"True."

"Have you told Damien yet?"

"No but he should be fine, he's going on some huge camping family reunion thing for a few weeks and then he's going to visit his great grandmother in Spain for the rest of summer with his little brother."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah he was worried about me but I haven't told him about it yet."

"Why not?"

"Well just because your invited doesn't mean you get to go."

"So why aren't you going?"

"Well because I don't got a lot of money right now and I have to pay to go on the trip."

"Didn't you get paid for the movie?"

"I did but i'm not eighteen."

"Wait you have to be eighteen to touch your money?"

"No I can but only a certain amount a month, it's the one i've had since I did the first movie when I was five and I never changed it because I haven't ever wanted something expensive."

"So you can't go?"

"I can but I either have to ask dad to take me to the bank to try and change something maybe I don't really know or you know just-"

"Sell yourself on the corner?"

"Um…"

"I'm sure some creepy old dude would want you… He'd make you call him daddy."

"Gross! Stop it!" I slapped his arm.

"I'm kidding." He laughed.

"So are you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Liam asked while playing with the rubber band on my wrist pulling it and snapping it against my skin I do it all the time so it didn't really hurt.

"Why you and Hayley broke up."

"Logan…."

"I'm your twin i'm supposed to know these things and all you ever tell me was that you guys just broke up there has to be more to the story."

"She thought I cheated on her."

"And did you?"

"No… Well yeah but not voluntary…"

"What are you saying?" Liam sighed and stopped messing with the rubber band and looked at me with a serious expression something I hardly ever get from him.

He told me about Ms. B and everything she did and how Hayley saw a hickey on his neck and how Cecily told mom and dad what was happening he looked really embarrassed about the entire thing. "And now you know everything."

"Is she in jail?"

"Yeah a few others came forward and said she was doing things to them to."

"That's terrible…. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Logan, i'm a big boy I can handle myself."

"What did Hayley say when she found? I mean i'm sure it spreaded throughout the school."

"Well everyone found out she was a creepy pedophile and that some students got hurt but they did a good job of covering up who the students were they didn't need a bunch of boys getting embarrassed about being raped by a female, you don't normally see that and if you do surely it's not a crime because we are boys and boys are apparently just supposed to jump at the opportunity of sex."

"So you never told her?"

"She found out on her own she knew that I was getting extra help from Ms. B and she asked me about it and I cried like a little bitch…. She felt bad for everything and that was it."

"But why didn't you guys get back together?"

"She's with some dude from her photography class, she's happy and that's all I want for her."

"You shouldn't feel bad for crying." I said softly.

"What?"

"Everyone thinks boys shouldn't cry because we are men and men don't cry, because if you cry then you are less than a man. I'm worthless because I second guess my decisions, I don't do what i'm told, and my family hates me."

"What are you talking about Logan?"

 **Liam's Pov**

I was staring at Logan confused he sighed as he stood up and pulled his shirt off he had scars and bruises all over his chest and stomach. "Who did-"

"These right here," Logan said pointing to a bunch of circular scars. "Were from Wren."

"Who?"

"Remember when the FBI and Homeland arrested me?"

"Yeah."

"I hacked into the pentagon because Wren told me to and when I didn't do something he wanted he'd hit me and burn me with his cigarettes."

"Logan…." I said softly, he didn't like wearing tanks or shirts that didn't go down to his elbows I always thought he was just weird about it not that he was trying to hard scars.

"He made me feel worthless and it only got worse when i'd cry, boys don't cry, when he found out I was gay that's when he got really mad, he told me he'd teach me how to like girls even if met hiring someone for me."

"Like a prostitute?"

"I don't know I didn't really stick around to find out, I did what he asked and then the next day the FBI picked me up."

"Where did these come from?" I asked pointing to the rest of the scars.

"From myself."

"Logan-"

"Sometimes I get to frustrated or my anxiety is to bad to where snapping the rubber band doesn't help any and my medication it sometimes makes everything worse and I can't understand my feelings so I hurt myself because at least then I feel something."

"Why not punch a wall or listen to some angry music, anything Ryland writes it's all angry."

"I'm fine…"

"Hurting yourself isn't fine Logan."

"We are supposed to be talking about you."

"Logan-"

"I'm fine Liam it's not like i'm gonna go kill myself or anything."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Once but that's a different story."

"I'll tell dad."

"Go ahead he'd probably be to busy or tired to listen to you." I gave him the 'look' and he sighed. "I know he's stressed out over mom everyone is but that doesn't mean he has to be mean to me."

"You woke him up at four in the morning."

"It was almost five, and it wasn't even like I was asking him to get up and lollygag."

"Well-"

"I don't even care it's not like I even cared about his stupid opinion." Logan said and his hand moved to his stomach pinching his skin and twisting it but it was like an unconscious move like he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Logan-"

"I can't even go anymore so it doesn't matter."

"I thought you just have to go to the bank or something."

"I said I think, hard to believe but I don't know everything."

"Wow…" I said sarcastically.

 **Jace's Pov**

"So Clary already loves Ben, what can you tell me about him?" I said as I swung and missed the ball Jon laughed.

"He's a really sweet boy and it sucks the hand he's been dealt my dad hasn't gotten any better at being a parent maybe even worse, he treats Ben like hell at least he doesn't beat him or at least not when I was around."

"No kid should have to go through that."

"He tried to get me to adopt him," Jon said with a fond smile. "Hell I tried to become his legal guardian but I have a felony so I can't."

"A felony?"

"My dad and I got into a huge fight years ago, I was tired of being treated like shit by him and he attacked me, I beat the shit out of him and his girlfriend at the time called the cops, my dad was unconscious I went to jail and my dad pressed charges on me."

"What you get charged with?"

"Aggravated assault."

"How long did you get?"

"Two years…"

"Shit."

"The fight was because I was being a piece of shit, he accused me of stealing from him which was a beer I don't drink because I seen what it did to my dad, he didn't believe me and suddenly I felt like the scared little kid who beer bottles beamed to the face when I was being too loud."

"And you snapped?" I asked going for the swing again and actually hitting the ball this time I felt accomplished even if it didn't go that far.

"Yeah I did."

"So why drugs then? Didn't your dad do drugs as well?"

"Yeah heroin was his drug of choice, I mostly did cocaine and I don't know really have an explanation for it on why I just did… I went to rehab because I hated the person I had become my parents were horrible people, I was a horrible person and I didn't want that, I was raised in this toxic place and I wanted to be a good person."

"I think that's very noble of you even if it did take a long time for you to realize."

"It took longer than it should have."

"How long have you been clean?"

"Seventeen years but eighteen this year in October."

"And that's where you met Jennifer?"

"Yeah she was addicted to opiates, not nearly as long as I was once she realized she had a problem she got help and there were so many times I almost slipped through the cracks but she helped me along the way and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her."

"Ben would have been lucky if you had gotten the chance to become his legal guardian."

"He cried when I told him I couldn't do it he hates that school so much, he doesn't deserve to be there he gets treated like shit and picked on he deserves a home you know… And I wish that could be with me Jen loves him and so do the kids but unfortunately it just can't happen…."

"He gets picked on?"

"Relentlessly…"

"Why?"

"He's kind of like Logan, he loves to learn and he's really sweet he once stopped traffic because a little bird fell out of it's nest and he had to save it because he would of been devastated if the bird died."

"You still get to see him a lot though?"

"Before we moved to California no I only saw him like once in the summer when his grandparents weren't being assholes, they don't really care about him and he spends most of his time in his room there, but now that we live here I see him every other saturday because that's the only day he's allowed to leave campus."

"Not even for the weekend?"

"They do drills on Sunday and have church so he has to be back on campus at noon if he does spend the night at my place."

"Damn."

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Clary would be up to meeting him this saturday? He's been asking about her since he got her first letter and he's been driving me insane, I know she wants to meet him but I don't know if she wants to wait or not."

"I think it would be good for her to see him she's been on edge lately waiting for the results of her blood test."

"To see if they can move forward with the surgery?"

"Yeah we've been waiting for news and it's taking forever so it's just hard on her right now and I think a distraction from all of this will be good."

"It won't be a long visit I know she needs her sleep." Jon swung and the fucking ball went flying and so close next to the damn hole. "Yeah I still got it…"

"You've golfed before?"

"When I was younger there was this really janky mini golf place, mom would take Clary and I there when dad was really bad and cps was digging around she didn't need us covered in more bruises so we'd spend hours playing golf Clary would get mad when i'd get hole in ones and she'd take her ball and run it to the hole and drop it in she had this dance she'd do when she'd make it on her own she called it her 'i'm so awesome' dance, that was when we were actually close before I fucked everything up."

"Clary doesn't talk about her childhood from when your dad was around but from what I guess it wasn't all that pretty, I use to think you were just some sick fuck who didn't deserve to see the light of day, but after getting to know you and understand everything you went through-"

"I know nothing will ever make it okay and you might never trust me but just you allowing me to actually be some what part of your family's life will be enough, I know Clary and I still stand on somewhat of a thin line and maybe that line will disappear in a few years or maybe she won't want anything to do with me later but for now it's enough."

"If I don't beat you in golf I am done…. If you are anything like your sister then I know you will gloat and hold it over me for weeks."

"Wow Clary only holds things over your head for weeks?"

"No years, she's still talking about the time she won a race in like third grade."

"You lost to a girl?" Jon joked.

"Hey…. She tripped me."

"Right." Jon said.

"You and her are the same."

Golf wasn't my sport but it was Jon's I guess because he kicked my ass I had left my phone in his car so when I saw three missed calls from Clary I kind of began to panic. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Do you need me to come?"

"Jace…" She said sniffing. "I got my results back from the blood test…."

"Oh baby…." We were so hopeful that this was all over soon and by her voice to seemed like we were heading back towards chemo.

"I'm getting surgery next week."

"But you sounded like you were crying."

"I am tears of stress and happiness and some other feelings that I can't even begin to express."

"I am on my way to the hospital right now."

"Are you at home?"

"No I was golfing with Jon."

"You and my brother golfed?"

"Yeah you know tried to bond a little."

"Wow…."

"He beat me."

"Well we Morgenstern's don't really like to lose, remember when I beat you in that race that you were talking so much shit about."

"Like I told your brother it was in the third grade and you tripped me."

"You had a spider on your leg." She mumbled.

"Did you need something from home?"

"Yeah a few things i'll text you the list."

"Alright baby i'll see you soon."

"Can you tell Jon to call me when he has the chance?"

"I will."

I was getting the stuff Clary wanted when Logan came in the room and stopped when he saw me. "Oh… I didn't think you were home." Logan said twitching, he seemed really jittery.

"Yeah I am."

"I'll leave." He turned around.

"Wait, what did you need?"

"Mom keeps my xanax in here." He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Xanax? You take xanax?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Anxiety and panic disorders."

"Aren't they the same?"

"A panic attack and an anxiety attack are not the same thing well for me at least it's not the same I get panic attacks randomly and they are usually unpredictable and with my anxiety attack it's usually when i'm in a social situation-"

"Why does she keep them in here?"

"She doesn't like the side effects so she usually keeps a close eye on me when I take it."

"So you were going to sneak in and take it?"

"It's not sneaking if you-"

"Hold on…" I said pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your mother."

"Are you tattling on me?"

"No i'm not i'm seeing if she's okay with this."

"It's my medication it's got my name on it."

"I don't care if it's got your name on it twice."

"That would be a stupid thing to do."

"Hello?"

"Logan's trying to take xanax and I think we keep it in our room for a reason."

"Is he all right?" He was taking deep breaths.

"Um…."

"Give him the phone." She said and I held the phone out to him.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah?" He said softly. "I know…" He said with tears in his eyes. "Please?" He said as the tears started to fall. "I do mom…." He said dropping his head. "I need-" He stopped talking and hit himself in the head. "Deep breaths…." He said and took a deep breath. "No i'm not better." He said. "Here." He said handing the phone back to me and leaving.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to sound crazy but I need you to go into his room and hold him as tight as you can and say something crazy."

"Like what?"

"You want to know how I calm him down?"

"Yeah…"

"By telling him completely untrue things.."

"What?"

"You remember when Jessie was little and said that the moon was made of cheese?"

"Yeah…"

"Pretty much like that… Make something up and tell him a bunch of random stupid facts."

"That's how you get him to calm down?"

"I don't like when he takes xanax I only give it to him when he needs it, when I know I won't be able to help him get control of his feelings, he can't understand them Jace sometimes he gets these over pour of emotions and it cracks him and he doesn't understand them. He starts to panic and in result he ends up hitting himself because he feels stupid for not understand, so taking historical correct things and making them untrue takes away from him not understand and gives him something else to think about, i've been doing this since he was five now please go hug my baby and tell him that you once saw a half chicken person or something…."

I didn't bother knocking on Logan's door I went in he was sitting on his bed crying. "Hey Log…." What the hell do I talk about? "Did you know when I was eleven I thought I found the lost city of Atlantis…" I said and he looked at me through teary eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want to hear the story?" He nodded wiping away his tears I got into his bed and pulled him close to me wrapping my arms around him tightly he laid his head on my chest. "Alright so Alec thought I was completely stupid but i'm telling you I found the lost city…."

 **Cecily's Pov**

"Rafe! Would you stop drooling." I said smacking his arm.

"I am not drooling."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Hey, you two stop with the arguing." Uncle Magnus said as he cooked breakfast, I was sending the night with at their house and Rafe was drooling watching Magnus cook.

"Where is dad, papa?"

"He went over to aunt Kelly's she isn't feeling good today."

"Oh does she got a stomach ache? We should bring her some soup." Rafe said I nodded along with him.

"Well if she's feeling better tomorrow she will still be coming over for your semi-weekly trip to the ice cream shop."

"You get ice cream every week?" I am so jealous right now.

"It's not always ice cream sometimes we just go to the park other times we get ice cream or see a movie or just hang out…"

"I haven't seen aunt Kelly in forever, mommy doesn't want her friends to see her sick."

"I haven't seen aunt Clary in months… Papa when will we see her?"

"Soon buddy she's getting surgery soon and then in a few weeks if everything goes well she will be back home recovering and then we can all go see her."

"And have a big party, we can invite your girlfriend." I said and Magnus gave the please tell look. "It's Mackenzie."

"Tessa and Jem's daughter?"

"Yeah she's beautiful and funny." Rafe said all cheesy.

"I'm already planning the wedding."

"NO!" Rafe yelled. "We aren't even dating she's just my friend."

"Okay… Friend who you kiss."

"Once! We kissed once…."

"I feel as if I should be giving some sort of parenting advice like don't be kissing girls at eleven but right now I am just too proud of you."

"Proud of what?" Rylie came into the kitchen sneaking something off the plate when Magnus wasn't looking.

"Rafe's got a girlfriend."

"I had like three boyfriends at your age."

"Excuse me young lady?" Uncle Alec said from far away.

"I was trying to get the freak out from papa not from you dad… God you guys aren't any fun…."

"Did you really?" I whispered to Rylie she shook her head.

"No but I did have this huge crush on the captain of the football team but he turned into a real douche nugget." She whispered back.

"Welcome home Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec's head he smiled softly leaning into the kiss.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Kelly's feeling a little better but she still had her head in the toilet."

"Gross." Rafe and I both said.

"But she said she's feeling up to Rafe going to hang out tomorrow and I told her Cecily was here so you both can go if you want."

"Yes!" I yelled, I missed Kelly a lot she was always really nice to me and bought me gifts, she was really close with Rafe and he was close with her to.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace was being weird the entire day he kept checking his phone and peaking outside. "Everything okay?" I asked pulling the blanket up some.

"Yeah everything's fine, how are you feeling?"

"Great actually."

"Good…"

"Jace you are starting to creep me out."

"Someone is coming to visit you today." He said and I picked up my hat and put it on I didn't really like the whole bald look well it wasn't even bald anymore my hair was growing back but it was like peach fuzz and I didn't like it.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise but if you aren't up for a visitor I can tell them to come back later."

"No i'm up for it."

"Okay."

I hated waiting I went through a mental list of every one that could possibly be coming to see me it wasn't very long, someone knocked on the door and Jace hurried towards it I tried to get a good look but Jace was blocking the way and then Jon came in. "Hey big brother, what a nice surprise."

"You don't sound to thrilled."

"Of course I am." I was a little disappointed I thought it would have been someone I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Don't worry i'm not the person here to see you."

"Huh?"

"Hi…." A little voice said from behind Jon and he stepped away and my heart melted.

"Ben?" He smiled a crooked little smile.

"Hi Clary." He said and I wanted nothing more than to get up and pull him into a hug and never let him go because he was that cute.

"We are gonna leave you two to get to know each other so have fun…" Jace said pulling Jon out of the room.

"What happened to your face?" I asked pointing at the bruise under his eye.

"The other cadet's aren't very nice and I apparently was being disrespectful so I got beat up by four people…"

"Oh you poor baby…" I said softly he wasn't tall for his age kind of like Cecily.

"It's okay though when i'm big i'll show them who's boss."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I want to be a lawyer when i'm older and then when they get in trouble i'll tell them I won't help them because they are big mean ugly bullies." He said shaking his head, his hair wasn't very long like it was in the picture he had sent me and when he smiled he had the cutest little dimples ever.

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah, but my dad says i'm too retarded."

"If there is one thing i've learned living with dad it's that nothing he says is ever true and his words don't mean anything."

"Was he nice to you?"

"Not very much. Is he nice to you?" I asked he looked tired like he doesn't sleep much at that awful school.

"He doesn't call me Benjamin he calls me 'Hey Mistake' or 'you little shit' and mom doesn't see me very much last year I saw her three times and two of those times was in the hospital when I got surgery."

"I'm sorry…"

"I wish I had a real mom and dad who cared about me, but Jon says we just have to take what life gives us and keep moving forward because someone's always in your corner."

"You know you always have people in your corner Benji." He smile got brighter, the goofy movie came on the tv and Benji turned to watch it and then looked at me.

"Can I lay next to you?" He asked softly as if he was afraid i'd say no.

"Of course." I said and moved over a little bit so he had room, when he laid next to me he was stiff as if he's never cuddled anyone before. "Have you seen this before?"

"I haven't really watched a movie, my parents doesn't allow me to watch tv, and my school doesn't have a tv, when i'm with my grandma and grandpa they only have one tv and they always watch old people shows… Ugh…" He said sticking his tongue out I couldn't help but laugh.

"When I get out of the hospital you can come visit Jace and I when ever you want."

"I hope so…." He said softly as he yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Uh huh…" He turned against me and put his arm across my stomach cuddling into me. "I never want to leave." He said softly and my eyes got watery.

"I wish you didn't have to buddy…" He was such a sweet little boy and I knew he got a shitty life just because dad was shit.

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too Benji." He closed his eyes and he relaxed against me, his hair was just long enough that I could brush through it with my fingers and hum a song to him as he fell asleep.


	146. Chapter 146 Surgery Day

**Sidenote that is actually unrelated to this story but for everyone wondering I am finally working on I'll Be There For You I know… I know like 5 months later….. So expect that soon and in the meantime enjoy reading**

 ** **Ages - Clary 41, Jace 42, Ryland 22, Jessie 16, Twins 14, Cecily 11****

 **Tubba- I have a plan for him and it kind of fits perfectly with my other story you will see as that progresses, well no not insane I just didn't want other people to look at me like I was insane which I probably am but ehh… and I love you too the exact same way but I mean if I had to pick someone…. I'm the same way people never take me seriously because they always think i'm fucking around and then they think my sarcasm is me being serious…. Life tho…. I know how that goes…**

 **LunaNight9- I'm so glad that you can connect with the story and some of the characters I try so hard to bring light to them and make them go through personal struggles that I to have gone through so when people say that they connect it just really makes me happy**

 **Guest- She wants to but Jace is kind of on the wall about it**

 **Guest- I use to update every day but then reviews just stopped so I stopped so now it's randomly and stuff**

 **A big fan- so Rafe is 11 and two months older than Cecily, Mackenzie is eight almost nine, and Ariabella (Simon and Izzy's daughter) is also eight**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Jon introduced us all to Ben last week and this week he was spending Friday and Saturday with us. Liam, Logan, and I were all going to pick him up at his school, Logan was telling horrible facts of what some teachers do to cadets at these schools and my heart went out to Ben he was just a little boy who wanted to be loved and do things normal kids do. "Here he comes." Liam said looking up from his phone and sure enough he was running to the car in the same thing he was wearing last time we met him. "Do you just have like fifty shirts that say California Military Institute on them?"

"It's the only non-uniform shirt I own."

"Really?" Logan said like he couldn't comprehend the thought of only owning one shirt.

"Yeah I don't have anything when I come to school and in summer when I live with my grandparents I wear the clothes from the attic."

"The attic? That's so unsanitary… Do they even wash them before they make you wear them?" Logan asked wide eyed as Ben climbed into the back of the car clicking his seatbelt.

"No…. They smell like old people." Ben said.

"Gross…." Logan shuttered.

"But I did find a really old coin in one of the pants once I used it to buy some gum."

"You should've used it to buy laundry detergent." He muttered.

"Logan." I said warningly.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I speak my mind before I analyze what I am going to say."

"It's okay I don't like the smell of old people either." He said and Logan laughed it's hard to make him laugh unless you got a science joke in you or a broadway joke tucked away.

Dad was meeting us at the movie theater because we found out last week that Ben has never in his entire life been to the movies and that he asked every year for his birthday but his parents always told him no, Jon said he tried to take him once but Valentine told him that Ben wasn't allowed to go. "So what are we doing today?" Ben asked once I parked the car.

"Well we heard that you've never seen a movie before." Liam said and Ben jumped out of the car.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I GET TO SEE A MOVIE!" He was jumping up and down. "Come on guys! Come on!"

"I don't get why he's so excited." Logan whispered to me. "Seeing a movie is a normal thing and people don't get excited about it." Logan was so smart in every aspect of life other than human emotions he didn't understand it at all unless he's felt that emotion running through him he doesn't understand, it's one of the things I love about him because as an older brother you teach your little brothers things but Logan was always teaching me things it was a nice break when I could explain something to him.

"Remember when mom got you that really awesome telescope that was just like the one you saw when we went to an observatory for your sixth birthday?"

"Yeah it was so amazing they've only made like fifty of them in the entire world but then you broke it when you had a wild party at the house!" Logan yelled at me and I felt guilty again because I always thought it was some little toy and not something mom and dad spent thousands of dollars on.

"But do you remember when we were there how sad you were when you only got to see it through like two glass windows?"

"Yeah…."

"Now imagine always hearing about that telescope and always knowing that it was so close to you but no one would ever take you to see it."

"That's depressing."

"That's how Ben feels about the movies."

"Would you be mad and groan if I tell you a cinema statistic?"

"They have statistics for movie theaters as well?"

"They have statistics for everything!"

"You are too much right now kid…"

"So anyway recent studies have shown that the percentage of children-"

"Guys!" Ben said running back to us he had seen dad and ran to him giving him a hug and then ran back to us. "Jace said I can have popcorn!"

"Have you ever had popcorn before?"

"Um no but i've had corn before does it like just pop in your mouth or something?"

"Ay-yi-yi." Logan said and slapped his hand to his face. "Come on Benny." Logan said, and Ben followed him into the movie theater.

"What was your first movie you remember seeing Logan?"

"A documentary on Ben Franklin."

"Who?" Ben said and Logan stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand to his heart and fell back against dad.

"Dad…. Help me…." He said softly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dad asked looking him over.

"My heart is breaking into a million pieces right now." Logan said shaking his head dad looked so confused Ben just started at Logan.

"He doesn't know who Benjamin Franklin, my poor heart cannot bear this tragedy."

"Logan…." Dad said but he was shaking his head.

"I will loan you my book all about Ben Franklin it's over a thousand pages but I read it in like four ish hours."

"Four hours? That's impossible…"

"I'm sorry have you seen speed reading competition? They get pretty heated."

"That can't be real."

"Oh it is and I have three trophies to prove it." Logan said and held his hand up for a high five which Liam gave to him. "Anyway Benjamin Frank-"

"Hey we have the same name." Ben said smiling and Logan must've remembered in that moment that Ben didn't go to a normal school where you have to learn all that crap, hell I don't even know what they teach at his school but he doesn't know very much although he's good with math not like Logan but he knows some stuff.

"Yeah you do but i'm pretty sure you're cooler." Logan said and that must've been hard for him to say because he had a Ben Franklin poster in his room at one point but Ben looked up to the twins for some reason.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"They are showing the first three Star Wars movies back to back, prepare to be amazed." Liam said, probably the only nerd thing Liam and Logan could ever bond over.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry was asleep in my bed we were supposed to be studying but he fell asleep holding his history book, I was debating on drawing a dick on his face when his phone rang and he shot up. "Wha-" He blinked away the sleep.

"Good morning sunshine." I said he smiled lazily. "Did you enjoy your beauty nap?"

"Yeah," He yawned and then grabbed my shirt pulling me down on top of him. "Did you enjoy watching me sleep?"

"You woke up before I got to draw a dick on your face." He laughed I always loved the sound of his laugh. "You weren't asleep for long, only like ten minutes or so."

"What's on your mind? You feel like your in a different world right now."

"I just feel like we should be doing something." I said softly he raised his eyebrow. "My mom's having her surgery in a few days and I just feel like we should be there with her but she doesn't want us there."

"Strawberry, i'm sure she wants you there but you have to think how hard this is for her."

"I know it is but I just miss her."

"When can you go see her?"

"Dad said a few days after the surgery so everyone's trying to keep busy so we don't have to think about the fact that she could die in a few days."

"Jess-"

"I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Keep yourself busy just like everyone else it's okay to feel scared."

"Who called you?" I asked trying to push the subject of my mom away.

"Uh.." He said reaching for his phone and then shrugged. "Don't know."

"Oh, have you ever met Avery?"

"No, is that a boy or girl?"

"Will you get jealous if I say girl?"

"Will it hurt if I stab you in the chest?" I asked he laughed.

"He's a boy so you don't have to stab me in the chest."

"Good because your much too pretty to be killing."

"Aww how sweet." He said sarcastically, "Oh he's having a party and wanted me to come."

"Are you?"

"We are."

"We?"

"You want something to pull you away from thoughts of your mom so why not go out and have some fun."

"What kind of party?"

"A partying kind of party."

"Har har."

"Will you come?"

"Fine." I groaned. "But i'm not drinking because Ryland will kill me if he finds out."

"Scared of your brother?"

"You're not?" I asked surprised he laughed.

"Of course I am, he's threatened to kill me if I hurt you in any way so yeah he's pretty terrifying even if him and my brother are friends."

We ended up downstairs watching a movie I knew dad would flip if he came home with the boys and Henry and I were upstairs together, the front door opened and all the chaos came in the twins arguing about something dad and when those two argued it didn't stop until one of them proved their point.

"I refuse to watch it!" Logan yelled.

"What's going on?" I went over to them Liam was glaring at Logan.

"He's being a little baby."

"I am not I was just telling how a scene in Superman is scientifically inaccurate."

"Why because men don't fly?" Liam said sarcastically.

"Even if they could, Lois Lane is falling at a hundred twenty miles per hour and Superman has arms made of steel correct?"

"Uh-"

"She would get sliced into pieces!"

"Well he could have just you know slowed down and grabbed her." I said and Liam nodded.

"He caught her two feet off the ground! Henry help me out." Henry sighed.

"Logan has a solid point." Henry went into nerd mode and started talking about all the ways Superman wouldn't have been able to save her without killing her.

"And this is why I can't watch movies with him, he's always on and on about how that doesn't make sense and that can't happen."

"I do not! You were the one who said it to begin with you asked me if I wanted to watch Superman and I said sure but just not a certain one and you asked why so you asked for it! I never give my input into movies because all of you always make fun of me." Logan said and Liam frowned.

"I wasn't making fun of you Logan."

"Well-"

"You can not upset her royal highness Princess LogieWogieBear." Henry said pulling Logan into a hug and patting his head. "Are you alright princess?"

"I really hate you right now." Logan was trying to keep a straight face but he was failing.

Dad came in and Ryland was behind him carrying in Ben who was asleep with stuff all over his face. "I take it he had fun." I said dad laughed.

"How could you tell?" Ryland asked

"What's he got all over his face?"

"Cotton candy and chocolate."

"I didn't give him chocolate." Dad said and Logan pointed at Liam.

"Betrayed by my own twin."

"Where should I put him dad?" Ry asked.

"Put him in one of the guest rooms for now."

"Okay."

"Is Cecily home?" Dad asked.

"No," Henry said. "I was going to bring her back with me that way you wouldn't have to pick her up later but she begged my mom to stay for another night."

"One less kid for me to worry about." Ryland said going upstairs with Ben.

"How was he today?"

"Really good, he had popcorn for the first time ever today as well as cotton candy I think I probably should've said no to that because he was just on and on and on about random things the entire time."

"So you guys had fun?"

"Definitely, Ben seems to have taken to the twins a lot and Liam doesn't really like it but Logan sure does, on the car ride home Logan taught him all about Benjamin Franklin."

"And he fell asleep?" I asked that must've hurt Logan's feelings.

"No he was listening to everything Logan said he fell asleep after he got a little lesson."

"At least he likes to learn." I said and dad gave a small smile, something was bothering him.

 **Cecily's Pov**

"Do you think we'll always be friends?" Kenzie asked sitting on her bed, I looked around her room it was decorated like a princess castle, I remember mommy came over here to paint her room after they moved here from London.

"Of course we will and when Jessie and Henry get married we will be family."

"I hope so because I don't have any sisters I always wanted one." She said falling back on her bed sighing happily.

"Their not that fun." I said Kenzie shook her head.

"You have someone to tell your secrets to and have sister days with."

"You can come on Jessie and mines next sister day."

"But i'm not your sister."

"Your my best friend though."

"And your mine too."

"You can call me CeCe if you want only Jessie's allowed to call me that but you can as well."

"Hmm… You can call me Kenz if you want usually only Henry and my dad call me that."

"What do you want to do?"

"You want to see my super secret box?"

"What's so super secret about it?"

"It's got all the stuff that's important to me." She rolled off her bed and went under it and pulled out a box and struggled to put it on the bed. "It's got all my secrets in it."

"All of them?"

"Yep." She said and opened the box there were some pictures and other random things.

"What's this?" I asked picking up a letter that said do not open until you are twenty nine.

"In class we had to write a letter to our adult self so i'm keeping it until i'm old and then i'll read it and answer all the question I asked myself."

"Twenty nine is so old!" I yelled and she nodded.

"I know right! That's what I said and my friend Andre said that when you turn thirty your life is over." Kenzie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thirty…." I said counting how many more years that was for me.

"I hope I never turn thirty, that's so old."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll be a kid forever and always have fun and never have to become a boring adult."

"I think it would be fun to be a grown up."

"Nope."

"We could go to parties and have super hot boyfriends."

"I already have a hot boyfriend."

"Ewwwwww!" I yelled and she giggled.

"Don't talk about Rafe like that, he's my cousin."

"Yeah but he's cute."

"I'm gonna throw up everywhere."

"Not on my bed!" She said and tried to move me off her bed but I slipped and landed on top of her she laughed. "Get off of me!" She said and playfully pushed me but she hit my head I sat up holding it.

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry!" Kenzie said and kissed my forehead. "All better."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to see if my mama will let us go swimming?"

"Yeah!"

 **Jace's Pov**

I was leaving to go see Clary she's scared about the surgery so I always try and keep her mind on other things but it never works out in my favor. "Jace wait!" Ben ran towards the car. "Can I come?"

"I uh… I don't think so little man… I'm not coming home tonight."

"But I want to see her before I leave."

"Next time you come over-"

"I don't know if i'll get to see you again."

"Why?" I asked and he instantly started to cry. "Don't cry." I picked him up he wrapped his arms around my neck and really started to cry. "You're okay buddy."

"No…" He said and choked back on sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"I got in trouble at school." He was shaking.

"And?"

"They called my parents." He said and lifted his head up. "My dad's mad at me and he said if I messed up ever again he'd send me to an orphanage in the middle of nowhere." He said he was terrified of his dad. "They have to come to my school on Monday and have a conference and i'm gonna get it." He dropped his head back down onto me.

"What did you do?"

"All the older kids pick on this boy his name's Nicholas and he has two moms so they call him dickless Nicholas and they throw rocks at him, that's not very nice so I stuck up for him and I got into a fight they called my parents because I took the rock and threw it at one of them but they moved and I broke the window."

"Did you tell someone what happened?"

"They didn't believe me or Nick they would have called Nick's parents to but they both are in the Army so he just got yelled at. My dad told me I was gonna get my ass beat when he sees me for being reckless."

"Ben-"

"That's why I wanted to see Clary… So I can tell her bye because i'm gonna get sent away again for being bad."

"Again?"

"Dad sent me to this school because i'm a bad kid."

"I've never seen you do anything wrong before."

"I'd go into the kitchen when mom closed it."

"Closed the kitchen?"

"Yeah they lock everything up and I missed dinner one night because I dropped my cup on the floor dad beat me with the bad side of the belt and told me to go to bed I woke up hungry so I snuck down and I could just barely reach the food because I was small and he heard me…."

"What happened?"

"He broke my collarbone but I had to say I fell out of the tree and then mom and dad decided to send me away because I was bad."

"Ben you weren't bad."

"I try not to be bad because I don't like being sent away but no matter how hard I try I do bad things." He said softly.

"Look at me Ben," He looked at me with sad puffy eyes. "Sticking up for people, accidently dropping a cup, and being hungry does not make you bad everyone drops things and you should never be in trouble for helping out a friend."

"I'll go back inside." Ben said pushing against me to let him go he looked miserable.

"Tomorrow when you wake up have Ryland call me and i'll come pick you up so you can see Clary okay?"

"Alright." His face lit up.

Of course when I told Clary what Ben told me she got pissed and then she just went quiet. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Clary asked.

"Can you even be up and walking around?"

"They gave me permission to walk today not far though." She said and I helped her out of bed she kept her hand on my shoulder afraid to let go of me she hasn't been out of bed since she got to the hospital. "I'm going slow…" She mumbled.

"Well what did you think? You'd be up and running marathons?"

"Yes… You know back to what I was like before."

"Baby I hate to break it to you but you could never run a marathon."

"Shut up Jace," She groaned. "I meant I finally feel like I have strength again but it's like my body doesn't register that."

"After your surgery and some recovery you will start feeling like your normal self do you not listen to the doctors?"

"No that's your job."

"Do you want me to explain what they said?"

"No. I want to ask you something."

"Alright, what's up?"

"This is kind of a crazy question and I want a real answer."

"Okay."

"Do you think we should adopt Benji?"

"Adopt him?"

"My dad and his whore wife obviously don't care about him

"How do you know she's a whore?"

"When Benji came to visit me the first time we watched a movie and after that he asked me if I ever locked my kids in the closet and when I asked why I would ever do that he told me that one time she use to put him in the closet and lock it while she had friends over I was confused until he said that one time she forgot to lock it and he was scared he doesn't like the dark so he opened it and she was doing some freaky shit with multiple guys… Who does that with their child in the house?"

"A-"

"A whore that's who." Clary said angrily an elderly lady looked at Clary as she was being wheeled in the opposite direction we were going. "Sorry…"

"So is she like a prostitute or something?"

"I don't know do you want me to hand her your number?"

"Ehhh…"

"Benji deserves so much more than the crappy life my father is giving him."

"We aren't talking about a puppy Clary this is a living breathing human."

"Yes Jace I know what a human is i've given birth to a few of them."

"I think we should focus on you first getting you better before we try and adopt your little brother, we have time to-"

"Maybe we don't have enough time, my dad isn't just going to give Benji the 'i'm so disappointed in you' talk Jace he's going to hurt him that's what my dad does."

"So what about becoming his legal guardians? I mean it's clear that your dad and his mom don't really care what happens with Benji as long as he's away from them and out of their hair." We made it back to her room but she didn't want to sit down she wanted to try walking on her own but I made sure to stay next to her.

"Isn't legal guardian the same thing?" Clary asked I didn't really know that answer so I pulled out my phone. "Are you going to google it?" Clary asked laughing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan I need to ask you a question."

"Sure what's up?"

"Really Jace…." Clary said.

"What's the difference between adoption and being a legal guardian?"

"Are you trying to put one of us up for adoption? Because if Liam goes I go, we are a two for one sort of deal."

"No one is being put up for adoption."

"Good because I really was going to take back what I just said… Are you talking about Benji?" I looked at Clary who shrugged, basically saying if you want to tell him go ahead.

"Yeah."

"Basically it's like he lives with you and you take care of him but his parents are still legally required to financial support for him. It's basically like you agreeing to babysit him."

"Wow you explained that really-"

"Dumbly? Yeah I wanted you to understand." Logan said and Clary laughed I glared at her. "I wasn't calling you dumb I was just saying that-"

"I know what you were saying Log."

"Good."

"Alright buddy thanks."

"Welcome." He hung up and I helped Clary sit back on the bed she sighed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know… I don't even know if he would want that."

"I know."

"Maybe we should hold off and see what happens after this meeting?"

"I'm worried about him."

"I know baby but we have no idea what we're doing right now our first priority needs to be getting you back to a hundred percent."

"Okay." She said softly she didn't like this but how could we try and bring him into our home when Clary was in the hospital and I was always here. Ryland would be the one watching him and that wasn't very fair to Ryland he's already going nuts with Cecily.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I didn't know anyone here and my ears were hurting because the music was way too loud and that made my hearing aids go wild so I pulled them out because I couldn't deal with the painful throbbing, it was fun but awkward because I have no idea who any of these people are and Henry was drunk I wasn't going to stop him from having fun so my night was spent on the uncomfortable couch feeling the vibration of the music, I loved being able to turn the world off and close my eyes and not hear anything it's like the world around me fades and i'm just left with my thoughts. I know I was being a party pooper because I was worried about my mom and I know Henry was just trying to get me to let loose and relax but no matter what I was scared for her surgery on Monday and that wasn't going to change until she was at home making jokes with everyone and always trying to do my hair like she would when I was little.

Henry's eyes met mine and he left all his friends and sat down next to me he looked just as uncomfortable on the couch as I did, I could read lips really well from many years of practice.

"What's wrong?" He asked I pointed to my ears.

" _It's too loud in here._ " I said he nodded I don't think he even knows what I said, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, I tapped on him, and it was moments like this where I hated being hard of hearing because it's not like I can just ask him if he wants to go i'd have to put my hearing aids back on but with all the people talking and the music my ears will not be able to handle it. I tapped on him again and this time he opened an eye. " _Let's go._ " He nodded again and this time he actually stood up but almost fell over.

About thirteen minutes later we made it to my car Henry threw up thankfully not in the car but next to it, I put my hearing aids back in despite the pain because I had to make sure he was okay. "You alright?"

"I'm great." He said stretching.

"Please don't slip in your own puke." He laughed and shook his head.

"I know how to get in a car." He said and tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's broken." He said.

"It's locked."

"That's what I said." I unlocked the doors and he got in and closed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"I like the sound of that." He said and smirked.

"Not like that Henry I meant i'm dropping you off at your house."

"No fun."

I was trying to strategize how to get him inside without waking up his parents it's not like I could just leave him outside even though I thought about it a few times but right when I pulled into his driveway his mom came out and she didn't seem to happy. "Shit…" Henry mumbled when he saw Tessa glaring. "Take me somewhere else?" I gave him a look and he sighed. "I'm grounded… So grounded…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

Today is the longest day ever mom went into surgery what felt like a million hours ago dad didn't want us just waiting around the hospital so we stayed at home everyone stayed home today from school even Logan and he prides himself on not missing school, Cecily was lying on the couch with Liam watching a movie. Logan was down in the basement and Jessie was talking to one of her deaf friends over skype. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Jessie asked looking up from her phone.

"Who you talking to?"

"Annie, do you remember her?"

"Yeah you two were best friends always together when you went to your deaf school. I haven't heard you talk about her in forever."

"Yeah because I haven't even talked to her in forever, I realized that the other day that I don't sign as much as I use to. My ears have been hurting bad lately and I realized that I am a terrible friend so I messaged her and we are going to hang out so I can apologize for being so crappy."

"Friendship is a two way street Jess."

"I know and she feels bad to we kind of just slipped away from us."

"She has a deaf brother to right what was his name again?"

"Lucas."

"Right… I always thought you two would have ended up dating."

"We did."

"What!" I yelled Jessie laughed.

"I was like fourteen I think and we went out for a while."

"Okay and? What happened?" Did he break your heart? I'll break his face if he-"

"I wasn't feeling it."

"Meaning?"

"I didn't want us to end and then I lose him as a friend so after about a month we agreed to just stay friends."

"And you aren't worried about losing Henry as a friend?"

"I've always loved Henry he never was a _friend_ he was always more than that to me."

"Wise words baby girl."

"Thank you big brother."

"And wait for marriage to have sex."

"Sure." She said I looked at her but she wouldn't look at me.

"Jessie."

"Huh?"

"Did you and Henry ever-" She turned red and shook her head.

"No.. Nope… Never ever."

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Ryland!" She slapped my arm.

"You are only sixteen."

"And? How old were you?" I didn't say anything.

"Sixteen right? Yeah you were so don't come at me with the i'm too young if anyone is too young it's Logan."

"Logan's having sex?"

"Yeah and I had to hear about it… My poor ears…."

"I'm just going to pretend like i've heard nothing at all." I said holding my hands up. "La la la la la… I know nothing…."

Four hours we have all been sitting around waiting around at home for dad call and let us know what's going on and if mom's okay no matter how much we joked or anything we were all freaking out I couldn't even go down to check on Logan seeing him upset breaks me he tries so hard to understand his emotions but most of the time he can't, I think it's the one downside to how smart he is and it frustrates him.

My phone rang and I jumped up but it wasn't dad it wasn't even a number I recognized but I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Ryland?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Jennifer i'm Jonathan's wife."

"Oh… Is everything okay? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he is I um got a call from Alyssa."

"Who?" I was really confused.

"Benjamin's mother."

"Is he alright?"

"He ran away from the hospital and they can't find him, she wanted me to tell everyone else just incase he shows up."

"Okay i'll- wait the hospital? Why was he in the hospital?"

"She said he had an accident and fell down some stairs broke his arm and when they were taking him back to school he ran."

"Do you believe that?" I asked she didn't say anything.

"The cops are looking for him and Valentine is pissed, your dad asked Jon to keep him updated on Benji and I didn't want to bother him right now."

"Thank you for calling."

"Of course."

Poor Benji he was such a happy kid always trying to do things for others he helped me make dinner when he spent the night at and he set the table and even prayed something we haven't done in a long time, I don't know why people have to treat kids so terribly they are amazing if you raise them the right way. I always find myself thinking what kind of father would I be and it scares the hell out of me because no matter how many times I say I don't want kids I'm just scared of fuck up and end up being a crappy parent. "Was that dad?" Liam asked.

"No it was Jon's wife."

"Why she calling you?" Logan asked.

"Is uncle Jon okay?" Cecil asked.

"It was actually about Benji."

"Is he alright?" Jessie muted the tv.

"He ran away no one can find him."

Logan gulped and looked away everyone else reacted how anyone would. "Do you know anything Logan?" I asked he shook his head.

"No… I just feel bad for him." Logan said.

"Logan-"

"I'll be back!" He yelled and ran towards the steps.

"Talk about suspicious." Liam muttered.

"Do you know anything Liam?"

"No I mean Ben didn't say anything to me he asked if he could live with us and when I said it wasn't up to me he got sad and said he'd live in my closet."

"So check Logan's closet."

"Logan was living in the closet for years." Cecily said out of the blue and everyone burst out laughing.

I went to go check on Logan he was surprisingly in mom and dad's room in the bathroom taking something. "What are you doing?" He jumped and choked on his water.

"You scared me."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm taking my meds."

"In here?"

"Mom keeps certain pills in her room."

"Like?"

"My xanax for one a few other pills I take when I have nervous breakdowns."

"Why do you take- why is it in here?" Mom wouldn't keep medicine away from Logan unless she didn't want him taking it for some reason.

"Who knows…"

"Logan does mom know you took it?"

"They have my name on the bottle don't they? She's not here to keep me calm."

"But-"

"I'm just gonna take them and when she comes home I'll put them back." He said looking down at the pill bottle. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little while."

"Maybe you should leave those in here… Mom must've had a good reason for taking them away."

"I've been having a lot of anxiety attacks so it's better to have them on me." Logan said and left I hope I don't get in trouble for this

When I went back down to everyone Jessie was on the phone talking to dad she didn't seem upset which was good and that meant that maybe things were finally starting to look up for our family. "What did he say?" Cecily asked before Jess even got to put my phone down.

"The surgery went good and she's in the recovery room right now." Cecily started to cry I picked her up trying to get her to calm down.

"Muffin it's okay…. That's a good thing."

"I…. Know…" She said my shirt was all wet but if it calmed her down it was worth it.

"Did dad say anything else?"

"He said that he'd call when she was up and sees the doctor to see if she's up for visitors."

"Did you tell him about Benji?"

"I don't want him to worry or have mom worry."

"When we go see them i'll let them know what happened."

We decided to wait on seeing mom we didn't want to overwhelm her so we were just going to go in the morning to see her I checked on Logan earlier to tell him that mom was okay but he was asleep and when I went to check on him before I went to bed he was still sleeping, I checked on Liam to just to make sure he was alright he was playing call of duty online with Damien so I left him alone, Cecily wasn't in her room so that kind of set of a panic until I opened Jessie's door and she asleep cuddled up to her and Jessie had her arms wrapped around her.

 **So the next chapter I will give a little warning that something's gonna happen…. Not gonna say if it's good or bad it's just…. something…..**


	147. Chapter 147 Butterfly Fly Away

**Guest- Hmmm define pleasurable? I'm kidding I do get certain joy from the panic I sometimes set because I know how much my characters mean to everyone some more than others**

 **PhantomOfTheFanfiction- No I don't think this plot twist anyone is going to expect**

 **Agentfandoms74- Yes but it's gonna take a little while but we will for sure see that**

 **Creativedesigns- Kleenex will definitely be needed this chapter well depending on how much you like this character you will need it so maybe maybe not….**

 **Yuki Kamea- Things have to get worse before then can get better for our LogieBear**

 **Jace's Pov**

The kids were on their way up to see Clary she had a rough night and was really sore but she was excited to see the kids she had only woken up about an hour or two ago but they said she was doing great and that in about two or three weeks they would do a bunch of tests. "Mommy!" Cecily was the first one to run to Clary's bed I was afraid she would try and jump onto the bed but she stopped and leaned over to give Clary a kiss.

"Hi baby girl."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay princess."

"I brought you Mr. Sloth," She said putting her stuffed sloth on the bed with Clary. "Remember when he ripped open and uncle Magnus had to sew him back together?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well it's kinda like he got surgery too and you and him can recover together." She said Clary smiled.

"Thanks Muffin."

"Hey mama." Ryland kissed her head.

"Hey baby boy."

"Hey mom." Jessie pushed Ryland out of the way playfully and kissed Clary's head.

The twins didn't seem to want to really be here Logan looked sleepy and Liam just looked like he hated the world well he was my son…

"Hello children of mine." Clary said Liam smiled but Logan kept to himself. "What's wrong Logie?" Clary asked he shrugged.

"He isn't feeling good." Liam said. "Which is why he's staying over here because he doesn't want to get you sick."

"Oh." Ryland raised his eyebrow clearly confused but he didn't say anything about it.

"Did you tell them?" Jessie asked Ryland who shook his head.

"No… But Jen called again said there still was nothing."

"Nothing about what?"

"Nothing!" Jessie said moving away from Clary and sitting down on the little couch.

"Ryland? What's going on?" Clary asked and he sighed.

"It's about Benji." He said softly. "He ran away and no one knows where he went." She closed her eyes I wish I knew what she was thinking. "Jennifer told me that she'd keep in touch to let me know if they find him but they haven't, the cops are looking for him and everything and no one knows where he is."

"He must be so scared…." She said softly.

"He ran away from the hospital."

"The hospital?" I said Ryland sighed.

"His mom told the cops that he fell down the stairs and broke his arm."

"Told you she was a whore." Clary mumbled.

"Clary."

"Where do you think he'd go? I mean did he tell any of you what he was planning?" Clary asked everyone shook their heads.

"He spent most of his time with the twins." Jessie said and Clary looked at them they were in a conversation of their own talking softly so no one could hear them.

"Logan knows something I think." Ryland mumbled. "He was acting suspicious."

"Suspicious? How?" I asked Clary was too busy focused on Logan.

"When I told them about it he didn't really react much it was like he already knew."

"Logan come here." Clary said.

"Baby he's sick you shouldn't-"

"He's not sick he's fine." Ryland said and Logan came over to us he was fidgeting a lot.

"Y-yes."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No…"

"Logan Christopher Herondale, do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you-"

"We talked," Logan said there was something really off about him right now.. "And before he left he said that he had to run away or else his dad would hurt him."

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked slightly yelling he flinched and wrapped his arms around himself pinching his skin.

"Jace don't yell." Clary said.

"I'm just-"

"He said that the cops would make him go back to his parents."

"Logan you are smart you know that if he told the cops what his parents did to him then he would-"

"Get taken away from everything he has and put into foster care where kids are mistreated by a good chunk of people who are only in it for the money." He said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Logan." I yelled.

"Stop yelling!" He yelled and closed his eyes he pulled at his hair making weird sounds Clary struggled to sit up.

"Logan…" Clary said softly studying him.

"He didn't tell me where he was going…. But when we were talking he said that his grandparents are away and that the house is close by."

"I'll uh call Jen and see if she can talk to the cops."

"Come here Logan." Clary said but he shook his head.

"I have to take my medicine." He said and went over to his backpack taking pill bottles out searching for the right ones he needed.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Everyone went down to the cafeteria but I decided to stay with mom she was upset about everything with Benji and how weird Logan was today but everyone has off days and Jen said the cops were on there way to his grandparents house to see if he was there. "Are you alright mom?"

"I feel so useless here…"

"Mama-"

"If I wasn't in here I could have talked to my dad and-"

"And what? Asked him to not be such a fucking douchebag to his kid? Because from what i've heard from Jon he's always been like that."

"When Jon told me about Benji I really thought that maybe my dad would have saw this as an opportunity to be a better father instead of a still shitty one."

"He doesn't seem he's capable of change."

"I want so much for that little boy he deserves so much."

"If I was in a good place right now i'd take him." I said and mom glanced at me.

"Your father and I were talking about it."

"What me taking him?"

"No, us taking him in as legal guardians I don't really know if he'd want us to adopt him or what I just want him away from my dad…"

"Maybe when the cops pick him up he will tell them everything." I said hopeful that maybe Logan told him to or something he seemed to worship the ground the twins walked on even if Liam did get annoyed that Ben followed him around like a puppy the entire weekend.

"I hope so…" Mom said sighing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I uh was in your room the other day and I happened to notice you have Logan's xanax." I didn't want to tell her that I actually saw Logan take them because I still didn't know if he was supposed to or not. I didn't want him to get in trouble and at the same time I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah I keep that far away from him."

"Why?"

"It does more bad than good."

"Meaning?"

"It was prescribed to him because I couldn't control his breakdowns he'd completely shut down, he wouldn't eat or drink or talk and he would do this for days, it scared the hell out of me so I took him to the doctor and they passed it off as really bad anxiety so he took the pills and he'd be okay but he started these weird behaviors once the effects had worn off he'd twitch a lot and he'd stutter so badly."

"How come I never knew about this?"

"This was when Logan was all about his schedules and he lived by them so no where ever saw him because family time was only scheduled one day a week." Boy do I remember that I always had the first week of the month where i'd decide what we'd do that week in some ways I kind of miss it.

"Right…"

"He had become so dependent on those pills to keep him sane that he stopped taking all his other medication."

"So that's why you keep them away from him?"

"I know how to help his 'episodes' as his doctors call it so I keep them away from him because they took that sweet boy away, he didn't care about anything when he was on them, he didn't do any homework or anything and then when he came down from it he'd be cramming all his work he could barely talk because he was trying so hard not to stutter and deep down he's afraid of the pills but back then it was the only thing from keeping him from shutting down and that scares him more than the actual pill."

"He doesn't like shutting down?"

"He always used to tell me that when it happens he doesn't feel like his body is his, he feels like he's being pushed out of it and screaming for help but no one can hear him and that broke my heart because he's such a sweet boy and he tries so hard to understand himself but it's the one thing he can't wrap his mind around and it hurts him."

"What if you aren't around and he has an episode what do you do?"

Everyone came back in except Logan and Jessie mom asked where they were and dad said that Logan threw up so Jessie took him home, maybe if I can find out how to calm Logan down I can take the pills away from him and mom wouldn't have to know that I let him take them once.

Almost an hour later Jen called dad and said that they found Ben at his grandparents house and they were going to take him back to where his parents were waiting for him mom was pissed, she wanted to leave the hospital but of course she couldn't so dad and I went to see if there was any way to stop that from happening.

The hospital was across town almost an hour away so it was kind of a mission to get there but dad seemed to be motivated to drive like a crazy lunatic and we made it to the hospital in like thirty minutes I felt like my stomach was now in my mouth but other then that I was alive.

"Jace!" Benji ran to dad wrapping his arms around his waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking up his face was bruised badly and his cast went all the way up to his shoulder. "Oh…. Are you mad at me to?"

"No buddy i'm not mad."

"This is absolutely insane," An older man said this was the first time I have ever seen my grandfather and I was really hoping it was the last, Jon looked so much like him it was actually kind of scary how similar those two were. "Get your ass over here." He said to Benjamin who instantly dropped his head and started to walk towards him but dad grabbed him.

"Who are you?" He said glaring but dad didn't look intimidated he just glared back.

"I'm Jace you probably don't know who I am but i'm married to your daughter, you uh remember her right?"

"Clarissa…" He didn't seem to be to thrilled about hearing mom's name. "What does she want?"

"For you to go to hell." I said Benji laughed but stopped when Valentine glared at him.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here right now." A police officer said and Benji clung onto dad.

"Please don't make me stay with them dad said he'd-"

"Shut up." Valentine said.

"He said that if I didn't behave he'd-"

"My son suffers from a mental illness." He said to one of the cops. "He makes up tales and-"

"No I don't! You yelled at me for being bad again and I said sorry and you yelled again because you said that I was soft and needed to toughen up so you hit me so I kicked you and you pushed me down the steps and then mommy got mad at you and took me here but she told them I fell even though she knows you hurt me." Benji said and the cop looked at him.

"And you were saying the time before this he fell out of a tree?"

"He's a kid they fall out of trees they play too rough and they fall." He said defensively.

"Here are the medical files you wanted."

"This is ridiculous." Alyssa said shaking her head.

"We've told you this before that we were going to look into this." He said shaking his head he seemed done with everything. "Child services have been called to come and take Benjamin until everything is settled.

"What's child services?" Ben asked looking up at dad.

"Can't we just take him home? Sweety tell this nice officer that you want to go home."

"I want to go with Jace." He said but the cop didn't look to thrilled about that option either.

"And you are?"

"Technically his brother-in-law." Dad said patting Benji's head.

"I'm sorry but we can't just let you take him there are legal protocols that have to be taken care of."

"I understand that… I'll be back."

"Don't leave." Ben said grabbing onto dad.

"I'm not leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with my lawyer to see if there is anyway we could temporary guardianship until all this is sorted out." Dad said he had a lot going on so i'm sure this isn't something he wanted to deal with today.

 **Jace's Pov**

 **Three weeks later…**

They granted us guardianship of Benji but deemed it would be in his best interest to stay at the school he was at until things were finally settled, they had opened an entire investigation looking into Valentine and Alyssa and when they said that she turned on him and said that he was abusing her and forced her to do things she wasn't proud of and because of that she didn't feel qualified to be a parent no one believed her and they went on with there investigation i'm hoping they both end up in jail for the rest of their miserable lives.

The only good thing that had come from these past two weeks was that Clary was doing amazing she was allowed to walk on her own and she even started eating not solid foods but it was a step in the right direction everything was starting to look up for us. I went home to spend the day with the kids Logan was pacing around crying. "Hey… What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing…" He said blinking hard.

"Something is wrong with you Logan i'm not stupid."

"I do-don't have anym-" He stopped talking and took a deep breath. "My meds…" I don't think i've ever seen him like this before he was jumpy and it was like he couldn't stop moving.

"Are you having a panic attack?"

"I don't know…" He said as tears started to fall and he began to hyperventilate.

"Okay calm down Logan." I pulled him into me trying to get him to relax a bit. "Do I call someone or something to get your stuff refilled?"

"I tr-t-t-" He stopped and hit himself on the head.

"Stop Logan you are fine."

"I c-"

"Look at me and just take deep breaths okay? Focus on your words and try not to talk so fast… Liam use to stutter when he were about four and we always had to make him slow down."

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Re...Refill them only mom can because she's on my paperwork."

"Am I?"

"Yeah…"

"Give me the number i'll call and do it for you, do you have any right now that you can take until then?"

"Adderall I guess…" He said and went into his room I followed as he looked over his meds.

"Aren't they in like alphabetical order?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so it's like over here?" I pointed to a section and he shrugged.

"I don't know my brain is jumbled up."

"Alright I got this even if half of these I won't be able to pronounce." I tried to joke but Logan didn't seem to get it. "Ahh here it is." I handed it to him and he quickly took it from it picking up his water. "I'll pick it up when it's ready alright?"

"Thanks…"

 **Cecily's Pov**

Mackenzie was spending the night at my house tonight I hadn't seen her in forever because I didn't go to school because we were always with mommy making sure she felt better every day and because Henry was still grounded so Kenzie never could come over because Henry would bring her over while he hung out with Jessie but she gets to spend the night two times. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked we were making bracelets because I didn't really know what else to do everyone was busy so we couldn't go to the park or go outside.

"Remember when you said you didn't want to grow up? How would you do it?" I asked she put the bracelet she was making down and looked at me with a big smile.

"Well i'll go to Neverland and live with Peter Pan I can't grow up there." She said Peter Pan was her favorite movie ever and she was TinkerBell for three years and then she was Wendy another year, we always watched all the Peter Pan's anytime I came over it was like tradition and the last time Rafe hung out with all of us we watched the second one because Rafe hasn't ever seen it and then last year Kenzie and I were both Lost Girls and Rafe was a Lost Boy.

"But that's not real…." I said and she frowned.

"I'd like to think it's real like unicorns and mummies that come to life when people invade their tombs!"

"Mummies?"

"Henry taught me all about mummies did you know that him and Logan are going to go to Egypt and try and find them! That's so cool but i'm really going to miss Henry that's why i'm making him this," She held up the bracelet. "So he will think about me everyday, I also made one for Zach but I don't think he will wear it but maybe if I beg him."

"Did you make it pink?"

"No of course not I made it black because black goes with everything and I made Henry's red because it's the color of Jessie's hair and he loves her hair."

"Why didn't you make Zach's his favorite color."

"Because I don't know his favorite color." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well maybe you should learn it…."

"Why are you being so mean?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry i'm bored." I said falling back against my bed.

"Do you want to see if we could go to the park?"

"The only one here is Logan and he's been grumpy lately."

"Where is Jessie?"

"Gymnastics."

"What about when she comes home?"

"I'll ask her…"

We played for awhile until Jessie came home I ran down the steps faster than I ever have before. "Jessie!" I tackled her she groaned.

"Geez CeCe…"

"Sorry… Are you busy?"

"Extremely."

"Liar…." I mumbled she smiled.

"What's up?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Cecily I just-" The doorbell rang Jessie groaned. "Henry!" She wrapped her arms around him kissing his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to hang out for a bit is that alright?"

"Hen!" Mackenzie said and he sighed.

"Stop calling me that." He groaned.

"Are we going to the park?"

"The park?" Liam said popping his head from the dining room. "Count me in."

 **Clary's Pov**

Remission… I don't know how long or how hard I cried when they said those words to me this nightmare was finally coming to an end, all this put so much into perspective for me life was short and you needed to go out and live every day to the fullest don't live with regrets and holding grudges because you never know when your last day is on this beautiful planet. "Can I come in?" Jon asked leaning up against the door.

"Hey brother."

"Hey sister."

"How are you feeling?"

"The question should be how are you feeling… Fuck how i'm feeling."

"I'm feeling amazing."

"I see we even got some hair growing back." He said smiling that started about two weeks ago I remember screaming for Jace when I noticed little peach fuzz on my head he thought something was wrong and yelled at me for scaring the hell out of him.

"I'm hoping that it's semi-decent when Jessie and Logan's movie premiere comes around."

"When is that?"

"It's about two months away I think maybe three I don't know i'd have to ask Jess."

"Your hair always grew fast." He said smiling fondly.

"Remember when we played barber shop and I cut off all your hair." I said he laughed shaking his head.

"Mom was so mad."

"We had a lot of fun didn't we?" Before everything got fucked up…..

"Back when dad was on his drinking binges at the bar and we were kind of a normal family whenever he was gone."

"Maybe life would have turned out different if he would have just left us."

"No matter how fucked up life was it brought Jen to me and she saved me I honestly don't know if I'd be here if we didn't meet."

"How long after did you two get married?" I asked his smile grew.

"Oh god not long at all we actually got married about six months after getting out of rehab we made each other better and we figured why not just tie the knot so we did and we are still going strong after all this time."

"She seems to make you better."

"She's amazing and it means a lot that you like her."

"Well she keeps your ass in check." I joked he laughed.

"Get some sleep Clary." I was happy to have Jon back in my life but I was even more happier that he really did change for the better and that he was an honest man now because his family really did deserve that.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Liam, Henry, and I ended up all going with to take Cecily and Mackenzie to the park but Liam disappeared about ten seconds after we got to the park so he was most likely went over to the skatepark I didn't mind though it gave me alone time with Henry and since he was grounded for forever, I was really looking forward to even if we weren't really alone. "Come on Kenzie!" Cecily yelled and ran off towards the monkey bars she was getting to that age where playgrounds weren't really cool but Mackenzie was having fun and Cecily and her were practically best friends so Cecily went along with it.

"So…." I said Henry looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So?"

"Are you officially off of lockdown?"

"I think so I mean my mom said she wasn't mad at me anymore and my dad well he was never really upset my mom's the hard ass."

"Much like my mother." He laughed nodding.

"I mean it's not like I did anything that wrong."

"Well you did sneak out of your house to go to a party and then you-"

"Well you came and drank to."

"Came with? Yes. Drank? No."

"I know." He mumbled looking off to see Mackenzie running towards us.

"I got something for you Hen."

"Stop calling me that." He groaned.

"Here." She handed him a bracelet that looks like she made or maybe found.

"Where'd you find this?"

"I didn't I made it the other day when I spent the night at Cecily's house and I forgot to give it to you look on the back." She said and flipped it over the words 'Bestest Big Brother' were written on the back of it.

"Thanks Kenz I love it." He said looking back down at the beaded bracelet.

"I'm gonna go back to Cecily." She ran back and up the steps of the playground.

"I can tell how much you love her." I said looking at him as he watched her with a smile on his face.

"I remember when she was like six maybe seven months I would wait until my parents were asleep and i'd sneak into her room and climb into her crib and sleep with her because I didn't like when she got sad, my mom has a picture of us sleeping like that Kenzie had her face on top of mine and my arms were wrapped around her. Anytime we argue mom pulls that picture out and blackmails me."

"Mothers." I said fondly.

"But now that I am no longer grounded I figured you and I need to spend some time together before Logan and I go away for the summer."

"Ahh yes yours and Logan's little brocation."

"I'm sorry…. Brocation?"

"Yeah you know… Yo bro we are gonna go up to the cabin and totally get drunk off our asses and do stupid dumb man shit and blah blah blah."

"I don't think that's-"

"But in your case it's, Yo were gonna go to Athens and dig up some ancient ass shit and do some dumb nerd shit and be geeks, geeks, geeks."

"Well we're going to Greece, Egypt, and a few other places I can't remember right now but yeah the rest is right."

"I honestly don't get why you have to go away for the entire summer."

"It's for the young explorers how many other chances am I gonna get to actually go to a newly discovered ancient Egyptian-"

"I know your super excited for it i'm just gonna miss you…"

"Logan and I are gonna find so many sarcophagus or should I say sarcophagi."

"Or should you say super nerd?"

"We could discover a mummy for all you know." He said going back to looking at Mackenzie and Cecily they were behind a big wheel so we could barely see them but we could hear them laughing well Henry said he could hear them me not so much.

"Or you could discover nothing…."

"Which is why we are going for the full four months!"

"Woah, woah, what? Summer is only three months…."

"Yeah but the entire explorer thing last four months and my parents are okay with it because well it's a once in a lifetime thing."

"Yippie…" I looked around the park was usually busy well the playground but today it was empty there were people in the grass area's having picnic's some father playing catch with his son, nice and peaceful instead of the usual craziness.

"Why can't you be happy for me Strawberry? I supported you when you went away for how many months as you made a movie… And you can't even support me for-"

"Your right i'm sorry, I know you will have so much fun finding sarcophagi with Logan." Henry smiled pulling me to him his lips barely an inch from mine.

"It's so hot when you say sarcophagi."

"Oh yeah?" A scream pulled me away from the moment it wasn't a playful scream it was a terrified scream Henry stood up as Cecily came running almost crying.. "Hey…. What's wrong?"

"Where is Mackenzie?" Henry asked looking around.

"Someone took her." Cecily said half out of breath half terrified.

"What?" Henry said looking around another scream and Henry took off in the direction.

"I'm scared…." Cecily said softly.

"Hey it's okay CeCe it's probably one of his friends playing some stupid joke on him."

"That wasn't funny… He grabbed her and she was holding onto me but my hand slipped and she screamed." She was in tears now I pulled her into a hug and texted Liam to get over here.

"It's okay baby everything is fine…" I said rubbing her back Liam came skating over towards us.

"What…." He groaned kicking the board up to him. "I was having fun."

"Did you or one of your stupid friends think it would be funny to do this?"

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Liam…."

"What are you talking about Jessie?" I was trying not to freak out and scare Cecily but Liam didn't look like he knew what was going on that was what was keeping me from going crazy I really thought that it was someone's sick thought of a joke.

"I'm talking about Mackenzie-" A gunshot stopped my sentence, I could have heard it with my hearing aids off, Liam froze and everywhere people stopped what they were doing some ran others pulled out there phone to call the police.

"What the fuck…." Liam was scared I could tell in his eyes, Cecily was clinging to me crying.

"Take her." I said and Liam stood frozen. "Liam take her!" He snapped out of it and picked Cecily up.

"Where are you going?" People had started running in the direction of where the shot came from to check it out and my heart sunk even deeper that's the way Henry ran.

"Henry…" I said forcing myself to move forward.

"Jessie no!" Liam grabbed my hand. "Are you insane? You don't go towards the sound of a gun you run in the opposite direction."

"I have to make sure he's okay."

"No." He said holding onto my arm.

"Liam let me go."

"I'm not letting you go over there."

"Take Cecily and call dad."

"Jessie-" More and more people were running towards where the sound had come I couldn't bring myself to run I was terrified for what I might find, I pushed past the people trying to make it to the front.

Henry was sitting on the ground cradling Mackenzie her white and pink butterfly shirt now covered in blood he was rocking her back and forth crying his hand trying to stop the bleeding and talking to her and she was talking back softly I couldn't make out what she was saying but from years of practice I could just barely read his lips.

 _Don't do this to me Kenzie, stay awake baby girl, don't leave me, please don't leave me, you are okay, I got you baby girl, I got you, just stay awake for me please don't leave here okay?_


	148. Chapter 148 Neverland Is Home

**Song mentioned~ Lost Boy by Ruth B**

 **Jace's Pov**

Ryland and I were sitting in Clary's room she was telling us about her test results and that if the next two weeks went well she would be able to come home finally after almost seven months she was alright and getting stronger as the days went on. "Thank you both of you." She said and Ryland shook his head.

"Mom I didn't do anything-"

"You took care of your brother and sister while I was in the hospital and you never once complained."

"I complained a lot just not to you." He joked. "I would do anything for you mom and keeping an eye on them isn't so bad if they were younger I would have hated it but I still would've done it."

"I know baby boy."

"Do I get special reason for being thanked to?" I asked winking at her Ryland made a gagging sound as his phone rang.

"Hey Liam what's up?" Clary turned her attention to me.

"You dropped everything for me, you have always sacrificed so much given up so much for me and our family and I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for how amazing you are."

"Well I can think of one way but it can wait until you are fully recovered." I smirked.

"Our son is right there."

"And?"

"Liam… Slow down what's wrong?" Ryland said standing up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Ryland what's going on?" Clary asked.

"What do you mean she went towards it? Is she fucking dumb?" He was angry but that expression dropped real quick. "Holy shit… Is she okay? Is Cecily okay?"

"Ryland you are really starting to freak me out what's going on? Is Cecily okay?"

"Cecily's fine mom just really freaked out."

"Freaked out about what?" I asked but Ryland was the busy listening to what Liam was saying.

"What hospital are they taking her to?" Ryland moved quickly picking up his cars keys.

"Jace…. What's going on?" Clary asked looking at me with big eyes I really wish I knew the answer because I was starting to freak out as well.

"I don't know…."

"I'm on my way just try and keep Cecily calm." He hung up and before I could even ask him anything he made another phone call. "Fuck…" He said hanging up.

"Ryland what's going on? Are the kids okay?"

"Yes… No…. I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"You said someone was going to the hospital what's going on?"

"It's Mackenzie she got hurt." Ryland said softly and Clary's eyes softened Mackenzie was like part of our family she was over pretty much every weekend or Cecily was over there.

"Did she fall of the slide again? Isn't that how she broke her leg the last time?"

"No mom…. She um…. She was shot."

"What…." Clary said her heart rate monitor started going off.

"I don't know what happened but Liam is freaking out Cecily won't stop crying." He said and Clary pushed the covers off of her.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Tessa and Jem…." She said desperately tears were falling.

"Do you know what hospital they are going to or anything?" I asked.

"The park is about ten minutes from here maybe less… I can try and call Jessie to see if she knows anything."

"Go get Liam and Cecily." I said he nodded and ran out of the room. "Clary lay down."

"I am not going to just lay down when-"

"I will find the closest nurse and tell them that we have an emergency but for right now baby please."

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion the nurse was talking to Clary and Jessie had text me where she was at I ran up three flights of stairs she was leaning against the wall her arms wrapped around herself she looked up as I came towards her and she ran to me. "Daddy…" She started crying I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Shhh I got you pumpkin, I got you." I kept repeating it over and over trying to get her to calm down.

I didn't notice it before but when I turned my head a little to make how Jessie's head was on my neck a little more comfortable Tessa and Jem were here and Tessa was holding Henry who was crying I couldn't tell if she was crying she had her head on Henry's and Jem had his hanging low. "How long have you guys been here?"

"The paramedics let me come with because I knew all her information Henry wouldn't let her go and she didn't want him to leave her I could hear her little voice talking to him but I couldn't hear the words but she was crying and I called Tessa from the ambulance and when I told her she broke down I don't think I can ever unhear that…." She said tightening her grip on me.

"Did you just get here?"

"No… A little while ago Liam was trying to get ahold of you."

"I forgot my phone at home but he ended up calling Ryland." She didn't respond she had stopped crying though.

"There was so much blood…." She said softly.

"Jessie-"

"She's just a little kid dad it's not-" She stopped talking again.

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to take her she grabbed on to Cecily but she said her hand slipped and he took her she was screaming and Henry went after her."

"And then what?"

"I don't know what happened after that I just heard the gun…"

 **Henry's Pov**

" _Henry! Help me!"_ Mackenzie's terrified voice was ringing in my ears over and over as the scene kept repeating mom was holding me tightly my clothes were soaked in my baby sisters blood and the world seemed to stand still. If I had just been a little faster or if I had never taken my eyes off her she would be alright and be making fun of me for crying right now.

"Excuse me." A looked up and the police were standing there mom was crying dad was crying and Zach was on his way all the way from his house more than an hour away. "Can we have a few moments with your son?" One of them asked mom didn't talk she hasn't said anything and I know she blames me because this is all my fault everything is my fault.

"Y-yes." Dad struggled to say.

I walked out with them Jessie was in Jace's arms crying I could hardly look at her it's my fault she's crying. "Can you tell us everything that happened?" I looked down at my heads they were red with blood.

"My girlfriends sister ran to us and said that someone took Mackenzie and I heard her scream so I ran after her she was yelling my name asking me to help her."

"And he pulled the gun out?"

"No… I didn't even know he had a gun, Kenzie was fighting back she scratched his face and he must've let up his grip because she pushed against him and that's when I noticed the gun he brought it out and she tried to kick him but he shot her…. She fell to the ground and I ran to her and he ran away."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No…"

"Did your sister say anything to you?" He asked and her voice was in my head again.

" _Henry…." Her voice was so soft I wasn't use to that it wasn't her little bossy voice that I was so used to._

" _Shhh please don't move baby girl your alright I got you."_

" _My shirt's ruined." She said touching her shirt she was so young she didn't understand right now the adrenaline was pumping through her she couldn't feel the pain right now._

" _I'll buy you a new one I promise but you just gotta keep your eyes open for me okay baby girl?"_

" _Zach bought me this shirt." She said softly._

" _I know…"_

" _I'm getting tired Hen."_

" _No baby stay with me Kenz."_

" _I'm sorry I called you Hen…."_

" _You can call me whatever you want right now but just stay awake Mackenzie do you hear me? You need to stay awake and look at me." People were starting to gather around someone yelled call they were going to call the cops and Mackenzie closed her eyes. "Don't do this to me Kenzie stay awake baby girl don't leave me."_

" _I'm…. Tired…."_

" _I know you are I know…." I tried to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. "Please don't leave me you are okay I got you baby girl, I got you, just stay awake for me please don't leave here okay?"_

" _Hen…."_

" _Yeah baby?" Sirens were blaring in the distance._

" _Am I dying?" She asked tears were falling from her beautiful little face._

" _No… No baby girl you aren't dying you are going to be fine. I promise you will be fine."_

" _You're lying…" Her breathing was rapid._

" _No i'm not."_

" _You always…" She closed her eyes._

" _Kenz open your eyes baby girl…"_

" _You bite your lip…. When you lie…. Daddy does it to… And… Z..ach…"_

" _You need to keep your strength Kenzie stop talking."_

" _Tell mommy and daddy I love them…."_

" _Kenzie."_

" _And Zach to…" She closed her eyes again so I started to sing a random song from Beauty and the Beast to keep her awake._

 _In the ambulance they allowed me to sit next to her because they needed her as calm as they could get her and she only stayed calm if I was next to her. "When you get better we can watch Peter Pan everyday and even all the TinkerBell movies."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I pinky promise."_

" _What does he say?"_

" _Who?"_

" _Peter pan… In the movie what does he say?" She asked I knew what she was talking about but I didn't want to say it._

" _To die would be an awfully big adventure…." I said softly and despite everything she smiled._

" _I'll go to Neverland."_

" _You aren't dying Mackenzie stop it." The back doors opened and they started getting ready to take her out. "I love you so much Kenz you are the greatest thing in my life you are my sunshine."_

" _I love you too Hennie."_

"W-we talked about Peter Pan… I tried to keep her from freaking out she knew she was hurt-." I dropped my head and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Henry?" I looked up the cops were gone and mom was standing there at the doorway.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry mom… I'm sorry, i'm sorry." She ran to me and pulled me into her.

"Stop… This isn't your fault."

"I should have done something I should have-"

"You did everything you could Henry," She was brushing my hair out of my face holding me tightly. "And you stayed by her side."

"She knew she was hurt badly even if I tried to downplay it she was always too smart for her own good."

"She's going to be okay." Mom said and she dried my tears. "We are going to be okay."

We went back into the room dad still hadn't moved from his spot and it seemed like time dragged on Clary came in and hugged mom tightly and she started crying again on Clary holding her tightly. "Mom… Dad…" Zach was in the doorway of the waiting room his eyes were red and puffy.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Four hours later they came out to talk to them and I thought it would be good news but Tessa dropped to the ground crying Jem pulled her into his arms holding her tightly and she screamed, Zach leaned his head against the wall his body hunched over his arm out in front of his face, my eyes went to Henry's last and I caught a glimpse of him running out I chased after him by the time I finally caught him he was sitting on a bench outside he wasn't crying just looking at his hands. "Henry?"

"I… I have to…. I can't… I need it off of me…." He said trying to rub the blood off of him.

"Okay… Come on." I grabbed his forearm we went back inside and into a family restroom. "Let me clean you up."

"She's gone…." He said his voice a whisper.

"Henry." I said softly I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and smashed into a million tiny pieces and in my head I kept seeing her like that covered in blood and clinging to Henry my eyes started but I pushed that out of my head I couldn't think about her like that I needed to remember that happy little girl who always ran around telling people what to do. "I am so…" I couldn't form the right words sorry didn't seem like enough.

"It doesn't seem real…" He said I grabbed his arm putting it under the water getting some soap and started to scrub at the blood. "I keep thinking that they're gonna tell us they made a mistake and she's alright…. She has to be alright…" Tears started to fall and he shook his head. "It's not fair… She had so much in this life and it all got ripped it away from her."

"Henry-"

"Because of me."

"What?"

"If I just-" I slapped his shoulder.

"Don't you dare do that! Do not blame yourself for what that man did, you are an amazing brother Henry and you meant the world to Mackenzie."

"But in the end I couldn't save her…. I tried and I couldn't do shit for her."

"You were there for her Henry."

"But I couldn't save her I tried to save her but I couldn't and everyone blames me Jessie." I was still working on getting the blood off of him but I wanted so desperately to pull him to me and just hold him because I could tell his heart was broken it was in pieces right now and I don't know how I can help him, I don't know what to do for him.

"Who? Tell me who right now? Because the only person I see at fault was the sick fuck who tried to kidnap an eight year old."

"I have to go check on my mom…" He said pulling away.

"I wasn't done."

"I can't do this Jessie… I can't have you look at me with those big gold eyes you should hate me everyone should hate me." I've never seen him cry before not like this and I didn't know what to do how do you help someone in a situation like this?

Mom was crying on dad's shoulder and when I seen her I broke down I was trying to hold it together for Henry but seeing my parents put it into perspective for me. "Are you okay baby?" Mom asked I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do mom… Henry is blaming himself and he thinks everyone hates him and I tried telling him that it wasn't his fault he tried to do everything he could but he just wouldn't listen to me."

"Baby when things like this happen there is no easy way to help someone through something like this you need to give them time but also you need to stick by there side," She looked at dad.

"When Max died…." Dad said and he choked up a bit dad never really talked about his little brother that much. "I had a really hard time dealing with it I pushed everyone away from me and I was a dick but your mother stayed by my side and promised that when I needed her she would be there and when I finally broke down and cried she came over and held me the entire time…."

"How are we going to tell Cecily?" Mom asked and my heart sank even further, my poor little Muffin I had no idea how she would handle this.

 **Jace's Pov**

I tried to practice what I was going to say in my head to her because I needed it to be right I didn't want to give her hope and then have to crush it from her I needed some way to explain. "Hey dad…." Ryland said even he had been crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I just got off the phone with Zach…"

"Are they doing alright?"

"No they aren't doing good at all…. They decided to donate her organs Mackenzie always loved helping others so they figured this was her final way of helping and the um… The paparazzi is at the hospital trying to figure out what's going on."

"Can't that just lay off?"

"When has that ever happened?"

"Have you talked to Cecily?"

"No she ended up falling asleep in the car and she hasn't come down since I put her in her room."

"Okay…"

When I went into her room she was up and drawing. "Hi daddy."

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?"

"Making a get better soon card for Mackenzie." She said holding it up for me to see. "Do you think Liam or mommy can draw TinkerBell on it?" She asked and I tried to come up with the right words. "Can I go see her tomorrow? Please?"

"Muffin…"

"Yeah daddy?" Her smile was killing me right now and my heart clenched I knew the roles could have been reversed easily. "What's wrong?"

"Baby we need to talk."

"Alright." She said and I picked her placing her on her bed and sitting next to her.

"You know Mackenzie was hurt right?"

"Yeah Liam said that she was going to go to the hospital to get better."

"Yeah she had to have surgery."

"She isn't going to be happy she's afraid of needles just wait until I tell her that they had to cut her open."

"Cecily she um she didn't…. She didn't make it baby."

"What do you mean daddy?" Her beautiful green eyes full of wonder.

"The doctors tried everything to help Mackenzie."

"And she's all better now?" She asked tilting her head.

"No baby." I said and her eyes began to water and she shook her head vigorously.

"No…." Cecily said softly and the tears started to fall.

"Muffin-" I tried to grab her but she pushed away from me. "Cecily come here baby." She picked up the card she was making and held it to her chest crying she was shaking her head. "Baby please." She started coughing because she was crying so hard. "Come here baby girl." I said but she ran out of the room.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was reading a book trying to distract myself from everything, the world wasn't a cruel place it was just the people that inhabit it who feel like they are more superior than others, they feel like the world owes them something. Cecily came into my room she was crying really hard holding something she jumped onto my bed. "Logie…" Why would she come to me if she was sad? Ryland, Jessie, Liam, and even dad were here.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is heaven real?" She asked pushing her hair out of her face and she sniffed I could tell she had a runny nose from crying so much.

"Yeah heaven is real."

"Are you lying?" She asked and pushed away some tears.

"I never tell untrue facts, I am always about facts you know that." She moved closer to me and then laid down on me she has never done this in her entire life with me so I felt really uncomfortable because I wasn't good at comforting people.

"Do you know any facts about heaven?" She asked softly she was still crying but it wasn't as hard as it was when she first came into the room.

"Hmmm…. Facts about heaven…. Well for starters no one is mean everyones nice and you get to eat candy for breakfast and pancakes for dinner if you want." She laughed through her tears.

"What else?"

"Animals all over the place."

"Mackenzie loves animals she always said she was going to be a vet…."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She isn't alone so you don't have to be sad about that okay? She has her dad's family up there with her and someday you will see her again."

"Can you build something? So I can go visit her to tell her i'm sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I let her hand go."

"Cecily that isn't your fault you are just a little kid and things like that shouldn't happened."

"But-"

"You tried so hard and she knows that."

"I just want her to be alive…. Because she's my best friend and I love her."

"I know you do Muffin… Everyone wants that."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Sing?"

"When i'm sad daddy sings."

"Well dad is down-"

"I want you to do it." She said moving into me to cuddle up against me.

"Alright… What do you want me to sing?"

"Something about Peter Pan because they are her favorite movies."

"Have you ever heard of Lost Boy?"

"No…"

"Close your eyes and listen."

 **Clary's Pov**

I never liked funerals I don't think anyone does but just being in a cemetery gave me the goosebumps, Tessa and Jem were being strong but I could tell how broken they were, Zach looked like he hadn't slept in days and poor Henry could barely look up he had his head down for the most part. "Would anyone like to say a few words?" Zach stood up kissing Tessa's head and going up.

"I'm Zach… Most of you know that, my sister always was a happy and imaginative little girl, we would go on adventures in the backyard searching for dinosaurs and rocks. Kenzie always wanted to help we'd make sandwiches and hand them out to homeless people, on Christmas after she opened her presents we would go down and volunteer at shelters, she made me into a better person, anyone that has ever met Mackenzie knows all she ever wanted was for everyone to get along. She came on tour once and she would sit with me at meet and greets telling everyone they didn't want my autograph but hers because she was going to be the next big thing and I was just her ugly brother," Laughter came but went quickly. "For those who had the pleasure of knowing Kenz you know how amazing she is and always will be, we love you monkey girl and we miss you more than anyone could imagine." He took a minute to collect himself and went to go sit back down.

Next Jem went up and he was crying already I looked over to Jace who was holding Cecily she was trying so hard to keep it together, she hasn't talked much since Jace told her what happened almost a week ago. "You always think you have more time," Jem started and then stopped and closed his eyes for a second. "My daughter was a bright star she always had this energy that lit up a room and if she ever saw someone who was sad or upset she'd do everything in her power to make them happy, and even though it is not enough I am truly blessed with the eight years my princess was in my life."

No one went up for a second and then Henry stood taking a deep breath and walking up to the podium. "Mackenzie was my…. She meant the world to me she would follow me around everywhere and when i'd get annoyed with her she'd pout and say I just want to be with you Hennie and I swear she could use that line on me any day and it would melt my heart. She always had a way with people she knew what to say to make them give into her. She had this bright smile that could light up a room no matter the mood, if any of you knew her you know that she was obsessed with Peter Pan she had all the movies and at least once a week we had to watch them and every time we watched it was like she was watching it for the first time, her eyes would light up and she would quote lines from the movie and it would drive me insane but she was always to adorable to stay mad at… I don't think words will ever describe how I feel now that she is gone, she is with me every single day in my heart but I would give anything to see that smile one more time…" He walked off and went back to sit down he leaned against Tessa and she wrapped her arm around him. I know Jessie wanted to be over there with him right now but he needed time and she was stubborn but she was trying.

To my surprise Cecily got up and started to walk up but she stopped Jace was about to stand up but Logan stood up and went over to her grabbed her hand and they both went up there. "Hi…" She said softly. "My names Cecily and Mackenzie's my best friend…" She started to cry and turned into Logan who picked up Cecily's letter and read it for her.

"Mackenzie and I always had fun together whether it was swimming or just talking about cute boys," Everyone laughed and Logan blushed a little bit. "She always talked about us running away and going to live in Neverland so we could be kids forever and go on adventures, she always liked exploring and and having fun. We once got in trouble because we tried to give my brothers cat Church a make over and he wasn't a big fan of mud baths, Mackenzie always had awesome idea's about the future and what we would be doing." Cecily tapped on Logan and whispered to him he moved back and let her read.

"Even though she's in heaven now I know that we are still friends and she's going to watch over me and one day I will see her again because she's not only my best friend but my family." She said softly and then looked at Logan and said something his eyes grew and he shook his head. "My brother Logan has a song he'd like to sing." Cecily said and Logan looked at everyone and gulped.

"Um…. Okay…." He said talking from someone else perspective was easy for him because they weren't his words but this… I was really hoping he didn't have a panic attack right now.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

The wake was at Tessa and Jem's house everyone was going around telling them how sorry they were and how much Kenzie meant to them I noticed Tessa leave up the steps I know she probably wanted to be alone but I followed her up and I ended up in Kenzie's room. "Can I come in?" I asked she was holding onto a stuffed bunny.

"Of course…"

"How are you feeling today?"

"It doesn't seem real still, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and coming in here to-" She wrapped her arms around the bunny and buried her face in it. "I still can hear her voice in my head the last thing she ever said to me was, 'I love you mommy and i'll see you on Sunday' I just want to go back in time and wrap her in a hug and keep her safe."

"I have no idea what you are feeling right now because I can't imagine losing one of my children that way Tessa but you are an amazing mother and she was so loved by everyone she met and she touched people's lives, she was part of our family and I know what i'm feeling is probably only a small fraction of what you are feeling."

"Jem doesn't want to be in this house anymore but I feel like I can't let it go… Her room…. This is what I have left of her and I don't think I can let that go right now."

"He wants to move?"

"We were talking about going back to Shanghai."

"Back to China…"

"Jem wants to get away from this the media follows us everywhere because we decided to not release the details surrounding her death."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Henry isn't to pleased with the ideal of leaving the country."

"Because of Jessie?"

"Mostly but we decided to go for a few weeks while he's away on his young explorer trip."

"He's still going?"

"He wants to get away for a while to keep his mind busy."

"Do you-"

"How are you feeling?" Tessa asked I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me."

"You left the hospital early."

"I wasn't going to stay in the hospital and not be here for your family."

"Clary-" Cecily came in the room she didn't say anything as she came up to us but then dropped to the ground and went under Mackenzie's bed before either of us could say anything she came back out with a box.

"Here." Cecily said and put it on Tessa's lap. "It's her box of secrets." She said softly.

Tessa opened the box and the first thing she pulled out was a picture of her, Zach, and Henry from when they were younger Tessa smiled through her tears. "My precious angel…"

I gave Tessa some privacy and as I was walking downstairs I noticed Henry's door was open and he was laying in bed with Jessie who was holding him she had a tight hold around him rubbing his back while he cried against her they weren't talking she was just rubbing his back, being there for him when he needed it the most.

 **Next chapter a little time jump to Jessie and Logan's movie premier and the gang goes to their high school reunion**

 **The time had finally come to where there are only about 3 or maybe 5 chapters left in the story**


	149. Chapter 149 High School Reunion

**I am just going to start by saying Mackenzie dying was something that I had planned out for a while it wasn't a quick decision in that chapter it was already written months ago it was about getting to that point in the story, I know many people are upset about me putting it at the end of the story but this storyline actually carries over into Jessie's story and I don't want to give many things away about it but what happened to Mackenzie shapes Henry's life in a big way and we continue to see the struggles that he still faces with what happened, we also see how it is still affecting Zach and Cecily in Ryland's story in the future… I know a lot of people didn't agree with my decision but hopefully once Jessie's story is out and you see that path in which the story is going you will better understand my reasons**

 **Guest- In no way shape or form is the family healed just because of the time jump they are still as broken as the day they lost her which you still see up until the end of this story and it still carries over into the other two**

 **Superinstruments- There is two actually one is already out which is Ryland's story and the other one which is Jessie's story will be out after this one is completely over**

 **Roseml57- I have been thinking about it I have a few idea's but I'm not quite sure they are any good at the moment but i'm sure once Ry's story and Jessie's stories are over (Or at some point soon) I will because I won't have anything else to do with my life**

 **Guest- I'm sorry about your friend**

 **Tscott21- Thanks for the last part of your review I really liked it**

 **Harry B. Jackson- Yeah I am with everything going on I cut his little part out because it just didn't fit so I put it in this chapter because it just seemed to fit more**

 **TMIShips4Life- Thanks for the idea and i'm hoping you like it because you have been patiently waiting for this :)**

 **Juliejustdance- Thank you I had redone the last chapter about three times trying to make everything right and make sure it flowed the way it did in my head and for a while it wasn't working out for me**

 **Tubba- This is what happens when you leave me alone to make decision for myself I guess I need your reviews to keep me in check… Logan and Damien moment? Will you be happy with me then? This is me trying to remember what your favorite ship of the bunch is…**

 **During the reunion, the pov's will swap a lot to see how it's different for both Clary and Jace**

 **Jessie's Pov**

 **Three months later…**

Austin and Logan were doing some nerd thing in the basement when he was supposed to be picking something to wear for the red carpet but of course, he waits until the last damn moment. "Logan!" I yelled from the top of the stairs but he didn't answer so I had to walk down the creepy steps into the creepy basement. "Logan I was yelling for you."

"I know I was just hoping that you would go away if I didn't answer." He said and Austin snickered.

"Can you please go and-"

"I was thinking about wearing my shirt that says I could be straight but-"

"No."

"Don't you think I should wear it Austin?" He looked at Austin who sighed.

"Not really."

"Traitor." He mumbled.

"Maybe your D&D shirt."

"Sweet Jesus."

"Hey, I have not-"

"If you quote Hamilton right now I will beat you with that robot arm," I said and he closed his mouth. "Austin are you doing anything on Friday?" I asked he raised his eyebrow.

"Nope why?"

"Well I need someone to come with me to the movie premiere and you are always around so I figured I'd ask."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I do but he probably doesn't want to have to stand in front of paparazzi getting his picture taken and trying to act happy so I just haven't asked him to come, I don't want to force him into going I know he isn't ready for that." I said and Austin frowned he never met Mackenzie but he always heard Cecily talking about her.

"Oh… Right…. Well, I will love to be your date."

"I never said date."

"But-"

"Let's get one thing straight I will kick you in the balls if you try any funny business you hear me?"

"Funny business?" Logan asked tilting his head a little.

"She means if I try and touch her-"

"Okay! Don't need to finish that." Logan yelled.

"She likes me." He whispered jokingly and I laughed.

"Like a brother."

"Cold…" He said smiling.

I wish things could go back to how they were a year ago everyone happy and life was alright but it all seemed a little bit duller now, when Henry and I hang out he's distant it's like everything was sucked out of him and nothing but a sad broken boy was left, but no matter what he was still the guy that I loved even if the light was gone from his eyes and he just seemed so sad I know nothing will replace that piece inside of him that is missing, i've tried my hardest to not get in the way because he needs time and I think him going away will be good for him to get his mind off of life for a while and explore like he's always wanted to do.

Cecily was sitting on my bed scrolling through my phone when I walked in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My end of the year project for school is about family."

"And?"

"I'm looking for pictures let's hope you don't have any weird pictures in here." She joked but she still looked sad, mom and dad put her in therapy but Cecily didn't like it very much she didn't like talking to strangers about her problems so she would go to Logan everyone found it strange because she wasn't close with him.

"How are you doing baby girl?" I laid down next to her and she sighed moving closer to me.

"I'm okay." She said softly.

"I know you are lying."

"Logan says that you can't control what happens sometimes bad things just do happen and you can either let the bad control you and forget the good or you can keep going and remember the good."

"And how are you doing with that advice?"

"I miss her…. When I went to Disneyland with Raven I didn't have any fun because that's the last real place Kenzie and I went to together."

"I know this isn't the same thing but do you remember when Rocky died? And you would cry anytime anyone said something about him?"

"Yeah…"

"But do you also remember as time went on you started feeling better? You could talk about him again and smile when you told funny stories how he would always drag you around on a blanket or wake you up in the morning."

"And play hide and seek with me." She said with a small little smile.

"When someone you love passes away the pain stays there and no one will ever tell you to stop grieving baby girl."

"It will get better though right? Logan says that statistically-"

"Don't listen to statistics, you can't measure the amount of time it takes someone to mourn but eventually when you look back and you think of Mackenzie it won't hurt as badly and you will remember all the fun you guys had together."

"Will it always make me sad?"

"I don't know CeCe but I do know is you will never be alone if you ever are sad come to one of us even if you just want to cry you can come to us."

"Thanks Jess."

"Anytime baby girl." I kissed her head and she yawned.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"You've been sleeping in here for the past three months."

"Not always sometimes I sleep in mommy and daddy's room or Logan's room or Liam's room or Ryland's room."

"But not your own?"

"No…." She said softly and pushed her hair out of her face, she was wearing the matching friendship bracelet that Kenzie had forced Henry to buy Cecily promised Kenzie that day she would wear it forever and she hasn't taken it off since she got it.

"Don't take my side of the bed." I mumbled she nodded and rolled towards the side she usually slept on.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep to?"

"I am in a minute."

"Are you gonna call Henry and talk for hours?"

"We haven't done that in a while." I said and she sat up she didn't usually ask about Henry other then is he alright.

"Are you fighting?"

"No, i'm trying to give him space."

"Does he want space?"

"I think so we hang out and stuff but we don't really text other than to hang out I don't know it's all confusing but i'll be here when he needs me I just don't want to push myself on him to much."

My stomach was growling and I was really hungry but I didn't feel like eating I was gaining weight and I hated it.

 **Logan's Pov**

I've learned a new lesson today no matter where you go and how smart you are the bullies will always follow you, it's one thing to get beat up by kids my age but it's another when college kids push you around, that's the last time i'll get an 110% on a test I didn't think he would punish the rest of the class for doing so poorly with a three page essay, it's the end of the year so everyone slacks off but now thanks to me everyone will be cramming for the essay making sure they get a good grade I wasn't really sweating it I already had an A in the class but I would do the essay for fun. That didn't go over well with three of the kids who pushed down the last five steps and then tried to shove me into the trash can, at least I didn't get hurt to badly just a few scratches on my face and a bruised arm, I decided on walking home because mom would want to talk to the deans or principal and dad would tell me to fight back which neither I want so I texted dad to tell him I had to stay after for extra credit and started to walk home, maybe some teenagers will come and beat me up next.

I was almost home when my arm started to throb really bad I just wanted to go home and maybe take some medicine even though I don't have pain medication maybe i'll just take a- "Logan?" Henry walked towards me I frowned.

"What are you doing out and about?"

"I wanted some fresh air so I decided to take a walk."

"Oh."

"What happened to your face?"

"It's noticeable?" I asked.

"It's like you went at your face with a cheese grater."

"No." I pulled out my phone and turned my camera to face me and sighed I thought it wasn't that bad when it happened but now looking at it I started to panic. "Do you think this will go away by Friday?"

"Not likely."

"I'll be the laughing stock of the internet."

"What's Friday?"

"The movie premiere." I said and he frowned and pulled his own phone out checking the date.

"I haven't been keeping very good track of time recently."

"I figured." I said softly, I know that the school let him finish up his work from home and he didn't really go out much unless he was coming over to our house but that didn't happen so often anymore.

"Why didn't Jessie tell me?"

"She didn't want you to have to come and get hounded by paparazzi and have to pretend to be happy so she asked Austin to come as her not so official date

"Austin?"

"Don't worry Jessie said if he tries anything he will get kicked in the nuts."

"Isn't he gay?" He asked, he was doing better I guess a month ago he wouldn't even be talking he kept to himself for the first few weeks he's recently started opening up if you call casual small talk opening up.

"Pansexual, well I have to run home because if I walk past the basketball courts I will get beat up…. Again…"

"I can give you a ride home."

"You were going for a walk you don't have a car or anything."

"I live three minutes away Logan," He said sighing like he was getting aggravated with me which only added to how crappy I was feeling but he could be an ass if he wanted I wasn't going to say anything but I think he could tell how I was feeling because his shoulders dropped he looked about as stiff as I was. "I'm sorry if i'm being a dick."

"No, you're fine."

 **Clary's Pov**

"France?" Jace asked but I sighed and he groaned. "You are being impossible right now." He muttered.

"I want to go somewhere new."

"For the love of god women just tell me where you want to go?"

"I don't know you pick." I said as he rolled over and up onto his elbows looking down at me.

Greece?"

"No."

"I give up." He plopped back down beside me.

"Logan's going to Greece and I don't want him to think we are following him."

"Clary I don't think we are going to be going to ancient tombs because you would probably freak out and-"

"I've seen the mummy I know what happens if you touch something you aren't supposed to."

"Oh yeah you'd be all like this is cursed and that is cursed." He said imitating that one guy from the movie.

"That's the mummy returns."

"Can you just pick somewhere so I can look for flights? Please?"

"Belgium?"

"Okay I can-"

"No, no…"

"You know what-"

"Okay yes Belgium."

"Is that your finally answer?"

"No I might want to go to Ireland." I said and Jace sighed but he was laughing so it wasn't all bad.

"You are so difficult."

"This trip isn't for a few more weeks so I have some time to decide we can't leave until all the kids are gone anyway."

"Well that will be soon, Liam's leaving next Monday, Ryland's going home Monday as well, Logan's leaving Thursday I think and then Cecily's leaving on Saturday."

"What about Jessie?"

"Her and Rylie are going to Milan with Magnus and then after Cecily's done with ballet camp which I still think is crazy they have that she is flying out there with Izzy and Ariabella."

"So we have a summer all to ourselves?"

"Yeah I have no idea what we are going to do…." I said softly but Jace smiled.

"Well what did we do before we had kids?"

"Nothing because we were in high school."

"It will gives us good practice for when the kids all grow up and move away." Jace said and I felt my heart sink because I already missed Ryland and he only lives an hour or two away.

"Oh my poor heart don't remind me of things like that."

Jace went to go check on the kids and I was going to look up some places that would be perfect vacation spots when Logan popped his head in. "What happened to your face?" He frowned.

"I fell down some stairs."

"Christopher." I said warningly and he sighed.

"Stop using my middle name I don't like that. Some kids pushed me down the steps because we have to do a essay because I had to go super nerd when everyone else slacked on the test, the grade average resulted in about a D- and Mr. Loome was not happy at all and of course he has to say we can all take a lesson from young mister Herondale who got a 110%."

"Logan-"

"They tried to shove me into the trash can but the janitor his name is Tim he stopped them."

"You know the janitor's name?"

"Yeah we eat lunch together." Oh my poor baby. "Where is dad? I need him to refill my prescription."

"I can do it." I said noticing he had an empty pill bottle in his hand he shook his head.

"That's alright the lady at the pharmacy really likes dad so-"

"Who really likes me?" Jace asked with his mouth full.

"The pharmacy lady, remember her dad?"

"Who….?" He blinked confused and Logan groaned.

"Can you call for me?" Logan handed it over to Jace.

"Jace give me that." I said he was confused but he brought it to me and Logan backed away and then completely left the room.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"I'm going to kill you." I muttered going into the bathroom and checking to see if his other medication was in here but it wasn't and I wanted to punch the closest thing to me which was Jace.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you have been letting him take these! He's not supposed to Jace."

"Than why does he have a pre-"

"Because his doctors think it would be beneficial for him but as his mother I know they are not and you should know that to."

"I'm confused."

"Xanax helps for a little while but when he comes down he's worse than he was before his damn panic attack and with his other medications it all just doesn't go well together."

I knocked on Logan's door and Jace was right behind me and I didn't wait for him to answer it I just went in he was sitting on his bed rocking back and forth counting to twelve over and over I haven't heard the counting in years. "Logan."

"Don't yell at me please."

"You know I don't like you taking these."

"No one was around to help," He said bouncing his leg up and down. "And I didn't know how to calm myself down so I took the medicine and I felt better."

"Calm down Logie you are alright, okay? You don't need the medicine."

"My psychiatrist-"

"Doesn't know _you_ like I do, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So if I say you can calm yourself down you can, right?"

"Maybe…"

"We don't have to rush into it we take baby steps how about we recite the elements together."

"You don't know them all."

"I know the first like four." I said and he laughed and stopped rocking.

"I can teach you." He said softly and even Jace smiled.

"I would also love a lesson in the elements." Logan nodded and handed us a piece of paper. "What's this for?"

"Taking notes."

"Of course we have to take notes, duhhhh." I said and Jace bumped his shoulder into mine.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was laying in bed reading when someone knocked on my door when I looked up I really didn't expect Henry he didn't say anything as he came over to the bed and laid down beside me looking up at the fan spinning. "Hi." I said softly.

"Hey." He said just as softly, he tried to put a brave face on for everyone so they wouldn't see him hurting but it was different with me he let his guard down.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?" That was a lie.

"I'm good." I said I wasn't going to push him to talk.

I figured that was our conversation for the day and went back to reading, that's how it was for now we'd have a tiny conversation and he'd stop talking he liked having someone around him but most people couldn't stand the awkwardness of the silence.

"What time should I be here Friday?" He asked I glanced at him from my book.

"Huh?"

"The movie premiere what time should I be here?"

"You don't have to come Henry." He turned and looked at me and my heart felt like it was breaking because he looked so sad but his face was normal he was trying to hide his feelings because he knew the movie was important to me.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't." I said again and went back to reading he took the book from me and sat up.

"Look at me." He said and our eyes met and my heart sped up like always. "This is important to you so it's important to me."

"I'm not going to make you go there so you can be hounded by asshole reporters trying to dig into your family's private business."

"Jessie-"

"You would only go because it's important to me but what's really important is your feelings and I know you are not feeling like you want that."

"I do."

"You don't."

"You have talked about this movie since the day you got the script." He said softly but I shook my head.

"Why do you have to be such a supportive boyfriend? There will be other movies and other premieres Henry you can stay home."

"And I'll be at those to."

"Henry-"

"I can't keep sitting at home one day after another crying while life moves on without me, I'm gonna miss her every day of my life but she wouldn't want me to sit around being sad. She'd want me to celebrate her life and always have a smile because that's how she lived her life always happy despite everything wrong in the world she had such a positive outlook of life."

"I don't think your first real outing should be a movie premiere you are supposed to take baby steps into these type of things Henry."

"I want to come it's not only to support you but Logan as well he's like my best friend."

"I just don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for."

"I don't think i'll ever be ready but sometimes people need a push in the right direction." He picked up the book I was reading and gave a small cut off laugh. "Fifty Shades Darker…."

"It's a good book."

"Isn't it like a porn book?" He asked opening but I grabbed it.

"No it is not! There is so much more to the book then just them having sex."

"Uh huh…" He pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"I can picture myself playing Ana." I said teasingly, the moments where it was the old us were my favorite and it was a rare occasion but it still warmed my heart.

"You aren't allowed to be in a movie solely based around sex I am not going to sit through a movie of you having sex with some dude." He shook his head against me.

"Once again there is much more to the books then just sex, why is that all men's minds go straight to sex?"

"Do your parents know you are reading this?"

"What am I five? I'm going to be seventeen in a few months."

"I'm going to be seventeen on Sunday." He said always one upping me.

"Do you want to do something? Or do you-"

"We are having a small dinner nothing too big or exciting but my mom wants your family to come if you guys want."

"I'm sure we will my parents are leaving right after the movie premiere but they will be back Sunday morning."

"Where are they going?"

"New York for their High School Reunion."

"My parents were going to go but with everything they decided not to."

"Are they still going back to Shanghai this summer?"

"Yeah."

"Are you guys moving?"

"I'm not sure they know I don't want to and mom keeps jumping back and forth between wanting to leave and not wanting to." My stomach started growling and Henry smiled.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"My mom's making tacos I think."

"Do you think she'd mind if I stayed?"

"I'm sure she would love it you know she always tries to feed you."

"Come on."

"I'm not hungry." I said and he crossed his arms.

"Don't start that Jessie."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Are you going to pretend like your stomach wasn't just-"

"Look." I said getting up and lifting my shirt up he started giving me that look I couldn't explain it but it was _the look_.

"Why are you showing me your stomach?"

"I'm fat!"

"Where?" I poked at my fat and Henry rolled his eyes. "The only thing fat is your ass."

"That's rude."

"I mean i'm not complaining or anything." He said as his eyes started to travel down my body.

"I'm being serious right now Henry."

"You are perfect Jess."

"Nobody is perfect." I mumbled.

"Your perfect for me." He said and I blushed.

"Dinner's ready." Mom yelled I sighed.

"You have to eat Jessie."

"Will you still love me when I end up looking like shamu?"

"Would you stop it you aren't fat you are a really healthy size right now and I don't think I can handle you going back down that path right now, I need you Jessie most of the time I feel like you are the only thing keeping me sane so please just try for me."

 **Logan's Pov**

I always hated suits and tuxedos they make me feel like i'm trapped in a mountain of clothes I was just staring at it now trying to come up with a solution, I could burn them and tell mom it was an accident or I could hide them in the back of my closet and pretend like I lost it. "Why the long face?" Damien asked from my bed.

"I don't want to wear this." I whined he smiled.

"I think you are gonna look hot."

"I'm always hot." I said and he laughed really hard. "What? Why was that so funny?"

"I've never heard that before usually when I call you hot you blush."

"Well I have decided to embrace it." I said shaking my head.

"God your gay." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Who? Me? I'm straight." I joked.

"As straight as a circle."

"Well what's the circumference of this circle?"

"Eh…."

"Let me get a piece of-"

"Oh just come here and kiss me."

"Why? What am I gay?" Damien groaned pulling my shirt making me come towards him.

"Want to find out?" He asked pulling my shirt off of me. "I'm well known for changing people's sexualitys even if it is just for one night." He said his lips went to my neck soft kisses that made me want to push him into bed but I knew we couldn't because we were leaving in thirty minutes and I am supposed to be getting dressed.

"I don't know who these "people" are but you better tell them you are in a very committed relationship mister."

"Oh yeah with my super straight boyfriend." He bit my shoulder.

"Ow that actually hurt Damien." I pushed him away as he was laughing. "You are so mean to me."

"Let me make it feel better." He said coming towards me again but I backed away.

"No," I laughed. "You're gonna bite me again."

"No i'm not I promise." I let him come to me and his hands gripped my waist and he softly kissed my shoulder over and over. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"I'm nervous mostly we put in a lot of work for the movie and what if people don't like it? Or it sucks?"

"It's going to be amazing."

"I never asked if you wanted to come."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like musicals and stuff I guess you aren't that gay huh?" I joked he smiled.

"I will suffer through a bunch of singing only because I love your voice."

"Kiss me." I said.

"I thought you weren't gay though."

"I'm a little gay boy." I said and Damien kissed me soft at first and just as it was getting good Cecily came in.

"Mommy says we are leaving soon."

"Okay." I mumbled Damien pulled away from me.

"Come on little gay boy get dressed."

"Fine…."

 **Clary's Pov**

I was nervous this was my first real function since I got out of the hospital I stayed at home mostly trying to recover and get my immune system back up and running so to be out in front of a bunch of people and paparazzi it made me nervous but luckily Jace was by my side holding onto me tightly Logan and Jessie were getting there pictures taken, Jessie was holding onto Henry's arm tightly he was smiling for the pictures but he really didn't seem up for it and up until we got here Jessie kept telling him he didn't have to do this. "You alright?" Jace whispered.

Next to Jace was Ryland, Liam, and Cecily who were too cool to be standing beside us so they were doing there own thing. I was proud of Damien who has never been in the spotlight before he seemed to be holding his own by Logan's side.

"I wish my hair was longer…" It wasn't growing back as fast as I hoped it would right now it was barely past my shoulder kind of like Cecily's right now she wanted long hair so badly but her hair would never grow past her shoulder.

"That's what's bothering you?" Jace whispered back to me.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"Because you look amazing."

"I wish…." I mumbled back to him he wanted to glare at me but then TMZ would report that our relationship was in trouble so he smiled and kissed the side of my head.

Liam caught up with Logan and Damien once we were inside and Cecily made a straight shot for the dessert table. "Hi Clary." Henry said softly watching Jessie talk to some of the cast.

"Hey."

"I don't know if Jessie told you yet but my parents were-"

"Your birthday getting together and having dinner? I called Jem to let him know we will be over. How are they doing?"

"We take it one day at a time some days are good others aren't but all the therapist and doctors say it takes time to heal from something like that but I don't think we ever will."

"Come here," I said and before he could react I pulled him into a hug he leaned into it sighing.

"Thank you for always looking out for me Clary."

"Thanks for looking out for my daughter."

The movie had me crying like a freaking baby it was so moving, I thought it was going to be this upbeat movie with so much love and funny songs but half of them were so sad, they were all going through real life struggles instead of the world being all perfect. Logan's character Lucas I felt like had the most to deal with his father wanted him to be straight pushed girl after girl on him and poor Lucas knew he was gay but didn't want to disappoint his father.

The funniest part had to be Logan falling over in the chair trying to get away from the girl kissing him running around the table grabbing a spoon to try and defend himself, if anyone knew Logan that was him instead of his character is this part but everyone was laughing in the theater I looked over to Logan who was really embarrassed because of this kiss between him and his female co-star I could see Damien playfully making fun of him.

I don't know where to begin with Jessie's character in every scene her hair was a different color Jace didn't seem to like that too much except for the three seconds she was blonde he said she looked just like him. Her character Alyia was the invisible quiet one who was in love with her best friend Jake who was pretty much the bad boy, her mother was a whore and her father was a creep. Cecily squealed when she saw him because she was a huge fan of his lifeguard movie, I told her to go and say hello but she was top shy.

Mitch and Logan did a really good job with the chemistry between their characters and things were starting to look up for Lucas and Andy and then my heart broke with the song that Logan's character sang about being rejected by his father, by his friends and as he slowly walked towards the bridge singing this heart-wrenching song I started crying because Logan said in an interview that at one point in his life he did feel like this and to know that he felt like this and that's why his character had so many raw emotions hurt my soul. The movie didn't end happily what so ever it ended making you question the way you live your life.

The first thing I did when we got out of the theater was pulled Logan into a big hug. "I love you so much."

"Mom you know it's just a movie, right? I didn't actually jump off a bridge." He muttered against me.

"I don't care as your mother it felt real… Way too real."

"But you liked it?"

"It was amazing, and you baby girl." I pulled Jessie to me. "You were perfect."

"Thanks, mom."

"Who was the boy who played Jake?"

"His names Michael Conitor," Cecily said dreamily. "Isn't he the hottest person ever?"

"Celine," Jace said and Cecily frowned.

"He's Logan's soul mate."

"What?" Jace and I both said.

"He's practically my husband," Logan said and Damien laughed.

"You're okay with how he's talking about this dude?"

"Have you seen Michael Conitor in lifeguard down? He could be my husband if he wanted." Damien asked and Cecily shook her head.

"He was so perfect!"

"Well let me go get mister perfect for you guys to meet," Jessie said disappearing for a minute and coming back with a tall guy who went straight to Logan.

"There she is." He said and Logan threw his hands up. "The lovely Logan."

"She….?" Jace said and Logan shrugged.

"Long story."

"I'm so confused."

"Mikey this is Damien my-"

"Your the boyfriend." He said and Damien blushed I have never seen him blush before.

The kids went off on there own for the after party to celebrate and Jace and I headed to the airport we didn't want to leave the kids but we had to because it was the only flight available for us to get to New York on time and get some sleep before the Reunion tomorrow we were already cutting it really close by leaving this late.

 **Jace's Pov**

I felt like the king again walking back into our old high school and suddenly I was taken back all the memories flooded my head from high school some of the best memories happened in this school. "Oh my god Jace Herondale."

"Kaelie in the flesh."

"I didn't think super famous Jace Herondale would be making an appearance."

"I'm still the same me Kaelie."

"But like a millionaire now."

"I guess if you want to put it that way." I said looking around for Alec or someone.

"I'm sorry about your _wife_."

"What about her?"

"The whole cancer thing, must be hard you must miss her."

"Miss her? She's over by the punch bowl or something I think."

"What….."

"Clary's getting something to drink. What are you talking about it?"

"Oh right of course she is here why wouldn't she be? I'll be back." She said winking at me.

"Jace!" Someone yelled and I turned just in time to see Parker and Adam my old football buddies I hadn't talked to them in years. "Dude you look the same just with more tattoos."

"Come on we have to catch up." Adam said pulling me away. "So how famous are you now?"

"Pretty fucking famous." I said and they cheered.

"So tell us man what's it like?" I have missed this so much I need to keep in touch with these guys after today, and Clary was nervous about coming back.

 **Clary's Pov**

"Well if it isn't the class whore." I would know that annoying voice from anywhere.

"Kaelie how unpleasant it is to see you." I mumbled into my drink. "And how am I the whore? Aren't you the one who slept with half the senior class?"

"I didn't get pregnant."

"Oh here we go," I said putting my drink down. "Go ahead and talk shit."

"I'm not going to talk shit i've matured over the years."

"Really because you still seem like a little whiny bitch who hates me because I was with Jace and he never seemed interested in you."

"He was very interested until you came back into the picture and ruined everything," She yelled. "How does it feel? Knowing you trot along with everyone but accomplished nothing…. I mean everyone knew Jace and Alec were gonna be famous but even nerdy little Simon got up there on the fame level thanks to Jace, Isabelle and Magnus have a fashion empire and you have nothing, just as useless as the day you graduated."

"What do you have?" I asked and she smiled brightly.

"I own a privately funded-" Her voice was boring me putting me to sleep when she noticed I wasn't paying attention she crossed her arms to get my attention. "That's what I do I make my own money and don't have to live off my man."

"Holy shit you have a man?"

"After tonight I will." She said looking in Jace's direction smiling.

"He's married with kids."

"Oh right the bastard kid you had… Is he really even Jace's?"

"You can talk about me all you want but do not drag my son into this bitch."

"Red looks good on you." She said and dumped her drink onto me.

 **Jace's Pov**

"And I swear to god I thought I was going to go to jail but she was like aren't you Jace Herondale and I looked at her and said yes ma'am I am." Everyone laughed as Kaelie came up to us.

"What's so funny over here?"

"I was just telling these guys about a time I almost got arrested." I said looking at pretty much the entire senior football team.

"What other wild stories do you have?" She asked it definitely feels like no time has passed being back here made me feel like the old Jace again telling everyone that I was going to make it one day and now that I have it was time for everyone who doubted me to fuck off.

"Jace," Alec said coming up to me.

"There you are I've been looking for you."

"Really? Because it looks like you are sitting here telling stories."

"Well that too but I was looking for you."

"Have you seen Clary? Isabelle was looking for her but got dragged away by the old cheerleaders."

"Uh no we kind of parted ways when we got here."

"Seriously?"

"What?" I asked he shook his head.

"Never mind." He said turning away.

"Where were we?" Caleb asked.

"The cop recognized him and Jace was going to tell us how he took her home."

"What makes you think I took her home?" I asked.

"Because your Jace and that's what you do when your famous."

 **Clary's Pov**

Four other girls who use to bully me in high school came around still talking shit I was starting to feel like I was being pushed back in the direction of that sad teenager who always wanted to be alone but dating Jace I had gotten the backlash from it never Jace everyone thought he was dating me because he felt sorry for me but when they noticed we stayed together from middle school all the way through high school the bullying died down a bit well from most people not Kaelie and her evil conniving bitch crew they still made everything miserable for me.

Who am I kidding Kaelie has a solid point everyone in my group of friends grew up to do what they wanted they made a name for themselves and what the fuck do I have? No fancy global clothing stores, no posters and record deals, no nothing…..

"Clary?"

"Oh hey Alec…. Why aren't you in there? Talking to all your old friends?" I asked moving over on the bench.

"Most of them are still the same dicks they were in high school you'd think twenty ish years would have changed them but no still assholes."

"Yeah…"

"Why are you out here by yourself?" He asked looking around.

"Just wanted to clear my head."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…" I said on the verge of tears he looked at me with a sideways glance. "Really….. I am totally fine…"

"No you aren't something's bothering you."

"How do you know?"

"Because i've known you since you were in kindergarten."

"You make it sound like you were so much older then me, you were in first grade and we only met because some kid pushed me off the slide and I landed on top of you at recess."

"And you were Izzy's friend."

"We weren't friends she always made fun of me for my hair, you actually invited me to your birthday party and I was the only other girl there so Izzy had to play with me because boys still had cooties."

"Those were the days…"

"Yeah they were."

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Just realizing I have nothing to show for my life."

"What?"

"Kaelie….. She's all Jace is famous and Alec's famous even Simon is famous and Izzy and Magnus have a fashion empire and i'm still labeled as the whore…."

"Whore?"

"I got pregnant in high school so I became the whore I guess."

"People found out?"

"God I haven't thought about this shit in forever….. You all left a week or two before school was over I was talking to Simon and Kaelie overheard me saying I was pregnant and she went around the entire school saying these awful things about me and for the last two weeks that's all everyone called me was a whore and other names I tried not to let it get to me until she made the rumor that the baby wasn't Jace's, I spent that day crying mostly Simon tried his best to get people to leave me alone but teenagers are dicks."

"Clary…."

"I always thought if Izzy would have stayed for those last two weeks things would have been different she was like my bodyguard but I know how much she loved spending that time with you guys in LA."

"How come you've never told any of us this?"

"What that Kaelie's a bitch? I'm sure we all knew that…"

"That she would talk shit to you."

"Because you guys are Jace's family and you tolerated me."

"Why do you always sell yourself short? You are part of our family you have been since the very beginning."

"I don't know…." I mumbled. "She's still acting like a bitch now, she said that Jace apparently isn't Ryland's dad because you know i'm a whore when i've only had sex with three guys in my entire life."

"I could have went my entire life without knowing that detail." He said I laughed.

"I'm sorry…" I said but he smiled.

"It's alright, let's get back in there and if anyone has anything to say they can go through me." He pulled me up and slowly we started walking back into the school.

"Hey how is Rafe doing? I never got to ask how he's adjusting."

"It took him a few weeks to start talking about her I didn't realize how close Mackenzie and Rafe were, he wanted to speak at her funeral but he was too scared to go up there Max was going to read for him but after Logan's song he sang Rafe just wanted to leave it at that."

 **Jace's Pov**

We ended up going out to the football field and the memories just kept pouring out I haven't really thought about high school in years after my career took off there wasn't really a need to think about all the what ifs other than Clary she was the biggest what if of them all. "Have you heard anything from Sebastian?" Adam asked.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You two were best friends and he was in your band I mean I know he's doing like fifteen years in prison right now but does he call you or anything?"

"No."

"Don't you ever wonder what happened to him?" Andre asked Caleb who nodded.

"Do you know Jace?" My blood was boiling but I couldn't say so I just shook my head.

"Nah… He left the band and a few days later he got arrested no idea what happened."

"There has to be more than that." Someone said and everyone else yelled yeah.

"He…."

"Did he like get with your girl or something?"

"No what the fuck?"

"You know something and you are holding out on us… I thought we were friends man."

"I haven't seen any of you in years." I said but they all still were shaking there heads.

"Who the fuck cares about Sebastian anyway all he liked to ever do was force himself onto unwilling girls."

"What…" I said and Andre looked at me and shrugged.

"He use to get really drunk with girls at parties and when they could barely stand he'd tell them he could give them a ride home because he was 'sober' and they'd leave and have no recollection of what happened the next day." He said and my hatred for him grew.

"He tried it with that one girl you were seeing."

"I was only with one girl from seventh grade all the way through twelfth-" I stopped talking and thought, Clary once said that she and Sebastian kissed once after one of our stupid break ups.

"Sebastian kept record of all the girls he's ever been with and fuck what's her name…." Adam said.

"Clary?"

"Oh yeah thanks… Clary ended up slapping him with his little record book."

"Speaking of Clary did you ever get a DNA test done?"

"For?"

"That kid she tried to pass off as yours."

"You mean my son?"

"Oh shit so you were the father after all?"

"I never knew there was a possibility I wasn't."

"According to Kaelie it wasn't your baby."

 **Clary's Pov**

Alec went to go talk to one of his old friends that he lost contact with he didn't want me to be alone but what damage could be done that wasn't already? Jace and his group of friends came back in and he looked around for someone probably Kaelie but they pulled him off to do whatever, he was super popular Jace Herondale again always surrounded by his friends, I don't know what it was about reunions that made everyone act like the assholes they were back when they were young but it was definitely just like high school all over again and if I had the damn hotel key card I would have left three minutes after getting here. "Hey Biscuit."

"Magnus? I thought you'd be with Alec."

"He wanted me to stay with you, I got the rundown of what's been happening tonight."

"Super fun huh?"

"You have a lot to show Clary."

"What do you mean?"

"Alec said that you didn't have anything to show for your life."

"I don't…"

"You have five beautiful children and you are an amazing artist."

"But who sees my art? No one…"

"You put art on the back burner so you could raise your kids and you did a damn good job at that Clary but now they are older so you pick up the paintbrush again and you make some sick ass paintings maybe Kaelie getting eaten by a giant squid for me? You are amazing just look at those kids of yours and you will see how truly wonderful you are."

"But-"

"I know that your kids might not always appreciate everything you do for them because mine hardly ever do but when they are older and have kids of there own they will realize they know what to do because you did an amazing job raising them and they will take all those lessons and apply them to their kids."

"When did you get so wise?" I asked he smiled.

"Came with the old age." He winked.

"You don't have to babysit me Magnus you can go."

"No I want to-"

"Oh do you see what's she's wearing?" Magnus asked pointing to a girl with something that looked like she picked her clothes in the dark. "I'm gonna go sell her on my new summer line coming out."

I wanted to go home really badly this was a terrible decision but Jace was having fun so I stayed quiet and sat in the corner of the room watching everyone else Simon and Izzy were dancing Magnus and Alec were sitting with a group of people talking and I was sitting alone this was the story of my life, well Simon would usually of been sitting next to me because Izzy was always busy cheerleading and shit like that. Kaelie came back to me and I wanted to stab myself in the eye. "What do you want to say now? You and Jace are officially running away together?" I asked aggravated.

"I don't think the kids would like her much." Jace said from behind her she turned just as surprised as I was.

"I was just-"

"Leave her alone."

"Jace-"

"Kaelie go." She glared at me before walking away. "I am so sorry…. I was a douchebag today wasn't I?"

"Just a little bit but you reconnected with all your old friends and you were mister popular again and I got punch dumped on me."

"What? By who?"

"It doesn't matter Jace…"

"Did you ever doubt Ryland was mine?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I mean I know he's mine but did you ever-"

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm confused as to why people thought he wasn't mine."

"Because Kaelie told everyone that I cheated on you and she was the queen of the school so of course everyone believed her but if you don't trust me then get a fucking paternity test but you tell Ryland that you-"

"I know he's my son I was just confused if you told people that he wasn't mine to get them to leave you alone."

"I never lied about that with anyone and certainly not Ry he always knew."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes please…. I can't stand these people any longer I just want to go home."

"Home? Our plane-"

"I meant the hotel you know what I meant Jace…." I groaned.

We took a cab back to the hotel and Jace wasted no time pulling me to bed. "Well young lady…. My parents don't know I snuck out of the house." He said playfully.

"Is that so? We should probably hurry up then." I pulled his shirt off.

"No no baby… I'm going to take my time with you nice and slow."

"Jace-"

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too."

 **Jace's Pov**

I tried to talk Clary into staying an extra day in New York but she wanted to be there for Tessa and Jem which I completely understood they needed support right now more than ever. The dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be though you could feel the difference hanging around but they were trying their best to keep it together. Clary had given Tessa so many hugs I thought at one point Tessa was going to ask her to stop but she never did held onto her tightly thanking us for coming over to help Henry with his birthday, he and Zach had gotten matching tattoos for Mackenzie, Cecily really liked it and said Kenzie would love it too.

When we got home we got a call from our lawyer who was handling Ben's case he asked to speak with us right away so Ryland offered to watch everyone while we went down there.

"Thank you for coming." He said and Clary went to Benji.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" He said softly.

"What's going on then?"

"Dad's going to jail for twenty five years." Ben said to Clary. "And mom came to see me she said it's my fault dad got sent away and that no one wants me so I have to go to a home."

"I thought we had guardianship of him?" I asked and Randy sighed.

"The agreement was until after Valentines court date which was yesterday."

"And what about Alyssa? She just gets to walk away from this without anything happening to her?"

"She didn't endanger his life there wasn't anything we could do." Clary was trying very hard not to yell because Benji was in the room.

"So what happens?"

"His mother signed away her rights to him and his grandparents-"

"They don't want me because i'm a bad kid."

"No baby you aren't bad." Clary said.

"No one wants me." He said softly with little tears falling and Clary looked at me I knew that look.

"What if we take him." I said and Benji looked at me with tears still falling.

"There is a process it won't happen overnight."

"You made the temporary guardianship thing happen over night."

"Because it was an emergency."

"And him about to be thrown into the system isn't?"

"I'll make some calls see what I can do." He said picking up his phone Clary was already having a conversation with Benji about coming to live with us but he was shaking his head.

"I'll just ruin your family." He said softly she looked at me for help.

"Ben you parents were dicks-"

"Jace!"

"I'm being serious the way they treated you that wasn't how parents treat kids and if you would like to come live with us we would be more then happy to have you in our family."

"Can I still go to my school."

"You still want to go to Military school?" Clary asked surprised I was to as far as I knew he hated it.

"My dad always said I couldn't make it in that school that I was too much of a cry baby… I want to prove him wrong we made a deal if I made it past sixth grade he would let me come home."

"And you want to send him a big ol fuck you?"

"Jace can you stop swearing?"

"Sorry…"

"I know I can do it I was only a cry baby because I was sad and lonely but now I have you and Jon and everyone… I want to show him he was wrong about me."

"Then you will." Clary said drying his tears and kissing his head.

"Are you going to be like my mommy and daddy now?" He asked softly wiping his nose on his long sleeves, I didn't know how to answer that question so I looked at Clary who looked about as clueless as me but like most kids his attention span was that of a goldfish because he went to scratching his arm in his cast and showing us all the people who signed his cast.

 **If there is anything you would like to see before the story is over let me know**


	150. Chapter 150 A New Family Member

**Murphysgal87- In Ryland's story Rafe will find out she's his mother basically all your questions answers are in Ryland's story all that will happen**

 **Mara- With it being so close to the end I don't think so but he will definitely be in Ryland and Jessie's stories, and the Blackthorns will make an appearance in Jessie's story… It's so cool you are from Germany my grandparents live in Germany and every other summer I get to go out there and spend it with them I love Germany so much so it's cool that you live there, totally jealous over here….**

 **TMIShips4Life- I am so happy you finally got to see it! Isn't it amazing? I was lucky enough to see it back when Lin was still Hamilton but definitely one of my favorite little moments was when King George was dancing around Hamilton during the Reynolds pamphlet I really hope that's still in the show**

 **Harry B. Jackson- I never heard the term demisexual before so it really stood out and it describes Logan so thank you, I did add a little more of Logan and his self-harm I still struggle with it so to kinda shed a little of myself onto Logan was nice**

 **Guest- Liam already talked about Hayley a few chapters ago when he told Logan what happened with his teacher**

 **Juliejustdance- I'm sorry I ruined Lost Boy for you**

 **DemGrayEyesDoh- I have a serious problem with Hamilton references like I need to be stopped I was going to put one in this chapter as well but I didn't want people to get mad so I'll stick to every other chapter lol**

 **Allieanna- I know what you mean I understood people were upset but a few people just…. Y'know…. But sometimes when I'm stuck I do like advice so if you ever do have any suggestions I'm always open for idea's I wouldn't have made it this far if people didn't give me idea's but most of my questions are who do you want this person to end up with**

 **Yuki Kamea- You kinda see the start of Benji's new life in this chapter and then really get to see how he's doing and how he's changed in Ryland's story**

 **Logan's Pov**

I don't know why but I wasn't feeling it today usually I had no problem talking about all my problems but right now I just wanted to go home and curl up into a little ball in my room. "Logan?" My psychiatrist said looking up from her notepad. "We are running out of time, you've barely said one word."

"I don't know what to talk about." I said softly.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine I guess." She put her notepad down and leaned forward.

"When was the last time you hurt yourself?" She asked my hand unconsciously went to my stomach.

"A few days ago."

"Why?"

"Mom doesn't want me taking the xanax because it makes me act different in a bad way and I have these moments where I feel like I can't even breathe and it hurts and then I go numb and I just want to feel something even if it is pain."

"Logan-"

"I deserve the pain though."

She talked more and more about my problems and how I needed to clear my head and usually I agreed with her but today was an off day for me. Mom and dad had a meeting with lawyers today so Ryland picked me up he tried to have a conversation with me but my words were gone and I was sinking and no one was around to pull me back out of the water, mom kept my xanax with her so I wouldn't be able to take it I know she's right that it does more bad than good but it helped for at least a little while and that was something, right?

I closed the door to my room and sat down at the edge of my bed fiddling with the sharp razor blade I never wanted to cut my arms because people would notice I hate when people look at me so I kept to where people could see but I liked looking at my scars because they were part of me for some reason when I looked at them I had this small sense of calmness inside me, I pressed it against my arm taking a deep breath. "Logan?" Ryland opened my door. "What-" I closed my hand and looked down maybe he didn't see anything sometimes Ryland was a little slow. "What the fuck Logan." He said coming towards me I didn't move my head but I saw his shadow moving he bent down to my level but I kept my eyes down. "Give that to me." He said softly but I didn't move. "Logan?" He reached for my hand but I pulled away.

"N-no."

"Logan just give me the damn thing." He was pulling at my closed fist and I squeezed my hand shut around it the pain was very much welcomed but somehow Ryland got my hand opened and he tried to pull it away from me and I jerked my hand he stepped back yelping. "Ah fuck…" He said holding his arm as blood started to drip for the long cut on his arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." I said dropping it to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" He said but the blood was still coming and it was going to drip onto my floor.

"Here." I gave him a towel and went towards the bathroom he followed me.

"What the hell were you doing?" I didn't answer him. "Do you want me to tell mom?"

"No! Please don't." He let the water run for a minute before sticking his arm in he groaned.

"Then start talking."

"Do you remember when I got questioned by the FBI and Homeland?"

"Yeah…"

"I was working for this guy his name was Wren and when I didn't do something right or if I got frustrated or if I didn't want to do something for him, he would burn me with his cigarettes because it was his way of controlling me. He went to a federal prison for making me hack into the pentagon."

"You hacked into the pentagon?" He said he sorta looked proud.

"Yeah but that's a different story. After he went away I was alone again no one really understood me and I barely understood myself let alone my emotions, so anytime I didn't understand what I was feeling I would hurt myself because I can understand pain."

"Does anyone know you do that?"

"Jessie, Liam, and Damien but I told them I stopped."

"Logan-"

"Don't tell mom please she will be disappointed in me."

"I'm not going to lie to her."

"What about bro code?" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you know about bro code?"

"Nothing actually i've heard Liam talk about it and i'm not very sure how a code for brothers work but-"

"It's not like that Logan…." He said softly.

"Of course it's not." I mumbled feeling stupid Ryland smiled though.

"It seems there is a lesson I can teach you after all little brother." He said and pulled me to his room and pushed me down on his bed.

"Oh no…. You are going to give me another lesson on Marco Polo are you?"

"I'm sorry that I thought he was the one who traveled with that one Indian chick." He said and I put my hand to my heart and breathed heavily.

" _That one Indian chick?_ Are you kidding me?" I have failed at teaching him anything.

"Sacagawea? I think that was her isn't there like a million different ways to spell her name?"

"Who did she travel with Ryland? And if you get this wrong I will punch you in the throat with a sledgehammer."

"That seems a little excessive…"

"Tick tock."

"Fine…." He said biting his lip. "Um…. Why the hell do I even have to know this? It happened in like prehistoric times."

"1804 was not prehistoric you ignoramus!"

"I hope you never want to become a teacher." He said shaking his head.

"I hope you never want to go to college because you'd just be wasting your money."

"Give me a hint…"

"For the love of history! Lewis and Clark! William Clark and Meriwether Lewis."

"I knew that I was just seeing how long it would take you to freak out." He said while I glared at him.

"I hate you…." I fell back on his bed and he started laughing.

"I actually always thought that Lewis and Clark were their names."

"No."

"Oh come on are you really mad at me?"

"About as mad as when you tried telling me yankee doodle was a real person."

"How could anyone know that he wasn't a real person?"

"Stop please…"

"I'm just saying-"

"Just teach me about bro code and stay away from history, you barely graduated we don't need to hurt that little brain of yours."

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say anything and get on with my lesson," He cleared his throat. "Bro code dates back all the way to caveman times-"

"2.3 million years ago."

"Logan-"

"And the scientific name is Homo Habilis unless you are thinking of Homo Erectus they were around 1.9 million years ago but the one mostly known as the 'caveman; was the Homo Neanderthalensis and they-" I stopped because he had his eyes closed. "Sorry…."

"It's alright."

"You don't have to tell me about bro code i'll just leave you alone sorry for annoying you."

"No don't go just try and keep the scientific stuff to yourself or at least until i'm done. Lesson one….." He said and I looked around for a pen and paper but then I remembered I was in Ryland's room and he doesn't even own a book so finding what I need would be no luck so I closed my eyes and remembered every word he said that way I can just write it all down after he was done.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I haven't hung out with Annie and Lucas in over a year so it was good to catch up with them and just remember what it was like to not have to try so hard to keep up with conversation when everyone's talking at once, I had taken my hearing aids out and let the world fall silent around me. " _I'm just saying you should try and play a deaf role next i'm sure that would be a huge hit."_ Annie said leaning back against her chair Lucas shrugged.

" _They give the hearing the roles before they even give the deaf community a chance."_ Lucas was never a big fan of the hearing world some people are just cruel even to children and even if you were blood related. " _They think just because we can't hear that we are dumb."_

" _Not all hearing people are like that Lucas."_ Annie said but he shook his head.

" _I don't care."_

" _You are just mad at dad, don't take it out on the rest of the world."_ Their father was hearing and according to the conversation I spied in on with them while Ellie and mom were talking he hated the fact that his children were 'retarded' and couldn't hear, Ellie was deaf so I didn't understand why he was so mean about it but when I asked mom if she thought I was retarded she told me that when Ellie got pregnant they weren't really dating, now I know they had a one night stand and he tried to do the right thing but ended up hating his children because they couldn't hear, and so he took it out on them made them feel like they were less and that's why Ellie decided to leave oregon and move here.

" _We haven't seen dad in years,"_ Lucas held onto that hate while Annie let it go I know it still hurt but she didn't think all hearing people were bad.

" _Jessie can hear and you don't hate her."_

" _She has sucky hearing and when she takes her hearing aids off she can't hear anything so she's basically deaf with those things off."_

" _My family isn't deaf."_ I said and he sighed.

" _They are understanding."_

" _Like a lot of people Lucas,"_ Annie said and he threw his hands up. " _I'm just saying give the hearing world a chance before you start hating on them all_."

" _Fine."_ He said I always noticed when I signed people always stared no matter what it was like going to the zoo except you were the animal they were looking at people would whisper around you or look at your hands moving and try to figure out what you were saying. " _So how is the hearing world Jess?"_

" _The usually loud and crappy world it has always been."_

" _I wish you'd come back to Marlton."_

" _Next year is our senior year maybe you two should try a hearing school."_ I suggested and they both looked at me like I was insane.

" _I'd rather not deal with bullies my last year of high school_." Annie said and Lucas nodded along with her.

" _I will prove to you it's not so bad tomorrow I won't wear my hearing aids."_

" _Jessie-"_ Lucas started but I put my hands on top of his.

" _I know that you guys aren't around hearing people a lot but it could be an amazing opportunity for you guys."_

" _And if they are assholes to you?"_

" _I'll tell you that you were right."_

" _And come back to Marlton?"_ Annie asked with a huge smile, I won't say that I don't miss it there everything seemed a bit easier there.

" _I'll think about it."_

" _I can't believe you are dating a hearing guy."_ Lucas said and Annie slapped his shoulder.

" _Henry is nice."_ Annie said defensively.

" _Until he turns into every hearing person and thinks she's a burden."_ I never really thought about that before, I've been having a lot more bad days with my hearing lately and I never asked him if that bothered him.

" _Lucas dated this hearing girl and she was a total bitch."_

" _You? Mister fuck the hearing world?"_

" _I thought she would be different but they are all the same, they take advantage of the fact that I can't hear."_ He was always so grumpy he had his moments but he was still a grump most of the time.

When I got home Ryland, the twins, and Cecily were all watching a movie, Cecily had Ducky on her lap and Logan was eyeing him cautiously he wasn't a fan of ducks at all so the fact that he was even sitting in the same room as Ducky was amazing. "What are we watching?" I asked sitting next to Liam putting my legs on top of him he groaned and pushed them off but I just did it again he sighed leaving them there.

"A scary movie." Cecily said and just as she said that a lady started getting butchered Cecily screamed and Ducky freaked out and jumped off of her onto Logan who squeezed his eyes shut.

"Get it off of me! Get it off! Now! Now! Please! Get it off!" He yelled the alarm for the front door went off as Logan was yelling.

"Calm down Logan." Liam said trying to get Ducky but he got pecked. "Ah you little fucking-"

"What's going on?" Dad asked Logan was still freaking out Cecily was covering her eyes and Ryland was laughing recording them.

"Please get it off of me." Cecily finally opened her eyes and picked up Ducky kissing her head. "That was stressful." Logan said softly.

"Cecily you know that thing isn't supposed to be inside." Dad said standing a safe distance from the duck.

"She was lonely outside and it was too hot to just stay outside with her."

"Outside with that now and then come back we need to talk." She reluctantly went out back with Ducky.

"Thanks for the assistance dad I really appreciate that."

"Is Cecily in trouble? Because I will pay to watch you guys yell at her." Liam said dad rolled his eyes.

"No I want to talk to all of you."

"I don't think i've done anything wrong," Logan said. "Can I be excused from this?"

"No you may not." Cecily came back in and jumped over the back of the couch and landed on Logan.

"Am I in trouble daddy? It was broken before I even dropped it." Cecily said.

"Dropped what?"

"Nothing…"

"Your mother and I have something to tell you guys."

"Oh no…" Ryland said. "Please tell me this isn't a you're gonna have a little brother or sister kind of talk-"

"Don't you think they're a little too old?" Liam asked dad was glaring at both of them.

"Can both of you be quiet?"

"Yeah shut up." Cecily said Liam threw a pillow at her. "Daddy!"

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"She's outside talking to Kelly."

"Auntie Kelly is here?" Cecily asked smiling.

"No she's on the phone with her."

"Oh…"

"Anyway like I have been trying to tell you we have decided to adopt Benji."

"Does he have to sleep in my room?" Liam asked dad raised his eyebrow.

"No we have a guest room."

"Oh okay." He said shrugging.

"So…." Cecily said softly. "Is Benji my brother or my uncle?"

"He could be your uncle brother or your brother uncle." Liam said suggestively, Mom came in with Benji behind her laughing about something, he usually seemed so sad when he came over so to see his little eyes lighting up was a nice change.

"Mom is Ben my brother uncle? Or my uncle brother?" She asked and Benji tapped his chin.

"I think it's uncle brother, right Clary?" He said shrugging and looked up at mom.

"I uh haven't really thought about that." Mom said brushing Benji's hair out of his face.

"Is Ben coming to the last week of school mom?" Cecily asked and mom shook her head.

"He's actually going to be staying in the school he's at now." Mom said.

"Why? I thought you hated military school?" Ryland said and Benji nodded.

"My dad always said that I couldn't survive in that school and we made a promise that if I made it to sixth grade that I could come home to live with my mom and dad again."

"So you want to prove to your dad that you can do it?"

"Yep." He said.

"So he's spending summers and the weekend here until sixth grade?" I asked and mom nodded.

"We told him he could go to NDA if he wanted but he wants to prove his point."

"Why sixth grade? Isn't that middle school?" Cecily asked confused trying to add up.

"After sixth you move to the other building with the older kids."

"What's he going to do this summer?" Liam asked I don't think mom and dad thought about that.

"Oh…. fuck." Mom said and sighed. "We can just stay home." Mom said Ryland looked at Benji.

"He can stay with me while you and dad go on your trip you both deserve a vacation."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"We can just-"

"Ben do you want to stay with me?"

"Yeah!" He said and threw his hands up whacking his head with his cast. "Ouch."

"Be careful baby." Mom said rubbing his head Benji leaned into her and he had the warmest smile ever.

"Have you guys officially adopted him?"

"No not yet we are still his guardians we are making everything official tomorrow I think or sometime this week."

"I have to go to the store," Mom said and all of us looked at each other.

"I'll come!" We all said together.

"Logan come on."

"Yes!"

"I said it first." Ryland whined.

"Isn't Max coming over today?"

"No tomorrow he's going home so so we are gonna hang out for a bit."

 **Jace's Pov**

Ben and Cecily were out back playing with that damn fucking duck I was in my office trying to figure out some sort of farewell tour but right now I just want to focus on Clary and the kids right now I'd figure it out soon. "Hey.." I looked up Clary was leaned up against the door.

"You're back."

"Yeah sorry it took a little longer than expected Logan went up and down every-"

"Where did you go?"

"I got you a present." She said smiling.

"Why? Did I forget something important? Our anniversary isn't for-"

"This is a thank you for all that you've done for me and the kids while I was sick."

"Clary you didn't have to do that." I said but was still excited for a present.

"So you don't want it?"

"No I do." I smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"Oh is it one of those presents? You know there is no lock on that door right?"

"It's not a sexual present Jace it's a real present."

"Oh…." I said a little disappointed but closed my eyes anyway.

"Alright open your eyes." There was a box on my desk. "Don't shake it."

"Can I open it?"

"Well isn't that what you do with presents?"

"Shut up." I opened the box and was greeted with the cutest little snake.

"Hey little dude." I picked him up and she immediately back up.

"Logan picked him out." She said taking another step back.

"You hate snakes."

"Yeah it's fucking freaky as hell but you like snakes and I know you've wanted one for a really long time."

"He's perfect it's a boy right?"

"Yeah Logan did some weird stuff to that poor snake to tell the gender, anyway Logan says he's a red tail boa and that they are really good his only concern was that he would try and eat Simon."

"So try not to let him escape because Logan would be devastated if that thing eats his rat.

"What are we going to do with him when we go away?"

"I showed the kids Cecily doesn't like him but Ben loves him and said he'd take care of him while we are gone. I wasn't going to buy it yet for you I was going to wait until we came home and I went to look to see what I would need but Logan talked me into it."

"Thank you babe, I'm gonna name him….. does he look like a Magnus to you?"

"Don't make your snake after Magnus it's bad enough you talked Logan into naming his rat after Simon."

"Fine I'll think about other names but right now Magnus is still in the number one slot."

"All his stuff like his tank and all that are in the car."

"I'll get it."

"And he's staying in here I will not be able to sleep at night with that thing in our room."

"Mommy just called you a 'thing' how rude."

In the morning I drove Benji to his last week of school he didn't seem excited to go. "You know you don't have to Benji you can go to NDA."

"I will but after I do this he's always told me I would never be good at anything and I want to prove him wrong I need to because I know I am can do it."

"I'm proud of you bud."

"Thanks dad…. I m-mean Jace, I'm sorry." He said and looked out the window sighing.

"Have a fun week last week Ben." I said as he hopped out of the car.

"I'll see you Friday." He said slamming the car door and running.

 **Jessie's Pov**

This was a mistake a huge mistake I told the front office I forgot my hearing aids and they said that they would have to call in an aid for me they looked pissed about it. I walked to class and told my teacher I forgot my hearing aids and all he did was hand me a piece of paper and announce to the class that I couldn't hear today. Everyone was staring at me laughing making jokes I haven't been without my hearing aids for this entire school year except that one time when the batteries died and that was a nightmare as well, I had almost forgotten how mean people were Mariah was making the best of this situation she threw paper at me the entire time and because she sat behind me. I had my head down on the desk I wanted to go home more than anything, I didn't know when the bell rang so when I lifted my head up everyone was gone.

I walked down the halls and I realized I didn't really have any friends I had Henry and Rylie and their friends but none of my own the thought alone made me want to cry. At lunch I sat alone eating until Mariah dropped her plate down next to me and started talking really fast I couldn't keep up reading her lips but I knew she was talking shit that's all she ever does. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 _Hewwie: I'm leaving today so I thought we could hang out for a bit, your dad offered to take Logan and I to the airport_

He was going to have so much fun and I knew getting away and getting his mind off of everything that happened here was best for him but it still felt like part of me was going to be ripped out when he leaves, at least when I was in Canada we could facetime and stuff he's going to be living in a base camp for months so I doubt we'd have time to talk but I knew this was what he needed and i'd be in Milan with Magnus, Izzy, Rylie, and Cecily.

 _Jessie: Ya_

 _Hewwie: Are you alright?_

 _Jessie: yeah_

 _Hewwie: That's a lie if i've ever heard one, what's wrong?_

 _Jessie: Forgot my hearing aids at home everyones treating me differently and laughing at me and throwing things at me_

 _Hewwie: Do you want me to bring them to you?_

 _Jessie: No…. I have to learn to survive in the hearing world with my suck ass hearing i'll see you later_

When I got home Henry was already over talking with Logan and Damien when he saw me he got up and handed me my hearing aids helping me put them in. "Better?"

"Yeah…."

"What's wrong?"

"People suck." I said grabbing his hand and going up to my room, mom and dad weren't home so I slammed my door shut pulling him to me.

"Your parents will kill me."

"They aren't home."

"Jessie-" I kissed him to shut him up his hands gripped my hips tightly walking us backwards to my bed he yanked my shirt off and brought his lips back to mine, we haven't done anything in months so this seemed like our last moment until we were reunited in four months. "Thank you." He said pulling back.

"For what?"

"Not leaving me after everything happened I was broken and I thought you were going to leave me because I wasn't the guy you loved and-"

"You will always be the guy I love you have always been the guy I love. Everyone has times where they are broken I would never leave you because you are going through a rough time you just like I hope you will never feel like i'm a burden to be with."

"A burden?"

"When I have bad hearing days and can't wear my hearing aids I never thought to ask how you felt about that and if it bothered you I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Baby you can never be a burden, I learned sign language for that specific reason so when you do have your off days I can still talk to you."

"I love you." I said and he smiled pulled his shirt off.

"I love you too."

"After high school do you want to move with me?"

"I thought we were planning on moving to New York?" He asked pushing me down onto the bed kissing my shoulder.

"I was thinking that we could do a summer getaway before officially moving to New York."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Well i've always wanted to live in Rome for a summer."

"A summer in Rome with you? I would love that." He said and smiled genuinely I have missed that fucking smile so much I pulled him down to me.

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien and I were watching a terrible comedy movie he was loving it but I really thought it was dumb he was having fun though and he was adorable when he laughed so it made everything all better. "Are you ready for your adventure to Spain?" I asked he nodded.

"It will be good to see my family there but I still have to survive our annual family reunion camping trip."

"Ugh camping…."

"I will get you to come with me one year."

"I'd rather stay in doors."

"So lame." He mumbled.

"Your lame." I said playfully pushing him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him.

"I'm gonna miss you we won't be able to talk much."

"Don't meet a cute boy and fall in love out there okay?" Damien rolled his eyes.

"I've already met the sexiest boy of all and i'm planning on keeping him." He lifted his head up to kiss me.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds." Max said I pulled away from Damien quickly.

"Hey Max, hey Ry."

"I would say what's up but I can already tell." Ryland said laughing.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to a movie or something."

"Mom wanted me to pick something up for her."

"Oh okay."

"Is Jessie home yet? I needed to ask her something."

"She's upstairs with Henry-" Why did I say that?

"What…" Max and Ryland said and both ran up the steps.

"Maybe I should learn girl code instead." I mumbled to myself before getting up and running up the steps I heard Jessie yell.

"What the fuck!"

"You aren't supposed to be home." Jessie was holding the cover up and Ryland was glaring at Henry who had his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Really? That's what your going with?" Max said Jessie groaned.

"I am not five you guys! I am going to be seventeen soon so if we could all stop pretending like i'm a baby."

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." Ryland said to Henry who just kept his head down.

"Ryland!"

"You're my baby sister and he was- ugh i'm gonna punch something." He yelled I know he was trying to be nice because Henry was still in a rough spot but he really wanted to punch him Jessie was embarrassed by this entire thing.

"We're home!" Mom yelled and Jessie's eyes grew wide.

"Ryland please don't do this! Dad will freak out if you love me you will leave."

"Why does everyone want me to keep secrets from mom and dad?"

"I never told dad when you stole money from him so you and Max could go get high off your assess did I? Because I promised i'd never tell."

"If I ever see this happening again I will cut off your dick and shove-"

"Ryland!" He slammed the door just as dad was coming up the steps with a small box.

"What are you all doing right here?" Dad asked.

"Nothing…. What are you doing?"

"Going to feed the snake."

"Oh count me in." Max said following dad.

"Me too." Ryland said following him.

 **Liam's Pov**

My love life was nonexistent I guess that was a good thing because going to camp meant I was single and ready to mingle I really thought that Dez might want somewhat of a relationship with me but the fact that my dad was Jace Herondale bothered her I don't know why but it did so I basically said fuck it because it's not like I was super into her.

"I can't believe everyone's gone…." Benji said watching tv he looked at me. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." I said and he nodded drinking the rest of his chocolate milk.

"Are you mad that Clary and Jace let me stay here?" He asked looking down at his glass he's asked that question a few times already.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked usually I said nah or it's whatever but now I was actually curious.

"Because you don't seem to like me very much."

"It's a big brother thing i'm supposed to act like a dick and you are supposed to be the annoying little brother who always wants to hang out with me and do things with me."

"Oh…. I haven't had very much practice being a brother or an uncle."

"I like you better as a brother then an uncle."

"When you introduced me to your friend you said I was your brother."

"Because it seems weird that you are younger then me and my uncle."

"So I should just call you my brother?"

"You can call me your brother if you want or you can call me your nephew I don't really care but I think you should stick to one thing because it will be weird when you are a teenager and you are trying to introduce your family and your all like, 'this is my nephew Liam who is also my brother and this is my sister Clary who is also my mother' do you see how that will get kinda creepy?"

"Yeah…" He said softly.

"Alright so what's it going to be?"

"I don't know if Clary and Jace like when I call them mom and dad…"

"I don't think they really care they got enough kids already calling them that what's one more?"

"Are you going to introduce me as your brother or your uncle?"

"How about this…. From now on when I introduce you i'll say meet Benji my little uncle who my parents adopted and now he's my little brother." I was mostly joking but he seemed to actually be thinking about it.

"Hmmm…." He said tapping his chin. "I love it!" He said.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace and I ended up in Paris I couldn't decide so Jace asked Cecily where we should go and she had just gotten done watching monsters in Paris so that's where we ended up. "What do you want to do today?"

"Lay in bed all day and not hear the word Mom one time." I said Jace laid down beside me.

"You know what I have to do right?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom-"

"I'm gonna slap you." I said laughing.

"Can I have a snack?" He asked that was the most frequently asked question in the house as well.

"Do you think the kids are alright doing their own things?"

"Clary don't do this…"

"Logan forget all his medication."

"Good maybe this can finally be the start of getting him off of all that shit."

"But-"

"I have been wanting him off of those since he was like twelve."

"They help him Jace." I said but he was shaking his head.

"I don't think they do I think it makes everything worse for him, I just want to what he's like off all these medications."

"What if it makes him worse?"

"We will see but I just want him to be off of them for a while and if it's worse then we will get him back on the medication I will have it shipped to him in Athens if he needs it- is that where he's at right now?"

"Yeah for a month."

We watched a movie well Jace watched a movie and I fell asleep but after my nap we went exploring it was amazing to just be alone with Jace I love my babies but just having time alone with Jace was amazing. We were walking through the streets not really having a destination just aimlessly wandering around. "Did you ever doubt me?" I asked.

"Meaning?"

"What your friends told you about Ryland not being yours…. When you found out about him did you think he wasn't yours? Did you want a paternity test?"

"I actually never thought about a paternity test I knew you never cheated on me that wasn't something you would do and when I first saw Ryland I knew he was mine, he looked just like me and he had my eyes well he had my eye and my hair, I knew he was my son just by looking at him."

"I wonder how different life would be if I never told you."

"I'm sure I would have gotten a knock on my door from eighteen year old Ryland asking why I was never in his life." He said jokingly but I could tell he was thinking that over and he looked hurt just by the thought, I grabbed his arm pulling his side into me.

"Do you want to go to the Louvre?" I think I ask to go every time we come to Paris.

"You want to go to the museum?"

"Who doesn't love museums? I took the twins to a museum every year for their birthday up until they were eight or nine that was Logan's place and then we'd go to Liam's which was this huge arcade."

"I missed so much…." He said softly.

"Well now you are home and you won't miss anything, stop thinking about all the stuff you missed out on and think about all the things you will get to experience."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." He kissed my head as we walked towards the taxi's hand in hand, I knew that Jace and I would be doing a lot more traveling, we were already talking about taking Benji to Disneyland because he's never been.

 **The next chapter can go one of two ways so tell me what you'd like more**

 **One more chapter where everything is now seeing what everyone is up to on their own little summer adventures or a time jump to a few years later and it kinda swoops into Ryland's story a little not going to tell you at what point but if you read Ry's story most of you will be able to figure it out**


	151. Chapter 151 New Beginnings

**I was planning on doing a little mini chapter before this about the kid's summer adventures but I did not like how it turned out at all it just seemed really bad and rushed I didn't want to post it because it was all over the place and just bad so enjoy this time jump**

 **Ages ~ Ryland 24, Henry 19, Jessie 18, Twins 16, Cecily 13, Benji 11**

 **TMIShips4Life- haha oh god no I don't think I would ever say that whenever I post a chapter I always no matter what think it's terrible no matter if I really liked everything I put in it once I post it I think about everything I should have done differently and all that lol Hamilton's coming out to Vegas next year so i'm getting to see it again so definitely going to fangirl over that**

 **LunaNight9- I didn't have time to do all of them so I will put it in the next chapter for you… Where you thinking just the main characters or all of them?**

 **Yuki Kamea- No they did not catch him**

 **Tubba- That does happen to me as well and never stop fangirling with me.. I know I owe you so I will give you the power for one decision to happen not now you will know when the time comes lol She will have some POVs in Jessie's story but Cecily will mostly be in Ryland's story because he lives closer to them but she will definitely appear in her story.. Hope that made sense**

 **Jessie's Pov**

 **Two years later**

Right when I got inside Church ran up to me meowing loudly and running over to his empty food bowl and then back to me. "You don't have any food sweet boy." I went to the cupboard to get his food and Logan ran out.

"Don't feed him!"

"Why?"

"He's eaten already i've had to fill that up twice already so he's cut off until dinner time." He huffed glaring at Church.

"But he's hungry."

"He's always hungry! He's fat." I rolled my eyes as Church ran to Logan rubbing against him meowing. "You are a very bad cat." He mumbled.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked looking around the kitchen for something to eat.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Why the unfortunately? You love your job."

"Yeah I do but I just want it to be Friday." He said sadly, We moved to New York almost three months ago and Damien was finally moving here to be with Logan and Logie was counting down the days until Damien was here.

"How adorable." I said sarcastically.

"Well at least your boyfriend lives here." He grumbled. "I haven't seen Damien in-"

"Yes I know you big whining baby."

"You'd be whining if Henry still lived in California and you were here."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would!"

"Okay fine I would be mad if he wasn't here and I would probably whine a lot."

"So stop talking about me." He mumbled.

"Well does that mean you are staying home from work?"

"No I have to go apparently a guest is supposed to be stopping by I don't see the point in that it's a science facility now not many people are all like I know what we should do today! Let's take the kids to see a bunch of Theoretical physicist wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"Duly noted that sarcasm."

"I'm just saying I don't get who would be stopping by and why it would be important to even be there but whatever I will go because I have to and not because I want to." He sat down on the couch with a sigh because Church was still following him around.

"Do you want to go get bagels or something? I'm starving and we have no food."

"Because neither of us went shopping because we are use to mom or dad doing all the shopping for us."

"I went shopping."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Like two weeks ago…"

"You mean when you bought noodles and pizza? Because that's what we've been living off of for two weeks."

"You don't like the noodles don't eat the noodles then."

"I'm just saying that maybe you should ask grandma to go to the store with you or maybe ask her if we could come over for dinner."

"Which grandma? Because one of them-"

"Yeah I know one of them hates me so obviously I meant grandma Maryse at least she likes me and all my gayness."

"People who don't like your gayness can shove it."

"Shove what?" He asked looking over at me.

"Do you want to go get something to eat or not?"

"Fine but if mom calls and finds out we've been eating out instead of actual home cooked meals she'd be disappointed, she didn't teach us to cook for nothing."

"When she calls tell her that we've been cooking."

"I don't lie to my mother who do you think I am?"

"I knew I should have talked mom into letting Liam move with us at least he would have been fun to live with." I said jokingly I always had to be careful with making jokes around Logan because sometimes he didn't understand that I was joking but over the years he's gotten so much better.

"Very funny."

"Come on i'm starving." I picked back up my keys and Logan rolled off the couch.

"Actually if you were starving-"

"I'm gonna slap you."

"Shutting up now." He said as he closed the door of our apartment.

 **Liam's Pov**

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick!" Valeria yelled throwing the closet thing at my head which happened to be my playstation remote I ducked and it hit the wall.

"My baby!" I picked it up checking to make sure it was okay.

"Go to hell Liam." She stormed out just as Benji was about to knock on the door.

"Oh your home for the weekend." I said still looking at my controler.

"Did you two just break up?"

"I think so…."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Don't you usually?"

"I kissed her best friend and she's acting like it's the end of the world."

"Isn't that a bad thing to do when your dating someone?"

"Woah…. I never said we were dating and if she used that term she's lost her mind."

"But-"

"But nothing take it from someone who knows a thing or two about women, they are all fucking insane."

"I don't understand."

"Because your a little kid but when you're older you will start to realize that women think on a whole new level if you want to survive in this world you have only option."

"Peace?"

"No, you just have to agree with them even if they are wrong there is no point in fighting them on anything because you won't win, they will drag up things you did months ago just to win."

"Did you kiss her best friend months ago?"

"No this was like yesterday."

"I'm confused."

"What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Dad said that dinner is ready."

"Dad cooked? It's literally just the three of us."

"He got pizza but said don't tell mom because she will yell at him."

"Ooh pizza."

"When are mom and Cecily supposed to be home?"

"Her art gala is today and then tomorrow she's gonna spend the day with Ryland I think and she should be coming home after that."

"I'm surprised Cecily wanted to go with."

"She's not going to mom's gala she's gonna spend the day with Ryland."

"Makes sense." He said jumping off the last step and running to the kitchen.

"How was school Benji?" Dad asked putting a slice of pizza on his plate and sliding it towards Benji.

"It was good I stayed at the front of our three mile run for the entire week!" He said excitedly.

"So the morning runs are helping?" Every Saturday and Sunday Benji and I go on runs because he was tired of always being the last one done.

"Yeah now I'm like the twelfth one done instead of like the twentieth."

"That's-"

"I know it's not first…" He said softly looking down at his pizza.

"Who cares if it's not first as long as you are proud of how well you do that's all that matters." Dad said I knew Ben was still trying to prove himself to his real dad for some reason, mom says that he just wants his dad to say that he was wrong about him. He just wants to be loved she said and I felt bad for him because I have no idea how that feels to have parents who would rather send you away and tell you that your worthless then love and accept you.

"I am proud but I want you and mom to be proud of me." He always felt like he had to prove he was good enough.

"Benji I was proud when you came in twentieth because you didn't give up you kept at it that's what makes me proud."

"I got a F in math but I didn't give up." I said and dad glared at me. "Kidding It was actually a D- so that's better than nothing." Ben laughed but dad groaned.

"Come on Liam… School has barely even started."

"The teacher hates me."

"That's your excuse?"

"I'm being serious she knows Logan graduated college and is like a mad scientist and Ryland was always so sweet in her class and she even had Jessie so she's comparing me to everyone dad and that's not fair because I am my own person."

"Maybe if you did the work she wouldn't have to compare you to others."

"Whatever." I mumbled dad sighed.

"How's Valeria?"

"She's a bitch."

"Liam Alexander!"

"What."

"You don't call-"

"Well she's lucky I don't call her a c-"

"Do not say that word."

"Well she's one."

"What the hell happened?"

"Liam kissed her best friend." Benji said picking up his pizza.

"Traitor."

"Why would you kiss her best friend?"

"Because she was-"

"You know what I don't even want to know."

"You act like you were the perfect teenager."

"I never cheated on your mother."

"So you were really only with mom? The entire time?"

"From middle school up until my senior year of high school."

"I don't know how you did it I can't seem to keep a girl for more than a week."

"Because you don't want a girl for more than a week." Ben said I really wanted to punch him but dad would yell at me.

"What can I say? The ladies love me."

"You are way too much like me it's kinda scary." Dad said shivering and looking at me.

"Well you're all old and yesterday's news now everyone's all about your kids. You're the past were the future."

"I think it goes i'm the past and your the present and then your children will be the future."

"I think I might have one or two out there." I joked dad didn't find it to funny because he threw his crust at me.

"Let me ever find out that a girl is accusing you of getting her pregnant and I will kick your ass, use a damn condom if you're having sex I don't need no grandkids."

"Bet grandma gave you that same speech…" I mumbled Ben was too busy playing with his cheese to even care about our conversation dad groaned which means i'm right and he's wrong.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I didn't feel like going to mom's art gala so she let me go to Ryland's house I was just hoping he didn't have some girl over because then things would be awkward because I didn't tell him I was coming over. The doorbell rang and he didn't answer so I kept knocking on the door until it swung open shirtless Ryland looked mad until he saw it was me. "Muffin." He smiled pulling me into a hug. "What are you doing here baby girl? You didn't like sneak away did you?"

"Nah too much work and I got no money for food so that would just kill the whole running away thing, mom has some business here so I asked to tag along to see you, I hope it's okay if I hang out for the day?"

"Of course i've missed you."

"You look like you haven't slept in like a week."

"Try like a month or so…." He yawned scratching his belly. "I've been working on our new album and it's coming along really slowly so my days are spent thinking of ideas writing them down and then hating them twenty minutes later so I have to start all over again and that has been my life for quite some time."

"Well what are you going to do once your done with it?"

"Oh you know… Stuff…" He said shrugging.

"No I don't know…. What kind of stuff?"

"Hang out with someone, travel maybe, relax for a bit until we record our new album and do some other things I've also been thinking about going to see Jessie and Logan soon but that won't be for a little while."

"The only people you hang out with is your band."

"That's not true."

"Really because every time I see something you are hanging out with one of the guys."

"Or Tyler he's not a band member."

"He's an ex-band member so yeah that still counts."

"Well this someone doesn't happen to be in the band." He said blushing slightly.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What…?"

"This someone is a girl isn't it?"

"What? What makes you think it's a girl?"

"I'm a girl I can tell when a dude is in love."

"Woah love? Who said anything about love?"

"You don't love her?" He sighed pushing his hair out of his face.

"I do… I think I do… You know when you meet that person and it's just like your mood instantly changes when you think about them? And they can make you smile with just one look?"

"Yeah I get that way about food every day."

"I forgot who i'm talking to chicken nuggets are your one true love." He said shaking his head.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Where has my sweet girl gone? I don't like you swearing I miss the days where you were all about cuddles and pancakes."

"Stop changing the subject Ryland and talk about this mystery girl who you are in love with! Is she beautiful? Is she nice? Does she have family?"

"Slow down Muffin."

"Sorry we will start with some basics what's her name?"

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Why can't I know her name?" I crossed my arms and pouted Ryland smiled.

"Because I know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Once I tell you then you will try and stalk her on facebook or something."

"Be real Ryland it's instagram you go to stalk you can tell a lot by someone's pictures and then you go to facebook."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"This is so unfair." I whined.

"But i'm right aren't I? You were going to be a little creep and stalk her?"

"I wasn't going to creep I was going to be a good sister and make sure she's right for you!"

"I'm very capable of doing that for myself."

"Let me help you i'm a girl I know what girls like where'd you go on your first date?"

"A wedding? No we went out to eat a few times but I think the most formal place we went to together was a wedding."

"Weddings are romantic."

"And also cause a lot of family drama." He mumbled but he was blushing deeply so something juicy must've happened at this wedding but Ryland doesn't talk about his love with anyone well maybe Jessie or mom but surely not me.

"Does she know that you love her?" He was happy one minute but now he looked sad I don't really see Ryland that happen anymore he's always so focused on his job and making other people happy.

"No she doesn't."

"You need to tell her."

"She doesn't- i'll think about it…." He looked at me funny and then picked up the remote. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

 **Logan's Pov**

"I miss you." Damien said as I waited for Henry to come out of his and Jessie's room he was giving me a ride to work today.

"I miss you too but it's only one more week and then you will be here with me."

"Until I go to boot camp." He said and my stomach turned I was really trying not to think about that and how shitty it's going to be for us.

"But you're going to take a break right? Stay for a little while?"

"Yes Logan you've talked me into waiting for a bit I don't think i'll wait a year but I know I want to have time to travel and stuff for a while before i'm all about my career and stuff." He said I tried not to be rude I wanted to be a supportive boyfriend but I didn't like the thought of him going into the military I thought it would for sure drive a wedge between us but Damien always assures me that we will always be alright and I try very hard to believe him.

"Right." I said softly falling back against the couch.

"How are you liking New York?"

"It's fine I guess."

"Your missing Liam aren't you?"

"I think spending summers and stuff away from each other got us better at the whole miserable without you thing, I still miss him alot but we made a pact to always see each other on our birthday and we will always see each other on Christmas and other holidays so it won't be so bad. Are you going to miss your brothers and sister?"

"Definitely not, i've been counting down the days until i'm out of here."

"I think it was really nice that you stayed the summer to help your sister with her kids."

"Well my dad still doesn't like me around my nephew he thinks i'll turn him gay but Bryce says he misses his uncle Logan." I smiled i've only met his sister's son once or twice because I will forever feel awkward with his entire family there he has some really religious family members and they've never said anything directly to us but I know they give us looks and I try and ignore them because I don't deal with homophobia very well and they are Damien's family so I try and be respectful but it hurts to know that his own family doesn't really accept us together.

"I miss him too he always has the best stories to tell." Damien laughed.

"Oh yeah his stories are something else." He said just as Henry came out of the room dressed for work.

"I gotta go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You ready Logan?" He asked looking around for something.

"The real question is are you?" He laughed.

"Have you seen my keys?"

"On the coffee table." Jessie said coming out of the room her hair in a messy bun.

"Thanks babe." He picked up his keys.

"Welcome, you look hot today by the way I never thought I'd be dating a cop one day." She said looking at him in a way that made me want to vomit.

"I'm not a cop yet." Henry wanted to be a homicide detective before he tried to transfer to work for the FBI.

"Soon enough and if you ever pull me over to give me a ticket I'll bump your ass." Jessie joked or at least I think she was.

"Come on Logan you're gonna be late."

"Bye Jessie!" We said in unison.

"Why didn't you do it to?" Henry asked barely two minutes into the car ride.

"Do what?"

"I know you want to join the FBI like I do it's been your dream for a long time."

Henry was probably the only one who knew that about me everyone always thought I was boring and just wanted to work in a lab twenty-four/seven and read about these brave people who put their lives on the line to stop killers but I wanted to be that person who helped a family sleep better at night or give a family peace of mind but how could I do something like that? When will I have that kind of chance?

"Logan?"

"Sorry in my own little world."

"We could be partners."

"I think my mom would have a heart attack if I joined the FBI." I was making excuses for myself I wasn't good enough to be in the FBI.

"I'm just saying you'd be amazing Log."

The rest of the car ride was quiet just randomly talking about vacations and stuff, Damien and I were planning on going on a cruise because he really likes them I have a huge fear of boats but it would make him happy so I'll suffer through it. "Have fun at work Princess." Henry winked I really hated that nickname. I sighed as I walked up to the building, I really just want to stay home today and sleep, I really was just pouting about this project I was working on it wasn't working out in my favor I have hours of research but I feel like I can't make way with what I have.

I was halfway to my office when Layla grabbed my arm and started pulling me the opposite direction. "What are you doing?"

"Someone wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"They read your research and they want to give you some advice and maybe work with you if you are willing to." She had a giant smile on her face she was also twenty three and told me I was hot until I told her how old I was and now she acts like a big sister.

"I work alone everyone I have tried to work with before just gets in my way and tries to change my way of working."

"Well you will want to work with this person trust me!" She said and opened the door I dropped all the papers I was carrying.

"That's….. I'm…. I'm dreaming…." I said and Layla laughed.

"Nope you aren't."

"That's Stephen Hawking like the real freaking Stephen Hawking." I said in awe.

"Yeah and he wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Are you sure? I mean I haven't done anything worth-"

"Logan your research on-"

"I'm sorry i'm just freaking out I have always wanted to meet him but I never thought i'd ever get the chance."

"Well now is your chance."

"He's actually read my work…." I said mostly to myself. "I need a minute."

"Take your time i'll tell him that you just need to do something real quick." She said looking down at my papers on the floor I quickly picked them up and then pulled my phone out I wanted to throw up that's how nervous I was right now.

"Hello?"

"Mom! I need help."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She was nervous about Jessie and I moving so far away and she told me that if I got into any trouble she would make me come home until I turn eighteen.

"Stephen Hawking wants to meet me." I said and she was all silent. "Mom? Hello? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah i'm here so you mean like the Stephen Hawking? Like the-"

"The theoretical physicist I have like three posters of his quotes in my room at home."

"And he wants to meet you?"

"He read my research and I thought it was total garbage but he wants to meet me and talk about it and I am freaking out right now mom freaking the fuck out."

"First don't say that word."

"Right i'm sorry…."

"It's just like meeting any other person Logan."

"No it's mom this is Stephen William Hawking I own every single one of his books I have listened to all of his speeches mom he is a legend and I almost threw up when I saw him."

"Stop talking and take a deep breath." I shut up and did what she said. "You are amazing Logan remember that, now go meet him and tell him that you are honored for the opportunity you have been presented with."

"Thanks mom."

"Of course LogieBear." There was a lot of barking going on in the background.

"Are you at a park or something?"

"No I actually got a puppy for Ryland."

"A puppy? What kind of puppy?"

"A husky he's been wanting a dog and I didn't see him for his birthday so I got him a late present."

"I want a kitten for my birthday."

"Really?"

"No Church would probably hate me if I tried to bring him a brother or a sister."

"Logan are you almost ready?" Layla asked I closed my eyes took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have to go mom…. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck baby boy."

When I got home from work that night nothing could make me happier I spent the entire day with my childhood hero perfecting something i've been working months on, when I opened the door the lights were all off and music was playing softly. Great Henry and Jessie are having a romantic dinner I was planning on sneaking into my room when someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said softly and I felt warm all over he led me somewhere.

"Damien?"

"Surprise!" He yelled dropping his hands. "I hope you don't mind but I cooked."

"When did you get here?"

"This morning."

"What…."

"Jessie and Henry knew they helped me surprise you."

"I can't believe your really here." I pulled him into a hug and he sighed happily.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too." I sat down and then looked around it was like no one else was here. "Where are Jessie and Henry?"

"They went out to eat." He said and slid something towards me.

"A present?"

"Open it." He said watching me.

"If something pops out at me I will scream I hope you know that."

"Nothings going to pop out just open it." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him as I opened quite possibly a trap but it was a beautiful bracelet.

"I love it." I said softly pulling it out.

"Jade bracelets are strong and beautiful, it reminded me of you." He said and I blushed like always.

"You are the sweetest you know that?"

"I got one too so we are matching now."

"How very gay of you." I said jokingly.

"I know right totally a cliche but it does look beautiful on you."

"And it also looks beautiful on you." I said looking at his wrist I put mine on and looked at it for awhile I knew everything would turn out alright because we had each other.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary and Cecily got back late last night and when I woke up this morning Benji was laying across Clary and me his head was on her stomach and his legs were on mine I swear this kid sleeps so crazy he didn't like sleeping in his room because he was all alone in there and that scared him, at school he shares a room with a kid his age and from what I gather at his grandparents house he didn't have a room to himself he shared a room with his grandparents so when he got his own room here he was happy but at night he'd be scared he'd usually fall asleep in Liam or Logan's room since he was close with the twins but now that Logan moved he's usually in our bed or sometimes i'll find him sleeping on the couch with the tv on, Clary turned and Benji groaned.

"Morning baby." I said softly and she moved again carefully as to not wake him up.

"Morning."

"How was your trip?"

"It was good I sold a few paintings and got some things done I even got to see Ryland for a while." Benji rolled off of me and closer to Clary putting his arm over her and snuggling into her more she pushed the hair out of his face she looked sad for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like sending him back every Sunday…." She said softly looking down at him. "He only wants to stay there because of my father it's not what he wants."

"Clary-"

"He should get the chance to be a normal little boy."

"I know you think of him more as your son then your brother but haven't you always wanted to show your father that he was wrong about you? That everything he ever said about you was wrong?"

"Yeah I have…."

"Benji wants to do that to Clary more than anything and it's our job as parents-"

"I know Jace but I just miss him and then he goes to Jon's house like every other weekend and it makes me miss him even more."

"Just a little-"

"What if he decides to stay there after sixth grade? All the way until he graduates high school?"

"Then we support that decision." She was glaring at me giving me her pissed off look that scares the shit out of the kids but she's been giving me that look since kindergarten so I was use to it. "You're adorable."

"If I didn't have a sleeping child on me right now I would push you off the bed." She mumbled.

Ben rolled over again and sat up yawning his hair was going every direction he looked at me blinking repeatedly and then to Clary and his eyes lit up as he pounced on her. "Your home!" He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hi handsome." She kissed his head.

"I didn't think I was going to see you this weekend." He said lifting his head up.

"I know i'm sorry I forgot to tell you I would be gone but luckily I did get to see you because I would have missed that cute little face all week." I loved when he smiled because it was always so bright.

After Liam and Cecily got up we went out for breakfast Cecily was too busy looking at her phone to pay anyone attention. "Celine Sophia Herondale." I said I looked over to Liam and Ben who were sliding the salt back and forth to each other to see who would drop it first.

"Huh?" She asked with her face still in her phone.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"Okay." She said still looking at her phone.

"Put the phone down before I take it away." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm busy dad." She said still looking at her phone Ben leaned over watching her and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you looking through Ryland's pictures?"

"I'm trying to find someone."

"Cecily stop creeping." Liam said.

"No one asked you Liam."

"Well no one said that you had to go and creep on your brother."

"I'm not creeping on him I was looking for a certain person but I cannot find them."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Because I have no information what so ever about this person and I am nosy like my parents so I want to know more but I can't." She huffed I looked at Clary who pointed at me.

"You got that all from him." She said tapping my head. "You can't do anything without him prying into it."

"That's you!" I yelled poking her in the side she yelped. "Do you know in high school your mother once-"

"Shut up Jace!" She covered my mouth I licked her hand but it didn't seem to bother her. "That really does not faze me…." She said and I kept doing it but she just looked at me.

"Mhh nfff ummm."

"I'm sorry baby what was that?" She said sweetly.

"Ugh…." She finally dropped her hand and wiped it on me. "Like I was saying before your mother rudely interrupted me."

"You were saying that you were always nosy." Clary said wiping Ben's face.

"I do believe you were the nosy one."

"I was not I just liked to know things that weren't my business…" Cecily laughed.

"Same." Cecily said still looking at her phone.

"Can you please put the phone down so we can enjoy family time? Ben has to go back to school today so put it down and once we get home tonight you can do whatever you want." I said and Cecily smiled brightly.

"I was thinking about going to hang out with his boy from school who-"

"Definitely not you are way to young." I said she sighed stabbing her fork into her pancakes.

"Ryland, Jessie, Liam, and even Logan all started dating at dating at thirteen dad this is so unfair."

"She's not getting a boyfriend," Liam said shaking his head. "I'll beat the hell out of him before he even gets to say his name no way in hell."

"He's not my boyfriend we are just going to hang out and see a movie." She whined.

"Fine Cecily you can go see a movie but I swear-"

"Just going to see a "movie" is how we ended up with Ryland." Clary mumbled, she lied to her parents telling them we were going to see a movie and we went over to my place it was the last time we had sex before I moved.

"You aren't going to see a movie." Cecily threw her hands up sitting back in her chair.

"What if Liam comes with?"

"Why would I want to go with on some stupid-"

"He's got an older sister."

"You think i'm into just any girl?"

"She's got big boobs and everyone says she's a whore."

"Count me in." Liam said Clary dropped her head.

"Can I get on your motorcycle?" Cecily asked bouncing up and down.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Clary and I said in unison.

"Fine…." He groaned.

 **Cecily's Pov**

It's been about two months since I started dating Ryan and I was bored all he wanted to do was hang out and annoy me and he was always talking about himself like he was the greatest thing in the world well news flash he wasn't even close, pizza is the greatest thing in the world so I texted him and told him I could no longer be his girlfriend it was just too much for me, I think the deal breaker was when he tried to get me to eat a salad when I wanted steak.

Mom and dad had lunch with Ryland a few days ago and they've been acting strange ever since, i've tried to see what all the commotion was about but neither of them would tell me so I gave up trying to pry. "Liam, Cecily come here." Mom yelled I rolled off my bed and walked downstairs Liam ran down the steps almost pushing me off.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…. What did you do?"

"Nothing I can remember." I said they were sitting whispering softly to each other.

"Whatever happened I didn't do anything and i'm pretty sure Cecily did it." Liam said patting my head.

"Asshole." I kicked him but dad gave me the please stop look. "Sorry…"

"Jessie and Logan are coming home on Tuesday."

"Did something happen?" Liam asked he actually looked concerned.

"It was the only day Logan could get off to come home."

"What's going on? Why do they have to come home?"

"Ryland's coming for dinner and he's bringing someone with him and they have something to tell everyone." Mom said she seemed different some how but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tell us what?" I asked mom shrugged.

"I'm going to let your brother tell you."

So I had to wait day in and day out for Tuesday mom let us stay home because Logan and Jessie got home way too early. "Rise and shine baby sister!" Jessie said she was laying on top of me I was trying to push her off but I was to weak.

"You're crushing me Jess."

"Was that a fat joke? Because I find that really hurtful."

"No it's a you have a giant ass joke! Now get off of me!" I pushed her off but she grabbed hold of me and dragged me off the bed with her I landed on top of her.

"Owww…"

"How'd that feel?"

"Like a midget just landed on me." She said laughing.

"I hate you so much."

"You love me CeCe you know it come on give me a kiss." She pulled me down to her and she kept kissing my cheek over and over.

"Stop! Dad!" Someone came in and a flash of a camera went off.

"My baby girls." Dad said smiling. "Totally using this as blackmail later…"

"Daddy help me."

"Your sister is just telling you that she missed you."

"Are you ready for the biggest slobberest kiss of your life?"

"Please don't do that Jessie if you love me do not." But it was too late. "EWWW!"

I finally got away from Jessie and ran down stairs Logan was sitting with mom talking. "Hey Logan." He smiled and held out his arms for me I ran to give him a hug. "Bring me something awesome?" I asked mom sighed but Logan laughed.

"We stopped and got some doughnuts on the way home."

"Yes!" I didn't say another word I ran to the kitchen to eat all of them because I was starving and there is no better breakfast than doughnuts.

Ryland and this mystery person didn't show up until way later like almost dinner time so when I heard the front door open I went to go say hi because I needed to find out if this was the girl he was talking about months ago when I saw him last.

"They are going to hate me and when they realize why we are here they will hate me even more." She said she was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair it was kind of wavy like mine but not as much and she had really pretty blue eyes.

"Stop acting crazy they are going to love you." Ryland was so in love I could tell that much just looking at them I couldn't read her as well because I didn't know her but she seemed to like him at least.

"Or think i'm after your money." She said bitterly.

"No one's going to think that so stop it that's not how my family works." She rolled her eyes and she saw me I tried to back away but I slipped and fell on my ass.

"Hi." I waved Ryland was laughing.

"You know mom has told you a million and ten times not to spy on people."

"I wasn't spying I was coming to say hello and I tripped."

"Really how long were you standing there?" He asked I smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about RyRy."

"RyRy? How adorable I usually just stick to Ry but I think I might have to try that one out sometime." She said and he actually blushed.

Mom came over and yelled at me for spying on Ryland and told me to give them some privacy and set the table I didn't want to go because I liked gossip as much as the next girl but I didn't want to get yelled at anymore.

"So what do you think the news is?" I asked.

"Probably that he's actually in a steady healthy relationship." Logan said.

"That would be the day." Jessie mumbled.

"Stop being so bitter just because you don't like her."

"Who?"

"This stupid girl he met when he was visiting me in New York he thought she was the worlds greatest thing and she acts all high and mighty." Jessie said shaking her head. "I hate her."

"She seemed nice to me and gorgeous."

"Oh please-" Ryland and I guess Lexie came in but Jessie choked on her drink. "That's not Lexie…." Jessie said really confused.

"Ryland…." Not Lexie said and Ryland quickly pulled her into him.

"Guys I have some really important news to tell you…." He looked at her and smiled and you can just tell how happy he was right now, with all his other girlfriends he didn't seem as happy as he did right now.

 **I just want to thank everyone who stuck by me no matter what and gave me ideas and kept pushing me forward to not end this story because as most of you know it was supposed to end when the twins came home from the hospital so we have definitely came a long way from then I love you guys so much thank you for all the support and positive reviews**

 **The next chapter is the epilogue and it will be taking place years later like many many years later and it's all about Clace with some other special guest, some we have met and some we have not**


	152. Epilogue: A Day with the grandchildren

**If you haven't read Ryland's story you might want to before reading this**

 **For anyone wanting a description of some of the characters**

 **Max: Dark blue eyes, dark brown hair (almost black), olive skin, 5'9, sleeve tattoo on his left arm**

 **Ryland: Has one green eye and one gold eye, blonde curly hair he likes to keep it short, 6'1 athletic, perfect blend of Clary and Jace**

 **Henry: Gray eyes, wavy brown hair, light skin, 5'7 athletic**

 **Rylie: Brown eyes, long curly black hair, 5'4, dark skin,**

 **Jessie: Gold eyes, long curly red hair to hip length, 5'6, looks just like Clary with little traces of Jace**

 **Damien: Muddy brown eyes, brown curly hair, 6' light skin, athletic**

 **Twins: Blue eyes, blonde hair (Liam's hair is short) (Logan's hair is long) Liam 6' Logan 5'8 They are the splitting image of Jace like little carbon copies, Liam- athletic Logan- slender**

 **Cecily: Green eyes, straight blonde hair a little past her shoulder, 4'9**

 **I don't know when Jessie's story will be posted i'm thinking about finishing 'I'll Be There For You' first before posting her story I haven't completely decided yet but it will be soon the summary for both stories are at the end of this chapter**

 **Thank you to every single one of you who've read my story and taken the time out to review and gave me advice I seriously wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys giving me the will to keep posting so thank you guys and I hope you enjoy**

 **Jace's Pov**

 **Years later…**

I've come to the conclusion that Clary is insane I mean I've known she was insane for most of our marriage but today I knew for sure. "You are kidding right?" I asked with milk dropping down from my spoon back into my bowl.

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Because this is fucking insane what you are saying."

"When was the last time we saw the kids?"

"When we go over to our children's houses or when they need a sitter for like a night." I said Clary gave me the duh look.

"So why not take them?"

"Because we have way too many grandkids to take them all."

"Well I've already told everyone we would do it so buckle up because they will be here soon." She said picking up her plate and reaching for mine.

"I'm not done yet." I whined she rolled her eyes. "What about Jess and Logan? They live in a different state so surely we aren't taking-"

"We are taking them Jace and that's final I've talked to Jessie and Logan the kids are flying out for two weeks."

"Two weeks? As in fourteen days?"

"We don't get to see them so I figured we keep them for a little longer."

"We're going to be drowning in children."

"Fine I'll just call our children and tell them you said you don't want them." She knew how to get me always I sighed defeatedly.

"No we can keep them at least now I'll know how my parents feel when we all dropped our kids off with them at once at least they only have ten grandkids we have more."

"Stop being such a sour puss it's going to be fun." She said and somehow I really doubted that kids were going to be running all over the place it's going to be a mad house.

"We can go the zoo and maybe-"

"I am not taking that many kids to the zoo and there are babies so-"

"There's one baby and I'm sure the twins would help out with him."

"Oh yeah? Which twins? Because twins seem to be a very reoccurring thing in this family."

"You are really being whiny today you know that?" Clary came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "Just calm down it will be fun to spend time with all of them won't it?"

"If we go anywhere we will have to rent a bus for our fifty million grandchildren." I said sarcastically she pulled away mimicking me. "That's not funny Clary."

" _That's not funny Clary_." She said and I groaned.

"This is really immature."

" _This is really immature_." Her voice was getting higher pitched I groaned and then she groaned.

"I do not sound like that."

"I do-"

"I want a divorce," I said and she glared at me.

"You want me to bury you in the backyard and then collect on your life insurance?"

"My life insurance isn't where it's at it's more in my will."

"Oh please you're giving everything to the girls probably." She took my bowl which I still wasn't done with and started to wash it.

"Not really I tried to divide it between all the kids equally and then I picked my favorite grandkid and gave him a little something but you get most of it… The house, the cars, the properties I own, other than the house I'm Miami Liam asked for it."

"He saw you writing your will and decided to ask you for things? Sounds like our son."

"Well not really he was there when I was rewriting it and I asked if there was anything he actually wanted and he gave me a very ridiculous list of things and I told him to forget it and he asked for the house so I figured why not."

"And did you go around asking all the kids what they wanted of yours?"

"I'm not stupid…. They would try and kill me and make it look like an accident just to get what they want." I said jokingly of course because she would hit me if she thought I was being serious.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Aren't we getting a swarm of children today?"

"No that would be tomorrow morning I think Ryland's coming by early in the morning to drop the kids off and then Liam and Cecily will be here a little later."

"What about Jessie and Logan?"

"I have to call and find out what time their flight is I think only Jess is coming because Logan's working but I'll call later and find out everything."

"Well, what are we going to do today? I was prepared for pillow fights and throwing kids on to beds and stuff."

"You can throw me onto a bed." She winked at me.

"You might break a hip," I muttered which resulted in getting slapped. "I love you I was kidding stop abusing me." I tried to give her a kiss but she was still too busy glaring at me. "Are you gonna give me a kiss or no?"

"How about no." She said leaving the room sighing I followed her.

"Are you really upset?"

"Yes, you're a dick."

"I was just kidding babe I love you."

"You are so whipped I love it." She laughed pushing me back playfully.

"You are just evil….. Down right evil you hear me?"

"If anything you'd break your hip you are older than me."

"I'm like six months older than you."

"Doesn't matter you are still my old man with gray hair."

"Okay, first of all, I am not old and second I have no gray hairs on my beautiful golden head I will die with beautiful hair."

"Beautiful gray hair." She said giving me a fake smile.

"I don't have gray hair," I whined touching my head.

"Your right you are balding."

"Okay, I draw the line right there women! You can say I have a head full of gray hairs but do not tell me that I'm going bald."

"You're so sensitive." She pulled me down on the couch with her. "What do you want to do today?" She moved so that she was laying on top of her head listening to my heartbeat.

"I don't care, baby, whatever you want to do."

"It's weird not having kids in the house anymore right? I mean I know they've been gone for a long time but it just seems so empty now."

"Your right let's have another baby," I said and her head shot up and she shook her head aggressively.

"No no nooo… I was just saying I missed having kids in the house I do not want to go through all that again i'm very happy with our six children and as you said five million grandchildren."

"fifty million."

"Okay that is a bit much Jace and you know it."

"Well, when they are all together it just seems like so much remember when we all went to Disneyland together and our family couldn't even go on all the rides together because there are way too many children."

"You should have taught your sons to wear condoms then," Clary said still giving me that look.

"They don't listen…. Except for Logan, he was the only one who did listen and he was the only one who planned around children, really Logan should have given the boys the talk, not me."

"Logan had to plan for children it's not like he can just get a random girl pregnant and call it a day he had to actually be prepared."

"Didn't they all?"

"You think Ryland planned on having kids?"

"Well the first one was a surprise but I think the rest were planned."

"He called me freaking out each time."

"Okay…. Your right."

"I always am." She kissed my chest and then looked at me. "You know that our children were also not planned but everything worked out pretty well didn't it?"

"It worked out better than well."

Clary and I ended up at a little cafe she wanted to get some dessert even though we had stuff in the freezer and it was only like ten in the morning she didn't care though. "This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." Clary moaned biting her brownie ice cream blast whatever I raised an eyebrow.

"Really…. The _best_ thing you've ever had in your mouth? Are you completely sure about that?"

"Don't be such a perv, Jace."

"I'm just wondering if I should-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

"Fine I'll just keep my mouth shut and you can wonder what I was going to say."

"Trust me I won't be wondering because I really don't want to know." She took another bite. "Seriously just try this it's amazing." She led her spoon to my mouth.

"It's alright not the best thing I've had in my mouth but a very close second."

"Oh shut up." She threw her balled up napkin at me.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." She went back to eating her ice cream, I loved simple moments like this between us nowadays we did a lot of traveling so we had time for just the two of us but we were always running around doing things so I liked to take a break and just watch her eat and see how happy she was just doing simple everyday things.

 **Clary's Pov**

We ended up going to Toys R' Us after because we didn't have toys and stuff for the littler ones Jace was groaning any time we went down an aisle and I said oh look at this he would roll his eyes and say great can we go now. "You aren't being enthusiastic…," I said picking something up randomly and putting it in the cart Jace took it out.

"This is a baby toy."

"But it's adorable," I said Jace shook his head.

"You said we weren't taking the baby."

"No, because he's with his other grandparents right now….." I said bitterly.

"Don't be bitter Clary."

"They only wanted him and I don't think that's fair if you take one you take them all."

"You've taken only one plenty of times."

"When we are going somewhere they others can't or if they don't want to go I've never purposefully said oh no I don't want to take the older ones I just want the baby because he's adorable."

"I think whatever makes it so Liam has fewer kids at night makes him happy."

"You would have been okay if say your mom came over when Cecily was a baby and just wanted to take her but not any of the other kids even though they wanted to go?"

"You didn't say that you said they took the baby."

"You don't listen to me," I said putting the toy back in the cart.

"We don't need-"

"It says for ages 6 months to one year so shut your cake hole."

"Might as well get everything in this section then." He said softly throwing something else into the cart.

"Don't tempt me, Jace, I have no problem spending all your money here." He rolled his eyes. "Why are you moody today?"

"I'm sorry I didn't sleep much last night I'll be in a better mood I promise."

"Are you upset about the kids coming?"

"No I'm actually looking forward to it I know I'm being a dick I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell me what's actually wrong? Because I sleep next to you and you happen to snore."

"I miss having kids in the house too and then the grandkids come to visit which makes me miss our children more and it's not like we can just take a family vacation because they all have important jobs and I just miss them."

"We should get a dog or something," I said Jace smiled.

"Or I could get another snake or maybe a lizard."

"You have three snakes and some kind of creature…."

"She's a chameleon, Clary…"

"She's creepy and has weird little pinchy hands." I shivered remembering that one time Harlan thought it would be funny to put it on my head I screamed until Jace came and took it off of me, I laughed Jace raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when Harlan decided to put her on my head?" Jace laughed leaning against the cart. "Okay, it wasn't that funny…"

"You screamed so loud I thought something happened to you."

"Something did happen to me! You conspired with our grandson to put that thing on my head."

"I had no idea he did that until you screamed."

"I really don't believe you."

"Ryland was there when it happened so I think you are looking at the wrong man." Jace's phone rang I stuck my tongue out at him while he answered it. "Hey princess." Usually, that meant Jessie or Cecily but now he had a lot more than two princesses and he came up with little nicknames for each of them I never kept track of all of them. "Why didn't you call earlier Jessie?" He said I sighed something probably happened and now they weren't coming. "Of course, pizza alright?" He said and picked up something pink I didn't get to see what it was before he put it in the cart.

"Everything alright?"

"Jessie's at the house."

"But we're not done…."

"The kids are hungry."

"Okay." He smiled at his lock screen before putting it in his pocket, it was a picture of him and Jessie dancing at her wedding and then his home screen was of Cecily's wedding.

When we got home we were bombarded by tiny humans jumping around.

"Grandma!"

"Pizza!"

"At least one of them has their priorities straight." Jace joked walking towards the kitchen with a kid hugging his leg.

"Hey, mom," Jessie said eating some crackers.

"Hey, baby girl." Jace was busy handing out pizza.

"Thanks for taking them are you sure you can handle them for two weeks?"

"I think we can manage." She rolled her eyes picking up another cracker. "Logan was working?"

"Yeah he's been really busy and I know he wanted to see you and dad."

"Well, hopefully he gets a little break on his days off now that we have the kids."

"Probably not he's been stressing a lot."

"About what?"

"You know how Logan is." She picked up another cracker but after the first bite she made a face and put it down.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked she smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys!" I pulled her into a hug. "You guys are happy about this right?"

"Yeah we are and the kids are pretty happy as well."

"Jace don't put soda in that sippy cup," I yelled he rolled his eyes.

"I want that!" A little voice yelled.

"No! Grandma got it for me! You have your own toy!"

"Here we go…." Jessie sighed.

"I just want to see it."

"I said no."

"Well, I don't care!" She grabbed the little-stuffed animal.

"You are going to rip his head off! Stop it!" He yelled.

"They can't behave like nice cousins this was them on the plane the entire time arguing," Jessie said and then looked over to the others who were sitting watching the two argue.

"I just want to see!"

"No!" He yelled.

"Grandma!" She yelled running over to me tapping on me.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Does he have something I don't?" She asked.

"What?" I was so confused by that she sighed.

"Yeah," he said hugging his stuffed animal. "I got two dads and you only have one." He said Jace choked on his drink.

"Why is that relevant?" Jessie whispered to me.

"He's naming stuff she doesn't have," I whispered back.

"Ahhh…."

"Why don't you two go eat with grandpa," I said but Jessie was shaking her head.

"If you are gonna start acting out because we are here you're going to come home you hear me, young lady."

"Mommy I just-"

"No he didn't do anything and you started being mean to him you got something he didn't to stop being a spoiled brat no one likes that." She crossed her arms and started to cry.

"Come here, baby."

"Mom." Jessie groaned giving me that don't undermine me look that I have given so many times it's so nice to be a grandparent I can baby them all I want without feeling bad because it's not my kid at the end of the day.

"Is mommy being mean to you baby girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Cry, baby."

"Hey," Jessie said. "Do you want me to call your dad and tell him that you are already being bad too? Because he won't let you stay here."

"No…. I'm sorry please don't call him Jessie…"

"Go sit down and eat." He ran before he got yelled at again.

"When she leaves you and I can eat ice cream and watch movies we don't have to worry about mean ol' mommy," I whispered to her bouncing her up and down trying to get her to stop crying.

"And me to grandma?" I heard from the table beside Jace.

"Of course baby girl." Jessie was shaking her head. "So how far along are you?"

"Not very far I just found out two weeks ago."

"Found out what?" Jace asked.

"That I'm pregnant." She said and I knew he was happy but he would always view Jessie as his baby girl instead of a fully grown adult with children of her own.

"Tell him to keep his dick in his pants."

"Dad!"

"What's a dick?"

"Shit…." Was all Jace had to say.

"Oh, mom Kayla wanted to know if she could drop the kids off today because we are going out tonight and it would be easier for them."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Kayla, Cecily, and I are going out for dinner."

"What about your other sister-in-law?"

"Do we have to invite her?"

"Be nice Jessica."

"Oh come on mom do you even like her?"

"To a certain extent, I do she makes Liam happy and that's what matters I didn't like her when I first met her but she's grown on me."

"She always talks super slow when I'm around like I'm a freaking retard or something and honestly I do not see what Liam sees in her I think I should hit him upside the head a few times."

"I think you should let your brother be happy."

"I've done it a few times for Ryland and look at how happy he is with Kayla even if she did leave his sorry ass for a while things worked out in the end…"

"So you like Kayla but not-"

"I love Kayla and I hate-"

"Give her a chance Jessie."

"I will when you do…." She muttered, it was no secret I wasn't a huge fan of Liam's wife and even Liam knew that but I kept my mouth shut because he was really happy with her and I wasn't going to take that away from him. He was successful in the NBA and all his wife saw was dollar signs and not him so of course, it hurt but I supported him because he's my baby.

 **Jace's Pov**

The second conclusion I came to today was that Clary was also a liar when she said all the kids would be over tomorrow because now we had all the kids I at least thought I was going to get one more night of peaceful sleep before I lost it for two weeks or maybe more depending on how long they trick us into keeping them, curse summer break.

"Hey, grandpa."

"Hey, buddy." Harlan plopped down on the couch next to me watching all the kids run around throwing things at each other. "Nice to have a conversation that doesn't involve poop or colors that look like poop or having to poop." Harlan laughed.

"I think I got over the poop thing when I-"

"Last week? Yeah, I know." He punched my shoulder. "What's grandma doing?"

"She's putting the little ones done for naps."

"How's your hand?" He had surgery again on it to make it a little better he looked down at it in his prosthetic and shrugged.

"This was my sixth surgery on just this hand alone I'm hoping they are done trying to do things to it I really hate casts where even my fingers are in it I look crazy."

"Remember when you were six and you had two of them?"

"Yeah I had to eat with my feet it was pretty awesome because mom couldn't couldn't yell at me and I got a lot of toys but it was also painful…."

"But look at the end result." He looked down at his hands.

"What's up loser? Hi, grandpa."

"Hey, Peanut." She didn't stay for long she ended up following the sound of her name.

"I'm gonna go see what everyone's doing," Harlan said standing up.

"I know being different than everyone isn't the best thing but you are amazing I hope you know that."

"I do because my mom tells me that every day, I wish I can be like everyone else but then I remember I have a robot hand and it hurts a lot when I punch people so hey there's a plus right?"

"Get out of here before I give you bad advice." He laughed and just as he was about to get up someone pounced on him I couldn't tell who it was until I saw bright red curls.

"What's up my dude?" Harlan said rubbing the wild red curls.

"Grandpa, can we play outside? Please?" His eyes were all his father.

"Go ahead but don't let the baby outside."

"Okay." He jumped off of Harlan.

"You know he's not a baby he's a toddler."

"He's one."

"That's a toddler."

"You're a toddler…."

"Nice comeback gramps."

"You better be quiet before I take that robot hand and start beating you with it." He laughed and lifted his hand up.

"I'll tell my dad on you."

"I am not afraid of your father."

"My mom?"

"She's slightly scarier."

"Try living with her…."

"I'll pass on that one."

Clary came back in I could tell she was tired from running around with them the entire day she laid down on top of and closed her eyes. "We are supposed to be keeping an eye on them outside."

"They came back in because they are getting tired."

"It's only like eight…"

"You do realize that five of them live in a different state where they are three hours ahead of us?"

"Oh right… I forgot about that…"

"Grandpa I'm sleepy…"

"Go to bed princess."

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Yeah, i'll be up in a minute." She nodded and ran up the stairs, Clary looked upset or something was bothering her at least. "What's wrong?"

"What do you see?"

"Huh?"

"When you look into my eyes? What do you see?" She asked out of the blue.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just…. Please?"

"You wanna know what I see when I look into your eyes?" I took a step closer to her kissing her nose.

"What?" She asked kissing my nose back even though I hated it because it made me feel less "manly'.

"A beautiful little girl who held me when my mom died, a happy teenager who was glad to be home who lit up my world, a broken teen mom who did it on her own for our beautiful little boy, a mother of the most beautifullest little red head ever, a woman who only holds love in her heart, someone strong enough to raise crazy twins, and a strong wild energetic stubborn little girl, a woman who can deal with my stubborn ass, but most of all when I look into your eyes I see My best friend, my rock, my love, my life, my reason for living, the better part of me, my wife."

"I didn't prepare a big speech for you."

"Just tell me you love me too."

"You know what I do have a speech, our children are grown and have families now of their own, I never in my wildest dreams thought we'd make it this far, we always argued we always fought I always felt like we were doomed from the start but we always came back to each other we always loved each other and I cannot imagine my life without you." I leaned in to kiss her when a small voice filled the room.

"Grandpa... You promised to tuck me in." I turned my head to see my little granddaughter blinking trying to keep her eyes open.

"Come on my little princess," I said she lifted her hands up for me to pick her up. "I'm sorry, I was talking to grandma," I said walking towards the guest room.

"No! I want to sleep in mommy's room." She said softly laying her head back down on me I turned around and went to the room laying her down in bed. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Any request?"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"That's a great choice."

"Daddy says I'm his little star so he sings it to me when he's home and mommy sings it too when he's gone for work."

"Well, I hope I can sing it as well as your dad does."

"I think you'll be better."

"Thanks, baby girl."

"I love you, grandpa."

"And I love you Kenzie." I was thankful for how my life turned out, I was grateful for Clary, my kids, my grand kids, my entire family, I owed all my success and all my love to Clary who was my entire life.

 **Ryland's story (out now)**

 **Where Did It Go Wrong**

 **Rylands always felt like he's had it all, the fame, the fortune, the girl who stole his heart when he was young, but things aren't always what they seem, one phone call will change his life forever just when he meets the women of his dreams… Will everything turn out okay in the end or will he lose sight in himself**

 **Jessie's Story (Logan's Story as well)**

 **The Perfect Life or Maybe Not**

 **Jessica Herondale has always envisioned ending up with Henry and living a perfect life but with his dangerous job in the FBI tracking serial killers and Logan's eagerness to join in can Jessie stay grounded and finally get her happily ever after or will it be ripped from her in the blink of an eye**


End file.
